Dark Arts  Sinful Pleasures
by Bambina-chan
Summary: Severus Snape beginnt ein Spiel mit dem Feuer!    Severus Snape x Lord Voldemort  Severus Snape x Hyperion  Eigener Charakter


Dark Arts - Sinful Pleasures von bambina

Kapitel 1: 1

Autoren: und

Genre: Romantik, Horror, Angst, Shonen ai, Yoai, AU

Alter der Personen: Alle Personen sind MINDESTENS 18 Jahre alt!

Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Rpg

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

KOMMENTARE WERDEN ERBETEN!^...^

Der Regen prasselt kalt gegen die reich verzierten Bleiglasfenster des

Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherin. Kleine Bäche rinnen an den grünlich

schimmernden Flächen hinab, die den Blick auf den rauen Fels freigeben, der die

Kerker in einem eisernen Griff hält. Jener undefinierbare, sachte Schein findet

sich auch in den weitläufigen Hallen wieder, die mit dunklem Marmor, edlen

Stoffen, kostbaren Möbeln und vielerlei anderen Kunstgegenständen und

Utensilien ausgekleidet sind.

In dem mannshohen Kamin, der mit blankem, schwarzem Stein gearbeitet ist, brennt

das Feuer bereits niedriger. Die letzten Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen

lesen, erledigen letzte Schulaufgaben oder unterhalten sich leise - doch immer

mehr leert sich der Gemeinschaftsraum. Die große Weltenuhr, die wie ein

gramgebeugter, alter Mann das Tor zu den Kerkern bewacht, schlägt bereits die

elfte Abendstunde, als sich ein unerwarteter Gast Zutritt zu den Hallen des

Slytherin-Hauses verschafft.

Leise wie ein Schatten erscheint er nahezu unbemerkt auf dem Treppenabsatz, der

hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum führt. Eingehüllt in einen wärmenden Mantel

aus schimmerndem, stahlgrauem Pelz, ist auch das Gesicht des unangekündigten

Besuchers zuerst nicht zu erkennen. Doch ist das auch nicht nötig. Sein

Erscheinen... bringt eine Atmosphäre von Kälte mit sich, die selbst die

schwelende Wärme des Feuers zu verdrängen scheint.

Jene wenigen Schüler, die anwesend sind, sehen auf und bemerken rasch die

ungewöhnliche und so beunruhigende Präsenz. Stille oder auch offenkundig

besorgte Blicke werden getauscht. Niemand springt auf oder erhebt die Stimme:

Wenn es jemandem gelingt, derart unbescholten, unverletzt und nahezu unbemerkt

in diesen Kerkern zu erscheinen, kann er nur vom hohem Rang innerhalb der Riege

der Todesser sein.

Doch ist es an sich ungewöhnlich, dass ein Diener des dunklen Lords ohne jede

Vorwarnung hier erscheint. Was er wohl möchte? Schließlich erhebt sich ein

junger Slytherin - keiner der Älteren, sondern ein Schüler aus dem vierten

Schuljahr - und tritt vor den Neuankömmling.

Der schwarzhaarige Knabe mit den tiefblauen Augen, verneigt sich leicht und

zeigt trotz der offenbar angespannten Situation ein ungemein charmantes Lächeln

"Guten Abend. Darf ich fragen, was euch zu dieser Stunde in das Haus der

Slytherin führt?" es ist der junge Zabini, der trotz seines Alters bereits

vieles sah und einiges erlebte, von dem seine Mitschüler sich nicht die

geringsten Vorstellungen machen könnten - ganz gleich, wie edel oder angesehen

sie ihre Herkunft bezeichnen mögen.

Er scheint unerschrocken, doch weiß jener Knabe sehr wohl, wie er sich einem

ranghohen Todesser gegenüber zu verhalten hat: Furchtlosigkeit ist nicht

dasselbe wie Respektlosigkeit. Es sind eben diese kleinen Gesten und einige

andere Umstände, die den schweigsamen Besucher die schmale Erscheinung vor sich

eine Weile reglos beobachten lassen. Dann schließlich steigt er langsam, fast

andächtig die Treppen hinab und hebt dabei die in elegante Handschuhe

gefüllten Hände... um seine ausladende Kapuze zurück zu schlagen.

Tief grüne Augen, die von Weisheit, aber auch Kälte erfüllt sind... sie ruhen

still auf dem Zabini-Spross und schließlich bleibt er vor dem Jüngeren stehen

und fängt dessen Blicke in. Es dauert einen Herzschlag lang, ehe der gescheite

Bursche erkennt, wer da vor ihm steht und seine Verbeugung wiederholt: Diesmal

jedoch weit tiefer und länger.

Die Geste erkennt der Ältere wohlwollend an. Er schätzt keine großen Worte

und somit fallen auch de seinen eher knapp aus "Schick Severus zu mir." eine

kurze, präzise Anweisung und nachdem sich Blaise erneut aufgerichtet hat,

deutet er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung in Richtung der nahezu prunkvollen

Möbel vor dem Kamin: Ein Divan und mehrere Sessel "Nehmt bitte einen Moment

Platz." meint er ruhig und nickt dann lediglich knapp, ehe er auf dem Absatz

kehrt macht und zu den privaten Räumen seines Hauslehrers im Ostflügel der

Kerker eilt.

Ein harsches Klopfen stört den Hauslehrer der Slytherin, welcher Beschäftigung

er auch immer gerade nachgehen mag. Zwar ist Blaise allein auf dem Gang, doch

senkt er seine Stimme so weit es geht und auch auf seine Worte gibt er größte

Acht "Professor Snape? Es ist dringend, ihr werdet erwartet." nicht mehr und

nicht weniger. Es muss genügen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters zu

erregen und allein der Tonfall des Jungen sollte ihm klar machen, wie

unabdingbar die Angelegenheit ist.

Severus hatte sich gerade vor dem Direktor, Albus Dumbledore zurückgezogen,

sich in sein Büro begeben und die Arbeiten seiner Schüler, Arbeiten sein

lassen.

Natürlich war er Vorbild und trank nur sehr selten Alkohol. Aber heute war

einer dieser Tage, an denen er mehr brauchte, als nur Tee. Seine Schüler, vor

allem die seines eigenen Hauses, trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Immer wieder

legten sie sich gefährlich nahe mit Potter und seinen Freunden an, so das es

meistens in einer Katastrophe endete, entweder landete Potter oder Malfoy auf

der Krankenstation bei Poppy, vorzugsweise auch beide zusammen, was noch viel

mehr Chaos verursachte.

Nun zum Abschluss des glorreichen Abends, gönnte er sich einen besonders

starken Feuerwhiskey, den er einst von Lucius, seinem besten freund, geschenkt

bekommt, für den Fall, das er mal etwas Entspannung brauchte, und einfach nur

abschalten wollte.

Genau danach sehnte er sich gerade als er in das Feuer seines Kamins starrte und

versonnen einen großen Schluck trank. Das PLING des Eises bescherte ihm eine

Gänsehaut.

"Du wirst alt, Severus Snape...", schallte er sich selber und schüttelte leicht

amüsiert den Kopf.

Er arbeite einfach ZU viel, aber was sollte er schon sagen? Als Spion für beide

Seiten, gezwungener Maßen, und glücklicherweise von keiner Seite enttarnt, den

das würde ihn unweigerlich dem Tode mehr als Nahe bringen, jedenfalls was Lord

Voldemort betrifft, für ihn gab es nichts schlimmeres als verrat in den eigenen

reihen, noch schlimmer aus dem inneren kreis.

Aber Dumbledore hatte ihn nun mal in der hand, ob er wollte oder nicht, mit Lily

Evans Sohn und damit das er ihn nach Voldemorts Fall vor Askaban gerettet

hatte.

Aus diesen Grübeleien wurde er gerissen als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Wer beim Barte des Merlin..?", grummelte er und öffnete die Tür einen

spaltweit. Er sah Devons Zögling, Blaise Zabini, der beste freund seines

Patensohnes, Draco.

Die Nachricht die er bekam schien dringend, also folgte er in seiner schwarzen

raumgreifenden Robe dem Schüler.

Zusammen betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nein, mit einem derartigen Besuch hatte niemand rechnen können. Und wahrlich:

es gab keine Anzeichen, keine Nachricht, nicht einmal eine Ahnung, dass das

Hause Slytherins in naher Zukunft so hohen Besuch erwarten könnte.

Als sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Hauslehrers öffnete, hatte Zabini

keine Miene verzogen: Unverändert aufmerksam und still zur Eile drängend,

wartete er, dass auch der scharfe Verstand des Älteren die Situation erfasst

und hatte er ihn dann in Richtung des Herzens der Kerker geführt. Doch auch der

junge Zabini-Erbe hatte den Raum nicht noch einmal betreten. Im respektvollem

Abstand wartete er an einem der Zugänge zu weiten Salon und ließ seinen Lehrer

an ihm vorbei gehen.

Auch die anderen Schüler haben sich still und möglichst unauffällig zurück

gezogen, sodass sich der Tränkemeister nun nicht nur einem auf den ersten Blick

leerem Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber sieht... sondern auch noch nicht einmal

ahnt, wer ihn zu sich bestellt hat.

Nein, mein Erscheinen war weder geplant, noch angekündigt. Ein Besuch, der

durchaus seinen Grund und seine Berechtigung hat... doch gewiss muss ich

niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen. Der Anblick dieser Hallen... ich nehme ihn nicht

ganz so gleichgültig wahr, wie mein Äußeres es vielleicht glauben macht.

Meine Augen ruhen still auf verschiedenen Artefakten, Möbeln und Gegenständen

und ich erkenne sie wieder, verbinde ein jedes mit einer bestimmten Erinnerung.

Es ist bereits lange Zeit her, das sich die Kerker unterhalb Hogwarts' zuletzt

betreten habe. Offiziell nicht mehr seit meinem Abschluss vor über 50 Jahren.

Doch freilich war ich seither hin und wieder einmal zugegen. Ob nun erkennbar

oder nicht... körperlos oder getarnt. Es hat sich nicht sehr viel im Hause

Slytherin geändert - freilich, denn auf die Wahrung der Traditionen legt man

hier ebenso großen Wert, wie in den zumeist bedeutenden und angesehenen

Familien seiner Schüler.

So still, wie ich mir Zugang zu diesen Räumen verschafft habe, so still

verharre ich auch, bis mich einer dieser blinden Narren wahrnimmt. Es dauert

eindeutig zu lang. Man muss nicht in den Verstand und Geist eines Menschen

eindringen, um zu erkennen, wo seine Eignungen und seine Schwächen liegen.

Viele der anwesenden sind nichts weiter als Kinder. Arglos in ihren Ansichten

und Erfahrungen und beileibe nicht imstande den so großen Namen ihrer Familien

mit Inhalt zu füllen. Sie ruhen sich gern auf den erfolgen ihrer Ahnen aus,

genießen alle Privilegien und Vorzüge ihrer Leben... doch ahnen sie noch

nicht, dass jedes Geschenk seinen Preis hat. Ob sie dereinst bereit sein werden,

ihn zu zahlen? Nun, es wird sich zeigen...

Es ist kaum verwunderlich, als sich der junge Zabini - kaum, dass er den Raum

betreten hat - meiner annimmt. Oh, gewiss... er erkennt ebenso wenig auf den

ersten Blick, wer ich bin. Doch rechne ich es seiner Jugend zu und dem Umstand,

dass er wohl von allen Geschöpfen auf dieser Welt die hier erscheinen könnten,

mit mir zuletzt gerechnet hätte. So sehe ich es ihm nach, dass er nicht

augenblicklich auf die Knie geht und den Saum meiner Robe küsst wie ich es von

jedem meiner Untergebenen erwarte. Devon wird ihn bereits eingehend unterwiesen

haben... doch gewiss ist ihm noch nicht gänzlich bewusst, welche Konsequenzen

und Bedeutung diese und viele weitere Traditionen, Rituale und Gesten haben.

Doch er wird es lernen... gewiss sogar. Spätestens in der Nacht seiner Weihe -

denn dass dieser jüngste Spross der Zabinis dereinst in meinem Dienst stehen

wird, daran besteht kein Zweifel.

Als sich der Junge abwendet und mir zuvor noch einen Platz nahe des Kamins

anbietet, lasse ich ihn gewähren. Es entspricht nicht dem Protokoll, wie er

sich mir gegenüber verhält, doch bin ich nicht hier, um den Knaben zu testen.

Nicht in erster Linie.

Während der Saphiräugige Severus informiert, schreite ich die letzten Stufen

hinab und nähere mich dem Kaminplatz. Neugierige, unsichere und teilweise angst

erfüllte Augen folgen jeder meiner Bewegungen und allein meine Aura macht

deutlich, dass sich die Anwesenden lieber zurückhalten sollten: Sowohl in ihrem

Gebaren, als auch in ihren Worten.

Wie Tiere spüren sie instinktiv, wann sie besser den Rückzug antreten. Diese

Narren mögen nicht erkennen, wer ich bin, doch sie spüren Gefahr... mag sie

noch so verborgen sein. Und wahrscheinlich ist das auch der einzige Grund, der

sie bisher hat überleben lassen: Ihre verkümmerten Instinkte. Es stimmt mich

nachdenklich, betrachte ich, was das Hause Slytherin als seine Elite

bezeichnet.

Freilich gibt es Ausnahmen: Vielviersprechende Anwärter, denen es durchaus

gelingen könnte, sich als Todesser zu behaupten. Doch ehe es so weit ist,

werden sie noch etliche Prüfungen bestehen müssen.

Während sich die anwesenden Schüler so ruhig als möglich zurückzuziehen

versuchen, lasse ich mich auf einem der hohen Ohrensessel nieder, die mit

glänzendem, schwarzem Leder bezogen sind. Ohne meine Gedanken direkt darauf zu

lenken, lasse ich die Flammen des Kamins hoch auflohen, während die Flammen

rote, goldene und orange Reflexe auf den schimmernden Pelz meines Umhangs malen.

Der wallende Mantel fließt nahezu über die Armlehnen und auf den Boden hinab,

während ich die edle Brosche öffne, die ihn um meine Schulter hält. Meine

Robe habe ich am heutigen Abend schlicht gewählt: ein Gewand, das einer Uniform

durchaus ähnlich sieht. Breite Aufschläge; ein Stehkragen, der mit feinen

Stickereien versehen ist; eine edle, stilvoll verzierte Knopfleiste, die von

meinem Hals, über meine Brust hinab führt. Das Oberteil meiner Robe kommt

einer Uniform-Jacke gleich, die ab der Hüfte weit ausladend wird, sodass der

Saum des Gewandes bis zum Boden reicht. Eine schlichte Hose und ebenso schwarze

Schuhe runden das Bild ab. Der schwere Stoff bildet einen Kontrast zu meiner

hellen Haut, die einen Hauch Farbe im Widerschein des Feuers birgt. Nein, heute

Abend habe ich nicht die Maske gewählt, in der ich mich dem Knaben mit der

Narbe erstmals offenbarte. Heute habe ich eine Erscheinung gewählt, die die

wenigsten Menschen heute noch kennen. Selbst meine Untergebenen sind ahnungslos

und halten das schlangenähnliche Antlitz für mein wahres Äußeres. Bis auf

wenige Ausnahmen.

So mag meine Erscheinung auf den ersten Blick gewöhnlich wirken... doch als ich

näher kommende Schritte höre und deine Aura spüre, weiß ich, dass du mehr

erkennst, als der bloße Schein dich glauben machen will. Wirst du es erkenne?

Wirst du mehr sehen, als das hüftlange, schwarze Haar, das in einem einfachen

Zopf geflochten über meine Schulter fließt? Wirst du mehr sehen als die feinen

Glieder, die von derbem Stoff umhüllt sind? wirst du mehr sehen, als den

kühlen Blick zweier Smaragde, die nun still und scheinbar geistesabwesend auf

das Feuer blicken? Wirst du erkennen, Severus - oder wirst du mich

enttäuschen, wie so viele andere?

Du betrittst den Raum und freilich habe ich deine Präsenz gespürt, lange bevor

du dich dem Gemeinschaftsraum genähert hast. Doch rege ich mich keinen

Zentimeter und lasse mit keiner Geste erkennen, dass ich dich bemerkt habe. Erst

als du auch mich wahrnimmst und dich dem Sessel näherst, in dem ich Platz

genommen habe, neige ich unmerklich den Kopf. Es vergeht erneut einige Zeit, in

der ich schweige. Deine Geduld zu testen, hat mir stets Vergnügen bereitet - es

wird sich zeigen, ob dir bewusst ist, wen du hier vor dir hast.

Severus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, und trat durch den Vorhang, der den

Bereich an der Tür von dem Rest des ehrfürchtig eingerichteten Raumes

trennte.

Ich war noch nie ein Mann, der sich etwas vormachen lies, niemals, mein Instinkt

war meine Lebensversicherung, und deswegen sah ich mir erstmal wer unser Gast in

dieser Nacht sein würde.

Es waren weder Lucius, noch Bella oder vielleicht Fenrir, niemand den er

erwartet hätte.

Diese Magie...

Er grübelte und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, es war schwer zu denken, und

alle seine Schilde oben zu halten, so dass seine Gedanken geheim waren, viele

Magier beherrschten mittlerweile die Macht in Gedanken anderer rum zu wühlen!

Was er dort sah, oder besser wen, lies ihn stutzten, etwas in ihm, sein Instinkt

vielleicht zeigte ihm das er genau wusste wer es war, aber das konnte nicht

sein.

Was wollte ihr Lord hier?

In diesen unsicheren Zeiten?

Keine Ankündigung, keine Nachricht, nicht einmal ein Grund um hier

aufzutauchen, alleine, ohne Todesser die sich um seinen Schutz sorgten.

Allein dieses aussehen...bei Merlins alten Lederschuhen, er wusste, und ahnte

das Lord Voldemort Kräfte und Mysterien beherrschte die Normalsterblichen

verborgen blieben, selbst ihm, seinem Giftmischer.

Aber DAS?

Anders als Blaise erinnerte er sich an die antrainierte Etikette, auch wenn er

sie mehr als hasste.

Severus war noch nie ein Mensch, und vor allem ein Mann, gewesen, der vor

anderem im Dreck kroch.

Wenn man von der Nacht absah als Lily starb und er um ihr leben gebettelt hatte,

da hatte er das erste und einzige mal wirklich gebettelt, da hatte er gemeint

was er sagte, das er alles tun würde, um ihr leben zu wahren.

Mit ein paar geschmeidigen schritten war er vor dem Sessel am Kamin angekommen.

Geduld war Severus stärke, den äußerlich verlor er selten die ruhe, Ungeduld

konnte ein Todesurteil sein, die ruhe konnte mehr als ein leben retten, das

hatte er schnell begriffen.

Etwas ungelenk ging vor dem Mann, der augenscheinlich nicht seinem Lord zu tun

hatte, in die knie und küsste seinen Saum.

Langsam hatte er diese Etikette nicht mehr wahrnehmen müssen, diese schule bot

die perfekte ausrede, um den unwichtigen treffen fernzubleiben.

„My Lord. Welch unerwarteter Besuch.", damit lies er anklingen das er

leicht, ganz dezent, verwundert war was er hier wollte.

„Womit können das Haus Slytherin und meine bescheidene Person ihnen

dienen?", er hasste es, eindeutig, diese Arsch Kriecherei war nicht sein Ding.

Aber was blieb ihm übrig?

Er musste um das zu überleben, und eigentlich, war es wie eine rolle zu

spielen.

Severus Snape hasste es wenn man ihn warten lies, aber er war Diener nicht Herr

dieser Situation.

Harry war nicht in seinem Bett, sondern hatte die Karte des Herumtreibers in den

Händen, eigentlich um zu sehen ob Severus Snape wieder ein seiner runde drehen

würde, als ihm der Punkt TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ins Auge gefallen war.

LORD VOLDEMORT HIER IN DER SCHULE?

Wie konnte das sein?

Sollte das schloss nicht geschützt sein?

Er verstand es nicht, vor allem da er lebte und niemand auf der suche nach ihm

war...

Also versuchte der junge Potter es auf die alte Tour, mit Draco, der mal wieder

von einer Liebschaft kam, betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum, unter seinem

Tarnumhang, versteckte sich in einer schwer einsehbaren stelle und sah sich um.

Der Kerl am Kamin musste Voldemort sein, anders konnte es sein, den Snape kniete

sich vor diesem, und vor wem sollte der olle Giftmischer den sonst knien, außer

seinem Lord.

/Diese elende Verräter! Ich hab es immer gewusste dieser Scheißkerl spielt

nicht für uns sondern für die anderen! Einmal Todesser immer Todesser!/

Wenn er gekonnt hätte würde er mit den Zähnen knirschen schließlich wollte

er sich nicht verraten, das letzte mal hatte Malfoy ihm im Zug die Nase

gebrochen, als er ihn erwischt hatte.

Die beiden würde schlimmeres mit ihm machen, sollten sie ihn bemerken, da war

sich Harry sicher.

Wieso war er eigentlich hier und nicht bei Dumbledore?

Er war eben doch zu sehr neugieriger Löwe als petze!

Potter wollte wissen was Voldemort hier wollte, was er von Snape wollte, und

wieso Zabinis Augen so erwartungsvoll leuchteten.

Wusste der hübsche Reinblüter etwa was hier gespielt wurde, und amüsierte

sich deswegen so köstlich?

Er wusste es nicht, allein das denken fiel ihm mehr als schwer.

Ich bemerke deine Präsenz lang bevor du den Saal mit seinen meterhohen Decken

betrittst. Die dunklen Steinfliesen und Möbel bilden einen fast düsteren

Rahmen, dessen Zentrum ich bin... ich und meine Aura, die dir allzu gut bekannt

ist. Selbst die Wärme der Flammen und ihrer Farben scheint von dem kühlen

Glimmen geschluckt und verkehrt zu werden, sodass dich Kälte umfängt, sobald

du die beiden flachen Stufen zum Kaminplatz hinab steigst.

Der Blick deiner tiefen Obsidiane bleibt mir nicht verborgen: Nicht, dass er auf

mir ruht und nicht, welche Verwunderung du zu verbergen versuchst. Vergeblich.

Es ist als könnte ich deine Gedanken und Vorbehalte, deine Fragen und deine

Wissbegierde wittern.

Wäre Nagini an meiner Seite, würde sie mir gewiss liebend gern assistieren und

mir die Zusammensetzung deines Duftes in allen Einzelheiten schildern. Jede

Veränderung in deiner Physis, jedes Gefühlsregung, da sich all dies in deiner

gesamten Erscheinung und deiner Aura niederschlägt. Für meine getreue Dienerin

wäre es somit ein Leichtes, dich zu lesen... wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Und

auch vielen anderen Geschöpfen würde es nicht mehr als ein klein wenig

Konzentration abverlangen.

So hast du nach all den Jahren zwar gelernt, den Großteil deiner Umgebung zu

täuschen und auch jene, die glauben, dich zu manipulieren und an der kurzen

Leine zu halten... all diese Wesen und Menschen konntest du nach deinem Willen

beugen, sie glauben machen, dass sie dir geistig überlegen wären oder Macht

über dich hätten. Freilich hat dich das Ansehen und Vertrauen gekostet. Ich

ahne, dass ein einsames Leben nicht das war, was du dereinst anstrebtest. Doch

das ist für mich nicht von Belang. Als wir uns begegneten, hattest du einen

Wunsch - und ich stellte dir dessen Erfüllung in Aussicht als Gegenleistung

für deine Loyalität und deinen Dienst. So magst du alle und jeden in deiner

Umgebung eine andere Maske zeigen, doch spielt dies am Ende keine Rolle. Der

Einzige, dem du auf alle Zeiten zu Treue verpflichtet bist... und dem du

Rechenschaft schuldest... bin ich allein.

Kein Muskeln meines so ungewohnt jugendlichen Körpers regt sich. Es ist in der

Tat eine Weile her, dass ich die Hülle 'Voldemorts' ablegte und mich meines

24-jährigen Ichs bediente. Die Macht hat viele Gesichter. Allein der Mächtige

bestimmt, welche er in der jeweiligen Situation angebracht ist... doch bin ich

weder unvorsichtig, noch überheblich, indem ich mich wie selbstverständlich in

die Kerker unterhalb Hogwarts' begebe. Mir ist die Macht des alten Narren sehr

wohl bewusst und auch, dass es zumindest derzeit noch... äußerst unklug wäre,

mich erwischen zu lassen. Doch eben weil es so überaus unvorstellbar ist, dass

ich in diesen Zeiten hier erscheine, halte ich das Risiko für überschaubar.

Während du näher trittst, harre ich ruhig in jenem stilvollen Sessel, dessen

ausladende, hohe Lehne mein Haupt weit überragt. Meine Beine sind elegant

überschlagen und während eine meiner behandschuhten Hände auf der Armlehne

ruht, stütze ich mein Kinn leicht auf dem Handrücken der anderen. Mein Blick

weilt noch einige Zeit auf den tanzenden Flammen des Kamins, ehe sich meine

tiefgrünen Smaragde auf dich richten. Es gefällt mir durchaus, was ich sehe:

Du bist widerspenstig. Alles in dir sträubt sich, auf die Knie zu gehen und

dich derart ehrfürchtig zu verneigen. Anspannung und Respekt, Aufmerksamkeit

und das Bewusstsein, was ein Fehler hier und jetzt für Konsequenzen haben mag.

Ja... es sagt mir überaus zu, wie du deinen Stolz hinab drängst und

unterdrückst, um mir zu gefallen.

Ein knappes, undefinierbares Gefühl flutet mein sonst so kaltes Inneres. Gewiss

bin ich es gewohnt, dass man mir den höchsten Respekt entgegen bringt. Wer

meine Macht nicht von allein erkennt, dem lehre ich sie gern. Doch das wagte

seit vielen Jahren niemand mehr. Mag ich nun auch geschwächt sein, so berge ich

noch immer immense Kräfte in mir... das kann niemand leugnen. Daher ist es auch

für mich ungewöhnlich, dass ich mich derart an deiner Unterwerfung erfreue. Es

gibt weitaus schillerndere Figuren in meinen Reihen. Lucius... er ist der

Inbegriff eines reihnblütigen Magiers, edel, schön und unzähmbar. Doch er

liebt nicht nur seine Familie über alles, sondern auch Macht... Macht für

seine Familie, sein Ansehen... sich selbst. Er wird von Macht angezogen und

scharrt gleichsam die Mächtigen um sich. Es besteht zwischen uns eine

Anziehung, wie wohl bei keinem anderen meiner Diener. Und doch... mein Blick

richtet sich nicht allein auf ihn.

Da bist du... augenscheinlich unscheinbar. Deine schwarzen Haare, deine so helle

Haut. Wir haben diese Attribute gemeinsam, doch sind da noch deine Augen...

tiefe, alles verschlingende Seen, die so vieles bereits betrachteten und

erkannten. Sie bergen Wissen, dass das vieler anderer Magier weit übersteigt

und sie sind... zuweilen sogar für mich schwer zu deuten. Der Ausdruck in ihnen

ist etwas, über das ich zuweilen mehr nachdenke, als es für mich angemessen

erscheint.

Es vergehen Herzschläge, in denen meine Gedanken schweifen und ich deine etwas

unbeholfene Respektsbekundung mitverfolge, ehe du das Wort an mich richtest.

Kurz betrachte ich dich und mein so schönes Gesicht, das dem eines Marmorengels

gleicht, verzeiht sich unmerklich "Zuerst... mein Junge... solltest du deine

offenkundige Abscheu gegenüber dieser Art der Begrüßung besser zu verbergen

lernen. Du hast offenbar erkannt, wem du dich hier gegenüber siehst. Somit

sollte dir auch klar sein, dass du nun wieder mit all deinen Sinne und all

deinem Geist auf jede deiner Regungen achten solltest. Sowohl in deinem Herzen,

als auch mit deinem Körper..." meine Stimme klingt ruhig und leise und erhebt

sich nur knapp über dem Knistern des nahen Feuers. Das Gold und Orange der

Flammen malt gleißende Reflexe in meine Smaragde und unterstreichen das kalte

Feuer, das in ihnen brennt. Mag ich äußerlich auch vollkommen reglos und

beherrscht wirken, so bist du dir bewusst, dass unter dieser schönen stillen

Oberfläche ein unergründlicher, tosender Abgrund verborgen ist. Unberechenbar

und leicht zu unterschätzen für jene, die ein weit behüteteres Leben führten

als du.

Ja, dieses mein Äußeres hat durchaus seine Vorzüge. Es ist nicht die für

viele wohl so bedeutende Schönheit, wegen derer schon ganze Königreiche zu

Asche zerfielen... nein, es ist dieser Eindruck von Harmlosigkeit. Wie eine

schöne Pflanze, die allzu bald ihre Dornen zeigt oder von der Wurzel an giftig

ist... - so würde es auch niemandem bekommen, mich zu unterschätzen. Du

allerdings spürst jenen Hauch von Gefahr, der jede noch so dezente Geste

begleitet, während deine abgrundtiefen Seelenspiegel zu mir empor sehen. Unter

halb geschlossenen Lidern fange ich deinen Blick und atme still etwas tiefer

ein, während ich meine Handschuhe aus feinem, schwarzem Leder abstreife

"Antworten, Severus... wie immer sind es Antworten, die mich zu dir bringen.

Gerüchte erreichen mich Tag für Tag und da auch ich nicht stagniere und sich

meine Pläne und mein Fokus zuweilen wandeln und neu ausrichten, bin ich mir

sicher, dass mir deine Informationen nützlich sie werden. Es wäre allzu

leichtsinnig, würde ich mich allein auf die Berichte verlassen die mir

zugetragen werden. Manches... muss aus erster Hand erforscht werden. Jedoch

beabsichtige ich keinesfalls mich unvorbereitet irgendeiner Erkundung

anzunehmen." es hängt einen Moment zwischen uns in der Luft und doch weißt du,

dass ich meine Ausführungen noch nicht beendet habe. Jedoch mustere ich dich

kurz, da mir nun allzu deutlich bewusst wird, dass der schwache Geruch von

Alkohol gewiss nicht von einem Präparat stammt. Daher auch die Unsicherheit,

als du vor mir auf die Knie gingst. Du wagst es dir, mit benebelten Sinnen vor

deinem Lord zu erscheinen? Das ist mutig, mein Junge... mutig oder aber sehr,

sehr töricht.

Meine Nase kräuselt sich unmerklich zu einer Seite, ehe mein Gesichtsausdruck

erneut undeutbar wird. Doch lasse ich mir die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen, dich und

dein Ehrgefühl noch weiter zu reizen und zu strapazieren. Indem ich meine

bloße Hand hebe, legen sich die etwas kühlen Fingerspitzen nahezu behutsam

unter dein Kinn, sodass ich dir keine Möglichkeit gebe, deinen Blick von dem

meinen abzuwenden "Severus... ich kam hierher, um Neuigkeiten zu erfahren die

mir bei einer Entscheidung helfen werden. Es ist von großer Bedeutung, dass ich

mich auf dich verlassen kann... auf deine Auffassungsgabe, die mir manches

enthüllt, das dem arglosen Blick anderer verborgen bleibt. Du weißt, was auf

dem Spiel steht, nicht wahr? So sage mir... kann ich mich auf dich verlassen,

mein Junge?" es scheint eine rhetorische Frage und doch ist dir klar, dass von

deiner Antwort, dein Leben abhängen kann. Mir ist aufgefallen, in welchem

Zustand du dich befindest und dir müsste klar sein, das es mir gewiss nicht

zusagt. Freilich hast du nicht mit meinem Besuch rechnen können, doch eine

derartig plumpe Ausrede wäre ohnehin ohne Belang für mich.

Dass wir unfreiwillig belauscht werden, ist mir nicht gänzlich bewusst. Meine

Aufmerksamkeit ist allein auf dich gerichtet, doch bedeutet das nicht, dass sich

jener... Spion sicher fühlen kann. Ich brauche keine Grund, um meine Umgebung

mit all meinen Sinnen zu erfassen und zu überprüfen... so mag er sich jetzt in

Sicherheit wiegen, doch ist dies keinesfalls von Dauer. Selbst der junge Zabini

hat sich – im Gegensatz zu den anderen Slytherin-Schülern, die sich

möglichst weit von diesem Raum entfernt aufhalten – weitestgehend

zurückgezogen, da er sehr wohl weiß, wie gefährlich Wissen ist, das nicht

für jedermanns Ohren bestimmt ist...

Und ob es Severus spürte, diese Art, wie die Luft in einem Raum sich

schlagartig, oder ganz langsam, kriechend verändern konnte.

Das vermochte nur ein Mensch auf Erden, Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.

Kälte bedeutete das der Lord nicht aus Langeweile hier war, nicht das so etwas

überhaupt kannte, sondern weil er ETWAS wollte, etwas bestimmtes, etwas das er

meistens nicht hatte.

Die dreifach Belastung als Lehrer, und Doppelspion lies ihn sehr wenig Freiraum

für Extraaufträge des Lords.

Bei diesen Blick, aus grünen Augen, fiel es mir sichtlich schwer, das zu

verbergen was ich sonst immer tat, meine Verwunderung,teilweise meine Abscheu

diesem Schauspiel gegenüber, das ich so sehr hasste.

Ein gutes hatte es, wenn sein Lord hierher kam, sein verdammtes Haustier war

nicht dabei, natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen das die beiden in der

Schlangensprache, Parsel, sprachen wenn er oder andere zugegen waren, und es war

ein leichtes zu erraten um was es im Grunde ging.

IHN.

Sie analysierten jede einzelne Pore in seinem Körper, seinen Geruch, seine

Mimik, seine Bewegungen.

Er war ein Schauspieler, und mit den Jahren wurde er besser, erfahrener, lernte

es die wichtigsten Menschen zu täuschen, Dumbledore, den Orden, das

Ministerium, und auch teilweise Potter konnte einfach manipuliert werden, ich

spielte ihm die böse, einsame Fledermaus vor, die nur neidisch auf dessen Vater

gewesen war, obwohl das vielleicht auch zu traf, wenn man es genau nahm, was

aber nie jemand tat.

Dieses leben brachte es mit sich das er alleine blieb, eine Familie machte ihn

erpressbar, angreifbar, seine Position war dadurch instabil, deswegen hatte er

nie auch nur eine nähere Bindung zugelassen. Nicht das es besonders viele

freiwillige an seiner Seite gegeben hätte, wenn man von Lily Evans absah, nur

war gerade diese Frau Muggelgeborene, härter hätte das Schicksal ihn gar nicht

treffen können, so merkte er schnell.

Sie konnte er nicht retten, nur ihr Sohn überlebte, und die elende Geschichte

von Harry Potter nahm ihren lauf...

Und wirklich gab es nach Lily tot nur einen einzigen Lichtblick, mich zu

rächen, meine Begabung zu nutzen, Todesser zu werden, mich dem Mann vor mir

anzuschließen, ihm treue und gehorsam zu schwören, auch wenn ich alle diese

Begriffe weit ausdehnte, so hielt ich mich doch an diese simplen regeln.

Severus kämpfte sichtlich um seine Maske aufzusetzen, unbeteiligt zu wirken,

doch der verdammte Alkohol vernebelte seine sinne so sehr das es ihm schwer viel

auch nur einen weiteren klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Als Spion eines so mächtigen Mannes, erkannte ich vieles was anderen verborgen

blieb, und er überlegte fieberhaft wieso der Lord eben diese junge Ausgabe

seines Aussehens wählte, um hier zu erscheinen, den diese ´Maske´ kannte noch

nicht einmal der Giftmischer des dunklen Lords.

Das erste was mir einfällt ist Dumbledore, hier war seine macht ungebrochen,

gerade hierher zu kommen war gefährlich.

Im ganzen schloss hatten die Wände Ohren, nichts blieb unbemerkt, die Portraits

waren Spione und die Augen des alten Schulleiters.

Nicht eine Regung ist dem Lord zu entnehmen und das ist es das mir im inneren

angst einjagt, es muss schlechte Nachrichten gegeben habe, sonst wäre er

niemals nach Hogwarts gekommen, nicht so direkt, er hätte mich wie üblich

über das mal gerufen!

Dieser Sessel indem ER saß, untermalte seine macht nur noch mehr, lies ihn

aussehen wie einen König, unterstrich dessen Machtbefugnis, und degradierte

mich auf demütigender weise, dahin wo ich meinen platz hatte, zu seinen

Füßen, wie ein Sklave, und als Diener der ich doch so bereitwillig war.

Dann sehe ich wie du dich langsam meiner bescheidenen Person zuwendest, mich

analysierst, siehst wie schwer es mir fällt niederzuknien, aber dennoch zolle

ich dir Respekt, ich weiß was mit mir passiert wenn ich es nicht tue, wenn ich

dir diese Etikette verweigere, ich habe es nur einmal im Zorn und rage gewagt,

der CRUCIO der folgte, fesselte mich eine Woche ans Bett, den keiner der tränke

half mir sonderlich.

Natürlich wusste Severus das der Lord, reinblütige Magier in seinem inneren

Kreis bevorzugte, Lucius zum Beispiel, sein alter Schulfreund war das Sinnbild,

von dem was der Lord vertrat, auch wenn es ihm öfter mehr als eifersüchtig

werden lies, den auch er arbeitete hart für seine erfolge, wurde aber meistens

nur mäßig belohnt, eben weil er ein Halbblut war, nicht rein, wie das der

meisten anderen.

Er nannte mich wieder ´mein junge´, und gerade in dieser Gestalt war das so

surreal, das es ihm schwerfiel, auch wegen dem Alkohol, sein Gesicht nicht zu

verziehen, weil er es hasste, auch Dumbledore nannte ihn so, als wenn er noch

ein unschuldiges Kind wäre das von nichts eine Ahnung hatte und belehrt werden

musste!

„Verzeiht, my Lord. Ich war auf euren Besuch nicht vorbereitet und hab mich

gehen lassen. Der Direktor sitzt mir mit dem Orden im Nacken und fordert

antworten die ich nicht bereit bin zu geben. Von Potter mal abgesehen, der mir

das leben fast doppelt so schwer macht. Ich werde euren Rat beherzigen, my

Lord.", es musste kriecherisch klingen, schmeichlerisch, das war es was der

Lord wollte, Unterwürfigkeit.

Sofort versuchte er seine Bewegungen, seine Mimik zu verschließen, wieder

unbeteiligt zu wirken, es gelang ihm nur mäßig.

„wenn ich eurer lordschaft helfen kann, werde ich es mit Freuden tun. Welche

Art von antworten erwartet ihr von mir? Welche Gerüchte erreichen euch?

Bekanntermaßen sitze ich ja an der quelle der meisten Planungen und kann euch

alle fragen beantworten sofern ich davon Kenntnisse besitze!", er verbeugte

sich tiefer um zu zeigen das er sich ihm unterwarf, aber auch weil er ohne

direkten Augenkontakt mehr verbergen konnte, vor allem bei einem verhör, zu dem

es sicherlich kommen würde.

Und ob er es geahnt hatte.

Der Lord war alles andere als dumm, er hatte sicherlich mitbekommen das er

getrunken hatte, das tat er sonst nie, nicht einmal ein Glas, nur dieses eine

mal, und gleich dann musste sein Lord ihm die Aufwartung machen!

Morgana musste ihn verflucht haben!

Severus war sich sicher das es nicht die letzte Demütigung gewesen war, für

diesen Abend, es würden noch etliche folgen.

„Ich...Ihr könnt euch auf meine Informationen, meine Loyalität verlassen ,

my Lord. Ihr könnt euch auf mich und alle meine Dienste verlassen mein Lord.

Das heute Abend war eine absolute Ausnahme!", er knirschte ungehalten etwas

mit den Zähnen was aber in seinem allgemeinen verhalten unterging, so hoffte er

jedenfalls.

Er hoffte nicht das der Lord ihn beseitigen wollte, auch wenn er es wusste, das

jeder ersetzbar war, er war wichtig, für die Idee des Lord, er war dessen

Giftmischer, zuweilen der beste des Landes.

Es amüsiert mich zutiefst: Deine verzweifelten Versuche einer Erklärung, dein

Gesichtsausdruck, als würdest du dich ertappt fühlen... und nicht zuletzt dein

Gebaren, das von Unbehagen und Widerwillen spricht. Du willst dich mir

gegenüber als souverän präsentieren und doch gelingt es dir nicht. Du

möchtest sicher auftreten, doch kannst weder etwas mit meinem Erscheinen hier

anfangen, noch mit der Art meiner... 'Verkleidung', die ich wählte. Erneut ist

es nahezu animalisch... als würden sich meine Sinne auf so vielfältige Weise

schärfen, nehme ich deinen Duft wahr. Es ist etwas Besonderes. Ich kann deine

Angst spüren, deine Aufregung schmecken, deine Überzeugung fühlen und deine

mühsam aufrecht gehaltene Beherrschung sehen. Mag es um deine Verfassung stehen

wie es will, du wusstest zu allen Zeiten, wie du jene unscheinbaren

Veränderungen in meinem Verhalten oder meine Gesten zu deuten hast und du

wusstest, mir entgegen zu wirken - fast, als seist du eine Art Gegenpol. Doch

ich will dir nicht zu viel Bedeutung zurechnen. Du bist ein Untergebener, einer

meiner Diener... ein Werkzeug, wenn es mir beliebt und ersetzbar. So wie jeder

andere auch.

Jedoch muss ich gestehen, dass es durchaus ein Verlust wäre, würde ich dich

gehen lassen müssen - auf die ein oder andere Weise. Allein dein Blick in

diesem Moment, da du neben dem hohen, wuchtigen Sessel sitzt, der einen so

starken Kontrast zu meiner schlanken, fast filigranen Erscheinung bildet. Wie

ein Wachhund, der hörig auf jede Regung seines Herrn wartet. Doch anders als

ein Hund, besitzt du einen weit... eigenwilligeren Willen. Deine Emotionen,

deine Gedanken und Überzeugungen... dein Wissen und dein facettenreiches Ich

sind durchaus anziehend. Zugegebenermaßen spricht mich auch dein Äußeres

durchaus an. Ganz im Gedenken an die edle Blutlinie, der ich entstamme - auch

wenn sie von einem nichtswürdigen Muggle entweiht und verwässert wurde -,

bevorzuge ich schlichte Eleganz vor prunkvoller Opulenz. So mögen Lucius, Devon

und auch die Lestrange-Brüder meinen Blick wieder und wieder auf sich lenken -

doch weilt er dort nicht lange und harrt stattdessen häufig auf dir. Es

bereitet mir ungeahntes Vergnügen, Details im verborgenen zu entdecken; neue

Aspekte, die anderen verborgen blieben. Und derer bietest du mir viele.

Es ist durchaus reizvoll wie du nahezu verzweifelst versuchst, mich vom

Gegenteil meiner Erkenntnisse zu überzeugen. Dass dabei deine Gedanken auch zu

jenem Schlammblut schweifen, das in der Vergangenheit für dich von Bedeutung

war, würde mich wohl überaus misslaunig stimmen. Es ist dein Glückstag, dass

ich bislang noch keine Notwendigkeit darin sah, in deinen Geist zu dringen und

mich einfach an deinem Wissen zu bedienen. Es wäre mir ein Leichtes... aber

nicht eben das, was ich wünsche. Weit mehr Vergnügen bereitet es mir, wenn ich

mein Gegenüber dazu bringen kann, mir 'freiwillig' seine Geheimnisse und

Gedanken zu offenbaren. Wie ein wertvolles Präsent, das mir zu Füßen gelegt

wird.

Indem ich mein Haupt leicht zur Seite neige, fällt auch der schwere,

geflochtene Zopf über meine Schulter. Er wird mit Spangen aus geschwärztem

Silber zusammengehalten und das lichte Grün der Peridote ergänzt den seidenen

Glanz meines rabenschwarzen Haars. Der kostbare Pelz, den ich um die Schultern

trage, umrahmt meine Erscheinung und beinahe scheint es, als wäre ich wie auf

einem weichen Lager gebettet. Es ist wahrlich ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, kennt

doch kaum ein lebendes Geschöpf in dieser Welt mein jetziges Gesicht. Es ist

für gewöhnlich die starre, eisige und androgyne Maske 'Voldemorts', die ich

nach außen trage. Dieser junge Mann, der heute vor dir erschienen ist... er ist

auch für dich unbekannt. Was ist es, was du über mich denkst? Mehr, als die

Sorgen, die sich wohl jeder in meiner Umgebung macht und die sich einzig um das

Überleben drehen... frage ich mich, was du von mir hältst. Nicht als

Herrscher, nicht als der Todesengel, der ohne jede Emotion die Sense über

deinem Kopf schwingt, wenn es mir beliebt - mich würde interessieren, was du

wirklich in mir siehst. Und das ist ungewöhnlich genug. Ich kann mich nicht

erinnern, mir je derartige Fragen gestellt zu haben. Meine Augen verraten es in

diesem Moment nur zu erahnend: Ich bin mild überrascht, dass du eine solche

Wirkung auf meinen Geist hast. Nein, du beeinflusst mich nicht, doch ich denke

über dich nach. Mehr als über die meisten anderen Geschöpfe, denen ich Tag

für Tag begegne.

Deine Worte jedoch lassen mich aus meinen Überlegungen auftauchen und erneut

kannst du das Missfallen deutlich in meinem Blick erkennen "Dass du irgendetwas

mit 'Freuden' tust, das mit dem Dienst unter mir in Verbindung steht, wage ich

zu bezweifeln. Versuch nicht, mir Sand in die Augen zu streuen, Severus... du

solltest wissen, dass dies unangenehme Folgen haben kann." es ist bloß eine

beiläufige Bemerkung, doch weiß ich, dass du sie dir zu Herzen nimmst.

Zugegeben, ich selbst habe bereits bemerkt, wie nachsichtig ich heute bin...

doch würde es freilich nicht von Vorteil sein, wenn eine Bestrafung durch mich,

die Aufmerksamkeit der Wächter dieses Schlosses auf mich lenkt.

Du versuchst dich meinem Blick und meiner Berührung zu entziehen und ich lasse

es zu, sodass meine hellen, perlmuttenen Fingernägel sacht über deine milchig

weiße Haut streifen. Es ist eine flüchtige Geste, doch bemerke ich sehr wohl,

dass sich die feinen Härchen auf deinem Körper aufstellen. Ich spüre es eher,

als dass ich es sehe, denn deine nachtschwarze Robe gibt nur wenig deiner hellen

Haut preis. Es birgt einen ganz besonderen Reiz, dich in dieser Situation zu

sehen... nahezu ausgeliefert und entblößt – und das auf eine bislang noch

nicht da gewesene Art.

Ungewöhnlich, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt daran denke, doch ist es nicht

abzustreiten, dass wir uns in gewisser Weise ähneln. Äußerlich und auch

unserem unreinen Blute nach. Mag ich das Ebenbild meines Ahnherrens, Salazar

Slytherin, sein, so ist doch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass auch du

zumindest in geringen Teilen mächtiges, schwarzmagisches Blut in den Adern

trägst.

Flüchtig streifen meine etwas längeren Fingernägel deine Wange knapp

unterhalb deines Auges, ehe ich meine Hand erneut auf der Armlehne ablege und

ich spüre deutlich wie du dich anspannst. Es lässt mich innerlich lächeln und

ich genieße es durchaus, dich mit derart dezenten Gesten immer wieder und

wieder daran zu erinnern, dass ich keineswegs der unbedarfte Jüngling bin, als

der ich erscheinen mag. Mein Fokus richtet sich erneut auf den Anlass meines

Besuches und ich lasse meinen Blick hinauf schweifen zu jenem großen Portrait

meines Vorfahren, dessen Geist gebannt wurde. So ist es nichts weiter, als ein

regloses Abbild des größten Hexenmeisters aller Zeiten, das ich betrachte,

während ich das Wort an dich richte "Ich habe dein Loyalität und deine

Aufrichtigkeit nicht in Frage gestellt, Severus. Du weißt, dass es dir nicht

bekommen würde, solltest du auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, mich zu hintergehen.

Nein, ich habe dich lediglich daran erinnert, dass deine Antworten auf meine

Fragen besser fundiert sind... es hat sich in der Tat etwas Neues ergeben und

ich bin selbst überaus... unglücklich über den Weg, den meine Vorhaben nun

einschlagen müssen." erneut fangen meine immergrünen Edelsteine deine

Obsidiane ein und die Intensität, mit der mein Blick auf dir ruht, mahnt dich

zur höchsten Aufmerksamkeit. Magie pulsiert lodernd wie eine Feuersbrunst um

uns auf - ein Schutzbann, der das perfekte Gleichgewicht zwischen Effizienz und

Unauffälligkeit hält. So bliebt der Zauber unerkannt, doch schaffe ich so noch

einmal einen zusätzlichen Schutz vor neugierigen Ohren oder Augen "Ich habe in

Erfahrung gebracht, dass der Weg an mein Ziel... nicht über den Tod von Harry

Potter führt, sondern über dessen Leben. Daher werde ich meine Pläne

umstrukturieren müssen. ich habe bereits entsprechende Informationen

veranlasst, sodass jene Todesser, die sich freier bewegen können als du,

zunächst auf weitere Anweisungen warten. Da du dem Knaben aber Tag für Tag

begegnest und ihm so nah kommen kannst, wie wohl kein zweiter aus meinen Reihen,

hielt ich es für besser, dich höchst selbst aufzusuchen." erkläre ich knapp,

ehe die allumfassende Wirkung meiner Magie verschwimmt und schließlich nichts

weiter als das sachte Glühen meiner Aura zurückbleibt. Bis auch dies

endgültig verblasst.

Ich kann mir denken, dass eine solche Nachricht dich unerwartet trifft.

Allerdings ist das auch nicht von Belang für mich. Mit einer Handbewegung

signalisiere ich dir, dass du dich erheben darfst, wobei ich dir unauffällig im

Blick folge, ehe sich eine meiner elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen hebt "Du

magst am heutigen Abend deine Beherrschung vergessen haben, doch nehme ich an,

dass dir nicht entfallen ist, wie man einen Gst bewirtet - Earl Grey mit

Zitrone." es ist eine Anweisung und keine Frage. Nein, es ist gewiss keine

Gewohnheit, dass ich eine Tasse Tee in Gegenwart eines Untergebenen wünsche,

doch scheint mir der heutige Abend vielerlei Ausnahmen bereitzuhalten.

"missversteht mich nicht Herr. Seit Jahren diene ich euch, soweit es mir

möglich ist, manchmal sogar darüber hinaus. Ihr kennt meine schlechten

Eigenschaften besser als jeder andere, mein Hang mich zu Widersetzen. Dennoch

diene ich meinem Herrn und Gebieter mit Freude.", erlaubte sich Severus

einzuwerfen und hielt den Kopf weiter gesenkt.

Diese kleinen sachten Berührungen brachten ihn fast um den verstand, es gab

nichts was ihn mehr...aus der Fassung brachte als diese Hände, von diesem

Mann.

Wieso das wusste er nicht, und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht erfahren...

Deutlich spürte er das Lord Voldemort verstimmt war, wahrscheinlich wegen Lily,

da sie eine Muggelgeborene gewesen war, war ihr Blutstatus ein großes Hindernis

für seinen herrn und meister gewesen, den unreines blut war etwas das er

hasste.

Geduldig lies er worte und blicke über sich ergehen, folgte jeden seiner

worte.

"herr? über sein leben? heisst das..? wir wollen ihn nicht mehr umbringen

sondern am leben lassen? Was genau habt ihr geplant? Eine entführung?

Imperius?", severus war ein kleines bisschen feuer und flamme, es hiess das er

vielleicht hier heraus kam.

Er hasste kinder, er hasste es zu unterrichten, das tat er nur weil es ein

eindeutiger befehl des anderen gewesen war, und weil es ihn vor Askaban gerettet

hatte, als der lord das erste mal fiel.

"Vergebt mir meine fehler..", er erhob sich schwerfällig um kurz auf dem sessel

gegenüber platz zu nehmen.

"Wie mein lord wünscht.", er rief keine elfe, das war zu auffällig gewesen, er

zauberte selber.

Earl grey mit zitrone.

kaum eine minute nach der bestellung hielt lord voldemort eine tasse tee in den

händen.

"Wann werden wir agieren meister?"

Indem ich meinen Kopf in einer einmalig anmutigen Bewegung neige, die mir zu

Eigen ist, lasse ich meinen Blick erneut fast auskostend über dich schweifen.

Es scheint... ein verliebter Ausdruck, so intensiv und so fordernd - doch sind

meine Smaragde kalt wie das ewige Eis des hohen Nordens. Deine Worte... sie

rühren etwas in meinem Inneren, das mir nicht behagt. Es gibt mir bereits zu

denken, dass ich überhaupt so viele Gedanken und Überlegungen an dich

verschwende. Wie kommt das? Es kann nicht allein an dieser bizarren Faszination

für ein Halbblut liegen, die ich mir zuweilen eingestehe. Es muss mehr sein.

Etwas an deiner Art, deinem Gebaren, deinem Blick... ich bin mir nicht sicher

und eben das schürt meine Wissbegierde... meinen Jagdinstinkt.

In der Zeit, in der ich dich betrachte, kann ich deinen Herzschlag nahezu

wittern und schließlich fange ich deinen Blick ein und beinahe liegt etwas

Mahnendes in meinen Smaragden "Du wagst dich heute ungewohnt weit vor,

Severus... liegt es daran, dass du es aufrichtig meinst oder ist es der

zweifellos wärmende Tropfen, der deine Zunge lockert?" es ist eine rein

rhetorische Frage, doch lasse ich es mir dabei nicht nehmen, sie zu

unterstreichen... indem ich meine Fingerspitzen und die hellen, perlmuttenen

Fingernägel hauchzart an deiner Kieferlinie entlang streichen lasse.

Deine Reaktionen sind unerwartet intensiv und du zeigst sie mir ungewöhnlich

offen. So muss ich mich fragen, ob es wirklich allein am Alkohol liegt, der dich

deine natürliche Zurückhaltung und Vorsicht schwächt. Wie ein lauerndes

Raubtier beobachte ich dich, als du dich erhebst und betrachte dabei deinen

Leib, der unter der schweren, tiefschwarzen Robe eher zu erahnen ist. Ich kann

das Spannen deiner Muskeln und das Dehnen jeder Sehne vor meinem geistigen Auge

wahrnehmen und so entgeht mir auch nicht, dass du auf meine Reaktionen ebenso

aufmerksam geworden bist. Du versucht dich mir erneut zu verschließen, da ich

ahne, dass dein Gedanken in eine Richtung schweifen, die mir alles andere als

zusagt. Ist dem wirklich so? Was ist es, das deinen Verstand in der Gegenwart

deines Lords okkupiert und dich ablenkt? Es reizt mich, in deinen Geist zu

dringen und dich mir mit all meiner Macht zu unterwerfen und ich genieße das

nahezu euphorische Flackern in meinem Leib: Du weißt, dass ich es jeder Zeit

könnte und Vorsicht oder Rücksichtnahme dabei Fremdworte für mich sind. Die

Aussicht, wie du dich unter Schmerzen zu meinen Füßen krümmst und deine

Schreie den Raum erfüllen ist schon... ja... fast erregend.

Meine Aura wallt wieder und wieder in sanften Schüben auf und ab und

unterstreicht das geheimnisvolle, undeutbare Lächeln, das sich flüchtig auf

meine hellen Lippen legt. Nachdem ich dir offenbart habe, welchen entscheidenden

Wandel in meinen Vorhaben es geben wird und muss, wirst du aufmerksam und lässt

für einen Moment deinen Enthusiasmus deutlich werden. Die Perspektive, dass

sich etwas Entscheidendes in deinem Leben ändern könnte, muss dir zusagen,

nehme ich an? Doch werde ich dich enttäuschen müssen. Allerdings kann ich auch

nicht leugnen, dass dieser nahezu aufgeregte Ausdruck deiner sonst so schwer zu

enträtselnden Obsidiane eine durchaus angenehme Abwechslung ist.

Während du dich in dem Sessel nahe dem meinen niederlässt, nehme ich mir die

Zeit und beobachte dich weiter... forschend, lauernd... - wer will das schon

einschätzen? Mein Kopf neigt sich und ich lehne ihn leicht gegen die

Rückenlehne des schweren Sitzmöbels, auf dem ich Platz genommen habe. Meine

Lider senken sich halb über meine tiefen Smaragde, die von goldenen und orangen

Reflexen durchwirkt sind. Erst als auch der Tee neben mir schwebt und das leicht

herbe Aroma in meine Nase steigt, schließe ich meine Augen gänzlich und

genieße für die Dauer einiger, weniger Herzschläge, die Atmosphäre die uns

umfängt. Mein Gebaren und meine Erscheinung wirken ungemein friedlich - doch

ist dieser Moment flüchtig und vergeht so schnell, wie er kam.

Indem ich erneut deine dunklen Seelenspiegel gefangen nehme, hebe ich eine

Augenbraue zu einem warnenden Ausdruck "'Wir', Severus... wollten ihn noch nie

umbringen. Mir allein sollte die Ehre und das Vergnügen gebühren sein

schlagendes Herz in meiner Hand zu zerquetschen, nachdem ich ihn unermesslichen

Qualen und nie da gewesener Folter ausgesetzt hätte. Doch will es der Zufall,

dass das nicht sein Schicksal ist. Er ist zu mehr bestimmt - weit mehr. Und

seine Rolle in meinen Plänen, in meinem... Leben... ist eine weit gewichtigere.

Nein, niemand wird ihn töten - niemand darf ihn töten. Und seit wann kommen

dir derart simple Vorstellungen in den Sinn? Entführung, Imperius... wären

derart plumpe Methoden wirkungsvoll, hätte ich diesen Knaben schon vor langer

Zeit unschädlich gemacht. Es ist... ein Glücksfall, das dem nicht so ist. Ich

gebe zu, dass in der Vergangenheit nicht alles nach Plan verlief, doch immer

mehr und mehr erkenne ich, dass alles was geschah durchaus seine Berechtigung im

Gefüge des Seins hat. Sie erschließt sich nicht jedem und auch ich musste erst

lernen, Geduld gegenüber den Rädern der Zeit zu üben... doch mein Alter

bringt wohl eine gewisse... Nachsicht gegenüber vielen Dingen und Geschöpfen

mit sich." der mehrdeutige Unterton meiner Stimme lässt dich ebenso

angesprochen fühlen und noch ehe du zu einer Antwort ansetzen kannst, gebietet

mein intensiver Blick, dir aufmerksam zu sein "Höre mir gut zu, mein Junge...

mit der Entwicklung der Dinge konnte auch ich nicht rechnen - zugegeben. Das

beutetet nicht, dass ich handlungsunfähig bin. Mir ist noch nicht gänzlich

klar, wie ich nun am Geeignetsten vorgehen soll. Doch da kommst du ins Spiel: Du

hast ihn bislang beobachtet und kommst ihm auf ganz natürliche Weise nah. Finde

einen Hinwies: etwas, das Aufschluss darüber gibt, wie mir das Leben von Harry

Potter einen Nutzen bringt... mehr als sein Tot. Und sorge dafür, dass er sein

Leben nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringt." kurz halte ich inne und überdenke meine

Worte... doch wieso sollte ich meine Überlegungen verheimlichen? Sie sind wohl

das genaue Gegenteil dessen worauf ich und all meine Untergebenen bislang

hinarbeiteten, doch ist dies eben nicht zu ändern. Und sollte es irgendjemand

wagen, sich meinen Anordnungen zu widersetzen, werde ich ihn niederstrecken,

noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende spinnt.

Forschend suche ich deine dunklen Edelsteine und senke meine Stimme nahe einem

Flüstern, doch erreichend ich die Worte dennoch glasklar "Deine Aufgabe wird es

sein, Severus... nach einer günstigen Gelegenheit Ausschau zu halten - ich will

Potter. Und mehr noch will ich Zeit mit ihm. Nicht als mein Gefangener und nicht

unter Androhung von Folter oder Tod... was ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe,

betrifft ihn und mich - unser Leben und unseren Tod. Ich wäre ein Narr, würde

ich die Bedeutung nicht erkennen, die er für mich und mein Wirken hat. Die habe

ich bereits früher erkannt, doch nicht in der geeigneten Art und Weise. Es ist

wichtig, dass er mir zuhört - freiwillig. Wie du ihn dazu bringt, ist mir

weitestgehend gleichgültig. Gelingt es dir nicht, ihn zu überzeugen, so

verlange ich im Mindesten, dass du eine günstige Gelegenheit abpasst, in der er

sich dem Blick des greisen Narrens entzieht. Hast du mich verstanden, Severus."

erneut ist es keine Frage und es wäre besser für dich, wenn du die immense

Bedeutung meiner Worte voll und ganz verstanden hast.

Einen Augenblick lasse ich dich nachsinne, während ich den Tee koste. Wie zu

erwarten, ist er hervorragend. Es liegt nicht allein daran, dass es unklug

wäre, meine Magie innerhalb Hogwarts' für derart banale Zauber zu verwenden...

noch gewichtiger ist der Umstand, dass du als Tränkemeister die perfekte

Zusammensetzung vieler Gewürze, Kräuter und Tees so natürlich kennst, wie

auch für die unzähligen Zauber.

Dir ist anzusehen, wie sehr dir diese neuen Fügungen zu schaffen machen. Es ist

freilich nicht eicht, doch wäre es das, könnte es jeder tun. Nein, an Potter

heran zu kommen, ist für keinen ein leichtes Unterfangen, der in irgendeiner

Weise mit der dunklen Seite der Magie in Berührung gekommen ist. Und gerade

für dich, der du ein Inbegriff von Abscheu und Hass für den Burschen bist,

wirst es nicht leicht haben. Doch erwarte ich eben auch keine Wunder "Es muss

dir gelingen, Potters Gewohnheiten noch genauer zu erfassen. Finde so viel als

möglich über ihn heraus... Dinge, die mir kein Beobachtungszauber mir

offenbaren kann. Ich weiß bereits vieles, das für uns beide von Bedeutung

ist... doch nichts von dem, was für ihn eine Rolle spielt. Und wie es scheint,

wird dies mitunter die einzige Möglichkeit sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mir

Gehör zu schenken."

Ohh dieser Blick, einerseits schätzte Severus ihn ungemein, anderseits, hasste

er ihn.

Denn er war so unermesslich hart, als würde Voldemort mit einem einzigen Blick

alle seine dunklen Geheimnisse erkennen, und das beschwerte ihn mehr als ein Mal

eine Gänsehaut.

„Verzeiht mir, mein Lord. Wie immer habt ihr mich durchschaut. Es liegt

zweifellos daran das ich euch gegenüber stets aufrichtig bin. Aber auch am

Alkohol. Auf letzteres bin ich nicht stolz. Ich bitte um Vergebung.", Snape

wusste ganz genau das es seinen Lord wenigstens ein bisschen besänftigte wenn

er solche Wörter benutzte.

Noch mehr aber würden sie anschlagen wenn er es ernst meinen würde, mit mehr

Ehrerbietung, mit mehr Respekt.

Diese sanfte Berührung, durch die Nägel auf seiner Haut, ließen den

Giftmischer erschaudern, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, wenigstens

zuckte er nicht zusammen, das wäre ja noch schöner!

Und wie es ihn freute, das es eine Aussicht gab hier weg zu kommen!

Er hasste das leben hier, mehr als Dumbledore, und das sollte etwas heißen!

„Natürlich Herr, er gehörte von Anfang an Euch, niemanden anderen!",

bestätigte Severus schnell und wand sich aus der schlinge die sich langsam aber

sicher um seinen Hals zusammenziehen würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

„Die Anwesenheit des Direktors lässt mich zuweilen EINFACH werden, und

denken. Ich würde alles dafür geben, einen Auftrag für euch, außerhalb

dieser Mauern erledigen zu dürfen. Es mag banal klingen, aber jede der

genannten Möglichkeiten würde ich liebend gerne wieder an jemanden

anwenden.", der Alkohol hatte ihn viel zu gesprächig gemacht, es hatte

niemanden zu interessieren welche Vorlieben er heimlich teilte, seine

Sehnsüchte waren geheimer als die versteckte Kammer des Schreckens.

„Eure Nachsicht ehrt euch. Auch wenn ich diese nicht verdient habe, so bin ich

euch dankbar das ihr mir eben diese zukommen lasst.", ahh Severus hatte einen

teil seiner Redewendigkeit zurück. Auch wenn es nur halb so...schön formuliert

war wie wenn er nüchtern gewesen wäre.

„Mein Lord...", er senkte den Kopf tiefer, so das seine Haare, seine Augen

verbargen...

„...es gibt viele Hinweise. Seine Begabung für Dunkle Künste ist beinahe

größer als die für die Weiße Seite. Seine Neugierde zu verstehen wie SIE

funktioniert...ein bisschen Übung und er würde...Macht besitzen, vielleicht

ist es das was er sucht...was Ihr ihm geben könnt.", Severus war nicht Dumm,

und ein Ass wenn es um Dunkle Künste und Flüche ging, das Harry seinen eigenes

erfundenen Zauber benutzen konnte, und damit einen Mitschüler fast getötet

hatte, hatte auch Severus zu denken gegeben. Es musste ein Wille dahinterstecken

um diese Art von Magie zu aktivieren.

„Ist es das was ihr sucht?", noch immer hielt er den Kopf erfürchtig

gesenkt, als er warte er eine Strafe, dafür das er so mit ihm gesprochen

hatte.

„Ein Bann würde verhindern das er sich in Gefahr bringt. Beziehungsweise wird

sein Leben bewahren, wenn er richtig ausgesprochen wird.", erklärte er leise

weiter, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Es gibt verschieden Dinge die in Frage komme, Herr. Die ihn dazu bringen

würde Euch zuzuhören. Einer wäre Sirius Black, sein Patenonkel. Ihr

beherrscht den Zauber, den Black zurückbringen könnte. Für diesen narren

würde Harry alles tun.", und da war sich Severus wirklich alles tun.

„Es gibt etwas...das ich weiß, durch die vom Direktor angeordneten

Okklumentikstunden mit ihm, etwas...das ich euch...verschwiegen habe,

Meister."

Jedes Anspannen deines Leibes unter meinem Blick und meinen Berührungen nehme

ich genau war und ich erfreue mich still daran. Liegt es wirklich allein an der

Wirkung des Alkohols, dass du dich derart... gefügig unter meinen Händen

formen lässt? Das ist unwahrscheinlich. Ich kenne dich bereits viele Jahre und

auch wenn ich es nicht aussprechen würde, so bin ich mir doch bewusst, dass du

ein stolzer Mann bist. Daher bereitet es mir auch so ungemeine Freude, dich zu

unterwerfen und zu demütigen. Anders als bei den meisten anderen Menschen, die

ich bereits zu meinen Füßen kriechen ließ, gelingt es dir selbst noch in den

misslichsten Situationen dein Haupt aufrecht zu halten. Deine Vergangenheit und

die vielen Prüfungen, die dir in deinem Leben auferlegt wurden, haben dazu

beigetragen - noch etwas, das uns in gewisser Wiese verbindet.

Jedoch lenkst du mich leicht von diesen Überlegungen ab und allmählich

erkennst du, dass die anfängliche Verspieltheit immer häufiger von Unmut

verdrängt wird "Vergebung... ich vergebe dir, in der Tat, Severus: Zum

Beispiel, dass du glaubst, mich mit kriecherischen Worten beschwichtigen zu

müssen. Das ist eine Methode, die zu Wurmschwanz passt, aber nicht zu dir. Also

unterlasse dies. Ich kenne dich und dass nicht erst seit ein paar Jahren... ich

kenne dich dein Leben lang - und in unzähligen Facetten. Das... zusammen mit

einigen anderen glücklichen Umständen ist der Grund, wieso du derart arglos

vor mir sitzen kannst und deine unüberlegten Worte überlebst." es ist nicht

so, als würde ich dich all deiner Illusionen berauben. Du kennst deinen Stand

und du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin. Ganz gleich, wie ruhig und beherrscht ich

erscheinen mag: Vom einen zum anderen Moment kann sich alles ändern und meine

Macht kann ausbrechen, wie ein in Ketten gelegter Drache, der sich schließlich

doch befreite. Ich erinnere dich lediglich daran, aufmerksam zu bleiben - mehr

nicht.

So reagiere ich auch nicht weiter auf deine Versuche, deine Worte und

Anmerkungen zu korrigieren. Gnädigerweise übergehe ich das, wofür andere

längst einen unerträglich qualvollen Crucio erliegen würden.

Als du mir aber offenbarst, wie sehr es dich drängt, diese Schule und all die

Menschen hier zurück zu lassen... auszubrechen aus deinem Alltagstrott,

betrachte ich dich einige Momente still und aufmerksam. Du kannst nicht das

Geringste aus meinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen und schließlich schwebt die Tasse

mit dem feinen Earl Grey erneut in der Luft neben dem Sessel und ich erhebe

mich... gehe einige Schritte auf den mannshohen Kamin zu und betrachte die

Flammen aus der Nähe. Ihre Hitze scheint mir nichts anhaben zu können und so

verharre ich still, wie ein Schatten an Ort und Stelle... unter dem starren

Blick meines Ahnen. Ich lasse dich sprechen... lasse dich erklären, was in dir

vorgeht, was du bislang beobachten konntest. Und erst als du kurz innehältst,

offenbar über dein Worte nachsinnst, wende ich mich langsam um. In jeder meiner

Bewegungen liegen gleichermaßen Berechnung und Eleganz... schön wie eine

Schwertklinge und ebenso tödlich. Mein langes Haar, das in einem elegant

geflochtenen Zopf zurückgehalten wird, schimmert in allen Nuancen von rot,

Schwarz und Gold, während die Wärme des Feuers meine blasse Haut nicht

erwärmt. Nur die Ahnung von Farbe liegt auf dem milchigen Alabaster. Mein

sachter Atem lässt meine Brust sich unmerklich heben und senken, während ich

deine geduckte Gestalt aufmerksam mustere. Du siehst vor dir das Ebenbild des

Ahnherrn des Hauses Slytherin... und doch weit mehr. Es lässt sich nicht in

Worte fassen und ich selbst weiß, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif ist...

Langsam komme ich näher, ehe ich vor deinem Sessel und vor dir zum halten

komme. Ich bin dir näher, als nötig wäre und es liegt nicht allein daran,

dass es mir Freude bereitet, wie du dich unter meiner Gegenwart innerlich

windest. Sie ist dir unbehaglich, diese Nähe... und doch willst du sie nicht

missen. Das spüre ich so deutlich wie das sachte Anspannen deines Leibes, als

ich erneut meine Hand unter dein Kinn lege und dich dazu bringe, zu mir

aufzusehen. Würden wir uns nun gegenüberstehen, so müsste ich wohl zu dir

aufblicken... doch so bringe ich dich dazu, zu mir empor zu sehen - dich meinem

endlos tiefen Blick zu ergeben "Severus..." das Wort perlt nahezu lieblich von

meinen Lippen und deine Sinne können längst nicht mehr unterscheiden, was

Spiel und was Ernst ist. Diese ungeahnte Sanftheit, dies Zusammenspiel zwischen

uns... es ist mehr, als ich jedem anderen meiner Diener gestatten würde. Ob dir

dies bewusst ist? Nein, gewiss nicht. Und das ist auch besser so. Ich kann mir

selbst nicht erklären, wieso ich dir so viele Freiheiten gewähre... und dabei

magst du es gewiss dennoch als unerträgliche Gefangenschaft empfinden.

Deine Aufmerksamkeit gehört mir allein und so kenne ich keine Eile, spüre noch

eine Weile das aufgeregte Vibrieren deiner Halsschlagader und unter meinen

Fingern, ehe ich meine Lider zu einem fast sinnlichen Ausdruck senke "... halte

mich nicht für einfältig. Ich weiß, was es für dich bedeutet, hier weilen zu

müssen - bereits seit so vielen Jahren. Ich weiß, welchem Ungemach du

ausgesetzt bist und wie sehr du dich und dein Ehrgefühl überwinden musst, um

dem Willen dieses alten Greises Folge zu leisten. Mir ist klar... dass du dich

an jedem neuen Tag selbst unterwerfen musst und dass es für dich wieder und

wieder ein Tod ist, den du in meinem Auftrag stirbst. Doch ich werde dich nicht

entbinden, Severus." meine Worte sind absolut und lassen keine Diskussion zu...

doch so bestimmt sie sind, so unerwartet sanft erreichen sie dich - und dabei

bleibt es nicht "Du wirst nicht von hier fort können, egal, wie sehr du es dir

wünscht und ganz gleich, ob ich nicht tatsächlich weit... viel versprechendere

Aufgaben für dich hätte. Ich brauche dich hier, da ich mir sicher sein kann,

dass du meine Vorstellungen am ehesten verstehst. Meine Ansprüche, Vorhaben und

die Art, wie ich diese umgesetzt sehen will... ich behaupte, dass du mit wenigen

Ausnahmen, einer der einzigen bist, der zumindest im Ansatz versteht, was ich

wünsche. Du bist innehaben Hogwarts' ein wichtiges Organ... Ein Machtwerkzeug -

mein Diener. Du selbst bist dir der Bedeutung deiner Rolle offenbar nicht

bewusst. Ich werde keinem anderen diese Aufgabe übertragen - sei dir dessen

bewusst. Werde ich mich auch weiterhin auf deinen Scharfsinn, deine

Auffassungsgabe, dein Wissen und deinen Sinn für Feinheiten verlassen können,

mein Junge... sag es mir." Verführung schwingt in jedem Wort mit und doch ist

sie auch mit Gefahr unterlegt. Doch anders, als die meisten annehmen würden,

liegt es schlicht daran, dass sich diese und andere Gegensätze nun einmal ganz

natürlich in mir vereinen. Es ist kein Widerspruch, wenn ich dir großes Leid

zufügen möchte und mich gleichsam an einem Lächeln erfreuen kann. Nie würde

ich derartige Gefühlsregungen nach außen tragen, doch bedeutet das nicht, dass

sie nicht vorhanden sind.

Freilich messe ich dem keine allzu große Bedeutung bei. Es gab bereits andere

Wesen und Magier, in deren Nähe ich mich wohl fühlte. Du bist einer unter

ihnen - das musst du jedoch nicht wissen und ganz gewiss wird dieser Umstand

meine Urteilsgabe nicht beeinflussen. Niemals.

Du scheinst eine Strafe zu erwarten und doch hast du bislang nichts zu

befürchten. Das lasse ich dich spüren und mein Blick mahnt dich, deine

Contenance zu wahren, während ich keinerlei Anstalten mache, meine Hand zu

senken. Noch immer liegen meine Finger sacht gegen deine Kehle geschmiegt und

ich kann so jeden deiner Herzschläge unerwartet deutlich fühlen. Meine andere

Hand streicht dir einige Strähnen aus der Stirn - du wolltest dein Gesicht vor

mir verbergen? Welchen Nutzen sollte das haben? Glaubst du, dies würde

genügen, um dein Herz und deinen Geist vor mir zu verbergen? Du törichtes

Kind... doch ist auch diese Einfalt eine Seite an dir, die wohl niemand sonst zu

Gesicht bekommt... und somit ein zusätzlicher Reiz. Deine Erklärung nehme ich

aufmerksam auf und atme etwas tiefer ein, ehe ich die Luft einem Seufzen gleich

entlasse und deine Obsidiane einmal mehr mit meinen grünenn Gegenstücken

gefangen nehme "Das... ist durchaus eine gute Nachricht. Mehr als das. Es ist

der Weg, der mich zu Potter führt... mehr als über Drohungen und eine Jagd...

- ich will seinen Verstand erreichen, sein Herz... sein Wünsche, Hoffnungen und

Sehnsüchte. Ich kann ihm so vieles geben... alles. Doch ich will ihn nicht wie

einen Schoßhund an meinen Thron ketten. Ich will, dass er begreift - dass er

die Wahrheit seiner Vergangenheit begreift. Er soll sich aus dem Gespinnst der

Lügen befreien, in das ihn Dumbledore so viele Jahre erfolgreich einspann. Er

soll erkennen, dass die Welt der Magier nicht aus Schwarz und weiß besteht...

sondern unendlich viele Abstufungen dazwischen liegen. Und er soll mir in eine

Zukunft folgen, die nicht von Tod und Zerstörung allein gekrönt ist - sondern

von Erneuerungen und unendlichen Möglichkeiten. Ich will sein Verständnis

erweitern, seine Erfahrungen mehren und seinen Geist öffnen... Wenn er nicht

begreift, dass Widersprüche sich auch vereinen lassen und dann noch stärker

wirken wir er sich nie aus dem Schatten seines sogenannten Patrons befreien

können. Er wird ein blinder Lakai sein... so wie ich es dereinst ebenso war."

ruhig klingen meine Worte und ich eröffne nicht nur dir in diesem Moment weit

mehr, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigte. Doch glaube ich uns noch immer allein

und ungestört. Kein Slytherin würde es wagen, uns zu belauschen - anders als

ein Gryffindor.

Doch beschönige oder verneine ich meine Worte auch nicht... nicht dir

gegenüber. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich dereinst auch den Versprechungen

Dumbledores erlag. Doch nie verfiel ich ihm so, war ihm derart hörig... oder

ließ mich von ihm und seiner Freundlichkeit beherrschen und lenken. Somit

eröffne ich dir nicht nur ein Stück meiner selbst... ich lasse dich auch

deinen Stellenwert in meinen Augen wissen und auch den des Jungen. Es ist viel,

das ich einsetze. Wissen, das nicht nötig wäre, damit du mir gehorchst, doch

will ich, dass auch du verstehst. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, als der, den ich

dir aufzeige - keine andere Möglichkeit, kein zweiter Versuch. Es muss gelingen

und eben diese Entschlossenheit kannst du in meinen lichten Edelsteinen erkennen

"Was ich suche, Severus, ist ein weg, der mich ihm näher bringt. Damit ich

erklären und er begreifen kann. Seine Begabung für die dunkle Seite der

Magie... sie ist nur natürlich. Noch erschließt sich auch dir noch nicht das

Mysterium dieses Jungen, doch wisse, dass er weit mehr ist, als ein Halbblut

oder ein Glückskind, da er jeden Angriff des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers dieser

Zeit überlebte. Es genügt noch nicht, Severus... ich brauche mehr - würde ich

mich ihm über die Magie nähern, würde er annehmen ich wolle ihn verhühren Er

muss von selbst begreifen, dass sein Platz an meiner Seite ist. Ich lasse dir

dafür Zeit - nicht zu viel, selbstverständlich. Doch weiß ich, dass Eile

alles verderben kann. Ich zähle auf dich, mein Junge... enttäusche mich

nicht." zuletzt ist meine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Hauchen, das dein Gehör

sacht streichelt.

Dieser so sinnliche, so vertraute Moment - er ist kostbar, eben weil er

vergänglich ist. Meine Hand senkt sich erneut und ich bewege den Kopf

unmerklich zu einem 'Nein' "Es genügt, wenn du ein Auge auf ihn hast. Ich meine

nicht, zu den Zeiten, da all seine anderen Beschützer sowieso über ihn

wachen... sondern dann, wenn er die Schatten betritt und das Licht ihn nicht

mehr erreicht. Ein Bann ist nicht nötig und würde nur unnötige Fragen

aufwerfen." erkläre ich und will mich bereits abwenden. Mir wird immer

deutlicher, dass diese Nähe auch für mich nicht unbedingt zuträglich ist...

sie bewirkt etwas in mir, das mir unerklärlich ist und das ich auch nicht

gänzlich begreife. Die Distanz sollte helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen... doch

da erreicht mich deine leise Stimme und meine Smaragde weiten sich ein wenig,

während sich meine Pupillen verengen. Die bloße Ahnung, dass du mich verraten

haben könntest, lässt ein eisiges Feuer in mir auflohen. Etwas, das

wirkliche Gefahr für dich bedeutet.

Einmal mehr spürst du meine Hand an deiner Kehle, doch diesmal ist dort keine

Zärtlichkeit in der Bewegung - doch auch keine Gewalt... jedoch spürst du die

langen, messerscharfen Klauen, die deine Haut streifen. In der Dauer eines

Herzschlages haben sich meine Fingernägel zu langen, schwarzen Krallen

verlängert, die sich in dein Fleisch drücken und mühelos Adern, Gewebe und

Sehnen zerreißen könnten - genau wie mein Blick, der sich eisern in den deinen

bohrt und ihn nicht mehr freigibt. Mein so schönes Gesicht ist dem deinen so

nah, dass sich unsere Lippen beinahe berühren und mögen meine Worte auch fast

verschwindend leise gesprochen sein, so mindert das nicht ihre Absolutheit

"Was... hast du mir verschwiegen?" so still und so bedrohlich fährt allein der

Klang meiner Stimme direkt unter deine Haut und jagt eisig und prickelnd

zugleich deine Wirbelsäule hinab.

Natürlich ist es nicht nur der Alkohol, sondern...es war eine Art Hörigkeit

die er dem Lord gegenüber empfand, es gab keinen Menschen, kein Wesen das ihn

so gut kannte wie Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.

Severus war sich bewusst das Tom Gefallen daran Fand ihn zu unterwerfen, immer

und immer wieder, jede seine Regungen wurde unter die Lupe genommen und

bewertet, sein Leben war alles andere als lieb.

„My Lord...es war aufrichtig gemeint. Ich entschuldige mich für mein

Verhalten. Ich bin mir bewusst das nur Eure Gnade mich leben lässt!"

Vielleicht legte es Severus darauf an, vielleicht wollte er das sein Lord ihn

bestrafte, ihn aus diesem triesten Alltag riss, egal wie, wenn es also sein

musste akzeptierte er auch Schmerzen und Demütigungen.

Die Nähe seines Herrn, machte ihn wahnsinnig, und gleichzeitig lehnte er sich

gegen die Berührung an seinem Kinn, beinahe würde er schnurren, so genoss es

diese Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war unmöglich NICHT enttäuscht auszusehen, als Tom ihm sagte das er hier

bleiben musste, weiter unter dem Greis arbeiten musste, kriechen musste.

„Natürlich, könnt ihr euch auf mich verlassen, wie schon seit Jahren!

Immer!", gab Severus zerknirscht zu., was blieb ihm auch anders übrig.

„Ja, es könnte der Weg zu ihm sein, vor allem weil der Direktorin, dem Jungen

das Wissen verweigert, egal ob schwarz oder weiß. Er kann sehr leidenschaftlich

sein, wenn es darum geht etwas zu erfahren. Er ist jung, vergesst das nicht,

Herr. Und leichtsinnig.", nicht das er das nicht auch war, mit seinen Worten,

mit seinen Gesten gegenüber seinem Lord.

„Die Zeit wird für uns Arbeiten, mein Lord...der Anfang ist bereits getan,

er besitzt mein altes Tränkebuch, mit ein paar Zauberanwendungen von mir,

natürlich in die dunkle Magie. Er ist davon faziniert, so sehr das er beinahe,

mein Patenkind getötet hätte..", er biss sich auf die Lippen, um seine Wut

zu unterdrücken, wie gerne hätte er den Jungen dafür bestraft, ihn

gezüchtigt!

Die hand an seiner Kehle war nicht sanft, eher messerscharf, und drohend.

Sein Blick, der Blick seines Herrn, versuchte ihn zu lesen, mit aller Härte.

Severus zuckte merklich zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Herrn vernahm.

„Eigentlich...sind es zwei Sachen, die eine ist mir erst spät aufgefallen,

meine Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet sind beschränkt. Verzeiht mir Herr!", wenn

er gekonnt hätte, würde er vor dem anderen auf die Knie fallen.

„Ich musste...ihn unterrichten in Okklumentik, das wisst ihr gewies. Aber ich

sah dabei etwas...Erinnerungen...Gedanken...des Jungen. Er zweifelt, er

hinterfragt, das was Dumbledore tut, nachdem Black in den Bogen gefallen ist.

Harry traut dem alten Mann nicht.", entwich ihm es ihm leise, er hatte Respekt

vielleicht angst vor dem anderen.

„Das zweite ist eher...Harry´s private Seite. Er ist Lily´s Sohn, mein Lord.

Vergebt mir dieses Verschweigen.", es waren nun mal seine Augen, die ihn immer

und immer wieder an seine Jugendliebe erinnerten.

„Sicher habt ihr seinen Beziehungen zu anderen...keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Dennoch ist es vielleicht ein Weg zu ihm, der sanftere, wenn ich das Behaupten

kann. Das Desaster hat sich zweimal wiederholt. Einmal mit einer Ravenclaw, Cho

Chang, einmal mit der jüngsten Weasley. Es scheint wenn Harry keinen draht zu

jungen Frauen hat, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Dumbledore ist in der

Hinsicht sehr intolerant."

Es ist ein Leichtes über deine unüberlegte Art hinwegzusehen und wahrlich:

Ich habe besseres im Sinn, als dich für jede kleine Unzulänglichkeit zu

maßregeln. Nein, in diesen Momenten, dir so nah, dass ich deinen Herzschlag auf

meiner Haut spüre, interessieren mich andere Dinge. Mein Blick bohrt sich in

den deinen und kurz kannst du ein rotes Glühen erkennen, das nicht von den

Flammen stammt. Du kannst dir nicht sicher sein, ob ich nicht jeden Augenblick

den Avada ausspreche oder für alle Ewigkeit so still und unerreicht hier

verweile. Doch dann senke ich leicht die Lider und ein Laut entkommt mir,

irgendwo zwischen Resignation und Wohlwollen "Ah, ja... der Zwischenfall mit

Lucius' Spross... - er war nicht sehr erfreut, doch wundert es mich nicht. Albus

enthält dem Knaben jedes in seinen Augen unnötige Wissen vor. Wie sollte

Potter da erkennen, welche Magie mehr schadet, als nützt und wie sollte er

seine Grenzen einschätzen oder sie gar austesten? Gar nicht... und ich zweifle

nicht daran, dass sein Potential unermesslich ist. Doch war dies schon immer die

Taktik des Alten: Sobald er ein Talent entdeckte... hatte er stets verstanden,

es sich so früh als möglich gefügig zu machen. Seine Worte, seine ganze

Art... sie vermitteln so viel Güte, Wissen und ja... fast schon Geborgenheit.

Ich verstehe, wieso Potter diesem... Charme erliegt. Und ich muss den alten

Narren fast schon dazu beglückwünschen: Für einen sogenannten Hüter der

weißen Seite ist es fast schon eine Glanzleistung an Niedertracht, sich der

Sehnsüchte eines unsicheren Waisenkindes zu bedienen, sie für sich zu

nutzen... ebenso wie dessen unschuldiges Herz. Wahrlich: Dies Verhalten könnte

als Vorbildrolle für jeden Slytherin dienen." meine Worte sind zwar ruhig, doch

kannst du deutlich die Bitterkeit aus ihnen hören. Es ist nicht allein Potters

Schicksal, über das ich hier spreche. Mir ist wohl wie keinem zweiten das

andere Gesicht des geschätzten Direktors dieser Schule bekannt. Ich sah den

Abgrund, die gähnende Leere und die unerbittliche Strenge, die hinter diesem

scheinbar stets freundlichen und doch unlesbaren Gesicht stecken.

Einem Moment schließe ich die Augen und beruhige mein aufgewühltes Gemüt, ehe

du mir offenbarst, dass es etwas gab, das du mir verheimlichst. Meine Reaktion

ist gewiss nachvollziehbar und würde sie andere meiner Untergebenen vor Angst

in die Knie zwingen, so ist sie doch beileibe nicht das schlimmste, was dir

widerfahren konnte. Nein, ich bin sogar so gnädig und lasse dir eine

Gelegenheit, dich zu erklären. Dabei blicke ich in diese nachtschwarzen Seen,

die voller Entsetzen zu mir aufblicken und dein rascher Herzschlag erfüllt

lautlos die Luft um uns. Meine Aura ist Schweigen - die ewige, absolute Stille,

die nur der Tod mit sich bringt. Es gibt kein Missverständnis: Du stehst hier

deinem Ende gegenüber. Demjenigen, der dein Leben in Händen hält und über

seinen Fortbestand oder dessen Scheitern entscheidet.

Es ist dir bewusst, zu was ich fähig bin. Zumindest ansatzweise, denn das

gesamte Ausmaß meiner Grausamkeit ist auch dir nicht gänzlich bekannt. Doch

ich zügle meine Aufgebrachtheit zunächst und lasse dich sprechen. Allein deine

anfängliche Bemerkung, lässt meine Pupillen sich noch weiter verengen

"Erfahrungen. Welche Erfahrungen sollen das sein?" grolle ich unerwartet dunkel,

doch erklärst du, was du beobachtetest - und offenbar hat die Glücksgöttin

ein Auge auf dich, da ich meine Krallen nicht noch weiter in das weiche Fleisch

deiner Kehle drücke, sondern mich aufrichte. Mein stechender Blick ruht

unbeirrt auf dir - bis ich mich in einer unwirschen Bewegung abwende und ein

abfälliger Laut meiner Kehle entkommt "Natürlich! Er ist kein blinder, tauber

Tor! Er mag sich als naives Kind von den Einflüsterungen und Versprechungen

Dumbledores verführen lassen haben... doch irgendwann musste er misstrauisch

werden. Früher oder später wird das jeder, der ein wenig Verstand besitzt und

auf seine Instinkte vertraut. Der Alte hat Potter lange genug an der Leine

gehalten, ihm verboten, Fragen zu stellen und mehr über das zu erfahren, was

wirklich in der Vergangenheit passierte." aufgebracht gehe ich vor dem Kamin auf

und ab und mag meine Aura auch noch so unbändig um mich wogen, so wirkt meine

Gestalt im Widerschein der Flammen doch unerwartet zerbrechlich. Schließlich

bleibe ich vor dem Kamin stehen und lege eine Hand leicht gegen den schwarzen,

polierten Stein, während ich in die tanzenden Flammen sehe "Dumbledore erkennt,

wann der Zauber und das Mysterium seiner Person sich langsam löst und seine

Einflussnahme geringer wird. Es wundert mich, dass Potter nun erst zu denken

beginnt und hinterfragt, was vor sich geht. Doch sei's drum. Wichtig ist, dass

sich mein Augenmerk nun auf ihn lenkt... zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wie mir

scheint. Der alte Mann wird alles unternehmen, um dem Jungen die Wahrheit weiter

vorzuenthalten - ihn gefügig zu machen, damit er ihm weiter von Nutzen ist. Und

sollte sich Potter wehren, so weiß ich... wird Dumbledore Mittel und Wege

finden, seinen Willen ihm gegenüber durchzusetzen." schwelender, tief

empfundener Hass spricht aus meinen Worten und für eine kurze Weile schweifen

meine Gedanken in eine Vergangenheit, die ich lieber für alle Zeiten in meinem

Bewusstsein ausgelöscht hätte.

Deine Stimme erklingt von Neuem und ich schließe meine Augen erneut. Spott und

Hohn zeichnen sich in meinen Zügen ab, auch wenn du es nicht sehen kannst. Wie

du es betonst: 'Lily´s Sohn'. Die Vorstellung allein macht mich krank. Doch ist

und jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt um diese Annahme richtig zu stellen. Es sollte

für dich nicht von Belang sein und freilich habe ich dabei nicht die geringsten

Skrupel. Schließlich bin nicht ich derjenige, der dir gegenüber Rechenschaft

ablegen muss. Es gibt Wissen, das gefährlich ist... und es gibt Wissen, das

reifen muss - solange bis der geeignete Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, es zu

enthüllen.

Eine Zeit lang habe ich geschwiegen und gerade will ich eine Bemerkung zu deiner

lachhaften Annahme machen, dass es für mich relevant ist, ob eine Information

Potters Privatsphäre tangiert oder nicht. Doch da eröffnest du mir einen

weiteren Aspekt - etwas, das mir tatsächlich bislang entgangen ist. Langsam

hebe ich den Kopf und löse auch meine Hand von dem warmen Stein des Kamins.

Still, fast reglos stehe ich da und wende den Blick zu dir... erforsche den

deinen. Der Glanz deiner Obsidiane scheint noch tiefer, während du keine meiner

Bewegungen ungesehen verstreichen lässt. Gewiss, es liegt daran, das du um dein

Leben und noch weit, weit mehr fürchtest. Zu recht. Doch glaube ich, dort auch

etwas mehr erkennen zu können. Was genau es ist, kann ich nicht einschätzen

und wahrlich - dies ist nicht die angemessene Zeit, sich mit derartigen Fragen

zu befassen.

Indem ich mich dir zuwende, komme ich erneut ein paar Schritt näher, wobei

meine tiefen Smaragde ein stilles Feuer tragen. Mag ich meine Stimme eben noch

erhoben haben, so ist sie nun doch gänzlich ruhig "Dumbledore... ist nicht

intolerant - er ist wählerisch." erkläre ich trocken und eröffne dir damit

eine Erkenntnis, die den wenigsten je gewahr wurde. Dort schwingt etwas in

meinem Unterton mit, das düster und schmerzvoll zugleich ist. Mit keiner Silber

würde ich es benennen oder zulassen, das es an die Oberfläche gelangt. Nein,

ich halte es in mir verbogen. Für alle Ewigkeit.

Nachdenklich schweift mein Blick über deine Erscheinung und es ist scheinbar

nichts mehr von der ungezügelten Wut in mir, die mich eben noch ergriff. Indem

ich näher komme, verweile ich erneut vor deinem Sessel und mein Blick ist

herausfordernd und prüfend zugleich "Ich weiß, was du meinst, Severus... die

Frage ist, was du mit diesem Wissen anzufangen gedenkst. Du besitzt die Kenntnis

und du weißt, was ich von dir verlange. Der Weg ist da, doch wirst du ihn auch

beschreiten? Wo er dir doch so sehr verhasst ist? Schließlich folgt dein

Körper doch deinem Herzen, nicht wahr? Und dies ist selbst nach so langer Zeit

noch immer verdorben..." dort ist mehr in meinen Worten, als Abscheu gegenüber

einem Halbblut. Mir missfällt der Gedanke zutiefst, dass du dereinst für

dieses wertlose Schlammblut empfandest; dass du es noch immer tust; und dass du

dich nun offenbar auch trotz deines widersprüchlichen Verhaltens auch noch für

'ihren' Sohn einsetzt. Dein Herz ist erfüllt von ihr... obgleich es mein

Bildnis sein sollte, das du in dir trägst. Es frisst an mir... diese

Gewissheit, dass ich dein Inneres und dein handeln nicht gänzlich erfülle.

Wieso mich des so unsagbar stört, obschon ich es bei anderen Todessern

billigend hinnehme, kann ich mir selbst nicht erklären. Liegt es allein daran,

dass sie ein Halbblut war? Oder daran, dass du sie noch immer nicht losgelassen

hast? Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie du nach so langer Zeit noch immer so treu

ergeben sein kannst... aus der Tiefe deines Herzens. Es ist anders, als die

Loyalität, die du mir schworst... es scheint... als sei es erfüllender,

kostbarer - etwas, das mir gänzlich unbekannt ist.

Erneut neige ich mich etwas zu dir und die Züge meines engelsgleichen Gesichtes

scheinen etwas gelöster "Ist es das, Severus? Ist es das, was du meintest, als

du mir sagtest, dass du keine 'Erfahrungen' hast? Was erwartest du also von mir?

Und was glaubst du, werde ich von dir verlangen?" meine Worte sind ein Flüstern

und ich neige den Kopf in einer kokett anmutenden Geste, während dich meine

Augen erneut in ihren Bann nehmen. Meine Hand legt sich an deinen Hals... an das

Stück, das aus deinem hohen Stehkragen heraus blitzt und das ich leicht mit

meinen Krallen verletzte. Mein Gesicht schwebt nah vor dem deinen und jede

Bewegung ist von unermesslicher Anmut erfüllt... diese Nähe kommt der

verbotenen Frucht des Garten Eden gleich, ebenso wie jedes süße, lockende Wort

- jede Suggestion, die ich dir entgegen bringe. Mein Atem streichelt deine

Wange, während ich mich näher lehne und meine Finger sacht an deinem Hals

ruht. Es ist eine Kosung, ohne jede Frage und ich neige mich zu deinem Ohr "Die

Aussicht, was ich von dir verlangen könnte... löst sie Abscheu und Ekel in

dir aus... oder Aufregung und Neugier... Severus?" allein mein Tonfall kommt

einer Versuchung gleich und dir sollte klar sein, dass dies nicht länger nur

ein Spiel ist, das meinem Zeitvertrieb dient.

„Hätte ich die beiden nicht erwischt, in der Mädchentoilette, wäre Draco

jetzt tot. Dieser Fluch wurde nicht geschrieben, nicht erfunden um den Gegner am

Leben zu lassen. Er wurde zum töten erschaffen. Und nur der Erfinder, kann ihn

zurücknehmen, beziehungsweise ihn heilen!", gab er ein kleines bisschen stolz

von sich.

Seine Begabung für die Dunklen Künste waren enorm, und der Hass auf James

Potter, ließen ihn nicht wählerisch sein in der Wahl des Fluches, den er

erfand um ihn zu töten.

Na der Dunkle Lord kam ihm ja zuvor...leider..

„Aber Ihr habt Recht, der Junge weiß nichts über die Vergangenheit, rein gar

nichts. Er bringt ihm weiße Magie bei, die nichts bringt wenn er sie nicht

ausreichend trainiert. Ich denke...damals im Ministerium, als er Bellatrix

folgte, und das erste Mal einen Crucio sprach, da bemerkte er wie einfach es

war. Man sah es an seinem Blick.", und wider bewies Severus das er ein

geübter Spion war, er sah was andere nicht sahen.

„Aber Herr?

Ist es ratsam ihn in alle Geheimnisse unserer Künste einzuweihen?

Wie ihr schon angedeutet hat, sein Potenzial ist unermesslich.

Könnte er uns nichts gefährlich werden, mit diesem Wissen?

Gut die meisten wären ihm, an Erfahrung und Magie überlegen, aber sicher nicht

an Potenzial.", es bereitete Severus sorgen...

Was war wenn Harry das Wissen gegen sie verwenden würde, wenn sie auffliegen

würde, bevor sie ihr eigentliches Ziel erreicht hatten?

„Es begann nach Blacks fall durch das Tor. Es gab Unstimmigkeiten...als

herauskam, dass nicht das Ministerium die Appariersperre verhängt hat, sondern

Dumbledore höchst selbst. Und auch das er das Haus der Blacks nicht mit Magie,

besser, sicherer geschützt hat, oder einfach nur einen Bann gesprochen hat,

warf Zweifel auf. Davon mal ab das Harrys Magie ziemlichen Schaden am Haus der

Familie hinterlassen hat. Trauer kann Magiewallungen hervorrufen, die sonst

unmöglich sind, weil wir ja Zauberstäbe haben.", er gab nur wieder was er

gesehen oder gespürt hatte.

„Dann ist es meine Aufgabe den Jungen vor Dumbledore Wut zu schützen?

Verdeckt? Oder mit allen Mitteln?", er fragte lieber nach, den noch mal wollte

er ich keinen Ärger einhandeln.

„Was meint ihr damit, Herr?

Zu mir selber meinte er einmal, leicht angetrunken, das er...Homosexualität

über alles verabscheut, das es wider die Natur ist. Das er es verbieten würde

wenn er könnte, es aber nicht kann weil so viele Zauberer, allen Standes, es

als unproblematisch ansehen.", er wollte wissen was sein Herr und Meister

damit sagen wollte.

Wusste sein Lord, etwas das ihm entgangen war?

„Ich...Herr...", Snape stammelte äußerst selten, und ungern, aber was sein

Lord da andeutete ging auf keine Kuhhaut!

ER und LILYS SOHN!

Niemals!

„Ich bin nicht der Richtige für diesen Auftrag, Meister...davon mal ab das er

mich hasst. Vielleicht eher Draco, sie sind im gleichen Alter..", versuchte er

seinem Patensohn den schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben.

„Ich...", und wieder versagten ihm die Worte, ihren Dienst.

Okay, er war nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen, weder bei Männern, noch bei

Frauen, und eigentlich war außer Lily ihm nie jemand wichtig gewesen, nicht

SO.

Und ja, wenn man so wollte er war...jungfräulich, egal wie man es sehen

wollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht Herr. Ich … hoffe auf eure Gnade, Weitsicht, dass nicht

ich der Auftrag des jungen sein werde. Den ich würde, aufgrund fehlender

Erfahrung, scheitern, etwas das ich nicht will!", zähneknirschend und

errötend musste ich das zugeben, mir blieb nichts anders übrig, wenn ich nicht

den dunklen Lord in meinen Gedanken haben wollte.

„Wenn IHR es seit, der es verlangt, in allen Details, und vielleicht an einem

Beispiel demonstriert was ihr fordert, tendiere ich eher zu Aufregung und

Neugier, mein Lord.", nicht das es gelang den Lord zu belügen, aber in dieser

Situation hätte er es auch nicht geschafft.

„Die Vergangenheit liegt längst hinter mir. Schon ziemlich lange.", das war

die Andeutung das er über Lily Evans, längst hinweg war, bereit sich auf etwas

neues Einzulassen.

Mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht streiche ich mir die langen Haare aus dem

Gesicht.

Nach Severus` Informationen sollte ich meinem ungezogenen, Streit suchenden

Spross einen Besuch abstatten. Angeblich legte sich Draco in letzter Zeit

besonders oft mit diesem Potter an und vernachlässigte dadurch durchaus die

Schule und landete öfters im Krankenflügel als gesund war.

Da ich ein Vater war, der auf die Würde und das Benehmen seines Sohnes Acht

gab, hatte ich mir den heutigen Abend frei genommen, mich von meinen auch

wichtig zu nennenden Pflichten losgesagt um einer nicht unwichtigeren

Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Schön und gut, ich wusste, dass Draco diesen Gryffindor nicht leiden konnte,

ich ebenso wenig. Dieser Potter in seiner Dumbledore verherrlichenden Art.

Dem Bengel sollte man mal die Augen gewaltsam öffnen, so dass dieser der

Wahrheit entgegen sah!

Draco rechnete sicherlich nicht mit meinen besuch… ahnte es vielleicht, da ich

ihn schon öfters wegen seinem Verhalten gemaßregelt hatte. Ein gesundes

Streitverhältnis zu den aasfressenden Raubkatzen war in Ordnung, aber mit dem

Verhalten was mein Erbe an den Tag legte war keinem geholfen am wenigsten ihm

selbst. Ich legte mir meinen seidenen schwarzen Umhang über um ein makelloses

Bild abzugeben. Nie würde ich mit erlauben den Ruf von den Malfoys und anderen

Reinblütern zu schmälern durch einen Makel in meinem Auftritt. Die Haare

fielen offen, wie immer, meinen Rücken hinab. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht nahm

ich meinen mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf verzierten Stock an mich, löste

meinen Zauberstab schwang ihn in einer sicheren Bewegung und erschien direkt in

dem Schlafgemach Draco´s.

Es war ein leichtes die Schutzvorkehrungen Hogwarts` zu umgehen. Aber auch nur

aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die hochrangigen Todesser daran gearbeitet hatten.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, doch letztendlich hatten sie Erfolg dabei die

Zauber zu umgehen.

Mir viel es allerdings bei weitem nicht so leicht wie dem dunklen Lord selbst.

Denn kein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts besaß das gleiche Geschick oder die Macht

es mit einer solch leichtfüßigen Eleganz zu bewerkstelligen in den Hallen der

Slytherins aufzutauchen, wann immer er wollte.

Nicht einmal der alte Mann, Direktor dieser Schule würde es so schaffen wie der

Nachfahre Slytherins höchst selbst.

Lucius Treue war ungebrochen, kaum jemand anderem war er so loyal gegenüber,

genau genommen niemandem. Lord Voldemort war der Inbegriff des reinblütigen

Zauberers, abgesehen davon dass er es selbst nicht war, das allerdings spielte

bei den überragenden Fähigkeiten des Magiers keine Rolle.

Von der Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords nahm ich nichts wahr, man nahm ihn nur war

wenn er es wollte. Vielleicht sollte ich auch Severus noch einen Besuch

abstatten, wenn ich schon einmal hier war, die Freundschaft pflegen die uns

beide schon sehr lange verband.

Zuerst allerdings sollte die unangenehmere Angelegenheit bewältigt werden,

weswegen ich jetzt überhaupt hier war.

Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab zurück und ließ meinen Blick durch den schwach

beleuchteten Raum schweifen. Das Raum war etwas unordentlich, was einen leicht

ungehaltenen Zug um den Mund des Blonden hervorrief. Schließlich blieb mein

Blick auf dem Blondschopf hängen der mir so unheimlich ähnlich sah, worüber

ich allerdings auch stolz bin.

„Nun Draco, ahnst du weswegen ich hier bin?"

Langsam ging mir hier alles auf die nerven und ich konnte bald Potter nicht mehr

sehen. Dieser Junge nervte mich einfach nur mit seiner Einstellung.

Außerdem hatte er mir früher die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und daran musste

ich immer noch denken. In letzter Zeit hatte ich mich oft mit ihm geprügelt.

Er hat mich meistens Provoziert obwohl ich manchmal auch angefangen habe, aber

das ist ja egal. Ich war sogar auch schon im Krankenflügel, doch das war nicht

so schlimm.

Gerade war ich in mein Schlafsaal und versuchte ein bisschen auf zu räumen,

denn es sah gerade nicht so Ordentlich aus.

Seufzend dachte ich über das Schuljahr nach und hoffte, dass es besser wurde

wie bis her, denn mit den Noten klappte es nur einigermaßen.

Ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Vater hier irgendwann auf

tauchte, denn er war immerhin meistens beschäftig.

Mein Vater hatte nicht viel Zeit, da er viel Arbeiten musste und so dachte ich

erst gar nicht daran. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Dumbledore an ihn geschrieben

hatte, aber es war mir egal, denn meistens sagte er sowieso nie was.

Er wusste zwar, dass sein Vater großen wert drauf lag wie er sich benahm und

so, aber auch das war ihm egal. Den mir war es nicht so wichtig und so zuckte

ich mit der Schulter.

Auf einmal sah ich dann, dass mein Vater hier war und ich erschreckte mich erst

kurz, denn ich wusste ja nicht dass er kommen würde.

Was wollte er den hier? Als ich seine Frage hörte sah ich ihn verwirrt an, doch

ich konnte mir denken warum er hier war.

"Ja ich kann es mir denken Vater", meinte ich dann zu ihm und sah zu Boden. "Es

war nicht meine Schuld gewesen er hat mich Provoziert und ich konnte einfach

nicht anderes", sagte ich schnell zu ihm und hoffte, dass er nicht all zu böse

war.

Es war nicht seine Schuld… Ich als Malfoy wusste ja, dass wir großartig darin

waren anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, aber diese Ausrede seitens

Draco war alles andere als überzeugend. Leicht reizbar, das lag auch in der

Familie, weswegen ich es auch gut nachvollziehen konnte, doch man musste auch

wissen, wann man sich zurückhalten sollte und wann nicht. Meine stahlgrauen

Augen fixierten die des Jüngeren. Meine Züge gaben durchaus den Hauch von

etwas Ungeduld und Zorn preis, aber wie immer beherrschte ich mich.

„Das mag sein. Allerdings ist es dir nicht zuträglich solltest du dich in

Zukunft weiterhin so leicht provozieren lassen. Dann hebe dir dein Rache auf und

denke dir etwas aus, womit du es diesem missgeleiteten Kind besser heimzahlen

kannst und vielleicht auch noch ungescholten davonkommst.", mahnte ich den

blonden jungen Mann, der da vor mir stand. Draco war alles andere als dumm, wie

ich genau wusste, aber seine Noten widersprachen dem im Moment auch. Wobei ich

auch schon bei dem nächsten Punkt angelangt wäre.

Ich konnte meinem Erbe auch nicht allzu böse sein, denn immerhin hatte er

durchaus auch etwas getan was mir zusagte.

„Und deine Noten lassen auch zu wünschen übrig, wie mir Severus mitteilte.

Ich denke, dass weißt du. Bemüh dich mehr.", dahingehend war diese Mahnung

erst einmal das Einzige.

„Behalte auch immer die Würde unseres Geschlechts im Auge. Denk an den

dunklen Lord dem du Schande bereiten könntest durch unbedachtes Verhalten.",

fügte ich hinzu und griff in eine magisch vergrößerte Tasche meines Umhangs.

Daraus zog ich ein altes, in schwarzes Leder eingebundenes Buch hervor, dessen

goldene Lettern schon beinahe nicht mehr zu entziffern waren.

„Dieses Buch habe ich durch Zufall gefunden. Es dürfte dich

interessieren.", äußerte ich mich dazu und legte das Buch auf das Bett. Ich

strich noch kurz mit den Fingern über den Einband.

Es war ein schwarzmagisches Buch.

„Gib gut acht darauf!", mahnte ich abermals. Der Einband sollte nicht in

falsche Hände geraten.

„Hast du mich deswegen verstanden?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber noch

einmal nach und strich mir wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Draco hatte

sich schon etwas um die Unordnung gekümmert. Ich hoffte er würde das auch zu

ende bringen.

„Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen sollte? Worüber Severus vielleicht

geschwiegen hat?", hakte ich nach. Ich mochte es nicht wenn mir Draco etwas

verschwieg, weswegen ich ihn abermals fixierte. Ich hoffte er fühlte sich

unwohl genug mich nicht zu belügen.

Ich hörte meinem Vater zu und sah ihn kurz dabei an, denn er wusste, dass ich

meistens gerne Ausreden erfand und kennte mich da sehr gut.

"ok ich werde es mir merken Vater", murmelte ich nur und seufze kurz, denn ich

wusste ja, dass er es nicht mochte.

Vielleicht hatte er recht und sollte mir es wirklich für was Besseres auf

bewahren und so schloss ich dann mit der Sache ab.

"Ich gebe mir doch schon mehr mühe", meinte ich nur und verschränke meine Arme

vor die Brust und schaute ihn an. Was erwartete er? Das ich lauter Ohnegleichs

schrieb oder was. Was konnte ich dafür wenn die Lehrer alle ihre Lieblinge

hatten, doch dazu sagte ich nichts mehr.

Ich schaute mir nur das Buch neugierig an, das er mir dann gab, denn es sah

wirklich Interessant aus und ich konnte es mir nicht glauben, dass Vater es mir

gab.

Solche Sachen gab er mir sonnst nie, denn ich war ja manchmal auch nicht grad

der Ordentlichste, aber ich freute mich.

"Danke ich werde gut drauf auf passen", sagte ich freudig und nahm das Buch um

es dann auf das Nachtisch neben meinem Bett zu legen, denn ich würde es mit

Sicherheit noch Lesen heute.

Ich freute mich immer wenn ich etwas bekam und war gespannt drauf was zu lesen,

denn schwarze Magie war immer Spannend.

Ich beschäftigte mich gerne damit und konnte stundenlang Bücher darüber lesen

auch wenn es wichtigeres gab.

Als ich die Frage hörte schaute ich ihn wieder an und zuckte mit den

Schultern.

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht was er verschwiegen hat ich denke das

meiste weißt du alles. Außer das der dunkle Lord hier ist vielleicht, aber

nehme an das weißt du?", erzählte ich ihm dann und sah ihn fragend an.

Immerhin war sein Vater ein Todesser und musste es ja auch wissen wo der dunkle

Lord war außer ihm sagte den anderen nichts.

Natürlich fühlte ich mich bei ihm unwohl, denn ich konnte meinem Vater nie

belügen warum auch immer. Ich hatte einfach immer zu viel Angst vor der

Bestrafung, denn in der Hinsicht war er sehr streng. Aber meistens sagte ich ihm

immer die Wahrheit und so war es kein Problem.

Er sollte mich ja eigentlich kennen, dass ich nicht log und so wartete ich ab

was er dann dazu sagte und hoffte, dass dann alles ok war.

Natürlich war Harry unter seinen Mantel relativ sicher vor fremden Blicken,

weil man ihn ja nicht sah.

Aber es nervte das er nicht verstand worüber Snape und der Kerl sprachen, nur

das er sah das Snape vor diesem kuschte, machte ihn neugierig.

Dennoch langweilte es ihn schnell nur rumzustehen, und zu beobachten, deswegen

bewegte er sich langsam von seinem versteck weg, in Richtung der Raumgreifenden,

breiten Treppe, die einmal wieder den Größenwahnsinn von Salazar Slytherin

darstellte, hinauf, und sah viele Abzweigungen vor sich.

Harry Potter konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden WELCHE der Türen er als

erstes erkunden wollte.

Lucius hob etwas überrascht eine seiner weißblonden Augenbrauen, als sein

Spross meinte, dass der dunkle Lord anwesend sei.

Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass der Lord einmal einen Abstecher nach Hogwarts

unternehmen würde, doch dass heute der Tag war, kam nun doch etwas sehr

überraschend für mich. Besonders, da ich mich durch Zufall ebenfalls hier

befand. Mein Blick wanderte über das Erscheinungsbild Draco´s, während ich

überlegte, dann glitt mein Blick wieder zu dem Buch.

Schwarze Magie war einfach das Interessanteste was es gab.

„Ich hoffe, dass du darauf aufpasst.", mahnte ich abermals. Es wäre

äußerst unpassend, wenn ich jetzt zu dem dunklen Lord gehen würde, obwohl es

doch reizvoll war.

So ungern ich es auch zugab ich hatte durchaus Angst vor ihm, wollte ihm jedoch

um jeden Preis gefallen. Er war einfach das Machtvollste was es gab und nach

Macht strebte ich, egal in welcher Form.

„Was möchte er hier….", sinnierte ich laut und mein Blick ging eher ins

Leere.

Dann wurde ich jedoch aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ich den Alarm eines

Alarmzaubers vernahm. Dieser war allerdings nur in diesem Zimmer zu vernehmen.

Weswegen ich einen leichten Blick zu Draco warf, sein Junge war wohl doch

vorausschauender als ich angenommen hatte. Ich hatte den Zauber nicht

ausgelöst, da ich einen schwarzmagischen Zauber zur Umgehung eben jener Zauber

angewandt hatte. Was für den Eindringling nicht zutraf.

Mir war egal, ob meine Anwesenheit jetzt noch aufflog oder nicht. Der dunkle

Lord wusste sicher schon, dass ich da war. Auch die Schüler ahnten es und in

letzter Zeit gingen sowieso öfters Todesser aus und ein.

Ich warf mir mit eine ungeduldigen Bewegung die Haare zurück und trat auf den

Gang, jedoch war niemand zu sehen.

Dann spürte ich aber eine Präsens, die eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte,

zumindest, wenn man nach den Augen ging.

Schließlich fiel mein Blick auf einen schwarzen abgetragenen Schuh der aus

einer Unsichtbarkeit herausstach. Der Eindringling hatte wohl Unvorsicht walten

lassen.

Mit einem Zielsicheren festen griff schnappte ich mir die Person und bugsierte

sie in Draco´s Zimmer. Er hatte kein Einzelzimmer, aber der andere, Blaise

Zabini nahm ich an, war wohl abwesend. Hinter mir schloss ich die Tür. Zückte

meinen Zauberstab und wirkte einen Zauber der vorerst Laute und weitere

Eindringlinge fern halten würde. Einen Tarnumhang umfassten meine schlanken

Finger, ich zog ihn von der Person hinfort.

Meine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.

„Mr. Potter? Was für eine Überraschung!", erklang meine Stimme

spöttisch.

"Werde ich", sagte ich noch mal zu ihm, denn ich wollte ja selber das Buch lesen

und deswegen wurde es immer bei mir sein.

"Ich weiß es nicht Severus ist ja bei ihm vielleicht fragst du ihn dann",

meinte ich dann nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich wusste ja nicht was er vor hatte und das war mir auch egal, denn ich machte

mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber.

Wo Blaise war wusste er nicht, denn er war schon den ganzen Tag nicht hier

gewesen und zurzeit waren sie deswegen alleine hier.

Als mein Vater dann nach jemanden griff sah ich ihn verwirrt an, denn ich wusste

ja nicht was er gesehen hatte und was er vor hatte.

Als er dann den Tarnumhang runter machte sah ich dann Potter und grinste, denn

damit hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet.

"So Potter was machst du den hier bei uns?", fragte er nur und sah ihn fragend

an. Bestimmt wollte er mal wieder lauschen oder so, aber sie würden ja es aus

ihm raus bekommen, da war er ganz sicher. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein und

in die Hölle des Löwen zu laufen. Jetzt konnte er ihn hoffentlich fertig

machen, aber ich war gespannt was mein Vater machte und so wartete ich drauf und

sah Potter böse an.

Harry riss Lucius seinen Garnmantel aus der hand, den gab er unter keinen

umständen her!

"Finger weg! Todesser!"; es war eine...Beleidigung, schließlich hatte Harry ja

IMMER gesagt das die Malfoys dreckige Schwarzmagier waren.

Aber NIE wollte jemand auf ihn hören.

"Dumbledore wird es interessieren, das hier Todesser, und Riddle ein und

ausgehen. Mal sehen wie lange du dann noch so hochnäsig bist, Malfoy! dann bist

du hier der geächtete!", knurrte Harry und er war bereit wie ein Löwe zu

kämpfen und lies Lucius das spüren indem er diesen ein paar böse blicke und

Kratzer an der hand verpasst, die mit Magie tiefer wurden, und leicht bluteten.

die Wundheilung wurde dadurch auch verzögert.

"Lassen sie mich gehen. oder sie werden es bereuen!", sprach er leise aber nicht

freundlich aus.

Ich zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als Harry mir das so galant

entgegenbrachte.

Mich sogar verletzte, was Rache geben würde, aber das verkündete nur ein

unangenehmes Funkeln in meinen Augen. Die Wunde blutete leicht, aber das war

nicht der Rede wert.

„Du hast erkannt was ich bin… wunderbar. Es wird dir nützen? Das glaube ich

kaum. Denn dazu müsstest du erst einmal an mir vorbei, ob du nun willst oder

nicht in schwarzmagischen Dingen, bin ich wie du bereits erkannt hast sehr viel

weiter als du es bist….", sagte ich und griff fest in den Nacken des

Potterjungen.

„Zügle deine Zunge. Du gehörst nicht zu den Schlangen, du befindest dich

hier in Terrain der dich nichts angeht!", fuhr ich fort und dirigierte den

Jüngeren zur Tür eine schöne Idee formte ich in meinen Gedanken.

Mir fiel da nämlich gerade ein sehr schöner geheimer Raum ein…. Den man zu

meinen Zeiten hier an der Schule durchaus genutzt hatte, auch ich, musste ich

unweigerlich zugeben.

Slytherins hatten allgemein eine Vorliebe für leichte Folter … vielleicht

auch mehr und andere Dinge, wofür dieser Raum durchaus sehr gut geeignet war.

Zielsicher drückte ich meine Hand auf den Mund des Potterjungen um jeden Laut

zu unterbinden.

Nach einigen Metern hatte ich die Wand erreicht, dachte intensiv an einen nicht

jugendfreien Gedanken und schon tat sich eine Tür auf.

Ich versichte mich, das Draco folgte. Dieser sollte sich das nicht entgehen

lassen.

Als wir die Tür passiert hatten schloss sich der Durchgang wieder.

Ich ließ Potter los und schupste ihn vor mich her. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten

hatte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen Potter zu entwaffnen.

Ich wedelte mit dem Zauberstab vor seine Nase herum und lachte.

„Etwas unvorsichtig mein Lieber, was?"

„Das, Draco ist eine solche Situation.", sagte ich und schwang meinen

eigenen Zauberstab der den Raum säuberte. Man fand hier recht viel, nicht alles

aber genug.

Ich schupste den Potterjungen in die Richtung meines Sohnes.

„Lass dir was einfallen.", sagte ich und lächelte herablassend. „Ich

werde mich zurücklehnen und euch zusehen….. wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.",

fügte ich an und ließ mich in einen alten etwas abgewetzten Ledersessel

fallen.

Ich freute mich irgendwie Potter so zu sehen, denn endlich konnten wir ihn

fertig machen. Er war schließlich hier bei uns im Revier und Niemand half ihn.

So konnte er sich für all das Rächen was der andere ihn angetan hatte und er

freute sich schon drauf.

"Ich würde auf passen was du sagst du wirst dich noch wundern", drohte er dann

auch und sah ihn grinsend an, denn er freute sich wirklich schon.

Als sein Vater ihm die Hand auf den Mund drückte und los ging folgte er ihm,

denn er war gespannt was er vor hatte.

Schließlich hatte sein Vater auch noch eine Rechnung mit ihm auf und so genoss

er es, dass Potter in der Falle saß und konnte es kaum erwarten.

Ich hatte noch nie jemand gefoltert, aber bei Potter würde ich mir es noch

über legen für das was er mir alles angetan hatte.

Als sie in einem Raum kamen sah er sich neugierig und und wartete bis mein Vater

hier sauber gemacht hatte.

"Ok Vater", sagte ich dann nur grinsend und nahm dann Potter zu mir und sah ihn

böse an.

"Ich glaub du wirst es dir überlegen ob du noch mal irgendwo lauschen

würdest", meinte ich grinsend und ich überlegte was ich machen sollte und

schubste ihn deswegen erst mal auf das Bett, dass in diesem Raum stand. Mit dem

Zauberstab fixierte ich ihn dann da drauf und kam dann ein bisschen näher, denn

ich wollte ja sehen wie er so reagierte und was er dagegen machen wollte.

Trotz dieser Überraschung gelang es Harry, Draco genauso wie Lucius zu

verletzen, und das noch schwerer, als dieser ihn ans Bett gefesselte, kratzte

die kleine Wildkatze Draco im Gesicht, knapp neben seinem Auge bis zum Kinn.

Und diese kleine Erinnerung würde Draco Malfoy noch eine Weile behalten, als

Andenken, und das war gut so.

"Lasst mich ja in Ruhe!", knurrte er unsicher und lehnte sich gegen die Fesseln

auf.

"Voldemort will mich auf seiner Seite. deswegen ist er hier. ich habe sie

belauscht...und IHR tut nichts dafür dass ich mir Gedanken darüber mache die

Seite zu wechseln!", knurrte er als letzte Hoffnung.

Ich lehnte mich in dem Sessel zurück und sah den beiden amüsiert zu.

Von dem Potterjungen hatte ich allerdings noch mehr Gegenwehr erwartet. Dass ich

ihm dem Zauberstab so leicht abnehmen konnte…. Es war geradezu lächerlich und

dieser Gryffindor sollte eine Gefahr darstellen? Die paar Kratzer die er Draco

verpasste konnten mit schwarzer Magie … oder ein paar hervorragenden Tränken

von Severus wieder beseitigt werden.

Seufzend strich ich mit den Fingern durch meine Haare, sah den Dunkelhaarigen

allerdings etwas überrascht an.

Soso… den dunklen Lord belauschen? Ich erhob mich und ging auf die beiden zu.

Etwas herrisch griff ich nach Draco und musterte sein Gesicht. Die Wunden die

der Junge der überlebte gerissen hatte bluteten noch immer. Ich ließ ihn los

und leckte das Blut von meinem Finger, was darauf gelaufen war.

Dann sah ich zu dem Gryffindor.

„Und du denkst, dass der dunkle Lord es gut heißen wird, dass du ihn

belauscht und beobachtet hast?", fragte ich und mein Gesicht war eine

ausdruckslose Maske.

Allein der Gedanke, der Bengel könnte Recht haben lässt mir einen kalten

Schauer den Rücken hinab rinnen. Ich bin tatsächlich in der Versuchung diesen

Jungen mit einem einfachen Vergessenszauber davonzujagen…. Aber dazu war a

später auch noch genügend Zeit.

Ihn so wehrlos vor mir zu haben ist im Moment sehr viel reizvoller… trotz der

Anwesenheit des Lords selbst.

„Was möchtest du tun? Um Hilfe rufen? Hier wird dich niemand hören …. Der

die gewillt ist zu helfen.", stellte ich klar.

Nachdem ich näher kommen wollte fing Potter an sich zu wehren und er kratze

mich richtig fest im Gesicht. Ich taumelte zurück und hielt dann meine Hand im

Gesicht, denn ein bisschen tat es schon weh. Damit hatte ich jetzt überhaupt

nicht gerechnet und ich hoffte nur, dass sie nicht für immer bleiben würde.

Leider blutete sie auch ein bisschen und ich sah dann kurz zu meinem Vater.

"Ach du hast ihn belauscht? Ich glaub es nicht das sagst du nur das wir dich in

ruhe lassen. Und außerdem wird er es auch nicht gut halten wenn er es

erfährt", sagte ich wieder grinsend zu ihm und sah dann das mein Vater auf

stand und her kam.

Er schaute sich meine Wunde an und ich hoffte echt, dass man das was machen

konnte. Denn sonnst musste ich auch mit einer Narbe im Gesicht rum rennen und

das Wollte ich nicht.

Ich hörte dann zu was mein Vater und Potter sagte und meiner hatte vollkommen

recht. Hier würde ihm keiner zu Hilfe kommen und er war uns beide völlig

ausgeliefert.

Schließlich würde man ihn bestimmt auch nicht hören und Vater wusste ja was

man so machen konnte um den anderen still zu halten.

Mir gefiel es sogar sehr Potter so zu sehen und ich hoffte, dass wir ihn noch

eine weile hier lassen konnten. Ich wollte mich endlich an den Jungen rächen

für das er mich immer Provoziert hatte und bloß gestellt hatte. Und ganz

besonders jetzt wegen diesem Kratzer und deswegen sah ich weiter zu ihm, denn

ich wartete drauf das ich weiter machen konnte.

"Und wenn er es nicht gut findet. Ich bin hier, wie er es wollte. Denkt ihr ich

kann ihn nicht an meiner Situation teilhaben lassen? Er tut es doch auch, die

Visionen, seine Gedanken, das alles passiert über unsere Verbindung. Auch ICH

kann sie so nutzen, er wird sich mir niemals verschließen...", es war eine

Drohung, eine...ziemlich harte Drohung.

Eine die Wahr sein Könnte, den sie war es ja auch. Wenn er wollte konnte er

seine Okklumentikschilde fallen lassen und Voldemort um Hilfe bitten, was er tun

würde, wenn das hier ausarten würde.

"Eure Wahl, mir kann es egal sein, wenn er euch umbringt. bin ich gleich die

ganze Familie Malfoy los, besser geht's kaum.", er lachte leise, er war ein

passabler Schauspieler geworden, den seine Muggelverwandten hatten ihn oft

gequält und verhöhnt, sich an seinem Leid ergötzt...

"Außerdem habe ich etwas, was du nicht hast Malfoy, etwas das so ein arrogantes

Arschloch wie du schon lange verloren hat...und ich würde diese Seite in mir

niemals herausfordern...was denkst du was mit dem Ministerium passiert ist, als

ihr da so kläglich versagt habt...wer das ganze Chaos verursacht hat? obwohl

Remus mir meinen Zauberstab abgenommen hat..?", er sah ihn überlegen an, wenn

er wollte, konnte er seine wilde Magie freilassen, was zwar eine Menge

Zerstörung mit sich bringen würde, ihn aber retten konnte.

Nachdenklich ruht mein Blick auf dir und ich schweige einen Moment, neige dabei

den Kopf und wirke dabei nahezu arglos. Selten habe ich es erlebt, dass du in

meiner Gegenwart dein eigenes Schaffen lobst - doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache,

dass du jenes Buch und die Erkenntnisse darin in deiner Jugend kreiertest, ist

dieses Denken wohl auch gerechtfertigt "Nun, es ist in der Tat bemerkenswert,

dass ausgerechnet Potter dieses Buch fand. Ein Zufall, könnte man meinen -

jedoch glaube ich nicht an Zufälle. Für dich und in erster Linie auch für

Lucius dürfte es eine... unerfreuliche Begebenheit gewesen sein. Potter und der

Malfoy-Spross... sie sind ein Kapitel für sich. Ich jedoch sehe in diesem

Zwischenfall eine Gelegenheit, die sich ohne weiteres sonst nicht aufgetan

hätte. Harry... weiß schon lange, dass ein jeder Magier eine dunkle Seite in

sich trägt. Er hat es erlebt, wusste es... doch konnte er das Ausmaß bislang

nur ahnen. Er stand schon mehr als ein Mal vor jener gähnenden, offenen Tür,

hinter der sich vollkommene Schwärze befindet. Und indem er den Zauberstab

gegen Lucius' Sohn erhob, hat er den ersten Schritt hindurch gewagt..." mag mein

Gesichtsausdruck noch so neutral sein, so ist doch klar, dass mir diese

Entwicklung sehr entgegenkommt. Es ist meinen Plänen mehr als dienlich. Genauso

wie die Erkenntnis des Jungen, dass sich diese Welt eben doch nicht nur in

Schwarz und Weiß unterscheidet. Er wird bald begreifen, was dies genau bedeutet

- für ihn bedeutet. Dafür werde ich sorgen.

Wieder fokussiere ich meine reichen Smaragde auf deine Gestalt. Du wirkst

angespannt, wie du so aufrecht und in meiner Gegenwart offenbar unbeweglich da

sitzt... doch spüre ich auch deine Aufregung - und diese ist nicht nur negativ

zu bewerten. Versonnen senke ich die Lider und hebe dann doch eine Braue "Er

sprach den Crucio als er dieser wahnsinnigen Hexe folgte, ja. Er folgte in

diesem Moment auch seinen Instinkten, ja. Doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden,

es zu Ende zu bringen. Womöglich habe ich in diesem Moment zu früh einen

Schritt auf ihn zu gewagt. Es mag mein Fehler gewesen sein... doch ohne die

Einflüsterungen, Versprechen und die Lügen, die ihm Dumbledore erzählte,

wäre er wohl weit weniger ins Schwanken geraten. Er hat den Knaben handlungs-

und entscheidungsunfähig gemacht. Eine tödliche Kombination in dieser Welt.

Sollte er sich dereinst zwischen seinem Leben und dem eines anderen entscheiden

müssen, wird er wohl... unklug wählen. Sofern man ihm keine Anleitung zur

Seite stellt. Und ich spreche hier von einer Führung, die ihn selbst denken und

sich erproben lässt. Der alte Narr hat es stets verstanden, seine Schützlinge

nur so viel wissen zu lassen, wie es seinen eigenen Plänen diente. Durchaus

eine wirksame Taktik, doch auf die Dauer anstrengend und kraftraubend -

ineffizient. Es gibt andere Mittel und Wege, die Kontrolle zu behalten und sich

dennoch der Loyalität seiner Untergebenen zu versichern. Der Unterschied

zwischen meiner Grausamkeit und der des alten Mannes besteht darin, dass ich sie

offen zur Schau stelle und mich nicht hinter einer Maske verberge - paradox, wo

ich doch Tag für Tag unzählige verschiedene Masken aufsetzte..." etwas

nachsinnendes untermalt meinen Tonfall und dann fange ich einmal mehr deine vom

Feuerschein erhellten Obsidiane ein "Du... mein Junge... kennst ebenso wenig

alle Fügungen und Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit. Dies Wissen ist ein schweres

Erbe und längst nicht jeder ist im Stande, es zu schultern. Es ist eine

Bürde... - doch wer weiß? Womöglich wirst du eines Tages durchaus in der Lage

dazu sein." selten erlaube ich mir ein solches Lob - denn das war es zweifellos.

Ich erkenne auch dein Potenzial an. Denn es ist noch lange nicht ausgeschöpft,

magst du mir auch viele wertvolle Dienste erwiesen haben. Ein weiterer Aspekt,

der mich an dir reizt.

Für gewöhnlich schätze ich es nicht, wenn man mein Handeln hinterfragt.

Besonders unqualifizierte Kommentare strafe ich gern und ausgiebig... in deinem

Fall jedoch sind die Bedenken wohl gerechtfertigt, sodass ich deinen Einwurf

durchaus kurz überdenke. Mein Entschluss steht jedoch fest "Eben damit dies

Wissen in seinen noch jungen Händen nicht zur Gefahr für mich selbst und ihn

wird, muss der Knabe verstehen lernen. Er muss die Wahrheit erfahren, sie

annehmen und akzeptieren. Es wird sein gesamtes Leben und all seine bisherigen

Erkenntnisse von den Grundfesten auf zerstören. Doch auf diesen Ruinen wird er

alles neu errichten. Ein Leben, das seinem Können und seinen Sehnsüchten

gerecht wird. Doch zuerst muss er sich des gesamten Ausmaßes seines Talents

bewusst werden. Es spielt alles ineinander. Ich werde ihm kein Wissen geben, das

er noch nicht zu verstehen bereit ist. Doch anders als Dumbledore werde ich ihm

nicht vorgeben, wann er bereit zu sein hat und wann nicht. Er wird die Mittel

erhalten, diese Zeitpunkte selbst zu erkennen. Anders wird er nie zu wahrer

Macht gelangen oder seine Wünsche erfüllen können. Ich gedenke derjenige zu

sein, der ihn auf seinem Weg begleitet, ihn führt und anleitet. Ihm wird kein

Wissen verborgen oder vorenthalten bleiben - ganz gleich, wie grausam oder

wundervoll es sein mag. Er wird lernen, damit umzugehen und es für sich zu

nutzen. Uns beiden dürfte klar sein, dass dies keine sofortige Maßnahme,

sondern ein Prozess ist. Doch je länger wir warten, desto mehr zerstört der

perfide Geist des alten Greises das freie Denken des Jungen und nimmt ihm somit

die Möglichkeit dereinst selbstständig zu leben." es klingt fast surreal. Bis

vor Kurzem wollte ich Potter noch tot zu meinen Füßen sehen. Jetzt scheint es,

als wäre sein Wohl mein höchstes Glück. Doch so zweifelhaft ist diese

Vorstellung für mich nicht. Man muss flexibel sein, in jeder Hinsicht und eine

Meinung ist nie ein Dogma... auch wenn es Magier gibt, die dies gern glauben.

Nein, dient es meinen Vorhaben, so kann sich meine Meinung durchaus wandeln -

anders hätte ich die vergangenen Jahre, in denen ich geschwächt war, wohl auch

kaum überlebt.

Es ist selten, dass du derart altklug daher redest - besonders in meiner

Gegenwart. Doch neigt sich meine Geduld diesem Thema gegenüber allmählich dem

Ende zu. Der stechende Blick meiner unermesslich tiefen Smaragde zieht dich in

den Bann und erneut ist meine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern "Es ist mir

nicht entgangen, was sich im Ministerium zutrug. Mehr als das, was man sah und

mehr als das, was seinen Anfang nahm. Ich ahne die Entwicklung der Dinge und

durch Dumbledores eigene Blindheit, ist mir der Verlauf der Dinge mehr als

zuträglich. Allerdings werde ich wohl durch Flüche und andere meiner sonst

so... wirksamen Methoden nicht viel mehr erreichen, als die Sturheit, den Hass

und womöglich den Tod des Jungen. Somit werde ich mich wohl in jenen

Disziplinen üben müssen, die ich bislang so erfolgreich umging: Nachsicht und

Geduld. Zumindest letzteres hat mich mein Leben in den letzten Jahren durchaus

gelehrt." erkläre ich mustere dich dann knapp "Die genauen Methoden sind deiner

eigenen Erfahrung und deinen Stärken unterworfen. Der Greis soll davon nichts

mitbekommen. Verhalte dich dem Jungen in der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber wie auch

sonst. Doch wann immer du die Schatten betrittst und bemerkst, dass sie sich ihm

nähern, wirst du ein Auge auf ihn haben. Nicht allein... doch weitestgehend

übergebe ich ihn in deine Verantwortung. Fenrir ist mir zu... ungestüm, daher

lasse ich ihn nicht zu nah an den Knaben und auch die anderen könnten meine

wahren Intentionen womöglich missverstehen." dass ich dir damit weit mehr

Vertrauen zuspreche, als den übrigen Todessern, ist nichts, das ich explizit

zur Sprache bringe. Es sollte genügen, dass du für dich die Zusammenhänge

erkennen kannst.

Als ich kurz das zur Sprache bringe, was ich dir an Wissen über Dumbledore

voraus habe, reagierst du sofort. Deine natürliche Wissbegierde lässt dich

deine Vorsicht vergessen und ich überlege tatsächlich, ob ich es dir

offenbaren sollte. Jedoch lässt mich eine deiner Bemerkungen amüsiert und

leise lachen "Was er in der Öffentlichkeit sagt und was er denkt, ist etwas

vollkommen verschiedenes. Selbst wenn er einen seiner Schützlinge - zu denen du

im weitesten Sinne ebenso gehörst - in eines seiner Geheimnisse 'einweiht', so

ist dies meist nicht viel mehr, als eine Farce. So gibt er seinem Gegenüber das

Gefühl, sie seien in seinen Augen etwas Besonderes. Doch sollte dir ein

Sprichwort der Muggel geläufig sein: 'Sie predigen Wasser und trinken selbst

Wein.' - kaum eine andere Parabel trifft so sehr auf Dumbledore zu. Er mag jene

verurteilen, die ihre Partner unter ihrem eigenen Geschlecht wählen... doch

heißt es auch, dass jene, die sich am Meisten gegen eine Sache wehren, sich

oftmals daran die Finger verbrannten." für den Augenblick lasse ich diese

Angelegenheit im Raume stehen. Der Zeitpunkt scheint mir unpassend, dies weiter

auszuführen... doch anders als sonst, bin ich durchaus bereit, dir etwas mehr

Wissen zu vermitteln. Du legst in mir eine gesprächige Seite frei, wie ich sie

selten an mir wahrnahm.

Meine Suggestion jedoch... die reine Vorstellung, dass du den jungen Potter

verführen und somit seinen Geist ein Stück weit befreien könntest, stößt

auf heftige Gegenwehr. Mein Unmut wächst in diesem Moment ins Unermessliche. Es

war kein direkter Befehl - noch nicht -, doch wenn du dich mit solcher Vehemenz

dagegen wehrst, wird es auch nicht gelingen. Doch versuchst du dich dann zu

erklären und mir wird klar, dass es nicht Abneigung oder irr geleiteter Hass

sind, die dich zurückhalten... sondern schlicht Unerfahrenheit. Eine

Erkenntnis, die mich durchaus unerwartet trifft. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich

diesem Sachverhalt besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt - doch nur, da es bislang

nicht für meine Ziele von Belang war. Nachdenklich neige ich den Kopf, doch

lasse ich keinen Moment von der Nähe zwischen uns ab... oder von deinem nahezu

entsetzen und doch aufgeregten Blick "... als ob das Alter eine Rolle spielen

würde, Severus... - du solltest dies genau wissen..." meine ich ruhig und in

einem ungewöhnlich neutralen Tonfall.

Doch meine Worte, meine Nähe... gewiss auch dieses, mein wahres Gesicht - das

du zweifellos für eine andere Maske hältst - all dies zeigt seine Wirkung. Du

wirst unsicherer und ich kann erneut spüren, wie sich dein Herzschlag

beschleunigt. Dir fehlen die Worte und das in einem Maß, wie ich es nie zuvor

erlebte. Doch ebenso erkenne ich, dass es hinter deiner Stirn arbeitet. Deine

Gedanken überschlagen sich, Bilder blitzen vor deinem geistigen Auge auf und

schließlich... wagst du dich ungeheuer forsch vor. Es grenzt an Dreistigkeit

und gewiss ein Stück an Todessehnsucht. So würde ich es für gewöhnlich

einschätzen... doch da ist mehr. Weit mehr, als man in Worte kleiden kann. Was

geht da nur unter diesem dunklen Schopf vor sich? Du errötest? Deine

Nervosität ist nahezu greifbar und untermalt auch dein Aura... und du

eröffnest mir, wie weit zu gehen, du bereit bist. Und auch, dass die

'Vergangenheit' lange hinter dir liegt. Somit auch jener Schandfleck, der mein

Blut so sehr in Wallung geraten lässt? Kann das möglich sein?

Auch ich denke nach, doch kaum länger als einen Herzschlag. Die Luft um uns

herum ist heiß und scheint zu stagnieren... ebenso wie die Zeit selbst. Reglos

harre ich vor dir und mein Blick ist verschlingend. Die Ahnung von tiefem

Rubinrot durchzieht meine Kristalle für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags und

schließlich... löst sich die Anspannung scheinbar. Ich richte mich auf und

bringe so weit mehr Abstand zwischen unsere Gesichter. Meine Erscheinung erhebt

sich anmutig vor dir und der Widerschein der Flammen bildet eine Korona um meine

Silhouette. Doch anstatt zurückzuweichen und dein Angebot dankenswerterweise

als Scherz zu interpretieren... raffe ich leicht meine bodenlange Robe und

setzte ein Knie auf das Polster deines Sessels - zwischen deine Beine. Mein

eleganter Leib verrät nicht die geringste Unsicherheit - oder gar, dass ich

Zweifel an meinem Vorhaben hätte. Indem ich eine Hand hebe, stütze ich mich

leicht an der Rückenlehne, neben deinem Kopf ab... die andere hebe ich und lege

sie zuerst an deine Wange, während deine dunklen Augen irgendwo zwischen

Fassungslosigkeit und purem Unglauben zu mir aufsehen. Die kühle meiner Haut

legt sich wohltuend auf deine heiße Wange... und ich lasse meine Finger weiter

strichen. Durch dein Haar und doch endet diese so zärtliche Berührung, indem

ich dein Haar an deinem Hinterkopf packe und dein Gesicht weit empor zwinge. So,

den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, präsentierst du mir deine Kehle völlig

schutzlos und ich neige mich über dich... sodass sich unsere Lippen erneut fast

berühren "Du bist mutig, mein Jung... mutig oder sehr, sehr dumm. Glaube nicht,

dass wenn du den Drachen herausforderst, er in seiner Höhle verharrt. Und

vergiss nicht, dass du es war, der das Biest herausforderte - beklage dich also

nicht, wenn du dich an seinem Feuer verbrennst... ganz gleich, wie eisig es sein

mag." wispere ich dir entgegen und der Griff in in deinem Haar wird lockerer.

Fast schon sacht lege ich meine Hand in deinen Nacken. Meine Augen schließend,

überbrücke ich die kleine Distanz zwischen uns - und hauche einen

federleichten Kuss auf deine Lippen.

Severus war sehr stolz, auf die Verbesserungen die er gemacht hatte, auf die

Flüche die er erfunden hatte, und glücklicherweise die Gegenzauber...

Man (n) wusste ja nie was alles passieren konnte, und genau für den Fall wie

bei Potter und Draco hatte er den Gegenzauber erfunden, um notfalls Leben zu

retten!

„Ja. Und ein Fluch, Herr. Seither heimst er fremdes Lob ein, etwas das ihm gar

nicht zusteht. Im Gegensatz zu ihm habe ich dafür hart gearbeitet.", es war

ja nicht so als wäre er eifersüchtig, aber im Moment war er es definitiv.

„Meint ihr damit das jemand, ihn das Buch finden lies?", er bekam große

Augen, wer konnte daran ein Interesse haben?

„Potter und Draco sind wie Feuer und Eis. Sie hassen sich, und ziehen sich

immer wieder gegenseitig an. Es ist wie verhext mit den beiden, man bekommt sie

einfach nicht getrennt, selbst wen sie in unterschiedlichen Häusern leben.",

wenn heute schon der Tag des Offenen Wortes war, wollte er ihn schon war

nehmen.

„Ja, er hat es erlebt, und er hat Angst davor. Was ich ihm nicht übel nehme,

Dumbledore hat ihn gelehrt das alles dunkle Böse ist, außer Kontrolle geraten

kann...", er schloss die Augen, den das hatte der Alte Mann ihn gelehrt als

es so aussah als würde er vom Rechten weg abkommen!

„Wenn er es nur lernen würde, my Lord. Das das alles einen höheren Sinn hat,

das es ihn zu viel mehr führen könnte, würde er mehr wollen...er zeigt es

doch ansatzweise im Unterricht...", Severus bekam so gut wie alles mit, wenn

er wollte, oder musste.

Aufmerksam folgte er den Worten seines Herrn, und nickte artig, das eine um das

das andere Mal, viel sagen konnte und traute er sich nicht mehr, er hatte die

Laune seines Lords schon genug gereizt.

„Manchmal tut es das My Lord. Manchmal schon. Ich würde euren Auftrag sofort

ausführen wenn ich könnte, und trotzdem kann man meinen das zum Beispiel in

seinem Alter mehr Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet hat, als ich, und ich bin

doppelt so alt wie er. Das ist blamabel, egal wie man es dreht und wendet.",

immer diese Widerworte des anderen. Er konnte es nicht lassen anderer Meinung zu

sein.

Sein Herr bewegt sich erst von mir weg und ich will enttäuscht aufseufzen, als

er mir wieder so nah ist.

Genau an DER stelle, oh Gott, es fühlte sich an als würde er vergehen...hier

und jetzt.

An meinen Haaren zerrst du mich nach hinten, zwingst mich dich anzusehen, obwohl

es dazu keine Gewalt braucht, ich will dich auch so ansehen, weil du mich...dazu

bringst an deinen Lippen zu hängen, jedes kleinste Wort in mich aufzunehmen...

„Eine Mischung aus beidem Herr. Ein Teil Mutig, drei Teile Dumm..", das

hatte sein ´Vater´ immer zu ihm gesagt, als er noch klein gewesen war.

„Ich hatte nicht vor den Drachen warten zu lassen Herr...ich werde für alles

einstehen, für jede kleine Herausforderung...ich tue ALLES...", wieder diese

Art die sich ihm anzubieten, auf seine eigene Art und weise.

„egal wie sehr ich mich verbrenne, ich würde es immer wieder tun...", und

schon spürte er die fremden Lippen auf seinen eigenen ruhen.

Und bei Gott, das war es was er wollte, es fühlte sich so...real an.

Kapitel 2: 2

Autoren: und

Genre: Romantik, Horror, Angst, Shonen ai, Yoai, AU

Alter der Personen: Alle Personen sind MINDESTENS 18 Jahre alt!

Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Rpg

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Es ist wohl deiner Unerfahrenheit mit solchen Situationen an sich oder eben

dieser ungewohnten Nähe zu mir zuzuschreiben... doch erneut kommst du auf Dinge

zu sprechen, die in dieser Situation fast schon bizarr erscheinen. Wir sind uns

noch immer nah - sehr nah. Ich übe meine Macht unterschwellig und doch spürbar

auf dich aus: Durch meinen Körper, meine Gesten, meinen Blick, meine Worte...

durch mein gesamtes Sein. Und ich bringe dich damit aus dem Gleichgewicht,

verleite dich dazu, zuweilen unüberlegt zu reden - offen und scheinbar ohne

nachzudenken. Du sprichst Wahrheiten und deine Gedanken aus, als müsstest du in

diesem Moment nicht befürchten, dass ich dir für jedes ungebührliche Wort

einen qualvollen Fluch auferlege. Und tatsächlich ist diese... Ungezwungenheit

alles andere als unangenehm. Es ist schwer zu beschrieben. Doch trotz deines

Mutes gehst du nicht zu weit. Du kennst unbewusst offenbar das richtige Maß, in

dem du mir Widerworte und Einlenkungen präsentieren kannst, ohne dafür eine

Strafe zu erwarten. Und du nutzt es entsprechend aus.

Es ist ein Verhalten, das du an den Tag legst... das einem unerfahrenen

Jüngling gleichkommt. Vor lauter Aufregung, erzählst du dies und das und

versuchst dadurch das unvermeidliche abzuwenden... oder hinauszuzögern.

Letzteres hat jedoch nur den Effekt, dass sich die Spannung zwischen uns

erhöht. Die... Vorfreude auf das Kommende. So lächle ich still und schön wie

der junge Frühling, der noch vom Winter durchhaucht ist und lasse dich

gewähren. Es bereitet mir keine Mühen, mich auf deine Worte zu konzentrieren

und meinen eigenen 'Zauber' auch ohne Magie wirken zu lassen "Ist dies nicht nur

ein weiterer Beweis, dass er das Potential hat, um sich auch in der Welt der

Schatten zurecht zu finden? Er erntet Lob und nutzt das Wissen und die Arbeit

anderer zu seinem Vorteil. Es missfällt dir vielleicht, doch musst du gestehen,

dass dies ein durchaus üblicher Weg ist, sich das Leben zu erleichtern. Und

schließlich nimmt Harry dies Wissen nicht einfach an. Er überdenkt und

hinterfragt es. Auch wenn da niemand ist, der ihm derzeit Antworten liefern

kann. Doch das könnte sich künftig ändern, nicht wahr?" erneut suggeriere ich

dir deinen nächsten Schritt, obschon er doch offensichtlich scheint. So sehr

bist du eingewoben und abgelenkt von meiner Präsenz? Erstaunlich... dabei hast

du deine Contenance doch in weit... fordernderen Situationen bewahren können.

Du siehst mich erstaunt und fragend an... fast gläubig wie ein Knabe seinen

Lehrmeister nur anblicken kann und ich schmunzle still, ehe ich unerwartet

kokett den Kopf neige "Wer weiß? Ich selbst habe nichts damit zu tun, dass

Potter dein Buch fand. Doch muss man sich fragen, wieso ein beschriebenes,

abgenutztes Buch mit losen Seiten weiterhin einer Magierschule verwandt wird.

Wieso wurde es nicht repariert und wieso erkannte niemand die Gefahr in diesem

Machwerk? Wieso blieb es all die Jahre unangetastet in jenem Schrank? Und

wieso... war es ausgerechnet Potter, der es fand - an einem Scheideweg seines

Lebens?" das Aufblitzen meiner Augen verrät dir, dass ich mehr als bloße

'Zufälle' hinter diesen Begebenheiten sehe. Doch gerade dem Verhältnis

zwischen Draco und Potter schenke ich kaum mehr, als einen wissenden Blick "...

es mag dir abwegig erscheinen, doch fragt man sich, wieso die beiden nicht

voneinander lassen können, sich immer wieder begegnen, wetteifern und sich

immer mehr gegenseitig fordern. Sie steigern sich mehr und mehr in diese

Rivalität, ohne zu wissen, worin es enden mag. Doch auch dies könnte sich zu

meinem Vorteil wenden..." ich lasse offen, was ich genau damit meine, denn in

der Tat ist dies ein weitere Umstand, dem ich bislang nur passiv beiwohnte. Die

Option diese Fehde zwischen den beiden für mich zu nutzen, habe ich mir bislang

offen gehalten. Mehr nicht.

Offenbar kommt dir aber nicht in den Sinn, dass sich diese Gegensätze, die sich

offenbar in Hass zwischen beiden äußern, nicht das ist was man auf den ersten

Blick glauben möchte. Vielleicht haben es die beiden selbst noch nicht

erkannt... doch sind sie jung, es ist ihnen wohl nachzusehen. Umso interessanter

dürfte ihrer beider Reaktion sein, sobald sie es für sich erkennen - oder gar

gegenseitig. Dass du in diesem Gebiet scheinbar gänzlich außen vor bist, ist

für mich unbegreiflich... anders als bei mir selbst, hätte ich zumindest

gedacht, dass du ein weit ausgeprägteres, emotionales Gespür hast. Doch so

leicht ist es dann wohl doch nicht.

Du gibst mir zu Denken und das in einem durchaus positivem Sinn. Jedoch

missfällt es mir zusehends, dass du meine Worte nicht einfach dabei belassen

kannst. Ständig gibst du eine Antwort auf Entscheidungen, die ohnehin längst

getroffen sind. Es ist ein Teil deiner selbst, deines Wesens... doch schürt es

so auch den roten Schimmer in meinen Augen - ein Zeichen, das meine Geduld

bereits deutlich ausgereizt ist "Er wird lernen und er wird erkennen... es gibt

keine Alternative. Nicht für ihn und nicht für mich. Entweder, er wird sich

mir unterordnen und meinem Pfad folgen... oder er wird vergehen. Und noch ehe es

so weit ist, muss ich... Vorkehrungen getroffen haben. Das ist zum jetzigen

Zeitpunkt unmöglich - daher muss Potter leben. Und er wird dem Weg folgen, den

ich ihm zugedachte." damit unterstreiche ich unmissverständlich, das sich in

diesem Gebiet keine weiteren Debatten oder Spekulationen zulasse. Es wird

geschehen, wie ich es wünsche... die Konsequenzen wären andernfalls höchst

unangenehm.

Erneut widersprichst du mir und fast will ich meine Beherrschung verlieren -

doch gewährst du mir im selben Atemzug einen genaueren Einblick in deine

Gedanken. Freiwillig. Etwas, das ich sehr schätze, gerade wenn es sich dabei um

solch intime, geheime und zuweilen unangenehme Überlegungen handelt. Du

eröffnest mir, dass du keinerlei Erfahrungen in den Ars Armandi besitzt und

gleichsam stelle ich mir selbst die ein oder andere Frage. Doch gelingt es dir

so auch, mein Gemüt zu beschwichtigen. Unerwartet behutsam lasse ich meinen

Daumen über deine Unterlippe gleiten, als meine Hand an deiner Wange liegt "Du

hältst es für 'blamabel'? Dabei scheint es doch ein Wunder, sich über so

viele Jahre etwas derart Kostbares - unversehrt - zu bewahren. Du solltest Stolz

darauf sein, dass du nicht... gezwungen warst, etwas zu geben, zu dem du nicht

bereit warst. Andere hatten nicht so viel Glück. Denn das eine ist dir gewiss

klar: Es gibt Dinge, die man nie wieder zurückfordern kann, wenn man sie einmal

verschenkte... oder sie geraubt wurden." wie sehr dies auch hier auf unsere

Situation zutrifft, sollte dir klar sein. Schritt um Schritt nähern wir uns

an... doch letztlich wirst du die Führung bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt

behalten. Solange, bis sich unser Handeln verselbstständigt. Dann jedoch wird

es kein Zurück mehr geben. Ganz gleich, ob du es wünschst oder nicht. Bist du

bereit, dich fallen zu lassen? Obwohl du dir nicht sicher sein kannst, ob und

wie du am Grund der Schlucht aufkommst? Es ist alles andere als gewiss, ob dort

jemand sein wird, der dich auffängt... - und doch wünschst du es?

Es wäre gelogen, würde ich behaupten, dass ich mich nicht geschmeichelt

fühle. Das geschieht für gewöhnlich nie, denn ich lasse mich nicht durch

schöne Worte oder Gesten von der Wahrheit ablenken. Doch ganz gleich, wie

ergeben deine Worte nun auch sein mögen... ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass

du sie aufrichtig meinst. Und das... schätze ich tatsächlich. Es ist eine

reizvolle Vorstellung. Du sagst mir, du seist vollkommen unberührt und es

fällt mir ungemein schwer, dies zu glauben. Es würde kaum einen Sinn machen,

solltest du mich anlügen... im Gegenteil würde es dir nur umso größeren

Schaden zufügen, sobald ich es herausfinde. Doch da ist nichts, das mich an dir

zweifeln lässt. Du ist aufrichtig und so entscheide ich mich auch, etwas

mehr... Fingerspitzengefühl an den Tag zu legen, als sonst.

Mein Lächeln ist reine Sünde, ebenso wie meine Bewegungen. Leicht reibt mein

Knie gegen deinen Schritt und selbst durch die Lagen von schwerem Stoff kann ich

deine Hitze fühlen. Nein, für gewöhnlich meide ich derartige... Vergnügungen

da sie die Sinne vernebeln. Zuweilen lasse ich es doch zu. Dann, wenn ich jene

so seltene Sehnsucht nach der Wärme eins anderen Körpers spüre oder sich mir

eine Gelegenheit offenbart, die einzigartig ist. So wie diese.

Nein, es wäre keine Gewalt nötig, um dich mir gefügig zu machen. Doch ist das

auch nicht mein Ziel... ich will dich spüren lassen, wie die Grenzen zwischen

den bekannten Machtverhältnissen verschwimmen können - ich will dich alle

Freuden und Wunder kosten lassen, ebenso wie die Schrecken, die sich dir bislang

noch verborgen hielten. Du wirst erhalten, wonach du verlangst... und wie schon

so viel zuvor, werde ich es sein, der dein Sehnen erfüllt.

Meine Hand massiert deinen Nacken und aus der sachten Berührung unserer Lippen

wird ein tieferer Kuss. Verlangen brennt in mir hoch, doch weiß ich es noch zu

zügeln. Meine Zunge gleitet verspielt über deine Unterlippe und fordert den

Einlass in deine Mundhöhle... und mit einem leisen Seufzen gewährst zu ihn

mir. Ich nehme mir Zeit und erforsche die unbekannte Terrain ausgiebig. Von

deinen Zahnreihen bis hin zu dem empfindsamen Fleisch deines Gaumendachs lasse

ich keine Stelle aus... kose und streichle und wir tauschen dabei unsere

Geschmäcker. Das leicht herbe Aroma des Tees mischt sich mit dem Hauch Zitrone,

der darin war und meinem ganz eignen Geschmack: Etwas kühl, unbekannt...

lockend. Schließlich ertaste ich den scheuen Wächter deines Mundes und umgarne

ihn verspielt... locke und necke ihn und ziehe mich immer weder ein Stück

zurück, sobald du dir getraust, selbst zu agieren. Ich fordere dich und reize

dich, solange bis du ergeben seufzt und noch weiter gegen die Rückenlehne

sinkst. Es ist nur ein Kuss, doch ist er voller Passion und als ich mich löse,

nicht einmal über deine leicht geschwollenen Lippen lecke und deine schwarzen

Kristalle suche... ist dort ein unlesbarer Ausdruck in meinen Zügen zu erkennen

"Das... war erst der Anfang. Ich werde dir noch viel, viel mehr offenbaren, mein

Junge... willst du es immer noch? Denn wisse, dass längst nicht alles sich

derart... angenehm anfühlen wird." es ist eine Untertreibung sondersgleichen,

doch verrät dir mein Ton, dass dich ungeahntes erwartet. Der tiefe Glanz meiner

Smaragde birgt so viel Wissen und Mysterien... du könntest viele davon

erforschen, doch mache ich dir auch bewusst, dass du nicht alle mögen wirst.

Allein diese innige Nähe, die wir inmitten des Slytherin-Gemeischaftsraums

teilen, scheint unwirklich. Doch mache ich offenbar keinerlei Anstalten, den Ort

zu wechseln oder auch nur einen Millimeter von dir zurück zu weichen.

Und ich spüre diese Macht, mehr als alles andere, sie zeigt dich durch ein

leichtes zurückzucken meines Körpers vor dieser Nähe, die er doch so

herbeisehnte, wenn auch auf anderer Art und Weise.

Es kommt mir so vor, das du es willst, das ich so spreche, mich so verhalte,

weil du mich...rügen willst, und wenn es nur durch ein Blick, ein kleines Wort

ist, das zwischen uns fällt...

Als Giftmischer wäre er kein Todesser, wenn er nicht jede seine Ergebenheit

ausnutzen würde...

Das kribbeln in meinen Adern zeigt das Vorfreude meiner Art, sich so gut

anfühlt, so richtig, das verlangen nach meinem Herrn, kann nur der eine

Stillen, der vor mir steht.

Es ist das was ich will, dich aus diesem Zauber befreien, dich unkontrolliert zu

erleben, vor Lust und Aufregung, doch das wird wohl komplett nie geschehen!

„natürlich, auf die eine Weise, auf die andere, muss er Lernen das er nur

weiter kommt wenn er SELBER seine Ziele verfolgt, indem er lernt, nicht indem er

stiehlt. Wenn mein Herr es erlaubt, würde ich ihn zu gegebener Zeit

bestrafen.", nicht zu hart aber dennoch so das sich Harry daran erinnern

würde, um sich zu merken das er es nie wieder tun würde.

Seine Standfestigkeit zu bewahren im Angesicht des Kampfes oder Todes ist das

eine, aber in einer SOLCHER Situation, war er einfach nur ratlos überfordert.

„Das Frage ich mich auch Herr, wieso nahm er mein Buch und nicht das die neue

Ausgabe ohne Makel? Wieso verteidigte er es gegenüber diesem

Schlammblutmädchen, als sie es an sich nehmen wollte? Es sind Parallelen zu

eurem Tagebuch im zweitem Jahr vorhanden, und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht ob

es mir gefällt...es irritiert mich..", Severus sprach immer offen und

ehrlich, jedenfalls wenn sein Lord allein mit ihm war.

„Was genau meint ihr Herr? Sie hassen sich! Davon ab das Draco einfach diesen

Jungen loswerden will, der ihn so aus der Bedrullie lockt, das ist eine

Eigenschaft die auch Lucius früher hatte, wenn ich da an Black denke, und wie

sie sich angegangen sind.", er zog Parallelen in die Vergangenheit von Malfoy

Senior und sich selbst.

Ich geniesse diesen Daumen auf meiner Unterlippe den ich mit hingabe kurz küsse

und euren Blick standhalte, euch sehen lasse das ich...niemanden anderen will

als euch, niemanden.

„Ja Herr. Wenn es auch nur einer wüsste, an dieser verfluchten Schule,

könnte ich nie wieder unterrichten, sie würde mich nicht ernst nehmen, mich

beleidigen, wenn nicht gar schlimmere Dinge mit mir tun und sagen. Selbst

Dumbledore denkt ich sei, besonders als Todesser, schon lange nicht mehr

unberührt. Er schürt das Gerücht das ihr ja schändet und vergewaltigt.",

den letzten Satz sprach er mit einem leichten schmunzeln aus, das verriet was er

davon hielt.

„Es war jedenfalls nicht schwer Herr. Kaum einer versucht HINTER die Maske zu

sehen, so wie ihr es tut. Ich würde mich nur von meinem Lord ´zwingen´lassen

und ihm alles geben was er verlangt, und es würde nie ein gewalt zwang sein.

Niemals.", er sprach gegen ende leiser, eindringlicher, zeigte das er es ernst

meinte.

Es ist wie zwischen zwei Raubtiere die sich umkreisen um sich zu zerfleischen,

der Kreis um uns wird immer enger, und das Paradoxe daran ist, es gefällt

mir...

Severus war bereit ihm alles zu geben was er verlangte, und auch auf die Gefahr

hin, das es nur einmaliger Natur war, wollte er den Lord heute Nacht, oder auch

noch viel länger seine Gesellschaft anbieten.

Dieser Blick zusammen mit dem reiben an seinen Schritt, Merlin bewahre, es

machte ihn heiß, was sich durch rote Wangen und einen ganz leisen laut der

Erregung nach außen kehrte.

Nein Gewalt würde er nicht benötigen, Severus gab es ihm freiwillig, bot sich

ihm regelrecht an, alles zu tun was er wollte, und er zweifelte nicht daran das

sein Lord ihm beide Seiten zeigte, die Lustvolle aber auch die Schmerzhafte, er

war kein Narr, es tat immer weh beim ersten Mal, egal welches Geschlecht man

hatte.

Die Hand im nacken bringt mich gegen meinen Willen zum schnurren, wie ein

williges kleines Kätzchen, schließt es mir durch den Kopf, doch der Gedanke

verschwindet so schnell wieder das ich ihn wieder vergessen habe bevor er zuende

gedacht wurde.

Dieser Kuss macht mich wahnsinnig...

ich gebe dir einlas, weil du ihn begehrst und gib mich dieser Verführung direkt

hin, deine Art zu küssen ist einfach...

unbeschreiblich...

Mein körper und noch viel mehr reagiert darauf, mein innerstes begehrt auf, es

endlich mit diesem Mann zu tun, der es geschafft hat mich so aus der eiskalten

Reserve zu locken.

Ich verstehe nicht was diese Macht von mir will, aber ich nehme sie an, weil ich

genau das gleiche will.

„Ja Herr. Ich will alles was ihr bereit seit mir zu offenbaren, egal was es

ist, oder ich dafür tun muss...", hauchte er leise und sah ihn mit einem

Ausdruck in den Augen an, als hätte er gefunden was er schon all die Jahre

gesucht hat.

„Ist es dir das Wert?", erklang meine Stimme.

„Du hast doch im Grunde irgendwo Angst, dem Lord gegenüberzutreten.", fuhr

ich fort und schlich um das Bett herum auf dem der Junge fixiert war.

„Vielleicht hast du ihn belauscht, aber wer sagt, dass das stimmt, was du uns

hier weiß machen willst.", ich blieb stehen und warf einen Blick zu Draco.

„Wird es der werte Direktor gut heißen, wenn er das hier mitbekommt… denn

das wird er wenn du hier Zerstörung walten lässt, die deine wilde Magie

bewirken kann."

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als er die Niederlage im Ministerium erwähnte.

„Ich würde behaupten du hast Angst uns ausgeliefert zu sein?", hakte ich

nach und ein arrogantes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

„Abgesehen davon, überlege mal… wir können dich hier schlecht töten. Wenn

der dunkle Lord dich tot, oder gar lebend sehen möchte würde ich mir nur

selbst damit schaden."

Ich beugte mich leicht zu dem Gryffindor und strich ihm trügerisch sanft über

die Wange.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt dir sogar das… was wir mit dir tun

könnten.", schnurrte ich und löste mich dann lachend von ihm.

Abermals beugte ich mich näher zu ihm. Meine Haare fielen nach vorn in leicht

in sein Gesicht. Ich sah mit meinen stahlgrauen Augen in seine grünen.

„Sag mir, … Potter oder doch eher Harry, hast du Angst?", ich forderte ihn

hiermit heraus und es machte mir unheimlichen Spaß.

Ich fixierte ihn noch immer.

Zwang ihn mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Du trägst hier nur die Konsequenzen,

dass du in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eingedrungen bist."

Ruckartig löste ich mich wieder von ihm und sah zu Draco.

„Was möchtest du mit ihm anstellen?"

Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen - Worte... immer mehr und immer wieder

beginnst du mit nebensächlichen, unbedeutenden Anmerkungen und Kommentaren, die

in dieser Situation eher störend sind. Doch das ist wohl eine deiner

Eigenschaften, die ich dir nicht für die Laune und Leidenschaft einer Nacht

werde abgewöhnen können. Sollte es dir jedoch dereinst einfallen im Kreise der

Todesser diese, meinen so hauchdünnen Geduldsfaden zu strapazieren, solltest du

besser nicht der Illusion erliegen, dass ich dich schone. Es liegt in diesen

Momenten schlicht an dem unerwarteten Gefühl - dieser merkwürdigen Anziehung

zwischen uns, der ich sogar nachgebe. Mein Denken und Handeln entsprechen nicht

dem, was ich für gewöhnlich an den Tag lege. Meine Gedanken verschwimmen immer

mehr und dies, mein Junge, ist gefährlicher als du ahnen kannst. Du magst mich

schon außer mir erlebt haben - doch noch nie habe ich mich so der lockenden

Versuchung vollkommenen Zorns hingegen, dass ich mich gänzlich darin verloren

hätte. Nie. Die Konsequenzen wären einfach... unberechenbar.

Was hier geschieht, lässt sich nicht in Worte kleiden. Du reizt mich bis aufs

Blut, doch anstatt dich zu strafen, antworte ich dir sogar auf diese plumpen

Versuche, Zeit zu schinden "Halte mich nicht zum Narren, Severus. Ich weiß,

wieso es dir in diesem Augenblick so schwer fällt, einfach anzunehmen, was dir

gegeben wird. Doch sei's drum. Wenn du spielen willst, so werde ich einfach

folgen. Zwei Dinge sollten dir über Potter bekannt sein. Erstens: Dass die

Fügung es häufig wollte, dass ihm Dinge in die Hände fallen, die auf den

ersten Blick ungemein harmlos wirkten, es aber nicht waren. Er wusste sie zu

nutzen, ihr Mysterium zumindest in teilen zu enträtseln und mögen ihn Angst

und Sorge auch erfüllt haben, so waren seine Wissbegierde und sein Drang sich

zu beweisen stets stärker. Was ihm widerfährt und begegnet, muss nicht

zwingend neu sein, damit es ihn interessiert. Alte Geheimnisse, neues Wissen

für ihn... er weiß sie wertzuschätzen - etwas, das sein Leben unter

primitiven Muggeln mit sich brachte. Ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich.

Zweitens... und das ist etwas, das du womöglich bald noch genauer verstehen

wirst: Draco und Harry sind Feinde auf den ersten Blick. Rivalen, die einander

doch stets beweisen und demonstrieren möchten, wer besser, stärker, klüger

ist. Sie wollen sich vor dem jeweils anderen profilieren, zur Schau stellen, was

ihre Vorzüge und Qualitäten sind - sie wollen, dass der jeweils andere

erkennt, dass sie die Besten sind. Für wen, glaubst du, wollen sie diesen

Bewies erbringen? Wen wollen sie damit beeindrucken und überzeugen? Nicht die

Lehrer, Auroren, Verwandtschaft oder Freunde. Sie wollen einander. Es ist... als

würden sie um einander werben. Vielleicht verstehen sie es selbst nicht und so

wundert es mich nicht, dass auch du es nicht erkennst. Doch du wirst es noch

sehen... - Potter... war der Dunklen Seite noch nie gänzlich abgeneigt. Vor

Dumbledores und Hagrids plumpen schwarz-weißen Dogmen wusste er nicht, dass es

eine helle und eine finstere Seite der Magie gibt. Und ich werde ihn dazu

bewegen erneut derart unvoreingenommen zu sein. Mit deiner Hilfe, mit der von

Draco... und einigen weiteren. Es ist keine Frage von Strafe, sondern vom

Abpassen des geeigneten Moments. Er wird sich mir ergeben - mit Geist und

Körper. Die Frage ist nicht ob er dies tut, sondern allein wann." meine Stimme

ist von einem klangvollen Timbre erfüllt, der sich in deinem Gehör ausbreitet

und sich als prickelnder Schauer dein Rückgrat hinab arbeitet.

Doch dann halte ich in jeder Bewegung inne und mein Blick bohrt sich wie eine

Schwertklinge in den deinen. Meine Hand packt deinen Unterkiefer und hält dich

so unbeweglich, während ich mich nah zu dir beuge "... ich weiß nicht, was in

diesem verwirrten Haupt vorgeht, das auf deinem Hals ruht. Doch ich weiß, dass

es für gewöhnlich präzise arbeitet. Mag dir die Lust ach die Sinne vernebeln,

Severus... so sollte es dir doch nicht einfallen, den Gedanken bei mir aufkommen

zu lassen... ich könnte hier nur Mitteln zum Zweck für dich sein. Wenn du

schlicht jemanden suchst, der dich dieses... 'Anhängels' beraubt, das dich in

der Meinung anderen sinken lassen könnte oder zum Gespött macht, kann ich

ebenso Fenrir oder einen anderen seiner Wölfe bitten diese Aufgabe zu

übernehmen. Halte mich nicht für einen leicht zu ködernden Mann, der bloß

darauf bedacht ist, seine niederen Triebe zu befriedigen. Achte auf deine Worte,

ganz gleich, wie viel ich dir hier und jetzt durchgehen lasse. Es würde dir

nicht bekommen... sollte ich annehmen, dass du mich ausnutzt." diese Warnung

bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärung. Ich habe sie ausgesprochen und sie brennt

sich in dein Inneres. Du weißt, dass ich nicht scherze und es nie tat.

Dein Blick bestätigt mir, dass du mich verstanden hast und indem sich meine

Starre erneut löst, neige ich mich zu deinem Hals. Meine Zunge gleitet über

den kleinen Riss, den meine Krallen verursacht haben und ich koste dein Blut...

lasse den reichen, kupfernen Geschmack meinen Mund erfüllen. Der hohe Kragen

deiner Robe, die dich so sehr verhüllt und stets unnahbar wirken lässt,

beginnt mich zu stören. Dein Gewand ist eine Barriere zwischen dir und der

Außenwelt. Nie zeigst du mehr, als dein Gesicht oder deine Hände. Die Ahnung

von Haut, die ich nun entblöße, ist ungemein reizvoll. Wie mag dieser von

Disziplin und unbekannten Strapazen geformte Körper wohl ohne die Hülle aus

Stoff wirken? Wie magst du aussehen? Deine helle Haut... bedeckt sie deinen

gesamten Leib? Oder findet sich hier und da auch ein Hauch Farbe, so wie das

tiefe Rosé auf deinen Wangen?

Meine alles verschlingenden Smaragde sehen zu dir auf, als ich mich erneut etwas

löse und einen weiteren, verlangenden Kuss aufnehme. Meine geschickten Finger

beginnen bereits die ersten Knöpfe deines Stehkragens zu öffnen. Sie führen

in einer langen Leiste über deine Brust hinab... und bald wird sich deine Robe

wie die Blätter eines schwarzen Lotus öffnen und mir offenbaren, was sich

darunter verbirgt. Schutzlos... ausgeliefert... wehrlos. Unter gesenkten Lidern

erforsche ich deine dunklen Kristalle und hebe dabei eine Braue zu einem

attraktiven Bogen "Dumbledore hat recht: ich vergewaltige und schände... schon

seit meiner Jugend. Jedoch nicht den Körper, sondern den Geist meines

Gegenübers. Das ist es, was mir die höchste Befriedigung verschafft." erkläre

ich hauchfein, sodass die Worte deine erhitzte Haut streicheln. Dort ist etwas

in deinem Blick, das beinahe... ja, Enttäuschung gleichkommt. Für gewöhnlich

würde ich es einfach übergehen. Doch indem ich mich zu deinem Ohr neige und in

das feine Hautläppchen beiße, kannst du das feine Schmunzeln auf meinen Lippen

nahezu spüren "Das heißt nicht, dass ich einer solchen Zusammenkunft, wie der

unseren hier... nicht auch einen deutlichen Reiz abgewinnen kann... Severus."

raune ich dir entgegen und lasse meine Zunge in deine Ohrmuschel tauchen. Wie du

dich mir entgegen bringst und doch wieder und wieder unter meinen Berührungen

zusammenzuckst... es ist eine Freude, dir zuzusehen und schließlich löse ich

mich erneut von dir. Schalk spricht aus meinem Blick und mit einem bildschönen,

doch eisigen Lächeln erhebe ich mich - lasse scheinbar ganz von dir ab. Doch

nichts dergleichen habe ich im Sinn. Indem ich mich im Schein des Kaminfeuers

umwende, kannst du selbst unter den reichen Lagen des kostbaren Stoffs meine

herrliche Silhouette ausmachen. Ein Körper, der jünger ist, als der deine,

doch weitaus gereifter. Dies ist nur meine Hülle, die so jung scheint - mein

Geist ist der eines alten Mannes. Doch nicht so alt, dass ich an einem kleinen

Spiel keine Gefallen finden würde.

Indem ich dir meinen Rücken zuwende, blicke ich verführerisch über meine

Schulter. Nein, mir sagt es nicht zu, wenn du dich mir anbiederst. Ganz und gar

nicht. So will ich dich einmal auf die Probe stellen. Ich will dir zeigen, was

für einen schalen Beigeschmack ein solches Gebaren mit sich bringt. Deine Beine

sind noch immer weit gespreizt, sodass ich mich ohne Mühe zwischen sie und vor

dich auf den Sessel setzten kann. Mein vergleichsweise schmaler Rücken schmiegt

sich gegen deine Brust und indem ich eine Hand hebe, lege ich sie an deinen

Hals... lehne meinen Hinterkopf gegen deine Schulter. Meine Lippen berühren

deine Kieferlinie und langsam beginne ich meine Hüften zu bewegen. Mein

Hintern... reibt sehr leicht gegen deinen Schritt und mein Atem streichelt deine

Haut "Du willst alles, Severus? Bist du dir da sicher? Es ist reichlich unklug

solch eine Aussage pauschal zu formulieren... ich könnte dich beim Wort nehmen.

Sollte es dir keine Gedanken machen, was geschehen kannst, wenn du wirklich

alles erhältst, was du wünschst?" wispere ich dir entgegen und ahne dabei,

wie schwer es dir fallen dürfte, hier und jetzt auch nur einen einzigen, klaren

Gedanken zu fassen oder gar rationell zu denken.

Nicht das Severus je ein Verhältnis für eine Nacht gesucht hätte, das hätte

er in Lucius sicherlich gefunden, ohne das er viel darum hätte bitten

musste...

Aber seine innere Magie hatte ihn steht´s vor solchen leichtsinnigen Fehlern

bewahrt, die im Endeffekt auch nie die gewünschte Befriedigung gebracht

hätte.

Niemals würde er das Ansehen seines Herrn, vor den anderen so...beschmutzen, er

würde sich vor ihn Knien wie jeder andere Todesser auch, eher konnte er sich

vorstellen das er noch mehr Ehrerbietung aufbringen würde, seinem Herrn und

Meister gegenüber.

Diese Anziehung...Severus spürte sie mehr den je, und es löste ihn ihm einen

wahren Gefühlsrausch aus...

Meine Augen zeigen deutlich, dass ich dir einen Teil deiner Bürde abnehmen

will, immer der Lord zu sein, immer bereit sein zu müssen, zu Handeln, zu

foltern, stark zu sein.

Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur das Wissen darum, diese ´niederen´ Triebe in

dir Wachzurufen, und vielleicht auch zu befriedigen, das mich so handeln

lässt.

Mit Absicht, schinde ich Zeit.

Diese Zeit, soll dich reizen, dich erregen, und vielleicht, ersehne ich mir

dadurch eine kleine Strafe, eine die mich näher an dich bindet, etwas das du

sonst nie jemanden antust, oder zeigst...

Etwas einmaliges...

„Ich würde euch nie für einen Narren halten, niemals, der einzige Narr den

ich kenne, ist der Direktor...", gab Severus leise, aber verdammte provokante

Wiederworte, seine Augenbraue zuckte ein bisschen gen Stirn, als wollte er eben

diese mit dem Dunklen Lord, dem Erbe Slytherins messen.

„Ihr habt Recht my Lord. Und das nicht nur einmal. Der Stein der Weisen, die

Kammer des Schreckens, euer Tagebuch...um nur ein paar zu nennen.", wieder

diese allzu zahmen Worte aus dem Mund des Zaubertrankmeisters, er musste

wirklich Sehnsucht nach Tom´s harten Hand haben, so schien es jedenfalls in

diesem Moment.

„Na ich denke, das Draco das in erster Linie, für seine Familie, sein Haus

und seine Ehre tut. Potter mag ich nicht einzuschätzen, aber ich denke, er

genießt es einen Menschen um sich zu haben der nicht eine Rosarote Brille

aufhat und ihn unter Druck setzt, die Welt zu retten, wie alle anderen. Ihr

meint...sie haben Interesse aneinander? Nein, das kann nicht sein...Lucius

wird Draco umbringen, wenn nicht gar schlimmeres wenn er das

herausbekommt...", Severus kannte Lucius nur als alten Schulfreund, seit

seiner Heirat mit Narzissa Black war er eher verschlossen und teilte selten

seine Gedanken mit ihm, deswegen ging er erstmal von Hass aus, wenn er über das

Thema nachdachte.

„Aber Draco wird bald 16...Lucius Gene sind sehr Dominant, seine Veela

erwacht langsam...vielleicht es daran? Dann zieht er seine Mitmenschen eh an,

wie nichts...", er murmelte leise und seufzte.

Das würde eine harte Zeit werden, den Draco würde keinen anderen wollen, als

den Menschen oder das Wesen das perfekt mit ihm harmonierte, oder auch nicht,

Hauptsache sie passten zusammen...

und es würde eine Bindung für die Ewigkeit werden...da war sich sogar Severus

sicher.

Aber ob Lucius mit Potter als Schwiegersohn so glücklich war?

Er wagte es zu bezweifeln...

„Wie kann ich euch da helfen, mein Lord? Soll ich ihnen mein Schlafzimmer

anbieten damit sie turteln können?", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, und

man hörte DEUTLICH heraus, und seinen Unwillen.

„Ich kann ihn die dunklen Künste näher bringen, aber mehr vermag ich nicht,

verzieht."

Severus genoss den Schauer, den Tom mit Absicht über seinen Körper jagen

ließ, und erkannte die Absicht hinter diesem Spiel nur allzu schnell, aber es

war ja nicht so als würde er es nicht genießen...

Wieder habe ich euch erzürnt und das bekomme ich nun zu spüren, fest packst du

mich am Kinn und hälst mich fest, als würde ich weglaufen und mich

verstecken...

„Herr, zeiht mir. Ich bin...durcheinander...im Moment ist ein klarer,

präziser Gedanke unmöglich zu fassen, und wenn ich ganz ehrlich und offen sein

darf...ich will auch gar keinen fassen, ich will das tun was mein Körper will,

was ihm gefällt. Was euch gefällt...", hauchte er leise und sah direkt in

die grünen Smaragde die mich in den Wahnsinn trieben mit ihrer Fähigkeit...

„Ihr wärt NIEMALS ein Mittel zum Zweck, ich schwöre es bei meinem

Leben...Wenn ich gewollt hätte, das es mir jemand, nimmt, damit ich mich

besser fühle, hätte ich vor langer Zeit Lucius werben nachgegeben...aber ich

wollte es nicht an ihn verschwenden, an einen Macho, einen Frauenheld, der eh

alles bekam was er wollte...es wäre nicht...richtig gewesen. Aber nun...nun ist

es richtig...", er erschauderte als sein Herr von seinem Werwolfsrudel sprach,

er hasste diese Kreaturen der Nacht, war doch Lupin in seiner Nähe fast schon

Zuviel.

Aber Fenrir war weitaus aggressiver und hemmungsloser, grausamer, mit so einem

Monster würde er niemals...verkehren können..

„Ich ahne das mein Herr, ein einnehmender Mensch und Liebhaber ist, und hohe

Ansprüche stellt. Wenn ihr es mir erlaubt, würde ich versuche euren

Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden...", es war nun einmal die Art des Giftmischers,

die Waage wieder ein wenig ins Gleichgewicht zu schwingen.

Du beugst dich wieder über mich, als du mich aus deinem griff entlässt, ein

kleines aber erregtes Stöhnen verlässt meine geröteten Lippen, meinetwegen

kannst du wie ein Vampir an meinem Hals saugen, wenn es dir gefällt...

„Wie Recht mein Lord doch hat...ist es auch mein Geist den ihr vergewaltigen

und schänden wollt?", Severus würde ihm freiwillig seinen Geist offenbaren,

wenn er es musste, um seinen Lord zu befriedigen, vollends zu befriedigen.

Und selbst wenn er nicht DAS wollte, so war dieser Satz doch so zweideutig das

sein Gegenüber es bestimmt auch so verstehen würde.

„Wie groß ist dieser Reiz My Lord? Der Reiz dieser Zusammenkunft? Hier im

Gemeinschaftsraum meines Hauses, eures Vorfahren ehrwürdige Hallen...?",

seine samtige Stimme war dunkler geworden.

Allein wegen seiner Erregung?

Vielleicht.

Auf einmal dieses Spiel, das er nicht verstand, so offensichtlich...

Bot sich der Dunkle lord ihm gerade an?

Er war so scharf auf den anderen, das dieses reiben an seinem Becken einer

Folter für sich...

„Ja Herr. ALLES was ihr bereit seit zu geben...Ja so sicher wie noch nie in

meinem Leben. Nein den ich vertraue Euch und Eurem Urteil."

Könnte ich in diesem Moment deine Gedanken lesen, ich wäre zutiefst

amüsiert. Dass du annimmst, es sei für mich eine Bürde, die Maske in der

Öffentlichkeit zu tragen die ich Tag für Tag präsentiere... wie kommst du nur

darauf? Bin ich wirklich so sehr zu verkennen? Als ob ich meinem Weg weiter

folgen würde, wenn er mir nicht den höchsten Lohn versprechen würde. Das was

ich nach außen trage, erfüllt auch mein Herz - jede Maske, die ich aus freien

Stücken trage, ist eine, mit der ich mich auch tatsächlich identifiziere. Mein

Geist ist nicht derart schwach, dass ich aus Pflichtgefühl oder falschem Stolz

einem Pfad folgen würde, der mir selbst zutiefst verhasst ist. Das musste ich

in der Vergangenheit. Doch heute bin ich mein eigener Herr und bestimme selbst,

was mir schadet oder gut tut.

Erneut lenkst du von der eigentlichen Situation ab und erneut scheinst du mich

mit deinen Worten und Gesten hinhalten zu wollen... fast so, als sei es

alltäglich, was hier zwischen uns geschieht. Ist es das für dich? Solltest du

die Dreistigkeit besessen haben, mich anzulügen? Wieso nur kannst du deine

Gedanken nicht einfach... hintenan stellen und das annehmen, was ich hier zu

geben, bereit bin. Denkst du, es sei selbstverständlich oder dass ich diese

Ehre schon vielen erwies? Denn es ist eine Ehre. Nicht, dass nicht schon

unzählige das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hätten, mich in meiner

schlangengleichen Gestalt zu empfangen - gewollt oder ungewollt. Doch dieser

Körper - dies, mein wahres Ich... wie vielen, glaubst du, zeigte ich mich auf

diese Weise? Es lässt mich an dir zweifeln. Dein Gebaren, deine unaufhörlichen

Kommentare und Überlegungen. Ist dies alles so viel wichtiger?

Unter halb geschlossene Lidern sehe ich unlesbar zu dir auf und der Ausdruck in

meinem Gesicht wird still, während jede meiner Kosungen innehält "Es ist, wie

es ist. Du magst keine Erfahrungen haben, doch so solltest du dich eher noch auf

die eines anderen verlassen können. Ich habe diese beiden Kindern nur selten

ausgiebig beobachtet und doch war es für mich vom ersten Moment ihrer Begegnung

klar: Sie sind dazu bestimmt parallele Lebenswege zu teilen. Ob diese sich

dereinst kreuzen werden, obliegt nicht mir, zu bestimmen oder einzuschätzen.

Doch sollte es mir dienlich sein, so kann mir auch Lucius' Meinung oder die

eines anderen herzlich gleichgültig sein." erkläre ich trocken und mache dann

eine unwirsche Bewegung, sodass ich mich von dir löse und du nun deutlicher

meine Ungehaltenheit zu spüren bekommst "Hör endlich auf damit! Ich habe genug

von diesen albernen Gerüchten! Lucius Malfoy war nie und wird nie in Kontakt

treten mit einem Wesen anderer Art. Eine Veela obendrein. Es mag sein, dass er

in der Vergangenheit einem solchen Geschöpf begegnet und womöglich verfallen

ist. Doch hältst du diesen reinblütigen Magier wirklich für so wankelmütig,

dass er die uralte Ahnreihe seiner Familie mit einem mischblütigen Erben

beflecken würde?" mein Tonfall ist schneidend und warnt dich, in dieser Frage

lieber nichts zu erwidern. Es stimmt, dass die Malfoys durch ihre lichte Gestalt

und ihre Schönheit, die besonders den männlichen Erben geschenkt ist, ungemein

anziehend wirken. Ihr Charme ist legendär, ebenso wie ihr Ehrgeiz - auch wenn

Lucius' Sohn da bislang eine Ausnahme bildet. Doch es ist vollkommen unmöglich,

dass ein Mann wie er, ein Schlammblut als seinen legitimen Nachfolger

deklariert.

Die zarte Anziehung zwischen uns scheint zerfallen zu sein und tatsächlich ist

es kaum mehr Lust oder gar Verlangen, das ich noch empfinde. Du bist... so dumm,

Severus. Du weißt deine eigenen Grenzen nicht einzuschätzen und es ist

offensichtlich, dass du in diesem so... delikaten Moment versagt hast. Welchen

Wert hätte eine Zusammenkunft zwischen uns beiden, wenn sie dich nicht einmal

dazu bewegt, auch nur für ein paar Momente deine Gedanken von all den anderen

Belangen abzuwenden - und sie allein auf mich zu konzentrieren?

Und dann deine ständigen, schmeichlerischen Zustimmungen oder Bemerkungen. Es

reizt mich bis aufs Blut und wieder und wieder flammt der purpurne Schimmer

meiner Ahnen in meinen Smaragden auf. Es ist gefährlich, mich zu reizen. Doch

weit gefährlicher ist es, wenn ich mich langweile oder einmal geschürtes

Interesse verliere. Selbst jener kurze Ausbruch, der bloß an das Brodeln unter

der Oberfläche erinnern sollte, scheint für dich nur Anlass zu sein, mir

erneut nach dem Mund zu reden. Es ist... widerlich! Als seist du Wurmschwanz'

Musterschüler!

In einer rauen Bewegung reiße ich mich von dir los. Das sachte Stimulieren

deiner Körpermitte verschwindet ebenso, wie meine so verlockende Nähe. In

einer raschen Bewegung packe ich dein Handgelenk und ziehe dich zu mir. Anstatt

dich aber in die Arme zu schließen, findest du dich im nächsten Augenblick auf

dem Boden vor dem Kamin wieder und siehst zu meinen aufgebrachten Augen empor

"Es genügt. Ich will keine Worte mehr hören... nicht über Potter oder Draco

oder Lucius - oder irgendeinem anderen! Du redest und redest und vergisst dabei

offenbar, wen du hier vor dir hast. Nimmst du meine Worte nicht ernst? Hältst

du sie für leer und gehaltlos? Oder bist du so unsagbar töricht, es dir zu

ersehnen? Wenn ich es wünsche, werde ich deinen Geist ergründen und ihn ins

Chaos stürzen und dasselbe obliegt mir mit deinem Leib. Du bist mein Eigentum!

Vergiss das nie..." langsam beige ich mich neben dir hinab, gehe auf ein Knie

und mein unvergleichlich schönes Gesicht schwebt nah über dem deinen "Mir zu

vertrauen, ist der denkbar größte Fehler, den man nur begehen kann. Soll ich

dir demonstrieren, wohin dich deine unbedachten Worte bringen? Gewiss nicht in

die 'ehrwürdige' Geborgenheit dieser heiligen Hallen, wie du es nennst..."

meine Lippen streifen fast die deinen und ich will erneut etwas sagen - aber da

durchfährt es mich wie ein Donnerschlag. Die Barriere, die sich um das schloss

befindet, wird von einer Apparation erschüttert. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass

Dumbledore von seiner Reise zurück ist. Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er

während meines Aufenthaltes hier, keinesfalls anwesend ist. Es wäre...

unangenehm, sollte ihm in den Sinn kommen, diesen Kerkern einen Besuch

abzustatten.

Meinen Kopf herum reißend, starre ich für die Dauer eines Herzschlages auf das

Tor der Kerker - und ohne mich mit unnötigen Überlegungen aufzuhalten, packe

ich deinen Unterarm und wir lösen uns im nächsten Moment in schwarzen Rauch

auf, der ungesehen verrinnt. Fast augenblicklich danach erscheint die so

altehrwürdige Gestalt des Schulleiters wie zufällig am Eingang zum

Gemeinschaftsraum... doch was er dort vorfindet, ist nichts weiter, als ein

verlassener Kaminplatz...

Du selbst siehst dich jedoch fernab jeder Wärme. Es ist ein Ort, der dir

völlig unbekannt ist, doch liegt der fahle Duft von altem Tod in der Luft,

ebenso wie das schwere, süße Aroma von Seerosen. Ein Gewässer muss in der

Nähe sein, doch stellst du bald fest, dass du dich in einem Raum befindest. Um

dich ist es dunkel kein Kerzenschein erhellt diese sternenlose Nacht, in der

sich selbst der Mond hinter den Regenwolken versteckt.

Schwere Vorhänge lassen keinen Schluss darauf zu, wo du dich aufhältst. Weder

das Land, noch welche Art Räumlichkeiten es sind, in denen du bist. Mehr

noch... durch die Finsternis spürst und hörst du mit weit feineren Sinnen. So

fühlst du deutlich die leichte Kühle um deine Handgelenke. Sie werden über

deinem Kopf zusammengehalten, sodass du mit weit gespanntem Körper dastehst und

nur noch deine Zehen den Boden berühren. Teppich ist es, der da unter dir

ist... doch du ahnst den nahen Parkettboden. Und dir wird gewahr, dass die

Dunkelheit um dich von einer Augenbinde unterstützt wird. Das weiche Material

legt sich über deine Obsidiane und schürt zusätzlich deine Unsicherheit -

nein, nun sind dir die Worte vergangen. Du schweigst und lauschst, fühlst und

nimmst mit deinen verbliebenen Sinnen wahr.

Ruhe umgibt dich... kein Geräusch scheint die Luft zu bewegen. Nur die

natürlichen Laute, die ein Zimmer wohl erfüllen. Und mit einem Mal ist da eine

Berührung wie aus dem Nichts. Ein dumpfer Laut... als würde etwas Kleines

abplatzen. Dann nochmal... und nochmal. Du erkennst erst, dass es die Knöpfe

deiner Oberrobe sind, die nach und nach offenbar abgeschnitten werden. Mit einem

leisen Aufschlag kommen sie auf dem Boden auf und die sonst so derben Stoffe,

die dich verhüllen, werden immer loser. Bald streichen kühle Finger die Lagen

beiseite... doch mehr noch als sie, fühlst du die messerscharfen Klauen, die

sich hauchzart über deine Haut bewegen. Sie schaben leicht über die Textur

deiner Brust und eine der Krallen bleibt sacht an deiner Knospe hängen. Das

empfindsame Fleisch zieht sich zusammen und stellt sich auf... begünstigt auch

durch die weichen Lippen, die sich um sie legen und einen zärtlichen Kuss

aufhauchen. Aber auch diese Berührung verblasst von Neuem, sodass die kühle

Luft neckend über die feuchte Haut kost und dir einen neuen Schauer durch den

Leib jagt.

Derweil ist jene Klauenhand auch nicht untätig. Sie zertrennt und zerschneidet

mehr und mehr deiner Robe, sodass dein Oberkörper bald nur noch dürftig von

Stofffetzen bedeckt ist. Sie umspielen deine Unterarme und fallen über deine

Hüften, wo der untere, ausladende Teil deiner bodenlangen Robe nur noch

dürftig gehalten wird. Unerwartet behutsam streicheln die so scharfen Krallen

an deinem Leib hinab. Über deine Brust, zu den Seiten und um dich herum... bis

die Finger massierend auf deinem Steiß ruhen. Warmer Atem streichelt deine

Wange und lose, seidene Haarsträhnen fahren geisterhaft über deine

Schultern... ehe sich jene warmen Lippen deinem Ohrläppchen widmen. Ein

leichter Biss entlockt dir einen Laut, ehe es eine überaus vertraute Stimme

ist, die sich an dein Gehör schmiegt "Du hast es so gewollt, Severus. Ich

wollte behutsam sein, doch offenbar genügt dies nicht... Ich kann dich nicht

genug vereinnahmen und ich denke nicht, dass du eine solche Nachsicht jetzt noch

verdient hast." meine Stimme ist ein samtiges Vibrieren an deinem Ohr und

zumindest hast du nun die Gewissheit, dass ich es die ganze Zeit über war.

Niemand sonst, der dich berührte. Doch die stille Furcht und nahe Panik haben

deiner Erregung offenbar keinen Abbruch getan... im Gegenteil sogar. Flüchtig

streife ich mit dem Rücken meiner anderen Hand deinen von schwerem Stoff

verborgenen Schritt, ehe ich deine Lippen nur angedeutet berühre "Es ist ein

Jammer, dass der alte Mann so rasch zurückkehrte, sonst hätte ich dir deine

Lektion liebend gern noch an Ort und Stelle demonstriert. Doch so... werde ich

die Gegebenheiten schlicht nutzen - so wie ich es immer tat." flüstere ich

gegen deinen leicht geöffneten Mund, ehe sich meine spitzen Klauen leicht gegen

deinen Steiß drücken... und ein paar Tropfen Blut hervorquellen.

Severus spürte langsam aber sicher, das er den Bogen überspannt hatte, auch

wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte...

Schmerzhaft spürte er wie sein Herr ihn hochriss und er auf dem Boden vor dem

Kamin landete, und er rechnete mit Schmerzen, Demütigungen...mit allen

Sachen...

Severus schwieg wie es sein Herr befahl, wenn ihn das wieder beruhigen würde,

war es okay. Auch wenn er gerne etwas gesagt hätte...

Das es ihm leid tat, das er sich hier blamierte, in Gegenwart seines Lords.

„Nein~nn Herr.

Verzeiht meine Worte.", er hielt sich kurz und knapp, ihm war wahrscheinlich

anzusehen das er Angst hatte, und ein schlechtes Gewissen noch dazu.

„Ja Herr.", er gab ihm Recht, er gehörte dem Dunklen Lord.

Alles an ihm war fremdes Eigentum, sein Körper, seine Seele, das Mal auf seiner

Haut, alles was er wusste, teilweise was er konnte verdankte er diesem Mann.

„Ich vertraue niemanden anderen als Euch.", widerholte er leise und ließ

Tom sehen, das er es wirklich ernst meinte.

Severus sah durchaus das etwas in Gange war, den der Lord hielt inne, als er

wieder sprechen wollte...

Was wohl geschehen war?

Ich spürte dieses kribbeln und alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen, es fühlte

sich so an, als würde ich das Bewusstsein verlieren...

Kein einziges Gefühl spürte ich in meinem Körper...

Das kalte Gefühl an meinen Handgelenken, lässt es wie eine Erkenntnis in mir

aufblitzen.

FESSELN

Oh Gott...

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade.

Was wollte sein Herr von ihm?

Würde er diesen Abend überleben?

Es war nicht selten das der Lord tötete, wenn er sauer war, und die Geduld

verlor.

Die Haltung war...schwierig, er berührte kaum den Boden unter seinen Füssen,

nur die Fußspitzen ertasteten einen Teil davon...

Der weiche Stoff auf seiner Haut, erinnerte ihn an Seide...weich...geschmeidig,

und...ihm einen der wichtigsten Sinne raubend...

Es war verflucht...

Ich höre das klappern und erkenne es als der Luftzug meine Haut erschaudern

lässt...

Er wurde quälend langsam entkleidet, es schürte seine Lust nur noch mehr...

Diese berührungen...die Krallen...sie entfachten eine andere Art von

Lust...vielleicht eine Art...Schmerz...aber dennoch war es nicht abtörnend

oder weniger erregend...

Seine Nippel stellten sich auf, wurde hart ohne Ende, vor allem durch die

Lippen, die sie zusätzlich liebkosten...

„Ahhh..", nur dieser leichter Anflug von Lust war zu hören, was er nicht

hatte unterdrücken können...

Und es war wirklich, eine Erlösung zu wissen das ER es war der ihn berührte

und nicht Fenrir oder einer der anderen Bestien.

Es wäre das Recht seines Herrn gewesen, wenn er ihn einem anderen überlassen

hätte...

„An Ort und Stelle?", ich konnte nicht verhindern das meine Stimme entsetzt

und ängstlich klang, der Gedanke daran das du es wirklich getan hättest,

lässt mich erschauern.

Zischend zog er die Luft ein, als er die Krallen DA spürte, auch das Blut

konnte er fast vor sich sehen, wie es hervorquoll, wie die Farbe seines

lebenselequiers die Hände seines Herrn besudelten.

Einem Raubtier gleich behalte ich dich im Blick. Meine Sinne sind ebenso fein

und geschärft - genau wie die scharfen krallen, die über deinen Körper

gleiten. Es besänftigt mein Gemüt, dich auf diese Weise zu sehen: Schutzlos...

ausgeliefert. Du könntest dich nicht einmal befreien, wenn du Magie anwenden

würdest. Der meine kannst du nichts entgegen setzten. Es ist so leicht, die

Urängste der Menschen zu wecken. Sie fürchten eher das Unbekannte, als das,

was sie tatsächlich sehen können. Narren - denn oft können sie nicht einmal

begreifen, was sich ihnen zeigt.

Doch kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ich milde erstaunt bin. Gerade du solltest

weit weniger empfänglich für diese so - zugegeben - simple Taktik sein. Du

kennst die Schrecken, die in Dunkelheit und Licht lauern; sahst Folter, Schmerz

und Leid... und du hast so vieles bereits am eignen Leib gespürt - nicht einmal

eine Bruchteil davon von meiner Hand, doch spielt das kaum eine Rolle. Ich

lehrte dich, dass der Tod keineswegs etwas ist, das man fürchten muss. Unter

meiner Herrschaft... ist der Tod nichts weiter, als eine Erlösung...

Auf jeder noch so feine Berührung reagierst du unerwartet sensibel. Es liegt

gewiss nicht allein an dem Umstand, dass ich dir durch die Augenbinde das Sehen

verwehre. Dein Leib bebt kaum erkennbar allein durch meine Gegenwart und eine

leichte Gänsehaut erneuert sich, wann immer die kühlen Krallen meiner Hand

über deine Haut streichen. Auch wenn du versuchst, dich meinen Kosungen zu

entziehen oder entgegenzubringen, so schränken die Schattenfesseln dich doch

stark ein. Du bist meinem Willen vollkommen ausgeliefert und das demonstriere

ich dir liebend gern, indem ich dich des störenden Stoffs entledige.

Dabei nehme ich mir Zeit und erkunde deine Erscheinung. Deine Haut ist hell...

fast weiß, sowie die meine. Doch sehe ich mehr Narben. Sie sind kaum mehr als

silbrige Spuren, die weder besonders tief sind oder sich in Form oder Farbe vom

Rest deiner Haut unterscheiden. Deine schwarzen, halblangen Strähnen spielen in

dein Gesicht, als du den Kopf etwas vor neigst. Was ich hier tue, ist dir nicht

vollkommen unangenehm - doch ist dies auch keineswegs eine Situation, in der du

dich entspanne kannst. Den Kopf neigend, betrachte ich deine fein definierten

Muskeln, die sich doch gut zu erkennen abzeichnen. Du bist größer als ich und

deine Statur ist ausgefüllter. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich mich im

geringsten von diesem Umstand beeindrucken lasse. Das tat ich nie... denn

körperliche Voraussetzungen waren zu keiner Zeit ein Argument, die Stärke und

macht meines Ggenübers zu beurteilen oder gar anzuerkennen. Die wahren

Qualitäten eines Magiers ließen sich noch nie an so etwas vergänglichem wie

einer äußeren Hülle feststellen.

Deine Brustmuskeln erbeben unter den federleichten Küssen, die ich um deine

Brustwarzen hauche. auch meine Zunge fährt einen langsamen Bogen um das

sensible Fleisch, das eine leichten Roséschimmer annimmt... einem

Kirschblütenblatt gleich. Behutsam schmiege ich mich an dich. Es ist eine kaum

wahrnehmbare Annäherung zwischen uns und indem mein Gesicht etwas anhebe, lasse

ich meine Zunge über deine Lippen gleiten "Wärest du mit deinen Gedanken bei

der Sache gewesen... würdest du mir diese Frage nicht stellen. Wonach hat es

sich für dich angefühlt, dort im Gemeinschaftsraum? Hattest du einen Moment

lang den Eindruck, das sich nicht an Ort und Stelle bereit gewesen wäre, dich

die Ars Armandi zu lehren? Du solltest mich besser einschätzen könne, mein

Junge. Wo du mich doch bereits so viele Jahre kennst." raune ich dir dunkel

entgegen und meine langen Fingernägel fahren an deinem Rückgrat empor, schaben

leicht über deine Haut und verletzen sie hier und da. Es sind bloß kleine

Schnitte, kaum nennenswert... doch der metallische Duft von Blut erfüllt fein

die Luft um uns und ich verdrehe meine geschlossenen Augen, ehe die nun

tiefroten Rubine deine Gestalt mustern. Erneut neige ich mich zu deinem Hals,

küsse ihn entlang der noch empfindlichen Kratzspuren. Und langsam gehe ich um

dich herum, lasse meine streichelnden Finger und Klauen folgen. Sie geistern

über dich und du weißt, wie gefährlich sie sind. Sie können dir jederzeit

unsagbare Qualen zufügen und dir die höchste Lust zu unsagbarem Schmerz

verkehren. Doch im selben Moment berühren zarte Küsse die Wunden auf deinem

Rücken, ehe meine Zunge die forschen Spuren entlang gleitet. Rutschig kratzt

einer meiner Nägel über deine harte Brustwarze und entlockt dir einen neuen

Laut, der mich dunkel und sehr leise lachen lässt. Mich aufrichtend, umfasse

ich dein Kinn und drehe es etwas zur Seite... komme dir mit meinem Gesicht

erneut nah, während ich weiterhin hinter dir stehe "was ist los, Severus?

Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich behaupten du findest Gefallen an diesem

Spiel? Dir sollte klar sein, dass ich deinen Tod zu jeder Zeit lenken kann - und

dass er dir eine Erlösung wäre, würde es mir in den Sinn kommen, dich zuvor

zu foltern. Doch da bist du... erschauerst unter jeder meiner Kosungen und

schmiegst dich an mich. selbst jene tödlichen Klauen erregen dich eher, als

dass sie dich ängstigen. Liegt es an mir? Oder ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass

du an derartigen Praktiken gefallen findest?" meine Stimme wird zu einem

Flüstern und meine Brust schmiegt sich gegen deinen Rücken. Das edle Material

meiner Robe reizt dich zusätzlich und fast kannst du meine Lippen auf den

deinen fühlen "Du magst nicht wissen, wie es ist, einem Mann beizuschlafen.

Doch du bist kein Knabe mehr. Was stelltest du dir vor, wenn jemand mit dir das

Lager teilte? Und was... wenn du allein warst? Wer erfüllte deine Fantasien,

wenn du in einsamen Stunden und in kalten Nächsten deine Sehnsucht stilltest?"

meine Hände fahren an deinen Seiten empor und jedes Wort legt sich wie reine

Sünde in deinen Geist, malt ein verlockendes Bild in dein Bewusstsein. Deine

Knospe zwischen zwei Fingern drehend, streicht mein Atem dein Haar aus deinem

Nacken und ein sinnlicher Kuss legt sich darauf, ehe meine Stimme von Neuem

erklingt "Bedientest du dich deiner Magie? Wer war es, der dir erschien?" diese

höchst intimen Fragen... sie lassen dich Scham empfinden, das spüre ich

deutlich. Es bereitet mir Vergnügen, dich so zu trietzen... doch steigert es

auch mein eigenes Verlangen.

Bislang lag mir der Gedanke fern dich einmal auf diese Wiese erleben zu können.

So schutzlos und so ausgeliefert.. anders als im Kreise der Todesser. Dort

bindet dich deine Loyalität an meinen Willen. Doch hier und jetzt... ist es

dein eigener Wille. Ich könnte alles von dir verlangen, doch will ich es nicht.

Nicht so, nicht auf diese Weise. So ist es etwas unbekanntes, das sich da

zwischen uns anbahnt und ich bin tatsächlich interessiert, wie es enden mag.

Noch während du auf meine Fragen antwortest, gleiten meine Hände an deinem

Leib hinab und über den schweren Stoff deiner Robe zu deinen Beinen. Das

Material umfängt deine untere Körperhälfte und indem ich die Lider senke,

ertasten sich die langen, scharfen Krallen ihren Weg zu deiner Körpermitte.

Behutsam raffe ich den Stoff und lasse meine Hände dann hinunter gleiten. Sie

kosen deine Schenkel auf und ab... und fahren dann zu den Innenseiten. Noch

trennt uns deine Hose vom direkten Körperkontakt... doch auch sie ist kein

Hindernis - bald ist das leise reißende Geräusch zu hören, das keinen Zweifel

daran lässt, was ich beabsichtige. Mehr und mehr löst sich dein Beinkleid in

Wohlgefallen auf und die Fetzen fallen zu Boden... und meine kühlen Finger

streifen vorsichtig dein Becken - ehe ich sie erneut von dir löse.

Jeder deiner Muskeln spannt sich an.. und während ich mich noch einmal nah

gegen dich drücke und einen Kuss auf dein Schulterblatt hauche... fahren meine

Hände einmal mehr an deinen Seiten hinauf und wieder hinab. Doch diesmal

verweile ich bei deinen Hüften... und streife den Bund deines Lendenschurzes

weiter hinab - bis zu jener deutlichen Erhebung, die ein weiterkommen scheinbar

verhindern will. Mit einem niederträchtigen Schmunzeln sehe ich, wie sich deine

Erregung unter deinem Gewand abzeichnen... und noch in jenem Moment, der dein

Herz höher und schneller schlagen lässt... gleitet meine krallenbewehrte Hand

unter den Bund - so dass sich bald angenehm kühle Finger um deinen halb

erstarkten Phallus legen.

Jede Augenaufschlag kann der Giftmischer auf sich spüren, jede Faser seines

Körpers, ist gespannt, was passieren wird, auf was er sich hier eingelassen

hatte...

Er kannte sie Tatsächlich. Folter...Schmerz, Leid von beiden Seiten der

Medaille, doch nichts von diesen Dinge, war vergleichbar mit dem was gerade

geschah..

Das Alles war so surreal...

ER, Severus Snape, der wohl unbeliebteste Mensch in ganz Hogwarts, hing hier mit

magischen Fesseln vor dem Dunklen Lord, der gefallen daran fand, mit allem was

er tat zu erregen.

Und Severus hatte gelernt den Tod nicht zu fürchten, er würde ihn willkommen

heißen, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war, wenn er diese Welt verlassen musste, so

hoffte er, das das alles einen höheren Sinn hatte, nicht ein banaler

Todesfluch.

Wieso ich gerade bei DIESEM MANN so sensibel reagiere, kann ich nicht

beantworten, vielleicht lag es daran das Severus schon so lange heimliche

Emotionen für eben diesen heckte.

„ich war töricht, mein Lord, anzunehmen ihr würdet es nicht DORT tun.",

beantwortete er die Frage des anderen, ob er wirklich nicht damit gerechnet

hatte, das sein Herr es dort vollziehen würdet.

„Werdet ihr mich den hier, in eurem...Versteck in die Ars Armandi einführen?

Wenn auch auf eine andere Art?", es klang ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll, den

Severus WOLLTE es ja, er war nur zu ängstlich es wirklich zuzugeben.

„Vielleicht...tue ich das Herr. Vielleicht geniesse ich diese Art von eurer

Zuwendung...", seine Stimme wisperte leise und er verdrehte unter der

Augenbinde die Augen vor unterdrückter Lust.

„Ihr könnt das tun, aber wollt ihr das? Wo es doch gerade so Interessant

ist.", ein kleines bisschen Aufbahren, das musste einfach sein, er wollte sich

nicht ´kampflos´ergeben.

„Es liegt an euch, Herr. Ich habe noch nie solche Intimen Momente mit einem

anderen Menschen geteilt. Nie. Aber das wisst ihr ja...", er wusste das Tom

das wusste, aber er sagte es gerne immer und immer wieder.

„Ich habe keine Vorstellung wie es ist, wenn jemand...neben mir im Bett liegt,

Herr. Ich hoffe es bei euch herauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlt.", er war

offen und ehrlich, wie sein Herr es verlangte.

„Es ist schwer es in Worte zu fassen, my Lord. Wollt ihr nicht lieber...meine

Erinnerung sehen, sie ist authentischer als jedes Wort.", gab er ein kleines

Geheimniss preis, ließ zu das Tom wenn er wollte seine Gedanken sehen konnte,

seine Erinnerung fühlen konnte.

„Ab und zu benutze ich meine Magie für gewisse Dinge...", seine Wangen

errötete sanft, als er das zugab.

„Wer es war...kann ich euch nicht sagen..", den es war ER der ihm erschien,

dessen Name er gestöhnt hatte, als er gekommen war.

GOTT seine Hände DA zu spüren macht mich...wahnsinnig...

Meine Schenkel zuckten vor Vorfreude, bei jeder einzelnen Berührung durch

dich.

„Hngh...", mein stöhnen klingt emotionaler als jeder Ton den ich vorher von

mir gegeben hatte.

Es klang nach Lust, Erregung und Leidenschaft, unverhüllt...

Es wäre so einfach... du windest dich leicht in den fesseln, die sich selbst

fast organisch um deine Unterarme anfühlen. Es ist meine Magie: Die Schatten zu

lenken und zu formen, sie nach meinem Willen agieren zu lassen, ist eine Kunst,

die dieser Tage kaum noch ein Magiergeschlecht beherrscht... geschweige denn,

deren Vertreter.

Du hältst deine Körperspannung, sodass sich dein Leib in einem attraktiven

Bogen empor wölbt. Dabei scheint es so, als seist du dazu bestimmt, in meinen

Armen zu liegen... du passt dich mir unerwartet angenehm an, sodass sich diese

Nähe vollkommen natürlich anfühlt. Doch lasse ich mich nicht lange von derlei

Überlegungen ablenken - ganz gleich, wie ungewohnt und neu sie auch für mich

sind. Nein, zu sehr gefällt mir, was ich hier und jetzt vor mir habe. Du neigst

deinen Kopf zur Seite und ich nutze die Gelegenheit... lasse dich meine Zähne

leicht an deinem Hals spüren "Du warst töricht und bist es noch. Wieder redest

du mir nach dem Munde und achtest dabei nicht darauf, ob du womöglich zu viel

sagst. So gehst du auch davon aus, dass ich dein Leben bis ins letzte Detail

erforscht und beobachtet hätte - doch da irrst du dich. Ähnlich wie bei Potter

habe ich fernab unserer tatsächlichen Begegnungen nur jene Informationen

gesammelt, die der Verfolgung meiner Pläne dienten. Nicht mehr und nicht

weniger... so ist es doch erstaunlich, dass du... in jeder Hinsicht unberührt

bist..." meine Stimme klingt ruhig und wieder kost mein Atem über deinen

erregten Körper. Doch keinen Moment lasse ich den Blick von dem, was vor mir

geschieht. Es ist nicht ungefährlich, was ich dich hier spüren lasse. Es mag

mein Zauber sein, der meine Fingernägel zu tödlichen Klauen erwachsen ließ...

doch diese sind eben dazu geschaffen, schwerste Verletzungen zuzufügen. Dass

sich eine meiner Hände mit diesen Waffen nun so... anregend um dein Glied legt,

ist alles andere, als leichtfertig zu betrachten. An deinem gespannten Körper

vorbei blicke ich zu deinem Schritt. Meine Hand ist unter den schweren Stoff

deines Gewandes getaucht und ich sehe, wie sie sich abzeichnet. Vorerst

geschieht nichts weiter. Ich lasse dich die so verschwindende Wärme meiner

Finger fühlen, die Textur meiner Haut... und die Kühle der messerscharfen

Klingen an deiner empfindsamen Stelle.

Mehr und mehr kann aber auch ich etwas fühlen: Dort ist diese unbeschreibliche

Hitze, die immer weiter zunimmt... genau wie dein Herzschlag, den ich selbst

hier fühle. Ein feiner, seidener Kranz aus schwarzen Locken umringt deinen

Penis an seinem Ansatz... ein schmaler Streifen zieht sich von deinem Bauchnabel

hinab zu deinen Lenden - jedoch keineswegs übermäßig oder ungepflegt wirkend.

Meine andere Hand zupft lockend an diesen feinen Härchen, während ich mit

meinem Knie deine Beine weiter auseinander schiebe. So kannst du deutlich

fühlen, wie sich mein Becken gegen deinen Hintern schiebt und während ich mich

erneut mit verheißungsvollen Küssen deinen Schulterblättern widme... beginne

ich langsam meine Hand um deinen Schaft zuzudrücken. Wieder und wieder lockere

ich den Griff, erneuere ihn... ehe ich langsam auf und abfahre. Nur ein Wort

hauche ich zwischen meinen Küssen - es klingt wie Lubricate... der

Feuchtigkeitszauber - und im nächsten Moment umfängt dich eine unerwartete

Kühle, die dich scharf die Luft einsaugen lässt. Eine geleeartige Substanz

umfängt deine Erregung und lässt meine Berührungen noch geschmeidiger werden

- und auch etwas schneller. Wieder und wieder beiße ich sacht in deine Haut,

gerade genug, um dich einen hauchfeinen, erregenden Schmerz spüren zu lassen,

der dir unmittelbar in die Lenden fährt. Meine freie Hand legt sich an deinen

Unterkiefer und ich drehe dein Gesicht zu mir, sodass du deinen Kopf in dieser

gespannten Position weit zurücklegen musst, um meinen innigen Kuss zu empfangen

"Du hast Vorstellungen - und sei es durch deine Studien. Du kannst in der Welt

der Schatten nicht überlebt haben, ohne solch elementares Wissen..." einen

kurzen Augenblick war ich tatsächlich bereit, in deinen Geist zu dringen. Doch

es wäre zu einfach. Wo bliebe der Reiz, wenn ich dich doch auch so dazu bringen

kann, mir deine Geheimnisse zu offenbaren?

Sinnlich knabbere ich an deinem Ohrläppchen, während meine Hand an deinem

Schaft erneut etwas schneller wird "Als ob ich dein Einverständnis dazu nötig

hätte, Severus. Zudem will ich es nicht. Du sollst mir mit dein Worten

offenbaren, was in deinem Inneren vorgeht. Sprich es aus... wer war bei dir, in

deinem Geist, deinen Vorstellungen und womöglich auch durch einen Zauber?

Berührte dich dieses Trugbild lediglich... oder spendete es dir auch

anderweitig Lust? Empfing es dich?" wispere ich dir leise entgegen und drücke

dabei etwas fester zu, sodass dein pulsierendes Fleisch in meiner Hand

vollkommen erstarkt "... soll ich raten? Nachdem du während unseres Gesprächs

wieder und wieder darauf zu sprechen kamst: War es Lucius, der dich empfing?

Oder war es gar eine Hexe, die deinen Geist vereinnahmte? Sag es mir,

Severus..." grolle ich dir rauchig entgegen, während der Takt meiner Bewegungen

noch einmal schneller wird, die Berührungen keinen Augenblick an ihrer

betörenden Geschmeidigkeit verlieren.

„Manchmal spreche ich nur die Wahrheit aus, Herr. Ich kann nichts dafür wenn

ich gleiche Meinung wie Ihr teile...dann ist es nun einmal so. Wäre es euch

lieber ich sträube mich wie eine Katze?", oh Severus konnte aber auch NIE den

Mund halten wenn es am besten war zu schweigen.

„Erstaunlich? Nein. Ich denke nicht Herr. Ich bin nicht die Sorte Mensch die

allzu...beliebt ist, wenn es um solche intimen Dinge geht.", er sprach nur

die Wahrheit aus, den so war es nun mal.

Er war nicht Lucius, oder Black, dem die Frauen, oder Männer reihenweise zu

Füßen lagen oder gelegen haben.

Ich ziehe zischend die Luft durch die Zähne, diese Krallen, konnten wenn sie

wollen ziemlich heftige Verletzungen verursachen...

Und das machte ihn ein bisschen Angst...

Die kälte an einem besten Stück war im ersten Moment so erschreckend das ich

zusammenzuckte, und das nicht gerade wenig, doch man gewöhnte sich schnell

daran, so das ich schon bald wieder leise stöhnte.

„Ich habe das auch nie Behauptet, oder Herr? Ihr habt nach MEINEN Erfahrungen

gefragt, und das was ich sehe, das was ich studiere zählte bisher nicht zu

diesen.", er war keck obwohl er hier in der untergebenen Rolle war.

„Es war nur ein Angebot, mein Lord. Es würde euch das suchen in meinen Geist

ersparen...", wie zweideutig heute seine Worte waren.

„In Worten? Sie wären Plump und ungeschickt, aber wenn es euch beliebt..",

er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer bei mir war? Nicht Lily und erst Recht nicht Lucius. Das einzige was

dabei war, war eine Wunschvorstellung von jemanden, mehr nicht. Eine die mich

berührt hat, mal auf die sanfte Tour, mal auf die harte Tour...je nach

belieben...", erklärte er leise und mehr als verlegen.

„Es gibt nur einen der meinen Geist so sehr vereinnahmen kann...", fügte er

hinzu und lehnte sich der kosenden Hand entgegen, stöhnte leise.

Die Ruhe, die uns umgibt, ist beinahe schon andächtig. Du kannst das sachte

Wehen von Wind spüren und hier und da gibt dir zumindest die Gewissheit, dass

wir uns noch immer in jenem Raum befinden, den ich erwählte. Nein, du ahnst

wohl noch immer nicht, wo genau dies ist... doch allmählich verlieren auch

derlei Fragen ihre Bedeutung für dich. Du konzentrierst dich immer mehr auf

meine Umarmung allein... auf meine Nähe und meine Kosungen. Genau das, was ich

erreichen wollte. Doch heißt dies eben auch nicht, dass ich deinen sonst so

unermüdlich arbeitenden Verstand gänzlich lahm gelegt hätte... noch nicht.

Mein leises, attraktives Lachen erklingt erneut nahe deines Ohrs und du kannst

fast schon meinen intensiven Blick auf deinem Körper fühlen "Die Wahrheit...

das ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. Und nicht immer muss sie ausgesprochen

werden, damit ein anderer sie erkennt. Hast du mich nicht schon häufig als

einen Man erlebt, der das Unausgesprochene, dem Offensichtlichen vorzieht?"

raune ich dir entgegen, während dein Glied sich immer begieriger gegen meine so

fähigen Finger schmiegt. Dann erwähnst du jedoch etwas, das mich dich

skeptisch mustern lässt. Du trägst weiterhin jene Augenbinde, doch kannst du

an meinem Tonfall hören, dass ich es anders sehe "Ich bitte dich, mein Junge:

Seit wann ist es von Nöten, beliebt zu sein, um sich mit einem anderen

Menschen zu verbinden... oder mit einem Geschöpf? Zudem wage ich zu bezweifeln,

dass du tatsächlich so wenig Zuspruch fandest, wie du es glaubst. Du magst

manches Mal nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen sein; hast dich selbst

unterschätzt... oder hast wegen deines offenbar mangelnden Selbstvertrauens

in dieser Angelegenheit manch offensichtliches Interesse an dir verkannt oder

schlicht übergangen. Es ist freilich deine Entscheidung... und wohl ein Glück

für mich, dass du die Angebote bislang ausschlugst. Doch kann ich schlichtweg

nicht glauben dass du nie die Sünden des Fleisches kennen lerntest." meine

Stimme ist ein sinnliches Flüstern auf deiner Haut und ich verleihe meinen

Worten Nachdruck, indem ich einen lockenden Pfad von deinem Nacken hinab

zwischen deine Schulterblätter küsse. Meine Hand derweil wird immer agiler und

massiert dich nunmehr fordernder, wenn auch noch immer ohne jede Eile. Meine

Lippen verziehen sich zu einem sachten schmunzeln, das du deutlich auf deiner

Haut fühlen kannst "... du wirst im übrigen bald schon herausfinden, was ich

wünsche, was mir zusagt und was dir... nur unnötige Qualen verursacht. Unter

den Todessern magst du diese Lektionen bereits gelernt haben - doch in

Augenblicken wie diesem hier... ist es wieder etwas anderes. Ob ich wünsche,

dass du dich sträubst? Ich wünsche, dass du dich fallen lässt. Keine

Überlegungen mehr, keine Unsicherheit... ich führe und du folgst. Und das, was

war, was ist und was vielleicht noch sein wird... es wird hiervon nicht

beeinflusst - also genieße schlicht und folge deinen Instinkten... Severus."

erneut umfasse ich deine Erregung fester und streichle nun die gesamte Länge

auf und ab. Interessiert blicke ich an dir vorbei und hinab zu dem bodenlangen

Lendenschurz - zu dem die Reste deiner Robe geworden sind -, der noch immer da

eigentliche Geschehen vor mir verbirgt. Es ist... erregend, genau zu wissen, was

geschieht und doch nicht alles erkennen zu können.

Kurz lasse ich von deinem Schaft ab und meine langen, messerscharfen Krallen

streifen deine Hoden. Behutsam berge ich sie in meiner Hand und massiere sie

eine Weile... spüre, wie sie sich zusammenziehen unter der so betörenden

Kosung - und der Gewissheit, was jene Klauen an solch einer empfindlichen Stelle

anrichten können. Dein Stöhnen perlt verheißungsvoll über deine Lippen,

während du dich gegen mich lehnst.

Es braucht nur einen Gedanken von mir und die Fesseln geben etwas nach. Die

Schattenbänder lockern sich leicht, sodass du einen bessere Stand hast... und

ich über deine Schulter blicken kann. Und als du mir derart dreiste Widerworte

entgegen bringst, lasse ich dich einen festeren Biss spüren, der jedoch noch

kein Blut zu Tage fördert... doch lecke ich anschließend versöhnlich über

die nun leicht gerötete Haut "Vorsicht, Severus... Haarspalterei sollte allein

deinem Lord obliegen." grolle ich finster und fahre mit meiner anderen Hand

erneut an deinem straffen Bauch empor und umspiele deine hart aufragenden

Brustwarzen. Die kühlen Krallen senden prickelnde Schauer deine Wirbelsäule

hinab und vermischen sich mit denen, die von deiner Körpermitte ausgehen Immer

geschmeidiger wir der Takt, in dem ich an deinem Glied auf und ab fahre. Leicht

zudrückend, entlocke ich dir immer wieder hingebungsvolle Laute und zuweilen

necke ich das sensible Fleisch, indem ich an deiner Vorhaut zupfe oder äußerst

vorsichtig die Spitze einer Kralle um deine Eichel schaben lasse. Du spannst

dich mehr und mehr an und dein Atem ist bald kaum mehr als ein flatterndes

Hauchen.

Deine folgenden Worte quittiere ich jedoch mit Schweigen. Nein, ich ignoriere

nicht, was du mir sagtest und ich muss gestehen: es ist aus einem mir

unerfindlichen Grund ein angenehmes Wissen, dass es keiner dieser beiden war,

die deine Fantasien erfüllte. Doch beschäftigt es mich dennoch: Wer ist der

Unbekannte, der deine Sehnsucht schürte und zumindest in jenen Illusionen sie

auch befriedigte? Wer war es, der deinen Geist gänzlich erfüllte? Und wer...

ist es, an den du womöglich in diesem Moment denkst?

Die Vorstellung lässt das tiefe Purpur meiner Augen noch einmal aufflammen und

meine Züge werden härter, während auch der Griff um deinen Penis rauer wird.

Meine Bewegungen sind nun rasch, gebietend... fordernd. Die Stimulation lässt

dein hartes Fleisch in meinen Fingern pulsieren und ich fühle, wie sich warme

Tropfen zu der magischen Subtanz hinzu gesellen, die mir mein Tun erleichtern

sollen. Lusttropfen, Severus? So schnell? Offenbar findest du gefallen an meinen

Zuwendungen und womöglich bringt dich die Lust, die du verspürst, auch davon

ab, mir wieder und wieder unbedachte Worte entgegen zu bringen.

Meine freie Hand legt sich auf deine Brust, drückt so deinen Rücken gegen

meinen Oberkörper und du fühlst die edlen Stoffe meiner Robe, spürst meinen

Atem in deinem Nacken. Immer unnachgiebiger massieren dich meine Finger und

indem ich dein Gesicht zur Seite drehe, fange ich erneut deine Lippen ein,

knabbere auch kurz an der unteren "Ich gestatte dir... zu kommen, wenn du bereit

bist..." wispere ich dir entgegen und erneure meinen verlangenden Kuss, mache

ihn zu dem unseren.

Der leichte Windhauch jagt eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über meine

entblößte nackte Haut, das erschaudern gefällt dir, da bin ich mir sicher,

bei diesem Blick den ich auf mir spüre.

Noch arbeitete sein verstand halbwegs normal, wenn auch deutlich verlangsamt.

„Natürlich Herr. Aber manchmal ist das offensichtliche, was...interessanter

ist, weil es nicht erkannt wird...", und wieder eine diese Andeutungen auf den

geheimnisvollen Liebhaber...

Meine so harte Erregung schmiegt sich an deine Finger als wäre sie dafür

geschaffen worden, als hätte es nie einen anderen Mann gegeben zudem er so gut

gepasst hätte.

„Beliebt im Sinne von anziehend Herr. Was nützt mir ein Liebhaber der mich

nicht will, weil er mein Wesen, meinen Charakter schätzt sondern nur um seine

Triebe zu befriedigen?", er klang dabei vorsichtig und sanft, ein paar kleine

Laute des Genießens und der Lust unterbrachen hier und da seine Worte.

„Vielleicht war mein Interesse schon anderweitig vergeben gewesen Herr, dann

sieht man bekanntlich nichts anderes als das was man begehrt.", er wollte

keinen anderen Mann außer Tom solche Gedanken verschwenden.

„Meine Prioritäten waren ein bisschen anders verteilt bisher...", er hatte

besseres zu tun als herauszufinden wer scharf auf ihn war und wer nicht.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, legte den Kopf zur Seite, gab seinem Lord den

Freiraum, ihn zu liebkosen, den das gefiel mir durchaus...

„Ich werde es mir merken, Herr. Jedes einzelne Detail. Wenn es euer Wunsch

ist, und es ist auch meiner, werde ich euch folgen, mich fallen lassen und es

mit allen meinen Instinkten genießen.", leise wisperte er diese mehr als

waren Worte seinem Herrn entgegen, so lange Jahre...hatte er dieses Treffen

herbeigesehnt.

Gut das ich nicht sehen kann was genau du da mit mir anstellst, ich würde vor

Scham erröten und keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr herausbringen, gut das du das

nicht ahnst, so hoffe ich jedenfalls inständig.

„Wenn ihr mich kommen lasst Herr, werdet ihr seinen Namen erfahren, den Namen

der Person die mich gefangen nimmt. Sie ist näher als ihr denkt...", die

Worte sind rau, mein Blut ist in Wallung, alleine die Bemühungen seines Herrn

treiben ihn an den Rand der Klippe...

Durch die gelockerten Fesseln war es leichter zu stehen, sich an seinen Herrn zu

schmiegen, sich seinem ´INSTINKT´ hinzugehen, von dem sein Herr verlangt hatte

das er es tat.

Und es war wahrlich sein erstes Mal, das er jemanden so sehr vertraute und sich

fallen ließ.

Seine Zuckungen wurde heftiger und die Lusttropfen mehrten sich an der

empfindlichen Spitze, bis er in der Hand seines Herrn kam, und diese mit seinem

Sperma besudelte.

„Herrrrrrrrr...", das war das einigste was er stöhnte als die Eruption

seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Er hatte seinem Herrn einen Namen versprochen, und er hatte ihn bekommen.

Meine Worte sind bloß ein Flüstern nahe deines Ohrs "Ich schätze das

Offensichtliche nicht... es ist der weißen, angeblich so reinen Seite der Magie

vorbehalten. Das Verborgene; das, was man suchen muss, um es wert schätzen zu

können, liegt in der Dunkelheit - meinem Reich." der Tonfall meiner Stimme

vibriert leicht an deinem Gehör, da auch mich dieses Zusammenspiel nicht

länger kalt lässt. Ich gestatte mir, deine Erregung mit meinen Sinnen

wahrzunehmen, sie auf mich wirken zu lassen... und so fühle ich bald auch das

leichte Aufwogen in meinem Unterbauch - doch noch ist es zu schwach, um mich

tatsächlich zu beeinflussen. Genau das wäre in diesem Moment auch denkbar

töricht. Noch immer zerfließt du nahezu unter meinen Händen, doch noch sind

diese gespickt mit den scharfen Klauen, die dich zwischen Verlangen und Sorge

gefangen halten.

Wieder erwähnst du etwas, dem ich nicht mit nicht im geringsten konform gehe.

Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Es bekommt dir nicht, wenn du mich wieder

und wieder in Debatten über alle möglichen Themen verwickelst Nein, ich will

keine devote, willenlose Puppe... doch dieser allzu große Drang, dich

mitzuteilen, lässt mich daran zweifeln, dass du meine Warnungen zuvor ernst

nahmst. Die Lider senkend, drücken sich meine Krallen fühlbar in die zarte

Haut unterhalb deiner Knospen "Der Sinn deiner Worte ist mir vollkommen klar und

auch das war es, was ich meinte. Was es dir nützt? Was für eine naive

Frage..." erneut wird der Griff um deine Erregung fordernder und ich lasse ich

ein Stück weit meinen Unmut spüren "Egal in welcher Situation, der Nutzen ist

das einzige, was von Bedeutung ist. Du selbst hast gewiss dieselben, niederen

Triebe... sie erfüllen auch mich zuweilen. Und was sollte ich dann mehr

verlangen, als einen warmen Körper, der mir das gibt, was ich ersehne? Oder

denkst du, dass jene, die nicht gefragt werden, eine Wahl haben oder sich

fragen, ob der andere ihren 'Charakter schätzt'?" nein, auf diese Fragen will

ich keine Antwort. Sie sind rhetorisch und sollen dir nur vor Augen führen,

dass eine solche Einstellung zwar romantisch ist, doch eben auch allzu

verklärt. Wie viele sah ich, denen ihre Unschuld genommen und deren Seele

zerschmettert wurde. Nicht selten war ich die Ursache dafür. Das ist die Welt,

in der wir leben... dass du es bislang nicht auf diese Art und Weise erlebtest,

ist reiner Zufall.

Wieder und wieder schürst du meine Ungeduld und strapazierst meine Nachsicht.

Zwar werden so auch meine Bewegungen fordernder und rascher, doch ist es nie

eine kluge Idee, mich unentwegt zu reizen. Schön, ich gestand dir zu, dass du

eine gewisse... Narrenfreiheit hast, solange diese Zusammenkunft andauert. Doch

bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dein Leben schone, solltest du den Bogen

überspannen.

Ich fühle deutlich, wie sich deine Hoden in Erwartung deines nahen Orgasmus

zusammenziehen. Dein Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum und deine Hitze scheint die Luft

um uns ebenso zu erwärmen. Ist es deine Magie...? Oder liegt es tatsächlich

allein an deinem Körper? Noch immer trage ich Zweifel im Unterbewusstsein. Ich

habe sie verschlossen - zu deinen Gunsten. Doch erneut sprichst du in einem

Moment, da du lieber schweigen solltest und nährst so die dunklen Ahnungen in

mir. Er ist dir ganz nah. Derjenige, der deine Gedanken erfüllt und du wagst

es, anzukündigen dass du seinen Namen nennst, sobald ich dir deinen Orgasmus

verschaffe? Du musst deines Lebens müde sein! Gleißende Wut schäumt in mir

empor und ich packe deinen Schaft rau, unnachgiebig, drücke das hitzige Fleisch

und stoße dich damit über den Abgrund, der den Druck deiner Erregung sich

explosionsartig entladen lässt. Jeder Muskel in deinem Leib spannt sich an,

während du still verharrst und dein Samen in einem dickflüssigen Strahl über

meine Finger kleckert. Allein der Umstand, dass du meinen Namen - nein, meinen

Titel - schreist, hält mich davon ab, dir dein Glied abzureißen und dich

unsäglich zu verstümmeln. Jede Sanftheit ist aus mir gewichen und ich

betrachte kühl deinen sich langsam entspannenden Körper, der sich immer mehr

in den Handfesseln hängen lässt.

Was soll das bedeuten? Willst du mir weiß machen, dass deine Ankündigung zuvor

wahr ist? Das ist unmöglich... und unsinnig obendrein. Es liegt an deinem

Orgasmus, an dem Taumel der Empfindungen und der Sinneseinflüsse - mehr nicht.

Dass du es dir erdreistest, mich glauben machen zu wollen, ich hätte deine

Fantasien in tiefster Nacht erfüllt! Erneut biederst du dich auf diese

abstoßende Weise an. Wäre es wahr... so hättest du es mir doch kaum so

unbedacht offenbart. Doch schön... wenn du meinst, derart leichtsinnig mit dem

Feuer spielen zu müssen, werde ich herausfinden, wie viel Wahrheit hinter

deinen Worte steckt.

Dein Leib sinkt in den Fesseln zusammen, während die Nachwellen deines

Höhepunkts dich überrollen. Meine mit Samen besprenkelte Hand aus deinem

Schurz lösend, ziehen sich meine Krallen zurück und werden erneut zu jenen

hellen, feinen Fingernägeln. Ich löse mich ganz von dir und schweige weiterhin

- du kannst die Wut und Niedertracht spüren, die meine Aura erfüllen und kurz

darauf ist das Flattern von Stoff zu hören. Kaum, dass du einen halbwegs

sicheren Stand auf deinen weichen Beine hast, verschwinden die Schattenfesseln

und geben deine Arme frei. Noch immer blind und halb nackt, lässt du sie sinken

und harrst der Dinge, die da kommen.

Erneut erscheine ich vor dir und meine Stimme ist distanziert, so wie du es aus

den Zusammenkünften der Todesser gewohnt bist "Du glaubst als Spion zu wissen,

was ich hören will? Du täuschst dich. Ich begehre nicht mehr und nicht

weniger, als mir angeboten wurde." was genau ich damit meine, sollst du selbst

herausfinden. Ich bin nicht länger in Geberlaune und erläutere dir, was du

selbst verstehen solltest. Meine Hand legt sich flach auf deine Brust und

drängt dich rückwärts zu gehen... solange bis deine Kniekehlen gegen eine

Polsterkante stoßen. Du sinkst auf dem weichen Untergrund nieder und fühlst

schwere, reiche Stoffe, feine Stickereien und kurz drauf löse ich die

Augenbinde. Das flatternde Material sinkt zu Boden und du blickst zu mir auf...

Meine Züge sind unverändert kühl und auch das Gemach um uns herum wird zur

Nebensache. Es ist ein hoher Raum, der mit einigen antik scheinenden Möbeln

ausgestattet ist: eine Kommode; zwei schwere, lederne Sessel nahe eines Kamins;

ein Schreibtisch, der der großen Fensterfront gegenüber steht, die eine ganze

Wandseite ersetzt und für sich einnimmt. Die brieten Fensterbänke sind mit

edel bespannten Polstern und einigen Kissen ausgekleidet, sodass die schweren,

dunklen Vorhänge jeden verbergen, der dahinter platz nimmt. Ein schlichter,

doch edel geknüpfter Teppich liegt auf dem Boden, in der Mitte des großen

Zimmers und einige Vitrinen mit Antiquitäten, sowie meterhohe Bücherregale

füllen den übrigen Platz aus. Die von alter und Ruß geschwärzten Wände sind

mit zerrissenen oder verbrannten Portraits behangen; ein Schwert ruht in einer

Halterung und filigran scheinende Kerzenhalter umringen die Bordüre. Andere

magische Raritäten sind hier und da zu erkennen und rings um die Feuerstelle

sind Stapel von Bücher aufgetürmt. Es herrscht keine Unordnung, doch ist der

Raum deutlich bewohnt. Es ist scheinbar ein altes Haus... uralt. Die Stoffe -

mögen sie auch noch so kostbar sein - sind zuweilen zerfetzt und verstaubt, da

sie seit Langem nicht angerührt wurden und abgesehen von zwei, drei Kerzen, die

in verschiedenen Teilen des Zimmers ein schwaches, gelbes Licht spenden,

scheinen wenige Dinge kürzlich benutzt worden zu sein. Auf einem Beistelltisch,

nahe der deckenhohen Fensterfront schimmern mehrere kleine Figuren... ein

Schachspiel, aus Bergkristall. Ein offenes Buch liegt zwischen vielen

Dokumenten, Akten, einigen Pergamente und anderen Schriftstücken auf dem

Sekretär, dessen Arbeitsfläche unter all dem Papier vom Gebrauch bereits blank

poliert ist. Es scheint, als hätte es hier dereinst gebrannt und als hätte

niemand sich die Mühe gemacht, Magie anzuwenden, um die Überreste zu

beseitigen. Die Möbel sind angegriffen, doch zeigen sie noch immer ihre antike

Schönheit - sie sind funktionell und doch repräsentativ. Hier und da ist in

dem dämmrigen Zwielicht und dem Spiel der Schatten etwas Undeutliches zu

erkennen... doch zu keiner Zeit lasse ich deine Aufmerksamkeit sich von mir

abwenden. Das, worauf du sitzt... ist die Bettkante eines hohen, massiven

Himmelbettes. Die Vorhänge, die es umgeben, sind zum Teil zerrissen, doch geben

sie eine Ahnung, wie reich dies Lager dereinst ausgeschmückt gewesen sein muss.

Das Bettzeug allein ist anscheinend unversehrt, ebenso wie einige der schichten,

bestickten Kissen. Die Bettpfosten aus dunklem Holz winden sich der Decke

entgegen, als seien sie gewachsen und sie bilden einen fast drohenden Rahmen um

diese Schlafstätte.

Ungebrochen blicke ich zu dir, während du flüchtig den ein oder anderen

Eindruck und die Atmosphäre dieses Gemachs aufnimmst. Mehr gestehe ich dir

nicht zu und so ist es der Blick meiner von tiefem, flammenden Purpur

durchzogenen Smaragde, der dich erneut fesselt. Kein weiteres Wort kommt über

meine Lippen... doch ich trete einen Schritt auf dich zu, bleibe zwischen deine

leicht geöffneten Schenkeln stehen "Wir werden sehen, wie weit dein Mut

reicht..." ein Wispern nur, das jeder Emotion entbehrt. Als ich meine Hände

hebe, um die Brosche zu öffnen den den Kragen meines Gewandes ziert, beginnt

sich mein Leib zu verändern. Die lichte Alabasterhaut wird noch heller,

durchscheinend, sodass die feinen Adern darunter bläulich hervor schimmern.

Etwas gewinne ich an Große, fülle meine Statur mehr aus... doch meine Glieder

bleiben fein, elegant... fast geisterhaft. Es geschieht so schnell und doch wie

in einem Traum... mein langes, nachtschwarzes Haar weicht einem kahlen Schädel

und die bildschönen, engelsgleichen Züge ähneln bald denen eines Reptils...

blasse Fingernägel und sehnige Gliedmaßen... - es ist nicht länger 'Tom

Riddle', der vor dir ist - nein. In einer fast andächtig langsamen Bewegung ist

es 'Lord Voldemort', der sich zu dir beugt und dessen schmale Lippen nur noch

durch wenige Zentimeter von den deinen getrennt sind "... und nun sag, mein

Junge... ist es das, was du ersehntest?" selbst meine Stimme ist nunmehr die,

die auch meine Untergebenen allzu gut bekannt ist. Scheinbar sanft, ein wenig

rauchig... doch kündet sie von unermesslicher Bosheit.

Sacht lasse ich meine Finger durch dein Haar streichen, ehe ich dein Kinn

umfasse und es anhebe. Meine tiefroten Augen bohren sich in deine Gegenstücke,

während sich meine Robe fast vollkommen in Schatten und Rauch auflöst. Nur

eine schlichte, schwarze Stoffhose bleibt, die ich unter meinem Gewand getragen

habe. Wie steht es nun mit deiner forschen Narrheit? Erkennst du endlich, wohin

dich deine unbedachten Bemerkungen gebracht haben? Oder willst du mich weiterhin

glauben machen, dass du dich von dieser Gestalt angezogen fühlst? Bist du

bereit, die Konsequenzen deines Handelns zu tragen? Oder wirst du dich abwenden?

Die Atmosphäre zwischen uns ist für einige Herzschläge so dick und

zähflüssig, als könnte man sie greifen und ebenso drückend legt sich das

Schweigen zwischen uns. Wie viel Mut hast du nun noch? Genug, um zu fordern, um

erforschen und fühlen zu wollen... um große Reden zu schwingen?

„Die Schatten sind auch Offensichtlich und keiner erahnt wie sehr.",

Severus fühlte ich gefangen, er wollte nicht forsch sein, nicht unhöflich aber

manchmal hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Lord einfach nur Widerworte

entgegen zu bringen, ihn zu berichtigen.

„Der Nutzen? Welchen Nutzen hat das hier für mich? Keinen offensichtlichen.

Es bringt mir rein gar nichts, das hier zu inzinieren. Ihr würdet mir eh nicht

glauben das ich unberührt bin, was ich wirklich vor dieser Tat war, das IHR es

seid der durch meine Gedanken, und Fantasien Geistert, der mich erregt hat ohne

eigentlich anwesend zu sein. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen das ein Unterfangen

ist das zum scheitern verurteilt ist, weil es für MICH, außer meinem Tot

keinen Nutzen hat. Ihr bevorzugt mich nicht, noch kann ich irgendwas erwarten,

keine Macht, kein Gold NICHTS.", Severus sprach ehrlich, harsch, und offen.

Am Ende seiner kleinen Rede verschlossen sich seine Züge und er zeigte nicht

mehr so viele Emotionen, jeden Falls im Moment..

Er war nicht dumm, er bemerkte wie wütend Tom auf ihn war, weil er nicht

glaubte was so offensichtlich war.

„Manchmal muss man mit den Konsequenzen leben, es war meine Entscheidung, dir

die Wahrheit zu sagen..", das erste Mal duzte er seinen Lord.

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich vom Himmelbett aus, wie du deine Gestalt wieder

änderst, von dem jungen Körper wieder die alte Gestalt annahm.

Severus war fasziniert von dieser Gestalt, obwohl er Angst haben sollte, doch

die hatte er nicht, den seine Zuneigung hatte nichts mit Aussehen zutun.

„Ja. Und Nein. Mir ist es gleich in welcher ´Gestalt´ du auftrittst. Auch

wenn mir die andere mehr gefällt. Wenn es dir hilft bestraf mich für meine

Ehrlichkeit, oder für das was ich...empfinde, wenn es dir dann besser geht. Es

wird immer DEIN Name, sein der mir auf den Lippen liegt wenn ich komme...ich

wusste nur nicht ob ich es überlebe einen anderen Namen, als Lord Voldemort zu

benutzen, ob du zulassen würdest das ich dich bei deinem ersten Namen, dem

Anagrammgeber nenne. Es gab Gerüchte das du diesen Verabscheust. Und ein

kleines bisschen hänge ich doch an meinem Leben.", Severus spielte mit

offenen Karte, mehr als sterben konnte er mittlerweile nicht mehr.

Ich schnurre ohne Absicht als ich deine Hände in meinen Haaren spüre, schmiege

mich an die kosende Hand.

Severus verringerte den Abstand von selber, küsste Tom, auch in dieser Gestalt,

einfach selbst, und es erregte ihn von neuen, das MUSSTE der andere sehen und

spüren.

Langsam zieh ich dich zu mir herunter, lass den Kuss heißer werden,

anregender.

Du weißt offenbar nicht, was du da redest. Die Schatten sollen das

Offensichtliche sein? Wie kommst du nur darauf? Sie bieten einen Schutz,

verbergen und verstecken - sowohl das Grausame, als auch das Schöne. Sie sind

der Wall, der mich vor den Augen meiner Feinde schützt; sind Diener und Herren

zugleich. Liegt es an deinem ausklingenden Höhepunkt, dass du nun wirr redest?

Oder ist es jene Mischung aus angst und Sinnlichkeit, die dich einfach immer

wieder sprechen lässt?

Allerdings bleibt es nicht dabei - deine Worte werden sehr deutlich, als du dich

mir entgegen stellst und mit aller Macht bekräftigen willst, dass deine Worte

wahr sind. Sollte ich jetzt darauf eingehen? Sollte ich mit dir in Streit

geraten über diese lächerliche Annahme? Du erwähnst deinen Nutzen, sprichst

von Kostbarkeiten und Privilegien, die ich dir nicht gewähre. Unbedachte

Anklagen sind es, die ich gewiss mit keiner Antwort würdige. Nur mein Blick...

er spricht so viel, mehr als jedes Wort. Und er sagt dir, dass du dein Schicksal

besiegelt hast. Du erwähltest es und du wirst es tragen.

Im Angesicht der so offenen Gefahr wirst du erneut mutig. Ich sehe es an deinem

Blick... dort steht Entschlossenheit in deinen Obsidianen, während du der

Wandlung meiner äußeren Hülle aufmerksam beiwohnst. Nicht ein kleines Zucken

oder Verziehen deiner Gesichtszüge verrät, dass dich diese Erscheinung

abstößt. Solltest du dich letztlich doch derart gut unter Kontrolle haben?

Oder willst du dein Schauspiel nur glaubwürdiger gestalten? Eine Spur

Bewunderung kann ich jedoch auch in deinem Blick erkennen. Es stimmt, dass ich

sich 'Lord Voldemort' zu keiner Zeit auf diese Art und Weise zeigen würde.

Wieso du mich dazu bringst, so sehr von meinen Gewohnheiten abzusehen, ist mir

selbst nicht klar. Deine augenscheinliche Unerschrockenheit reicht sogar so

weit, dass du die Höflichkeitsform ganz aufgibst - du sprichst mich an, wie du

einen Vertrauten titulieren würdest. Du wagst viel - und mit der Annahme, dass

du nichts zu verlieren hättest außer deinem Leben, beweist du mir, wie

leichtfertig du deine Urteile fällst. Du sankst weit mehr verlieren, als dein

Leben... wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich deine Seele zerstören und deine leere

Hülle zurücklassen. Selbst Dementoren sammeln die Seelen ihrer Opfer lediglich

ein - sie zerstören sie nicht. Doch wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass dir der

Unterschied geläufig ist oder für dich in diesem Augenblick von Belang ist.

Aufmerksam studiere ich deine Haltung, sehe wie du deine Muskeln wieder und

wieder anspannst und ein leichtes Beben deinen Körper durchläuft. Ist es Wut?

Kann das sein? Du bist wütend auf mich? Es scheint so, denn ich höre es aus

deinem Tonfall. Anstatt dich jedoch für deine vorlaute Ansprache direkt mit

einem Crucio zu Boden zu schicken, bleiben meine Hände sanft und mein Gesicht

ausdruckslos. Lediglich meine hoch geschlitzten Pupillen verengen sich ein

Stück und lassen mich so noch mehr wie eine Schlange wirken.

Zwar beuge ich mich zu dir und verharre so dicht vor deinem Antlitz, doch in dem

Moment, da ich etwas sagen will, neigst du leicht den Kopf und schließt die

geringe Distanz zwischen uns... sodass deine Lippen sich einladend auf meine

kühlen Gegenstücke legen. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht. Willst du es darauf

anlegen und mir unbedingt beweisen dass du meines Vertrauens würdig bist? Und

dafür bist du beriet, mich in dieser Gestalt zu empfangen? So weit bist du

bereit, zu gehen?

Mit einer Hand stütze ich mich neben dir auf dem Bettzeug ab, während die

andere locker deinen Schopf hält. Meine Augen schließend, lasse ich dich

gewähren und öffne dir meine Lippen etwas... sodass du meine Mundhöhle

erforschen kannst. Ja, ich gestehe dir diesen Kuss zu. Erkunde, was dir so

unbekannt ist und lerne, dass es keinesfalls das sein kann, was du wirklich

begehrst. Du bringst so viel Hingabe in diese Verbindung und ich hebe leicht die

Lider, als du einen arm in meinen Nacken legst... und mich sogar zu dir ziehst.

Ich folge dir in der Bewegung und stemme ein knie auf das Polster zwischen

deinen Beinen, während sich meine Hand aus deinem Haar löst und in deinen

Rücken legt. Die frischen Kratzspuren sind bereits getrocknet und du bemerkst

sie nur noch durch ein leichtes Spannen auf der Haut. Ohne den Kuss zu brechen,

lasse ich dich zurück legen, sodass sich dein heller Leib stark von den dunklen

Stoffen unter dir abhebt. Deine zarten Laute lassen mich einen Augenblick

zweifeln, ob dies wirklich nur ein Spiel sein kann. Doch nein... ich bin gewiss

nicht so töricht, dies wahrlich anzunehmen. Du wärst nicht der erste, der eine

Scharade zu seinem eigenen Vorteil und für einen höheren Zweck aufrecht

erhält. Weit über dich gebeugt, knie ich zwischen deinen leicht angewinkelten

Beinen und kann fühlen, wie sich dein Herzschlag von Neuem beschleunigt. Was

triebst du nur für ein Spiel, Severus? Wie weit soll es dich führen, ehe es in

einer Katastrophe endet?

Ich habe mich bislang in Schweigen gehüllt, doch als ich mich von dir löse und

meine etwas längere und schmalere Zunge über deine Unterlippe leckt, richte

ich mich ein klein wenig auf. Mein Blick geistert wie eine Berührung über

deinen Körper, der sich unter mir in einem leichten Bogen wölbt. Deine Brust

hebt und senkt sich schnell und ich erkenne einen feuchten Schimmer auf deinem

Unterbauch. Langsam streiche ich über deinen Oberkörper hinab und folge diesem

Pfad... bis meine Hand an deiner Hüfte zum Ruhen kommt und ich deine umnebelten

Obsidiane einfange "Du bist ein törichtes Kind, Severus... glaubst du, ich

hätte weit mehr als sechzig Jahre überlebt, wenn ich meine Gefühle nicht

verschlossen und in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut hätte? Du wirst kaum mehr

den nächsten Tag erleben, wenn du es nicht ebenso hältst. Indem du mir dein

Inneres hier offenbarst, lieferst du dich mir unwiederbringlich aus - ich kann

dein Herz nicht nur in meiner Hand zerquetschen, ich kann es zuvor zerschmettern

und erniedrigen... in einem Maße, das du nicht einmal erahnen kannst. Dein

Leben... ist nicht das einzige, das ich dir nehmen kann. Du solltest nicht den

Tod fürchten, sondern ein Leben als Sklave deiner Empfindungen... - eine

Gefangenschaft, aus der dich kein Zauber befreien kann. Sei nicht so unklug,

dich der Illusion zu ergeben, ich könnte etwas empfinden - nicht für dich oder

jemand anderen. Es wäre... mein Untergang und diesem wirke ich schon länger

entgegen, als du auf dieser Welt bist. Wofür ich dich strafen will, ist nicht

deine Aufrichtigkeit... sondern deine Maßlosigkeit. Du verlangst zu viel;

begehrst zu viel.. liebst zu viel. Gäbe es einen Zauber, mit dem ich dir diese

Narrheit austrieben könnte, hätte ich ihn längst gesprochen." es sind weder

Hohn, noch Boshaftigkeit, die aus meinen Worten sprechen. In diesem Moment bin

ich es, der vollkommen aufrichtig zu dir ist. Mehr, als du es wohl verdient

hast, nachdem du mich derart gereizt hast. Allmählich wird mir jedoch bewusst,

dass du offenbar wirklich ein solcher Tor bist. Du hast irgendwo im Verborgenen

und von mir unbemerkt, einen Teil deiner Unschuld bewahrt - nicht die deines

Körpers allein... nein, im Herzen. Du bist dir nicht im Klaren, wie gefährlich

dies ist und wie angreifbar dich dies macht. Jetzt, da mir allmählich bewusst

wird, was da in dir vorgeht... bin ich versucht, hier abzubrechen. Ich schätze

dich als mein Diener und ja... ich habe ein gewisses persönliches Interesse an

dir. Doch sollte ich dich wegen einer unrealistischen Wunschvorstellung oder gar

einer unerfüllten Hoffnung verlieren, werde ich es nicht hinnehmen. Selbst wenn

es dich bis es dein Herz bis zu deinem Tode quälen sollte, so werde ich dich

von deiner Pflicht nicht entbinden...

Mein Körper ist in dieser Gestalt alterlos... er ist straff und die fast

durchscheinende Haut fühlt sich fast unwirklich glatt und geschmeidig an -

meine Augen jedoch verraten meinen Geist letztlich. Du siehst in meine Rubine

und erkennst, dass ich es vollkommen ernst meine. Du wirst aus dieser

Zusammenkunft für eine Nacht nicht mehr erhalten, als du hier siehst und

spürst. Es wird körperlich bleiben - ganz gleich, wie sehr du dich nach etwas

anderem sehnen solltest. Sacht neige ich mich zu dir und hauche einen Kuss auf

deinen Mundwinkel - fast kannst du die Frage hinter dieser unerwartet

liebevollen Kosung ahnen: Wünschst du dennoch, dass wir fortfahren? Soll ich

weitermachen, obgleich ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht? Wirst du es ertragen

können oder in dem Moment zerbrechen, da sich unsere Wege erneut trennen?

Ich sehe deinen Blick und weis das du mir nicht zustimmst.

„Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten.

Sie werden nie ohne einander sein, aber man sie unterschätzen, den Schatten.

Sie sind harmlos erscheinen und dich dennoch umbringen.", entgegnete er

leise.

„Ich gewinne keinen Vorteil aus diesem Treffen, nicht einen einzigen. Ich

steige nicht in der Gunst als Todesser auf, noch schonst du mich in irgendeiner

Weise bei Bestrafungen, also kannst du doch diesen Punkt abhaken.", er hasste

es wenn man solche Widerwärtigen Sachen unterstellte, er war ja vieles aber

so...berechnend war er nicht, oder zumindest selten.

Wieso sollte ich auch negativ reagieren, ich wollte es so, habe danach verlangt,

und werde es bis zum Ende genießen egal wie es ausgeht.

Wie könnte ich auch nicht wütend sein, bei einem solchen Verhalten?

Severus verstand einfach nicht man so reagieren konnte, so stur sein konnte, um

so etwas Offensichtliches nicht zu sehen!

Snape war es egal in welcher Gestalt er auftauchen würde, solange er nur blieb

und sich mit ihm beschäftigte...

Und was das intime betraf, er sehnte sich so sehr nach dem anderen, als hätte

er lange danach suchen müssen, nach dem perfekten Liebhaber.

Severus freches Zunge glitt in die fremde Mundhöhle, erforschte sie, plünderte

sie regelrecht aus, genoss den fremden, herben Geschmack.

Ein leichtes aber sehr geräuschvolles stöhnen verließ seine geröteten,

leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

Mit Freude bemerkte ich, das du mir folgst, wir sinken in die dunklen Laken die

unserer beider haut, so schön einrahmen...

leicht drücke ich meinen erhitzten Körper an dich, an deine Knie, lasse dich

spüren das du es geschafft hast mich zum zweiten Mal zu erregen, so sehr das

ich wieder hart geworden bin, vor Vorfreude auf das was heute zwangsläufig noch

passieren wird.

Du zwingst MICH deinen Blick zu halten und ich lasse dich nur zu gerne in meinen

Seelenspiegeln lesen, mehr kann ich nicht tun, damit du mir vertraust...

„Ja, ich bin dumm und töricht. Es ist mein Fehler, gesteh mir zu das ich

diese Entscheidung für mich selber treffe. Ich WILL dir mein Innerstes zeigen,

alles jede einzelne Emotion, es ist meine Entscheidung! Ist das ein Kompliment?

Das du versuchen würdest mich mit diesem Zauber zu ´retten´? Und ja ich denke

genauso ich will immer alles, und zwar vollkommen alles, ganz oder gar nicht,

mein Begehren brennt wie das Feuer der Hölle, und selbst wenn ich wollte,

würde ich es nie wieder dazu bringen zu erlischen, ich will DICH, und ich werde

nicht aufhören bevor ich bekomme was ich will. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann

nur für eine Nacht. Aber ich lass mir diese Empfindungen nicht verbieten. Ich

muss lernen was es bedeutet zu fordern und zu bekommen. Und ich habe meinen

Lehrmeister erneut in dir gefunden..", Severus drückte mehr als deutlich aus

was er dachte, was er empfand, und was er wollte.

Hier würde es nicht enden, nicht jetzt, nicht an diesem Punkt.

Du scheinst meine Überlegungen besser erahnen zu können, als ich bislang

annahm. Mag es auch daran liegen, dass ich meinen Geist nicht gegen dich

abschirme... doch abgesehen davon, dass es dein Tod wäre, würdest du

versuchen, mein Inneres ungefragt zu erkunden... so hat es doch selten jemand

überhaupt versucht. Nicht durch Magie und nicht auf dem Wege, den das

natürliche Interesse einem Menschen gebietet. So gibst du mir selbst nach all

diesen Jahren noch immer Anlass, einen genaueren Blick zu wagen. Fragen über

dich und deine Person wallen zuweilen auch in mir auf, wenn wir uns bereits

lange Zeit nicht mehr begegnet sind. Was du aber heute Abend vollbringst: Dass

du mein Denken so sehr beeinflusst und für dich einnimmst, ist auch für mich

eine neue Erfahrung.

Nein, ich erwidere nichts auf dein Verständnis des Wirkens der Kräfte in

dieser Welt. Du bist zu jung, um dieses Gleichgewicht in all seinen komplexen

Facetten zu verstehen und womöglich ist es besser so... das gibt dir die

Möglichkeit, dein Leben zumindest in Teilen noch selbst zu bestimmen.

Als du aber noch einmal bekräftigst, dass du keinen materiellen oder anders

gearteten Nutzen aus dieser Zusammenkunft ziehst, betrachte ich dich einen

Moment still, ehe meine Stimme dem Hauch einer milden Herbstbrise gleich

erklingt "Zugebenen... ich hätte dich auch nicht so eingeschätzt. Nein, du

würdest wohl ein solch kostbares Geschenk nicht für profanen Besitz oder

Privilegien opfern. Nur, wenn dein Leben davon abhinge - oder eben für ein

Gefühl, das doch keine Erfüllung finden wird..." dein Leib schreit nach

Zuwendungen, doch scheint dein Kopf dies gänzlich zu ignorieren. Anders als

dein Verstand, sind dein Herz und deine Seele nur darauf aus, Nähe zu erfahren,

die sich aufbauende Hitze in dir zu erforschen und zu genießen...

Mehr und mehr treten deine Überlegungen in den Hintergrund und du lässt du

dich fallen, gibst dich ganz den zarten Kosungen hin und ebenso dem zehrenden

Kuss, der uns verbindet. Du kommst mir forsch entgegen, erkundest meine

Mundhöhle und versuchst auch jene lockenden Bewegungen zu imitieren, die ich

dich zuvor spüren ließ. Dabei bist du nicht einmal ungeschickt... nur sehr

vorsichtig und noch zurückhaltend. Du betastest vorsichtig den ungewohnt

gewohnten Muskel, den meine Zunge darstellt. Sie ist der eines Menschen noch

immer am Ähnlichsten, doch länger und etwas schmaler... weit wendiger und

somit noch verheißungsvoller.

Auch dein Leib drückt sich mir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Du wölbst dein Kreuz

in einem attraktiven Bogen, sodass meine Hand federleicht über deine Brust

streichelt, ehe ich lockend über deine Knospe kratze und sie dazu bringe, sich

erneut aufzustellen. Rau massiere ich den kleinen Knoten zwischen meinen

Fingern, während unser Kuss allmählich endet und ich noch einmal über deine

Lippen lecke. Federleichte Küsse folgen deiner Kieferlinie und werden dann in

einem sinnlichen Pfad fortgesetzt. An deinem Hals entlang, verweilen meine

Lippen etwas länger an deinem schön geformten Schlüsselbein, schweifen zu den

Seiten, sodass ich deine Schultern ebenso bedenke... und schließlich folge ich

der unsichtbaren Spur erneut zu deinem Oberkörper... und zu deinem Bauch. Meine

gelenkige Zunge zieht deine Bauchlinie nach, bis ich deinen Nabel erreiche und

sie eintauchen lasse. Immer weiter rücke ich hinab und bringe so auch

größeren Abstand zwischen unsere Unterleiber. So betörend das sachte Saugen

und Knabbern an deinem Unterbauch auch sein mag, so neckt dich die fehlende

Stimulation deiner heißen Lenden doch zusehends. Doch ich verfolge damit einen

bestimmten Zweck... denn während ich mich der weichen Haut deines straffen

Bauches widme, schiebe ich den verbleibenden Stoff um deine Hüften weiter

hinab. Deine Schuhe, sowie dein Beinkleid sind lange schon verschwunden und in

diesem Augenblick spielt es auch kaum eine Rolle, ob auf magische oder

anderweitige Weise. Während ich den Bund weiter hinab drücke, gleitet meine

andere Hand von deinem nackten Fuß an deinem elegant geformten Mein empor und

ich schließe deine Schenkel einen Moment, sodass ich dich des Rests deiner Robe

entledigen kann. Deshalb entfernte ich mich ein wenig von dir... doch nur, um

mich nun in einer fast natürlich scheinenden Bewegung zwischen deine Beine zu

legen. Mit meinen Ellenbogen fange ich das Gewicht meines Oberkörpers ab und

als ich deinen Blick auf mir Spüre, der von Erwartung, Vorfreude und Unglaube

spricht, fange ich deine Obsidiane mit meinen nun wieder smaragdenen

Gegenstücken ein. Du spürst die Intensität dieser reinen Peridote und kurz

halte ich auch in meinen Kosungen inne "Wenn du es wünschst, lasse ich dir

diese Illusion. Sie wird dir kein Glück bringen oder gar Erfüllung... im

Gegenteil wird sie dir Leid bescheren, das selbst meine Folterungen nicht

erreichen können. Das ist der Kern der wahren Liebe... vernichtender,

allumfassender, gleißender Schmerz. Trage ihn, solange du es willst. Es ist

tatsächlich deine Entscheidung. Doch binde mich nicht ein in diese Kinderei.

Ich werde dein Herz und dein Empfinden nicht annehmen oder erwidern. Sobald du

dies erkennst, wirst du deinen Blick womöglich auch auf ein... lohneswerteres

Ziel richten." erkläre ich leise und neige dann nachdenklich den Kopf, ehe die

Ahnung eines sinnlichen Lächelns meine Züge ziert "'Kompliment' ist das

unpassende Wort. Mir behagt der Gedanke nicht, einen fähigen Diener und

eloquenten Tränkemeister in meinen Reihen missen zu müssen... einen Spion und

Gesprächspartner, Berater und Assassine, den ich viele Jahre wert schätze -

unabhängig des Blutes, das in seinen Adern fließt." es ist nur eine

Feststellung, doch stimmt es, dass ich nie zuvor in Worten ausgedrückt habe,

welchen Stellenwert du im Gefüge meiner Macht und dem meines Lebens an sich

einnimmst. Es ist nichts, womit du dich brüsten kannst, noch etwas, weswegen du

Stolz empfinden solltest. Allerdings ist es auch wahr, dass es sehr wenige gibt,

die wissen, wie ich über sie denke.

Ohne deinen Blick freizugeben, senke ich meine Lippen erneut auf deine Haut...

doch führe ich den Pfad hinab weiter fort. Zärtlich streichen meine schlanken

Finger durch den feinen, schwarzen Kranz aus seidenem Haar, der den Ansatz

deines halb erstarkten Gliedes umringt. Du erzitterst unter mir und ich genieße

den Anblick, wie du dich leicht unter mir windest. Ahnst du, was ich vorhabe?

Ersehnst du es dir? Ersehnst du mich?

Als wäre dein Schaft ein kostbares Kunstwerk, aus Elfenbein geschnitzt, lege

ich meine Hand um dein heißes Fleisch. Deine Kuppe schimmert feucht und ist mit

der Ahnung eines Roséschimmers bedacht. Ohne deine Obsidiane auch nur einen

Moment loszulassen... neige ich mein Gesicht über deine Eichel, schiebe deine

samtige Vorhaut leicht zurück und lasse dich zwischen meine kühlen Lippen

tauchen. Dies ist nur der erste Eindruck, da du selbst bereits ungemein erregt

und hoch empfindsam bist... doch auch meine Mundhöhle heißt dich mit jener

hinreißenden, feuchten Wärme willkommen, die deine Erregung ganz umfängt.

Langsam lasse ich dich tiefer gleiten, ehe deine Penisspitze gegen den Eingang

meines Rachens stößt. Meinen Kopf hebend, entziehe ich dich mir wieder und

wiederhole diese unerreicht sündige Bewegung. Diesmal etwas schneller... wieder

und wieder. Ein langsamer Rhythmus entsteht und ich halte deinen Blick weiter

gefangen, während meine Zungenspitze leicht hervorlugt und die Wurzel deines

Gliedes wieder und wieder sacht berührt und drückt. Mein Atem streichelt durch

dein Schamhaar und über deine Haut, wobei eine meiner Hände an der Außenseite

deines Oberschenkels auf und abfährt. Die andere zieht verführerische Kreise

und unsichtbare Muster über dein Becken und hinauf zu deinen Seiten, ehe ich

auch sie an deinem Körper hinab streicheln lasse, an deinem Schritt vorbei...

und schließlich spürst du die eleganten Finger, wie sie deine Hoden fordernd

massieren.

„Es freut mich, das du mich nicht als einen dieser...Speichellecker

siehst...den das bin ich nicht mich stehe auch so hinter allem, was wir tun.",

es klang sanft, und Severus lies nicht einen Blick von Tom, musterte ihn, ließ

ihn sehen was er empfand.

Er versuchte zu erahnen, was Tom wollte, was ihm gefiel, was ihn erregte...

Wie schüchtern er war, hoffte er doch das Tom es nicht bemerkte, und doch

schien er es zu spüren.

Severus ließ einen Laut verlauten, der von Lust und Leidenschaft zeugte,

drückte willig seinen Rücken durch, spürte wie seine Brustwarze hart wurde,

hart biss er sich auf Lippen, wollte sich nicht so offenbaren das es ihm so sehr

gefiel was sein Lord hier tat, es war verrucht aber verdammt heiß.

Ich strecke meinen Hals, gebe dir so viel mehr Freiraum, noch andere Sachen mit

mir zu tun, wenn dir danach ist.

Aufstöhnend ziehe ich lustvoll den Bauch ein, sehe zu wie du mich

so...anmachst...jede erregende Zuckung hab ich dir zu verdanken, und du sollst

es sehen, spüren und verstehen.

Nach und nach entkleidest du meinen sowieso halb nackten Körper, dein Spiel

geht soweit das du meine leicht zitternden Schenkel zusammendrückst.

Endlich liegst du auf mir, entlastet aber dein Gewicht auf seinen Ellenbogen,

ich kann nicht anders als in deine Augen zu starren, ein bisschen mit dir zu

flirten.

„Ich wünsche es mir. Ich bin Schmerz gewöhnt, es wird schon gehen...", gab

er leise zu und hauchte einen kurzen aber heißen Kuss auf die Lippen des

anderen.

„Ein lohnenswertes Ziel? Ich denke nicht das es eines gibt. Selbst wenn ich

genauer hinsehe...ich kenne meine Pflichten. Niemals würde ich sie

vernachlässigen..."

Severus war eh niemand der sich mit fremden Federn schmückte oder gern angab,

er genoss es lieber still und heimlich für sich.

Alles an und in mir schreit nach dir, nach niemanden sonst, mein zittern, meine

harte Erregung, meine harten Brustwarzen, wunden Lippen, all das ist deine

Schuld.

Meine Augen wurde groß vor überrachung, als du tiefer sinkst, und noch

weiter...mir einen Blow Job verpasst, der mich...

in den Wahnsinn treibt, langsam drückte sich meinen Rücken durch, dir

entgegen, spüre deinen Rachen an meiner empfindlichen Spitze.

„Oh mein Gott...", entkam es meinen Lippen.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ich deine Finger an meinen Hoden spürte, zuckte

ich regelrecht vor Lust zusammen, stieß mein Becken fordernd gegen die Finger,

Tom Entgegen.

Wie ein Töpfer, der ein Stück Ton unter seinen Fingern formt, zerfließt du

regelrecht unter jeder meiner Liebkosungen. Sie sind ungewohnt sanft - auch für

mich. Doch womöglich will ich dir den Schmerz, den diese Nacht dir noch

bereiten wird, einfach lindern. Nicht die bitter-süße körperliche Qual, die

bald in purer Lust vergehen wird. Ich denke an jenes unstillbare Sehnen, das

schwelende Glühen in deinem Herzen, das keine Erfüllung und keine Befriedigung

finden wird. Du legst dir diese Fesseln selbst an und wenn du kein Einsehen

hast, wirst du sie noch lange, lange Zeit weiter tragen. Sie werden deine Arme

beschweren, deine Schultern, dich schließlich ganz einnehmen - bis du unter

ihnen zerbrichst. Ich sah es zur Genüge. Aus einem derart verklärten,

romantischen Empfinden kann nichts gutes erstehen.

Doch auch ich war einmal jung... und mag ich auch sehr zeitig meine Lektionen

auf zum Teil drastische, schmerzliche Weise gelernt haben, so weiß ich dennoch,

was in dir vorgeht. Es ist eher... eine fahle Erinnerung, als die Gewissheit,

einmal diese tiefe Sehnsucht im Herzen getragen zu haben. Mit der Spaltung

meiner Seele und sogar schon davor, reduzierte ich meine Emotionen auf ein

Minimum. Nur jene, die zum Überleben notwendig sind. Allerdings kann ich nicht

leugnen, dass du ein lange vergessen geglaubtes Flackern in meinem Inneren von

Neuem heraufbeschwörst.

Du lässt dich von mir führen, während ich dich deiner verbliebenen Kleidung

entledige und ich kann deinen beinahe fassungslosen Blick auf mir fühlen, als

ich mich deiner Körpermitte zu wende. Jene sinnlichen Küsse lassen dich tief

erschaudern und dein Körper bewegt sich unerwartet anmutig, bringt sich mir

entgegen, sodass ich mich noch mehr ermutigt fühle, dir dies... seltene

Vergnügen zuteil werden zu lassen. Meine Lider senken sich, als dein Schaft

immer wieder zwischen meine Lippen gleitet und ich ihn mir entziehe. Mein

Speichel benetzt die samtige Haut deines Gliedes und ich massiere leicht die

Basis, ebenso wie deine Hoden. Sie zucken leicht, so wie auch dein Körper, der

diesem betörenden Spiel immer mehr verfällt. Dein Höhepunkt baut sich langsam

von Neuem auf, doch wird er dich nach deinem ersten nicht erneut so schnell

überrollen. Und ich hatte auch nicht vor, es diesmal so schnell zuzulassen.

Mein Takt beschleunigt sich noch einmal und ich sauge hart an deinem erstarkten

Fleisch, neige den Kopf, als ich an deiner Kuppe innehalte und indem ich deine

verschleierten Obsidiane suche, taucht meine Zungenspitze unter deine Vorhaut...

umrundet in einem hinreißend erregenden Bogen deine Eichel. Der leichte,

salzige Geschmack breitet sich reich auf meinen Geschmacksknospen aus und ich

schiebe die schützende Hülle um deine Erregung mit einem Mal weit hinab, als

ich den Kopf erneut senke. Diesmal jedoch... habe ich meine Kieferspannung

gehalten und meine Halsmuskeln entspannt - sodass du mit deiner gesamten Länge

tief in meinen Rachen gleitest. Mein Schluckreflex umfängt und knetet dich

unbarmherzig und ich entlocke dir damit wilde Laute des Begehrens. Noch einmal

hebe ich mein Haupt... ehe ich es erneut gegen dein Becken drücke. Diesmal so

nah, dass meine schlangenhafte, kaum vorhandene Nase deinen Unterbauch berührt

und ich dich somit mit deiner gesamten Länge in mich aufnehme. So verharre ich

einige Augenblicke und lasse dich diesen heißen, engen Himmel kosten. Du hast

nie eine derartige Erfahrung machen dürfen, nicht wahr? Weder mit einer Frau,

noch mit einem Mann... somit dürfte dir auch dies einmalige Empfinden bislang

verborgen geblieben sein. Es sei denn, du hättest dir mit deiner Hand oder

einer Illusion Abhilfe verschafft - doch ist das wohl kaum vergleichbar mit dem,

was du nun erlebst.

Langsam löse ich mich erneut von dir, atme gierig durch meine Nase ein und aus,

während ich deinen Blick freigebe und meine Lider senke. Tief versunken in

dieses herrliche Spiel, sauge ich an deiner Kuppe und knabbere leicht an dem

geschwollenen Fleisch. Mit keiner Silbe beabsichtige ich jedoch, dich auf diese

Weise kommen zu lassen. Es soll lediglich... ein Vorgeschmack sein, mehr nicht.

Denn dich erwartet weit mehr, weit Sündigeres, Verlockenderes...

Mitreißenderes. Schließlich löse ich mich gänzlich von dir und küsse noch

einmal einen federleichten Pfad deine hitzige, pralle Erektion empor, ehe ein

verführerisches Lächeln meine Lippen ziert "Man sagt... ein wenig Schmerz

gehört zur Lust, wie der Tod zum Leben. Wir werden sehen, ob du es ebenso

siehst..." raune ich dir dunkel entgegen und richte mich weiter auf. Wie eine

Kobra drücke ich mein Kreuz durch, während mein Unterleib bleibt wo er ist.

Doch bald folgt auch er der eleganten Bewegung, sodass ich zwischen deinen

Schenkeln knie und dich lediglich mit einer Hand leicht massiere. Leise hauche

ich einen Accio und befehle eines der edlen Kissen zu mir und indem ich mich

weit über dich beuge, lasse ich dich dich selbst schmecken, als wir uns in

einen neun Kuss vereinen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bringe ich dich mühelos dazu,

meinen Vorgaben zu folgen und dich umzudrehen. Bald spürst du das kostbare

Betttuch unter deinem straffen Bauch, der immer wieder leicht zuckt... auch sich

weil dein Penis nun gegen die ungewöhnliche Textur der Stickereien reibt und du

so weiterhin stimuliert wirst. Geschickt bringe ich das Kissen unter deine

Hüften, sodass sich dein fester Hintern etwas empor streckt. Die kühle

Abendluft streichelt über deine erhitzte Haut und ich neige mich weit über

deinen Rücken, küsse deinen Nacken und schließlich deine Lippen, als du dein

Gesicht seitlich bettest "Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Lohnenswert... damit

meine ich etwas, das sich dir allein erschließt. Etwas, für das du bereit

wärst alles zu geben - notfalls auch dein Leben und deine Seele. Ich spreche

hier nicht von Pflichten und Loyalität. Sie sind eine Bedingung; etwas, das ich

voraussetze, damit du unter meiner Herrschaft überlebst. Doch ein jeder hat

abseits dieser Pflichten, auch andere Sehnsüchte, Wünsche und Hoffnungen.

Gleich ob Todesser oder Auror, ob Schneider oder Minister... - sowohl die helle,

als auch die dunkle Seite der Magie kennen Verlangen. Und ein jeder findet

irgendwann eine Bestimmung, für die er dieses lodernde Feuer in sich trägt.

Finde sie, Severus... finde etwas, für das es sich nicht nur lohnt zu sterben,

sondern zu leben und zu kämpfen. Etwas, das du beschützen willst... selbst,

dann noch, wenn das Damoklesschwert lang schon über deinem Haupt schwebt."ob du

meinen Worten hier und jetzt überhaupt einen Sinn entnehmen kannst, wage ich zu

bezweifeln. Zu sehr bist du von der Leidenschaft erfüllt und eingewoben... doch

kenne ich dich bereits lange, mein Junge. Diese, meine Worte werden in dein

Unterbewusstsein sinken und sobald du eine ruhige Minute hast, in der du deinen

Geist schweifen lässt und deine Gedanken sortierst, wirst du dich hieran gewiss

erinnern.

Du nimmst deine Arme auf dem bequemen Untergrund nach vorn, suchst Halt in den

Laken unter dir, während ich mich erneut von deinem Ohr löse... kurz habe ich

noch einmal an dem empfindsamen Häutchen geknabbert, doch beginne ich nun einen

neuen Pfad aus Küssen. Sie geistern über deinen Nacken, bedecken deine

Schultern und deine Schulterblätter... entlang deiner Wirbelsäule führen sie

mich immer weiter hinab, bis ich schließlich deinen Hintern erreiche. Aus den

sachten Küssen werden zärtliche Bisse, die dir neue Schauer durch den Körper

jagen. Mit meinen Händen ziehe ich deine Pobacken weiter auseinander und

nähere mich so immer mehr dieser intimsten Stelle deines Leibes. Ein kurzer

Reinigungszauber ist unumgänglich - anders als bei magischen Geschöpfen, gibt

es bei der Zusammenkunft von Menschen doch das ein oder andere Detail, auf das

man achten sollte. Nicht jeden Zauber muss ich aussprechen, damit er wirkt.

Meine Magie und Macht sind so gereift, dass ein Gedanke oder der Wille allein

oftmals genügen. Somit ist es nichts weiter als ein ungewohntes, doch

keinesfalls unangenehmes Empfinden, das du wahrnimmst.

Und ehe du es dich versiehst, streifen meine Lippen zwischen deine festen

Globen... Kuss um Kuss hauche ich entlang der hellen Spalte, die nur eine Ahnung

von Farbe birgt... und schließlich berühre ich jene helle, cremefarbene

Rosette, die sich zuckend zusammenzieht, da eine solche Liebkosung schlichtweg

nie erfahren durfte. Bald komme ich dir mit mehr Druck entgegen, lasse meine

wendige Zunge um deinen Eingang kreisen. Mein Speichel benetzt auch hier deine

seidene Haut und ich koste deinen Geschmack ausgiebig, während meine Augen

geschlossen sind. Ich neige mich weiter hinab und lecke von deinen Hoden bis

hinauf zu deiner Passage, umkreise sie erneut... ehe meine Zungenspitze langsam

den engen Muskelring durchbricht... und deine sensiblen Innenwände betastet.

Severus empfand die Liebkosungen des anderen, als Mitte seiner Welt, es gab

nichts außer diesen Händen, dieser Zunge, diesem Mund, und natürlich

auch...die Erregung des anderen, allein der Gedanke reichte aus, um leicht rot

anzulaufen. Nicht einmal das Wort für dieses Körperteil konnte er benutzen,

die Hemmung wurde nicht von allein verschwinden. Vielleicht hatte sein Herr ein

einsehen, und bemerkte diese Scham nicht, wenn er weniger Glück hatte, würde

es diese Blockade am Ende dieses Treffens zerstört sein. So oder so war es gut,

auf die ein oder andere Weise.

Schmerzen waren für Severus Snape einseitig, egal ob sein Körper oder seine

Seele, beide Leiden kannte er zur genüge. Die Jahre der Suche, des Sehnen nach

deiner Nähe, hat mir viele Schmerzen bereitet. Dieses Detail solltest du nie

erfahren, es würde nur alles noch viel komplizierter machen, nie hätte ich

gehofft soweit zu kommen wie jetzt, niemals...geschweige den mehr, wie du mir

versicherst das du es mir nicht geben bereit bist, weil es eine Belastung für

dich darstellt.

Schon so lange tragen ich DEINE Fesseln, DEINE Bürde auf meinen Schultern. Ein

paar Jahre mehr oder weniger werden mich nicht umbringen, so hoffe ich.

Vielleicht wird es weitere Zusammentreffen dieser Art geben, wenn du mich

erstmal hattest, gespürt hast wie sehr ich dich brauche...vielleicht. Er hasste

dieses Wort, den es strahlte Hoffnung aus, wo es keine gab, wo sie Grundlos

war.

Severus war schon immer gut darin Befehle zu befolgen gewesen, er gab sich

diesem hin, genoss es so unter seinem Herrn und Meister zu liegen, sich von ihm

den weiteren Weg weisen zu lassen.

Ich war mir von Anfang an sicher, das ich diese Zusammenkunft wollte, bis zum

Ende, der Akt war es den ich herbeisehnte, das Verschmelzen mit deinem Körper,

dich so nah wie möglich bei mir zu haben, wenn auch nur diese eine Nacht. Deine

Bewegungen sind kontrolliert, du scheinst genau zu wissen was du tun musst,

damit ich dir mehr solcher Lustlaute schenke, vor dir erbebe.

Wie Blitze durchzuckt es mich, als du mit meinen Bällen spielst, sie ziehen

sich in lustvoller Erwartung zusammen, schmiegen sich passig in deine kosenden

Hände, es passte perfekt.

„Ahhhhh...", mein stöhnen klingt lustvoll, erregt, aber auch einfach

nur...abwesend.

Mein Blick ist wie verhext, auf dich gerichtet, kann ihn nicht abwenden, von dem

was du tust...Als du es wagst, deine freche. Ziemlich erregende Zunge unter

meine empfindliche Vorhaut schiebst. Mir entkommt ein leiser Schrei, ein zucken

durchgeht meinem Körper, an meiner wahrlich empfindlichsten Stelle, an der du

mich liebkost, das ist einfach nur Wahnsinnig intensiv.

„Hngh..", Severus Stimme erklang erstickt, das Beben wurde stärker, sein

Hohlkreuz fester.

„Lass mich kommen bitte...", nie hatte er gedacht das er einmal bei jemanden

betteln würde, so wie gerade eben.

Lustvoll zog der Giftmischer den Bauch ein, genoss den warmen Atem auf seiner

erhitzten Haut. Meine Augen waren wieder geschlossen, waren hinter den Lidern

lustvoll verdreht, er war so nah dran...

Das hier kam um längen nicht an seine einsamen stunden, oder Illusionen heran,

das hier war einmaliger, viel intensiver, gefühlvoller. Seine Stimme war leise

und heiser vor Lust, vor Verlangen.

„Vielleicht gehören sie zusammen, die Lust und der Schmerz...? Und erst

zusammen sind sie perfekt...", Severus Stimme war so anders so..offener.

Würde sein Herr ihn etwas fragen, egal was es sein würde, er würde ihm die

Wahrheit sagen, die volle Wahrheit.

Ich versuche mich wieder an dich zu schmiegen, den Körperkontakt wieder

herzustellen, den ich so brauchte, der mich heiß machte. Deine Hand massiert

mich leicht, nicht mit druck, nicht auf einen Orgasmus hinarbeitend.

Protestierend sah ihn meinen Lord an, auch ein kleiner laut des Protests

verließ meine Lippen.

Meine Augen verfolgen was du tust, wie du das Kissen zu dir befiehlst, dich dann

aber herunter beugst, doch ich bin schneller, komme dir entgegen, nehme den Kuss

an. Stöhne leise, als ich diesen einen Geschmack koste, der mein eigener ist.

Es war so anrüchig, so pervers, aber er mochte es, wollte mehr davon. Sachte

folge ich dir, drehe mich vor dir um, spüre wie du das Kissen mit dieser

elenden Stickerei an meiner Hüfte, meine Erregung elendig reizt.

„Das ist nicht fair..", nuschelte er gegen das Dunkle Bettzeug.

Leicht regt mein Hintern nach oben, präsentiert sich dir vollkommen. Eine

leichte Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper, der leichte Windhauch, beschwert mir

immer wieder leichte...Schübe eben dieser empfindsamen Haut. Doch ich werde

abgelenkt von deinen Lippen auf meiner Haut, auf meiner Schulter. Genießend

schnurre ich kurz auf, neige mein Gesicht zur Seite, um die mit meinen eigenen

Lippen einzufangen.

„Wenn du mir diese kleine Anmerkung erlaubst. Wenn du Lohnenswert so

definierst, hab ich das gefunden. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Mein

Verlangen wird gerade teilweise erfüllt. Mein Feuer brennt heißer den je. Ich

habe es doch bereits gefunden, für dich würde ich leben, sterben und kämpfen

obwohl es aussichtslos ist. Ich möchte nicht das du etwas dazu sagst, das hast

du eben schon getan. Ich wollte nur das du das weißt.", es klang leise,

und...erregt, Severus Seele war offen, und empfänglich einzig für Tom Riddle,

alias Lord Voldemort.

Ich spüre deine Küsse, wie sie Stück für Stück nach unten wandern, alleine

die auf meiner Wirbelsäule sind sündig, verboten. Ein kurzes Kribbeln sagt mir

das du einen Zauber gewirkt hast, auch wenn er nonverbal gewesen war.

„Oh Gott...du wirst doch nicht...", doch schon spüre ich deine Lippen DA,

an meinen Hintern, oder besser gesagt dazwischen. Dieser Reflex war einfach

normal, noch nie war jemand an dieser Stelle vor Tom gewesen, es fühlte sich

komisch an. Deine freche Zunge reicht es natürlich nicht einfach nur über die

Spalte zu lecken, du widmest dich gleich meinem Muskel, um spielst ihn mit

deiner Zunge. Nach einer kleiner Ablenkung dringst du in mich ein, mit deiner

Zungenspitze, ich spüre es, es fühlt sich seltsam an, aber nicht unangenehm.

Bilder und eindrücke verschwimmen in deinem Kopf zu vagen Schemen. Erinnerungen

vermischen sich mit dem, was du hier und heute erfahren hast... über mich und

auch über dich selbst. Doch sind es kaum noch Worte, die dein Verstand

zusammenfügt. Kein Sinn und kein Wille, genauer über das nachzudenken, was

hier geschieht oder was es für eine Bedeutung hat. Manches mag sich dir

erschließen - sowohl die Konsequenzen dessen, was wir tun, als auch der

Umstand, dass sich an dem Verhältnis von Herr und Diener zwischen uns nichts

ändern wird.

Es gibt mir zu denken, dass du dir einredest, dein Leben für mich zu leben.

Denn nichts anderes sagte ich, dass du tun sollst. Dir etwas suchen, wofür du

alles opfern und noch mehr erschaffen willst. Es ist eine verklärte

Wunschvorstellung oder vielleicht fehlgeleitete Bewunderung oder etwas

anderes... womöglich auch tief greifender Respekt, den du selbst nicht als

solchen wahrnimmst. Was es aber auch immer sein mag, das dich in dieser Nacht in

meine Arme treibt, es ist nicht dasselbe, für das es sich lohnt, sein Leben zu

lassen. Gewiss glaubst du, bereits all deine Stärke, dein Wissen und deine

Hingabe für mich aufzubringen... aber das ist nichts weiter, als der Schwur,

den ich dir und jedem anderen Todesser abverlangte. Und doch beharrst du darauf,

dass es... Liebe ist, die dein Herz erwärmt? Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht,

Severus. Wo du doch für gewöhnlich einen so präzise und scharf arbeitenden

Verstand besitzt... er scheint dir in dieser Situation abhanden gekommen zu

sein. Deine Entschlossenheit grenzt an den Trotz eines Kindes und doch lasse ich

dich gewähren. Du musst nicht extra betonen, dass du keine Antwort wünschst.

Mir ist nur allzu sehr bewusst, wann ich lieber schweige und wann nicht.

Deine dunklen Seelenspiegel folgen jeder meiner Bewegungen und kurz verbinden

wir uns im Blick... ehe sich auch unsere Lippen vereinen. Wir kosten einen

hingebungsvollen, langen Kuss aus, ehe ich dich erneut still und undeutsam

mustere. Es ist wahrlich erstaunlich, dass ein Mann deines Alters und Intellekts

und zudem ein Todesser des inneren Rings zu solch naiven, reinen Empfindungen in

der Lage ist. Dabei solltest du wissen, dass ich eine jede Blöße irgendwann zu

meinem Vorteil nutze. Sei es Lucius' fast fanatische Liebe zu seinem Sohn; das

innige Verhältnis zwischen den Lestrange-Brüdern oder Bellatrix' Hang zum

Übermut, um sich zu profilieren. So werde ich mir dereinst auch deine so

unverfälschte Liebe zu Nutzen machen... - sie ist das Instrument, um dich zu

zerstören und mir scheint, du bist dir dessen nicht einmal bewusst. Allein

durch diese zärtlichen Kosungen, meine Nähe und meine Aufmerksamkeit, mit der

ich dich bedenke, werde ich einen glühenden Schürhaken in dein Herz treiben.

Sobald du erkennst, dass sich zwischen uns nichts ändert und ich einen jeden

meiner Untergebenen weiterhin nur nach seiner Leistung und seinem Wert für mich

beurteile - wirst du dem Druck irgendwann nicht mehr stand halten. Du wirst an

dieser Liebe zerbrechen und ich verstehe nicht, wieso du annimmst, ich würde

diese und jede kommende Qual von dir abwenden. Du gibst dich mir hin - aus

Gründen, die allein die deinen sind - und ich frage mich, ob das Leben dich

tatsächlich so wenig Vorsicht lehrte? Du machst dich damit in einer Art und

Weise von meiner Gunst und meiner Aufmerksamkeit abhängig, dass es fast schon

ironisch ist. Denn was immer ich dir für Schwüre abverlange... ich bin mir

vollauf bewusst, dass mir die wenigsten mit dem Herzen dienen. Sie mögen es so

erscheinen lassen und vielleicht meint es der ein oder andere auch ernst, doch

im Grunde tragen sie alle etwas in ihrem Inneren, etwas, wofür es sich noch

wahrhaft lohnt, die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben falls nötig.

Dass du so leichtfertig entscheidest, dass ich diesen besonderen Platz in deinem

Verständnis einnehmen soll, erstaunt mich. Zumal ich dir bereits sagte, dass du

nichts daraus zu erwarten hast - ich es dir sogar untersagt habe. Doch wenn du

meiner Warnung nicht folgst, so hast du auch kein Recht, dich zu beklagen, wenn

du vom Grund deines Seins auf erschüttert wirst. Verrat, Eifersucht, Hingabe

und Sehnsucht... all das und noch mehr bringt diese trügerische Liebe mit sich

und es wird deinen Blick für das wesentliche verschwimmen lassen, wird dich

anfälliger machen... wird dich schwächen. Ob du mir dann noch dienlich bist,

wird sich noch zeigen, doch ich bezweifle es.

Manch eine Überlegung bildet sich in meinem Hinterkopf, doch dort allein

verweilt sie auch. Dein hitziger Leib lässt mir nicht einmal für die Dauer

eines Herzschlages Zeit, mich genauer damit zu befassen oder dich gar noch...

überzeugender davon abzubringen, dich mir in dieser Art und Weise zu

widersetzen. Es ist dein Wunsch und nichts wofür ich dich bestrafen müsste.

Doch vielleicht würde dir das die Flausen austreiben? Dann wiederum sehe ich

auf deinen zart bebenden Körper und wie du dich in geschmeidigen Bewegungen an

mich schmiegst. Du bist eine Sünde wert, das steht wohl außer Frage. Doch bist

du dir offenbar nicht bewusst, dass wenn du dich dem Teufel höchst selbst zu

Füßen wirfst, er keine Skrupel hat, zu nehmen was ihm angeboten wird... und

deinen zerschmetterten Geist und Körper gegebenenfalls einfach zurückzulassen.

Ich frage mich, wie aufrecht du dein Haupt dann tragen kannst und ob es dir

überhaupt je wieder möglich sein wird, mir gegenüber zu treten, ohne den

unweigerlichen Schmerz in deinem Inneren. Nach diesem Treffen wird sich nicht

geändert haben - und doch wird sich alles ändern.

Obwohl meine Küsse bereits ein Indiz sind, was ich beabsichtige, bist du

dennoch vollkommen fassungslos, als du es schließlich spürst und mit

Gewissheit weißt. Ist es so abwegig? Dabei ist es doch natürlich, dass man

nicht nur empfängt, sondern auch gibt. So ist es während jedes Aktes,

Vertrages oder Kampfes.

Deine Muskeln spannen sich zunächst unbarmherzig an und wehren sich gegen den

kleinen Eindringling in deiner Passage. Ein sinnlicher Schauer durchläuft dich

jedoch und windet sich deine Wirbelsäule hinauf, sodass du dich mehr und mehr

lockerst und dich der sachten Liebkosung öffnest. Jene betörenden Laute werden

erneut hörbar, perlen wie Gebete von deinen Lippen, sodass ich selbst

genüsslich die Augen schließe und deinem nachgebenden Eingang meine ganze

Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Je mehr du es zulässt, desto tiefer dringe ich mit

jenem ungewöhnlich langen, wendigen Muskel. Prüfend fährt er entlang der

empfindlichen Schleimhäute in deinem Inneren und ertastet die vielen so feinen

und doch starken Muskeln. Du wirst dadurch auch bereits ein klein wenig

geweitet, doch in erster Linie sollst du dieses Erlebnis genießen. Geschickt

lasse ich meine Zunge kreisen, sich winden und dies unbekannte Areal erforschen.

Du spürst die Feuchtigkeit, die Wärme, so wie ich im Gegenzug deine Hitze und

Enge wahrnehme und auskoste. Immer fordernder gleitet mein so geschickter Muskel

über die feinen Häutchen, ehe ich langsam in dich stoße... es ist nicht

annähernd so intensiv, wie der wirkliche Akt, doch gibt es dir bereits einen

delikaten Vorgeschmack. Meine Hände sind jedoch auch nicht untätig. Während

ich mit der einen deine Pobacke etwas auseinander geschoben halte, fährt die

andere hinab zu deinen Hoden. Lockend streichle ich zunächst über sie, ehe ich

sie umfange und sacht massiere. Dein Glied ist erneut völlig erstarkt und

pulsiert sacht gegen die unebene Textur des Kissens und der Laken unter dir. Du

wirst immer unruhiger, doch auch jetzt werde ich dich die vollkommene Erfüllung

noch nicht erleben lassen... du sollst noch weit mehr erfahren und spüren.

Langsam heben sich meine Lider ein wenig und du merkst das verheißungsvolle

Lächeln, das sich auf meine Lippen legt um deinen Muskelring. Je mehr du dich

an- und wieder entspannst, desto deutlicher wird es, dass sich dein Höhepunkt

erneut rapide aufbaut. Mit fast niederträchtigem Vergnügen drücke ich meine

Zunge noch etwas weiter in dich, bis ich jene dir unbekannte Stelle erreiche:

Eine kleine Erhebung, eine Ansammlung von Nervenverbindungen, die etwas in deine

Passage ragt und die ich mit meiner Zungenspitze hin und her schiebe. Allein

diese sachte Berührung genügt, um dir brennende Blitze von Verlangen durch den

Leib zu jagen und dich verzückt aufstöhnen zu lassen. Augenblicklich wird dein

Penis noch härter und tropft leicht mit dem klaren Sekret, das deinen nahen

Orgasmus ankündigt. Und während du mich hingebungsvoll gewähren lässt,

umfange ich deine Erektion von Neuem und massiere sie fordernd. Es muss eine

himmlische Qual sein... der Druck in deinen Lenden wird immer mehr, ebenso wie

die Sehnsucht, der Wunsch, sich endlich ganz fallen zu lassen - doch noch lasse

ich es nicht zu. Als du erneut kurz davor bist und dich die Welle der Lust zu

überrollen droht, ist meine Zunge so unvermittelt verschwunden, dass es dich

regelrecht erschrocken zusammenfahren lässt. Erneut protestierst du atemlos,

seufzt unwillig und schiebst mir deinen Hintern auffordernd entgegen sodass ich

still schmunzle. Pochend schmiegt sich dein Schaft in meine Hand und du bewegst

dich unruhig unter mir, sodass ich dem Schauspiel einige Augenblicke beiwohne.

Erneut wispere ich den Lubricate-Zauber, sodass meine Hand in die

durchscheinende Substanz gehüllt wird und wo zuvor meine Zunge war, benetzten

nun meine Finger deine Spalte... ehe zwei von ihnen ohne große Anstrengung in

deinen Eingang tauchen. Das kühle Gel und die das Fehlen der stimulierenden

Zunge lassen dich erschaudern, doch dann beginne ich meine Finger etwas zu

drehen und zu biegen, sie wieder und wieder ein Stück zu entziehen, ehe sie

noch ein wenig weiter vordringen. Indem ich sie spreize, weite ich dich immer

spürbarer und kann bald noch einen dritten hinzunehmen. Erneut erklingen deine

Laute der Erregung und erfüllen die hitzige Luft um uns und indem ich mich zu

dir über deinen Rücken neige, hauche ich einen Kuss auf deine Wange... drehe

dann dein Gesicht zu mir und fange deine Lippen ein "So ungeduldig? Ich werde

deine Sehnsucht stillen, mein Junge..." raune ich dir dunkel entgegen und

erhalte allein ein ergebenes Stöhnen zur Antwort.

Bereits vier Finger füllen dich aus, öffnen dich mir mit leichten Drehungen

und angedeuteten Stößen, wobei ich immer wieder auch diesen elektrisierenden

Nervenknoten berühre und reize. Dein Becken Hüften drücken sich mir wieder

und wieder entgegen, laden mich regelrecht ein, weiterzugehen... und

schließlich nehme ich an. Behutsam löse ich meine Hände von dir, nur um eine

davon an deine Hüfte zu legen, um dich etwas in Position zu halten. Erneut habe

ich mich aufgerichtet und blicke auf dein sich anmutig windendes Kreuz und

deinen ungeduldig bebenden Hintern... und ohne meine sachten Kosungen an deinem

Steiß und Oberschenkel zu unterbrechen, zerfällt erneut die Hülle von

Voldemort, als würde sie zerbrechen. Wie Glas oder... eine Eierschale... und in

der Dauer eines Herzschlages bin ich es, der hinter dir kniet... ich selbst,

ohne jede Maske oder Tarnung. Mein schwarzes Haar fällt offen über meine

Schultern und fließt meinen Rücken hinab, während meine unvergleichlichen

Smaragde allein auf dir ruhen. Mich selbst umfassend, positioniere ich meine

Eichel an deinem geweiteten Eingang und drücke mich ein wenig in dich. Doch

dann verharre ich, kose entlang deines Rückens, deiner Seiten empor und folge

dem zärtlichen Streicheln in der Bewegung... sodass sich meine Brust an dein

Kreuz schmiegt. Noch immer halte ich dich mit einer Hand in Stellung, doch die

andere forscht nach deiner Hand... sodass unsere Finger sich ineinander

verflechten, während ich quälend langsam weiter in dich tauche. Mein Schaft

ist schön geformt, doch in dieser Gestalt nicht sonderlich lang oder dick... er

ist... passend und reizend - und mehr als angemessen für eine erste Verbindung.

So gleitet mein Schaft allmählich immer tiefer, bis etwa zwei Drittel in dir

eingebettet sind und ich innehalte. Ich gebe dir Zeit, dich an das

ungewöhnliche Gefühl zu gewöhnen und hauche derweil behutsame Küsse auf dein

Ohr und entlang deiner Kieferlinie "Wie fühlt es sich an, Severus? Ist es eine

bitter-süße Qual oder ein sinnliches Vergnügen? Vereinen sich Lust und

Schmerz oder überwiegt eines von ihnen?" wispere ich dir entgegen und nun

hörst du auch an meiner Stimme, dass es nicht länger der dunkle Lord ist, der

dir beischläft, sondern ich... Tom.

und als ich bemerke, dass du dich leicht um mich zusammenziehst und dann wieder

lockerst, ist es für mich das Zeichen, dass ich mich bewegen kann. Behutsam

entziehe ich mich dir und dringe erneut langsam in dich. Es sind geschmeidige,

ausladende Bewegungen, sodass du dich besser an mich gewöhnen kannst - und wo

zuvor ein leichtes Stechen zu fühlen war, weicht dies immer mehr dem flammenden

Prickeln unter deiner Haut und dem pulsierenden Kribbeln in deinem Unterbauch.

Das Feuer in deinem Inneren, das ich heraufbeschwor, wird so erneut geschürt

und während ein langsamer, auskostender Rhythmus entsteht, vereinen wir uns

erneut zu einem hingebungsvollen Kuss.

So Naiv und Töricht war Severus noch nie gewesen das er geglaubt hätte das

sich ihr Verhältnis durch Sex ändern würde, er war sein Herr, Severus sein

Diener, nie war es anders gewesen, nie würde es anders sein.

Ich hatte keinen anderen Sinn zu leben, zu kämpfen, für wen den? Denkst du ich

würde es für Dumbledore tun oder für Lily? Nein...meine Ziele sind seit

langem neu Ausgerichtet. Am Anfang war ich ein Spion beider Seiten, doch nun war

ich seit fast 6 Jahren, allein dein Spion, dein Geheimnisträger, der um die

Pläne des Dunklen Ordens wusste, und sie wahrte.

Das du das hier alles, diese Nacht, und das Emotionale Produkt, das daraus

entstanden ist, ausnutzen wirst, war mir von Anfang an klar, den sonst wärst du

nicht der, der du bist, mein dunkle Lord.

Manchmal war es egal was der andere bereit war zu geben, manchmal zählte nur

das was man selber bereit war zu opfern, zu geben, am Ende vielleicht sogar

dafür zu sterben.

Severus hätte nie gedacht das Voldemort, oder eher Tom, wie er ihn im geheimen

nannte, bereit war soviel zu geben, bevor er nahm... ich konnte nicht anders,

stöhnte, und wimmerte unter dir, räkelte mich regelrecht um mehr von diesen

Kosungen zu bekommen.

Alleine die Liebkosung mit der Zunge machte mich so wahnsinnig an, das das

berühren dieser Stelle, mit eben dieser, ihn erst stöhnen und dann aufschreien

lies, vor Lust, vor Leidenschaft, und weil er mehr wollte.

Dein äußerst gelenkiger Muskel wird durch zwei, ziemlich feuchte Finger

ersetzt, die sich in mich schieben, den Muskel durchbrechen und mich langsam

dehnen...

Diese Gefühl ist einfach unbeschreiblich heiß, willig drücke ich mich gegen

sie, genieße es mehr als alles andere, das so so spüren.

Der Kuss den du mir auf hauchst wird heiß erwidert und leicht, ein bisschen

frech, knabbere ich an deiner Unterlippe, wobei meine Augen pure Unschuld

ausstrahlen.

„dann tue es jetzt...geb mir, was ich verlange! Bitte...", er stöhnte,

drückte sein Becken umso fester gegen Toms heiße Finger.

Es tut weh, ein bisschen, als ich merke das du jetzt deine eigene mehr als harte

Erregung in mich hineinschiebst, aber nur ein Stück, und du wartest bis ich

mich einigermassen daran gewöhnt habe, was ziemlich nett von dir ist. Dein

Oberkörper schmiegt sich an meinen Rücken, ich spüre deine Hand auf meiner,

willig verschränke ich meine Finger mit den deinen, übe ein bisschen Druck auf

diese aus, als du weiter in mich eindringst.

„Es ist eine Mischung...eine Mischung aus beiden...Tom...", das erste mla

nannte er ihn bei seinem Namen, seinen Richtigen Namen.

„Es ist prickelnd sinnlich und eine Qual weil du mich so...warten

lässt...", erklärte er leise mit heiserer Stimme.

Dieser Kuss ist anders, viel hingebungsvoller...er dämpfte mein stöhnen

leise, hindert mich aber nicht daran dir entgegen zukommen, und sei es nur weil

ich will das du DIESEN Punkt wieder in mir triffst.

Es ist ein seltsames Schicksal, das uns hier zusammenbringt. Zum einen hätte

ich kaum geglaubt, dass du dich tatsächlich zu deinem eigenen Geschlecht

hingezogen fühlst. Nachdem mir der ein oder andere Tropfen Information über

deine... nun, ich will es Affinität zu jener potter'schen Halbbluthexe nennen

und deinem familiären Hintergrund folgend, hätte ich angenommen, dass eine

glückliche Familie dein erklärtes Ziel wäre. Kein prügelnder Vater, keine

Mutter, die zu schwach und zu feige ist, für ihr Kind einzustehen... dein eigen

Fleisch und Blut, dem du deinen Namen,dein Wissen und viele andere Werte

vermitteln kannst. Ich nahm an... du würdest für all das, was in deiner

Vergangenheit so viel Schmerz und Leid bedeutete, einen Ausgleich in der Zukunft

fordern. Eine Familie - eine Liebe, für die du bereit bist, bis zum letzten

Atemzug zu kämpfen. Freilich hätte dies kaum etwas an deiner jetzigen

Situation geändert. Du würdest unter mir dienen, doch das eine schließt das

andere nicht aus. Du würdest wohl in weit größerer Angst leben, weil es etwas

anderes als dein Leben oder deine Seele geben würde, das du weit mehr liebst

und um dessen Verlust weit qualvoller wäre.

Womöglich würdest du deine Kräfte so noch effizienter einsetzen. Ähnlich war

es bei Lucius. Er war stets engagiert, ehrgeizig und loyal. Und so wie er stets

auch selbstherrlich war, hatte sein Leben doch erst einen wahren Wert entwickelt

und seine Bestrebungen ein wirkliches Ziel gefunden, nachdem sein Sohn geboren

wurde. Er ist heute sein Augenstern, ganz gleich mit wie viel Strenge er ihn

nach außen hin behandelt. Und ebenso einfach ist dieser weiße Dämon auch zu

kontrollieren. Er weiß, dass ich jeder Zeit wie ein Fluch über seine Familie

und insbesondere seinen Sohn hereinbrechen könnte - und er tut alles in seiner

Macht stehende und noch etwas mehr, um eben das zu verhindern.

Zum anderen hätte ich wohl kaum angenommen, dass du tatsächlich so etwas wie

leidenschaftliche Gefühle für mich entwickeln könntest. Wie auch? Es scheint

kurios genug, nachdem ich dich unzählige Male mit meinen teilweise selbst

kreierten Folterflüchen zu Boden warf und dich nicht nur dadurch etliche Male

deiner letzten Kraftreserven beraubte. Nicht selten brachte dich meine

zugegebenermaßen unberechenbare Ungeduld an die Grenze des Todes - doch immer

wieder fandest du auch den weg zurück ins Leben. So ist es mir weiterhin ein

Rätsel: Was siehst du in mir? Wenn es keine Vorteile sind, die du dir aus

dieser Verbindung erhoffst und auch Neugier nicht der wesentliche Kern deines

Handelns ist... wie konnte es dann hierzu kommen? Was siehst du in mir, das dich

solch gefährliche Empfindungen entwickeln lässt? Liegt es an unseren

vergleichbaren Lebensgeschichten? Bis zu einem bestimmten alter sind die

Verläufe nahezu identisch... erst mit dem Moment, da ich das erste Leben stahl,

trennen sich diese Pfade. Und das äußerst früh in meiner Kindheit.

Doch wenn auch das nicht der eigentliche Grund ist, was dann? Ich kann es

einfach nicht verstehen. Abgesehen davon, dass du wohl andere Möglichkeiten

hättest und wohl wählen könntest... was bindet dich an mich, außer der

Schwur der Ergebenheit als mein Diener? Und was ließe dich außer diesem

Gelübde bei mir bleiben? Was glaubst du, wirst du aus dieser... Liebe mit dir

nehmen können? Sie wird keine Früchte tragen und dich im Gegenteil nur fatal

ins Unglück stürzen. Du kannst auf nichts hoffen, kannst keine Erfüllung

finden und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ich deine so unschuldigen Empfindungen

für meine Zwecke nutzen werde. Du scheinst mir nicht unwissend zu sein über

all diese Fakten und doch: Du willst es, bestehst auf diese Verbindung und all

die unausgesprochenen Möglichkeiten und Hoffnungen, die doch nie wahr werden

können.

Ist es da so abwegig, dass ich dir und deiner Auffassungsgabe nicht traue? Wie

könnte ich nicht annehmen, dass du deine eigenen Empfindungen missverstehst.

Wenn ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe, hast du mich wissen lassen, dass du

keinerlei amouröse Erfahrungen hast. Mehr als jene unerfüllte Schwärmerei

für das Schlammblut in deiner Jugend ist dir wohl auch nicht zuteil geworden.

Wie willst du da mit Gewissheit einschätzen könne, was die Wahrheit ist?

Denn was du dir ersehnst, ist weit mehr, als ein wilder Herzschlag, der warme

Atem deines Gespielen auf der Haut oder das Versprechen auch in schwierigen

Zeiten füreinander einzustehen. Es ist ein stetiger Kampf und meist hat er mehr

scheußliche als herrliche Seiten. Nun, da ich es nicht sein werde, der dieses

Wagnis mit dir eingeht, habe ich wohl auch kein Recht, dich weiter zu

maßregeln. Du wirst erkennen, vor was ich dich zu warnen versuchte... und erst,

wenn du die zersplitterten Fragmente deiner Seele aufsammeln musst, wirst du es

wohl gänzlich begreifen können. Für den Augenblick jedoch, unterlasse ich

jede weitere Ermahnung und jeden Versuch, dich eines besseren belehren zu

wollen. So wirst du selbst auf ganz eigene Weise deine Erfahrungen machen

müssen - ganz gleich, wie schmerzlich sie sein mögen.

All diese Überlegungen bilden sich nur wie dünne Nebelschwaden in meinem

Hinterkopf. Sie hier und jetzt zuzulassen, wäre denkbar fatal... je mehr mein

Körper auf den deinen reagiert, desto größer ist die Gefahr, dass ich mich in

der Hitze dieser Verbindung verliere. Es geschah in der Vergangenheit ab und zu,

das sich gänzlich die Beherrschung verlor und jedes Mal waren die Konsequenzen

verheerend. Es wäre... höchst unerfreulich, würde ich dich durch so einen

Zwischenfall verlieren.

So liegt in diesen Momenten all meine Konzentration allein auf dir. Langsam und

geschmeidig bewege ich mich... meine Hände geistern zunächst still und lockend

über deinen Leib, ehe ich dich allmächtig darauf vorbereite, mich gänzlich zu

empfangen. Mir scheint, dass dir diese jugendliche Gestalt angenehmer ist. Wobei

es wohl kein Wunder ist - schließlich ist diese Gestalt der Inbegriff von

Schönheit... zumindest äußerlich. Sanft fallen einige meiner Strähnen über

deine Schultern, streicheln und necken deine prickelnde, empfindsame Haut und

doch schiebst du mir dein Becken entgegen, als wir uns in einen passionierten

Kuss verbinden. Auch das Verflechten unserer Finger beantwortest du mit leichtem

Druck... ein Zeichen, dass ich weiter machen soll. Doch noch sehe ich keinen

Grund zur Eile. Die Muskeln deiner engen Passage umklammern mich fest, tasten

forschend diesen ungewöhnlich harten und heißen Fremdkörper in dir ab. Mein

Glied... es schmiegt sich gegen die geschmeidigen Innenwände, als sei es dafür

geschaffen und auch mir entweicht ein nun hörbares, etwas lauteres Ausatmen.

Nein, kein Stöhnen... doch es ist ein unverkennbares Zeichen, dass ich ebenso

Lust empfinde.

Bald schon wird mein Warten belohnt und du entspannst dich noch mehr... sodass

ich noch ein kleines Stück weiter in deinem heißen Kanal eintauche. Fordernd

massieren mich deine Muskeln und ich schmunzle, als ich dein Flehen höre... -

bis sich ein milde erstaunter Ausdruck in meinen Zügen widerspiegelt. Er

wandelt sich jedoch, wird weicher und meine funkelnden Smaragde spähen über

deine Schulter zu dir. Du hast tatsächlich den Mut aufgebracht, mich bei meinem

Geburtsnamen zu nennen. Das ist alles andere als alltäglich. Es gab bislang nur

zwei Menschen, die sich dies getrauten. Und für gewöhnlich würde ich es

niemandem gestatte - nicht einmal in einer derart intimen Lage. Doch etwas an

deinem Blick verrät mir, dass du dabei nicht das wertlose Schlammblut in meinen

Adern in Gedanken trägst... es klingt... so fürsprechend, so... ja,

gefühlvoll. So beantworte ich diese Anrede nicht mit einem Crucio, sondern mit

einem sachten Stoß, nachdem ich dir meine Erregung ein klein wenig entzogen

habe "Ungeduld steht dir sonst auch nicht zu Gesicht - wieso willst du jetzt

damit beginnen?" frage ich fast scheinheilig und stoße erneut sacht zu. Indem

ich mich zu deinem Ohr neige, wispere ich dir sinnlich entgegen "So wenig habe

ich dir bislang erklären können... ich dachte mir, du würdest durch die...

körperliche Erfahrung mehr lernen, als durch jedes Wort oder Buch. Du darfst

mir dahingehend vertrauen, dass ich weiß, wann ich mich in dir bewegen kann,

ohne dich zu verletzen... und solange du mich hier unten weiterhin in so einem

festen Griff hältst, werde ich mich ohnehin kaum rühren können." du

umschließt meinen Penis fest und ich grolle dunkel auf, lecke über dein Ohr,

wobei ich genüsslich die Augen schließe "Du wirst zukünftig noch viele

Gelegenheiten haben, deine Kenntnisse dieser Nacht zu erproben und auszubauen...

gewiss nicht allzu häufig am empfangenden Ende - viel eher in derselben

Position, wie ich sie hier begleite. Merke dir so viel du kannst...

verinnerliche dir das Gefühl und was es ausmachen kann, Selbstbeherrschung zu

zeigen. Gerade dann, wenn sich zwei Männer vereinen... es bedarf eines

gewissen... Fingerspitzengefühls, verstehst du?" wispere ich dir entgegen und

umgarne einmal mehr deine Lippen. Meinen Oberkörper drücke ich immer weiter

empor, bis wir uns wieder voneinander lösen. Bald löse ich unsere Finger und

auch meine Hand von deiner Hüfte, fange mein Gewicht mit meinen Armen auf dem

Laken ab und entziehe mich dir langsam, bis nur noch meine Kuppe in dir weilt.

Wieder bewege ich mich nicht, warte kurz und spüre deutlich deine Reaktion...

deine Hitze, der leichte Schimmer auf deiner Haut, der von der Anstrengung

kündet... dein kehliges Stöhnen und das wellenförmige Zusammenziehen in

deinem Inneren. Du spürst den Schmerz wie tausende, kleine Nadelstiche, doch

als ich erneut in dich dringe, streife ich deine Prostata... und jage dir so

einen Blitz reiner Lust durch den Körper. Dies Spiel wiederhole ich noch einige

Male, bis ich bemerke, dass du jedem Eindringen von selbst etwas entgegen kommst

und dein Stöhnen immer atemloser wird... immer hingebungsvoller. Mit

geschlossenen Augen ruht dein Gesicht seitlich auf dem Laken und indem ich mich

nun ganz aufrichte und hinter dir knie, ziehe ich auch deine Hüften empor. Dein

Kreuz schlägt einen eleganten Bogen, während sich deine Brust gegen das edle

Betttuch schmiegt und ich deine Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander schiebe.

Mein fester Halt an deinen Hüften macht es dir einfacher, diese Pose zu halten

und indem ich einen behutsamen, langsamen Rhythmus aufnehme, schüre ich das

Verlangen immer deutlicher in dir. Bald sinke ich tiefer in dich... kann beinahe

deinen festen Hintern an meinem Becken fühlen und mit einem sinnlichen

schmunzeln senke ich die Lider, während ich zu dir hinab blicke. Eine Hand

löse ich von deiner Hüfte und lasse sie um dein Becken herum wandern - sodass

ich deine harte Erregung umfasse und mit meinen Fingern einen Kanal bilde, in

den du selbst leicht stößt. Heiß trifft unser beider Haut aufeinander und das

feuchte Geräusch des Lubricate begleitet unser immer rascher und intensiver

werdenden Takt. Bald entziehe ich mich dir fast gänzlich, sodass bloß noch die

Spitze meiner Kuppe in deinem gedehnten Muskelring ruht... ehe ich mich nahezu

vollkommen in dich dränge und dabei unablässig jenen herrlichen Nervenknoten

necke, drücke und malträtiere.

Die Hände auf meinem Körper sind so...erregend und deswegen lehne ich mich

gegen diese, versuche indirekt mehr zu bekommen, bin eben egoistisch. Eigentlich

war es ihm egal, welche Gestalt Tom hatte, aber dieser Körper war natürlich

von Vorteil, schön, das es ihn fast automatisch an ihn zog. Deine langen,

weichen Haare kitzeln auf meiner erregten Haut, bringen dir ein paar erregte

Laute ein, kein Stöhnen aber...Zeichen meines Gefallens. Durch den Kuss ist es

fast natürlich, das ich mein Becken dir entgegenkommen lasse, genießend, die

Augen schließe und den Kuss und dich in mir, waren mehr als...geil. Severus

war so froh das Tom verstand was er ihm sagen wollte, durch das verschränken

der Finger, durch den leichten Druck, den er dort ausübte...Tom musste

wirklich viel Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet haben...das machte ihn ein bisschen

eifersüchtig, aber das würde Snape niemals zugeben, es wäre nur unangenehm

für ihn selber, wenn Tom ihn maßregeln würde.

Die Nennung deines Namens, deines GEBURTSNAMES hat weniger mit Mut zu tun, als

mit Erregung, und der deutlichen Weisung das es mir nicht unbedingt um Lord

Voldemort geht sondern um DICH, um TOM.

Mich wundert das du es so durchgehen lässt, mich nicht bestrafst für diesen

Frevel. Statt einem Fluch bekomme ich einen sachten Stoß von dir, diese

Bewegung animiert mich zum stöhnen, und erneut wage ich es deinen Namen

auszusprechen.

„Tom...bitte...", lustvoll hatte Severus die Augen geschlossen, damit

dieser nicht wirklich alle Emotionen sah.

„Weil ich egoistisch bin, weil ich mehr will, mehr brauche...Tom, und du

weißt das...das ich dich will, das ich es bis zum Ende will.", es war eher

ein leisen hauchen...und willig drücke ich mein Becken hoch, dir entgegen.

„Ich lerne von dir...immer lieber als von jedem anderen, vor allem in der

Hinsicht.", Severus Wangen wurden rot, als Tom erwähnte das er sich eh nicht

bewegen konnte, weil er die Männlichkeit des anderen so sehr einkerkerte.

Dieses Mal, bin ich es der dich reizt, der deinen Penis in mir so sehr massiert,

um dieses eine Geräusch, das du von dir gibst, dieses grollen hervor zu locken.

„Vielleicht Tom, vielleicht will ich das gar nicht. Mit einem anderen. Aber

das werde ich sehen, was in Zukunft auf mich zu kommt. So beliebt wie du denkst

bin ich nicht, oder begehrt..", ein kleiner sehr williger Laut verließ meine

leicht geschwollenen Lippen bevor ich mich wieder dir entgegen bewege, deine

Lippen liebkose, in diesen Kuss verfalle.

Langsam löst du dich von mir, und änderst unsere Stellung indem du mich tiefer

in das kalte Laken drückst, meinen Hintern höher, und es ist nicht

unbequem...

Oh mein Gott, er war so tief in mir, noch nicht ganz aber fast, und es war so

heiß...meine Geräusche wurde dem entsprechen heißblütig, genießend, und

als du das erste Mal meine Prostata streifst, schreie ich meine Lust einfach

heraus.

Severus genoss das Geräusch, Haut auf Haut und das des Gels, das es Tom

ermöglichte so in ihn zu bewegen.

Intensiver wurde deine Bewegungen und plötzlich sehe ich nur noch Sterne sehen

ließ, ein bisschen sackte Severus zusammen...vor Lust, Erregung...sein Körper

zitterte.

„TOM!", ein kleiner emotionaler Schrei lies erahnen was er empfand.

Es ist wahr, dass ich heute Nacht in mehr als einer Hinsicht aus meiner Rolle

falle. Ich agiere keineswegs, wie es für mich üblich ist. Wo sonst

unberechenbare, schweigsame Kälte herrscht, gebe ich heute Gesprächigkeit und

Geduld den Vorrang. Es ist seltsam... gerade du als Halbblut solltest meinen

Zorn wie kein anderer heraufbeschwören - gerade, als du mich mit dem Namen

ansprichst, den meine leichtfertige Mutter mir gab. Doch wo ich sonst alle

erdenklichen arten von Untertönen zwischen den Zeilen zu erkennen vermag, kann

ich aus der Nennung dieses einfachen Wortes nichts anderes entnehmen, als deine

Sehnsucht und Hingabe. Dort ist kein Hintergedanke, kein Versuch mich zu

blenden... nichts außer denselben, intensiven Emotionen, die ich auch in deinen

Augen lesen kann.

Wie in einer Symbiose bewegen wir uns gegeneinander und für deine ersten

Schritte auf diesem ungewohnten Parkett, hältst du dich ausgesprochen gut. Du

achtest auf meine Atmung und folgst jedem Bewegen auf unnachahmliche Weise. Dein

Rücken folgt einer sich wiederholenden, anmutigen Wellenform, wann immer du mir

deinen Hintern entgegen schiebst... und so wird auch mein Griff um deine

Erregung spürbar fester. Leise Laute perlen atemlos über deine Lippen und dein

heißer Schaft schmiegt sich erwartungsvoll gegen meine Finger.

Mein Blick gleitet hinab zu unserer Verbindungsstelle und ich sehe dem

Schauspiel eine Weile zu... wie mein Glied betörend geschmeidig in dir

versinkt, dort einen Moment verharrt... und dann langsam wieder aus dir gleitet.

Deine Muskeln umfassen mich dabei wieder und wieder mit einer unerbittlichen

Enge, sodass ich lautlos seufze. Es ist bereits einige Zeit her, dass ich solch

ein Feuer spürte... und es vermag sogar meine eigene, sonst so beherrschte

Flamme auflodern zu lassen. Ja, deine fast unschuldige Leidenschaft und dein

Begehren lassen mich nicht unberührt. Du erkundest diese neuen eindrücke mit

Geist, Körper und Seele und lässt mich daran auf vielfältige Weise teilhaben.

Deine Aura pulsiert in lebendigen Farben und deine Energieströme scheinen

zuerst aufgewühlt, doch regenerieren sie sich sogar noch. Dein Atem ist kaum

mehr als ein Flattern, als ich deinen so hoch empfindlichen Punkt streife und

dir einen neuen Schub von Verlangen durch den Leib jage. Du presst dich meinen

Stößen entgegen, verlangst nach mehr und genießt jeden Herzschlag unserer

Verbindung.

Deine leisen Erwiderungen lasse ich jedoch unkommentiert. Du hast deinen eigenen

Wert offenbar noch nicht erkannt und es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dich von der

Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Du wirst es bemerken... viele Dinge ändern sich,

sobald einen solchen Schritt gemacht hat, wie du heute Nacht. Vielleicht wirst

du erkennen, was ich meine...

Auch, dass du vorerst ausschließt, dass du noch andere außer mir in deinem

Lager willkommen heißen wirst, halte ich für einen Ausdruck deiner

Unerfahrenheit. Das Tor, das du mit unserem Akt durchschreitest, ist ein

besonderes... es eröffnet dir eine komplett unbekannte Welt voll Lust und

Schrecken. Hast du die Schwelle erste einmal überschritten, gibt es kein

Zurück mehr und es endet nicht mit einem Schritt. Du wirst mehr erfahren

wollen, mehr genießen wollen... und nicht immer wird es nur Verlangen sein, das

dich triebt und nicht immer wird es Lust sein, die du empfängst. Es ist eine

Seite der Schatten - eine ihrer schönsten und zugleich verletzendsten. Die

Intimität, die du bislang mit anderen nur platonisch teiltest, wirst du

zukünftig womöglich auf eine höhere Stufe heben. Du wirst die Welt mit

anderen Augen betrachten und es wäre töricht, würdest du dich all der neuen

Möglichkeiten verschließen. Dass du mir allerdings dies Geschenk machst, der

Erste sein zu dürfen, nehme ich nicht leichtfertig hin - daher auch meine

Vorsicht, mein so zartes Agieren, das ich für gewöhnlich nicht an den Tag

lege.

Meine ausladenden Stöße werden etwas härter, als du dich gänzlich entspannst

und mich mit jedem Stoß ein klein wenig tiefer in dich dringen lässt. Auch die

Abstände zwischen den Intervallen wird kürzer, sodass sich das sinnliche

Geräusch unserer aufeinander treffenden Haut mit unseren gedämpften Lauten der

Erregung vermischen. Du verengst dich bald bewusster um mich, forderst mich

somit still heraus und indem ich sacht lächle, drücke ich dein Glied ein

letztes Mal verspielt, ehe ich meine feuchte Hand löse und sie ebenfalls an

deine Hüfte lege. Dir so etwas besseren Halt gebend, erhöhe ich den Takt und

winkle dabei mein eigenes Becken etwas an... und drücke und schabe wieder und

wieder unablässig über den kleinen Nervenknoten in deinem Inneren, dessen

Wirkung dich sofort vereinnahmt. Feuer breitete sich in deinem Inneren aus,

erfüllt dich bald ganz und ich merke, wie sich deine Muskeln immer

unkontrollierter verengen und wieder locker lassen. Ja, wie das Grollen eines

entfernten Gewitters kündigt sich dein Höhepunkt an. Erst nur als leichtes

Flattern in deinem Unterbauch, doch bald wird es stärker und du sehnst dich

nach Erlösung. Deine Pobacken etwas auseinander ziehend, dringe ich noch die

letzten, köstlichen Millimeter in dich, verharre kurz und genieße das Spiel

deines Passage um meinen Schaft... ehe ich dich etwas härter nehme und wieder

und wieder leidenschaftlich in dich stoße. Der Takt ist rasch, das Empfinden

intensiv und als ich dich mit einer Hand an deiner Hüfte immer wider zu mir

ziehe, umfasst die andere dein Glied... massiert es im Takt unserer Bewegungen.

Und fast schon unverhofft schnell steigert sich das Erbeben deiner Muskeln...

bis sich dein Körper vollkommen anspannt und du unter der Intensität deines

Orgasmus erzitterst. Mein Name auf deinen Lippen klingt wie ein Gebet... ein

leiser Schrei - und die Bekundung, wer es ist, der dir diese Wonne bereitete und

dich den Himmel kosten ließ. Du wirst diese Nacht nie vergessen - ganz gleich,

ob du dereinst mit einem Lächeln oder mit Bedauern auf diese Verbindung zurück

blicken wirst.

Als du dich entspannst und du in die Nachwellen deines Höhepunkts übergehst,

lasse ich dein Becken los... doch folge dir in der Bewegung, als du auf die

Laken sinkst. Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich schnell und du fühlst noch die

Wärme deines eigenen Samen auf deinem Bauch und auf dem kostbaren Laken unter

dir. Ich sage nichts in diesem Moment, lasse dich einfach spüren, was in dir

vorgeht und wie sich die Nacht um dich verändert hat. Erst, als du wieder etwas

ruhiger atmest, richte auch ich mich auf meinen Ellenbogen auf. Doch statt mich

dir zu entziehen oder von dir runter zu gehen, küsse ich deine Schulter und

streichle über die noch immer prickelnde Haut deines Armes "Mit Worten mag ich

dich zu dieser Materie wenig lehren können. Merke dir jedoch das eine: Ganz

gleich, wem du zukünftig die Ehre erweisen wirst... ein jeder hat

unterschiedliche Vorlieben. Die meinen sind sehr weit gefächert und so ergeht

es vielen anderen, die die Schatten kennen, schätzen oder gar bewohnen.

Allerdings ist gerade auch das Verlangen etwas, das die Welt vereint. Egal, ob

weiße oder dunkle Magie, ob Mensch oder Geschöpf... - und so wirst du viele

Spielarten kennen lernen und womöglich selbst einiges probieren. Gib Acht, wenn

du deinen Instinkten folgst... verliere dich nicht in ihnen und bleibe

aufmerksam. Denn nicht immer sind die Präferenzen anderer auch gesund für dich

selbst." es ist keine Belehrung, sondern eher eine stille Mahnung auf dich Acht

zu geben. Nie würde ich einen anderen dahin gehend auffordern, etwas zu tun

oder zu unterlassen... es ist mir selbst nicht ganz klar, wieso ich dir in

diesem Maße Aufmerksamkeit schenke und selbst auf derlei Details achte.

Noch einmal küsse ich dein Schulterblatt und frage mich im Stillen ob du

bemerkt hast, dass ich selbst nicht gekommen bin. Nicht etwas weil es mir nicht

zusagte - doch diese herrlichen Momente eines Orgasmus aus dem Akt heraus,

sollten dir allein gehören. Du hast es nun kennen gelernt und ich bin nicht so

uneigennützig, nun nicht auch an mich selbst zu denken.

Ein sinnliches Lächeln umspielt meine Züge und indem ich mich von dir löse,

entgleitet dir auch mein halb erstarkter Penis. Indem ich mich zu dir neige,

vereine ich uns in einen tiefen, vorangegangen Kuss, der dir bereits einen

Hinweis gibt, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Dein leicht ermatteter Körper

folgt erneut meiner Führung, sodass du mit einem leisen Seufzen nun auf dem

Rücken liegst und die angenehme Kühle des Bettzeugs unter dir spürst... ein

wenig entfernt von dem feuchten Fleck deines Ergusses.

Anstatt mich zu erheben, komme ich erneut über dich und schiebe deine Schenkel

etwas auseinander... sodass mein ich zwischen deinen Beinen liege und unseren

Kuss wieder aufnehme. Lockend und auskostend umgarne ich deine Zunge und lenke

dich so ein wenig ab... sodass du meine Eichel an deinem entspannten Eingang

wohl zuerst nicht erwartest. Nur probeweise drücke ich gegen deinen Muskelring,

doch gewährst du mir ohne jeden widerstand Einlass. Meine Erregung bettet sich

von einem neuen Lubricate umhüllt in deinen hitzigen Eingang und als sich

unsere Lippen trennen und du zuerst fragend hinab und dann in meine Smaragde

aufblickst, sind diese erneut purpurn... und ein stilles Lächeln, schön wie

der erste Morgen zeigt sich dir "... eine meiner Vorlieben will ich dir nennen,

Severus..." raune ich dir entgegen und stütze mich auf meinen Armen empor,

wobei ich mich dir etwas entziehe, nur um anschließend langsam und gefühlvoll

wieder in dir zu versinken, Ich beuge mich zu dir, als wolle ich dich noch

einmal küssen... und hauche gegen deine Lippen "... ich schätze es, wenn ich

meinem Partner in die Augen blicke, wenn ich meinen Höhepunkt erlebe..." und

damit nehme ich wieder einen sinnlichen Takt auf, der sich bald beschleunigt.

Was derweil im Gegenstück zum Raum der Wünsche im Hause Slytherin vor sich

geht, ahne ich nicht. Dass Lucius seinem Sohn zu so später Stunde einen Besuch

abstattet und dabei noch so effizient den Spion unserer Konversation abfing,

bleibt mir verborgen, ebenso wie die Einfälle, die er mit Potter hat.

Natürlich wehrt sich der Knabe und es schürt gewiss den Zorn meines Dieners,

dass sein kostbarer Erbe verletzt wird - doch hat der freche Bengel mit der

Narbe genug unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommen, um sich mit seinem wissen

Immunität zu erkaufen.

Was nicht bedeutet, dass Lucius nicht kreativ genug wäre, ihn auf andere Art

und Weise zu foltern - ohne einen Kratzer oder ein anderes Zeichen auf dem

Körper des Jungen... darin ist der ältere Malfoy, wie in so vielen anderen

Disziplinen, überaus begabt.

Der junge Harry spürt allmählich, dass es ernst wird und dass es mehr zu

fürchten gibt, als nur den Tod... doch kommt ihm offenbar wieder einmal der

Zufall zu Hilfe.

Wir beide erleben ungemein intensive Empfindungen, die uns ganz erfüllen.

Unsere Konzentration, Magie und Kräfte bündeln sich und unsere Auren

umfließen uns in kräftigen Farben und Strömen. Ich halte deinen Blick, als

ich Stoß um Stoss erneut in dir versenke und mich deine Passage fast freudig

willkommen heißt. Erneut richtet sich dein herrlich geformter Penis auf, sodass

ich ihn einige Male verlockend kose... doch nur flüchtig. Mein schönes Gesicht

ist von Lust gezeichnet, die ich immer mehr zulasse und indem ich eines deiner

Beine anhebe und deinen Unterschenkel über meine Schulter lege, dringe ich

wieder und wieder mit meiner gesamten Länge in dich. Du folgst dem Spiel und

hebst mir deine Hüften entgegen, winkelst dein Becken an, sodass ich

unablässig deine Prostata streife und dich deinem zweiten Orgasmus nahe

bringe.

Doch etwas ist anders... hauchfeine Schemen zeichnen sich um uns ab... es ist

ein feiner, puderiger Nebel, wie Rauchfäden, die von glitzernden Partikeln

erfüllt sind. Die Iris meiner Smaragde ist von einem rot-goldenen Band umrahmt,

während ich deine verschleierten Obsidiane im Blick gefangen halte. Hitze

flammt in deinem Körper auf und auch du fühlst wie die Magie um uns sich

verdichtet. Ich habe Ausdauer und erst nach etlichen, betörenden Stößen,

neige ich mich zu dir... küsse dich noch einmal hingebungsvoll - und lasse zu,

dass sich der angestaute Druck in meinen Lenden entlädt. Mein Höhepunkt

schwabbt wie eine Flutwelle über mich hinweg, begleitet von einem leisen

Aufschrei in Parsel und mein Samen schießt heiß in dich... füllt deine

Passage reichlich, während ich mich ganz in dich gedrückt habe - und dich mit

mir reiße. Dein Erbe spritzt erneut auf deinen Bauch, bis hinauf zu deiner

Brust und benetzt auch meinen Unterbauch. Wir halten diese hitzige,

allumfassende Pose, in der mich deine Muskeln massieren und wir das ganze

Ausmaß und die Ekstase dieses Aktes erleben - dass sich dabei auch Harrys Angst

auf ihrem Maximum befindet, spüre ich erst, als es schon zu spät ist...

Der Knabe löst sich in jenem versteckten Folterraum sprichwörtlich in Luft auf

- um genau zu sein: in einen feinen, schimmernden Nebel und materialisiert sich

nicht einmal einen Herzschlag später auf einem anderen Bett... - unserem

Lager... und blickt nicht minder verwirrt drein, als er zu ahnen beginnt, was

geschehen ist.

Doch damit nicht genug... es dauert eine Weile, bis wir ihn im Nachklang unserer

Erregung wahrnehmen. Unser Kuss endet und ich blicke fragend zur Seite... fange

hellgrüne, fragende Augen auf... es stört mich nicht, in welcher intimen

Situation er uns sieht - doch wundere ich mich, dass er uns offenbar nicht

erkennt. Wobei ich es wohl nachvollziehen kann... dich würde er hier nicht

vermuten und tatsächlich... dein heller Leib, die fein definierten Muskeln und

deine geröteten Wangen... dein Anblick ist ein vollkommen andere, als der, den

der Junge für gewöhnlich kennt. Und ich selbst... nun, er kennt mich in dieser

Gestalt nicht. Die, eines 24-jährigen, jungen Mannes mit schwarzem Haar, feiner

Alabasterhaut und schimmernden Peridot-Augen. Zusammen geben wir ein Bild voller

Sünde ab und doch ist es erregend und schön. Zuerst rühren wir uns nicht,

während der leicht verwirrte Blick des Jungen zwischen uns hin und her geht.

Mag sein, dass ich anders aussehe, doch unsere Verbindung müsste ihm mitteilen,

wer ich bin und so wie ich es ahne, was ihn hierher brachte, sollte auch er es

können. Jedoch scheint er von unserem Zusammenspiel weit mehr abgelenkt, als er

sich je eingestehen würde.

Severus spürte wie LEICHT es war, Tom´s Anweisungen zu folgen, seinen

Instinkten zu vertrauen, denn das tat er gerade, er tat das was sein Körper

für ihn bestimmte. Es ist erregend wie du mir entgegen kommst und dich jeder

meiner Bewegungen anpasst, es ist als würden wie zusammen gehören. Langsam

wird der Rhythmus härter, deine Stöße tiefer, und willig schnurre ich bei

diesem Gefühlen begleitet von einem süßen Stöhnen, genau habe ich gemerkt

das es dir gefällt wenn ich sogar deinen Namen auf den Lippen habe...und den

Gefallen tue ich dir immer und immer wieder, solange du es hören willst. Dein

Liebesspiel wird härter, aber auch...genießender, du kostest es richtig aus,

wie sich mein Muskel zusammenzieht und wieder entspannt. Schneller als gedacht,

überrollt mich mein erster Orgasmus, der durch den Akt hervorgerufen wurde.

„Willst du...es ein zweites Mal tun? Ich könnte es nie akzeptieren, das nicht

auch du...einen Orgasmus hattest, vorzugsweise IN mir.", Gott das klang so

anzüglich, so willig es noch einmal mit ihm zu tun.

Der Kuss spricht tausend Worte, er alleine reicht aus um mir zu zeigen das ich

mehr will, dich erneut spüren will, in mir, zum Orgasmus kommen will , diesmal

mit dir zusammen...langsam folge ich dir, und liege nun auf dem Rücken, vor

dir, mit leicht gespreizten Schenkeln, anzüglich, abwartend.

Severus wäre dumm wenn er dich nicht erneut wieder empfangen würde, den das

ist es ja was ich wollte.

„Mir geht es nicht anders, Tom. Ich will dir auch in die Augen sehen...",

erwiderte er sanft. Langsam genoss er die zweite Verbindung, erwiderte jeden

seinen Küsse, kam ihm entgegen. Langsam glitten seine Schenkel auf deine

Schultern, drückten dir mein Becken entgegen, massieren deine Erregung mit

meinem Muskel. Schnell spüre ich den Druck in meinem Inneren, das muss dein

Sperma sein, Gott das ist fast genauso gut wie ein Orgasmus. Allein das es DEIN

Sperma in mir lässt mich erzittern und wieder ist es dein Name auf meinen

Lippen, der dir zeigt das ich nur an DICH denke, es genieße, es wiederholen

will, immer und immer wieder.

Severus sah neben sich, folgte Tom´s Blick, und wurde rot, vor Scham, er war ja

nackt. Erschrocken verstecke ich mein Gesicht in deiner Halsbeuge, schmiege mich

enger an dich, damit Harry nicht ALLES sieht...

„Was will DER den hier?", ich hauche das fast lautlos in dein Ohr, muss ja

nicht jeder wissen was sie hier besprachen, außerdem...erkannte Potter sie

wohl nicht...

„Fertig mit spannen?"; den Kommentar konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, seine

Stimme klang ganz anders als die von PROFESOR SNAPE den es klangen immer noch

viele Emotionen darin mit.

Es ist pures Verlangen, das uns zu unserem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt führt. Woher

dieses Begehren genau kommt, kann ich mir nicht einmal genau erklären. Es gibt

viele Möglichkeiten, viele Pfade, die uns hier heute Nacht zusammenführten. Es

wäre ein leichtes, die genauen Umstände analysieren zu wollen und womöglich

einen Rechtfertigungsgrund zu finden. Denn grundsätzlich ist mir klar, dass

dies womöglich in mehr als einer Hinsicht ein unüberlegter Akt ist. Doch wozu

sich schon jetzt sorgen? Mag es mir auch nicht sonderlich gefallen haben, so

hast du deinen Standpunkt in dieser Liaison bereits klar gemacht - und ich

ebenso.

Somit verwerfe ich jedes Sinnieren für den Augenblick und genieße schlicht die

Wärme deines Leibes unter mir, das Gefühl deiner sich sacht bewegenden

Muskeln... und das erfüllende Nachglühen unseres Orgasmus. Dabei kenne ich

weder Eile noch Hektik. Dieser Ort ist allein für mich und meine Gäste

zugänglich. Selbst wenn mich der Ruf eines Untergebenen hier erreicht, so kann

ich mir getrost Zeit lassen, diesen zu beantworten. Nichts drängt mich, nichts

zwingt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich... so lasse ich zunächst kurz meinen Kopf

sinken. Meine Stirn berührt das Kissen neben deinem Kopf und noch sehe ich

keinen Grund dazu, unsere Verbindung zu lösen. Zumal du mich noch immer fest

umfangen hältst und es wohl... angenehmer für dich sein wird, wenn mein Glied

erschlafft ist, wenn ich es aus dir ziehe. Der so unverkennbare, prickelnde Duft

unseres Aktes umfängt dies Gemach und ohne, dass wir es bemerkt haben, hat sich

das Feuer im Kamin entzündet. Es ist wohl eine Reaktion unserer Magie...

fürwahr in solchen Momenten kann sie sich durchaus unkontrolliert entladen. Die

Flammen vertreiben bald die Kühle der Nacht, die durch die zum Teil

zerborstenen Scheiben herein dringt. Das sanfte Rot-Gold taucht den so zerstört

scheinenden Raum in ein wohliges Licht, lässt ihn fast gemütlich erscheinen.

Indem ich mich auf meine Unterarme aufstütze, streiche ich dir einige, deiner

wilden, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und hauche einen Kuss auf

dieselbe. Es scheint kaum nötig zu sein, jetzt etwas zu sagen... jedoch ist mir

auf der anderen Seite klar, dass du großen Wert darauf legst, auch deine

leisesten Gedanken zu formulieren. Ehe ich jedoch etwas sagen kann, verdichtet

sich die Luft neben uns und eben jener Knabe, der Inhalt des Gesprächs war, das

uns schließlich hierher führte.

Er ist vollkommen überrannt von dem Wechsel der Umgebung, von dem plötzlichen

Anstieg der Magie... und freilich von dem Anblick, der ihm geboten wird.

Fast glaube ich, dass Harrys Atmung kurz aussetzt und er ist offensichtlich

verängstigt - mir ist nicht ganz klar, ob es die Ungewissheit darüber ist, wo

er sich befindet und wen er hier vor sich hat... oder ob er sich erneut in

Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat und dieser Zufall ihm gelegen kommt.

Innerlich amüsiere ich mich über seinen Anblick: Seine großen, hellgrünen

Augen sind erfüllt von Ungewissheit und gleichsam Faszination. Er stützt sich

mit beiden Armen nach hinten ab und sitzt mit leicht angewinkelten Beinen neben

uns... und erst als du dich rührst und deine Arme um mich schlingst, bemerkt

wohl auch der Junge, dass dies hier keine Illusion und kein Traum ist.

Es ist mir nicht ganz klar, was deine Reaktion hervorruft. Etwas Besseres als

Das Erscheinen des Knaben hier und sein offensichtliches Unverständnis, wer wir

sind, hätte wohl kaum passieren können. Zudem sein sichtliches Interesse in

das, was hier geschieht... oder besser: gerade beendet wurde. Nein, ich werde

mir diese Gelegenheit gewiss nicht entgehen lassen. So scheint es, als würde

ich den Jüngeren zuerst ignorieren und indem ich dein Kinn umfasse, verbinde

ich uns einen ein tiefen, hingebungsvollen Kuss, der dir den Atem raubt. Als ich

mich löse und deine verklärten Obsidiane fragend zu mir aufsehen, kannst den

kühlen, berechnenden Glanz eines Jägers in meinen Smaragden erkennen. Du

weißt, dass ich diese Chance nicht werde verstreichen lassen "Schweig... Einmal

in deinem Leben, schweig." hauche ich dir entgegen, sodass die fast sinnlichen

Worte allein dein Gehör erreichen, ehe ein Lächeln verführerisch auf meinen

Lippen erscheint "... und richte nicht derart harsche Worte an diesen

unerwarteten Gast." setze ich etwas verständlicher nach, sodass auch der Knabe

es hören kann.

Eine geschmeidige Bewegung durchläuft meinen Körper, als ich mich dir behutsam

entziehe. Das leise Geräusch, das dabei entsteht triebt euch beiden

gleichermaßen die Röte in die Wangen und obwohl ich den Gedanken, euch beide

noch viel mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen, durchaus... reizvoll finde,

beschließe ich geduldig zu sein. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung erscheint

feiner, schwarzer Nebel über uns und verdichtet sich zu einer flatternden Decke

aus Seide. Sie legt sich über deinen anmutigen, entspannten Körper, während

meiner sich in all seiner Nacktheit und Grazie dem jungen Potter präsentiert.

Auch deine Silhouette wird durch das den edlen Stoff eher betont, als

verhüllt... deine Konturen arbeiten sich unter dem fließenden Material gut

heraus, während das Spiel der Reflexe und der Farben darauf ein sinnliches

Gesamtkunstwerk schaffen. Doch auch meine Gestalt zieht Harrys Blick auf sich -

noch immer hat er keinen Ton gesagt, doch sprechen seine Augen Bände... meine

langen, eleganten Gliedmaßen, meine schlanke Form, mein langes, offenes Haar,

das ebenso wie die schwarze Seide auf dir schimmert... und diese tiefen, grünen

Seen, in denen er zu versinken droht. Die Mischung all dieser Sinneseindrücke

ist fast zu viel für den Jüngeren und als mein bildschönes Gesicht dann noch

von einem Lächeln geziert wird, ist es offenbar ganz um ihn geschehen. Anmutig

neige ich den Kopf, während ich fast schützend zwischen dir und dem jungen

Gryffindor sitze. Meine Beine sind seitlich angewinkelt und ich stütze mich mit

einem Arm ab... scheine so Potters Spiegelbild darzustellen. Doch unterscheiden

uns die Details... meine Hand, die mein langes Haar etwas zurückstreicht,

sodass er die feucht schimmernden Spuren auf meinem Unterbauch erkennen kann...

oder meine hellen Knospen, die noch immer hart aufragen; meine Alabasterhaut,

die unter einem perlenden, feinen Schweißfilm glitzert und meine langen,

schlanken Beine, die fast eine sündige Einladung für seinen Blick sind, hinauf

zu folgen zu meinem Schritt.

Als sei ich völlig arglos, halte ich seinen Blick, während meine Hand nach

hinten und zu dir greift... verlockend streichle ich über deinen Körper unter

der seidenen Decke und zeige deutlich, dass ich mich nicht im geringsten geniere

"Guten Abend, mein Junge... was führt dich zu so später Stunde in diese

Gemächer - gerade dann, wenn hier Dinge vor sich gehen, die nicht für das

unschuldige Auge eines Kindes geeignet sind?" ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, wie

ungern Harry hört, er sei noch ein Kind. Fürwahr... er hat weit mehr erlebt,

als seine Klassenkameraden oder die meisten anderen Kinder - oder auch mehr als

die meisten Erwachsenen je erleben werden. Er ist stark, auch wenn er seine

Stärke weder einschätzen, noch sie umsetzen kann.

Indem ich mich leicht bewege, öffne ich wie zufällig meine Schenkel etwas

mehr... lasse den Knaben meinen schön geformten, nun schlaffen Schaft sehen,

der von meinem Samen und deinem Sekret umhüllt schimmert, während ich auf eine

Antwort warte. Sollte das Gerücht wahr sein, dass du mir zuvor zugeflüstert

hast, so sollte der andere nicht allzu abgeneigt gegenüber dieses Anblicks

sein. Noch immer hat er jedoch kein Wort hervor gebracht, schluckt schwer und

ich mustere ihn mit einem verspielten Lächeln "Keine Sorge... ich bin dir nicht

böse, dass du hier unangemeldet aufgetaucht bist - doch sag, was dich hierher

führt." diese Sanftheit ist vollkommen ungewohnt für Lord Voldemort... doch

bei Tom Riddle verstärkt sie nur die verlockende Aura, die ich verströme.

Meine Augen ruhen eindringlich und verheißungsvoll auf dem Jüngeren und bringe

dabei ein Höchstmaß an Geduld auf, um Potter eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich

zu erklären.

Mit Verzückung, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, nehme ich war das du dich

kurz, aber gefühlvoll neben mir abstützt, um genau wie ich die Nachwehen der

Organismen zu genießen. Mittlerweile ist es angenehm warm im Zimmer, den der

Kamin leuchtet so schön rot, die Flammen züngeln gierig nach den Holzscheiten

als wollten sie unter beweis stellen das sie alles um sich herum auslöschen

konnte, vor allem aber interessierte mich ob du es warst der sie entzündet hat,

oder ob WIR es waren...

Genießerisch schnurrend, quittiere ich deine Streicheileinheiten an mir, und

deine Lippen prickeln so schön auf meiner haut, das ich mehr ersehne, als das.

Ein Intensiveres Gefühl, eines das mein Herz erwärmt, etwas das sonst niemand

geschafft hat, sollst nun du schaffen. Es ist so paradox...

Severus zog zischend die Luft ein, allein das zeigte deutlich was er von dieser

Anweisung hielt, er kochte innerlich...wie konnte dieses Balg es wagen? Das

hier war sein Abend, seine Nacht, mit Tom. Dann bewegst du dich auch schon und

entfernst dich von mir, aus mir, das Geräusch das durch das Gel und dein Sperma

in mir verursacht wird, lässt mich rot anlaufen, und nicht nur mich, auch den

Bengel.

Wenigstens legst du wert darauf das ich mich notdürftig bedecken kann, wenn ich

schon hier mit deinem Bastard in einem Bett liegen muss... Auch wenn du mit

untersagt hast zu sprechen so hast du mir nicht untersagt dich zu berühren.

Natürlich merke ich das du versuchst ihn zu verführen, ihn einzuspinnen, in

dieses Erotische Spiel auf Liebe, Lust, Schmerz und Unterwerfung. Seidig gleiten

meine schlanken langen Finger über deinen flachen Bauch, verteilen mein Sperma

umso mehr, spielen anzüglich mit der klebrigen Flüssigkeit, die von unserer

Lust zeugt, die wir bis eben ausgelebt haben. Eine Hand war mutig genug weiter

nach unten zu wandern, einmal kurz über den NOCH schlaffen Schaft zu streicheln

bevor Severus ihn mutig in die Hand nahm, sie auf und ab bewegte, deutlich zeigt

wie attraktiv Tom wirken konnte, wenn er den wollte.

Harry wusste nicht einmal wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte, auf den schwarzhaarigen

der unter dem schwarzen, teuer aussehenden Tuch lag, und doch jedes Detail von

sich preisgab oder dessen Lover der nun wie Merlin in schuf zwischen ihm und dem

anderen saß.

Harry war viel zu...überwältigt um viel zu sagen, alles an dem anderen Mann

mit den ebenso grünen Augen gefiel mir, seine Figur, seine langen Haare, die

nackten Schenkel und das was sich dazwischen verbarg zog ihn noch viel mehr an.

Harry wollte etwas sagen und blies seine Wangen schmollend auf.

„ICH bin kein Kind mehr! Als wenn das was sie hier tun, neu für mich

wäre!", stellte er sofort trotzig klar.

„Ich weiß wie das geht, Sex mit einem Kerl! Ich bin ja selber...schwul!";

im Eifer des Gefechts gab er mehr preis als das er sagen wollte, aber hier galt

es seinen Ruf zu verteidigen!

„Keine Ahnung...ich...denke...es war ein verunglückter Zauber?", Harry

wusste es ja selber nicht, aber er würde auf keinen Fall zugeben das er bei den

Slytherins gelauscht hatte.

Und niemals würde er es leugnen den sein Körper verriet ihn eh, die Beule in

seiner Hose war offensichtlich.

„Wenn sie nicht böse sind. Was haben sie dann mit mir vor?"

Kapitel 3: 3

Autoren: und

Genre: Romantik, Horror, Angst, Shonen ai, Yoai, AU

Alter der Personen: Alle Personen sind MINDESTENS 18 Jahre alt!

Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Rpg

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Es stimmt, dass ich dir über das Schweigen hinaus, keine Anordnung gegeben

habe... doch als du dich sogar so weit vorwagst, mich zu berühren... hebt sich

eine meiner Brauen in einem eleganten Bogen. Was hast du vor, Severus? Und wieso

jetzt? Ist er dir so zuwider? Der Knabe, der James so ähnlich sieht und auch

viele von dessen Eigenschaften die seinen nennt? Gewiss war mir Potter eine

ganze Zeit ebenso ein Dorn im Auge - doch aus anderen Gründen... die meinen

sind durch echter Rachelust bedingt. Doch objektiv betrachtet, hatte mein Fall

vor etlichen Jahren nichts mit ihm direkt zu tun. Es war diese missratene Hexe,

die in ihrem Übereifer ihren unbedachten Bann wirkte. Und es war meine

Unvorsicht, die mich den Jungen dennoch angreifen ließ. Ich hätte es besser

wissen müssen und doch - wieso sollte ich die Schatten der Vergangenheit meine

glorreiche Zukunft verderben lassen?

Heute sind mir viele Geheimnisse bewusst, viele verschlungene Pfade der

Geschehnisse und wie es der Zufall will, sind die Lebenswege von Harry und mir

eng miteinander verwoben. Unser beider Leben und unser beider Tod sind

voneinander abhängig. Wie könnte ich ihn - und somit mich selbst - besser

schützen, indem ich ihn an mich binde, ihn mir zu Willen mache... und über

sein Wohl wache? Es ist von immenser Bedeutung, dass es freiwillig geschieht. Er

muss einwilligen, mir zu folgen. Andernfalls werden ihn seine sogenannten

Freunde 'retten' und ich stehe demselben Problem erneut gegenüber. Zudem muss

er begreifen, dass nicht alles in der Vergangenheit so geschah, wie es ihm

unbeteiligte all die Jahre berichteten. Niemand war in jenem Haus - niemand,

außer den Potters, Harry und mir... - und da war noch jemand...

Es scheint mir, als wolltest du deinen Besitzanspruch an mir geltend machen.

Deine eleganten Bewegungen unter dem feinen Seidenstoff, sind eine Augenweide.

Sinnlich gleiten deine Finger über meinen straffen Bauch und verwischen die

schimmernden Spuren unseres Aktes, ehe du sie forsch hinab bewegst... und meinen

Penis sacht umfängst. Mein Haupt ist nach vorn geneigt und ich folge dieser

Bewegung im Blick... meine marmorhelle Haut unterscheidet sich kaum von der

deinen... doch wo dein Leib von einem attraktiven, hauchfeinen Roséschimmer

überzogen ist, scheint die meine so unberührt wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Du

umfasst mich, massierst mich geschickt... und ich lasse es zu, dass ein erregtes

Seufzen über mein Lippen perlt. Kurz schließe ich die Augen, hebe den Kopf in

einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung und suche dann erneut den Blick des

Jüngeren. Er ist vollkommen fasziniert von dem Anblick und offenbar liegt es in

seiner Jugend, dass er recht schnell auch physisch auf diesen Anblick reagiert.

Hellgrüne Jade ruht wie gebannt für einige Augenblicke auf meinen Schritt...

die helle, samtige Haut, die frei von jedem Haar ist und sich Harry in all ihrer

Schönheit offenbart. Erneut ein leises Stöhne, das ich dir auch zum Geschenk

mache - denn offenbar bist du nicht mit der Anwesenheit des Knaben

einverstanden... so überlasse ich dir diese Belohnung, während deine Hand fast

schon träge und federleicht an meinem Glied auf und abfährt. Es scheint so

unbefangen... dies Bild von zwei Liebhabern, die nur kurz unterbrochen wurden

und sich doch nach mehr sehnen - und sich anscheinend auch nicht von der

Anwesenheit eines Dritten stören lassen würden...

Meine Konzentration sammelt sich allerdings wieder, als ich diesen Einwand

höre. Ich zeige ihm ein stilles Schmunzeln, während ich über deine Hand

streichle... sie aber keineswegs aufhalte "So, du meinst, du seihst kein Kind

mehr, weil du weißt, was es bedeutet, Sex zu haben? Ich muss dich enttäuschen,

mein Junge... der körperliche Akt, ist nichts, was einen auf die Stufe eins

Erwachsenen erhebt - denn die Ars Armandi machen vor dem Alter keinen Halt..."

etwas Bedeutungsschwangeres schwingt in meinem Unterton mit, etwas, das den

anderen aufmerksam werden lässt und doch verliere ich keinen Moment an meiner

so geheimnisvollen, fast verspielt wirkenden Aura. Als du dann aber so nahezu

selbstverständlich herumposaunst, dass du schwul seist, blicke ich dich

offenkundig erstaunt an... ehe sich mein Kopf zur Seite neigt und mein

Gesichtsausdruck fast etwas Spöttisches trägt "Was sind wir doch freigebig mit

unseren Geheimnissen. Hältst du das wirklich für klug, mein Junge? Solch eine

Information in den falschen Händen, könnte dich Kopf und Kragen kosten - sie

macht dich verwundbar..." scheinbar beiläufig lecke ich über meine Lippen,

befeuchte die seidigen, hell rosafarbenen Kissen und halte deinen Blick "Zudem

solltest du einen eleganteren Weg finden, es zu formulieren. Solch ordinäre

Worte passen wohl kaum, zu einem jungen Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor." noch

während ich dies sage, hebe ich meine Hand und überbrücke die geringe Distanz

zwischen uns... mein langer, schlanker Zeigefinger berührt sacht das

Schulwappen, das Harry auf der linken Brustseite trägt - symbolisch über dem

Herzen... doch ob er diese Zugehörigkeit auch tatsächlich so empfindet?

Erneut entkommt mir ein Laut, der von meiner erneut erwachenden Lust kündet...

doch ich sammle mich und betrachte den Burschen halb gesenkten Lidern "Nicht

einmal ein... hnnnn~... fehlgeleiteter Zauber würde dich ohne Weiteres hierher

bringen können. Dieser Ort ist durch mächtige, uralte Magie vor unerwünschten

Eindringlingen geschützt. Also hast du entweder eine Einladung des Hausherren,

die es dir erlaubt hier zu sein... oder es war kein Zufall, der dich heute Nacht

hierher führte..." erkläre ich in leicht rauchigem Ton, da ich zulasse, dass

sich meine Lust nun auch nach außen hin äußert. Es war bei dir nicht

nötig... du hast gespürt, wie sehr mir unsere Verbindung zugesagt hat und wie

sehr ich es genoss. Doch dieser Knabe... er scheint mir doch recht simpel

gestrickt - so bedarf es wohl etwas mehr, als eines subtilen Hinweises... etwas,

das seinen Instinkte direkt anspricht.

Auf die Frage des anderen hin, bedenke ich ihn mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe ich

mich im Sitzen etwas umwende... mein Oberkörper biegt sich in einer eleganten

Linie und jeder Atemzug lässt die Haut, die sich über meinem Brustkorb spannt

leicht schimmern. Du hast dich auf die Seite gedreht und stützt dich auf einem

Unterarm ab, während deine andere Hand mich weiterhin sacht massiert. Meine

Hand legt sich an deine Wange, streichelt dich zärtlich... ehe ich dein Kinn

anhebe und dich hingebungsvoll küsse. Indem ich deine Lippen spalte, tauschen

sich erneut unsere Geschmäcker und ich lasse mir Zeit, diese neue Verbindung

auszukosten. Du magst eben deinen ersten Akt genossen haben - doch hast stets

schnell gelernt... und setzt deine kosenden Finger ungemein wirkungsvoll ein.

Sicher liegt es auch an deinen Erfahrungen, die du mit dir selbst gemacht

hast... die Nächte, in denen du dich behutsam oder auch etwas rauer zum

Höhepunkt brachtest. Der Gedanke, das sich dem gern beigewohnt hätte, geistert

kurz durch meine Gedanken, doch löse ich mich dann von dir und halte deinen

Blick einen Moment. Deine Wange ist weiterhin in meiner Hand gebettet und ich

bedeute dir mein Wohlwollen... du trägst entscheidend dazu bei, dass Potter

mir... nein, uns verfällt. Und indem ich über meine Schulter zu dem Knaben

sehe, der jeder unserer Bewegungen fast sehnsüchtig folgt, lächle ich einmal

mehr irgendwo zwischen Verlockung und Schalk "Was sollte ich mit dir vorhaben?

Es war... ein unerklärliches Versehen, dass dich herbrachte - und ein wohl

etwas... ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Wenn du es wünschst, bringe ich dich dahin

zurück, wo du herkamst... - doch verzeih... nicht jetzt." elegant rücke ich

etwas näher an dich heran und hauche einen Kuss auf deinen Mundwinkel - und

bringe dich dazu innezuhalten. Sie lösend, umfasse ich dein Handgelenk. Doch

anstatt dich von mir zu schieben, ziehe ich dich etwas näher. Deine wilden

Haarsträhnen verbergen dein Gesicht ein wenig, sodass dich dein Schüler noch

immer nicht erkennt. Du neigst dich etwas vor, liegst nun halb neben mir... und

ich dirigiere dich näher, sodass dein Gesicht meinem Schritt sehr nahe ist.

Eine anzügliche, so offensichtliche Geste versteht ihr beide nur allzu

deutlich. Zärtlich kosen meine Finger durch dein halblanges Haar und ich sehe

fürsprechend zu dir "Nur Mut... du hast mich erstarken lassen... nun übernimm

auch die Verantwortung..." raune ich dir sinnlich entgegen und lege dabei meinen

gebogenen Zeigefinger unter dein Kinn... streichle deine Unterlippe mit meinem

Daumen. So bedeute ich dir, deine Lippen zu öffnen und mir die Wonne deines

Mundes zuteil werden zu lassen.

Harry scheint wie paralysiert, da er mit weit geöffneten Augen diesem

Schauspiel zusieht - und als hätte ich ihn für den Moment vergessen und jetzt

wieder bemerkt, dass er noch da ist, suche ich mit mäßig entschuldigendem

Blick seine hellen Jadekristalle "Du siehst... mein Liebhaber und ich waren

mitten in unserem... 'Tanz'. Es ist vieles neu und wir spüren noch immer Lust

aufeinander - so gern du sicher nach Hause möchtest, so wirst du gewiss

Verständnis haben, oder? Du kannst in das Lesezimmer nebenan gehen und

warten..." es scheint eine Alternative in meinen Worten mitzuschwingen, doch

spreche ich sie nicht aus - nein, ich nehme den Jüngeren im Blick gefangen und

es bedarf keiner Worte mehr. Der Glanz des Verlangens schimmert deutlich in

seinen Edelsteinen und er weiß, was ich ihm anbiete: '... oder du bleibst,

siehst zu... und beteiligst dich an diesem Spiel'. Ein unausgesprochenes

Angebot, eines, das keineswegs alltäglich ist - und zugleich die pure Sünde

darstellt.

Ich beantworte dieses heben mit der Augenbraue, durch genau die gleiche Weise,

wenn auch mit einem klitzekleinem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schließlich

hatte Tom es ihm nicht verboten, auch wenn Severus ahnte das er dafür

noch...eine kleine gut verpackte Strafe geben würde, schließlich war der

Dunkle Lord ja immer noch sein Herr und Meister.

Und wie er Harry gerade hasste, das dieser Tom´s Aufmerksamkeit bekam, und er

hier nichts sagen durfte, nicht zeigen durfte das er Harry hasste.

Er trägt nicht nur das Gesicht von James, viele seiner Eigenschaften vereinigt

er in sich, und das war mir mehr als zuwider, aber ich spiele das Spielchen mit,

weil du es willst, weil du es befiehlst.

Genießend stelle ich fest, das du auch die Berührung an deiner Erregung

zulässt, sogar zusiehst wie sich meine Hand dort unten bewegt, anmutig, frech,

und sehr sexy...

Ich nehme jeden deiner Laute wahr, und erzittere leicht, schnurre sachte in dein

Ohr, und das zeigt dir, das ich dir gebe was immer du forderst, alles was ich

geben kann.

Harry konnte nicht anders als DA hinzustarren, wie der anderen, den Sprecher

massierte, ihn zu erregen versuchte und es auch schaffte, augenscheinlich und

körperlich...

Severus genoss diese liebkosungen die ihn aber nicht aufhielt, das ermunterte

ihn noch viel mehr, seine Hand schneller, etwas fester zu bewegen. Noch immer

sprach er kein Wort, er war schließlich ein Gehorsamer Diener.

„ist mir egal. Ich BIN schwul, und verstecke das auch nicht. Nur weil es

bisher noch keiner mitbekommen hat, heisst das ja nicht, das ich mich dafür

schäme. Kann mir ja keiner verbieten.", meinte Harry hart klingend, aber man

sah ihm an das er es ernst meinte.

„liegt vielleicht daran das ich nur ein halber Gryffindor bin.", welch eine

Ironie in seinen Worten mitschwang war kaum zu ÜBERhören.

Severus schnurrte auf, als Tom wieder einen kleinen Lustlaut von sich gab,

küsste seinen Nacken lasziv, um ihn ein klein wenig zu ärgern, zu reizen.

„Ich tippe einfach auf Zufall.", nuschelte Harry leise und konnte seinen

Blick nicht abwenden, von diesen Anzüglichen Sachen die da vor seinen Augen

abliefen, schamlos, traf es ganz gut, wenn es auch nicht schmutzig genug war, um

diese einzigartige Situation zu beschreiben.

Natürlich bemerke ich das du gerade IHM zeigst was heißt Lust zu empfinden,

wieder spüre ich Eifersucht in mir aufkochen, doch ich kann nichts tun, es ist

deine Entscheidung, es zu tun oder nicht. Der Kuss wurde heiß und innig

erwidert, sachte gab ich deinen Lippen nach, öffnete meine, nur für dich.

Nun sprichst du aus, wonach ich hoffte, das du ihn wegbringst, wegschickst, doch

dann...erkenne ich den Inhalt der Worte und es ist nicht das was ich erwartet

habe. Doch Harry scheinen diese Worte nur gelegen zu kommen, eine Art passende

Ausrede, um hierzubleiben... zuzusehen was die beiden miteinander taten,

vielleicht mitzumachen. Seit Wochen, nein Monaten...hatte er solche

Vergnügungen nicht mehr geteilt, man hatte es nun einmal als Goldjunge nie

leicht, einen Liebhaber zu finden der schweigsam war, und ihn nicht gleich

ausnutze.

Severus hätte es wissen müssen, dass es dazu kommen würde. Unter anderen

Umständen hätte er es mehr als gern getan, aber nun bin ich mehr als

schüchtern. Dennoch komme ich deinem Willen nach, öffne meine Lippen willig,

beuge mich dezent vor, lasse deine harte Männlichkeit in keinen allzu feuchte

Mundhöhle eindringen. Wie ein Anfänger, der ich ja auch eigentlich bin, um

spiele ich deinen harten Schaft, frech, vorwitzig, den selbst wenn du mich

bestrafst, nehme ich das in kauf.

Harry spürte bei Toms aussage das er die Wahl hatte, und er antwortete nicht,

sondern blieb sie ihm schuldig. Er blieb einfach sitzen, sah ihnen weiter zu,

bevor er sich erst räusperte.

„ich bleibe...!"

Es ist eine surreale Situation, das gebe ich günstige und beinahe

lächerlich unwirkliche Umstände treffen aufeinander... dass Harry weder dich,

noch mich auch nur im Ansatz erkennt; dass er mitten in diesen, unseren Akt

platzt und es keineswegs abstoßend findet, sonder es seinen Neigungen mehr als

entspricht... und dass er offenbar auch der Idee nicht abgeneigt ist, zu

bleiben, zuzusehen. Nein, er spricht es nicht aus... nicht sofort. Stattdessen

kommt er dir zumindest in diesem Verhalten nach: Anstatt zu schweigen, zu

genießen und womöglich über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich einfach vor

zu wagen, etwas Neues zu probieren... versucht er diese ungewohnte Situation und

den so freizügigen Umgang, den wir miteinander pflegen durch Worte zu

überspielen. Es ist wenig elegant, doch ist es wohl von solch unbedarften

Geschöpfen, wie ihr beide es seid, nicht anders zu erwarten.

Versonnen folge ich deiner Hand, als du den Druck um meinen harten Penis etwas

festigst und mir ein hörbares Ausatmen entlockst. Mag sein, dass du das erste

Mal einen Mann empfangen hast und auch zum ersten Mal überhaupt mit einem

anderen Menschen das Lager teiltest... das scheint aber nicht gleichbedeutend

mit vollkommener Arglosigkeit zu sein. Du bist dir sehr wohl bewusst, wie du

mich necken und reizen kannst, sodass sich der hübsche, schlanke

Elfenbeinschaft bald vollkommen erstarkt in deiner Hand aufrichtet. Ein

sinnliches Seufzen perlt über meine Lippen und ich lasse meinen Kopf in den

Nacken sinken, stöhne allein für euch beide sinnlich auf, während ich es mir

gestatte, die Augen zu schließen. Nein, selten zeige ich bei einem Akt solch

offensichtliche Reaktionen. Selten genug zeige ich überhaupt ein Gefühl...

zumeist nehme ich mir im Stillen, wonach es mich verlangt und gehe anschließend

wieder meiner Wege. Völlig unbehelligt und ohne einen Blick zurück... dass ich

mir dir gleich zwei leidenschaftliche Akte teilte, die mich sogar tatsächlich

innerlich berührten... und dass wir nun dabei sind, diesen Knaben vor uns zu

verführen - es entspricht wahrlich nicht meinem üblichen Handlungs- und

Denkschema. Sicher ist dies aber ach ein Vorteil... so dränge und erzwinge ich

auch nichts. Es geschieht... was immer seinen Lauf nehmen soll, passiert in

diesem Moment. Etwas anderes scheint auch kaum Erfolg zu versprechen. Ich kann

diesen Jungen meinem Willen unterwerfen und würde doch nichts oder im

schlechtesten Fall das genaue Gegenteil meiner Vorhaben erreichen. So habe ich

dir zwar den Mund verboten, das ist richtig... doch weißt du auf mannigfache

andere Weise, dich bemerkbar zu machen und ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Deine

anmutigen Bewegungen sind noch von dem sinnlichen Empfinden unserer Verbindungen

erfüllt... eine verlockende Aura umgibt dich und fesselt so auch den Blick des

Jüngeren an unser Zusammenspiel, während du meine Libido von Neuem erwachen

lässt.

Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du der Anwesenheit des Burschen nicht viel

abgewinnen kannst. Doch freilich kann ich darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Magst

du auch diese Nacht gern mit mir verbracht haben, so ist es ungewiss, ob meine

Pflichten dies überhaupt zugelassen hätten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mir

diese Gelegenheit unter keinen Umständen nehmen lassen würde. Die zeitliche

Abstimmung, die diese Szene herbei führte, war dabei denkbar günstig... nicht

zu früh, sodass wir beide unsere Körper und Lust noch in aller Ruhe genießen

konnten, doch auch nicht zu spät, sodass jede Möglichkeit verstrichen wäre,

den Jüngeren in das Netz aus Verführung zu spinnen. Nein, es ist ideal...

alles wird sich fügen, wie ich es wünsche, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Als würden wir beide die Anwesenheit des Gryffindor nur am Rande unseres

Wahrnehmungsvermögens registrieren, tauchen wir immer tiefer in unser

verlockendes Spiel. Du erwiderst hitzig den Kuss, den ich begann, umgarnst

ebenso meine Zunge - nun auch schon etwas geübter, als noch zuvor. Und als wir

uns lösen und du meine Augen studierst, weißt du, wie bedeutend diese Momente

sind. Du hältst dich an meine Anordnung und wir bewegen uns tatsächlich mit

traumwandlerischer Sicherheit... wie in einem langsam Tanz.

Doch kann ich es mir gar nicht leisten, Harrys so stille Ablenkungsversuche zu

beantworten - ich muss jeden noch so leisen Zweifel im Keim ersticken, ohne in

ihm Misstrauen zu erwecken. Unter Lust beschwerten Lidern funkeln meine Smaragde

zu ihm, während du noch immer mit dir haderst... dich scheinbar genierst, mir

das Können deiner Zunge vor einem deiner Schüler zu demonstrieren - oder liegt

es doch daran, dass es schlicht ein anderer ist, der dieser Sinnesfreude

beiwohnt? Womöglich fühlst du auch James' ungezügelte Neugier hinter den

Augen seines Sohnes aufflammen, die doch sonst so sehr an die seiner Mutter

erinnern? Wie dem auch sei - ich werde ein 'Nein' nicht akzeptieren. Als auch

dem Jüngeren klar wird, was sich hier anbahnt, verbinde ich unser beider Blicke

miteinander "Mag sein, dass du die Männerliebe bereits kennenlerntest,

womöglich auch praktizierst... doch wird es die Weiße Seite der Magie und ihre

Vertreter nicht begeistern. Deine Narbe verrät dich allerorten und von einem

solchen Helden wie dir erwartet man eine klassische Familie und ein lehnstreues

Verhalten - so ist es auch nicht von großem Interesse, was dich genau hierher

führte... solltest du bis zum Sonnenaufgang nicht in deinem Bett sein, wird es

dir Ärger einbringen. Es... hnnn~... spielt keine Rolle, ob du gerade aus dem

Bett eines anderen kamst oder allein dein Lager aufsuchtest, ehe dich das

Schicksal hierher führte... doch es würde dir nicht bekommen, zu viel

Misstrauen und Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Nicht alle Magier sind unseren

Vorlieben gegenüber derart tolerant, mein Junge..." meine Stimme schmiegt sich

samtig, wie ein lieblicher Rotwein an sein Gehör und indem ich jenes

unscheinbare Wörtchen 'wir' verwende, schaffe ich eine gewisse

Zusammengehörigkeit...

Meine Lider senken sich langsam, als ich deine Bewegungen neben mir wahrnehme.

Du neigst dich weiter über meinen Schritt und deine Lippen berühren meine

Kuppe, sodass ich leise aufstöhne. Es ist ein feiner Laut, der einem

Frühlingswald zu entspringen scheint und der die Erregung des Knaben weiter

anstachelt. Meine Konzentration lenkt sich kurzzeitig auf dich, während meine

Hand bestätigend durch dein Haar streicht, ich deine seidenen Strähne durch

meine Finger gleiten lasse. Ohne Schuhe beobachte ich dein Tun. Mit einigen

wenigen Gesten bringe ich dich dazu, deine Kiefer etwas mehr zu entspannen oder

deine Hände einzusetzen, um die Basis meines Schaftes zu massieren, ebenso wie

meine bist freilich etwas unbeholfen, doch ist dies gewiss nicht

unangenehm... deine Zunge schnalzt und umrundet meine Eichel zunächst lediglich

und ich schlucke etwas, lecke mir selbst über meine Lippen und studiere dabei

deinen fast gelösten Gesichtsausdruck - ehe ich dieses Flüstern des anderen

höre und aufblicke. Harry hat sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und sogar

bestätigt, dass er nicht gehen will. Innerlich lächle ich nahezu

triumphierend, doch wird dieser Ausdruck in meinen Augen von dem Verlangen

übertüncht, das du in mir hast erwachen lassen. Ein knappes Nicken bedeutet

ihm, das er bleiben darf und indem ich ihn noch einmal im Blick gefangen nehme

und ihm unausgesprochen so viele wundersame Möglichkeiten offenbare... lenke

ich seine hellgrünen Edelsteine hinab zu deinem Schopf, der sich noch immer nur

leicht bewegt. Du neigst deinen Kopf mal zu der, mal zu der anderen Seite und

umspielst noch immer eher neckend meine Penisspitze. Meine Hand legt sich flach

an deine Kehle, erspürt das Arbeiten deiner Muskeln dort, ehe ich sündig

lächle "Langsam... es eilt uns nichts. Lass mich dir ein wenig helfen - so

wirst du besser verstehen und auch unser junger Gst wird es vielleicht genießen

können..." raune ich dir zu und als du mit deinen dunklen Obsidianen fragend zu

mir aufsiehst, dränge ich dich behutsam etwas zurück und gleite elegant von

der sitzenden, in eine knienden Pose. Mein heller Leib hebt sich fast leuchtend

von der dunklen Umgebung ab und während ich deinen Blick halte, hebe ich meine

Arme über meinen Kopf. Von dem Baldachin, der von den massiven Bettpfeilern

getragen wird, fallen zwei flatternde Seidenbänder hinab. Sie greifend, wickle

ich sie mir locker um die Handgelenke, sodass sie meine erhitzte Haut streicheln

und mir einen neuen, ergebenen Laut entlocken. Meine Knie etwas weiter

auseinander schiebend, präsentiere ich mich dir somit vollkommen und mache dir

klar, dass ich mich deinen Händen für den Moment ausliefere. Das sollte

genügen, um den Burschen jede Vorsicht vergessen zu lassen - sofern er diese je

besaß. Es ist doch erstaunlich, dass er dies Angebot einfach annahm, ohne zu

hinterfragen, ob dieses Haus womöglich Todesseen gehört oder ob wir beide

nicht im Mindesten Schwarzmagier sind. Doch je weniger ihn solche Gedanken in

den Sinn kommen, desto besser.

Fast schon bittend recke ich dir mein Becken etwas entgegen. Mein helles,

pralles Fleisch steht stolz von meinem Körper ab und wippt bei meinen

Bewegungen leicht auf und ab. Dabei verteilen sich dein Speichel und erste klare

Tropfen, die meiner Kuppe entrinnen... benetzen das feine Bettzeug und meine

Schenkel. Mit einer Kopfbewegung lasse ich dich dich aufrichten, sodass wir uns

noch einmal in einen flüchtigen Kuss verbinden, ehe ich deinen Blick einfange

"Stell dich auf alle Viere vor mich... und entspanne deinen Kiefer, sodass es

noch angenehm für dich ist... und getraue dich ruhig etwas mehr - du machst

deine Sache gut... jetzt lass mich deinen Rachen spüren. Doch langsam... es

eilt nicht. Stück für Stück... lass mich stets ein klein wenig tiefer in dich

tauchen. Finde einen Abstand,der dir behagt und dann... sauge." erkläre ich

nahezu atemlos und als du scheinbar dankbar für mein Lob und diese

Hilfestellungen dich auf deinen Arme abstützt, gelingt es dir schnell, sie auch

umzusetzen. Du öffnest deinen Mund weiter, lässt mich tiefer in diese heiße,

feuchte Höhle tauchen... und bald spüre ich den Eingang zu deinem Schlund...

stoße mit meiner Eichel leicht dagegen. Du gebrauchst deine andere Hand dazu,

meine Vorhaut weit zurückzuziehen, sodass ich dieses Gefühl vollkommen

auskosten kann und ein unerwarteter Schauer meinen anmutigen Körper

durchläuft. Auch das, was ich dich zuvor kosten ließ, weißt du bereits

anzuwenden... so reckst du deine Zunge etwas hervor, wenn du deinen Kopf senkst

und saugst hart an meiner Erregung, wenn du ihn hebst. Mein Schaft ist nicht so

groß oder lang wie der deine... doch ist er mehr als genügend, um dir Lust zu

bereiten. Und diese elegante Form macht es dir nun auch leicht, mich fast

gänzlich in dir aufzunehmen.

Mit Absicht habe ich einen etwas ungünstigen Winkel gewählt - für Harry

ungünstig. Er kann nur wenig erkennen und langsam und äußerst behutsam,

krabbelt auch er auf allen Vieren näher... will mehr sehen, mehr erfahren. Ich

scheine ihn nicht zu bemerken, doch als er wenige Hand breit von uns entfernt

sitzt, öffne ich eines meiner Augen einen Spalt breit... lächle ihn

verheißungsvoll, wenn auch nur flüchtig entgegen... und lege meinen Kopf weit

in den Nacken, während ein hingebungsvolles Stöhnen von meinen Lippen perlt.

Mein langes Haar fließt wie ein schwarzer Wasserfall über meinen Rücken hinab

und meine Brust hebt sich unter jedem Anspannen meines flachen Bauches. Selbst

meine hellen, rosigen Knospen ragen Aufmerksamkeit suchend empor... sehnen sich

danach berührt und getrietzt zu werden - eine Einladung für Potter... ob er

sie wahrnehmen wird, während du so eifrig und offenbar erfolgreich deinen

ersten Fellatio praktizierst?

Du hast es doch bemerkt...dein Blick verrät das du es ´gesehen´hast das mir

der Junge zuwider ist, weil er aussieht wie mein alter Schulfeind, und doch IHRE

Augen besitzt. Niemals hätte Severus vermutet das der andere Schwul sein

könnte, dass er sogar schon Erfahrungen gesammelt haben könnte, wie er

behauptete. Ich wusste, und ahnte bereits vorher, das du kein ´nein´

akzeptieren würdest, und ich hoffte inständig das dir meine Unerfahrenheit

nicht den Spaß nahm, sich an meinem frechen Mundwerk zu erfreuen.

„Dumbledore hasst es, wenn zwei Männer oder auch zwei Frauen sich lieben, in

jeder Hinsicht. Sind sie magische Wesen, keine Menschen, hasst er sie nur noch

umso mehr.", gab Harry leise zu.

„Ich habe ihn diese Worte sagen hören, als er betrunken in Hogsmead gewesen

ist, an Weihnachten. Ein Grund mehr meine Situation zu überdenken, vielleicht

auch die Wahl meiner Seite.", es war nicht aggressiv gesprochen, eher

nachdenklich.

„Ich nehme an, das ihr beide auf der Dunklen Seite steht, wenn ihr hier

eure...Beziehung auslebt..", das war ihm schon peinlich, sie darauf

anzusprechen. Die beiden ´Fremden´ waren ja nun nicht gerade unsexy, sie waren

schon eine kleine Sünde wert, und wenn es erst einmal nur zusehen für den

jungen Potter war.

Ich gebe mir Mühe, es dir Recht zu machen, aber selber merke ich schnell wie

verspannt ich bin, wie ungeschickt...aber wieder bist du es der mich

unterrichtet, mir leise Anweisungen gabst, die ich versuchte umzusetzen. Meine

Hand glitt deinen Schaft entlang, runter zu deinen Hoden, umspielte sie sachte,

bevor ich leicht zudrückte, das zucken spürte, das deine Lust steigerte,

verriet das du das hier genießt.

Langsam sehe ich zu wie du deine Position änderst, dich vor mir kniest,

anmutig, zwei Seidenbänder geben dir halt. Diese Möglichkeit nehme ich sofort

an, streife über deine Brust, deine harten Brustwarzen, lecke gierig darüber,

sauge daran, genieße mein tun und deinen Geschmack in meinem Mund. Natürlich

sehe ich, dass du dich nach mir, nach meinem Mund sehnst, nach meiner süßen

Behandlung, und ich gebe dir was du verlangst.

Aber zuerst hole ich mir aber eine kleine Belohnung bei dir ab, einen heißen

Kuss, der mir zeigt das es so gut ist wie es ist.

Severus sprach noch immer kein Wort, so wie es sein Herr verlangt hatte, kniete

sich auf alle viere vor ihn auf das Bett.

Ohne die erste Scheu, nehme ich deine Erregung wieder in mir auf, lasse dich

meinen Rachen kosten, du spürst meinen leichten Würgereflex der aber nur dazu

da ist, um dich zu stimulieren. Mit einem Schmatzen sauge ich an deiner

Penisspitze, schiebe mit der Zunge deiner Vorhaut zurück, lutschte lustvoll die

ersten Tropfen der Lust von seiner Erregung.

Im Augenwinkel sehe ich wie der Junge auf uns zukommt, und du auch noch

anfängst ihn zu locken, bewusst anzuziehen. Doch nicht du bist es dem seine

erste Berührung gilt, sondern mir...ich zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen,

auch wenn ich es erwartet hätte, es ist so anders, das du gerade MICH

berührst...nicht IHN.

Nein... es war so nicht geplant - du neigst dich zu mir empor, zu meiner sich

bebend hebenden und senkenden Brust und umleckst meine Knospen, die sich

erwartungsvoll weiter verhärten. Unwillig stöhne ich, doch scheint es für den

jungen Potter, als würde bloß das Verlangen meine Züge verziehen. Mein

angehaltener Atem perlt über meine Lippen und ich sehe dich strafend an, als du

wieder nach vorn sinkst und mich tief in deinen Rachen tauchen lässt. Mein

harter Schaft gleitet von deinem Speichel befeuchtet tief in deinen Rachen und

ich spüre die sich zusammenziehenden Muskeln deines Halses, deinen

Schluckreflex, der mich noch ein wenig weiter in dich saugt. Allein dies Gefühl

entschädigt mich etwas dafür, dass du mein Vorhaben sabotiert hast. Denn das

eine ist gewiss: Du bist dir sehr wohl bewusst, was ich beabsichtigte...

Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich dich dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen -

solcher Ungehorsam ist schlichtweg nicht zu tolerieren... doch ich kann es mir

nicht leisten, den Jungen zu verschrecken. Seine Neugier, sein Interesse an

unserem Spiel sind überwältigend und so sind es mehr und mehr seine Augen, die

Bände sprechen, statt seiner Worte. Doch diesmal antworte ich nicht... nein,

ich weiß, wann es klüger ist zu schwiegen, um seine Beute gänzlich in Trance

zu versetzen und schließlich die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen. Harry wartet auch

keineswegs mehr auf eine Antwort... sein Blick liegt gefesselt auf dem Anblick,

wie mein Glied wieder und wieder sinnlich in deinen Mund taucht und sich als

vager Umriss sogar an deiner Kehle abzeichnet. Seine Lippen sind leicht

geöffnet, als wolle er etwas fragen oder aber vor purer Faszination. Vielleicht

ist die Gelegenheit doch noch nicht vertan...

Erneut stöhne ich betörend auf, sodass dieser sündige Laut die Luft um uns

zum Vibrieren bringt und auch deine Wirbelsäule in einem reizvollen Schauer

hinab läuft. Dein eigenes Glied ist ebenso wieder erstarkt und wippt bei deinen

eifrigen Kopfbewegungen auf und ab. Die schwarze Seide ist nach und nah von

deinem schönen Leib gerutscht und lässt den junge Gryffindor alles erkennen,

was er wünscht. Wie deine Sehnen und Muskeln unter deiner hellen Haut spielen,

wie mein Penis wieder und wieder zwischen deinen Lippen versinkt... wie du dich

mir entgegenbringst, als würdest du um mehr flehen. Der Rhythmus unserer

Bewegungen ist wie ein Trommelschlag... ursprünglich, erhitzend...

unwiderstehlich...

und so ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, als auch der Bursche sich aus seiner

Beobachtungen löst und sich uns nähert. Doch anstatt, der ihm dargebotenen

Frucht zu verfallen, greift er nach jener, die für ihn eigentlich verboten ist:

Seine recht zierliche Hand streckt sich aus und fährt über deinen Rücken. Du

verspannst dich unter der sachten, doch unerwarteten Kosung und ich bekomme

deine Zähne leicht zu spüren sodass ich scharf die Luft einziehe und grollend

und leise aufschreie "Aahhh~" ein schmelzender Laut, der den Blick des Jüngeren

noch einmal auf mich lenkt. Er scheint unsicher zu sein, auch weil er das

Anspannen deines Leibes deutlich bemerkt hat... doch erneut begegnen sich helle

Jade und tiefer Smaragd und mein Lächeln spricht von purer Sünde "Es ist... in

Ordnung sich zu erproben, mein Junge... hab keine Furcht und glaube nicht, dass

man es dir nicht sagt, wenn deinem gegenüber etwas nicht gefällt..." beginne

ich und löse eine Hand aus den seidenen Bändern. Das freie Ende schlinge ich

ebenso um meinen Unterarm, während sich meine Finger in deinem schwarzen Schopf

vergraben und dich tiefer auf meine Erregung drücken. Mühelos gleite ich bis

zum letzten Zentimeter in deinen Mund und ich genieße das Gefühl, wie deine

Halsmuskeln mich einkerkern "Sehr schön... wirklich sehr schön..." raune ich

dir dunkel entgegen, ehe ich den Griff lockere und du dich etwas zurückziehen

kannst. Ich lobe zwar dein Entgegenkommen, doch dürfte dir klar sein, dass du

diese kleine 'Strafe' mehr als verdient hast - und dass es das Mildeste ist,

womit du rechnen darfst.

Lichte, helle Kristalle blicken fragend und doch etwas unsicher zu mir und ich

neige kokett den Kopf "Dumbledore... hasst keine Homosexualität - er begreift

sie nicht. und er wuchs in einer Zeit auf, da es gespaltene Lager gab:

Sympathisanten und Gegner... doch weit radikaler als heute. Leider fand sich

dein Direktor auf der falschen Seite wieder und musste... sozusagen mit den

Wölfen heulen, um nicht geächtet zu werden. Ihm wurden solange Lügen

eingeredet, bis er sie selbst glaubte... unfassbar, nicht wahr?" meine Stimme

ist mit einem verlockenden Vibrieren untermalt und ich gebe dem Knaben mehr als

eine Antwort auf seine Frage - ich gebe ihm einen Hinweis auf seine eigene

Situation. Mein Lächeln wird sichtbarer, einnehmender und erneut schiebe ich

mein Becken leicht nach vorn, gehe zu sachten, langsamen Stößen über,

während ich Harry im Blick fixiere "Höre mir aufmerksam zu, mein Junge...

nicht du wählst eine Seite... sie wählt dich. Es ist eine Frage deiner

Überzeugung, deiner Einstellung... deiner Erfahrungen. Darauf zu schließen,

dass mein Gespiele und ich... der... hnnn~... dunklen Seite der Magie

angehören, nur weil wir unsere Lust freizügig ausleben, ist etwas vorschnell.

Wir Magier haben nie nur eine Facette, die unser Sein ausmacht. Wir sind

vielschichtig, geprägt durch unsere Umwelt, unsere Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

- doch wenn wir nur stark genug sind,... mhmmm~... so können wir unsere Zukunft

selbst bestimmen. Mann kann ein Leben lang mit dem Schleier aus Verrat, Intrigen

und Lügen vor den Augen zubringen... oder man streift ihn ab, indem man

Vorurteile beiseite lässt und die Dinge hinterfragt. Nicht... haahhh~... nicht

immer sind die Dinge so wie sie scheinen oder wie man sie dir glauben macht. Du

musst Vorsicht walten lassen, ja... doch vergiss nicht, dass du nicht hilflos

bist. Wenn sich also die Möglichkeit bietet, Informationen zu erhalten, musst

du nur abschätzen können, ob die Gefahr den Wert des Wissens aufwiegt... und

ob du bereit bist, dafür zu kämpfen..." leise Laute haben meine Erklärung

untermalt, doch verliert sie dadurch keineswegs ihren Gehalt. Die Worte sinken

in das Bewusstsein des anderen, das sehe ich ihm an... doch sein Körper ist

nicht im Geringsten bereit, ihm die Zeit zu geben, darüber nachzudenken. Mir

ist es recht so... er soll in der tiefen Dunkelheit seines Zimmers darüber

sinnieren, wie wahr diese Sicht der Dinge ist... und dann, so bin ich mir

sicher, wird sein nächster Schritt in meine Richtung führen...

Offenbar habe ich den Burschen vor einen Konflikt gestellt: Er weiß, dass er

über diese, meine Worte nachdenken sollte... doch sein Körper schreit nach

Befriedigung. Ich sehe wie sich seine schwarze Stoffhose im schritt immer weiter

wölbt und bald fast schmerzhaft prall ist. Und auch seine Atmung wird bereits

flacher... - so handle ich womöglich eigenmächtig, doch manchmal muss wohl

auch ich etwas forsch sein. Kurz löse ich meine Finger aus deinem Haar, sodass

du deinen Takt eigenständig fortsetzt und mich willig in deinen Rachen saugst.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen wallt meine Magie leicht auf und der Jünger blickt

zuerst erschrocken an sich herab: Seine Kleidung zerfällt zu schwarzen und

Roten federn und entblößt seinen etwas mageren Leib. Er errötet tief und

sucht meinen Blick... doch in meinen Smaragden liest er nur Bestätigung "So

sind wir alle gleich..." wispere ich ihm zu und deute dann auf deinen Rücken

"Streichle ihn ruhig... beginne jedoch bei seinen Armen und arbeite dich dann

langsam weiter vor... - bis zu der Stelle, die du begehrst..." auch der Jüngste

in unserem Bunde scheint diese Hinweise gern anzunehmen und so schluckt er zwar

kurz, doch kommt dann noch ein wenig näher. Er kniet neben dir, spürt deine

sich hitzig hebende und senkende Flanke an seinem Bauch... während sein eigenes

Glied leicht gegen deinen Bauch reibt. Er beugt sich etwas vor und lässt seine

Finger von deinen Handgelenken an hinauf fahren... über deine Arme,

Schultern... zu deinen Schulterblättern und dein Kreuz hinab, bis zu deinem

Steiß, das er sacht massiert. Er ist behutsam und erkundet dich eher, als dass

er jetzt bereits seine Befriedigung anstrebt. Bald gleitet seine Hand unter

dich... streift über deine Brust und deine eigenen, harten Brustwarzen, die er

behutsam zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen dreht. Er zupft leicht an dem sich

zusammenziehenden Blütenknospen, sodass du hingerissen um meine Erektion

stöhnst - und dieses einmalige Gefühl mir selbst ebenso einen lustvollen Klang

entlockt.

Die Hand des jungen Gryffindor fährt an deinem Bauch hinab und ruht bald auf

deinem Unterbauch. Er spürt, wie deine Muskeln sich ver- und wieder entspannen

und auch wenn seine Wangen von einem sachten Schimmer Rosé gefärbt sind, so

getraut er sich dennoch, deine Männlichkeit zu umfassen und behutsam zu halten.

Deine eigenen Bewegungen lassen deine Länge wieder und wieder eicht in die

etwas kleine Hand stoßen und ich nicke Harry zu, als er erneut meinen Blick

sucht... so bedeute ich ihm, fester zuzupacken und dich weit mehr spüren zu

lassen. Doch dann erstaunt der Bursche selbst mich... er löst sich kurz von dir

und kommt näher zu deinem Gesicht, beobachtet wie du wieder und wieder meinen

Phallus in dir aufnimmst. Unbewusst leckt er sich über die Lippen und spürt

dann doch, wie ich ihn beobachte "Du wirst... vielleicht auch in diesen Genuss

kommen, mein Junge - auf der einen, wie auf der anderen Seite..." er nickt und

sieht dir erneut zu, lässt seine Hand ebenso über deine Kehle streicheln, um

zu fühlen, wie sich mein Glied in deinem Hals bewegt. Doch du scheinst durch

die ungewohnte Situation aufgeregt und so wird dein Saugen nur noch gieriger...

ich atme hörbarer und meine Bauchmuskeln ziehen sich wieder und wieder

zusammen. Es ist dir tatsächlich gelungen, mich meinem zweiten Orgasmus nahe zu

bringen, doch will ich es noch weiter hinaus zögern. Neugierige, hellgrüne

Augen ruhen auf meinem Gesicht und wie mir scheint, versteht der Junge es

falsch: Er glaubt wohl ich könnte noch nicht kommen... so lässt er seine

Hand um mich herum streicheln und massiert erst flüchtig meinen Hintern... ehe

seine kühlen, dünnen Finger zielsicher zwischen meine Pobacken streicheln.

Meine Augen weiten sich und ich sehe ungläubig zu diesem dreisten Kind. Das

wagt er nicht! Doch noch ehe ich ihm Einhalt gebieten kann, drängt einer seiner

Finger in mich... und findet mit fast spielerischer Leichtigkeit jenen

verborgenen Nervenknoten, der den Druck in meinen Lenden unwillkürlich zum

Explodieren bringt "Nhaaaa-... Aaaaaahhh~!" Mein Kreuz wölbt sich stark und ich

reiße mein Haupt zurück, sodass mein Leib einen einmalig schönen Bogen

bildet. Mein Orgasmus überrollt mich so heftig, dass ich es kaum begreifen

kann... während ein heißer Samen in deinen Rachen spritzt. Es kam zu

unvorbereitet... ich hätte dich warnen sollen, doch nun ist es zu spät. Hitzig

fluten die Wellen des Höhepunkts über mich hinweg und ich kann es kaum

fassen... solch ein kleiner Anstoß hat genügt?

Nein, es ist keine Scham, die ich empfinde... nur Überraschung. Denn wahrlich

hätte ich nicht mit so viel Engagement des Jüngeren gerechnet. Atemlos richte

ich mich etwas auf... begegne dem Jadeäugigen kurz im Blick, doch suche ich

dann deine verklärten Obsidiane "Es war... wundervoll..." raune ich dir dunkel

entgegen und entziehe mich dann vorsichtig deinen Lippen. Auch die Seidenbänder

lasse ich los, sodass ich elegant zurück sinke und mich die kühlen Laken

auffangen. Du scheinst selbst vollkommen überrumpelt von diesem schnellen Ende

- und auch du musterst den dürren Jüngling, der noch immer vollkommen

fasziniert ist von dem, was hier eben geschah. Er blickt auf seinen Finger, der

von einem durchscheinenden Sekret benetzt ist, ehe er deinen Onyxen begegnet.

Etwas unsicher lächelt er und leckt sich dann über die Lippen "darf ich...?"

fragt er leise und kniet sich vor dich... und als wäre es der Überraschungen

nicht genug, neigt er sich vor... und küsst dich. Er spaltet deine Lippen und

dringt in deine Mundhöhle. Seine kleine Zunge fährt an dem feuchten Fleisch

entlang und schließlich begegnen sich eure Zungen. Er neckt die deine und

stöhnt selbst erstickt auf, als mein und dein vermischter Geschmack sich mit

dem seinen tauschen.

Ganz gleich, was du bislang in ihm gesehen hast... spätestens jetzt sollte auch

dir klar sein, dass Harry nicht James ist. Ihre Gesten und manche Ansicht, ihr

ungestümes Temperament und ihre Leichtgläubigkeit mögen sich zuweilen ähneln

- doch ebenso viel unterscheidet sie. So hätte sein Vater dich nie derart sanft

geküsst. Alles andere als das. Die kleinen Hände kosen über deine Schultern

und als auch ich wieder zu Atem gekommen bin und mich aufrichte, betrachte ich

dieses Bild einen Moment. Schmunzelnd komme ich erneut zu euch, lasse mich

diesmal aber hinter dir nieder. Du niest noch immer auf allen Vieren und so

gelange ich mit Leichtigkeit zwischen deinen Schenkeln hindurch zu deinem

Schaft. Willig und prall schmiegt er sich in meine Hand, sodass ich ihn von

hinten gefühlvoll umschließe und zu massieren beginne "Komm her, junger

Gryffindor..." meine Stimme ist von einem rauchigen Unterton untermalt und

scheinbar lässt das Harry aufmerksam werden. Er löst euren so unverhofften

Kuss, leckt noch einmal über deine Lippen... ehe er fast unbedarft zu mir

sieht. Seine sichtliche Aufregung über seinen eigenen Mut lässt ihn etwas

wackelig und staksig wirken... doch schließlich kniet er sich neben mich und

betrachtet deinen festen Hintern. Indem ich mich vor neige und eine deiner

Pobacken küsse, legt sich meine Hand in dein Kreuz und drückt deinen

Oberkörper hinab, sodass der junge Potter dich genau betrachten kann. Wie ein

Lehrmeister, der seinen Schüler unterweist, lasse ich den anderen genau

beobachten, was ich tue "Wie du bereits weißt, hatten mein Liebhaber und ich

bereits das Vergnügen. Mein Samen ist noch in ihm... doch dort kann er nicht

bleiben. Er dient als Gleitmittel, doch für diesen Zweck haben wir auch andere

Mittel. Zudem dürfte es unangenehm sein, sollte nach mir ein anderer kommen..."

dort ist wieder dieser bedeutngsschwangere Klang meiner Stimme und zuerst sieht

Harry unsicher zu mir auf, weiß nicht recht etwas mit dieser Andeutung

anzufangen... doch ein kokettes Neigen meines Kopfes, gefolgt von meiner Zunge,

die über meine Lippen leckt, bestätigt seine Vermutung. Seine Augen weiten

sich und er errötet tief. Doch fast im selben Atemzug sieht er erneut zu dir.

Worte sind von nun an unnötig. Meine Hände schieben deine festen Globen etwas

auseinander und der Jüngere kann bereits sehen, wie mein Samen an deinem

Eingang schimmert. Seine Hand zittert etwas, als er sie ausstreckt und über

deine leicht gerötete Rosette kost. Sie zuckt, ebenso wie du selbst unter

dieser Berührung... doch sie ist ebenso auch weich und lässt es zu, dass

gleich zwei der schlanken Finger in dich dringen. Harry spürt meinen noch immer

warmen Samen, deine geschmeidigen Innenwände und er leckt sich nervös über

die Lippen... doch beginnt er auch leichte Stöße zu simulieren. Seine Finger

entziehen sich dir ein wenig, drängen erneut in dich... und jedes Mal fließt

etwas meines Erbes aus dir heraus. Das, mein lieber Severus... ist die

Konsequenz, die du tragen musst, wenn du dich meine Plänen in den Weg stellst.

Severus feines Gehör, nimmt deutlich die unwilligen Geräusche war, also war

das was er hier tat nicht das was Tom bezweckt hatte. Was im Endeffekt hieß

das, dass alles hier ein Nachspiel haben würde, auf die ein oder andere Weise.

Ich bin mir diesen Blick voll bewusst, und deswegen knie ich mich lieber

schneller als ich denken kann wieder vor dir, nehme dich in den Mund, verwöhne

dich wie du es verlangst, wie es dir gefällt, und auch mich lässt es nicht

kalt, auch meine Erregung ist wieder hart.

Natürlich weiß ich was du bezweckst, was du von dem Jungen willst, und ich

werde alles tun, damit du nicht ihn mehr begehrst als mich. Selbst wenn du mich

hinterher oder jetzt bestrafen würdest, kampflos werde ich mich diesem Kind

nicht unter ordnen, niemals! Nicht James Sohn! Dieser verdammte innere Zwiespalt

war für Tom deutlich zu erkennen...er würde es nicht verstecken.

Ich bin mir Harrys Blick vollkommen bewusst, der meinen Bewegungen folgt, sieht

wie ich deinen harten Phallus immer und immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in meinen

Mund aufnehme.

Unüberlegt lasse ich dich meine Zähne spüren, bis ich den leisen Aufschrei

höre, ändere ich das sofort und benutze stattdessen wieder meine Zunge.

Ich spüre deine Hand in meinen Haaren, willig schmiege ich mich an diese, und

gebe dir was du willst, nehme dich tief in meinem Mund auf, nicht ahnend was du

vor hast, mit mir ungehorsamen Geschöpf.

Gut das ich gerade nicht meine Augen siehst, sie zeigen, Angst, Wut und Hass auf

dich und auch auf Harry, er soll mich nicht so berühren wie du es vermagst, den

ich will nur dich, nicht dieses Kind. Als du ihm dann auch noch Anweisungen

gibst, wie er mich erregen kann, und ich lasse dich meinen Unmut spüren, indem

ich diesmal absichtlich meine Zähne spüren lasse. Ich sehe den nackten Körper

des Jungen der mich nicht im mindestens reizt,m viel zu jung wenn es um meinen

Geschmack geht, und na ja zu dünn, da musste man ja Angst haben das er kaputt

geht bevor er losgeht.

Ich sehe nicht wie Harry dir einfach an den Hintern geht, in dich eindringt und

dann zum Orgasmus bringt, was vielleicht auch besser ist, sonst hätte ich das

Spiel hier abgebrochen, egal ob wir den Jungen dann verloren hätten...ich

spüre den Druck, und deinen Sperma in meinem Mund, und es kam mehr als

plötzlich, so das ich nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Lage bin es zu schlucken,

nicht mal wenn ich gewollt hätte. Nur mit Mühe und viel Selbstbeherrschung

unterdrücke ich ein husten, und einen Brechreiz, senke aber mein Haupt, das

muss niemand sehen, wie ich hier krampfhaft um meine Beherrschung kämpfe. Der

Rest deines Spermas tropft auf die dunklen, teuren Laken hinterlässt helle

Flecken, die verraten was hier getan wurde.

Ich habe nicht einmal die Chance ´NEIN´ zu sagen, den das wollte ich tun, als

er mich einfach küsst, als wäre es selbstverständlich, und zwingt mich in

einen Zungenkuss den ich beende. Ich hasse es wenn man mich so überrumpelt vor

allen von einem Kind! Ich mag ihn nicht besonders, und er ist ein Gryffindor,

das ist schon viel schlimmer, als das er nur ein Halbblut ist.

Ich stöhne erst wieder auf als ich deine Hand an meiner Erregung spüre, und

mich dagegen bewege, ganz freiwillig und mit mehr Mühe und Elan als bei Harry

eben, das sollte dem jüngere deutlich zeigen das er Tom als Liebhaber

bevorzugte. Diese kleinen Sticheleien würde irgendwann zum Erfolg führen, für

ihn, und seine Eifersucht.

Oh Gott nein...das wollte er nicht, nicht von diesem Jungen, er wollte Tom,

nicht ihn, also begann er sich leicht zu wehren, wand sich vor den beiden, so

sehr das er sich Harrys Finger entwand.

„Nein.", war das einzige was er sagte.

Der Blick zeigte deutlich das er Tom alles erfüllen würde, aber nicht mit und

für den Jungen, niemals.

Dies Spiel ist alles andere als unbeschwert. Für den Knaben muss ich die

Illusion von reiner Passion und Verspieltheit aufrecht erhalten - doch mir ist

dabei vollkommen bewusst, wie sehr ich auch dich im Auge behalten muss. Dein

Widerwille ist... maßlos. Du lässt es den Knaben spüren, machst es

offensichtlich für ihn und lässt es sogar deine Aura beeinflussen. Unter dem

Schleier der Leidenschaft strafe ich dich mit warnenden Blicken und doch... du

scheinst sie zu ignorieren. So kannst du mir wohl nachsehen, dass ich dich nicht

warnte, als ich meinen Höhepunkt so rasch erreichte... doch du willst einfach

keine Berührungen des Jüngeren zulassen. Was soll das werden, Severus? Er

zeigt offenbar gehobenes Interesse an dir - willst du meine Pläne sabotieren

oder mich schlichtweg bis aufs Blut reizen? Beides könnte dir gelingen und ehe

es so weit ist, werde ich einschreiten, sei dir dessen gewiss. Doch stimmt mich

dein Anblick zumindest kurzzeitig milde. Du lässt atemlos den Kopf

hängen,während mein Erbe von deinen Mundwinkeln tropft und ein helles Muster

auf dem feinen Bettzeug hinterlässt.

Doch diese Nachsicht wird schnell wieder zunichte gemacht – von dir selbst. Du

betrachtest den Körper des jungen Gryffendor mit offensichtlicher Abscheu und

doch wertet er diesen scheinbar Ausdruck anders - es ist dein Glück, dass er

Unsicherheit in dein Gebaren interpretiert und dich sogar fragt, ob er dich

küssen kann. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen... diese Nähe, ganz gleich welch

sündiger Natur sie ist. Nähe und Geborgenheit... sie waren für ihn stets ein

Fremdbegriff. So wundert es mich nicht, dass er diese nun in den Betten anderer

sucht. Es ist mir jedoch ein Rätsel, wie du dich derart dilettantisch gebärden

kannst. Du hättest alle Möglichkeiten, dir diesen Jungen zu unterwerfen und

somit würdest du auch meinen Zielen dienen. Selbst, wenn du jemand in ihm

siehst, der er gar nicht ist und selbst, wenn du unerklärlichen Hass auf ihn

verspürst - so solltest du doch im mindesten meinen Nutzen im Hinterkopf

behalten. Es ist deine Aufgabe als mein Diener, meine Ziele zu verfolgen. Wenn

es selbst daran scheitert, wie sollte ich da noch Vertrauen in dich und dein

Urteilsvermögen setzten können? Wenn ich befürchten muss, dass du jeden

Auftrag zuerst der Prüfung durch deine persönlichen Gefühlen unterziehst...

werde ich mich nicht länger auf dich verlassen können.

Es stimmt mich nachdenklich, dass du derart in deinen alten Gewohnheiten und

Ansichten verhaftet bist, während sich dieser Knabe scheinbar vorbehaltlos

zwischen uns bewegt. Als du euren Kuss so rabiat endest und er verschmitzt noch

einmal über deine Lippen leckt, sind es meine Worte, die den anderen ablenken,

sodass er deine Abscheu nicht bemerkt. Vorsicht Severus... du wirst es teuer

bezahlen, sollte ich die Geduld mit dir verlieren.

Jedoch wende ich mich nun ganz dem jungen Potter zu. Er sieht aufmerksam zu, wie

ich deinen harten Schaft umwöhne und bemerkt durchaus, dass du dich mir

regelrecht anbiederst, während er auf solch ein Entgegenkommen verzichten

musste. Doch anstatt ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, länger darüber

nachzudenken,zeige ich ihm etwas Neues. Er beobachtet genau, wie mein Samen an

deinen Schenkeln hinab fließt und als er dich berührt und so behutsam

erkundet, bemerke ich deutlich, wie sehr ihm die Nähe zu dir zusagt.

Doch du wagst es, dich mir zu widersetzten. Du entziehst die schmalen Finger

deiner Passage, wendest dich um und bedenkst mich mit einem fast trotzigen

Blick. Ist das deine Antwort? Wirst du dich meines Befehls erwehren? So wirst du

auch gänzlich allein die Konsequenzen tragen...

Harry ist zunächst offenbar verwirrt, doch betrachtet er auch die schimmernde

Flüssigkeit auf seinen Fingern, während mein Blick von eisiger Kälter

erfüllt auf dir ruht. Du hast zu viel gewagt... und damit nicht nur deinen

Schwur gebrochen, sondern diese einmalige Gelegenheit gefährdet. Meine Smaragde

bohren sich in deine Obsidiane, während ich die Hand hebe und sacht die Wange

des Jüngeren darin bette. Mit großen, hellgrünen Augen sieht er zu mir auf,

als ich sein Gesicht dem meinen zuwende... und mich zu einem zärtlichen,

langsamen Kuss zu ihm neige. Er hat damit nicht gerechnet, doch lässt er es

offenbar mehr als gern zu. Seine Lider senken sich und er öffne mir seine

Lippen... stöhnt sacht, als er meine Kunstfertigkeit spürt und schlingt fast

vorsichtig einen Arm um meinen Nacken. Hauchfein gleite ich mit der Rückseite

meiner Finger an seiner Brust hinab und kose liebevoll sein Becken... ehe ich

sein halb erstarktes Glied erreiche. Er löst sich hastig, atmete schwer dabei

und uns verbindet kurzzeitig ein feiner Speichelfaden - doch in seinen

geröteten Wangen und seinem verschleierten Blick lese ich mehr, als Unwohlsein.

Dennoch stelle ich mich unwissend "Ist es dir unangenehm, mein Junge? Oder

fürchtest du gar meine Berührung?" meine samtige Stimme lässt ihn fast scheu

aufblicken - doch ernte ich ein Kopfschütteln "Verzeiht... ich, nein - ich mag

es... es ist nur... ich... es ist mir peinlich." die Ahnung eines Schmunzelns

liegt auf meinen Lippen, während ich meinen Daumen über die seine streicheln

lasse "Scham ist hier unangebracht... niemand urteilt über dich oder betrachtet

dich als nicht ebenbürtig. Du sollst dich unbeschwert vergnügen und mich deine

Wünsche wissen lassen... sofern es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich sie dir

erfüllen." sinnlich streichen meine eleganten Finger unter seinem Kinn entlang

und er folgt der Bewegung, als ein Schauer seinen Leib durchfährt. Er ist mehr

als angetan von meinen Zuwendungen du offenbar auch von meinem Äußeren –

dennoch zieht es seinen Blick noch einmal zu dir. Da ist etwas in seinen hellen

Jadekristallen zu erkennen... eine Art stille Verbundenheit; etwas, das ihn in

dir mehr sehen lässt, als ein Lustobjekt. Doch deine Zurückweisung lässt auch

ihn zögern, etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, sodass ich innerlich seufze... so habe

ich also keine andere Wahl: Meine Hände legen sich fürsorglich auf seine

schmalen Schultern und ich hauche betörende Küsse auf seinen Hals, während

ich mich näher gegen ihn schmiege. Über seine Schulter suche ich deine

Obsidiane und du siehst das rötliche Flackern in meinen Edelsteinen... das

Zeichen für mein edles Erbe, doch zugleich ein Hinweis, dass meine Geduld nur

noch pergamentdünn ist. Meine Finger kosen durch sein Haar und über seine

schmale Brust, sodass du schweigend mitverfolgst, wie ich ihn mit diesen

verführerischen Liebkosungen bedenke. Ich kann zumindest ahne, was es in dir

auslöst... umso besser: Je mehr du dich grämst, desto mehr dürfte dir bewusst

werden, wie unklug es ist, mich zu reizen.

Erneut verbinde ich den Burschen und mich in einen auskostenden Kuss und als ich

mich wieder löse, sehe ich ihn leise lächelnd an "Mein Partner ist offenbar

schüchtern... du musst keine Angst haben oder dich sorgen... - du siehst, Scham

kann selbst Erwachsene noch ereilen... besonders, wenn sich ihre Lust so offen

präsentiert." er nickt etwas und ich löse unser so inniges Zusammensein. Meine

Hand hält die seine und als hätte ich dein Protest nicht im geringsten

wahrgenommen, führe ich ihn kniend zu dir hinüber. Mein Blick und meine

Aufmerksamkeit liegen augenscheinlich allein auf Harry... doch dich nehme ich

mit all meinen Sinnen wahr. Deinen Unmut, deine Ablehnung... und mit einem

koketten Lächeln, schnippe ich mit den Fingern. Seidene Bänder erscheinen aus

blassem Nebel und winden sich um deine Handgelenke. Sie werden hinter deinem

Rücken zusammengebunden und umwickelt, sodass deine Fingerspitzen je den

anderen Ellenbogen berühren können. Andere Bahnen des feinen Stoffs

umschlingen deine Knie und Oberschenkel... Deine Beine werden weit angewinkelt,

bis deine Fersen beinahe deinen Hintern berühren. Mein Zauber bringt dich aus

dem Gleichgewicht, sodass du mit einem leisen, dumpfen Geräusch von dem weichen

Untergrund aufgefangen wirst. Nur Momente später schwebt mein bildschönes

Antlitz über dem deinen und ich zwinge dir einen harten, dominierenden Kuss

auf, während ich mit festem Griff dein Glied packe. Mein Daumen reibt über

deine Eichel, wo aus er winzigen Öffnung bereits erste Lusttropfen perlen. Doch

dann verschließe ich diesen kleinen Ausgang und neige ich zu deinem Ohr. Meine

Stimme ist bloß ein Hauchen, während der Junge interessiert beobachtet, wie

deine Muskeln unter deiner hellen Haut arbeiten und wie sich dein Leib etwas

windet "Du wirst mir gehorchen, Severus... ganz gleich, ob du es willst oder

nicht. Du sagtest, du würdest mir zu allen Zeiten dienen. Trifft das nur zu,

solange es dir passt? Ist dein Wort so wenig wert? Schön... ich stelle dir

frei, dich für alle Zeiten von mir zu lösen - aber erst nachdem ich meinen

Plan vollendet habe. Und solltest du keine Vernunft annehmen und freiwillig

kooperieren, kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich Mittel und Wege kenne,

die dich dazu bringen werden." es ist ein scharfes Zischen an deinem Ohr und der

Jüngere glaubt offenbar, das ich dir einige schmutzige Worte entgegen

flüstere. Er geniert sich offenbar noch immer, jedoch spricht ihn deine so

offene Pose durchaus an. Unsicher sitzt er mit etwas Abstand neben dir und

verdeckt seine Blöße, während sich seine schmale Brust bereits schneller hebt

und senkt.

Langsam richte ich mich auf und halte dabei deinen Blick - ein falsches Wort,

Severus, eine falsche Geste und ich werde dich die denkbar größte Demütigung

spüren lassen - und solltest du riskieren, dass ich meine Geduld tatsächlich

verliere, so wirst du dich schneller erneut inmitten des

Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes wiederfinden als dir lieb ist... in eben der Pose,

wie du sie auch jetzt eingenommen hast. Meinen Kopf neigend, hauche ich noch

einen verspielt wirkenden Kuss auf deine Lippen, ehe ich mich dem Knaben zuwende

"Scham ist wirkliche ein sonderbare Sache, findest du nicht? Obwohl man gewiss

vieles sah und bereits erlebte, können solch ungewohnte Situationen dies

unangenehme Flämmchen erneut in uns auflohnen lassen..." ich sehe die stumme

Zustimmung bei dem anderen, obwohl er keinen Ton sagt - doch ebenso erkenne ich,

dass ihm deine Lage nicht gleichgültig ist. Ist er allen Ernstes besorgt um

dich? Beobachtend, lege ich den Kopf zur Seite und hebe dann die Hand, sodass

sie mit der Innenfläche nach oben über deinem Bauch schwebt, während ich die

hellen Jadejuwelen einfange "Komm näher und hilf mir, die bedenken unseres

Freundes etwas zu zerstreuen - die Bänder mögen wirken, um seinen Körper zu

entspannen und zu öffnen... sein Geist jedoch hinkt noch etwas hinterher. Wo es

doch entscheidend ist, mit allen Sinnen zu genießen, um die höchste Lust zu

erfahren..."

Natürlich ahnte Severus wie gefährlich dieses Spiel für ihn war, wie

tödlich es enden konnte, im besten Fall jedenfalls. Es würde ein Desaster

werden werden, wenn er bei diesem mitmachen musste. Ohne Lust, ohne die

Neugierde auf den Junge, würde bei ihm rein gar nicht passieren, nicht

körperlich, und das war es was Tom brauchte um Harry einzuspannen, eine

REAKTION, eine die sein Körper nicht bereit war zu geben, nicht einmal wenn er

gewollt hatte...

Es war nicht nur ´harry´ der ihm zuwider war, sondern auch die Tatsache auch

ihm passiv unterlegen zu sein, er wollte das nicht, nicht so...seine Passive

Seite war etwas das Tom alleine gehörte, niemanden sonst.

Natürlich ist es mir zuwider was du mit ihm machst, ihn so mit liebkosungen

überschüttest, aber ich kämpfe dagegen an, es dich sehen zu lassen, nicht

jede meiner Qualen muss für dich sichtbar sein.

Die seiden Bänden spüre ich zuerst bevor ich sie sehe, und ich weiß genau das

das hier die Strafe für meine Weigerung ist, weil ich nicht freiwillig nachgab

wirst du es nun erzwingen, ohne zu erfahren wieso ich es getan habe... das ist

erbärmlich,...wie sollte ich es den sowieso erklären? Ich hatte keine

Ahnung...

Doch deinen Kuss erwidere ich sofort, komme dem entgegen, und unterwerfe mich

ihm, wie ich es so gerne tue, öffne meine Lippen dir williger Weise. „ich

meinte es so wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich diene euch mit Hingabe, aber ich bin

ein Risiko in diesem plan. Selbst wenn ich es Harry tun lassen würde, ich

könnte nicht so eine Leidenschaft und Lust empfinden wie bei dir. Er würde das

merken. Würde sich...verarscht vorkommen. Wäre sauer. Ich riskiere nicht

deinen plan, weil ich...nicht soviel Interesse an ihm habe, wie du es

verlangst..."

Ob ich in Betracht ziehe, was in dir vorgeht? Ja... schließlich kann ich dein

Verhalten nur lenken, indem ich auf deine Reaktionen achte. Ob es mir etwas

bedeutet? Nein... ich wäre heute nicht, wo ich bin, wenn ich auf die

Sehnsüchte und Sorgen anderer Acht gegeben hätte. Ich erkenne sie an, nutze

sie für mich und unterwerfe mein Gegenüber - mehr nicht. Du bildest da keine

Ausnahme. Ganz gleich, was zwischen uns geschah... es war rein körperlicher

Natur und alles, was darüber hinaus geht, ist dein verklärtes Wunschdenken und

realitätsfern. Du hast noch immer nicht begriffen - nicht mit all deinem Sein

-, dass unsere Begegnung heute Nacht nichts weiter als ein flüchtiges

Intermezzo war. Nichts von Dauer und nichts, das es wert wäre, noch ein Wort

darüber zu verlieren. Es liegt in meinen Gedanken bereits in der Vergangenheit

- und der junge Harry hier... ist momentan mein einziger Belang. Du solltest so

viel Professionalität an den Tag legen können, um zwischen deinem

persönlichen Empfinden und deinen Pflichten zu unterscheiden. Anscheinend ist

dir nicht klar, wie viel Nachsicht ich dir gegenüber walten lasse. Jeder andere

hätte sich schon längst mit verrottenden Eingeweiden auf dem Boden gewälzt,

während meine Einflüsterungen und Flüche an der Innenseite seiner Hirnschale

kratzen. Doch da bist du... so unbedarft, naiv und einfältig... und du hältst

an der Überzeugung fest, dass ich wegen dem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist,

immer weiter und immer mehr Geduld übe. Wieder erliegst du einem Irrglauben,

solltest du dies tatsächlich annehmen. Nun, wie wie könnte ich dir deine

Illusionen besser verdeutlichen, als mit einem Exempel? Indem ich dir beweise,

dass es für mich keinen Unterschied macht, ob dieser magere Knabe oder du in

meinen Armen liegt, sollte dir bewusst werden, dass du ersetzbar bist. Was mich

an dir interessiert, ist dein Können, dein Wissen, dein scharfer Verstand - und

deine Loyalität, die du mir hier und jetzt verweigerst. Schon in der

Vergangenheit habe ich über vieles hinweg gesehen. Du hast meine Nachsicht

nicht das erste Mal herausgefordert und doch... als würde es nicht genügen,

dass ich dich am Leben ließ, obwohl du schmutziges Blut in den Adern trägst,

so scheinst du nun von mir zu erwarten, dass ich es akzeptiere, wenn du dich

meinen Vorhaben in den Weg stellst. Das... ist eine unbeschreibliche

Dreistigkeit - und ich werde es gewiss nicht tolerieren.

So koste ich deinen verletzten Blick aus, als du dem Jungen und mir zusiehst,

während er unter meinen Berührungen regelrecht dahin schmilzt. Du magst den

Blick abgewandt haben, doch glaube nicht, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt... ich

sehe es an deinem Gebaren, deiner Haltung, deiner Atmung und auch an deiner

Auraenergie. Sie wogt auf und nieder, verformt und verfärbt sich und macht mir

deutlich, wie aufgewühlt und zerrüttet dein Inneres sein muss.

Dennoch... obwohl ich deinen Zorn und deine Ablehnung spüre, lässt du es zu,

dass wir uns in einen heißen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss verbinden. Du kommst mir

genussvoll entgegen, öffnest mir deinen Mund, sodass ich sie erkunden und

umschmeicheln kann - doch als wir uns lösen, lese ich dennoch tiefe Abwehr in

deinen Augen... Zurückweisung. Ich halte mich seitlich auf einem Unterarm und

betrachte dich für die Dauer einiger, weniger Herzschläge... wieso nur bist du

so stur? Kannst du nicht eine klare Grenze ziehen zwischen deinen Pflichten,

dem, was getan werden muss... und deinen Wünschen, dem, was du dir selbst

ersehnst? Lehrte ich dich nicht bereits vor vielen Jahren, dass diese beiden

Aspekte in deinem Fall wohl nie übereinstimmen werden? Und wenn dem so ist...

du meinen Zielen, Vorstellungen und Plänen stets den Vorrang zu geben hast?

Der tiefe, reiche Glanz meiner samtgrünen Smaragde ruht still und mahnend auf

dir. Deine so leise Erklärung - die doch sehr vulgären, doch deutlichen Worte

-... ich bedenke sie einen Moment, ehe ich in einer fast koketten Geste die

Lider senke. Indem ich mich dir noch einmal näher beuge, hauche ich dir einen

Kuss auf, der kaum deine Lippen berührt. Meine Hände streicheln kosend über

deinen hellen Leib, dessen Teint sich deutlich von den dunklen Seidenbändern

abhebt. Küsse, so sacht wie die Flügel eines Nachtfalters geistern über deine

Erscheinung... zu deiner Schulter, über dein Schlüsselbein... um eine deiner

Knospen herum und weiter hinab - bis ich erneut und wie selbstverständlich

zwischen deinen so weit geöffneten Schenkeln liege. Deine Beine sind stark

angewinkelt und so zeichnen sich Sehnen und Muskeln deutlich ab, während sich

mir deine Körpermitte völlig frei zugänglich präsentiert. Den Kopf neigend,

als würde ich ein Gedicht lesen und die Interpretation überdenken, lasse ich

meinen Blick hinab schweifen. Deine Erregung ragt erwartungsvoll auf, wobei

silbirge Tropfen an ihrer Spitze schimmern... und indem ich mein Becken etwas

anhebe, lasse ich meinen eigenen Elfenbeinschaft entlang deiner feuchten Härte

reiben. Du erschauderst deutlich unter der sinnlichen Bewegung und so wiederhole

ich sie...deute einen langsamen Rhythmus an - nicht fordern, nicht auf etwas

zusteuernd... und auch nicht ablenkend. Ich will die Lust von Neuem in dir

Wecken, ja... und so streue ich zuerst sachtes Wohlbefinden, das sich rasch in

deinem Leib ausbreitet. Wie ein geschmeidiges Raubtier, halte ich mein Gewicht

auf meinen Armen, während meine Hüften sich mit der verlockenden

Geschicklichkeit des Teufels selbst bewegen. Meine Lippen schweben über deine

Brust empor zu deinen Lippen, sodass wir uns erneut hingebungsvoll verbinden...

ehe ich dir kaum hörbare Worte ins Ohr flüstere "Wann begreifst du endlich,

dass du nicht allein bist? Es ist nicht nur Harry oder nur ich... zusammen wird

gelingen, was mir so unermesslich viel bedeutet. Vielleicht ist dies der Moment,

der über mein Leben oder meinen Tod entscheidet. Und diesen Preis bin ich nicht

bereit zu zahlen: nicht für Vorurteile und Missverständnisse." hauche ich dir

entgegen und küsse sanft entlang deiner Kieferlinie "Öffne dich mir, mein

Junge... öffne mir deinen Geist und deinen Körper - und vertrau mir." ich habe

nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass ich meine Untergebenen allein ihrer

Leistung nach beurteile. Solange sie mir dienlich sind, steigt ihr Ansehen in

meinen Reihen und so war es auch für dich nie überraschend, zu er erfahren,

dass es für mich ein leichtes wäre, dich einfach zu beherrschen und zu lenken,

wie es mir gefällt. Denn obwohl ich kaum mehr als ein Werkzeug für meine

Zwecke in dir sehe... habe ich dir doch definitiv bereits mehr Privilegien als

jedem anderen zugestanden. Was erwartest du mehr?

Erneut suche ich lange deine dunklen Obsidiane, halte sie gefangen und doch...

es fällt mir nicht schwer, meine Entscheidung zu fällen. Ich richte mich auf

und lasse meine Smaragde unter hab geschlossenen Lidern zu dir hinabfunkeln. Du

kannst diesen Blick spüren, als sei er eine Berührung und erzitterst tief,

während sich unsere Glieder noch immer gegeneinander reiben... ganz zart und

langsam. Indem ich sie umfasse, massiere ich sie sinnlich und hebe meine andere

Hand etwas zur Seite... lade den Jungen, der dieser für ihn gewiss verwirrenden

Szene eine Weile schweigend und doch erregt zusah. Seine eigene, schmale

Erektion ist noch ein kleines Stück gewachsen, sodass eine hellpinke Kuppe aus

der samtigen Vorhaut hervor lugt. Mein Blick umfängt den seinen und noch ehe

ich ein Wort sagen kann, legt er vertrauensvoll seine kleine Hand in die meine.

Behutsam dirigiere ich ihn näher, doch anstatt die Position mit ihm zu

wechseln, verwickle ich auch ihn in einen passionierten Kuss, ehe ich seine

hellen Jadekristalle studiere "Du siehst, mein junger Gryffindor: Es ist nicht

ein Tag wieder andere. Und so, wie es keine zwei gleichen Gemüter gibt, ändern

sich auch bestimmte Umstände und Stimmungen. Du wirst auf deine Kosten kommen,

keine Sorge... und du wirst das ein oder andere lernen... jedoch will ich meinem

Gespielen zuerst deutlich machen, dass er vor dir weder Scham, noch

Zurückhaltung an den Tag legen muss. Es ist für ihn ebenso neu... die Ars

Amandi sind dir gewiss auch nicht in all ihren Facetten geläufig - was nicht

heißt, dass ich dir deine Erfahrungen abspreche. Vielleicht... willst du uns

beiden zur Einstimmung demonstrieren, wie weit deine Kenntnisse gediehen sind?

Und so gelingt es dir womöglich auch, die Unsicherheiten aus dem Geist meines

Liebhabers zu tilgen..." sacht streicheln meine Lippen über die seinen, ehe er

mich fragend anblickt. Vollkommen hat er den Sinn meiner Worte und die Andeutung

dahinter nicht erfasst. Nun, gewiss... seine Gedanken sind von anderen Dingen

okkupiert und denken an sich, dürfte in seiner Lage recht schwierig sein.

Dennoch folgt er meinen Hilfestellungen und legt sich auf seine Seite, wendet

dabei den Kopf deinen Hüften zu. Erst, als er auf dein hart aufragendes Glied

blickt, versteht er, was ich von ihm möchte. Mit geröteten Wangen sieht er

auf, wartet auf eine kleine Bestätigung, die ich ihm in Form eines Nickens

erteile... ehe er seine etwas zitternden Finger hebt und dich behutsam umfasst.

Prüfend und stets mit einem Blick auf dein Gesicht streichelt er auf und ab und

lässt gleichsam die Finger seiner anderen Hand über deinen Unterbauch wandern.

Es sind zurückhaltende Bewegungen und freilich... der Bursche ist nicht dumm.

Er hat dein Wehren und Unbehagen durchaus erkannt, doch sich einzugestehen, dass

es an ihm selbst liegen könnte, ist wohl ein allzu schwieriger Schritt, den man

gern hinauszögert. So lass eich ihn gewähren... er ist mehr als erregt und

seine Neugier ist noch nicht versiegt... und ich werde keinesfalls aufgeben, ihn

zu umgarnen.

Auf meinen Kien stehend, locke ich deinen Blick zu meinem Schritt... mich selbst

betörend massierend, wispere ich einen neuen 'Lubricate', der meine Länge

umhüllt, ehe ich meine Hände auf deine Knie lege und sie noch etwas mehr zu

den Seiten drücke. Dein Hintern wird angehoben, doch so pressen sich auch deine

Pobacken weiter zusammen. Ohne Unterstützung setzte ich meine Eichel an deinen

Eingang, während ich unablässig deinen Blick halte. Mein Schaft wird leicht

durch den Widerstand gebogen, doch schließlich... drückt sich meine Kuppe

durch deinen Ringmuskel und gleitet quälend langsam in deine Passage. Deine

festen Globen spannen sich an und engen mich noch weiter ein, sodass ich

verhalten aufkeuche. Der Laut perlt sündig über meine Lippen, ehe ich mich

noch einmal zu dir beuge und dich zart küsse... jedoch lasse ich dann dem

Jungen Platz und die Gelegenheit, sich dir zu beweisen. Er mag dich... es ist

sein Geheimnis, wie er einem Wildfremden so leicht sein Herz öffnen kann, doch

ist es nun einmal offensichtlich. Und insgeheim bin ich mir ach nicht länger

sicher, dass er dich wirklich nicht erkannt hat. Mit keiner Regung und keinem

Blick lässt er es sich anmerken... so ist er entweder ein besonders guter

Intrigant - was ich bezweifle - oder aber... es macht ihm nichts aus, dass du es

bist...

Er neigt sich über deine Hüften und atmet tief ein... doch dann öffnet er

seinen Mund und lässt seine vorwitzige Zunge hervor blitzen. Sie streicht

forschend über deine Eichel, schiebt etwas die Vorhaut hin und her, ehe er an

dem prallen Fleisch sacht saugt. Seine Hand massiert deinen unteren Schaft,

während ich reglos in dir verharre. Nicht die geringste Regung lässt meinen

Körper sich rühren... und so habe ich deinen süßen Punkt auch nur einmal

beim Eindingen gestreift. Und so warte ich, ob du mir dein Einverständnis

bekundest - durch deinen Leib, aber eben auch in deinem Geiste...

Natürlich ist es wichtig das du weißt was ich denke, wie ich denke, wie ich

handeln werde oder könnte, wenn du mich nicht mehr entsprechend lenkst, nach

deinen wünschen, deinen Plänen. Niemand erwartet das der Dunkle Lord

Rücksicht auf andere nimmt, und selbst wenn, würde es niemand glauben, bei

diesem Namen, den sowieso niemand aussprach der nicht lebensmüde war,

oder...mutig, wie der Junge, niemals zeigte er Angst, vor deinem Namen, einem

Anagramm deiner Selbst, deines Geburtsnamen, den du mehr als alles andere

verabscheust, hasst und verachtest, keines dieser Worte würde deinen

Gemütszustand erklären, jedenfalls nicht ausreichend.

Oh Gott ich genoss diesen Kuss noch viel mehr als den mit Harry, auch wenn

dieser Kuss, mehr als heiß gewesen war. Nur dir widme ich mich im Moment mit

voller Hingabe, mit allem was ich habe, meine Lust meine Leidenschaft lege ich

in diese einfachen Bewegungen, umspiele DEINE Zunge umso sanfter. Jede deiner

Berührungen, sei es mit den Lippen, mit deinen Händen, oder mit deiner

Erregung auf meiner...ich genieße es, stöhne leicht, lasse dich und auch Harry

hören welche Lust du mir bereitest, wie willig ich bin, mich dir zu fügen, in

diesem Fall. Ich hätte nie ein Problem damit wenn wir ihm zeigen wie man sich

liebt, wenn er zusehen würde, wie wir es tun, aber...ich vermag kaum

einzuschätzen was du planst, wie weit du gehen wirst, um dein Ziel zu erlangen.

„Mit deiner Hilfe, werde ich es schaffen...werden wir es schaffen, das was du

dir ersehnst. Du weisst das ich niemals zulassen würde das du stirbst, nie.

Dann zerstreu sie, die Vorurteile und Missverständnisse, bitte...", diese

Worte wurden alle genauso gehaucht wie es Tom zuvor zu ihm getan hatte, Harry

musste nicht wissen, was sie besprachen.

„Du bekommst...meinen Körper und meinen Geist, weil ich dir vertraue, weil

ich auf dich vertraue, und deine Entscheidungen.", seufzend schließe ich

meine Augen und recke mein Kinn ein bisschen nach oben, komme dir entgegen, so

gut ich eben gefesselt kann. Ich kann nicht sehen, wie Harry auf die Szene

reagiert, das seine Erektion nur noch härter geworden ist, das er es wohl

genossen hat, uns zuzusehen. Wer würde das nicht gerne sehen..?

Ich spüre eine andere Hand auf mir, sie ist kleiner, es wird wohl Harrys sein,

so nehme ich an die, die schüchtern über meine Erregung liegt, auf und ab

bewegt wird. Der Hautkontakt ist eng, der uns verbindet, und es ist nicht

ersichtlich ob meine kleinen Lustlaute, von dir oder von Harrys tun, herrühren,

man sieht es mir nicht an, auf was ich mehr reagiere.

Ich sehe dir zu, wie du dich selbst berührst, denke erst das du es dir selber

machen willst, als kleine Strafe für mich, erneut, aber dann sehe ich das Gel

auf deiner Erregung, und Gott ich bin bereit, für ein weiteres Mal, mit dir,

unter dir vergehen, vor Lust. Mein Körper bog sich leicht unter dir, und unter

Harrys durchaus frechen Mund, kaum auszumachen, auf welche Stimulation ich

gerade reagiere. „Hngh...", entkam es meinen Lippen flüchtig als Tom auch

noch meinen süßen Punkt streifte. Mein Körper war locker, entspannt, bereit

dir zu geben was du willst. Meine Seele...gehört ohnehin dir allein.

Es besänftigt mein Gemüt ein Stück weit, dass du mir deine Treue und deine

Dienerschaft erneut bezeugst. Doch es will mir einfach nicht zusagen, dass ich

um diesen Schwur erneut kämpfen musste. Du hast dich mir verpflichtet und wie

keinem zweiten gab ich dir Chancen über Chancen, dich zu beweisen, deine Fehler

zu korrigieren oder gar auszumerzen... keinen anderen habe ich in eine solche

Aura der Undurchsichtigkeit gesponnen. Zuweilen wissen die Todesser des Inneren

Rings nicht einmal genau, welche der vielen Geschichten und Gerüchte nun der

Wahrheit entsprechen. Ob du wirklich zur Hälfte Muggel bist, ob du tatsächlich

erst als Jugendlicher in meinen Dienst getreten bist... manche munkeln sogar, du

seist mein Sohn, da ich dir offenbar auch für die törichtesten Tölpel

ersichtlich mehr meiner Gunst zuteil werden lasse, als jedem anderen. Und

doch... du zwingst mich dazu, dir Zugeständnisse zu machen, dich wider und

wieder daran zu erinnern, wem du deine Loyalität schworst und wem du dein Leben

in die Hände gabst. Du scheinst allzu schnell den Fakt zu übersehen, dass ich

deinen Lebensfaden in der einen Hand halte... den Dolch, der ihn durchtrennen

kann in der anderen. Und freilich kann ich dir weit schlimmere Dinge antun, als

den Tod - aber trotz allem, forderst du mich wieder und wieder heraus,

widersetzt dich mir und zwingst mich, von meinen gewohnten Pfaden abzuweichen.

In deiner Gegenwart bin ich nicht ich selbst... so viele Masken verbergen mein

wahres Antlitz, doch nie habe ich mich in ihnen verloren - du jedoch... du

beeinflusst mich in einer Art und Weise, die ich nicht tolerieren kann. Du bist

der Grund, wieso ich weicher werde, nachgiebiger... schwächer. Es ist eher eine

Ahnung als ein Gedanke, die an der Oberfläche meines Geistes schwebt: Ich darf

nicht zulassen, dass du mich noch weiter beeinflusst - doch habe ich dich

bereits sehr nah an mich heran gelassen. Nicht nur körperlich... du bringst

mich dazu, meine Gedanken auf dich zu lenken und das ist fatal. Meine Ziele

müssen meine höchste Priorität sein. Meine Vorhaben, alles, was ich in

Bewegung versetzte... es ist keine wahllose Zerstörung oder blinde Rachelust -

nein, alles hat seine Bestimmung und seine Berechtigung. Und alles dient meinem

Überleben... und der Verwirklichung all dessen, was mir seit vielen Jahrzehnten

vorenthalten wurde. Doch richten sich meine Sinne und mein Geist auf deine

Person, so werde ich mein Ziel aus den Augen verlieren. Das werde ich nicht

zulassen! Es ist noch nicht zu spät... diese Nacht und womöglich noch ein,

zwei Begegnungen, bis du erkennst, dass deine... leidenschaftlichen Gefühle

für mich bloß ein Produkt der Passion in dieser Verbindung sind. Du musst es

bald erkennen - ich werde dafür sorgen. Und dann... sind es erneut meine

Belange allein, die meinen Verstand erfüllen und vorantreiben.

Wie Wolken, die sich nach einem kühlen Frühlingsmorgen lichten, klärt sich

auch mein Blick. Nicht nur meine formlosen Überlegungen, sondern auch die

erneut auflodernde Lust haben meine tiefgrünen Smaragde noch reicher schimmern

lassen. Das Feuer malt goldene und purpurnen Reflexe in meine Iris, während ich

meinen Blick auf dich erneut fokussiere. Magst du auch mit auf dem Rücken

gefesselten und stark angewinkelten Beinen vor mir liegen, so versuchst du

dennoch, dich meinen Kosungen und Zuwendungen entgegen zu bringen. Elegant

windest du dich, wölbst dein Kreuz in einem attraktiven Bogen und ich hebe eine

Augenbraue... sinniere noch für die Dauer eines Herzschlags, während meine

schlanken Finger über meinen Schaft gleiten. Es fühlt sich herrlich an, als

ich langsam in dich gleite und deine Muskeln sich sich nacheinander und

wellenförmig um ich zusammenziehen. Der geringe Widerstand durch den Lubricate

und meinen Samen in dir, mindern nicht den Druck, den du auf meine Erektion

ausübst. Wie ein Händedruck umfasst du mich, hältst mich in dir... und

scheinst mich noch tiefer in dich zu saugen. Die Spannung deiner Pobacken lässt

dich etwas erbeben und doch entlockt es mir lediglich ein verschmitztes Lächeln

- ehe ich noch die letzten Zentimeter in dir versenke. So verharrend, genieße

ich das Gefühl in dir, die Hitze, die Enge... und betrachte dabei, wie unser

junger Adjutant sich eifrig bemüht, dir jedes noch so kleine, unangenehme

Empfinden zu versüßen. Seine Zunge umkreist ausgiebig deine Kuppe, ehe er sie

in seinen Mund gleiten lässt. Wieder den Kopf heben, streichelt kühle Luft

über dein feuchtes Fleisch, während Harry seine beiden Hände sichtlich

fasziniert an deiner Länge auf und abreibt. Er neigt sich noch einmal vor und

vergräbt seine Nase in deinem Schamhaar... atmet deinen Duft ein, ehe er an der

Seite deines Gliedes erneut empor küsst. Seine schlanken, geschickten Finger

zwicken dich leicht in die große Ader an der Unterseite deiner Erregung... ehe

der Knabe etwas Druck auf die so sensible Stelle zwischen der Basis und deinen

Hoden ausübt. Mir ist klar, dass du allein unseren Akt herbei gesehnt hast...

doch anders als der Jüngere kann ich sehr wohl unterscheiden, welche Aktion

welche Reaktion bei dir hervorruft. Mehr noch... als der Gryffindor an deinen

festen Hoden vorbei streichelt, gleiten seine Fingerkuppen auch über unsere

Verbindungsstelle. Er kost entlang deines Muskelrings, spürt wie dieser sich

dehnt und doch immer wieder leicht um mich sucht... doch eben dies Stimulieren

jagt einen überwältigenden Schub von Verlangen durch deinen Leib.

In deiner angespannten Pose jedoch vermischen sich Schmerz und Lust allzu

schnell. Es ist eine angemessene Strafe für den Augenblick - obwohl ich dir

weit mehr angedeihen lassen wollte -, allerdings entspricht es noch immer nicht

dem, was ich ersehne... Unter halb gesenkten Lidern, sehe ich auf dich hinab,

auf deine sich rasch hebende und senkende Brust, das Zittern, das dich

durchläuft... auf deine Schulterkugeln, die sich sichtlich unter deiner Haut

abzeichnen. Du reckst dich mir entgegne, hoffst auf eine neue Bewegung, etwas,

das deinen süßen Punkt erreicht... etwas, dass dies unangenehme Gefühl

mindert. Den Kopf neigend, lösen sich die Seidenbänder um deine Knie und

Oberschenkel in Rauch auf und geben deine Beine frei. Ihre Position bleibt, doch

lockerst du dich etwas, sodass ich mich auch in dir etwas freier bewegen kann.

Sachte Stöße reizen dich, während sich mein Glied scheinbar wie dafür

geschaffen in deine Passage schmiegt.

Als Harry sich kurz aufrichtet, um seine eigene Stellung etwas zu verändern,

sehe ich, wie seine andere Hand zu seinem eigenen Schritt gleitet. Er zupft an

seiner Vorhaut, massiert sich hart, während er dir ungemein zärtliche Küsse

auf deine Eichel haucht. Diese Widersprüchlichkeit bildet einen attraktiven

Kontrast und ohne weiter nachzudenken, legt sich meine Hand auf seine Brust...

drängt ihn etwas von dir zurück. Fragend und fast ein wenig ängstlich sieht

er zu mir auf... doch mein Blick verrät ihm, dass diese kurze Unterbrechung

etwas noch Lockenderes verspricht. Er kniet sich erwartungsvoll neben dich,

sieht auf deine erregten Züge, während er sich selbst langsam, doch mit fester

Hand liebkost.

Ich beuge mich derweil weit über dich, vereine uns in einen neuen,

hingebungsvollen Kuss und mit einer fast mühelosen, raschen Drehung, verändere

ich unsere Positionen: Nun bist du es, der auf mir liegt, während meine Hände

über deine Arme hinab streicheln, entlang deiner Seiten und erneut zu deinem

feuchten Penis. Ihn streifend, helfe ich dir, deine Beine zu richten, sodass du

über meinem Becken kniest und meine hart aufragende Erektion dich regelrecht

aufpfählt. Du blickst zu mir hinab, siehst wie mein langes Haar sich seidig auf

den zerwühlten und besudelten Laken ausbreitet, während mystische, grüne

Juwelen zu dir aufsehen... und noch während ich dich behutsam streichle,

gesellen sich zwei weitere Hände dazu. Der Bursche will es dir ebenso angenehm

gestalten, lässt seine Finger über deinen Steiß gleiten, über deinen

Bauch... ehe er sich zu einem behutsamen Kuss auf deine Wange durchringt. Mehr

nicht. Er hat seine Lektion offenbar gelernt, auch wenn ich ihm ansehe, dass er

gern mehr möchte... er will es ganz auskosten und er ist bereit, alles mit dir

zu teilen. Deine Sicht der Dinge allein lässt dich dich die Möglichkeiten

nicht erkennen. Meine Vorhaben und das, was er am Ende wirklich wünscht, sind

nicht dasselbe. Wir ähneln uns in gewisser Hinsicht... das ist mir nicht erst

seit Kurzem bewusst. Dennoch sind wir grundverschieden. Deine Lust ist sein

höchster Gewinn. Er will dir alles geben, das er kann und dass du zulässt...

So blicken seine hellen Jadeedelsteine fast entschuldigend auf, als er dir

diesen unschuldigen Kuss gestohlen hat... ehe er sich erneut zwischen uns beugt

und deine Erregung sogleich tiefer in deinen Mund gleiten lässt. Deine Vorhaut

schiebt er mit seiner Zunge zurück und lässt so deine empfindsame Eichel bis

zum Eingang seines Rachens gleiten. Der Schluckreflex umfängt dich kurz, ehe er

den Kopf wieder anhebt. Ihm fehlt die Übung, genau wie dir... doch es ist nicht

sein erstes Mal. Sein Wille, dir Vergnügen zu bereiten, ist sein Ansporn. So

senkt er immer wieder sein Haupt, bis deine gesamte Länge bis weit in seinen

Schlund stößt. Er verharrt kurz und zieht sich dann zurück und als er den

angemessenen Abstand gefunden hat, bewegt er seinen Kopf wieder und wieder auf

und ab. Sein Takt ist fordern und willig... während ich mich ruhig halte und du

lediglich mein heiß pulsierendes Fleisch in dir spüren kannst. In diesem

Winkel drückt meine Kuppe gegen deinen empfindsamen Nervenknoten... und allein

diese Berührung genügt, um erste Lusttropfen zu tage zu fördern. Harry

stöhnt erstickt auf, genießt den reichen Geschmack und bald vergräbt sich

seine Nase in dem schwarzen, flaumigen Kranz um deinen Penisansatz.

Ein weiterer Gedanke am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung löst deine anderen Fesseln.

Langsam nimmst du deine Arme nach vorn, sodass sich die Gelenke an die Bewegung

gewöhnen können... und indem deinen linken Unterarm umfasse, hebe ich seine

Innenseite an meine Lippen... das dunkle Mal trägt ein reiches Schwarz und die

Schlange bewegt sich gleichförmig und ruhig. Sinnlich hauche ich zarte Küsse

auf dieses sichtbare Symbol unserer Verbundenheit als Diener und Herrscher...

dieses Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit. Es mag nicht das sein, was du dir im

tiefsten Herzen womöglich erhoffst - doch solltest du nie vergessen, dass

dieses Mal die Brücke ist, die uns selbst dann verbindet, wenn du dich von

allen verlassen fühlst. Geistig und Körperlich kann ich alles wahrnehmen, was

dich aufwühlt, bedroht oder auch erfreut... - dabei obliegt es mir allein wie

viel und ob ich überhaupt Anteil an diesen Geschehnissen haben will. Hier und

jetzt jedoch... scheinen meine Lippen auf deinem Handgelenk gleichsam deine

Wirbelsäule hinab zu wandern und sich in deinen Lenden zu sammeln.

Dieses Mal habe ich keine Wahl, ich lasse die Kosungen zu die er mit gibt, seine

kleinen Hände, seine, etwas ungeschickten Liebkosungen mit seiner Zunge, das

alles lass eich zu, während ich aber vorgebe nur auf deine Kosungen zu

reagieren, obwohl ich diese Art von Berührungen langsam anfange zu genießen.

Mittlerweile hast du ein einsehen und änderst unsere Stellung, indem, du die

Fesseln löst, auf die zu sitzen, dich so hart in mir zu spüren, raubt mit fast

den Verstand, ich kann kaum klar denken, und das war es wohl was du wolltest,

das ich mich nicht mehr mit dem Kopf wehre, das mein Geist so benebelt ist, das

er das alles hier zulässt. Deine betörenden Lippen auf dem Dunklen Mal lassen

mehr als einen

Lustblitz durch meinen Körper schießen, ein kleines stöhnen verlässt meine

Lippen, während ich dir entgegenkomme.

"Bitte..."; er nannte ihn nicht beim Namen, weil er wusste das Harry dann wissen

würde, wer er war. In seinem blick sah man deutlich das er wollte, das er mehr

wollte, das er FAST alles dafür tun würde solange es Tom war der diesen

Orgasmus auslösen würde. Zu allem neuen war er einfach noch...zu schüchtern,

das verlangen des Jungen, überforderte ihn, er war soviel älter...was fand

Harry an ihm? er könnte sein Vater sein...

Unablässig gleiten meine Lippen über deinen Unterarm. Es ist alte Magie, die

deinen Geist und deine Loyalität in Wort und Tat an mein Leben bindet - und

diese Magie reagiert auf deine Empfindungen, auf meine Nähe... alles wirkt

zusammen und bereitet dir sowohl in deinem Bewusstsein, als auch in deinem

Körper ein angenehm prickelndes Gefühl. Der Druck in deinen Lenden wird immer

deutlicher spürbar, obwohl ich selbst vollkommen ruhig verharre. Diese

unabdingbare Selbstbeherrschung ist eine weitere meiner Stärken: Es ist nicht

so, als würde ich nicht ebenso Verlangen verspüren und deine enge Passage

vollkommen erobern wollen, doch allein um auch Harry - meinem eigentlichen Ziel

- gerecht zu werden, halte ich an mich. Und mir scheint, dass dein Widerwille

ihm gegenüber auch nicht länger so absolut ist, wie noch vor Kurzem.

Nein, du lässt es zu, dass er dich verwöhnt mit allem, was ihm bekannt ist. Er

neigt wieder und wieder den Kopf, sobald er deinen Penis in seinen Hals gleiten

lässt und verharrt solange er es vermag - er er sich wieder langsam löst und

dabei hart an deinem hitzigen Fleisch saugt. Ein tiefer Schauer der Erregung

durchfährt dich und lässt deine Muskeln sich noch unerbittlicher um mich

zusammenziehen, sodass ein leiser, betörender Laut von mir erklingt. Mein Haupt

sinkt zurück auf den weichen Untergrund und meine verheißungsvoll funkelnden

Smaragde suchen deine Gegenstücke. Meine Hand hebend, streiche ich über deine

Lippen, als ich dieses leise Flehen höre und während ich verschmitzt lächle.

Du öffnest deinen Mund ein wenig, lässt zwei meiner Finger in diese warme

Höhle tauchen und als würdest du meine Zunge umspielen, umgarnst du sie,

befeuchtest sie bis ich es für ausreichend befinde. Meine Finger wieder

lösend, lasse ich sie jedoch nicht über deinen Leib streifen... sondern zum

Hintern des Knaben neben uns. Während sein Schopf aus ungebändigtem, schwarzen

Haar sich in deinem Schritt eifrig auf und ab bewegt, liegt er halb neben mir

auf seiner Seite. Er stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen ab, kost jedoch mit einer

Hand auch deinen Steiß... und erneut erkundet er wissbegierig unsere

Verbindungsstelle in dieser neuen Position. Sein kleiner, fester Hintern ist mir

zugewandt, wenn auch mit etwas Abstand - nichtsdestotrotz erreiche ich ihn

gut... die helle, fast schon blasse Haut, die Weichheit, die daran erinnert,

dass er noch lange nicht zum Mann gereift ist... - er ist wirklich eine

Versuchung, dieser Gryffindor.

Er verspannst sich kurz als er die Berührung wahrnimmt... doch schnell wird er

wieder lockerer und beschleunigt sogar seinen Rhythmus noch einmal. Meine

feuchten Finger streicheln in seinem Pospalt auf und ab, ehe ich mich seiner

fest zusammengezogenen Rosette zuwende. Sie zuckt leicht als ich über den

kleinen Muskelring reibe und dabei die Hitze des Jüngeren fühle. Er ist so

aufgeregt... so erwartungsvoll. Und nun, da er keine Hand mehr frei hat, um sich

selbst zu stimulieren, kommt er dieser verlockenden Liebkosung nur allzu gern

entgegen. Es dauert nicht lang, ehe ich in ihn eindringen kann. Mein Finger wird

fest umschlossen, gehalten... und ich lasse es zu, solange, bis er sich an den

Fremdkörper gewöhnt hat. Sacht reibend und streichelnd bewege ich meinen

Finger... drehe und biege ihn, solange bis ein zweiter hinzu kommt, mit dem ich

zuvor seine Passage sacht massiert habe. Er entspannt sich bewusst, lässt es

zu, dass ich ihn dehne und vorbereite, während er sich fast gierig deinem

Schaft widmet. Je mehr ich ihn anrege und weite, desto mehr Vergnügen spendet

Harry auch dir. Er nimmt dich in rascher Folge tief in seinen Schlund auf,

verharrt gerade lang genug, dass eine Welle erregender Schauer deine

Wirbelsäule hinab jagt, ehe er dich sich fast vollkommen entzieht und seine

kleine, wendige Zunge neckend um deine Kuppe kreisen lässt. Dein Glied erstarkt

immer mehr, richtet sich erwartungsvoll auf und scheint so eigentlich zu groß

für die so delikate Kehle des Knaben. Doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken,

behält den fordernden Takt bei und stöhnt selbst sacht gegen deine Erektion

zwischen seinen Lippen.

Allmählich passt auch ein dritter Finger in ihn und er beginnt seine schmalen

Hüften zu bewegen, mir entgegen zu kommen, sodass ein stiller, zufriedener

Ausdruck meine Gesichtszüge schmückt. Meine tiefen Seelenspiegel halten

unablässig deinen Blick und in ihnen liegt etwas geheimnisvolles - ein

Versprechen.

Als der Zeitpunkt der richtige ist, löse ich meine Finger aus dem fragilen Leib

neben uns und richte mich auf einen Unterarm auf, streichle über den Rücken

des Kleineren und bringe ihn langsam dazu, aufzuhören. Er weiß nicht, was es

zu bedeuten hat, doch ist es ihm mittlerweile auch gleichgültig. Denken spielt

für ihn längst keine Rolle mehr - er will nur noch fühlen... so viel und so

intensiv wie nur irgendmöglich. Verklärt sieht er zu dir auf, doch anstatt

deine Lippen zu umgarnen, wie er es wohl möchte, neigt er sich zu deiner Brust

und umleckt sinnlich deine Knospen, reizt und dreht sie zwischen seinen Fingern.

Auch ich richte mich weiter auf und neige mich näher zu dir, küsse dich

hauchzart, da ich den Jüngeren nicht zwischen uns beengen will.

Noch immer bin ich deinem Bitten nicht nachgekommen, habe mich nicht bewegt...

doch allein die Präsenz und die Hingabe des Burschen haben dich soweit

gebracht, dass du deinem Orgasmus erneut nahe bist. Daher verringere ich das

Tempo nun etwas... lasse Harry sich ganz aufrichten und fange seine Lippen

ein... lecke über sie und stöhne dunkel auf, als auch ihm ein hingerissener

Laut entkommt. Er schlingt einen Arm um meinen Nacken, den anderen legt er um

dich... er sucht unseren Halt, unsere Akzeptanz und indem ich den Kuss erneuere,

dirigiere ich ihn, sich ebenfalls über mich zu knien. Er kommt dem willig nach,

lässt sich lenken, doch als er ahnt, was geschehen soll, sucht er doch meinen

Blick - und in dem seinen stehen Besorgnis und Unsicherheit. Unter halb

geschlossenen Lidern suche ich seinen verschleierten Jadekristalle und knete

dabei behutsam einen seiner festen Globen "Vertrau mir, mein Junge... es wird

dir zusagen - wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen und dir eine unvergessliche

Nacht bereiten." raune ich ihm entgegen und meine Stimme schmiegt sich samtig an

sein Gehör. Er nickt verhalten und ist offenbar noch immer nicht ganz

überzeugt... doch er sieht zu dir, sucht deine beständigen, schwarzen

Kristalle und atmete etwas tiefer ein... ehe sich schließlich fügt. Dies ist

eine Eigenschaft, die ich schätze... er ist jung und sein Leben lehrte ihn,

dass er misstrauisch sein sollte. Er vertraut auf seine Instinkte und seine

Unerfahrenheit lassen ihn zuerst zurückschrecken - doch er ist bereit, Neues

auszuprobieren... selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass er sich dabei die Finger

verbrennt.

Sein geringes Gewicht, als er über mir kniet, ist nicht der Rede wert. Ich

nehme das leise Zittern seines Körpers wahr, wie sich mit seinen Händen etwas

auf meinem Bauch abstützt und nicht recht weiß, was er als nächstes tun soll.

Doch dann richte ich mich auf, sodass er näher zu dir rutscht. Eure heißen

Glieder berühren sich, sodass er um Verzeihung bittend, aber gleichzeitig

angenehm überrascht zu dir aufsieht. Er hält sich etwas an dir fest, während

mein Gesicht über seiner Schulter schwebt und ich diese flüchtig küsse "Für

den Anfang... sollte dies ein durchaus lohnendes Spiel sein..." es ist nicht

klar, wen von euch beiden ich meine - oder ob ich euch beide damit anspreche...

doch hat das auch kaum mehr eine Bedeutung, als ich Harry helfe, seine Beine

über deine Oberschenkel zu legen. Seine Arme haben sich in deinen Nacken

geschlungen und er sieht hinab... sieht, wie ich seine Hüften leicht anhebe und

er versteht: Sein Herz klopft wild in seiner Brust als er zwischen euch hinab

greift und deine Erregung umfasst... und sie an seinen Eingang positioniert.

Behutsam helfe ich ihm, sich hinab zu setzten, während er seine Beine aufstellt

und somit zusätzlichen Halt gewinnt. Langsam taucht deine feuchte Länge in den

unermesslich engen Kanal und wird heiß pulsierend willkommen geheißen. Der

Knabe stöhnt bebend auf, denn der Schmerz überwältigt ihn einige Augenblicke,

ehe deine Eichel seinen süßen Punkt streift und Lust sein Inneres flutet. Er

legt seinen Kopf zurück, bettet ihn an meinem Hals und atmete schnell und

unregelmäßig. Kann es sein... es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Akt

erlebt, doch womöglich war er bislang nie in der Position des Empfangenden?

Doch dass kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen. Er mag der Auserwählte sein und

einen starken Geist haben - doch gibt es Situationen, in denen er von seiner

Vergangenheit einfach zu sehr geprägt ist... Begebenheiten, in denen er sich

einem anderen gewiss nahezu liebend gern unterwirft. So wie er es auch jetzt und

hier tut...

Als sein Atem etwas langsamer wird und das erste Brennen sich gelegt hat,

öffnet er seine wässrigen Augen und schenkt dir ein schmales, für sprechendes

Lächeln. Er bittet dich stumm um Entschuldigung, weil er diese Verbindung so

sehr ersehnt hat... und weil es ihm Lust bereitet, dich so in sich zu fühlen.

Ob du es verstehst? Es ist dieselbe, grenzenlose Hingabe und die unerklärliche

Befriedigung, die ihr gleichsam spürt - obwohl ihr euer Herz wohl aussichtslos

jemand zu Füßen legtet, der es nie annehmen wird. So gesehen, seid ihr beide

Narren - treue, aufrichtige Narren, die in dieser Welt nicht überleben können,

wenn sie keinen Schutzwall um dies schöne Herz errichten.

Ich selbst setzte mich mehr auf und ändere so auch den Winkel meines Beckens.

Meine Erregung streift deinen Lustpunkt, während ich dich mit meinen Armen

umfange und den Jüngeren somit gegen dich schmiege. Er schließt genüsslich

die Augen, spürt wie sich Schmerz und Verlangen vermischen und indem ich unsere

Stellung ein weiteres Mal ändere, bette ich dich erneut auf deinem Rücken.

Diesmal jedoch weit komfortabler... Harrys leichtes Gewicht auf dir und ich, der

sich über seine Schulter zu dir beugt. Ich verbinde uns in einen langen,

auskostenden Kuss, spalte deine Lippen dabei und erkunde deine Mundhöhle

ausgiebig. Der kleine Schaft an deinem Bauch zuckt sacht und wieder erklingt ein

fast wimmerndes Stöhnen. Doch ist es nicht Leid allein... es ist die Vorfreude,

die Erwartung dessen, was passieren wird. Und so entziehe ich mich dir endlich,

nach schier einer Ewigkeit... und dringe erneut langsam, doch Besitz ergreifend

in dich. Die Bewegung überträgt sich auf den Jadeäugigen und lässt ihn

erneut schmelzend stöhnen und Halt in den Laken neben uns suchen. Ich stütze

mich mit einer Hand neben deinem Kopf ab, während die andere an deiner Hüfte

liegt. Dabei überlasse ich dir die Entscheidung, wie viel du Harry gewähren

willst - wie viel Aufmerksamkeit willst du ihm zuteil werden lassen in diesem

sündigen Akt, dieser bitter-süßen Zusammenkunft?

Ich muss stöhnen, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, deine kleinen Berührungen

mit deinen Lippen auf meinem Dunklen Mal und deren Umgebung macht mich einfach

nur an, egal WIE du das machst, du machst es gut. Oh ja der Druck war kaum

spürbar aber er selbst spürte wie dieses Kind ihn erregte, indem er sich

bemühte, wenn er das mal im Unterricht getan hätte...was dachte er hier? Das

war...nicht richtig!

Ich halte deinen Blick als hätte ich nie etwas anderes getan, öffne willig

meine Lippen, nehme deinen Finger nur zu gern auf, auch wenn ich weder weis noch

einschätzen kann wofür du sie benutzen willst, oder ob du das nur machst weil

du mich heiß machen willst. Nur in Schemen nehme ich war das diese Finger für

Harry bestimmt sind, das er willig ihnen gegenüber ist, und das ich seine Lust

als erstes spüre, das hattest du wohl geplant. Ichs ehe wie du ihn dazu bringst

von meiner Erregung abzulassen und stattdessen sucht er sich neue ´Opfer´,

meine Nippel sind das empfindlichste an mir, auch wenn man es kaum glauben mag,

zucke ich von den berühren weg, weniger weil es unangenehm ist sondern weil ZU

gut war. Um deinen ´PLAN´ nicht zu gefährden versuche ich dem Jungen

wenigstens mit meinen Augen zu zeigen das es okay ist, das du das tust was Tom

denkt, wozu er dich anleitet. Zischend ziehe ich die Luft ein, als sich unsere

Körper an DIESER Stelle berühren. Mit großem Vertrauen hältst du dich an mir

fest, versuchst mich so zu umgarnen das ich dir gebe was du ersehnst, und Tom

wird es dir geben, ich habe keine Wahl, als es mit dir zu tun. Äußerlich lasse

ich es wenigstens ein bisschen so aussehen als wäre ich mürrisch,

innerlich...kocht meine Erregung ohne Ende. Als Harry selber mich in seinen

Körper leitet, spüre ich es sofort, ich bin sein erster! So eng...kann nur

eine Jungfrau sein...und ich muss es wissen, muss dich fragen. Leicht beuge ich

mich zu dir vor presse dich so näher an mich heran. „Bin ich dein erster?",

meine Stimme ist leise, und klingt...emotionaler als meine Stimme im Unterricht,

aus gutem Grund.

Ich merke mir schnell DIESEN Punkt, der ihn so...zittern lässt, fast einen

kleinen Schrei entlockt, und das nur weil ich diesen Punkt STREIFE, was würde

erst passieren wenn ich ihn richtig berühre? Ein stöhnen weil du wieder meinen

Punkt triffst, mich erzittern lässt, so dem Jungen mehr von dem gibst was du

verlangst.

Dieser Kuss zwischen uns, wird erwidert, meine Lippen öffnen sich wie von

selbst, umspielen deine Zunge lustvoll, das Harrys empfindliche Stelle zuckt,

lässt sich wohl erklären, weil es ihm gefällt was er sieht...

Und dann muss ich eine Wahl treffen, eine die du mir nicht vorgibst...gebe ich

dem Bengel was er will, soll ich ihn ficken? Seine Stimme diesen Raum erfüllen

lassen?

Und schneller als ich gedacht habe, ist die Entscheidung gefallen...

Wenn ich dich will, muss ich ihm geben was er will, es ist nun einmal ein geben

und ein nehmen. Also drückte ich Tom mein Becken entgegen, presse mich so nur

noch tiefer in Harry, lasse es kreisen, will sehen wie du reagierst.

Es ist dir anzusehen... du willst nach außen eine abweisende Fassade aufrecht

erhalten, die in deinem Inneren längst schon zerfallen ist. Es ist erstaunlich,

dass du überhaupt so etwas wie Skrupel in deiner Berufung als Professor

empfindest. Denn auch das ist ein Teil dessen, was ich in deinen schwarzen

Kristallen erkennen kann: Du siehst in diesem Jungen nicht das, was er ist,

sondern der Schüler, den du seit dem ersten Moment eurer Begegnung - und

eigentlich schon lange zuvor - verabscheut hast. Nun, gewiss... ihr habt euch

beide gegenseitig das Leben schwer gemacht, einander misstraut und Steine in den

Weg gelegt - der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass dieser Knabe zwischen uns

ein Kind ist. Du hingegen bist erwachsen... so nahm ich an, dass du dich auch

dementsprechend verhalten würdest. Für gewöhnlich bewahrst du deine

Contenance... - wieso nur nicht bei diesem Burschen? Und wieso kannst du auch

jetzt nicht einfach das in ihm sehen, was er ist: Eine Seele, die sich nach

Verbundenheit sehnt und die offenbar eine herrliche Illusion von Geborgenheit

zwischen uns gefunden hat. Es gibt mir zu denken, dass du deine Augen mit

solcher Vehemenz vor der Wahrheit verschließt - doch ist dies auch nicht das

erste Mal.

Es obliegt nicht mir, dich jetzt zu maßregeln. Es würde zu weit führen und

der Erfolg ist fraglich... es gibt Dinge, die du selbst erkennen musst. Dass es

so spät auf deinem Lebensweg geschieht, hat vielerlei Ursachen. Allerdings kann

ich dich auch nicht dahingehend beeinflussen, ob du diese Chance nutzen wirst

und hinter die Maske siehst, die dir in Hogwarts Tag für Tag begegnete... und

die du womöglich auf den Jüngeren projiziertest. Du siehst in der Beziehung

zwischen Harry und dir etwas vollkommen anderes, als er. Was genau es ist, das

euch eint und auch trennt, werde ich jedoch nicht erforschen und offenbaren. Das

werdet ihr für euch selbst entschieden müssen. Womöglich ist diese Nacht der

Beginn einer Veränderung, die weiter reicht, als nur bis zum Morgengrauen... es

liegt Magie in der Luft. Wir werden sehen, was sie zu bewirken vermag.

Das Kinn des Jadeäugigen ruht auf deiner Schulter und sein heißer Atem

streichelt deine Haut, während sich seine Finger in den kostbaren Laken

verkrallen. Die Wärme deines Körpers, deine Hitze in ihm... sie lassen ihn

sinnlich stöhnen und sich wieder und wieder hart um dich verengen. Er will,

dass du dich nicht bewegst und will es doch... er spürt, wie sich die Lust in

seinem Unterleib immer drängender anstaunt und sein Körper diktiert ihm, wie

er mit diesem Empfinden umgehen muss. Probeweise bewegt sich seine Hüfte,

testet, wie viel Spielraum er dir ermöglichen kann. Dabei gleitest du noch

einige Millimeter tiefer in ihn, was ihn erneut erschaudern lässt. Seine

schmale Brust drückt sich gegen die deine, sodass seine hellrosanen Knospen

über deine helleren Gegenstücke reiben und ihm ein weiterer, hingebungsvoller

Laut entkommt. Mein Lächeln wird weicher, als ich deine so leise Frage höre.

Ich gebot dir, zu schweigen, doch wir sind ohnehin an einem Punkt angekommen, an

dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt... und als hätte ich es geahnt, hebt der Jüngere

den Kopf und betrachtet dich aus verschleierten Seelenspiegeln. Er erforscht

deine Gesichtszüge und doch kannst du den Schimmer der Erkenntnis in ihnen

erkennen. Er weiß es... weiß, wer du bist und doch - mit keiner Silbe lässt

er sich eine Reaktion anmerken. Nichts, was einer von uns womöglich erwartet

hätte... er will nicht von dir fort - und auch nicht von mir -, beschimpft dich

nicht und macht auch sonst keine Anstalten, das er überrascht wäre. Doch

ebenso wenig spricht er seine Erkenntnis aus. Er will diese Momente bewahren als

das, was sie sind: Unbeschwerte, flüchtige Herzschläge in der Nacht. Auf

seinen Lippen erscheint ein kleines Lächeln, das von der Ahnung von Schmerz

durchhaucht ist und doch unerwartet schön "Hnn~... nicht... nicht der Erste,

doch... uhn~... mit Abstand der größte..." wispert er dir mit dieser koketten

Spur von Humor entgegen, sodass ein ähnliches Schmunzeln meine Züge ziert.

Unser beider Gesichter sind dir nah und du kannst eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit

erkennen... nicht nur im Ausdruck, auch in den Gesten, die uns zu Eigen sind. Es

mag Zufall sein, doch gewiss kein unangenehmer. Erneut senken sich seine Lider

und er verzieht etwas das Gesicht, als ich mich dir langsam entziehe. Jede noch

so geringfügige Bewegung überträgt sich auch auf ihn, sodass er erbebt und

schwerer atmet. Ich neige mich zu seinem Hals und hauche feine Küsse auf die

blasse Haut, lecke die feinen Schweißperlen auf, die auf seinem Körper

schimmern... und sacht lasse ich ihn auch meinen Biss spüren. Sein Kreuz wölbt

sich, sodass sich sein zierlicher Penis gegen deinen Bauch schmiegt und dich mit

seinen heißen Lusttropfen benetzt. Er haucht zarte Küsse entlang deiner

Kieferlinie, während sich unsere Lippen ein weiteres Mal verlangend begegnen.

Wüsste ich um deine Gedanken, so würden sie mich gewiss amüsieren. Die

Konsequenz deiner Wahl liegt nicht darin, mich zu spüren oder nicht... wir sind

bereits zu weit gegangen, als dass ich von dir nun ablassen könnte, solltest du

den Knaben zurückweisen. Doch würdest du mich dazu zwingen, meine Magie

anzuwenden... in ihrem gesamten Potenzial. Ich würde dich mir auf eine Weise

unterwerfen, die gewiss kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dieser tiefen Hingabe hätte -

derweil würden Träume den Burschen umfangen... ehe ich mich ihm allein

zuwende. Doch würdest du mich derart enttäuschen, obwohl du weißt, was es

bedeutet... würde ich dich wohl kein zweites Mal mit einem solch immens

wichtigen Auftrag betrauen. Es geht hier längst nicht mehr darum, dir zu

beweisen, wer dein Herr und Meister ist und wem du mit deinem Leben und deinem

Sein gehörst. Ich will dir nicht demonstrieren, wie einfach es ist, dich zu

unterwerfen oder dir meinen Willen aufzuzwingen. All das ist dir bewusst - seit

unserer ersten Begegnung. Nein, was sich hier beweist, ist die Frage, ob mein

Vertrauen in dich und meine Ansprüche an deine Leistungen gerechtfertigt sind.

Mein Blick streift den deinen, doch die Intensität in dieser kurzen Begegnung,

lässt deine Muskeln sich ebenso hart um mich zusammen ziehen. Ich erkenne weit

mehr, als du preisgeben möchtest... ich sehe deine Bedenken gegenüber diesem

Knaben... als Lehrer und als Mann; ich erkenne deine Unsicherheit, doch ebenso

deine Lust und dein Verlangen alle Überlegungen endlich loszulassen und

schlicht zu genießen; ich nehme auch wahr, dass jener innere Zwiespalt dich gar

nicht so sehr entzweit, wie du dir selbst einreden willst. Dort ist ein heißer,

williger Leib, der deine Nähe und deine Zuneigungen ersehnt - allein um

deinetwillen. Dir scheint nicht klar zu sein, dass dies ein durchaus kostbares

Geschenk ist. Es mag für dich nicht mit Gefühlen verbunden sein, doch so

findest du dich nun in meiner Situation wieder: selbst, wenn es dein Herz nicht

berührt, so steht doch außer Frage, dass man dies kostbare Geschenk

wertschätzen sollte. Das ist auch dir klar... wäre es anders, würde ich

diesem Spiel ein Ende setzten - denn es würde den Jungen verletzen und das darf

ich jetzt nicht zulassen... noch nicht. Nicht, solange er mir nicht aufrichtig

seine Treue schwor.

Doch du lässt endlich von deinen Gedanken ab und übergibst deinem Körper das

Kommando. Deine Instinkte bestimmen fortan dein Handeln und so hebst du mir

deine Hüften entgegen, presst dich auf meine hitzige Länge... und bewegst dich

gleichsam in dem schmalen Jüngling. Er reagiert sofort, spannt sich an und

massiert deinen Schaft, doch führen seine sich kontinuierlich zusammenziehenden

Muskeln dich auch tiefer in ihn. Er erzittert bis ins Mark und hält die Augen

geschlossen... versucht an sich zu halten, um dir diese Verbindung so angenehm

wie möglich zu gestalten. Es ist beinahe bemitleidenswert... er begehrt dich so

sehr und doch weiß er, wie wenig du diesem, euren Akt abgewinnen kannst. Sein

Gesicht ist zur Seite gewendet und beinahe scheint es mir, als wolle er jeden

Laut unterdrücken, nur um uns nicht zu stören. Doch so werde ich es nicht

ausgehen lassen: Meine Bewegungen dirigieren einen langsamen, lustvollen

Rhythmus, der sich allmählich steigert - doch streichle ich auch die Haare aus

dem Nacken des Kleineren, küsse die feine Haut, während sich meine Brust gegen

sein schmales Kreuz schmiegt. Seine kleine Erektion reibt sich gegen deinen

Bauch und ich greife nach deiner Hand, verflechte unsere Finger ineinander,

während ich deine Hüfte mit einer Hand näher auf mein Becken drücke.

Gefühlvoll entziehe ich mich deiner Passage, koste das erregende Pulsieren um

meinen Penis aus, sobald ich erneut in dich gebettet bin... und dabei kose und

necke ich wieder und wieder den so unscheinbaren Nervenknoten in deinem Inneren

- lasse Hitze und Verlangen deinen Körper fluten, ohne Harrys zurückhaltende

Bewegungen zu beeinträchtigen. Schließlich hebt er doch sein von Begehren

verzogenes Gesicht und du fängst kurz seine schönen, hellen Jadeaugen ein...

doch ist ihre Farbe nicht länger dies reine, lichte Grün: Purpurne Sprenkel

zieren seine Iris... ebenso wie die meinen. Ein Anblick, der für dich so

vollkommen unerwartet ist, wie er es wohl für jeden anderen wäre - etwas, das

unausgesprochen und verborgen ist... ein Geheimnis. Eines, dessen er sich selbst

nicht bewusst ist. Doch was auch immer es ist, es spielt in diesen Augenblicken

kaum mehr eine Rolle. Immer geschmeidiger wird unser aller Takt, immer

fließender die Übergänge zwischen Hingabe, Erregung und sachtem Schmerz. Ich

wispere sacht jenen Zauber, der das kühlende Gel heraufbeschwört und lasse die

durchscheinende Masse auf eure und unsere Verbindungsstelle tropfen. Ein

angenehmes Prickeln stiehlt sich unter deine Haut und die des anderen, während

das atemlose Stöhnen und leise Keuchen des Knaben die Luft um uns erfüllt.

Er war zwar nicht freiwillig Lehrer geworden, aber einen gewissen Ethos

verfolgte er dennoch, und somit hielt er sich an die alten Regeln, des Kodex.

Das man niemals ein Verhältnis mit einem Schüler haben durfte, egal welchen

Jahrgangs, einigste Ausnahme, magische Wesen, diese waren durch das Gesetz des

Ministerium, zu einer Bindung gezwungen.

Harry liegt auf mir, sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter, ich sehe seine Hände, die

sich in die Laken krallen, ohne es zu wollen denke ich an mein erste Mal mit dir

Tom, weiß wie es sich anfühlt, etwas großes in sich zu spüren, deswegen tue

ich einfach das was du bei mir getan hast, ich strecke meine Hand sachte aus.

Etwas schüchtern berühre ich deine verkrampften Finger, umgarne sie mit

meinen, so das sie ineinander verschränkt waren, das gab dir halt, das spürte

ich deutlich. Ich merke gar nicht, das ich gegen deinen kleinen Befehl

verstoße, und denke das es okay ist, solange ich den Jungen nicht vergraule.

Ich bemerke diesen Blick nicht so wie Tom, ahne nicht das er WEIß wer ich bin,

das ich sein Hasslehrer bin, der ihn hier gerade nimmt. „Ich nehme das jetzt

Mal als Kompliment, kleiner.", er knurrte sachte, verspielt und dennoch

strafend dominant, etwas dass man zwischen ihm und Tom nicht von seiner Seite

sah. Aber hier bei Harry war er der dominante, derjenige der den jüngere zu

lenken versuchte.

Auch ich spüre wie du versuchst es mir angenehm zu machen, und das kann ich

nicht akzeptieren. „Versteck es nicht. Zeig mir dass du es willst. Und ich

gebe dir was du dir ersehnst..", diese Worte waren nicht gesprochen, eher

gehaucht, und das in Harrys Ohr, so das er sah wie sich eine Gänsehaut bildete.

Als du aufsiehst und leise stöhnst, sehe ich deine Augen, die nicht mehr deine

eigenen zu sein scheinen, sie sind wie Zwillinge, wie die von Tom, vielleicht

war diese Augenblick der, indem bei Severus alle Barrikaden fielen. Ich bewege

mich Tom entgegen und gebe somit auch Harry was er will, lasse ihn stöhnen,

während Tom mit ein bisschen Gel nachhilft. Ohne es zu überdenken oder gar zu

planen, lehnte er sich vor, und fing Harrys Lippen ein, er wollte wissen ob

diese sich genauso anfühlen wie Toms...

Glücklicherweise verfliegen deine Vorbehalte so schnell, wie sie aufkamen. Und

selbst wenn sie noch einmal aufflackern sollten... jetzt wirst du dies Spiel

gewiss nicht mehr unterbrechen. Viel zu ehrlich fühlt sich der enge, willige

Leib über dir an und viel zu sehr reizt dich mein praller Phallus in deinem

Inneren. Wieder und wieder gleite ich in deinen bereits gut gedehnten Eingang,

verharre einige Momente und entziehe mich dir langsam... tauche wieder kraftvoll

in diese wundervolle Passage. Mein schwarzes, langes Haar fällt über meine

Schultern, streichelt den Leib des Knaben zwischen uns und kost auch sacht über

deine Haut. Durch unsere Verbindung spüre ich deinen trommelnden Herzschlag,

der dem des Jüngeren so ähnlich ist. Je intensiver dies Spiel wird, je

feuriger die Emotionen durch euer Inneres fluten, desto näher kommt ihr der

Erlösung und desto mehr verlieren sich Gedanken und Überlegungen in der

Bedeutungslosigkeit.

Meine Finger aus den deinen lösend, streicheln sie die Innenseite deiner Hand,

an deinem Unterarm empor und bald auch deine Seite hinab. Indem ich sie zwischen

dich und Harry gleiten lasse, umfange ich den kleinen Penis, der sich so

erwartungsvoll aufgerichtet hat und massiere ihn flüchtig, sodass sich der

Bursche heftig um dich zusammenzieht. Es ist die pure Wonne, die er dich dadurch

spüren lässt und auch ihm sagt es mehr als zu. Er drückt seinen Oberkörper

hinauf, mehr gegen meine Brust, sodass ich ihm etwas mehr Platz gebe, während

ein hingerissener, leiser Aufschrei von seinen Lippen perlt. Sein Gesicht ist

von Lust gezeichnet und seine schön geformten Brauen ziehen sich wieder und

wieder unter seinem langen, Pony zusammen... zeigen, wie sich Verlangen und

dieser bitter-süße Schmerz immer wieder in seinem Inneren verbindet. Ich

umfasse deine Hand, führe sie an meiner statt zu der kleinen Männlichkeit des

Jüngeren und wieder entkommt ihm ein atemloses Geräusch voller Hingabe.

Deine grollende Antwort, erwidert er mit einem sachten Lächeln, auch wenn er

die Augen geschlossen hält. Doch bist du achtsamer, als gedacht: Du bemerkst,

was er hier versucht - es ist dem nicht unähnlich, was er auch außerhalb eines

Schlafgemachs tut. Er will den wenigen Menschen und Wesen, die ihm etwas

bedeuten so wenige Umstände wie möglich machen und ihnen dabei so viel Freude

bereiten, wie er es nur vermag. Dass du offenbar ebenso zu diesem illusteren

Kreise gehörst, scheint neu... doch ist es nicht einmal so abwegig. Freilich

hat Harry ebenso seinen Stolz und du hast ihn vom ersten Tag an mit deinen

Worten zu treffen gesucht. Wie eine Klinge hast du die Kommentare und

lückenhaft gestreuten Geschichten über James gegen ihn eingesetzt und jedes

mal ist ein weiteres, kleines Stückchen aus dem perfekten Bild seines Vaters

gebrochen, das er in seinem Herzen trägt. Doch er ist auch kein blinder Narr.

Er war ein argloses, misshandeltes Kind, als er Hogwarts das erste Mal betrat -

mittlerweile sind annähernd drei Jahre vergangen und er ist längst nicht mehr

so unbedarft wie einst. In der Zeit, die er in dieser Schule und der Welt der

Magier an sich verbrachte, hat er gelernt, aufmerksam zuzuhören und zu

beobachten. Ich möchte fast behaupten, es ist ihm gelungen, hinter deine Maske

zu blicken. Und er hat etwas dahinter erkannt, dass ihn anzieht und zu dir

hingezogen fühlen lässt. Er hat es nie ausgesprochen oder sich auf irgendeine

Weise anmerken lassen... oder womöglich war es zu subtil, als dass du es in

deiner eignen Unerfahrenheit wahrgenommen hättest. Doch hier und jetzt - daran

besteht kein Zweifel - erfüllt sich ein lange gehegtes Sehnen. Er spürt dich

in dir, spürt dass es nicht nur falsch ist und er genießt deine Gegenwart, die

Hitze, deinen Atem auf seiner Haut, deine Laute... einfach alles.

Als du ihm diese sachten Worte entgegen flüsterst, wendet er dir sein Antlitz

zu und studiert deine Züge. Er kann die Lust darin lesen, die prickelnde

Erregung... und dass du es aufrichtig meinst. Der Schauer, der seine Haut

überzieht, jagt bis in seine Lenden, sodass er sich einmal mehr unerbittlich um

dich verkrampft und dabei atemlos nach Luft schnappt. Er erbebt über dir und

doch... langsam heben sich seine Lider und er sucht deine tiefen, beständigen

Obsidiane. Auch, dass du eure Finger ineinander verflochten hast, hat er sehr

wohl bemerkt... erwidert den behutsamen Druck und erneut stiehlt sich eines

dieser betörenden Lächeln auf seine Lippen "... ich... ich will mehr..."

bringt er leise hervor und es klingt etwas erstickt, doch ohne Zweifel

aufrichtig. So weit es ihm diese Pose gestattet, hebt er seinen Hintern an und

lässt dich ihm entgleiten... ehe er sich erneut auf dich aufpfählt. Sein

sinnliches Stöhnen vibriert nah über deinen Lippen, während er sich auf

seinem anderen Unterarm neben dir abstützt und Halt sucht.

Seine Augen weiten sich, als du ihm so unverhofft einen Kuss schenkst. Ergeben

senken sich seine Lider und er gewährt dir ohne widerstand den Zugang zu seinem

Mund. Die freche, wendige Zunge, die dich zuvor so geschickt verwöhnte, lässt

sich gern von der deinen umwöhnen und locken, während sich euer beider

Geschmäcker austauschen. Wohlwollend liegt mein Blick auf euch... endlich ist

der Funke über gesprungen, Severus. Hast du nun endlich auch bemerkt, dass es

hier nicht darum geht, wie unsere Namen sind, welche Vergangenheit wir bergen

oder was das Schicksal uns für Aufgaben vorgibt? Es geht nur um den Augenblick

selbst... um seine Flüchtigkeit und darum, jeden Atemzug voll auszukosten. Das

ist pures Leben... es strömt feurig durch deine Adern, durch unser aller Adern

und sammelt sich in unseren Lenden. Keine Reue, keine Schuldgefühle... nur

vollkommener Genuss und unerreichte Befriedung haben jetzt noch eine Bedeutung.

Harry neigt seinen Kopf, erwidert diesen langen, zehrenden Kuss und lässt doch

zu, dass du ihn vollkommen bestimmst. Sein leises Stöhnen klingt rauchig und

etwas heiser und immer wieder stacheln deine Bewegungen diese sinnlichen Laute

an. Langsam löst ihr euch voneinander und der Jüngere bedeutet mir, dass er

sich etwas aufrichten will. Dem komme ich nach und ändere so erneut den Winkel

meines Beckens... sodass meine langen, ausladenden Stöße nun wieder und wieder

erbarmungslos über deine empfindliche Stelle schrammen. Der Knabe setzt sich

ganz auf, kniet über deinem Becken und hält deine Hand mit der seinen

verwoben. Sein Blick ist dunkel vor Lust und ruht allein auf dir, während er

seine Hüften anhebt und langsam erneut senkt. Noch ein mal und noch ein mal

wiederholt er dies, nimmt nun endlich einen konstanten Rhythmus auf, der doch

bald schneller wird. Wann immer er sich erhebt, zieht er sich hart um dich

zusammen, lässt nur locker, um dich auch noch die letzten Millimeter in ihn

versinken zu lassen. Sein eigenes, geringes Gewicht drückt ihn ganz auf dich

und indem er seinen Hintern vor und zurück schiebt, ihn kreisen lässt,

verschafft er sich selbst eine ungemein erregende Stimulation... während er

dich eine Ahnung des Himmels spüren lässt. Mit einer Hand stützt er sich auf

deinem straffen Bauch ab, spürt, wie die Muskeln unter deiner hellen Haut

arbeiten und kost behutsam über die fein definierten Konturen. Auch seine

Lusttropfen, mit denen er deinen Unterbauch benetzt hat, verwischen so und

während er dem ganzem mit einem versonnen Blick folgt, atme auch ich langsam

tiefer ein. Meine Augen zeigen nicht mehr länger das tiefe gern, sondern ein

ebenso klares, unendliches Purpur. Meine schönen Gesichtszüge sprechen von

fast animalischem Verlangen und ich löse unsere Finger auseinander, umfasse

deine Kniekehlen und drücke deine Schenkel weiter zu den Seiten... Stoß um

Stoß versenke ich hart und betörend in deiner feuchten Passage, traktiere

unablässig deine Prostata und ergänze auf unvergleichliche Weise euer beider

Rhythmus. Harry wimmert verzehrend auf, kommt dir wieder und wieder entgegen,

als hätte er sein Leben lang nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er kostet es voll

aus, denkst nicht an ein Morgen oder an die Konsequenzen einer solchen

Begegnung. Er vertraut dir und somit auch mir... noch nicht in dem Maß, wie es

mir dienlich ist, doch der Anfang ist bereits vielversprechend.

Deine Oberschenkel über meinen Beinen drapierend, kippt dein Becken nach oben

und deine Kuppe presst sich im Hintern des Jüngeren unerbittlich gegen seinen

süßen Punkt. Er stöhnt hingerissen auf, setzt sich ganz auf dich... und lehnt

sich dabei halt suchend etwas zurück. Einer seiner schlanken Arme legt sich

zurück und um meinen Nacken, sodass sich sein schmaler Leib wie ein schlanker

Birkenstamm vor dir wiegt. Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen sind pure Sünde und

jeder schmelzende Laut sendet einen neuen Funken zu dem lodernden Feuer in

deinem Unterleib. Deine Hoden ziehen sich bereits zusammen, ebenso wie seine

kleinen Gegenstücke und auch ich fühle bereits, dass das gewiss

unvergleichliche Ende nicht mehr fern ist.

Mit einer Hand streichle ich über die Brust des Jadeäugigen, dessen Kristalle

mehr und mehr von tiefem Rot erfüllt sind, kratze dabei an den pinken Knospen,

die sich fest zusammen gezogen haben und anziehend aufragen. Das kleine Glied

wippt stolz auf und ab, während die Muskeln seiner schlanken Schenkel leicht

beben. Es ist anstrengend für ihn, doch um nichts auf der Welt würde er nun

aufhören wollen. Sacht wende ich sein Gesicht zur Seite und zwinge ihm einen

gebieterischen Kuss auf, der ihn nur

noch rauer bewegen lässt. Sein Inneres massiert dich unablässig und sein weit

gedehnter Eingang empfängt dich, als wäre er für dich geschaffen. Silbrige

Tropfen schimmern auf eurer Haut und in eurem Schamhaar, denn ebenso wie bei

dir, ist Harrys graziler Schaft auch von einem flaumigen Lockenkranz umgeben. Es

sind noch etwas lichtere, feinere Härchen, die seidig im Widerschein des

Kaminfeuers schimmern.

Erneut sieht er zu dir hinab, seine Augen sind voller Begehren und Sehnsucht...

der wässrige Glanz sammelt sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und eine einzelne Träne

rollt über seine gerötete Wange. Seine leicht geöffneten, rosigen Lippen

entlassen wieder und wieder erregte, leise Aufschreie und seine Muskeln

umschließen dich immer rascher, immer kontinuierlicher. Sein Höhepunkt ist

nahe und auch ich lasse mein Becken gleichsam erbarmungslos, wie auch verlockend

gegen deinen festen Hintern stoßen. Das Geräusch von feuchter, aufeinander

treffender Haut erfüllt den Raum und die dunklen Jaspise des Knaben halten

unablässig deinen Blick - es ist der letzte Funke, der die Flamme in seinem

Innersten zur Feuersbrunst werden lässt: Sein Kreuz wölbt sich, er legt den

Kopf weit in den Nacken und reißt die Augen auf "Aaaaaaahhhhhh~" sein leiser

Aufschrei schmiegt sich samtig an dein Gehör, während er sich in einem einen

dünnen, weißen Strahl auf deinen Körper ergießt. Doch anstatt langsamer zu

werden... bewegt er sich noch immer, lässt dich die einmalige, intensive Härte

fühlen, mit der er dich umfängt - sodass du seine enge, hitzige Passage

vollkommen im Moment höchste Ekstase vollkommen auskosten kannst.

Ohne Zweifel werde ich niemals zulassen das wir es jetzt vorzeitig beenden, den

ich will es genießen, will sehen was du zu bieten hast, den innerlich sehne ich

mich danach, es mit dir zu tun, meine Fantasie zwingt mich dazu, mich darauf

einzulassen. Keiner von euch beiden ahnt, wie verdorben ich doch innerlich bin,

das ich einerseits Lehrer geworden bin, weil ich Kinder eigentlich

sehr...anziehend finde, ab einem gewissem Alter. Das ahnt wohl nicht einmal

Tom, den diese Art von Fetisch habe ich stehts vor allen Leute verborgen, es war

mein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis. Diese doppelte Lust durch Harry´s engen

Hintern auf sich, der sich ihm willig entgegenbringt, und Tom´s mehr als

willkommen. Deine Taktik, sich zurückzuziehen und wieder in mich zu stoßen

macht mich nur noch heißer, entlockt mir einen laut der Erregung, aber auch ein

kleines knurren, das zeigt das ich mehr will, von dir und dem Jungen...willig

drücke ich mich deiner Kosenden Hand entgegen, schnurre leicht dagegen, um zu

zeigen das es mir gefällt. Ohhh wie du versuchst uns zu manipulieren, ich

spüre es genau und es gefällt mir, weil ich so indirekt die schuld daran geben

kann, an dieser Situation, das ich es genieße, das ich den jungen Berühre,

fordere...Und wie gern berühre ich seine Erregung, fahre mit meiner Hand auf

und ab, spüre die Hitze, das zucken und gott es macht mich an, diesen jungen,

dieses Kind so zu sehen. Es ist wie eine aus einem Traum entsprungene Realität,

die meine geheimsten Wünsche erfüllen. „Das hier...diese Nacht gehört dir,

es geht nicht um uns...", er sah tom an und meinte auch sich..."..sondern um

dich...deine Lust...deine Fantasie..", es war zwar eher Severus Fantasie die

sich hier auslebte, aber das musste ja niemand wissen, er genoss es das war

wichtig, eigentlich.

„Ich gebe dir mehr...", hauchte Severus mit dunkler Vibrierender Stimme und

drückte sich leicht nach oben, so das er komplett in Harrys Hintern verschwand,

und gegen dessen Punkt drückte. „So ist es gut...beweg dich...", es war

eher ein kleiner Befehl als eine Bitte, den Severus war viel zu gierig auf mehr

als lange zu betteln. Unsere Lippen vereinigen sich und ich erkunde deinen

frechen Mund aufs genaueste. Es ist meine Führung der du folgst und das ist

auch gut so. TOM, das ist nicht fair...immer wieder stöhnte er laut auf und

drücke automatisch mein Becken nach oben, um Harry auch etwas von meiner Lust

abzugeben. Es wundert mich das du die Verbindung über unsere hand nicht löst,

sondern aufrecht erhälst, ist es das was du willst? Mit mir zusammen sein?

Willig spreize ich meine Beine, als du es verlangst, nehme dich noch viel mehr

in mich auf, will deinen Orgasmus in mir spüren, deinen Samen und den Druck mit

dem du diesen in mich hinein spritzt. Es klingt so schmutzig wenn man darüber

nachdenkt, aber jeder Mensch hat so seine Geheimnisse. Ich lasse mich von euch

beiden Treiben, und spüre deutlich wie nah der Junge an seinem Orgasmus war,

und ich...bin es auch...nicht so nah wie harry wie ich schnell merkte als er

zwischen uns mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam. Trotzdem bewegte er sich

weiter...er war schlau..."Ja...weiter...bewege deinen

hintern...ruckartiger..", gab Severus Anweisungen um seine Neigungen zu

befriedigen, ohne erst einmal harrys wohl im Auge zu haben.

Es ist unfassbar, was hier geschieht. Wir nannten keine Namen und der Jüngere

hat sie bislang auch nicht erfahren wollen...umso erstaunlicher ist es, wie

leichtfertig er sich in unsere Hände begibt. Womöglich haben seine Instinkte

ihm verraten, dass wir ihm keinesfalls Leid antun wollen - ich zumindest... so

müssen dieselben Instinkte ihm auch verraten haben, dass ich ihn vor deinem

Zorn ohne Zögern beschützt hätte. Er ist uns mit einer Neugier und

Unvoreingenommenheit begegnet, die mich staunen lässt. Dabei ist ihm klar, dass

wir der dunklen Seite der Magie angehören... auch wenn er nicht ahnt, wie nah

wir ihrem Herzen sind. Es macht für ihn keinen Unterschied. Er hat dies Angebot

angenommen und kostet nun aus, was ihm dargeboten wird. Sinnliche Laute

erfüllen dies Gemach und so, wie das Verlangen immer weiter aufwogt, lodern

auch die Flammen des Kamins stetig höre. Unsere Auraströme und Magie

verdichten sich, ballen sich weiter zusammen und als erstes ist es der Knabe,

der sie sich entladen lässt. Seine Magie fährt wie ein Schauer aus

Sternschnuppen über unsere Haut, durch unser beider Körper und breitet sich

wie Wellen auf einem Teich aus, in den man einen Stein warf. Es ist

unverfälschte, reine Magie... und ich fühle so viel mehr in ihr. Dort ist

Potenzial und... ein lang verschollen geglaubtes Erbe.

Deine Worte haben Harry wieder und wieder sachte Schübe von Erregung

verschafft, die seinen kleinen Penis nur noch begieriger hat zucken lassen. Fast

scheint es, als würde sich die kleine Männlichkeit deiner Hand und jeder noch

so flüchtigen Kosung entgegen recken - ebenso wie der schmale Leib des Knaben.

Seine von Hitze verschleierten Kristalle suchen wieder und wieder deine dunklen

Obsidiane. Deine Stimme erreicht seine Seele und lässt ihn sich mit nahezu

übermenschlicher Anmut auf dir bewegen... deine Gegenwart und deine

Zugebundenen schlagen eine Saite in seinem Inneren an - sie berühren ihn auf

eine Weise, die er sich so nie erträumt hätte. Es mag eine Illusion für eine

Nacht sein, doch er wird diese nie vergessen und sie noch lange Zeit wie einen

kostbaren Schatz hüten.

Jedes Entgegenkommen fängt der Bursche hingebungsvoll ab, lässt dich tief in

seine Passage tauchen und die Hitze und Enge vollkommen genießen. Und diese

steigern sich noch einmal, als ihn sein Höhepunkt überrollt. Eure Blicke sind

unabdingbar miteinander verwoben und du kannst so vieles in den purpurnen

Juwelen des Jüngeren erkenne. So viel Unausgesprochenes und doch scheint es

essentiell zu sein. Er hat dir sein Herz geöffnet, ohne es nach außen hin zu

zeigen und doch ist ihm dabei klar, dass du es nicht annehmen wirst. So wird er

es erneut verschließen und in den Tiefen seines Seins vergraben - solange, bis

es von einem anderen entdeckt und freigelegt wird... bis es ein Zuhause findet.

Das Beben, dass den fragilen Leib durchfährt will einfach nicht abebben. Seine

Muskeln zucken unkontrolliert und sein Atem überschlägt sich, während sich

sein Inneres bis zur Grenze des Schmerzes zusammen zieht. Sofort schießt mir

ein Gefühl wie eine glühende Nadel durch den Geist... ich schlinge einen Arm

um den filigranen Oberkörper des Jünglings, schmiege ihn gegen meine Brust und

hauche zärtliche Küsse auf seinen Hals und seine Schulter. Er entspannt sich

etwas, lockert auch so den erbarmungslosen Griff um deine Erektion und versucht

erneut zu Atem zu kommen. Eine stumme Mahnung liegt in meinen dunklen

Kristallen, als ich deine Gegenstücke suche. Verlange ihm nicht zu viel ab...

er wird jedem deiner Wünsche nachkommen, also gib auch darauf Acht, dass er

sich damit nicht schadet.

Noch immer sind die Finger eurer Hände ineinander verschlungen, während er

sich mit einer anderen auf deiner Brust abstützt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis

sich seine Atmung etwas normalisiert hat und unvernünftig, wie man ihn kennt,

nimmt er erneut einen fordernden Rhythmus auf. Sein Becken hebt und senkt sich

lockend und er versucht gegen die Erschöpfung und Entspannung anzukämpfen, die

die Nachwellen seines Orgasmus mit sich bringen. Ein ersticktes Hicksen ist zu

hören und ich dirigiere den Knaben, seinen Hinterkopf auf meine Schulter zu

legen, streichle durch sein an den Spitzen schweißnasses Haar und hauche ihm

federleichte Küsse auf die Schläfe. Er muss sich sammeln, doch kaum dass das

verzehrende Brennen in ihm nachlässt, nimmt sein Takt an Geschwindigkeit zu und

er kommt deinem stillen Befehl nach. Er will dir vollkommene Befriedigung

verschaffen, so, wie auch du sie ihn hast erfahren lassen. Doch ein so graziler

Leib ist einfach nicht geschaffen für derartige Belastungen. Seine Magie ist

nur mehr ein leises Flackern und doch... nichts wird ihn davon abbringen, dir

gefällig zu sein. So seufze ich innerlich und ziehe meinen eigenen Rhythmus

erneut an. Harte, gefühlvolle Stöße stimulieren deine Innenwände und mein

pulsierendes Fleisch schabt wieder und wieder unablässig über jenen sensiblen

Nervenknoten. Süße, stechende Blitze durchfahren deinen Körper und steigern

den Druck in deinem Unterbauch. Deine Muskeln arbeiten unter deiner hellen Haut

und jeder deiner eigenen Stöße empor in den willigen Eingang des Burschen,

wird von einem schmelzenden, rauchigen Stöhnen beantwortet.

Auch ich werde gebieterischer, will dich deinem eigenen Maximum endlich entgegen

und darüber hinaus bringen. Je mehr jedoch deine Lust durch dich hindurch wogt,

desto mehr forderst du auch mich. Deine Passage lässt mich vollkommen in dir

eintauchen, sodass mein Schaft in dir regelrecht eingebettet wird, ehe ich mich

dir wieder vollkommen entziehe. Die etwas kühlere Umgebungsluft streichelt

deinen gedehnten Ringmuskel, ehe ich mich wieder leidenschaftlich in dich

ramme.

Meine flammenden Augen nehmen die deinem gefangen, während mein betörend

schönes Antlitz über Harrys Schulter schwebt. Ein weitere Kuss berührt seine

blasse Haut und meine Stimme scheint kaum mehr etwas menschliches in sich zu

bergen, als meine verlockenden Worte erklingen "... zeige unserem kleinen

Nachtfalter, wie hervorragend er seine Sache gemacht hat... lass es ihn spüren

– belohne ihn auf deine so unvergleichliche Weise..." raune ich dir dunkle zu

und beuge mich vor... schmiege so auch den feingliedrigen Leib gegen dich und

vereine uns in einen neuen, verzehrenden Kuss, wobei mein Becken sich mit

unnachahmlicher Kraft und Anmut rasch gegen dich bewegt. Wieder und wieder

drücke und presse ich mich gegen deinen süßen Punkt, während sich der junge

Gryffindor so gut als möglich zwischen uns bewegt. Er stöhnt ergeben und als

er seine Lider hebt... fällt sein Blick auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen

Finger. Er sieht das Mal auf deinem Unterarm, sieht wie sich die Schlange auf

deiner Haut windet... doch was dabei auch immer in ihm vorgeht, es wird nie nach

außen gelangen. Nein... er überrascht uns beide, denn ich nehme am Rande

meines Bewusstseins seine Bewegung wahr - er wendet das Gesicht zur Seite und zu

deinem Handgelenk... sodass ich ihm etwas Platz mache und seine rosigen Lippen

legen sich auf dies Mal, kosen deine Haut auf eine unvergleichlich sündige Art

und Weise.

Gott ich genieße das Gefühl das dein Orgasmus mit mir macht, auch wenn ich

selber noch nicht soweit bin zu kommen, dein Anblick, deine Bewegungen beides

ist so gut...so heiß. Ich sehe gerne wie du dich an mich schmiegst, neue

Berührungen, neue Wörter ersehnst...

Ich nehme es an, das was du mir geben willst, dein Herz, deine Seele, dein

Verlangen. Ich werde gut darauf achten, auch wenn ich nicht sofort von ´LIEBE´

spreche, werde ich ab jetzt dein Mentor sein, dein Lehrmeister, und du der

meine, du wirst mich lehren was ich mag, was mich erregt und mir zeigen was es

bedeutet ein Kind zu lieben, dich zu begehren.

„Ruhig...ganz langsam kleiner...", gab er Tom´s Mahnung nach, und beruhigte

seinen jungen Liebhaber. Tom´s Bemühungen sind gut, und ich winde mich unter

dir, und presse mich nur enger an Harry, den ich einen zweiten heißen Kuss

ziehe während ich meinen Rücken durchdrücke, mich fest an Tom presse und

gleichzeitig Harry an mich drücke, meine andere Hand, liegt immer noch an

deinem kleinen harten Schaft, den ich wieder fest reibe um mit dir zum Orgasmus

zu kommen. Im Kuss versteht sich, stöhne ich vollkommen willig. „Ich gebe ihm

was er will. Und ich...behalte ihn bei mir. Damit belohne ich ihn ausreichend,

meinst du nicht auch?", das war nur ein kleines bisschen frech und seine

Stimme klang so rauchig, so erregt. „Ist es das was du willst oder kleiner?

Das ich dich nie wieder verlasse, dir Geborgenheit, Sicherheit, und Zuneigung

schenke...", hauchte Severus leise und zuckte dann zusammen als er Harrys

Lippen an einer ganz anderen Stelle spüre, so wie du vorher, kost er mein

Dunkles Mal. Es ist erregend, und beschert mir eine Gänsehaut, doch diesmal

weißt du das du es bist der sie verursacht. „Gefällt es dir?", Severus

hauchte das in Harrys Ohr bevor er sich im Ohrläppchen verbiss. „Komm mit uns

Harry...und ich gebe dir alles was du willst, alles!", versprach er schneller

atmend bevor er Harry wieder an sich drückte und die Lippen des kleinen wieder

einfing, ihn dominierte, ihn...einnahm, für sich alleine, auch wenn sein

Unterbewusstsein wusste das Tom das nicht zulassen würde.

Ein letzter Stoß des dunklen Lords reichte aus um ihn über den Rand seiner

Lust zu bringen, mit einem erstickten Schrei, gegen Harrys Lippen, kam er

verengte sich gefährlich um Tom, und riss auch den kleinen auf seinem Schoß

mit sich.

Ein Stück weit tauchst du aus deinem fiebrigen Delirium aus Begehren und Hitze

empor und erkennst, wie sehr dieser Akt an den Kraftreserven des Jünglings

zehrt. Er ist für derartige Anstrengungen noch zu jung, zu zerbrechlich... sein

etwas magerer Leib kann solche Belastungen wohl nur schwerlich verkraften und so

sind deine Worte und dein gefühlvollerer Rhythmus wie Balsam für Harry. Er

schmiegt sich zwischen uns, reibt seine schmale Brust gegen die deine und sein

Herz flackert wild auf, als er bemerkt, dass du es bist, der ihn mehr gegen sich

drückt. Du willst seine Nähe, nimmst sie nicht nur an, sondern erwiderst diese

Hingabe, diese Sehnsucht... eure Herzen schlagen immer mehr im Gleichklang und

sie bestimmen den Takt unserer fließenden Bewegungen. Doch deine Worte... er

hört sie, versteht sie auch... doch erreichen sie ihn wohl nicht in dem Maß,

wie du es dir wünschst. Er möchte sie glauben, will sie annehmen - doch ist es

nicht unmöglich? Ist es nicht nur ein Produkt der hitzigen Gefühle? Er glaubt,

der Sex vernebelt deine Sinne und lockert deine Zunge - er spürt einen Stich im

Herzen... so schnell sagst du, was dein Gegenüber hören will? So leicht lässt

du ihn glauben, diese Zusammenkunft wäre etwas besonderes? Harry musste schon

viele Enttäuschungen und unerbittlichen Verrat ertragen. Er hat seine Lehren

daraus gezogen - so leichtgläubig, wie du vielleicht denkst, ist er nicht. Er

will es gern, will dir glauben - doch da ist auch diese alarmierende Stimme in

seinem Hirtenkopf, die ihn einen Narren schelltet, weil er gewillt ist, dir

Glauben zu schenken. Nur ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken ist die Antwort auf

dieses Versprechen... und auch ich halte es für durchaus überstürzt. Zwar

sagte ich dir, du solltest dich seiner annehmen - doch wiegst du ihn in falscher

Sicherheit und lässt ihn im Glauben, etwas zu erhalten, das er in Wirklichkeit

nie besitzen wird, so wirst du sein Herz und seine Seele in abertausende

Scherben zerbersten lassen. Bricht er, weil er dir folgte, wird deine Strafe

unaussprechlich sein... das schwöre ich dir, Severus.

Eine gewisse Härte untermalt meine bildschönen Züge, während ich auf euch

beide hinab blicke. Der schwarze Schopf des Knaben liegt über deiner Schulter

und er lässt sich von unserem Rhythmus treiben, kommt dir entgegen und

empfängt gleichsam diese hingebungsvollen Stöße. Unser Takt ist in völliger

Harmonie, geschmeidig und fließend, als wären wir drei ein einziges Lebewesen.

Dein Begehren flammt wie ein Leuchtfeuer in dir auf, verlangt nach mehr, nach

der vollkommenen Befriedigung... und das sachte Kreisen dieser schmalen Hüften

über dir, scheint dies auch zu erfüllen.

Du umfasst noch einmal den kleine Schaft, der durch dies fortwährende Spiel

erneut halb erstarkt ist und entlockst Harry ein atemloses Stöhnen. Seine Augen

sind geschlossen, sein dichter Pony leicht feucht und er legt seine Hand auf

deine Schulter... lässt dich seine feinen Fingernägel spüren. Je mehr du die

Glut seines immer niedriger brennenden Verlangens schürst, desto abgehackter

entkommt ihm jeder Atemzug und desto mehr spürst du auch wieder das

Zusammenziehen um deinen prallen Penis. Er pulsiert heiß in der Passage des

Jüngeren und das klare Sekret des Lubricate fließt bereits an deiner Länge

hinab und zu unserer eigenen Verbindungsstelle. Deine Laute werden sacht von dem

Burschen ergänzt und er schmiegt seine Stirn gegen deinen Hals, bringt

lediglich noch einen leisen, heiseren Aufschrei hervor, da sich seine Lust immer

fordernder zu einem zweiten Orgasmus aufschaukelt. Du knabberst an seinem

Ohrläppchen, lässt ihn so erneut tief erschaudern und seine dunklen Granate

öffnen sich halb... sodass du ihren tiefen Glanz erforschen kannst. Dort steht

so viel Gefühl in diesen einmaligen Seelenspiegeln - die den meinen so sehr

gleichen und doch völlig anders sind...

Meine langen, ausladenden Stöße wechseln zu einer Folge von harten, kurzen

Bewegungen, die unablässig deinen empfindsamen Punkt traktieren. Welle um Welle

purer Erregung durchströmen dich, sammeln sich in deinem Unterleib und künden

von dem nahen Ende.

Dein Atem streichelt die erhitzte Haut des Kleineren und lässt ihn erzittern,

während er spürt, wie du noch einmal in ihm anschwillst. Deine gesamte Länge

versinkt nun mit jedem Heben deines Beckens in dem filigranen Geschöpf zwischen

uns und als auch ich mich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen kann, hebt Harry sein

Gesicht... er sieht in deine Augen und als du dich zu ihm neigst, ihr euch in

diesen tiefen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss vereint, öffnet er sie dir... so wie er dir

seine Seele öffnet. Und mehr braucht es nicht: Wie ein Blitzschlag

überwältigt ein zweiter Orgasmus den Jungen, sodass er ergeben in deinen Mund

stöhnt. Dabei zieht er sich erneut heftig um dich zusammen - und schubst auch

dich über den Abgrund. Dein Körper hebt sich uns beiden entgegen, während

deine Laute bezeugen, wie einmalig und verzehrend dieser Höhepunkt auch für

dich ist. Dein Erbe ergießt sich reichlich in den grazilen Gryffindor auf dir

und während ihr beide diese höchste Ekstase erlebt, ist es auch um mich

geschehen. Euer beider Lust reißt auch mich mit sich, sodass mein Samen ein

weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht in dich schießt und dich heiß erfüllt. Es ist zu

viel... deine Passage ist bereits übervoll mit meinen Hinterlassenschaften,

sodass die rein weiße Masse an deinem Ringmuskel hervor quillt und unsere

Schenkel und auch das kostbare Bettzeug unter uns benetzt. Unser beider Magie

wallt reichhaltig auf, nährt so auch etwas die Reserven des Kleineren, während

dieser vollkommen in sich zusammensinkt. Die Erschöpfung fordert schließlich

doch ihren Tribut...

Mein schöner Körper spannt sich in einem sinnlichen Bogen an, während dieser

einmalige Orgasmus in seine lockenden Nachwellen übergeht. Auch du schwebst

nahezu in diesem Fluss aus Befriedigung und abflauender, prickelnder Lust... und

ich löse meine Finger aus den deinen, sodass du den schmalen Knaben auf dir mit

deinen Armen umfangen kannst. Er atmet leise keuchend und legt selbst seine Arme

um deinen Nacken... sucht deine Nähe, als wolle er dich nie wieder gehen

lassen. Auch ich beobachte jede eurer Gesten, nehme jede kleine Veränderung

eurer Auren wahr und etwas bedächtiges, unerklärlich ruhiges legt sich über

mein Gebaren. Es dauert eine Weile, ehe meine Erektion etwas erschlafft ist und

auch der feste Griff um sie sich lockert. Langsam gleite ich aus dir, gebe dabei

Acht darauf, dich nicht zu verletzten und schließlich streichelt die kühle

Abendluft deinen weit gedehnten Eingang. Ich lasse mich neben euch nieder und

stütze meinen Kopf auf einer Hand, während ich euch beobachte. Harrys Atmung

ist bereits etwas ruhiger und er scheint zu dösen, während dein Glied noch

immer fest von seinen Muskeln umschlossen und in ihm gehalten wird. Meine andere

Hand legt sich auf den kühlen Rücken des Knaben und streichelt sacht auf und

ab, während auch du allmählich wieder zu Atem kommst. Es ist eine angenehme

Trägheit, die uns umfängt und als noch einmal einige Zeit vergangen ist und

ich mir sicher bin, dass der Knabe schläft, wirke ich einen Zauber, der seine

Träume vertieft und angenehm gestaltet. Noch immer liege ich entspannt neben

euch, doch dann neige ich mich zu dir, hauche einen Kuss auf deine Stirn und

suche deinen Blick "Hältst du für klug, was du getan hast?" frage ich leise

und erkunde dabei deine verschleierten Obsidiane. Mein rauchiger Tonfall passt

sich perfekt in diese sinnliche Atmosphäre ein, während ich kaum wahrnehmbar

ausatme... fast seufze "Du versprichst ihm etwas, das er nicht leichtfertig

hinnimmt. Es bedeutet ihm viel... und mir scheint auch, der Zeitpunkt, es zu

sagen, ist denkbar ungünstig. Ich kann nur ahnen, was in dir vorgeht, Severus

und freilich schätze ich es, wenn du meinen Anweisungen so eifrig Folge

leistest. Doch wage dich besser nicht zu weit vor. Ich werde nicht zulassen,

dass sich Harry in etwas hinein steigert, das so nicht der Wahrheit entspricht -

und dass er zerbricht, wenn er es erkennt. Noch lasse ich dich gewähren - auch

dessen solltest du dir gewiss sein. Wenn die Dinge aber aus dem Ruder laufen,

werde ich einschreiten... vergiss das nicht." es ist ein Versprechen und eine

Warnung zugleich, auch wenn dort nicht einmal die Spur von Aggression oder gar

Zorn in meinen Worten zu erkennen ist. Du weißt, dass ich zuweilen zu einer

morbiden Art von Schalk aufgelegt bin: Hier jedoch eindeutig nicht. Doch diesmal

meine ich es ohne jeden Zweifel ernst.

Ich versuche dem Jungen halt zu geben, ihn zu stützen, seine Magie zu schonen,

und ihn dennoch Lust empfinden zu lassen. Ein Zweites, ein letztes Mal. Und

wieder merke ich wie perfekt er ist, wie er uns beide ergänzt, genau zwischen

uns passt, es fasziniert mich, weil ich so was nie in Betracht gezogen habe.

Sofort bemerke ich dass du dich danach sehnst, mehr solcher Aufforderungen zu

bekommen, mehr Aufmerksamkeiten, und die bin ich gewillt dir zu geben. Ich habe

niemals klarer gedacht, als ich dir diese Worte zuflüstere. Langsam werde ich

dich lehren, was es heißt mir zu vertrauen, mit mir zu wachsen, und zu lernen.

Harrys kleine Bewegung mit der Hüfte, machte ihn wirklich heiß, zeigte es

doch, wie sehr Harry ihn befriedigen wollte, so richtig, mit allem was er geben

konnte, und noch viel mehr.

Diesmal fange ich deinen Orgasmus mit meinen Lippen ein, genieße deine zarte

Stimme nur für mich allein, und es wäre so schön, wenn es so wäre.

Beschützend halte ich dich umfangen, in meinen Armen bis du langsam ruhiger

wirst, und wegdämmerst, das hast du dir auch verdient, kleiner, mehr als

das...Dein Zauber bewirkt das der kleine weiter wegdämmert, und alles noch mal

im Geiste durchlaufen kann. „Ja ich denke schon. Weil es dir Wahrheit ist Tom.

Ich meine jedes Wort so wie ich es gesagt habe. Es wird funktionieren, vertrau

mir, Tom."

Still betrachte ich euch beide, wie ihr eng umschlungen eure ausklingenden

Orgasmen genießt. Die sachten Nachwellen schwappen träge über euch hinweg und

während mein Zauber Harry immer weiter und immer tiefer in einen erholsamen

Schlaf einwebt, umfängt uns erneut die Ruhe dieses Raumes. Das Knistern des

Feuers im Kamin tritt wieder in den Vordergrund, als sich auch der Atem des

Jungen etwas beruhigt hat und durch die geöffneten, bodentiefen Fenster kommt

ein leichter Lufthauch herein, der die Frische der letzten Sommernacht mit sich

bringt. Schön und unnahbar wie ein Halbgott ruhe ich neben euch, betrachte dies

Bild voll augenscheinlicher Harmonie und Stille, während ich meinen Kopf mit

einer Hand aufstütze und meinen anderen Arm locker über meine Seite lege.

Feucht schimmern die Spuren dieser sündigen Akte auf meiner hellen

Alabasterhaut, während das tiefe Smaragdgrün erneut meine Seelenspiegel

erfüllt. Der letzte Schimmer von Purpur weicht, als der Knabe bereits tief in

seine Traumwelt abgedriftet ist und du so unkonventionell auf meine

Überlegungen antwortest. Ich erwidere nicht sofort etwas... unter halb

geschlossenen Lidern beobachte ich dich noch einen Moment, ehe ich mich auf den

Rücken sinken lasse und in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung aufrichte.

Neben dir sitzend, streicht meine Hand über den schmalen, blassen Rücken des

jungen Gryffindor und hinab zu seinem Hintern. Behutsam streichle ich den weit

gedehnten Muskelring und dein Glied, an der Stelle, wo ihr noch immer verbunden

seid. Mein anderer Arm schlingt sich um die schmale Brust des Kleineren und ich

löse ihn sacht von dir... und dich aus seiner Passage. Du bist bereits etwas

erschlafft, sodass dein Penis geräuschvoll aus seinem Eingang gleitet - gefolgt

von deinem Samen, der an seinen schlanken Schenkeln hinab rinnt. Als sei dieser

Junge mein Augenstern, bette ich ihn zwischen uns auf den kostbaren Laken und

mit einer unmerklichen, eleganten Handbewegung umhüllt ihn eine feine Decke,

deren Ränder von schwarzen Federn gesäumt sind. Ein schlichtes, doch herrlich

besticktes Kissen bildet sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts unter seinem Haupt und er

macht es sich unbewusst ganz von allein bequem, genießt die Wärme nach diesen

Strapazen.

Fast beiläufig kosen meine langen Finger an deiner Schenkelinnenseite empor und

über deine abgeklungene Erektion, über deinen Bauch hinauf, ehe ich meine Hand

auf deiner Brust ruhen lasse. Prüfend halte ich deinen Blick, ehe ich mich

erneut von dir löse und mich mit unerreichter Anmut in die Laken sinken lasse

"... ich hatte es bereits befürchtet..." beginne ich ruhig und atme kaum

merklich tiefer ein, ehe ich erneut deine Obsidiane suche "Es ist dir ernst und

eben das bringt völlig neue Komplikationen mit sich. Ich denke nicht dass es

allein daran liegt, dass ihr euch in dieser Nacht... auf eine unerklärliche Art

und Weise gefunden habt - unvorhergesehen und erfüllend. Und es mag auch nicht

daran liegen, dass du heute Nacht das erste Mal den körperlichen Akt als

solchen kennen gelernt hast... - dennoch liegt die Vermutung nah, dass deine

Worte im Eifer der Emotionen gesprochen waren. Emotionen, die allein auf

physischen Reaktionen beruhen und nicht auf der Sehnsucht deines Herzens.

Versteh mich recht: Ich spreche dir deine Empfindungen nicht ab... und

womöglich werden sie mir noch dienlich sein. Doch weiß ich aus Erfahrung, dass

aus dieser Liebe zuweilen auch große Stärke erwächst. Lucius trägt ebenso

eine besondere Liebe in sich... für seinen Sohn, für seine Familie... - und

indem er all seine Kräfte aufwendet, um zu beschützen, was ihm so wichtig ist,

wird er scheinbar von Tag zu Tag stärker. Wäre er nicht in jeder Hinsicht ein

hervorragender Magier, Stratege und Diener, wäre er in meiner Gunst nie derart

aufgestiegen - ganz gleich, wie edel und rein sein Blut ist. So sei dir gewiss,

dass ich ein wachsames Auge auf euch beide haben werde. Sollte eure Stärke mir

gefährlich werden, werde ich sie zu... bändigen wissen. Zuvor jedoch solltest

du sehr aufmerksam sein, Severus. Du siehst eine gewisse Verbundenheit zwischen

Harry und dir, doch vergiss dabei nicht, dass er ein eigenständiges Wesen

besitzt. Er ist in mancher Hinsicht anders als du... geprägt durch Erfahrungen,

gebrandmarkt durch Verrat und Erkenntnisse und doch voller Hoffnung auf das, was

ihm jeder neue Morgen bringt. Ihm sind Begriffe wie Loyalität, Zuverlässigkeit

und Hingabe durchaus vertraut... doch er ist ein Kind. Diese Begriffe sind noch

nicht ausreichend mit Inhalt gefüllt. Er muss erst noch lernen, sie zu

verinnerlichen und er muss mit der Zeit begreifen, was ihren Wert ausmacht. Wenn

du diesen Keim, den das Schicksal dir heute Nacht bescherte auf fruchtbaren

Boden fallen lassen willst, so sei behutsam. Was du mit diesem Jungen in Händen

hältst scheint so stark und robust auf den ersten Blick... doch unter dieser

Schale ist er zuweilen äußerst zerbrechlich. Er wäre nicht der erste, der mit

dieser Fragilität die Schatten anlockt... und er wäre nicht der erste, der in

ihnen versinkt. Du kannst ihm helfen, sich zu behaupten und die Dunkelheit als

Schild und Schwert anzunehmen. Doch kannst du selbst mit Bestimmtheit sagen,

dass du bei dem Versucht, die Schatten zu lenken, nicht ebenso von ihnen

verschlungen wirst?" selten habe ich derart offen das Wort an dich gewandt -

doch Harry... seine Belange lassen keine Spiele und keine Unsicherheiten zu. Er

ist der Schlüssel zu meinem Leben. So verletzlich, so jung... und doch hält er

meine Existenz in Händen, so wie ich die seine.

erneut ist es einen Moment still um uns, bis wir beide ein sachtes, fast

belebendes Aufwogen von Magie bemerken. Es erinnert an Frühling, an weite

Blumenwiesen, endlose Wälder, frische Quellbäche... die Natur in ihrer

schönsten und reinsten Form. Unmittelbar darauf klopft es still an der alten,

doch edel gearbeiteten Tür dieses Gemachs und ich muss keine Antwort geben,

damit mein Diener weiß, dass ich ihn in einlasse. Als sich die Tür öffnet,

blickst du über deine Schulter zu dem Geschöpf, dass diesen Raum betritt: Ein

hoch gewachsener Mann, mit bildschönen, maskulinen Gesichtszügen. Hohe

Wannenknochen, eine gerade, lange Nase und attraktive, volle Lippen. Unter

dunklen Locken schimmern herrliche, tiefgründige Rauchquarze hervor, während

sein muskulöser, freier Oberkörper von ungebändigter Kraft spricht. Seine

bronzene Haut schimmert lockend im Widerschein des Feuers, während sich seine

hoch gewachsene Erscheinung mit fast sonderbarer Leichtigkeit in dies Zimmer

bewegt. Lange, eckige Fingernägel tragen einen kupfernen Farbton und heben sich

von dem aus dunklem Silber geschlagenen Tablett ab, dass er trägt. Die

Muskelpartien, die sich durch die Bewegungen seiner breiten Schultern straffen

und wieder entspannen lassen nahezu augenblicklich deine Lust von Neuem

aufflammen - doch dann gleitet dein Blick zu seinen Hüften... und an ihnen

weiter hinab. Anstatt menschlicher, wohl geformter Waden und Schenkel steht dies

Ebenmaß an Verführung auf zwei kraftvollen, mit samtig braunem Fell bedeckten

Bockbeinen. Sie sind doppelt geknickt und der lange Behang um seine Fesseln legt

sich seidig über zwei große, bronzen schimmernde Hufe. Perfekte Proportionen -

sowohl im Bezug auf seine menschlichen, wie auch sein tierischen Attribute...

und als er etwas näher kommt, erkennst du auch die fremdartige, exotische

Schönheit, die ihn doch etwas von den Menschen unterscheidet. Dort ist etwas

Wildes in jeder seiner Gesten und doch ist es beherrscht, faszinierend... uralt.

Unter seinem dichten Lockenschopf ragen zwei kleine, ineinander verdrehte

Hörner empor, die sein Stirn zieren und als er kurz etwas tiefer einatmet und

dann deinen Blick einfängt, lächelt er so sündig und wundervoll, wie der

erste Sonnenaufgang "Guten Abend, My Lord - ich dachte, ihr würdet eine kleine

Erfrischung zu schätzen wissen..." erklärt er und kommt wie

selbstverständlich neben das große, ausladende Bett. Indem er das Tablett

etwas absenkt, beginnt es von allein zu schweben und stellt sich nahe der

Stelle, wo auch wir liegen ab. Darauf sind Gläser angeordnet, eine Karaffe mit

Wasser und eine sehr viel kleinere mit einer stechend grünen Flüssigkeit. Dazu

einige Stücke Zucker und ein feiner Porzellanteller mit geschnittenen Äpfeln,

Birnen, Datteln und Weintrauben. In einer weiteren Schale, die separat steht,

scheint eine Art dunkelbrauner bis tiefroter Sud zu sein. Du kannst es schlecht

im Schein des Feuers erkennen, doch während der seidige Schweif des Satyrs

einmal kraftvoll schlägt und er mit einem verspielten Lächeln deine Obsidiane

erforscht, drehe ich mich kurzerhand auf den Bauch und nehme mit zwei Fingern

eines der kleine, eingelegten Stücke aus jener Schale. Es berührt meine Lippen

und ich koste den reichen Geschmack, lasse ihn mir auf der Zunge zergehen, ehe

ich den Happen in den Mund nehme und genüsslich verspeise. Dir steigt jedoch

rasch der metallne Geruch in die Nase - Blut... und das, was in dieser Schale

ist, ist gewiss nicht nur in dem Lebenssaft eingelegt...

Das große, magische Geschöpf steht noch einen Moment neben dem Bett und

beobachtet aufmerksam, was wir tun. Er weiß sehr genau, was hier geschehen ist,

doch freilich ist es weder für ihn, noch für mich etwas ungewöhnliches oder

gar erwähnenswertes. Der Satyr geht völlig unbefangen mit dir um... als hätte

er dich in dieser Nacht, wie in jeder Nacht zuvor bereits begrüßt. Dabei

begegnet ihr euch zum ernste Mal. Da ist jedoch diese angenehme, geborgene Aura,

die das magische Wesen versprüht und die sich so wohlig in die Seele legt. Er

ist ein Natur-Geist, ein Hüter und Lenker der Urgewalten - seine Magie reicht

tief und ist weit älter als alles, was du kennst.

Ich schenke mir etwas der grünen Flüssigkeit ein - Absinth - und lege einen

Löffel quer über das Glas. Eine kleine Flamme erscheint darunter und schmilzt

die zwei Zuckerstücke, die ich auf dem feinen Silberbesteck abgelegt habe. Die

süßen Tropfen fallen in das Getränk und schließlich verlischt die Flamme,

sodass ich kurz umrühre und das edle Kristall in einer Hand halte. Mein Blick

ruht auf dir und ich schmunzle kaum merklich, während du dies faszinierende

Halbwesen beobachtest. Auch er bemerkt dein Interesse und verneigt sich in einer

würdevollen Geste, lächelt jedoch schelmisch dabei "Mein Name ist Hyperion, My

Lord - solltet ihr ein Wunsch haben, scheut euch nicht, ihn mir zu nennen."

stellt er sich vor, richtet sich dann auf und scheint sich sichtlich an deiner

Reaktion zu erfreuen.

Ich spüre deinen sachten Blick auf mir, und dem Jungen, der in meinen Armen

schlummert, friedlich, so wirkt er bei weitem jünger als er wirklich ist, und

er gefällt mir so sanft, so still, so...unschuldig, und das ist es was du

leider nun nicht mehr bist, und vorher auch nicht war. Der Windhauch sorgt

dafür das ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme, während ich Harry in einen sachte Decke

schmiege, damit dieser nicht fror. Ich folge deiner Hand ganz genau, als sie den

Jungen berührt, ihn sachte am Rücken kost, weiter zu seinem ziemlich...in mit

Leidenschaft gezogenen Hintern. Ich seufze tief auf, weil ich eigentlich noch

viel länger in ihm bleiben will, dieses Gefühl genießen möchte, dich zu

spüren. Das Geräusch als ich aus ihm gleite, lässt mich die Luft zwischen den

Zähnen einziehen, den es könnte mich durchaus erregen wenn man darauf aufbauen

würde. Es fasziniert mich, wie der Samen, MEIN Samen, aus ihm herumläuft,

gespannt, fast hypnotisiert starre ich darauf und lecke mir aufreizend die

Lippen. Ich folge jeder deiner Schritte Tom, sehe wie du ihn sachte bettest,

zupfe etwas an der Decke um es dem Jungen noch bequemer zu machen.

Ein schnurren, eines das dir zeigt das ich mich dir niemals verweigern würde,

zeigt dir das es mir gefällt, und ich lehne mich an dich, deine Hände, und

sehne mich nach deinen Lippen, die mich kosen, mich fordern, mich unterwerfen.

„Ist es schlimm? Ist es das was du nicht wolltest?", er sah ihn aufmerksam

an, in dessen grüne Augen, die ihn faszinierten. „ich meine es so wie ich es

sagte Tom. Nicht im Eifer gesprochen, sondern weil ich es so meine. Weil es die

Worte waren die er hören wollte, und weil ich wollte das er mich so

ansieht.", murmelte er leise und wolle sich rechtfertigen. „Denkst du

wirklich das ich mich jemals gegen dich wenden würde?", er klang leicht

verletzt weil er dachte das Tom eigentlich wissen müsste wie sehr er ihn

ergeben war, das er alles tun würde, um ihm dienlich sein. „Ich will ihn

lernen lassen, Tom. In Magie und in allem anderen auch. Er wird stark werden,

aber nicht gegen dich sein, du warst es der ihm diese Welt gezeigt hat, von der

anderen Seite aus.", er sah ihn an, wollte das Tom erkannte was er ihm sagen

wollte, das er es ehrlich meinte. „Denkst du den das die Schatten mich

verschlingen wollen? Bin ich ein so offensichtliches Opfer?", Severus konnte

das nicht glauben, er war ein starker Magier, wusste sich zu wehren! Ich sehe

den fremden Mann, mustere ihn offen, nicht versteckt, und sofort lodert mein

inneres Feuer erneut auf. Auch die Feststellung das du kein Menschliches Wesen

bist, nimmt mir die Lust nicht, sondern steigert sie nur noch mehr. Auch das

lächeln das er mir schenkt, lässt mehr als einen Schauer über meinen Rücken

fahren, ich will mehr...Ich kann nicht anders, und lehne mich zu dir herüber,

an dein Ohr. „Tom...?", es klang lockend aber auch bittend. „Meint er alle

wünsche?", es klang so schüchtern, so voller Erwartung. Dieses Wesen, lockte

in ihm etwas hervor, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Du bist weit entspannter, ruhiger und nahezu ausgeglichen, während du dem

Jüngeren so nah bist. Er ruht fast selbstverständlich auf dir und hätte

gewiss auch ein Lager und einen Ruhepol in deiner Gegenwart gefunden, auch ohne

das Zutun meiner Magie. Jedoch kann ich nicht riskieren, dass er bereits so

früh herausfindet, wer ich wirklich bin. Noch erliegt Harry dem Glauben, dass

es bloß Zufall war, der ihn hierher führte. Womöglich ein Ausbruch seiner

Magie, der ihn ganz willkürlich und durch einen ihm unbekannten Zauber hierher

brachte. Denkbar wäre es und möglich auch. So will ich ihn vorerst in diesem

Glauben lassen und sobald ich den Zauber löse und er erwacht, wird er nichts

weiter empfinden als Behagen. Die Erinnerungen dieser Nacht ohne Schuld und ohne

Reue... du spielst dabei eine wichtige Rolle. Er hat dich erkannt und was ich in

seinem Blick las... es verrät mir, dass er diese Verbindung wie keine Zweite

ersehnt hat. Du wirst ihm helfen, es zu verstehen... ihm begreiflich zu machen,

was uns in dieser Nacht zusammenbrachte und du wirst ihm erklären, wie es sein

kann, dass ihr trotz allem auch nach dieser Nacht zusammen sein könnt. Wie

dieses Zusammensein sich im Alltag gestaltet und wie viel ihr einander

offenbaren oder zugestehen wollt, werdet ihr unter euch vereinbaren. Das soll

mich nicht interessieren... doch je mehr du ihn an dich bindest, desto eher wird

er auch für meine Worte empfänglich sein.

Der Knabe schläft tief und fest zwischen uns, spürt die Wärme unserer

erhitzten Körper und die wohlige Entspannung, die seinen erschöpfen Leib

überläuft. Derweil wende ich mich dir mit einigen sanften Kosungen zu, lasse

den leisen Funken von Lust noch einmal sacht aufflammen, ehe er womöglich ganz

verklingt. Auch du hast für deine erste Nacht dieser Art gleich recht viele

Erfahrungen gemacht. Es dürfte dir gewiss ebenso zu denken geben - diese Zeit

sollst du haben. Doch ebenso will ich dir die Gelegenheit einräumen, über

meine Worte nachzudenken und das, was sich hier und heute zwischen dir und Harry

abspielte. Es ist nicht leichtfertig zu betrachten, doch einmal mehr bist du zu

vorschnell mit deiner Bewertung meiner Erklärung. Mein Gesicht seitlich drehen,

als ich auf dem Rücken liege, studiere ich still deine Obsidiane und scheine

dabei schöner als jedes Gemälde der alten Meister "Im Grunde musst du dich

nicht dafür rechtfertigen, was sich in deinem Herzen anbahnt. Es ist womöglich

echt... vollkommen rein und aufrichtig. Dennoch bringt es Schwierigkeiten mit

sich... für dich, für Harry und es wird in jedem Fall euer beider Umfeld

beeinflussen. Ihr seid beide zu unerfahren, um ein wirklich geschicktes

Versteckspiel zu inszenieren, das die anderen auf falsche Fährten lockt und

verwirrt. Euch bleibt nur, nach außen hin so zu tun, als sei nie etwas

geschehen. Doch umso mehr Bestätigung wird es benötigen, den jeweils anderen

hinter verschlossenen Türen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Höre mir aufmerksam

zu, Severus... ich befürworte deine Entscheidung, wie wohl kein zweiter. Und

ich werde sie fördern - auch dessen kannst du dir gewiss sein. Doch wie bei all

meinen Vorhaben in den letzten dreizehn Jahren muss ich mich auch hierbei

bedeckt halten. Alles werde ich nicht in die richtigen Bahnen lenken können und

so werde ich auch nicht jedes Ungemach von euch fernhalten können. Deshalb habe

ich dich in erster Instanz beauftragt, über diesen Jungen zu wachen. Sei sein

Beschützer und sein Mentor... in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Aus diesem Neuanfang

wird ein unvorhergesehener Verlauf der Zukunft im Wandteppich der Zeit gewoben.

Welch glückliche Fügung ihn auch immer hierher brachte, spielt keine Rolle -

doch wir müssen jede Chance nutzen, die sich uns bietet. Du musst dich auch

nicht sorgen, dass ich allzu bald einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen werde... er

wird allenfalls Einflüsterungen erhalten, ein Wispern in der Nacht, das ihn

nachdenken lässt und seinen Geist mit neuen Ideen nährt. Den Rest... wird er

von allein erfahren wollen. Er wird dich ausfragen und du wirst im Rahmen deiner

Möglichkeiten ehrlich zu ihm sein. So bin ich zuversichtlich, dass sich die

Dinge fügen werden, wie ich es wünsche..." die Souveränität eines Herrschers

umweht meine Erscheinung, während meine mystisch schimmernden Juwelen deine

Gegenstücke halten. Deine Frage jedoch, ob ich in dir ein Opfer sehe, verneine

ich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln "Du bist nicht leichter und nicht schwerer

zu bezwingen, als jedes andere Lebewesen, das nur die Unsterblichkeit seiner

Seele kennt. Den Schatten nah zu sein und sich zuweilen in ihnen zu verstecken,

bedeutet nicht, ihnen verbunden zu sein... oder sie gar zu lenken. Das...

vermochten seit Anbeginn der Zeit nur sehr, sehr wenige Magier. Diese alten

Hexenmeister sind lange Geschichte - viele davon vergessen und doch fließt ihr

Blut zuweilen noch in den Adern ihrer Nachkommen. Alte, machtvolle Häuser,

nicht immer adlige Geschlechter... und oftmals sind diese Linien verwaschen -

dennoch findet man noch heute Nachfahren dieser alten Lenker der Schatten. Wie

dem auch sei... ich denke, dass sowohl du, als auch unser junger Freund hier ein

besonderer Anzugspunkt für die Geschöpfe in den Schatten und die Finsternis

selbst sein werdet. Womöglich mehr, als euch lieb ist. Somit rate ich dir

lediglich, aufmerksam zu sein - nicht mehr und nicht weniger." scheinbar

nachdenklich betrachte ich dich und halte deinen Blick nachdem mein Diener

herein gekommen ist und uns jene leichten Erfrischungen kredenzt. Er hat sofort

deine volle Aufmerksamkeit, das ist nahezu spürbar... und er fasziniert dich in

weit mehr als einem Aspekt. Du bist von seiner Art an sich eingenommen:

Charmant, doch dabei leicht kokett und verspielt. Er trägt die Würde und den

Stolz seiner Rasse zur Schau und scheint dabei doch vollkommen unbeschwert.

Anmut, Kraft und unerreichte Schönheit verneinen sich in diesem magischen

Geschöpf. Mit jedem Schritt schimmert das kurze, seidige Fell seiner

muskulösen Bockbeine, spannen sich seine Muskeln unter der bronzenen Haut und

jede geschmeidige Bewegung gibt dir eine Ahnung, welch... ausgesprochen

ansehnliches Gemächt sich unter dem feinen Lendenschurz um seine Hüften

verbirgt. Jene zwei Stoffbahnen, die jeweils über seinen Hintern und seinen

Schritt reichen, sind mit edlen Stickereien verziert und erinnern an eine

Herbstwald. Natürliche Motive, wie Blätter und Ranken zieren den Stoff, der

seinen Leib als einziges etwas bedeckt. Es ist untypisch für seine Art - für

gewöhnlich können sie mit dieser Art, sich zu verhüllen, nichts anfangen...

Satyre und ihre Artverwandten bevorzugen es, die Körper, die ihnen gegeben

sind, zur Schau zustellen und sich auch am Anblick anderer zu erfreuen. Es liegt

in ihrer Natur - sie sind sinnliche Wesen, die die Ars Amandi wie wohl keine

zweite Rasse verstehen und praktizieren. Zu beginn nicht immer freiwillig, doch

es gibt kaum ein Geschöpf, das sich ihrer betörenden Aura nicht früher oder

später ergeben würde.

So ruhen jene stillen, funkelnden Rauchquarze ebenso offen und interessiert auch

auf dir. Hyperion atmet bewusst tiefer ein, nimmt den offensichtlichen Duft von

Sex wahr und genießt ihn... er kostet ihn regelrecht aus, während er nebenher

das Gedeck aufträgt. Ich störe mich weder an seiner Gegenwart, noch an dem

offensichtlichen Gefallen, den er auch an dir gefunden hat. So nippe ich

beiläufig an dem smaragdgrünen Getränk in dem kostbaren Kristallglas und

fange doch noch einmal deinen Blick ein "Vielleicht würdest du es nicht wollen,

dich gegen mich zu wenden... doch du könntest dereinst dazu genötigt sein oder

es dir auch wünschen. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich dir im Speziellen

misstrauen, Severus - ich schenke niemand Vertrauen... niemandem, der die

Fähigkeit besitzt, mir Schaden zu können. Die Menschen sind sich ihrer

eigentlichen stärke oft nicht bewusst und das gereicht mir zum Vorteil. Jedoch

bin ich nicht so leichtsinnig, irgendjemandem mein Innerstes gänzlich zu

offenbaren. Was so wertvoll und leicht zu zerstören ist, muss um jeden Preis

behütet werden. Was ich tat, tat ich, um meinen Zielen näher zu kommen und um

mich gegen die Welt, in der wir leben, zu feien. Doch gibt es tatsächlich

Unterschiede... nicht jeder sah und erfuhr so viel von mir und über mich, wie

du. Dies zu wissen, soll kein Trost sein, sondern dir bewusst machen, wie hoch

du eigentlich in meiner Gunst stehst." erkläre ich und erneut ist mein Gesicht

eine schöne Maske, die von Kühle und Unnahbarkeit gekennzeichnet ist. Hyperion

betrachtet mich ebenso aufmerksam, hofft einen Auftrag zu erhalten, der ihn hier

noch etwas weilen lässt. Die Aussicht, dass wir drei - du, Harry und ich - uns

hier soeben auf die denkbar sündigste Weise vergnügt haben, lässt auch seine

Neugier nur anwachsen. So unbefangen wie ein Satyr geht wohl kein anderes Volk

mit dem Akt an sich und allem was dazu gehört um. So ist es nichts

Ungewöhnliches, dass sich das groß gewachsene Wesen dem jungen Gryffindor

zuwendet, während du dich zu mir begibst. Seine großen Hände fahren über die

grazilen schmale Gestalt, die in jene kostbare Decke gehüllt ist und er sucht

kurz meinen Blick "Ich werde ein Bad einlassen, sobald der Knabe erwacht ist. Es

ist nicht gut, wenn der Samen in ihm bleibt... das macht eure Art krank. Und

womöglich wollt auch ihr euch erfrischen, My Lord?" bietet er an und ich

bedeute ihm, dass er sich einen Moment gedulden soll... ein unscheinbares Nicken

gibt ihm jedoch meine Zustimmung. Selten lehne ich seine Suggestionen ab - er

mag mein Diener sein, doch ist er ebenso auch mein Berater. Allerdings auf eine

Weise, die nur wenig mit meinem Leben als 'Voldemort' gemein hat. Eine

glückliche Fügung des Schicksal brachte Hyperion und mich zusammen und er

stellt die Verbindung zur unsterblichen Seite der Magie dar. Er wird mir das

ewige Leben nicht so leicht überlassen können, doch er kann mir Hinweise und

zuweilen nützliche Informationen geben - wenn er es wünscht. Denn mag er auch

in meinem Dienst stehen, so besitzt er trotz allem einen sehr eigenwilligen

Charakter und seinen eigenen Kopf.

Du lehnst dich nah zu mir und wisperst mir deine leise Frage ins Ohr. Dein

Unterton... es ist so offensichtlich, wie sehr dich die Erscheinung und die

Gegenwart dieses magischen Geschöpfs ansprechen, dass ein anziehendes Lächeln

auf meinen Lippen erscheint. Meine Hand in deinen Nacken legend, ziehe ich dich

zu mir und küsse dich lockend, ehe ich deine Obsidiane erkunde "Hyperion ist

gewiss gewillt, dir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, der dein leibliches Wohl

betrifft... - alles, was darüber hinaus geht, alles, was auch deine Sinne und

deinen Geist anspricht, wirst du ihn selbst fragen - doch hab keine Scheu... ich

bin mir recht sicher, dass er dir liebend gern zuhört..." ich sehe in die so

tiefen, verführerischen Rauchquarze des Satyrs, der uns mit stiller Lust

beobachtet und ende meinen Satz mit einem fast lasziven Unterton, der sich an

ihn richtet "... nicht wahr, Hyperion?" ein Schmunzeln stiehlt sich in seine

attraktiven Züge und erneut spannt sich sein athletischer Körper unter einer

anmutigen Verneigung "Zu euren Diensten, MyLords."

Mir ist nicht klar, das man es mir so offen ansieht das mir die Nähe des Jungen

so gut tut, mich locker macht, etwas was ich selber kaum für möglich gehalten

habe, bevor du kamst.

Ich spüre deutlich das du meine Lust neu entfachen willst, was nicht besonders

schwer ist, den ich begehre dich mehr als jeden anderen, den Jungen ausgenommen,

natürlich.

„Ich könnte es als Nachsitzen ausgeben, eine Absprache mit den anderen

Slytherins und eine Tat die das Nachsitzen begründet...", Severus war gut

darin Intrigen zu spinnen, die ihm halfen wenn er Hilfe benötigte.

„ich danke dir für jede Hilfe die du bereit bist zu geben, egal in welcher

Hinsicht.", bestätigte Severus und schmiegte sich etwas an seinen Lord,

umspielte die sachte Haut, die ihn so anzog. „Wo du doch gerade so spendabel

bist...mit allen Mitteln.", es war eine kleine Anspielung auf den Sex und die

Freiheiten die Tom ihn einräumte.

Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt nun ganz Hyperion, er fasziniert mich, seine

Bewegungen und seiner Art mich anzusehen machst mich ganz wuschig, es ist wie

als wen jemand eine Art Schalter in mir drin umgelegt hat, lauter kleine blitze

durchzucken mich...

„ich würde mich gerne erfrischen.", Severus konnte nicht aussprechen das er

Sex wollte, so ordinär war er nicht, aber er hoffte das der Satyr ihn verstehen

würde, mit ihm kommen würde. „Du erlaubst?", ein kleines schelmisches

Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen das zeigt was ich mir erhoffe, was ich ersehne.

Mein blick kehrt wieder zu unserem Freund zurück, meine Augen sind deutlich

emotionaler als sonst, glitzern vor Lust, Leidenschaft, zeigen das ich zu allem

neuen bereit war, das er mir zeigen konnte. Ganz langsam rutsche ich an den Rand

des Bettes, ohne mich zu bedecken natürlich, lasse meine langen Beine

heruntergleiten, so das ich nun mit den Füssen den Boden berühre.

„Begleitest du mich?", er sah Hyperion mehr als...bereit an,

herausfordernd...es war eine Art Aufforderung, eine Art bitte um mehr.

Ich bedenke dich mit einem sinnierenden Blick und neige dabei den Kopf, sodass

mein rabenschwarzes Haar seidig über meine Schultern fließt "Ob du ihn

nachsitzen lässt oder unbemerkt beschattest... - es ist mir gleich. Vergiss

dabei auch nicht, dass Harry ein natürliches Talent dazu hat, Unruhe zu

stiften. Was das angeht, folgt er ganz und gar der Tradition der 'Rumtreiber'.

Ihr werdet euch gewiss arrangieren, daran habe ich keine Zweifel." erkläre ich

und lasse meinen Blick fast wie eine Liebkosung über die schlanke Form neben

uns gleiten. Sacht hebt und senkt sich seine Brust unter den kunstvoll

bestickten Stoffen und während du auf deinen Unterschenkeln neben mir sitzt,

massiere ich sinnlich deinem Steiß "Der Dank ist nicht nötig... es ist auch

mir dienlich - und zuweilen eine Freude -, wenn ich etwas freigiebiger bin.

Jedoch ist auch das wohl nur eine flüchtige Laune..." die Ahnung von

Selbstironie, die in meiner Stimme mitschwingt, lässt auch Hyperion kokett eine

Augenbraue heben. Er kennt mich wiederum von einer gänzlich anderen Seite, was

schlicht und ergreifend daran liegt, dass ich einem magischen Geschöpf nicht

auf dieselbe Weise begegne, wie einem Menschen. Die Gesetze der Höheren

Sphären zu beachten, ist ein diffiziles Spiel, das Geduld und Geschick

gleichermaßen erfordert. So kennt mich der groß gewachsene Satyr durchaus von

einer... ehrerbietigen Seite, die so wohl niemand von mir auch nur erahnt.

Dein gesteigertes Interesse an dem herrlich anzuschauenden Wesen ist über

deutlich und es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Seine spitzen, tropfenförmigen

Ohren zucken leicht unter seinen dichten, mokkabraunen Locken, die ihm etwa bis

zum Kinn reichen. Goldene und rote Reflexe zieren durch das Licht der Flammen

seine Hörner und lassen sprühende Funken seine warmen Edelsteine akzentuieren.

Der Widerschein des Feuers lässt seine Haut wie gegossene Bronze wirken und er

steht ebenso ruhig da, wie das Abbild der griechischen Statuen, für die er und

seine Artgenossen den alten Meistern tatsächlich zuweilen Vorbild waren. Seine

stoischen Züge verraten augenscheinlich kaum etwas von Lust... doch sie

spiegelt sich in jeder kleinen Geste wieder, im neigen seines Kopfes, in jedem

Atemzug und jedem Wimpernschlag. Sein Schweif schlägt in einer eleganten

Bewegung langsam hin und her, während er sein Gewicht von einem Huf auf den

anderen verlagert. Du kannst deine Augen kaum von ihm abwenden und auch er

betrachtet dich eingehend. Kurz schweift sein Blick auch zu mir, dann zu dem

Jungen und als du erklärst, dass du dich erfrischen möchtest, fängt die

uralte Kreatur erneut eindringlich deine Obsidiane ein "Wie ihr wünscht, My

Lord. Ich bereite euch ein Bad und stelle einige Öle und Düfte zusammen, die

euch entspannen helfen." erneut eine kleine Verbeugung und dabei spricht sein

alterloses Gesicht deutlich von unterschwelliger Aufregung, ja fast Vorfreude.

Er möchte dich offensichtlich begleiten, wägt jedoch genau ab, ob er dich auch

fragen sollte. Nein, Satyre waren nie als zurückhaltend bekannt oder kennen gar

Schüchternheit. Doch Hyperion hat eine gewisse... Diskretion in meinem Dienst

gelernt, ebenso wie ein bestimmtes Maß an Genügsamkeit. Seine

Selbstbeherrschung ist wohl ausgeprägter, als bei anderen seines Volkes und

sein gemessenes Gebaren macht ihn zu einem mehr als angenehmen

Gesprächspartner. Er weiß, dass es...- unpassend wäre, sich allzu

offensichtlich um dich zu bemühen, nachdem wir offenbar das Lager teilten.

Ebenso ist ihm gewahr, dass er den Jüngsten in unserer Runde ruhen lassen muss.

Seine feinen Instinkte verraten ihm, dass dies Kind längst nicht mehr so

unschuldig ist, wie sein schlafendes Gesicht glauben macht. Doch weiß Hyperion

sehr gut auch die Kraftreserven seines Gegenübers einzuschätzen. Vieles

verrät ihm ein einfacher Blick oder ein bestimmte Note des Duftes.

So fällt es ihm auch nicht schwer, deine sich langsam erneut sammelnde Erregung

wahrzunehmen. Sein Lächeln nimmt eine sinnliche Note an, gerade auch, als du

dich mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Panthers dem Bettrand zu bewegst und dich auf

der Kante niederlässt. Die schimmernden Rauchquarze folgen dir, als du deine

Beine elegant hinab schwingst... wie eine Berührung gleitet der Blick des

großen Geschöpfs von deinen Füßen an hinauf und ruht bald ohne jede Scheu in

deinem Schritt. Doch dort verweilt er nicht. Einem Windhauch gleich ruhen die

anziehenden Juwelen mal hier, mal dort, ehe er deine schwarzen Gegenstücke

einfängt. Er kommt ein Stück auf dich zu und hebt deine Hand an... haucht

einen Kuss auf ihren Rücken und lässt dabei verschmitzt seine Zunge zwischen

deine Finger tauchen "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, My Lord. Wenn ihr euch in meine

Hände begebt, so verspreche ich euch, dass ihr höchste Entspannung und

Zufriedenheit erfahren werdet. Lasst euch von mir ein wenig verwöhnen und diese

schöne Nacht wohlig ausklingen... ich werde euch dabei helfen..." erklärt er

mit seiner tiefen, sinnlichen Stimme, deren Timbre noch lange in deinen Gedanken

nachklingt.

Der Satyr hilft dir auf und erneut lasse ich lediglich eine unscheinbare

Handbewegung folgen: Um deinen Körper legt sich ein seidiger Morgenmantel, der

dich zwar bedeckt, jedoch auch deine Silhouette auf unbeschreibliche Weise

betont. Der fein bestickte Stoffgürtel um deine Taille ist mit dem Zeichen

Slytherins geziert, ebenso wie die leichten Stoffschuhe, die an deinen blanken

Füßen erschienen sind. Du siehst fragend zu mir und ich hebe knapp meine

Augenbraue "Es ist nicht die klügste Idee, nackt durch dies Haus zu gehen."

erkläre ich schlicht und sage damit doch recht wenig aus. Du wirst es gewiss

bald selbst sehen...

Ich lasse mich in die Laken zurück sinken und nippe noch einmal an dem

kristallnen Kelch in meiner Hand. Hyperion kommt noch einmal neben das Bett und

blickt zu mir herab... ehe er seine Hand behutsam über meine Wange kosen

lässt. Meine dunklen Smaragde blicken still zu ihm auf und er neigt sich leicht

zu mir "Wollt ihr uns begleiten, Herr?" ist seine schlichte Frage und ich

beantworte sie mit der Ahnung eines Lächelns "Womöglich komme ich später

hinzu. Zuvor will ich selbst noch etwas sinnieren und ruhen... und womöglich...

werde ich noch eine kurze Unterhaltung führen..." mein Diener weiß sehr genau,

was ich damit meine. Nein, gewiss habe ich diese letzte Bemerkung nicht auf

Harry bezogen oder irgendjemand anderen, der direkt in diesem Gemäuer

anzutreffen ist... - doch scheint mein entspanntes Äußeres nichts weiter zu

verraten, als das, was ich sagte. Keine Wertung und keine Emotionen.

Das große Geschöpf richtet sich erneut auf, nickt knapp und lächelt erneut in

seiner unvergleichlich wärmenden und zugleich tröstenden Art "Wir würden uns

freuen, wenn ihr den weg zu uns finden würdet." erklärt er und tritt dann

erneut neben dich. Dass er auch für dich gesprochen hat, scheint ihm selbst

kaum aufzufallen und anstatt es noch einmal zu erwähnen, macht er mit seiner

großen Hand eine einladende Geste, die dich zur Tür dieser verfallen wirkenden

Gemächer führt. Und während die stille Nachtbrise durch die geöffneten

Fenster herein weht und ich den Knaben neben mir beim Schlafen beobachte,

beginnt mein Geist zu schweifen...

Hyperion hingegen führt dich auf den Korridor vor jenem Gemach. Es ist ein

langer Gang, der mit allerlei schwebenden Sphären dämmrig beleuchtet ist. Die

gläsernen Kugeln schweben, anstelle von Flammen, auf den Spitzen unzähliger

Fackeln, die die steinernen Wände zieren. Ebenso wie auch einige Gemälde,

Waffen und anderer Zierrat. Hier und da steht ein antik scheinendes Möbel und

als der Satyr dich still auffordert ihm zu folgen, kannst du auch verschiedene

abzweige und Nebenflure auszumachen, in denen sich die Dunkelheit zu sammeln

scheint. Die Decke des Gangs kommt der einer Kathedrale gleich... wie

Kreuzgänge in einem Kloster, roh, behauen, doch auch kunstvoll gemeißelt.

Eiserne Lüster hängen herab, doch ihre Kerzen sind lange schon erloschen. Die

Rahmen der Bilder sind geschwärzt und die Leinwände selbst zuweilen verhangen.

Spitzbogenfenster geben den Blick allenfalls in eine pechschwarze Nacht frei...

du kannst hier und da einen blinkenden Stern erkennen, doch weder die

Landschaft, noch in welchem Stock du dich befindest. Eine Weile folgst du dem

breiten Rücken des magischen Geschöpfs, bis er in einen Nebenkorridor abbiegt

und an dessen ende schließlich eine schwere, halbrunde Tür öffnet. Das dunkel

gebeizte Holz mit seinen schwarzen Eisenbeschlägen lässt erahnen, wie alt dies

Haus sein muss und doch... als du das Zimmer dahinter betrittst, eröffnet sich

dir ein herrliches Bild: Edler dunkler Marmor kleidet die Wände des

ausladenden, runden Zimmers aus. Säulen bilden einen Außenring, in dessen

Nischen sich kleine, steinerne Bänke befinden; ebenso wie Beistelltische und

manch verborgenes Utensil. Bleiglasfenster an drei Seiten des Raumes ragen hoch

auf und scheinen in bunten Szenen eine Geschichte zu erzählen... von einem

Krieg, einem Tropfen Blut und einer schwarzen Rose...

Hyperion führt dich näher und du erkennst, was den Miteilpunkt dieser Oase

ausmacht: Ein enormes Bassin, das im Boden eingelassen und bereits bis zum Rand

mit einladende dampfendem Wasser befüllt ist. Eine große Kuppel wölbt sich

über diesem Ambiente und auch dort schweben etliche kleinere und größere

Lichtsphären. Doch ist dort auch ein Fresko zu erkennen; Das einzige in diesem

Raum, das wohl auch durch einen Brand verrußt und geschwärzt wurde. Man kann

nur noch schemenhaft wahrnehmen, was es darstellt... ein Bild, das eine Gestalt

in wallenden Gewändern zeigt... doch wen genau und worum es weiterhin in der

Allegorie geht, ist ungewiss. Das magische Wesen bittet dich näher zu kommen

und bietet dir einen Platz auf einer der steinernen Bänke in dem offenen

Säulengang an, auf der bereits ein großes, schneeweißes Badetuch ausgebreitet

ist. Er wendet sich einem Tischchen zu, auf dem verschiedene Phiolen und

Karaffen stehen und stellt mit geübtem Griff eine kleine Auswahl zusammen, die

er auf einem hölzernen Tablett arrangiert, ehe er damit zu dir zurückkehrt.

Indem er das Tablett ebenso auf der flachen Bank abstellt, hockt er sich vor

dich. Zwischen seinen Schenkeln fällt die Stoffbahn, die seinen Lendenschurz

darstellt über sein Gemächt und mag es auch nicht provokant sein, so kannst du

doch sehr gut erkennen, wie stattlich dies Wesen tatsächlich ist. Doch er

blickt lediglich zu dir auf und in seinen attraktiven Zügen ist nichts

auszumachen, außer Zuneigung "Gewiss wollt ihr euch zuerst reinigen... wenn ihr

es wünscht, so könnt ihr euch auch dabei in meine Hände begeben. danach lass

eich euch gern eine Massage angedeihen - sie wird einem Muskelkater und anderen

Verspannungen vorbeugen. Seid ihr einverstanden?" und dann deutet er auf die

Zusammenstellung der Karaffen "Wenn ihr einen Wunsch habt, was den Duft

anbelangt, so sagt es mir... ansonsten werde ich euch eine entspannende und

stärkende Mischung zusammenstellen." die Fürsorge in seiner Stimme ist auch in

jeder Geste zu erkennen und indem seine Zungenspitze unbewusst über seine volle

Unterlippe gleitet, hebt er seine großen Hände mit ihren etwas längeren

Fingernägeln, deren lichter, goldener Schimmer so anziehend wirkt. Seine Finger

berühren das Taillenband deines Morgenmantels, doch hält er inne und geht

nicht weiter. Seine sinnlichen Rauchquarze sehen zu dir auf und erneut ist da

dies sachte Lächeln "Darf ich?" fragt er ruhig, ohne jeden Drang... denn er

würde nicht weiter gehen ohne deine Zustimmung und ohne die Gewissheit, dass du

dich wohl fühlst. Ganz gleich, was euch in dieser Nacht widerfahren wird - es

ist ihm ernst damit, dass ihm dein Wohlbefinden das höchste Ziel ist.

Ich verfolge deine Bewegungen, deine Langen Haare fallen sanft über deine

Schultern und ich widerstehe dem Drang die Hand auszustrecken und sie mit meinem

Fingern einzufangen, um diese sanften Strähnen um meine Finger zu wickeln, zu

zwirbeln. Doch bist du immer noch mein Boss, so etwas kann ich dann doch nicht

tun, auch wenn du es gerne sehen würdest, kann ich gerade noch an mich halten,

so...unterwürfig bin ich dann doch nicht, noch nicht ganz jedenfalls. „Dieses

Talent wird uns helfen, es...unscheinbar zu gestalten, und so...wird es

wenigstens spannend bleiben!", schnurrte Severus mit gewisser Vorfreude in

seiner Stimme, die davon zeugte was er empfand, wenn er daran dachte. „Solange

es euch gefällt...genieße ich es gerne, deine Freigiebigkeit, deine Art etwas

zu geben und gleichzeitig zu wissen...das man auch mehr als das

zurückbekommt...", ein bisschen Bewunderung war da schon für Tom´s Art und

Weise.

Mit fast schon paralysierten Blick sehe ich Hyperion an, mustere ihn mit jeder

seiner Muskeln, jeder seiner noch so kleinen Bewegungen, die mich faszinierten,

und neugierig machten.

„Vielen Dank.", meine Stimme klingt schnurrend, lockend und er wusste nicht

einmal wieso...Aber er wollte das Hyperion sich allein um ihn

kümmerte...natürlich bemerke ich seine Abwartende Haltung als wenn er noch

Tom´s Entscheidung abwarten wollte, höflicher Weise, wie ich schmunzelnd

feststelle. Ist es weil Tom und ich vorher...so hingebungsvoll Intim waren? Oder

weil er auch dein Herr ist? Egal was es ist, ich finde es süß. Dein Blick der

mich mustert, in jeder Einzelheit, und wie ungeniert du meinen Schritt musterst,

ich lasse dir diesen Augenblick der Lust.

Du kommst mir entgegen, hälst meine Hand in deiner, hauchst einen sinnlichen

Kuss hinauf, bevor deine Vorwitzige Zunge zwischen mein Finger gleitet, und ich

sichtlich zusammenzucke weil es mir gefällt. Mein Blick sagt mehr als tausend

Worte, ich will dich, und das zeigen meine Obsidiane mit aller Intensität.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Das ich bei dir Entspannung und Zufriedenheit

finden werde.", Severus Stimme klang rau aber leidenschaftlich, und leicht

erwidere ich deinen Druck auf deine Hand als du mir sanft aufhilfst. Ich

genieße es wirklich wie du mich umwirfst, so was, lässt mein unerfahrenes Herz

höher schlagen. Nicht das ich das jemals zugeben würde, aber ich fühle mich

wohl, in der Aufmerksamkeit die du mir schenkst. „Nicht? Erwartest du noch

anderen Besuch?", er schmunzelte leicht und strich erhaben über den feinen

Stoff und das Slytherinwappen.

„Ich werde mich ganz allein in deine Hände begeben. In allen Lagen. Wenn

es...dir nichts ausmacht...nehme ich deine Hilfe dankend an...", ein leichtes

rot zierte nun Severus Wangen da er keine Ahnung hatte wie man sich am besten

säuberte, er waren eben ZU unerfahren was das anging. „Natürlich..", gab

Hyperion die offizielle Erlaubnis ihn zu entkleiden.

Das Tagewerk ist lange schon verrichtet in diesem Hause. Wo mein Herr Hauselfen

keineswegs schätzt, sagt ihm die Nähe und Gegenwart höherer magischer Wesen

durchaus zu. Diener im eigentlichen Sinne gibt es hier nicht. Ein jeder hat sich

freiwillig dazu entschlossen bei diesem sonderbaren Menschen zu bleiben. Jeder

auf seine eigene Weise. So kam es, dass auch ich eine Stelle annahm und bald zu

einer Art Haus und Hofmeister aufstieg. Die Haushaltsführung und viele

organisatorische Aufgaben fallen mir zu und ich habe bald nach meiner Ankunft

hier entdeckt, dass ich ein Talent für diese Angelegenheiten besitze. Mein Herr

schätzt meinen Dienst und offenbar auch meinen Charakter, der ein wenig von dem

abweicht, wofür wir Satyre bekannt sind. Die allzu ausschweifende Lustbarkeit,

die uns für gewöhnlich zu Eigen ist, vermag ich durchaus zu zügeln - doch

steigert das nur jeden Genuss um ein Vielfaches. Somit ist meine Zurückhaltung

auch ein Stück weit eigennützig. Jedoch erfahre ich so auch das ein oder

andere... es ist durchaus merkwürdig: Die Menschen werden häufig von ihren

Instinkten geleitet, doch die wenigsten unter ihnen wissen diese richtig zu

deuten oder aber ihr Gespür ist getrübt oder gar verkümmert. Meist versuchen

sie auch, ihre Sehnen zu unterdrücken, ganz gleich aus welch banalem Grund. Mir

scheint das unvorstellbar, doch habe ich einiges beobachten und feststellen

können, seit ich dem jungen Herrn diene.

So bin ich auch mit vielen seiner Eigenheiten vertraut. Zuweilen ist er

launenhaft und aufbrausend, doch dann auch wieder ganz still und in sich

gekehrt. Er vermag zuzuhören und nur hin und wieder eine Bemerkung einzustreuen

- diese ist dann aber wohl überlegt und in sich stimmig. Seine Nähe ist

angenehm und ich habe nie zuvor einen Menschen kennen gelernt, der so viel

Achtung und Ehrerbietung vor den Wesen der Höheren Sphären hat und ihre

Stärken und Macht gleichsam so nahezu selbstverständlich für sich nutzt.

Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen anderen Menschen im Gemach

meines Herrn vorfinde. Zwar bin ich mir nicht sicher, je zuvor den Duft des

körperlichen Aktes so deutlich wahrgenommen zu haben, doch ich denke... hin und

wieder hat auch ein so spezieller Charakter eine kleine Zerstreuung nötig.

Jedoch muss ich gestehen... gleich zwei Gespielen sah ich noch nie bei ihm.

Zudem zwei so... anziehende Geschöpfchen. Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass der

Jüngste vollkommen erschöpft ist. So jung und bereits so aktiv... das macht

ihn uns Satyren gleich. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es für so junge

Menschen eine gute Idee ist, ihre Unschuld allzu früh zu verlieren. Wobei...

gerade dieser Bursche hatte wohl allein seine körperliche Unschuld verloren.

Und dann seid da noch ihr... schwarzes Haar, genau wie mein Herr und jener

schlafende Jüngling: doch eure Augen sind schwarze, alles verschlingende

Ozeane, die doch ein ganz eigenes Feuer tragen. Ich erkenne ungeheures Wissen

hinter diesen Seelenspiegeln, doch ebenso einen forschenden, wissenshungrigen

Geist, dessen Appetit wohl nie gänzlich gestillt werden wird. Und auch ihr

kanntet wohl vor dieser Nacht keine körperliche Verbindung. Ungewöhnlich...

ihr seid in der Blüte eures Lebens... nicht zu jung, nicht zu alt. Es wundert

mich, dass ihr erst jetzt die Freuden der Ars Amandi kennen lerntet... offenbar

war mein Herr euer Lehrmeister und wie mir scheint, hat er da ein Feuer

entfacht, das nicht so schnell zu ersticken ist. Denn ich spüre euren Blick auf

mir, ahne eure Gedanken und lese jede eurer Bewegungen. Sie sprechen von reiner

Lust. Begierde und Verlangen untermalen jeden Atemzug und jeden Schritt, den ihr

geht. Und mir war auch vom ersten Augenblick an klar, dass diese Sehnsucht mir

gilt. Ihr wünscht meine Nähe, meine Zuwendung... meine Berührungen. Wisst ihr

um die Kunstfertigkeit der Satyre? Ahnt ihr, dass ich euch Vergnügen bereiten

kann, das eure kühnsten Vorstellungen weit übertrifft? Oder ist es schlicht

die Neugier, da ihr einer Kreatur wie mich nie zuvor begegnet seid?

Was es auch sein mag, euer Gebaren lässt mich leicht schmunzeln. Selten sah ich

ein Wesen, das solche Unbedarftheit und solch eine Anziehung in sich vereint.

Ihr seid zugleich unsicher und forsch... eine ungewöhnliche Mischung, die mich

durchaus anspricht. Mein Herr hingegen... - ich weiß, was seinen Geist

vereinnahmt und als ihr ihn fragt, ob er noch einen anderen Gast erwarte... da

lässt er seinen Blick auf eine unterschwellige, melancholische Art und Weise

auf euch ruhen, die mir im Herzen schmerzt. Freilich hat er euch nichts

berichtet. Was seine persönlichen Belange angeht, so ist mein Herr sehr

verschweige. Wenn nicht ein unglücklicher Zufall etwas zu Tage fördert, das

allein ihn betrifft, so ist er sehr, sehr sparsam im Offenbaren seiner

Erfahrungen, Erkenntnisse oder gar Geheimnisse.

Nun, es muss weder euch tangieren, noch werde ich weiter etwas dazu sagen. Es

ist seine Entscheidung ob und in wie fern er euch einweiht oder nicht. So führe

ich euch die Korridore des alten Herrenhauses entlang und gewähre euch

schließlich den Zugang zu jenen hallenden Gewölbe, dass das Hauptbad

darstellt. Mir ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass ihr etwas wackelig auf euren

Beinen seid und habe daher meinen Gang an den euren angepasst. Auch jetzt lasst

ihr euch etwas unsicher auf jener Bank nieder... doch an sich scheint es euch zu

gefallen, was ihr hier seht. Der zum Großteil blank polierte Marmor scheint so

kühl und doch schaffen das angemessene Licht und die hohen Bleiglasfenster eine

warme, einladende Atmosphäre. Doch das ist nicht immer so. Je nachdem, wonach

einem der Sinn steht, passt sich dieser Raum an. Farben, Helligkeit,

Temperatur... alles zur Zufriedenheit desjenigen, der sich hier aufhält. Ich

stelle einige Badeöle, Cremes und andere Zusätze zusammen, die ich auf einem

Tablett arrangiere, ehe ich zu euch zurück kehre. Zwei Schälchen beinhalten

Blütenblätter und einen groben, sowie einen feineren Schwamm. Doch stelle ich

die Utensilien zunächst ab und hocke mich vor euch. Mein warmes, rotbraunes

Fell spannt sich seidig über die Muskeln meiner Oberschenkel und jeder Schritt

auf dem blanken Marmorboden ist von einem leisen Klacken begleitet worden. Nun

sitzt ihr etwas erhöht, sodass meine dunklen Rauchquarze zu euch hinauf sehen

und ein beinahe herzliches Lächeln meine Lippen ziert. Meine vorsichtige,

zurückhaltende Frage beantwortet ihr positiv - gewiss auch, da ihr noch nicht

allzu über die Vor- und Nachbereitung eines Aktes wisst. Als wärt ihr aus

zerbrechlichem Kristall gefertigt, beginnen meine Finger jenen fein bestickten

Gürtel um eure Taille zu öffnen. Die enden beiseite flattern lassend, geistern

meine großen Hände hinauf zu eurer Brust und schieben den edlen Stoff zu den

Seiten. Ich sah euch bereits in eure vollkommenen Nacktheit, doch spielt das

keine Rolle. Euch hier und jetzt selbst zu entkleide, ist für mich wie ein

wertvolles Präsent, das ich auskoste und genießen will. So lasse ich mir Zeit,

betrachte die feine Haut eurer Brust und wie sehr sich euer heller Teint von dem

meinen abhebt. Euren Blick erneut einfangend, neige ich etwas den Kopf "Sagt, My

Lord... ihr seid das erste Mal im Hause meines Herrn. Ihr kennt ihn aber bereits

länger, nicht wahr? Ich sah es an der Art, wie ihr miteinander umgeht... diese

Vertrautheit würde mein Herr wohl niemandem angedeihen lassen, den er bloß

flüchtig kennt." frage ich und mache mir dabei wenig Gedanken, wie intim oder

privat diese Angelegenheiten sind. Entweder ihr erwidert etwas darauf oder nicht

- ich würde es euch weder verübeln, noch in einer anderen Art und Weise

werten. Doch mir scheint, ein wenig Konversation hilft euch beim Entspannen...

und ich nehme doch an, dass ihr auch die ein oder andere Frage habt "Zuerst

solltet ihr das Bad nehmen... das warme Wasser wird euch gut tun und so könnt

ihr auch leichter einschätzen, ob ihr womöglich eine kleinere Verletzung habt

oder nicht. Ein gewisses Spannungsgefühl ist wohl normal... doch auch das werde

ich euch zu nehmen wissen." verspreche ich, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz in

der Stimme, denn tatsächlich verstehe ich mich auf die Heilkunst - doch ebenso

auch auf die meisten Behandlungen, die eine Genesung, Verbesserung oder schlicht

Wohlbefinden versprechen.

Wir treffen keinen anderen Menschen oder ein anderes Wesen, das wie es scheint,

hier ein wenig Ordnung hielten, den das war zweifellos, trotz des Zustandes des

Hauses, den Teilweise ausgebrannten Bildern, oder komplett leere Bilderrahmen.

„Bist du schon lange hier, bei Tom?", fragte Severus leise, erwartete keine

Antwort, es ist ja deine Sache, ob du es mir sagst. „Hat er viel

´BESUCH´?", er wollte nicht eifersüchtig klingen oder gar den Anschein

geben das es ihn ZU sehr interessierte, wer hier ein und aus ging. Das Feuer das

Tom entfachte ist unerbittlich heiß und will endlich wenigstens im Grunde

seines Seins Berührt werden. Du scheinst genau zu wissen was ich will, und

dennoch will ich dich überraschen etwas tun von dem du nicht gedacht hast, das

ich es tun werde...es ist mir ein leichtes mich nach vorne zu beugen, und dir

einen Kuss auf zu hauchen, der unschuldig und heiß zugleich ist, der

Unerfahrenheit zeigt, und dennoch auf mehr hoffen lässt...ein kurzer Kuss und

dennoch um spielen meine Mundwinkel ein zartes lächeln. Unbewusst versuche ich

nun auch dich zu verführen, allerdings, im Gegensatz zu der Sache mit Harry,

wehre ich mich nicht dagegen, sondern lass diese Kosungen dir gegenüber zu.

Hier im Bad wurde es langsam wärmer, als wusste das Bad genau was er wollte.

„Reagiert der Raum auf Wünsche? Auch was das Inventar betrifft?", er musste

es einfach wissen...vielleicht würde es später brauchen, und daran hatte er

keinen Zweifel.

„Sag bitte Severus, My Lord ist Tom, unser beider Herr.", ein kurzes

lächeln auf meinen Lippen zeigt das ich die Situation geniesse..."Ja, eine

weile Hyperion, eine ganze Weile. Seit über 20 Jahren, seit ich selber noch ein

Schüler war. Von meiner Schwärmerei ganz zu schweigen, die fast genauso alt

ist...", gab er leise seine Bewunderung preis.

Langsam stieg er ins warme Wasser, erschauderte über die Temperatur und setzte

sich langsam, zischend zog er die

Luft ein. „okay...ich hoffe das wenn es brennt das die Verletzung nicht allzu

groß ist..."

Kapitel 4: 4

Autoren: und

Genre: Romantik, Horror, Angst, Shonen ai, Yoai, AU

Alter der Personen: Alle Personen sind MINDESTENS 18 Jahre alt!

Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Rpg

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Noch als wir durch die Korridore gegangen sind, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ihr

euch recht aufmerksam, wenn auch unauffällig umseht. Entweder betrachtet ihr

eingehend die Umgebung oder aber ihr haltet Ausschau nach anderen Bewohnern des

Manors. Nun, die gibt es. Doch da ich allein dem Wohl meines Herrn unterstellt

bin, suche auch ich zumeist als einziger diesen Flügel des Anwesens auf. Und

vielleicht ist es auch besser, dass wir auf keinen der anderen treffen: Nur weil

sie meinem Herrn dienen, bedeutet das nicht, dass jeder seiner Gäste

automatisch sicher vor ihnen ist...

Das Ambiente des Bades scheint euch in jeder Hinsicht zuzusagen, sodass ich

beruhigt meinen Vorbereitungen nachgehen kann. Die wohlige Wärme des Raumes

umfängt euch und lockert bereits oberflächlich eure Verspannungen - für alles

tiefer reichende werde ich später sorgen. Doch dann überrascht ihr mich

tatsächlich: Noch während meine Finger über eure vergleichsweise schmale

Brust streicheln, lehnt ihr euch etwas vor zu mir... und in dem Moment, da ich

den Blick hebe, treffen sich unsere Lippen. So unbedarft und doch so lockend...

süß wie Honignektar und doch auch herb. Der Geschmack eines Mannes, der

zugleich unschuldig und voller Lust ist. Meine Lider senken sich und ich ergebe

mich dieser kurzen Verbindung... ehe ihr euch löst und meine Rauchquarze

studiert. Euer Lächeln... eure Seelenspiegel - alles spricht dafür, dass hier

mehr ist, als schlichtes Wohlbefinden. Zwischen uns beginnt die Luft regelrecht

zu knistern und auch mein Herzschlag legt einen Takt zu. Doch nein, nichts

überstürzen. Noch ist Zeit und diese sollten wir vollends auskosten. So bringe

ich nun selbst etwas mehr Abstand zwischen euch und konzentriere mich auf eure

Fragen - auch auf die, die ihr mir zuvor auf dem Gang zum Bad gestellt hattet

"Nicht direkt. Die Badewanne passt sich der Form des Badenden an und lässt sich

bis zu einem bestimmten Grad auch verformen. Jedoch nur im Rahmen ihrer

Bestimmung. Anderes Inventar hilft euch schlicht oder macht euch manchen Vorgang

leichter. Seht..." mit einem verspielten Schmunzeln streiche ich eure Robe von

euren Schultern und als sie auf die Bank sinkt, lösen sich einige Äste der

marmornen Wandreliefs und neigen sich zu uns. Ihr erhebt euch knapp und die

steinerne Ranke nimmt jenen Morgenmantel entgegen, um ihn aufzubewahren, solange

ihr ihn eben nicht benötigt.

Diese stille Aura der Leidenschaft, die euch so sinnlich umgibt, lockt mich und

es ist ein prickelndes, reizvolles Vergnügen, sich gleichsam zu beherrschen und

dem Moment doch entgegen zu sehen, in dem ihr zum ersten Mal meine Haut

berührt. Als ihr mir jedoch sagt, ich solle euch beim Namen nennen, treffen

unsere Blicke erneut aufeinander. Und diesmal eröffnet sich euch etwas

vollkommen Neues: Der Atem der Natur umweht eure Sinne, die Wärme der

Sonnenstrahlen eines jungen Frühlingsmorgens legt sich auf eure Haut... ihr

schmeckt die Frische von Tautropfen und seht die Ahnung von ausgedehnten

Wäldern, reichen Auen und furchtbaren Feldern. Für die Dauer eines

Herzschlages könnt ihr die Urgewalt und macht der Natur erleben - doch ist es

nur ein flüchtiger Moment. Er soll euch daran erinnern, dass ich wirklich

bin... dass dieser Augenblick wirklich ist. Ich will euch keine Angst machen vor

so alter Magie oder gar vor der Gegenwart eines unsterblichen Wesens... doch ich

will euch offenbaren, wie viel ich euch zu geben imstande bin, wenn ihr mich nur

lasst. Meine Lippen öffnen sich und wie eine Sommerbrise perlt euer Name von

ihnen "Severus..." es klingt wie eine Aufforderung, wie ein Schwur und eine

Bitte zugleich. Der zarte Hauch von Rosé, der eure Wangen färbt, ziert eure so

helle Haut ungemein und indem ich euch aufmerksam mustere, heben und senken sich

meine spitzen Ohren unter meinen dichten Locken "… 20 Jahre... nun, das

scheint tatsächlich eine lange Zeitspanne für Menschen, nicht wahr? Als

Schüler... das heißt, ihr wart noch ein Jüngling, als ihr ihm begegnetet? So

ähnlich war es, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Er war ein Knabe - ein Kind,

das doch bereits alte Augen besaß. Und er war forsch und wusste sehr genau, wie

er mein Interesse auf sich lenken konnte..." ein leise, attraktives Lachen ist

zu hören und indem ich mich erhebe, ruht mein Blick sanft auf euch. Meine Hand

legt sich an eure Kehle, kost behutsam die feine Haut und legt sich dann unter

euer Kinn. Indem ich es leicht hinauf drücke, vereine ich uns in einen

langsamen Kuss, bei dem ich jedoch nur kurz und prüfend, meine Zunge über eure

leicht geöffneten Lippen streicheln lasse. Dies hinauszögern steigert das

Vergnügen nur umso mehr und als ich mich von euch löse, halte ich euren Blick

ungebrochen "Um auf eure Fragen zurück zu kommen... unser Herr empfängt

zuweilen Besuch, das stimmt. Doch höchst selten in seinem Schlafgemach. Jedoch

weiß er seinen Leib einzusetzen, um an seine Ziele zu gelangen. Und hin und

wieder obliegt es nicht seiner eigenen Entscheidung, ob und mit wem er das Lager

teilt..." ich eröffne euch, so viel ich vermag und gebe doch nichts genaues

Preis. Es ist eine Frage des Vertrauens, das mein Herr in mich hat und das ich

durch mein Wort bezeugte. Doch ihr besitzt einen scharfen Verstand... ihr werdet

euch das ein der andere denken können und falls nicht, so seid ihr gewiss so

umsichtig, seine Lordschaft selbst zu fragen, was es damit auf sich hat.

Euer vorwitziges Gebaren zuvor hat mir sehr gefallen - umso anregender liegt nun

eine fast erwartungsvolle Stimmung zwischen uns. Ihr erhebt euch schließlich

und ich geleite euch hinüber zu jenem in den Boden eingelassenen Bassin, an

dessen Rand sich nun Stufen bilden, die euch den Einstieg erleichtern. Das warme

Wasser umfängt euch behaglich und ihr sinkt bis zur euren Schultern in dem

herrlich temperierten Nass. Indem ich das Tablett mit den Badezusätzen zu euch

bringe, wähle ich ein Öl für das Wasser selbst aus und träufle etwas hinein,

während ich mit der anderen Hand den feinen schwamm nehme und ihn befeuchte.

Auch auf ihn tropfe ich ein wenig der herrlich duftenden Tinktur aus

Zitronenmelisse und Jasmin, die eure Sinne streicheln und indem ich euer

Handgelenk behutsam umfasse, beginne ich das kostbare Öl auf eurer Haut zu

verteilen. Geschickt gleitet der Schwamm über euren Unterarm und hinauf zu

eurer Schulter... über eure Brust und folgt versiert einem unsichtbaren Pfad,

während ich euch versonnen betrachte. Doch sind meine Gedanken dennoch nicht

abgelenkt "Wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, so werde ich euch untersuchen -

sofern ihr es wünscht. Ich vermag Wunden zu heilen... doch nehme ich an,dass

eure Haut nur etwas gerötet und womöglich ein wenig gereizt ist - es war

immerhin eine ungewohnte Belastung an einer so empfindsamen Stelle..." erkläre

ich wie selbstverständlich und lass wie zur Bestätigung meiner Worte den

Schwamm unter Wasser an eurem Rückgrat hinab gleiten, ehe er an eurem Steiß

kehrt macht und ich mich euren Schulterblättern zuwende. Ich sitze am Rand des

Bassins und während meine eine Hand so betörend den Schwamm führt, streicht

die andere über eure Brust, kost auch sacht eure Schultern und hin und wieder

streife ich eher zufällig eure Knospen. Sie tragen einen so hellen Farbton das

sie sich kaum von Rest eures Leibes abheben - und erst als sie sich durch diese

flüchtigen Berührungen ein wenig aufstellen, erkenne auch ich sie deutlich.

Ein Schmunzeln liegt verspielt und verheißungsvoll zugleich auf meinen Zügen

und indem ich eure Hand umfasse und sie auf meinen Oberschenkel lege, will ich

euch Mut machen, auch meine Erscheinung etwas zu erforschen - sofern ihr wollt.

Ihr könnt die seidige Weichheit meines Fells spüren, ebenso wie den Übergang

zur Haut meines Oberschenkels... und während ihr betrachtet, wie die

Wassertropfen über diesen feinen Pelz hinab perlen, umwöhne ich weiterhin

euren Leib.

Natürlich sehe ich mich um, ich will ja irgendwie auch rausfinden WO ich bin,

wenn es mir Tom schon nicht verrät. Und ich möchte gerne Wissen welche Wesen

hier noch verborgen Leben, ich bin mir nicht bewusst dass ich auch in einer

gewissen Gefahr schwebe, weil diese Wesen nicht jedem Wohlgesinnt sind, der

nicht Tom ist. Aber ich bin sicher dass Du, Hyperion, mich beschützen würdest,

vielleicht weil ich der Gast deines Herrn bin, vielleicht aber auch weil du mich

magst, vielleicht auch begehrst...

Das bad ist wirklich der reinste Traum, es ist warm, und wie von alleine lockern

sich die ersten Muskeln meines verspannten Körpers, weil ich mich geborgen

fühle. Ich spüre wie deine Lippen sich den meinen ergeben, und es ist

ungewohnt. Ich bin denke ich eher ein Mensch der sich lieber unterwirft, wenn

auch nicht bei jedem. Nur bei Harry hatte er den Wunsch, ihn zu dominieren, ihn

zu beschützen...Meine Augen zeigen dir deutlich was ich will, was ich erwarte,

das nun etwas kommt, das ich zuvor niemals bekommen habe, auch wenn ich nichts

über dein Wesen weiß so ahne ich doch wie alt du bist, wie mächtig, wie

erfahren! Ich kann von dir lernen, mich fallen lassen, sofern du dies von mir

wünscht. Das Knistern das nun aufkommt ist kaum zu übersehen, und dein

Herzschlag ist für mich klar und deutlich, und es bringt mein Herz dazu in

deinem Takt einzustimmen. Doch du zügelst dich, und das ist eine Eigenschaft,

die kaum ein Mensch, geschweige den ein Wesen besitzt. „Das klingt

interessant, vielleicht werde ich, oder wir...", er lächelte lasziv und ein

kleines bisschen kokett. „...diese Magie nutzen, um die Nacht sanft ausklingen

zu lassen.", er schnurrte sanft, lockend, weil ich gerne sehe wie du darauf

reagierst. Ich sehe der Ranke zu wie sie meinen Mantel für mich verwahrt.

„Das ist wirklich...eine gute Eigenschaft, und eine nützliche noch dazu!",

er war erstaunt und sah sich wahnsinnig interessiert um. Meine Hand scheint

schüchtern als ich sie ausstrecke und mit den Fingerspitzen sachte deine Haut

liebkose, und das prickeln an diesen. „Deine Haut fühlt sich...wahnsinnig gut

an...", stellte er fest und verkündete seine Meinung auch Verbal. Und dann

spüre ich ES, ob du diese Art der Magie bewusst oder unbewusst benutzt weis ich

nicht, dennoch ist mit dir Macht, ihr Alter und ihr Ursprung schnell klar. Und

es bringt mich...von innen heraus zum...reagieren, wieso vermag ich nicht zu

sagen, aber meine Seele scheint auf diese Art der Magie emotional zu

reagieren...es ist sonderbar aber nicht unangenehm.

„Ja, das ist mein Name. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht mag, er kommt vom meinem

Muggelvater, und ich hasse ihn zutiefst...", gab der Tränkemeister etwas von

sich preis das kaum einer wusste, dennoch ahnte er das Hyperion jemand war, der

sich dafür interessierte, der ihn ernst nahm. Und nicht nur den hässlichen

ehemaligen Slytherin in ihm sah, für den er sich hielt. „Ja es ist fast eine

Ewigkeit, für einen Menschen wie mich. Ja ich war 15 Jahre alt, als ich das

erste Mal auf ihn traf, und das nur weil Malfoy ihm berichtet hat das meine

Begabung für Zaubertränke überdurchschnittlich zu sein schien, und der Lord

einen eigenen Giftmischer haben wollte...also nichts als Selbstnutz wie du

siehst...", erklärte er dem Wesen seine erste Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord.

„Wie hat er es geschafft deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Verzeih wenn ich ZU

neugierig bin, ich wüsste so gerne mehr...aber es steht mir nicht zu ihn danach

zu fragen, ich strapaziere seine Geduld eh schon mehr als genug.", schüchtern

sah Severus zu Boden, den DAS war wirklich peinlich. Wieder kommst du mir

entgegen für einen erneuten Kuss, den ich nur zu gern erwidere, meine Lippen

teilen sich fast von alleine, gewähren dir die Gunst die du von mit ersehnst.

Doch es endete dann dennoch weil wir beide, Luft zum atmen brauchen, und genau

das ist der Zeitpunkt mich zu erheben und ins Wasser zu steigen. Das Öl das du

ins Wasser gibst, riecht gut, und dann erschnuppere ich einen hauch von Melisse

und Jasmin...beide gehöre zu meinen Lieblingsdüften, und du hast es geahnt,

oder war die Wahl zufällig? Egal was es war, ich genieße es, wie der schwamm

meine Haut liebkost. „ich vertraue deinem Urteil, Hyperion, und zwar sehr.

Wenn du sagst das es so ist, wird es so sein.", Severus Stimme war leise und

sanft, als er diese Worte aussprach. Deine andere Hand, wie durch Zufall ab und

an meine Brustwarzen berührt, die sich ihm willig entgegen drücken, indem sie

hart werden. Du nimmst meine Hand, sanft nicht fordernd, und legst sie auf

deinen Oberschenkel, und kose das weiche Fell mit meinen Fingern, streiche dir

über den Bauch des Satyrs, berührte die Muskeln die unter der Haut arbeiten.

Dann aber rutscht die Hand sichtlich tiefer zu deinen Schenkelinnenseiten, die

ich erst mit den Fingern und dann auch noch mit den Fingernägeln reize, nicht

zu fest aber spürbar.

Es scheint euch zu behagen, dass ich nicht zu aufdringlich oder fordernd bin.

Dies Spiel, das zwischen uns mit dem Moment begann, da ich die Gemächer meines

Herrn betrat, ist wie ein Tanz. Langsam und sinnlich nimmt er immer schönere

Gestalt an. Wir allein bestimmen den Takt und welcher Schritt als nächstes

folgt. So bemerke ich durchaus euer verführerisches Gebaren, eure leisen

Bemühungen, mich zu locken und ihr ahnt nicht einmal, wie sehr mich bereits so

subtile Gesten, wie das Neigen eures Hauptes anzusprechen vermögen. Wenn euer

Hals einen so eleganten Bogen bildet, dass jeder Atemzug eure helle Haut leicht

schimmern lässt... - und es gibt noch so unzählige andere Sinneseindrücke,

die ich willkommen heiße und die dennoch meine Beherrschung fordern. Mein Volk

war noch nie von zögerlicher Natur: Wenn wir an jemandem Gefallen finden, so

zeigen wir es in unseren Gesten und in unseren Reaktionen. Vielen Geschöpfen

ist dies wohl zu offensichtlich, zu vorschnell, zu zudringlich. In meinen Augen

kann es doch aber gar nichts schlechtes sein, wenn man jemand anderem seine

Zuneigung zeigt - ganz gleich in welcher Art und Weise. So ist es für mich auch

nicht weiter erwähnenswert, dass sich die leichte Stoffbahn meines

Lendenschurzes in meinem Schritt immer deutlicher anhebt. Unter dem feinen

Material zeichnet sich bald eine stattliche Silhouette ab, die Lust verspricht

und doch Respekt gebietet. Im Augenblick ist es für mich jedoch vollkommen

nebensächlich, was mit mir geschieht. Euer Wohl und eure Entspannung sind mir

nun wichtig und damit ich euch gänzlich zu Diensten sein kann, vernachlässige

ich gern ein wenig meine eigenen Belange. Auf eure fast neckenden Worte erwidere

ich zuerst lediglich ein Schmunzeln, ehe ich langsam, fast bedächtig nicke "Um

sie zu nutzen, ist die Magie da. Wir werden sehen, in wie weit wir sie auch

uns... dienlich sein wird." es ist nicht so, als könne ich nicht deutlich

wahrnehmen, was in euch vorgeht und was ihr wünscht. Doch es euch sofort zu

geben, wo wäre da das Vergnügen? Ich will eure Sinne und Instinkte

gleichermaßen ansprechen und euch dabei reizen, euch selbst herauszufordern.

Ihr sollt euch erkunden, neues erfahren und genießen... und ihr sollt erkennen,

was euch selbst zusagt.

Dass euch die hilfreichen Ranken des Waldreliefs in diesem Bad gefallen, lässt

mich leicht lächeln. Immerhin sind die marmornen Bäume und die so plastischen

Landschaften zwischen ihnen den Wäldern nachempfunden, die ich so sehr liebe.

Mit einem Hauch meiner Magie scheinen diese steinernen, starren Formen zum Leben

zu erwachen und als wärt ihr in einem Weiher irgendwo in einem tiefen,

vergessenen Wald, umgeben euch bald der Gesang der Vögel und das leise Rauschen

eines sprudelnden Quells. Auch diese Art meiner Magie behagt euch, sodass ich

sie immer wieder kurz aufwallen lasse. Jedoch vermag auch ich selbst euch Freude

zu bereiten - ihr macht mir ein Kompliment, das ich mit einem stillen Schmunzeln

quittiere, ehe der Schalk aus meinen Augen spricht "Ich garantiere euch, dass

sich nicht nur meine Haut gut anfühlt..." die Momente, die wir teilen, sind so

wohl tuend und so belebend, sodass auch unser beider Auren sich sacht berühren

und erkunden.

Ich halte euren Blick, versinke für eine kleine Weile in diesen tiefen Ozeanen,

bis ihr mir erklärt, dass ihr keine positiven Gefühle mit eurem eigenen Namen

verbindet - und womöglich etwas unerwartet, umfasse ich euer Handgelenk und

ziehe euch sacht zu mir. Meine große Hand legt sich unter euer Kinn und hebt es

erneut an, sodass ihr meinem Blick nicht ausweichen könnt "Dieser Mann - euer

Vater - er zeugte euch zusammen mit eurer Mutter. Ganz gleich, was er tat oder

war oder was er in eurem Geist für ein Bild hinterließ... dank ihm habe ich

heute die Möglichkeit euch zu begegnen. Und auch andere haben diese Ehre.

Verflucht nicht euren Namen, denn er kleidet euch. Freilich weiß ich nicht, wie

es dazu kam, dass ihr so für ihn empfindet. Doch wisset, dass jeder Mensch und

jedes andere Wesen, die euren Pfad kreuzen, etwas aus dieser Begegnung mit sich

nehmen - und euch im Gegenzug auch etwas zuteil werden lassen. Also schätzt

euren Vater im Mindesten dafür wert, dass er euch erschuf - und auch wenn er

euch zu einem bestimmten teil geprägt haben mag, so seid stolz darauf, dass was

ihr selbst erschaffen und erreicht habt." wispere ich euch entgegen und ihr

könnt die Aufrichtigkeit hinter meinen Worten und in meinen dunklen

Rauchquarzen erkennen. Ich entlasse euch, sodass ihr die Wärme des Badewassers

und meiner Behandlung genießen könnt und gebe euch so auch die Möglichkeit,

über meine Worte nachzudenken.

Ihr gebt mir auch eine neue Facette meines Herrn preis, über die ich kurz

sinniere, ehe ich zustimmend nicke und euch aufmerksam mustere "So seid ihr der

Heilkunst auch kundig? Dann sind wir uns ähnlich. Und es stimmt, dass seine

Lordschaft durchaus seinen Nutzen in jeder Begegnung und jedem Lebewesen oder

Gegenstand erkennt. Doch zumeist weiß er das angemessene Gleichgewicht zu

wahren. Heute zumindest... und das ist eine wirklich beachtliche Leistung für

einen Menschen. Er erkannte früh die Spielregeln der höheren Sphären und hat

sich ihren Gesetzen unterstellt. So ist er heute ein gern gesehener Gast, der

sich souverän unter den Unsterblichen zu bewegen weiß." ihr könnt meiner

Anmerkung entnehmen, dass dies nicht immer so war, jedoch unterliegt es nicht

meinem Urteil, ob ich euch diese und andere Geschichten preisgeben darf. Es

sind... Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen meines Herrn und es sollte ihm obliegen,

sie mit euch zu teilen. Jedoch wollt ihr wissen, wie ich meinem Herrn begegnete

und vielleicht auch, wie es dazu kam, dass ich heute in seinem Dienst stehe. Da

diese Geschichte ebenso mir, wie auch ihm gehört, neige ich etwas das Haupt und

betrachte euch einige Augenblicke, ehe ich fast versonnen lächle "Ihr seid

nicht zu neugierig. Es freut mich, dass euch dies interessiert und tatsächlich

ist es eine Episode meines Lebens, an die ich mich sehr gern erinnere..."

erkläre ich und lasse den feinen Badeschwamm nun in kreisenden Bewegungen über

eure Haut gleiten "Wie ich euch bereits sagte, war mein Herr ein Knabe, als ich

ihm das erste Mal begegnete. Doch war er wie kein zweites Menschenkind, dem ich

je zuvor begegnet bin. Und derer waren es viele. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr

genau, dass es ein herrlicher Sommer war: Die Bäume standen in voller Blüte

und ihre Kronen tauchten den Forst in ein dämmriges, grünes Licht. Blumen und

Borken dufteten, Vögel erprobten sich im Singerwettstreit und die saftigen

Wiesen und Lichtungen luden zum verweilen ein. Ich selbst war ein Wanderer.

Meine Heimat hatte ich bereits vor langer Zeit verlassen und wollte die Welt

erkunden. Es hatte mich in die Herbstwälder Schottlands verschlagen, in denen

ich mich einquartierte bis zum nächsten Frühling. Doch ich hatte wohl einen

Narren an jenem Flecken gefunden... so weitläufig, so alt und so einladend.

Hier gab es ebenso Nymphen, Zentauren, Kelpies und andere Geschöpfe, die mich

heimisch fühlen ließen und so wurde ich sesshaft. Bald folgten mir einige

meiner Sippe und so gründeten wir einen eigenen Clan, der mich als seinen

Ältesten akzeptierte. Doch nun... es gab schon immer jene, die noch ehrgeiziger

waren und noch skrupelloser, um alles zu erreichen, was sie sich ersehnten. Es

gab einen jungen Satyr, der mir in Stärke und Wissen wohl gleichkam, doch nie

übertreffen konnte. Aber es gelang ihm, andere durch Versprechungen für sich

zu gewinnen, sodass sie mich eines Tages umzingelten. Sie rangen mich nieder und

nahmen mir mein Vorrecht als Anführer. Nein, ich hatte nie darauf bestanden

diese Position innezuhaben. Ich wollte in Ruhe leben und mein genießen, was mir

jeder neue Tag schenkte... doch jenem Jungspund hatte dies offenbar nicht

genügt. Und mag es für gewöhnlich auch möglich sein, dass ein besiegter

Anführer weiter bei seinem Clan bleibt, so hatte mich eben jener Verräter

vertrieben. Nun... zumindest hatte mein Stolz nicht annähernd so gelitten, wie

mein Leib. Eine Zeit lang konnte ich mich mit meinen Verletzungen davon

schleppen, doch irgendwann gingen mir einfach die Kräfte aus. Ich fand einen

halbwegs akzeptablen Platz nahe eines Weihers und wollte lediglich etwas ruhen

bis ich wenigstens so weit regeneriert hätte, um nach Heilkäutern zu suchen.

Die Hitze jener Lichtung machte mir jedoch zu schaffen... mein Bein war verletzt

und die große Fleischwunde lockte Jäger an. Ein Quintaped wäre unter normalen

Umständen kein Gegner für mich gewesen - oder hätte sich auch nur gewagt,

mich anzugreifen. Doch damals schien ich ihm leichte Beute. Der See lag so ruhig

da und ich konnte mich durch mein Fieber kaum rühren. Als es mich angreifen

wollte, wurde es von einem grünen Lichtblitz nieder gestreckt. Ich selbst nahm

kaum wahr, was geschehen ist... doch ich sah eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Es ist

lächerlich, doch ich war demjenigen, wer auch immer mich da gerettet hatte,

böse, weil er diese Kreatur getötet hatte. Dann wurde es jedoch dunkel und ich

erinnere mich nur daran, wie ich wieder zu mir kam: Ich lehnte an einem

Baumstamm, von Wurzeln geborgen, die fast ein Schlaflager bildeten. Mein Bein

war geschient und verbunden - und das durchaus passabel. Ich konnte den

schwachen Duft von Kräutern wahrnehmen... sicher eine Paste, die unter dem

Verband auf der Wunde verteilt war... es dauerte bis ich recht zu Sinnen kam und

als ich mich umschaute, fiel mein Blick auf das Wasser. Die Sonne war schon

gesunken und tauchte die Lichtung in goldenes Licht - und da war er: Nur in ein

weißes Hemd gehüllt, stand er am Ufer des Weihers. Er watete durch das

knöcheltiefe Gewässer und suchte nach etwas... Ein Knabe, wie ich ihn nie

zuvor sah. Schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, das acht in der Abendbrise wehte;

elegante Gliedmaßen, hell und delikat im Widerschein der untergehenden Sonne

und anmutige Bewegungen, die nicht gleich auf einen Menschen schließen ließen.

Er suchte nach einem Gefäß, wie ich später heraus fand, denn als er eine

Muschelschale gefunden hatte, füllte er sie mit Wasser und kehrte zu meinem

Lager zurück. Da sah ich zum ersten Mal seine Augen und sie waren so tief, so

herrlich grün, so bedeutungsschwanger... so verletzt und kalt zugleich. Er

näherte sich mir wie selbstverständlich und reichte mir die Schale, während

er einen Holzstock schwang... und ich das Aufwogen seiner Magie spürte. Da

wusste ich, dass er ein Magierkind war. Aber was er in diesem Wald zu suchen

hatte, war mir nicht klar. Zwar war ich ihm dankbar, dass er mir geholfen hatte,

doch ich konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er jenes Quintaped gerettet hatte. Er

nahm es hin. Er versorgte meine Wunde, wenn auch nicht sonderlich versiert und

ließ mich dann in ruhe. Ich hätte ihn ignorieren sollen und wollte es auch...

doch es ging mir dank ihm besser und nach einer Weile, die er allein an jenem

See gesessen hatte, wurde mir klar, dass er meinetwegen blieb. Sein Zauber zuvor

hatte leuchtende Kugeln erschaffen, die über mir schwebten, sobald es

dämmerte. Und er saß an jenem Weiher und blickte auf das ruhige Wasser

hinaus." eine kurze Pause entsteht und ich suche euren Blick, lächle nahezu

geheimnisvoll, als würde ich diese Erinnerung wie einen kostbaren Schatz im

Herzen hüten "Er war scheinbar so abweisend, so gleichgültig - doch es

beschäftigte ihn, was aus mir wurde. Als seine Haut getrocknet war, wollte er

sich seine Kleider erneut anziehen und kehrte mit ihnen über dem Arm noch

einmal zu mir zurück. Er hatte lange Zeit gewacht und sagte mir, dass er

eigentlich nur in Ruhe nachdenken wollte und nun gehen müsse. Er erwartete

keine Antwort und war drauf und dran zu gehen... das konnte und wollte ich aber

nicht zulassen. Etwas in seinen Augen verriet mir, dass er sich scheute, zurück

zu kehren, ganz gleich, woher er kam. Also hielt ich ihn fest und wenn er auch

vorgab, sich zu wehren, so ließ er sich doch mit in mein Lager ziehen. Ich

hielt ihn in Armen und flüsterte ihm manch Geschichte ins Ohr... und irgendwann

akzeptierte er diese Nähe und ließ sie zu. Sein schmaler Körper so nah an dem

meinen ließ mich nicht ungerührt, doch ehe ich ihn hätte verführen

können... war er eingeschlafen. Der Mond stand schon hoch über uns und so

geborgen und wundervoll er sich in meinen Armen auch anfühlte... als ich jene

silbrigen Perlen in seinen Augenwinkeln schimmern sah, konnte ich ihn nicht

wecken. Ich wusste, dass ich nie etwas tun könnte, was ihn enttäuscht oder

verletzt. So schliefen wir gemeinsam in jener Nacht und als der Morgen

dämmerte, hatten auch meine Selbstheilungskräfte sich ans Werk gemacht und

meine Energiereserven an sich hatten neue Stärkung erfahren. Ich musste ihn

gehen lassen, da man ihn schon suchte... ich hatte später herausgefunden, dass

er mit einer Gruppe anderer Kinder und einigen Erwachsenen einen Ausflug gemacht

hatte. Es gab wohl große Aufregung um sein Verschwinden und er wurde bestraft -

ich glaubte, ihn nie wiedersehen zu können. Doch nicht lange und er kehrte

zurück. Es waren nur drei Sommer vergangen und aus dem Knaben war ein

ansehnlicher Jüngling geworden. Seine Aura hatte sich verändert, schien eine

Nuance dunkler geworden zu sein und er war noch schöner geworden... und als wir

uns erneut begegneten, stellte er mich vor die Wahl: Entweder als verstoßener

in diesem Forst zu bleiben und am Rande der Familie zu leben, die ich einst mit

begründet hatte... oder ihm zu folgen und etwas neues zu erfahren; etwas, das

schön und schrecklich zugleich war. Es waren nur wenige Stunden, die wir zuvor

miteinander verbracht hatten und es gab nichts... keinen Schwur und keine

Verpflichtung, die mich an ihn gebunden hätte - aber ich folgte ihm. Dies ist

nun 68 Jahre her und ich habe es bis heute nicht bereut." ende ich meine

Geschichte und freilich ist damit nicht alles erzählt... doch ich denke, ich

konnte euch einen Eindruck geben, wie ich meinen Herrn damals erlebte. Er war

acht Jahre alt, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf und in dem Herbst, da er in eine

Magierschule kam, wie er mir einmal erklärt hatte, fand er das erste Mal die

Gelegenheit, mich erneut aufzusuchen. Er hatte mir unzählige Fragen gestellt...

alle ließen ahnen, dass er die Unsterblichkeit wie wohl nichts zweites in

dieser Welt begehrte und doch: Obwohl er wusste, dass ich sie ihm hätte

schenken können, hat er mich nie danach gefragt. Es erscheint mir seltsam, denn

er nimmt jede Information, jeden Hinweis an, den ich ihm geben kann - doch nie

hat er den einfachen Weg probiert, mich um das zu bitten, wonach er sich so

verzehrt. Er ist ein sonderbarer Charakter, doch er wusste mich zu becircen und

für sich einzunehmen, ohne dass ich auch nur ein einziges Mal seinen Leib

gekostet hätte. So seht wohl außer Frage, dass sich unsere Beziehung über die

Ebene des Körperlichen erhebt. Sie beruht auf Vertrauen, Respekt und

Wissbegierde... und ich schätze sie, wie sie ist. Schätze ihn, wie ich es nie

von einem Menschen angenommen hätte.

Während ich diese Erinnerung mit euch teile, lasst ihr ohne Einschränkungen

meine Behandlung zu: Ich widme mich ausgiebig der Reinigung eurer haut, nutze

immer wieder einige Tropfen des Badeöls, damit der Schwamm leichter über eure

Haut gleitet und ich teste bereits, wie weit eure Verspannungen reichen, indem

ich hier und da meine Hand massierend ruhen lasse. Eure Worte jedoch lassen mich

innehalten und ich neige mich zu euch, küsse die empfindsame Stelle hinter

eurem Ohr und schlinge dabei meinen Arm um eure Brust. Indem ich euch etwas zum

Rand des Bassins und näher zu mir ziehe, passt sich der Marmor euren Konturen

an und schmiegt sich regelrecht gegen euren Leib. Als ich mich löse, halte ich

euren Blick und ganz gleich, welche Emotionen aus meiner Stimme geklungen haben

mögen, als ich von meinem Herrn berichtete: Mein Blick gilt hier und jetzt

allein euch und ebenso meine Gedanken. Dies war zu keiner Zeit anders - nicht,

seid einen Moment, seid ich mit euch allein bin "Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich, doch

ist es nicht die höchste aller Instanzen. Doch werde ich euer Zutrauen für

mich nutzen... werde euch untersuchen und sicherstellen, dass ihr wohlauf

seid... denn das ist auch mir wichtig..." erkläre ich leise und erschaudere

tief, als eure Hand über meinen Obersachekel gleitet. Ihr erkundet die

kraftvollen Muskeln, die sich unter meiner bronzenen Haut spannen und lasst eure

eleganten Finger auch hinauf zu meinem Bauch streichen. Ich spanne ihn an und

ihr spürt das leichte Beben, ahnt wie sehr ich mich bemühe, meine Beherrschung

zu bewahren... doch als ihr mich so verspielt und zärtlich zugleich eure

Fingernägel an meinen Schenkelinnenseiten spüren lasst, entlockt ihr mir ein

bebendes Ausatmen. Der tiefe, vibrierende Ton schmiegt sich an euer Gehör und

ich senke meine Lider, betrachte euch voller Begehren und Hingabe... und doch

lasse ich es noch nicht gänzlich zu. Meine Zunge gleitet über meine Unterlippe

und indem ich den Schwamm beiseite lege, helfe ich euch, eure Position etwas zu

verändern. Ihr wendet mir euren Rücken zu und lehnt euch gegen den Rand des

Bassins, der sich eurer Erscheinung genau anpasst. Geborgen und bequem schmiegt

ihr euch gegen den warmen Stein und ich rutsche näher, lege meine großen

Hände behutsam an die Seiten eures Kopfes und lege ihn zurück... sodass er auf

meinem Oberschenkel ruht. Geschickt streiche ich durch euer Haar, kose eure

Schläfen und euren Hals... meine Finger bewegen sich ungemein versiert über

eure Haut und ich nehme erneut etwas Öl zur Hand, verteile es massierend auf

eurem Leib. Immer tiefer reiche ich... berühre eure Brust und eure Seiten,

wende mich eurem straffen Bauch zu und neige mich so weiter über euch. Ohne

euch zu beeinträchtigen, wölbt sich mein Oberkörper über eurem Haupt und ich

lasse meine Hände zunächst an eurem Becken ruhen... ehe sie zwischen eure

Schenkel gleiten und diese leicht zu den Seiten drücken. Ihr folgt der Bewegung

und winkelt eure Beine etwas an, wobei ich mich in einer fließenden Bewegung

halb auf die Seite lege. Einen Kuss auf eure Schulter hauchend, umfange ich

euch, sodass ihr euch regelrecht in diese Umarmung schmiegt. Meine Lippen

schweben nahe eures Ohres und während ich mit einer Hand euren Oberschenkel

stütze... gleitet die andere zwischen eure festen Pobacken. Sinnlich massiert

mein Finger über dennoch immer so herrlich weichen Ringmuskel, doch ich dringe

nicht ein. Nein... nur mit sanfter Stimulation reibe ich unablässig über dies

verlockende Fleisch... bis ihr spürt, dass sich etwas bewegt: Der Samen, den

mein Herr so tief in euch verteilte, fließt zurück und wird von eurem Leib

wieder hinaus befördert. Bald schwebt ein weißer Nebel im Wasser und ich lasse

verschmitzt meine Zunge über eure Ohrmuschel gleiten, ehe ich dem sündigen

Schauspiel zusehe "Sagt es mir, wenn es zu sehr schmerzt... ich will euch kein

Leid zufügen - doch kann sein Samen nicht zu lange in euch bleiben. Er würde

euch krank machen und Fieber bescheren. Entspannt euch und lasst es zu... ja...

so ist es gut..." meine verlockende Stimme streichelt euer Gehör und ihr folgt

meinen Hilfestellungen, lockert eure Muskeln, sodass dies Erbe aus euch fließen

kann.

Und wie es mir gefällt das du offen zu mir bist ohne zu viel zu fordern, du

bist du, du hast Interesse an mir, ohne irgendwelche Vorteile oder Dinge zu

erhoffen. Natürlich bekomme ich mit das da etwas zwischen uns ist, etwas das

sich aufbaut und stetig wächst, wie Magie umso älter man wird. Es gefällt

mir, das du wenigstens ein wenig auf mein Locken eingehst, auch wenn du es

versuchst zu verbergen, das ist es was ich mag, was ich ersehne, mir auch bei

Tom so wünschen würde, aber weiß das er, mir diesen Wunsch niemals

ermöglichen wird, immer ist er der Dunkle Lord, mein Herr. Und mein Gespür ist

durch deine Bemühungen mehr als geschärft das ich durchaus merke das auch du

erregt bist, was durch das heben deines Lendenschurzes durchaus sichtbar ist. Es

ist mir nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil, meine Hand ist….frech und gleitet

von der Position der Schenkelinnenseiten, einfach ein Stück weiter, streicht

hauchzart über die erstarkte Männlichkeit, kost, mit den zierlichen Fingern

deine empfindliche Spitze mit einer Liebevollen Art das es fast unreal wirkt,

was wir beide hier tun, fast ist es , als wäre verboten…der Reiz ist einfach

nur anturnend.

Meine Sinne nehmen war, wie du durch deine Magie, das bad zum Leben erweckst,

ich höre Vogelgesang, das rauschen einer Quelle, das rauschen von Blättern,

die sich sanft im Wind bewegen, und sofort ist es wie ein prickeln auf meiner

Haut, es ist bekannt, und dennoch so neu das ich nicht sagen kann ob es neu ist,

oder ob es ein bekanntes Gefühl auslöst, egal was es ist, es ist gut, und

somit will ich mehr davon.

„Ich bin überzeugt, das sich sicherlich ALLES an euch gut anfühlt!", wie

als würde Severus eine Bestätigung abgeben, strich seine Hand umso fester um

die harte Erregung um seine hand dann scheu wieder wegzuziehen, und Hyperion

unwahrscheinlich sanft und unschuldig anzusehen, als wäre da gerade nichts

gewesen, nichts so anrüchiges…Severus spielte hier nach seinen eigenen Regeln

und niemand diktierte hier andere. Und du überrascht mich indem du mich zu dir

ziehst, als wir auf meinen Vater, und meinen Namen zu sprechen kommen.

„Er war ein schrecklicher Mensch, er kannte keine Liebe, nur Gewalt und meine

Mutter, war nur ein Schmuckstück das er besitzen konnte. Seit er wusste das sie

eine Hexe war, hat er sie geschlagen, und auch wenn du es anders siehst, ich

hasse diesen Mann, ich verabscheue ihn, und bin nicht traurig das er gelitten

hat als er starb, das er es als Rache durch meine hand tat. Und ich wünschte

das solche Menschen niemals geboren werden. Ich gebe seine Gene weiter, sollte

ich eine Familie gründen, das alleine reicht aus, damit ich keine Gründe.

Niemand soll so sein wie ER, niemand.", du entlässt mich aus deinem Griff,

und ich gleite zurück ins Wasser, entspanne mich ein bisschen. Nur langsam

vergesse ich die Bilder der Vergangenheit, aus meiner Kindheit. Ein Vater der

meine Mutter solange prügelt bis sie sich nicht mehr rührt und tot ist. Einen

Vater den ich erst mit Crucio foltere bis das Blut aus Ohren, Nase und Augen

tropft und den Pakettboden ruiniert, bevor ich ihn unter Imperius eines meiner

selbst entwickelten gifte trinken lasse. Sein Todeskampf dauert mehr als 6

Stunden. Niemals danach habe ich es mehr genossen jemand Böses zu töten, den

ich bin kein Mörder, kein Kämpfer, ich bin eher jemand der im Hintergrund

agiert. „Zum Teil, aber ich bin eher ein Mensch der nach Dingen sucht der

seinem Herrn dienlich ist, Gifte, Fallen und das Ewige Leben. Manchmal auch das

heilen, aber ich würde niemals behaupten da sich auch nur den hauch einer

Ahnung davon besitze, so wie du es wohl tust, es dien Fachgebiet, da wird

niemand mitreden können. Eure Magie, euer Wissen ist uralt.", gab er leise

aber auch bewundert von sich, er respektierte jede Art von Wissen an sich und je

älter desto wirksamer und natürlicher war die Methode.

„Es scheint eine intensive und sehr…innige Bindung zu sein, die euch beide

verbindet. So etwas scheint doch eher selten zu sein. Das mit deinem Clan tut

mir Leid. Man tut in seiner Jugend soviel was man später bereut, und es wird

ihnen bestimmt leid tun was sie getan haben….weisst du was aus ihnen geworden

ist?", meine Stimme klingt samtig, ich würde es gerne wissen wollen…

Nebenbei geniesse ich das was du mir zu geben bereit bist, mich sachte

massierst, mich verwöhnst, meine Muskeln lockern sich zusehens. Der kleine Kuss

auf diese empfindliche Stelle ist mehr als nur ein Auslöser eines kleiner

Lautes der Lust, die ich empfand.

„ich danke für deine nachsicht, mit mir…", es klang eher nach einer

Einladung, mich zu erkunden die ich dir so offen gebe. Und schon beginnst du

mich zu berühren mich zu erregen, auch wenn du es anders meinst, und mich sanft

an meinem Eingang massierst, ohne in mich zu dringen, schaffst du das sich

Tom´s Sperma aus mir herausbewegt, sich im Wasser verteilt, und deutlich

sichtbar wird. Das ist mir unangenehm, ich schäme mich etwas, und meine Wangen

werden rot, leuchten regelrecht im vergleich zu meiner sonstigen flachen Haut.

„du tust mir nicht weh. Es ist nur ungewohnt, und…wieso macht er mich krank?

Ich fühl mich gut, keine Anzeichen das ich krank werde…", ich bin so voller

Fragen und zweifle dran das du bereit bist mir alle zu beantworten….

Euch ist nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sehr ich auf eure Gegenwart und euer

Gebaren reagiere - und gewiss ist es nichts, dessen ich mich schämen müsste.

Das habe ich bereits des öfteren bei den Menschen festgestellt: Sie empfinden

Scham gegenüber ihrem Körper, dessen Reaktionen, Empfindungen und zeigen Scheu

gegenüber so vielen selbstverständlichen Prozessen, wie dem Liebesakt. Mir ist

des fremd, auch wenn ich gelernt habe, es nachvollziehen zu können. Ihr jedoch

scheint anders zu sein... anstatt euch von dem Anblick meines allmählich

erstarkenden Glieds abschrecken zu lassen, bedenkt ihr ich lediglich mit einem

so sachten, verheißungsvollen Blick, dass sich mein Gemächt noch einmal ein

Stück weiter aufrichtet - und mehr noch: eure Liebkosungen führen euch zu

meiner Kuppe, die unter dem feinen Stoff meines Lendenschurzes verborgen ist.

Flüchtig und doch so unbeschreiblich erregend zugleich drückt ihr mein

heißes, empfindsamen Fleisch, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick sind eure

fantastischen Finger wieder verschwunden. Fast enttäuscht sehe ich zu euch

hinab und begegne unschuldig drein blickenden Seelenspiegeln, die meine Erregung

nur noch mal so sehr aufpeitschen. Ein tiefer Schauer jagt durch meinen Leib und

sticht belebend in meine Lenden. Mein Beinfell stellt sich auf und meine spitzen

Ohren heben sich etwas, während mein Schweif langsam über den glänzende

Marmorboden streicht. Ihr regt mich auf vielfältige Weise an und ich genieße

es... doch dies sachte Zusammenspiel fordert tatsächlich all meine

Selbstbeherrschung - und wie zur Bestätigung dieser Anstrengung nässt bereits

ein kleiner Fleck das edle Tuch meines Lendenschurzes.

Meine Augenbraue hebt sich in leichtem Erstaunen: Nun seid ihr es, der die

Höflichkeitsform verwendet. Es ist charmant und macht mich doch darauf

aufmerksam, dass ich selbst euch ebenso noch anspreche. Doch es ist schwierig

für ich, dies abzulegen - alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich eben auch unter

meinesgleichen nur schwer ablegen. Ich höre euch still zu, als ihr mir etwas

eurer Vergangenheit offenbart, das sichtlich schwer auf eurem Herzen lastet. Ihr

wart es? Ihr habt euren eigenen Vater gemordet? Es ist schwer, euch nicht durch

eine Regung meiner Züge zu verraten wie sehr mich dies traurig stimmt: Ich bin

ein Naturgeist, ein Hüter und Verteidiger des Lebens - die reine, ungebändigte

Magie des Lebens und der Natur fließt durch mich hindurch und ich vermag Leben,

Lust und Heilung zu schenken und zu bewahren. Es betrübt mich, was ich erfahre

und doch... ich merke es an eurem gebaren, sehe es in euren Augen: Ihr wart in

jenen Momenten nicht ihr selbst. Ihr seid kein Mörder, seid kein Schlächter

und Foltermeister... es geschah... weil es geschehen musste. Dabei kann ich nur

ahnen, wie sehr dieser Mann, der euch zeugte, sein Schicksal selbst bestimmte.

Er schlug sein Weib und gewiss machte er auch nicht vor euch halt. Es schmerzt

mich im Herzen, das zu wissen... und ich möchte euch so vieles sagen, meine

Anteilnahme wissen lassen - doch sehe ich auch, dass es euch nicht gut tun

würde, dies nun eingehender zu besprechen. Es mag daran liegen, dass wir uns

kaum eine Stunde kennen oder womöglich, dass ich euch nicht noch mehr verletzen

will. Nein, körperlich würde es euch nicht schaden, aber Wunden im Herzen...

Narben, die von Erinnerungen aufgerissen werden, heilen mitunter am Schwersten.

Ihr scheint fast erleichtert, als ich nicht weiter auf dies Thema eingehe und

lasst euch erneut in das herrliche Badewasser sinken, sobald ich euch freigebe.

Dass nicht einmal mein Herr über diese Begebenheit Bescheid weiß, ahne ich

nicht und wüsste ich es, wäre es... zugleich eine Bürde und eine Ehre.

Meine Lider senken sich, als ihr meine Kunstfertigkeit preist und ich lasse

meine Hand sich an eure Wange legen, halte sie geborgen und lehne euren Kopf

etwas zurück, sodass ihr hinauf in meine Augen blicken könnt "Magie und

Wissen... sie sind wie junge Pflanzen: Sie müssen genährt, gehegt und gepflegt

werden... sie wachsen mit der Zeit und tragen Blüten. Sie können tausendfach

unterschiedlich sein und all ihre Erscheinungsformen eröffnen sich selbst

unsterblichen Kreaturen nie vollkommen. Grämt euch also nicht, dass ihr im

Moment das ein oder andere nicht wisst. Genießt das Gefühl, etwas Neues zu

erfahren und nehmt euch an, was euch nützlich ist. Habt keine Furcht, dass ich

über euch urteile... das würde ich nicht - zu keiner Zeit..." meine Finger

streicheln liebevoll an eurer Kehle hinab,über euer Schlüsselbein und mit

einer lockenden Geste umspiele ich eine eurer Knospen... während ein ungemein

attraktives Lächeln meine Züge erhellt. Den Kopf neigend, schwingen meine

dunklen Locken und schimmern dabei geheimnisvoll im Licht der schwebenden

Sphären. Auch der Glanz meiner ebenholzfarbenen Hörner zieht kurz euren Blick

auf sich, ehe ich erneut eure herrlichen Obsidiane suche "So würde er es wohl

selbst nicht nennen... was uns eint, ist nicht körperlicher Natur und auch das

bereue ich nicht. Wir sind uns nah... waren uns zuweilen vertraut wie Geliebte,

doch ich trage lediglich ein paar seiner Geheimnisse und nicht alle gab er mir

freiwillig preis. Versteht mich recht: Ich stahl sie ihm nicht... doch nachdem

ich in dieses Haus als eine Art... Kammerdiener Einzug hielt, blieb es nun

einmal nicht aus, dass ich Dinge erfuhr und mit ansah, die er wohl lieber für

sich behalten hätte. Ich konnte ihm nur meine Entschuldigung anbieten und das

Ehrenwort meines Volkes, dass ich darüber schweigen würde. Ihr seht: Auch ich

war dereinst unerfahren und ungestüm - und bin es heute zuweilen ebenso noch.

Doch ich lernte, was es bedeutet, in diesem Hause zu dienen... und wahrlich: Es

gibt wenig, das ich vermisse." dies eine... ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, die ich

euch offenbare. Denn es stimmt, dass ich dem Leben in den schottischen Wäldern

nicht nachtrauere - ich hege keine Gefühle der Rache oder dergleichen, doch

sehe ich auch nicht zurück. Jedoch... denke ich an meine Heimat, das Land, in

dem ich geboren wurde und aufwuchs... so wird mein Herz doch etwas schwermütig.

Es ist albern, denn sollte es meinem Herrn nicht gelingen, die Unsterblichkeit

zu erlangen, wird auch er eines Tages vergehen. Dann wird mich nichts mehr hier

halten und ich kann zurück kehren... doch eben dieser Gedanke erfüllt mich

gleichsam auch mit Trauer. Dieses seltsame empfinden weiß ich einfach nicht

einzuordnen und solange mir das nicht möglich ist, will ich es lieber für mich

behalten.

Dann fragt ihr mich, was aus jenem Clan wurde und ich hebe kurz den Blick, denke

nach "... ich nehme an, es ist alles beim Alten. Wenn sich einmal Harmonie

eingestellt hat und auch der Wald, den wir uns erwählten, akzeptiert,

verändert sich nicht mehr viel. Und auch mein Fortgehen werden sie wohl oder

übel akzeptiert haben. Nun... es war nicht direkt mein Clan, denn ich habe

keine Nachkommen in der kurzen Zeit gezeugt, die ich dort war. Dennoch war der

Zusammenhalt angenehm. Ich denke, sie haben mich gesucht... es wird anderen in

meiner Sippe nicht verborgen geblieben sein, was wirklich geschah und dass mich

mein Rivale... mit unlauteren Mitteln bezwang. Dennoch: Ich habe meine

Entscheidung gefällt, als ich mit meinem Herrn ging. Selbst wenn sie mich

gesucht haben, so hätten sie bald feststellen müssen, dass ich die Wälder

verlassen habe." mein Tonfall ist neutral und recht sachlich. Es ist die Art der

Satyre... wir unterschieden uns ein wenig von den Panen und Faunen, auch wenn

unsere Völker einen gemeinsamen Ursprung haben. Obwohl meine Art so viel Lust

und Gefühl in sich trägt, sind unsere Familienbande recht lose... wir suchen

uns nicht nach der Verbundenheit des Blutes unsere Vertrauten und Gefährten

aus. Wir wählen nach der Melodie des Herzens... entspricht sie der unseren und

harmonieren sie zusammen, so entsteht eine Form der Verbundenheit, die selbst

die Ewigkeit überdauert.

Ihr ergebt euch so anschmiegsam in meine Umarmung und in das, was ich mit euch

tue. Ihr lasst es zu, nehmt mein Wissen und meine Kenntnisse an, sodass ihr euch

auch entspannen könnt. Jener Laut... er perlt so lieblich von euren Lippen und

erneut lodert das Feuer in meinen Lenden noch hitziger auf. Mein Schaft drückt

sich gegen den kühlen Marmorboden, denn ich habe meine Hüfte etwas nach vorn

gekippt, in der Hoffnung das könnte meine Erregung etwas abkühlen. Doch jedes

noch so kleine Geräusch, jeder Atemzug scheinen meine Sehnsucht nach euch zu

schüren. Meine Lippen hauchen sanfte Küsse auf eure Schulter, ehe ich meine

Zunge folgen lasse... sie gleitet zu eurer Halsbeuge, ehe ich behutsam an eurer

samtigen Haut knabbere "Ich muss nicht nachsichtig mit euch sein... ihr seid

ungemein angenehme Gesellschaft, ein kluger Gesprächspartner und doch

wissbegierig... es ist eine Wohltat in eurer Nähe zu sein, mein junger Herr

Severus..." raune ich dunkel in euer Ohr und ihr könnt hören, wie sehr ich

euch begehre, wie gern ich euch noch näher sein würde. Doch noch halte ich es

aus... noch ist es lediglich eine bitter-süße Qual euch so nah zu wissen und

doch nicht nicht nah genug zu sein.

Allein durch mein vorsichtiges Reiben löst sich etwas des Samens meines Herrn

aus euch und ich lasse ein wenig meiner Magie bereits in euch fließen... sie

erkundet, ob eure feinen Schleimhäute zu sehr gerötet oder gar gerissen sind.

Eure Frage jedoch lässt mich knapp euren Blick aus den Augenwinkeln suchen, ehe

sich meine Lippen an eure Schläfe legen... zärtlich küsse ich eure

Kieferlinie entlang und wende euer Gesicht mit einer Hand immer mehr dem meine

zu - sodass wir uns in einen langen, hingebungsvollen Kuss verbinden können.

Behutsam spalte ich eure Lippen, lasse meine wendige, etwas längere Zunge an

dem so sensiblen Fleisch eurer Mundhöhle entlang gleiten... über eure

Zahnreihen und schließlich massiere ich geschickt euren Gaumen, sodass auch

euch ein prickelnder Schauer durchläuft. Es scheint unvorhergesehen, doch als

wir uns lösen, könnt ihr das Verlangen in meinen Rauchquarzen deutlich lesen -

und doch... noch immer kenne ich weder Eile noch Drang "... ungewohnt... ja, das

ist wohl verständlich. So könnt ihr auch nicht wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn

ihr das Erbe eins anderen Mannes zu lange in euch bewahrt. Doch seid ihr der

Heilkünste kundig... kennt gewiss auch manchen Vorgang des menschlichen

Körpers, nehme ich an?" ihr bestätigt mir dies mit einem knappen Nicken,

sodass ich nicht allzu weit ausholen muss mit meinen Erklärungen "Sobald der

Samen den Körper verlassen hat, überlebt er nicht lange... Findet er keinen

fruchtbaren Boden, um Leben zu zeugen, wird er nutzlos. Und wenn er abstirbt,

wird er zu einer schädlichen Subtanz. Jene feinen Häutchen in eurem Inneren,

sie nehmen diese Stoffe auf, tragen sie in euer Blut... und ihr könnt Fieber

bekommen, sogar eine Art... Vergiftung ist möglich. Doch das ist der schlimmste

Fall. In erster Linie dient es auch eurem Wohlbefinden, dass diese

Hinterlassenschaften bald nach dem acht wieder aus euch gespült werden."

flüstere ich euch entgegen und meine Stimme schmiegt sich so passend in diese

Umgebung und Atmosphäre. Sie legt sich wie ein schwerer, süßer Rotwein auf

eure Sinne und indem ich mir selbst leicht über die Lippen lecke, verstärke

ich etwas den Druck meiner Finger an eurem Anus "Erschreckt nicht... ich werde

den Vorgang etwas... beschleunigen..." ihr könnt deutlich meine langen

Fingernägel fühlen, die euch doch nicht verletzen. Sie schaben zuweilen etwas

über eure rosige Haut und doch... sie sind auch ein ungemeiner Anreiz.

Schließlich jedoch... dringe ich gleich mit zwei Finger in euch. Euer noch

immer gut gedehnter Muskelring lässt die ohne weiteres zu und indem ich erneut

meine andere Hand um euren Oberschenkel lege, ich ihm so auch Halt gebe...

spreize ich meine Finger in euch. Das warme Wasser dringt in euch, füllt eure

Passage und durch die Kontraktionen eurer Muskeln wird immer mehr der weißen

Masse aus euch befördert. Ja, ich bemerke, dass euch euch etwas unangenehm ist

und ich spüre nahezu die Hitze eurer Wangen... doch dann legen sich einmal mehr

zärtliche Küsse auf euren Hals und ich schmiege meine Wange an die eure

"Schämt euch nicht, bitte... es ist ganz natürlich, was hier geschieht... und

ihr seid so schön - so unschuldig, obwohl ihr die Liebeskunst kennen lerntet.

Euer Herz... ihr konntet euch ein Stück eurer Reinheit bewahren, die nun ein

glühender Funke auf dem Grund eurer Seele ist." meine Worte sinken in euren

Geist und es besteht kein Zweifel daran, wie aufrichtig ich es meine. Es wäre

falsch, euch Liebe zu schwören, aber ich sage euch offen, was ich über euch

denke... und wie sehr ich eure Nähe genieße und auskoste.

Und ich erwarte auch keine Scham von dir, sondern Hingabe, und das bemühen um

meiner selbst. Allein mein blick scheint dir in weniger vorraussicht deine Lust

zu steigern, den das zucken deiner Lenden ist mir nicht entgangen. „Sicher das

du das willst?", ein neckender Blick, eine sachte Bewegung mit meinen Fingern

an deinem Schenkel zeigen was ich bereit bin zu geben wenn du mich lässt, und

es dir von mir wünscht. Deine Worte und dein Gesten, wie du meine Knospen

reizt, und die laute die du mir entlockst sind nur für dich, den wenn ich etwas

will dann bist es im Moment du, mehr als alles andere sehne ich es herbei, mich

mit dir zu vereinen.

„Danke für dieses Kompliment, das kann ich nur zurückgeben!", schnurrte

Severus als er sich langsam im Wasser drehte so das er wieder vor hyperion sass,

ihn ansehen konnte, aber auch berühren war so leichter. Sachte schmiege ich

mich an deinen trainnierten Körper, gebe mich deiner art der Reinigung

vollkommen hin, während ich anfange deine Haut zu liebkosen, mit meinen Lippen

an deinen hals, bis ich es wage einfach zuzubeißen, nicht sehr dolle, aber

erregend….ein freches lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel, als ich sehe wie du

reagierst. Dann ziehst du mich in diesen Kuss der mich stöhnen lässt, und dir

so den Zugang zu meiner noch schüchternen Zunge gewährt. Ich gebe dir einen

vorgeschmack auf das was ich dir sonst bieten kann, wenn du es verlangst. „Ein

paar vorgänge sind mir geläufig.", gab er leise zu und lauschte dann

Hyperions erklärenden Worte.

Ich musste leise lachen als du mir erklärst was passiert wenn der Samen nichts

findet um leben zu zeugen. „Gut das ich keine Frau bin, oder? Da wäre die

Frage berechtigt, empfangen zu haben Den als Mann ist es ohne hilfsmittel nur

sehr schwer als Mann. Zum Glück.", Severus ahnte nicht das es Wesen gab wo

auch die männlichen wesen empfangen konnten, wenn sie den wollten, und die

passenden Gene besassen.

„Beschleunigen?", er wollte gerade fragen was er meinte als ich deine Finger

an meinem Muskel spüre, und dann IN mir. „AHHHHHH…", dieses Stöhnen muss

dir durch die adern schießen wie Musik, den er ist für dich bestimmt. Frech

muss ich meine hand wieder in deinen schoß schieben den wenn du auch

zurückhalten bist, werde ich es nicht sein. „wenn ihr das sagt, werde ich

mich nicht dessen schämen was ich bin. Es freut mich das ich dir gefalle!"

Es ist kaum vorstellbar, dass ihr gerade erst die fleischlichen Freuden kennen

gelernt haben sollt. Habe ich mich tatsächlich so getäuscht? Euer Duft... er

sprach davon, dass ihr nie zuvor einen Mann empfangen habt... und scheinbar auch

kein Weib das Lager mit euch teilte. Oder aber vor längerer Zeit, sodass ich es

kaum mehr wahrnehme. Dennoch... eure Gesten, eure Worte, eure Tonlage... alles

an euch ist becircend und nimmt mich gefangen. Ihr wisst sehr genau, wie ihr

mich reizen könnt und mich fast an den Rand meiner Beherrschung triebt - und

doch fehlt noch immer der letzte Schritt. So lasst ihr eure Hand nicht nur über

den Stoff meines Lendenschurzes an meinem Gemächt auf und ab fahren; bald

schlüpfen eure Finger unter das feine Material und berühren zum ersten Mal

meine erstarkte Erregung. Und wie gut es sich anfühlt... eure etwas kühlen

Finger und mein so heißes, verlangendes Fleisch. Ich könnte vergehen unter

dieser Liebkosung, doch bleibt mir mein sachter Laut des Verlangens beinahe im

Halse stecken, denn so geschickt eure Finger einen Weg unter meinen Schurz

fanden, so rasch sind sie auch wieder verschwunden. Irgendwo zwischen

Enttäuschung und unbändiger Lust liegen meine Rauchquarze auf euch und doch

gelingt es mir noch immer, an mich zu halten. Auf eure leise Frage hin, nicke

ich lediglich. Ich bin mir nicht vollkommen sicher, was ihr mir da anbietet oder

ob ihr lediglich etwas von mir erfahren wollt - doch was immer es zu bedeuten

hat, ich will es... will eure Worte, will eure Nähe, will euch für die Dauer

dieser Nacht zu meinem Eigen machen.

Meine Worte scheinen euch zuzusagen, dennoch suche ich mit einem gewissen Ernst

eure Obsidiane "Es ist die Wahrheit... ich würde euch nicht mit süßen Worten

locken wollen. Das würde euch beleidigen und mir einen allzu fahlen

Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Ich spreche aus, was ich denke: Es ist stets

ehrlich, doch nicht immer angenehm zu hören." erkläre ich und als ihr euch

sogar umwendet und im Wasser auf eure Knie stellt, heben sich meine Hände fast

von selbst. Ich bette euer Gesicht in meinen Händen, lasse meine Daumen über

eure Wangen streicheln und neige mich euch entgegen, als ihr es nun seid, der

mir unerwartet sinnliche Kosungen zukommen lässt. Es überrascht mich auf die

denkbar angenehmste Art... eure weichen Lippen auf meiner Brust und an meinem

Hals, während eure Finger forschend über meine Haut gleiten. Meine Muskeln

spannen sich für euch an, lassen euch erahnen, welche Kräfte ich berge und

ja... wie sehr ich euch imponieren möchte. Doch dann spüre ich eure Zähne mit

leichtem Druck an meinem Hals und schließe genüsslich die Augen, während ein

sündiger Laut meine Kehle verlässt "Haaaahhh~..." der nasse Fleck auf meinem

Lendenschurz wird größer, denn mehr und mehr der klaren Liebestropfen benetzen

ihn. Mein Schweif wedelt immer unruhiger hin und her und doch versuche ich

meinen flatternden Atem ruhig zu halten und mich auf euch zu konzentrieren. Doch

das Gefühl, als ihr euch an mich schmiegt... es fühlt sich so richtig an, so

herrlich... - und doch kann ich meine Arme noch nicht um euch schließen. Noch

ist nicht gänzlich sicher, dass ihr nicht ein wenig verletzt seid und nicht ehe

ich dessen sicher bin, werde ich dieser Versuchung nachgeben, die ihr für mich

darstellt.

So lasse ich euch erneut Platz nehmen, sodass ihr euch meinen Behandlungen

wieder völlig ergeben könnt. Euer Haar befeuchtend, verteile ich hier ein

anderes Öl, das aus den Schalen von Zitronen gewonnen und mit Vanilleblüten

vermischt wurde. Indem ich es in euren schwarzen Strähnen verteile, massiere

ich gekonnt eure Kopfhaut und erhalte so auch wohlige Klänge des Zuspruchs von

euch. Mit einem leisen Lächeln widme ich mich gleichsam eurer Körperpflege und

spüre dennoch das hitzige Pulsieren meiner Erektion. Euer Hinterkopf ruht auf

meinem Oberschenkel und der Gedanke, dass euer Gesicht meinem Schoß so nah

ist... lässt noch einmal etwas anwachsen. Ich atme bebend ein und aus und

versuche meine Fassung zu bewahren, doch lange werde ich dies Spiel gewiss nicht

fortführen können. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass wir einander begehren und

ich werde mich gewiss nicht so lange zurück halten können, bis aus süßer

Qual wirkliche Pein wird. Jedoch habe ich auch Vertrauen in euch, dass ihr es

nicht so weit kommen lasst. Ihr folgt diesem Hinauszögern nur meinetwegen, weil

ich dies begonnen habe und ihr es offenbar auch ein wenig genießt - doch es

steht außer Frage, dass ihr mich gern willkommen hießen würdet...

Nachdem auf meine Erläuterungen euer so anziehendes Lachen erklingt, suche ich

fragend euren Blick. Was mag daran so erheiternd gewesen sein? Als ihr es mir

jedoch erklärt, erkenne ich den Witz noch immer nicht und sehe euch stattdessen

bedächtig an... und bin bereit euch erneut an meinem Wissen teilhaben zu lassen

"Nun, für mich macht euer Geschlecht keinen Unterschied. Es stimmt, dass ich

selbst Männchen bevorzuge, doch im Grunde sind dies nur Äußerlichkeiten...

ich habe euer Herz erkannt und bin euch deshalb... derart zugetan..." erkläre

ich etwas still und schenke euch ein betörendes Lächeln, ehe ich den Kopf

neige und kurz sinniere "Zudem spielt es keine Rolle, ob ihr ein Mann oder eine

Frau seid. Um Leben empfangen zu können, ist mitunter nicht einmal Magie

nötig. Manche Geschöpfe vermögen es einfach aus dem Erbe ihres Volkes

heraus... meine Art gehört dazu. Wir haben keine Weibchen, doch auch wenn wir

lustbare Kreaturen sind, so zeugen wir unsere Jungen auch auf recht spezielle

Art und Weise. Aber abgesehen davon... für Menschen ist es wohl schwierig

Kinder zu empfangen, sofern sie sich keiner 'Hilfsmittel' bedienen... jedoch ist

es nicht völlig ausgeschlossen. So könnte der Akt mit bestimmten magischen

Wesen auch das Innere eines Mannes so verändern, dass er ohne es zu bemerken in

der Lage ist, Leben in sich zu tragen - oder aber er bringt die Fähigkeit

ebenso durch sein Erbe mit sich..." es sind Hypothesen und das könnt ihr auch

an meiner Stimmlage erkennen. Jedoch nur, was euch direkt betrifft. Vieles habe

ich bereits gesehen und erfahren und womöglich seid ihr selbst schon Menschen

mit solch einer Fähigkeit begegnet, ohne es bemerkt zu haben.

Doch bald verliert sich auch dies Thema, denn allmählich spüre ich diese

sachte stechende Unruhe, die mich unaufhörlich, wenn auch unmerklich bewegen

lässt. Meine Muskeln spannen sich wieder und wieder an und ich bemühe mich

meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Euch ist nicht gleich klar, was ich vorhabe, doch

als ihr es erkennt und meine Finger in euch spürt, entlocke ich euch einen

Lustlaut, der sich auf unvergleichliche Weise mit Überraschung und Begierde

mischt. Eure natürliche Scham zieht mich ungemein an, doch dann ist da erneut

eure vorwitzige Hand, die mein Glied kost und dieser Kontrast allein bringt mich

fast um den Verstand. Meine Lider senken sich, während mein Blick hungrig über

eure Schulter hinab zu eurem Schritt gleitet "Er ist tief in euch gekommen...

und nicht nur einmal. Ihr habt es genossen, nicht wahr? Ihn in euch zu spüren,

die Hitze... das Feuer in euren Lenden - ich werde es von Neuem entfachen, werde

euch zügellos lieben... solange ihr es wünscht." raune ich euch verrucht und

dunkel ins Ohr, lasse meine lange Zunge sinnlich drüber und in eure Ohrmuschel

gleiten. Meine Finger vollführen sachte Stoßbewegungen, fördern noch die

letzten Reste des fremden Samens aus euch und zugleich streicheln sie eure

Innenwände... während meine andere Hand behutsam euren schlanken Schaft

umfasst und leicht drückt. Ich wende euer Gesicht dem meinen zu und vereine uns

in einen neuen, hingebungsvollen Kuss, der euch gänzlich vereinnahmt, während

ich kaum meine Finger von euch löse und euch dennoch geschickt immer weiter zu

mir umdrehe. Auch ich löse mich aus meiner Pose, richte mich zuerst auf, ehe

ich mich weiter zum Beckenrand schiebe, ohne die Verbindung unserer Lippen zu

lösen. Hungrig umgarne ich eure Zunge, locke sie in meine Mundhöhle, wo ihr

den Geschmack von Kräutern und Herbstfrüchten wahrnehmen könnt. Mein eigener

Duft steigt euch belebend in die Nase... von Moos und fruchtbarer, feuchter

Erde... ein erregender Hauch Moschus und die schwere Süße von Sonnenstrahlen

im Hochsommer. Meine schokoladenfarbenen Locken streicheln eure Wangen, während

ich mich immer näher beuge und schließlich auch meine langen Beine vor mich

schiebe, sodass sie über dem Rand des Bassins ins wassre eintauchen. Ich

rutsche gänzlich hinab und stehe nun vor euch, habe euch dabei in meine

kraftvollen Arme gezogen und halte euch nah an mich gedrückt. Unser beider

Glieder reiben sich durch den nassen Stoff meines Lendenschurzes und während

meine eine Hand eurem Rücken Halt gibt, massiert die andere verlangend euren

festen Hintern. Ich drücke euer Becken wieder und wieder gegen das meine,

sodass ihr die Ausmaße meines Geschlechts nun deutlich spüren könnt. Ich bin

groß... sehr groß... und als wir uns wieder lösen, erkenne ich die

Unsicherheit in euren Augen. Mein schwerer Atem streichelt eure Haut und ich

lächle gleichermaßen verheißungsvoll und fürsprechend "Habt keine Furcht...

ich könnte euch unter keinen Umständen und zu keiner Zeit Schmerzen zufügen.

Ihr seid wohlauf... mein Herr hat euch sehr gut vorbereitet und wenn ihr es

wünscht, so zeige ich euch noch etwas mehr... - etwas mehr von dem, was ihr

heute zum ersten Mal kosten konntet. Akzeptwirt ihr mich? Nehmt ihr mich heute

Nacht an...?" meine dunklen Rauchquarze sind von der Ahnung der unendlichen

Wälder meiner Heimat erfüllt und ihr könnt ein goldenes Glühen in ihnen

ausmachen. Es ist meine Magie, die sich euch eröffnet, eben weil auch ihr mir

so unvoreingenommen gegenüber tratet. Meine Lider senken sich erneut und ich

vereine uns in einen hingebungsvollen Kuss, drehe uns, sodass euer Hintern nun

den kühlen Rand des Bassins berührt. Indem ich eure festen Globen mit beiden

Händen packe, hebe ich euch an und setzte euch auf den abgerundeten Rand, der

sich euren Konturen angenehm anpasst und als wir uns lösen, um zu Atem zu

kommen, bette ich eure Wange einmal mehr in meiner Hand und bringe euch dazu in

meine Seelenspiegel zu sehen "Ganz gleich, wie ihr euch entscheidet... seid euch

gewiss, dass ihr mich gar nicht enttäuschen oder gar kränken könntet. Ihr

gabt mir bereits so viel und ich will euch in jedem Fall so viel Vergnügen

bereiten, wie es für euch angenehm ist..." wispere ich euch entgegen und greife

nebenher nach einem der großen Badetücher, ziehe es näher, sodass ihr hinter

euch eine Unterlage habt. Das weiche Tuch fängt euch geborgen auf, als ich euch

zurücklege und sich mein muskulöser Oberkörper über dem euren wölbt. Meine

Arme bilden einen weiten Bogen und mein hartes Glied reibt begehrend gegen das

eure. Ein neuer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss beginnt, den ich bald auf eurem Körper

fortsetzte... bis hinab zu euren Hüften - und schließlich... umfangen euch

meine Lippen und ihr gleitet mit einem Mal bis tief in meinen Rachen. Meine

lange Zunge umspielt dabei geschickt eure Hoden, streichelt regelrecht über die

festen Kugeln... derweil kostet ihr vollkommen das Zusammenziehen meines Rachens

um eure Erregung aus.

Nein, ich denke ihr habt euch nicht getäuscht, meine ersten Erfahrungen habe

ich eben gerade erst gehabt, durch unseren Herrn und Meister, Tom Riddle, alias

Lord Voldemort. Und dennoch versuche ich durch meine Instinkte zu verführen,

auf eine seichte Art und weise aber ich denke das du trotzdem verstehst was ich

will, was ich ersehne. Ich sehe genau wie du die Augen schließt und meine Hand

an deinem besten Stück ist etwas was dir sichtbarer weise gefällt. Ich

quittiere deinen Blick mit einer Unschuldsmiene, eines kleinen Engels,

natürlich habe ich das extra getan um euch SO zu reizen. Oh ich bin mit sicher

du weißt genau was ich dir anbiete, aber noch willst du es nicht wahrhaben, das

ist alles, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.

„ich finde diese Art von Ehrlichkeit bewundernswert, wenn auch nur ein paar

Menschen so wären, hätten wir keinen Krieg, oder zumindest, wüssten die Leute

dann das zwischen gut und böse ein schmaler Grad existiert der das

Gleichgewicht hält. Wahnsinn und Genie sind so nah beieinander das es fast

schwer fällt es zu unterscheiden. Durch meine sanften, Liebkosungen auf deiner

Haut, merke ich wie du dich anspannst, deine Muskeln stolz zur Schau stellst und

dennoch nicht übertreibst, sondern mir imponierst. Mein kleiner Biss zeigt dir

deutlich das ich es ernst meine, deine Laute geben mir dahingehend recht, das

sie lustvoll klingen, und dein Lendenschurz weiter feucht wird. Ein eindeutiges

Zeichen deiner Lust nach mir.

Mehr als genießend lehne ich mich an dich, lasse mir die Haare waschen, seufze

ergeben den deine Finger tun ihr übriges um mich zum stöhnen zu bringen, den

auch eine einfache simple Massage kann einen Mann, zum Orgasmus bringen. „es

ist schön solche Worte zu hören, von euch noch mehr. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl

das mich jemand will. Jedenfalls hat sich niemand je solche mühe gegen hinter

die Maske zu blicken wie ihr es mit mir tut. Außergewöhnlich, ihr seid etwas

besonders. Selbst in dieser Welt voller schöner dinge…", meine Worte sind

leise aber dennoch verständlich und drücken das aus, was ich denke, was ich

fühle.

„Ich stelle es mir…anders vor, wenn ich einen Mann kennen würde der ein

Kind, ein Lebewesen unter seinem Herz trägt. Unsere Blick ist eher an Frauen in

diesem Zustand gewöhnt. Dennoch würde ich es als etwas Besonderes, etwas

einzigartiges ansehen, etwas das auf natürliche Weise nur geschieht, weil es

einen sinn hat, etwas höherem Dient….", ein bisschen fasziniert bin ich ja

schon von der Möglichkeit.

Wieder beugst du dich über mich, siehst mich so hungrig an als würdest du mich

gleich auffressen wenn du es könntest.

„Du kannst gar nicht erahnen wie tief, Hyperion. Er hat mir Laute entlockt,

von denen ich nicht wusste das ich ihnen mächtig bin. Natürlich hab ich es

genossen…seine Männlichkeit war einfach perfekt für mich, auch wenn ich

weiß das sie in dieser Gestalt, unseres Herrn, nur durchschnitt ist, hat sie

mich dennoch vollends befriedigt.", es klanganzüglich, frech und lockend, das

gleiche mit ihm zu erleben. „Dann brauchst du viel Zeit, und Standfestigkeit,

ich hoffe du hast beides, mein Freund..", ein schnurren verrät das ich es

ernst meine, das ich mir von diesen Stunde mehr erwarte als eine Nacht, doch ich

hüte mich diesen Wunsch auszusprechen, zu gut habe ich Tom´s Warnung im Ohr,

mich nicht zu sehr auf jemanden einzulassen.

Dieser Kuss, den du beginnst, und in dem du mich gefangen hälst soll niemals

enden, niemals…ich geb mich diesem Kuss vollkommen hin, auch als du meine

Zunge in deinen Mund lockst, sie forderst, und mich alle Scham vergessen

lässt….langsam kommst du zu mir ins Wasser, und ich sehne mich schon die

ganze zeit danach….Endlich stehst du vor mir, und unsere Körper berühren uns

sachte, auch unsere Erektionen reiben aneinander und ich zeige dir deutlich das

es mir gefällt. „hngh..", entlieht meinen leicht geröteten Lippen.

Automatisch drücke ich mich deinen großen massierenden Händen entgegen. Ich

spüre das du hart bist und groß und das erschreckt mich etwas, aber nicht so

sehr das ich es nicht wollen würde. „Das weiss ich Hyperion. Ich hätte

niemals gedacht das ich soviel mehr wissen will, lernen will, allererst von dir,

und deinen Erfahrungen auch profetieren…", schnurrte er leise. „nicht nur

heute nacht, liebster…freund. Sondern wann immer es sich ergibt."

Langsam lasse ich mich von dir am rand des beckens betten, so das du dich über

mich beugen kannst, und wieder berühren sich unsere Männlichkeiten, lassen

mich erschaudern, erbeben.

Dann rutscht du tiefer, und nimmst ihn in den Mund. „gott ja…!", wimmerte

Severus und hob sein becken an.

Eure Antworten spiegeln eure Gedanken wieder... völlig ungefiltert und ehrlich.

Es lässt mich leicht schmunzeln und euch zustimmen, während ich Wasser mit

meinen Händen schöpfe und euer Haar ausspüle "Wie wahr. Doch auch dies habe

ich in all den Jahren gelernt: Es ist vergebliche Liebesmüh die Menschen

ändern zu wollen. Sie müssen es selbst wollen; müssen erkennen, dass es von

Nöten ist - ansonsten ist es falsch und nicht von Dauer. Welchen Wert hätten

dann noch Versprechen und Schwüre? Keinen... so muss man also vieles hinnehmen.

Dass ich so aufrichtig mit euch bin, ist keine Kunst - ihr macht es mir leicht,

mich euch zu öffnen... im Geiste und im Herzen." ich nehme an, ihr wisst die

Bedeutung meiner Erklärung sehr wohl zu differenzieren. Es bedeutet nicht

gleichsam, dass ich euch meine Liebe gestehe... nicht nach den Maßstäben der

meisten Menschen. Doch ja... ich habe euch in mein Herz gelassen und ganz

gleich, was noch zwischen uns geschehen mag oder ob wir uns je wiedersehen: Ihr

habt diesen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen inne... für alle Zeiten.

Noch während wir so eng umschlungen sind, wispere ich euch meinen Dank für

eure Worte entgegen. Ihr macht mir Komplimente und zeigt mir so auch, dass ihr

es ernst meint... dass ihr ich mögt wie ich bin und dass ihr an mir Gefallen

gefunden habt. Gewiss ist auch die Neugier auf meine Art an sich inbegriffen,

doch sie überwiegt nicht eure Zuneigung. Als ihr erneut sitzt und ich mich

weiter eurer Körperpflege widme, betrachte ich euch nahezu liebevoll und nicke

"Es stimmt wohl, dass es für Menschen ein ungewohnter Anblick wäre. Doch dann

wiederum würde man doch gewiss die Liebe erkennen, die dieser Mensch für das

heranwachsende Leben unter seinem Herzen empfindet. Dabei spielt das Geschlecht

des Elternteils doch keine Rolle... - aber es erstaunt mich nicht, dass ihr so

denkt. Solche Toleranz ist eine wirkliche Tugend, mein junger Herr Severus..."

erwidere ich und als ich euch erneut so nah bin, euch mit meinen Kosungen und

Küssen locke und euch diese... sündigen Worte zu wispere, habe ich nicht damit

gerechnet, dass ihr etwas erwidern würdet. Kurz suche ich euren Blick, wobei

ich ins Wasser gleite und euch nahezu Besitz ergreifend umfange und an mich

presse. Meine dunklen Rauchquarze halten eure tiefschwarzen Gegenstücke

gefangen und meine Stimme senkt sich zu einem grollenden Flüstern "Es ist...

nicht eben angenehm, wenn ihr mich dies so unverblümt wissen lasst. Meine Worte

wahren rhetorisch und bedurften keiner Antwort - doch so wie ihr es sagt, ist es

schon beinahe eine Herausforderung. Ich nehme sie an, seid euch dessen gewiss...

und mag es sich auch um unser beider Herr handeln, so kann ich euch garantieren,

dass ich ihn in jeder Hinsicht übertreffen werde: Ich werde euch heute Nacht

singen lassen... die süße Melodie der Lust; werde euch ausfüllen und

erfüllen, sodass es euer gesamtes Sein erfüllt... und ich werde euch die wahre

Bedeutung von Perfektion lehren, wie ihr sie nie zuvor erfahren habt.

Unterschätzt mich nicht... denn ihr werdet feststellen, dass auch meine

Ausdauer die eines jeden Menschen übertrifft..." ja, es ist ein Stück weit

Angeberei, doch sie ist weder arrogant, noch eine Selbstüberschätzung. Es ist

teils mein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein und teils der Wille, mich gegenüber

meinem 'Nebenbuhler' hervor zu tun - auch wenn es sich dabei um unseren Herrn

handelt und dieser ganz und gar außerhalb jeder Konkurrenz ist. Mir wird rasch

klar, dass ihr mich mit euren Worten anstacheln und aus der Reserve locken

wolltet und beileibe: Das ist euch gelungen. Ich ziehe euch fordernd gegen

meinen athletischen Leib, sodass ihr all seine Vorzüge selbst erfahren

könnt... meine bronzene Haut hebt sich auf unnachahmliche Weise von der euren

ab und in meinen Armen wirkt ihr gleichermaßen so delikat und fragil, dass ich

Angst haben muss, euch mit meiner Leidenschaft zu zerbrechen. Doch ich entlocke

euch bereits hingerissene töne, die mir bestätigen, dass ihr dies hier ebenso

ersehnt - dementsprechend fällt eure Antwort auf meine Frage positiv aus. Ein

beglücktes Lächeln erscheint auf meinen schönen, maskulinen Lippen und ich

lecke noch einmal über eure Lippen, küsse euer Kinn und bald auch eure Brust,

ehe ich etwas erwidere "Ihr werdet lernen... so vieles und nichts wird wie das

andere sein. Es ist besonders - ihr seid besonders und ich schwöre euch, dass

ich euch wert schätzen und den Zauber meines Volkes kosten lassen werde... in

all seinen Facetten..." meine dunkle Stimme spricht von maßloser Erregung, die

ich trotz allem nicht ungebändigt ausbrechen lasse. Nein, das würde euch nur

Leid zufügen und euer Vertrauen enttäuschen. Stattdessen werde ich mich

ausgiebig eurer Vorbereitung widmen und euch und mir eine erste Erleichterung

verschaffen... denn auch ihr erstarkt bereits sichtlich unter meinen Blicken.

Ihr lasst es zu, dass ich euch auf den Rand des Bassins setze und auch, dass ich

euch dirigiere, zurück zu sinken. Die Hitze unserer Körper scheint sich nur

gegenseitig immer weiter anzufachen und als ihr mir die Option eröffnet, dass

dies hier eben nicht einmalig sein muss, halte ich euren Blick. So viel

Leidenschaft und Hingabe... doch so sehr dies Feuer ins uns brennen mag, so

sanft ist der Kuss, den ich euch auf hauche "Ich werde es im Gedächtnis

behalten... Severus..." und zum ersten Mal perlt euer Name ohne einen Titel oder

einen anderen förmlichen Zusatz von meinen Lippen, ehe ich mir einen Weg an

eurem geschmeidigen Leib hinab bahne. Ihr seid schlank und doch nicht zu dünn

und auch auf eurem Körper erkenne ich die Spuren vieler Kämpfe "Ihr seid nicht

nur der Heilkünste kundig... ihr seid ein Krieger, nicht wahr? Für unseren

Herrn und womöglich für eure eigenen Belange?" wispere ich, als ich eure Kuppe

meine verschmitzte Zunge kosten lasse und sogleich eure Vorhaut gänzlich

zurückschiebe, sodass euer Glied vollkommen in meine Kehle taucht. Ich sauge

hart an eurem Fleisch, das sich mir immer freudiger entgegen reckt und mein

Speichel umhüllt euch reichlich, lässt euch die Hitze meines Mundes noch

intensiver spüren. Nein, ich lasse mir keine Zeit, will nicht länger spielen:

Indem ich eure Schenkel etwas beiseite drücke und meine Hände stützend an

ihre Außenseiten lege, bewege ich meinen Kopf in einem raschen, fordernden Takt

auf und ab. Wieder und wieder versinkt ihr vollkommen in meinem Mund und eure

Eichel wird unbarmherzig von meinen kraftvollen Halsmuskeln massiert. Mein

Schluckreflex scheint euch gar nicht mehr fortlassen zu wollen und wieder und

wieder lugt meine so wendige, lange Zunge hervor... kost über eure Hoden und

drückt gegen eure Peniswurzel. Doch damit nicht genug: Ohne den Rhythmus zu

unterbrechen oder ihn auch nur annähernd holprig werden zu lassen, reicht meine

Hand zu dem Tablett mit den verschiedenen Badeutensilien. Ich bekomme eine der

kleinen Phiolen zu fassen und träufle ihren wertvollen Inhalt auf eure Haut.

Das wohl duftende Öl fließt an eurer Erektion vorbei, über eure festen,

samtigen Bälle und zwischen eure hellen Pobacken. Meine Finger verteilen die

durchscheinende Flüssigkeit und massieren sie in euren Muskelring... bis erneut

zwei meiner Finger ohne großen Widerstand in euch gleiten. Im Takt meiner

Kopfbewegungen und meines Saugens, stoßen sie in euch... streicheln über eure

Innenwände, die ich mit meiner Magie nähre. Die sachte Rötung eurer Passage

wird geheilt und gleichsam spürt ihr ein ungewohntes, goldenes Glühen in eurem

Herzen, das sich in eurem gesamten Körper ausbreitet. Es ist pures

Wohlbefinden... so, wie ihr es aus dem Leib eurer Mutter kanntet, ohne Sorgen,

ohne Beeinträchtigungen und Erfahrungen durch euer Leben. Ursprünglich...

rein... herrlich - so flutet diese Empfindungen durch euer Selbst und doch seid

ihr mit dem Bewusstsein ganz im Hier und Jetzt. Bald gesell sich ein dritter

Finger zu denen, die bereits in euch sind und meine langen, eckigen Fingernägel

malträtieren unablässig euren süßen Punkt. Ein elektrisierender Schauer

durchpeitscht euch: Freilich bin ich behutsam und ihr spürt keinen Schmerz,

nicht mal ansatzweise... dennoch ist die Gefahr durchaus vorhanden, dass euch

meine Nägel verletzen könnten. Nie würde ich dies zulassen, doch das Wissen

um dies Risiko ist ein zusätzlicher stimulierender Faktor.

Ihr lasst es mich hören, wie sehr euch meine Kunstfertigkeit auf diesem Gebiet

gefällt und ich lächle schelmisch um euren Schaft, lecke einmal lang an ihm

empor und suche eure Augen "Lasst euch gehen... wenn ihr jetzt kommt, so wird es

garantiert nicht das letzte Mal sein. Das schwöre ich... ihr schmeckt ungemein

gut, wisst ihr? Ihr macht euch gar keine Begriffe, wie gern ich noch mehr von

euch kosten will..." und noch ehe eure von Hitze verschleierten Augen sich recht

auf mein Gesicht fokussieren können, taucht ihr erneut tief in meinen Rachen.

Euer Leib wölbt sich mir entgegen und ich reagiere darauf, steigere mein Tempo

noch einmal und drücke dabei euren Penis mit einer Zunge gegen meinen Gaumen.

Es ist, als wäret ihr selbst in einem engen Kanal und während ihr vor

Verlangen hingerissen und leise aufschreit... kommt noch ein vierter Finger

hinzu. Kurz zuckt ihr zusammen, spürt ein unangenehmes Ziehen, doch mehr auch

nicht. Es ist eben doch etwas anderes, mich empfangen zu wollen, an Stelle eines

'durchschnittlich' bestückten Menschen, wie ihr es nanntet. Meine Finger sind

zu einem engen Kegel zusammengezogen, der immer weiter wird, je tiefer ich in

euch dringen lasse. Ihr habt es zuvor gespürt... ihr konntet meine Erregung

nicht mal im Ansatz umfassen und ebenso ist meine Länge nicht zu

unterschätzen. Langsam jedoch spreize ich meine Finger in euch... bedächtig

und gefühlvoll, sodass es stets nur ein etwas unangenehmer Druck ist, den ihr

wahrnehmt - doch nie Schmerz. Und bald schon könnt ihr immer deutlicher die

kühle Umgebungsluft spüren, die sich in euren erhitzten Leib verirrt. Das Öl

macht meine Bewegungen geschmeidig und fließend... derweil streichelt meine

freie Hand an eurem Oberschenkel auf und ab, reicht immer wieder auch zu eurer

Brust und kratzt über eure hellen, fest zusammengezogenen Brustwarzen.

Ich schließe meine Augen als du mir meine Haare auswäschst, aber selbst dabei

bist du wahnsinnig sanft, und tust mir nicht weh, geschweige den ist es mir

unangenehm. Nie zuvor kam jemand mir so nahe, wenn man von Tom absah, aber der

durfte mir auch so nahe komme.

„Ja, DAS hab ich auch gemerkt. Wenn sie in ihrem Glauben, in ihrer Meinung so

festgefahren sind, kann man sie nicht überzeugen das es einfach anders ist.

Wie mache ich es dir den einfach?", das würde mich interessieren, was habe

ich an mir was dich reizt. Ist es weil ich so wenig Erfahrung habe und du mir

soviel beibringen kannst…? Ich habe keine gute Meinung von mir, und meinen

Körper deswegen tue ich mich schwer dich manchmal zu verstehen. Vielleicht

kannst du diese Meinung revidieren, vielleicht kannst du mir zeigen das es nicht

so ist, das ich begehrenswert bin, attraktiv.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Es muss ja Liebe sein, wenn man von jemand anderen

ein neues Leben empfängt. Ich respektiere jedes Leben, egal wo es

heranwächst.", es war eine gutmütige Meinung, die einerseits von der

Sehnsucht nach einem eigenen Kind aber auf der anderen Seite von der Reaktion

der anderen abschrecken ließ. Wenn man von Menschenalter ausging war ich ja nun

mal nicht mehr der Jüngste, um Vater zu werden, und aktiv an einem kleinen

Sprössling teil zu haben. Aber das waren Geheimnisse seines tiefsten Inneren,

von dem Niemand etwas ahnte. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft von Tom zu empfangen,

das alleine der Wille, sein Wille, Ausreichte um das zu tun…da jeder Zauber

oder Trank von seinem Herrn entdeckt worden wäre, und da das eh nicht geplant

war, dieses Treffen, war es eh umsonst. Außerdem hatte Hyperion ihm ja gerade

erklärt das es nur Magische wesen gab, die Kinder bekommen konnten, ohne

Hilfsmittel, und er war ja nur ein Mensch. Ein dummer einfallsloser

Mensch…Trübe Gedanken waren nicht für dieses Zusammensein bestimmt, und so

verdrängte er diese in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Und wieder mache

ich einen Fehler, indem ich dir diese Worte preis gebe, die du eigentlich nicht

hören willst. Trotzdem drücke ich mich willig an dich, will es so wieder gut

machen, den bereuen tue ich diese Worte nicht, den sie entsprechen der Wahrheit.

„Verzeih mir meine Unbedarftheit. Aber es war wirklich eine Herausforderung,

und zu wissen das du sie annimmst, lässt meine Flamme umso höher lodern. Bist

du sicher das du mich SO sehr singen lassen kannst? Das du mich ausfüllen

wirst….daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, nicht den geringsten. Ich würde es

niemals wagen dich zu unterschätzen…", der letzte Teil dieser Aussage klang

Frech aber auch Kokett, verführerisch.

Willig schmiege ich mich an deinen Körper, spüre jeden einzelnen Muskel den du

anspannst…

„Bist du sicher? Ein Schwur ist eine ernste Sache, und ich möchte dich nicht

in arge Not bringen, diesen einzuhalten, aber ich nehme alles an was du bereit

bist mir zu geben.", ich hauche diese Delikaten Worte gegen deine Lippen, um

einen Kuss von meiner Seite aus zu beginnen, ihn sanft aber dennoch heiß zu

gestalten, immer wieder voller Unschuld darzustellen.

Ich ergebe mich vollkommen eurer Führung, und so dirigierst du mich an den Rand

des Badebeckens, und ich lege mich willig zurück, als du das von mir verlangst.

Nichts habe ich zu verlieren, nur zu gewinnen, indem ich mich füge.

„Das hoffe ich doch, das du diese…Möglichkeit nicht vergisst.", der Kuss

wurde von Severus wieder aufgenommen und dieses Mal war der Kuss

Leidenschaftlich, zeugte von der Lust die in ihm brodelte, darauf wartete von

Hyperion erweckt zu werden, freigelassen zu werden.

„Ausschließlich für unseren Herrn, als Heiler und als Kämpfer, der man

Zweifellos immer ist, wenn man sein Zeichen trägt…", murmelte Severus etwas

schüchtern, und schnurrte dann leise als du tiefer rutschst. Du spielst frech

mit meiner empfindlichen Vorhaut, bevor du meine ganze Erregung in deinen Mund

tauchen lässt, mich deinen Schluckreflex kosten lässt. „Ahhh…", diese

art der Lustbekundung ist es die dir gefällt und ich lasse sie dich immer

wieder hören, solange du willst…

Ich spüre wie sich das Öl ihren Weg nach unten bahnt, zwischen meine Pobacken,

zu meinem heißen, leicht zuckenden Muskel, wo du es einmassierst, und mit zwei

Fingern in mich eintauchst. Ich stöhne willig auf, werfe den Kopf leicht in den

Nacken, stöhne immer wieder…"Hyperion!", und immer öfter ist es auch

dein Name der von meinen geröteten Lippen perlt.

Ein zucken meiner Erregung reicht aus, um dir zu zeigen, das ich fast soweit

bin, um zu kommen. „Gib mir noch ein bisschen mehr..", und das gibst du auch

mir, indem du meine Erregung mit deinem Gaumen quälst, und der vierte Finger

tief in mir drin, lässt mich aufschreien, mich anspannen, meine Muskeln zucken

regelrecht, als mich der erste Orgasmus unseres Beisammenseins überrennt.

Wir scheinen uns in manchen Ansichten und vielerlei Überzeugungen zu ähneln.

Es ist angenehm eure Gegenwart auszukosten, auch wenn ihr mich zuweilen nicht

gänzlich versteht. So entgehen euch scheinbar auch, dass ich es nicht gänzlich

ausgeschlossen habe, dass auch Menschen ohne Zaubertränke Kinder empfangen

könnten... auch wenn sie nicht dazu geschaffen sind. Nun freilich gehe ich auf

dies Thema nicht weiter ein, denn mir ist auch nicht bewusst, wie sehr es

tatsächlich euren Geist okkupiert. Noch immer geistern mir vage eure Worte im

Gedanken umher: Das, was ihr über euren Vater sagtet und dass ihr keinesfalls

so wie er sein wolltet... und daher noch keine eigenen Nachkommen hättet. Eure

Augen blicken so melancholisch und bildschön zu mir empor und es berührt mich

tief in meinem Herzen... ihr seid von unerreichter Schönheit - weit über das

herkömmliche maß hinaus. Denn ihr tragt die Schönheit eures Geistes, eurer

Seele und eures Herzens auch nach außen hin. Gewiss offenbart ihr euch so nicht

jedem... um so größer ist die Ehre, die ich empfinde, euch so erleben zu

dürfen. Es gibt so vieles, das mich im Innersten bewegt, so viel, das ich euch

wissen lassen möchte - doch nicht jetzt, nicht so... meine eigene Erregung ist

bereits zu fast unerträglicher Härte angeschwollen und es drängt mich so

sehr, euch endlich zu kosten. Ich will eure Haut auf meiner Zunge spüren, eure

Hitze, euren Geschmack... und so lasse ich es zu, dass mich für eine kurze Zeit

meine Begierde überrollt. Es ist jedoch anders, als bei den Menschen: Ich achte

nicht allein auf meinen eigenen Vorteil oder meine Lust. Nein... ich will euch

vollkommen genießen lassen, Erfüllung und Vergnügen bereiten - denn das

steigert auch meine Begierde in einem unendlichen Maße. Die lieblichen

Geräusche, die eurer Kehle entweichen, erfüllen meine Ohren, klingen betörend

nach und ich werde immer gieriger, sauge unnachgiebig an eurem harten Fleisch.

Ihr schwellt deutlich in meinem Mund an, sodass eure Eichel prall und hitzig

meinen Rachen ausfüllt und wieder und wieder von meinen Halsmuskeln

eingekerkert wird. Wie sehr ihr es genießt, lasst ihr mich hören und

fühlen... eure Temperatur scheint anzusteigen und eure Erektion zuckt leicht

zwischen meinen Lippen. Erste klare Tropfen eurer Hingabe perlen auf meine Zunge

und ich schlucke sie wohlig, grolle dunkel um eure Länge, die einmal mehr tief

in mich gleitet. Und ihr facht mein eigenes Feuer nur umso unbarmherziger an,

als ihr meinen Namen stöhnt. Wie herrlich er von euren Lippen klingt! Ein

beißender Schauer purer Erregung sticht in meinen Lenden, sodass mein seidiger

Schweif ungeduldig auf die Wasseroberfläche schlägt. Glitzernde, warme Tropfen

benetzen eure Haut, während sich mein Lockenschopf eifrig in eurem Schoß auf

und ab bewegt. Eine meiner Hände streichelt unaufhörlich über eure Haut...

über euren Bauch, entlang eurer Seiten und erneut empor, sodass ich eure Wange

in ihr bette und behutsam kose. Umso sündiger sind die Bewegungen, die meine

andere Hand vollführt. Ihr bewegt euch jedem Stoß entgegen und lasst es zu,

dass ich euch immer weiter dehne. Immer wieder ein klein wenig mehr. Doch als

ihr euch immer unkontrollierter und häufiger um mich verengt, wird mir klar,

dass euer Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern sein kann. In freudiger Erwartung wird mein

Rhythmus noch fesselnder und ein unerbittliches Vakuum lässt euren prallen

Penis in unermessliches Vergnügen tauchen. Meine Zunge, mein Mund, meine Hitze,

mein Saugen... all das lässt euch ungeahnte Sphären der Lust erleben und mehr

noch, als ihr mich sogar bittet, euch noch etwas mehr zu fordern. Dem komme ich

mit Freude nach und lasse euch die so ungewöhnliche, betörende Struktur meiner

Mundhöhle fühlen, Die vielen kleine Erhebungen und Vertiefungen massieren und

stimulieren euren Schaft, wobei mein Speichel bereits an meinen Mundwinkeln

hinab rinnt und bald auch eure Hoden benetzt. Derweil drehe ich leicht mein

Handgelenk,

dehne euren Ringmuskel wieder und wieder noch etwas mehr. Ihr wirkt dem mit

hohem Druck entgegen und gebt mir so eine Ahnung, wie fantastisch es sich in

euch anfühlen muss. Doch um dies zu erfahren, haben wir noch etwas Zeit...

jetzt will ich euch schmecken, will euch den ersten Orgasmus unserer

Zusammenkunft bescheren. Schließlich ist es so weit: Es genügt ein kurzes

Drücken jenes so empfindsamen Nervenknotens in euch und ein rauchiges Kratzen

über diese empfindsame Stelle und ihr ergießt euch mit einem hingebungsvollen

Stöhnen in meinen Mund. Schon als ich merkte, dass ihr kurz davor seid, habe

ich in meinen Kopfbewegungen gestoppt, um euch das unermesslich reizvolle Spiel

meiner Halsmuskeln ganz auskosten zu lassen. Euer Erbe spritzt tief und heiß in

meine Speiseröhre und ich schlucke es eifrig, genieße euren Geschmack. Nicht

ehe auch noch der letzte Tropfen euer Glied verlassen hat, hebe ich meinen Kopf,

sauge dabei ein letztes Mal hart an eurem Fleisch und lecke euch ergeben sauber.

Dafür nehme ich mir Zeit, verwöhne euch so weiterhin und sende tausende

kleiner Blitze durch euren Körper, die euch in die Nachwellen eures Klimax

begleiten.

Als ihr jedoch sauber geleckt seid, erhebe ich mich dennoch nicht... zarte und

sinnliche Küsse regnen auf eure Haut... von eurem Becken, über euren straffen,

leicht bebenden Bauch und zu eurer Brust... über euer Schlüsseln und

schließlich erreiche ich euer Gesicht - und vereine uns in einen langsamen,

zärtlichen Kuss. Ihr könnt euch selbst schmecken und mein eigenes Stöhnen

bekundet euch, wie sehr es mir selbst zusagte. Mein eigener, pulsierender

Phallus reibt sich gegen euren noch nicht gänzlich erschlafften Schaft und

lässt ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Doch anstatt sogleich weiter zu machen, suche

ich eure Augen. Meine Hände halten sanft euer Gesicht und mein Lächeln ist

bildschön und verführerisch zugleich "Verzeiht, dass ich derart über euch

herfiel... doch ihr wart einfach eine zu große Versuchung..." erkläre ich und

ihr könnt aus meinen Worten hören, dass es mir eigentlich nicht im geringsten

Leid tut. Nein, ich habe es genossen, habe eure Lust genossen, die die meine nur

noch einmal hat anwachsen lassen. Doch der aufrichtige Glanz meiner Augen

bedeutet euch, dass ich nicht ohne weiteres fortfahren werde. Mein athletischer

Körper ruht auf dem euren, ohne dass ihr mein Gewicht als unangenehm zu spüren

bekommt. Es ist ein wohliges Empfinden: die Gewissheit, dem Liebhaber so nah zu

sein und sei es auch nur für die kurzen Stunden der Nacht sein. Mein Blick

taucht in den euren und ihr könnt die Ahnung von grünen Tälern und goldenen

Feldern in meinen Kristallen erkennen "Hört mir aufmerksam zu, mein schöner,

melancholischer Mensch... mag ich auch zuvor kaum Worte gefunden haben, um euch

zu antworten, so habe ich sie nun wieder. Jetzt, da mein Verstand sich wieder in

meinem Kopf eingefunden hat, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ihr ein herrliches

Wesen seid. Ich kann mir nicht denken, wer etwas anderes behaupten könnte, es

sei denn, er wolle euch bewusst kränken. Ihr seid klug, umsichtig und verbergt

offenbar unsagbar viele Facetten, die euch das Leben angedeihen ließ. Allein

ein Blick von euch vermag das Interesse eines anderen zu wecken und abgesehen

von eurem schönen Herzen und eurem ungebundenen Geist, verheißt euer Körper

Versuchung in Reinform. Eure schlanken Glieder, eure Konturen... jedes

Fältchen, jede Narbe... euer Duft, euer Haar - und am meisten eure Augen...

alles hat mich in euren Bann gezogen. Es ist dies Zusammenspiel all dessen, was

euer Sein ausmacht, das mich so sehr anzieht. Vergebt mir, wenn ich zu forsch

sein sollte... doch ich kann mir nicht denken, dass ihr für ein Kind ein

schlechter Vater werden könntet. Niemals... ihr habt am eigenen Leib zu spüren

bekommen, was es bedeutet, alles mögliche falsch zu machen. Ihr kennt Schmerz,

Durchdringung und Enttäuschung... und ihr kennt gleichsam die vielen kleinen

Freunde, die das Leben zu bieten hat - und ihr schätzt jede einzelne davon.

Euer Wissen,aber auch eure Emotionen würden es euch unmöglich machen, einem

Kind die falsche oder gar eine schlechte Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen.

Ganz im Gegenteil... ihr würdet euren Spross gewiss die beste Bildung zukommen

lassen - was das Wissen anbelangt, die Magie, eure Erfahrungen und Kenntnisse...

doch auch manche Weisheit des Lebens und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ihr euren

Erben auch beistehen würdet, wenn er eigene Erfahrungen macht. Und eins noch...

ich weiß einfach, dass ihr zu unendlicher Liebe fähig seid - ewige Liebe. Dies

ist selten unter Menschen und eine besondere Ehrung, dass ich es entdecken

konnte... bewahrt euch dies schöne Herz. Und erfreut euch an seinem herrlichen

Glanz. Lasst andere daran teilhaben und findet euer Glück - das ist es, was ich

mir für euch wünsche." meine klaren, aufrichtigen Augen ruhen liebevoll auf

euch und auch meine Hand... ich habe sie auf eure Brust gelegt und spüre euren

Herzschlag unter meinen Fingern, während ich mich zu einem einfühlsamen Kuss

zu euch neige.

Meine andere Hand reicht erneut zwischen uns, spielt an eurem so eng

zusammengezogen Anus. Ich umkreise eure sensible Rosette mit meinem Fingernagel

und stoße wieder mit zwei Fingern behutsam in euch. Eure Passage hat sich durch

euren Höhepunkt verengt, doch lässt sie mich bald wieder völlig gewähren und

euch weiten. Doch nur sanft und nicht ohne euch jedes leicht unangenehme

Empfinden mit einem Kuss vergessen zu lassen. Doch dann umfangen euch meine

starken Arme, drücken euch behutsam an meinen Körper und ich richte mich mit

euch zusammen auf. Euren Schenkel mit einer Hand gegen meine Hüfte drückend,

wende ich uns um und nehme nun selbst in dem warmen Wasser Platz... sodass ihr

zunächst über meinem Becken kniet. Ihr seht mich etwas verdutzt an, doch mein

schelmisches Lächeln verrät euch, dass dies nur etwas positives für euch

bedeuten kann. Indem ich eure Hände auf meine Schultern lege, gebe ich euch

einen Halt und streichle dabei eure Seiten und euren Rücken "Im Übrigen gibt

es nichts, für das ihr euch entschuldigen müsstet. Ihr habt mich

herausgefordert, ja... doch würde ich dies nicht auch genießen, würden wir

wohl kaum noch so innig die Nähe des jeweils anderen teilen, meint ihr nicht?

Seiner Lordschaft schwor ich zwar Treu, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich einen

Vergleich mit ihm scheue. Ich habe meine Vorzüge, auch wenn sie vielleicht

andere sind... doch ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet sie zu schätzen wissen,

nicht wahr?" raune ich euch dunkel entgegen und umfasse massierend euren halb

erregten Schaft. Meine andere Hand gleitet kurz zu euren Hoden, knetet sie

geschmeidig, ehe ich einmal mehr euren festen Hintern massiere. Wieder vereint

uns ein hingebungsvoller Kuss und auch der Schalk spricht aus meinen Augen,

während ich euch dirigiere, euch auf meinen Schoß zu setzen. Unser beider

Glieder reiben sich aneinander und ich verziehe leicht das Gesicht, wann immer

ein elektrisierender Schauer mich erfasst. Indem ich eine eurer Hände greife,

lege ich sie um meinen harten Stamm und lasse ihn euch befühlen "Seht ihr...

wie prall und groß ich bin? Das ist euer Verdienst... nur für euch bin ich so

stattlich geworden. Doch es wäre eine Qual würden wir uns so erstmals

vereinen... also bitte... helft mir, den ersten Druck abzulegen, damit ich euch

nicht ungestüm überfalle und verletze - sondern so hingebungsvoll lieben kann,

wie ich es mir wünsche. Fasst mich an... bitte..." wispere ich euch sacht

entgegen und senke meinen Kopf, sodass meine dunklen Rauchquarze unter meinen

schokoladenfarbenen Locken hervorblitzen. Derweil reibe ich erneut über euren

Muskelring, befühle wie geschmeidig und nachgiebig er ist "Mhhmmm... wie schön

sich das anfühlt. Ihr seid so eng und doch so bereit, mich willkommen zu

heißen... und euer Geschmack - einfach großartig. Ich liebe euren Körper,

euren Geist und eure Seele... alles scheint im Einklang und alles zieht mich

einfach unermesslich an..." mein rauchiges Flüstern lässt euch wissen, wie

sehr ihr mich betört habt und indem ich euch einmal mehr mit meinen Armen

umfange und nach an mich drücke, küsse ich euch hingebungsvoll, ergeben und

bittend zugleich.

Vielleicht ist es mir nicht vergönnt alles zu verstehen was du mir versuchst zu

sagen, den ich bin etwas eigen, zuweilen etwas stur und uneinsichtig. Mein Geist

ist offenbar ab und an vernebelt und nicht zum klar denken da, vor allem wenn du

so zu mir bist! Wundert dich das? Das mich das nicht kalt lässt. Du denkst

richtig, ich habe deine Argumente in der Hinsicht falsch gedeutet, aber ich

denke du wirst mir verzeihen.

Deine Bemühungen sind einfach grandios, immer wieder komme ich deinem Mund

entgegen, aber auch deine langen, erregenden Fingern, tief in mir, die meinen

punkt unablässig streifen und am ende sogar fest dagegen drücken. Ein lautes

stöhnen, nah an einem kleinen Schrei, verlässt meine Lippen nur für dich,

zeigen dir meine Lust. Ich erwidere den zärtlichen Kuss mit Hingabe und viel

Gefühl, schmecke einen eigenartigen Geschmack, der wohl der meine ist, und

koste ihn voll aus. Bevor ich ganz erschlaffe, reibst du dich wieder an mir,

lässt mich dein erhitzte Erregung spüren, ein stöhnen bekundet dir das ich zu

weiterem bereit bin. „Wenn es nur solche Überfälle sind, lasse ich gerne

noch weitere über mich ergehen, mit vorliebe!", schnurrte er leise und höre

deutlich das es dir nicht leid tut.

Severus wurde leicht rot als er dieses Kompliment von Hyperion bekam. „Meine

Augen? Die wenigsten mögen sie so wie du…", erklärte Severus leise und

sanft. „Und macht dir keine Sorge, zu forsch kann man nie sein. Mir gefällt

diese art wie du zu mir bist.", gestand er leise.

„Trotz allem würde es alleine an meinen Vorlieben scheitern. Ich…mag eher

Männer, und dann ein Kind…ist schwierig. Die einzige Frau die ich je…begeht

habe ist seit 15 Jahren Tod…seit dem zog es mich nie wieder zu einer

Frau…", und wieder klang es leicht traurig und melancholisch.

Es fühlt sich anders an, dich in mich zu spüren wenn ich noch so eng bin,

durch meinen eben genossenen Höhepunkt, und dennoch ist es nicht unangenehm,

durch deinen Kuss machst du es nur umso süßer für mich. Langsam dirigierst du

mich zu einer neuen Stellung, ich knien über dir, deinem wohl proportionierten

Becken.

Sanft aber direkt führst du meine Hände zu deiner sehr erhärteten Erregung.

„Und wie groß, und hart…", meine Stimme klingt verspielt, lockend.

„liebend gerne..", meine hand bewegt sich erst sehr langsam, quälend auf

und ab, um eine gewisse Spannung aufzubauen.

Ich erwidere den Kuss heiß und innig, während meine Hände sich quälend

langsam weiter bewege. „Komm für mich…."

Es ist ein Zusammenspiel zwischen uns, das seines Gleichen sucht. So unbedarft

wir uns begegneten, so unverhofft ist der Gewinn, den ein jeder von uns aus

diesem Intermezzo zieht. Es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass meine Worte euer Herz

erreichen und nicht als leere Phrasen ungehört an euch vorbei gehen. Ihr seid

euch gewiss, dass jedes Wort auch so gemeint, wie ich es sage. Freilich bin ich

ein Satyr und neige dazu in Metaphern zu sprechen und eine Information zuweilen

gut zwischen ausgeklügelten Wortspielen zu verbergen... doch meine Zuneigung

euch gegenüber braucht derlei Scharaden nicht. Ihr sollt wissen, wie sehr ich

an euch Gefallen gefunden habe - an den vielen Facetten, die ihr mir allein in

der kurzen Zeit unseres Zusammenseins gezeigt habe... und jene, die ihr

vielleicht noch verbergen mögt.

Es lässt mich schmunzeln, als ihr euren eigenen Geschmack auf euren Lippen

wahrnehmt und beinahe darüber nachdenken müsst, ob er euch zusagt oder nicht.

Nun, es ist eine herbe Note, die aber weder bitter, noch in irgendeiner Weise

unangenehm ist. Die schöne weiße Farbe, die samtige Textur auf der Zunge...

ihr sagt mir in jedem Detail zu und das lasse ich euch durch ein betörendes

Lächeln wissen. Mein lieblicher Kuss erleichtert euch die Entscheidung, sodass

ihr euch genießend diesem Zungenduell ergebt und meinen Fingern in euch euer

Becken wieder und wieder entgegen drückt. Zwar habt ihr euch hart um sie

zusammengezogen, doch bereitet euch das bloße Gefühl dieser Fremdkörper

keinen Schmerz. Es ist ein ungewohntes Empfinden, doch je mehr ihr es zulasst,

desto angenehmer und wohliger wird es. Noch immer kann ich spüren, wie eure

Muskeln um mich arbeiten und ihr zuckt jedes Mal ein klein wenig zusammen, wenn

ich euren nun so hoch sensiblen Lustpunkt streife. Eure Antwort auf meine so

verschmitzte Entschuldigung ist ebenso verspielt: Ihr wisst, dass ich nichts

bereue - nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil möchte ich es wieder und wieder tun,

euch unter mir winden sehen und euch die höchsten Sphären der Begierde zeigen.

Das Funkeln meiner Augen spricht wohl mehr als jedes Wort es könnte und doch

hauche ich einen Kuss auf eure Wange und neige etwas den Kopf. Eure Züge wirken

so entspannt und ebenso ist es euer Leib... aber dort ist auch dies sachte

Beben, das euch durchläuft. Mag es Vorfreude sein oder ein wenig die Kühle des

polierten Marmorbodens, die euch frösteln lässt. Was es auch sein mag, es

endet, als ich euch mit meinen Armen umfange und versonnen lächle "... ja, eure

Augen sind wirklich einmalig. Sie sind eines der vielen, vielen Details, die

euch so begehrenswert machen. Seht... ihr seid kein schillernder Schmetterling,

der sich im Garten des Lebens an jeder Blume labt und präsentiert. Ihr wählt

mit bedacht, beobachtet und studiert und fällt dann eine wohl überlegte

Entscheidung... und wie ich mir denken kann, zeigt sich eure Schönheit im

Verborgenen, will entdeckt und wert geschätzt werden. Nicht jeder verdient sich

dies Privileg... umso dankbarer bin ich, dass ich euch so erleben darf. Ihr seid

wie ein filigraner Nachtfalter... nur die süßesten Blumen der Finsternis mit

dem intensivsten Duft können euch locken und ihr kostet ihren Nektar

genüsslich aus. Für mich zumindest gibt es kaum etwas schöneres... - diese

subtile Hingabe zieht mich mehr an, als jedes pompöse Gehabe und ihr könnt

euch sicher sein: Mit dieser Ansicht stehe ich nicht allein da. Ihr habt

vielleicht in eurem Leben wenig Zuspruch von den Menschen erfahren - doch die

Werte, die sie verkennen, haben einen hohen Stellenwert unter den unsterblichen

Geschöpfen. Freilich obliegt es euch, was für euch mehr Gewicht hat... doch

wenn ihr mich fragt, so solltet ihr der Stimme eines einzigen, der euren

Liebreiz, eure Intelligenz und euren Charme erkennt mehr Beachtung schenken als

zehn anderen, die euch vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollen." flüstere ich euch

sacht entgegen und küsse behutsam eure Lippen, ehe ich uns beide aufrichte und

in unsere neue Stellung manövriere. Ihr scheint euch wohl zu fühlen, macht es

euch auf meinem Schoß bequem und spürt so noch verheißungsvoller, wie mein

weiches Beinfell, das meine Oberschenkel etwa bis zur Hälfte bedeckt, eure Haut

streichelt. Ebenso fahren meine Hände lockende Pfade über euch, erkunden und

umwöhnen euch, ehe ich hinauf blicke und eure dunklen Edelsteine erforsche.

Meine Gesichtszüge sind nachdenklich und ich nicke bedächtig "... es ist

bedauerlich, dass ihr so früh in eurem Leben das Geschöpf verloren habt, das

euer Herz mit Freude erfüllte. Doch mag ich euch auch erst kurze Zeit kennen,

so glaube ich fast, dass ihr Geschlecht nicht einmal eine so entscheidende Rolle

gespielt hat. Freilich hat jedes Wesen seine Vorlieben, aber wenn man das Herz

eines anderen für sich entdeckt hat, werden viele zuvor wichtige Punkte mit

einem Mal belanglos. Trauer kennt kein Maß, das ist mir bewusst... doch

vielleicht seid ihr heute wieder so weit, euch auf etwas neues einzulassen?

Womöglich könnt ihr euch erneut so weit öffnen, eine neue Liebe zuzulassen.

Etwas, das euer Herz ganz erfüllt, ohne gänzlich zu verdrängen, was euch

einst so viel bedeutete. Ich wünsche es euch sehr... euer so einmaliges Herz

hat es verdient eine Heimat zu finden..." meine tiefe, attraktive Stimme kost

euer Gehör und euch ist klar, dass ich mit 'Heimat' gewiss keinen Ort meine.

Was es genau bedeutet, werdet ihr selbst herausfinden müssen... wenn ihr es

nicht schon wisst.

Mein Finger legt sich behutsam unter euer Kinn, wendet euer Gesicht zu mir,

sodass ihr meinen zuversichtlichen und gleichsam so einfühlsamen Blick

wahrnehmen könnt "Was spielt es für eine Rolle, welches Geschlecht derjenige

hat, mit dem ihr neues Leben zeugt? Keine. Vieles ist möglich, auch für euch

Menschen - gerade, da ihr selbst auch die Magie beherrscht. Gerade dies Erbe

trägt den hauch der Ewigkeit und ist somit unberechenbar und wundervoll. Lasst

euch nicht entmutigen... forscht und sucht und probiert euch aus. Und wenn ihr

entdeckt, dass alles stimmig ist, wenn ihr euch wohlfühlt und euer Herz sich

weit genug öffnet, um auch eurem Nachkommen einen besonderen Platz zu

schenken... dann lasst euch einfach von euren Gefühlen leiten. Euer Kind wird

sich nicht frage, welches Geschlecht seine Eltern hatten... es wird stets nur

daran denken, wie sehr es geliebt wird. Seid euch dessen bewusst und versinkt

nicht so sehr in Trauer. Manchmal fügen sich die Dinge einfacher als ihr

glauben mögt... unverhofft und schön - so wie ihr." erkläre ich still und

voller Fürsprache, sodass meine Worte euer Innenrestes erwärmen. Vieles

scheint leicht in meiner Gegenwart, doch freilich ist es das nicht. Das Leben

kann beschwerlich sein und seine hässlichen Seiten zeigen sich meist mit allzu

unbarmherziger Härte... aber all das wisst ihr bereits. Ihr seid kein Kind und

euch ist bewusst, welche gefahren und Wunder diese Welt birgt. Somit ist euch

klar, dass ihr meine Worte annehmen könnt, aber etwas Eigenes für euch daraus

schaffen müsst. Es wird euch gelingen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel... und

dann wird sich das Dasein euch in völlig neuen Facetten präsentieren. Ihr

werdet es sehen...

Sinnlich gleiten meine großen Hände über eure Seiten, als ihr mich umfasst

und meinem stillen Bitten sogleich nachkommt. Euer Blick gleitet hinab zu meinem

harten Schaft, der sich euch so erwartungsvoll entgegen reckt und indem ich

bebend ausatme, schließe ich die Augen "... nur für euch..." antworte ich

hauchfein und zustimmend. Ich scheine euch zuzusagen... sowohl meine Form, als

auch mein Leib an sich - und ich denke, auch mein Geist und Charakter gefallen

euch. Wir bilden eine herrliche Symbiose und ich genieße wie nur selten zuvor

eure Gegenwart. Mögt ihr auch wenig Erfahrungen mit dem körperlichen Akt

haben, so habt ihr keine Scheu mich zu berühren. Meine pralle Länge schmiegt

sich in eure Hände, die sie kaum umfassen können. Ihr spürt die vielen,

feinen Adern auf meinem Phallus, ebenso wie den großen Strang an der

Unterseite, der bis zu meiner Eichelwurzel hinauf reicht. Meine geschmeidige

Vorhaut fühlt sich samtig unter euren Fingern an und ich keuche leise, als ihr

auch meine schweren Hoden betastet. Sie sind von demselben Fell bedeckt wie auch

meine Beine... nur um ein Vielfaches flaumiger und feiner. Meine pralle Kuppe

pulsiert immer drängender und der feine, durchscheinende Nebel meiner

Lusttropfen schwebt bereits im Wasser. Indem ich mich vor neige, umlecke ich

eure Knospen, bis sie sich wieder gänzlich aufstellen, ehe ich euch meine

Zähen spüren lasse... und schließlich lang über eure Brust empor lecke,

entlang eures Halses, zu eurem Kinn und euch noch einmal zärtlich küsse. Meine

Brust hebt und senkt sich, während ich mich zurücklehne und von dem sich

anpassenden Becken aufgefangen werde. So, halb liegend, halb sitzend, ruhen

meine Hände auf euren Hüften und streichen immer wieder auch zurück zu eurem

festen Hintern, den ich gekonnt massiere. Mein vorwitziger Schweif wedelt unter

Wasser zwischen meinen Schenken hin und her, ehe ihr den Schalk in meinen Augen

erkennt... der wendige Körperfortsatz reckt sich empor und wedelt lockend

zwischen euren Pobacken über euren Ringmuskel... stimuliert euch so

unablässig, während ich die festen Globen etwas auseinanderziehe. Mein Blick

reicht zu euch hinauf und ihr könnt das Verlangen dahinter ungezügelt lodern

sehen, während mein Atem immer schwerer wird... immer wieder von leisem

Stöhnen unterbrochen wird. Mein schöner, muskulöser Leib ergibt sich ganz

eurer Führung und ich lege meinen Kopf zurück auf den Rand des Bassins, stoße

dabei leicht in eure Hand empor und lecke mir rau über die Lippen "...

mhmmmm~... ja, nicht aufhören..." ihr drückt fester zu und ich ziehe scharf

die Luft ein, hebe meine schweren Lider, um eure Obsidiane zu suchen. Mit meinen

leicht angewinkelten Bockbeinen biete ich euch eine Stütze, sodass ihr euch

ganz auf euer Tun konzentrieren könnt. Die Muskeln meines strafen Bauchs tanzen

unter meiner bronzenen Haut und als ihr endlich etwas schneller werdet, komme

ich eurem Rhythmus in fließenden Bewegungen entgegen. Allein diese so sündige

Stellung reizt mich noch einmal zusätzlich an... doch da seid ihr, last mich

euer Bemühen fühlen und sehen und es erfüllt mich mit Freude und tiefer Lust,

dass ich euch so nah sein darf. Wieder schlüpft meine Hand zwischen eure

Pobacken, und zwei meiner Finger gleiten in euch... fühlen eure Hitze und Enge

und ich kann einfach nicht länger an mich halten: Meine dunklen Augen öffnen

sich, sind mit einer Ahnung von lichtem Grün und Gold durchzogen, während sich

meine Lippen zu einem hingerissenen Stöhnen öffnen "Severus!" erklingt es

glockenhelle und ich lege einen Arm um euch, ziehe euch zu mir und küsse euch

begierig... während mein heißer Samen zwischen uns empor spritzt. Er

bekleckert eure und meine Brust, unsere Bäuche und erreicht selbst euer Kinn,

während ich unablässig und hitzig in euren Händen pulsiere. Mein Orgasmus

dauert lange an und als er endlich abebbt, sehe ich euch zufrieden, wenn auch

noch nicht befriedigt an "... es war... sehr schön, habt Dank... - doch...

hnnn~... ich möchte mehr..." erkläre ich still und beginne erneut langsam eure

Innenwände zu liebkosen. Nein, noch immer ist dort kein Drängen und keine

Eile... aber eine stumme Bitte und eine Frage: Die Frage, ob ihr schon soweit

seid, auch wenn ich nur unwesentlich kleiner geworden bin durch diesen

Höhepunkt. Noch immer stehe mein Schaft stolz empor und von meinem Körper ab

und ich lecke noch einmal sinnlich über eure Lippen "... versucht... euch zu

entspannen... dann können wir uns endlich... vollkommen verneinen..." hauche

ich euch leise entgegen und schenke euch ein Lächeln so herrlich wie ein

belebender Frühlingstag.

Ich ahne nicht einmal wie sehr du bemerkst, das ich auf die Worte reagiere, ohne

körperlich zu zeigen das ich es tue. Aber meine Seele streckt sich dir

entgegen, sehnt sich nach mehr von diesen Worten, den er wäre dumm, würde er

nicht mehr wollte. Diese Art von Hyperion tat ihm gut, und er blühte auf, ohne

es zu merken.

Der Geschmack, leicht herb, aber nicht bitter, angenehm auf seinen Lippen,

genieße ich mehr als alle anderen. Nun ja nicht ganz. Deine Zunge mit

meiner…genieße ich deutlich mehr! Unser Duell wird langsam heißer, so das

sich meine Hüfte wieder gegen deine Finger bewegt, die tief in mir verankert

sind.

„Da hast du recht….mich locken wirklich nur süßesten Blumen der

Finsternis….", ich wiederhole deine Worte mit einem gewissen Unterton der

zeigt das du Recht hast. Den Tom und auch du seit die tiefste Finsternis, die

mich anlockt…ein gefährliches Spiel.

„So traurig ist es nicht, sie wollte mich nie, hat einen anderen geheiratet

und ein Kind bekommen…also beruhte es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", Severus

stimme klang gedämpft, aber nicht traurig, über die Phase war er längst

hinaus, nach all den Jahren. „Ich habe es versucht, Hyperion. Aber wie

immer…suche ich mir den Menschen aus den ich niemals haben kann. Der mir

deutlich gemacht hat das es…nur die eine Nacht gibt, und nie wieder eine

weitere. Er nennt das was ich empfinde, törricht und dumm…", DAS klang nun

wirklich etwas trauriger, den er begehrte Tom mit allem was er hatte, sein

Körper, seine Seele alles lag ihm zu Füßen.

„Wenn es so einfach wäre…ich würde alles dafür geben, egal was er

verlangen würde. Solange er es erwidern würde…was er nie tun wird, es ist

ein Zeichen von schwäche.", es waren Tom´s Worte, nicht seine, er war fand

nicht das Liebe etwas schwaches war. Für ihn war es das mächtigste Gefühl das

es gab, stärker als hass oder Wut. Aber schon bin ich abgelenkt, indem ich eure

Erregung umfasse, euch verwöhne, und sehe wie es genossen wird…So in mein Tun

verstrickt merke ich gar nicht das du mich verwöhnst erst als ich deine Zunge

spüre, stöhne überrascht auf, ein williges stöhnen bekommst du als du mich

deine allzu trainierten Zähne spüren lässt. Meine Knospen sind deswegen hart,

stehen regelrecht von meinem Körper ab. Und es geht sogar noch weiter…euren

Schweif habe ich fast wieder vergessen, bis ich ihn zwischen meinen pobacken

spüre, und es fühlt sich…heiss an…willig drücke ich mein Becken dieser

Stimulation entgegen. Unser Spiel geht solange bis du meinen Namen wisperst, und

zwischen uns kommst. Meinen Körper ist durch dein Sperma gekennzeichnet, als

wolltest du das ich etwas von dir auf mir trage. „du sprichst mir aus der

Seele….ich will die ganze Zeit schon mehr!", schnurrte Severus leise.

Severus Muskeln waren locker und entspannt. „Ich bin bereit!"

Euer Unterton klingt in meinen Ohren nach und sie bewegen sich etwas unter

meinen dichten Locken, die verführerisch in dem gedimmten Licht dieser Badeoase

schimmern. Ebenso funkeln meine Rauchquarze zu euch empor, während meine Hände

weiterhin kosend auf euren schmalen Hüften ruhen "Die Finsternis... erscheint

allzu vielen Menschen ein Gegner und etwas, wovor man sich fürchten muss -

dabei verspricht sie Schutz und Zuflucht... Trost, wenn man ihn benötigt und

manch vergnügliche Zerstreuung. Sie wohnt in jedem Geschöpf, das auf Erden

wandelt... ist ein Teil von uns, sobald wir heranreifen. Und sie ist es, die

auch euren Augen eine so unvergleichliche Tiefe verleiht..." meine Worte

schmiegen sich wie feinster Samt an eure Sinne, während ich eine Hand an eure

Wange lege und mein Daumen sinnlich über eure errötete Haut streichelt. Ein

attraktiver Hauch Rosé färbt hier und da eure so schneeweiße Haut, von deren

Gefühl auf meinen Lippen ich einfach nicht genug bekommen küsse

ich euren Hals, spüre euren aufgeregten Puls unter der feinen Textur vibrieren

und folge einem verheißungsvollen Pfad zu eurer Schulter. Zärtlich beiße ich

in die anziehende Wölbung, nur um anschließend versöhnlich darüber zu

lecken. Eure leisen Worte lassen mich jedoch innehalten und eure so bildschönen

Obsidiane studieren. Nein... ihr seid wirklich bereits über den Verlust dieser

vergangenen Liebe hinweg gekommen. Sie wohnt als leicht brennende, doch zugleich

so ungemein süße Erinnerung in eurem Herzen. Ein Schatz, den ihr nicht

vergessen oder hergeben werdet. Mehr jedoch nicht. Anderes ist mittlerweile

wichtiger für euch geworden, vereinnahmt euch und erfüllt euer Leben... macht

es abwechslungsreich und gefährlich zugleich. Ahnt ihr, wie viel ihr mit euren

Augen ausdrückt, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen? Oder kümmert es euch nicht?

Womöglich, weil ich ein magisches Geschöpf bin? Oder aber... weil ich der

erste bin, der wirklich hinsieht?

Die sachten Liebkosungen, die wir gegenseitig teilen, enden auch dann nicht, als

ich bemerke, dass euch etwas belastet. Oder gerade deshalb nicht. Ich will euch

glücklich sehen, will euch Vergnügen bereiten und eure Sinne die schönsten

Freuden erleben lassen - dennoch übergehe ich eure Worte nicht einfach "...

töricht und dumm. Ja, so scheint die Liebe manchmal..." es scheint eine

Zustimmung zu sein, doch der sanfte Klang meiner Stimme und das gefühlvolle

Lächeln auf meinen Lippen sagen etwas anderes "... doch sie ist auch

verbrennend und hingebungsvoll, erfüllend und fesselnd... wunderschön,

gefährlich, leidenschaftlich, wild und ungestüm... und noch so vieles andere.

Die Liebe ist so facettenreich wie die Geschöpfe selbst. Sie ist nicht

berechenbar und sie lässt sich nicht einfach wandeln - das vermag nur das Herz,

das sie in sich trägt. Doch lasst den Kopf nicht hängen... bislang hat sich

euch die Liebe als nichts angenehmes präsentiert... sie ist da und sie schmerzt

euch, weil sie nicht das ist, was ihr euch von ihr erhofftet. Doch sie ist so

vielfältig und wenn sie echt ist, vergeht ist, ist sie auch unüberwindlich.

Gebt nicht auf... bewahrt euch die Hoffnung und vergrabt euch nicht in der

Trauer. Bitte... so schön euer Herz ist, wird es unmöglich für alle Zeiten

Unglück erdulden müssen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Der Weg ist kein

einfacher, das ist mir ebenso klar, wie gewiss auch euch... und doch ist das

Ziel so ungemein lohnenswert. Und ihr habt es verdient das schönste und

höchste aller Gefühle zu erfahren..." hauche ich euch entgegen, ehe ich euch

einen weiteren Kuss aufhauche, der meine so aufrichtigen Worte nochmal

unterstreicht. Ich meine es so... und ich wünsche euch, dass ihr euer Glück

findet. ganz gleich, wie es sich offenbaren mag.

Doch werde ich aufmerksam, als ihr dies noble Gefühl als 'schwach' bezeichnet.

Sacht lege ich einen Finger unter euer Kinn und bringe euch abermals dazu, in

meinen wissenden Augen zu blicken "Nicht doch... es ist keine Schwäche, wenn

man mit seinem ganzen Sein für ein anderes Lebewesen da sein möchte. Es mag

sein, dass einem solch ein intensives Empfinden zuweilen Angst macht... man ist

nicht mehr man selbst und man möchte im einen Moment die ganze Welt aus den

Angeln heben und im nächsten zu Tode betrübt am Grunde einer tiefen Schlucht

dahin vegetieren... doch das ist kein Ausdruck von schwäche. Im Gegenteil...

dieser beständige, kräftige Herzschlag stärkt euch in Zeiten, die euren Geist

und eure Seele erproben. In Stunden der Einsamkeit, wenn Zweifel an eurem

Verstand nagen... besinnt euch auf eure Liebe und haltet an ihr fest. Sie wird

euch ein Funke der Hoffnung sein, wenn alle Lichter um euch verlöschen,

vergesst das nie..." meine Stimme klingt sanft und eindringlich zugleich und ich

recke mich euch etwas entgegen, spalte eure Lippen, um euch einen

hingebungsvollen, langsamen Kuss zu schenken. Mein Streicheln habe ich keinen

Moment unterbrochen und so sind meine eifrigen Finger wieder und wieder zu eurem

festen Hintern gewandert, haben ihn massiert und etwas jene herrlichen Globen

auseinander gezogen, sodass mein gelenkiger Schweif euren so empfindsamen

Eingang necken und stimulieren konnte. Ihr löst euch mit einem etwas

überraschten Laut von mir, als ihr euch dieser Berührung bewusst werdet und

sucht meine dunklen Kristalle, in denen die Ahnung von Schalk steht "Was nicht

ist, kann noch werden. So sagen die Menschen, nicht wahr? Seht... wer immer es

ist, der euer Herz so gefangen hält und euren Geist so vereinnahmt: Er ist

nicht aus Stein. Er ist ein Lebewesen, habe ich recht? So durchläuft er auch

jene Wandlungen, denen alle lebenden Geschöpfe unterworfen sind. Die Wandlung

des Äußeren und der Gewohnheiten und eben auch des Geistes... alte Ansichten

werden von neuen Gewohnheiten ersetzt und ein einmal gesprochenes Wort kann sehr

wohl überdacht und womöglich zurückgenommen werden. Also habt keine Furcht,

dass ihr mit eurer Liebe nie so etwas wie Wohlbefinden erleben werdet. Es mag

seine Zeit dauern und wird womöglich nicht von jetzt auch gleich geschehen; es

kann euch jede Menge Kraft kosten und das Resultat wird vielleicht nicht die

Erfüllung all eurer Wünsche sein: Doch ist es das nicht dennoch wert? Ist euch

diese Liebe nicht jeden Kampf und jede Entbehrung wert? Ihr würdet es nicht

Liebe nennen, wenn es nicht so wäre und ihr würdet nicht daran festhalten,

wenn dies herzzerreißende Gefühl euch nicht auch etwas bedeutendes geben

würde. Bewahrt euch diesen bitter-süßen Schmerz... und gebt nicht auf. Ihr

mögt nichts erzwingen können, doch ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie unverhofft und

rasch sich manchmal die Dinge wandeln... habt Vertrauen in euch - und in die

Liebe." in meinen Seelenspiegeln könnt ihr das wissen und die Erfahrung vieler

voran gegangener Jahrhunderte erkennen... und auch manch eigene Erfahrung. Ja,

ich weiß sehr genau, wovon ich spreche und so sind es keine einfachen Worte der

Zuversicht, die ich euch gebe, keine Illusionen... es sind Tatsachen: Euch wird

kein Leid erspart bleiben, nur weil ihr liebt... doch dies Glühen in eurer

Brust wird euch helfen, manch Hindernis zu überwinden und vielleicht hilft es

euch, euch selbst zu erkennen und noch mehr wertschätzen zu können. Denn auch

das ist wichtig: Euch selbst den höchsten Respekt zu erweisen und euer

Selbstvertrauen zu stärken. Wollte ich mich selbst loben, so würde ich

behaupten, das Zusammensein mit mir, hat dazu bereits beigetragen... doch das

ist keine Lösung. Ihr müsst euer Zutrauen auch dann bewahren, wenn ihr allein

seid - gerade da. Und bislang habt ihr dies Leben doch hervorragend gemeistert,

wie mir scheint... die kommenden Jahre und Jahrzehnte werdet ihr gewiss auch mit

all ihren unterschiedlichen Facetten zu nutzen wissen.

Unser so hingebungsvollen Spiel mag mich recht schnell zum Höhepunkt gebracht

haben, jedoch bin ich keineswegs erschlafft. Nein, mein Glied reibt sich

erwartungsvoll an eurem Unterbauch und auch ihr schenkt mir wieder und wieder

ein sachtes Stöhnen oder einen anderen herrlichen Laut, der mir sagt, dass euch

ebenso nach mehr verlangt. Unsere Lippen vereinen sich ein einen neuen,

hungrigen Kuss, ehe wir uns einmal mehr im Blick begegnen und ihr mit rauchiger

Stimme euren Bedürfnissen noch deutlicheren Ausdruck verleiht. Eine Hand von

eurem Hintern lösend, streiche ich euer schwarzes Haar zurück und betrachte

kurz eure Züge "Ihr seid so forsch: Von Anfang an? Das wäre zu zeitig und das

wisst ihr... sagt bloß unsere kleinen 'Vorbereitungen' habe euch nicht

zugesagt?" frage ich verspielt und weiß natürlich, dass dem nicht so ist.

Indem ich mein Becken etwas senke und dann anwinkle, reibt nun mein harter

Schaft zwischen euren Pobacken und seine von feinen und gröberen Adern

überzogene, samtige Form reizt euch zusätzlich. Schmeichelnd legt sich Kuss um

Kuss auf eure Haut... auf eure Wangen, eure Mundwinkel, euren Hals, eure Brust

und wieder und wieder auf eure Lippen, während meine Finger einmal mehr tief in

euch tauchen und ich sacht zustoße "Ihr müsst wissen... ich habe schon viele,

sehr schmale Geschöpfe unter mir gehabt und keinem je ein Leid getan. Ich werde

behutsam sein und auf euch Acht geben... doch ihr seid noch nahezu unberührt

und ihr macht euch keine Vorstellungen, wie schmerzhaft meine Leidenschaft sein

kann. Vergebt mir... ich will euch kein Leid zufügen, doch eine Ahnung von

Schmerz wird gewiss nicht ausbleiben. Doch bitte vertraut mir, das sich es euch

vergessen mache. Ich schwöre es euch..." hauche ich gegen eure Lippen und sinke

mit euch im Arm gegen den Rand des Bassins zurück. Ihr liegt auf mir und findet

an meinem breiten Oberkörper Halt, während ich erneut vier Finger in euch

bringen kann. Mein Handgelenk dreht sich leicht und ich spreize meine Finger

immer wieder, sodass auch das warme Wasser in euch strömen kann. Doch das

allein wird nicht genügen. Indem ich euch weiter, unablässig dehne und euch

gleichsam etwas errege, nehme ich eine weitere Phiole von dem kleinen Tablett...

der Duft von kostbarem Mandelöl erfüllt eure Sinne und ich neige mich zu eurem

Ohr... knabbere zunächst an dem sensiblen Fleisch und küsse die samtige Haut,

ehe meine Stimme leise erklingt "Das Wasser... wird es etwas einfacher machen.

Dennoch werde ich das Öl verwenden... es sind bloß Hilfsmittel und sie werden

euch die Qual nicht gänzlich nehmen können - doch vergesst nicht, dass mir

euer Wohl sehr, sehr viel bedeutet. Scheut euch nicht, es mich wissen zu lassen,

wenn es nicht geht und zwingt euch bitte zu nichts... ich bin ein Satyr: Eure

Lust ist mein höchstes Ziel und ich spüre viele Dinge... egal wie

unterschwellig es sein mag. Also seid bitte so aufrichtig zu mir, wie ich es zu

euch bin und verbergt keines eurer Gefühle vor mir... bitte..." flüstere ich

euch zu und suche dann erneut eure Lippen. Ich spalte sie und tauche mit meiner

Zunge in diese herrlich warme, feuchte Mundhöhle, die sich mir bereits so

häufig ungemein willig offenbarte. Eure Zunge in ein verlangendes Gefecht

verwickelnd, hebt sich der Untergrund des Bassins durch einen meiner Gedanken

etwas an. Euer Hintern lugt gerade so ein wenig aus dem Wasser, sodass ich das

leichte Öl reichlich auf dem festen Po verteilen kann. Es läuft zwischen eure

Backen und ich verteile es ausgiebig in euren entspannten Muskelring. Doch auch

mein hartes Gemächt umhülle ich reichlich, versuche aber dabei nicht noch

erregter zu werden. Und als euch fast euren Atem geraubt habe und ihr euch

schwer keuchend und leise stöhnend von mir löst... drücke ich behutsam meine

Kuppe gegen euren Eingang. Sie gleitet zuerst widerstandslos in euch... doch an

der dicksten Stelle gibt es kein weiterkommen - nicht von allein. Ihr seid bis

zu einem gefährlichen Punkt geweitet und ich küsse eure bebenden Lippen

hauchfein, senke meine Stimme zu einem Wispern "Drückt dagegen... dann geht es

leichter..." helfe ich euch und tatsächlich: Obwohl dies leichte Pressen ein

Eindringen verhindern sollte, gleitet so die dickste Stelle meiner prallen

Eichel in euch und mein Schaft folgt bis etwa zwei Drittel. Das ist beachtlich,

dafür, das sich euer zweiter Liebhaber bin und indem ich mit einer Hand

behutsam euren Rücken streichle und feine Küsse auf eure Haut regnen, umfasse

ich mit der anderen euren eigenen Penis und massiere ihn leicht "Shhh... es ist

gut - ihr macht das hervorragend. Atmet gleichmäßig und lasst euch Zeit, euch

an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen..." hauche ich euch entgegen und grolle dennoch tief

"Hnnnn~... ihr fühlt euch einmalig an. So heiß, so eng... ich spüre euch um

mich zucken... es ist großartig..." lächle ich euch entgegen und suche eure

von Hitze umnebelten Kristalle. Nein, ich werde mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen,

ehe ich nicht sicher bin, dass ihr wohlauf seid und euch gänzlich an mich

gewöhnt habt. Das Wasser mag es wirklich einfacher gemacht haben, doch will ich

einfach sicher gehen, dass ihr selbst ebensolches Vergnügen empfindet, wie auch

ich. Severus Snape „Dabei ist sie…nicht einmal halb s gefährlich wie viele

denken, nur anziehender als das offensichtliche oder?". In meinen Worten

siehst du was ich meine, eine lockende Art die im Ansatz zeigt was die

Finsternis zu bieten hat wenn man sie lässt. Vielleicht bin ich nicht für das

Licht geschaffen, Hyperion. Vielleicht bin ich ein Kind der Finsternis, eines

das nur dann erblüht wenn man für den anderen etwas empfindet, wenn die Zeit

reif ist. Und sie war reif. Ich habe mein ganzes bisheriges Leben darauf

gewartet, endlich dem wesen alles geben zu können was ich besitze. Das teuerste

was ein mensch besitzen kann.", du weißt genau das ich damit kein Geld meine,

oder einen Namen, keine Position. Sondern die unberührtheit eines einzelnen

Wesens, das sich nur dem einen Hingibt um ihn an sich binden, und in meinem Fall

gescheitert ist. Doch das kannst du nicht wissen, den du wirst nicht ahnten das

es Tom ist, den ich will, den meine Seele, mein Herz und mein Körper erwählt

hat. Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde ich als du sachte in meinen Hals beißt

und ich auffiepe, weil ich damit nicht gerechnet habe, nicht in dieser Art und

Weise, den es erregt mich ungemein.

„ich wünsche es mir so sehr…aber er wird es niemals so erwidern. Er sagte

mir das so, persönlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Außerdem denke ich dass er

noch niemanden auf diese reine, ehrliche Art geliebt hat. Aber du kennst ihn

länger als ich.", dieser kleine Satz war eine Anspielung auf die Person die

mir solchen Liebeskummer einbrachte.

„ich bin vielleicht gerne forsch. Aber wahrscheinlicher ist eher das ich

einfach ZU unerfahren bin, das ich nur das tue wonach mein instinkt mich

drängt. Er sagt mir das ich dich will, in mir, egal wie. Verzeih mir diese

Worte, aber das ist es was ich denke, was ich ersehne, was mich vereinnahmt.",

Severus worte sind leise, gefühlvoll und trotzdem drücken sie aus was ich

denke, fühle, begehre. „Diese VORBEREITUNGEN waren mehr als…unterhaltsam

und dir dürfte nicht eintgangen sein das ich es mehr als genossen haben, ich

bin für dich gekommen, du für mich…ich denke das spricht für sich!", ein

kleines freches lächeln umspielt meine Lippen die du dir wieder in einen Kuss

einfängst.

„Ich vertraue dir vollkommen, du wirst mir niemals absichtlich wehtun. Und

dafür bin ich dir überaus dankbar. Und auch für den Rest, das du dir solche

Mühe, solche umstände machst..", dein Oberkörper gibt mir den nötigen halt

den ich brauche, um mich vollkommen zu entspannen, mich sicher zu fühlen.

„ich habe gewusst das es…wehtun kann, und so ist es in ordnung…ich werde

dich alles sehen lassen, was ich empfinde, egal was es sein wird…",

versprach Severus leise aber deutlich was er empfand, und tun würde.

Nach einem heißen kuss, spüre ich leichten Druck an meinem muskel….ein

stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen, als ich diesen spüre. Noch spüre ich nur Lust

in mir, bis ich deine dickste Stelle spüre. Ein kleines zischen verließ

daraufhin meine sündigen Lippen. Mein ganzer körper bebt leicht, vor

Erwartung, vor schmerz und vor lust. Auf deinen rat, drücke ich nur leicht

gegen dich, bis du weiter in mich kommen kannst. Das mein Atem schneller geht,

unregelmäßig, merke ich erst als du es mir sagst…und ich atme tiefer durch,

entspannte.

„Großartig? Im vergleich zu welchem deiner…Wesen unter dir?", eine leise

Stimme die dich neckt, an deine Erfahrung appelliert die du ja mehr als einmal

angedeutet hast.

Du fühlst dich komisch an, in mir, nicht wie Tom, aber nicht schlechter im

vergleich, doch es löste heiße Gedanken aus. Ablenkend suche ich deine Lippen

und küsse dich verlangend, lockend. Mit einer Art die Severus noch niemanden

gezeigt hatte, einer verlangende Art.

Wissend suche ich euren Blick, stimme euch lautlos zu. Die Finsternis birgt wohl

viele Gefahren, doch ebenso viele Wunder. Sie zu erforschen und ihnen zu

widerstehen, obliegt einem jeden selbst. Doch fand ich bislang das der Preis

für jeden Genuss, der sich mir offenbarte... durchaus angemessen war. Mir ist

überdies auch vollkommen klar, was ihr mir sagen wollt - ihr seid endlich

bereit... ganz gleich, was ihr in der Vergangenheit erdulden musstet, welchen

Schmerz und welche Demütigungen ihr womöglich über euch ergehen lassen

musstet, ihr seid nun endlich wieder bereit, euer Herz zu öffnen. Und tatet es

vielleicht schon? Eure Augen, euer Gebaren... alles deutet darauf hin. Mag der

Akt, den wir teilen auch eine angenehme Zerstreuung sein und zweifelsohne

genießt ihr ihn... ebenso wie ihr es zuvor mit seiner Lordschaft genossen

habt... und doch: Es ist nur eine Befriedigung eurer Neugier, nicht die des

Sehnens in eurem Herzen. Und während wir in diesen stillen, vertrauensvollen

Momenten unsere Gedanken teilen, lasst ihr mich sogar wissen, wer es ist, der

eure Liebe in Händen hält. Kurz sehe ich euch verdutzt an... doch dann ergibt

es wiederum Sinn. Eure Worte von zuvor: Es waren die seinen, nicht wahr? Mein

Ausdruck wird sanfter und ihr könnt erkennen, das sich verstanden habe... und

mit euch fühle "Wahrlich... da habt ihr euch eine sprichwörtliche Nuss mit

einer besonders harten Schale erwählt..." hauche ich euch sacht entgegen und

neige leicht den Kopf "... doch bedenkt, dass in dieser, unseren Welt nichts

unmöglich ist. Alles ist im ständigen Wandel - alles, das lebt. Nichts

stagniert und nichts bleibt unberührt von den Veränderungen um sich herum.

Vergesst das nicht... und betrauert keine verlorene Liebe, für die ihr bislang

noch nicht gekämpft habt. Und das werdet ihr müssen, seid euch dessen

gewiss..." mein zärtliches Streicheln lässt euch etwas entspannen und mögen

meine Worte euch auch die Realität ungeschönt aufzeigen, so ist dies doch

allemal besser, als sich in Illusionen zu flüchten. Ja... ihr habt euch ein

ganz besonderes Juwel der Finsternis ausgesucht - und die Schatten werden es

nicht so leicht hergeben, auch das solltet ihr wissen.

Wieder suche ich versonnen euren Blick und teile mit euch dies fast neckende

Lächeln "Entschuldigt euch nicht dafür, dass ihr ehrlich zu mir seid. Mir

gefällt dies sehr. Ihr mögt unerfahren sein, doch das ist ebenso reizvoll, wie

die vielen anderen Aspekte eurer selbst. Und selbst, wenn ihr noch viele, viele

Erfahrungen sammelt und eure Kenntnisse auch in den Ars Amandi erweitert... so

wird das euren Liebreiz nicht schmälern können. Lasst euch Zeit, genießt dies

Forschen und probiert euch aus... solange es euch beliebt." mein dunkles,

attraktives Lachen legt sich anregend auf eure Sinne und ich neige mich zu einem

weiteren, liebevollen Kuss zu euch "... 'unterhaltsam' waren sie? Mehr nicht?

Euch zu schmecken und euch so eng und heiß um meine Finger zu fühlen... euch

in meinem Mund pulsieren zu spüren und schmecken zu dürfen - das war

fantastisch und weit mehr als nur unterhaltsam. Ihr seid so unbedarft auf den

ersten Blick... so scheu und doch so voller Leidenschaft - ihr wärt ebenso ein

Juwel der Nacht, würdet ihr den Pfaden der Unsterblichen folgen..." ihr könnt

nicht ahnen, was dies genau bedeutet und ich habe keine Absicht es näher

auszuführen - nicht jetzt. Meine Finger streichen durch euer schwarzes,

seidiges Haar und ich küsse euch verlangender, etwas wilder und doch einmalig

hingebungsvoll "Wie kommt ihr nur darauf, dass es mir Mühen bereiten könnte,

euch zu lieben, euch Lust und Zerstreuung zu bereiten? Es ist ein einmaliger

Anblick, wenn ihr in eurem Verlangen ganz aufgeht und mich daran teilhaben

lasst. Und es ist ein herrliches Gefühl, euren so belebenden Herzschlag dem

meinen so nah zu fühlen..." dabei lege ich eine Hand auf eure Brust, halte

dabei eure Obsidiane gefangen "... was immer ihr mir zu geben bereit seid, werde

ich in Ehren halten." es scheint aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und doch hat

dieser Schwur seine Berechtigung. Ich unterstreiche ihn mit einem weiteren,

langsamen Gefecht unserer Zungen, in dem ich die eure umgarne, streichle und

meinen wendigen Muskel an eurem empfindsamen Gaumen entlang gleiten lasse. Ein

prickelnder Schauer jagt eure Wirbelsäule hinab, lässt euch um meine Finger

verengen... doch gleichsam saugt eure willige Passage sie tiefer in sich. Ihr

seid bereit, ja... daran besteht kein Zweifel. Doch was euch erwartet, könnt

ihr einfach nicht ahnen. Ich bin groß und bin ich erst einmal in euch

eingebettet, wird es gewiss schwer sein, an mich zu halten. Dennoch: Ich will

euch unter keinen Umständen enttäuschen. So ziehe ich euch in einen innigeren

Kuss, erkunde und verwöhne eure Mundhöhle nach allen Regeln der Kunst und

lecke immer wieder auch über eure vom Küssen leicht geschwollene Lippen. Bis

ein scharfes Einziehen der Luft uns trennt. Ihr spürt das Ziehen und Stechen

und atmet heftig... doch ihr hört auf meine Hinweise, drückt mit euren Muskeln

gegen den widerstand... bis ich in euch gleite und: Oh, bei allen Sirenen! Es

ist... einfach göttlich! Diese Hitze, diese enge... ihr bebt am ganzen Leib und

zuckt sacht um meinen Schaft, der so unerbittlich in euch zusammen gepresst

wird. Ich keuche atemlos, lasse den Kopf zurück sinken und muss mich

zusammenreißen, um nicht hemmungslos in euch zu stoßen. Meine Hoden ziehen

sich bereits zusammen, scheinen dies sensationelle Empfinden ebenso willkommen

zu heißen und ihr könnt spüren, wie sich die Falten meiner zurück

geschobenen Vorhaut samtig gegen euren Muskelring schmiegen. Das samtige Fell,

das in einem schmalen Streifen bis hinauf zu meinem Bauchnabel reicht und mein

Gemächt umringt, streichelt und reizt dabei sacht eure eigenen Kugeln... ich

bin sicher, ihr werdet diese Stimulation auch an eurem Hintern anregend finden,

sollte ich mich so tief in euch schieben können. Doch nein, ich will nichts

erzwingen oder zu etwas drängen. Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Empfinden, euch

so nah zu spüren, mir eures Vertrauens und eures Verlangens so sicher zu sein.

Als ihr mir diese sachte Frage entgegen wispert, macht mir allein der Klang

eurer Stimme deutlich, wie viel Kraft euch diese Verbindung kostet... und wie

sehr ihr sie zugleich ersehnt habt. Weil sie zugleich euren Geist für ein paar

Momente vereinnahmt und euch mit der Ahnung von Emotionen erfüllt, die ihr euch

sonst wohl nur vorstellen könntet. Ich bewege mich nicht weiter, halte

lediglich sacht unseren Blickkontakt, während ich euren schönen Penis leicht

streichle und euren Steiß massiere "Ich vergleiche euch mit niemandem. Das

würde ich nicht tun und habe es noch nie getan... was wir hier teilen, ist

einmalig und so seid auch ihr etwas Besonders. Ihr und unsere Begegnung hier

werden sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen und so wird zumindest ein

winziger teil von euch bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter bestehen. Ich wollte euch

nicht kränken, das müsst ihr mir glauben... und ich will auch nicht angeben.

So wie ihr seid, wie ihr euch mir zeigt und was ihr mir schenkt... all das ist

kostbar für mich und ich würde mir nie erdreisten, mehr zu verlangen... -

doch... ich liebe das Gefühl in euch zu sein, liebe eure schönen, aufrichtigen

Augen... eure Stimme, eure Wärme, euren Atem auf meiner Haut... - und der

Gedanke, euch erneut gehen zu lassen, fällt mir schwer. Also lasst uns

genießen, was wir hier teilen können... bitte... Severus~..." euer Name perlt

zärtlich von meinen Lippen, während ich meine Hände auf eure leicht

zitternden Pobacken lege und sie sacht knete. Zwei meiner Finger schlüpfen an

unserer Verbindungsstelle vorbei und massieren eure Hoden von hinten... dann

deren Basis und so entlocke ich euch ein hingerissenes Stöhnen, während ihr es

nun seid, der uns in einen heißen, unwiderstehlichen Kuss verbindet. Fast

überrascht, doch mehr als wohlig öffne ich euch meine Lippen und schließe

meine Augen... lasse euch meine Mundhöhle erforschen und stöhne sacht in die

eure. Unsere Geschmäcker tauschen sich und unwillentlich hebt sich mein

Becken... sodass ein erster, zaghafter stoß eure Innenwände anregt. Ihr

verengt euch um mich und ich bebe ebenfalls am gesamten Leib, vermag es kaum

noch, an mich zu halten "... ihr seid... unglaublich... so wundervoll..." raune

ich erregt zwischen diesen Küssen und festige meinen Griff um eure Erektion.

Mein Daumen kreist um eure Kuppe und bald fährt meine Hand an eurer Länge auf

und ab, drückt immer wieder leicht zu und ich stöhne dunkel gegen eure

Lippen... lasse meinen Kopf zurück sinken und blicke zu euch auf. Meine

Rauchquarze sind von tiefer Lust erfüllt und ich recke erneut meinen Schweif

empor, sodass er vorwitzig euren Eingang, aber auch mein eigenes Glied liebkost

und kitzelt. Meine Unterlippe einziehend, beiße ich leicht auf sie, während

sich meine breite Brust sichtlich hebt und senkt und ich muss gestehen...

dafür, das sich euch so sehr ausfülle und fast über eure Möglichkeiten

dehne, seid ihr erstaunlich entspannt. Vertraut ihr mir so sehr? Oder seid ihr

anpassungsfähiger als ich dachte? Was es auch ist, es raubt mir den Atem und

benebelt meine Sinne "Mmhhmmm... aahh~... bei... Bacchus... - bitte... versucht

euch zu entspannen und... hnnn~... und bewegt euch... bitte..." es ist ein

leises Flehen, so süß und lockend und es macht euch klar, wie sehr ich euch

will. Und ihr selbst... euch umgibt eine so sinnliche Aura, die ein wenig anders

ist, als das, was ihr mir bislang offenbartet. Es stellt sich die Frage, wer

hier wen liebt... denn ihr hab in diesem Moment eine Gewalt über mich, allein

durch euren so hinreißenden Körper, wie wohl selten ein anderes Geschöpf.

Severus für seinen Teil, wollte nicht widerstehen sondern alles auskosten was

es zu erkunden gab, er wollte mehr davon, schon seit Tom ihn das erste mal von

der wahren Finsternis kosten ließ. Aber bei ihm konnte er wohl nicht das

bekommen was er wollte.

Und ja es ist eine netter Zeitvertreib was wir tun, den Tom werde ich nie

vergessen, nicht das was er mir geschenkt hat, mein erstes Mal nahm er mir, weil

ich es ihm freiwillig angeboten habe. Ihm nahe sein wollte, um jeden Preis. Ich

spielte hoch und verlor, dumm aber

Nicht abänderbar.

„ja ich denke, das er die am schwersten zu überzeugende Person ist die

existiert. Aber meine Seele, ein eil davon hat ihn erwählt. Sehen wir was noch

kommen wird.", wiegelte Severus sanft ab und sah Hyperion mit einem Blick an,

der ihn alles vergessen ließ. Da war kein locken mehr, sondern…ein brennen in

den schwarzen Obsidianen, etwas unmenschliches. Verlangen zeugte von seiner Art

zu Verlangen, was er begehrte, und das Hyperion in diesem Moment.

„Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur aus deinen Mund hören wie du es fandest

diese Dinge mit mir zu tun. Ich vermag nicht so…schöne Worte wie du zu

finden…aber ich liebe diesen…Art wie du über unserer Zusammensein sprichst,

leicht verrucht, anzüglich…das gefällt mir.."; und erregt mich fügte er

innerlich in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Während ich dich küsse, bekommen ich einen ersten sehr zaghaft Ansatz eines

Stoßes von dir, und ich wispere leicht, nach vorne gebeugt in dein Ohr. „was

soll ich den sagen? Du bist in mir, so tief, so hart, so groß..:", mit meiner

unvergleichbar reizenden Stimme, wispere ich dir diese worte zu das sie kaum

hörbar sind, und eine Art von Zauber auf dich anwenden, ohne das ich das

geringste von spüre!

Severus war entspannter als bei seinem ersten mal mit Tom, er hieß Hyperion so

willig willkommen, und erfüllte ihm den Wunsch indem er sein Becken nach vorne

bewegte, ihn so noch tiefer in sich hinein ließ….langsam ritt er Hyperion, in

einem langsamen aber dennoch betörenden Rhythmus, zu keiner zeit ließ er die

Augen des anderen los, hielt sie mit seinem eigenen Blick gefangen.

Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich wollte euch die Genüsse der anderen Welt zeigen,

wollte euch begreifen lassen, was es bedeutet, sich mit einem sinnlichen Wesen

wie mir zu vereinen... doch fast scheint es, als würde ich dieses Zusammensein

auf ebenso unvergleichlich intensive Weise erleben, wie ihr selbst. Dabei bin

ich doch wahrlich nicht unerfahren. Und doch... es ist wirklich etwas

Besonderes, das uns eint und in dieser Nacht zusammen führte. Ich stelle keine

Fragen, will nicht wissen, welch glückliche Schicksal uns aufeinander treffen

lies... oder was euch dazu veranlasste, auf Anhieb solchen Gefallen an mir zu

finden. Was immer eure Neugier weckte, ich werde sie nähren; werde euch alles

geben, was ihr wünscht. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich auch euer Herz ein wenig

von der schweren Bürde befreien, die ihr ihm aufgeladen habt, doch allein das

vermag ich nicht. Das vermag niemand. So hebe ich den Blick meiner tiefen

Rauchquarze, in denen so viel Mitgefühl steht, so viel Hingabe "... ja... wir

werden sehen..." ist meine stille Bestätigung und es macht euch deutlich, dass

ich nichts drängen will. Wenn euch der Gedanke an euren unnahbaren Liebsten

schmerzt, so werde ich euch wenigstens für diese Nacht all eure Überlegungen

nehmen. Ihr sollt wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vergessen können, sollt

gänzlich genießen und eine Ahnung von Glück fühlen. Die Zukunft wird euch

noch weit größere Bürden auflasten und ihr werdet Kraft brauchen, diese

Prüfungen zu bestehen. Womöglich kann ich euch ein wenig dieser Kraft spenden?

Es würde mich unsagbar glücklich machen...

Unsere Blicke treffen aufeinander... warmes, einfühlsames Dunkelbraun und

tiefes, unendliches Schwarz... so schön, so einnehmend. Und ich erkenne mehr

als Lust hinter euren so einmaligen Seelenspiegeln... dort ist eine unerreichte

Sehnsucht, zehrend und doch kostbar. Ihr hütet sie, tragt sie im Herzen und

werdet von ihr nicht ablassen - aber da ist noch mehr. Dort ist die Gewissheit,

dass eure Gedanken im Hier und Jetzt sind - und bei keinem anderen. Ich bin in

eurem Geist, erfülle euren Verstand, euer Bewusstsein... und es erregt mich

zutiefst, dies zu erkennen. Ihr genießt, was sich zwischen uns abspielt und

alles, was ich euch angedeihen lasse. Ebenso wie ich selbst es genieße eure

Nähe, euer gesamtes Sein so zärtlich erforschen zu dürfen. Jenes Flackern in

euren Augen... eine Ahnung von Violett, lässt mich jedoch aufmerksam werden.

Was mag das zu bedeuten haben? Ist es ein Aufwallen eurer Magie... womöglich,

doch das ist es nicht allein... Ein Nachdenken wird mir jedoch nicht gestattet

und bald verfliegt diese Überlegung, als ich eure Worte höre und

verführerisch und liebevoll zugleich lächle "Was nützen schöne Worte, wenn

sie nicht auszudrücken vermögen, was wirklich in einem vorgeht. Ihr sprecht

offen aus, was euch bekümmert oder zusagt... was euch Lust bereitet oder

schlicht Freude. Ihr lasst mich daran teilhaben und ich kann euch Genuss

bereiten und selbst genießen. Es ist... herrlich. Ihr seid herrlich..." raune

ich euch entgegen und erwidere verlangend diesen sachten Kuss, lasse euch erneut

meine wendige Zunge spüren. Wie sinnlich ihr auf mein erstes, tieferes

Eindringen reagiert... ihr massiert mein Glied in euch und eure Stimme... sie

ist von so lieblicher, sündiger Begierde untermalt, dass ich beinahe noch

einmal anschwelle. Doch ich kann mich zusammenreißen und atme leicht bebend

aus, ehe meine kosende Hand an eurem Hintern etwas tiefer wandert. Geschickt

streichle ich entlang eures so weit gedehnten Eingangs und prüfe, ob dies Spiel

nicht doch zu viel für euch ist. Mag sie, dass sich derlei Wunden leicht heilen

lassen, doch will ich um jeden Preis verhindern, dass es soweit kommt.

Eure sinnliche Lobpreisung meines Körpers lässt selbst mich ein wenig

geschmeichelt fühlen, sodass sich ein versonnenes und doch schelmisches

Lächeln auf meine Züge legt "Nicht nur ich bin hart und groß... seht euch

an... ihr tropft bereits vor Verlangen und pulsiert so einmalig in meiner

Hand..." dabei drücke ich euren Schaft einmal mehr erregend zusammen, lasse

euch die etwas raue Oberfläche meiner Hand fühlen, die so ungemein geschmeidig

an euch auf und abgleitet. Ich fange diese süßen Worte von euren Lippen auf,

wie Honignektar von einer kostbaren Blüte und schließe genüsslich meine

Augen... öffne sie erst wieder, als ihr euch etwas aufrichtet. Mein Blick

gleitet über euren schönen Leib und ich kann nicht anders... lasse meine

Hände folgen. Sie kosen über eure Schultern, eure Brust, ruhen an euren

Seiten... und weilen schließlich auf euren schmalen Hüften. Es ist ein

Phänomen, dass ihr mich so ohne jede Komplikation in euch aufnehmen könnt und

es... ja, es macht mich glücklich. Ihr nehmt mich gänzlich an, akzeptiert

mich, wie ich bin, was ich bin... und was mein Sein ausmacht. Mein Herzschlag

beschleunigt sich um einen Takt und es liegt gewiss nicht nur an der Hitze

dieses Aktes. In meinen Augen könnt ihr erneut die Magie meines Volkes sehen...

das sachte Gold der ewigen Natur und das lichte Grün meiner Heimat... dort ist

das Feuer des Verlangens, ja... aber auch noch mehr - etwas, das euch sagt, wie

sehr ihr auch mein Herz berührt. Was genau es heißen mag, dessen könnt ihr

euch nicht gewiss sein. Fest steht jedoch, dass ich mich so nie einem anderen

offenbarte - nicht mit Körper, Geist und Seele.

Ihr kommt meiner Bitte nach und tatsächlich gelingt es euch, mich noch ein paar

Zentimeter mehr in euch aufzunehmen, sodass ich ergeben stöhne und sich meine

langen Fingernägel leicht in eure helle Haut pressen. Als ich es bemerke,

streichle ich versöhnlich über euer Becken und erneut zu eurem Hintern,

massiere sacht eure festen Globen und lasse zu, dass ihr meinen Blick vollkommen

vereinnahmt. Wo sollte ich auch anderes hinsehen? Nein, ihr allein seid mein

Augenmerk und ihr allein seid meine Sehnsucht in diesem Moment. Während eine

meiner Hände auf eurer Hüfte ruht, massiert die andere erneut liebevoll euren

schlanken Elfenbeinschaft. Ich schiebe die Vorhaut sacht vor und zurück und

ergötze mich an dem Anblick, wie eure pinke Eichel wieder und wieder

hervorlugt... und einige klare Tropfen eures Sekrets auf mir verteilt. Es lässt

mich lächeln, wie unverhohlen und offen ihr mir dies alles zeigt und indem ich

euren sachten Takt erwidere, nur behutsam entgegen komme, begegnen wir uns

erneut im Blick "Ihr seid... so schön... in allem, was ihr tut, in allem, was

ihr mir offenbart... - und ihr... versteht euch scheinbar auch darauf... selbst

so lustbaren Wesen wie mir noch eine Lektion zu erteilen... mhhmmm~..." das Ende

des Satzes geht in ein tiefes Grollen über, als ihr euch abermals um mich

zusammenzieht. Ein atemloses Keuchen entwicht mir und als ich erneut eure Augen

suche...sind sie von tiefem Violett durchzogen, während eure Aura von einem

sachten Nebel umgeben ist. Es sind bloß Schemen, nichts greifbares, nichts das

wirklich ins Blickfeld tritt... es ist als würdet ihr diesen puderfeinen,

schimmernden Staub um euch tragen wie einen Schleier. Als würde er euch

schützen und unterstützen... nein, Angst bereitet es mir nicht und auch keine

Sorge - es beruhigt mich viel eher. Denn ich erkenne, was hier geschieht und es

ist ein unbeschreiblich angenehmes Gefühl, dass ich es bin, der euer wahres Ich

zu Tage zu fördern vermag. Ein Hauch von perlmuttenen Aschgrau legt sich auf

eure Fingernägel und sachte Ranken in blassem Nebelgrau winden sich auf eurem

Körper... zierlich und filigran... wie die Schlingen des Kletterweins. Es ist

ein faszinierender Anblick und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz und Freude, dass ihr

nun endlich ein Ganzes zu sein scheint. Was auch immer eure beiden Seiten

dereinst trennte... es ist eine unerreichte Ehre, dass ich einen Teil dazu

betrage, dass sie sich wieder vereinen. Mag es auch ein noch so kleiner Beitrag

sein... ich empfinde die höchste Freude, mit euch diese so besonderen

Augenblicke zu erleben. Lange hält es mich nicht in dieser Pose... ihr seid...

so ungemein verlockend und ich liebe es, wie ihr euch auf mir bewegt, doch ich

kann einfach nicht länger so still daliegen. Indem ich mich aufrichte, umfangen

euch meine starken Arme und drücken euch an mich, sodass ihr die Hitze meines

athletischen Leibes fühlen könnt und den brennenden Herzschlag in meiner

Brust. Ich neige mich zu eurem Ohr, küsse es sacht "Spürt ihr es? Das Feuer in

mir, dies Trommeln, das dem euren so nah ist... mein Leib und mein Geist...

alles nur für euch..." wispere ich euch zu, knabbere sacht an eurem

Ohrläppchen und ändere dabei unsere Stellung. Das Bassin scheint uns ohne

einen bewussten Gedanken zu folgen. Ich lege euch zurück und der Boden des

magischen Beckens hebt sich so weit, dass ihr zwar noch von dem warmen Wasser

umgeben seid, doch euer Kopf ist bequem gebettet und ich neige mich weit über

euch... küsse euch hungrig, während ich eines eurer Beine anhebe und behutsam

über meine Schulter lege "... verzeiht..." ist alles, was ich noch hervor

bringen kann, ehe ich mich bis zu meiner Kuppe entziehe, nur um das erste Mal

tief und langsam in euch zu versinken. Es ist ein... überwältigendes Gefühl -

unbeschreiblich. Ich spüre das Leben selbst in euren und meinen Adern pulsieren

und ich schenke euch einen Blick voll Hingabe und ja... weit mehr als Zuneigung.

Eine Hand an eurem Oberschenkel gibt euch etwas Halt, die andere liegt erneut

massierend um euren harten Schaft und streichelt ihn im Rhythmus meiner sachten

Stöße. Doch sie scheinen euch keinen Schmerz zubereiten... allenfalls ein

leichtes Ziehen - ihr gebt euch mir gänzlich hin und auch meine Haut wird von

einem sachten Schein erhellt... der bronzene Ton wird von einem feinen Glühen

unterstrichen, während meine dunklen Locken jeder Bewegung folgen.

Leidenschaftlich rauche ich in eure hieße, feuchte Passage, die mich je noch

ein kleines wenig tiefer in euch saugt... und ich atemlos stöhne lässt.

Ich spüre das du das es anders genießt als du es wohl sonst tust, das…du

mich begehrst und mir alles Leid abnehmen willst, und es doch nicht vermagst.

„Ich finde eure Worte treffen immer den Kern, und locken in mir Dinge hervor,

vorlieben von denen ich gar nicht wusste das sie in mir schlummern…",

schnurrte Severus sanft und genieße den Kuss den wir begangen, sanft,

einfühlsam aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Dominanz. „Tue ich das? Woran das

wohl liegt….?", unschuldig wie weißer Schnee sehe ich dich an, als wüsste

ich nicht wieso ich hart war…mein Körper reagiert auf jede deiner

Liebkosungen, neigt sich zu dir.

„ich könnte niemals einem so alten wesen wie dir eine Lektion erteilen. In

was sollte ich das den? Hyperion? Sag es mir…?", ein leises stöhnen entkam

meinen Lippen, aufgrund deiner selbst und unserer Situation.

Ein kribbeln zeigt mir, das sich etwas verändert hat, das etwas im wandel ist.

Niemand ahnte was passiert war, was noch kommen würde. Ich wusste nur das DU es

in mir ausgelöst hast. Tom hat es langsam aber sicher wach gekitzelt, aber du

hast dieses neue in mir erweckt. Die frage ist nur wieso und was…?

„ich habe keinen Grund euch zu verzeihen, weil ich es will, und diese art der

Stellung….erregt mich nur noch mehr…Hyperion..", dein Name perlt von

meinen Lippen ab wie wein, teurer, anziehender wein.

Deine Stöße lassen mich erzittern und so spürst du es an deinem besten

Stück, indem ich mich immer und immer wieder um dich zusammen ziehe….erregend

eng werde, deinen Orgasmus in mir herausfordere.

Es ist mehr als Begehren, das ich empfinde. Wie könnte ich es in Worte kleiden?

Etwas so Erhebendes, so Erfüllendes kennt keine Worte - nicht in meiner oder in

irgendeiner anderen Sprache. Und es scheint mir vertane Zeit, danach zu suchen.

Nein, ich will genießen, will euch daran teilhaben lassen... will euch geben,

was in meiner Macht steht. Ein sinnliches Lächeln umspielt meine Züge und ich

neige etwas den Kopf, sodass ihr sehen könnt, wie meine Haut bei jedem Atemzug

von einem sachten Schimmer überzogen wird "Mein Volk... war seit jeher dafür

bekannt... anregend auf andere Geschöpfe zu wirken. Anscheinend habe ich auch

bei euch Glück und kann euch etwas neues zeigen, etwas... das euch nie zuvor

gewahr geworden ist - und noch etwas mehr..." meine Worte sind ein tiefes,

betörendes Raunen und allein das Gefühl, euren schön geformten, hellen Schaft

in meiner Hand zu halten, sein Pulsieren unter meinen Fingerkuppen zu fühlen,

lässt mich noch einmal größer werden. Ihr seid ungemein anpassungsfähig und

dennoch verschafft ihr mir einen ungemein erregenden Genuss, indem ihr euch

wieder und wieder leicht um mich zusammenzieht. Ihr macht mir deutlich, dass ihr

euch bereits an dies so ausgefüllte Empfinden zu gewöhnen beginnt und auch das

sachte Winden eures anmutigen Leibes zeigt mir dies. Die uralte Magie, die mich

erfüllt, vibriert regelrecht um mich herum, nährt meine Aura und lässt sie

aufwogen und uns umhüllen, wie einen schützenden Vorhang. Doch ebenso ist da

auch eure Energie. Sie ist nicht so alt, nicht so ausgereift... doch sie

erzählt ebenso eine Geschichte und sie schmiegt sich so unvergleichlich

belebend und wohlig an die meine. Meine Augen schließen sich immer wieder und

ihr könnt fühlen, wie sich meine muskulösen Schenkel wieder und wieder

anspannen... ebenso wie mein eigener Hintern - es kostet Kraft, mich zu

beherrschen, wo ihr doch so ungemein verlockend seid. Doch auch dies Zögern und

Warten bereiten mir Vergnügen, denn so kann ich euch noch länger auskosten.

Eure Innenwände schmiegen sich seidig an meinen prallen Phallus, betasten ihn

nahezu neugierig und heißen ihn willkommen und während uns ein neuer,

hingebungsvoller Kuss eint, reiben meine Finger behutsam eure festen Knospen,

reizen sie bis sie sich erneut aufstellen "Alt mag ich sein, doch bin ich noch

lange nicht so verblendet, um mir einzureden, ich wüsste alles, was es auf

dieser Welt zu wissen gibt. Wieso solltet ihr... Hnnn~... mir nicht noch das ein

oder andere beibringen oder zeigen können? Eine neue Perspektive, eine

unbekannte Facette... etwas neues, das entstand und mir bislang unbekannt ist.

Diese, unsere Welt ist so reich, so vielseitig... und mag ich auch noch bis in

alle Ewigkeit leben, ich werde wohl nie all ihre Geheimnisse erforschen."

erkläre ich, ehe erneut der Schalk in meinen funkelnden Rauchquarzen

hervortritt "... doch kenne ich auch kaum... mhhhmmm~... eine schönere Art und

Weise, etwas Neues zu erkunden..." dabei versenke ich einen langsamen,

gefühlvollen Stoß in eure hitzige Passage, als wolle ich meine Worte damit

unterstreichen.

Wieder gebraucht ihr die Höflichkeitsanrede, um mich anzusprechen und mein

Blick ruht einen Moment undeutsam auf euch. Doch dann erkennt ihr eine ungeahnte

Sanftheit in meinen Zügen, die allein euch gilt. Indem ich mich etwas

aufrichte, legt sich meine Hand auf eure Brust und ich spüre euren kraftvollen

Herzschlag, eure Hitze... meine Finger kosen langsam hinab und ruhen dann erneut

auf eurem Unterbauch, ehe ich abermals euer erstarktes Glied umfasse und

sinnlich auf und abfahre. Mein Daumen umkreist eure Eichel, die wieder und

wieder mit ihrem hellen Pink hervor lugt und so verlockend schimmert. Wie gern

würde ich sie erneut auf meiner Zunge spüren - doch freilich könnte mich nun

kaum etwas dazu bringen diesen Akt zu unterbrechen.

Mein Name von euren Lippen lässt mich erneut euren Blick suchen und meine

schönen, fast stoischen Züge, die an viele der alten, griechischen

Marmorstatuen erinnern, werden von einem milden, bitter-süßen Ausdruck gelöst

"Nehmt ihr mich an? Nehmt ihr... hhnnnn~... mich ganz und gar an, mein schöner,

junger Mensch... mein Severus?" es scheint eine Frage, die gänzlich aus dem

Kontext gerissen ist und doch - ihr erkennt ihren wert, ihre Berechtigung: Ich

frage euch, ob ihr mich mit allen Konsequenzen akzeptiert und mich mit mehr als

eurem Leib empfangt. In euren von tiefem Violett durchzogenen Kristallen steht

bereits die Zustimmung und ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken ist auch die

physische Zustimmung. Ihr drückt mein Gemächt in euch noch einmal zusammen und

ein bildschönes Lächeln erscheint auf meinen maskulinen Lippen, ehe ich mich

zu euch beuge und uns in einen tiefen, Besitz ergreifenden Kuss vereine. Mein so

athletischer Körper wölbt sich in einem herrlichen Bogen über dem euren und

das Spiel meiner Muskeln unter meiner bronzenen Haut scheint das sachte Glühen

um mich noch einmal zu verstärken. Indem ich eure Beine weit spreize und eure

Mundhöhle gänzlich plündere... entziehe ich mich euch fast gänzlich, nur um

erneut tief in euch zu gleiten. So entlocke ich euch ein sachtes Aufhissen, denn

freilich spürt ihr mich umso intensiver... nahe an der Grenze des Schmerzes...

doch meine Hand an eurem Penis massiert euch unaufhörlich und ungemein

verführerisch. So wird jede Ahnung von Leid in pures Verlangen gewandelt und

meine langsamen, ausladenden Stöße folgen in kürzeren Abständen, werden

forscher... ungestümer. Erst, als ihr kaum noch Atem habt, löse ich mich von

euch, lecke von eurem Kinn erneut zu euren Lippen und neige mich dann zu eurem

Hals. Betörend beiße ich sacht in euren Hals, knabbere mir einen erregenden

weg empor zu eurem Ohr und sauge euer Ohrläppchen zwischen meine Lippen. Mit

einem Unterarm stütze ich mich über euch ab, sodass ihr nicht mein gesamtes

Gewicht zu spüren bekommt... nur bis zu dem Punkt, da es euch Wohlbefinden

bereitet - so, dass ihr spüren könnt, wie nah ich euch bin und wie sehr es

mich erregt, euch unter mir zu wissen. Meine andere Hand wird rauer um eure

Erektion, reibt euch hingebungsvoll und ihr beginnt unter diesem Tun zu

zucken... und gewährt mir, noch tiefer in euch zu versinken. Jedes Anspannen

meiner kraftvollen Lenden triebt meinen Pfahl noch tiefer in euch... immer noch

ein paar Zentimeter mehr als zuvor. Es ist... unfassbar, dass ihr mich

tatsächlich ganz in euch aufnehmt - so tief, dass mein Becken euren festen,

leicht bebenden Hintern berührt. Meine Hoden drücken sich gegen eure feuchte,

samtige Haut und ich grolle dunkel auf... löse meine Finger um euren Schaft,

sodass eure Spitze gegen meinen flachen Bauch reibt und sich so selbst eine

unvergleichliche Stimulation verschafft. Meine Hand legt sich an eure Hüfte und

drückt euch mir so wieder und wieder noch näher, sodass sich bald ein

fantastischer, wilder und doch verlangender Rhythmus aufgebaut hat. Dort ist

kein Schmerz, ein Gedanke mehr... nur Lust - rein und unverfälscht. Sie strömt

durch eure Adern, erfüllt euer Inneres und lässt eure Temperatur noch einmal

ansteigen. Der goldene Schimmer, der wie sachte Wellen über meinen bronzenen

Körper zu fließen scheint, sammelt sich immer mehr in meinem Unterleib... und

strömt so auch in euch. Ihr fühlt die Magie der Natur, meines Volkes... so

vieler, vieler Leben, die waren, die sind und die noch sein mögen... - ihr

spürt das Leben selbst. Das ist mehr, als ich je einem Menschen oder einem

anderen Wesen zuteil werden ließ... und wahrscheinlich weit mehr, als die

meisten Geschöpfe in den letzten Jahrtausenden erlebt haben und noch erleben

werden. Es ist ein Geschenk und ich glaube - nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr

es zu würdigen wisst. Dass etwas ganz wundervolles zwischen uns passiert,

dessen bin ich mir bewusst und es wird immer intensiver, immer erfüllender.

Reine Hingabe und pure Begierde mischen sich mit einmaliger Zuneigung... ja,

mehr als das. Und wo ich sonst für meine Standhaftigkeit, selbst über Stunden

hinweg, bekannt bin, habt ihr mich nach wenigen Minuten bereits fast soweit,

dass ich mit euch meinen Höhepunkt teilen will. Wieder verbinde ich uns in

einen tiefen Kuss, spalte dabei eure Lippen und erkunde abermals die so herrlich

lockende, feuchte Mundhöhle... und selbst als wir uns kurz lösen, schweben

unsere Lippen nah beieinander "Ich... aaahh~... bin gleich so weit... - kommt...

kommt bitte mit mir zusammen... mein Herz..." dieser sachte Kosename kommt so

unverhofft wie auch aufrichtig und indem meine große Hand noch einmal zwischen

uns schlüpft, reibt sie euch begierig, während die geriffelte, durch die Adern

auf meinem Schaft so ungleichmäßige Textur eure Passage vollkommen stimuliert

und ausfüllt. Unser Stöhnen fließt zu einem einzigen, harmonischen Laut

zusammen, einer Symphonie gleich... und jeder einfühlsame, auskostende Stoß in

euren engen Hintern lässt mich noch ungeduldiger pulsieren. Schließlich... ist

es zu viel. In einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung, stütze ich mich mit beiden

Armen auf und versenke einen letzten Stoß unendlich tief in euch. Ich bin

völlig in euch eingebettet und ihr spürt das Vibrieren meines Pulses durch

meinen prallen Phallus so atemberaubend heiß in euch... Den Kopf weit zurück

gelegt, schließe ich fest die Augen, als ein klangvolles Stöhnen meine Kehle

verlässt "Haaaaaaah~! Severus!" und mein Samen sich mit unerwartet hohem Druck

in euch verteilt. Ein erschütterndes Zittern durchläuft meine angespannte

Erscheinung und als die ersten zuckenden Blitze dieses einmaligen Orgasmus mich

wieder etwas sehen lassen, suche ich euren Blick. Ich will euer Antlitz im

Augenblick höchster Ekstase sehne... und was sich mir da offenbart, ist

schöner als alles, was je einer der alten Künstler in seinen Werken

festgehalten hätte. Ihr windet euch voller Hingabe unter mir, drückt eure

Fingernägel vor Erregung in meine Haut und lasst meinen dicken Schaft noch

einmal hart in euch zucken, während eure dunkle, von einem violetten Schimmer

durchzogene Ader noch einmal aufwallt. Alte, in Vergessenheit geratene Runen

erscheine hauchfein auf eurer Haut... sie schmücken eure fast schneeweiße

Erscheinung, während sie scheinbar wie Schatten selbst über euren Körper

fließen... und sich in der Dauer eines Herzschlages über eurem Bauch sammeln.

Sie sinken nieder und verschwinden, als seien sie nie dagewesen, sodass allein

die feinen Ranken und Windungen blass und zierlich auf eurem Unterleib und um

eure Handgelenke zurückbleiben. Seid ihr euch dessen bewusst? Spielt es

überhaupt eine Rolle? Für mich macht es keinen Unterschied, was genau ihr

seid. Ihr habt mein Herz berührt und euch einen Platz darin erkämpft -

unauslöschlich und kostbar. Ich werde euch hüten und beschützen mit all

meiner Kraft... und so sehe ich auch keinen Grund, euch dies fantastische

Erlebnis nun zu zerstören. Ihr sollt genießen, sollt eure Lust und Ekstase

voll auskosten... - für Worte ist später immer noch Zeit, sofern sie denn

notwendig sind.

Noch immer dauert dieser unglaublich intensive Höhepunkt an und lässt uns

beide erbeben... und ich senke meinen von Grün und Gold durchzogenen Blick... -

und mein Atem stockt einen Moment: ich kann es fühlen... erst nur zaghaft...

verschwindend fast... doch als wir beide langsam in die sinnlichen Nachwellen

unseres Aktes übergehen, ist es da ganz deutlich - eine kleine Flamme... in

eurem Leib, unter eurem Herzen... ein neues Leben. Irgendwo zwischen Erstaunen

und Faszination liegt mein Blick auf euch. Wahrlich: Damit hätte ich nie

gerechnet... doch es ist wundervoll und das Glück, das mich erfüllt, scheint

grenzenlos. Allein ein sachtes, liebevolles Lächeln legt sich auf meine

Lippen... geheimnisvoll und bildschön... und ich beuge mich zu euch hinab und

vereine uns abermals in einen sachten Kuss. Er ist so süß, wie keiner, den ihr

je zuvor gekostet habt... voller Hingabe, voller Aufrichtigkeit... voller

Liebe...

Und mit geflossenen Augen wispere ich nah eures leicht geöffneten Mundes "...

Danke..." mit einer so unerschütterlichen Verbundenheit, dass sie fast

überwältigend ist. Nur für euch... für uns - und für das kleine Wesen, das

seinen Anfang mit dieser Verbindung nahm...

„Anregend ist meiner Meinung nach das falsche Wort für das was du bist, das

was du in mir auslöst. Es könnte kaum falscher sein. Du und deine Art, ich

denke ihr seit viel mehr einnehmend, und sendet mir eine Welle des Glücks und

das immer und immer wieder. Da bleibt ja gar keine Zeit um trübsal zu

blasen.", murmelte er leise und beobachte deine Regungen die du mir schenkst.

Bin ich den so anders? Als die Wesen die du bisher kanntest? Ich kann es mir

kaum vorstellen…aber ich glaube dir wenn du es mir doch so ernst sagst.

„Halt dich nicht so zurück..", schnurre ich leise als ich merke wie sehr du

dich beherrscht, so sehr ich nämlich versuche dich mit meiner engen Passage

zureizen, dich dazu zu animieren dich leicht in mir zu bewegen, zuzustoßen, mir

mehr laute zu entlocken, vor lust.

„Gott…nicht…da…aaaa..", ein aufwimmern, ein stöhnen als du meine

empfindlichen Nippel reibst bis sie abstehen wie kleine Gipfel, auf gerader

landschaft.

„Immer an meinen empfindlichsten Stellen, musst du deine Hände haben!", es

war ein seichtes schimpfen aber es sollte dich nur noch mehr anmachen,

herausfordern, all deine Leidenschaften zu tage fördern.

„Es werden noch viele, intensive lektionen kommen, wenn das so ist, und du so

lernbereit bist…", neckisch aber dennoch provokativ hauche ich diese Worte

in deine richtung.

„Es gibt auch keine bessere Art und Weise!", bestättige ich dir einfach und

schnell bevor ich den Kopf leicht zurücklege und mich gehen gebe dir nur ein

erregtes stöhnen, das die alle Fragen beantworten sollte.

Dann höre ich deine Frage sie ist leise, aber bestimmend. Und ich kann nur

nicken, nicht sprechen, aber immer hin zeige ich dir das ich dich annehmen will,

mit allem was du zu bieten hast. Wie schwerwiegend dieser Schwur sein konnte,

würde ich erst in wenigsten Minuten sehen, und spüren.

Du schaffst es einmaliger weise, das ich trotz meiner Stellung, und den weit

gespreizten Beinen, keinen Schmerz empfinde sondern ausschließlich Lust, die du

mir bereitest! Gib mir einfach mehr davon!

„nichts lieber als das liebster…", meine stimme ist sanft, betörend und

das gleich mehr als ein Höhepunkt auf uns beide zukommen würde, wusste wir

nicht, ahnten es nicht einmal. „HNGHHHH…", keuchte er erregt auf als er

den heißen Samen in sich spürte, mit etwas Geschick schaffe ich es auch den

letzten Rest Sperma aus dir heraus zu melken, regelrecht. Ich spüre ein

vibrieren, ein leichtes brennen im Unterbauch, was durch ein leichtes zucken

auslöst… „Was ist passiert?", mir versagt fast die Stimme, aufgrund der

nachwehen des orgasmuses.

„Wofür bedankst du dich? Nicht das ich mich beschwere, aber ich weiß das du

etwas..bemerkt hast…sag mir was es ist…bitte.."

Als ihr meinen verspielten Anmerkungen widersprecht, werde ich zunächst

aufmerksam. Ist es so abwegig, was ich sagte? Seht ihr es so viel anders? doch

dann erklärt ihr, wie ihr empfindet, was ihr in mir seht... und lasst mich

dadurch sacht lächle "... es freut mich wirklich, das zu hören..." wispere ich

kaum hörbar und doch erreicht es euch wie eine sanfte Sommerbrise. Natürlich

bemerke ich, dass ihr mich herausfordert und locken wollt... dass ihr mich dazu

bringen wollt, all meine Vorsicht abzulegen und mich endlich gehen zu lassen.

Doch ich könnte euch dies nicht antun. Es wäre... falsch - auch wenn es sich

wohl so ungemein richtig anfühlen würde. Wie gern würde ich euch mir

gänzlich unterwerfen, aber ich habe dennoch Angst, euch zu verletzten. Es ist

und bleibt das erste Mal mit einer Kreatur wie mir und wahrlich: Wir sind selbst

für... 'erfahrene' Menschen eine Herausforderung. Doch scheint ihr anzunehmen,

dass ich nicht dennoch vollends genießen würde: das ist ein Irrtum. Allein zu

spüren, wie sich das Verlangen immer unaufhaltsamer in euch aufbaut und ebenso

der druck in euren Lenden... bis ihr kaum noch aus noch ein wisst... - das

schürt mein Feuer ebenso und lässt mich jeden eurer Atemzüge noch mehr wert

schätzen. Süß und lockend erklingen eure Laute nah meines Gehörs, als wir

uns so nah sind und meine spitzen Ohren heben und senken sich sacht, zeigen

euch, dass auch ich durchaus die ein oder andere sensible Stelle besitze. Euren

kleinen Protest nehme ich jedoch zuerst mehr als Ernst. Ich spüre, wie hart und

stolz eure Brustwarzen aufragen und wie sehr sie sich nach Zuwendung sehnen -

ebenso wie euer Glied. Und beiden schenke ich meine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch sollte

ich zu grob gewesen sein? Sollte es euch nicht gefallen? Da erkenne ich aber die

filigrane Röte eurer Wangen und wie ihr mir eure Brust etwas entgegne hebt -

und ein sinnliches Schmunzeln zeichnet sich auf meinen Zügen ab "... und fast

dachte ich, ihr würdet dies wirklich nicht mögen..." raune ich euch dunkel

entgegne und neige mich abermals zu euren kleinen, festen Knospen, die kaum mehr

Farbe tragen, als eure Helle Haut. Meine wendige Zunge umschmeichelt die kleinen

Erhebungen, ich sauge sie zwischen meine Lippen und drücke sie mit meiner

Zungenspitze hin und her. Ein betörender Laut nach dem anderen, entkommt eurer

Kehle und ich entlocke auch eurem Schaft einige erste, silbrige tropfen, als ich

euch auch meine Zähen spüren lasse. So sehr wollt ihr es? Sinnlich wende ich

mich diesem so sensiblen Fleisch zu und bewege mich dabei immer

leidenschaftlicher. Mein Becken drück sich gegen euch, ehe ich mich euch wieder

bis zum Rand meiner Kuppe entziehe und ich gehe ganz in dem sensationellen

Empfinden auf, das mir euer enger Kanal verschafft. Es ist... fantastisch und

ich glaube kaum, dass es nach diesem ersten Akt schon vorbei sein wird. Ihr

versteht es, mein Feuer anzuheizen... und mag ich auch schon jetzt den nahen

Orgasmus fühlen, so könnt ihr euch gewiss sein, dass diese Flammen nicht so

leicht zu ersticken sein werden.

Mein Haupt anhebend, suche ich abermals euren so hitzig verschleierten Blick und

lächle verrucht "... hnnn~... wir werden sehen... ihr könnt mir etwas

beibringen und ich... vielleicht euch auch... - denn ihr habt recht: Ich bin

äußerst... lernwillig..." dabei versenke ich mich in einem Zug komplett in

euch, lasse euch die unebenmäßige Oberfläche meines Phallus intensiv kosten.

Wie ihr auf mich reagiert! Euer anmutiger Leib windet sich unter dem meinen und

ihr schmiegt euch gegen meine breite Brust, hebt mir euer Becken wieder und

wieder entgegen und ich helfe euch, eure Beine um meine Hüften zu schlingen,

sodass ihr mich noch tiefer in euch aufnehmen könnt. Es ist einfach

göttlich... diese Intensität und Hitze... ihr seid einfach einmalig!

Freilich ist eure Pose weit geöffnet, sodass ihr mich vollkommen willkommen

heißen könnt. Doch ich achte dabei sehr darauf, eure Gelenke und Sehnen nicht

über zu strapazieren. Denn mag es mir auch Mühen bereiten an mich zu halten,

so ist es für mich vollkommen natürlich und selbstverständlich stets auf euch

Acht zu geben... vor, während und nach unserer Verbindung. Es soll euch an

nichts mangeln: Seien es Vorbereitungen, Liebkosungen und Hilfestellungen oder

eben Erklärungen oder ein liebendes Wort... ihr sollt alles von mir erhalten,

was ihr euch ersehnt und was euer Herz salbt. Und offenbar habe ich Erfolg

damit: Denn in euren Augen steht nichts anderes, als das Hier und Jetzt. Kein

Gedanke an die Zeit vor unserer Vereinigung, keine Überlegung, wie es

weitergehen könnte. Ihr lasst euch ganz fallen und kostet jeden Augenblick

vollkommen aus - genauso wie ich es mir für euch gewünscht habe. So werden

auch meine geschmeidigen Bewegungen noch einfühlsamer und zugleich

fordernder... rauben euch noch das letzte Quäntchen klaren Verstandes und

schließlich... erklingt dieser zärtliche Kosename für mich von euren Lippen

und ich kann nicht anders, als diesen alles verzehrenden Orgasmus über uns

hereinbrechen zu lassen. Er dauert eine lange Zeit an und selbst die Nachwellen

scheinen für eine Weile nicht im geringsten schwächer zu werden, sodass ich

mich schlicht auf euch hinab senke und so noch etwas in euch verweilen kann,

während eure engen Muskeln mich unerbittlich einkerkern und noch tiefer in euch

saugen. Mein Erbe ist unermesslich tief in euch gelangt und hat euch so sehr

ausgefüllt, dass er an den Seiten unserer Verbindungsstelle hervor gequollen

ist. Obwohl ich euch dabei geholfen habe, euch zu reinigen, genügt euer...

Fassungsvermögen offenbar nicht aus. Doch auch das ist ein sinnlicher Gedanke,

der mich begleitet, während ich mit geschlossenen Augen versuche, wieder zu

Atem zu kommen. Mir gelingt dies leichter, als euch, weshalb ich mich auf meinen

Unterarmen aufstütze und euch zärtlich küsse, während ich mein Gewicht etwas

abfange. Euer Samen hat sich mit hohem Druck zwischen uns verteilt und ich

wittere dessen lieblichen Duft, während ich euch erneut einen hingebungsvollen

Kuss schenke. Meine Zunge windet sich um die eure und ich lasse noch ein paar

letzte, angedeutet Stöße in eure hitzige Enge folgen... teste, ob ihr euch

bereits gelockert habt und genieße noch einmal eine letzte, so all umfassende

Stimulation.

Als ich euren Blick suche und der eure noch immer dies bildschöne Violett

trägt, streiche ich euch ein paar eurer nassen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und

küsse diese, ehe ich sacht über eure Brust kose "Was passiert ist? Ihr seid so

heftig gekommen, dass es euch fast eure Sinne geraubt hat... - und ich auch."

erkläre ich mit dem Schalk in meinen Augen, doch offenbar meintet ihr das

nicht. Kurz studiere ich eure Züge und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr überhaupt

eure äußere Veränderung bemerkt habt: ob ihr überhaupt wisst, was da mit

euch vorgegangen ist. Vielleicht ist es nicht erwähnenswert... ich dachte,

deshalb hättet ihr mir nichts gesagt. Doch... was, wenn ihr es bislang selbst

nicht wusstet? Meine Augen weiten sich etwas und noch immer schimmert die Ahnung

von Gold und Grün in meinen tiefgründigen, wissenden Rauchquarzen. Meine

Finger gleiten durch euer Haar und ich küsse federleicht eure Wange "Shhh... es

ist alles gut, habt keine Furcht - ich erkläre es euch..." hauche ich euch

entgegen und beruhige euch zunächst etwas. Ihr habt euch wieder etwas um mich

verengt und mag es auch ein Ausdruck eurer Sorge sein, so regt mich diese

Reaktion nur umso mehr an. Tief einatmend, vereine ich uns in ein weiteres,

sachtes Zungenduell und umfange euch dabei mit meinen Armen. Meine Hand schiebt

sich zwischen uns, streift euren halb erschlafften Penis... und reicht weiter

hinab zu eurem Hintern. Sacht massiere ich über euren Ringmuskel und löse mich

behutsam aus euch. Sehr langsam und aufmerksam gleitet mein von Samen und Sekret

umhüllter Schaft aus euch und ich lasse euch etwas Zeit, helfe euch, eure Beine

zu schließen, sodass sich eure Gelenke wieder an die Bewegungen gewöhnen

können. Doch anstatt euch so zurück zu lassen, hebe ich euch auf meine Arme

und auch die Wanne passt sich uns an: Sie senkt sich erst und bildet dann

Stufen, die hinaus führen. So schreite ich zu jener Bank, auf der ihr bereits

zuvor Platz genommen hattet. Zwei große Badetücher liegen darauf und während

das eine schon ausgebreitet ist, wartet das andere darauf, euch wohlig zu

umfangen. Zunächst lasse ich euch seitlich darauf ab... doch bringe ich euch

bald dazu, euch auf den Bauch zu drehen. Noch immer loht die Flamme des

Verlangens sacht in eurem Inneren und die Textur des Badetuchs reizt euren

schlanken Phallus, während ich das andere Tuch über euren Hintern lege, um

rasch das Tablett zu holen. Indem ich es neben die Liege stelle, nehme ich eine

der Karaffen, mit deren Öl ich bereits das Eindringen in euch erleichtert

habe... und verteile die kostbare Subtanz in meinen Händen, wärme sie etwas

an. Bald fühlt ihr meine großen Hände wohltuend und versiert auf eurem

Rücken und sie arbeiten sich sorgfältig über eure Haut... erforschen jeden

Zentimeter und finden jede noch so kleine Verspannung, um sie zu lösen. Ich

sitze halb auf der liege, neben euch und während noch das Wasser aus meinem

Fell tropft, das ich zuvor bereits grob abgeschüttelt habe, lehne ich mich zu

eurem Nacken und küsse ihn sacht "Wofür ich mich bedankt habe? Dass ihr mich

aufrichtig akzeptiert habt - ihr habt mich mit jeder Faser eures Körpers

angenommen und das... habe ich wirklich noch nie zuvor erlebt." erkläre ich

zunächst und widme mich dann der Massage eurer Arme und folge an euren Seiten

hinab, bis zu euren Beinen... knete die vielen Knoten in eurem Gewebe und euren

Muskeln heraus und komme dabei immer höher. Behutsam ziehe ich das Badetuch

fort, neige mich zu den festen Globen und küsse jede einzelne, beiße zart in

das samtige Fleisch, ehe ich auch hier meine geschickten Hände einsetze. Es ist

ein sinnliches Vergnügen und erholsam zugleich... und erst, als ihr bereits

etwas schläfrig werdet, halte ich inne... und dirigiere euch dazu, mich

anzusehen. Nun liegt ihr auf der Seite und eine meiner Hände ruht auf eurem

Hintern, hält eure Pobacke leicht kosend, während ich vertrauensvoll euren

Blick suche "Ich habe etwas bemerkt, damit hattet ihr Recht. Doch bin ich mir

nicht sicher, wie viel ihr selbst wisst. Ist euch bewusst, was ihr seid?" ihr

seht mich fragend an, als wäre die Antwort so simpel. Dich mein Gespür verrät

mir, dass ihr an Mensch denkt - und das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Mit einem

leisen Seufzen, hebe ich meine andere Hand und lasse in ihrer Fläche einen

schwebenden Luftspiegel entstehen "Seht euch an... - es ist keine Illusion..."

ich lasse euch betrachten, wie ihr euch verändert habt: Auf den ersten Blick

ist es nicht viel... das Schwarz eurer Haare ist noch tiefer, das Weiß eurer

Haut noch intensiver... die feinen, nebelgrauen Runen heben diesen klaren Teint

noch mal so intensiv hervor und auch eure Ohren sind ein klein wenig spitzer

geworden. Das zierliche Rankenmuster, auf eurem Unterleib, das sich selbst um

euer Glied windet und auch eure Handgelenke umgibt, verblasst bereits etwas,

doch ist es noch gut genug erkennbar... und eure Augen... in das sinnliche

Obsidian mischt sich ein genauso einnehmendes Violett. Es ist ein wirklich

herrlicher Anblick, doch habt ihr offenbar nicht damit gerechnet. Noch immer ist

auch eure Aura von der dunklen, so mächtigen Energie erfüllt, doch mehr noch

als diese Erkenntnis... wird euch wohl das interessieren, was zwischen uns

geschah. Ich gebe euch die Zeit, zu realisieren, was da passiert ist: Dass ihr

offenbar nicht nur ein Mensch seid... sondern etwas anderes, ein Geschöpf der

Dunkelheit... ein Halbwesen, aber gewiss nicht aus der Verbindung von Magier und

Muggle.

Es scheint euch... mitzunehmen, zu verängstigen und doch seid ihr recht

gefasst. Es scheint euch auch zu faszinieren, was da mit euch geschehen ist und

so glaube ich, dass ich euch auch das andere, so wundervolle Geheimriss

offenbaren kann. Indem ich euch in meine Arme nehme und nah an mich gedrückt

halte, euren Schopf küsse und euch mit einer Hand zärtlich liebkose...

erklingt meine Stimme als ein liebevolles Wispern nah eures Ohrs "Ihr seid

wunderschön, bitte glaubt mir das. Es gäbe nichts, was das in meinen Augen

ändern könnte... und nur falls euch das Sorgen bereiten sollte: Ich habe euch

nicht eures Äußeren wegen erwählt. Euer Herz hat mich angezogen... und tut es

noch. Nie habe ich so intensiv erfahren, was eine vollkommene Verbindung

ausmacht - und ich will dies nicht verlieren... will euch nicht verlieren."

raune ich euch sacht zu und lege einen gebogenen Finger unter euer Kinn, hebe es

an, sodass ihr einen neuen, hauchfeinen Kuss empfangt, ehe ihr in meine

Kristalle sehen könnt "... ich will nicht, dass es hier endet. Vergebt mir mein

forsches vorgehen und meine Vermessenheit, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir

nicht zufällig aufeinander getroffen sind. Ich will euch beschützen, will euch

wohlauf wissen... will und werde für euer Glück kämpfen - ihr bedeutet mir

sehr, sehr viel... und es wird gewiss noch mehr werden..." sacht legt sich meine

Hand auf euren Unterleib und mein Lächeln ist schön wie der erste Morgen und

so liebevoll wie die Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings selbst "Ich will euch

beschützen - euch beide... dich, mein Herz... und das Kind, das in dir heran

reifen wird..." flüstere ich dir nahezu entgegen und vergessen sind die

höfliche Anrede und diese geringe Distanz, die ich zuerst halten wollte. Ich

öffne dir mein Herz vollkommen und ich hoffe, du wirst es akzeptieren können.

Zuvor... fragte ich dich, ob du meinen Körper annimmst - das hier ist etwas

anderes. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet: Nicht dazu, mein Herz anzunehmen oder

auch nur... das kleine Flämmchen in deinem Bauch. Doch du fühlst die

zärtliche Hand auf deinem Unterleib und du siehst das Glück in meinen

herrlichen Augen schimmern... wie sehr ich mich freue und wie sehr... ich dich

liebe... - ganz gleich, wie unverhofft es sein mag oder wie rasch es dir

erscheinen mag... es ist aufrichtig, edel und rein. Es ist alles, was ich dir

bieten kann und dir sollte auch klar sein, dass du der erste und einzige bist,

der dies erhält.

Sofort sehe ich das du auf meine Aussage reagierst, und mir diese kleine sanfte

Andeutung machst, niemals hätte ich gedacht das du bemerkst was ich vorhabe,

und ich wäre mehr als bereit, mich dir vollkommen zu unterwerfen, dir alles zu

geben was ich kann.

Wie kann ich auch ahnen das dich solche Kleinigkeiten anregen, dein Lohn sind.

Sofort nehme ich war, wie deine Ohren verführerrisch zucken, und wie in Trance

lehne ich mich vor, hauche einen sanften Kuss, auf deinen Wangenknochen, lecke

sanft, aber lasziv höher, bis zu deinen Ohren, diese liebkose ich mit aller

Sanftheit, bis ich mein kleines anzügliches Spiel mit einem Biss beende. Er ist

nicht schmerzhaft aber fühlbar, lässt dich zusammenzucken, und mich schnurren,

wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen.

„Dann hätte ich dich meine Krallen zu spüren gegeben, sei dir da

sicher…Liebster..", das letzte Wort perlte hauchfein sanft fast unhörbar

über meine leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Lockend das ich mehr Zärtlichkeiten

will. Und wie ich es innerlich verlange, so setzt du sich physisch um, deine

flinke Zunge umspielt meine harten Nippel, so heiß, ich winde mich leicht unter

dir…meine Erregung zeigt mehr als einen Lusttropfen, der nur durch diese

kleine Spielerei hervorgerufen wird…mein Feuer lodert heiß und hoch, so das

ich nicht von dir ablassen kann, selbst nach dem Orgasmus nicht…dieses Feuer

wird noch Jahrhundertelang weiter brennen, so scheint es mir…

„Oh ja, ich denke, ich werde dich lehren, mich zu lieben, in allen Facetten.

Den einmal in meinen Fänge werde ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Auch nicht

wenn ich alt und grau bin…niemals. Und das ist kein Versprechen, sondern ein

schwur, ein freiwillig gegebener.", ein leises Stöhnen erklang nach dieser

Aussage, ein herrischer Kuss von meiner Seite folgt, geht meinen Gelüsten nach,

und ich genieße es so sehr…deine Lippen auf meinen, deine wenige Zunge in

meinem Mund. Meine schlanken Beine liegen um deine Hüfte geschlungen, pressen

mein Becken eng an deines, drücken so auch deine Erregung tiefer und tiefer in

mich hinein. Ich spüre das es bald einen Orgasmus geben wird, und den will ich

in vollen Zügen genießen, mit dir zusammen. Dann überrollt uns die Welle, sie

ist stark und zerrt unablässig uns beide über die Klippe. Der zärtliche Kuss

hilft mir, meinen Atem wieder zu kontrollieren, ruhiger zu werden, während mein

Körper immer noch unter dir bebt. „Nicht nur fast Hyperion, sondern es hat

mir die Sinne geraubt. Jeden einzelnen den ich noch besitze jedenfalls.",

hauchte ich mit leiser rauchiger Stimme, sie klang leicht heiser. Sanft löst du

dich aus mir, kümmerst dich zärtlich um mich, und verlässt dann das Becken,

mit mir auf den Armen. Unendlich sanft legst du mich auf die Bank, bringst mich

sogar dazu, mich auf den Bauch zu drehen, so liege ich nun unter dir, und gebe

mich deinen geschickten Händen hin. Drücke mich den massierenden Fingern

entgegen, seufze leise. „Hast du das wirklich noch nie erlebt? Für mich war

es das richtigste der Welt, es gab gar keinen anderen Weg. Mein Instinkt sagt

mir, das du es verdient hast, das ich mich dir vollkommen hingebe. „eine

komische frage, liebster. Du weißt das ich ein einfacher Mensch bin, ein

Halbblut um genau zu sein.", gab er willig Auskunft.

„Runen? Wieso? Weshalb? Was bedeutet sie?", er konnte diese Worte nicht

lesen, wollte aber wissen was sie aussagten. „Kannst du sie lesen? Übersetz

es mir bitte..", es war ein leiser Wunsch, während ich wieder in den kleinen

Spiegel sah. „Meine Ohren! Und meine Augen! Was bei Merlins Barte ist mit mir

passiert.", er war schon geschockt über diese Veränderungen. Und ein kleines

bisschen blass um die Nase, das war wohl der Schock. Du umfängst meinen Körper

sicher, hälst ihn fest, raunst mir diese sanften worte zu. „Du willst

´uns´nicht verlieren? Was genau meinst du?", ich will dich ansehen, was in

unserer Position eher schwierig ist.

„Als wenn ICH dich gehen lassen würde.", schmollte Severus sanft, und

schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ein Baby? In…mir?", nun war er schon geschockt.

„Bist du dir sicher? Es war…immer mein größter Wunsch, ein Daddy zu

sein…", ein paar kleine Tränen glitzerten in meinen Augenwinkeln.

Worte haben so wenig Bedeutung, in den Momenten, in denen uns unser Höhepunkt

überrollt. Dort ist nur das unerschütterliche, starke Gefühl, dass wir

zusammengehören - und dass es stets so sein wird. Ja, ich bin mir vollkommen

sicher, dass dies hier nicht unsere erste und letzte Begegnung sein wird. Es

werden noch viele folgen... jede ungewöhnlich, neu und aufschlussreich... oder

eben verspielt, erfüllend und zärtlich - oder einer anderen Facette folgend,

die wir noch gegenseitig erkunden werden. Es ist so herrlich, dir dabei zu

zusehen, wie du in diesem Quell der Lust ganz eintauchst und dich treiben

lässt. Du bist jeder kleinen Hilfestellung gefolgt, hast all meine Fürsorge

und mein Wissen angenommen... ebenso wie meine Leidenschaft. Und nun, da ich

deinen Körper nach all diesen betörenden Anstrengungen etwas umsorge und

verwöhne, helfe ich dir auch, deine Energiereserven bereits wieder etwas

auszugleichen. Du gibst dich den Fähigkeiten meiner goldenen Hände hin und

lässt mich sehen und hören, wie sehr es dir zusagt. Dass du mir nun doch

zustimmst auf meine Bemerkung, was unsere Sinnenfreuden betrifft, lässt mich

leise lachen und ich sehe dich fast herausfordernd an "Wir werden sehen, ob es

mir beim nächsten Mal gelingt dich ganz um den Verstand zu bringen... es wäre

mir, wie so vieles andere, eine Ehre..." im Sitzen deute ich eine Verbeugung an

und du spürst mehr als deutlich, wie unbeschwert ich mich fühle... wie frei

und glücklich. Die Gewissheit, dass du meinen Erben unter einem Herzen trägst,

erfüllt mich mit Stolz und einer tiefen Liebe, wie ich sie nie zuvor empfand.

Und ich weiß, dass auch du glücklich sein wirst... ich weiß es einfach.

Dennoch nehme ich meinen Überschwang etwas zurück, als ich still mitverfolge,

wie du dich selbst neu erkennst. Deine Finger gleiten über die wabbernde

Oberfläche des Spiegels und ich gebe dir die Zeit, so viele der Eindrücke in

dich aufzunehmen, wie nur möglich, ehe der Zauber sich löst. Freilich bist du

voller Fragen: So habe ich dich kennen gelernt. So lächle ich sanft und halte

dich behutsam in meinen kraftvollen Armen "Beruhige dich... ganz ruhig. Es hat

nichts Böses zu bedeuten und nichts, dass dir einen Schaden zufügt." beginne

ich und streichle liebevoll über deinen schmalen Rücken, träufle winzige

Mengen meiner Magie in deinen Leib, die dir helfen, zu entspannen und dich

gleichsam stärken "Zunächst... deine Annahme, du seist ein 'einfacher' Mensch

ist so nicht korrekt. Du bist es wohl zu einem Teil, ja. Doch gewiss bist du

nicht das, was seine Lordschaft, einen 'Muggel' nennt. Einer deiner Elternteile

ist Magier... der andere... scheint der Familie der Dämonen anzugehören..."

erkläre ich ruhig und achte stets darauf, wie du reagierst, ob es dich zu sehr

aufregt oder ob du meinen Worten überhaupt Glauben schenken kannst. Du bist

kein Kind. Du bist mit einer bestimmten Identität über die Jahre aufgewachsen

und hast dich mit ihr arrangiert, sie vielleicht lieb gewonnen - oder du hast

sie auf schmerzliche Weise irgendwann hingenommen. Allein der manchmal so

melancholische, wohl zuweilen unbewusste Ausdruck, den ich in deinen Augen

erkennen kann, lässt mich dies ahnen... doch darüber hinaus weiß ich eben

wenig über dich, sodass ich dir schlicht mitteile, was ich erkenne und was ich

daraus schlussfolgere.

Sachte Küsse legen sich auf deinen Schopf und deine Wange, ehe ich etwas tiefer

einatme "Mir ist nicht alles bekannt, freilich. Doch ein wenig kann ich dir wohl

sagen: Diese Runen sind ein Zeichen für dein Erwachen. Wenn du bislang nicht

wusstest, was den anderen teil deines Seins ausmacht, so kannst du dies nicht

ahnen: Halbgeschöpfe zeigen ihre Attribute nicht alle zur selben Zeit und nicht

immer von Geburt an. Gerade wenn sie bei dem menschlichen Teil ihrer Familie

aufwachsen, schlummern diese Fähigkeiten und Kräfte bis zu einem bestimmten

Zeitpunkt. Das kann ein besonneneres Alter sein, ein Ereignis... oder eine

andere Veränderung, die sich gravierend auf sie auswirkt. In deinem Fall...

könnte es das Erlebnis des ersten Aktes sein... das hattest du mit seiner

Lordschaft, ja. Doch... ohne mich brüsten zu wollen: Offenbar hat der Akt mit

mir noch weit mehr bewirkt und das, was seine Lordschaft zaghaft freilegte,

vollends Zutage gefördert. Diese äußerlichen Veränderungen sind bloß das

sichtbare Zeichen für deine Wandlung. Sie müssen dich nicht besorgen, denn

abgesehen davon, dass sie natürlich sind... zieren sie dein schönes Antlitz

noch einmal so sehr..." meine ruhige, beständige Stimme ist dir ein Halt - ein

mentaler, wo mein Körper dir eine physische Stütze ist. Meine Finger kosen

durch deine seidenschwarzen Haarsträhnen und ich hauche einen Kuss auf deine

Schläfe, ehe ich deine bildschönen Augen suche und zuversichtlich lächle "Es

ist schwierig einzuschätzen, wie viel deines Dunklen Erbes sich in deinen

Fähigkeiten ausprägen wird. Doch diese Seite scheint stark zu sein... sie wird

dir einen gewissen Schutz bieten. Doch sicherlich bin ich kein adäquater

Ratgeber in dieser Situation. Ich sah abertausende Halbgeschöpfe, die die

unterschiedlichsten Facetten ihrer Ahnen in sich vereinten und unterschiedlich

ausprägten. Was dir bevorsteht, vermag ich nicht einzuschätzen. Doch lass dich

nicht entmutigen: gemeinsam werden wir manches erforschen und herausfinden. Ich

bin an deiner Seite, helfe dir... alles was in meiner Macht steht, werde ich dir

zur Verfügung stellen. Sofern du es annehmen möchtest." so spreche ich

indirekt auch eine leise Frage aus: Wirst du nicht nur meine Liebe, meine Nähe

und meine so tiefe Verbundenheit zu dir akzeptieren - sondern auch das, was ich

dir weiter offenbaren werde?

Als die Erkenntnis schließlich langsam in deinen Geist sickert und ich dich

dabei weiterhin in den Armen halte, sodass wir einander unsere Seelenspiegel

erforschen können... sehe ich dies silbrige Schimmern in deinen Augenwinkeln

und kann nicht anders: Ich vereine uns in einen langen, langsamen Kuss, der dich

all meine Liebe spüren lässt, all meine Hingabe und jedes andere positive

Gefühl, das mich erfüllt. Meine Lider senkend, lösen wir uns voneinander und

ich bette sacht deine Wangen in meinen großen Händen, neige den Kopf, sodass

sich unsere Stirnen berühren "Es ist... unser Kind, Severus - dort, unter

deinem Herzen. Es wächst bereits, gewinnt mit jedem deiner Herzschläge an

Kraft und sammelt Energie... es scheint dir vielleicht wie ein Traum - oder

womöglich wie ein Alptraum. Du sagtest mir bereits, was du dir ersehnst und

nun... ist es geschehen. Du wirst Vater. Und ich ebenso. Es ist unser Erbe, die

Furcht unserer Liebe. Nichts anderes. Es mag unverhofft sein, doch es ist ein

Wunschkind... von meiner Seite aus zumindest und ich bin so forsch und behaupte,

dass es dir ebenso ergeht. Darum musst du keinen Grund zur Sorge haben. Es mag

alles verworren erscheinen, doch wir werden die Dinge klären... mit etwas Zeit

und manchem Wort, das wir noch teilen werden. Wisse jedoch, das sich stets an

deiner Seite sein werde. Ich habe dich erwählt - vollkommen... und selbst, wenn

du nicht ebenso fühlen magst, so werde ich dich nicht unter Druck setzten. Es

ist eine Entscheidung, die wir gemeinsam treffen müssen... und solange du dein

Glück findest, werde auch ich nur Freude empfinden können." es sind klare

Worte, die schlicht den gegenwärtigen Stand ausdrücken... und manche

Möglichkeit, die noch nicht vertan ist. Es ist nichts entschieden bislang und

erst, wenn auch du mich wissentlich und mit all deinem Sein annimmst, werden wir

den Bund eingehen können. Nie würde ich dich zwingen oder gar überreden

wollen. Und so lege ich sacht einen Finger auf deine Lippen, als du mir

antworten willst "Nicht... nicht jetzt. Denke in Ruhe darüber nach, sobald du

etwas Muse findest. Es will gut überlegt sein und diese Zeit will ich dir gern

geben, mein Herz..." hauche ich dir in dunklem, betörenden Tonfall entgegen und

löse uns etwas aus unser so eng umschlungenen Umarmung. Behutsam bette ich dich

auf jener Liege, wobei deine schlanken Beine seitlich und angewinkelt über

meinen muskulösen Oberschenkeln liegen. Mit einer Hand kose ich sie, während

ich mich mit der anderen leicht über dich gebeugt abstütze und dich erneut mit

dem wärmenden Badetuch bedecke "Ich selbst bin ebenso überrascht, glaube mir.

Doch was dein Erwachen anbelangt, so kannst nur du allein wissen, was es

wirklich bedeutet und wie du es empfindest. Nur hab keine Angst davor... es ist

etwas kostbares und gern würde ich dich besser anleiten, damit du seinen

gesamten Umfang ganz auskosten kannst... das gesamte Spektrum. Doch leider...

manche Fragen wirst du an jene stellen müssen, die deine bislang unbekannte

Seite der Familie ausmachten. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, welcher Art genau

du angehörst..." etwas entschuldigendes liegt meinem Unterton bei, während

meine Rauchquarze vertrauensvoll deine violett-schwarzen Gegenstücke suchen.

Erneut ein hauchfeiner Kuss und ich schmiege leicht mein Becken gegen deinen

festen Hintern, der von dem edlen Badetuch bedeckt ist. So trennt uns der Stoff

und doch kannst du meine Hitze noch immer fühlen "Was die Runen genau bedeuten,

kann ich dir leider auch nicht erklären. Manche erkenne ich, manche kommen mir

lediglich bekannt vor. Die meisten werden spezielle Symbole innerhalb eines

Clans sein. Wir werden herausfinden, was sie bedeute... aber es kann seine Zeit

dauern. Hab also bitte Geduld... und bis dahin... lass uns herausfinden, was

dies Kind braucht, damit es gesund und kräftig werden kann... damit es unter

deinem Herzen zu einem ebenso schönen, starken und gütigen Wesen heranwächst,

wie auch du es bist..." damit legt sich meine Hand streichelnd auf deinen Bauch

und ich vereine uns in einen weiteren, betörenden und feinen Kuss.

Ich werde dich nie wieder aus meinem Bann entlassen, dass weiß ich sicher, den

nicht nur wegen meiner Verwandlung oder der glückliche Umstand das ich mich so

gut fühle, befreit, trägt dazu bei das ich mehr als ein weiteres Treffen will.

„ich möchte…dich nicht verlieren…aber ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts…es

wird schwer sein, sich zu Treffen…aber ich will das nicht.", meine Stimme

ist ganz leise, fast flehend, ist es eine Art Aufforderung eine Lösung dafür

zu finden, das sie zusammen bleiben können.

„Ich habe da keinen Zweifel das du es schaffst meinen Geist vollkommen zu

vernebeln, nicht das es eben anders gewesen wäre…", ein zufriedenes

schnurren verlässt meine rosigen Lippen. Ich mustere mich im Spiegel mit einer

Mischung aus entsetzen und erstaunen….ich weiß das nicht einzuordnen was ich

da sehe, seh ich gut aus? Begehrst du mich trotzdem? Wenn ich nicht einmal weiß

WER ich bin, oder WAS ich bin? Ich bin sichtlich durcheinander, und verwirrt…

"Bist du dir sicher? Wer weiß was noch alles kommt, sich zeigt..?", ich sah

Hyperion sanft aber erschrocken an. „Können wir herausfinden was genau ich

bin? Ich bin Lehrer, wenn dieses ´Wesen´ gefährlich ist, kann ich nicht

zurückkehren…", das war seine größte angst, er arbeitete mit Kindern, und

durfte nicht gefährlich sein, er war da um sie zu beschützen…

„Es war schon komisch…mit Tom, das Gefühl, in meinen inneren, das drängen

auf Freiheit…es war bei dir sehr viel stärker, als bei ihm. Und wie du

siehst…", severus wurde richtig rot und die Nase. „…hat es bei dir

Früchte getragen bei Tom nicht. Also war er nicht für mich bestimmt…",

stellte er sachlich fest, schmiegte sich an hyperion und dessen Liebkosungen,

die er mir zuteil werden lässt. „Findest du den…das ich SO immer

noch…begehrenswert bin? Ich weiß das es dir nicht ums eigentliche Aussehen

geht, aber…ich würde es gerne wissen..", genießend lege ich den Kopf zur

Seite und lasse deine Finger mein Haar streicheln, und kraulen.

„ich bin mehr als Dankbar, für alles was du bereit bist zu geben, und mir zu

helfen. Ich denke, nach den Ereignissen, und dem baby das unterwegs ist…wirst

du mich s schnell sicherlich nicht mehr los…", keine Feststellung sondern

ein versprechen, ein schwur.

„ja, es ist unser Kind, niemals wäre es ein albtraum, ein neues Leben ist

für mich das großartigste was passieren konnte, das weißt du. Ich habe mir

nie mehr gewünscht…Und wenn du noch einmal daran zweifelst, das ich dich

vollkommen will, mit allem was ich habe, Herz, Seele, Geist und mit unserem

Kind, dann gehe ich wirklich, verstanden?", der letzte Rest meines Satzes

klang leicht scharf und schnittig, weil Severus das durchaus ernst meinte.

„Du findest immer so umschreibende Worte für manche dinge..", Severus

schnurrte leise und gab sich dem Kuss vollkommen hin.

Du lässt meine Kosungen zu, ebenso wie diese so intensive Nähe. Ja, ich

könnte es versehen, wenn du nun Abstand wünschst, wenn du dich zurück ziehen

wolltest... um nachzudenken oder um dir deiner jetzigen Lage bewusst zu werden.

Doch du bleibst hier, schmiegst dich in meine Umarmung... und wie sehr es mich

freut, dass du dies zulässt. So streichle ich deine noch immer feuchte Haut,

die durch den vorangegangenen Akt jede Berührung scheinbar noch intensive

wahrnimmt und jeder Kuss, den ich auf deinen Schopf oder deine Schulter hauche,

ist voller Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe. Und auch der Umstand, dass ich dich nicht

nur in meinen Gedanken informell anspreche, lässt mich immer wieder schmunzeln.

Es scheint dir zu behagen und so lasse ich auch während meiner Ausführungen

keinen Moment davon ab, dich zu umwöhnen... unterschwellig, doch mehr als

angenehm.

Allerdings lässt du mich wissen, welche Sorge sich als erstes in deinem Geist

materialisiert. Dort sind gewiss unsagbar viele Dinge, die zu beachten sind und

dein bisheriges Leben, das sich nun unweigerlich ändern wird, nimmt eine nicht

unerhebliche Position dabei ein. Mit einem stillen Seufzen, nicke ich

beipflichtend "... ich verstehe... ich kenne jene Schule. Seine Lordschaft

berichtete mir davon und ich selbst war bereits drei, vier Mal dort. Ich sah es

lediglich von außen, doch ja... ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir dort

gefällt. Man hört, es sei ein Ort, der viele Möglichkeiten bietet. Doch

freilich dürfte es schwer werden, eine Trächtigkeit... nein, eine

Schwangerschaft zu verbergen..." sinniere ich und blicke kurz zu der mit

herrlichen Fresken bemalten Decke, ehe ich deine sorgenvollen Kristalle suche

"Zumindest kann ich dich dahin gehend beruhigen, dass wir nicht getrennt wären,

wenn du zurück kehrst. Ich kenne den Ort und ich habe die Mittel und Wege, dort

zu erscheinen, wann immer es mir beliebt. So könnten wir uns zumindest

treffen... wann immer es deine Zeit gestattet." es ist ein kleiner Lichtblick

und wir werden sehen, inwieweit wir diese Option nutzen können. Doch ich will

dir nah sein und freilich kannst du nicht allein bleiben, jetzt, da du gerade

erst von deinem wahren Erbe erfahren hast und ich will dabei sein, dir helfen,

während du unser Kind unter dem Herzen trägst. Versonnen neige ich den Kopf

und meine Lippen legen sich warm und seidig auf deinen Hals, knabbern behutsam

an der empfindsamen Haut. Dass du zuvor bemerkt hast, dass einer meiner

sensiblen Punkte meine Ohren sind, halte ich nicht für einen Nachteil. Wann

immer wir erneut aufeinander treffen und uns erneut vereinen, lasse ich dir gern

die Freiheit noch mehr dieser Stellen zu erkunden. Denn sei dir dessen gewiss:

Ich werde sie bei dir ebenso erforschen, wie jeden anderen Winkel deines

betörenden Leibes.

Deine vollen, leicht schimmernden Lippen locken mich und so neige ich mich ein

weiteres Mal zu dir, hauche dir einen liebevollen Kuss auf, ehe ich dich

niederlege und sich mein Becken gegen deinen Hintern schmiegt "Wir werden uns zu

gegebener Zeit darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir deinen wachsenden Bauch

verbergen können. Doch vielleicht wird es nicht einmal so sehr auffallen.

Satyre reifen normalerweise nicht in einem Mutterleib - nicht direkt zumindest.

Daher ist der Akt ihrer Entstehung und ihr Wachstum vor der Geburt auch ein

etwas anderes. Doch darüber werden wir nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist. Eine

Lösung zu finden, ehe sich ein 'Problem' tatsächlich offenbart, ist schwierig.

Zudem gibt es noch anderes, worüber wir nachdenken müssen. Ich werde mich nach

allen Kräften bemühen, herauszufinden, wer deine Eltern sind... die Stimmen

des Äther erzählen viel, vielleicht können sie mir auch dabei helfen. Und

schließlich wirst du herausfinden müssen, wie ausgeprägt deine Fähigkeiten

bereits sind und was sie beinhalten. Die Zeit wird zeigen, wie weit du dich noch

entwickelst in jenen besonderen Eigenschaften. Doch für den Moment, so glaube

mir, stellst du wohl keine Gefahr dar. Du bist Herr deiner Sinne und du hast

auch mich nicht verletzt... ganz gleich, wie sehr dir dieser herrliche Akt den

Verstand vernebelte. Also bin ich zuversichtlich, dass du deinem bisherigen

Leben nicht den Rücken kehren musst." Zuversicht spricht aus meinen Worten und

jeder Geste - als du aber fragst, ob ich dich noch für begehrenswert halte,

sehe ich dich still und mahnend an, während meine Kosungen ebenso innehalten

"Wenn du das noch fragen musst, dann strenge ich mich offenbar nicht genug an,

dir meine Liebe zu zeigen." erkläre ich trocken und neige mich zu einem tiefen,

zehrenden Kuss zu dir, indem ich deine Mundhöhle gänzlich auskoste... dich mir

regelrecht unterwerfe und so meinen Besitzanspruch mehr als deutlich mache

"Denke nicht so viel darüber nach, wer für dich bestimmt war und für wen du

es warst... das sind müßige Fragen und du wirst keine Antwort auf sie erhalten

- es sei denn, du willst einen sehr, sehr hohen Preis zahlen. Wissen, ist ein

kostbarer Schatz, so kostbar, dass ganze Königreiche und Epochen dafür

untergingen. Also gräme dich nicht und siehe, was sich dir offenbart, mein

Herz. Du birgst Leben in dir und du hast ich an deiner Seite. Mein Herz

erwählte dich, so wie es mein Geist schon vom ersten Moment unserer Begegnung

an tat. Und ich denke, nein ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir ebenso geht. Du

magst mit einem Teil deines Herzen um die verlorene Liebe trauern - auch wenn

sie nicht erwidert wurde... doch bitte... um deinetwillen: Öffne dein Herz und

deine Seele und genieße, was dir das Schicksal bietet. Ich werde mich Tag für

Tag mühe, dir alles zu ermöglichen, was du dir ersehnst... und ich werde dir

eine Hilfe sein, für alles, was du selbst erreichen willst. Du kannst mir

vertrauen und ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Sei dir dessen gewiss. Und

stell mir nie wieder die Frage, ob ich dich mit den Attributen deiner anderen

Hälfte noch begehrenswert fände oder nicht. Am Ende muss ich dir

demonstrieren, wie sehr mich auch dies Äußere anspricht..." dabei reibe ich

provokant mein Becken gegen deinen Po. Du kannst selbst durch den etwas dickeren

Stoff des Badetuchs fühlen, wie sich mein erneut hartes Gemächt zwischen deine

Pobacken schmiegt und der tiefe Glanz meiner Rauchquarze spricht wohl mehr als

tausend Worte. Jedoch lege ich behutsam eine Hand an deine gerötete Wange und

lächle sinnlich "Ich ziehe keine deiner Seiten der anderen vor. Denn du bist

dabei stets du. Und ich habe dein Selbst erwählt... keine Form und keine

Eigenschaften, keinen Titel und keine Güter. Dich allein liebe ich... verstehst

du?" wispere ich dir entgegen und küsse dich einmal mehr... doch so sanft, so

einfühlsam, dass es dein Herz einen Takt schneller schlagen lässt.

Deinen Schwur nehme ich ernst und so nicke ich still, würdevoll und suche

erneut deinen Blick... doch dein etwas schärferer Unterton lässt mich

herausfordernd schmunzeln "So sind wir uns also einig? Da siehst du es... es

gibt keinen Grund aneinander zu zweifeln, denn zum einen hätten wir wohl beide

genug Courage, um dem jeweils anderen die ungeschönte Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn

etwas nicht stimmen würde. Und zum anderen können wir uns beide nicht

vorstellen, voneinander abzulassen. So wird es stets sein, vergiss das nicht.

Und du musst keine Furcht haben, dass ich dich je allein lassen könnte. Nicht

während du unser Kind trägst und nicht danach... und sei dir dessen sicher:

selbst, wenn du nicht schwanger wärst, so hätte ich dich erwählt. Freilich...

wäre ich nicht so forsch gewesen und hätte dir mehr Zeit gelassen. Doch es

fühlt sich so ungemein richtig und unbeschreiblich gut an, dass du es weißt...

es macht mich überglücklich." meine Hand streichelt behutsam über deinen

Bauch und ich lasse meinen Finger sacht in deinem Bauchnabel kreisen... ehe sie

hinauf fahren und erneut sehr leicht deine Knospen umspielen "Es ist meine Art.

Satyre sprechen ohnehin zumeist in Metaphern und finden Wortspiele. Das ist

unser Genuss, unsere Kunst und unsere Leidenschaft. Mit Worten lässt sich so

viel schaffen; man kann mit ihnen spielen und man kann mit ihnen verführen -

und darin, mit Verlaub, sind Satyre Meister." indem ich eine Augenbraue hebe,

beuge ich mich zu deinem Ohr und lasse meine Zunge verheißungsvoll darüber

gleiten "Doch abgesehen davon, dass ich lernte, mich auch sehr klar

auszudrücken, kann manchmal ein deutliches Wort auch sehr anregend sein..."

wispere ich dir zu und erneut drücke ich mich gegen deinen herrlichen Hintern

"... so zum Beispiel der Umstand, dass ich dein enges, heißes Loch unendlich

genossen habe. Du hast dich so fest um mich zusammen gezogen und noch den

letzten Tropfen meines Saftes aus mir gepresst. Sündig und bildschön... und so

fähig, obwohl ich gerade einmal der zweite bin, der dich kosten durfte. Du bist

so unschuldig und gleichsam so verrucht. Und ich werde auf dich Acht geben

müsse, wenn ich nicht zulassen will, dass ein jeder, auf den dein Blick ruht,

dir hemmungslos verfällt. Denn dieser sinnliche, rosige Muskel und deine

heiße, feuchte Passage gehören mir, mein sündiges Halbmenschlein... genau wie

dein gieriger, praller Schwanz - und ebenso gehört all dies, mein gesamter Leib

auch dir..." diese so obszönen Worte perlen fast scheinheilig süß von meinen

Lippen, doch ihre Wirkung verfehlen sie nicht... denn ich unterstreiche sie,

indem ein Finger meiner anderen Hand unter das Badetuch geschlüpft ist und

über deinen noch immer geweiteten Ringmuskel reibt, verspielt daran zupft...

während die andere von deinen Knospen ablässt und sich um dein Glied schlingt.

Und ich blicke kurz hinab, ehe ich erneut deinen Blick suche und lächle, als

ich bemerke, dass du erneut halb erstarkt bist "... unartiger Junge... du wirst

doch nicht allein durch meine Worte oder gar den Klang meiner Stimme schon

wieder hart werden?" erneut dieser so berechnend und zugleich arglos klingende

Tonfall und ich lasse meine Finger um deine Eichel kreisen, ehe sie gegen die so

unebene Struktur des Badetuchs reibt.

Deine Augen zeigen so deutlich, was du begehrst und ich frage nicht erst,

zögere nicht länger und küsse dich hungrig... doch dabei ändere ich auch

meine Position. Indem ich einen Huf auf den Boden stelle, setze ich mich auf,

knie mit dem anderen Bein auf der Liege und habe dich dabei zum liegen auf

deinen Bauch dirigiert. Dein Penis wird gegen das dunkle Leder gedrückt und

meine Hände an deinen Hüften massieren dich leicht, ehe sie auch zu deinem

Hintern wanden. Unsere Lippen lösen sich voneinander... und nur kurz darauf

legen sich die meinen auf deinen Eingang. Ich habe etwas Abstand zwischen uns

gebracht und sauge an dem weichen, so nachgiebigen Eingang, lasse meine Zunge in

dich tauchen und sie reicht dabei so tief, dass sie erneut deinen erogenen Punkt

erreicht und dich freudig winden lässt. Immer wieder löse ich mich, beiße

andeutungsweise in einen deiner festen Globen, ehe ich deinen Ringmuskel umlecke

und dabei erneut befeuchte. Doch bald spürst du erregende Küsse auf deinem

Steiß, dann auf deinem Kreuz... entlang deiner Wirbelsäule empor und zwischen

deine Schulterblätter... und schließlich in deinem Nacken. Mein harter Schaft

reibt zwischen deinen Pobacken und immer wieder lasse ich meine Kuppe an deiner

Rosette hängen bleiben... jedoch schrammt sie auch wieder und wieder vorbei,

triezt dich und hält dich hin. Mit einem dunklen, grollenden Lachen, das leise

und nah deines Ohres erklingt, streichle ich an deinen Seiten empor und zu

deinen harten Brustwarzen "Du liebst es, wenn ich deine Nippel necke und mit

ihnen spiele, nicht wahr? Und wenn ich dabei meinen harten Stamm in dich

drücke? Auch das sagt dir zu, habe ich recht? Tief und heiß in deinem feuchten

Kanal... und auch ich liebe dies Gefühl, mein sündiges Menschlein..." raune

ich dir tief entgegen und löse mein Becken etwas. Meine Eichel drückt ohne

jede Unterstürzung gegen deinen entspannten Muskel... und tatsächlich gleite

ich widerstandslos erneut in dein Inneres. Mein betörendes Stöhne, haucht

warme Luft über deine Schulter, ehe ich sie küsse und mich dann aufrichte.

Indem ich dein Becken anhebe, kniest du vor mir, während sich deine Brust noch

immer gegen die Liege schmiegt und ich halte deine Hüften, während ich mich

ganz in dir versenke und atemlos keuche. Was für ein Gefühl! Es ist

herrlich... und mag ich auch warten,bis du dich erneut an mich gewöhnt hast...

so genieße ich doch den Anblick, wie mein pralles Glied von deinem Muskelring

eingesogen wird. Es sieht fast aus, wie ein Mund, der sich um meine Erregung

schließt und dieser Gedanke lässt meine Lenden vor Begehren fast schmerzen,

sodass ich einen ersten, sachten Stoß wage.

Abstand wäre nun das schlimmste was man Severus antun konnte. Einsamkeit war

das letzte was er wollte, er wollte Hyperions Nähe, sein Worte hören, seine

Nähe spüren, seine Liebkosungen auf meiner Haut wahrnehmen. „Es war jeher

mein einziges Zu Hause das ich je hatte. Ich habe nicht vor, mein Kind zu

verstecken, es ist wie es ist. Damit wird auch Direktor Dumbledore leben

müssen, er wird sich sowieso freuen, das ich…langsam meine eigene Familie

gründe, das was ich immer wollte. Schon als Schüler damals…ist es anmaßend

von mir wenn mir das nicht reicht…das ist alles so heimlich, ich würde dich

gern immer um mich haben, mit dir zusammen leben…", gestand er leise und sah

auf den Boden, es war ihm so peinlich, um so etwas großes, wichtiges,

exentielles zu bitten. Es war nicht sein recht, Hyperion so

etwas…aufzuzwingen, er ahnte das der Satyr seine Freiheit wollte, und liebte,

er durfte ihn einfach zu einem leben mit einem grimmigen Tränkemeister

verdonnern, das hatte seiner Meinung niemand verdient. Du holst mich aus meinen

trüben Gedanken, indem du dich sachte meinen Hals hoch küsst, ich schnurre,

keuche leise auf.

„Ohh nein nein, bitte, deine Anstrengungen sind mehr als genug, du gibst mit

soviel…mehr als ich dir je wiedergeben kann…also sag so was nicht. Ich will

nur…nie wieder alleine sein. Ich weiß nicht ob…ich das alles schaffen

werde, was nun kommt. Nicht ohne dich..", beschämt sehe ich erneut weg, den

eigentlich wollte ich dir diese trüben Gedanken nicht offenbaren, wollte dir

nicht wehtun wie ich es gerade wohl getan habe.

Dann wisperst du mir diese eindeutig verruchten Worte zu. „Selber schuld…was

bist du auch so groß…und dann wunderst du dich das ich jeden einzelnen

Tropfen aus dir heraus hole?", ein eindeutiges lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

„Dafür das alles an mir dir gehört trage ich erstaunlich wenige Zeichen

dafür auf meinen Körper…von deinem Kind einmal abgesehen…woher sollen

diese anderen den Wissen das ich bereits jemanden habe?", ohhh Severus wagte

sich weit vor indem er Hyperion provozierte ihn sehr, etwas zu tun, ihn zu

markieren. „Und wenn ich soooo unartig bin? Legst du mich dann übers knie?

Oder zeigst mir wie unartig DU sein kannst, mein Liebster?", keuchte Severus

leise und schmiegte sich enger an den anderen, versuchte Hyperion dazu zu

bewegen in ihn einzudringen. „Du weißt genau was mich anmacht…woher

nur…", ich recke mich dir entgegen.

Dann kommst du wieder in mich, und ich gebe dir ein erregtes stöhnen zu hören,

lasse dich wissen wie sehr ich dich begehre.

„Sei nicht so zögerlich! Nimm mich richtig, mit all deiner Leidenschaft!"

Still lausche ich deinen Worten, als du mir etwas zaghaft erklärst, was dich

bewegt. Eine meiner Augenbrauen hebt sich leicht, ehe mein Gesichtsausdruck

unermesslich mild wird und ich erneut sacht dein Kinn anhebe und dich so dazu

bringe, mir in die Augen zu sehen "Wieso willst du mich nicht anblicken, wenn du

mir dies eröffnest? Fürchtest du, dass ich über dich urteilen könnte? Das

wird nicht geschehen, mein Herz. Vergiss das nicht... und darüber hinaus ist es

mir wichtig, zu wissen, was du begehrst. Vieles vermag ich zu ahnen manches kann

ich mir denken... doch wenn du es klar aussprichst, habe ich Gewissheit und kann

dir helfen, dein Sehnen zu erfüllen." erkläre ich still und kose dich

weiterhin behutsam. Jedoch huscht ein besorgter Schatten über meine Züge

"Womöglich hast du recht... womöglich würde es diesen Dumbledor, von dem du

sprichst, sich freuen, dass du dein Glück gefunden hast. Jedoch... nach allem,

was mir seine Lordschaft berichtete - mögen es auch nur Bruchstücke gewesen

sein - solltest du es ihm so lange vorenthalten, wie möglich. Jener Mann... er

ist alt für einen Menschen und hinter seiner Fassade schlägt ein verbittertes

Herz. Womöglich wäre es auch Neid, den er empfindet und dann müsste ich

ständig um deine Sicherheit bangen, solange du in jenem schloss weilst." gebe

ich dir meine Bedenken preis, ehe ich mich erneut etwas entspanne "Natürlich

ist es aber ein Ereignis, dass gebührend gefeiert werden muss. Es wird wohl

nicht gleich geschehen, denn einige Vorkehrungen müssen dennoch getroffen

werden. Doch wenn du es wünschst, werde ich dir zeigen, wie mein Volk die

Entstehung neuen Lebens zelebriert." es ist ein Angebot und weiß, dass du

zumindest darüber nachdenken wirst. Was immer du von uns Satyren weißt, mag

vielleicht auch zutreffen... doch mancher Hintergrund wird unser Gebaren sicher

in ein anderes Licht rücken - du wirst eher verstehen, aus welchem Holz wir

geschnitzt sind und ich will dir gern alles offenbaren, was auch für mich von

Bedeutung ist. Sacht halte ich deinen Blick und vereine unsere Lippen zu einem

verlockenden Zusammenspiel, ehe ich dich freudig anblicke "Es klingt wundervoll,

mein Herz. Auch ich würde deine Nähe gern uneingeschränkt teilen. Also warum

nicht? Wenn du es wünschst und ich ebenso - wieso sollten wir es dann nicht

wagen? Für mich macht es kaum einen Unterschied, ob ich lediglich in diesem

Haus erscheine und meine Arbeit erledige oder stets zugegen bin. Ich nehme an,

seine Lordschaft wird es verstehen... und darüber hinaus werden wir gewiss

einen Ort finden, der uns beiden ein Zuhause bieten kann. Ganz gleich, ob hier,

an der Küste, in einem Wald oder wo auch immer du es wünschst." nein, ich sehe

keine Hindernisse, denn auch wenn es dir nicht erlaubt wird, nahe deines

Arbeitsplatzes eine Wohnstätte mit mir zu beziehen, so finden wir gewiss

dennoch eine Lösung. Und auch, was unseren Herrn betrifft, eröffnet sich mir

kein Problem: Doch kenne ich ihn auch nicht so wie du ihn... - habe ihn nie in

seiner Rolle als jener Voldemort erlebt...

Sacht ergibst du dich meinen Kosungen und ich genieße es noch mal so sehr, den

sachten Geschmack deiner Haut aufzunehmen: Etwas salzig und voll Pheromone...

dein Duft schmiegt sich samtig an meine Sinnesorgane, meine Geschmacksknospen

blühen regelrecht auf und ebenso mein Geruchssinn. Meine Augen verdrehen sich

zufrieden unter meinen geschlossenen Lidern, während meine Zunge geschickt und

sinnlich über deinen Leib gleitet und dir dabei hauchfeine, verheißungsvolle

Geräusche entlockt - und mir ein schmunzeln "Meine Anstrengungen und

Bemühungen werden nie genug sein. Ich will dich immer wieder und immer aufs

Neue wissen lassen, wie sehr ich dich will - wie sehr ich deine gesamte Existenz

liebe und begehre. Es sind keine Mühen, denn ich genieße es, mich für dich

anzustrengen und dir zu beweisen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Und es... ist ein

unglaublich schöner Gedanke, dass auch du mich brauchst. Das erfüllt mich mit

Stolz und Freude..." wispere ich dir entgegen und neige etwas das Haupt "Du

musst dich nicht sorgen, dass du diese Zeit allein durchstehen musst. Vielleicht

werde ich nicht zu allen Zeiten bei dir sein können - wir beide haben

schließlich Verpflichtungen, denen wir nachkommen müssen. Doch wann immer uns

eine ruhige Minute vergönnt ist, werden wir uns sehen und die kurze Zeit zu

nutzen wissen - glaube mir. Doch das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht zutraue,

dass du auch allein bestehen würdest. Du bist stark... und du hast bereits sehr

viel in deinem so kurzen Leben gesehen. Ich denke nicht dass man dir so leicht

etwas vormachen kann - doch solange du mich an deiner Seite duldest, mich

vielleicht sogar willkommen heißt, wirst du auch auf mich zählen können. In

jeder Hinsicht, mein Geliebter..." hauche ich sehr leise, ehe ich dein Ohr und

die empfindliche, samtige Haut dahinter mit sachten Küssen bedenke. Noch immer

trennt uns der Stoff des Badetuchs und doch... allein diese Pose und die

Gewissheit, dass du spüren kannst, wie sehr ich dich bereits erneut will, sind

eine Sünde an sich. Wir genießen es jedoch ohne Frage... denn auch du kommst

mir sacht entgegen und... provozierst mich sogar? Dummes Menschlein: Als ob das

noch nötig wäre. Schließlich kann ich mich so kaum zügeln und will dich mir

erneut zu Eigen machen... schon seit ich deinen so verführerisch gedehnten

Eingang erblickt habe. Als würde ich deine Herausforderung bestätigen, lasse

ich dich meine Zähne leicht spüren... diesmal in deiner Halsbeuge und ich

liebe das Gefühl, als du sacht zusammenzuckst, nur um dich mir gleich darauf

entgegen zu bringen "Du sprichst nur von deiner Vorderseite, mein Herz...

würdest du deine Rückansicht ebenso betrachten können, wie ich, wären dir

längst die Abdrücke auf deinem kleinen, festen Hintern aufgefallen... doch

wenn du noch mehr wünschst - bitte..." kurz darauf drückt sich mein Gesicht

gegen deine herrlichen Globen und ich atme deinen Duft tief ein... ehe ich dich

verspielt und leidenschaftlich meine Zunge in deiner noch immer so einmalig

feuchten, heißen Passage spüren lasse. Du stöhnst hingerissen auf und dennoch

löse ich mich kurz, wobei meine Hand von hinten die Unterseite deines Schaftes

kost "Alles was du willst... du wünschst schon jetzt neue Erfahrungen? Mir

scheint, die Redewendung der Menschen trifft zu: Wer einmal Blut geleckt hat,

will noch mehr. Doch keine Sorge... mit einem Satyr - so sei dir gewiss - wirst

du alle Spielarten der Lust kennen lernen... und ich allein vermag es, dich

vollkommen zu befriedigen... so wie du auch mich..." dabei versinkt meine harte

Länge in zwischen deinen Pobacken und ich keuche dunkel auf... sehe zu, wie

dein Ringmuskel sich einem Mund gleich um meinen Penis legt und grinse leicht.

Probeweise stoße ich in dich, spüre, wie du dich sofort hart um mich

zusammenziehst und als ich deine Worte höre, sehe ich auf... meine Lider senken

sich und der Abglanz von Niedertracht ist in meinen Zügen zu erkennen. Ich

beuge mich weit zu dir, wende dein Gesicht zur Seite und küsse dich

hingebungsvoll und gebieterisch, ehe meine Finger sacht über deine Lippen

streicheln. Zwei lasse ich in deinen Mund tauchen und bedeute dir, das du saugen

sollst "Mach sie nass... reinlich..." grolle ich dir dunkel zu und verharre

dennoch die ganze Zeit still - nur um dich hinzuhalten "Ich kenne das Sehnen der

tiefsten Abgründe deines Herzens... ich weiß, was deine Instinkte dir gebieten

und ich weiß, wie ich dir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen vermag - es wäre so

leicht. Stattdessen lasse ich dich aber an diesem Akt bewusst teilhaben, lasse

dich spüren - mit allen Sinnen und mit deinem wachen Geist - was ich dir zu

bieten habe. Genieße es, Menschlein... genieße die Kunstfertigkeit meines

Volkes und die meine... denn ich allein bin es der dich liebt, den du so heiß

und hart in dir pulsieren fühlst - der dich fickt..." für gewöhnlich

würden mir derart obszöne Worte nicht über die Lippen kommen - aber ich

fühle, wie du dich hart um mich zusammen ziehst, mich noch tiefer in dich

saugst, während du mir zuhörst... und der Kontrast dieser so schroffen Worte

und meiner betörenden, samtigen Stimme nah deines Gehörs lässt dich einmal

tief erschaudern.

Als meine Finger ausreichend befeuchtet sind, entziehe ich sie deinen Lippen und

bringe sie zwischen uns. Sie reiben über deine Rosette, bilden so einen

leichten Gleitfilm... noch immer dient der Rest meines Samens und etwas Öl als

Gleitmittel, doch es ist nicht so reichlich, wie zuvor... sodass du mich noch

intensiver in dir fühlen kannst. Jede Unebenheit, jede Ader schmiegt sich

unvergleichlich an deine Innenwände und als ich noch einmal deinen Nacken

küsse, sacht in das feine Fleisch beiße und mich schließlich aufrichte...

packe ich deine Hüften und entziehe mich dir fast gänzlich... nur um

augenblicklich erneut tief in dich zu stoßen. Es raubt dir den Atem und

überschwemmt deine Sinne mit purer Ekstase. Wieder und wieder ramme ich mich in

dich... gefühlvoll, leidenschaftlich... hart und feucht. Meine Kuppe reibt

unerbittlich über deinen Lustpunkt, während du mir deinen Hintern entgegen

reckst und jeder meiner Bewegungen entgegen kommst.

~~~~~~~ Derweil ~~~~~~~

Undeutbar liegt mein Blick auf der Tür, durch die du mit meinem Kammerdiener

gegangen bist. Eure Blicke, die Spannung zwischen euch... offenbar habe ich in

dir etwas erweckt, dass nicht so leicht erneut zu besänftigen sein wird. Du

hast die Freuden der fleischlichen Lust gekostet und nun willst du immer mehr.

Verständlich... du lerntest es auf die denkbar angenehmste Weise kennen. Mit

jemanden, den du zumindest halbwegs in Sympathie zugetan bist. Nicht jeder hatte

in seinem Leben dies Glück...und gewiss haben die wenigsten das Privileg,

wählen zu können, wann ihnen die Unschuld geraubt wird...

Ich drehe den filigranen Stiel des Glases zwischen meinen Fingern, während ich

auf dem Bauch liege. Das tiefe Grün des Absinths erinnert ich an ein Paar

Augen... an eine Blutlinie. Symbol der Slytherin - Wappenfarbe und Erinnerung an

einer der mächtigsten Magiergeschlechter aller Zeiten. Meine Gedanken drohen

bereits abzuschweifen, doch wozu? Stattdessen sollte ich die wenigen Minuten

genießen, die mir noch bleiben. Ein kurzer Blick hinauf zu dem Portrait, das

die ehrfürchtigen, imposanten Hallen einer Kathedrale zeigt - ehe meine

Smaragde unter halb gesenkten Lidern auf dem schlafenden Knaben neben mir ruhen.

Harry schläft tief und fest und ich muss daran denken, was du gerade tust...

und wie es ihm wohl dabei ergehen mag, sollte er es je herausfinden. Ich sagte

dir, du solltest dich seiner annehmen und ihn keinesfalls verletzten. Nun

freilich bin ich nicht in der Lage, dich an moralische Grundsätze zu erinnern,

wenn ich es doch war, der den Knaben einlud, sich mit uns beiden zu vergnügen.

Und auch sonst werde ich dir keine Vorschriften machen, was du zu tun und zu

unterlassen hast. Solange es meinen Zielen nicht entgegen wirkt, muss ich nicht

interessieren, was du in die Wege leitest. Solltest du dies kostbare Herz jedoch

verletzen, werde ich dich meine... Ungehaltenheit spüren lassen - dessen

solltest du dir gewiss sein.

Es bleibt schlicht zu hoffen, dass du dich geschickt genug anstellst, dein...

Wandeln auf Abwegen vor dem Jungen zu verbergen: So gut, dass seine Neugier und

sein durchaus wacher Geist ihn keinen Verdacht schöpfen lassen. Das Glas mit

dem Extrakt der grünen Fee schwebt neben mir und ich rutsche etwas näher an

den Burschen... neige mich über ihn und hebe sacht sein Kinn an "Dein Tod

hätte mir einen unerreichten Triumph bereitet, das ist wahr. Doch auch der

wäre irgendwann vorbei - bloß ein Moment und da er so flüchtig wie ein Leben

wäre, hätte ich bald gewiss eine unaussprechliche Leere gefühlt. Bleibe am

Leben, Harry. Lerne, gedeihe, wachse und entwickle dich... alles will ich dir

ermöglichen und alles will ich dir zeigen - du wirst die Wahrheit erkennen und

an meiner Seite... wirst du wahre Macht kosten können. Du bist mir so ungemein

kostbar... also werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dir kein Leid widerfährt..."

meine Augen schließend, hauche ich dem Jüngeren einen sachten Kuss auf die

rosigen Lippen... und genieße diesen noch immer so unschuldigen Geschmack.

Es ist beinahe bedauerlich, dass auch Harry ein ähnliches Schicksal wie auch

ich teilt. Doch ist es nicht ein Bewies, wie eng unsere Leben miteinander

verbunden sind? Ein Pfad aus Schmerz, Folter und Demütigungen... und dennoch

haben wir beide ihn bisher gemeistert. Nun, freilich... ich ein paar Jahre

länger als er, doch das spielt keine Rolle. Ein starkes Herz und ein

unerschütterlicher Wille sind nicht am Alter festzumachen. Tatsächlich hätte

dein Tod mir nur für die Dauer eines Herzschlages Frieden bescheren können.

Obgleich ich so lang danach strebte, den leeren Ausdruck deiner Augen zu sehen,

in dem Moment, da ich dein Lebenslicht aushauche... doch die Vorstellung, wie

nützlich du mir lebend und an meiner Seite sein wirst - du könntest der Garant

für jenen einen, großen Wunsch sein, den ich so lange bereits hege...

Ein Windhauch streift über meine nackte Schulter und ich muss den Blick nicht

heben, um zu wissen, was es zu bedeuten hat. Still, fast etwas mechanisch löse

ich mich von dem schlafenden Kind und richte meinen Blick auf den zerschlissenen

Sessel nahe des Kamins. Umringt von Bücherstapeln und leicht porösen

Pergamenten sitzt eine Erscheinung, deren Anblick so schön, so faszinierend,

aber gleichsam auch grausam und Furcht einflößend ist... - der rote Schimmer,

der meine Augen durchläuft, spricht von der Anspannung, die sich meines Leibes

bemächtigt und doch: Zunächst senke ich den Kopf in einer aufrichtigen

Respektsbekundung ~Verzeiht, dass ich euch nicht eher bemerkte. Ich werde mich

sofort erheben und...~ doch mein Gegenüber hebt eine Hand und lässt mich

innehalten. Wie auch ich selbst, ist er des Parsels mächtig und so ist es nicht

weiter erwähnenswert, dass unser Gespräch von vornherein damit beginnt

~Bemühe dich nicht, Thomas... heute gestatte ich dir an der Seite dieses

kostbaren Kleinod zu weilen. Du musstest lange darauf warten, nicht wahr? Und

wie sehr ihr doch zueinander passt... als wärt ihr füreinander geschaffen...~

ein bildschönes, doch eisiges Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen und er

stützt einen Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne des Sessels auf, stützt seine Wange

mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger, während Ring- und kleiner Finger sacht

unter seinem Kinn liegen. Die Andeutung von Spott in seiner Stimme ist mir

vertraut, doch heute kann ich auch eine gewisse Gelöstheit in seinem gebaren

erkennen. Sagt es ihm ebenso zu, was hier geschah? Denn freilich habe ich keinen

Zweifel, dass er dem Akten beiwohnte. Mit einem stummen Seufzen, sucht er

eindringlich meinen Blick ~Ich muss gestehen, ich bin überrascht. Du hast

selten ein Spielzeug in deinem Lager - und gewiss hat nie eines diesen Ort

betreten. Mehr noch: da kommt dieses dreckige Halbblut daher und offenbart dir,

dass es für dich Empfindungen hegt. Es ist lachhaft und doch amüsiert es mich

nicht. Er ist unsäglich dumm, dieser Narr... als ob du nur eines einzigen

tieferen Gefühls fähig wärst. Also gibt sich dieser Heuchler mit dem Sex

zufrieden und schwört dir im gleichen Atemzug, dass er auch das Herz dieses

Kindes nicht verletzen wird... zieht aber mit deinem Diener von Dannen, um sich

besteigen zu lassen? Was hast du dir da nur für einen törichten,

geschwätzigen Lakaien auserkoren...~ die nachsichtige Strenge seiner Stimme

lässt mich den Blick senken, ehe ich den seinen erneut suche ~Mir ist klar,

dass es nicht so verlaufen ist, wie ich es mir vorstellte. Abgesehen von dem Akt

an sich, der mir durchaus etwas Zerstreuung bescherte. Doch ich bin mir vollauf

bewusst, dass ich mich weder auf Snape noch auf jemand anderen verlassen darf -

Außer euch, natürlich...~ er nickt wohlwollend und ich seufze, setze mich auf,

sodass er meinen schlanken, bildschönen Leib in all seiner Grazie sehen kann

und bin mir dabei doch sicher, dass es keinerlei Auswirkungen auf mein

Gegenüber hat. Er schmiegt sein Kreuz gegen die hohe Sessellehne und senkt

seinerseits die Lider, ehe er sich erhebt und näher kommt. Vor dem Bett stehen

bleibend, ruhen seine tiefen Peridote auf mir, während ich ihm meine Smaragde

entgegen hebe ~Lass dich nicht ablenken, Thomas... es ist von immenser

Bedeutung, dass du deinen Fokus behältst. Allein diesen Knaben an deiner Seite

zu wissen - und welche große Bedeutung er für deine Macht, dein Leben hat -

ist bereits ein Risiko an sich. Doch lässt du noch weiteres Gewürm in deiner

Nähe zu, wird dich deine Naivität deinen Kopf kosten...~ meine Augen weiten

sich leicht und ich setze zu einem Widerspruch an ~... nein, ich habe

nicht...-...~ doch sein Finger legt sich auf meine Lippen, während er seine

andere Hand in meinem Schopf vergräbt und meinen Kopf weit in den Nacken

zwingt. Meine Finger verkrallen sich in seiner kostbaren Robe, die all die

Kunstfertigkeit der alten Schneidermeister beinhaltet und ein leiser,

unbehaglicher Laut entkommt meiner Kehle ~Widersprich mir nicht, Thomas... ich

beobachte dich stets und ich mache mir Sorgen. Dir werden so unermesslich viele

Möglichkeiten geboten, obwohl du selbst dreckiges Muggle-Blut in deinen Adern

trägst. Es ist eine Schande... und gleichsam ein Verlust, denn grundsätzlich

bist du ein tüchtiger Diener. Doch abgesehen von deinen eigenen Zielen,

solltest du nicht vergessen, was ebenso deine Aufgaben sind. Ich habe mich

deiner nicht angenommen, damit du wieder und wieder dein Leben leichtsinnig aufs

Spiel setzt und dabei riskierst, meine Wünsche und Ziele einer erheblichen

Verzögerung zu unterwerfen. Du kannst sicher verstehen, dass ich das nicht

zulassen werde, nicht wahr?~ sein so sanfter, so schneidender Tonfall lassen

mich unmerklich erschaudern und ergeben die Augen senken ~Nein, Mylord...~ einen

Moment rührt er sich keinen Zentimeter, ehe sich ein hauchfeines Lächeln auf

seine schönen Züge legt ~Du warst stets ein so gehorsames Kind, Thomas... man

musste dich lediglich zu unterweisen wissen. Es freut mich, dass du meine Sorge

verstehst...~ er neigt sich zu mir und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen...

so kühl, so abweisend... und doch verkörpert es alle, was ich mir je erhoffte.

Meine verkrampften Finger in seiner Robe lösen sich und ich öffne ihm meine

Lippen - mache ihm deutlich, dass ich mich ihm nie verwehren würde. Jedoch ist

er sich von mir und bedenkt mich mit einem nahezu angewiderten Blick ~Du denkst,

weil nun schon der zweite dein Lager aufsuchte, würde ich mich in die Reihe

einfügen, habe ich recht? Du warst nie anspruchsvoll... wieso solltest du nun

damit beginnen, hm?~ fordert er zu wissen und ich sehe etwas in seinen

Kristallen... etwas, das die feinsten Härchen in meinem Nacken sich aufstellen

lässt. Ein Schmunzeln, so boshaft, so niederträchtig wie kein zweites,

erscheint auf seinen schönen Zügen, ehe er sich von mir löst ~... MyLord...~

beginne ich, doch hebt er die Hand erneut, bedeutet mir, dass ich schweigen soll

~Du schamlose Dirne spürst also noch immer das Feuer der Lust in dir? Zu

schade, dass ich in meiner Würde noch nicht weit genug gesunken bin, um meine

Finger an dir zu beschmutzen. Verwechsle den Umstand, dass ich deine Energie

annehme und der Akt die leichteste Art und Weise für einen Austausch ist, nicht

mit dem Genuss, den du mir offenbar unterstellen willst. Wäre es nicht absolut

unabdingbar und würde ich nicht solches Vergnügen dabei empfinden, deinen

leidenden und doch so sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu sehen, würde ich

dich gewiss nicht berühren. Doch ich kann dir dennoch Abhilfe schaffen... es

wird deinen verdorbenen, brünstigen Kadaver sehr schnell füllen...~ meine

Augen weiten sich einen Moment und mir wird nun erst richtig bewusst, dass ich

ihn verstimmt habe: Etwas, das mich das Leben kosten kann.

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, doch dann fällt mein Blick auf Harry... und

sofort wird mir klar, dass er hier fort muss. Doch als meine Magie aufwallt,

wird sie blockiert. Zu dem anderen sehend, ist mir sofort klar, dass er es

ist... und während ich ihn im Widerschein des Feuers leise bittend ansehe...

formt sich aus Schatten neben ihm eine Gestalt. Hoch gewachsen, von bulliger

Statur - gesichtslos. Eine willenlose Puppe, die nur dazu geschaffen wurde, zu

gehorchen. Doch als sie näher kommt, erkenne ich das Schimmern von

Schlangenhaut auf dem allzu muskulösen Leib... und scharfe Krallen, die mich

ebenso wie die großen Hände unerbittlich packen ~MyLord, ich bitte euch...

nicht vor...~ doch er hört mir nicht länger zu. Die Marionette drückt mich

unbarmherzig auf das Bett, sodass mein Gesicht dem schlafenden Gegenstück des

Burschen zugewandt ist. Ich kann mich nicht wehren, kann mich nicht widersetzen

- und so unterdrücke ich den qualvollen Schrei, als das lange, fleischige Glied

mit unerbittlicher Härte und ohne jede Vorbereitung in mich gerammt wird. Die

große Gestalt neigt sich weit über mich und zwingt meine Lippen auf, sodass

das dunkle Sekret der Schatten mit seinem brutalen Kuss in mich gelangt. Feine

Tentakel aus Dunkelheit schlingen sich um meinen schlaffen Schaft... massieren

ihn und schieben meine Vorhaut zurück, sodass ein dünner faden aus eisiger

Kälte die so verletzliche Harnröhre hinabrinnt... bis in meine Blase. Jeder

Schrei wird von einem neuen, gewaltsamen Stoß erstickt und zum ersten Mal seit

vielen, vielen Jahren, spüre ich wieder das heiße Brennen von Tränen hinter

meinen Augen.

Von der anderen Seite des Bettes, setzt sich mein Gast auf die Bettkante und

sieht dem Spektakel amüsiert zu. Seine Finger kosen durch mein wirres Haar,

während das feine Gewebe und die Schleimhäute meiner Passage dem schroffen Akt

nicht mehr stand halten können und reißen... sodass dunkles Blut jeden Stoß

etwas leichter in mich gleiten lässt ~Na, na... ich bitte dich Thomas. Tränen

sind auch keine Hilfe, das habe ich dich schon vor fast 70 Jahren gelehrt. Und

hast du es dir nicht selbst zuzuschreiben? Ich kenne dich... du schwörst mir,

dich zu konzentrieren und mir zu gehorchen, aber du hast keinen...

ausreichenden Ansporn, um dich auch konsequent daran zu halten. Also helfe ich

dir gerne nach. Du wirst gehorchen und du wirst ernsthaft darum bemühen, meinen

Zielen zu dienen. Der verfluchte Bengel ist in deiner Hand... du wirst sein Herz

ganz vereinnahmen, das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Doch jetzt, wo der erste

Schritt getan ist, erwarte ich von dir Ergebnisse. Ich war bislang nachsichtig -

auch, wie du dich dank deiner unnützen Leichtfertigkeit vor dreizehn Jahren all

deiner Macht hast berauben lassen. Doch die Dinge laufen gut für dich - also

nutze die Gelegenheit und bring mir Resultate... andernfalls... könnte es

geschehen, dass ich durchaus ungehalten werde...~ erklärt er mit unverminderter

Ruhe, während dies Ungetüm meinen Leib schändet. Es neigt seinen Kopf dem

schlafenden Kind zu, sodass ich meine Hände an seine hohen Wangen lege und

seinen massigen Schädel zu mir wende... ihn küsse. Es mögen nur Schatten

sein, doch auch sie besitzen eine Art Leben und Geist... wenn auch durch

Instinkte geprägt. Die Stöße werden augenblicklich härter und rauben mir den

Atem, sodass lediglich unterdrückte, abgehackte laute zu hören sind. Doch ich

habe es abgelenkt... habe die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Vasallen auf mich gezogen.

Mit den Konsequenzen werde ich nun leben müssen...

Mein Gast verabschiedet sich, ohne jeden Gruß oder noch ein weiteres Wort. Ich

weiß, dass er nie ganz gehen wird - dass er mich nie aus den Augen lassen wird.

Der Schmerz droht meine Sinne zu überwältigen und ich nehme den metallischen,

beißenden Geruch von Blut betäubend intensiv wahr... es ist mein eigenes Blut

- welches nur zu einem teil von edler Abstammung ist. Als ich aber meine Augen

schließe und mich in eine schützende imaginäre Gedankenwelt zu retten,

überfluten mich Bilder... sie lassen meinen Schädel fast explodieren: Bilder

von Hyperion, von seiner Leidenschaft, Wortfetzen, da ist Severus... ich sehe

Aurenfarben und sehe... - ehe ich es recht erfassen kann, reiße ich die Augen

auf. Die Haut um mein eigenes, dunkles Mal ist aufgeplatzt und benetzt nun

ebenfalls das kostbare Bettzeug mit meinem Blut. Es benetzt bereits meinen

Hintern, doch nun rinnt es auch über die helle Haut meines Handgelenk. Ich

konnte den Schmerzensschrei einfach nicht unterdrücken und offenbar hat dies

letzte, klägliches Zusammenziehen meiner zerfetzten Passage genügt, um dies

Ungetüm über mir kommen zu lassen. Ich fühle wie sein eisiges, zähes Erbe

aus Finsternis in mich strömt und selbst mein Herz erfasst. Es schlägt

langsamer, lässt die blauen Adern unter meiner alabasterfarbenen Haut deutlich

hervortreten, während meine Smaragde für einen kurzen Moment von einem

schmutzigen, blassen Rot erfüllt sind. Die Marionette löst sich auf, als sei

nie etwas geschehen und ich bleibe zurück... besudelt, zerschmettert...

gedemütigt. Und nur langsam kommt mir zu Bewusstsein, dass jene Bilder keine

weit entfernte Illusion sind, sondern ein Bild der Gegenwart: Sie zeigen das,

was zwischen meinen Dienern geschieht und was ich... unter keinen Umständen

zulassen darf. Harry schläft durch meinen Zauber noch immer tief und fest...

und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es mir selbst nur schadet... so versuche ich so

schnell als möglich meine Kräfte erneut zu sammeln, mich zu fassen - damit ich

jenem Treiben in meinem Hauptbad ein ende bereiten kann.

„Vielleicht würdest du mich dann nicht mehr wollen…oder

mich...verabscheuen, das taten bisher alle…egal ob Freund oder Fein. Verzeih

mir diese Art von Unsicherheit…ich bin einfach nicht gewohnt das sich jemand

so um mich bemüht. Manche Dinge…sind unaussprechbar, viel zu…", Severus

suchte nach einem passenden Wort…"….intim um laut ausgesprochen zu

werden..", wieder zierte ein rot seine Wangen. Das war ihm so

peinlich…"Wenn es dir weniger Sorge bereitet, wird es niemand erfahren,

bevor es sichtbar wird. „Ich würde gerne Wissen, wissen du und dein Volk

dieses Ereignis feiert, ich bin wirklich neugierig. „ich möchte jede freie

Minute die mir bleibt, mit dir verbringen, dich sehen lassen wie dein Kind in

mir wächst und stärker wird…es ist mein Geschenk an dich..", wisperte

Severus leise mit einer melancholischen stimme. „noch viele Zeichen, liebster,

an stellen…an die nur du Zugang hast…tue es für mich…bitte…", gott

was er wollte war so pervers aber er begehrte Hyperion und wollte ihm ganz

gehören, so nah sein wie es eben möglich war. „Alle Spielarten? Wirklich

alle? Bist du dir sicher? Den dann muss ich dich wirklich sehr

hart…fordern….aber nur wenn wir alles tun was uns gefällt und herausfinden

was wir nicht mögen..", murmelte er leise und bog sich dem anderen entgegen,

den Lippen an seinem Hintern, und allem anderen auch. Und plötzlich sind da

zwei Finger die ich anfeuchte, um dir zu zeigen das ich es tue und dir vertraue.

„Ich hätte nie vermutet….das du solche worte in den mund nehmen

würdest…", Severus stöhnte Hingebungsvoll aus, bei den Worten des anderen,

zog sich hart um die harte Erregung des anderen zusammen.

Kapitel 5: 5

Autoren: und

Genre: Romantik, Horror, Angst, Shonen ai, Yoai, AU

Alter der Personen: Alle Personen sind MINDESTENS 18 Jahre alt!

Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Rpg

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Jedes meiner Worte klingt unbeschwert - und das sind sie auch. Alles, was ich

mit dir verbinde, mit unserem Zusammensein... fühlt sich so richtig an, so

leicht... so schön. Es ergibt sich alles so natürlich in meinem Kopf und

meinem Herzen, dass sich aus meiner Sicht gar keine Probleme ergeben. Doch ich

bin kein verblendeter Narr und auch wenn viele meiner Artgenossen in all ihrer

Dekadenz vergessen, dass nicht jedes Geschöpf so wie sie ist... ich vergesse es

nicht. Mir ist bewusst, welche Gedanken und womöglich trüben oder belastenden

Überlegungen sich in deinem Verstand bilden. Denn du bist ein Mensch... wenn

auch nur zu einem Teil, doch du bist im Herzen zu sehr Mensch, als dass du

gedankenlos in den Tag leben könntest. Es ist etwas, das mir seltsam fremd

vorkommt und das ich doch bewundere. Du denkst mit dem Kopf und dem Herzen...

und du triffst kluge Entscheidungen - soweit ich es zumindest beurteilen kann.

Ich will nichts an dir verändern und so ist es für mich sogar ein leichtes,

mein lustbares Denken zurück zu nehmen, dir still zuzuhören und deine Bedenken

für mich begreifbar zu machen. Denn mag es auch nicht immer einfach sein, so

ist es sehr wohl möglich, die Sorgen und Ängste des jeweils anderen gänzlich

zu verstehen. Es hängt nicht von unserer Rasse ab... sondern allein von unserem

Inneren.

So senke ich etwas die Lider und lächle schmal, während zärtliche Kosungen

über deinen Leib schauern "Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen

müsstest. Ein Herz, das einmal den Verrat kostete, ist nicht so leicht zu

heilen, wie eine Fleischwunde. Es braucht Zeit und es braucht vor allen Dingen

Gründe, wieso es heilen sollte. Es stimmt wohl, dass es für alle Gedanken,

Wünsche und Hoffnungen den richtigen Ort und die richtige Zeit gibt. Und dass

man natürlich nicht alles jedem offenlegen darf..." es klingt zuerst wie eine

schlichte Zustimmung, als würde dies schon alles sein. Doch dann lege ich

behutsam meine Finger unter dein Kinn und hebe es an, um uns in einen langsamen

Kuss zu vereinen, bei dem sich kaum unsere Lippen berühren... wie das sachte

Prickeln eines nahen Sommergewitters auf der Haut "... doch mit dem richtigen

Partner an deiner Seite - einem Wesen, das deine Seele erkennt, sie annimmt und

ihr eine Zuflucht bietet, wann immer du es wünschst... kannst du selbst die

intimsten Dinge aussprechen. Den richtigen Ort, die richtige Zeit bestimmst

dabei allein du. Und falls es dir schwer fallen sollte, diese genauer zu

bestimmen, so erinnere dich stets daran, dass deine andere Seite... die eines

unsterblichen Geschöpfs ist. Zeit ist für uns relativ... sie ist nur so lang

und so kurz, wie wir sie uns denken. Deshalb... habe ich keine Bedenken, was uns

beide anbelangt. Nicht, weil ich ein argloser, vergnügungssüchtiger Egoist

bin. Sondern weil ich weiß... egal wie lange wir uns kennen mögen, mein Herz

lügt nicht. Es würde mich nie belügen bei etwas so wichtigem. Und du bist mir

wichtig. Ebenso wie unser Kind. Daher halte mich nicht für gedankenlos... ich

kann mir zumindest vorstellen, wie schwer all diese Neuerungen für dich sein

müssen, all die Veränderungen, die noch kommen werden und all die

Erkenntnisse, die du heute Nacht gemacht hast. Aber es fühlt sich so ungemein

richtig an, was da zwischen uns entstanden ist. ich will es festhalten, will es

mit dir genießen, in jeder Facette... und eben daher bin ich wohl auch so

ungeduldig. So viel neues wartet darauf, erkundet zu werden. und wieso sollten

wir dabei nicht auch mal scheitern dürfen? Womöglich entschieden wir uns für

einen Platz zum Leben und es gelingt nicht oder es gefällt uns dort nicht.

Wieso sollten wir dann nicht einfach woanders hingehen? Verstehst du? Es ist

kein Beweis für eine Fehlentscheidung, wenn wir etwas probieren und es nicht

sofort gelingt. Es ist das Zeichen, dass wir noch nicht das richtige gefunden

haben. und so werden wir auch einander erst entdecken müssen, um uns

gegenseitig vollkommen zu verstehen. Die Zeit damit zu nutzen, einander zu

ergründen... ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen..." lächle ich dir

betörend entgegen.

Noch während meine verlockenden Kosungen auf dich nieder regnen, kommt erneut

die Neugier in dir auf. Du möchtest mehr über mein Volk wissen und es lässt

mich versonnen schmunzeln, dass du solches Interesse zeigst "Es ist nicht leicht

zu beschreiben, da gewöhnliche Worte dafür nicht ausreichen. Es ist ein

Fest... ein Fest zu Ehren der Natur, der Fruchtbarkeit, der Lust. Wir laden

stets gerne Gäste ein und es ist ein Hochgenuss, wenn wir einen Grund finden,

sehr viele Gäste einzuladen. Es gibt Wettstreite im Singen, Tanzen, in

Akrobatik und Konversation... Speisen und Getränke versüßen jedes Gespräch

und im Schein eines Dankesfeuers werden zumeist Neuigkeiten aus allen

Himmelsrichtungen getauscht. Unterhaltung, Lustbarkeit und Spiel... es ist eine

gesegnete Zeit, in der wir das Leben an sich feiern und das am liebsten zusammen

mit Freunden und Familie..." versuche ich zusammenzufassen, was mein Herz so

sehr sehnen und zugleich wohlig schlagen lässt. Es ist eine bitter-süße

Erinnerung, doch eine, die ich nicht missen möchte.

Indem ich erneut meine Fokus auf dich richte, schmunzle ich liebevoll und neige

mich zu einem sachten Kuss auf deinen Schopf zu dir "Unser Kind..." korrigiere

ich dich zärtlich und nicke dann zustimmend "... und es ist ein Geschenk. Das

schönste, was man mir machen könnte. Es mag mit Begehren begonnen haben, was

nun zwischen uns ist. Doch ich weiß genau, dass mehr daraus werden wird... mit

jedem Tag. Schon jetzt hast du mein Herz auf eine Weise erobert, wie nie ein

anderes Geschöpf vor dir. Und es wird der Tag kommen, da auch ich allein in

deinem Herzen wohne. Bis dahin habe ich Geduld... und ich werde mich nach allen

Kräften mühen, stets auf's Neue - denn meine Liebe ist aufrichtig, Severus...

- ich liebe dich..." wispere ich dir einmal mehr zu und ich könnte es dir

wieder und wieder sagen. Als ich diese leise Bitte höre, dir mein Zeichen

aufzudrücken - nein, mehrere sogar, betrachte ich dich kurz und abwägend, ehe

ich mich über deine Schulter lehne und sacht hinein beiße. Das weiche Fleisch

gibt unermesslich lockend nach und zurück bleibt ein Abdruck, der dem eines

Menschen stark ähnelt. Ohne innezuhalten, wandern meine Lippen zu deiner

Halsbeuge und umschließen bald dein Ohrläppchen, ehe meine rauchige Stimme

erneut erklingt "... das... ist erst der Anfang..." es ist ein Versprechen, das

ist dir klar und als endlich der störende Stoff zwischen uns verschwindet, der

uns wie eine Barriere trennte... zuckt ein Glied voll Vorfreude, deine Hitze und

die seidige Struktur deiner Innenwände wieder zu spüren. Es ist, als seien wir

füreinander gemacht. Du nimmst mich so leicht an, so herrlich... es raubt mir

fast die Sinne und jeden klaren Verstand und der Wunsch, dir absolute

Befriedigung zu verschaffen, überwältigt mich beinahe. Und zur Bestätigung

meiner Worte, die ich so sündig in dein Ohr raune, belohnst du mich mit einem

unermesslich stimulierenden Verengen deines Inneren. Ich stöhne dunkel auf und

ziehe deine recht schmalen Hüften nah auf mein Becken, sodass mein harter Stamm

tief in dir eingebettet ist. Du fühlst deutlich das prickelnde Pulsieren an

deinem Lustpunkt und mit einer Folge schnelle,r harter Stöße reibe ich gezielt

über diese so verborgene Stelle. Du biegst dein schönes Kreuz vor mir, wölbst

es und kommst jedem Stoß entgegen und als ich etwas mit meinem Huf auf dem

Boden wegrutsche, beschließe ich, die Position von Neuem zu ändern. Meine Arme

schlingen sich um deinen Bauch und ich richte dich auf, sodass dein Rücken sich

gegen meine Brust schmiegt. Einer deiner Arme legt sich um meinen Nacken, sodass

sich dein Oberkörper mir ein wenig zudreht und ich uns in einen heißen, tiefen

Kuss vereine. Ich sitze nun auf der Liege, sodass dein eigenes Gewicht und meine

Hände auf deinen Hüften dich auf meinen harten Pfahl drücken und du mich tief

in dir pulsieren fühlen kannst. Ein paar Momente gönne ich dir, dich an dies

intensive Empfinden zu gewöhnen. Doch dann packen meine großen Hände deine

Oberschenkel, legen sich an deren Unterseite und heben sie an... spreizen sie,

sodass du deine Körpermitte weit öffnest. Gekonnt beginne ich mich zu bewegen,

ramme mich wieder und wieder leidenschaftlich von unten in deine lockende

Passage und als dir die Luft auszugehen droht, brichst du unsere Verbindung

"Fordere mich, mein Herz... hnnnn~... nimm dir alles, das dir Freude bereitet

und das ich dir nur... haaahhh~... geben kann..." stöhne ich dir entgegen und

meine tiefe Stimme ist von einen unermesslich attraktiven Timbre getragen. Und

bald erklingt auch mein sinnliches, leises Lachen. Deinen fragenden Blick

beantworte ich, indem ich nach vorne deute: Vor uns schwebt ein Luftspiegel -

wesentlich größer als der, den ich zuvor auf meiner Handfläche erschuf. Er

schwebt nah vor uns, zwischen deinen geöffneten Beinen und er zeigt dir, wie

ich wieder und wieder meinen prallen Phallus in dir versenke. Deine glatte Haut,

ihr heller Teint... die deutlich rosige Färbung deines so weit gedehnten

Eingangs... und im Kontrast mein bronzener Schaft, dessen schimmernde Adern und

der seidige Pelz, der so flaumig meine dicken Hoden bedeckt. Dein Sekret und die

Reste meines Samens glitzern auf deiner Haut und ebenso dein Speichel, mit dem

ich dich hier befeuchtet habe. Der Anblick ist pure Sünde und auch ich sehe

es... schwelle noch einmal ein kleines Stück an, während ich wieder und wieder

unerbittlich über deinen sensiblen Nervenknoten schramme "Sieh hin.. es ist

wunderschön. Die Farbe von Kirschblüten auf deiner Haut und meine Lanze... so

tief in dir... mmhmmmm~... wie ich mich wieder und wieder in dir versenke und

dein gieriges Loch mich sogar noch tiefer saugt. Du nimmst mich ganz an, lässt

es zu... willst es. Nur ich kann dich so befriedigen, nur ich... haaahhh~...

kann dich so ausfüllen. Deshalb werde ich deinem engen Kanal ein Zeichen

aufdrücken... ganz wie du es dir gewünscht hast - es ist mein, Sev... vergiss

das nie, mein Herz. Jeder... hnnn~... Atemzug ist für dich, jeder Herzschlag...

und jedes Zucken meines heißen Stamms - nur für dich." grolle ich dir sinnlich

zu und du siehst, wie auf der Haut um deine Rosette ein sachtes Glühen

aufkommt. Es scheint sich unter deiner Haut in feinen Linien zu bewegen und es

malt hauchfeine Ranken und Blättersymbole in einem filigranen Muster auf deine

rosige Haut. Es scheint als würden die Verzierungen wachsen.. wie echte

Pflanzen. Sie schlingen sich ein wenig zu den Seiten und erreichen deine

Schenkelinnenseiten, umkreisen deinen Anus und winden sich über deine Hoden...

ehe sie auch deinen stolz aufragenden Penis umwinden. Das goldene Glühen wird

schwächer, als das Muster fertig ist und zurück bleiben rein goldene Linien...

als wäre das Edelmetall hauchfein mit einem Pinsel aufgetragen worden. Doch es

ist nicht einmal annähernd leicht zu entfernen. Nur, wenn du es wünschst und

nur, wenn keine Liebe mehr zwischen uns sein sollte.

Wieder küsse ich dich verlangend und hingebungsvoll zugleich und lenke einmal

mehr deine Obsidiane auf dieses Bild zwischen deinen Schenkeln, lächle dabei,

während mein Gesicht nahe dem deinen ist "Siehst du? Mhmmm~... es ist

wunderschön - ebenso wie du. Das ist das erste meiner Siegel. Nur du trägst

es, kein anderer - und es zeigt, dass du an meine Seite gehörst, so wie ich an

die deine." erkläre ich leise, ehe ich von Neuem beginne, mich in dir zu

bewegen, sodass das erregende Bild dich wieder vollkommen gefangen nimmt -

genauso wie meine Stöße an sich, denn jeder einzelne erreicht auf

unvergleichliche Weise deine Prostata.

Es ist müßig darüber nachzudenken. Was auch immer er damit bezweckte, er hat

erreicht, dass ich seine Worte ernst nehme Das tat ich immer... doch nie zuvor

hat er so deutlich unterstrichen, was die Konsequenzen meines Scheiterns sein

könnten. Es ist... ein Glücksfall, wenn man so will, dass er Harry vorerst

ignorierte. Wie lange er das tun wird, ist nicht gewiss. Mag der Knabe auch

Gewalt kennen... er erlebte sie stets nur von Muggeln. Was in den Schatten

lauert, davon macht er sich gar keine Begriffe.

Gedanken wollen sich in mir überschlagen, während ich hier reglos danieder

liege. Unfähig mich zu rühren; unfähig meine Magie zu gebrauchen... unfähig

meiner Schmach ein Ende zu bereiten. Natürlich: Ich habe ihn erzürnt. Indem

ich ein Halbblut in meinem Bett willkommen hieß und ihm Leidenschaft zeigte;

die mir entgegen gebrachten Gefühle hin nahm, anstatt sie zu zerschmettern...

ich bin zu langsam beim Erfüllen meiner Aufgaben und ich... wagte es, mir

einzubilden, dass er Interesse an mir haben könnte. Wenn es nicht um die

Lebensenergie und meine Magiereserven ginge, würde er mich wohl kaum noch eines

Blickes würdigen. Und heute... habe ich erfahren, was es bedeutet, ihn

ernsthaft zu verstimmen.

Endlich kehrt Leben in meine schlaffen Glieder ein. Die Kälte der Nacht und das

verloschene Feuer haben mich ausgekühlt und doch... allmählich fasse ich mich,

bewege meine schmerzenden Gelenke und überdehnten Bänder, versuche meine

verkrampften Muskeln zum Gehorchen zu bewegen... und spüre bei jedem Atemzug

den verbrennenden Schmerz in meinem Inneren. ein kurzer Blick auf mein

zerfetztes Handgelenk erinnert mich daran, dass hier in diesem Moment etwas

geschieht, das sich gegen mich richtet. Was es genau ist, vermag ich nicht zu

sagen - doch ich werde nicht lange genug warten, um es herauszufinden. eine

flaue Saat muss im Keim erstickt werden...

Also rapple ich mich auf, bewege mich zuerst nur behutsam... doch durch Magie

entsteht eine weite, unscheinbare Robe um meine zerstörten Leib und ich...

schließe meine inneren und äußeren wunden schlicht mit Siegelzaubern. Sie

sind nicht zu vergleichen mit Heilmagie - denn sie verhindern lediglich, dass

noch mehr Blut fließt. Doch wird dadurch weder der Schmerz gelindert, noch

werden die Verletzungen kuriert. Nichts dergleichen. Doch es erfüllt seinen

Zweck und ich ignoriere die Qualen, die mich durchpeitschen... wende meinen

Fokus allein auf das, was sich da gegen mich auflehnt. Mein Atem geht flach und

meine Pupillen sind geweitet. ich lege einen Illusionszauber über mich - wie

schon so viele tausend Male zuvor -, der das makellose, unnahbare Bild des

jungen Tom Riddle aufrecht erhält. Denn ganz gleich, wie mitgenommen meine

Hülle auch sein mag: Meine Magie ist unversehrt und noch immer unermesslich

stark. Und so bringe ich meine müden Knochen dazu, sich in Bewegung zu setzen..

doch kaum, das ich mein Schlafgemach verlassen habe, überschwemmt mich eine

neue Vision- unzählige Bilder strömen auf mich ein, sodass ich einfach

innehalten muss und erschöpft gegen eine der geschwärzten Stofftapeten lehne.

Mein keuchender Atem hallt in den Korridoren wieder und doch - ich kann nicht

länger zögern! Es kostet mich alle Überwindung, doch als die Flut aus

Eindrücken abreißt, eile ich weiter. Langsam und immer wieder muss ich mich an

den Wänden festhalten, schwanke oder strauchle sogar - doch um keinen Preis

werde ich mich noch länger hintergehen lassen! Auf keine Fall werde ich mich

noch einmal besiegen lassen!

Mir geht es nicht anders, ich weiß das es richtig ist, was wir tun, was wir

erwarten, was wir tun werden, und müssen. Ich bin bereit, den Weg mit dir zu

gehen, auch wenn ich weiß das es heißt mich gegen Tom und für dich

entscheiden muß. Ich kenne den Lord schon so lange…ich erahne das er…mein

Kind niemals akzeptieren wird, weil es durch mein Blut eh nicht Reinblütig ist,

und durch Hyperions Vaterschaft entsteht unter meinen Herzen ein Mischwesen, das

du genauso verdammst wie mich… DAS ist es was mir Sorgen bereitet, dennoch

erwähne ich diesen Gedanken nicht, ich will die Stimmung die zwischen uns

herrscht nicht zerstören. Wenn wir uns dessen Stellen müssen wird das früh

genug geschehen…

„Dieses Fest…es klingt atemberaubend…ich würde es gerne mit dir erleben,

wenn es möglich ist, und es dir Freude bereiten würde…", ich sah dich

unendlich liebevoll an, als ich diese Worte benutzte. „Mit ein bisschen Zeit

wird es so sein, den schon jetzt hast du einen sehr großen Platz in meinem

Herzen, und wir werden uns nie ganz aus den Augen verlieren, den als Eltern,

haben wir eine besonere Verantwortung gegenüber unserem Kind.", mein Blick

zeigt dir deutlich das ich es hier mit dir geneiße, alles was wir tun, denken

und empfinden. Du gibst mir mehr deiner zeichen auf meiner Haut, und ich

genieße es mehr als alles andere, schmiege mich jedem deiner stösse entgegen.

Du änderst wieder unsere Position, ich lasse mich gerne leiten, drücke dir

mein becken entgegen, stöhne laut auf als du mir auch in meinem Inneren einen

Stempel aufdrückst, der sich auch noch sichtbar zeigt.

„Gott…hyperion…es sieht so heiss aus…das alles was du mit mir

machst…", ich stöhne nur für dich, und mein zittern zeigt dir deutlich wie

nah ich einem erneuten Höhepunkt bin, den dennoch sind meine Energiereserven so

langsam erschöpft.

Erhobenen Hauptes betrat der König der Schlangen, Eisprinz von Slytherin seinen

Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Gespräche sofort leiser wurden oder sogar

verstummten und jeder dem Oberhaupt ihres Hauses Respekt zollte. Draco Malfoy

war es gewohnt, diese Behandlung zu erfahren und es gab wenige Menschen, die

nicht dem Muster der Allgemeinheit entsprachen. Dazu zählten eigentlich nur

seine Eltern, sein engster Freund Blaise Zabini und der Held der Zauberwelt, der

Junge-der-lebt, Harry Potter und dessen abscheuliches Schlammblutpack.

Gerade war Draco aus der Bibliothek gekommen, aus dem er sich ein Buch über den

Nutzen von Skalamberkraut in Zaubertränken geholt hatte, als er dem Goldenen

Trio auch schon über den Weg gelaufen war. Natürlich hatte er die

Konfrontation nicht gescheut und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Wiesels

Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet gewesen. Zu Dracos perfekter Berechnung waren genau

in diesem Moment Crabbe und Goyle aufgetaucht und hatten die Truppe lange genug

abgelenkt, sodass Draco ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und einen

Fluch losfeuerte, der nur haarscharf an Potter vorbeiging. Natürlich war das

alles beabsichtigt gewesen, ein Malfoy machte keine Fehler!

Das Duell konnte leider nicht durchgeführt werden, da in just dem Moment

Professor Flitwick aus der Bibliothek erschienen war und die Gruppe

auseinandergescheucht hatte.

Der etwas langsame Lehrer hatte möglicherweise den Ernst der Lage gar nicht

erkannt, sondern nur versucht das laute Gespräch an einen anderen Ort zu

platzieren. Glück für Potter, dachte Draco grimmig und stolzierte auf sein

Zimmer zu.

Laut schlug er die Tür auf und warf seine Sachen auf sein Bett, nur hier mit

Blaise zusammen ließ er seine eiskalte Maske ab und zu fallen und zeigte seine

Emotionen. Nur Wut auf Potter zeigte er meistens offen heraus, wie auch jetzt.

Leise fluchend löste er seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe und ordnete beides fein

säuberlich an seinen Platz. Das war eben Draco Malfoy, immer darauf bedacht,

seine Fassade zu wahren. Natürlich war es auch Teil seiner Erziehung, die sich

hier deutlich machte. Seine Eltern, allen voran sein Vater war immer streng

gewesen, besser gesagt kalt und genau diese Charaktermerkmale seines Erzeugers

hatte der Blonde übernommen. Für ihn war sein Verhalten normal und nur Blaise

hatte es irgendwann geschafft, ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass man manchmal auch

einfach zeigen sollte, wenn man sich schwach fühlte. Auch wenn Draco den Rat

angenommen hatte, war es bis jetzt noch nicht oft vorgekommen, dass er ihn in

die Realität umgesetzt hatte. Alte Laster ließen sich eben nur schwer

begraben.

„Dieser elende Bastard.. denkt Potter eigentlich ihm gehört die ganze

Welt?" knurrte er wütend und setzte sich auf sein Bett, blickte zu Blaise,

der offensichtlich dabei war, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. „Irgendwann hexe

ich ihn ins nächste Jahrtausend!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich schon kurz nach dem Unterricht zurückgezogen. Nach

einigen kleinen Unterhaltungen mit den anderen Slytherins hatte er sich Ruhe in

seinem und Dracos Zimmer gesucht und auch gefunden, das jedoch hatte ihm nicht

wirklich viel geholfen. Seine Gedanken waren noch immer ungeordnet … so wie

seine Sachen. Man konnte sofort erkennen welche Hälfte des Zimmers die Seine

und welche dem Blonden mit dem sturmgrauen Augen gehörte. Der Schwarzhaarige

und im Gegensatz zu seinem Zimmergenossen teilweise strukturiert chaotische

Slytherin lag halb auf seinem Bett über die tagtäglichen Hausaufgaben gebeugt

und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen um sie einigermaßen gut zu

bewältigen, was ihm im Grunde nicht schwer fiel aber irgendwie war er

unkonzentriert. Warum genau.. das konnte er auch nicht sagen. Dass er auf seinem

Bett Hausaufgaben machte sprach für seine chaotische Ader. Seine Gedanken

hingen den ganzen Tag schon bei keinem geringeren als den dunklen Lord selbst.

Seit dem Besuch hier in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, ging ihm Voldemort nicht mehr

aus dem Kopf. Als dann jedoch Draco ins Zimmer trat zwang er sich wenigstens

einen seiner schwammigen Gedanken zu dem Aufsatzthema zu Papier zu bringen und

musterte dann den Blonden, der sichtlich schlecht gelaunt war. Blaise erriet

schon bevor der Malfoy überhaupt etwas sagte, warum er so schlecht gelaunt war.

Potter.

Es war auch nicht wirklich ein Wunder… Überall war selten ein anderes Thema

zu finden.

Der Blauäugige grinste und nickte leicht.

„Sollen sich unsere Nachkommen mit ihm rumschlagen, was?", fragte er und

lachte etwas.

Jetzt konnte er sich so oder so nicht mehr konzentrieren und er schob seine

Hausaufgaben beiseite. Vielleicht hatte er später einen besseren Nerv dafür.

„Was genau ist denn vorgefallen?", wollte er wissen, da er es mochte, wenn

Draco sich über den Gryffindor aufregte, und das half dem Anderen auch

teilweise wieder herunter zu kommen, so dass etwas der Wut auf die nervigste

aller nervigsten Personen überhaupt verrauchte… bis zur nächsten

notgedrungenen … und auch teilweise beabsichtigten Begegnung.

Zu Anfang ihrer Freundschaft und ab dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem sie sich ein Zimmer

teilten, fragte sich Draco wie der Dunkelhaarige es schaffen konnte, so ein

Chaos zu veranstalten. Es war ja nicht so, dass der Blonde nicht schon versucht

hatte, seinem Freund dabei zu helfen, etwas Ordnung herbeizuschaffen, aber es

war schlicht zwecklos, denn es dauerte höchstens zwei Tage uns seine Hälfte

des Zimmers war so unordentlich wie zuvor. Draco selbst war es von klein auf

gewohnt, Ordnung zu halten und legte sehr viel Wert darauf, bei Blaise hatte er

es aber irgendwann aufgegeben und ihn einfach so machen lassen. Blaise war eben

so und vielleicht war dies auch einer der Gründe, warum ihn Draco mit der Zeit

so lieb gewonnen hatte, auch wenn er das selbst gar nicht wahr nahm.

Eigentlich musste der Slytherin ja noch einen Berg Hausaufgaben erledigen, aber

wenn ihn Blaise schon dazu aufforderte, dann konnte er nicht einfach nein sagen.

„Ach es reicht doch schon, dass er mir vor der Bibliothek über den Weg rennt

und ich mir seine hässliche Narbenfresse ansehen muss. Dazu noch das dreckige

Wiesel und das Schlammblut, diese unwürdigen Gestalten. Und dann wagt Wiesel es

doch tatsächlich, den Zauberstab gegen mich zu erheben, ich hätte ihn am

liebsten ins nächste Universum gehext, oder auf den nächsten Friedhof!"

ließ er seine Wut heraus und redete sich immer mehr in Rage, bis er sich

schnarrend auf das Bett fallen ließ und tief Luft holte.

Sich über seinen Erzfeind aufzuregen war immer öfter anstrengend, es raubte

ihm den letzten Nerv und er wäre froh, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn endlich vom

Erdball putzen würde. Ein Problem weniger, mit dem er sich beschäftigen

musste. Er schnappte sich sein Buch und schlug es auf, auch wenn beide Schlangen

wussten, dass er sich jetzt nicht gut konzentrieren konnte. Die Hausaufgaben

einfach nicht zu machen, kam für ihn aber auch nicht in Frage. Draco wollte

sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er denken

würde, dass sein Sohn seine schulischen Leistungen vernachlässigen würde.

„Hast du die Hausaufgaben schon fertig?" wollte er neugierig von Blaise

wissen und linste zu den Blättern, die neben dem Blauäugigen auf dem Bett

lagen. Vielleicht konnte er sich die Arbeit ja mithilfe der Aufsätze

erleichtern, wenn er nicht mehr alles selbst nachlesen musste. Aber Blaise

wirkte seltsam unausgeglichen und von der Spur, aber Draco kommentierte dies

nicht und zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wäre es wichtig, dann

würde sein bester Freund ihm sicher erzählen, um was es ging.

Du magst es nicht aussprechen, doch ich ahne, dass dich etwas belastet. Es ist

nur ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, etwas, das wie ein fahler Schatten über deine

Aura huscht und so schnell wieder verschwunden ist, wie es aufkam. Machst du dir

weiterhin Sorgen? Ja, gewiss... doch diesmal ist es etwas anderes. Es

vereinnahmt dich und wühlt sich zumindest solange auf, dass du dich um mich

verengst... bis nahe zu Grenze des Schmerzes. Meine starken Arme halten dich und

ein federleichter Kuss auf deiner Schulter soll dich behutsam wieder ins Hier

und Jetzt holen "... mein Liebster..." wispere ich nah deines Ohrs und sammle

meinen Atem, da es mir immer schwerer fällt, noch klar zu denken "... unser

Kind - es ist es wert, viel nachzusinnen, da hast du recht. Es ist neu... genau

wie alles, was von nun an mit dir geschehen wird. So vieles hast du heute

erfahren, doch... eine dieser Nachrichten ist, dass ich dich liebe. So wie ich

kein Wesen vor dir liebte. Also lass wenigstens... mhhmmm... für den Moment von

deinen Gedanken ab und... haaahhh~... genieße was in diesem Moment vor sich

geht. Allem anderen... hnnn~... können wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit noch immer

widmen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist - und wir selbst auch..." ich meine es

vollkommen ernst, doch zeigt die recht neckische Bemerkung zum Schluss hin, wie

sehr ich mir wünsche, dass auch du diesem Akt noch einmal den höchsten Genuss

entnehmen kannst. Dein flacher Atem presst sich stets mit einem erregten Laut

vermengt aus deinen Lungen und zeigt mir mehr als deutlich, wie sehr du es

willst... doch kann dein Geist deinem Körper offenbar nicht folgen. Meine

Lippen legen sich an deinen Hals, wo ich deinen Geschmack aufnehme, den Duft von

Sex und das sachte Aroma deines Schweißes... es ist eine betörende Mischung

und ich koste sie ganz aus, ehe meine Lippen nahe deines Ohrs schweben "Ich

werde alles mit dir teilen, mein Herz. Sowohl jenes Fest, als auch andere Riten,

die dein Interesse wecken. Und auch in Zukunft werden wir noch manche

Gelegenheit haben... haaahhh... am Leben des anderen teilzuhaben - mit... all

seinen Facetten..." bringe ich rauchig hervor und als ich deinen sachten Blick

empfange, den feurigen und doch so hingebungsvollen Schimmer deiner Augen

studiere, wird mir klar, dass du mich sehr wohl verstanden hast. Es mag so sein,

dass ich im Augenblick dein Herz noch nicht vollkommen erobert habe. Doch ich

kann überaus geduldig sein, wenn ich es wünsche... und so werde ich einfach

weiter um dich werben, solange bis wir vollkommen und uneingeschränkt einander

unsere Liebe schwören können. Solange ist unser Kind wohl unsere stärkste

Verbindung. So schön der Gedanke ist, so lässt er mein Herz doch eine

Winzigkeit schmerzen. Denn ich sehen mich danach, mich vollkommen mit dir zu

verbinden... auf eine Weise, wie sie nur sehr, sehr wenige Geschöpfe je

erfahren haben - sowohl unter deines, als auch unter meinesgleichen.

Als ich deinem Flehen nachkomme und dich durch den Luftspiegel daran teilhaben

lasse, wie ich deinen Unterleib mit den feinen goldenen Symbolen verziere,

erregt es dich so sehr, dass dein Schaft freudig wippt und die klare

Flüssigkeit deiner Liebestropfen in schimmernden Spuren zwischen deine Pobacken

fließt und das Eindringen noch einmal geschmeidiger macht. Du siehst zu, wie

mein praller Phallus wieder und wieder in dir versinkt, wie deine lockende,

feuchte Rosette mich zuckend einkerkert und mich tiefer saugt und wie deine

eigenen Bälle sich zusammenziehen... sie künden ebenso von deinem nahen

Orgasmus, wie das rhythmische Verengungen deiner Muskeln "Es ist heiß, da gebe

ich dir recht... doch so bist es auch du. Unglaublich heiß... fiebrig nahezu...

dein Inneres, dein Herz - als stünden sie in Flammen... hmmmm~..." grolle ich

dir entgegen und verändere abermals unsere Position: Indem ich dich mit meinen

Armen umschlinge, drehe ich uns geschickt und lasse mich zurück sinken, sodass

ich es nun bin, der auf der Liege ruht. Das etwas aufgerichtete Kopfteil, lässt

mich halb sitzen und du schmiegst dich an mich, sodass sich dein Hinterkopf auf

meine Schulter bettet. Indem ich meine Läufe anwinkle, gebe ich dir einen

zusätzlichen Halt und ich schmunzle verrucht, als ich dein steil aufragendes,

helles Glied sehe, wie es sacht auf und abspringt. Kurz habe ich den Takt

gebrochen, doch nun legen sich meine Hände an dein Becken und ich fange erneut

deine Lippen ein "... und das ist noch nicht alles..." wispere ich

verheißungsvoll, während der schwebende Luftspiegel ebenso seine Position

verändert und nun leicht schräg über uns schwebt - so kannst du genau

beobachten, wie ich beginne mich kraftvoll und sinnlich in dir zu versenken.

Wieder und wieder stoße ich in einer raschen Folge empor und raube dir so jeden

Gedanken und den letzten Atem. Es lässt die Flammen aus deinen Adern direkt in

deine Lenden schießen und das so wohlige, dir mittlerweile vertraute Prickeln

sammelt sich in deinem Unterleib. Mit nur einer Hand an deiner Hüfte treibe ich

den Takt unerbittlich voran, während die andere sich mit festem Griff um deine

Erregung legt und dich unablässig massiert. Deine Laute erfüllen den Raum und

ich stimme immer mehr ein... gebe mich ganz der Lust und Liebe hin, die ich für

dich empfinde - und schließlich peitscht zeitgleich ein verzehrender Blitz wie

eine Explosion durch unsere Körper und reißt uns in ungekannte Ekstase. Mein

heißer Samen spritzt mit hohem Druck in dich, füllt dich vollkommen aus...

doch quillt er nicht, wie bei unserem ersten Akt aus dir hervor. Nein, es fühlt

sich vielmehr an... als würde er noch weiter in dein Inneres gesogen. In meinem

Kopf ist noch nicht genug Blut, um dies in Zusammenhang zu bringen, denn noch

immer habe ich ein anderes Bild vor Augen: In dem Moment, da du kamst, ist eine

dünnflüssige, weiße Fontäne empor gespritzt und hat den Luftspiegel über

uns bekleckert... ebenso wie deinen eigenen Oberkörper,dein Gesicht... und ein

wenig auch mein Kinn.

Dieser Orgasmus war verzehrender als der vorige und es dauert bei uns beiden

lange, bis wir wieder halbwegs bei Atem sind. Endlich löse ich auch diese Pose,

umfange dich mit meinen Armen und drehe uns behutsam beiseite. Noch immer tief

in dich gebettet, halte ich dich nah an mich gedrückt und vergrabe meine Nase

in deinem feuchten Haar "... ich fürchte fast... du wirst dich erneut reinigen

müssen, mein Herz..." und du hörst den Schalk andeutungsweise in meiner Stimme

"... denn wir haben uns erneut maßlos besudelt..." indem ich mich auf meinen

Ellenbogen aufstütze, lehne ich mich über dich und vereine unsere Lippen

abermals. Es ist ein sanfter, liebender Kuss, bei dem ich spielerisch die

Innenwände deines Mundes streichle und träge deine Zunge umgarne. Diese

gemeinsame Zeit zwischen uns, diese Harmonie, diese Verbundenheit... ich koste

sie unendlich aus. Ja, ich könnte wohl die ganze Nacht noch so liegen bleiben.

Doch wäre es wohl kaum ratsam. Was sich zwischen uns anbahnte, kam unverhofft

und wir können wohl beide unsere Aufgaben nicht so einfach vernachlässigen. So

werden wir die ersten Gespräche führen, Arrangements treffen und dann können

wir uns wiedersehen. Ob bei dir oder an einem anderen Ort, es spielt keine

Rolle. Nur will ich dich gern am kommenden Abend erneut in meinen Armen halten.

Meine Finger geistern über deinen erschöpften und befriedigten Leib und ich

spiele neckend mit deiner pinken Eichel, streichle deinen schlaffen Penis hinab

zu deinen Hoden, die ich kurz in meiner Hand wiege, ehe sich meine Kosungen an

deinem Becken und über dein Bauch bis zu deiner Brust fortsetzen "Es wäre

schön, wenn du für den Rest der Nacht hier bleiben könntest. Ich habe eine

Kammer, die ich in diesem Hause bewohne... sie ist nach menschlichem Maßstab

nicht mit Luxus erfüllt, doch gemütlich... und - nun... für die wenigen

Stunden, die noch bis zum Morgengrauen verbleiben, könntest du dort ruhen und

wieder zu Kräften kommen..."biete ich dir an und bin doch etwas unsicher, ob du

es überhaupt willst. Womöglich verlangt seine Lordschaft auch erneut nach dir

oder eine andere Aufgabe benötigt deine Aufmerksamkeit. Dennoch will ich es

wissen... - und so streichle ich dich beruhigend, fürsorglich - doch

keinesfalls drängend oder mit der Absicht, dich zu überreden.

"Was sagt du...?" will ich mich leise erkundigen, doch wird mein Blick einen

Moment geistesabwesend. Ich spüre etwas - und es behagt mir ganz und gar nicht.

Mit einem Arm stütze ich mich auf und blicke über meine Schulter zur

Eingangstür zum Hauptbad. Etwas kommt auf uns zu - eine geballte, aufgestaute

Ansammlung dunkler Energie... ich kann Zorn fühlen, Hass, Angst und

Verzweiflung... doch in erster Linie bittere Entschlossenheit. Meine Brauen

ziehen sich zusammen und meine feinen Instinkte lassen mich rasch handeln: Ich

entziehe mich dir vorsichtig und bedecke dich mit dem großen Badetuch "Bleib

hinter mir, egal was passiert." mahne ich dich eindringlich, auch wenn du nicht

recht verstehst, was vor sich geht. nein, du kannst es nicht spüren, nicht so

wie ich - doch als eine zerstörerische Druckwelle durch die Gänge jagt und die

Tür des Bades aus den Angeln sprengt, bin auch ich nicht bereit für das, was

uns bevorsteht. Eisige Kälte überzieht die Wände, lässt Eiskristalle

entstehen und unseren Atem in blassen Wolken sichtbar werden. Es ist als würden

sich die Schatten unter Schmerzen verformen und verdrehen und es dauert nicht

lange, bis er den Raum betritt.

Was kann das zu bedeuten haben? Mein unverständiger Blick liegt auf unser

beider Herr. Er steht da, still und noch blasser als sonst... doch das scheint

nicht alles zu sein. Dort ist mehr, doch kann ich es nicht richtig ausmachen.

Sogleich hat er uns entdeckt und ich bin bereits vor seinem Erscheinen von der

Liege gerutscht, habe einen festen Stand eingenommen und bilde so eine Barriere

zwischen ihm und dir. Denn ich gedenke nicht, herauszufinden, ob mein Schutz

nötig sein wird oder nicht. Die grünen Augen meines Herrn sind eisig auf uns

gerichtet... reichen an mir vorbei und durchbohren dich regelrecht. Sein

Gesichtsausdruck ist steinern und starr und langsam nur wendet er sich uns zu.

Die zerborstene Tür findet sich erneut zusammen, sodass das zersplitterte Holz

wieder heil wird und sich die Tür schließt. Seine Bewegungen sind beherrscht,

kontrolliert und doch auf ihre ganz eigentümliche Weise elegant. Mir ist nicht

klar, was ihn derart aufbrachte, doch ich weiß, dass er keineswegs zu

unterschätzen ist. Etwas wühlt ihn so sehr auf, dass er nicht länger er

selbst zu sein scheint. In nur wenigen Schritten hat er uns erreicht und ich

komme auch im etwas entgegen "MyLord... was ist geschehen, wieso seid ihr derart

aufgebracht...?" doch ich kann nicht weiter fragen: Eine harsche Handbewegung

hebt mich von den Hufen, sodass ich in einem hohen Bogen gegen eine der Wände

geschleudert werde und hinab falle. Etwas benommen bleibe ich liegen, während

sein Blick allein auf dir ruht. Diese unverhohlene Aggressivität, die Kraft...

die Gefahr... er präsentiert es regelrecht, auch wenn er es nicht sofort zur

Schau stellen mag. Doch er macht dir klar, dass du dich in irgendeiner Weise

verfehlt hast - und ich gewiss auch.

Seine Hand hebt sich und legt sich an deine Kehle, während er neben der Liege

steht, auf der du nun auf dem Rücken liegst. Du blickst auf in seine Smaragde,

siehst das eisige Feuer in ihnen sprühen und bald ist da ein leichter,

zunächst nur warnender Druck an deinem Hals "Ich lasse dir eine einzige Chance,

Severus - sprich aus, was du getan hast, offenbare dich mir... und büße. Nimm

deine Strafe an oder mein Zorn wird dich vernichten... auf eine Art und Weise,

die jeden Tod, den du zu kennen glaubst, gnädig erscheinen lässt." zwar bin

ich noch etwas benommen doch ich nehme seine Worte deutlich wahr - auch wenn ich

nicht verstehe, was er meint. Er scheint zu glauben... dass du deine Loyalität

gebrochen hättest. So rasch als möglich, rapple ich mich auf - es ist mir

nichts passiert und ich bin aus weit härterem Holz geschnitzt, als das mich

solch ein Angriff ernsthaft verletzen könnte. Doch unerwartet war es, das

gestehe ich mir ein. Als ich aber sehe, wie er sich über dich beugt, die Hand

an deinem Hals... und die Panik in deinen Augen, kann ich nicht an mich halten.

Rasch bin ich bei euch und er will mich keines Blickes würdigen, sondern mich

erneut weg schleudern. Diesmal verhindert das aber meine eigene Magie - und nun

siehst er auch auf "Genug. Niemand hat euch verraten, MyLord... - was lässt

euch auf den Gedanken kommen?" ich habe seine Finger von dir gelöst, mich

zwischen euch geschoben - doch auch wenn er für den Moment ruhig aussieht,

lassen seine folgenden Worte das Blut aus meinen Wangen verschwinden "... so

hast du mich also auch verraten... Hyperion..." wie kann er das nur glauben? Ich

war ihm stets treu ergeben und nie gab es einen Grund, mir zu misstrauen - auch

jetzt nicht "Nein, Lord Ri-" doch ich komme nicht weiter. Unermesslich qualvolle

Krämpfe peitschen mit einem Mal durch meinen Leib, reißen mich zu Boden,

sodass ich mich wild winde und diesem Schmerz zu entfliehen versuche. Meine

Schreie erfüllen den Raum und sie sind nicht gänzlich menschlich... tragen den

Unterton meines Volkes. Meine Hände reißen sich zu meinem Kopf, pressen sich

flach gegen die Seiten und ich flehe in meinen Gedanken, dass es aufhören soll.

Er hingegen sieht dem Trieben still zu, völlig ungerührt und wendet dann den

Blick zu dir "Ich höre, Severus." spricht er ruhig, als sie nicht das Geringste

im Gange.

Bemerkst du es so sehr was mich belastet, was ich denke, was ich spüre, was

tief in mir vorgeht…? Das ist es was ich an dir Liebe, Begehre, und was mich

an dich bindet, noch nicht hundertprozentig, aber dennoch genug um zu sagen das

es mir bei dir nie an etwas fehlen wird. „es tut mir leid…ich werde mit

meinen Gedanken wohl lieber im hier und jetzt bleiben….und genießen…wieder

durch deine Bemühungen zu kommen!", meine Stimme klingt leise und schnurrend,

fast beschwörend, als würde er Magie benutzen, uralte Magie…"Alles…das

ist ein…schwerwiegendes Versprechen, Liebster. Den wenn wir alles

teilen…Freude..Schmerz, und Lust, wird unser Bund umso enger werden. Willst du

das riskieren? Sollte einem von uns etwas zustoßen, durch die Hand eines

Dritten würden wir leiden, so unsagbar leiden!", es klang eher wie eine

prophezeihung als nach einfachen gesprochenen Worten. Kündeten sie das an was

kommen würde…ß Es war jedenfalls keine allzu fröhliche Zukunft die da

kommen würde, wenn sie einen entscheiden Fehler tun würden, eine falsche

entscheidung fälle würde.

„Ja, heiß trifft es gut…und alles brennt nur für dich…für die Liebe die

du mir entgegenbringst…und für die lust die wir teilen!", murmelte er leise

und kam jeden deiner stöße entgegen, stöhnte willig, drücke dich jedes Mal

tiefer in mich hinein, und reite dich vorsichtig, während ich mich an dich

schmiege…es ist als könnte ich es kaum abwarten zu kommen, mit dir über die

klippe zu springen!

Ich spüre es allerdings, dein Sperma tief in mir, unser baby nutzt es…es

prickelt und mein bauch fühlt sich an als wenn…eine Wärmquelle auf ihr

liegen würde….es gibt mir neue kraft…"Dein…Unser kind nutzt dein

Erbe…um zu wachsen…", gebe ich von mir uns genieße meinen Höhepunkt so

sehr, das ich mich eng an dich schmiege und die nachwehen wie nichts anderes

davor über mich ergehen lasse. „Solange wir es gemeinsam tun, das

reinigen…bin ich für alles offen!", es klingt verschmitzt und ein kleines

bisschen kokett. „was denkst du was ich sagen würde? Natürlich ja! Was

denkst du den?", ich liebkose sanft deine Gesichtszüge und fahre sie mit

meinen Fingern nach, spüre dann deine weiche haut unter ihnen beben. Plötzlich

zucke auch ich zusammen, spüre diese Dunkel Aura, sie mag vernichtend sein,

wenn sie will. Ich habe Angst du merkst es wohl…"Wieso sollte ich?", trotz

alledem verstecke ich mich hinter deinem schützenden Rücken.

Ich sehe dem was passiert stumm zu bis du von IHM gegen die Wand geschleudert

wird, und mir entkommt ein Laut des Erstaunens und…der Angst…die angst um

dich! Blitzschnell ist Tom über mir, seine hand gefährlich an meiner

Kehle…Meine Augen sind schreckgeweitet, starren dich flehendlich an, wissen

nicht was sie verbrochen haben könnten. Das violett schimmert heller als je

zuvor bei dieser Emotion. "Herr…ich…würde NIEMALS etwas tun…das euch

verraten würde…Hyperion und ich…hatten Spaß, ihr selber sagtet ich sollte

neues erkunden, und jemanden finde der mich begehrt…er tut es…und so falle

ich euch nicht mehr zur last, mit Dingen die Ihr nicht gut heißt. Er erweckte

etwas in meinen inneren, etwas verborgenes das keiner erahnte…ich bin ein

magier, zu einer hälfte, zur anderen, bin ich dein Dämon. So jedenfalls

eröffnete es mir hyperion. Wir haben nichts getan, herr, wirklich nichts das

euch gefährden würde. Wir hatten nur sex..", severus worte und sein Blick

sprachen mehr als tausend Dinge, es war nichts als die wahrheit…

Still sehe ich dieses Bild, still lausche ich diese Worten - Lügen... nichts

weiter. Der erbärmliche Versuch einer Beschwichtigung und ich weiß, dass du

deine Haut zu retten versuchst. Du warst schon immer gut darin, mit Worten

erneut Wahrheiten zu schaffen und die Tatsachen zu verdrehen, bis sie dir

genügten. Doch scheinst du zu vergessen, wen du hier vor dir hast und dass ich

es war, der dich diese Taktiken lehrte.

Mir ist es einerlei, dass ich euch kurz nach dem Akt antraf. Ich bemerke es

kaum.. nur, dass ihr wohl nicht Pläne schmiedend in einem verborgenen Kerker

dasaßt, sondern dass das, was mir schaden kann, zwischen euch bei diesem Akt

geschah. Dass dich mein einst so loyal ergebener Diener beschützen will, ist

nur ein weitere Beweis meiner Vermutung. Und freilich war ich nie ein Mann, der

sich zuerst Erklärungen anhört und dann straft. Es ist mein Recht, auf

derartige Insuborinationen sofort zu reagieren... mit aller Härte.

Der schwere Duft von Sex steigt mir deutlich in die Nase und ich erlaube mir

einen Moment den Blick schweifen zu lassen. Auf Hyperion, der noch immer am

Boden liegt, erkenne ich helle Sprenkel von Samen und sein sonst von einem

Lendenschurz verdecktes Glied ist noch immer nicht gänzlich erschlafft. Du

hingegen... ich erkenne es in jeder deiner Bewegungen: Der letzte Hauch von

Lust, der dich vollkommen erfüllt hat, der dein Inneres verbrannt hat... die

sinnliche Eleganz deiner Gesten, mögen sie auch noch so sehr von Furcht

unterlegt sein. Und du fürchtest dich zurecht. Unter meine Fingern an deiner

Kehle spüre ich deinen rasenden Puls und als ich deinen Obsidianen gegebene...

erkenne ich darin eine violetten Schimmer, wie er sich nie zuvor zeigte. Es ist

als würde in meinem Kopf ein Siegel gebrochen und als würde ich Reihe um Reihe

in einem Pergament die Zeilen überfliegen. Ich sah dies bereits zuvor und

unterschwellig ist mir klar, dass es mir ganz und gar nicht behagen wird.

Doch ehe ich meine Antwort finden kann, mischt sich Hyperion erneut ein.

Närrischer Satyr... er bekommt erstmals all die Strenge meiner Hand zu kosten,

die ich so gut vor ihm zu verbergen wusste. Es war nie nötig, es ihm zu

demonstrieren. Doch das, was er sich hier wagt, kann ich einfach nicht

tolerieren. Für einen Augenblick wende ich mich von dir ab und trete neben den

sich am Boden windenden und schreienden Wald-Geist "Es mag sein, dass du

Sympathien für jene hegst, die dich empfingen, Hyperion... doch vergiss nie,

wem du zu wahrer Treue und Loyalität verpflichtet bist. Meine Magie mag nicht

so alt sein wie die deine und ich bin auch nicht unsterblich... doch mein Geist

vermag die Grundfesten der Erde zu erschüttern - und so wäre es mir ein

Leichtes, deinen verstand ins Chaos zu stürzen." erkläre ich ruhig und hebe

den Saum meiner Robe etwas an, sodass ich meinen nackten, eleganten Fuß auf

seine sich schwer hebende und senkende Brust stelle "Du solltest es besser

wissen, als sich zwischen die Schlange und ihre Beute zu stellen. Also wage es

nie wieder." er blickt aus vor Panik und Qualen geweiteten Rauchquarzen zu mir

auf und ich ergötze mich an dem Anblick... er fleht, er schwört, dass er alles

tun wird, wenn es nur aufhört. Es wäre unter anderen Umständen noch nicht

genug, doch ich habe jetzt einfach nicht die Zeit, mich einer ausgiebig

anzunehmen. So löse ich den Crucio und während er keuchend nach Luft ringt und

sein so kraftvoller Körper wie eine Marionette erschlafft, der man die Fäden

durchschnitt... wende ich mich dir erneut zu. Noch immer liegst du halb, stützt

dich mit deinem Unterarm etwas ab und ich erkenne sehr wohl den mitfühlenden,

furchtsamen Ausdruck in deinen Augen. Du fürchtest um ihn... oh, Severus: Was

bist du doch töricht. Nach all den Jahren solltest du das ein oder andere über

Satyre gelernt haben. So auch, dass sie zwar die höchste körperliche Lust

bereiten könne, aber dass man sich keinesfalls einbilden sollte, dass es etwas

Tieferes zu bedeuten hätte. Nun, du warst bis vor Kurzem unberührt und

womöglich ist wissen nicht dasselbe, wie begreifen. Doch sei's drum... auch das

ist belanglos in diesem Moment.

Erneut komme ich zu dir, kette deinen Blick an den meinen und höre mir diese

lächerliche Erklärung an.. und noch während du sprichst, hebe ich erneut die

Hand und lege sie an deine Kehle.. diesmal kannst du erneut die langen,

gebogenen Krallen spüren - und diesmal weißt du, dass sie zum Töten gedacht

sind und nicht um dir Lust zu spenden. Die Gedanken überschlagen sich nahezu

hinter deiner Stirn und als ich einige Zeit nichts gesagt habe, scheinst du

anzunehmen, dass ich deine unsinnigen Ausflüchte überdenke - doch muss ich

dich enttäuschen "Die erste Lüge, aus deinem Mund war jene, dass du mich

niemals verraten könntest. Denn das tatest du... ich habe es gespürt,

Severus... habe es nicht nur durch das dunkle Mal gespürt, sondern auch

gesehen." die letzte Ahnung von Farbe weicht aus deinem Gesicht, als du

realisierst, dass ich dir nicht glaube und mag ich dir auch ungewollt offenbart

haben, dass ich das zweite Gesicht besitze, so spielt das doch kaum eine Rolle

"... die zweite Lüge besteht darin, dass du jemanden gefunden haben willst, der

sich deiner annimmt. Ein Satyr ist nicht das, was ich unter einem Partner

verstehe. Entweder darfst du dich der König der Naivität nennen oder aber ein

unsäglicher Narr. Was immer er dir zuflüsterte, während sein Phallus in

deinem engen Hintern eingebettet war,ist nichts weiter als Mittel zum Zweck. Du

hast dich ihm geöffnet und er hat dir offenbar ungeahnte Ekstase zeigen

können. Wunderbar. Doch entsinne dich: Du bist verdammt nochmal ein Professor

an einer einst so noblen schule. du solltest einiges über seine Art wissen...

so auch, dass er viel zu physisch ist, um so etwas, wie eine dauerhafte Bindung

einzugehen. Was erneut das Problem auf mich zurück führt, dass ich mich mit

deinen überflüssigen Gefühlen belasten muss. Und mehr noch... ich sagte dir,

du solltest darauf Acht geben, dass du das Herz des Jungen nicht verletzt. Er

wird wissen, was du fühlst, sobald auch er das dunkle Mal trägt. Gewiss spürt

es kein anderer Todesser, aber Harry ist mir ähnlicher als du denkst... und er

wird es wahrnehmen." meine Worte sind ruhig gesprochen, doch liegt ihnen ein

schneidender Ton bei und du kannst die Ahnung von scharfen S-Lauten hören... es

klingt, als müsse ich mich zügeln, um nicht in Parsel mit dir zu sprechen. Mit

einer Hand stütze ich mich auf der von Sekret und Samen befleckten Liege ab und

halte unablässig deinen Blick - ehe ich ihn beiseite wende und ein eiskaltes,

starres Lächeln meine Züge ziert "Und er sagte dir, dass du zu einer Hälfte

ein Dämon seist? Fabelhaft.. somit ist der Beweis erbracht, dass ihr beide

Verräter seid. Denn anstatt mich sofort aufzusuchen und mich über diese

unerhörte Begebenheit zu informieren, habt ihr euch hier einander hingegeben

und es ist mehr geschehen, als nur das, nicht wahr?" wieder wende ich dir mein

so jung erscheinendes Gesicht zu, dessen Augen so alt sind, so aufgebracht und

doch von einem kalten Feuer erfüllt "Es ist mehr geschehen, als dass ihr euch

ungezügelt dem Akt hingabt. Ich habe es gespürt, Severus... ich habe die

Energie von etwas gespürt, das mir schaden kann und wird. Offenbare es mir und

ich lasse dich womöglich leben." es ist keine Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen

und du bist dir dessen bewusst. Ebenso wie der Krallen an deinem Hals, die sich

leicht gegen deine feine Haut drücken. Doch tatsächlich war ich wohl etwas

abgelenkt: Hyperion hat sich fassen könne und aufgerappelt und diesmal stellt

er sich nicht zwischen uns - dieser Tor sinkt neben dich auf die Liege, schlägt

dabei meine Hand fort und umfängt dich schützend mit seinen Armen. Sein Blick

begegnet dem meine und was ich in seinen Rauchquarzen lesen kann, lässt eine

dunkle Aura noch einmal so bedrohlich aufwallen: Widerwille. Und er warnt mich!

Wie kann er es sich erdreisten?

Eine Hand liegt an deinem Kopf, drückt ihn behutsam an die Halsbeuge des

Halbwesens, während er mit seinem anderen Arm deine Körper so gut als möglich

umfängt und etwas von mir weg dreht - doch nie ohne mich aus den Augen zu

lassen "MyLord, bitte... ich weiß nicht,was euch derart erschüttert hat, dass

ihr so aufgebracht seid, aber wir sind uns keiner schuld bewusst. Nicht Lord

Snape und nicht ich. Wir haben einander genossen und ja... es stimmt, dass es

Satyre und andere meinesgleichen gibt, die ihre Partner mit süßen Worten in

ihr Lager lockend und dort immer wieder halten. Aber was ich sprach war und ist

die Wahrheit - euch gegenüber und Lord Snape ebenso." dass er dich zuvor

informell ansprach, ist mir nicht bewusst und es ist weise von ihm, es so zu

halten.

Nun begegne ich seinem entschlossenen Blick - entschlossen, dich zu beschützen

und notfalls dem Tod zu begegnen... oder noch weit Schlimmeren. Doch neige ich

lediglich den Kopf in einer spöttischen Geste und doch sind meine Züge wie zu

Stein erstarrt "Denkst du, es wäre so einfach? Ihr seid beide meine Deiner.

Wenn diese Made in deinen Armen mir wahrhaft loyal dienen würde, hätte er

innegehalten, sobald sich diese Neuigkeit ergeben hat. Denn auch dir, Hyperion,

dürfte klar sein, was für schwerwiegende Konsequenzen es haben kann, wenn sich

ein Mischwesen mit dir einlässt, nicht wahr? ganz gleich welchem Geschlecht es

angehört." die Verachtung ist deutlich in meine Worten zu hören und ich

verschränke meine Arme vor meinem Bauch, halte unverhohlen verächtlich den

Blick auf euch gerichtet "Ihr habt beide Gefahr über mich gebracht; habt in

Kauf genommen, dass über die Verbindung durch das dunkle Mal etwas mit mir

geschieht... habt etwas so Bedeutendes vor mir verborgen - und erwartet nun

meine Nachsicht? Macht euch nicht lächerlich." meine leisen Worte klingen weit

bedrohlicher als jedes wutentbrannte Geschrei "Was, wenn bei deiner Erweckung

die Verbindung gekappt worden wäre? Was, wenn es meinen Geist zerfetzt hätte,

während du dich hier schamlos meinem Kammerdiener hingibst? Was... dachtest du,

würde geschehen, wenn ich es von selbst herausfinde, anstatt, dass du die

Courage aufbringst oder es überhaupt für nötig hältst, mich umgehend

einzuweihen? Was... wenn deine 'Verwandtschaft' sich durch deine Erweckung

eingeladen gefühlt hätte?" mein Blick liegt auf dir und auch Hyperion scheint

nun einen Moment von der grenzenlosen Furcht um dich abzusehen und auch darüber

nachzudenken. Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich wahr, wie er mich offenbar

mustert... still, unaufdringlich, wie es eben seine Art ist - doch sehe ich

seine Nasenflügel leicht beben. Er wittert etwas - wittert entweder die

Finsternis meiner Aura oder aber... das Blut.

Nicht einen Moment weiche ich, zeige eine Schwäche oder ähnliches und mehr

noch, straffe ich meine Schultern und halte meine Fokus auf dich gerichtet "Ich

frage dich ein letztes Mal, Severus. War dies alles? Die Offenbarung, dass du

noch immer ein Halbblut bist, auch wenn die Komponenten andere sind? Dass du

mich gefährdet und deinen Schwur mir gegenüber einfach vergessen hast? Oder

gibt es da noch mehr?"

Er nickte leicht zu den Worten Dracos. Wie recht er doch hatte.

Als der Malfoyspross dann seine Hausaufgaben erwähnte verzog der Schwarzhaarige

leicht das Gesicht. Er schob die kaum beschriebenen Blätter zu dem

Grauäugigen. „Es wird dir nicht viel bringen.", kommentierte er und brachte

dann etwas geordnete Unordnung in sein Chaos.

Blaise fand immer das was er suchte. Wie sagte man so schön? Das Genie

beherrscht das Chaos...

„Also mit Wiesel kannst du meinetwegen machen was du möchtest… es würde

sowieso niemanden wirklich jucken, wenn dieser Blutverräter irgendwo vor sich

hingammelt. Genauso kannst du auch mit dem Schlammblut verfahren … aber mit

Potter hat der dunkle Lord sicher noch einiges zu „bereden…", sagte er und

musterte den Blonden leicht.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt gehabt, dass eben jener dunkle Lord vor ein paar

Tagen im Gemeinschaftsraum war? Um mit Snape zu reden?", fragte er mehr zu

sich als zu dem Blonden. Blaise drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur

Decke hinauf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher rein gar nichts in diese Richtung

erwähnt zu haben, auch die anderen Anwesenden hatten nichts gesagt, da diese

nicht einmal begriffen hatten wer sie da mit seiner Gegenwart beehrte. Und sie

dachten es wäre nur ein weiterer Todesser…. Einer ohne größere Bedeutung,

die öfters einmal vorbei kamen in letzter Zeit. Schließlich richtete er sich

wieder auf, unruhig wir er war rutschte er auf seinem Bett herum und fixierte

dann wieder den Blonden.

„Es geht etwas vor und mich juckt es in den Fingern zu erfahren um was es sich

dabei dreht.", der Slytherin war nicht dumm und hatte den dunkel Lord erkannt,

aber ihm machte es schon nachdenklich, vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht zu haben

als er ihm gegenüber getreten war.

Aber wäre dem so gewesen hätte Voldemort sicher nicht gezögert ihn darauf

hinzuweisen.

Sein blauen Augen huschten durch ihr Zimmer und landeten dann in den grauen

Dracos.

„Hast du etwas mitbekommen? Vielleicht über deinen Vater?", fragte er

neugierig. Da ihm wohl bewusst war, dass seine Familie zwar auch in der Gunst

Voldemorts stand aber nicht so hoch wie die Malfoys. Zumindest seiner Ansicht

nach.

Mit einem leichten Nicken nahm er die Blätter entgegen und warf einen kurzen

Blick darauf, es war nicht wirklich viel und anscheinend auch nicht sehr

ordentlich gemacht, typisch Blaise also und völlig unakzeptabel für ihn

selbst. Trotzdem würde er bestimmt einige Informationen für das Verständnis

entnehmen können, deswegen legte er die Unterlagen auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo

er sich später noch seinen Hausaufgaben widmen würde.

Bei Blaise Worten sah er zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hinüber und nickte leicht,

leider konnte er im Fall der Fälle wirklich nichts gegen Potter machen, wenn er

nicht vorhatte die Wut des dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen und Draco wusste

weit besseres als das. Er selbst war noch nicht in den engen Kreis der Todesser

aufgenommen worden und hatte aufgrund dessen auch noch keinen direkten Kontakt

mit Voldemort gehegt. Einerseits machte ihn das wütend, andererseits war er

aber auch mehr als froh, denn mit dem Schwarzmagier war nicht zu scherzen und

ein falsches Wort oder eine falsche Geste bedeuteten schon den Crucio oder den

Todesfluch. Gerade wollte er etwas antworten, als er die nächsten Worte seines

Freundes hörte. Sofort war er auf den Beinen, starrte mit schreckweiten Augen

zu ihm. „Der Dunkle Lord? Er war hier? Wann? Warum? Bist du sicher dass er es

war?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, er konnte nicht glauben,

was er da zu hören bekam. Wo war er nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen? Und wieso

hatte ihm sein Vater nichts davon gesagt? „Mit Snape? Warum hat er ihn nicht

einfach mit Hilfe des Mals zu sich gerufen? Was kann so wichtig gewesen

sein…?" fragte der Blonde mit gerunzelter Stirn, die ihn deutlich älter

aussehen ließ, als er wirklich war. Das ganze wurde ja wirklich immer

mysteriöser. „Du hast Recht, mich interessiert auch, was hier vor sich geht,

aber wie sollen wir das erfahren? Nun gut, ein erster Schritt wäre meinem Vater

einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn beiläufig darauf anzusprechen… aber wenn der

dunkle Lord es merkt – merkt dass wir ihm nachspionieren – wird er sicher

nicht erfreut sein, Blaise!"

Er erwiderte den Blick aus dunkelblauen Augen und seufzte auf, es war nicht so

einfach herauszufinden, was sich hinter dem Besuch ihres Herrschers versteckte

und sie gingen ein großes Risiko ein, es herausfinden zu wollen, aber Draco war

neugierig und nicht gewillt, über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Natürlich

würde er sich deswegen nicht leichtsinnig verhalten und seine Haut riskieren.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir es wirklich herausfinden, hier geht doch etwas vor

sich und ich will auch endlich eingeweiht werden und mitmachen!"

Ich lüge dich nicht an, ich lasse nur etwas entschiedenes weg, etwas das ich

mit meinem leben beschützen würde. Dieses Kind bedeutet für mich alles, es

kann mich aus diesem schwarzen Loch befreien, mir neuen Lebensmut geben, mich

einfach nur glücklich machen…dein Blick mustert mich, erkennt meine Lust, die

langsam abklingt, und auch wenn meine Augen Furcht ausdrücken so, zeigen sie

dennoch etwas…neues…ein neues Wesen in meinen Tiefen.

Von unserer Bank aus muss ich mich ansehen was Tom dir antut, und ich habe

Angst, nicht um mich freilich, sondern um dich, deinen Geist, deine Seele, und

um deinen Spross in mir. „Lass ihn…bitte..", es klingt weniger wie eine

Bitte als ein…Feststellung, den etwas hält dich ab ihn weiter zu quälen, es

ist Magie, alte…Magie, eine die du sicherlich nicht kennst, sie manipuliert

und zeigt dennoch wie mächtig sie sein kann wenn sie herausbeschworen wird.

„Strafe mich, wenn du glaubst das ich dich verraten habe. Aber lass ihn aus

dem Spiel, er hat nichts getan, außer bei mir zu sein, sich mir hinzugeben.

Nicht mehr nicht weniger. Das einzige was du nicht vielleicht nicht erahnt hast,

ist das wir etwas füreinander empfinde, so absurd es dir erscheinen mag.",

Severus Stimme klang leiser, aber fest, auch wenn seine Augen etwas Furcht,

Angst aber auch Respekt zeigte, die er für Tom empfand.

„Ich habe dich nicht verraten! Ich hab doch nur Sex gehabt, mit einem anderen,

und mein…anderes ich ist erwacht. Ist das für dich verrat? Dann ja, dann bei

Merlins Bart bin ich schuldig. Überlass es mir wie sehr ich Narr sein möchte,

mein Lord. Selbst wenn er…"; er sah Hyperion einfach nur sanft an.

„…mich nur für eine Nacht, eine Woche , einen Monat, oder ein Jahr

glücklich macht, so bin ich unendlich zufrieden damit und will sehen was die

Zukunft bringt. Und du bist es der mich das lehrte. Ich will mein Leben nicht

verschwenden, sondern es genießen, in allen Facetten. Ich würde Harry niemals

verletzen und ich bin der Meinung das wenn ich es ihm erkläre, ihm einfach

verdammt noch mal die Wahrheit sage, das ich Hyperion…sehr mag und Harry auch,

dann wird er es akzeptieren. Ihm ist nur wichtig das ich nicht mit ihm spiele.

Und das tue ich ja nicht."; Eine weile schweige ich und höre dir zu. „Weil

es nichts geändert hätte! Ich bin immer noch ein Halbblut wenn auch auf andere

Weise. Außerdem KANNST du nicht wissen das ich es dir NICHT mitgeteilt hätte.

Sobald wir unser Spiel beendet haben? Du machst mir Vorwürfe über Dinge die du

nicht Wissen kannst! Ich bin IMMER noch ein Todesser, ein Giftmischer, manchmal

ein Heiler, daran hat sich rein gar nicht geändert. Nenn es Hingabe was du

gespürt hast, nenn es mein Wesen, das ich nicht kenne, das ich nicht zuordnen

kann. Und meinetwegen nenn es Liebe, ich empfinde für etwas für Hyperion und

mein Geist war seit langem einfach nur noch frei…", ich konnte ihm nicht

sagen was in mir heranwachsen würde, die Gefahr das du mich sofort töten

würdest, und damit auch das ungeborene Leben unter meinem Herzen war einfach

viel zu groß. „Sie hätte nie etwas getan was anderen schaden würde!

Außerdem…wer weiß ob sie auf mich warten, mich suchen oder gar finden

wollen! Ich bin doch selbst noch vollkommen verwirrt, und suche nach so vielen

antworten, das gerade DU der wichtiges zu tun hat, oder zu DENKEN, mir helfen

könnte und wollte. DIR geht es doch nur darum immer alles zu wissen und für

dich zu nutzen. Aber dieses Mal muss ich dich enttäuschen, es scheint das ich

NICHTS bin und nichts besonderes kann. Außer das was ich vorher auch schon

konnte…Tränke brauen, Gift erfinden und Wunden heilen.", ich weiß ich bin

so anmaßend was ich sage aber ich bin wütend so unsagbar wütend das ich es

kaum zügeln kann. Du bedroht Hyperion, meinen Gefährten, mein Kind und mich zu

guter letzt. Und mein Inneres weigert sich das anzunehmen, und verteidigt sich

mich zu gefährden, die dunkle Aura gespickt mit violetten Sprenkeln, umgibt

mich, schützt Körper und Seele vor Angriffen.

Blaise wusste, dass seine Aufzeichnungen den Ansprüchen des anderen im Moment

zumindest nicht gerecht wurden. Er hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben. Später

würde er das noch in Ordnung bringen. Er wollte auch keine schlechten Noten,

die er meistens auch nicht bekam, aber hin und wieder eben doch. In jenen

Momenten war er froh keinen so darauf bedachten Vater zu haben. Der

Schwarzhaarige sah dem sofort unruhigen Draco zu und nickte. „Natürlich bin

ich mir sicher! Die anderen mögen vielleicht nicht fähig gewesen sein den

dunklen Lord zu erkennen, aber ich bin es!", sagte er.

„Sein Erscheinungsbild … war ungewohnt.", fuhr er fort und überlegte

kurz. Er hätte Draco schon zeitiger davon erzählen sollen. „Ich glaube er

hat das Aussehen eines seiner jüngeren Ichs angenommen. Anders kann ich es mir

zumindest nicht erklären.", wenn er an das Geschehen im zweiten Schuljahr

zurückdachte wäre das durchaus möglich.

„Das dachte ich mir auch… Was ist so wichtig, dass der dunkle Lord

persönlich hier in Hogwarts erscheint… aber bisher habe ich nicht mehr heraus

bekommen genau aus jenem Grund … ihm hinterher zu spionieren kann nicht immer

positiv und mit mehr Informationen enden." Aber die Idee war an sich gut,

vielleicht würde Lucius etwas wissen. Wobei das „vielleicht" dem

Blauäugigen ganz und gar nicht gefiel, zudem stand noch immer offen, ob der

Todesser bereit war Draco und somit auch ihn darüber zu informieren.

„Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen!", mahnte Blaise und wusste, dass das dem

Blonden auch klar war. „Beruhig dich erst einmal wieder.", sagte der

Schwarzhaarige und bedeutet dem Malfoyspross sich wieder zu setzen. „Aufregung

bringt nichts … ich zerbreche mir schon die ganze Zeit darüber den Kopf, doch

mir will nichts Plausibles einfallen … ich hätte dir das vielleicht schon

zeitiger sagen sollen.", meinte er und zuckte leicht schuldbewusst mit den

Schultern. „Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl IHM gegenüber zu stehen.", gab

der Blauäugige zu und zupfte nervös an seinem Umhang herum. Er war Voldemort

noch nie persönlich begegnet. Als er ihm gegenüber stand hatte er nur

gehandelt erst in Nachhinein wurde ihm das Ganze erst so richtig bewusst. Dann

lächelte er jedoch. „Vielleicht ist auch alles gar nicht weiter so schlimm,

sonst hätten sicher schon mehr davon Wind bekommen.", versuchte er das etwas

herunterzuspielen. Dennoch war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass Draco und er

erst Ruhe geben würden, wenn sie ansatzweise wussten was vor sich ging.

Immer wenn der Blonde in Gedanken war oder einem Problem gegenüberstand, das er

zu lösen hatte, rieb er sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die Schläfe und

schloss die Augen – so auch jetzt. Wenn sich Blaise wirklich nicht irrte –

was er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ausschließen konnte, Blaise war ja nicht

Crabbe oder Goyle oder ein sonstiger Idiot. Das ganze wurde von Minute zu Minute

mysteriöser. Der dunkle Lord hatte nicht seine gruselige Schlangenillusion

benutzt? Und das außerhalb seines Manors? Zwar hatte der Malfoyspross schon

davon gehört, dass der Schwarzmagier im engsten Kreise sein ursprüngliches

Aussehen pflegte, aber doch niemals außerhalb? Das lieferte ihnen einen

weiteren Grund, dem ganzen auf sie Spur kommen zu wollen. Er teilte Blaise seine

Gedanken bezüglich der äußerlichen Erscheinung mit und saugte jedes weitere

Detail, das ihm sein bester Freund präsentierte, in sich auf. Es war bei weitem

nicht einfach, sich jetzt zu beruhigen, trotzdem hörte der Grauäugige auf

seinen Freund, setzte sich neben ihn und wandte sich dem Dunkelhaarigen zu.

„Natürlich hättest du mir das früher sagen sollen!" knurrte Draco etwas

eingeschnappt, denn normalerweise war so etwas wichtig genug, um es sofort

weiter zu erzählen. Vor allem ihm, der immer über die wichtigsten Geschehnisse

informiert sein wollte und musste, um seine Stellung zu halten. Tief in sich

spürte Draco fast so etwas wie Neid gegenüber seinem Mitbewohner, der dem

dunklen Lord direkt gegenüber gestanden war; eine Ehre, die ihm noch nicht

zuteil gewesen war. Dabei wünschte er sich schon lange, in diesen Kreis

aufgenommen zu werden, ihm auch endlich dienen zu können. „Es mag sein, dass

wir jetzt zu viel in die Situation hineininterpretieren, aber macht dich seine

Erscheinung nicht auch stutzig? Er hat sich den unteren Anhängern noch nie ohne

das Schlangengesicht gezeigt, meist nicht einmal das! Irgendetwas oder

irgendjemand muss hier sein, das ihn angelockt und gezwungen hat, die Illusion

zu erschaffen. Entweder wollte er niemanden wissen lassen, dass er hier ist oder

er wollte verhindern, dass sein Besuch hier nicht erfolgreich wird! Und ich will

wissen welche der beiden Möglichkeiten es ist!"

Wenn ein Malfoy etwas wollte, dann bekam er es, auch wenn es sich um geheime

Informationen über den dunklen Lord handelte. Der erste Schritt würde wohl

sein Vater sein, aber ein bisschen Eigenrecherche konnte nie schaden. „Es

liegt mir fern, dem dunklen Lord zu schaden, aber wenn wir hinter seinen

Aufenthalt kommen, könnten wir ihn auch davor schützen, dass andere das

gleiche herausfinden, was denkst du?"

Es war typisch Draco, stellte Blaise für sich überflüssigerweise fest. Ihm

war wirklich als einziger vergönnt, den Blonden anders zu erleben. Er gab sich

in seiner Gegenwart oft um einiges „gelassener", wozu auch Blaise erst

einiges beitragen musste.

Denn Lucius hatte bei seinem Sohn wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Was nicht nur

schlecht zu nennen war. Als sich der Andere endlich neben ihn setzte und meinte

er hätte es schon sehr viel früher erzählen sollen, seufzte der

Schwarzhaarige auf. „Allerdings das hätte ich, aber ich war nicht wenig

überrascht ihn anzutreffen und irgendwie … ach ich weiß auch nicht.",

erwiderte er schwach und blickte den anderen an.

„Oh jah, es macht mich stutzig sehr sogar, du hast dich sicherlich schon

gefragt, was mich in der letzten Zeit noch zerstreuter gehalten hat als

sonst.", sagte er und musste lachen. Dass das überhaupt noch möglich war

hatte selbst ihn zum Teil gewundert. Der Blauäugige nickte nur, alles was er

wollte war zu wissen, was der dunkle Lord vor hatte, mehr nicht, aber auch nicht

weniger. Keiner von ihnen wollte Lord Voldemort in irgendeiner Weise an etwas

hindern.

„Ich bezweifle, dass jemand das mitbekommen hat.", meint er und zuckte mit

den Schultern.

„Die meisten dachten sicherlich er sei einer von den geringeren Todessen der

nur eine Nachricht überbringen wollte.", abermals zuckte er mit den Schultern

und sah zu Draco.

„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu, wir sollten uns Informationen holen und

das alles weitestgehend geheim halten. So dass weder dem dunklen Lord noch uns

ein Schaden daraus entsteht.", das sollte seines Erachtens nach möglich

sein.

„Und ich denke auch, dass dein Vater die Person mit der besten Eignung ist um

Infos zu erlangen.", fügte er an und seufzte. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich

merkwürdig. Auch war er leicht aufgeregt und voller Tatendrang er wollte wissen

warum der dunkle Lord hier war und mit was es alles zusammenhing… sehr

interessant… in jedem Fall, das brachte etwas Schwung in den oft recht

langweiligen Alltag.

„Aber über eins bin ich mir sicher, es geht bestimmt um Potter!"

Bis Draco in der Gegenwart eines anderes, sei es nun Blaise, begonnen hatte,

sich entspannter zu geben war einige Zeit vergangen, in der er wahrscheinlich

ziemlich abschreckend gewirkt haben musste – trotzdem hatte sich Blaise nicht

einschüchtern lassen und sich somit das Vertrauen des Malfoys erkämpft.

Seufzend schüttelte Draco den Kopf, das war ja so typisch Blaise, das er es ihm

kaum vorwerfen konnte. „Naja wenigstens weiß ich es jetzt und wir können

gemeinsam nach der Lösung suchen" meinte er versöhnlich, auch etwas, das

nicht so oft geschah. „Eigentlich habe ich gedacht du hast dich wieder mal in

irgendjemanden „verknallt" und bist deswegen so durch den Wind.." sprach

er feixend auf Blaise' Angewohntheit an, sich für einige Tage in jemanden zu

verlieben, nur um die Person nach einiger Zeit komplett zu vergessen.

Sollte jemand mitbekommen haben, dass sich der dunkle Lord hier aufgehalten

hatte, seien es nur die Leute aus Slytherin, würden einige Problemen auf sich

zukommen. „Wollen wir es hoffen, oder das ganze wird deutlich komplizierter,

als es eh schon ist. Voldemort und ein niederer Todesser? Verdammt, das muss

wirklich einen wichtigen Hintergrund haben, wenn der dunkle Lord sich so selbst

degradiert!" Davon war der Blonde mittlerweile wirklich überzeugt, es konnte

kein Zufall sein, dass der Lord hier einfach auftauchte. „Am besten schreiben

wir gemeinsam einen Brief an meinen Vater, so, dass er keinen Verdacht schöpft

und uns mit den gewollten Informationen beliefert." Eigentlich war der Respekt

gegenüber seinem Vater zu groß für solche Aktionen, aber das hier erforderte

eben besondere Maßnahmen, die er nicht scheuen würde. Aber sie mussten sehr

subtil vorgehen, durften nicht riskieren, nämlich dass jemand ihre Pläne

herausfand und sie missverstand; dann würde sich das Blatt sehr schnell gegen

sie wenden.

„Tzz!" schnarrte er, „es geht ja immer nur um Potter. Potty hier, Potty

da." Der Hass in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar, unendlich groß und

unersättlich. Keine Vorstellung reichte aus, um ihm eine angenehme Rache zu

bescheren. Doch irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem er Potter dem Lord

ausliefern würde und er seine gerechte Strafe für seine pure Existenz erhalten

würde. Knurrend stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Schreibutensilien und setzte

sich –ganz untypisch – zurück auf Blaise Bett, um den Brief an seinen Vater

zu verfassen. Er begann zügig, einen groben Entwurf zu verfassen, wie er

üblicherweise einen Brief an seinen Vater schreiben würde. Danach mussten sie

nur noch die getarnten Fragen einbringen, dann würde sein Vater hoffentlich

nichts merken.

Deine leisen Worte dringen an mein Gehör, während du noch immer von der

schwindenden Aura der Lust umgeben bist. Es ist so fein wie ein Dufthauch und

doch kann ich es wahrnehmen. Fein durchwirkt es deine Energieströme und lässt

deine ganze Erscheinung verändert wirken. Oder liegt es daran, dass dein

dämonisches Erbe nun sichtbar hindurch dringt? Es scheint noch immer so absurd

- was für ein Gedanke! Du ein Halbdämon. Es ist nicht nur an sich

überraschend, sondern auch gefährlich und umso mehr beunruhigt mich, wie

nahezu gleichgültig du dieser Offenbarung gegenüber zu stehen scheinst. Als

hätten dich all deine Jahre als Wissenschaftler, Alchemist und Professor der

Zaubertränke nicht das geringste gelehrt. Oder stellst du dich bewusst blind

gegenüber dieser Neuigkeit, wie du dich im Grunde vor ihr fürchtest? Ich

vermag es einfach nicht einzuschätzen und ich bin es auch Leid. Ich will nicht

länger erklären und reden und ich werde mich gewiss nicht länger

rechtfertigen!

Dass du einen unterschwelligen Zauber auf mich anwendest, etwas, das von deiner

anderen Hälfte gelenkt wird, ist mir nicht bewusst. Und auch wenn ich aufhöre,

deinen Geliebten zu verletzen, ihn mit meinen Crucio zu quälen... so gelingt es

doch nicht so schnell, wie es durch deine Einflussnahme sollte. Es ist... als

würde sich in mir selbst ebenso etwas gegen dich wehren - wenn auch nur

unbewusst und nicht so vordergründig, wie bei dir. Deine Bemerkungen lassen

mich einen leisen, verächtlichen Laut ausstoßen "Tsk... für wen hältst du

dich eigentlich? Als ob es tatsächlich von Nöten wäre, mir eine Erlaubnis zu

erteilen, welchen meiner Diener ich strafe und welchen nicht. Behalte deine

vorlaute Zunge hinter deinen Zähnen und darüber hinaus solltest du endlich

aufhören zu lügen. Es ist mehr als euer Akt, den ich spürte, mehr als diese

lächerliche Verbindung, die ihr zwischen euch entstanden glaubt - ich weiß,

dass dort mehr ist, nur weiß ich nicht genau was... - du solltest so viel

Vernunft aufbringen, mich nicht danach suchen zu lassen... es könnte sonst

höchst unangenehm werden..." erkläre ich kühle, während meine schlanke

Erscheinung im gedimmten Zweilicht dieses hallenden Raumes noch filigraner

wirkt. Ungerührt halte ich deinen Blick, ringe den deinen nieder und du kannst

die Härte und Unerbittliche Strenge in meinen Augen deutlich erkennen. Mehr

noch, als auch du deinen Ton verschärfst und sich meine Aura noch dunkler

färbt. Ohne eine einzige Regung komme ich einen Schritt auf dich zu, scheinbar

völlig ruhig und hebe die Hand, sodass sie deinen Unterkiefer umfasst und dein

Gesicht so fixiert "So, es war also nur Sex... es ist doch interessant, welche

Ansichten du hegst, so kurz nachdem du deine körperliche Unberührtheit

verloren hast. Erstaunlich schnell... und ich nehme an, einen ebenso schnellen

Wechsle werde ich auch in vielen anderen Belangen zu erwarten haben. Du

verstehst es immer noch nicht und zeigst mir nur einmal mehr, was für ein

uneinsichtiges Kind du bist: Ihr beide HABT mich verraten. Auf eine Weise, die

nicht mit einem Akt oder läppischen Spielereien, wie Gefühl, zu tun hat...

sondern viel weitreichender. Dass du es nicht verstehst... ist nur ein Zeichen,

dass du es nicht wert bist, in meinen Reihen zu dienen." meine Stimme besitzt

einen schneidenden Tonfall und sind dabei wie Eis - ebenso wie meine Augen, die

zuvor einen so tiefen, zuweilen verspielten Glanz bargen und in denen man hätte

versinken können. Nun ist da nichts außer Härte und Abweisung... und eine

gewisse Leere, ganz gleich, wie schön meine Smaragde sein mögen.

Ich wende mich bereits um, als du Hyperion anblickst, der sich langsam

aufrappelt und dann deine Argumente höre. Sie lassen mich innehalten und

langsam drehe ich mich wieder dir zu, fixiere dich unbarmherzig im Blick "Du...

bist der Meinung? Du kannst deine Meinung für dich behalten. Wie kannst du es

dir wagen, dir anzumaßen, darüber zu urteilen, wie Harry empfinden wird und

wie nicht? Er wird es also verstehen? Er wird ein Einsehen haben und alles ohne

weiteres hinnehmen? Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich in den letzten 12 Jahren

jeden seiner Gefühlsausbrüche teile - ob freudig oder betrübt - und dass sich

unsere Träume weit häufiger berührten, als mir selbst lieb ist. Er blickte in

mich und ich in ihn... mehr noch, seit er in Hogwarts ist. Es ist intensiver und

ich nehme so viel unterschwellig war; weiß, wie es ihm geht, was er denkt...

nicht in Worten oder Bildern, sondern auf eine Art, die mir die Gewissheit gibt,

was wirklich in ihm vorgeht. Ich kann hinter seine Maske blicken... so wie er

zuweilen hinter die meine. Du... hast nicht die geringste Vorstellung, was es

ihm bedeuten wird, wenn er erfährt, dass er dich teilen muss - nachdem er

glaubte, dich für sich gewonnen zu haben. Und du ahnst mich im Geringsten, was

geschehen wird, wenn ich herausfinde, was du ihm damit antust." meine Worte sind

so ungemein leise gesprochen und doch sind sie schneidend wie ein Barbiermesser.

Deine Arroganz und Selbstüberschätzung in diesem Moment reizt mich bis auf's

Blut und es fällt mir immer schwerer, meine Beherrschung zu wahren. Ich will

Antworten und ich will die Wahrheit... doch wenn alles versagt, werde ich mich

auch mit deinem herausgerissenen, noch schlagenden Herzen in meiner Hand

zufrieden geben.

Allmählich wird Hyperion unruhig. Seine feinen und so sensibel geschulten Sinne

nehmen wahr, dass meine Aura beständig, wenn auch unmerklich immer mehr

aufwogt... ein sachtes, rhythmisches Pulsieren, das von meiner steigenden Wut

beeinflusst wird – doch er erkennt auch, dass da offenbar noch mehr ist.

Etwas, das ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen ist und das ich gewiss nicht bewusst

wahrnehme "Es macht jeden Unterschied, Severus! Du bist verdammt noch mal ein

Magier: Es gäbe tausende Wege, mich wissen zu lassen, dass etwas nicht stimmt -

selbst während des Aktes! Deine andere Hälfte... hältst du sie tatsächlich

für so bedeutungslos? Es macht jeden Unterschied! Wie kannst du nach all diesen

Jahren als Professor so kurzsichtig denken? Wir Menschen mögen unfähig sein,

aus unseren Existenzen mehr zu machen, als sie sind - den magischen Wesen allein

ist die Fähigkeit vorenthalten, sich zu verändern... von Grund auf. Ja, es

sind schöne Worte, Taten und Leistungen, die den Menschen glauben machen, es

habe sich etwas geändert. Doch wenn wir ohne Besitztümer und Leistungen, ohne

Erinnerungen und Empfindungen vor die höchsten Richter treten, werden wir

nichts weiter vorzuweisen haben. Du magst ein Halbblut sein: Aber eines, das die

Möglichkeit besitzt aufzusteigen. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet? Nein,

sonst würdest du nicht so leichtfertig daher reden. Es bedeutet, dass egal, was

die andere Hälfte war, die bei deiner Zeugung beteiligt war... nichtig werden

kann. Du hast die Möglichkeit, all deine Kräfte als Dämon zu erwecken - und

das ist auch der Grund, wieso derlei Verbindungen schon seit vielen, vielen

Jahrhunderten verboten sind!" du erkennst meine mühsam zurück gehaltene Wut,

meinen brennenden Zorn... und noch ein wenig mehr. Denn offenbar ist dir eine

Möglichkeit gegeben, deinem umwerten Halbblutdasein zu entfliehen - und auch

das ist ein Fakt, der unerbittlich an dem Maß des für mich Erträglichen

reißt. Nein, nie würde ich es offen zur Schau stellen... nie würde ich

zeigen, dass es mich so sehr beeinflusst. Stattdessen weiche ich einen Schritt

zurück und mustere dich kühl "Du denkst, es sei so einfach, weiter in meinem

Dienst zu stehen, als sei nichts vorgefallen? Du törichter Bengel... es ändert

alles! Du hast dich nie mit den Gesetzen der höheren Welt auseinander gesetzt

und womöglich ist das nicht verwunderlich. Der Preis ist hoch und doch hatte

ich im Stillen die Vorstellung, du würdest den Preis zahlen. Es hätte dir

jetzt einiges erleichtert. Niemand kann sagen, welche Auswirkungen es hat, wenn

einer Verbindung aus Magier und Wesen ein Spross entspringt. Deine Fähigkeiten

und die Anwendbarkeit der Gesetze sind nicht vorherzusehen. Zudem bist du halb

Dämon... und mag es mir auch gleichgültig sein, was man in der Welt der Magier

von mir hält: Es ist mir nicht gleichgültig, ob ich mich in der Anderen Welt

eines Vergehens schuldig mache. Und das tue ich, sollte auf dich das Verbot

anwendbar sein, einen Dämon zu binden. Mich wird weit Schlimmeres erwarten, als

der Kuss eines Dementors... und das, nachdem ich mein Leben mittlerweile über

70 Jahre erhalten konnte. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche

Konsequenzen dies alles hat!" mit keiner Silbe gehe ich darauf ein, dass das,

was ich gespürt habe, die Emotionen sein könnten, die du und mein Kammerdiener

teilen. Es ist nicht von Belang für mich und abgesehen davon, dass sich die

Beständigkeit solcher Liebesschwüre noch zeigen wird... sind sie das letzte,

was mir Sorgen bereitet. Wäre es nur das... hättet ihr einander gefunden -

oder würdet ihr es lediglich glauben -, so wäre alles gut. Du könntest dich

ausprobieren, würdest Neues erfahren... deinen Blick von mir abwenden und immer

mehr auf andere. Doch ich weiß ganz einfach, dass dort mehr ist. Du verbirgst

etwas vor mir und das... ist der eigentliche Verrat.

Unwirsch reiße ich den Kopf zur Seite und die lichten, blauen Adern unter

meiner alabasterfarbenen Haut treten immer sichtbarer hervor. Es ist ein Zeichen

von haltlosem Zorn, doch auch von ungeheurem Kraftaufwand - doch ansonsten ist

mein Äußeres vollkommen unbeeinflusst, wie es scheint. Ich gehe ein paar

Schritte auf und ab und die schichte Robe umspielt meinen Leib, ohne dass eine

genaue Silhouette auszumachen ist. Als seien es die Schatten selbst, die mich

umhüllen und vor allzu neugierigen Blicken verbergen. Immer wieder ruht mein

eiserner Blick auf euch und es ist in jeder meiner Bewegungen zu erkennen, wie

aufgebracht ich bin "Woher willst du das wissen? Nichts kannst du wissen! Du

bist gerade erwacht und du weißt nicht einmal im Ansatz, welcher Natur deine

andere Hälfte ist. Es gibt unzählige Dämonenarten und hunderte Clans... sie

alle Unterscheiden sich in bestimmten Punkten, mögen sie sich vielleicht auch

auf den ersten Blick ähneln. Mir einreden zu wollen, dass nichts geschehen

könnte... du Narr! Wenn es dir so gleichgültig ist, was mit mir geschieht, so

denke weiter: es hätte ebenso dein Geliebter sein können, der durch deine Hand

oder die eines deiner Verwandten stirbt. Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne erkenntlichen

Grund! und, hätte es dir dann etwas bedeutet?" ich bin lauter geworden, als

beabsichtigt, doch ich kann nicht anders. Der Druck in meinem Schädel lässt

ihn fast zerspringen und deine... Unverfrorenheit, deine haltlose Naivität und

die Dreistigkeit, mit der du Forderungen stellst, lassen mich bald jede

Beherrschung verlieren.

Um uns herum scheint die Dunkelheit immer tiefer zu werden. Wo bis eben noch ein

sanftes, gedimmtes Zweilicht herrschte, ballen sich die Schatten immer mehr und

sie scheinen näher zu kriechen, sich um mich zu sammeln. Hyperion erneuert

seine Umarmung um deinen Leib, schirmt dich ab, behütet dich... doch ebenso

blickt er stumm und scheinbar ungläubig zu mir. Ich selbst nehme es nicht wahr,

doch um mich erheben sich die Schatten wie ein Schleier... und der Natur-Geist

erkennt ein dunkles, Purpur schimmerndes Paar Augen, das sich bedrohlich auf

euch beide richtet. Ich selbst wirke klein neben diesen Erscheinungen und der

Satyr spannt sich unerwartet an, zieht leise zischend die Luft ein, als er

erkennt, dass sich riesige, schattenhafte Klauen schwebend um mich bewegen, ohne

mich zu berühren. Es scheint nicht, als wollen sie mich verletzen... doch als

würden sie einen Zauber spinnen oder aber... Fäden lenken.

Doch als du mir diese dreisten Worte vor die Füße wirfst, droht meine Rage zu

explodieren. Meine Augen sind von tiefem Rot durchwirkt und meine zuvor runden

Pupillen sind nunmehr senkrechte Schlitze, während ich starr vor Zorn verharre

und meine Hände sich ballen, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervor treten "Du wagst

es dir, infrage zu stellen, was für mich von Belang ist und nicht? Ich bin

niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig, was für mich interessant ist und was nicht -

anders als du! und es hat dich nicht im geringsten zu tangieren, was mein

Interesse weckt oder worüber ich nachzudenken habe! Du naiver Bengel hast keine

Ahnung, welches Ausmaß all diese Ereignisse haben und du spielst dich hier auf,

als wäre nichts nennenswertes geschehen: Dabei hat sich alles geändert! Sprich

nicht, als seist du mit der Weisheit auf die Welt gekommen und maße dir nie

wieder an, über das bestimmen zu wollen, was ich tun oder lassen soll! Es ist

allein meine Entscheidung und obliegt meiner Autorität: Jene, die du annahmst,

als du mir deine Treu schworst! Oder blieb dabei in deinen Augen auch alles

unverändert?" die große Schlagader an meinem Hals pulsiert immer sichtbarer

und während sich unsere Wut gegenseitig aufschaukelt und die Finsternis sich um

mich zu ballen scheint... entsteht mit einem Mal ein goldener Schein um dich. Es

kommt unverhofft, doch so werden auch die eben noch so blass goldenen Zeichen

auf deiner Haut sichtbarer - ebenso wie jene nebelgrauen, die nun von einem

Hauch violett untermalt sind. Es ist ein Schutzreflex deiner dämonischen Seite

- aber auch jene Siegel, die dir Hyperion schenkte. Du wendest kurz den Blick

von mir ab und siehst ihn an... und erkennst, dass ihn etwas bewegt. Was es ist,

ahnst du nicht und er sucht deine amethystenen Obsidiane, so aufrichtig, so

voller Hingabe und Vertrauen - und er bittet stumm auch um das deine. Zärtlich

haucht er einen Kuss auf deine Stirn, ehe er sich langsam von dir löst. Es

scheint zuerst, als wolle er dich allein lassen, doch das ist absurd. Sein Blick

richtete sich nach vorn und er steht wie eine Mauer zwischen uns beiden, sodass

mein aufgebrachter Blick nun auf ihm ruht. Langsam und bedächtig nähert er

sich mir... achtet auf meine eigenen Gesten und auf das, was mich unsichtbar

umgibt. Er ist darauf gefasst einen harten Schlag zu erhalten, doch als er

schließlich vor mir steht - ohne Furcht, ohne eingeschüchtert zu sein -, sehe

ich ihn zugleich warnend, aber auch abwartend an. Was mag er vorhaben? Will er

mich angreifen? Will er dich so sehr verteidigen, dass er sich auch gegen mich

stellen würde? Er soll es sich nur wagen und ich werde...-

Doch jeder Gedanke reißt ab, als er einen Arm um meine schmale Taille schlingt

und mich etwas zu sich zieht. Seine Hand legt sich auf meinen Schopf wie eben

zuvor bei dir... doch auf eine andere Art und Weise. Beschützend ist diese

Geste, ja... doch in seinen dunklen Rauchquarzen liegen keine Liebe und keine

Hingabe... sondern Bedauern und Mitgefühl "Beruhigt euch, MyLord... bitte... -

es mag euch so erscheinen, doch wir sind euch beide bis zum letzten Atemzug treu

ergeben. Es war mein Fehler, dass ich Lord Snape nicht darauf hinwies, dass wir

sofort handeln müssten. Wie ihr schon richtig sagtet, hat er sich bislang nicht

mit unseren Gesetzen beschäftigt... ihr hingegen schon und das ist ein

Glücksfall. Für euch beide. Bitte... beruhigt euch etwas und womöglich könnt

ihr uns vergeben, dass wir euch außen vor ließen. Es geschah nicht mit

Absicht... das ist die reine Wahrheit... - und ich denke, das habt ihr auch in

meinem Geist sehen können..." ich bin im ersten Moment so perplex, dass ich

seine Umarmung zulasse und auch seinen Worten still lausche. Mir kommt es nicht

so vor, als würde einer von euch Magie auf mich ausüben und doch werde ich

tatsächlich etwas ruhiger. Bis er sich zu mir neigt und sacht meine Lippen

küsst. Meine Augen weiten sich und ich will ihn von mir drängen... doch

erstarre: Er bewegt seine Hände über meine Robe, über die wenige freie Haut,

die zu erkennen ist... und lässt seine Heilmagie wirken. Er hat es erkannt...

hat unter die Illusion blicken können und die Erkenntnis trifft mich hart,

sodass ich kaum weiß, wie ich reagieren soll. Das fein säuberliche erschaffene

und so perfekte Bild, das meine Magie nach außen trägt, schwankt und droht zu

zerspringen... immer mehr Spuren der vorangegangenen und für mich bereits so

gewohnte Misshandlungen werden sichtbar und doch... sie werden geheilt,

verschwinden zusehends, während ich von dem großen Geschöpf umfangen gehalten

werde.

Nun kannst auch du erkennen, dass etliche kleinere und größere Sprenkel Blut

um ich herum verstreut sind... Rinnsale fließen von meinem Handgelenk hinab,

tropfen zu Boden... und meine Robe scheint noch mehr zu verbergen.

Ich könnte schreien, könnte toben, könnte den Satyr mit einem Avada

niederstrecken... ich könnte Verderben und Tod in einem einzigen, alles

vernichtenden Orkan heraufbeschwören... doch mein Geist ist vollkommen blank.

Als ich fühle, dass seine Behandlung sich meinem Inneren annimmt, ist es zu

viel. Nein, ihn ereilt kein Fluch... doch ich drücke ihn von mir, entwinde mich

seiner Umarmung und blicke ihn fragend und ungläubig zugleich an. Wieso nur

gelingt es ihm, jene so verletzliche Seite in mir so leicht freizulegen? Und

wieso... muss es vor deinen Augen geschehen? Kein Wort kommt mehr über meine

Lippen und ich sehe auch dich nicht noch einmal an - ich kann es nicht. Nein,

stattdessen drehe ich mich unerwartet um und verlasse den Raum. Ohne Vorwarnung,

ohne vollendete Heilung und scheinbar ohne erkennbaren Grund. Es kommt einer

Flucht gleich und doch... es sollte dich erleichtern: So sind du, er und euer

Geheimnis nun offenbar doch wohl gehütet.

Doch noch liegt der Blick des Satyr eine Weile auf der Tür, durch die ich

gegangen bin... ehe er auf seine Hände sieht, deren Fingerkuppen leicht

rötlich schimmern. Er seufzt schwer und kehrt dann zu dir zurück, umfängt

dich leidenschaftlich mit seinen starken Armen und küsst dich... voller Liebe,

Wärme und Sehnsucht, ehe er dich einfach nah bei sich hält. Diese Nähe

scheint er nun zu brauchen und er atmet deinen Duft tief ein... weiß jedoch

gleichsam, dass es damit noch nicht vorbei ist.

Wenn ich nur erahnen würde das du soviel über mich weißt, es kombinieren

kannst, und dann siehst du nicht was ich unter dem Herzen trage? Es scheint

fasst als wenn du diese Möglichkeit gar nicht in Betracht ziehst, deine Augen

davor verschließt…? Und genau das ist mein Vorteil. So kann ich meine kleine

Familie schützen, ohne eines unserer Leben zu riskieren. Und ja ich habe Angst,

vor mir, vor meinem Inneren Wesen, vor dem was da lauert und vielleicht befreit

werden will. Aber ich nehme es in Kauf, den es hat mir die Schwangerschaft

ermöglicht, und das ist nichts schlimmes sondern etwas wunderbares.

„Vielleicht seid ihr aber einfach….verzeiht wenn ich das so ausdrücke,

jemand der nach einem Grund sucht um zu strafen! Wir haben nichts getan! Ich

will Leben, m Lord. Ja bisher wusste ich nicht was ich missen sollte, weil ich

es vor ihrer Güte nicht kannte. Natürlich ändert das meine Ansichten, es

wäre töricht wenn nicht.", für dich hörbar distanzier ich mich auch mit

Wörtern von dir, damit du siehst das ich es ernst meine. „ich bin es also

nicht wert weil ich einen anderen Begehre? Will ich nicht in ihren ´PERFEKTEN´

Plan passe? Okay so seih es, ich habe damit kein Problem, ich brauche das hier

nicht, vor Ihnen zu knien und alles an mir kritisieren zu lassen. Sogar mein

denken muss ich erläutern, oder meine Handlung. Das ist es nicht was mich vor

langer Zeit in ihre Reihen führte.", der letzte Satz klang mehr als

enttäuscht, denn es stimmte so, damals als Schüler hatte Tom ihn so sehr

fasziniert, ihn umgarnt, und ein paar Freiheiten gelassen, die ihm nun genommen

werden. „Früher hat euch meine Meinung Interessiert. Weil ich ihn

kennengelernt habe, in der Schule und in dieser Nacht. Er braucht keine Lüge,

die ihm von euch vorgesetzt wird. DAS wird ihn kaputt machen. Ich war bereit

euch zu helfen, aber da standen die Dinge noch etwas anders.", es spielte ein

wenig an Tom schroffe Abweisung an, die er Severus zu teil werden ließ. Nun war

da Hyperion den er wollte, und dessen Kind, das hatte für ihn Vorrang, auch

wenn er Harry nicht im Stich lassen wollte, der Junge brauchte jemanden der sich

um ihn kümmerte, liebevoll zu ihm war. „Für mich macht es keinen

Unterschied, ich bin kein Spielball für Euch, den ihr nutzen könnt, wie es

euch passt, ich WILL keine Rechenschaft darüber abgeben was ich bin. Es ist mir

egal, mein Lord, ob ich aufsteige oder nicht, den es bedeutet mir NICHTS, rein

gar nichts. Ist es das was euch stört? Das ich WIDER die natur bin, vorher weil

alle dachten ein Muggel wäre, und nun wo mein Vater ein Magisches Wesen ist,

ist es wieder ein Dorn in eurem Auge. ICH kannte dieses verbot nicht und selbst

wenn ich es kennen würde, würde es nichts bringen, den ich war leider nicht in

der Position meine Zeugung zu verhindern! Vielleicht werde ich ein Dämon,

vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht ist dessen Magie auch so schwach das man nie

etwas merken wird, außer die Augen. Niemand weiß das, auch ihr nicht.", und

das ist eine Feststellung und keine Einschätzung. Nach seiner Meinung war Tom

in erster Linie Eifersüchtig, und er merkte das deutlich, auch wenn der andere

das niemals zugeben würde. Severus Dunkle Seite schien mal wieder einen kleinen

Streich vorzuhaben, den wieder umwob seine Magie den Dunklen Lords…schürte

dessen Empfindungen für ihn…und von alledem merkte der Tränkemeister rein

gar nichts…"ich war bereit den Preis zu zahlen, my Lord, bevor ihr das was

ich empfinde, empfunden habe, so heruntergespielt habt, so nichtig gemacht habt.

ER war der Auslöser. Ich bin ich, und niemand anderes, keine Marionette eurer

Pläne, nicht mehr, es tut mir Leid.", es war eine Feststellung, als wenn ein

weiteres Kapitel abgeschlossen wurde. „Es ist meine Entscheidung, meine Freie

Entscheidung. Nennt es Egoistisch, aber das aller erste Mal das ich an mich

denke, an das was ich empfinde, was ich erreichen möchte.", noch niemanden

habe ich je von dieser Art von Gedanken berichtet, auch dir Hyperion nicht, was

eher am Mangel an Zeit zu sehen ist, als an mangelnden Vertrauen zu dir, meinen

Liebsten. Und dann nach all diesen Zurechtweisungen, sehe ich wie gerade DU,

Hyperion IHN liebkost, und ich übertreibe nicht wenn ich sage, das es innerlich

in mir kocht, ich bin eifersüchtig, und das zeigt sich deutlich durch meine

Augenfarbe die intensiver den je ist…wenigstens kommst du zu mir zurück…und

ich küsse ich dich innig, an mich bindend…

Blaise seufzte. „Nein diesmal nicht!", widersprach er und zuckte mit den

Schultern, nein er hatte niemanden in den er derzeit verknallt war… Obwohl er

schon jemanden im Blick hatte.

Mehr oder weniger.

„Ich meinte nur, dass die anderen ihn nicht als den erkannt haben der er ist

und ihn nur für einen der normalen Todesser hielten.", sagte der

Schwarzhaarige und schmunzelte. „Ich hoffe wir bekommen es so hin, dass es

nicht zu auffällig rüber kommt.", nuschelte der Blauäugige und fügte ein

nicht weniger verachtendes: „Und die ganze Pottyschar.", hinzu als der

Andere aufstand um seine Schreibsachen zu holen.

Blaise war etwas verwirrt, dass Draco vor hatte auf seinem Bett den Brief zu

schreiben es war ungewohnt für den Ordnungsfanatiker, aber der Schlange sollte

es recht sein. Blaise verfolgte die Worte die in Dracos schöner Handschrift auf

dem Pergament entstanden, dabei glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Gesicht des

Blonden.

Als er mit dem groben Entwurf fertig war, brachte er hie rund da seine

Vorschläge ein, die Draco jedoch noch so ändern sollte, dass es auch nach dem

Grauäugigen klang und nicht nach jemand völlig anderem.

„Machen wir die Hausaufgaben zusammen?", fragte er den Anderen, als dieser

mit dem Entwurf des Briefes fertig war, da der Dunkelhaarige jetzt nicht noch

wirklich Lust dazu hatte das alles allein anzugehen.

Dann zog er den Brief unter Dracos Nase weg, drehet sich auf den Rücken und las

den Brief noch einmal vollständig durch, nur um dann zu nicken.

„Klingt gut so!", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Wollen wir nur hoffen,

dass dein Vater anbeißt.", denn der Blauäugige wusste, dass ein Lucius

Malfoy sehr gerissen und nicht leicht hinters Licht zu führen war. Oder aber…

der Todesser wusste es nicht…. Was er natürlich nicht hoffte.

Eigentlich konnte es Draco ja auch egal sein, in wen und wie oft sich sein

bester Freund verliebte, aber es war eben auffällig wie wenig ernst es Blaise

jedes Mal zu sein schien.

Er schnaubte laut als er die Worte der Dunkelhaarigen Schlange vernahm, es

wunderte ihn nicht, dass die unfähigen Mitglieder seines Hauses den dunklen

Lord nicht erkannt hatten. Wahrscheinlich wären dazu nur Blaise und er selbst

von den Schülern fähig gewesen. Der dunkle Lord wollte nicht erkannt werden,

also wurde er normalerweise nicht erkannt.

Konzentriert wie immer, wenn er etwas wichtiges erledigte, schrieb er den Brief

zu Ende, fügte hier und da noch einige Details ein und betrachtete das Ergebnis

mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Lucius Malfoy war sein Vater, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht einschätzen, ob er

die Neugierde gut genug verdeckt hatte, ob es ausreichen würde, um seinen Vater

hinters Licht zu führen. Schließlich übergab er den Brief an Blaise, der ihn

ein letztes Mal durchlas, zustimmend nickte und den Brief dann in einen Umschlag

packte. Auch der Blonde hoffte, einige Antworten durch seinen Vater zu bekommen,

ansonsten wäre es nicht so einfach, unauffällige Informationen zu erhalten.

„Ja wir können die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen, aber du schreibst mir nicht

nut alles ab!" sagte der Blonde ernst, setzte sich dafür aber wieder an

seinen Schreibtisch und ordnete seine Materialien. Den Brief würde er sofort

morgen früh losschicken, jetzt war es schon zu spät, um rechtzeitig zur

Sperrzeit wieder hier zu sein. „Zaubertränke ?" wollte er wissen, kramte

die Bücher hervor, die er sich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte und begann sich

die Informationen zusammen zu suchen, die es für einen guten Aufsatz brauchte.

Blaise nahm sich ein anderes Buch und tat das gleiche, sodass sie sich am Ende

die jeweiligen Ergebnisse mitteilen und erklären konnten. So funktionierte es

eigentlich immer ganz gut. Auch wenn sich der Blonde auf seine Arbeit

konzentrierte, drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder ab, er konnte die

Geschichte um den dunklen Lord einfach nicht verdrängen und hätte am liebsten

sofort etwas gegen seine Unwissenheit getan.

Der Dunkelhaarige murmelte zustimmend, zu der Forderung Dracos, am liebsten

hätte er einfach nur abgeschrieben, das wäre bei weitem einfacher gewesen.

Aber bei dem Anderen gab er sich schon Mühe… eine Freundschaft beruhte auf

Gegenseitigkeit, selbst das hatte Draco begriffen, so hoffte der Blauäugige. Er

selbst fand auch , dass seine Liebeleien ungewohnt waren, zumindest hatte er vor

sein besitzergreifendes Auftreten gegenüber bestimmten Personen auf die er ein

Auge geworfen hatte bleiben zu lassen, aber ob er das Umsetzen konnte, wenn er

wieder „verknallt" war, war fragwürdig. Er suchte eben nach einer Person

die es wert war, dass man sie nicht einfach vergaß. Als er die Informationen

aus dem Buch gefiltert und mit Draco ausgetauscht hatte, schrieb er seinen

Aufsatz zu Ende, schielte aber immer wieder zu dem Malfoy, um zu sehen was er so

schrieb, so dass er seines etwas angleichen konnte und ja nichts wichtiges

vergaß. Als er seiner Meinung nach genug für heute getan hatte lehnte er sich

zurück, streckte sich und gähnte lautstark. Der Tag war eigentlich wieder

recht unspektakulär gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl noch etwas tun zu

müssen, noch kam schlafen nicht in Frage. Weswegen er damit begonnen hatte den

noch immer schreibenden Draco zu beobachten. „Nicht zu perfektionistisch.",

sagte er scherzhaft. Er wusste, dass Lucius das jedoch voraussetzte….

Nein, es spielt für mich keine allzu große Rolle, dass mein Lord mich

verletzt. Es stimmt, dass ich etwas derartiges nie zuvor erlebt habe und es hat

ich gleichermaßen überrascht, wie auch betroffen gemacht. Doch ist es nicht

so, als würde ich es nicht verstehen. Seine aufwallenden Empfindungen

überspielt er mit seinem launischen Gebaren und es ist nicht das erste Mal,

dass er so handelt. Nie zuvor hat er es so extrem ausarten lassen, doch bin ich

auch kein Mensch und die Magie, die er auf mich anwendet, mag schmerzen, jedoch

nicht mehr. Fast glaube ich, dass er es tief in seinem Inneren nicht will. Dass

all seine Rage, all sein Zorn eine Art... Schauspiel für jemand anderen sind.

Und der Gedanke stimmt mich ungemein traurig. Ist es das? Ist das der Grund für

den metallischen Duft von Blut und für die Illusion, die ihr mit starken

Bännen über euch legtet? Was wollt ihr verbergen? Was macht euch glauben, dass

ich es nicht bemerken würde?

Nachdem ich mich aufgerappelt und meinen Geliebten in die Arme geschlossen habe,

bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als zuzuhören. Es ist ungemein traurig... als

ich in euer Gemach kam, kurz nachdem ihr euch geliebt hattet, da sah ich eine

gewisse Verbundenheit, eine... Art Zusammengehörigkeit, die nicht mit Liebe

gleichzusetzen ist. Es war wie ein Übereinkommen, etwas, das euch beide

zufrieden stimmte. Doch nun dies Zerwürfnis... wieso nur? Die Worte, die ihr

euch gegenseitig vor die Füße werft, schmerzen eins ums andere und ich kann

einfach nicht verstehen, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Dabei tut ein jeder so,

als würde er es nicht bemerken oder als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, dass

der anderen verletzt wird. Jeder durch einen anderen Vorwurf oder eine

offenbarte Wahrheit.

Und was mich dabei ebenso beunruhigt, ist der Umstand, dass euer beider Auren

sich immer weiter verdichten, immer weiter aufwogen. In deinem Fall ist es wohl

der Schutz deines Volkes und deine Aufgebrachtheit. In seinem Fall... bin ich

mir nicht sicher. Es ist, als würde seine Wut künstlich hoch gehalten und als

euer Wortgefecht seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hat, kann ich nicht anders. Ich gebe

dir mit einem Blick all die Zuversicht, all die Sicherheit, dass ich allein dir

gehöre - doch ich komme auf meinen Lord zu und schließe ihn in meine Arme...

versuche ihn zu beruhigen, zu heilen... zu trösten. Was immer ihn derart

aufstachelte, was immer ihn auch jetzt gefangen hält, soll von ihm weichen und

ihn in Frieden lassen. Ich würde es ihm so sehr wünschen, jetzt, da ich die

Erfüllung und Liebe meines langen Lebens erhalten habe.

Die Illusion seines magischen Banns erzittert und fällt von ihm ab, während er

wie paralysiert in meinen Armen liegt. Das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen

wird deutlich und ich wittere den zähen Duft von bereits getrocknetem und noch

frischem Blut. Es beißt regelrecht in meiner Nase und ich blicke hinab auf

diese so fragile Gestalt, seine aschfahle Haut, die ungesunden, tiefen Schatten

unter seinen Augen, die Leere in ihren sonst endlosen Tiefen... und ich sehe wie

seine Hand vollkommen mit dem dunklen, verkrusteten Lebenssaft verklebt ist.

Sein Handgelenk... regelrecht zerfetzt. Es raubt mir den Atem und lässt den

Drang, ihn zu beschützen nur noch mächtiger werden - doch als sich meine so

lichte, so wohlige Heilmagie immer tiefer wagt, drückt er sich von mir...

seinen gehetzten Blick zu mir gerichtet, fast erschrocken - dann sieht er kurz

zu dir, ehe er sich abwendet und das Bad nahezu lautlos verlässt. Ein erster

Impuls sagt mir, dass ich ihm folgen sollte... dass sich irgendjemand seiner nun

annehmen sollte. Ganz gleich, welch hohes Alter er für einen Menschen erreicht

haben mag; ganz gleich, wie gereift sein Geist sein mag und ganz gleich, wie

machtvoll sein Magie sein mag... er ist nicht nur der Gestalt nach zuweilen ein

Jüngling... hin und wieder kämpft sich auch dies unbedarfte, so verletzliche

Herz empor, das er vor langer Zeit abgetötet zu haben glaubte.

Stärker jedoch als der Wille, sicher zu gehen, dass er wohlauf ist... ist die

Sehnsucht nach deinen Armen, der Drang dich zu schützen, wohlauf zu wissen und

auch dich zu besänftigen. Ob du es weißt? Weißt, wer in ihm diese unwirschen

Empfindungen und dies selbstzerstörerische Verhalten ausgelöst haben könnte?

Nein, ich denke nicht... er hat nie jemanden freiwillig in dies düstere

Geheimnis eingeweiht. So umfangen dich meine Arme, halten dich nah an meine

breite, straffe Brust und ich streichle durch dein Haar, blicke zuerst betrübt

über deine Schulter, ehe ich deinen ungestümen Kuss empfange. Du forderst

mich, willst, dass ich dir meinen Mund öffne und ich gebe dem nach... lasse

dich kosten und erforschen, bis wir uns mit etwas schwererem Atem voneinander

lösen. Meine Finger streichen einige deiner dunklen Strähnen aus deiner Stirn,

während ich deine violett schimmernden Kristalle studiere "Geht es dir gut?

Bist du unverletzt? Und wie... geht es..." ich spreche es nicht aus, doch

streichelt meine Hand nun über deinen flachen Bauch, macht so die Sorge um

unser Kind mehr als deutlich. Zeit ist wahrlich unerheblich. Schon jetzt seid

ihr beide mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt und darüber hinaus.

Mag mir unsere Nacktheit zuvor auch so ungeheure Freude bereitet haben, so denke

ich nun, dass es nicht ratsam ist, dich so vollkommen Schutzlos dieser Umgebung

auszusetzen. So angle ich nach dem Badetuch, das auf den polierten, marmornen

Boden gefallen ist und lege es um deine Schultern, sodass es dich fast wie ein

Mantel umhüllt. Eine Hand an deiner Wange, sehe ich dich liebend an und küsse

hauchfein deine Lippen "Wir sollten gehen. Für die heutige Nacht spielt das wo

keine Rolle. Nur, dass wir uns vorerst von seiner Lordschaft fern halten...

damit er sich sammeln und beruhigen kann. Bist du damit einverstanden? So gern

ich dir mein Lager zeigen möchte, so... gefährlich ist es, wenn wir hier

weilen. Ich selbst kenne Orte, zu denen wir könnten, doch... ebenso könnte ich

dich zurück bringen zu deinem Domizil in jener Schule - Hogwarts. Du solltest

ruhen, Zu Kräften kommen... soweit es eben möglich ist." erkläre ich still

und lasse mit einer Handbewegung meine eigene Magie aufwallen, sodass sich die

Tür des Bades schließt. Die gähnende Dunkelheit, die dahinter lauert, scheint

noch tiefer, noch drohender... als würde sie nur darauf warten,in diesen Raum

zu bersten und uns zu umfangen.

~~~~~~~~~ Unterdessen ~~~~~~~~

Nahezu blind stolpere ich voran, versuche zu begreifen, was vor sich ging, wie

ich mich so verfehlen konnte... wie ich mir solche Blöße geben konnte. Nein,

jede Mordlust ist aus mir gewichen, jeder Drang das Fleisch der beiden von ihren

Knochen zu schmelzen, nur um meine Antworten zu erhalten. Wie konnte er nur...?

Wie konnte er mich dieser Demütigung aussetzen? Und du... wie konntest du mir

diese Worte entgegen schleudern. Ist es so einfach für dich? Dich von mir

loszusagen, nachdem du alles hinterfragt hast, nachdem du meine Autorität und

Macht zu untergraben versucht hast? Es ist so leicht für dich... und wieso

solltest du irgendwelche Konsequenzen fürchten, jetzt, wo du weißt, dass die

Macht und die Gesetze der Höheren Welt auf deiner Seite sind? Und wie lange mag

es dauern, bis sich ein Tribunal einfindet, das über mein Vergehen richten

wird? Es ist vollkommen unerheblich, ob ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnungslos

war, was du bist - ebenso wie du selbst. Man wird mich anklagen, wird mich zur

Verantwortung ziehen, dass ich einen Halbdämon bannte. Es gibt gewiss jene, die

sich für mich aussprechen, doch mögen es höchstens eine handvoll Wesen sein.

Wie dem auch sei: Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich werde mich dem stellen

und meine Strafe hinnehmen. Wie häufig ich auch gegen die Gesetze der

Magierwelt verstoßen haben mag - nie brach ich ein Gebot der Anderen Welt.

Womöglich wird mir das zugute gehalten.

Es würde nichts ändern, würde ich den Schwur durch das dunkle Mal von dir

heben. Also belasse ich es, wie es ist, während ich blicklos durch die

Korridore eile. Den Saum meiner Robe leicht gerafft, spüre ich die Kälte um

ich nur noch deutlicher. Sie scheint noch unerbittlicher an meinen Kräften zu

zehren und immer wieder versuche ich zu begreifen, was in jenem Bad vor sich

ging. Wieso hast du dich von mir abgewandt und wieso habe ich dich dafür nicht

getötet? Es wäre so leicht... dein Leben zu zerschmettern, ehe deine Macht

ganz gefestigt ist. Wieso habe ich es nicht getan und bin stattdessen geflohen?

In meinem eignen Haus, im Hause der Edlen zu Slytherin!

Tränen brennen heiß hinter meinen Augen - jene, die ich nicht vergießen

werde. So wie ich kein anderes dieser lästigen Gefühle je wieder zulassen

will. Es war töricht, dich in meinem Bett zu akzeptieren und es war... Schande,

die ich somit über das edle Andenken an meine Vorfahren brachte. Ich spüre die

Blicke, die aus geschwärzten, verrußten Gemälden auf mir liegen und endlich

erreiche ich mein Gemach... und komme offenbar zur richtigen Zeit: Um mein Lager

und tief über der schlafenden, filigranen Gestalt des Knaben schweben Schatten

in fast greifbaren Formen. Sie kreischen, zerfließen, finden sich neu

zusammen... während ein Rabe immer wieder mit stark flatternden Schwingen hinab

stürzt und sie teilt. Für einen Moment erstarre ich und kann kaum begreifen,

was ich da sehe: er hat es mir versprochen... versprochen, dass er dem Burschen

nichts antut. Und ich halte inne... hat er das? Hat er es wirklich versprochen,

mir zugesagt? Nein... - und ich erkenne, wie töricht ich war. Mag es mich auch

unendliche Anstrengungen kosten, so wallt meine Magie erneut auf, drängt die

Schatten zurück und auch jener Rabe landet nun neben der schlafenden Gestalt,

spreizt die Flügel, als wolle er den Jungen abschirmen. Die Schatten winden

sich, fauchen und erkennen mich sehr wohl... doch sie haben keine Wahl. Ohne

direkten Befehl ihres Herrn, reicht ihre Macht nicht aus, einen wachen Geist wie

den meinen zu besiegen. Er hat Harry also zurück gelassen, damit seine

Schatten, mit ihm tun und lassen können, was ihnen beliebt... ebenso wie ich

ihn zurück ließ. Wegen meiner Narrheit, wegen meiner Leichtgläubigkeit... und

weil ich offenbar so einfach zu manipulieren bin. Die schwarzen Schemen

schwinden und bald ist es erneut dunkel in diesem Gemach. Die letzte Glut des

verloschenen Feuers stirbt bald ab und ich komme leicht schwankend näher zu dem

Lager, lasse mich schwer darauf nieder. Der Rabe hüpft über den Stoff näher,

sucht meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich streiche sacht mit einem zitternden Finger

über sein Brustgefieder, blicke unter schweren Lidern zu ihm "Hab dank, mein

Freund... du hast ihn würdig verteidigt, Deimos. Doch er darf nicht hier

bleiben... er darf... nicht erwachen und es erfahren. Sorge dafür, dass er nach

Hogwarts zurück kehrt... dass er... in sein Bett gelangt und dies alles für

einen Traum hält." der Rabe weicht keinen Zentimeter, denn offenbar ist er

ebenso besorgt um seinen Herrn, wie um das Menschenkind. Doch ich schüttle

leicht den Kopf und der Hauch eines Lächelns regt meine Mundwinkel "...

bitte... ich komme zurecht, wie ich es immer tat. Er darf nicht hier bleiben und

womöglich noch einmal in Gefahr geraten - dann, wenn keiner von uns beiden in

der Lage ist, ihn zu beschützen." ich sinke gegen einen der hohen, hölzernen

Pfosten, deren Holz ebenso leicht angesengt ist und atme schwer "... und

Deimos... gib Acht darauf, dass sich niemand - wirklich niemand - aus meinen

Reihen ihm nähert..." wispere ich kaum noch verständlich und schließlich gebe

ich der Ohnmacht nach, die an mir zerrt. Meine Kräfte sind an ihren Grenzen

angelangt und alles was darüber hinaus geht, könnte mich mehr als mein Leben

kosten. Als würde man ein kaputtes Spielzeug beiseite werfen, sinke ich zur

Seite und auf das weitläufige Bett.

Die schwarzen, scheinbar so starren Augen des Raben ruhen auf mir... mit der

Ahnung von Sorge hinter ihrem kühlen Schein. Er hüpft erneut etwas näher,

reibt seinen Schnabel und Kopf leicht an meiner Wange und wendet sich dann um -

und er gehorcht. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Schwingen erhebt er sich in

die Luft und verwandelt sich noch in der Bewegung. Federn umringen ihn, stieben

auseinander und fallen zu Boden - ehe ein groß gewachsener Mann in völlig

schwarzer Kleidung vor dem Bett steht. In seinen Augen ist kein Weiß zu

erkennen - sie sind absolut schwarz, ebenso wie seine Fingernägel. Sein

halblanges Haar ist in einem eleganten, aber strengen geflochtenen Zopf zusammen

genommen und als er sich zu dem schlafenden Knaben beugt und ihn auf seine Arme

hebt... geben die nur dreiviertel langen Ärmel die vielen, feinen Federn preis,

die in einer Linie von seinem Handgelenk zu seinem Ellenbogen reichen. Mit einem

letzten Blick auf seinen Herrn, verschwindet der gefiederte Vasall in einem

Wirbel aus schwarzen Federn - nur um einen Herzschlag später in einem der

Schlafsäle im Hause Gryffindors aufzutauchen. Behutsam lässt er den Blick

schweifen, sieht hier und da wie sich etwas unter einer der anderen Bettdecken

regt... und legt schließlich die kleine Gestalt in seinen Armen in das einzig

freie Bett. Den nackten Körper bedeckend, beobachtet er denjenigen, der für

gewöhnlich der Grund für die Rage seines Herrn ist. So nah konnte er ihn nie

zuvor sehen... oder gar berühren. Er war stets nur ein Beobachter, brachte

seinem Herrn Kunde von dem Jungen-der-Überlbet-hat oder suchte jene in diesem

schloss auf, die für seinen Herrn agierten. Tatsächlich hat er sich nie

Gedanken um diesen Knaben gemacht. Doch was ist in dieser Nacht schon

gewöhnlich? Er ahnte schon länger, dass das Kind eine tiefere Verbindung zu

seinem Herrn hat und dass dieser ihn nun hierher bringen lässt, ihn beschützt

wissen will vor allem und jedem im Umfeld seines Lords... ist mehr als

aussagekräftig.

Als sich Deimos aufrichtet, sinniert er kurz, ob er in dieser Gestalt verharren

soll. Doch entscheidet er sich dagegen. Es würde Fragen aufwerfen, die er

beantworten müsste - und auf die er nicht reagieren muss, wenn er seine

eigentliche Gestalt annimmt. So wandelt er sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags

in einen Raben zurück und lässt sich auf der Lehne eines Stuhl gleich neben

dem Lager des Jünglings nieder. So wie es ihm befohlen wurde und so, wie er es

selbst zu Ehren seines Herrn will.

Natürlich wusste Draco, dass Abschreiben für seinen besten Freund einfacher

gewesen wäre, aber in Prüfungen half ihm das nicht und Draco war nicht sein

Hauself, der irgendwelche Arbeiten für ihn zu erledigen hatte. Trotzdem stand

es Blaise immer frei, Draco zu fragen und ihre fertigen Hausaufgaben miteinander

zu vergleichen, sodass er Fehler ausbessern konnte.

Der Blonde war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Seiner Erziehung nach musste er

sowieso eine reinblütige Hexe heiraten, die ihm seine Eltern aussuchten, egal,

ob er sie liebte oder nicht. Also waren Gefühle von vorneherein nicht notwendig

und mussten seiner Meinung nach nicht durchlebt werden. Was er dabei alles

verpasste, konnte Draco nicht ahnen, aber bisher hatte nichts seine Meinung

geändert und wenn es nach dem Malfoy ging, würde es auch so bleiben.

In diesem Aspekt seines Lebens, hatte Lucius' Erziehung wirklich vollen

Einfluss auf Draco genommen; die vielen Stunden Benimmtraining und die

Bestrafungen, falls er versagte, hatten ihren Beitrag dazu geleistet, dass der

Blonde so war, wie er eben war.

Als sich Blaise neben ihm gemütlich zurücklehnte, war der Grauäugige noch

nicht zufrieden genug mit sich selbst, er würde noch eine Weile dafür

brauchen. Außerdem hatte er vorgehabt, den Aufsatz für Verwandlung noch zu

schreiben, oder wenigstens anzufangen, da er ihn in den folgenden Tagen abgeben

musste. Ob er das noch schaffen würde, vor allem wenn ihn der Dunkelhaarige so

beobachtete und mit seinen Worten neckte, war ein Rätsel. Er schnaubte nur als

Antwort auf die scherzenden Worte, man sah ihm aber an, dass er eher amüsiert

als verärgert war. Er kannte seinen besten Freund eben lange genug, um zu

wissen, wie er solche Kommentare auffassen musste. „Nicht so viel Neid"

meinte er nur mit einem arroganten Grinsen, sah ihn kurz an und zog eine

Augenbraue hoch. „Langeweile?"

Und dennoch habe ICH Angst, um dich, deine Verfassung. Erst jetzt begreife ich

das ich dich brauche, an meiner Seite….Meine Worte, die mich von meinem Lord

lossagen sind im Temperament gesprochen wurden, und hinterher tat es mir Leid,

den es gab immer noch einen Funken in meinem Herzen der dir gehört….

Es versetzt mir einen Stich im herzen als ich sehe wie du ihn umgarnt, ihn

heilen willst, und dennoch…es macht mich rasend vor Wut. Den er quälte dich,

und dennoch bist du ihm treu, und ich kann nicht einmal ein Wort dagegen sagen,

den bei ihm bist du schon so lange. Und wie er selber sagte, du solltest nie

vergessen wem du treue geschworen hast, und wieso. Es gibt soviel das ich nicht

weiß, das ich nicht erahnen kann, aus deinem langen Leben. Und nun bekommt Tom

doch das was er erreichen wollte….ich zweifele, weil ich es einfach nicht

besser weiß. Nun steht alles auf dem Kopf, ich werde, Vater….muss für ein

neues Leben Sorgen, und darüber bin mehr als glücklich…mit einem Partner an

meiner Seite werde ich es schaffen…alleine werde ich versagen den dann bin ich

Tom ausgeliefert, und kann nichts dagegen tun. Er würde mich und mein Baby ohne

zu zögern töten…

„Geh zu ihm. Wenn er dich braucht. Ich finde den Weg nach Hause.", ich

möchte es nicht, aber ich weiß das es besser wäre wenn du gehen würdest.

Sonst wird Tom wütend und straft dich erneut wegen deines Ungehorsams. „Es

geht. Nur der Schock. Glaub mir deinem Spross geht es gut. Ihm galt meine Sorge,

nicht mir… Ein wunder das Tom es nicht gespürt hat. Das war meine

Angst…", gestand ich leise wispernd und lehne mich enger an dich, will

deinen Schutz genießen. Das du nur für mich da bist… „Wirst du mit mir

kommen? Nach Hogwarts? Den das schlimmste was ich mir vorstellen kann, ist

allein zu sein. Ich habe so viele Fragen, zu dem was er sagte. Diese kannst nur

du mir beantworten…", es war eine stumme Bitte, die aber nicht…befehlend

war, so das Hyperion durchaus nein sagen konnte, wenn er wollte.

Es ist ein seltsamer Duft, der mir in die Nase steigt - es ist der deine. Voller

Verwirrung, Angst, einen Hauch Erregung und auch Erleichterung, als seine

Lordschaft so unerwartet aus diesem hallenden Bad eilt, ohne es in Schutt und

Asche zu legen. Denn ich habe es deutlich wahrgenommen... es schien, als seien

die Nerven und die Emotionen meines Herrn unter einer sich spannenden Eisplatte

gefangen und bereit, mit hohem Druck hervorzubrechen. Nie zuvor habe ich ihn so

erlebt und es... beunruhigt mich, dass er sich plötzlich so vollkommen

zurückzog. Was nicht bedeutet, dass in diesem Haus nicht dennoch Gefahren auf

dich lauern - und theoretisch auch auf mich, wenn mein Herr meint, dass ich mich

allzu sehr verfehlt hätte.

Doch ist das eben nicht meine erste Sorge. Nein, diese gilt allein dir und

unserem Kind unter deinem Herzen. Sein Leben ist ebenso jung, wie das deine,

wenn man es genau betrachtet und somit will ich euch beide bewahren und

beschützen. Du wehrst dich nicht gegen meine Umarmung und doch bekomme ich mit,

wie sehr es an dir zehrt, was hier vor sich ging. Meine Finger kosen über die

leichten, punktierten Wunden an deinem Hals, wo sich seine gebogenen, spritzen

Krallen in dein Fleisch drückten und doch ist da noch mehr... ich habe deinen

Blick kurz einfangen können, nachdem ich mich wieder zu dir umwand - und dort

sah ich einen Glimmer in deinen Augen, der mir fast schon abwegig erscheint. Du

scheinst wütend zu sein, weil ich mich um unseren Lord sorgte, weil ich mich

versuchte seiner anzunehmen... du scheinst... beinahe eifersüchtig zu sein. Es

ist albern, so etwas zu denken und doch: Ich kenne manch menschliches Herz und

ich weiß, das sie weder leicht zu wandeln, noch leicht zu überreden sind. Man

muss sie gewinnen und überzeugen - nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Somit dürften

meine Schwüre zwar dein Herz erreicht haben, doch noch nicht gänzlich darin

versunken und verankert sein. Ist es das? Misstraust du mir, jetzt wo du mich so

nah bei unser beider Herrn sahst

Mit keiner Silbe würde ich dies ansprechen oder gar verlautbaren. Es wäre dir

vielleicht unangenehm und du würdest es gewiss bestreiten. So weit bin ich mir

sicher, denn du bist ein stolzer Mann. Das weiche Material des Badetuchs

umfängt deinen nackten Leib, der andernfalls der Kälte und der nahezu

lauernden Atmosphäre dieses Hauses schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre. Sacht

streichle ich deine krause Stirn glatt und hebe dein Kinn an... versuche deine

Unsicherheit ein wenig zu zerstreuen, indem meine Zunge sacht über deine

Unterlippe gleitet und zärtlich um Einlass bittet. Anstatt mir jedoch

nachzugeben, sagst du, ich solle ihm folgen und ich löse mich etwas von dir,

sodass du meine tiefen, wissenden Rauchquarze eingehend studieren kannst. Zuerst

will ich protestieren, will dir bestätigen, wie sehr ich bei dir bleiben

will... doch ich bewege lediglich mein Haupt zu einem knappen 'Nein', neige mich

zu deinem Ohr und senke meine Stimme "Es mag das Richtige sein - und es sollte

mich nichts halten, sicher zu stellen, dass mein Herr wohlauf ist. Doch es

fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Du bist in meinem Geist, in meinem Herzen... dein

Bild erstrahlt in meiner Seele. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen... auch nicht

um seinetwillen." wispere ich dir entgegen und drücke dich näher an mich. Ich

habe nicht die geringste Intention, dich nun gehen zu lassen... nicht, wo so

viel unausgesprochenes zwischen uns steht; nicht, da du innerlich so aufgewühlt

bist "Ich werde mich nach seinem Befinden erkundigen... sobald er sich etwas

beruhigt hat und sobald ich sicher sein kann, dass du fernab jeder Gefahr für

dich und unser Kind bist." ein liebevoller Kuss berührt deine Schläfe, ehe ich

deine noch immer von sattem, dunklen Violett durchzogenen Kristalle suche.

Gerade als du mir eröffnest, was in dir vorging und dich noch immer belastet,

neige ich mein Haupt voller Bedenken und senke etwas die Lider. Meine dunklen

Locken streicheln deine blasse Stirn, während eine meiner großen Hände

stützend in deinem Kreuz liegt "Mein Herz... ich habe mir um euch beide

Sorgen gemacht. Nicht nur um unser Kind... also betone es bitte nicht auf diese

Weise. Ihr seid mir beide wichtig - wie wohl nichts anderes auf dieser Welt und

in der nächsten. Zeit hat dabei keine Bedeutung. Und umso mehr fühle ich mich

gestärkt, an deiner Seite zu bleiben, dich eben nicht allein zurück gehen zu

lassen oder irgendetwas anderes in dieser Richtung." erkläre ich voller

Entschlossenheit, ja fast schon Starrsinn und dir wird klar, dass du mich nicht

umstimmen kannst. Jedoch gebe ich dann einer anderen deiner Bemerkungen eine

Überlegung und nicke dann "Ja, es ist tatsächlich seltsam. Er... nun... er

sagte es selbst: er sieht Dinge. Er hat Visionen, die ihr Menschen als das

Zweite Gesicht bezeichnet. Deshalb wusste er wohl, dass zwischen uns mehr - weit

mehr - geschieht, als der Akt an sich... - doch er ist in mehr als einer

Hinsicht anders als übrige Menschen. Er hätte es spüren sollen..." der

nachdenkliche Ton meiner Stimme lässt nicht ahnen, ob ich dies für etwas

Positives oder Negatives halte. Nein, ich urteile nicht und werde jetzt nicht

damit beginnen. Jedoch suche ich erneut deine dunklen Kristalle und lächle

hauchfein... lasse meine Hand unter das Badetuch streifen und sich auf deinen

Bauch legen "Doch lass uns unser Glück nicht hinterfragen. Es wäre...

tatsächlich wohl keine allzu optimale Gelegenheit gewesen, seiner Lordschaft

mitzuteilen, dass ich ihm einen fähigen Diener ausspannte, indem ich ihn als

meinen Gefährten erwählte und gleichzeitig neues Leben mit ihm zeugte. Das

hätte er... wohl nur schwerlich aufnehmen können..." dort ist erneut diese

sehr feine, unaufdringliche Art leisen Humors, der dich etwas aufmuntern soll,

ohne die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Liebevoll halte ich deine Wange in meiner Hand, lasse meinen Daumen über die

helle Haut gleiten und lehne mich zu einem langsamen, bestätigenden Kuss zu

dir. Du fragst mich, ob ich dir in jenes Schloss hoch im Norden folge und ich

antworte nicht gleich, denke zunächst nach. Doch ehe du den falschen Eindruck

gewinne kannst, erkläre ich leise "Es ist lange her, dass ich diesen Ort

erließ und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dort willkommen sein werde, wo du

mich hin führst." es ist eine Art von Unsicherheit der ich mich bislang nie

gegenüber sah. Doch dort ist auch das Vertrauen zu dir und eine Spur Neugier,

die weit stärker sind, als jeder Zweifel "Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen,

hab keine Angst. Und wenn du Fragen hast, so werde ich sie dir so gut als

möglich beantworten... doch dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren... - ich bin mir

nicht sicher, wie lange die Ruhe in diesem Hause anhält." nein, dort ist kein

Drängen in meiner Stimme und nichts anderes, das dich verunsichern könnte. Nur

die Bestimmtheit, dass wir hier nicht länger weilen sollten. Somit löse ich

mich von dir, erhebe mich - auch wenn nicht ganz freiwillig - und reiche dir

meine Hand "Kannst du aufstehen?" frage ich denn auch wenn unser Akt mehr als

gewollt und wundervoll war, so bin ich sicher, dass er deine Kräfte mehr als

beansprucht hat. Indem ich dir aufhelfe, schlinge ich einen Arm um deine Taille

und führe dich hinüber zu einer der Nischen in den halbrunden Wänden. Dort

ist augenscheinlich nichts - nichts, außer einem Bodenrelief. Es zeigt eine von

Runen umringte Rose aus schwarzem Marmor. Deinen fragenden Blick spürend,

lächle ich etwas "Eine der vielen Besonderheiten dieses Hauses: Es ist direkt

mit jener schule verbunden, weil sein Erbauer auch dieses Haus, indem wir uns

befinden gehörte. Derlei Rosen-Bilder findet man in vielen Räumen hier... und

es gibt einige gut versteckte Gegenstücke in jenem Hogwarts." doch noch immer

scheint sich dir der Nutzen dieses einfachen Symbols nicht ganz zu erschließen,

weshalb ich dich schlicht und ergreifend näher dirigiere, sodass wir beide eng

umschlungen in dieser Nische stehen "Hogwarts ist nicht der einzige

Verbindungspunkt - Es sind Portale." erkläre ich mit der Ahnung eines

Lächelns, ehe es um uns vollkommen schwarz wird. Du spürst einen heftigen Sog

an deinen Füßen und doch ist da auch deutlich mein Körper, der den deinen

hält. Es ist als würde deine gesamte Existenz zerfließen und neu erstehen...

und im nächsten Moment finden wir uns in einem großen Raum wieder, dessen

Wände mit Bücherregalen bis unter die Decke gesäumt ist. Säulen und

verschiedene Gerätschaften aus Messing, Glas uns Holz kann man ebenso erkennen,

wie einige Schreibpulte - ich war nie zuvor hier oder in einem anderen Zimmer

dieses Schlosses... doch dir ist der Saal als Astronomie-Turm bekannt: Der

höchste Punkt der Magierschule, der zu dieser Stunde natürlich vollkommen

verlassen ist.

Kurz lasse ich den Blick schweifen, ehe ich dich erneut betrachte "Du hast ein

sehr imposantes Zuhause, mein Herz... ich denke nicht, dass es dir in meiner

Kammer gefallen hätte." erkläre ich ohne jede Bewertung. Nein, dort ist nicht

der leiseste Anklang von etwas Negativem in meiner Stimme zu hören... es ist

bloß eine schlichte Feststellung, mit einer Spur Anerkennung. Denn ich bin der

Annahme, dass dieser weitläufige und reich ausgestaltete Raum mit seinen vielen

schwebenden Messingkugeln und seinem riesigen Modell des Sonnensystems dein

Domizil sei.

Ich bin mir dessen nicht bewusst aber ich zweifle nicht daran das es so ist. Ich

schenke ihm einfach keine Bedeutung, es ist viel wichtiger das unser Kind lebt,

und munter in mir wächst. Ich zische auf als ich deine Finger an den wunden

spüre, die ich fast vergessen habe. Doch nun da du sie berührst…tut es weh,

seine Krallen, drangen tief in das empfindliche Fleisch des Halses ein, in

meiner Wut habe ich es gar nicht so mitbekommen. Ohh ja du siehst richtig ich

BIN eifersüchtig, weil du ihn so liebevoll behandelst, so wie du mich

behandelst…es ist kein Misstrauen das mich lenkt sondern eher einfach nur

Eifersucht, das ich deine Nähe deinen Geist einfach für mich beanspruchen will

und es nicht kann. Ich weiß das du als Satyr mir im Herzen treu bist, aber dein

Körper wird immer neue Liebschaften suchen und vielleicht, wird dir eine eben

dieser besser gefallen als ich…vor allem wenn ich dick und fett bin…

„Das weiß ich doch...daran hab ich nicht eine Sekunde gezweifelt. Es ist eine

dumme Angewohnheit, verzeih mir das…", es fühlt sich gut an das du mich

nicht alleine gehen lässt. „du bist überall willkommen, wo ich bin. Es gibt

nämlich kein Gesetz oder keine Regel, an der Schule, das verbietet das du bei

mir bist. Da du weder vom Ministerium gesucht wirst, noch mein Schüler

bist…steht dem nichts im Weg, glaub mir…", mein Lächeln zeigt wie sehr

ich mir das erträumt habe.

„ich denke schon…", doch es fällt mir sichtlich schwer mich nicht wie ein

betrunkener zu bewegen…

Durch die Rose, werden wir Hogwarts erreichen, und mir ist übel als wir im

Astronomieturm landen. Ich bin deutlich blasser als vor unserer kleinen Reise.

„Ich glaube…diese Art zu reisen…darauf verzichte ich gerne.", ich bin

ein kleines bisschen gereizt, auf grund der übelkeit, den ob unser Kind diese

verursacht oder das reisemittel, kann ich nicht sagen.

„imposant ja…aber das hier ist nur der Astronomieturm, Liebster, meine

Räume sind aber leider ein paar Etagen tiefer, so leid es mir tut. Als

Hauslehrer von Slytherin sind meine Räume im kerker. Ich zeige dir eine

Geheimgang.", Severus tippte eine Rüstung an, und ging in den erscheinenden

Gang hinein, und kam direkt vor seinen Räumen hinaus, sie waren beide mehr

nackt, als angezogen das musste nicht jeder sehen.

„Willkommen in meinen Räumen. Es ist nichts besonderes…", ein bisschen

Scham war schon dabei, den seine privaten Räume waren mehr als schlicht

eingerichtet.

Das reich verzierte und opulent gestaltete Zimmer, in dem wir uns befinden,

zieht mein Interesse durchaus auf sich. Doch weniger wegen seines kostbaren

Interieurs oder der wertvollen, astronomischen und astrologischen Gegenstände,

die man hier finden kann, sondern schlicht weil es neu für mich ist. Sobald

meine Rauchquarze über die Umgebung gestreift sind und sie weitestgehend

aufgenommen haben, ruht ein Blick wieder ungebrochen auf dir. Ich erkenne, dass

du dich unwohl fühlst und so war es wohl eine gute Entscheidung, dich weiterhin

festzuhalten und dir eine Stütze zu sein. Du selbst scheinst jedenfalls nichts

dagegen zu haben "Es war der schnellste Weg, von dort wegzukommen, ohne dir die

Sicht und jeden anderen Sinn zu rauben - wenn auch nur auf Zeit. Jede andere

Methode hätte das nämlich geboten. Aber die Portale sind wahrlich keine

angenehme Art der Fortbewegung, zumindest wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt ist. Mit

der Zeit wirst du dich gewiss anpassen können." Zuversicht klingt aus meiner

Stimme und mit ihr so viel mehr: Ich bin überzeugt, dass sich die Wut unseres

Herrn legen wird und dass wir fähig sein werden, einander weder und wieder zu

besuchen. Unbehelligt und wann immer uns eine Gelegenheit gegeben ist. Indem ich

deine Hand umfange, küsse ich sie und halte sie dann nah meines Herzens,

während sich ein Kuss auf deine hellen Lippen legt "Siehst du? Es ist immerhin

schon eine Möglichkeit, wie wir einander begegnen können. Uns wird noch vieles

einfallen, dessen bin ich mir sicher... aber so ist der Anfang gegeben." mein

Lächeln ist ungebrochen bezaubernd und voller Enthusiasmus und als ich einmal

tief einatme und den Blick hebe, nicke ich leicht "Ja, du scheinst recht zu

haben damit, dass ich hier zumindest nicht unerwünscht bin. Bislang sind keine

Wachen aufgetaucht oder ähnliches..." das allein ist ein gutes Zeichen für

mich und macht dir gleichsam klar, mit welchen weit strengeren Gepflogenheiten

ich vertraut bin. Deine Hand haltend, während die andere auf deiner Taille

ruht, führe ich dich behutsam zwischen den hohen Säulen hindurch und die drei

Stufen in die nächste Ebene des Raumes. Die schwebenden Sphären aus golden

schimmernden Metall erregen meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich fange eine von ihnen,

als sie an mir vorbei zieht, halte und betrachte sie, ehe du dich von mir löst

und zu einer Rüstung auf einem Sockel hinüber gehst und ich dir folge. Das

Badetuch mag dir bis zu deinen Oberschenkeln reichen, während du es um die

Schultern trägst und doch bin ich besorgt, dass es dir gewiss nicht genügend

Wärme spendet. Es wird sicher besser sie, wenn du dich ankleidest und ich

selbst habe auch an meinen Lendenschurz gedacht: Er mag nass sein, doch ich war

zumindest zu geistesgegenwärtig die feinen Stoffe mitzunehmen, sodass sie nun

schlicht über meiner Schulter liegen. Meine Nacktheit stört mich nicht im

geringsten und hätte ich nicht so lange bei einem Menschen gelebt, würde es

mir nicht einmal auffallen. So, werde ich mich jedoch auch bedecken müssen,

sobald das feine Material getrocknet ist.

Als du mir erklärst, dass dies eigentlich nicht deine Räume sind, nicke ich

kurz und es ist klar, dass da weder Enttäuschung, noch sonst ein negatives

Empfinden in mir sind. Es ist für mich eine schlichte Feststellung und du

siehst eher eine Ahnung von Neugier in meinen schokoladenfarbenen Augen, wie

wohl deine eigenen Gemächer aussehen mögen. Ein Klicken ist zu hören und jene

Rüstung schiebt sich samt ihrem Sockel etwas beiseite... gibt einen schmalen

Gang mit einer engen Wendeltreppe frei, die sich zwischen den Wänden hinab zu

schlingen scheint. Es ist dunkel, doch in die Wände eingelassen sind kleinere

und größere leuchtende Steine, die sich erhellen, wenn man sie direkt passiert

und die sich danach wieder abdimmen. Meine Finger streichen über das alte

Gestein, spüren was seine Geschichte ist und wer diesen geheimen Pfad alles

benutzte. Ich selbst folge dir, stets mit einem aufmerksamen Blick und beriet,

dich zu halten, solltest du dir etwas unsicher werden auf deinen Beinen. Doch du

fasst dich recht schnell... gewiss trägt die Kühle dazu bei, die nicht einmal

abgestanden oder muffig ist. Ich hätte es von diesem Gang erwartet, doch da

scheinen kleine Belüftungsschächte zu sein, durch die der Windhauch dieser

sehr frischen Nacht herein dringt. Es geht weit hinab. Stufe um Stufe bahnen wir

uns weiter voran und hin und wieder erreichen wir einen Absatz, gehen einen

niedrigen Korridor entlang, in dem ich mich weit nach vorn beugen muss, während

das Klacken meiner Hufe durch altes, vertrocknetes Moos und zuweilen einen

lehmigen Boden abgedämpft wird. Nach einiger Zeit halten wir vor einer weiteren

Mauer, die sich nicht augenblicklich öffnet. Dort ist ein Loch in der Wand, das

von außen als Auge erkennbar ist. Es forscht herum, ob der Gang dahinter leer

ist und ob in nächster Zeit jemand auftauchen wird, ehe sich die massive

Steinwand wie ein Vorhang öffnet und uns entlässt. Erneut sehe ich mich um,

doch in diesem Korridor gibt es nicht viel mehr, als Dunkelheit, zwei Fackeln,

die ihn in weiten Abständen beleuchten und andeuten, dass es noch mehr von

ihnen gibt... und eine Tür. Unweit unseres Standortes erhebt sich eine hohe,

schwarze Tür, die recht schlicht gehalten, aber aus schwerem Holz gearbeitet

ist. Interessiert komme ich näher und du öffnest sie, indem du deine Hand

schlicht über das Türblatt schweben lässt. Nun fällt mir auch auf, dass es

keinen Türknauf oder ein schloss gibt. Es ist Magie... deine Magie "Das ist

überaus praktisch..." bemerke ich leise und mit stiller Bewunderung, ehe wir

eintreten.

Du heißt mich willkommen und genauso fühle ich es auch. Für die wenigsten

dürfte es ein wohnlicher Eindruck sein, den diese Räume bergen... doch ich

sehe viele Dinge etwas anders. Es sind zwei Räume, die durch unterschiedlich

hohe Ebenen getrennt sind. Der größere, in dem wir uns befinden ist zur linken

und rechten neben der Tür mit je einer lachen Kommode und einem längeren

Bücherregal gesäumt. Oben auf dem Regal befinden sich verschiedene Gläser und

Flaschen mit schwer erkennbarem Inhalt und etwas versteckt dahinter ist ein

Vorhang, der wohl in einen weiteren, kleinen Raum führt. Es ist deine eigene,

kleine Waschzelle - gerade groß genug, um dich frisch zu machen und für die

Morgentoilette. An der Wand zur Linken erstreckt sich weiterhin ein flacher

Divan, dessen einst edel vergoldetes Holz nichts mehr von seiner Pracht erahnen

lässt und bereits dunkel angelaufen ist. Ebenso ist der Bezug stark beansprucht

durch seine häufige Benutzung, jedoch ist er nicht so abgenutzt, wie die

meisten Möbel meines Herrn. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein großer, weit

ausladender und schwerer Holztisch. Er ist mit allerlei Gerätschaften beladen,

Zutaten, von denen ich manche am Geruch und Aussehen identifizieren kann und

einige Rollen Pergament, sowie Bücher liegen auch bereit. Daneben steht eine

Buchsäule mit einem schweren Lederband und einige weitere Stapel von Bücher

sind hier und da überall verstreut. An der linken Wand der Tür ist ein

schmaler Schrank zu finden, der wohl deine Kleidung beherbergt. Ein Haken mit

einem schwarzen Umhang befindet sich daneben und ein kleiner Beistelltisch, mit

einem verhangenen Standbilderrhamen. Zwar bin ich neugierig, was darauf zu

erkennen sein mag oder wer, doch freilich halte ich mich zurück. Ich werde

nichts ungefragt berühren und besonders nicht Erinnerungen, die du offenbar

nicht mit jedem Besucher so einfach teilst. Mein Blick wird von einer weiteren

Nische abgelenkt. Sie ist mit verschiedenen Stoffresten verhangen, die einen

dickeren Vorhang bilden und anscheinend dein Lager beherbergen. Denn in der

anderen Ebene des Raumes, zu der man über zwei flache Stufen gelangt, gibt es

lediglich noch einen schlichten Sessel, der vor einem Kamin steht. Ein

schwenkbares Metallgestell erlaubt es, eine Eisenkanne mit Wasser zu erhitzen

und wieder sind dort viele Bücher und ein recht ungewöhnlicher Teppich, dessen

einst sicher auffällige Farben bereits ausgetreten sind. Überall sind Gläser,

Tongefäße, Flaschen und Schalen zu erkennen, die alle mehr oder weniger

intensiv duftende bis geruchlose Inhalte bergen. Über dem Arbeitstisch in der

Mitte des größeren Zimmerteils ist die Decke gewölbt und ein Oberlicht, das

bis zur Erdoberfläche über den Kerkern reicht, spendet am Tag etwas Licht...

während jetzt in schwebende Sphären ebenso ein blasses Licht verbreiten.

ich sehe mich um, gehe ein paar Schritte, wobei meine Hufe leise Klacken und

schließlich komme ich auf den Kamin zu, indem sich ein Feuer entflammt und

hänge mein nassen Lendenschurz zum Trockenen über die Sessellehne. Du siehst

ein kurzes Aufblitzen in meiner Hand und bemerkst nun auch, dass ich jenen

metallnen, schwebenden Ball, den ich zuvor gefangen hatte, schlicht nicht wieder

los gelassen habe. Nein, ich habe keine Absicht, ihn mitzunehmen... nur gefällt

mir das Gefühl in der Hand und wie schnell sich das Metall erwärmt. Jetzt

entlasse ich ihn jedoch, sodass die kleine Kugel umher schwebt, während ich

mich erneut zu dir begebe. Deine Anspannung ist dir deutlich anzusehen und ich

beuge mich weit zu dir, küsse dich sanft und hingebungsvoll, ehe ich deine

Obsidiane erkunde "Mir gefällt es her sehr... es passt in jedem Fall besser zu

dir, als jener doch recht überladene Saal." erkläre ich und blicke dich

fürsprechend an, ehe ich mich aufrichte und meine großen Hände auf deinen

vergleichsweise schmalen Schultern liegen "Du solltest dich lieber ausruhen...

doch wenn du mir sagst, wo ich eine Schale mit warmen Wasser finden kann, helfe

ich dir, dich noch einmal zu erfrischen. Und womöglich möchtest du einen Tee?

Ich werde dir einen zubereiten. Gewiss sind einige Zutaten unter all diesen

Kräutern? Du darfst mir vertrauen, dass meine eigenen Mischungen durchaus

gelungen sind." erkläre ich nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz und lächle

betörend.

Ich sehe dir zu wie du interessiert das Inventar musterst, das es dir gefällt.

„Du kannst gerne wann immer dir der Sinn danach steht, hierher kommen. Nur

jeden dritten Freitag im Monat ist hier eine Schulklasse. Auch wenn der Direktor

das gerne ändern würde. Aber wir haben keine Lehrer die sich gut genug mit

diesen Dingen auskennen.", gab ich leise von mir, denke ich nicht weiter über

das Thema nach, lehnte mich gefühlvoll an dich. „Ja vielleicht der schnellste

Weg, aber dennoch ist mir verdammt übel. Vielleicht liegt es ja an unserem

Kind, den das scheint diese Art zu Reisen zu verabscheuen. Von wem es das wohl

hat?", es war kein kleines Sticheln in deine Richtung was aber eher etwas

amüsiert klingt als ernst. „Ja, es ist ein Weg. Aber woher weiß ich wo du

bist, wenn ich im bad lande? Und im schlimmsten Fall ist jemand anderes im

Bad…", ein sanftes Rot umspielte meine Wangen, und ich seh etwas

unverschämt aus. Ich muss leise kichern als du das mit den Wachen erwähnst.

„Wir haben gar keine Wachen, vielleicht liegt es daran!", diesmal muss ich

lachen, es klingt dunkel und wohltuend. „Du weißt das ich niemals zulassen

würde das man dich hier rauswerfen würde.", murmelte ich leise.

Langsam bewegen wir uns durch den gang, immer tiefer, und du berührst die

Lichtträger, bestimmte Steine, die reagieren wenn ein Magier, erlaubter Weise,

diesen Gang benutzen. Es dauert eine Weile bis wir wieder in einem Gang vor

einer schwarzen Tür stehen die ich nur mit Hilfe meiner Magie öffne, das dich

zu einem erstaunten Ausruf ermutigt. „Ungemein, ja. Vor allem wenn man seine

Ruhe haben will, vor Schülern aber auch vor dem Direktor, den die Tür öffnet

sich nur für mich und die Leute die ich einlassen will.", das war eine kleine

Anspielung auf dich, ich hoffe du verstehst sie auch so. Ich sehe dir zu wie du

meine Räume musterst, und das es dir nicht unangenehm ist, wie es mir erst

schien. Ich sehe wie du deinen Lendenschurz zum trocknen aufhängst und muss

schon ein bisschen an etwas…schmutzigere Sachen denken, die ich eher vertreibe

indem ich dich sachte küsse. Ich bin leicht verspielt, und schnurre sanft in

den Kuss. Hier fühle ich mich besser, geschützter, und hier sind wir alleine,

können uns jederzeit ausleben. „Willst du sehen wie es unserem kind geht?",

es ist mehr eine kleine Aufforderung als eine Frage. „Ich freue mich das es

dir hier gefällt. Solange du bei mir bleibst ist es okay. Im Regal findest du

alles was du haben möchtest. Ich wäre sehr froh wenn du mir…helfen

würdest…", das dieses Wort für mich mehr als eine bedeutung hat erwähne

ich lieber nicht. Dann bietest du mir einen Tee an. „Ja natürlich…ich liebe

Tee, sehr sogar, bedien dich bitte.."

Auf deine Erklärung hin bezüglich des Unterrichts der Menschenkinder in jenem

Turm, in dem wir uns augenscheinlich befinden, neige ich etwas das Kopf, zeige

dir so, dass ich mich für jedes deiner Belange interessiere - auch für die

Dinge, die dein Leben in diesem Schloss bestimmen "Wenn es nicht genug Lehrer

gibt, wieso fragt jener Direktor nicht einfach einen Zentaur oder ein anderes

Wesen? Die meisten sind auf ganz natürlichem Wege mit den Bahnen der Sterne und

Planeten und vielen anderen Geheimnissen des Firmaments vertraut." erkläre ich

bereitwillig und streichle sacht über deine von dem Badetuch bedeckten Arme,

als du dich etwas an mich schmiegst "Wie gesagt: Es ist bloß eine Möglichkeit.

Es gibt viele andere Wege, die von A nach B führen. Und du hast gewiss recht

damit, dass es angenehmere Methoden gibt." erneut liegt meine Hand auf deinem

noch immer flachen Bauch. Ich kann kaum genug bekommen, lasse meine Fingerkuppen

über deine samtige Haut gleiten und stelle mir bereits vor, wie unser Spross in

dir heran reift und an Stärke gewinnt. Es lässt mich immer wieder lächeln,

denke ich an dich und an unser Kind und so nicke ich versonnen bei deiner

Bemerkung "Ja, wer weiß? Doch wenn unser Kind bereits groß genug sein sollte,

bestimmte Reisewege zu verabscheuen, dann könnte es vielleicht schon bald Hand

in Hand zwischen uns einen besseren Weg suchen." es ist meine Art dir meine

Ahnung mitzuteilen, dass deine Trächtigkeit wohl nicht so lange andauern wird,

wie bei einer menschlichen Frau. Doch mehr als eine Spekulation ist es nicht.

Indem ich einen Arm um deinen Bauch schlinge und dich sacht gegen mich drücke,

atme ich den Duft deines noch immer leicht feuchten Haars ein "Der Weg zurück

in dies Haus wird dir ohne meine Hilfe verwehrt bleiben. So Leid es mir tut. Ich

kann mich frei bewegen, weil ich das Siegel unseres Herrn trage. Man sieht es

nicht, für gewöhnlich jedenfalls... es liegt auf meinen Energieströmen. Doch

so wird verhindert, dass irgendjemand versehentlich das Portal benutzt. Im

Übrigen... wäre mir zumindest momentan nicht wohl dabei, wüsste ich, dass du

allein das Portal benutzt. Wie gesagt gibt es sehr viele Möglichkeiten und es

ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass du eben nicht im Bad ankommst..." gebe ich zu

bedenken und küsse deinen Hals, ehe wir uns langsam lösen und uns dem

versteckten Weg hinab in die Kerker zuwenden. Jedoch ist mir der zarte

Roséschimmer deiner Wangen nicht entgangen und ich frage mich im Stillen, an

wen du dabei wohl denken magst, wenn du dir vorstellst jemanden unerwartet in

dem Bassin anzutreffen, in dem wir zuvor unsere Nähe teilten.

Jedoch schiebe ich den Gedanken vorerst beiseite. Es ist gewiss keine

Eifersucht, die ich mit diesen Überlegungen verbinden, doch meine Neugier...

sie ist ein Teil meines Wesens, doch will ich nicht riskieren, dass sie dich

einengt oder gar überwacht fühlen lässt.

Es amüsiert dich herzlich, dass ich mit Wächtern und anderem rechne und mag es

mir im Gegenzug auch seltsam vorkommen, dass es eben keine gibt, so erfreut mich

dein Lachen zu sehr, um etwas einzuwenden. Es beruhigt mich, dass du deine

Zuversicht nicht ganz eingebüßt hast, nachdem wir regelrecht aus dem Hause

unseres Herrn geflohen sind. Nun, das wäre wohl zu viel gesagt, doch ein

Rückzug war es in jedem Fall. Der Klang deiner Stimme lässt meine spitzen

tropfenförmigen Ohren leicht wackeln und meine Gesichtszüge entspannen und

während du mir verdeutlichst, dass du mich vor jedem Versuch, mich des

Schlosses zu verweisen, beschützen würdest, verflechte ich unsere Finger

ineinander, sodass wir gemeinsam die Treppen hinab steigen können.

Die Nähe zu dir behagt mir und lässt meine Gestalt selbst in der Dunkelheit um

uns gut erkennbar bleiben: Es ist meine Magie, die durch die Liebe zu dir in

einer sachten Korona um meinen Leib erkennbar wird.

Die kleine Anerkennung, die ich dir habe zuteil werden lassen, scheint dir zu

behagen und du eröffnest mir, dass es offenbar nur bestimmten Personen

gestattet ist, deine Gemächer zu betreten - und das allein lässt mein Herz

sich mit einer Spur Stolz füllen. Denn offenbar bin ich würdig, hier Einlass

zu finden "Du bist überaus findig, was die Magie anbelangt... sicher kreierst

du selbst auch neue Rezepte bei jenen Tränken, die du herstellst? Oder habe ich

es missverstanden, als du sagtest, du seist bewandert im Tränkebrauen?"

erkundige ich mich und lasse dabei den Blick kurz über verschiedene Buchrücken

schweifen, erkenne in manch verblassten Lettern doch Hinweise auf Werke über

Heil- und Kräuterkunde. Und wieder entlockt mir eine dieser kleine Entdeckungen

ein Lächeln, denn offenbar sind wir uns in diesem Punkt sehr ähnlich. Du hast

dies Wissen erlernt und dir gewiss mit viel Fleiß angeeignet. Mir wurde es

sprichwörtlich in die Wiege gelegt, ebenso wie das Wissen über die Anatomie

nahezu jedes Lebewesens... nichtsdestotrotz kann auch ich noch immer dazu lernen

und so nehme ich mir vor, später in einem der Bände zu blättern - sofern du

es mir gestattest und die Zeit es überhaupt erlauben sollte.

Als ich von meiner kurzen Erkundung dieser Räumlichkeiten zurückkehre und wir

uns in einem sachten Kuss verbinden, lasse ich meine Zunge träge und

verlockend, doch ohne jede Eile über deine Lippen gleiten, ehe sie sacht

dazwischen dringt. Neckend lasse ich meine gelenkigen Muskel wieder und wieder

in deine Mundhöhle stoßen, deute so einen Rhythmus an und lasse ein recht

eindeutiges Bild in deinem Kopf entstehen. Erst als ich mich löse und dich

verschmitzt anblicke, erkennst du, dass ich deine Gedankengänge eben zumindest

erahnt habe. Indem ich dich in meinen Armen halte, begegnen wir uns im Blick und

meine Brauen heben sich, als du mich fragst, ob ich nach unserem Kind sehen

will. Es verwundert mich, dass du überhaupt weißt, dass dies in meiner Macht

liegt... doch dass du es wünschst... - es ist eigentlich eine Prozedur, die die

wenigsten sich erbitten. Gewiss ist es zuweilen notwendig, jedoch bin ich mir

auch nicht sicher, ob du dir eine Vorstellung davon machst, was diese Kontrolle

beinhaltet "Bist du sicher? Unser Kind ist gerade einmal wenige Stunden alt...

und gewiss ist es die Verbindung unser Attribute und wächst vermutlich rascher

heran, als ein Menschenkind... jedoch wird man jetzt kaum etwas erkennen

können. Allerdings... wenn du bereit bist, mir so weit zu vertrauen, dass ich

dich untersuche, werde ich es freilich mit Freuden machen." erkläre ich und das

Feuer im Kamin zeichnet orange und goldene Reflexe in meine dunklen Rauchquarze.

Für den Moment will ich deinem Wohlbefinden jedoch den Vortritt lassen und

dirigiere dich hinüber zu jenem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ich bewege mich im

Widerschein der Flammen in meiner Nacktheit voller Kraft und Anmut zugleich...

lege einen neuen Holzscheit auf und nehme mir die Kanne von dem Gestänge, um

sie mit Wasser zu füllen. Du deutest auf jene verhangene Nische, die ich zuerst

sah... dahinter ist ein kleiner Waschstand: Ein Dreibein mit einer Schale und

einigen Waschutensilien. Woher das Wasser jedoch kommen soll, ist mir ein

Rätsel. Doch dann höre ich ein leises Knacken und dann ein Rieseln... aus

einer der Wände bricht ein kleines Stück Stein hervor, wie eine Rampe und es

verlängert sich, als würde es wachsen. Interessiert sehe ich dem zu und doch

passiert zuerst nichts weiter. Es dauert einen Moment, ehe ich verstehe und die

Kanne unter die kleine Öffnung aus Stein halte - und sie sogleich mit klarem

Wasser gefüllt wird. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie man diesen Mechanismus dazu

bringt, erneut innezuhalten, also nehme ich die Kanne schlicht beiseite. Dass

der Gedanke allein genügt, um das Wasser zu fördern oder versiegen zu lassen,

kommt mir erst in den Sinn, nachdem ich mein Beinfell und meinen Bauch erneut

mit dem klaren Nass benetzt habe und die Tropfen auf meinem Fell schimmern, als

ich aus der Nische erneut hervor und erneut zu dem Kamin komme. Den Henkel in

das Gestell hakend, schwenke ich das Gefäß über die Flammen, sodass es

erhitzt wird, ehe ich mich umsehe und nach bestimmten Kräutern forsche. Jene,

die in Gläser abgefüllt sind, scheinen mir ungeeignet, doch über deinem

Arbeitsplatz hängen etliche Bündel kopfüber an Schnüren herab. Ich hebe die

Nase, wittere verschiedene Aromen und greife zielgerichtete nach Kamille, Ingwer

und Lavendel... und forsche angestrengt nach den passenden Utensilien "Ich muss

die Kräuter hacken... hast du ein Wiegebeil oder ein anderes, schweres Messer

hier? Eine Vanille-Schote oder frische Zitronenmelisse wäre auch nützlich. Und

ein... mhm... ein Sieb und eine Tasse brauche ich auch..." erkläre ich während

ich im blassen Schein der schwebenden Sphären an jenem Arbeitstisch stehe, an

dem du für gewöhnlich keine Speisen oder ähnliches zubereitest. Ich nehme an,

jedem anderen wäre es unangenehm, wie ungeniert und frei ich mich in diesen

Zimmern bewege... doch ist es das Vertrauen, das uns beide verbindet, das mich

derart selbstverständlich agieren lässt. Wie bizarr diese Szene an sich ist,

kommt mir nicht in den Sinn: Immerhin kommt es nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein

magisches Geschöpf meiner Größe in diesen niedrigen Katakomben steht...

völlig nackt, während allein das Farbspiel aus lichtem Grün und warmen Orange

meine Haut bedeckt. Das satte Kastanienbraun meines Fells scheint wesentlich

dunkler, fast schwarz in diesem Lichtspiel und während mein Schweif sich immer

wieder sacht hin und her bewegt, fängt mein schlaffes Glied deinen Blick für

ein paar Augenblicke ein. An seiner beachtlichen Größe hat sich nichts

geändert - erregt oder nicht, ein Satyr ist eben keineswegs mit einem Menschen

zu vergleichen. Doch so abwegig es scheine mag, so hat mein gebaren nicht einmal

im Ansatz die Absicht, dich zu erregen... im Gegenteil: ich will, dass du dich

etwas einspannst, dich wohlfühlst... - und somit verliert meine Erscheinung an

Bedeutung und wichtig wird nur die Fürsorge, die ich dir entgegen bringe und

die du deutlich fühlen kannst.

während ich jedoch die Kräuter bereits zurecht lege, gehe ich erneut zu jener

Waschzelle und betrachte kurz die Schale... ehe ich sie anhebe und bemerke, wie

leicht sie sich von dem Waschtisch löst. Erneut erprobe ich jenen Mechanismus,

diesmal weit souveräner und ich bin begeistert, als ich an warmes Wasser denke

und es in der perfekten Temperatur in die Schalle strömt. Ich lege einen

einfachen schwamm hinein und kehre zu dem Sessel zurück, in dem du Platz

genommen hast, stelle die Schüssel zunächst beiseite "Ehe das Wasser für den

Tee kocht, kann ich dich etwas reinigen, wenn du es wünschst..." biete ich an,

während ich vor dir knie - so wie ich es tat, als ich dich in jenem Bad deines

Morgenmantels entledigte.

„Wir haben schlechte Erfahrungen mit Zentauren gemacht, selbst diejenigen die

hier leben, hassen die Menschen viel zu sehr, als das sie den Kindern etwas

beibringen, leider.", murmelte er leise und besah sich Hyperion genau. „Hey,

mach dich nicht darüber lustig das es mir schlecht geht! Vielen Frauen geht es

in den ersten Monaten sehr schlecht!", schmollte Severus sichtlich und

verschränkte zickig seine arme vor dem Oberkörper. „Das nächste Mal bist du

schwanger, definitiv!", ohh Severus Hormone und sein Temperament konnten schon

mehr als….nervig werden. „ist vielleicht besser so, ist eh nicht sicher

solange Tom sich nicht beruhigt. Er kann hier her kommen wann immer er will,

also wenn er will kann er mich umbringen. So oder so.", es klingt ein kleines

bisschen deprimiert. „Ab und an, ja dann erfinde ich neue Sachen, nützliche

Sachen. Für einen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, er ist ein Werwolf, habe ich

einen Banntrank erfunden, der ihn aber bei vollem Bewusstsein sein lässt. Oder

den ein oder anderen Heiltrank für Lucius Malfoy. Du kennst ihn sicherlich, wir

sind ehemaligen Hauskameraden. Er war einer der wenigen Freunde die mich so

nahmen wie ich war.", ich sehe dir zu, wie du all die Bücherreihen ansiehst.

„sieh sie dir ruhig an, wenn du willst..", ermutige ich meinen Gefährten,

weil ich weiß das er alleine niemals an meine Sachen gehen würde, nicht ohne

meine Erlaubnis.

Unser Kuss ist heiß und du weißt genau was ich will, was ich empfinde, was ich

von DIR will…Gott manchmal bist du mir gegenüber so schamlos das ich einfach

über dich herfallen will. „Es ist deine Entscheidung, wenn du willst,

untersuche mich nach euren Sitten und Riten. Ich werde dir in jeder Hinsicht

vertrauen das weißt du, so hoffe ich.", ich sehe dir zu wie du die Automatik

meines Wasserspenders erkundest und muss leise lachen als ich dein Gesicht sehe.

„Alles was du brauchst findest du am hinteren Regal, wenn du den Vorhang

beiseite schiebst.", gab ich dir eine kleine Anleitung wo du was in meinen

Räumen findest.

„Ja, dann sag mir wie ich dir dabei helfen kann…?", es ist auch eine Art

locken, eine Einladung für dich.

Zwar ist es für mich schwer vorstellbar, dass man mit einem Lehrmeister der

anderen Welt schlechte Erfahrungen machen kann, aber ich glaube dir

nichtsdestotrotz. Zentauren sind eigenwillig und so sind es die Menschen nun

einmal auch... es ist zweifelsohne schwierig, sie überhaupt zu überreden,

solch eine Position als Lehrer zu übernehmen... die Aufgaben dann auch noch

nach dem willen der Menschen durchzuführen, ist gewiss wider ihre Natur. Meine

kleine Neckerei scheint bei dir einen Nerv getroffen zu haben und doch gelingt

es dir nicht, mich aus der Ruhe zu bringen "Ich habe mich nicht über dich

lustig gemacht - und nur um das festzuhalten: Du bist weder eine Frau, noch ist

überhaupt einer dieser besagten ersten Monate angebrochen." es klingt eine Spur

von Belehrung aus meinen Worten, ehe ich den Kopf neige und dich kurz betrachte

"Wer weiß? Vielleicht werden es gar keine Monate... es ist nicht so leicht zu

sagen, wie lange dieser Zustand anhält - und es könnte durchaus anstrengend

für dich werden." gebe ich zu bedenken und stehle mir dann einen Kuss von dir,

ehe ich dich verschmitzt anblicke "So sei es: Unser nächstes, gemeinsames Kind

werde ich austragen." erkläre ich nahezu beherzt und lasse dich damit sprachlos

zurück. Mit dieser Reaktion hattest du wohl nicht gerechnet und mag der Schalk

auch in meinen Augen blitzen, so ist klar, dass ich meine, was ich sage. Wenn du

es wünschst und du dich bereit fühlst, würde ich deinen Erben ebenso

empfangen, wie du den meinen. Zwar wäre einiges an Magie nötig, da Satyre an

sich nicht dazu geschaffen sind, Leben in ihrem Körper heranwachsen zu

lassen... doch du bist Magier: Da sollte es nicht allzu kompliziert sie. Doch

alles zu seiner Zeit. Es ist schon jetzt ungewiss, wie die jetzige Trächtigkeit

von Statten gehen wird und was alles zu beachten ist. Manches weiß ich, vieles

kann ich mir denken... doch es ist immer etwas anderes, wenn man selbst

betroffen ist. Und ich hätte mir gewiss nie vorgestellt, dass mein Partner zum

einen ein Mann ist und zum anderen ein Halbdämon... somit kann ich auch nur

spekulieren, was in deinem Leib vor sich geht, wie er sich verändert und was

alles passieren kann. Doch meine Erfahrungen sollten genügen, um dich sicher

durch diese Zeit zu begleiten und dir Hilfe und Unterstützung zu bieten, wo ich

nur kann. In Rat und Tat, wie man sagt.

Als du aber sagst, dass seine Lordschaft jeder Zeit hier auftauchen und dich

töten könnte, halte ich inne und bleibe dir gegenüber stehen. Mein

eindringlicher Blick bohrt sich regelrecht in den deinen und mein eben so

heiteres Gemüt strahlt jetzt einen tiefen Ernst aus "Glaube nicht, dass ich

dies so einfach zulassen würde. Uns verbindet etwas... etwas, das so tief

reicht, dass uns beiden ein Kind geschenkt wurde. Es wächst unter deinem Herzen

und jenes Kleinod selbst halte ich in meinen Händen... ich werde es bewahren,

werde dich und unseren Spross schützen... das schwöre ich." ein Kuss auf deine

Stirn besiegelt meinen Eid und doch stimme ich dir zu "Er könnte hier

erscheinen, mein Herz... das mag stimmen. Doch sieh die Zukunft nicht zu

finster. Er war wütend, aufgewühlt... schwer verletzt - und das nicht nur

körperlich. Ich denke, sobald er sich beruhigt hat und manches überdacht hat,

wird er dich aufsuchen. Er wird Fragen haben und wir werden uns ihnen stellen

müssen. Doch bist du nicht allein... ich werde an deiner Seite sein und

womöglich nimmt er die Nachricht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt besser auf. Also

verzage nicht, mein Liebster..." meine Finger unter deinem Kinn heben es an,

sodass wir uns in jenen auskostenden, langsamen Kuss vereinen und bald schon bin

ich eifrig in diesen, deinen Gemächern zu Gange, arrangiere das ein oder andere

und bemühe nach allen Regeln der Kunst um dich.

Bei der Erwähnung, dass du einen Werwolf zum Klassenkameraden hattest, suche

ich deinen Blick und meine Brauen knittern sich etwas "Wenn er diesen Trank

braucht, ist er ein erschaffener Werwolf, nicht wahr? Und er muss recht jung

sein..." bemerke ich eher beiläufig, ehe ich nachdenklich zur Decke blicke

"Nein, der Name Malfoy sagt mir nichts..." sinniere ich kurz und suche wiederum

deine Obsidiane, während ein bildschönes Lächeln meine Züge ziert "... doch

wenn er schon in eurer Jugend erkannte, wie liebenswert und wundervoll du bist,

so ist er mir schon jetzt ein ebenso lieber Freund." erkläre ich und nicke

dankend, als du mir gestattest, die verschiedenen Bücher und Schriftrollen zu

inspizieren. Es ist immer wider interessant, herauszufinden, welche Art

Aufzeichnungen die verschiedenen Völkern in den jeweiligen Disziplinen

anfertigen. Dass wir beide auf demselben Gebiet bewandert sind, ist dabei nur

umso erfreulicher.

Zunächst bleibe ich dir eine Antwort schuldig, als du mir erklärst, dass du es

mir überlässt, ob ich jene Untersuchung durchführe oder nicht. Anstatt sofort

darauf einzugehen, folge ich deiner Anweisung und knie mich vor den massiven

Tisch, unter dem viele Regalböden eingefügt sind. Manche sind verhangen,

andere bergen schlicht Körbe voll verschiedene Utensilien, auf anderen stehen

einfach erneut Flaschen und Gläser. Hinter jenem Vorhang, auf den du gedeutet

hast, finde ich verschiedene Schneidewerkzeuge. Ein jedes ist mit einer

einfachen Lederhülle umgeben und sie liegen jedes in einem eigenen Fach. Bald

finde ich das Wiegebeil und in einem weiteren Korb auch etwas Besteck und

Geschirr. Indem ich eine Tasse nehme und ein kleines Teesieb, richte ich mich

auf und hacke die Kräuter, ehe ich sie mit dem Wiegebeil sehr fein zerkleinere.

Zwar habe ich keine frische Melisse gefunden, aber zumindest eine

Vanille-Schote. Sie wird zum Abrunden des Geschmacks dienen. Indem ich die

verschiedenen Zutaten mische, gebe ich eine Portion in das Sieb, das auf dem

Tassenrand liegt. Den Rest fülle ich in ein Schälchen, für den Fall, dass dir

die Komposition zusagt und du später noch einmal davon kosten willst. Einen

kleinen Anteil des Inhalts der schwarzen Schote beifügend, kehre ich

schließlich mit dem kleinen Gedeck zu jenem Kaminplatz zurück und stelle die

Tasse beiseite - so, wie die Wasserschale zuvor.

Indem ich vor dem Sessel Platz nehme und meine Beine seitlich anwinkle, ergießt

sich das warme Licht der Flammen in satten, warmen Tönen über meine

kraftvollen Schenkel. Ich nehme deine beiden Hände in die meinen, küsse deine

Finger und schmiege einige Momente meine Wange gegen sie, ehe ich zu dir aufsehe

"Es ist unsere gemeinsame Entscheidung - es ist dein Körper und es ist unser

Kind... wir sollten zu seinem Besten entschieden. Zwar bin ich mir sicher, dass

es wohlauf ist, doch nach all dieser Anstrengung und nach der Angst, die du

gewiss gespürt hast... wäre es mir wohler dabei, wenn wir sicher gehen

könnten. Zudem bin ich durchaus interessiere, ob man vielleicht jetzt schon

ausmachen kann, nach wem unser Spross eher schlägt..." gestehe ich mit einem

leisen Lächeln und es wird einmal mehr klar, wie sehr ich mich freue. Es ist

durchaus ungewöhnlich, das ein Satyr in meinem Alter noch nicht einen einzigen

Nachkommen gezeugt hat. Betrachtet man allerdings das recht turbulente und

untypische Leben, das ich bis zu dem ersten Treffen mit unserem Herrn führte,

so ist es wohl nicht verwunderlich...

Zudem gefällt mir die Vorstellung, dass dieses Kind aus Liebe gezeugt wurde...

und nicht als 'Nebeneffekt' einer allzu hitzigen Liaison... wie es bei so vielen

anderen häufig geschieht. Nein, unser Junges ist die Krönung einer

unverhofften und wundervollen Verbindung und ich bin stolz und überglücklich,

dass wir beide dies erleben dürfen.

"Ich vertraue dir, so wie du mir vertraust, mein Herz - uneingeschränkt und mit

all meinem Sein. Also lass uns beginnen... es wird angenehmer für dich sein,

wenn du liegst..." erkläre ich und erhebe mich, biete dir meine Hand an und

geleite dich hinüber zu jenem Divan. Du legst dich nieder und ich bringe auch

die Schale mit warmen Wasser herbei, lasse mich auf den Rand des Möbels nieder

und wringe den Schwamm sorgfältig aus, ehe ich ihn über deine Haut streifen

lasse "Du musst dich nicht fürchten... es kann sich unangenehm anfühlen, aber

es wird nicht schmerzen. Alles, was geschieht, werde ich dir erklären und auch

jede deiner Fragen - sowie ich eben imstande dazu bin. Und anschließend...

kannst du dich mithilfe des Tees etwas regenerieren. Ich habe die Ingredienzen

mit Bedacht gewählt, sodass sie dir Ruhe verschaffen werden. Wenn dir dann noch

der Sinn danach steht, werde ich dir auch jene Fragen beantworten, die du zuvor

erwähnt hast..." erkläre ich in ruhigem Tonfall, der sich samtig an dein

Gehör schmiegt, während ich zärtlich den weichen Schwamm über deine Oberarme

gleiten lasse. Meine andere Hand schiebt immer mehr jenes Badetuch beiseite, das

dich, einem Nachtfalter gleich, wie ein Kokon umgibt. Meine Bewegungen sind

routiniert, über nicht zu viel oder zu wenig Druck aus und ich kann fühlen,

dass du dich bereits etwas entspannst "Ja, so ist es richtig... denk nicht zu

viel nach, sondern genieße einfach, was dir zusagt. Alles andere wird dadurch

auch leichter." bestätige ich und lehne mich noch einmal über dich, küsse

deinen Mundwinkel und deine Stirn, ehe ich deinen Blick suche "Mir ist etwas

aufgefallen... doch ich bin mir nicht sicher: Zuvor... also bei unserem ersten

Akt, konnte dein Leib mein Erbe kaum aufnehmen. Es war zu viel... und auch wenn

wir uns tief und innig verbunden haben, hätte es bei unserem zweiten Akt ebenso

sein müssen. Doch so war es nicht und... es ist auch nicht aus dir heraus

geflossen, oder täusche ich mich da?" frage ich und bin mir nicht ganz sicher,

wie gut du in diesen Dingen Bescheid weißt. Doch dürfte dir zumindest klar

sein, dass die Hinterlassenschaften eines anderen irgendwann wieder aus deinem

Körper heraus müssen. Jedoch habe ich schon eine Ahnung, was mit den meinen

geschehen sein könnte...

Kapitel 6: 6

Autoren: und

Genre: Romantik, Horror, Angst, Shonen ai, Yoai, AU

Alter der Personen: Alle Personen sind MINDESTENS 18 Jahre alt!

Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Rpg

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Ich sehe dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass du mir nicht glaubst, das du skeptisch

bist. „Es liegt eher am Direktor als an den Zentauren. Sie mögen ihn nicht

Sonderlich.", füge ich leise hinzu, damit du verstehst, was ich meine.

„ich WEIß das ich keine Frau bin! Und woher willst DU wissen wie ICH mich

gerade jetzt FÜHLE?", ich betone gereizt das eine oder andere Wort. Den du

weißt wirklich nicht wie durcheinander mein innerstes gerade ist. Wie schlecht

mir ist, das ich nahe dran bin mich zu übergeben, doch aus Stolz kämpfe ich

dagegen an, den es wäre doch wirklich erniedrigend wenn ich dir Wörtlich vor

die Füße kotzen würde. „schön das du einsiehst das es anstrengend

ist…", meine nerven sind gespannt, das alles, mit Tom, hat meine nerven zu

sehr angespannt ich reagier sehr sensibel auf das was du mir sagst, manche

würde sogar meinen das ich zickig bin, was ich nicht einmal bestreiten würde.

„DAS war ein Scherz Hyperion, wenn jemand die Kinder bekommt dann ICH!",

stellte ich klar, mit einem leichten Schock in meiner Stimme. Es war mein

Privileg Kinder zu gebären, nicht das deine. Du bist der Wächter, mein

Gefährte, Beschützer, nicht der schwache Part, den das ist meine Rolle, die

ich als diese Akzeptiere. „Ich weiß das du alles tun würdest um uns zu

beschützen, und ich bin dankbar für alles was du dafür tust. Selbst gegen

unseren Lord würdest du dich stellen? Ich meine dich will er nicht verlieren.

Mich sieht er ja als…unnütz an. Verspiel du dir seine Gunst nur nicht. Nicht

wegen mir, ich komme zurecht, irgendwie.", murmelte ich leise und sehe dich

unendlich sanft an. Ich will nicht das du dein ganzen normales Leben das du

bisher hattest, aufgibst, nur wegen mir, nur wegen uns….das erscheint mir

nicht fair. Nicht wegen mir, ich bin immer noch nur ein Halbblut, ein Mischling,

den es laut Tom nicht geben durfte. Vielleicht hatte er recht, es gab Gründe

wieso wie so was wie ich verboten war. War ich ihm so zuwider? So sehr? Nachdem

er mich so leidenschaftlich geliebt hat? Es ist kaum vorstellbar, aber ich

verenn mich immer wieder in diese Sachen. Ich muss aufhören unerfüllten

Träumen nachzuhängen und mich der Realität zuwenden…Dann reagierst du auf

meine Worte, über Remus. „Ja, damals war er jung. Ich glaube er war 4 oder 5.

Einer der Wölfe unseres Lords, liebt es Kinder, egal ob Magisch oder nicht,

anzufallen und sie zu seines gleichen zu machen. Seiner Meinung nach ist nur so

eine natürliche Auslese möglich, den nur die stärksten überleben. Sie alle

kamen zu ihm, in sein Rudel, außer ihm, er zieht es vor allein zu sein. Obwohl

Wölfe doch so sehr Rudeltiere sind, einander brauchen. Er verdammt sich selbst,

und er leidet, schon seit unserer Schulzeit. Der Trank mindert die

Nebenwirkungen etwas, lässt ihn klar denken, damit er nicht so ein Monster wie

sein Erschaffer wird. Bei Merlins Bart ich schwöre, wenn dieser Kerl mir zu

nahe kommt, bring ich ihn um. Fenrir Greyback hat es nicht verdient zu

existieren, und wenn der Lord mich wirklich aus seinen Reihen verdammt, werde

ich Remus seine Rache geben. Dann habe ich keinen Grund mehr ihn am Leben zu

lassen. Es wird nie aufhören solange er lebt.", ich wie das es bestimmt nicht

das war, was dich interessiert aber ich musste es einmal loswerden, solange

brodelt es schon in mir, in meinem Inneren, und ich will Rache, für jemanden,

der mich damals in meiner Schulzeit nicht so verächtlich angesehen hat. Der

wenigstens versucht hat, die mauraders davon abzuhalten mich weiter fertig zu

machen. Und nun war der letzte, Peter war der Speichellecker des Lord, Potter

und Black waren tot. Er war der letzte. Nur mit ihm konnte ich die Vergangenheit

bereinigen, ins reine bringen und abschließen. Es war nicht länger etwas das

ich mit mir herumtragen wollte. Dieses Kapitel sollte bald enden, und Fenrir war

das Ziel seiner Rache, seiner Wut, und seiner ungebändigten Magie. „malfoy

ist einer der ältesten Familie, die es hier gibt, die reinblütig ist, und

absolut stolz darüber ist. Ihm ging es eher darum da sich, als Halbblut, in

fast allen Sachen besser war als er. Er nutzt die sachen nur für sich. Eines

für etwas anderes. Mein Wissen gegen seinen schutz. Aber wir verstehen uns auch

so mittlerweile ganz gut. Hab sein leben ein paar mal bewahrt, durch Tränke,

das weiß er zu schätzen.."

„Ahh gib es zu du willst wissen nach wem es kommt, Hyperion!", ich necke

dich sanft, und sehe dich an. „Vielleicht kannst du sehen ob es ein Junge oder

ein Mädchen wird?", das war etwas das besonders mich interessiert. Ob ich

meine sachen in rosa oder blau kaufen muss. „Nein es kam nicht heraus,

vielleicht….brauchht es unser Kind? Du erwähntest vorhin so was in der Art.

Das es sich davon nährt?"

Als du mir erklärst, dass jene Ungereimtheit mit den Zentauren eher auf den

Leiter dieser Einrichtung zurück zu führen ist, nicke ich lediglich. Zwar

kenne ich diesen Mann nicht, doch habe ich das ein oder andere durch seine

Lordschaft aufgeschnappt - und nun,es ergibt einen Sinn, wenn man es so

betrachtet. Kein Zentauer würde seine Dienste einem anderen Wesen anbieten,

wenn er von dessen Integrität nicht überzeugt ist.

Als du mir derart brüsk und fast schon schroff antwortest, betrachte ich dich

nachdenklich. Setzt es dir so sehr zu? Nach so kurzer Zeit? Kann denn dies

Schwangerschaft bereits so sehr deine innere Balance stören, dass es sich schon

auf deinen Geist auswirkt? Es scheint mir unbegreiflich... und doch erwidere ich

nichts auf deine bissigen Kommentare und belasse es dabei. Auch auf die Gefahr

hin, bei dir einen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken, so will ich dich lediglich

nicht noch mehr aufregen. Wüsste ich jedoch, welche Meinungen du vertrittst...

nicht nur, was unsere Beziehung angelangt, sondern deinen Stand an sich, so

wäre ich mehr als alarmiert. Dass du uns tatsächlich in Kategorien, ja sogar

in Rollen aufteilst und diese dann nach bestimmten Aufgaben beurteilst... ich

wäre fassungslos, würdest du mir dies mitteilen. Es ist für mich vollkommen

abwegig, so etwas anzunehmen. Schwäche und Stärke bestimmen sich schließlich

nicht dadurch, ob ein Partner den anderen Empfängt. Und auch welcher von beiden

ein Kind austrägt, sagt nichts darüber aus, ob derjenige in der Lage ist,

seine Familie zu beschützen. Dass du derart starre, derart... dogmatische

Vorstellungen von unserem Zusammensein hast, ahne ich nicht. Dabei gibt mir der

fast heisere Tonfall deiner Stimme doch schon einen Aufschluss. Du bist nicht

begeistert von der Idee, ich könnte eines unser künftigen Jungen austragen und

magst du auch nicht aussprechen, welche wirren und verbohrten Gedankengänge

dahinter stecken, so zeigt dir das leichte Knittern meiner Brauen, dass ich es

zumindest unterschwellig ahne "Es ist nicht gesagt, dass wir weitere Jungen

zeugen... und somit steht auch nicht zur Debatte, wer es austrägt." erwidere

ich schlicht und doch fühle ich mich auf unnatürliche Weise gekränkt. Wieso

ist da mit einem Mal diese Barriere zwischen uns? Wieso vom einen Moment auf den

anderen? Es mag sein, dass der Umstand deiner wahren Abkunft und deiner

Trächtigkeit für dich völlig fremd sind... doch schienst du mir ein frei

denkender Geist zu sein, offen und durchaus lernfähig. Sollten das nur schöne

Worte gewesen sein? Eine... Maske, die du trugst, solange es dir genehm war?

Nein, ich will etwas Derartiges nicht annehmen. Gewiss interpretiere ich zu viel

in dein Gebaren und so entschließe ich mich, es im Folgenden einfach dabei

bewenden zu lassen. Du wirst schlicht durcheinander sein wegen all der Dinge,

die geschehen sind und wegen all der Neuerungen, die sich zutrugen.

Als ich jedoch dies leise Flüstern höre, seufze ich schwer, sodass sich meine

breite Brust sichtbar hebt und senkt. Ich wende mich zu dir, halte dein Gesicht

mit einer Hand und blicke dich still und ernst an "Hör auf damit... bitte. Du

bist nicht unnütz und ganz sicher sind deine Abstammung oder dein Blut keine

Grundlage den Wert deines Lebens zu bestimmen. Deine Existenz ist kostbar... und

wenn nicht für dich selbst, so doch für mich... für unser Kind. Selbst, wenn

seine Lordschaft dir solch harsche Worte vor die Füße speit, so darfst du sie

dir nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Er war in Rage - außer sich. Und bislang hat er

doch auf deine Dienste stets Wert gelegt und sie angenommen. Somit solltest du

seine Beschimpfungen nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Er ist... nun... es ist nicht

immer seine eigene Meinung, die er nach außen trägt. Manchmal wiederholt er

schlicht das, was ihm schon seit seiner Kindheit eingeimpft wurde..." versuche

ich zu erklären, ohne zu viel zu verraten. Es ist noch immer die Angelegenheit

meines Herrn und auch dessen Entscheidung, wie viel er anderen davon mitteilt

oder nicht.

Ein tiefer Klang entkommt meiner Brust, fast wie ein Rumpeln... und es endet in

einem Schnaufen, das fast schon mahnend klingt "Ich gebe rein gar nichts auf,

indem ich meinem Herzen folge und tue, was ich für richtig halte. Ich liebe

dich... verstehst du? Du bist Mein, Severus... und ich werde dich nicht wieder

hergeben, nachdem ich dich gefunden habe. Freilich sind die Umstände, die uns

zusammenbrachten etwas verworren. Doch nur auf den ersten Blick. Ich bereue

nichts und ich glaube daran, dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft meistern werden.

Mein Leben war bislang auch nicht das, was man normal nennen kann - für einen

Satyr, meine ich." erkläre ich und hebe meine Hand, streiche durch meine

dunklen Korkenzieherlocken und wende mich dann dem Vorbereiten des Tees zu.

Wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, dass ich keinen Anteil an dem nehme, was du mir

sagst, wäre für mich ein Rätsel. Mir sind nicht alle Hintergründe geläufig

und freilich: Da wir uns erst so kurze Zeit kennen, wissen wir nahezu nichts

über die Vergangenheit des jeweils anderen. Dennoch bin ich überzeugt, dass

das kein Hindernis ist. Das Wissen wird mit der Zeit kommen... je mehr wir uns

kennen lernen, desto mehr wird das Vertrauen zueinander auch über uns selbst

offenbaren. Dennoch... du erklärst mir etwas über jenen Freund deiner Jugend

und den Werwolf, der ihn erschuf. Mir ist nur ein Werwolf bekannt, der unserem

Lord direkt unterstellt ist und nach allem, was du erklärst, kann es sich nicht

um denselben handeln. Dann nennst du mir jedoch seinen Namen und ich lasse das

Wiegemesser sinken... sehe dich skeptisch und fragend zugleich an "..." mein

Mund öffnet sich und ich will etwas sagen, doch versagt meine Stimme. Ich sehe

noch einmal zu den Kräutern vor mir, dann erneut zu dir und versuche es noch

einmal, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg "... es steht mir nicht frei zu urteilen, was

dein Freund in seiner Vergangenheit - und sicher auch jetzt noch - durchleiden

musste. Du hast Recht dass Werwölfe Rudeltiere sind und dass ihnen ihre Familie

über allem anderen steht. Sie sind loyal, sind ursprünglich und können auch

gefährlich sein... sie sind... anders als Menschen - doch auch, wenn du direkt

betroffen bist und die Qualen deines Freundes auch dich betrüben... sprich

bitte nicht davon, dass irgendjemandes Leben nicht wert sei, zu existieren. Denn

so wenig wie ich mit ein Urteil erlauben darf, ist es dir gestattet, das Leben

an sich in Frage zu stellen." etwas in meiner Erscheinung hat sich gewandelt...

wo ich eben noch so sanft wie ein Brikenstamm im Wind schien, so biegsam und

nachgiebig - ist nun eine Strenge und eine Entschlossenheit, die mich größer

wirken lassen, noch älter... und die Ahnung von Gefahr umweht mich. Scheinbar

zum ersten Mal zeige ich mich dir als das, was ich bin. Ein Hüter der Natur,

ein Bewahrer des Lebens... als das alte, magische Geschöpf, das ich bin.

Nein,nie habe ich diese Seite an mir betont oder darauf hingedeutet. Doch die

Art, wie du sprichst, wie du dich gibst... sie lässt dies einfach in mir

aufkommen. Ich zeige dir nicht gern, wie viel macht ich besitze, da ich mich

weder mit dir vergleichen, noch dich einschüchtern will... aber deine

unüberlegten Worte lassen mich schlicht ungehalten reagieren. Es ist nichts im

Vergleich zu der Art, wie unser Herr seinen Unmut äußert. Doch du kannst

sehne, dass ich nicht einverstanden bin mit deinen Äußerungen. Zu einem

gewissen teil hängt es auch damit zusammen, dass mir jener Greyback auch ein

Begriff ist... ja, mehr als das. Ich kenne ihn und selbst auf die Gefahr hin,

dass ich parteiisch bin, so habe ich ihn als ein respektables Geschöpf und

einen Anführer kennen gelernt.

ich atme einige Male tief ein und aus, lasse diese aufbrausenden Emotionen davon

spülen und entspanne mich selbst, ehe ich mich dir einmal mehr zuwende.

Vollkommen ruhig, als hätten wir diesen Disput nie gehabt, lasse ich dir meine

liebevollen Zärtlichkeiten zukommen und schließlich folgst du mir auf jenen

Divan. Nein, ich übergehe unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht, nur lasse ich

sie die kostbare verbleibende Zeit unseres Zusammenseins nicht überschatten.

Deinen Erklärungen weiter folgend, heben sich meine Brauen leicht "Dem Namen

nach sagt mir jener Malfoy nicht viel. Womöglich bin ich ihm bereits begegnet,

doch nun... ich bin kein Diener unter seiner Lordschaft im eigentlichen Sinne -

ich bin sein Kammerdiener und somit eher für sein persönliches Wohl

verantwortlich. Was jedoch seine Gäste einschließt, wenn er es anordnet... -

zumindest war es bislang so. Das dürfte sich zukünftig ändern." erwidere ich

und neige den Kopf zu einer Seite "Doch es verwundert mich offen gestanden:

Seine Lordschaft umgibt sich anscheinend mit vielen Magiern und Hexen, die

großen wert auf ihre Abstammung legen. Mir ist das nie zuvor gewahr geworden,

da es nie zur Sprache kam. Und gerade, weil Lord Riddle doch betrübt ist über

seine Abkunft, frage ich mich, ob er solchen Umgang wirklich pflegen sollte..."

dort spricht die Fürsorge und Umsicht eines Vaters aus mir. Mag mein Herr nun

auch schon einige Jahre erwachsen sein, so hat er sich in meinen Augen lediglich

äußerlich gewandelt - abgesehen von seinem Geist, seinem Wissen, die ebenso

gereift sind. Vieles andere ist jedoch noch so, wie es vor mehr als 50 Jahren

war. Allein der Begriff 'Reinblut' erscheint mir seltsam: ich kann mir nicht

vorstellen, was unreines Blut ausmachen soll. Schließlich bestimmt es ja auch

nicht darüber, wie stark die Magie ist, die in einem Wesen wohnt und es gibt

keinen Aufschluss darüber, wie die Seele eines Geschöpfs beschaffen ist. Dabei

sind das doch die Werte, die zählen, oder nicht? Doch so sehr mich diese Fragen

auch beschäftigen mögen, so rasch werde ich auch von ihnen abgelenkt, während

ich mich deiner annehme.

Du hast dich auf dem Divan nieder gelegt und lässt es zu, dass ich dich

reinige, dir etwas Wohlbefinden bereite. Deine neckenden Worte beantworte ich

mit einem sachten, bildschönen Lächeln "Das auch... doch in erster Linie will

ich sicher sein, dass es gesund ist." der Schwamm gleitet verwöhnend über

deine helle Haut, die dank unseres voran gegangen Bades und der Massage mit

jenen feinen Öl kaum Spuren unseres letzten Aktes trägt. Ohne den Blick von

deinem schönen Körper zu heben, antworte ich auf deine Fragen "Es wird zu

früh sein. Es sind gerade ein paar Stunden vergangen, doch nun... sollte unser

Spross tatsächlich nah mir kommen ,so ist gewiss, dass es ein Knabe wird." der

Schwamm streicht über deinen Bauch, fährt an deinem schlaffen Schaft entlang

und hinab zu deinen Schenkelinnenseiten. Die poröse Oberfläche streichelt

deine Haut und wieder und wieder erneuere ich das Wasser, wringe den Schwamm

sorgfältig aus, ehe ich ihn knapp zwischen deine Pobacken gleiten lasse. Nein,

diese Berührung soll dich nicht im Geringsten erregen, doch so bin ich mir auch

gewiss, dass kein einziger Tropfen meines Samens deinen Leib verlassen hat. Kurz

suchen meine Rauchquarze deine finsteren Gegenstücke und ich nicke knapp

"Erwähnt habe ich es, ja... doch war es eher eine Vermutung. Es ist wie gesagt

nicht üblich, dass die Nachkommen unserer Art in einem Leib heranwachsen. Es

kommt wirklich nur vor, wenn wir uns mit anderen Völkern vermischen und dann

kann man auch nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was geschehen wird oder was nötig

ist. Deshalb ist es wichtig, einander kennen zu lernen und gemeinsam

herauszufinden, was unser Kind benötigt, um zu gedeihen. Wie es aussieht...

nutzt es die Magie und Kraft meines Erbes, um zu wachsen. So ist es bei Satyren

auch - dennoch muss das nicht bedeuten, dass dieser Spross allein nach mir

kommt. Er kann eine perfekte Mischung unser beiden Vorzüge sein. Und

schließlich sind wir uns ja noch nicht sicher, welche Attribute deine andere

Hälfte beinhaltet. Es könnte ebenso auf deinen Anlagen beruhen." teile ich dir

meine Vermutungen mit und neige mich zu dir, küsse dich langsam und

einfühlsam, koste deinen Geschmack voll aus, ehe ich mich aufrichte und dich

betrachte "Doch es gibt nur einen Weg, sicher zu gehen. Hab keine Furcht und

bleib entspannt... ich erkläre dir, was vor sich geht und auch du wirst in der

Lage sein, unser Junges zu sehen." mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, hebe ich

eine meiner großen Hände und in ihr erscheint ein goldenes Leuchten. Es wird

intensiver, nimmt bald auch eine Gestalt an - und wird zu einer Kugel. Sie ist

kaum größer als ein Wachtelei und scheint eine Verlängerung zu besitzen...

ähnlich eines dünnen Fadens ganz aus Licht. Die Finger meiner anderen Hand

haben sich derweil um deinen Penis geschlungen und beginne dich scheinbar

unerwartet zu massieren. Du erwachst recht schnell unter meine geübten

Berührungen und ich neige mich nach vorn, küsse deinen Bauch, während ich

deine Obsidiane erforsche "Du siehst diese Sphäre aus Licht... ich werde sie in

dich führen und sie wird mir als Sichtglas dienen. Zunächst werde ich nach dem

Fruchtkörper in dir suchen... und wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, werde ich dir

unser Kind ebenso zeigen..." erkläre ich mit leiser Stimme und löse meine

Finger von deinem Schaft, lasse sie an deinen Hoden vorbei zwischen deinen Spalt

streichen. Dein noch immer entspannter Muskel lässt mich nach wenigen Malen

umkreisen ein und ich weite dich sacht, mache dich bereit, die kleine Sphäre in

dich aufzunehmen. Meine Lippen berühren deine rosige Eichel und ich will dich

etwas ablenken, ich gleichsam aber auch versichern, dass dort nichts ist, das du

befürchten musst. Als du meine Finger in dich zu saugen beginnst, löse ich

mich einmal mehr und fasse die goldene Kugel mit zwei Fingern... und bringe sie

zwischen uns. Behutsam drückt sie gegen deinen Eingang - und dieser nimmt sie

ohne den geringsten Widerstand auf. Dass du mich zuvor so willig empfangen hast,

kommt uns nun zu Gute. Meine Finger schieben die kleine Sphäre so tief als

möglich in dich, während der schimmernde Faden aus Licht weiter mit meiner

Handfläche verbunden bleibt und sich von selbst immer weiter verlängert. Meine

freie Hand massiert weiter deine erwachte Erregung, während ich mich auf den

Zauber konzentriere...

Ich bin so durcheinander….seit ein paar Stunden habe ich keinen Lord mehr,

einen Gefährten und erwarte mein erstes Kind, und zwar als Mutter nicht als

Vater! Das alles war einfach zuviel für meinen wachen Geist, und da mir auch

noch so verdammt schlecht ist…kann ich nicht einmal klar denken! Ich sollte

Tee trinken oder mich übergeben, irgendwas das diese Übelkeit beendet! Du

schweigst mich an, und ich habe das Gefühl das gleich der Satz kommt, das du

mich nicht mehr willst, das ich dir zu Anstrengend bin, das du deine Ruhe

willst… und nun könnte ich heulen so mies es auch klingt, mich bin vollkommen

durcheinander. Alle meine Emotionen spielen verrückt und geben mir das Gefühl

das es falsch ist. Das alles. Es ist zum Mäuse melken! Ich bin glücklich, kann

ich dann nicht einmal positiv denken? Vielleicht war ich dazu

unfähig…vielleicht bin ich dazu verdammt alleine zu sein. Schließlich hatte

ich vor ein paar Minuten dem Mann, dem ich Jahrelang mit einer Inbrunst geliebt

hatte, platonisch wie auch mit dem Herzen, meine Treue gekündigt. Ich kenne es

nicht anders, als wie ich denke, man hat es mir Jahrelang beigebracht und Tom

hatte Jahr um Jahr weitergemacht mir Bröckchenhaft gezeigt welchen platz ich im

Leben einzunehmen hatten, und worüber ich niemals hinauswachsen sollte, durfte.

Das alles war so sehr eingeimpft, so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, das es

schwer war nicht so zu denken, auch wenn du dir alle Mühe gibst, mich das

vergessen zu lassen. Aber dieses Denken ist ein Teil von mir, und wen du sagst

das du mich liebst, so tust du das auch mit diesem Teil von mir, sei er noch so

verwerflich.

„Du verstehst mich falsch. Ich wollte schon seit…ich erwachsen bin, ein

Kind, oder mehrere. Es war wie ein Traum, der einer bleiben sollte. Unser Lord

hat mir sofort als er davon erfuhr sofort klar gemacht das ich das alles nie

haben würde. Ich darf, in seiner Ansicht mein blut nicht weitergeben. Es ist

unrein. Ich will so viele Kinder, zwei, drei, vier, oder zehn. Mir ist es

gleichgültig solange ich sie unter meinem herzen tragen darf.", ich weiß

nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll, was ich denke, was ich ersehen, es ist so

schwer seine Gedanken mit jemanden zu teilen, der mir nicht schaden will, der

mich liebt. „Aber wenn du keines mehr willst, ist es okay.", das ist es

natürlich nicht, aber ich will dich nicht unter druck setzen, das ich mehr als

ein Kind möchte, es ist ja auch deine entscheidung, als Vater.

„Du hast recht du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist darunter zu leiden. Durch

einen Streich von Remus Freunde, hätte er mich während meiner Schulzeit

beinahe umgebracht! Du kannst nicht wissen wie es ist Angst zu haben, beinahe

nicht in der Lage zu sein, das bett zu verlassen weil man vor jedem schatten

zurückschreckt! Und ich weiß nicht was du daran so toll findest das dieses

WESEN über KINDER oder BABYS herfällt, sie zu MONSTERN macht. Stell dir vor es

wäre unser kind, wärst du dann ebenso tolerant, wenn er kommen würde und es

anfallen würde? ICH bin es nicht. Ich bin der meinung das jedes Wesen, auch ein

normaler Muggel oder ein Magierkind das Recht hat zu entscheiden, was er sein

will. Und ich glaube nicht das es freiwillig für so ein Leben entscheiden

würde. Ich sehe wie Remus leidet, Monat für Monat, wie er altert obwohl er

nicht älter ist als ich. Ich sehe seine narben und erkenne das es nicht

gottgegeben ist. Was Greyback tut, ist verachtenswert. Sollte er seine anderen

mitglieder fragen ob sie ein teil des rudels sein wollen. Ist es okay, aber was

er tut, werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich kann es nicht. Auch um das wohl des Kindes

wegen das unter meinem herzen heranwächst. Ich will es nicht in der Angst

aufwachsen lassen, das es einen Wolf gibt der es überfallen könnte. Verzeih

mir meine Starsinnigkeit aber Greyback hat mir das Leben zur hölle gemacht seit

ich denken kann.", es war soviel bitterkeit in meinen Worten das es für mehr

als leben gereicht hätte. Ich verabscheue den Werwolf so sehr, das sich mein

Herz sofort vor dir verschließt, zu tief zu schmerzvoll war die Erfahrung.

„schade, es wäre schön gewesen zu wissen nach welcher Farbe ich Sachen

kaufen könnte..", im geiste hatte ich mir bereits asgemalt wie es sein

würde, babyschühchen und strampler zu kaufen, einen Nuckel vielleicht und ein

fläschen. Aber wenn er nicht wusste was es werden würde, wäre es schwer etwas

passendes auszusuchen. Aber das war okay. Es gab schlimmeres als das. Du

berührst mich, und es gefällt mir, wieso auch nicht? Ich entspanne mich unter

deinen Händen und lasse zu, das du diese kugel in mich einführst, es fühlt

sich komisch an, aber ich…lasse es zu weil ich unser kind sehen will.

Es gibt so vieles, das bei dir im Argen liegt. Deine Beziehung zu unserem Lord

ist mehr als kompliziert. Dabei hatte ich nicht einmal den Eindruck, dass es so

sei, als ich euch in seinen Gemächern aufsuchte. Er schien... auf eine Art

gelöst, von der ich mich nicht erinnern kann, es je bei ihm gesehen zu haben.

Und auch du schienst zufrieden... als wäre es die Erfüllung eines lang

gehegten Traumes. Es ergibt für mich schlicht und ergreifend keinen Sinn.

Verstehst du unseren Lord nicht, verschließt er sich so sehr vor dir?

Empfindest du etwas für ihn, ohne seine wahren Gedanken und Empfindungen zu

kennen - ganz gleich, wie verschlossen sie sein mögen? Oder tue ich dir

unrecht? Kennst du eine Seite an unserem Lord, die sich mir bislang nicht

erschloss? Gewiss... ich sah ihn nie außerhalb von Riddle-Manor agieren... aber

- ich erlebte ihn auch in jenen ruhelosen Nachtstunden, wenn ihm kein Schlaf

vergönnt war, wenn er Seelenqualen und auch körperlichen Schmerz erduldete und

ich in seinen Augen mehr lesen konnte, als wahrscheinlich jedes andere Geschöpf

vor mir. Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass seine Worte wahr sind - manchmal spricht

er mehr als es ihm wohl lieb wäre... immer dann, wenn er in Fieberträumen

gefangen ist und wenn die heilenden Kräuter wirken und er am nächsten Morgen

wieder wohlauf ist, kann er sich an nichts erinnern. Dort ist lediglich das

schwelende Band der Verbundenheit, das er spürt - wir sprechen nie darüber,

doch er erkennt es an und ich glaube... es gibt ihm Mut.

Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, die Dinge aus verschiedenen Perspektiven zu

betrachten und ich werde mir gewiss nicht erdreisten, eine feste Postion zu

beziehen. Ich werde jetzt nicht urteilen, so wie ich es nie tat. Doch muss ich

eben auch gestehen, dass es mir schwer fällt, jeden deiner Gedankengänge und

deine Ansichten zu verstehen. Es wird gewiss seine Zeit dauern, bis ich dich

wenigstens zufriedenstellend verstehen werde. Denn vollkommen... wird mir dies

wohl nie gelingen.

Zwar will ich dir begreiflich machen, dass es nicht allein unsere Entscheidung

ist, ob wir ein oder gar mehrere weitere Kinder haben werden, aber ich schweige.

Es scheint unmöglich, dich in diesem Moment von etwas positiven zu überzeugen

und das ist es... wenn unsere Liebe stark genug ist, werden wir weitere Junge

haben. Das ist keine Frage... es hängt von uns ab, von der Stärke des Bandes,

das uns eint... und von manch anderem Umstand. Doch einmal haben sich unsere

Herzen, Seelen und unsere Körper bereits in vollkommener Harmonie vereint,

sodass neues Leben entstand. Wieso sollte es nicht noch einmal so sein?

Jedoch scheint es paradox: Ich bin so voller Zuversicht, so voller Glück über

das, was wir im Hier und Jetzt haben... es scheint absurd, dass ich so denken

kann, während du deine Wut erneut verlautbarst. Ich hätte auch diesmal lieber

schweigen sollen, das wird mir klar. Aber wie könnte ich? Deine Worte sind so

unüberlegt, sind voller Hass und Starrsinn - und das, was du über jenen

Werwolf sagst... wie sollte ich dir erklären, dass es falsch ist? Du wirst

fragen woher ich dies weiß und doch... ich kann einfach nicht an mich halten

"Halte mich meinetwegen für herzlos: Doch es sind nie Babys, die Greyback

wandelt... es sind Menschen, in denen er Potenzial entdeckt. Und er hat sich

selten getäuscht. Ein jeder, den er erwählte, ist es zu gute gekommen, wenn

sie jung in sein Rudel kamen, da es seine Zeit braucht, sich an die Hierarchie,

an das soziale Leben und auch an die Fähigkeiten seiner Art zu gewöhnen. Über

ihn werden ebenso Gerüchte verbreitet, wie über seine Lordschaft und ich...

kann verstehen, dass du mich für ignorant hältst, womöglich für

parteiisch... doch ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass du eine Existenz als

unwert deklarierst, nachdem dir dasselbe widerfahren ist. Ich... kann nicht

wieder gut machen, was dir angetan wurde - oder deinem Freund. Doch ich kann

mein Herz nicht wandeln... ich schätze jedes Leben wert und ich sehe keinen

Grund, wieso das leben in einem Wolfsrudel schlechter sie soll, als das in einer

anderen Familie. Du fragst, wie ich darüber denke, sollte unser Kind solch ein

Schicksal erwarten? Wie sollte ich dir das erklären? Es scheint für dich

unbegreiflich, dass ich es tolerieren würde - selbstverständlich: Wenn unser

Kind seiner Bestimmung damit folgt, woher sollte ich mir das Recht nehmen, es

ihm zu verweigern? Und es mag sein, dass es auch viele gibt, die nicht von

vornherein in sein Rudel aufgenommen werden wollten... doch wenn die Wandlung

ihre einzige Möglichkeit war, zu überleben, wieso nicht? Ein jeder fand

bislang seinen Platz und dass es deinem Freund nicht so erging... tut mir

Leid... doch liegt es gewiss nicht daran, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, in

sich das Rudel zu integrieren. Es ist nicht jedem ein normaler Verlauf seines

Lebens vergönnt. Die Vorstellungen, die sich die Erwachsenen machen, haben

nichts mit dem zu tun, was ein Junges erdulden muss, wenn das Schicksal etwas

anderes für es vorgesehen hat. Die Frage ist nicht, was einen erwartet, sondern

was man aus dem Weg macht, den man beschreitet. Hältst du ein Leben, das nicht

den gewohnten Gang geht, auch für unwert? Und kannst du dir nicht vorstellen,

dass ein Leben, das eine unerwartete Wendung nahm, doch Erfüllung verheißen

kann? Ist der ein Feigling, der sich für das Leben entschied, anstatt für

seinen Platz in einem alten Gefüge zu kämpfen - und dabei eine Ahnung von

Glück fand?" ich halte inne und sehe, wie sehr diese Erinnerungen an dir

zehren. Ich hätte schwiegen sollen, das ist mir klar. Doch... ich werde dir die

Bilder und Erfahrungen deiner Jugend nicht nehmen können und ich werde sie

nicht ungeschehen machen können... nicht durch eine Umarmung und nicht indem

ich mit ansehe, wie du von Rachegeistern verfolgt wirst.

Es gibt vieles, das ich dir noch sagen möchte, das ich dir offenbaren wund

erklären will, aber ich belasse es dabei. Es führt zu nichts, besonders nicht,

wenn du derart aufgewühlt bist. Und ich habe Angst... Angst, dich mit meinen

Worten und meiner Meinung noch mehr zu verletzen.

Die Vorbereitungen lenken mich ab, helfen mich zu beruhigen und ich hoffe

insgeheim, dass manch Wort, das in dieser Unsicherheit und Aufregung gesprochen

wurde, keinen bleibenden Schaden hinterlässt. Es bleibt zu befürchten, da wir

offenbar beide von unserer Meinung keinen Deut abweichen werden - und es steht

außer Frage, das wir einen gemeinsamen Konsens finden werden. Doch noch mehr

dieser Anspannung ist ungesund für dich und unser Kind... somit versuche ich

auf den Themenwechsel einzugehen, dich und mich gleichermaßen abzulenken. Es

ist ungewiss, ob wir die Barriere, die wir hier entdeckt haben, je überwinden

werden. Sie steht zwischen uns und ich kann mir zumindest im Augenblick schwer

vorstellen, wie sie zu überwinden sein soll.

So versuche ich mich von diesem und ähnlichen Gedankengängen zu befreien und

lasse dir versöhnliche Liebkosungen zukommen - und bestätige dir einmal mehr

in meinem Gebaren und mit dem Ausdruck in meinen Augen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Auch du lässt es darauf beruhen und wendest deine Aufmerksamkeit unserem Jungen

zu. Dennoch... mein Streicheln und Massieren, Lecken und Küssen tragen

keineswegs die Tiefe Leidenschaft wie zuvor in jenem Bad. Ich will dich erregen,

um dir die Prozedur angenehmer zu gestalten, doch ich selbst bleibe relativ

unberührt von dem Geschehen. So anziehend deine Bewegungen und Laute auch sein

mögen und so beruhigend es ist, dass du dich unter meinen fähigen Händen ganz

entspannst, so beharrlich schwelt diese hitzige Debatte noch zwischen uns. Es

kann nicht so einfach vergehen, das ist mir klar... doch hoffe, ich, dass es

nicht zu lange zwischen uns lauert.

Deine Bemerkung lässt mich fragend aufblicken und den Kopf etwas neigen "Farbe?

Was meinst du damit? Und welche Sachen willst du kaufen?" es ist mir nicht ganz

klar, was du meinst, da ich auch nicht mit den Vorgängen und Sitten vertraut

bin, wie sich Menschen auf die Geburt eines Kindes vorbereiten. So ist es mir

auch fremd, warum dich eine Farbe von irgendetwas abhalten sollte. Doch wieder

konzentriere ich mich auf deinen Leib, sorge dafür, dass er unter meinen

wissenden Berührungen entspannt bleibt und du stets dies sachte Flattern der

Erregung in deinem Unterbauch spürst. Es ist eine gleichmäßige Stimulation,

die dich nicht weiter voran triebt, sondern dir den Vorgang lediglich etwas

angenehmer gestaltet. Wärme breitet sich in deinem Körper aus, erstreckt sich

bis in deine Gliedmaßen und lässt deinen Kopf sich ganz leicht anführen.

Meine Magie dringt in dich und lässt auch jenes Siegel aufleuchten, das ich dir

zuvor aufdrückte. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, während meine Lippen deine

Kuppe umfangen und sacht daran saugen... während ich die Sphäre die letzten

Millimeter mit meinen Fingern in dich drücke. Ich entziehe mich ein kleines

Stück, doch nur genug, um bequem deine Prostata zu erreichen und sacht zu

streifen. Der Schauer, der dich überläuft, regt deine Muskeln an, die kleine

Kugel weiter in dich zu saugen und schließlich wirke ich meine Magie stärker,

lasse das Kleinod von allein tiefer wandern. Meine Zunge schiebt sich unter

deine Vorhaut und ich lasse deinen Schaft auf meiner Zunge bis in meinen Rachen

gleiten, während ich mich konzentriere und vor meinem geistigen Auge ein Bild

entsteht: Dort, wo eine menschliche Frau ihren Uterus besitzt, hat sich ein

Fruchtkörper gebildet. Es kommt einer kleine Blase in deinem Inneren gleich,

die mit gut durchblutetem Gewebe und einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist.

Verschiedene große Adern führen zu diesem Gebilde und überziehen es wie ein

Netz. Eingebettet zwischen deinen Geweiden, kann es sich nicht frei bewegen und

ich erkenne dort eine kleine, dunklere Silhouette... lasse die magische Kugel

näher schweben. Sie durchdringt dein Gewebe ohne Widerstand, da sie eigentlich

keine feste Form besitzt. Doch du spürst meine Magie, spürst den Zauber und es

ist ein sonderbares Gefühl, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Dies magische Sichtglas

durchdringt die stabile Außenmembran des Fruchtkörpers und ich kann es

sehen... dort in einer weiteren, feinen Membran, ähnlich einem Kokon,

eingebettet, ruht unser Kind. Es ist so klein... kleiner als ein menschlicher

Fingernagel und doch kann man bereits das ein oder andere Detail erkennen: Der

kleine Kopf, der Rumpf... die Hinterbeine und winzige Fortsätze die wohl seine

Arme werden. Es ist bereits gut entwickelt, dafür, dass es erst wenige Stunden

alt ist und ich kann mir ungefähr denken, dass dies eine recht kurze

Trächtigkeit wird. Die Frage ist, wie sich die Geburt gestalten wird. Doch

dafür wird sich eine Lösung finden - im Augenblick ist nur wichtig, dass es

unserem Kleinen gut geht. Es ist eingebettet in die nährenden Gewebeschichten,

die es mit deiner Energie und Magie verbinden... und ich nehme einen leichten,

goldenen Schimmer in dem Fruchtwasser wahr... ist es meine Lebensenergie? Also

hat unser Kind tatsächlich meinen Samen für seine Entwicklung genutzt. Doch

über diese Erkenntnis hinaus... sehe ich vor allem, dass es wohlauf ist und

friedlich in der Wärme und Geborgenheit deines Inneren schlummert. Das soll mir

für den Moment genügen... gerade auch, weil ich dich nicht zu sehr belasten

will durch diese Untersuchung. Als ich mich jedoch mit meiner Magie zurück

ziehen will, erkenne ich aus den Augenwinkeln noch ein weiteres, sachtes Glühen

- es ist nicht rein golden, wie das, welches unser Junges umgibt... es ist eher

weißlich mit einer Ahnung von Smaragd. Doch kommt es ebenso von dem Gewebe das

unser Kind mit dir verbindet und indem ich die Sphäre näher schweben lasse...

sie sich an einem Hautlappen vorbei schiebt... - erkenne ich, was es ist... Und

es lässt mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen.

Durch unsere so tiefe Verbindung spürst du, dass etwas Sonderbares vorgeht,

denn auch meine Halsmuskeln verengen sich hart um deine Eichel in meinem Mund.

Es fällt mir schwer, meine Konzentration aufrecht zu erhalten und ich lasse den

Zauber noch einen Moment bestehen, erforsche das, was sich mir da offenbart hat

- und erst nach schier endloser Zeit, ziehe ich den Zauber langsam und

gleichmäßig zurück. Auch meine Finger lösen sich aus dir und als ich meine

Augen öffne, sind sie einmal mehr von dem lichten Grün der Wälder und Wiesen

durchflutet und dem Gold meiner Magie. Ich suche deinen Blick irgendwo zwischen

Unglauben, Aufregung und Freude und weiß kaum, für welche Reaktion ich mich

entschieden soll. Ich bin... wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, sprachlos.

Doch dir ist klar, dass du keine Angst haben musst. Meine funkelnden Rauchquarze

sagen etwas anderes und auch, wenn ich dir unser Kind nicht gezeigt habe, so

löse ich mich aus meiner Position zwischen deinen Schenkeln und neige mich weit

über dich... vereine uns in einen liebende, sachten Kuss, der jedoch ein

gewisses Feuer birgt. Mein Gesicht schwebt nah über dem deinen, sodass sich

unsere Stirnen berühren und ich muss mich noch einmal kurz sammeln, ehe ich

deinen Blick suche und ein Lächeln, so schön wie der erste Morgen, auf meinen

Zügen erscheint "Unser Kind ist wohlauf. Es schlummert friedlich und wächst

rasch. Und... wie es aussieht... müssen wir uns keine Gedanken um ein

Geschwisterchen für unseren Spross machen - denn unsere Liebe ist auf mehr als

fruchtbaren Boden gefallen." erkläre ich etwas mehrdeutig und umfasse deine

Hand, küsse deine Finger, ehe ich sie auf meine Brust lege. Du kannst den

unbändigen, freudigen Herzschlag spüren und die düsteren Geister die zuvor

über uns lagen, scheinen gänzlich verschwunden zu sein. Nie in meinem Leben

war ich so glücklich - und das verdanke ich dir... und unseren Kindern.

In diesem Moment als Tom und ich so Intim waren, war alles so anders, als wären

er und ich eins, nur für diese paar Stunden, für mich hätte sich alles

verändert, wenn er es erwidert hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht, und nun gab es

hyperion und ihr baby. Das veränderte ALLES. Und im Moment war es gemischt was

ich empfand, es war freude um das Baby, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Melancholie,

weil ich nicht wusste, ob das alles so bleiben würde wie es war. Ob Hyperion

bei mir bleiben würde, nach unserem Streit…Und meiner Meinung, die ich nicht

aufgeben will. Ich würde mein kind niemals in die gefahr bringen ein Werwolf zu

werden, eher würde Fenrir sterben und an dieser Meinung halte ich fest. Egal

was du sagst, und wenn ich mich von dir trennen muss, um mein Kind zu schützen,

ich würde es tun. Den hier geht es um mehr als nur mich. „ich werde unserer

Kind dieser gefahr nicht aussetzen. Den es gehört in seine Familie und nicht in

ein Wolfsrudel gestehen. Versteh mich nicht falls, aber ich werde es

verteidigen, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Niemand nimmt mir mein baby

weg. Solange er sich von mir fern hält ist es mir egal was er tut. Remus und

ich wollen nur unsere Ruhe vor ihm haben. Wenn er keinen Abstand hält garantier

ich für nichts. Das ist meine Meinung. In der Not, werde ich diese alleine

durchsetzen. Auch wenn ich das nicht will!", murmelte er leise und beendete

damit die Diskussion mit Hyperion, den es brachte nichts, wenn jeder eine eigene

Meinung vertreten wollten. Ich wollte meine Familie schützen, mehr nicht. Es

interessierte mich nicht wie sehr du das leben erhalten willst, und es preist.

Nicht wenn es um einen Werwolf geht vor dem ich mehr Angst als Verstand habe! Er

quält mich schon mein Halbes Leben lang, und wenn er meinen Zorn erst einmal

erwachen lässt, werden dinge geschehen die ich nicht einzuschätzen vermag. Und

ich schweige dich an, während du mich für die Untersuchung vorbereitest. Man

könnte meinen ich wäre beleidigt, oder hätte mich verschlossen, und das habe

ich getan. Den ich hatte das Gefühl das du mich so nicht akzeptierst, mit

meiner Angst, mit meiner Vergangenheit, und die um das ungeborene Leben unter

meinem herzen. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, von deinen Worten, von

deinem Gebaren. Muss ich Angst vor dir haben? Es scheint so. Und das ist es was

mich wirklich beunruhigt. Ich möchte keinen Partner bei dem ich angst haben

muss, das er mir wehtut, das er mich mit nicht Nichtbeachtung straft, sobald ich

anderer Meinung bin als du. Wie wird das alles erst, wenn das Kind geboren wird?

Langsam werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als du mich etwas fragst. „Man

macht das eben so. Wenn ein baby geboren wird, werden je nach Geschlecht,

farbige Kleider gekauft, Strample eben. In rosa für Mädchen, in blau für

jungen. Außerdem braucht man echt viele Sachen für ein baby. Ein Bettchen,

einen Wickeltisch, Fläschchen, Nuckel, windeln. Das alles eben. Das machen nun

einmal die Menschen. Ich wollte es nicht anders machen. Ich mag das. Es zeigt

das man sein Kind liebt.", erklärte ich leise und sehe dich dabei nicht an.

Du wolltest eine Erklärung und ich liefere sie dir prompt. Ich brauche wirklich

lange bis ich verstehe was du mir sagen willst. Und meine Augen leuchten das

erste Mal seit wir gestritten haben. „Es sind zwei?", es war einfach

Traumhaft, ich wollte immer Kinder, mehr als eins, das war himmlisch!

Meine Augen ruhen still auf dir, doch kannst du im Zwielicht deiner Gemächer

durchaus erkennen, dass sich die Pupillen meiner so dunklen Edelsteine leicht

verengen. Deine Worte... sie lassen mir nun erst richtig das Ausmaß deiner

Sturheit ahnen. Mir scheint, du verkennst die Situation und reagierst über.

Doch wie sollte ich dir dies sagen? Wie sollte ich dir meine Ansichten

unterbreiten, ohne deinen Zorn herauf zu beschwören?

Es ist so ermüdend... gerade noch haben wir beide um das Leben unseres Kindes

und ich um das deine gefürchtet. Und nun steht solch ein Zerwürfnis zwischen

uns? Das ist... absurd! Einfach absurd. Mag es daran liegen, dass du noch zu

sehr Mensch bist und es dein Leben lang warst - doch die Art, wie du die

Umstände betrachtest, sind allzu engstirnig. Gewiss: Du hast eben erst von

deinem unsterblichen Erbe erfahren und bist dir aller Konsequenzen, Vor- und

Nachteile noch lange nicht bewusst. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dein Erwachen

könnte auch dein Verständnis der Welt erweitern. Freilich habe ich das nicht

bewusst im Sinn gehabt. Aber so, wie Satyre und unsere Verwandten nun einmal

Freigeister und ungemein eng mit der Natur verbunden sind, glaubte ich... du

würdest meine Lebensphilosophie so noch besser verstehen können. Wobei ich

auch dachte, das hättest du von vornherein. Ein Irrtum und er wird mir immer

bewusster.

Nein, es hat für mich keinerlei Konsequenzen, was unser Zusammensein anbelangt.

Solche Lappalien genügen noch lange nicht, um mein Interesse zu schmälern oder

gar die Flamme meiner Liebe zu ersticken. Es stimmt mich lediglich nachdenklich.

Mir wird allmählich klar, was es bedeutet mit einem Menschen eine Beziehung zu

haben. Es ist dabei nebensächlich, welches Erbe du in dir trägst, da es dir

selbst noch fremd und ungewohnt scheint. Wichtiger ist, wie menschlich auch dein

Geist und Verstand wirken - und es steht außer Frage, dass dies einiges

komplizierter macht.

Wir mögen uns für die wenigen Momente der Intimität auf diesem Divan

zusammengefunden haben und fast scheint es friedlich um uns, harmonisch...

zärtlich. Mein Umgang mit dir ist behutsam und so sind meine Hände versiert

und fachkundig auf dir. Ich arbeite zügig, webe den Zauber mit Bedacht und

schließlich kann ich dir eine frohe Kunde bringen - und sie ist wirklich froh.

Die Freude, die deine Züge erhellt, ist bezaubernd und auch auf meine Lippen

stiehlt sich ein sachtes Lächeln. Doch mehr auch nicht. Ich möchte dich

küssen, möchte dich halten und ja, auch lieben... ich will dir deutlich

machen, wie sehr ich dich schätze. Doch ich halte an mich. Langsam richte ich

mich auf und wende mich nach vorn, sitze auf dem Rand des Divan und blicke

seitlich zu dir "Es sind zwei... sie schlafen friedlich und es scheint als

würden sie unser beider Erbe unterschiedlich ausgeprägt tragen... sieh..." ich

halte eine meiner Hände mit der Innenfläche nach oben und eine weitere Sphäre

erscheint in ihr. Sie ist milchig und als sich ihre Oberfläche klärt, kannst

du sehen, wie es in deinem Inneren ist. Dort sind jene beiden kleinen Geschöpfe

zu erkennen, die behütet und geborgen in deinem Leib schlafen und mag man auch

noch nicht viele Details wahrnehmen können, so ist doch mehr als deutlich, dass

dies alles real ist. Es sind unsere Kinder, sie wachsen unter deinem Herzen -

und wir sind beide ihre Väter.

In meinem Blick liegt eine so tiefe, sehnsüchtige Melancholie, auch wenn mein

Gebaren und mein Ausdruck vollkommen ruhig sind und als der Zauber vergeht und

ich die Hand wieder senke, atme ich etwas tiefer ein "Es ist meine Erinnerung,

die du da gesehen hast. Es mag nicht viel sein, doch gewiss ist, dass sie beide

wohlauf sind. Ich... muss gestehen, dass mir die Sitten und Gebräuche der

Menschen wirklich fremd sind. All diese Dinge, die du nanntest... manches macht

für mich einen Sinn, anderes nicht. Kleidung oder was ein 'Nuckel' ist oder ein

'Wickeltisch'. Jedoch weiß ich etwas mit einem Bett anzufangen - nun,

freilich... ein Nest, in dem unser Junges schlafen kann und auch manch anderes

werde ich gewiss noch verstehen - aber ich stimme dir nur bedingt zu, dass dies

zeigt, dass man sein Kind liebt." meine Stimme birgt einen beständigen, ruhigen

Klang und doch ist dort ein fast distanzierter Unterton "Nicht die Sachen, die

man einem Kind kauft oder für es beschafft, zeigen, das es geliebt wird. Es ist

höchstens ein Teil des Ausdrucks der Zuwendung und Fürsorge. Doch was ein Kind

wissen lässt, dass es geliebt wird, ist die Nähe und Geborgenheit seiner

Familie; das Verständnis und die Güte seiner Eltern; das, was man dem Kind an

Wissen mit auf den Weg gibt und was es selbst erlernt und erfährt - und noch

unzählige andere Dinge. Ich mag selbst keine eigenen Nachkommen bislang gehabt

haben, doch ich weiß, was es bedeutet, geliebt aufzuwachsen. Vieles, was ich in

meiner frühen Kindheit erfuhr, dürfte dir... bizarr erscheinen oder seltsam.

Doch ich wurde nichtsdestoweniger geliebt. Vollkommen. Und das habe ich

gespürt. Deshalb... kann ich sehr gut verstehen, dass du unsere Sprösslinge

unter allen Umständen beschützen willst. Das ist natürlich und es ist

wundervoll. Aber was lässt dich glauben, sie seien in Gefahr? Zu keiner Zeit

habe ich angedeutet, dass sie in eine Bekanntschaft mit einem Werwolf, einem

Rudel oder auch Fenrir selbst machen sollen. Nie habe ich gesagt, dass ich

bereit wäre, unsere Erben einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Und nie... habe ich

angedeutet, dass es mir einerlei wäre, ob und was mit den beiden geschieht -

oder mit dir. Ich sagte dir, dass ich dich und unser Kind über alles liebe.

Daran hat sich nichts geändert, außer, dass dies herrliche Empfinden um einen

Platz in meinem Herzen erweitert wurde, denn ich liebe dich und unsere beiden

Kinder. Egal was geschieht. Dass du mir... unterschwellig drohst, dich ihrer

notfalls auch allein anzunehmen, macht mir nur deutlich, dass du sie ebenso

inbrünstig liebst - doch lässt es mich zweifeln, wie du mir gegenüber stehst.

Du scheinst nur sehr wenig über Satyre zu wissen und noch weniger ist dir über

deine eigenen Ahnen bekannt. Für dich ist es schwer vorstellbar, dass die

Erfahrungen und Begegnungen, die für dich so negativ behaftet sind, für unsere

Kinder ganz natürlich sein könnten... dass sie so selbstverständlich damit

aufwachsen, wie die meisten magischen Geschöpfe. Es stimmt mich nachdenklich

und traurig... und macht mich gleichzeitig glücklich. Du liebst unsere Kinder

so sehr, obwohl sie so kurze Zeit erst unter deinem Herzen sind. Doch muss ich

fürchten, dass du dich in deinen starren Ansichten verrennst, wie du es auch

jetzt tust, wenn du erkennst, dass die beiden zu wenig Mensch sind, um deinen

Weisungen zu folgen. Und ich stelle mir die Frage, wie schnell du meiner

überdrüssig wirst, sobald ich meinem Naturell folge...? Bedeute ich dir

wirklich so wenig, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, ob ich an deiner Seite

weile oder nicht? Bin ich dir nichts weiter, als der Erzeuger deiner Kinder?

Derjenige, der die einen lang gehegten Traum erfüllte und dessen Aufgaben sich

auf das Beschützen und Versorgen beschränken? Versteh mich nicht falsch: ich

könnte es akzeptieren - doch... ich hätte es gern früher gewusst, wenn dem so

wäre, denn... dann hätte ich dir mein Herz nicht so vollkommen geöffnet und

es würde jetzt nicht diesen dumpfen Schmerz ertragen müssen." meine

Rauchquarze liegen einen Moment noch auf dir und dann wende ich den Blick ab...

ehe du sehen kannst, wie sehr mich deine Reaktionen verletzen. Nein, das ist

wohl auch nicht die richtige Beschreibung. Es sind deine Meinungen und die

Konsequenz, die du mich wissen lässt. Mir war doch schließlich vom ersten

Augenblick an klar, dass dein Herz nicht wirklich mir gehört. Ein anderer hält

es in Händen und ich werde darum kämpfen müssen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mir

auch eine Chance dazu geben wirst.

Kurz weil eich noch, wo ich sitze, bedecke deinen hellen, schlanken Leib erneut

mit dem Badetuch und richte mich auf. Verharrend, scheint es, als wolle ich

etwas sagen oder tun... doch da höre ich das leise Klackern des Kessels über

dem Kamin und gehe hinüber, nehme die Eisenkanne mit einem Tuch vom Feuer und

gieße das kochende Wasser in die vorbereitete Tasse. Es rinnt über die

Kräutermischung, die sogleich ihr frisches, belebendes Aroma verbreitet und das

feine Sieb verhindert, dass die Schwebeteilchen sich ebenso in die Tasse

verirren. Zurückkehrend, stelle ich das Gedeck neben den Divan und du siehst,

dass ich in der andere Hand ein Tuch halte. Es ist mein Lendenschurz, den ich

mir erneut um meine Hüften schlinge. Die feine Kordel und Bänder, die die

beiden Stoffbahnen über meinem Schritt und meinen Hintern halten, schimmern

leicht im Widerschein des Feuers und als ich angekleidet vor dir stehe, gegebene

ich auch deinen Obsidiane einmal mehr "Es war ein langer, ereignisreicher Tag.

So viel Neues, so vieles, das sich verändert hat. Kann ich noch etwas für dich

tun? Dir helfen oder etwas besorgen? Gewiss willst du nun schlafen und dich

ausruhen..." dort ist eine gewisse Unsicherheit aus meiner Tonlage zu hören.

So, als wolle ich nicht wirklich gehen und das stimmt auch. Ich fürchte

insgeheim, dass du dich unwohl fühlen könntest... oder gar... im Stich

gelassen - und das wäre nicht wahr! Ich will dir etwas Abstand geben und Zeit,

nachzudenken. Und irgendwo in einem einfältigen Teil meines Verstandes, hoffe,

ich, dass du mich zurückhältst und sagst, dass ich bleiben solle... dass du

mich lebst, mich brauchst und dass wir alle Widrigkeiten meistern werden. Aber

ich bin kein Narr: Ich weiß, dass manche Wünsche schlichtweg nicht in

Erfüllung gehen.

Nach außen lasse ich mir wenig anmerken. Einen Schritt näher kommend, reiche

ich dir meine Hand, biete sie dir an, um dir aufzuhelfen und betrachte dich

zurückhaltend "Komm, ich geleite dich zu deinem Lager... dort kannst du deinen

Tee trinken, wenn du es wünschst und danach solltest du ruhen. Denn gewiss

werden die kommenden Tage und Wochen alles andere als erholsam..."

Ich weiß das du mich nicht billigst, und meine Meinung die ich vertrete, doch

es ist mir egal. Den einmal im leben werde ich diese Beibehalten, nicht wieder

nachgeben wie immer bei Tom, wo er keine Wahl hatte.

„Umso besser. So bleibt es spannend, wie ihr Charakter sich entwickeln

wird.", es klingt knapp und dennoch freue ich mich. Ich bin erstmal ein

bisschen verletzt, und deswegen reagiere ich eher zurückhaltend. Ich hatte

gehofft das du meine Meinung akzeptierst, aber da habe ich mich wohl

getäuscht….man kann eben nicht alles haben.

„So ist es nun einmal bei uns Menschen so. Den auch wenn ich irgendeine andere

art in mir trage so bin ich immer noch ein Mensch. Und ich möchte einfach nach

unseren Traditionen, die Geburt vorbereiten, und dazu gehört nun einmal das was

ich bereits erwähnt habe. Es ist ein Teil meines Lebens, das Leben der Kinder,

es sit nun einmal eine Freudige erwartung das zu tun.", murmelte er leise

„Sie sind von allen Seiten in gefahr von Tom´s seite, von Dumbledores Seite,

ich sitze zwischen zwei Stühlen, und bald werde ich nichts mehr haben das mich

auf einer der Seite halten wird. Beide wird es missfallen das ich ausfalle und

mich einfach um die babys kümmern will. Ich werde alles leid von ihnen

fernhalten, soweit es vermag. Ich habe nur die Befürchtung das du, nicht

absichtlich, das würde ich niemals denken, aber du akzeptierst alle wesen auch

greyback. Das ist alles. Ich drohe dir nicht, ich sage dir wie es ist, wenn es

nicht anders geht. Ich bin mein leben lang allein gewesen, weil mich niemand

wollte, weil ich bin wie ich bin. Ich habe niemals versprechungen gemacht

Hyperion, den du bist mir wirrklich wichtig. Wenn du daran zweifelst, bist du

hier am falschen ort. So hart es klingt, ich bin was ich bin. Alle reden auf

mich ein, was ich sein sollte, wie ich sein sollte. Welches verhalten das

richtige ist und welches nicht. Überlasst doch einmal MIR was ich will und was

nicht, was ich denken soll und was nicht! Ihr denkt so sehr in Zwängen, das ihr

nicht seht was ich gerne möchte!", ich bin wütend, ich will mir nicht sagen

lassen was ich empfinden soll, oder zu wem ich wie zu stehen habe.

„Ja ich sollte mích ausruhen.", ich klinge reserviert, abweisend du hast

mich indirekt mit deinen Worten verletzt. „es steht dir frei zu bleiben oder

zu gehen."

Wie konnte es hierzu nur kommen? Wir stehen in Erwartung der Geburt unserer

gemeinsamen Kinder - ein Segen, ein unbeschreibliches Glück und unsere Herzen

sollten vor Freude überquellen. Stattdessen drohen sie sich in

Missverständnissen und Zweifeln immer mehr zu entzweien. Meine Brauen heben

sich in Verwunderung und ein Stück weit auch in Unverständnis. Du lässt es

tatsächlich so klingen, als hätte ich etwas falsches getan. Wir haben doch

lediglich geredet... haben uns ausgetauscht und ja - wir sind uns nicht einer

Meinung, werden es in diesem Punkt wohl auch nicht werden... doch das ist kein

verbrechen. Wir müssten einander bloß akzeptieren lernen. Dabei ist klar, dass

es nicht sofort gelingt... es wird ein Prozess sein und er wird sich nicht auf

diese eine Thematik beschränken.

Wieso ist da dieser anklagende Unterton in deiner Stimme? Wieso habe ich das

Gefühl, du würdest einen Grund suchen, deinen Standpunkt mit allen Mitteln zu

verteidigen? Willst du mir so sehr demonstrieren, wer die Macht in dieser

Beziehung hat? Ich bestehe nicht darauf, tat es nie... ich glaubte... wir

würden für einander empfinden - ich will keinen Machtkampf entfachen! Doch

anstatt Wut oder gar Haltlosigkeit in mir zu entfachen, spüre ich nur diese

tiefe Resignation. Wo ich eben noch eine so straffe Haltung hatte, lasse ich nun

sogar etwas die Schultern hängen "Ich... spreche dir deine Vorhaben nicht ab

und auch keine deiner Traditionen... - genauso wenig wie dein Menschsein."

erkläre ich leise und reibe leicht zwei Fingern meinen langen, geraden

Nasenrücken, ehe ich den Blick nach vorn richte "Ich... weiß ehrlich gesagt

nicht, wie ich mich dir verständlich machen soll, ohne dich aufzuwühlen, dich

zu verärgern oder zu verletzen. Denn ich glaube, genau das geschieht in diesem

Moment. Es... tut mir Leid... ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau es ist, das

uns entzweit, doch ich glaube kaum, dass ich es beseitigen oder verhindern kann.

Ich habe dich wissen lassen, was ich denke, was ich empfinde... und ich werde

mich nicht verstellen können. Damit würde ich dich belügen und das will ich

ebenso wenig. Gewiss sind diese Kinder ein Teil von dir... sie gedeihen unter

deinem Herzen, werden durch deine Magie genährt und gestärkt und du wirst in

den kommenden Wochen derjenige sein, der unmittelbar mit ihrem Schicksal

verbunden ist. Auch die unsteten äußeren Umstände sind mir bewusst... doch...

dir scheint noch nicht bewusst zu sein, dass du nun nicht länger allein bist.

Freilich... nach allem, was du erlebt hast, mag es dir wie eine leere Floskel

vorkommen. Doch ich meine es vollkommen aufrichtig: Ich will und werde für dich

da sein, werde mich stets um dich sorgen... weil ich dich liebe und unsere

Erben. Doch weiß ich auch, dass ich diese Erkenntnis bei dir nicht erzwingen

kann..." ich blicke über meine Schulter und halte den Blick in deine schwarzen

Edelsteine "Deshalb... werde ich mich zurückziehen. Damit du deine Gedanken

ordnen kannst, über sie nachsinnen kannst... und vielleicht wird dir gewahr,

dass ich es aufrichtig meine." ich halte inne, öffne zwar meine Lippen, um noch

etwas zu sagen, doch belasse ich es zunächst dabei. Du stimmst mir zu, sagst,

du sollst dich ausruhen und so nicke ich... komme ein paar Schritt näher.

Womöglich kommt es dir seltsam vor, doch ich hebe dich behutsam auf meine Arme.

Nein, ich liebe dich nicht weniger, nur weil dieser klaffende Abgrund aus

Unverständnis zwischen uns steht. Ich will, dass du dich wohl fühlst und

behütet... und so halte ich dich sicher in meinen starken Armen. Ich wende mich

jenem Vorhang aus mehreren Bahnen verschiedener Stoffe, weil ich dahinter dein

Lager vermute. Und ich soll Recht behalten: Es ist eine kleine, enge Nische,

nicht einmal ein eigens abgetrennter Raum. Bloß die Stoffe schaffen etwas

Privatsphäre, doch da dies deine eigenen Gemächer sind, wird es dich wohl

nicht weiter stören. Ich selbst empfinde es nicht als negativ, nicht einmal im

Ansatz. Es ist kein Umstand, dem ich allzu große Beachtung schenke: Ein kleines

Holzbett mit einem Kissen und einer bestickten Decke, aus verschiedenen

Stoffarten - Es ist eine warme, gemütliche Ruhestätte und das ist das einzige,

das zählt. Behutsam lasse ich dich nieder, nachdem ich geschickt die Decke

zurück geschlagen habe. Eine einzelne Kerze schwebt nahe des Kopfteils und

entzündet sich von selbst, während ich noch einmal kurz hinausgehe und deinen

Tee hole. Indem ich ihn dir reiche, berühre ich flüchtig deine Hand und folge

der Bewegung im Blick... ehe ich deine dunklen Kristalle studiere und einmal

mehr tief einatme "Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen, dich nicht ändern,

will dich nicht verformen und verbiegen. Bitte glaube mir dies. Das einzige, das

ich möchte, ist dir helfen. Jedoch stelle ich mich wohl allzu ungeschickt an.

Sieh es mir bitte nach... auch für mich ist es eine vollkommen neue Situation -

alles, was da zwischen uns geschieht und so sehr ich es auch genießen möchte:

Ganz so einfach ist es offensichtlich nicht. Deshalb will ich dir die Zeit

geben, dich zu sammeln und in Ruhe alles zu bedenken, was dich belastet. Wisse

jedoch, dass ich jeder Zeit für dich da bin. Und solltest du auch dieses Hauses

verwiesen werden, solltest du um deine oder die Sicherheit unserer Kinder

fürchten, so werde ich dich in das Land meiner Ahnen bringen - für den Moment

jedoch, werde ich es stimmt, dass ich selbst Zweifel in mir trage...

und ganz gleich, wie gering oder sogar unnötig sie sein mögen, ich werde

deinem Wunsch entsprechen und gehen. Dabei habe ich keine Bedenken, dass ich dir

wichtig bin... nur weiß ich nicht, wie weit ich mich dir öffnen sollte, ohne

zu riskieren, dass mein Herz in Zwei bricht." einige Momente stehe ich reglos

da, halte deinen Blick und seufze schließlich lautlos, ehe ich mich noch einmal

zu dir neige und deinen Schopf küsse "Momentan scheint dir hier keine Gefahr zu

drohen. Wäre seine Lordschaft dazu gewillt, wäre er wohl längst hier

erschienen und auch jener Mann, der diese Schule leitet,ahnt nichts von dem

ungeborenen Leben unter deinem Herzen." kurz zögere ich ehe ich eines der

kleinen, geschnitzten Figuren von den Kordeln meines Lendenschurzes löse und

dir reiche "Wenn du mich sehen möchtest, halte dies einfach in Händen und sag

meinen Namen... dann werde ich Bescheid wissen." meine Finger ruhen länger auf

deiner Haut, als wohl nötig und doch... ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun,

dass ich dir nah sein möchte. Wie sehr wünschte ich, dass wir einander lieben

könnten und diese Differenzen einfach vergessen wären... doch das ist eine

Illusion und es ist mir bewusst. Die Zeit nachzudenken, werde ich dir in jedem

Fall einräumen.

Mit einem letzten, stillen Blick voll Melancholie und Betrübnis hebe ich den

Vorhang zu deiner Ruhestätte und durchschreite ihn. "Gute Nacht, mein Herz."

und wenig später weißt du, dass du zumindest in diesem Raum erneut allein

bist.

Ich bin es nicht gewohnt umsichtig zu sein, auf andere Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser wenn wir erst einmal etwas auf Abstand gehen,

und unsere Gemüter beruhigen. Und ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen, es

würde nur noch schlimmer machen, das weis ich genau!

Und so ziehe ich es vor mich in die schwarzen Laken zu kuscheln, den Tee zu

trinken und dennoch nicht ruhiger zu werden. Er konnte nicht schlafen…also

quälte er sich aus dem Bett , und zog sich seine schwarze Robe über, nahm

seinen Zauberstab und verließ seine Räume.

Er nahm sich vor, draußen noch eine Runde spazieren zu gehen, die warme

Abendluft zu genießen. Sachte schritt er durch die Ländereien hielt am See

inne und starrte auf das Wasser hinaus. Draußen war es bereits Dämmrig und den

Schülern war es bereits verboten sich draussen aufzuhalten…Sein Weg führte

ihn an den verbotenen Wald, um an dessen Waldgrenze herumzuspazieren. Das

trauten sich die wenigsten, den im wald lebten mehr als ein paar gefährliche

Geschöpfe.

Es mögen nur wenige Stunden gewesen sein, die der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister

Schlaf fand... doch in diesen blieb er nicht von den Geistern der nahen

Vergangenheit verschont. Alpträume überkamen ihn, da er nicht bedacht hatte,

wie üblich einen Trank einzunehmen, der sein Unterbewusstsein davon abhielt,

ihm die schlimmsten Begebenheiten, Taten und Entscheidungen seines Lebens immer

wieder und wieder erleben zu lassen.

Doch waren es nicht nur das Szenario in jenem Bad - der Moment als sich die

Krallen seines Herrn unerbittlich in seinen Hals bohrten und er den Willen zum

Töten in diesen atemberaubenden Smaragden sah... nein, Severus spürte auch die

Wärme seines Geliebten, des Satyrs... sah dessen von Gold durchzogenen

Edelsteine, die Güte in dem bildschönen, markanten Gesicht... spürte die

Hitze ihrer Verbindung und hörte noch die leise Stimme, die ihm ein wenig

rauchig und doch vollkommen aufrichtig zu wisperte, dass Hyperion ihn liebt.

Der Wechsel zwischen dem Schrecken der Attacke durch ihrer beider Herrn und die

Leidenschaft mit der der Schwarzäugige gehalten wurde, scheint konfus und

lässt ihn nicht ruhig liegen, sich immer wieder auf seinen ausgeblichenen Laken

und unter der abgetragenen Decke herumwälzen. Doch dann ändert sich die

Szenerie mit einem Mal...

Dort ist ein Wald - es ist nicht zu erkennen, welcher genau - und in ihm sind

Stimmen zu hören. Mehr als das... ein Heulen, Grollen... das dumpfe aufschlagen

von mächtigen Pranken auf weichem Waldboden und ein fliegender Atem. Jemand

läuft durch den Wald, stolpert gelegentlich... und zwingt seinen erschöpften

Beine dennoch immer weiter und weiter zu rennen. Doch bald ist er umzingelt.

Seine Jäger haben ihn eingeholt, sind weitaus vertrauter mit der Jagd und dem

Gelände und bald sieht sich das Geschöpf seinen Häschern gegenüber. Mit dem

Rücken an den Stamm einer mächtigen, alten Buche gepresst, hebt und senkt sich

seine Brust unter seinem keuchenden Atem und erblickt den Bestien direkt in ihre

allzu intelligenten, allzu... menschlichen Augen: Riesige Wölfe, deren

Schulterhöhe jeden Menschen winzig neben ihnen erscheinen lassen würde. Oh, er

ist kein Mensch und er ist gewiss nicht klein... doch diese Kreaturen jagen in

Rudeln und ihnen kommt selten Beute unter, die zu mächtig oder zu stark für

sie ist. Leuchtende Augen, dichtes Fell, feine Instinkte und rational denkende

Köpfe. Er ist umzingelt. Die Lefzen zurück gezogen, umkreisen ihn zwei der

riesigen Wölfe, behalten ihn unablässig im Blick... und sie ziehen ihren

Radius immer enger. Das Wesen mit den Bockbeinen erbebt und weiß doch, dass es

ihm nur schadet: Sie können ihn riechen, seine Angst, seine Erschöpfung...

sein Atem streicht flach über seine Lippen, als würde er sich so besser vor

ihnen verstecken können... als würden sie ihn dadurch weniger scharf

beobachten. Unter seinen dunklen Locken schimmern seine lichten, goldenen Augen

hervor, können sich auf keines der massigen Tiere konzentrieren. Jeder von

ihnen könnte zum tödlichen Sprung ansetzen. Seine Hände pressen sich gegen

den Stamm der Buche und er hofft, dass ihm der alte Baum etwas Kraft spendet...

ein wenig Frieden. Wieso jagen sie ihn? Nie zuvor hat ihn eines dieser Wesen

gejagt - oder eine andere, magische Kreatur. Nein, das stimmt so auch nicht...

seine eigene Familie, sein Clan hat ihn geächtet und verstoßen... ihn

verletzt. Tränen brennen hinter seinen Augen, wenn er daran denkt und er darf

sie nicht zulassen! Die anderen reichen es und werden sich nur noch mehr

angestachelt fühlen, ihn endlich nieder zu strecken. Er traut sich kaum über

seine Wangen zu wischen; traut sich nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren...

geschweige denn seine Augen zu schließen. Liegt es daran, dass ihn der Glanz

seines Volkes verlassen hat? Liegt es daran, dass er sich allein zu weit in

unbekanntes Terrain begab? Oder haben diese Bestien einfach nie zuvor einen wie

ihn gesehen? Doch wieso wirkt dann nichts, aber auch gar nichts von dem, was er

dereinst lernte? Wie er selbst die wildesten Monster beruhigen und dazu bringen

kann, ihn in Frieden passieren zu lassen?

Das Kastanienbraune Fell seines Beins bebt unter der Anstrengung seiner

brennenden Muskeln und er versucht mit seinen bronzenen Hufen Halt in dem

weichen, moosigen Boden zu finden. Doch die Zeit vergeht und... nichts

geschieht. Die Wölfe umringen ihn, halten ihn, wo er ist, doch... sie greifen

nicht an. Er blickt fragend und unsicher in die Runde, doch nichts hat sich

geändert – scheinbar jedenfalls. Denn er ahnt eher, als dass er es sieht, das

sich noch jemand nähert. Zwischen dem Dickicht und aus der satten, samtigen

Dunkelheit tritt noch ein weiteres Geschöpf: Doch es ist kein vierbeiniger

Jäger. Aufrecht gehend, mit Klauen und scharfen Zähnen versehen, tritt ein

Geschöpf näher, das so furchterregend und zugleich wunderschön ist, dass es

dem Satyr die Sprache verschlägt. Es ist größer als er selbst und das kommt

selten vor; eine ausgefüllte Statur, gestählte Muskeln durch jahrelanges

Rennen als Anführer eines Werwolfrudels. Der Kopf eines Wolfs, jedoch weit

massiger und doch... die Arme eines Menschen, wenn auch weit kraftvoller und an

den enden einer jeden, mächtigen Pranke, deren lange Glieder ebenso entfernt an

die eines Menschen erinnern, blinken silbrige Krallen auf. Die breiten Schultern

und sein ebenso ausladender Rücken führen hinab zu relativ schmalen Hüften

und lassen eine ebenso athletische Rückansicht vermuten. Ein langer, buschiger

Schweif ist zu erkennen, während sprungkräftige, doppelt geknickte

Hinterläufe klar machen, dass diese Kreatur sowohl als Sprinter, als auch als

Langläufer absolut unbesiegbar ist. Sein gesamter Leib ist mit ebenso dichtem

Fell überzogen, wie das der anderen Wölfe. Es ist silbergrau und um seinen

Kopf, den Hals hinab und in einem Streifen auf seinem Rücken ist sein Haar

länger, kommt einer Mähne gleich. Irisierende, orange Augen sind auf ihn

fixiert, während die anmutige Bestie näher kommt. Die anderen Wölfe ziehen

sich langsam zurück und es gelingt dem Pan kaum noch, zu schlucken. Sein Hals

ist zu eng und ein eisiger Klumpen formt sich in seinem Magen: Sie haben ihn

gejagt... doch nur für ihren Anführer. Sein Herz setzt einen schlag aus und er

senkt die Lider. Was bleibt ihm anderes übrig, als sein Schicksal zu

akzeptieren?

Mögen die Schritte auch fast lautlos sein, er ist ebenso ein magisches Wesen

und kann sie wahrnehmen. Er nähert sich ihm... bedächtig, ohne jede Eile.

Scheinbar weiß er, dass diese Beute besiegt ist und keinen weiteren

Fluchtversuch begehen wird. Das sachte Beben seiner Schultern versucht er zu

unterdrücken, doch es gelingt nicht... der heiße Atem des Jägers auf seiner

Haut, die Nähe des enormen Körpers, die Gewissheit, das gleich alles vorbei

sein wird. Er spürt die Schnauze des anderen mit den vielen, messerscharfen

Fängen nah an seinem Gesicht und dann... ist da eine lange, warme Zunge, samtig

und doch etwas rau, die über seine Wange gleitet. Er zuckt zusammen, versucht

sich fort zu drehen und dann sind da Pranken, Pfoten, Hände... oder was auch

immer dies Wesen besitzt, die ihn halten. Bestimmt und doch nicht grob. Erneut

die Zunge, die über sein Gesicht gleitet und schließlich über seine Lippen.

Sein Herz rast und doch... es ist ein Bitten, das ihn seinen Mund öffnen

lässt. Es ist eher Gewohnheit, als ein bewusster Gedanke oder gar eine

Entscheidung. Die Augen geschlossen, neigt er etwas das Gesicht und lässt diese

wendige Zunge gewähren. Er wird vollkommen in diesem animalischen Kuss

dominiert, während sich der kraftvolle Körper des anderen an ihn schmiegt. Er

wird leicht gegen die Borke des Baumes gedrückt und spürt das einmalig samtige

Fell des anderen auf seiner Haut, fühlt die Bewegungen der stählernen Muskeln

und kann... die heiße Erregung des Werwolfs an seinem Bauch fühlen. Seine

goldene Augen fliegen regelrecht auf und er wendet das Gesicht zur Seite, sieht

erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich auf. Der Werwolf, der in seiner dritten Form -

die zwischen Mensch und Wolf - seine Aufwartung macht, knurrt leise, doch dann

ist da erneut diese fähige Zunge, die seinen Hals hinab gleitet. Sein Herz

hämmert noch immer in seiner Brust, doch weicht das Adrenalin bereits der

nahezu berauschenden Mischung aus Pheromonen. Ein bebendes Stöhnen entkommt

seiner Kehle und während sich die anderen Wölfe immer weiter zurückziehen und

nur noch aus dem Hintergrund still beobachten, was vor sich geht... ist es nicht

länger Angst oder gar Panik, die ihn sich an den großen Unbekannte schmiegen

lässt. Er sucht dessen Nähe, die Geborgenheit... dies leise Versprechen von

ungeahnter Leidenschaft. Seine Arme hebend, schlingt er sie um den mächtigen

Nacken, vergräbt seine Finger in dem dichten Fell und entlockt seinem

wölfischen Liebhaber ein sinnliches, tiefes Grollen. Eine Pranke vergräbt sich

in seinen Locken und neigt seinen Kopf weit beiseite, sodass diese

unvergleichlich lockende Zunge und die zu erahnenden, blanken Fänge des Wolfs

sich gegen seine seidene Haut schmiegen. Erneut ein ergebener Laut und bald kost

ihn die andere Hand, streichelt über sein Bein, wo die bronzene Haut in

seidenes Fell übergeht. Sein Oberschenkel wird angehoben und er drapiert ihn

von selbst um den Hintern des Jägers, drückt diesen sogar noch etwas näher,

als die feuchte, heiße Erregung des Wolfs zwischen seinen festen Pobacken

reibt. Dunkles Knurren und gleichsam beruhigendes Grollen erklingen nahe seines

spitzen Ohres, während eine feuchte, heiße Eichel probeweise gegen seinen

Eingang drückt. Die lange Zunge auf seiner Brust, ein Knabbern an seiner

Schulter... ein euer, animalischer Kuss und er entspannt sich - lässt diesen

unerwarteten, fordernden und doch so behutsamen Fremden gewähren. Nein, heißt

ihn sogar willkommen. Der dicke, fleischige Schaft sinkt in einer einzigen,

geschmeidigen Bewegung den gesamten Weg in sein Inneres und entlockt dem Satyr

ein bebendes Aufstöhnen, das nah an der Grenze des Schmerzes ist. Doch er

sammelt sich relativ schnell, spürt den pulsierenden Phallus, der zur Basis hin

immer dicker wird, tief in sich und wie das große Wesen geduldig wartet, ihm

Zeit gibt, sich zu adjustieren. Die kosenden Tatzen, die ledrigen Ballen und das

weiche Fell auf seiner Haut lassen ihn sich bald lockern und es dauert kaum

drei, vier Stöße, ehe der weitläufige Fort von süßen, hingerissenen Lauten

der Lust erfüllt wird. Sie werde unweit getragen und lassen alle Kreaturen in

einem weiten Umfeld wissen, dass der Herr dieses Waldes - des Herbstwaldes -

seinen Anspruch auf diesen Satyr geltend gemacht und besiegelt hat.

Der Traum endet und als der Tränkemeister in Hogwarts erneut erwacht, scheinen

diese Konfusen Bilder nahezu erneut verblasst zu sein. Einige Dinge weiß

Severus jedoch gewiss: Es war Hyperion, den er da sah... wohl etwas jünger, als

er heute ist; und auch jener Werwolf, der so machtvoll, so schrecklich und so

schön zugleich war... erkannte er nur allzu genau.

Als sich der Professor für Zaubertränke von seinem wenig erholsamen Nachtlager

erhob, war es bereits Tag - ein Sonntag - und somit war es auch nicht relevant

für sein Arbeitsleben. An diesem einen Tag in der Woche gehörte sein

Privatleben ganz ihm. Deshalb verbrachte er es meist auch in jenem kleinen,

londoner Vorort, indem er ein beengtes, unspektakuläres Haus zwischen

unzähligen anderen sein Eigen nannte. Doch nicht heute... heute war er zu

aufgewühlt, um dorthin zu apparieren. Der Weg, um aus dem Bannkreis des

Schulleiters zu gelangen, war weit; umfasste er doch das Schloss und einen

weiten Teil der Ländereien um Hogwarts.

Doch jener Spaziergang, der den Giftmischer beruhigen und seine Gedanken klären

sollte, war nicht von langer Dauer. Zwar verschonen ihn die Geschöpfe des

Verbotenen Waldes, doch nicht seine Aufgaben, die er gegenüber seinem Herrn

hat. Der Tag war wie im Flug verstrichen und während eine schmutzig orange

Sonne schon den Horizont berührt, fühlte Severus das leise Prickeln unter der

Haut seines linken Arms - das Dunkle Mal. Es brannte nicht so sehr, wie beim Ruf

seines Meisters... jedoch stark genug, um ihn zurück in die Kerker des

Schlosses zu beordern. Die Schüler, die den Tag in Hogsmead verbracht hatten,

waren schon lange wieder zurück im Schloss und begaben sich gerade zum

Abendmahl in die große Halle. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war somit nahezu verlassen.

Hier und da waren noch ein paar Einzelgänger oder andere, zumeist ältere

Schüler anzutreffen - doch die störten sich gewiss nicht an der Gestalt, die

in ihrer Mitte erschienen war. Dieser Tage war es keine Seltenheit, dass die

Väter manch Slytherins aus gutem Hause in den Kerkern ein und aus gingen. Dass

sie zumeist auch Voldemort dienten war für die meisten nur eine vage Vermutung

und selbst wenn... niemand würde es aussprechen, genauso wenig wie ihre

Anwesenheit an sich.

Alles zog Severus wieder zurück in jene unterirdischen Hallen und als er die

Treppen durch das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor hinab ging, sah er bereits, dass

ein Sessel nahe des Feuers wohl besetzt war. Zwei, drei Schüler umringten ihn,

unterhielten sich angeregt und eine tiefe, distinguierte Stimme antwortete

geduldig und gleichsam belehrend.

Erst als der Hauslehrer der Schlangen näher kam, blickte der Besucher an dem

Mädchen und den beiden Knaben vorbei, entließ sie dann mit einem leichten

Handwink. Wie in einem Rahmen passt sich dieser Neuankömmling in die Umgebung:

Der edle Gehrock und die feine Stoffhose mit ihrem geraden Bein, das

Schultercape und die edlen Accessoires, sowie das samtene Haarband, das die

schulterlangen Haare zurückhält... alles in herbstliche Farben getaucht. Das

dunkelbraune Haar von kupfernen, bronzenen und fast rötlichen Strähnen

durchzogen, schimmert sacht im Schein der schwebenden Sphären, die bald von

einem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin abgelöst werden. Seine Haltung ist aufrecht,

doch entspannt, während durch seine elegant überschlagenen Beine der das

rötliche Glanz seiner kostbaren Lederschuhe noch besser zur Geltung kommt.

Seine Handschuhe liegen neben ihm auf der Armlehne des Möbels und seine

rotbraunen Jaspise mustern aufmerksam die düstere Erscheinung des

Tränkemeisters "Guten Abend, Severus. Du warst außerhalb? Ich dachte, du

hättest dich seit deiner Schulzeit von dem verbotene Wald ferngehalten..." es

klingt beiläufig und sicher will er den Hauslehrer nicht provozieren. Es ist

eben die Art der Lestranges, ungeniert das auszusprechen, was sie denken. Meist

besonnen, doch eben nicht immer. Und mag das Erscheinen des Älteren Bruders

auch Gang und Gäbe sein, da dessen Sohn, Richard, ein Schüler hier ist... so

ist doch der jüngere Bruder, Rabastan, ein seltener Gast.

Severus folgte dem Ruf, wenn auch etwas...widerwillig, man wusste nie was einen

erwarten würde, nicht nach diesem Streit.

"Guten Abend. Wie du sicher weisst bin ich Tränkeprofessor an dieser Schule, ab

und an brauche ich Zutaten aus dem Wald.", es war wohl die beste Ausrede, und

die glaubwürdigste die er Liefern konnte.

"was führt dich her Rabastan, du bist siche rnicht einfach so hierher gekommen

oder?", murmelte er leise und schickte die Kinder weg, es sollte niemand

mitbekommen was los war.

Rabastan:

Nein, ich bin wahrlich nur selten hier anzutreffen. Abgesehen davon, dass es

nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, da noch immer Gerüchte und Vorwürfe gegen mich

und meinen Bruder unter der Hand grassieren... - in erster Linie habe ich jedoch

lediglich zu selten Gelegenheit und Anlass hier zu erscheinen. Der Sohn meines

Bruders geht jedoch ebenso hier zur Schule, sodass ich im wahrsten Sinne des

Wortes ein 'Schlupfloch' gefunden habe: Zwar ist meine Anwesenheit in diesem

Schloss bekannt, wird sozusagen zur Kenntnis genommen... doch es hat keine

besondere Wertung. Zudem sind es die Kerker und diese unterstehen nach wie vor

einem besonderen Einfluss durch ihren einstigen Begründer: Wenn man sich

geschickt anstellt, seine Beziehungen und Kunstfertigkeit gezielt einsetzt und

sich zuweilen in Geduld übt, kann dadurch manch Privileg erhalten. All das, was

Rudolphus und ich während unserer eigenen Schulzeit erfahren du

ausgekundschaftet haben, haben wir auch an seinen Sohn weitergegeben -

natürlich nur so weit, wie sie ihm nicht Schanden. Denn auch zu viel Wissen

könnte für Richard problematisch sein...

So bin ich tatsächlich sogar in ein recht angeregtes Gespräch mit einigen der

Slytherin-Schüler vertieft, während ich auf das Erscheinen des Hauslehrers

warte. Diese Jugend... sie sind angeregt, wollen sich freilich in einem guten

Licht präsentieren. Nicht nur, weil ich ein 'Fremder' bin, der etwas

Abwechslung in ihr allzu berechenbares Internatsleben bringt, sondern auch, da

sie nicht riskieren wollen, ein schlechtes Licht auf ihre Familien und sich

selbst zu werfen... nur für den Fall, dass das ein oder andere Gerücht über

mich stimmen sollte.

Jedoch ziehst du all meine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich - sogar schon bevor du den

Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hast. Dass dies bereits in der vergangenen Nacht ein

schicksalhafter Ausgangspunkt der Geschehnisse war, ahne ich nicht einmal. Doch

meine Jaspise liegen eindringlich auf dir... etwas scheint verändert an dir. Es

ist nicht deine Erscheinung direkt, oder gar dein Verhalten... auch nicht deine

Gesten. Ich kann es nicht genau benennen, doch es lässt mich aufmerksamer

werden, auch wenn ich nichts davon nach außen hin zeige. Mich etwas im Sessel

aufrichtend, erhebe ich mich, sobald du näher getreten bist. Es behagt mir

nicht, wenn mein Gegenüber beim Sprechen nicht auf Augenhöhe mit mir ist. Dass

du mich jedoch sogar um wenige Zentimeter überragst, kann ich dabei getrost

ignorieren... es fällt schließlich auch nicht zu stark auf "Wie könnte ich

das vergessen, Snape? Du hast dich ja weithin mit deinen Fähigkeiten verdingt

gemacht - dennoch erstaunt es mich. Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du gar

keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten und müsstest unbedingt in diesem Wald nach

Nachschub für deine Vorratskammern suchen. Doch wie dem auch sei... es muss

mich wohl nicht weiter tangieren." stelle ich fest und schlage meinen langen

Mantel zurück. Darunter kommt eine Pergamentrolle zum Vorschein, deren

Wachssiegel mit einem silbernen und einem grünen Seidenband unterlegt ist. Du

weißt, was dies ist... eine Nachricht unseres Herrn - sie werden nur

persönlich zugestellt. Einmal gelesen lösen sie sich ohne den geringsten

Anhaltspunkt oder Rückstand in Luft auf. Noch halte ich das Schriftstück in

Händen und mustere dich mit zu erahnender Wissbegierde "Mich hat noch manch

anderes gewundert: Dass du nicht zur Versammlung erschienen bist. Zwar sagt

Rudolphus, dass läge daran, dass es zu einer ungünstigen Zeit einberufen

worden... aber dennoch. Bislang hast du doch nie einen Ruf unseres Herrn

ausgeschlagen." bemerke ich und blicke kurz auf das Schriftstück in meiner

Hand, ehe ich deine dunklen Augen suche. In ihnen spiegelt sich nicht nur das

Spiel der Flammen, ich glaube auch einen Hauch Violett erkennen zu können...

sehr seltsam. Dabei ahne ich nicht einmal, dass du keinerlei Kenntnis über

diese Zusammenkunft hattest und dass es wohl zu deinem eigenen Besten war, dass

du dort nicht aufgetaucht bist. "Nun gut, womöglich war das Treffen auch etwas

kurzfristig anberaumt. Deine besondere Lage hier hat keiner von uns vergessen,

aber dennoch schien seine Lordschaft etwas... angespannt. Es muss nicht mit dir

zusammenhängen. Zwei weitere waren ebenso wenig da..." erkläre ich dir knapp,

welchen Eindruck ich von dem rasch und unerwartet einberufenen Zusammenkunft

hatte. Dass unter anderem auch Greyback nicht anwesend war, muss ich dabei nicht

erwähnen - Rudolphus und ich mögen mit ihm befreundet sein, doch weiß ich

eben auch, das du alles andere als gut auf ihn zu sprechen bist. Und wo mein

Bruder dich gern spüren lässt, wie wenig ihm dies zusagt, gehe ich weit

unverfänglicher damit um. Es ist schließlich deine Entscheidung, wessen

Gesellschaft du teilst oder nicht. Bislang hat es sich auch nicht auf deinen

Dienst unter unserem Herrn ausgewirkt... somit steht es mir wohl auch nicht

unbedingt frei, über dich zu urteilen. Doch muss ich gestehen, dass ich

neugierig bin, wieso du Fenrir vom ersten Moment an abgelehnt hast.

Als du ein paar Schritte näher gekommen bist, spürst du um uns herum ein

Bannfeld aufflammen. Es verhindert, dass mehr als nötig unseres Gespräches

diese Kerker verlässt, denn so wie Voldemort seine Spitzel überall hat,

könnten auch andere Ohren dies interessant finden. Eine stille Aufforderung

steht in meinen Augen, während ich dir das Pergament überreiche und dabei das

Feuer herrliche Lichtreflexe auf den Siegelring meiner Familie wirft "Ich kann

mich täuschen, doch sag... wusstest du es bereits?" meine Frage scheint aus dem

Kontext gerissen und dementsprechend blickst du mich fordernd an, mich noch

weiter zu erklären "Nun, seine Lordschaft hat uns einberufen, um uns zu

erklären, dass Harry Potter mit sofortiger Wirkung nicht mehr von uns gejagt

werden darf. Er steht sogar... unter dem Schutz des Dunklen Lords." dort ist

eine Ahnung von Aufgeregtheit in meiner Stimme wahrzunehmen, ein Hauch Unglauben

oder vielmehr Zweifel... und die Erkenntnis, wie ungeheuerlich diese

Neuentwicklung ist. Ich habe bereits darüber nachgedacht: Da du so nah an ihm

dran bist, macht es Sinn, dass du eher als die anderen Todesser informiert

warst. Doch kann ich mir dahingehend auch nicht vollkommen sicher sein, daher

spreche ich vorerst weiter "Er ließ uns wissen, dass seine Pläne mit dem

Jungen dessen völlige Unversehrtheit beinhalten. Daher gibt es sogar Maßnahmen

zum Schutze Potters. Ist das zu glauben? Von seinem Erzfeind zu seinem

Protégé. Du kannst dir die Aufregung vorstellen, die diese Nachricht

hervorgerufen hat. Gerade Devon schien mehr als angetan von dieser Aussicht -

andere haben es wohl schlichtweg nicht verstehen können. In diesem Schreiben

stehen einige Instruktionen, da demnächst auch eine neue Auswahl zum

Todesser-Anwärter stattfinden wird. Einige Kandidaten wurden wohl bereits im

Vorhinein auf ihre Loyalität und Tauglichkeit hin geprüft. Diesmal sind die

Kriterien besonders streng und seine Lordschaft wird nach der Benennung der

Neuen deren Prüfungen selbst überwachen." fasse ich zusammen und du erkennst,

dass ich etwas angespannt bin, was diese Neuigkeit angeht. Denn auch wenn unser

Herr stets das Schauspiel bei der Weihe der neuen Todesser genoss, so war er

selten selbst dafür zuständig, deren Geschick und Fähigkeiten zu testen. Eine

neue Entwicklung und doch... auf seine Weise vielversprechend.

Ich sehe wie du mich musterst, etwas an mir zu suchen scheinst das ich nicht

bereit bin dir zu offenbaren. Dennoch versuche ich deinem Blick standzuhalten

und warte auf das was du mir mittzuteilen bereit bist, und sei es nur deine

ungezügelte Neugierde. „Ja ein wenig, da gebe ich dir recht. Aber es ist

keine Besondere Fähigkeit, jeder mit ein bisschen Geschick kann dies

vollbringen.", gab Severus leise zurück und setzte sich dem Lestrenge

gegenüber. „Ich kann im Moment das Gelände nur schwer verlassen. Der

Direktor ist sehr…wissbegierig, ich glaube er misstraut mir ein wenig, den

nicht immer kann ich ihm Lügen auftischen oder Halbwahrheiten.", er war ein

guter schauspieler aber dennoch war der Direktor der Schule nicht dumm, oder gar

einfältig. Severus Platz war auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht, und dort war sie

immer, trotz der Differenzen. Genau mustere ich das Pergament das du in den

Händen hälst, den niemals habe ich vermutet das er mich ins eine Pläne

einbezieht, nichts dergleichen. Soll das heißen das du willst mich einbeziehen?

Nach all den Worten aus Wut und Scham gesprochen? Vielleicht hattest du Recht,

und das weiß ich nun, nachdem ich gesehen habe wieso Hyperion so mit dem

Werwolf kooperiert. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann nicht sagen ob ich das kann, mit

diesem Wesen, das mir mein Leben so zur Hölle gemacht hat, ihr wart….intim,

und du hast dich auf ihn eingelassen! Einfach so….

Durch ein Kopfschütteln versuche ich diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, ich

brauchte sie für meinen Besuch und das Pergament in seinen Händen. „Von

beidem ein wenig. Erstens kann ich hier nicht weg, zweitens kenne ich den Inhalt

des Treffens bereits weil ich ja hier arbeite und den besten Blick auf den

Jungen habe.", ich versuchte es zu umschreiben damit der andere nicht darauf

kam das sein herr ihn nicht gerufen hatte, das er nichts gewusst hatte, von dem

Treffen.

„Es ist wie es ist. Er wird seine Gründe haben. Ich denke ich widme mich erst

einmal mit dem Pergament wenn du erlaubst. Erwartet er eine Antwort?"

Es wundert mich nicht, dass du mir nicht preisgeben willst, was sich gewandelt

hat seit unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Freilich bist du dazu auch nicht

verpflichtet - und doch hält mich dein offensichtlicher Unwille nicht davon ab,

dich aufmerksam zu betrachten und womöglich durch meine Sinne und meinen

scharfen Verstand auf des Rätsels Lösung zu kommen. Dabei bin ich natürlich

nicht so plump und auffällig wie manch anderer, der sich ein 'guter' Beobachter

schimpft. Solange es mir möglich ist, überlege und forsche ich stumm, was es

sein könnte, das du verbirgst... doch sobald wir das Thema wechseln, widme ich

mich wieder voll und ganz der eigentlichen Situation.

Meine rotbraunen Jaspise halten deine schwarzen Gegenstücke und schnaube in

einem attraktiven Ton, wobei mich aber die Geste an sich weit jünger wirken

lässt, als ich tatsächlich bin "Stellst du dich noch immer derart unter den

Scheffel? Übertreib es damit nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass jemand, der sich und

seine Fähigkeiten ständig selbst unterschätzt und das auch andere wissen

lässt, leicht zum Spielball unkultivierter Kretins wird... es ist mehr als

belastend dies immer und immer wieder zuhören. Mach dir nichts vor, Snape:

Jeder, der nur ein bisschen Ahnung von Magie und ihren Spielformen hat, weiß,

was du zu vollbringen vermagst und wie hoch dein Wert im Gefolge seiner

Lordschaft ist... - auch wenn dein Rang dies nicht unbedingt verrät." es würde

jedem anderen nahezu lächerlich offen erscheinen, wie ich dir gegenüber trete

und wie brüsk und unverblümt ich meine Meinung kundtue. Doch wieso sollte ich

diese für mich behalten? Nie bin ich dir feindselig begegnet, auch wenn du

unter den anderen recht wenig Ansehen genießt. Im Gegenteil haben wir manch

größeren Auftrag sogar zusammen ausgeführt - und stets erfolgreich. Wir sind

beide erwachsen, dienen beide unter einem strengen Herrn und ich war nie ein

Mann, der das Können anderer schmäht, um selbst einen besseren Eindruck zu

hinterlassen. Ich wollte nie allein durch den Namen oder die Macht meiner

Familie allein zu Anerkennung gelangen. Meine eigenen Erfolge sollen alle

anderen in den Schatten stellen... und nicht das Verleumden und Intrigieren

gegen andere. Freilich sieht mein Bruder dies etwas anders. Ihm ist jedes Mittel

recht und obwohl er ein begnadeter Magier ist, hat er auch keinerlei Skrupel,

sich unbequeme Gesellschaft effizient vom Hals zu schaffen. Manchmal auch aus

reiner Freude an der Bosheit selbst... doch muss ich Rudolphus zugute halten,

dass er mich lehrte, das eigene Können und Wissen so dezent zu präsentieren,

das es unaufdringlich, manchmal verschwindend wirkt. So ist es schwer ihn und

mich gänzlich einzuschätzen. Es verbinden uns noch weit mehr Aspekte und

Gemeinsamkeiten als unsere Blutsbande allein... - doch wahrlich: Das gehört nun

nicht hierher.

Du kommst näher und nimmst auf dem hohen Lehnsessel mir gegenüber Platz. Noch

immer stehe ich vor meiner Sitzgelegenheit und betrachte dich dabei diskret...

verfolge deine Bewegungen, deine Körpersprache und deine Mimik - es ist

definitiv etwas geschehen und ich kann mir beim Besten Willen nicht erklären,

was. Zwar drängt es mich, es herauszufinden, doch wieder kommt die Sprache auf

dringendere Themen. Mich erneut niederlassend, überschlage ich meine eleganten

Beine und verflechte die Finger in meinem Schoß, während ich dich anblicke

"War er denn je zuvor nicht wissbegierig? Dumbledore hatte schon immer diese

penetrante Art an sich... so durchschauend, so bohrend und drängend. Freilich

verdächtigt er dich, so wie er wohl jeden verdächtigt, der eine Vergangenheit

aufzuweisen hat, die sich ihm nicht bis ins letzte Detail erschließt. Einfach

ist es daher mit seinen Schülern, hier in Hogwarts: Die meisten sind so flach,

so ungeschliffen... sie sind ihm vollkommen hörig. Und da gibt es jene wenigen,

auserlesenen Juwelen, die sein Interesse erregen, die in seinem Verständnis

'Potential' haben und die er zu formen in Erwägung zieht. Potter,

selbstverständlich... doch wohl auch manch anderer. Lucius hat mir verraten,

dass sein Sohn wohl die ein oder andere Andeutung machte. Freilich ist der

Bengel nicht so dumm, dem freundlichen Gesicht des alten Herrn zu trauen, doch

nun... du kennst ihn besser als ich. Ganz gleich wie souverän Lucius ist, sein

Spross ist ein sanftmütiges Lamm, das erst noch zum Wolf erzogen werden muss.

Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er schwach wird - und dann wird sich unser

Eiskönig verantworten müssen." es ist ein Hinwies, dass auch du womöglich

besser ein Auge auf den neuen Prinz der Slytherin hast, wie Draco insgeheim

genannt wird. Zuvor trug sein Vater diesen Titel, doch wahrlich... heute ist er

zu einem eisigen Herrscher avanciert, der mit kühler Berechnung und fester Hand

jedes Vorhaben voran treibt. Und mag ich die Umschreibung mit dem 'Wolf' auch

unbewusst gewählt haben, so denke ich im Nachhinein, dass ich es anders hätte

formulieren sollen. Mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten halte ich mich jedoch nicht

auf und betrachte dich, während du das versiegelte Schriftstück in Händen

hältst "Nun freilich, das habe ich mir gedacht. Doch du weißt, wie rasch

Spekulationen aufkommen. Die beiden anderen, die ebenfalls fehlten sind kaum

besser weggekommen, was die Gerüchte über ihr Fernbleiben angeht. Nun, und ich

habe mir auch schon denken können, dass du informiert bist. Es wäre

verwunderlich, wenn du als einziger, der einen direkten Zugang zu dem Knaben

hat, nicht eingeweiht wärst. Was das Treffen selbst anbelangt: Wie gesagt...

Lucius und Devon sehen eher neue Möglichkeiten in den jüngsten Veränderungen.

Sie scheinen... damit gerechnet zu haben, dass der Lord Potter nicht wirklich

wie Freiwild niederstreckt. Wie sie darauf kommen, weiß ich nicht... wobei es

ja auch nicht feststeht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wirkten die beiden so...

nun... triumphierend - auf ihre eigene, stille Art. Oder womöglich haben sie

insgeheim eine Art Wettkampf begonnen. Denn abgesehen davon, dass Potter nun

unter dem Schutz seiner Lordschaft steht, hat dieser noch andere Anweisungen

gegeben..." erneut ist da diese stille Aufgeregtheit, die mich jünger als meine

eigentlichen Jahre wirken lässt und ich richte mich etwas im Sessel auf. Zwar

nicke ich, dass du das Pergament ruhig öffnen und lesen sollst und doch kann

ich kaum an mich halten und senke meine Stimme zu einem verschwörerisch, leisen

Ton "Das, was wirklich so kurios ist, dass es die Gemüter bei diesem Treffen

aufstachelte... war die Anweisung, dass Potter nicht nur unversehrt bleiben und

ja, sogar beschützt werden soll: Nein, Voldemort hat auch angedeutet, dass man

den Jungen mit Geschick und... Überredungskünsten womöglich auf unsere Seite

locken soll. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" erkläre ich noch während du

liest... und ich ahne nicht, was dies für dich bedeutet. Wo du gedanklich schon

Hoffnungen hattest, dir würde vergeben werden und du könntest dich sogar in

die neuesten Vorhaben mit einbringen... da versetzt dir diese Neuigkeit einen

regelrechten schlag. Mir ist nicht klar, was eigentlich zuvor geschehen ist...

wie vertraut du mit dem Lord warst und mit welchen Aufgaben er dich insgeheim

betraut hat - dass er offenbar nun kein Vertrauen mehr in dich hat, wird durch

meine Schilderungen nur unterstrichen... ebenso, wie durch seine so kühl

geschriebene Nachricht:

~In der dritten Nacht des neuen Mondzyklus wird sich ein Prüfer zur Vorauswahl

der neuen Todesser-Anwärter in den Kernkern Slytherins einfinden. Du wirst ihm

assistieren, soweit es von dir gefordert wird und somit sicher stellen, dass die

Selektion rasch und effizient vonstatten geht.

Darüber hinaus sind mit sofortiger Wirkung alle Versuche, Harry Potter zu

fangen, zu verletzen oder in einer anderen Weise zu schaden, einzustellen.

Jeder, der sich ihm unbefugt nährt, wird augenblicklich zur Rechenschaft

gezogen. Ausnahmslos. Wann immer er sich im Einflussbereich eines Todessers

befindet, steht es dem Betreffenden frei über den Jungen zu wachen - mehr

jedoch nicht. Weitere Maßnahmen, die einen Meinungswechsel des Auserwählten

bezwecken, werde ich zu gegebener Zeit bekannt geben und auch jene instruieren,

die ich für würdig erachte, diese wichtige Aufgabe gewissenhaft zu erfüllen.

Auch du wirst dich von ihm fernhalten, Severus - was im Rahmen deiner

schulischen Begegnungen mit ihm stattfindet, sei dir freigestellt. Von allen

anderen Aufgaben bist du mit sofortiger Wikinger entbunden.~

Kein Gruß und keine Unterschrift beenden diesen Brief, so wenig, wie er einer

Einleitung bedurfte. Nicht, dass seine Nachrichten je in irgendeiner Art

emotional gewesen wären. Es war zu erwarten... in gewisser Weise und doch

hinterlassen diese Zeilen eine unerwartete Leere in dir. Ich sehe, wie du

scheinbar mit vollkommen blankem Geist auf das Pergament starrst und die elegant

geschwungene Handscheit noch einmal überfliegst... Hinweise suchst, eine

versteckte Botschaft, dass du die Gunst unseres Herrn nicht doch vollkommen

verloren hast. Nein, er hat dich nicht offiziell deines Status als Todesser

enthoben... doch dich zur Handlungsunfähigkeit verurteilt. Es ist eine

ungeheure Demütigung und gleichzeitig ein Beweis, dass unser Herr nicht

verzeiht. Nicht, dass es mir bekannt wäre.

So wenig ist mir auch der Inhalt des Schriftstücks vertraut, doch spricht dein

Gesichtsausdruck Bände. Still beobachte ich dich, sage kein Wort... doch es ist

klar, dass es dich mitnimmt, da deine helle Haut selbst im Feuerschein nun noch

blasser wirkt. Der Lord wird sogar noch etwas konkreter: Nicht jeder, der meint,

den Burschen verführen zu können, darf es einfach versuchen. Er hat um Potter

eine Art Bannmeile ausgesprochen und er wird selbst einige, wenige Erwählte

ansprechen und unter ihnen wählen, wer die Ehre haben wird, sich des Jungen

anzunehmen. Dass du diese so bedeutende Aufgabe zuerst innehattest, kann ich

nicht einmal vermuten. Genauso wenig, was es für dich bedeutet.

„Rabastan würdest du aufhören mich anzustarren? Von mir wirst du kein Wort

erfahren, den das wird dein Lord dir schon früh genug verraten.", mit dieser

Formulieren wirst du von selbst erraten was geschehen ist. Den Innerlich war ich

bereit mich zu lösen, keine der Demütigungen zu ertragen die er für mich

bereit hält, die mich nur noch mehr vor den anderen entblößen. „Vielleicht

tue ich das ja gerne, weil es so ist. Ich bin älter geworden Rabastan und

erfahrener, ich weiß das mein Weg hier endet, vielleicht unterschreibe ich so

mein Todesurteil, aber ich denke, das ist es wert. Ich bin ein leidlich guter

Magier und weiß mich zu werden, und mit einem Fidelius werden wir uns

jedenfalls im Orden nie wieder sehen. Und das ist schade, denn du warst einer

der wenigen ehrlichen, begabten Leute in diesem Haufen Idioten. Aber ich sehe

nicht ein, das alles den Bach runter geht, ich verlass das sinkende Schiff bevor

es auf dem Grund liegt.", ich spreche das leise und ein klein wenig

melancholisch aus, aber dennoch ohne Hass in der Stimme. Dein Herr zeigt mir mit

dem Ausschluss aus der Versammlung das er nicht mehr bereit ist auf meine

Fähigkeiten zu zählen, und somit habe ich kein Grund mehr mich von ihm

drangsalieren zu lassen, nicht für den preis. „Keine Sorge er wird bald nicht

mehr so neugierig sein. Ich bin kein Mitglied der Todesser mehr, Rabastan,

deswegen bist du hier, statt das er auch mich gerufen hat. Auch wenn ich wusste

um was es geht. Ich würde dich bitten ihm eine Antwort zu überbringen, sie

weder zu öffnen noch zu lesen, hast du verstanden, ich will nicht gezwungen

sein, Zauber auf das Pergament zu sprechen, nicht bei dir.", es klingt

eindringlich und beschwörend. Dann erwähnst du meinen Patensohn, und ich muss

leicht das Gesicht verziehen, denn ich weiß was du weißt. „Ich denke ich

kann da wenig tun, den Lucius wird nicht DAS Potenzial in ihm sehen. Er wird nie

in seine Fußstapfen treten, auch nicht all dem Drill des Anwärtertraining,

dafür ist er nicht geschaffen, er ist ein Sanftmut, ein typischer Black. Ein

Heiler, oder Tränkemeister würde besser zu ihm passen, vielleicht hat dein

Lord ein einsehen bevor sie Draco vollkommen gebrochen haben und lässt ihn

meinen Platz einnehmen, er wäre nicht schlechter als ich.", ich gebe dir

Preis was ich von Anfang an geahnt habe, das Draco einfach kein typischer

Slytherin ist, sondern einfach perfekt seine Rolle spielt, wie ich es einst auch

tat.

„ich kann es mir vorstellen, und er ist so unvorstellbar dumm, töricht.

Obwohl er weiß was der Junge leisten KÖNNTE. Aber ehrlicher Weise interessiert

es mich nicht mehr, soll er auf die Nase fallen und seine Macht spüren, wenn

sie erst einmal erweckt wird. Chaos ist nichts dagegen, er wird alle richten die

ihn so verführt und belogen haben….", es ist eine düstere Vorahnung was

den Jungen betrifft, ich weiß er ist empfindlich, er wird das nicht verkraften,

sich verletzt und betrogen vorkommen, als Spielball zwischen den Mächten.

Schwerfällig erhebe ich mich um mir von Draco´s Vorräten Tinte, Pergament und

eine Adlerfeder zu leihen.

/Ihr habt euch ziemliche Mühe damit gemacht extra jemanden zu mir zu entsenden

statt mich zur Versammlung zu rufen.

Und das hat mich in meinen bereits gesprochenen Entschluss nicht mehr in Eure

Reihen zu gehören bestärkt.

So sehr es mich schmerzt, weil ich lange unter euch gedient habe, so werde ich

mich der schriftlich mitgeteilten Aufgabe verweigern.

Ich werde kein Todesser mehr sein.

Aber habt um Harry keine Sorge, ich werde die Schule verlassen so das ihr keine

Angst oder Befürchtung haben müsst ich würde ihn beeinflussen.

Er wird von allein erkennen was hier geschieht, und seine Rache wird das

schlimmste sein das je entfesselt wurde.

Aber freilich ist es eure Entscheidung was ihr tut und was nicht. Aber tut es

ohne mich.

Vielleicht unterschreibe ich gerade mein Todesurteil, aber für den Preis tue

ich das gerne.

Die Demütigungen die ihr mich spüren lasst könnten nicht schlimmer sein, das

mache ich nicht mit, nicht noch einmal, nicht wegen dieser Nichtigkeit.

Außerdem habt ihr ja sowieso keine Verwendung mehr für mich, also ist es

besser ihr geht euren Weg, und ich den meinen.

Was die Auswahl angeht, so bitte ich darauf zu achten das Mr. Malfoy keine gute

Wahl für den Anwärterposten ist.

Sein Wesen, seine Begabung ist eher dem eines Tränkemeisters oder Heilers

zuteil geworden, vielleicht ersetzt ihr so meinen Posten, ansonsten würdet ihr

einen Reinblütigen Erben verlieren, an den Tod oder an die andere Seite der

Macht, und das eine ist nicht besser als die andere Wahl.

Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape, Tränkeprofessor und Hauslehrer von Slytherin /

„Nimm das mit dir und überbring es ihm, nur ihm alleine, niemanden anderen,

das ist das letzte worum ich dich bitte.", ich versiegele das Pergament mit

rotem wachs ohne Siegel, den als Halbblut habe ich eh kein recht darauf eines zu

benutzen auch wenn ich eines hätte.

Ich hatte noch viel zu planen, meine Kündigung einreichen, Spinners End

bezugsfertig machen, einem Haus, von dem nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas wusste.

Alles würde sich ändern, und er würde die nervigen, ewig streiche spielenden

Schüler vermissen, er würde Harry Potter vermissen, die Augen seiner

Mutter….Nein Severus konzentriere dich, das ist nicht die richtige Zeit um

melancholisch zu werden. „Ich habe viel zu tun Rabastan, danke das du der Bote

dessen warst.", ein anderer hätte es wirklich nicht so offen erlebt, seine

Abnabelung von ihrem Herrn…Und dennoch erhob sich Severus und verließ die

Kerker Richtung Büro des Schulleiters. Und dann traf er Harry er war alleine

und sah verträumt aus. „Harry…", und du reagierst darauf, siehst mich

Fragend an. „Nimm dich in Acht, vor allem Todessern und ihren Erben, sie

werden ein schmutziges Spiel mit dir spielen. Denk immer daran vertraue

niemanden, absolut niemanden außer dir selber, und darauf was du kannst. Du

wirst einer der mächtigsten Magier werden, die je geboren wurden, du kannst

dein Schicksal selber bestimmen, denn du bist du, und niemand anderes. Du wirst

verstehen was ich dir damit sagen will, eines Tages. Und eines musst du mir

glauben Harry James Potter….ich mag dich wirklich, wie ich eigentlich nur zwei

Menschen mag, du bist etwas Besonderes. Ich habe zwei Dinge für dich. Einmal

mein Buch, ich hoffe es wird dir weiterhelfen in Zaubertränke und es stehen am

Rande ein paar nützliche Zauber die dir helfen werden. Und…eigentlich wollte

ich ihn niemals weggeben, den es ist das einzige Andenken eine Mutter, ihr Name

war Eileen, sie wird jetzt über dich wachen. Der Zauber bewirkt das nur du ihn

abnehmen kannst, bei freiem Willen ohne Magiezwang.", ich stecke dem Perplexen

Harry den Ring an den Mittelfinger, wo eigentlich ein Ehering getragen wird.

„Du bist stark, dass weiß ich.", und ich setze meinen Weg nach oben

weiter.

Dir scheint mein Blick unbehaglich, doch nicht unangenehm. Nein, aufdringlich

bin ich wahrlich nicht... doch aufmerksam und das spürst du. Als du mir sagst,

dass du es nicht wünschst, senke ich kurz die Lider "Ich 'starre' nicht, ich

observiere... alte Angewohnheit..." entgegne ich leise und hebe dann den

Blick... sehe wie du so still, fast reglos auf dem edlen schwarzen Ledermöbel

sitzt und sich die wenigen Stücke freier Haut so deutlich von deiner dunklen

Robe abheben. Mit einem leisen, deutlicheren Ausatmen zeige ich dir, dass ich

keinesfalls in streitbarer oder angriffslustiger Stimmung bin "Snape, bitte...

lass diese merkwürdigen Reden. Du bist mehr als ein guter Magier und du weißt

selbst, wie wichtig dein Dienst für den Lord ist... und nicht nur für ihn. Du

hast nahezu jedem in seinen Rängen mindestens einmal das Leben gerettet - auf

die ein oder andere Weise. Dass die meisten nichts davon wissen, liegt an ihrer

eigenen Inkompetenz. Sie sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen. Und dass ein Halbblut

dazu imstande sein könnte, weit, weit mehr zu leisten, als sie selbst, wollen

sie einfach nicht wahr haben..." erwidere ich und höre dann deine Erklärungen

- und kann einfach nicht begreifen, was du mir da sagst "Was... was hat das zu

bedeuten?" frage ich ruhig nach, während sich meine von kupfernem Schimmer

durchzogenen, schön geschwungenen Brauen immer mehr zusammenziehen. Fragend und

unverständig sehe ich zu dir... der Klang deiner Stimme ist so... bedauernd.

Aber was bedauerst du? Du sprichst von einem Todesurteil und meine schimmernden

Jaspise weiten sich ein Stück. Sag nicht... du hast den Lord hintergangen?

"... Severus..." flüstere ich, doch du sprichst weiter. Es klingt nicht nach

Verrat, doch irgendetwas ist vorgefallen. Was mag das sein? Was kann dich so

aufgebracht oder... verletzt haben, dass du seiner Lordschaft den Rücken

kehrst?

Ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen und es dauert lange, bis die Informationen

mir richtig zu Bewusstsein gelangen. Still und ungläubig harre ich in dem

anderen Sessel und blicke zu dir, während das Spiel der Flammen die

ungewöhnliche Farbe meiner Augen noch einmal hervorhebt. Derweil hast du dich

jedoch erhoben und dir von einem der nahen Schreibpulte im Gemeinschaftsraum

eine Feder, etwas Pergament und Tinte zur Hand genommen. Dass es Dracos

Utensilien sind, ahne ich nicht. Eine elegante, weiße Schreibfeder mit schmalem

Kiel und einem edlen, silbernen Griffel, der reich und stilvoll verziert ist.

Rasch hast du ein paar Zeilen niedergeschrieben und das Dokument versiegelt. Und

allmählich wird mir bewusst, was hier vor sich geht. Du kommst zurück zu mir,

reichst mir das Schreiben und ich nehme es zwar an... doch es hält mich nicht

auf meinem Platz - endlich habe ich zumindest den Kern deiner Worte begriffen...

wenn ich es auch nicht versteh. Du willst dich abwenden, doch umfasse ich dein

Handgelenk und bringe dich zum Innehalten. Mein Blick bohrt sich in den deinen

und wären wir uns nicht zumindest in Kameradschaft verbunden, würde ich mir

gewiss nicht die Mühe machen, so offen mit dir zu sprechen "Hast du den

Verstand verloren! Severus, komm zu Verstand! Du kannst dich nicht einfach vom

Lord los sagen... so wenig, wie du in Frage stellen kannst, was er sich mit

einem jeden von uns geplant hat. Weder Draco, noch der Potter-Bengel, noch sonst

ein Lebewesen, dessen Schicksal auch nur entfernt mit Voldemort verbunden ist,

wird sich ihm entziehen können... nicht seinem vernichtenden Zorn und nicht

seinem Charisma..." kurz halte ich inne, da ich zuerst glaube, zu viel gesagt zu

haben. Doch das ist nun nebensächlich. Diese kleine Schwärmerei kann man

getrost der Macht des letzten Erben Slytherins zuschieben. Daher halte ich

deinen Blick auch ungebrochen und ebenso deinen Unterarm in meiner Hand "Sei

vernünftig, bitte... was immer geschehen ist, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass

seine gespaltene, spitze Zunge scharf wie eine Klinge ins Fleisch schneidet. Du

bist nicht der einzige, dem es so ergeht. Lucius mag sich durch seine

permanenten, hochgradigen und effizienten Leistungen ein Stück weit seines

Urteils erwehren können, doch sonst hat jeder bereits den Unmut seiner

Lordschaft zu spüren bekommen. Mal mehr, mal weniger. Was immer er gesagt

hat... es kann kein Anlass sein, dass du dein Leben endest - und das bedeutet

es, wenn du nun einen unüberlegten Schritt machst. Ich habe nicht einmal die

Hälfte dessen verstanden, was du mir da gesagt hast... was es für dich

bedeutet oder für dein Leben - doch ich weiß, dass du einen Fehler machst.

Niemand kann deinen Platz in seinen Reihen ersetzen - das weißt du genau. Und

niemand soll dich ersetzen." meine Stimme klingt fest, doch sagen mir deine

Augen, dass keines meiner Argumenten dein Herz erreicht. Wie kann man nur solch

ein Narr sein? Ratlos und leicht resignierend, muss ich dich los lassen - doch

halte ich dir dabei das Pergament entgegen "Halte mich nicht für einen leicht

zu beeinflussenden Knaben - das bin ich nicht länger. Du magst aufgebracht sein

und ich habe keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen ist. Doch ich werde dich nicht so

einfach deinem Schicksal überlassen. Wir mögen wenig gemein haben, doch ich

weiß zumindest soviel, dass ich dich schätze. Wann immer uns ein Auftrag

zusammen in den Schatten wandeln ließ, warst du ein fähiger Kamerad und

Assassine... du bist ein hervorragender Magier und mehr als zuverlässig. Ich

will dich in Zukunft nicht missen, nur weil du jetzt überstürzte Entschlüsse

fasst. Ich werde dies Pergament niemand anderem als seiner Lordschaft

übergeben. Das schwöre ich. Doch nicht heute - du wirst nachdenken, wirst

deine Gedanken sortieren und dann wirst du mich noch einmal kontaktieren. Nicht

über eine Eule oder einen anderen Zauber. Nein. Du wirst mir gegenübertreten

und mir erneut sagen, dass du den Freitod wählst. Denn nichts anderes ist das

hier!" meine so bestimmte Art, die entschlossenen Worte... du kennst es so nicht

von mir. Es scheint so, als stünde ich stets im Schatten meines Bruders. Er ist

der Hausherr von Lestrange-Manor und er führt meist das Wort in Versammlungen,

wenn er für unsere Interessen eintritt. Er war ein Jahr vor seinem Abschluss in

Hogwarts, als ich eingeschult wurde und doch... du kannst erkennen, dass ich

sehr wohl eine eigene Meinung habe und bereit bin, für diese einzustehen.

Deinen Blick halte ich noch für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge gefangen, um

meine Worte zu unterstreichen, ehe ich dich ganz loslasse. Mich umwenden, trete

ich zum Kamin und streue etwas in die Flammen, das sie tief Rot, fast purpurn

aufleuchten lässt. Mich noch einmal über meine Schulter zu dir wendend,

sprechen meine Seelenspiegel von reiner Überzeugung "Ich meine es ernst,

Severus. Denk genau nach, ehe du ein endgültiges Urteil fällst. Wenn du einmal

ausgesprochen hast, was du aussprechen willst... wird der Lord keinen Moment

zögern, dich auch seine Meinung... und gegebenenfalls seinen Unmut spüren zu

lassen. Ich will nicht nur keinen Kamerad im Dienste verlieren... sondern auch

einen Freund." ehe du darauf etwas erwidern kannst, züngeln die ungewöhnlich

glühenden Flammen in einem tiefen Rotbraun auf und ich bin verschwunden.

Es ist einfach unfassbar, was hier geschehen ist, doch weiß ich eben auch, dass

du nicht minder stur bist, wie der Lord selber. Hast du erst einmal eine

Entscheidung getroffen, bist du nicht so leicht davon abzubringen. Eben deshalb

muss ich dich nun nahezu dazu zwingen, deine Wahl zu überdenken. Es wäre...

mehr als bedauerlich, würde Voldemort uns befehlen, dich zu jagen und

niederzustrecken...

Während du auf dem Weg durch die Korridore bist, ist das Abendessen in der

großen Halle gerade im vollen Gange. Leckere Speisen türmen sich nahezu auf

den reich beladenen Tischen und doch... es sind längst nicht alle Schüler und

Lehrer bei diesem Bankett zugegen, das täglich in Hogwarts stattfindet.

Ein Junge, mit fransigem, schwarzen Haar hat sich heimlich davon gestohlen und

sucht etwas Abstand zu der nahezu erdrückenden Masse an Mitschülern und deren

auffälligen Blicken... oder ihrem Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken...

Es ist wirklich seltsam. War alles nur ein Traum? Ich denke schon... es war

allzu abstrakt, was da vorgefallen ist. Warum hätte ich mich in die Kerker

schleichen sollen? Und wie könnte das Gespräch oder diese bizarre Begegnung

mit den Malfoys real gewesen sein? Und danach... ich... muss etwas falsches

gegessen haben oder in Zaubertränke zu viele ungesunde Dämpfe von Seamus'

Gebräu eingeatmet haben. Mein Kopf schmerzt auch noch ein wenig... es muss wohl

so sein. Andererseits... seit ich auf dieser schule bin, gab es kaum eine Nacht,

in der ich allein geschlafen habe. Eben wegen meiner Alpträume. Es ist weder

ehrenhaft, noch gesund, nehme ich an... aber wie sollte ich sonst verhindern,

dass mich die Dämonen, Fratzen und anderen Schrecken im Schlaf heimsuchen? Nur,

wenn ich vollkommen erschöpft bin und mich kaum noch rühren kann, schlafe ich

ruhig - ohne Träume... ohne Nachts schweißgebadet aufzuwachen und stumm in

mein Kissen zu weinen. Ich habe es so satt... ich kann es einfach nicht mehr

ertragen. Zuerst waren es bloß zwei, die ich regelmäßig besuchte und ich

denke... sie haben es zuerst auch nicht ernst gemeint. Doch sie verstehen mich,

haben sich meiner angenommen und ich bin ihnen dankbar. Doch weil ich weiß,

dass sie selbst sehr viel füreinander empfinden und ich nichts weiter als ein

Zeitvertreib und ein... Störfaktor in ihrer Beziehung bin, habe ich mich

diskret zurückgezogen. Nein, die beiden hätten es mir nie gesagt, haben es

mich nicht spüren lassen und sie waren... einmalig zärtlich. Doch ich will

mich ihnen einfach nicht weiter aufdrängen. Und so... habe ich nach und nach

mein Heil in den Betten anderer gesucht. Nicht immer nur in Hogwarts. Es ist

nicht ungefährlich, weil ich lange forschen muss, um mir sicher zu sein, dass

der andere schweigen wird. Doch wirklich vertraut, habe ich nie einem... meine

Vergessenszauber sind mittlerweile fein abgestimmt und nur diese häufig

unüberlegten, geteilten Nächte erschienen meinen Liebhabern immer wieder aufs

Neue wie entfernte Träume. Nicht immer nutze ich die Magie - manche meinen es

sogar aufrichtig, denke ich. Es sind die Hormone, freilich und die Neugier. Ich

nehme es niemandem übel und sie sind zumeist dankbar, dass sie sich

ausprobieren können. Es gilt als Freundschaftsdienst - nicht mehr und nicht

weniger. Doch das unwohle Gefühl bleibt an jedem Morgen, wenn ich so leise als

möglich in mein eigenes Bett zurückkehre... meist noch vor Morgengrauen. Was,

wenn es jemals rauskommt? Bisher hatte ich wohl Glück. Doch wird wohl niemand

einen Helden akzeptieren, der das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugt. Sie erwarten eine

geradlinige Karriere - schulisch und beruflich; dass ich meine Pflichten

erfülle, gehorsam bin und dass ich irgendwann eine Familie gründe... mit einer

liebenden Hexe, schön und klug - und natürlich soll ich den so berühmten

Namen Potter weitertragen.

Dass dies alles... unheimlicher Druck ist, der auf meinen Schultern ruht, danach

fragt niemand. Deshalb schweige ich auch. Wieso sollte ich etwas sagen, wenn mir

ohnehin niemand zuhört? Ja, Ron und Hermine sind meine besten Freunde, doch

nicht einmal sie kennen die dunklen Seiten in meinem Herzen... Nie will ich sie

da mit hineinziehen. Gerade Ron dürfte es schrecklich überfordern und ich will

keinesfalls riskieren, dass er mich hasst. Nicht er und nicht die anderen, die

meine Freuden sind. Ich... könnte es nicht ertragen, verlassen und allein zu

sein.

So wandle ich immer wieder auch allein durch die Korridore, folge meinen eigenen

Pfaden. Mir hilft es beim Nachdenken und ich werde dabei auch nicht ständig

beobachtet. Gerade jetzt, wenn alle so gut gelaunt im Speisesaal sitzen und das

Abendessen genießen, fühle ich mich irgendwie... so verloren unter all diesen

freundlichen Gesichtern. So sind nicht alle. Viele sehen mich auch mit Blicken

voller Skepsis, Neid oder gar Hass an. Wieso, das verstehe ich nicht wirklich -

es ist einfach die Realität. Und auch das ist in gewisser Weise in Ordnung. Ich

wünschte nur, ich hätte etwas mehr Raum zum Atmen...

Doch selbst hier, in den verwaisten Gängen ist das nicht möglich. Es sind

nicht die paar, meist älteren Schüler, die sich hier und da rumtreiben... es

ist dieser penetrante Vogel, der mir schon den ganzen Tag folgt. Ich habe ihn

zuerst nicht bemerkt, auch wenn Dean meinte, er sei schon heute morgen in

unserem Schlafsaal gewesen. Es ist ein Rabe und dies Gefühl, das ich das

Kribbeln eines Blicks im Nacken fühle... ist seine Schuld. Auch jetzt sitzt er

unweit des steinernen Geländers in einem der Kreuzgänge und beobachtet mich.

Er tut nichts, sieht nur schlicht zu mir herüber. Sonst nichts. Doch es ist so

ungemein seltsam. Dunkelheit legt sich über den großen Innenhof des Schlosses

und ich halte an einem Durchgang zu diesem nun ruhigen und verlassenen Flecken

inne. Mein Blick schweift über die Bänke und zu den alten, knorrigen Bäumen.

Dabei kommt auch der große Vogel näher. Erst flattert er zu einem anderen

Geländer, dann zu dem, an dem ich lehne... und hüpft dann langsam immer

näher. Langsam reicht es! Was will er von mir? Doch als ich ihn mit funkelnden

Smaragden ansehe, neigt er lediglich den Kopf und lässt ein leises, kehliges

Krächzen ertönen... fast... zusprechend. Mit geknitterten Brauen, lasse ich

die Schultern hängen und hebe langsam die Hand... streiche über sein

Brustgefieder, das im Licht, das durch die Fenster scheint, herrlich schimmert

"Was willst du bloß von mir? Hier gibt es nichts zu fressen für dich und auch

nichts interessantes... warum suchst du dir keine Gesellschaft, die etwas

abwechslungsreicher ist...?" flüstere ich ihm entgegen und er plustert sein

Gefieder etwas, ehe er den Kopf abwendet. Zuerst glaube ich, er will davon

fliegen, doch dann folge ich ihm im Blick... und höre auch die näher kommenden

schritte. Ich will eigentlich nicht von jemandem gesehen werden, will nicht

sprechen... doch ehe ich gehen oder mich verstecken kann, ist der Unbekannte

auch schon im Korridor. Die wallende Robe, die vom Zug aufgebläht wird, wenn er

läuft... seine Silhouette, die dunkler ist, als die Nacht... - ich weiß

sofort, dass es Professor Snape ist. Und ehe ich das Gesicht verziehen oder

befürchten kann, dass ich gleich eine Rüge erhalte, kommt mir eine Szene aus

dem Traum von vergangener Nacht in den Sinn. Meine Augen weiten sich leicht und

ich spüre Hitze in meine Wangen steigen... und sehe ihm schlicht still entgegen

während er näher kommt. Er scheint ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben... wir sind

nahe des Gangs, der zum Büro des Direktors führt. Ist es das? Ja,

vielleicht...

Als ich aber einen Schritt zur Seite gehe und glaube, nicht bemerkt zu werden

und... einfach beobachten zu können, hält er inne. Natürlich erwarte ich

einen schneidenden Kommentar oder eine Schellte... der etwas anderes Gemeines.

Doch was ich dann zu hören bekomme, verschlägt mir glatt die Sprache. Er steht

vor mir, so groß und stattlich, dass ich zu ihm aufsehen muss und ich spüre

wie mein Hals ganz trocken wird und ich schlucken muss. Im Halbdunkel erkenne

ich nur die Konturen seines markanten Gesichts und diese tiefschwarzen Augen,

die nahezu verschlingend sind. Unglaube steht in meinem Gesicht geschrieben und

ich... bin schlicht perplex, weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll. Es

dauert lange, bis ich eine angemessene Reaktion gefunden habe, doch zerfällt

der Gedanke - Moment... hatte er mich nicht 'Harry' genannt, als er mich erkannt

hatte? Ja, ich bin mir sicher... und diese Worte... wieso beginnt er nun von den

Todessern und von meinen Feinden? Es mag dumm sein, aber ich mache auf dem

Absatz kehrt und gehe ihm nach, als er an mir vorbei gegangen ist und bereits

die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro erklimmt "Halt... Moment Professor!" Meine

Beine sind nicht so lang, wie seine und ich bin nicht annähernd so schnell...

daher erwische ich auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz auch nur einen Zipfel seiner

Robe - es genügt aber, ihn innehalten zu lassen. Kaum dass diese tiefen

Obsidiane jedoch erneut fragend auf mir liegen, drohe ich schon wieder kein Wort

herauszubringen. Da ist aber etwas in seinem Ausdruck... etwas, das mich Mut

fassen lässt und ich räuspere mich leise... versuche diesem Blick

standzuhalten "Ich... äh... ich... - ich weiß nicht, wieso sie mir etwas

schenken wollen, Professor. Aber es... nun... danke. Ich... es ist - verstehen

sie mich nicht falsch, ich... kann es nur nicht begreifen. Und es... wenn es so

bedeutende Gegenstände sind, dann kann ich es sicher nicht annehmen. Wenn sie

so einen großen Wert für Sie haben. Und... und auch für ihre Worte, das...

das hat nie jemand auf diese Weise zu mir gesagt - so, dass ich es selbst

glauben könnte..." meine unsichere Art ist sicher unangenehm und ich halte es

selbst für peinlich, doch kann ich es nicht ändern. Noch immer halte ich den

Stoff in meiner Hand und lecke mir nervös über die Lippen... ehe ich schlicht

resignierend die Schultern zucke "... Professor Snape... ich verstehe es einfach

nicht? Wieso auf einmal? Wieso sind sie so... fürsprechend, so nett... - bin

ich es nicht, den sie hassen? Das... das war doch immer so. Vom ersten Tag an.

Wieso wollen sie mir nun etwas schenken, so plötzlich und wieso... sagen sie

mir all diese Dinge? Ich... weiß, dass ich niemandem vertrauen darf. Das sagt

auch Professor Dumbledore und er warnt mich auch vor den Todessern und

Voldemort, aber... wieso klingt es bei ihnen, als ob die Gefahr ganz nah wäre?

Und wieso... halten sie mich für stark? Und... und... -..." ich zögere, senke

beschämt den Blick und fasse mir dann doch ein Herz, suche erneut ihren Blick

"… und was... m-meinten Sie... als Sie sagten... sie... würden mich mögen?"

meine großen, grünen Juwelen schimmern in dem schwachen licht des

Treppenaufgangs und Ihnen ist klar, dass ich eine Antwort möchte. Dort ist kein

Drang oder Zwang... nur eine eindringliche Bitte. Dabei ahne ich nicht einmal,

was diese Fragen für Konsequenzen haben.

Denn noch während ich Sie darum bitte, mir zu eröffnen, wie nah mir die Gefahr

ist, die nur ahnen kann... legt sich scheinbar eine eisige Hand um Ihr Herz.

Ganz leicht nur ist der Druck zu spüren... doch so fremd und unbehaglich, dass

es keinen Zweifel gibt - ein falsches Wort und es ist vorbei. Es ist ein Zauber

- einer, der schon gewoben worden, als Voldemort Ihnen das Versprechen abrang,

mir nichts zu verraten. Natürlich verlässt er sich nicht auf Schwüre allein -

wäre er je so töricht gewesen, hätte er nicht annähernd 70 Jahre überlebt.

Diese eisigen Krallen um Ihr Herz sind seine Versicherung - dabei ahnt der

dunkle Lord nicht einmal, wie sehr sie an diesem Leben hängen... wo doch die

beiden, kleinen Flämmchen unter ihrem Herzen das ganze Zentrum ihres Lebens

darstellen.

„Ich weiß doch Rabastan, deswegen weise ich dich auch darauf hin und

benutzte keinen fiesen Zauber, wie bei jedem anderen.", es ist ein kleines

Privileg das ich dir gewähre, weil wir uns schon eine Weile länger kennen, und

ich dein Potenzial schon erkannte als du ein Frischling bei den Todessern warst.

Nicht jeder hat gesehen wie begabt du bist, auch wenn dein Bruder das nie sehen

wollte, weil er doch Eifersucht empfand für die Begabung des zweitgeborenen

Lestrange. „Er war wichtig Rabastan, er hat mich soeben zur Untätigkeit

verdammt. Mich von allen Dingen ausgeschlossen. Und es bedeutet das was ich dir

eben gesagt habe. Ich bin nicht mehr Teil der Todesser. Der Lord hält mich

weder für vertrauenswürdig noch für so unabkömmlich, das er mir ein

klitzekleines Stück Freiheit und Familie verwehrt, weil ich nicht teil seines

Plans sein will. Nicht wenn es um ein Kind geht. Selbst wenn es Potter ist.",

ich meine es wie ich es sage, deute an das es private Gründe hat die mich dazu

zwingen so zu handeln. „Ich habe ihn nicht verraten, das habe nie getan, den

meine Loyalität hat immer IHM gehört. Seit dem ich mich für die dunkle Seite

entschieden habe. Aber das ist ihm wohl entfallen. Ich bin eben doch nur ein

wertloses Halbblut.", da ich ja keinerlei Erklärungen von Tom bekommen habe,

muss ich so denken, muss mich von dir lossagen und sei es nur für einige Zeit

bis sich beide Seiten wieder beruhigt haben. Dann scheinst du verstanden zu

haben was ich meine, was ich vorhabe und fasst mich an mein handgelenk, an

dessen auch du dein Mal trägst, auf das wir bisher sehr stolz waren. „Ja ich

habe wohl den Verstand verloren wenn ich nun mich gegen diese Übermacht stelle,

aber dennoch…muss etwas geschehen. Rabastan…es ist nie wie es aussieht, es

geht hier nicht nur um mich verstehst du? Hier geht es um viel mehr als mein

wertloses Leben…", murmelte er leise und sehe dich an als du meinst du

wärst nicht mehr zu beeinflussen. „Das ich weiß ich doch Rabastan, du bist

einer der klügsten jungen Männer die ich kenne und ich danke dir sehr für

deine Treue, deine Freundschaft die du mir entgegenbringst. Aber das hier muss

ich allein entscheiden, und durchmachen. Den du sollst nicht seinen Zorn auf

dich ziehen, nicht du, deine Karriere beginnt erst, und eines Tages wirst du

ganz oben angekommen sein, das weiß ich genau, vom ersten Moment an.", es ist

eine Art Zugeständnis mit meiner altbekannten Lehrereinstellung, die du so von

mir kennst, und du ahnst das ich nicht Lüge wenn ich sage das stolz au dich

bin, du bist die Art junge die ich mir immer als Sohn gewünscht habe. „Ich

werde mich persönlich zu dir bemühen sobald alle Vorbereitungen getroffen

sind, rechne nicht vor Mitternacht mit mir…Den ich habe den Entschluss schon

vor einer Weile gefasst.", du merkst das ich es durchaus ernst meine, mein

vorhaben wird so durchgeführt wie ich es für richtig halte, selbst wenn du

dich noch so sehr dagegen sträubst.

Severus setzte seinen Weg fort zum Direktor nachdem er diese Schicksalhaften

Worte an Harry gerichtet hatte. Und dieser folgte ihm nun, hatte sichtlich Mühe

mit seinem Professor schritt zu halten. Wortlos wende ich mich dem jungen Abbild

meines Schulfeindes zu und bin geduldig….vielleicht liegt es daran das ich

weiß das es unsere letzte gemeinsame Zeit sein wird. „ich schenke es dir weil

du von allen Menschen hier, es verdient hast. Du kannst es nicht ablehnen, den

es ist MEIN Geschenk an dich, würdest du es nicht wollen wie willst du mich den

sonst finden?", es klingt ein wenig belustigt. „Der Ring wird dir immer

einen Weg zu mir weisen wenn du einen Ausweg brauchst, sieh es als Verbindung

an, die nur wir beide besitzen Harry. Es ist unser kleines Geheimnis.", ich

muss dir schonend beibringen was diese Gegenstände bedeuten, für mich und für

dich. „ich habe am Anfang deinen Vater in dir gesehen, aber das bist du nicht,

du bist Harry, Lilys Sohn. Und manchmal sind Träume war, verstehst du? Halte es

nicht für eine Illusion auch wenn sie es dir vorgaukelt das es nie passiert

ist.", ich kann nur Andeutungen machen, den der Fluch den Lord Voldemort

sprach ist durchdringen und absolute deutlich.

„ich meine es so wie ich es gesagt habe harry. Mit der zeit wirst du es

verstehen, alles. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, mehr DARF ich dir nicht sagen,

aber du wirst spüren wenn es so weit ist…", ich weiß das du nicht dumm

bist, das du verstehst was ich meine, das du an mich denken wirst, an das was

ich dir gesagt habe. „Ich muss gehen Harry, ein wichtiges Gespräch mit

Professor Dumbledore…", ich löse sanft deine Finger aus meiner Robe und

steige dir Treppe weiter hinauf bis ich das Büro des Führers erreiche. Ein

harsches , deutliches Klopfen verrät dem alten Mann im Inneren das jemand

Einlass erwartet.

Es scheint etwas sonderbar: So edel der Zwirn ist, den ich trage und so sehr er

auf eine adlige Abkunft hindeutet, so unverfälscht und deutlich sind meine

Reaktionen. Meine Brauen heben sich irgendwo zwischen Unverständnis und

Widerwille, weil ich das meiste, was du mir sagst, nicht so hinnehmen kann.

Jedoch habe ich sehr wohl bemerkt, dass du mich regelrecht lobst... wie kann das

nur sein? Womit habe ich mir solche in Vertrauen verdient, wo wir doch zumeist

nur in der Vorbereitung zu und während unserer Aufträge wirklich intensiv

miteinander sprachen. Zuweilen auch fernab solcher Gelegenheiten. Doch da

schienst du mir sehr verschlossen, als wolltest du lieber in Ruhe gelassen

werden. Und das tat ich. Aber jetzt... es ist fast, als sei ich in deinen Augen

ein Vertrauter "Das eine hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun... sag nicht, dass du

kein Todesser mehr seist, das ist nicht wahr! Man kann dem Dienst unter dem Lord

nicht einfach den Rücken kehren und das weißt du ganz genau... es ist... kein

Club, in den man eintritt, solange bis man das Interesse verliert und du...

kanntest, ebenso wie ich, mit dem Moment unserer Weihe, den einzigen Weg, aus

dem Dienst auszutreten..." diese eine und einzige Gewissheit ist der Tod. Wir

wussten es immer schon, es gab da nie eine Illusion. Und es war mehr als

wahrscheinlich, dass es Voldemort selbst sein würde, der uns jagen und

niederstrecken würde. Innerlich wehre ich mich vehement, anzuerkennen, dass du

ausgeschlossen sein sollst - die Konsequenzen wären einfach unaussprechlich. So

umfasse ich dein Handgelenk fester, ziehe dich zu mir und schiebe den Ärmel

deiner Robe etwas empor... dort windet sich noch immer das dunkle Mal und mag

die Schlange auch wütend erscheinen, fauchen und ihre Fänge präsentieren - es

ist noch immer da "Siehst du? Nichts hat sich geändert. Du gehörst noch immer

dazu - und so wird es auch bleiben, solange ich nur nicht diesen Brief

übermittle. Es ist... sicher nur ein Missverständnis. Selbst wenn du diesem

Auftrag jetzt nicht gehorchen willst oder der Lord dich sogar außen vor

lässt... es hat sicher seinen Grund. Er hat es noch nie für nötig befunden,

einen von uns wahrlich in seine Pläne einzubeziehen; das große Ganze zu

erkennen... aber ich bitte dich... das kann jetzt doch kein Grund sein, die

Nerven zu verlieren." ich halte deinen Blick und der meine ist nahezu flehend.

Ich weiß, dass das mehr als unmännlich ist und dass mein Bruder mich dafür

schellten würde - doch er ist nicht hier und es ist nicht seine Entscheidung,

wie ich empfinde und es nach außen trage.

Noch während wir sprechen, flammt hinter dir auf deinem Sessel eine grüne

Stichflamme empor und vernichtet den Brief des Lords ohne jeden Rückstand. Doch

ich sehe nicht einmal kurz beiseite, blinzle nicht einmal, während ich deine

dunklen Edelsteine gefangen halte. Dort ist ein tiefer Ernst in meinen Augen,

der dir verrät, dass ich zwar nicht den ganzen Inhalt deiner Worte begreife

oder wie viel Wahrheit dahinter steckt... aber ich kann es zumindest ahnen "Du

sprichst von Familie... und ich weiß genau, wie wichtig sie sein kann und wie

sehr man sich danach sehnen kann. Wenn er es dir verwehrt... ich wüsste selbst

nicht, wie weit mich das treiben würde. Doch bedenke auf der anderen Seite,

dass der dunkle Lord keinerlei Skrupel hat, jene, die du liebst, zu bedrohen, zu

foltern und noch weit Schlimmeres mit ihnen zu machen, um sich deiner Loyalität

noch weiter zu versichern. Er nutzt jede Gelegenheit, es dir bewusst zu machen:

Solange jemand in deinem Herzen wohnt, wirst du ein noch leichteres Ziel für

seine Beeinflussungen, Drohungen und seinen Willen sein." diese Worte sind nicht

einfach dahin gesagt... du weißt genau, wie stark der familiäre Zusammenhalt

in unserer Familie ist. Wir mögen adlig sein, doch sind wir bei Weitem keine

solchen Aristokraten wie Lucius. Lestrange-Manor ist umgeben von weiten

Ländereien und mein Bruder und ich sind eher Landgrafen als alles andere. Wir

sitzen jedoch nicht das ganze Jahr über in unseren Arbeitszimmern und lassen

andere für uns alles erledigen. Häufig reiten wir aus, legen in der Erntezeit

selbst auch Hand an, kontrollieren, optimieren, lassen uns neues einfallen...

wir bewirtschaften etliche Hektar Weide- und Ackerland, halten seltene Tiere und

pflegen Handelsbeziehungen über die ganze Welt. Unser Vermögen beruht nicht

allein auf dem Erbe unserer Vorfahren. Wir haben durch redliche Arbeit selbst

vieles dazugewonnen, sodass wir mit erhobenen Kopf voranschreiten können. Die

Produkte, die wir herstellen und verarbeiten, sind weithin gefragt und auf

diesen Erfolg können wir auch stolz sein. Dass nicht jedes Geschäft

ausschließlich legal ist, ist wohl auch kaum verwunderlich. Seien es suspekte

Handelspartner oder auch manche Lieferung oder deren Herkunft, die wir wohl

hinterfragen sollten... doch meist stehen diese Aktivitäten auch im

Zusammenhang mit dem Lord oder dessen Anhängern.

Und die Familie... Rudolphus' Kinder bedeuten mir so viel als seien es meine

eigenen. Wenn Veronica auch das ungezügelte Temperament ihrer Mutter hat, so

ist Richard doch etwas geduldiger, aufmerksamer... ein guter Beobachter. Er

kommt eher nach seinem Vater und hat doch seinen ganz eigenen Willen. Er und

seine Schwester sind Zwillinge. Und sie sind die einzigen Kinder, die Bellatrix

und mein Bruder haben. Nachdem... sie aus Azkaban zurückkehrte, war nichts mehr

so wie früher und ihr Wahnsinn zeigte sich in all seiner Groteskheit nach

außen. Sie hat die Gefangenschaft nicht so nahezu spurlos verkraftet wie mein

Bruder und ich... und doch lässt er sie nicht fallen. Er sagt, sie seien einmal

vermählt worden und dass unter der verfallenen, tobenden Hülle dieser

Todesserin noch immer seine Bella stecken würde. Er liebt sie... oder

diejenige, die sie dereinst war. Er kann ebenso wenig wahrhaben, dass sie es

nicht länger ist... wie der Umstand, dass sie ihm ihm außer Flüchen nichts

mehr entgegen bringt, sobald er ihr gemeinsames Nachtlager aufsucht.

Es ist bloß die Dauer einiger Herzschläge, die ich so in den Überlegungen

weit unter der Oberfläche meines Unterbewusstseins versunken bin und noch immer

halte ich dein Handgelenk umfasst, als ich den Blick hebe... nun jedoch weit

sanfter - bittend, anstatt fordernd "Nenn dein Leben nicht wertlos - das ist es

nicht! Und an deiner Loyalität gibt es keine Zweifel... den gab es noch nie und

das weiß auch der Lord. Was da vorgefallen ist oder was in ihm vorgeht, wieso

er sich so verhält... das kann ich nicht einmal vermuten. Womöglich verfolgt

er einen Plan damit, der sich uns beiden nicht so einfach erschließt. Ich will

dir deine Entscheidungsfreiheit nicht abringen oder dich zu irgendetwas

überreden - ich will dich überzeugen, Severus... versteh das bitte. Wenn du

diesen Schritt einmal gegangen bist, gibt es nie wieder ein Zurück. Das... will

ich einfach nicht hinnehmen, nicht... nachdem ich weiß, dass du sogar so etwas

wie einen Freund in mir siehst." dort ist erneut diese stille Beharrlichkeit

eines Kindes, die ich sonst so erfolgreich zu verbergen weiß. Hier und jetzt

werde ich mich aber nicht zurückhalten "Wenn ich seinen Zorn auf mich ziehe,

ist es allein meine Entscheidung. ich werde für das einstehen, was ich will...

das hat nicht direkt etwas mit dir zu tun." das mag ich sagen, doch du kannst

erkennen, dass mir diese Komplimente und Zugeständnisse deinerseits durchaus

schmeicheln. Jedoch bin ich nicht solch ein Anfänger, dass ich mir dies auch so

einfach eingestehen würde. Dass du mich so wertschätzt, ist für mich eine

neue Erfahrung und es zeigt doch wie jung ich bin, da ich einfach nicht weiß,

wie ich angemessen darauf reagieren soll. Ein knappes Räuspern, als ich dich

loslasse, zeigt, unterstreicht meine Unerfahrenheit und doch nehme ich an, dass

du mir diesen nicht allzu geschickten Versuch, die Situation zu überspielen,

nachsehen wirst. Uns trennen bloß fünf Jahre Altersunterscheit... wie kann es

da sein, dass du mir so weit, weit erwachsener vorkommst, als ich selbst es

bin?

Als ich dich loslasse und mich zum gehen wende, erwidere ich nichts auf deine

Worte - sie klingen mir noch im Kopf, als ich bereits durch die gesicherte

Flamme zurück nach Lestrange-Manor kehre und doch... du willst hierher kommen?

Noch heute? Aber woher kannst du wissen, dass du schon dann eine endgültige

Entscheidung getroffen haben wirst? Es scheint mir unvorstellbar. Schließlich

kenne ich auch nicht die Umstände, die zu all diesen Reaktionen führten. Mir

bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass du es noch einmal überdenkst und mir gestattest, die

Nachricht zu vernichten... und ich bete, dass mein Bruder auch heute Nacht aus

sein wird, während sich seine Frau in Merlin weiß was für Katakomben und

Folterkellern herumtreibt - sodass das Haus auch heute Nacht so verlassen ist,

wie sonst...

Harry:

Was geht hier nur mit einem Mal vor sich? Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen...

Sie halten inne und drehen sich zu mir um... sehen mich mit einem Blick an, den

ich einfach nicht kenne - den ich nie in so einer Weise erwartet hätte. Das

ist... einfach seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten oder was ich

sagen soll... doch dann sagen Sie mir, dass ich die Geschenke annehmen muss und

dass sie sogar besondere Geheimnisse haben. Meine grünen Seelenspiegel weiten

sich und ich komme noch eine Stufe höher "Aber das... das kann ich wirklich

nicht annehmen... ich - ich weiß einfach nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten

hat... es ist... sie sind doch so wertvoll, diese beiden Sachen, das... das ist

viel zu viel..." ich bin sichtlich überfordert und doch: Die Überzeugung, mit

der Sie mir diese Gegenstände anvertrauen wollen, ist fast schon

überwältigend. In dem kurzen Moment, der so entscheidend ist, gebe ich nach

und nicke leicht, fast ergeben "... d-danke..." bringe ich mit trockener Stimme

und mehr als kleinlaut hervor. Was passiert hier nur gerade? Seit ich einen Fuß

in diese Schule setzte, war klar, dass Sie mich verachten und dass Sie keinen

Skrupel haben, mich das auch spüren zu lassen. Freilich habe ich mich im

gleichen Maße auch dagegen gewehrt... gegen die Kommentare und die unfairen

Bewertungen... doch das hier - es hat nicht das Geringste mit dem zu tun, was

ich in der Schule bei Ihnen erfahren habe.

Doch dann schnellt mein Kopf empor und es ist klar, dass ich genau verstanden

habe, was Sie meinen "Sir... ich soll Sie finden? Wozu? Wollen Sie... gehen?"

dabei verberge ich nicht, wie sehr mich diese Neuigkeit schockiert "Aber wieso?

Was ist geschehen?" der griff um das nachtschwarze Stück Stoff wird fester und

ich spüre mein Herz immer höher schlagen. Ein Geheimnis zwischen uns... nur

für uns beide? Und dann Ihr Hinweis, dass Träume nicht immer das sind, was sie

scheinen - ein wohliger Schauer rinnt meine Wirbelsäule hinab und ich schlucke

schwer. Es klingt so irreal und dann auch noch... Ihr Zugeständnis, dass ich

eben nicht mein Vater selbst bin, sondern allein sein Sohn. Das ist fast... eine

Entschuldigung? Aber warum? Ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen, es verwirrt

mich... wieso mit einem Mal dieser Umschwung? Dabei hat es nie etwas geändert

– was immer zwischen uns falsch gelaufen ist, welche Vorurteile es gab... tief

in meinem Inneren waren nie Hass oder Missgunst für Sie da. Es war stets eine

Art Verbundenheit, die darauf wartete, auch von Ihnen wahrgenommen zu werden. So

sehr hatte ich es mir gewünscht... und nun soll es wahr werden? Aber es gibt

jetzt Wichtigeres, das spüre ich einfach "Ich... ich habe es verstanden, ja...

aber... Professor bitte... ich... ich will nicht, dass es so endet..." flüstere

ich fast flehend und blicke weiter zu Ihnen auf. Dort ist diese Ahnung eines

Lächelns in Ihrer Stimme und doch... Ihre Augen scheinen tief traurig. So gern

ich etwas dagegen tun möchte - ich weiß nicht was oder wie? So muss ich

tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Sie meine Finger aus dem Saum Ihres Umhangs lösen und

den Weg hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters fortsetzten. Ein Klumpen formt sich in

meinem Magen und ich spüre die Hitze in meinen Wangen, die Aufregung... und die

Wärme hinter meinen Augen - die Tränen, die ich einfach nicht zulassen will

und die doch ungehindert fallen. Wieso nur? Wieso jetzt, wieso auf diese Weise?

Ich... ich weiß nicht wieso, doch es war kein Traum - es war real! Alles, was

ich spürte, die Nähe, die Geborgenheit, die Hingabe... es war wirklich! Und

Sie scheinen nichts zu bereuen oder mich zu verachten... wieso also? Wieso...

lassen Sie mich dann jetzt allein?

Kaum dass das Klopfen an der Tür erklingt, schwingt die Tür zum Büro des

Direktors auf. Fawks sitzt wie gewohnt an seinem Platz auf der Stange, die von

der Decke herab hängt und beobachtete den unerwarteten Gast. Ein kurzer Gruß,

ein Gurren, ehe der bildschöne Phönix erneut sein Gefieder putzt und den

Professor nur noch seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Der Raum scheint

überdies verlassen... manch Artefakt ist klar erkennbar, liegt bereit oder in

einer Halterung oder einem passenden Behältnis... einige Portraits sind ebenso

aufgehangen und zeigen die ehemaligen Direktoren der Magierschule. Der

sprechende Hut ist ungewöhnlich still auf seinem Platz, wo er doch sonst einem

jeden, der hierher kommt, einen Kommentar entgegenbringt. Und wo dies Zimmer mit

seinen unterschiedlichen Ebenen sonst so warm beleuchtet ist und fast gemütlich

wirkt, kann es nun auch das niedrige Feuer des Kamins und die wenigen

schwebenden Leuchtsphären nicht wirklich erhellen.

Es scheint zuerst so, als sei der Professor nicht hier... doch dann ist das

leise Rauschen von Stoff zu hören, ehe sich die ehrwürdige, trotz seines

Alters noch so beeindruckende Gestalt die Treppen der oberen, kleine Bibliothek

hinab begibt "Severus, mein Junge... ich habe dich bereits erwartet..." erklingt

seine so bekannt freundliche Stimme und während der Direktor selbst hinter

seinem Schreibtisch Platz nimmt, bedeutet er seinem einstigen Schüler und

derzeitigen Lehrer für Zaubetränke, dass er es ihm gleichtun soll. Dort ist

keinerlei Überraschung oder der Ansatz von Ärger in der Stimme oder dem

Gebaren des alten Mannes... doch ein eindringlicher, wissender Blick, der doch

zurückhaltend ist, einen Hauch Neugierde birgt und doch offen scheint.

Nichtsdestotrotz ist und bleibt er ein undurchsichtiger Charakter - ganz gleich,

wie freundlich er wirken mag.

„Ich bin nicht blind Rabastan, ich habe gesehen wie du dich entwickelt hast,

gelernt hast, immer besser wurdest. Ich wollte das dir das jemand sagt, bevor es

nie jemand tut. Es ist wichtig zu wissen was man Leisten kann und was man zu

opfern bereit ist.", ich weiß das auch du allein bist, aber dein Bruder

verheiratet ist, und zwei Kinder mit Bella hat, auch wenn es fast unverstellbar

ist, wenn man Bella nicht gerade von früher her kennt. „ich weiß das

Rabastan besser als du dir erahnst, zu viele habe ich sterben sehen, seien sie

Reinblütig oder nicht, aber dennoch denke ich dass ich das Risiko auf mich

nehme und mich dessen stellen werde, und es auch kann. Magisch gesehen habe ich

mir nie Sorgen gemacht, ich weiß mich zu wehren, sei es auf legale oder

illegale weise, und ER weiß das. ER fürchtet das mehr als er zugibt, ich weiß

es Rabastan, verzieh wenn ich dir nicht nähere Eröffne wieso, oder woher. Aber

es ist nicht nur meine Geschichte, es wäre nicht fair sie ohne den Gegenpart zu

offenbaren.", und so war ich immer noch politisch, ich schwieg aus Scham und

um SEINEN Namen zu schützen, ihn nicht weiter zu besudeln, als das ich es nicht

bisher schon genug getan habe.„Du wirst den Brief überbringen wenn ich heute

Abend zu dir kommen werde, und das weißt du, deine Ehre verbietet es dir es

nicht zu tun. Es ist mein Wunsch, eine letzte Bitte an dich, bevor ich nicht

mehr dazu gehören werde.", es klingt wieder nach einem Lehrer der genau weis

was er will, und wie er es bekommt. „Hast du je erlebt das ich die Nerven

verloren habe Rabastan?", es ist keine Frage an dich sondern nur eine

Feststellung, noch nie bin ich aus meinem Muster ausgebrochen, heute ist das

erste und letzte Mal sein das ich es tun werden, um meinetwillen, um den Kindern

etwas zu bieten die bald geboren werden würde. Und sollen sie auch nicht in

eine Welt hineingeboren werden die so Dunkel und Böse ist. „Ich war mein

ganzes Leben alleine, meine Mutter war schwach, mein Vater ein Muggel hasste uns

beide, ich hatte nie die liebenden Strukturen wie du oder die anderen die ich

kenne. Und nun habe ich die Möglichkeit für das zu kämpfen, was ich mehr will

als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich weiß das ER mir das nicht geben wird was ich

begehre, er wird es mir verbieten, sie töten, foltern oder schlimmeres. Aber

erst muss er an mir vorbei. Und glaub mir wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue,

ich werde meine Familie beschützen um jeden Preis. JEDEN!", du merkst mit der

Betonung meiner Worte das ich es ernst meine, das ich bereit bin jeden meiner

alten Kameraden notfalls zu töten um das wichtigste in meinem Leben zu

schützen.

„Sie gehören dir das alles und vielleicht wird noch viel mehr hinzukommen,

wenn ich sehe was ich dir überlassen kann.", es ist genauso zweideutig wie

der Rest. „Niemand wird etwas von meinen Sachen bekommen Harry, außer dir.

DIR gilt im Moment meine Loyalität, wo ich sie doch in alle anderen Instanzen

verloren habe, oder nie hatte.", damit meine ich vor allem Tom und Albus.

Keiner der beiden kann sich meiner treue sicher sein, keiner, nicht im Moment in

dem ich selbst nicht weiß was ich will, was ich brauche, wie gern will ich dich

einfach mit mir nehmen, dich verteidigen, dich lachen sehen. Und so undeutlich

nehme ich war, das du mir diese Gedanken einfach aus dem Gesicht ablesen

kannst…in diesem Moment, das ist mir in all den Jahren vorher noch nie

passiert…

„Wenn du dich in Gefahr fühlst oder einsam bist, wird der Ring mich finden,

wenn du es willst. Aber sei dir bewusst das er nur dir gehorcht, sollte jemand

anders mich finden wollen und dich zwingen es durch diesen Vererbten Gegenstand

zu tun wird es nicht funktionieren. Alte Magie Harry…sie ist mächtiger als

Gut und Böse zusammen.", ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

„Wollen nein, aber ich muss Harry, ich bin wertlos für den Orden weil ich

kein Spion mehr bin, ich hab keinerlei Stellung mehr bei Voldemort. Meine Zeit

hier ist vorbei. Wir wussten doch alle dass irgendwann diese Zeit kommen würde.

Aber nur weil ich nicht mehr hier bin heißt das ja nicht das wir uns nicht mehr

sehen oder? Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt.", es ist ein versuch dich etwas

aufzumuntern, dir zu zeigen das es immer ein licht gibt das für dich

brennt…"Es wird nicht enden Harry….nicht heute und hier. Das wird es

nicht. Vor dir liegt eine lange Zeit, du wirst deinen Weg finden und ihn

beschreiten. Ich sehe dir dabei zu und helfe ein bisschen, deswegen das Buch, es

wird dir helfen!", ich versuche dir klar zu machen das dieses alte ramponiert

aussehende Buch so viele Geheimnisse versteckt das es für mich eigentlich so

wertvoll ist das ich es wie einen Augapfel hüte, und nun gehört es dir…

Also hat er mich sicher erwartet, würde mich auch Wundern wenn er nicht

mindestens einen Hauch einer Ahnung haben würde. Dafür war der alten Mann ja

bekannt…Ich kann es heute nicht lassen und streiche Fawkes durchs Gefieder, es

ist wie eine letzte Begegnung, wie eine Verabschiedung, dieser Vogel begleitete

ihn schon so lange er denken konnte. Innerlich seufzend wandte er sich wieder

dem Büro zu. „Es hätte mich auch verwundert wenn sie das nicht getan hätte

Direktor.", es ist eine Antwort die keinerlei Reaktion erforderte, den es war

meine persönliche Meinung, die ich da Kundgebe. „Ich genieße nicht mehr das

Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords, ehrlicher Weise hat er mich zur Untätigkeit

verdammt. Das Spiel das beginnen will billige ich in keiner Weise. Ich kann es

nicht aussprechen, ein Fluch hindert mich daran, aber ich hab dem Jungen alles

mitgeteilt was er wissen muss. Der Weg der uns beide hier verbindet, endet hier.

Ich bin kein Spion mehr, und somit besteht keine Notwenigkeit mehr da sich

länger hier verweile. Ich werde mich aus dem Orden zurückziehen. Ich komme zur

späten Stunde um innen meinen Rücktritt und somit sofortige Kündigung zu

überbringen. Ich bitte darum das man diese Entscheidung akzeptiert. Sie ist

endgültig und nicht mehr rück nehmbar.", es ist ein langer Monolog den ich

dem Direktor förmlich hinknalle aber ich will keinen Zweifel daran lassen das

es mir ernst ist.

Noch während Rabastan den Rückweg antritt und in dem augenscheinlich

verlassenen Anwesen seiner Familie wieder erscheint, gehen ihm die Worte des

Tränkemeisters durch den Kopf. Wie kann er gleichsam so zerbrechlich und so

stark wirken? Es war gewiss keine Maske, sondern das, was Severus wirklich

ausmachte. In stille Überlegungen verstrickt, beorderte Rabastan einen Diener -

ein magisches Geschöpf - den kleinen Salon unweit seiner eigenen Gemächer

herzurichten. Für einen Gast und ihn selbst. Nachdem die beiden Brüder das

Manor gemeinsam bezogen hatten, hatten sie je den West- und den Ostflügel

bezogen, während der Hauptteil des großzügigen Herrenhauses von beiden

gleichermaßen genutzt wurde.

Als der jüngere Lestrange-Bruder seine Räume betritt und seinen Mantel ablegt,

genauso wie sein Schultercape, geht er auch zu den edlen, bodentiefen Fenstern,

deren Flügel er gänzlich öffnet, um die Abendluft hineinzulassen. Das

Haupthaus ist von den weiten Ländereien in der Ferne umgeben... und etwas

näher liegt ein Wald, der es wie einen Ring, ein Schutzwall umschließt. Das

Zirpen der Zikaden erreicht an das Gehör des jungen Mannes; der Schreie eines

Käuzchens und dann... weit durchdringender als alles andere: das entfernte,

klagende Geheul eines Wolfs...

Auch Harry war von den Worten des Älteren sichtlich mitgenommen. Auch wenn ihm

bisher keine angemessene Reaktion einfiel oder er nur einen halbwegs sicheren

Satz hervorbringen konnte... so wusste er diese Geschenke wertzuschätzen.

Langsam geht der Knabe die Treppenstufen wieder hinab, blickt jedoch noch einmal

empor... dahin, wo er eben noch mit seinem Lehrer stand, der ihm diese... so

gefühlvollen Worte entgegen brachte. Mitfühlen... und nicht mitleidig. Und

aufrichtig. Zumindest das war dem jungen Gryffindor bewusst. Doch nun erst sieht

er auf seine Hand und wird sich der Geste bewusst... jener Ring, ein fein

gearbeitetes Stück aus dunklem Silber, das mit einem filigranen Wappen und zwei

dunklen Edelsteinen gearbeitete ist... er ist noch etwas groß am Finger des

Jüngeren, doch er fühlt sich bereits ungemein vertraut an. Dass er aber auch

jenes so lädiert aussehende Buch die ganze Zeit über nah an seine Brust

gedrückt hielt, wird ihm ebenso erst jetzt klar. Er betrachtet den Einband,

deren Leinen bereits ausgeblichen und an den Kanten zerfranst ist; dessen

Schnitt schon vergilbt ist und dessen silberne Lettern kaum noch erkennbar sind.

Bloß die Prägung ist noch fühlbar... und indem der Grünäugige den Band

öffnet, fällt ihm als erstes der in ordentlicher, anmutiger Handschrift

stehende Eintrag auf: 'Dieses Buch gehört dem Halbblutprinzen'...

Wärme sammelt sich in den hellen Wangen des Jungen und erneut verschwimmt seine

Sicht. Ehe die Tränen auf das Papier fallen können, schließt er jedoch den

Buchdeckel erneut und drückt es nah an sich... während seine andere Hand sich

über den Ring legt "Vielen Dank... Sir..." wispert er in der Einsamkeit des

Korridors, ehe er losläuft. Er kann kaum etwas sehen und kennt den Weg doch

auswendig: Hinauf zum Turm der Gryffindors... und ohne weiter darüber

nachzudenken, noch völlig überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen und den

Erklärungen des groß gewachsenen Schwarzhaarigen legt er sich rasch den

Tarnumhang um... und eilt unsichtbar erneut die Treppen hinunter. Durch die

Gänge, über den inneren Schulhof... und schließlich entlang der flachen

Hänge hin zum Verbotenen Wald. Verboten mag er sein, und sicher auch

gefährlich. Doch war er für den jungen Schüler stets auch eine Zuflucht. Nie

hat ihm wirkliche Gefahr dort gedroht... allein schon, weil in jenem Forst nicht

die Gesetze der Zauberer, sondern der magischen Geschöpfe herrschen.

So findet er im Lichte des Lumos den Weg zu einem etwas erhöhten Punkt am Ufer

des schwarzen Sees. Ein Hügel, der mit kurzem, weichem Gras bewachsen ist und

von den Sternen beschienen wird. Die letzte Ahnung des Sonnenuntergangs ist noch

als violetter Schimmer am Horizont zu erkennen... doch es ist bereits etwas

kühler. Harry ist dankbar für die Wärme des Mantels und für die leisen

Geräusche des Waldes, die ihm Trost spenden und ihn daran erinnern, dass er

nicht vollkommen allein ist...

Derweil hört der altehrwürdige Direktor der Magierschule dem Vortrag seines

ehemaligen Schülers und jetzigem Lehrers geduldig zu. Seine wissenden, grauen

Augen liegen auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, während dieser offenbart, dass er nicht

länger im Dienste des Lords steht - und auch nicht länger seinem Amt als

Professor für Zaubertränke nachgehen will. Freilich sieht und spürt der

Schulleiter die Entschlossenheit seines Gegenübers - das bringt ihn aber nicht

davon ab, sich dazu zu äußern "Nun, freilich mein Junge... das sind durchaus

unerwartete Neuigkeiten. Doch erlaube mir, ein Veto einzulegen. Ja, du willst es

nicht hören, doch sei so gut und lass mich aussprechen..." fast spricht so

etwas wie Schalk aus seinem Blick, den er über die Ränder seiner Brille auf

den anderen richtet "Zum einen weiß ich bereits, dass gestern Abend etwas

vorgefallen sein dürfte. Was genau, musst du mir nicht mitteilen. Ich kenne

keine Details, weiß aber genug, um zu erkennen, dass es bedeutend ist.

Allerdings halte ich deinen Entschluss, deinen Posten zu verlassen, für

unüberlegt. Du willst deinen Platz in dieser Schule wirklich so leichtfertig

aufgeben? Hat sich denn alles geändert, seit ich dich als junger Dozent hier

aufnahm? Du sagtest mir, außer Hogwarts wüsstest du keinen Platz zu dem du

dich mehr verbunden fühlst... es sie mehr als eine Schule - dein Zuhause. Das

habe ich dir seinerzeit geglaubt. Daher bitte ich dich, es dir zu überlegen.

Anstatt deine Kündigung zu akzeptieren, beurlaube ich dich. Es ist das erste

Mal seit deiner Einstellung, nicht wahr? Somit ist es auch gerechtfertigt. Es

gibt einiges, das du für dich ordnen musst... Situationen und Beziehungen zu

anderen wie mir scheint. Also nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst - überstürzt

du jetzt deine Entscheidungen, könntest du es irgendwann bereuen. Freilich

würde ich dich wohl erneut einstellen, Severus... aber dann müsstest du für

mach einen eine passende Erklärung parat haben... und das könnte unangenehm

sein." kurz hält er inne und betrachtet die Erscheinung des anderen. Etwas im

Blick des Alten verrät, dass forscht und zu ergründen sucht, was sich so

offensichtlich in der Aura des Jüngeren verändert hat - doch allzu viel Drang

steht nicht hinter diesem Versuch "Zudem... halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich,

dass du dich ganz von Tom abgewandt hast, nicht wahr? Im Moment mag es so

scheinen, doch kenne ich ihn gut und lang genug, um zu wissen, wie sprunghaft er

in seinen Entscheidungen und Launen ist. Du wirst ihm noch einmal nützlich sein

- und somit auch mir. Also kühle deinen Kopf, nimm dir die Auszeit, die ich dir

anbiete und sortiere deine Belange - in aller Ruhe." erklärt er mit fast

unerklärlicher Ausgeglichenheit und weist im gleichen Atemzug die Kündigung

des Tränkemeisters elegant ab.

Ich spüre deutlich wie Harry Emotionen verzweifelt versuchen Amok zu laufen,

dass er nicht weiß was er denken soll. Was er tun soll, und im Stillen hoffe

ich das er weiß was er tut, für ihn und für mich, ich will nicht aus dem

Büro des Direktors stürmen um ihn zu retten, das würde nur wieder mehr Fragen

als Antworten aufwerfen. „Ich habe keine Wahl oder?", es ist eine

rhetorische Frage ob ich dir zuhören muss oder soll, und ich tue es, den es ist

ein bisschen Respekt den ich dir zolle, du hast mich damals aufgefangen als ich

voller Zorn und Trauer um Lily war…das muss ich dir zugute halten ob ich will

oder nicht. „ich habe keine Wahl, Direktor.", gebe ich zähneknirschend zu.

„Die Nachricht des Dunklen Lords erreichte mich eben, er verdammt mich von den

anderen und meinen Aufgaben. Ich bin frei wild. Bleibe ich hier, wird er andere

schicken nicht nur Magier sondern auch Geschöpfe der Nacht. Sie werden mir

sicher zustimmen wenn ich behaupte das, das an dieser Schule nicht sonderlich

förderlich ist. Des weiteren habe ich dringende Familie Angelegenheiten zu

regeln, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Es hat soviel verändert, Direktor. Ich bin

älter geworden, und war zu lange alleine, dennoch hab ich nicht das Bedürfnis

nach Gesellschaft. Ich muss einmal im leben eine Entscheidung treffen und die

Konsequenzen dafür tragen, die mir keiner abnehmen kann. Solange ich hier bin

sind die Schüler nur zu sehr in Gefahr, ich muss diese Sache auf meine Art und

Weise klären.", es sind eindringliche Worte die ich an dich richte und von

denen ich hoffe das du sie verstehst. „Sie stehen sich selber im Weg wenn sie

mich beurlauben. Sie MÜSSEN die Stelle so schnell wie möglich neu besetzen,

den ich denke nicht das ich so schnell hierher zurückkehren werden, es wird

wenn überhaupt ein bis zwei Jahre dauern bis alles soweit geregelt ist. Wollen

sie dieses Risiko wirklich auf sich nehmen?", und dennoch mache ich mir gerade

mehr sorgen um Harry als um die Situation an sich. „Teilen sie mir einfach

schriftlich mit was sie gedenken zu tun, den ich muss noch heute abreisen, viele

Sache nehme ich nicht mit, ein paar Dinge werde ich Harry in Verwahrung

geben.", es ist dein Gesichtsausdruck der mich schmunzeln lässt als ich das

erwähne, du warst sicher das ich Draco erwählen würde, doch das tue ich

nicht.

„Ich muss leider gehen, eine dringende Angelegenheit.", und somit stehe ich

auf, widme Fawkes einen sanften Blick. „Auf wiedersehen alter Freund, du wirst

mir fehlen!", es sind ehrliche Worte bevor ich gehe, und die Tür hinter mir

ins Schloss fällt. Ich weiß wo du bist den der Ring zeigt es mir, er ist alt,

und gehörte seit Ewigkeiten meiner Mutter, seit ich mich erinnern kann! Und

dennoch bin ich nicht blind, Tom´s Aufpasser nervt mich seit geraumer zeit, ich

kann ihn nicht gebrauchen wenn ich mit Harry reden will. Also lasse ich zu das

er mir bis zum Waldrand folgt, doch dann….drehe ich mich blitzschnell um und

ein kleiner nonverbaler Zauber reicht aus um den Vogel zu Boden fallen zu

lassen, ein weiterer gesprochener Zauber sperrt ihn einen Käfig. „Sie froh

das ich dich nicht töten Spion!", zische ich dem Wesen zu. „Du gehörst

hier nicht her, dieser Wald ist für dich verboten, und selbst dein Herr weiß

das und hält sich an die Gesetze!", damit lasse ich ihn zurück und suche

Harry am schwarzen See auf, setzte ich mich lautlos neben ihn. „Tränen stehen

dir nicht Harry. Wir sind übrigens alleine, dein Tierischer Aufpasser

ist….verhindert, ein wenig jedenfalls.", ich lege einen Arm um deine

Schultern, will dich trösten, damit nicht mehr weinst. „Es ist alles halb so

schlimm, ich komme ja wieder…"

Der Grauhaarige sitzt entspannt in seinem hohen Lehnstuhl, die Fingerspitzen

aneinander gelegt, während seine Ellenbogen auf den ausladenden Armlehnen

aufgestellt sind. Scheinbar sind seine Geduld und Ruhe grenzenlos und mit einem

milden Lächeln stimmt er seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu "Du hast sicher Recht.

Momentan ist dein Hiersein gefährlich... für dich, für die Schüler und für

alle anderen, denen Tom wütend sein könnte. Doch ihr seid beide noch recht

jung und in jedem Fall ungestüm. Und ihr neigt beide dazu, eure Entscheidungen

allzu rasch zu treffen, Urteile zu fällen und euch stur gegen jeden Einwand zu

stellen... darin seid ihr euch einig. Tom wird nur einsehen müssen, dass du

für ihn unentbehrlich bist. Allein weil du viele seiner Geheimnisse hütest...

und wenn ich meiner Intuition glauben schenken darf, sind es seit gestern Nacht

noch einige mehr, nicht wahr?" es ist kein wirkliches Wissen, das der alte Mann

hier demonstriert. Er ahnt nur und weiß nichts. Doch war er immer schon sehr

gut darin durch seine Suggestionen zu manipulieren, um an die Antworten zu

kommen, die er für wichtig erachtet. Doch so einfach gelingt es ihm dann auch

nicht mit dem Tränkemeister. Das ist ihm bewusst und so belässt er es für den

Augenblick dabei. Die faltigen Lider senkend, wirkt er friedlich, als würde er

schlafen, ehe seine hellen, wachen Augen die des anderen suchen "Ich habe auch

keinen Zweifel daran, dass du für den Moment etwas Abstand brauchst - genau

deshalb will ich dir ja diese Freistellung einräumen. Es wäre einfach zu

überstürzt, deine Kündigung zu akzeptieren... darin bist du allzu

kurzsichtig. Zumal du mir im gleichen Atemzug sagst, es könnte zwei Jahre und

länger dauern bist du gegebenenfalls zurück kehrst. Das ist paradox, mein

Junge... warst du es nicht, der nie allzu weit in die Zukunft planen wollte? Der

mir sagte, er würde das Leben in dem Augenblick nutzen, indem es sich ihm

darbietet? Allein durch deine Stellung als Spion musstest du jeden Tag damit

rechnen, getötet zu werden und so hast du dir doch sehr sorgfältig und Stück

für Stück ein Leben geschaffen, indem du dich augenscheinlich wohlfühlst...

doch sicher hängst du dein Herz nicht an Tand oder andere Gegenstände. Es sind

Menschen und vielleicht auch Geschöpfe, die dir etwas bedeuten. Also... bin ich

überzeugt, dass du dein Leben hier nicht so einfach aufgeben willst. Nutze

daher mein Angebot und finde für dich eine annehmbare Lösung deiner Probleme.

Was deine Stelle angeht... ich werde sie mit einem Vertretungslehrer besetzen.

Das ist nicht das erste Mal, Severus... erinnere dich an die Male, in denen ich

dich oder auch Hagrid in meinem Auftrag für ein paar Tage freistellen musste.

Für die Ausbildung deiner Schüler wird somit gesorgt werden. Doch muss ich

gestehen, dass sie wohl kaum einen besser geeigneten Lehrer für Zaubertränke

finden könnten... ganz gleich, wie die Kinder selbst darüber denken..."

erklärt er in ruhigem Tonfall und macht gleichsam deutlich, dass er die

Kündigung dennoch nicht akzeptieren wird. Es bleibt bei der Beurlaubung - nicht

mehr und nicht weniger.

Den Kopf leicht neigend und sein Gegenüber betrachtend, seufzt der Schulleiter

schließlich "Ich werde dir deine Beurlaubung gewiss schriftlich zukommen

lassen. Und sobald du wieder da bist und dein Leben in die gewünschten Bahnen

gelenkt hast, wird du mir vielleicht auch berichten, was es genau mit diesen

'familiären' Gründen auf sich hat." doch tatsächlich gelangt ein erstaunter

Ausdruck in das verwitterte Gesicht des Direktors, als ihm der junge Mentor von

dieser Neuerung berichtete "Harry? Das ist nun wirklich etwas überraschend. Wie

kommt es, dass du ihm etwas hinterlässt und nicht deinem Patenkind?" dabei

fragt er sich auch, ob besagte, familiäre Angelegenheiten nicht eben mit jenem

blonden Knaben zu tun haben? Schließlich sind dem Schulleiter außer dem jungen

Malfoy keinerlei andere Verwandte bekannt... niemand, von denen er weiß. So ist

sein einstiger Schüler ihm tatsächlich noch zu einem Mysterium geworden. Doch

ehe er eine Möglichkeit hat, dieses zu enträtseln, verabschiedet sich der

junge Professor und verlässt das Büro. Nicht ohne einen letzten Gruß an den

dösenden, anmutigen Feuervogel zu richten... doch dann ist er auch schon auf

dem Weg durch die Korridore des Schlosses... - und folgt dem Pfad, den ihn das

magische Artefakt weist, das er dem grünäugigen Knaben schenkte.

Jedoch bleibt sein Weg nicht unbemerkt... Der schwarze Vogel, der nahezu

unsichtbar am samtigen, nachtblauen Himmel auf den letzten warmen Strömungen

des vergangenen Tages gleitet, hat ihn schon ins Visier genommen. Sein Augenmerk

galt bisher dem Knaben, den er nur aus der Ferne am Rand des Ufers beobachten

konnte. Jener Wald... er ist eigen und akzeptiert nicht sofort jedes neue

Geschöpf, da sich ihm nähern will - oder wohl nur in Ausnahmefällen. Doch der

Luftraum steht einer jeden Kreatur frei.

So sieht er den leisen Schimmer im Licht der Sterne... jener besondere Mantel,

den der Knabe vor wenigen Jahren erhielt und der ihn unsichtbar für die meisten

Augen werden lässt.

Weniger geheimnisvoll nähert sich jedoch die dunkle Erscheinung dem Rand des

Waldes, die eben noch ein höchst ungewöhnliches Gespräch mit dem Leiter

dieser Magierschule führte. Er wird doch nicht so unsagbar töricht sein und

sich dem Jungen nähern, während dieser allein ist? Der Rabe weiß, dass sein

Herr das nicht dulden würde - dessen Befehl war unmissverständlich. So gleitet

das Tier sacht hinab und fängt den ehemaligen Diener seines Herrn am Rande des

verbotenen Waldes ab - doch nein! Ein Zauber streckt ihn nieder, betäubt seine

Sinne und schließlich wird er sogar in einen Käfig gesperrt. Ein magisches

Gefängnis, das ihn auch daran hindert, seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen! Es kam

so überraschend und unerwartet, dass es diesem närrischen Menschen wirklich

gelang, eine alte Kreatur zu überlisten... doch dies wird nicht ohne

Konsequenzen sein - das ist gewiss! Für den Moment jedoch... muss er sich von

der Wucht des Fluchs erholen...

Harry Potter:

Die Knie aufgestellt und nah an meinen Körper gezogen, umschließe ich sie mit

meinen Armen. Meine Stirn liegt auf meinen Knien und stumme Tränen fließen

meine Wangen hinab. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was hier vor sich geht...

wie es dazu kommen konnte... - es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. Warum muss mit

einem Mal alles anders sein? Ich wusste, dass sich vieles ändern würde...

Professor Dumbledore hatte es mir schon gesagt. Je mehr ich mich dem Kampf gegen

Voldemort widmen würde, desto weniger würde ich mir selbst gehören. Ich

müsste Kämpfer sein, Diplomat, Spion und so vieles andere... und in erster

Linie müsste ich stark sein.

Aber das bin ich nicht. Nicht jetzt... es geht einfach nicht. Stets und ständig

halte ich die Maske nach außen aufrecht. Scheinbar unbeschwert und als würde

ich nicht an morgen denken. Doch das tue ich. Immer zu... ich habe auch Wünsche

für die Zukunft, doch wieso sollte ich denen nachgehen, wenn nicht einmal

gewiss ist, das ich meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag erlebe? Was, wenn ich nicht

stark genug bin, Voldemort zu bezwingen? Was, wenn er mich zerschmettert,

während ich noch meine Zaubersprüche übe? Und bei all diesen Überlegungen

schmerzt es mich am Meisten, dass ein so wichtiger Pfeiler in meinem Leben

einfach mit einem Mal verschwindet. Ja, unsere erste Begegnung war von

Vorurteilen und Ablehnung beseelt... doch ich habe jeder Unterrichtsstunde

große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt... und je mehr ich ihn beobachtete habe, desto

weniger empfand ich Hass... nein, dort war vom Beginn an nie Hass. Nur

Unverständnis. Und das ist auch meine Schuld. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, wieso

er so reagierte, wie er es eben tat - und ich wollte es auch gar nicht erkennen.

Nur nach und nach habe ich zu verstehen begonnen. Es genügt aber noch lange

nicht. Nichts ist mir klar und nichts habe ich begriffen. Ich habe noch so viele

Fragen und ich... ich will einfach nicht, dass es schon endet.

Auch das... was in der vergangen Nacht geschah - es war kein Traum, sagte er. Es

war keine Illusion und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer der andere mit den grünen

Augen war... er war dort - mein Professor Snape. Ich weiß nicht, an welchem

Punkt aus dem Willen, zu beobachten, ob und wann er einen Fehler macht... diese

Neugier, dies Interesse an jeder Geste, jedem Wort wurde. Irgendwann war es

nicht mehr Trotz, mit denen ich den Schelten entgegen sah, wenn ich etwas

angestellt hatte - berechtigt oder nicht. Irgendwann... war es allein der Klang

dieser tiefen,strengen Stimme, die so leise und doch so prickelnd sein konnte.

Jedes Wort ist mir unter die Haut gegangen, genauso wie der so intensive Blick

dieser einmalig schwarzen Augen... - und das soll es zukünftig nicht mehr

geben?

Das ist unvorstellbar! Wie kann ein so wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens so

einfach verschwinden? Das ist... unfair. Wieder rollen die heißen Tränen mein

Gesicht herab und während ich ein schluchzen gerade noch unterdrücke, dafür

bebend ausatme... bekomme ich auch nicht die leisen Schritte in dem niedrigen

Gras mit, die sich dieser Stelle beharrlich nähern.

Noch nie ist mir etwas in diesem Wald geschehen und so vertraue ich weiterhin

darauf, dass die magischen Kreaturen allenfalls neugierig sind. Doch dann blicke

ich fast erschrocken auf, als sich jemand neben mich setzt. Mein Kopf schnellt

unter dem Tarnumhang zur Seite und dort... sind Sie! Aber wie? Ist es Zufall?

Sicher... Sie können nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin, schließlich bin ich noch

immer von dem Umhang verdeckt... doch dann... legen Sie einen Arm um mich! Ich

kann es einfach nicht fassen! Rasch ziehe ich den Stoff von meinem Kopf, sodass

er sich öffnet und einen Blick auf meine schmale Silhouette freigibt - wenn

auch nur eine Ahnung und ich blicke mit unwirschem Haar und schwimmenden

Smaragden ungläubig zu Ihnen auf "... Professor..." bringe ich hervor und merke

selbst, wie zittrig meine Stimme klingt. Im Licht der Sterne schimmert der Ring

an meinem Finger sacht, während ich den Umhang festhalte... doch ich wehre mich

auch nicht im Geringsten gegen die Umarmung - im Gegenteil schmiege ich mich

sogar gegen Sie.

Doch diese beschwichtigenden Worte... sie haben einen genau entgegen gesetzten

Effekt. Kaum, dass Sie sie ausgesprochen haben, steigen mir neue Tränen in die

Augen und ich lasse den Tarnumhang ganz los, sodass er von meinen schmalen

Schultern fällt, während sich mein schlanken arme um Ihren Nacken schlingen.

Nun sehen Sie auch, dass das Buch auf einem Stücken des Mantels lag... wohl

gebettet und sicher. Ein leises Hicksen ist zu hören, während ich mein

verweintes Gesicht in Ihre Halsbeuge schmiege und der Stoff ihrer Robe meine

Tränen auffängt "Sie... sie stehen mir nicht, aber das... das ist egal. Es ist

Ihre Schuld... allein Ihre. Wieso... müssen Sie gehen, wieso jetzt? I-ich...

ich... es gibt so vieles, das ich Ihnen sagen will, so vieles, das ich falsch

gemacht habe und wofür ich mich entschuldigen will. Aber... bitte... bitte

gehen Sie nicht... nicht jetzt, nicht so..." wieder ein ersticktes Schluchzen,

während mein bebender Leib sich im Sitzen gegen Sie presst. Geschüttelt von

den unbekannten Emotionen und den verwirrenden Ereignissen der letzten beiden

Tage, wollen die tränen gar nicht mehr versiegen und meine leise Stimme dringt

gedämpft an Ihr Gehör "W-wenn... Sie wiederkommen... wieso müssen Sie dann

erst gehen? S... Sie hätten nicht mit mir gesprochen - nicht so... wenn es nur

einen Monat dauern würde... das weiß ich einfach. Es ist für lange zeit und

ich... ich weiß nicht einmal, ob wir uns wirklich wiedersehen. Das ist... das

ist nicht fair... - bitte Sir..." meine zitternden Finger vergraben sich im

Stoff ihres bauschigen Umhangs und es dauert noch eine lange Zeit, ehe ich mich

etwas beruhigt habe. Nur langsam löse ich mich etwas von Ihnen, suche Ihren

Blick, während die feuchten Spuren auf meinen Wangen noch immer klar zu

erkennen sind. Meine wässrigen Smaragde sehen zu Ihnen auf und doch... mein

Gesicht hat nichts von seiner puppenhaften Schönheit verloren. Ein deutliches

Rosé auf den Wangen spricht von der Anstrengung durch das Weinen... doch sonst

ist es ein ungeahnt lieblicher Anblick, auch aus dieser nahezu intimen Nähe

"... bitte... verlassen Sie mich nicht, nachdem... ich erkannt habe, was für

einen großen Fehler ich begangen habe, als ich... Sie einfach ablehnte, ohne zu

hinterfragen, ohne genauer hinzusehen - bitte... bleiben Sie bei mir..." wispere

ich leise und nah ihrer Lippen...

Severus folgte Albus Aussagen weil er musste, nicht weil er so unbedingt wollte.

Als dieser dann auf die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Tom hinwies, wurde der

Tränkemeister dezent wütend. „ICH habe nichts mit ihm gemein, REIN GAR

NICHTS!", und so kam auch das erste Mal verlor der sonst so beherrschte

Todesser die Kontrolle. „Und selbst wenn ich wollte, so KÖNNTE ich nicht

sagen was passiert ist oder was er plant. Sie können sich sicher denken dass

der Dunkle Lord magisch dafür gesorgt hat. Das wir schweigen.", so muss ich

dich enttäuschen, ich bin nicht bereit mein Leben gerade jetzt zu gefährden.

Ich sehe dein Gesicht und dein Erstaunen als ich erwähne das Harry ein paar

meiner privater Sachen bekommen soll, und nicht mein Patenkind, Draco. „Er

besitzt alles was er braucht, was ihm fehlt ist erwerbbar, seine Familie ist

nicht gerade arm. Aber Harry….er hat nichts. Und somit werde IHM ein paar

WICHTIGE Dinge hinterlassen.", ich betone bestimmte Wörter und hoffe dass du

diese verstehst. Deinen letzten Kommentar höre ich schon gar nicht mehr weil

mich mein Weg nach draußen, zu dir in den verbotenen Wald. Doch bevor ich dir

soweit folgen kann, muss ich den verdammten Vogel loswerden der dich auf Schritt

und Tritt verfolgt. Auch wenn ihm der Eintritt IN den Wald verboten bleibt so

nutzt er doch den freien Luftraum für sich bis ich ihm überrumpele und in dem

Käfig banne. Ich ahne, und weiß dass es Konsequenzen haben wird, jede meiner

Taten, jeder Zauber gegen Harrys Beschützer. Doch ich kann der Versuchung nicht

widerstehen dir zu folgen, obwohl ich weiß das es moralisch falsch ist. Du bist

halb so alt ich, Harry und dennoch will dein manipulierbares wesen für mich

einnehmen, dich führen solange ich dich Tom nicht überlassen muss, aus Angst

er könnte dich zerbrechen wie eine hübsche Porzellanpuppe. Mir zerbricht es

fast das herz dich so zu sehen zusammengekauert und weinend am Rande des Sees,

es scheint als wenn mein „neues" Dämonen Erbe mir erlabt dich trotz des

Mantels der unsichtbar macht, zu sehen. Es erstaunt mich, auch wenn es eine

angenehme Fügung ist, den so kannst du dich nicht vor mir

verbergen…."Beruhige dich Harry. Hier endet nichts, nicht heute und nicht in

den nächsten Wochen.", ich bemühe mich dich zu beruhigen, den so aufgelöst

wie du scheinst bist du nicht aufnahmefähig. Trotz der Gefühle die du

äußerst und der Mimik und Gestik die du für mich bereit hältst, merke ich

wie neugierig der Gryffindor doch ist. „Du hast recht, es wird eine weile

länger als einen Monat dauern. Aber sei beruhigt Direktor Dumbledore würde

mich nicht gehen lassen, dass hat er mir eben verkündet. Ich bin nur beurlaubt,

für einige Zeit. Ich muss Familien Angelegenheiten regeln. Also hab keine

Furcht.", langsam beruhigt sich dein puls und dein Herzschlag unter meinen

Worten und der Umarmung, in der wir uns befinden. Eine Weile schweige ich,

lausche deinen Worten, deinen Ängsten, deinen bedenken und ahne das was du

Nacht für Nacht tust. Und ich gebe durch einen innerlichen Seufzer zu, dass es

mir missfällt. „Tust du mir einen gefallen Harry?", ich weiß du wist es

wenigstens versuchen, das ist alles was ich erwaten kann. „Ich kann nur

erahnen was dich nachts aus deinem eigenen Bett in das eines anderes Mannes,

oder anderen Mitschülers treibt. Aber bitte hör auf damit! Du bist nicht

allein, ich immer bei dir! Der ring wird dich zu mir bringen als eine Art

Portschlüssel. Verstehst du das?", es ist leise und sanft gesprochen.

Gewählte einfühlsame Worte, auch wenn ich in deiner nähe nur allzu nervös

werde. „Und eines noch…der Mann aus deinen Traum, der ja real ist. Es ist so

passiert! Das war Tom, du kennst ihn!", so umgehe ich die magische sperre des

dunklen Lords Harry etwas zu verraten. „Du darfst ihm nicht vertrauen, hörst

du Harry? Unter keinen umständen! Er braucht dich weil du der Wächter seiner

Seele bist, stirbst du, stirbt auch er.", ich MUSSTE es dem Jungen sagen,

konnte ihm nicht im Unklaren lassen, das mit seinen Leben gespielt wird. Und es

passiert….nichts…DAS ist wahrlich ungewöhnlich! Unter normalen Umständen

wäre ich längst tot oder zumindest unter einem Fluch. Das Glatteis unter

meinen Füßen wird langsam dünner umso mehr Informationen ich dir gebe. „Du

bist viel zu unschuldig um hier zu scheitern.", geduldig höre ich dir zu,

lasse zu wie du deine arme um meinen Nacken schlingst, dein Gesicht in meiner

Halsbeuge versteckst, halt suchst. Und ich gebe in dir, so viel du auch

benötigst. Du suchst nähe, vor allem körperlich, aber ich versuche dir auch

für deine Seele etwas Balsam zu sein. Sachte drücke ich den jungen zierlichen

Körper meines ehemaligen Schülers an mich, ziehe ihn dabei auf meinen schoss.

So ist es nun einmal bequemer für uns beide, und du hast ja kaum gewicht das

mich belasten könnte. „Du musst mir sagen was du willst Harry. Was du dir von

mir erwartest. Was du dir von mir und deinen leben erhoffst. Was willst DU

erreichen? Außerhalb von licht und Dunkelheit….außerhalb des Krieges?",

ich bin gespannt was du mir sagen wirst, was dich bewegt, ob du mir überhaupt

soweit vertraust. Und das hoffe ich für mich und für dich, den meine

Leidenschaft für dich wir nie vollkommen erlischen und ich denke das du das

weißt.

Und dann machst DU den ersten Schritt, hebst deinen Kopf und hauchst eine

Antwort so nahe an meinen Lippen da sich dem nicht widerstehen kann, selbst wenn

ich wollte. ICH bin es der die Lücke schließt und dich küsst, dein Geschmack

hat sich nicht verändert…süß und immer noch so unschuldig, was vielleicht

an deinem alter liegt. Den ich wäre ein Lügner wenn ich sage würde das es

nicht dein Körper und dein Alter ist das mich reizt. Schon seit Jahren hab ich

diesem mehr oder weniger unmoralischen Fetisch meinen pubertierenden Schülern

gegenüber, die mir so ausgeliefert sind, ohne es zu erahnen. Doch bisher habe

ich dem Drang nicht nachgegeben, bis zu jener Nacht die du mit mir und Tom

verbracht hast, auch wenn du mich förmlich dazu gezwungen hast mit dir zu

schlafen. Eine glückliche Fügung das ich am Ende doch nachgegeben habe und

dich willkommen geheißen hab. Ich bereue nichts, auch wenn es gerade mehr als

ein gefühlschaos gibt. Alleine meine Beziehungen zwischen Tom, hyperion und

dir, scheinen nicht klar zu sein, wen ich am meisten will. Ich will dich nicht

von mir stoßen , auch wenn es in den Augen vieler eine Sünde ist was wir

erneut zu tun vorhaben.

Harry Potter:

Was es ist, das mich verrät... ob sich ein Stück meines Mantels verschoben hat

oder ob Sie eine besondere Art von Magie oder Instinkt besitzen, kann ich nicht

einmal sagen. Doch was spielt es auch für eine Rolle? Sie haben den Weg hierher

gefunden und allmählich... glaube ich auch, dass es eben kein Zufall war.

Nicht, nachdem Sie so zielstrebig hierher gelangt sind und gleich diese Worte an

mich gerichtet haben. Nicht an einen leeren Fleck irgendwo in der Landschaft -

nein, an mich. Es ist mir ein Rätsel... dabei sollte dieser Mantel doch alles

und jeden tarnen. Allerdings verlieren diese und ähnliche Überlegungen schnell

an Bedeutung.

Diese sanften Worte, die an mich gerichtet sind... ja, es sind Versuche, mich zu

beruhigen und das ist mir mehr als bewusst. Und doch... sie sind auf ihre Art

tröstlich. Dennoch kämpft sich der Trotz eines Kindes in mir empor, während

ich bebend neben Ihnen sitze "Natürlich endet es... alles endet und ich weiß,

dass Neues entsteht, aber... ich will es nicht - wieso muss sich etwas

verändern, ehe es richtig begonnen hat?" es ist eine dieser Fragen, die so

unwahrscheinlich tiefgründig sind und die man bei einem Knaben von knapp

dreizehn Jahren wohl kaum erwarten würde. Meine Juwelenaugen heben sich den

Ihren entgegen, während noch immer silbrige Kristalle mein Gesicht hinab laufen

"Es ist mir egal, was der Professor sagt... er... er will Sie nicht aus

denselben Gründen hierbehalten, wie ich... - oder... bleiben Sie nur

seinetwegen? Weil er es sagt und so anordnet?" ein Hauch Verzweiflung klingt aus

meinen Worten und erneut schüttelt mich die Kühle der Nacht und die

Anstrengung durch das Weinen. Diese unabdingbare Beharrlichkeit, die ich sonst

nie an den Tag lege... kann sie Ihnen auch nur annähernd vermitteln, was in mir

vorgeht oder was ich mir wünsche? Falls nicht, so zeigt es meine Umarmung

womöglich am Ehesten. So nah, wie ich mich an Sie presse... meine Finger in dem

tiefschwarzen Stoff Ihrer Robe vergrabe: das wäre noch vor wenigen Tagen

undenkbar gewesen. Aber es fühlt sich so natürlich an, als hätte es nie

anders sein sollen. Die Augen schließend wird mein Atem trotz meines Protestes

allmählich ruhiger und ich fühle Ihre Arme, die sich wärmend und nahezu

schützend um mich legen. Es lässt mich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr

fühlen.

Der laue Nachtwind streicht über den kleinen Hang und umweht uns. Jedoch kann

ich die Frische kaum noch wahrnehmen: Da sind Sie... Ihr Duft, Ihre Nähe, Ihre

Wärme... und ich schmiege mich immer weiter gegen diesen so starken Körper,

der mir Schutz und Geborgenheit bietet. Die Momente streichen dahin als hätten

sie keinerlei Bedeutung für uns. Bis ich schließlich ein leichtes Bewegen

spüre und mich etwas von Ihnen löse. Aufsehend, werde ich aufmerksam und weiß

nicht recht, welche Art 'gefallen' es sein könnte. Als ich aber höre, worum

Sie mich bitten... setzt mein Herz ein paar Schläge aus. Sie... wissen es? Wie

kann das sein? Wie? Ich war immer so vorsichtig und habe nur jenen ihr

Gedächtnis gelassen, denen ich vertraute... der deren Angst ich vertraute, weil

ein Herumerzählen solch einer Begegnung für sie ebenso schädlich gewesen

wäre. Woher aber... wissen Sie es? Ausgerechnet Sie! Pure Verzweiflung und

Scham schwemmen über mich hinweg und drohen mich unter sich zu begraben. Meine

Hände auf Ihre Brust legend, will ich mich fort drücken, will fliehen und

Ihnen nie wieder unter die Augen treten - alles scheint um mich herum in tiefer

Dunkelheit zu versinken und so sacht Ihre Worte auch sein mögen, sie wühlen

mich nur immer mehr auf. Wie sollte ich dem so einfach begegnen, wie sollte ich

es verarbeiten können? Den Kopf senkend, rollen immer mehr Tränen über meine

Wangen und ein tiefes Zittern erfasst mich unterschwellig... deutet an, wie viel

Kraft es mich kostet, nicht erneut davon zu laufen "Sie... wissen gar nichts.

Also hören Sie auf, mir das einzige zu verbieten, das mich in der Nacht ruhig

schlafen lässt... ohne Träume, ohne... Angst! Ich will es nicht aufgeben,

ich... i-ich kann es einfach nicht!" meine Stimme klingt gepresst und nur

langsam hebe ich den Kopf... und Sie können in meinen Zügen lesen, wie

verletzt ich bin. Aber eine Erklärung folgt auf die nächste und ich will sie

zum Teil nicht wahr haben, will sie nicht akzeptieren oder kann sie vollkommen

aufnehmen "Und wenn? Was in den Nächten passiert, hat nichts damit zu tun, was

sein wird, wenn die Sonne aufgeht - es war Tom, ja? UND? Er hat mich angenommen

und er hat mich gut fühlen lassen - kein einziger Alptraum, keine Schreie, die

mich aus dem Schlaf reißen... es war gut so, egal, ob es verlogen und falsch

war! Es hat mir gut getan..." meine Stimme droht zu brechen und doch verkrallen

sich meine Finger in Ihrer Robe, während mich meine Emotionen tief erschüttern

"Wenn es nur ein Spiel war, dann ist es doch mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl zu Ende

gewesen. So wie immer. Keine Verantwortung und keine Verpflichtung. Es ist

vorbei und ich... ich bereue es nicht - verabscheuen Sie mich ruhig oder sehen

Sie auf mich herab... verlachen und schellten Sie mich ruhig - doch sagen Sie

mir nicht, dass ich das einzige, das mit etwas Abwechslung und etwas...

Sicherheit verspricht, aufgeben soll! Besonders nicht, wenn Sie gehen werden und

mich allein lassen!" Wut, Unverständnis und Verzweiflung klingen aus meinen

Worten, doch anders als bei jenem jungen Mann, dem ich so ähnlich sein soll,

sind der Klang meiner Stimme und Gesten stets von dieser einen, leisen Bitte

untermalt: Ich möchte nicht allein sein. Jetzt, wo wir uns so nah sind, so

offen miteinander sprechen, wie kann es da sein, dass sich unsere Wege schon so

bald trennen?

Vieles von dem, was Sie mir über Tom... oder... Voldemort berichten, erreicht

nur mein Unterbewusstsein. Zu sehr bin ich von den Zweifeln eingenommen, was Sie

nun von mir denken mögen. Sicher, dass ich schwach bin - und damit hätten Sie

auch Recht. Meine schmalen Schultern sinken lassend, lehne ich mich etwas vor,

als sei der ganze Druck und die Aufregung entwichen. Ich bin müde und

resigniert... Sie verachten mich sicher und halten mich für einen Narren. Meine

Stirn lehnt gegen Ihre Schulter. Irgendetwas scheint Sie zutiefst zu erstaunen

und dass es das Ausbleiben eines tödlichen Fluchs ist, ahne ich nicht einmal

"... ich... war noch nie sonderlich gut darin... irgendjemandem zu vertrauen,

also keine Sorge... - ich hatte gehofft, dass ich es irgendwann einmal könnte.

Sie sagen... der Ring, den Sie mir gegeben haben... sei ein Portschlüssel.

Sollte ich ihn dann nicht zurückgeben? Nach allem, was Sie von mir wissen...

wie... schmutzig ich bin... wollen Sie mich sicher nicht erneut sehen..."

wispere ich betrübt, ehe ein bitteres, hauchfeines Lachen erklingt "Unschuldig?

Ich? Das bin ich wirklich nicht... schon lange nicht mehr... doch im Gegensatz

zu früher, entscheide ich allein, wer mich beschmutzt und wie." dort klingt

etwas an, das ich nie zuvor einem anderen anvertraut habe und auch nicht zu tun

gedenke. Es ist eine entfernte Erinnerung und ich habe sie so tief als möglich

in meinem Inneren vergraben - auf dass ich mich ihr nie wieder stellen muss.

Meine schlanken Hände liegen auf Ihren Schultern und ich traue mich kaum, zu

atmen, weil ich angst habe, dass Sie mich dann von sich stoßen - und das will

ich nicht. Nicht, nachdem ich Ihr Herz so nah schlagen höre... und Ihre Wärme

fühlen kann. Aber anstatt mich von sich zu drücken, umfangen mich Ihre Arme

nur noch sicherer, als wollten Sie mich vor der Außenwelt abschirmen, sodass

niemand meine verwirrten, ungeordneten Gefühle erkennen kann... damit niemand

sieht, wie zerbrechlich ich wirklich bin. Und ja... ich entspanne mich etwas,

schmiege mich gegen Sie und entlasse meinen angehaltenen Atem langsam. Als Sie

mich aber näher zu sich ziehen, sodass ich über Ihrem Becken knie und so etwas

über Ihrer Augenhöhe bin, sehe ich unausweichlich in Ihre tiefen

verschlingenden Seelenspiegel. So gern ich wegsehen möchte, ich kann es

nicht... wie ich so vieles nicht kann und auch nicht möchte. Sie... können

alles in meinen Augen lesen, in meinem Gebaren und meinem Ausdruck - was dort

steht, reicht tiefer, als alles, das ich je empfand... und es zu verlieren,

würde mich innerlich zerreißen. Leise fragen Sie nach, was ich mir wünsche -

etwas anderes, als das hier? Was sollte das sein? Allerdings schiebe ich diese

Fragen nicht so einfach beiseite, sondern nehme mir ein paar Augenblicke,

darüber nachzudenken "... ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Von Ihnen erwarte ich

nichts, da Sie mir gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet sind. Vielleicht glauben

Sie das, aber es ist nicht so. Ich habe schon lange bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam,

auf mich selbst aufpassen müssen und es hat immer irgendwie funktioniert..."

meine leise Stimme ist nunmehr ein Flüstern und ich senke die Lider, kann Ihrem

Blick einfach nicht standhalten "... u-und... auch das, was ich mir wünsche,

kann ich nicht genau benennen. Ich denke... ich will einen Beruf erlernen -

etwas, das mir eine Aufgabe gibt. Und dann... möchte ich vielleicht auch

jemanden, der mich vereinnahmt. Jemand... an den ich mich wenden kann und der

an meiner Seite bleibt. Für... immer... - egal, wie lange das genau sein mag.

Denn, wenn ich doch nicht gegen... Voldemort bestehen kann... will ich die Zeit,

die mir gegeben ist, so gut als möglich nutzen. Deshalb suche ich auch schon so

lange... auch wenn es manchmal aussichtslos scheint. Insgeheim hoffe ich,

irgendwann doch meine ... andere Hälfte zu treffen. denjenigen, der mich zu

einem ganzen werden lässt..." es klingt sicher albern, was ich da sage. Es ist

unüberlegt und es zeigt, dass ich mir bisher nur wenige Gedanken darüber

gemacht habe, was ich einmal werden will oder wo ich mich in zehnt Jahren sehe

"... alles, was ich will, ist... in Frieden leben zu können. Und ich will jene,

die mir etwas beuteten, nicht leiden sehne. Dafür... würde ich alles geben.

Dafür... tue ich, was man mir sagt und lerne und werde stärker, aber... ich

glaube, dass ich nicht schnell genug bin, nicht gut genug..." es sind keine

direkten Antworten auf Ihre Frage und doch ist klar, wie sehr ich Ihnen

vertraue. Indem ich diese so geheimen Gedanken mit Ihnen teile, zeige ich, wie

viel auch Sie mir bedeuten.

Als sich unsere Lippen so nah sind, dass ich Ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüre,

schließe ich die Augen, noch ehe Sie die geringe Distanz zwischen uns

überbrücken. Zum ersten Mal habe ich es gespürt... dies prickelnde Gefühl

kurz vor einem Kuss. Mir entkommt ein Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Seufzen und

einem leisen Stöhnen, während Ihre Zunge über meine Lippen gleitet und ich

zittere leicht... vor Aufregung, Ungeduld, Scham... Vorfreude. Etwas in mir

erinnert sich daran, was gestern Nacht geschah, wie... erfüllend es war. Ich

sehne mich danach und möchte es wieder erleben, möchte Ihnen nah sein... auch

wenn ich Sie so vielleicht nicht davon abhalten kann, zu gehen.

Meine Finger lösen sich aus dem Stoff Ihrer Robe und ich lasse sie durch Ihr

schimmerndes, schwarzes Haar gleiten, neige den Kopf und öffne leicht meine

Lippen... lade Sie zaghaft ein, meine Mundhöhle zu erkunden. Meine Brust hebt

sich der Ihren entgegen und mein süßer, heißer Atem streichelt Ihre Wange.

Was geschieht hier nur? Eben noch war ich so betrübt, so verletzt... und jetzt

schlägt mein Herz so hoch, so wild und scheinbar frei... - ist es richtig? Darf

ich es zulassen? Hier und jetzt? Der Wald um uns stimmt sein leises Abendkonzert

an... grasende und herumstreifende Tiere, zirpende Insekten, das ein oder andere

magische Geschöpf, dessen Präsenz eher zu ahnen ist, als dass sie sich zeigen.

Es ist... friedlich... und in Ihren Armen habe ich das Gefühl, mich ganz fallen

lassen zu können - Ohne Angst zu haben, dass der harte Aufprall am Boden einer

tiefen Schlucht mich zerschmettern wird.

Meine Hand kost durch Ihr Haar, ehe ich sie sacht an Ihren Hals schmiege. Dort,

wo der Übergang von Ihrem hohen Stehkragen zu dem kleinen Stück freier Haut

ist, streichle ich Sie sacht und schließlich muss ich den Kuss brechen...

blicke Sie schwer atmend an. Worte... sie sind bedeutungslos in diesen

Augenblicken und so neige ich mich einfach vor, folge meiner Eingebung und

küsse diesen schmalen Streifen Haut... lasse Sie die liebliche Unschuld meiner

Lippen erneut so zärtlich fühlen, ehe ich Ihre Obsidiane erforsche "...

Professor..." es ist bloß ein Hauchen, doch liegen in diesem einen Wort all die

Emotionen, die so behutsam und so versteckt über die Jahre in mir heranreiften.

Nur für Sie...

Ich sehe dir förmlich an, wie du versuchst herauszufinden wie ich dich so

schnell gefunden habe, und irgendwann werde ich es dir sagen, wenn wir ein paar

ruhige Minuten haben, und ich weiß das du es verstehen wirst. Es war keineswegs

ein Zufall, mein Ring zeigt mir jeder Zeit wo er sich befindet, egal wo in

dieser Welt. „Natürlich endet alles, aber nicht für uns Harry, nicht wenn du

es nicht willst. Ich verstehe nur nicht was du von mir willst Harry, du bist so

jung, hübsch und bei weitem nicht unbeliebt….ich dagegen…du weißt selber

welchen ruf ich besitze, die alte schmierige Fledermaus, Verräter,

Todesser…Denke nicht das ich nicht weiß nicht wie die Schüler über mich

sagen. Es würde den Leben ruinieren. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, dir deine

Chancen verbauen, verstehst du? Außerdem habe ich gerade selber eine

Art…Gefühlschaos…lang lange Zeit war ich in Tom verliebt, so richtig…aber

er hat mir deutlich gezeigt wie wertlos er mich findet, natürlich nachdem er

mir meine Unschuld genommen hat…gestern nacht.", es ist eine Art von Scham

die ich empfinde, doch ich denke das ich dir das anvertrauen kann das du

nachvollziehen kannst, was ich empfunden haben muss in diesem Moment. „Aber

dann kamst du….wie eine Sternschnuppe, die man erst nicht erkennt und dann

nicht wieder gehen lassen will…ich gebe zu das ich am Anfang etwas ungehalten

war, den wie gesagt ich war blind gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord, doch ich hab

schnell gemerkt das da mehr ist….das du etwas in mir erweckt hast…und es ist

nicht sexuell, wie du vielleicht denken magst..", murmelte er leise und ich

schmiege mich etwas an dich genieße deine wärme, deine Bereitschaft dich an

mich zu schmiegen… „Teils teils…ich habe kein anderes zu Hause als

Hogwarts, und ich KANN nicht bleiben Harry, ich bin kein Todesser mehr verstehst

du das? Tom wird mich umbringen, wenn ich ihm die Stirn biete, wie ich es gerade

tue.", es ist zum verzweifeln, ich will dich nicht alleine lassen und

trotzdem…ich bin schwanger, verwirrt….meine Hormone spielen verrückt, und

ich spüre mehr als eine kleine Leidenschaft für dich in mir, was ich vor allem

in meinem Schritt zeigt, den nicht erregt war ich jedenfalls nicht. „Ich weiß

es nur weil ich Nachtaufsicht habe, und es geht mich doch nichts an was du

Nachts tust solange ich dich nicht auf dem Gang erwische. Und auch wenn du

denkst ich würde dich verachten, das tue ich nicht, das würde ich niemals tun

Harry, niemals hörst du?", ich spreche ruhig und sanft, den ich meine was ich

sage. „Weil er nicht in der Lage sein wird dich deine Ängste vergessen zu

lassen, er wird dir nicht das geben was du willst. Aber freilich ist es deine

entscheidung dich für ihn und seine Seite zu entscheiden. Es ist nur nicht

weiter meine Seite, er wird mich nicht gehen lassen, sondern mich umbringen, ob

selber oder durch einen Helfer. Ich genieße das bis es soweit ist, das ich

meinen Kampf führen muss, und dann werde ich sehen wie gut ich ich wirklich

bin, wie stark, für ein Halbblut jedenfalls.", ich verschweige dir nicht was

ich vermute. „Ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt das der Ring dir gehört, das

ist meine Verbindung zu dir, und wenn ich sehnsucht nach dir habe, werde ich

dich sehen können. Es sei den du willst das nicht, dann musst du den Ring nicht

tragen.", es ist deine Entscheidung was du willst. „Unschuld hat nichts was

unbedingt etwas mit deinem Körper zu tun Harry, sondern auch etwas mit deiner

Seele und deinem herzen..", ich tippe leicht gegen die stelle an dem dein herz

wohnt.

„Nenn mich Severus bitte…", murmelte der Lehrer leise und küsste harry

umso inniger, forderte ihn sanft heraus, sich gehen zu lassen, das hier war ihre

zeit, ihr raum sich zu lieben. „Du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst…ich

möchte nicht das du es tust, wenn es dir unangenehm ist. Ich hab keinerlei

erfahrungen, nachher tue ich dir weh…", es sind befürchtugngen die ich hege

und keinen Gedanken habe ich an Tom verschwendet der uns hier erwischen und mich

töten könnte, wenn er wollte.

Harry Potter:

Den Kopf noch immer gesenkt, bewege ich ihn leicht zu einem 'Nein' "... und seit

wann, glauben Sie, achte ich auf das, was andere sagen? Nicht... wenn es

Schüler sind, die auch über mich wilde Gerüchte verbreiten oder mich wegen

etwas ehrfürchtig anblicken oder gar meiden, das ich gar nicht getan habe. Wie

sollte ich über solche Gerüchte denken, wenn ich doch genau weiß, was für

absurde Behauptungen über mich kursieren? Denken Sie... ich habe auch nur einen

Tag auf das gehört, was mir andere mitteilten? Schon am Anfang... kaum, dass

ich einen Schritt über die Schwelle des Schlosses getan hatte, wollten mir alle

möglichen Schüler und Lehrer einreden, was ich zu tun und zu denken habe und

welchem Pfad ich folgen sollte, weil er besser zu mir passen würde oder weil es

sich eben für mich geziemt, wo doch meine Eltern dem selben Pfad gefolgt

sind..." ein Flüstern, das durch unsere Nähe noch leiser klingt "... aber ich

habe meist bloß hingehört, wenn ich auf diese Weise belehrt... und bevormundet

wurde. Ich bin kein blinder Narr... ich habe selbst Augen im Kopf und kann

zumindest ungefähr mein Gegenüber einschätzen - häufig jedenfalls. Daher

habe ich auch beobachtet... lange und immer wieder. Was sich mir dabei gezeigt

hat, sagt weit mehr, als jedes Wispern auf den Schulfluren oder Schmierereien

auf einem Pergament. Ich habe... gesehen, wie ernsthaft Sie sich um den

Lehrstoff und somit auch um uns Schüler bemühen. Sie nehmen Ihre Professur

sehr ernst... und ich weiß, dass es für Sie selbst ein großes Manko wäre,

würde auch nur ein Schüler durch Ihr Versäumnis den Anforderungen nicht

gerecht werden. Sie geben uns alles, was wir benötigen, alle Grundlagen und die

Möglichkeiten, darauf aufzubauen und es... kommt allein auf unseren Willen an,

wie weit wir gelangen können. Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas damit zu tun

hat, dass ich hübsch bin oder beliebt. Das sind Dinge... die keinen großen

Wert für mich haben und noch nie hatten. Aber wenn Sie mich gern ansehen oder

gern in meiner Nähe sind, würde mich das sehr glücklich machen... Wie kann es

also mein Leben ruinieren, wenn ich die Gesellschaft desjenigen suche, der mein

Interesse weckte, der mich in seinen Bann zieht und der... mir sehr viel

bedeutet?" hauche ich Ihnen nahezu entgegen und löse mich dann... - ich muss

mich diesen Abgründen stellen, die ich ausgesprochen habe oder die Sie schon

längst in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Es ist nicht einfach und es erfordert weit

mehr Mut, mich Ihrem Urteil zu stellen, als im Unterricht... dort ist stets

alles unpersönlich gewesen... bis zu einem gewissen Punkt jedenfalls.

Sachlichkeit hat meist Ihr Denken bestimmt, es sei denn, eine Geste oder ein

Blick von mir haben mich als meines Vaters Sohn verraten. Dann habe ich

gespürt, wie sehr Sie ihn verachten - andererseits wusste ich aber auch stets,

dass diese Abscheu nicht wirklich mir galt. Das hat es erträglich gemacht und

ich... habe begonnen, mich zu fragen, was wohl geschehen sein mag, dass mein

Vater Sie so sehr verletzte...

Doch all diese Gedanken zerfallen wie ein abgebrannter Holzscheit im Kamin.

Vollkommen reglos verharre ich und blicke starr in Ihre Augen - das... sind mehr

Informationen, als ich erfassen oder gar begreifen kann... und es... ist auch

weit, weit mehr, als ich ertrage. So gut mein Unterbewusstsein auch darin ist,

mich vor grausamen Wahrheiten zu beschützen, so eindringlich und bohrend, wie

Sie diese Realitäten in mich zu pflanzen versuchen, muss schließlich der

schützende Wall brechen. Alles, was Sie schon zuvor sagten, alles, was Sie auch

jetzt nicht für sich behalten können, stürzt auf mich ein und droht mich

unter sich zu begraben. Jede Farbe weicht aus meinem Gesicht und ich spüre

meinen Herzschlag sich verlangsamen...

All Ihre Worte... all diese Offenbarungen strömen auf mich ein und ich kann

zunächst nicht einmal darauf reagieren. Immer wieder suchen Sie meine Nähe,

versuchen mir zu erklären, was Sie bewegt und doch... es ist so zusammenhanglos

und es ist gewiss nicht das, was ich hören will. Es ist Ihre Nähe, Ihr Duft...

Ihre Stärke, die mich kaum regen lassen. Ja, ich genieße es, liebe diese Art

Zuwendungen - doch ich kann es nicht länger zulassen! Das ist es nicht, was ich

will... das kann ich bei jedem meiner nächtlichen Besuche haben. Ich will

mehr, will nicht nur diese oberflächliche Begegnung teilen. Mein Kopf neigt

sich, als wir uns in diesem tiefen Kuss verbinden und ich atme bereits schwerer,

fühle deutlich, wie mein Verlangen meinen wachen Geist zu überrumpeln

versucht. Doch dann öffne ich die Augen, und löse hastig den Kuss, ehe ich

mich von Ihnen drücke und auf etwas wackligen Beinen hoch drücke. Mir bleibt

zu hoffen,dass meine nunmehr sichtbare Erregung nicht erkennbar ist, während

ich vor Ihnen stehe und meine sich überschlagenden Gedanken und Emotionen ein

wenig zu ordnen versuche. Meinen Kopf schüttelnd, als sei ich benommen, sehe

ich zu Ihnen hinab "... das... war unnötig. Sie... lassen mich wissen, dass Sie

bislang keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht haben und sagen zudem, dass

es Voldemort war, der Sie nahm? Soll es mich beruhigen, dass Sie ihn

durchschaut haben und dass Sie mich in jener Nacht dann doch bevorzugten? Sagen

Sie nicht solche Sachen... Freilich ist dort sexuelles Interesse... vielleicht

ach Begierde. Das ist immer so. Ich bin kein Tölpel, dass man mir noch

erzählen kann, es könnte anders sein. Ich weiß es besser... schon sehr lange.

Wieso klingt es bei Ihnen, als würden Sie es bedauern, erst jetzt diese

Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben? Ich wünschte, ich hätte es noch nicht erfahren,

würde noch rätseln und mir abstrakte Vorstellungen machen - doch ich weiß

es... kenne den Schmerz und die Hitze, wie nur wenige und mich hat genauso nicht

jemand gefragt, mit wem oder auf welche Weise ich meinen ersten Akt erleben

will!" meine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und die Knöchel treten schon weiß

hervor, während ich am ganzen Körper zittere... vor Wut, vor Aufregung, vor

Scham... vor Enttäuschung "Reden Sie mir nicht ein, es läge an Ihren verworren

Gefühlen oder daran, dass Sie vor etwas fliehen müssen - wenn es etwas gibt,

das ich mir wünsche, dann ist es Ehrlichkeit. Nichts anderes verlange ich. Sie

sind mir zu nichts verpflichtet und ich habe keinerlei Erwartungen an Sie...

doch ich will keine Lügen hören und ich will vor allem nicht hören, was Sie

noch viel mehr beschäftigt, während Sie bei mir sind, als ich..." meinen Kopf

langsam zu einem 'Nein' bewegend, funkeln meine lichten Smaragde im Schein des

langsam aufgehenden Mondes und erneut fallen jene unverkennbaren, silbernen

Tropfen auf das flache Gras um uns "Nein, ich verstehe es nicht... ich verstehe

nicht, wieso Sie es genießen wollen, dass auf Sie Jagd gemacht wird oder wieso

ich ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen sollte, auf die Seite Voldemorts zu wechseln!

Das ist absurd... vollkommen absurd - Er hat meine Eltern GETÖTET! Glauben Sie,

ich hätte das vergessen?" meine Stimme droht zu brechen und ich fühle mich in

diesem Moment als würde das Gewicht der Welt auf meinen Schultern lasten "Was

soll nicht sexuell sein? Das ist es... immer zu - alles. Erzählen Sie mir

nicht, dass es anders wäre... dafür habe ich zu viel gesehen und erfahren

müssen. Ich bin nicht so naiv, von einer Verbundenheit über das Körperliche

hinaus zu träumen... denn es ist klar, dass mich das nur noch verletzbarer

machen würde. Sie wissen genau, was Nacht für Nacht vor sich geht... und nur,

wenn mich das Quidditch so erschöpft, dass ich kaum noch einen Muskel bewegen

kann, schlafe ich auch allein. Doch das geschieht viel zu selten. Wieso wollen

Sie mich dann also noch belehren, wenn Ihr Entschluss zu gehen ohnehin

feststeht? Sie... müssen gehen und Sie wollen gehen - und ich kann das

akzeptieren. Auch, wenn Sie sich zuvor... noch einmal mit mir einlassen wollen.

Dann sagen Sie mir aber nicht all diese Dinge... und lassen mich dann mit der

Angst und der Ungewissheit allein zurück!" mein angespannter Leib macht

deutlich, wie sehr ich um Fassung bemüht bin. Dennoch rinnen meine Tränen

ungehalten mein Gesicht hinab, während die Verzweiflung und die Verletztheit

immer stärker werden. Sie zeichnen meine Züge und untermalen mein Gebaren...

und doch... als Sie zu mir aufsehen und das Sternenlicht von Ihren so tiefen

Obsidianen regelrecht verschlungen wird, spüre ich eine Welle der Geborgenheit,

die mir scheinbar sämtliche Kraft raubt. Ich sinke vor Ihnen auf meine Knie und

verberge dabei auch nicht den Schmerz, den ich empfinde "Es geht nicht darum, ob

ich Ihnen nah sein will oder nicht; ob ich Sie erneut spüren will oder nicht...

ob ich den Ring behalten möchte oder nicht. All dies will ich - doch eben auch

viel mehr. Zu viel. Das weiß ich selbst genau und doch... ich kann es nicht

ändern." Resignation spricht aus meinen Worten und ich hebe meine Hände, lasse

meine zarten Fingerkuppen liebevoll über Ihre Wangen kosen "Das alles... ist zu

viel - weitaus zu viel. Ich kann kaum einen Bruchteil dessen begreifen, was Sie

mir da eröffnet haben und ich weiß nicht... wie ich damit umgehen soll. So

sehr ich mich nach Ihrer Nähe sehne, so sicher bin ich mir doch, dass es mich

zerschmettern wird. Davon bin ich überzeugt, aber... es ändert nichts daran,

was in mir vorgeht..." erkläre ich ratlos und neige mich vor, hauche Ihnen

einen zarten Kuss auf, ehe ich mich auf meinen zitternden Beinen erneut

aufrapple. Mein Hände liegen noch immer auf Ihren Schultern und ich während

ich mich leicht zu Ihnen beuge, umrahmt mein ungebändigtes Haar mein schönes

Gesicht "Ich will Sie nicht länger in Bedrängnis bringen und ich will Ihnen

kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden - ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, ob es Sie

überhaupt tangieren würde, ob ich Rücksicht nehme oder nicht, aber... ich

will es nicht riskieren. Und ich will vor allen Dingen nicht Gefahr laufen, dass

Sie in mir nicht nur ein verwöhntes Kind sehen, das nicht weiß, was es will...

sondern mich womöglich noch wirklich zu hassen beginnen. Das will ich nicht...

ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen." es ist klar, dass ich eigentlich nicht

gehen will, allein schon, weil ich ich nur langsam von Ihnen löse, während

mein tief betrübter Blick auf Ihnen liegt. Zu viele Worte, zu viele

Gewissheiten... ich will kein Ersatz sein und keine Ausweichmöglichkeit - doch

ebenso wenig will ich ein Anker sein, der Sie an etwas hindert. Wenn es je einen

Lebewesen geben sollte, das sich für mich entscheidet, so soll es auch

andersherum funktionieren. Füreinander da sein, die gemeinsame Nähe erleben

und spüren wollen; das Leben des jeweils anderen bereichern und erfüllen,

anstatt es unnötig schwer zu machen. Das wünsche ich mir... und so tief mein

Sehnen auch sein mag und so verlockend es wäre, dem sachten Brennen in meinem

Unterleib nachzugeben... wie könnte ich es mir jetzt noch eingestehen? Wie

könnte ich mich selbst... jetzt noch so belügen...? Dennoch lege ich meine

Hände fast schützend auf meine Brust... bedecke so auch den Ring, den ich erst

so kurze Zeit besitze und der mir doch schon so viel bedeutet... und mache damit

auch klar, wie zerrissen ich innerlich bin. Ich will bleiben und gehen und weiß

einfach nicht, was richtig und was falsch ist.

„Es geht nicht darum auf was DU achtest, sonder das was um uns herum

geschieht, sei es uns nun einmal egal, so wird es in Zukunft ein schlechtes

Licht auf uns werfen. Ich gedenke nicht einfach zu kapitulieren, ich kämpfe um

das an das ich glaube. Aber das alles ist vergebens wenn alles was man tut oder

getan hat von vornherein verdammt wird.", erkläre ich dir nüchtern, mir

scheint als wenn du dezent überfordert bist….kein wunder bei dem was ich dir

alles offenbart habe. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen Harry, den deine

Beobachtungsgabe hat dich getäuscht. Ich bin kein Professor weil ich es sein

wollte, es war die Anweisung des Dunklen Lords die mich zurück an die Schule

beorderte, die mir befahl als Professor für ihn die Strippen innerhalb eines

Gebäudes zu ziehen das er selber nicht kontrollieren konnte. Ich selber gestehe

das ich es hasse zu unterrichten, weil die meisten es nicht wert sind, das zu

lernen was ich versuche zu unterrichten. Und nun, nach meiner Degradierung,

bleibe ich nicht länger weil es Dinge gibt von deren Tragweite du nicht einmal

etwas ahnst, weil es mein Leben verändern wird, nachhaltig…ich war immer

allein, seit ich geboren wurde. Nun ändert sich das. Ich muss für jemanden

sorgen, eine Sicheres Leben zu schaffen. Und eigentlich habe ich gehofft das du

ein Teil dieses neuen Seins sein willst. Aber du hast Recht, ich habe nicht das

geringste Anrecht darauf dir zu sagen was du tun sollst.", es ist die

Nüchternheit eines Lehrers die du da vernimmst, so kennst du mich wie eh und je

aus dem unterricht wenn ich versuche euch etwas einzubläuen was ihr sowieso

nicht zu schätzen wisst.

„Ich werde nichts verschweigen Harry, es ist wie es ist. Ich dachte du

solltest wissen das es bei dir ein ganz anderes Gefühl war als bei ihm, und das

obwohl ich ihn seit so langer Zeit wollte. Du magst die Tragweite dessen noch

nicht verstehen oder den Zusammenhang erkennen, ich tue es JETZT. Ich kann

behaupteten das es nur zwei Menschen in meinem Leben gibt die mir soviel

bedeuten, und einer davon bist du Harry." , es ist das letzte Mal das ich dir

erkläre was ich empfinde, was ich versuche dir zu sagen, das du mir etwas

bedeutest, das du wichtig für mich bist. Sollte es erneut scheitern, bin ich

bereit es hier abzubrechen, und mich endlich darum zu kümmern meine Sachen zu

regeln und zu Rabastan auf dessen Landsitz zu reisen um meine Kamikaze Aktion zu

starten, die über mein leben entscheiden wird.

„eines solltest du wissen harry…das leben ist niemals fair und man bekommt

nie das was man will wenn man nichts dafür tut. Manchmal ist es besser den kopf

auszuschalten und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Das nennt man leben. Ich

bin bereit zu akzeptieren das deine zeit noch kommen wird, du bist zu jung um

das zu verstehen, und das ist keine schlechte Eigenschaft.", ein lächeln,

vielleicht das letzte das du für eine weile von mir sehen wirst…

„Du bist stark Harry, und das weist du. Bleibe es und halte hier die Stellung,

für alle die auf dich zählen.", dieses mal bin ich es der geht. Es hat

keinen Zweck dich zu quälen, du bist noch nicht soweit, und ich akzeptiere das.

Vielleicht ist es so gut, wie es ist…so musst du dich nicht mit solchen

Nichtigkeiten rumplagen wie dessen das Tom mich jagen wird, mich foltern und

umbringen wird, wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin ihm de Stirn zu bieten, und das

werde ich tun, mit aller kraft. Ich verlasse den Wald und bin mir bewusst das

ich nun nicht mehr sicher sein werde, sollte Tom´s kleiner Aufpasser bereits

eine Meldung an seinen Herrn getätigt haben.

Harry Potter:

Es ist kaum zu fassen! Wie können Sie mir in dieser Situation eine Art...

predigt halten, was unser näheres Umfeld über uns denken könnte; was es in

Zukunft für Folgen hat, was hier und jetzt geschehen könnte. Ratlos halte ich

Ihren Blick und versuche darin etwas zu erkennen, das mir einen Hinweis gibt

"Ich... ich verstehe Sie einfach nicht... es tut mir Leid..." gebe ich

schließlich zu und meine Stimme ist deutlich mitgenommen von den vielen

Tränen, die ich bereits vergossen habe "... ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit

meinen, dass Sie für Ihre Entscheidungen verdammt werden. Und ich weiß auch

nicht, wieso Ihr Streben zum Erreichen Ihrer Ziele etwas mit dem... Ansehen zu

tun hat. All das macht für mich keinen Sinn... ich weiß nur... dass ich all

diese Dinge nicht so leichtfertig hinnehmen kann - ich... kann es einfach

nicht..." noch immer ist da dieser leise Unterton, als wolle ich Sie um

Verzeihung bitten. Jedem anderen, der diese Szene zwischen uns beobachtet,

würde auffallen wie paradox dies ist... doch wir sind allein und mir ist nur

klar, dass ich Sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen will. Was Sie mir alles

offenbart haben und all die Überlegungen, die Sie in meinem Kopf angefacht

haben... sie müssen erst verarbeitet werden. Ich kann all dies nicht auf ein

Mal fassen und noch weniger kann ich mir die Tragweite dessen begreiflich

machen, was bereits letzte Nacht zwischen uns geschehen ist.

Wieso muss es so kompliziert sein? Einen Moment... als Sie mich im Arm hielten

und ich diese zarten, sachten Küsse auf Ihre Haut gehaucht habe... da habe ich

für die Dauer eines Herzschlages ein ungeahntes Wohlbefinden gespürt. Es kann

einfach nicht schlecht sein, was uns letzte Nacht zusammenbrachte und was auch

jetzt schon wieder dabei war, sich zwischen uns anzubahnen. Das es nun...

zersplittert und zerstört zu unseren Füßen liegt, bedauere ich... aber wie

könnte ich das ignorieren oder vergessen, was Sie mir sagten? Immerhin waren

Sie noch letzte Nacht mit Voldemort liiert... und scheinen jetzt vor ihm zu

fliehen? Es kann in der Zwischenzeit so unendlich viel geschehen sein, das ich

nicht einmal erahnen kann... und ich habe auch kein Recht weiter zu fragen.

Es schmerzt mich... meine hellen Smaragde liegen weiterhin auf Ihnen und ich

hebe eine Hand, lege sie auf meine Brust und je länger ich Ihnen zuhöre, desto

mehr vergaben sich meine Finger im Stoff meines Pullunders. Es steht so viel

Pein in meinen hellen Juwelen geschrieben, aber nachdem ich Ihre so kühlen

Worte gehört habe, bezweifle ich, dass es einen Einfluss auf Sie hat "... es

ist mein Fehler... dass ich so voreilige Schlüsse zog. Ich glaubte stets, dass

Sie Ihr Metier lieben... die Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens - denn eine Kunst

ist es, das erkenne ich... auch wenn ich nie sehr gut darin war..." die Ahnung

eines schuldbewussten Lächelns huscht für wenige Augenblicke über meine

Züge, ehe sie wieder so still, so in sich gekehrt wirken "... es tut mir Leid,

dass ich Sie so falsch eingeschätzt habe - vielleicht war auch stets ein Funke

Hoffnung im Spiel. Wann immer Sie das Klassenzimmer betraten oder uns Ihre

Strenge spüren ließen... da glaubte ich, hoffte ich, Sie würden es tun, um

das Beste aus uns hervorzubringen. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt..." ein wispern nur

und es scheint so kraftlos, so mutlos... als hätten sich all meine

Vorstellungen und Ansichten ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Und ja... ich glaube, ich

habe mich lange nicht mehr so ausgebrannt... so erschöpft gefühlt.

Meine lichten Kristalle suchen Ihre finsteren Gegenstücke und der Klang meiner

Stimme ist von solcher feinen, fast subtilen Bitterkeit getragen, dass es fast

schon schneidend ist "... wenn Sie... bereits jemanden haben, für den Sie sich

einsetzen, für den Sie kämpfen und für den Sie... empfinden... - wieso sind

Sie dann hierher gekommen? Wieso haben Sie mich beachtet und nicht einfach

ignoriert, nachdem ich glaubte, die vergangene Nacht sei nichts weiter als ein

Traum? Wieso... müssen Sie mir mitteilen, dass es jemanden in Ihren Leben

gibt, der Ihnen so viel mehr bedeutet als ich? E-es ist nicht so, als könnte

ich mir das nicht denken oder würde mir... irgendwelche unsinnigen Illusionen

machen, doch... - diese Art Gewissheit... so absolut gefühllos... das... das

zerfrisst mir das Herz..." hauche ich atemlos und senke den Kopf. Wie soll ich

diese Momente nur durchstehen? Ich weiß nicht mehr aus noch ein und so rapple

ich mich erneut auf, versuche meine Haltung zu straffen, während der

Widerschein der Halbmondsichel eine helle Korona um meine Silhouette erscheinen

lässt.

Fragend ziehen sich meine schwarzen Brauen zusammen und ich streiche mit der

Innenseite meines Ärmels meine Tränen fort, versuche sie zurückzuhalten, auch

wenn es vergeblich ist "... ein Teil... Ihres Lebens? Was... was meinen Sie

damit?" frage ich leise und mit etwas rauchiger Stimme, ehe ich Ihnen still

zuhöre... jedes Wort scheint mir so fremd, so irreal - als sei es eine andere

Sprache. Denn was Sie da sagen, ergibt noch weniger Sinn als alles zuvor: Ich...

soll einer der beiden bedeutendsten Menschen in Ihrem Leben sein? Aber warum?

Weil Sie mich beschützen müssen? Hat Dumbledore es Ihnen gesagt? Oder liegt

es... einmal mehr an meiner Mutter, wegen der mir bereits so viele Male geholfen

wurde? Wie können Sie jetzt so etwas sagen, so etwas behaupten? Jetzt, wo mein

Herz so viele Risse trägt...

Und erneut bin ich derart überwältigt von diesen starken, unbekannten

Emotionen, dass ich nichts weiter tun kann, als Ihnen zuzusehen, wie Sie sich

langsam erheben und mir den rücken kehren. Es ist, als wäre ich in Trance...

und nur ein Impuls, tief auf dem Grund meines Inneren lässt mich aufsehen "...

Sie... Sie haben vielleicht kein Recht, mir Vorschriften zu machen. Aber wenn

das, was Sie sagen, wahr ist; wenn ich Ihnen etwas bedeute - dann haben Sie ein

Recht darauf, an meinem Leben teilzuhaben. Dann haben Sie ein Recht darauf...

die Bürde, die ich bislang in jeder Nacht bei einem anderen abzuladen suchte...

mit mir gemeinsam zu Schultern. Wie sollte ich Ihnen das aber zumuten? Und wie

sollte ich Sie dem anderen wegnehmen, der ebenso in Ihrem Herzen wohnt? Ich

verdamme nicht meine Jugend: Nur die Handlungsunfähigkeit, zu der Sie mich

zwingt. Und ich bin... kein Narr, der glaubt, dass ihm alle Annehmlichkeiten und

Besitztümer von selbst zufallen. Ich weiß... wie wohl nur wenige andere auf

dieser Schule, wie sehr man für alles kämpfen muss. Materiell und immateriell.

Wenn Sie... wenn Sie sagen, Sie hätten ein anderes Gefühl für mich

verspürt... können Sie mir dann auch versprechen, dass Sie auf mich warten

werden? Warten, bis ich mich ebenso weiterentwickelt habe, bis ich stärker

geworden bin, bis ich... Ihrer würdig bin und endlich zu verstehen beginne?"

Worte voll Verzweiflung und Sie finden keine Antwort. Sie haben mir lange schon

den Rücken gewandt, haben diese kleine Anhöhe verlassen und erneut umfangen

mich Einsamkeit und Stille. Der Wind weht bereits eine Nuance kühler über das

flache Gras, während auch das Zirpen der Zikaden leiser sinke zu Boden

und umfange mich selbst mit meinen Armen... beuge mich weit nach vorn und mache

mich so klein als möglich. Von stummen Tränen geschüttelt, fallen die

silbrigen Tropfen ungehört und ungesehen zu Boden...

Ich weine nicht, weil ich mich unverstanden fühle, sondern weil ich glaube...

einen der wenigen Menschen, die mich vielleicht hätten verstehen können,

verloren zu haben. All mein Bitten und Flehen hat nichts bewirkt: Sie haben mich

allein gelassen, wie all die anderen zuvor. Vielleicht war ich es einfach nicht

wert, dass Sie auf mich warten und dass Sie bleiben. Oder aber... der andere,

der Ihnen so viel bedeutet, ist einfach noch kostbarer für Sie. Müdigkeit

übermannt mich, die laue Kälte eines der letzten Sommertage und des frühen

Herbstes kriechen in meine Kleidung und mag der Tarnumhang auch ein Mantel

sein... so kann er mich nicht genug wärmen. Erschöpfung und Anstrengung zehren

an meinem schmalen Körper... nicht zuletzt auch eine Folge der vergangenen

Nacht. Doch so darf ich nicht hier bleiben... halb bedeckt von dem Mantel und

auf einer Anhöhe... - leichte Beute, würde Hagrid attestieren. Und ich bin

lange noch nicht erschöpft genug, um traumlos zu schlafen... - die Alpträume

werden wieder da sein und sie werden mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren

lassen...

Aber ich kann mich nicht wehren. Langsam driftet mein Geist in die Zwischenwelt

und ich sinke beiseite, suche etwas mehr Schutz und Wärme unter dem

Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und versuche die Pein und die Trauer auszusperren... -

wenigstens für eine Nacht...

Dass derweil das gehen des Tränkemeisters nicht unbemerkt bleibt, steht auch

außer Frage. Es liegen mehr als ein Paar Augen auf ihm... fragend, neugierig,

mahnend... wütend. Doch er setzt seinen Weg fort, geht zur grenze des

Schlossgeländes, da, wo auch der Apparationsschutz des Schulleiters endet und

in dem Moment, da sich seine Präsenz aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des verbotenen

Waldes entfernt, zerbricht ein weiterer Zauber.

Bruchstücke von magischem Holz fliegen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und vergehen

erneut zu magischer Energie. Ein schrilles Krächzen ist zu hören und

dann...erhebt sich in den mitternachtsblauen Sternenhimmel eine schwarze

Kugel... und sie zielt genau auf jenes verborgene Anwesen, wo eine Nacht zuvor

für eine erschütternde Fehde zwischen Diener und Herr gelegt wurde...

Und wieder etliche Kilometer entfernt, an der Südküste Englands... gibt einer

der beiden jungen Hausherren von Lestrange-Manor letzte Anweisungen wie der für

heute Abend erwartete Gast, willkommen zu heißen ist...

Zum Glück kann ich nicht hören was du mir nachsinnst, den es hätte mich

aufgehalten…auf meinem Weg noch mehr Regeln und Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords,

meines ehemaligen Herrn zu brechen. Ich hatte dem jungen weh getan, mich ihm

außerschulisch genähert UND seinen Spion eingesperrt. Ich wusste das ich nicht

mehr viel Zeit hatte um zu verschwinden, und das tat ich als die Appariergrenze

erreichte und zum Haus der Lestrenge apparierte.

An dessen Haustür nahm mich ein Hauself in Empfang der mich in das Kaminzimmer

von Rabastan führte. „Richte deinem Herrn aus, das meine Zeit knapp und

kostbar ist.", es klang wirklich so wie er meinte, er war auf der Flucht und

durfte sich nicht zulange hier aufhalten den der Lord wusste besser als jeder

andere manchen Spuren zu folgen. Erst wenn er in seinem Elternhaus war, sollte

er sicher sein, den die Blutschutzzauber seiner Mutter, hatten bisher noch jeden

Feind abgehalten sich dem Haus, ohne Einlandung zu nähern.

Nervös tigerte er von einem Ende des kostbar eingerichteten Zimmers zum

anderen, und starrte dann in das offene Feuer des Kamins.

Kapitel 7: 7 + 8

Es herrscht eine gewisse Aufregung im Hause Lestrange. Ihr Sire hatte hatte

Anweisungen gegeben vor der zwölften Nachtstunde einen Gast in Empfang zu

nehmen. Der Schutz der Kamine würde in dieser Zeit gedimmt werden, um den

ungewohnten Besucher passieren zu lassen. Doch bislang war von eben jenem keine

Spur zu sehen. Einige der Hauselfen, die sonst nur im Verborgenen hinter den

Kulissen des Manors agierten und sich in dieser Rolle auch wohl fühlten, wurden

von der allgemeinen Nervosität der anderen Diener ebenso angeste4ckt. Hier und

da lief einer herum, suchte Arbeit, die dem Herrn gefallen könnte, wenn sie

erledigt würde... oder sie fragten nach, ob ihr junger Herr Lestrange noch

etwas benötigte. Die Fragen konnten die magischen Wesen ihrem Herrn aber nicht

selbst stellen, da dieser sich in sein Studienzimmer zurück gezogen hatte und

nicht gestört werden wollte.

Nein, zweifelsohne war Rabastan Lestrange kein Tyrann gegenüber den Dienern im

Anwesen. So wie auch sein Bruder hatte er gelernt, den Haushalt streng und

geordnet zu leiten. Dennoch urteilte er nie vorschnell oder ungerecht. Und wie

wenige andere Magier seiner Zeit wusste er genau, dass man den magischen

Kreaturen mit Respekt begegnen sollte. Somit lag es auch im Ermessen eines jeden

Bediensteten seine Stellung aufzugeben, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr gefiel. Doch

seit die beiden Brüder das Erbe ihrer Familie übernommen hatten, hatte es

keine derartigen Absichten gegeben...

Nun wartete man angespannt auf den unbekannten Gast, den der junge Sire

angekündigt hatte. Doch bleiben die Kamine kalt... - stattdessen war ein

dumpfer Knall von irgendwo vor den Eingangsstufen zum Portal des Manors zu

hören. Ein langer mit Kies gesplitteter Weg führt durch eine Allee aus

duftenden Bäumen zu jenem Landhaus, das schon seit vielen Generationen den

Lestranges gehört. Umrahmt von dem schützenden Wald, zu dem sich gerade der

jüngere Bruder in einsamen Stunden hingezogen fühlt, um seine Gedanken zu

ordnen, scheint es ein nahezu verwunschener Ort zu sein. Herrschaftlich, doch

nicht überladen... funktional und schön. Die Gepflegten Hecken, die zuweilen

wilde Blumenbeete voll Mohn, Sternenkraut und Bärlauch umgeben; ein Weiher,

dessen Duft die letzte Ahnung des vergehenden Sommers trägt... die schon

goldenen Felder in der Ferne, die sich wie eine Flickendecke über die sanften

Hügel ergießen... - Wahrlich: Lestrange-Manor ist ein Ort, an dem man weilen

möchte.

So schön es hier aber sein mag, so unheilvoll ist die Dunkelheit, die die Nacht

noch finsterer erscheine lässt und die der schwarzäugige Besucher wie einen

gewaltigen Schatten mit sich bringt. Ein Gewitter braut sich in der Ferne

zusammen, während der Klang des schweren Türklopfers durch die Korridore

hallt. Ein Hauself ist es, der dem Portal am nächsten ist und dies zitternd

öffnet. Er erkennt die Gestalt, die näher tritt, weiß, dass es ein Diener des

dunklen Lords ist und verneigt sich ehrerbietig, wie auch die wenigen anderen

Diener, die sich derzeit in der Eingangshalle aufhalten. Eine imposante, breite

Treppe, deren Geländerenden von zwei großen Falkenstatuen gekrönt sind,

führt hinauf in den ersten Stock. Zwei Gänge links und rechts davon stellen

Wege zu den inneren Hofgärten und anderen Räumen des Hauses im Erdgeschoss

dar. Auf jeder Seite, links und rechts der der massiven, doppelflügeligen

Eingangstür sind zwei mannshohe Kamine zu erkennen - Reisekamine. Zwischen

jedem Paar ist ein Durchgang, der je zu einem Flügel des Hauses führt. Und

über jedem der Feuerplätze hängt ein über lebensgroßes Portrait eines der

wichtigsten Ahnen der Lestranges. Von ihrem Gründer bis zu jenem Verfechter,

der ihre Blutlinie auch über die dunklen Jahre des Mittelalters rettete.

Alles in Allem eine beeindruckende Kulisse... hier und da versehen mit einem

Wandteppich oder einem anderen Gegenstand von Bedeutung. Nichts, das zu pompös

ist; nichts, das Neid oder Anerkennung erheischen soll. Es sind Erbstücke und

Besitztümer von ideellem Wert - und dennoch häufig auch materiell kostbar.

Allerdings kann die stille, etwas archaisch wirkende Schönheit der Halle die

Aufmerksamkeit des düster gestimmten Vasallen des Dunklen Lords nicht von

seinem Sinnen ablenken. Nachdem der verschüchterte Hauself ihn eingelassen hat,

kommt nun jedoch eine andere Kreatur auf den Tränkemeister zu: Von androgyner

Schönheit, gekleidet in eine Art Uniform, die an die Zarenzeit erinnert. Jedoch

weit schlichter. Herbstliche, warme Töne, die die sich in der Jacke mit ihrer

doppelten Knopfleiste, den gerade geschnittenen Hosenbeinen und hohen

Schaftstiefeln wiederfinden. Dem Körperbau nach scheint das Wesen mehr

menschliche Attribute zu besitzen... doch besitzen die Ärmel der Uniform

Aussparungen, um eine Reihe kurzer Schwungfedern nicht einzuengen, die sich an

den Unterarmen des Pagen entlangziehen. Ebenso besitzt er einen gefiederten

Schweif und auch seine Gesichtszüge... schön, zweifelsohne... doch denen eines

Greifvogels dabei sehr ähnlich. Eine lange, schöne Nase, die einem spitzen

Schnabel gleichkommt und aufmerksame, stille Augen... scharf, wie die eines

Adlers. Das seidige Haar, das er in einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengenommen hat,

läuft in den Spitzen in ebenso feine Federn aus, die gewiss kein Schmuck sind.

Es ist eine Kreatur, die auch dem Professor der renommierten Magierschule noch

nicht untergekommen ist. Und doch... selbst diese ungewöhnliche Erscheinung

vermag es nicht, ihn von seinem Sinnen abzulenken. Das beabsichtigt er nicht:

Grazil verneigt sich jener Diener und deutet mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er

ihm folgen solle.

Die Treppe hinauf, entlang der vielen verzweigten Korridore, die jedoch recht

einladend und gastlich wirken, gelangen beide schließlich zu dem kleinen Salon,

den der jüngere der beiden Hausherren hat vorbereiten lassen.

Ein einladender Platz nahe des Kamins, ein Glas Brandy... ein edler Tropfen, der

sich samtig und golden an das feine Kristall schmiegt, in dem er mit einem

Eiswürfel ruht... ein paar Erfrischungen und auch ein paar Bücher liegen auf

einem kleinen Beistelltisch bereit, um sich das Warten kurzweilig zu gestalten.

Das Vogelwesen richtet noch hier und da ein Kissen her und füllt ein Glas mit

Wasser aus einer kristallnen Karaffe, ehe es sich erneut verneigt "Der junge

Herr wird sich eurer sogleich annehmen. Ich werde ihn holen... macht es euch

bitte solange bequem." ein kurzer Blick aus den gelben, scharfen Augen, ehe er

sich abwendet und das Zimmer verlässt. Für einige Momente herrscht eine fast

unwirklich friedliche Stille in dem Raum... das Knistern des Feuers, gleichsam

die leisen Geräusche der Nacht und des nahen Waldes - und bald auch gedämpfte

Schritte. Die Tür öffnet sich erneut ohne Klopfen... und hinein tritt ein

junger Mann, der dem Tränkebauer nicht sofort bekannt vorkommt. Das offene

Haar, das einen luftigen Federschnitt besitzt und dessen Längen bis zur Mitte

seines Rückens reichen, sind von Bronze und Kupfer durchzogen. Ein schlichtes,

helles Hemd, das im Widerschein des Feuers die delikate, doch trainierte

Silhouette erkennen lässt...darüber eine leichte Stoffweste. Eine schlichte,

schwarze Hose aus weichem Stoff schmiegt sich um seine Beine, die bis zu den

Knien in samtige Wildlederstiefel gehüllt sind. Eine Erscheinung, die nahezu

erfrischend ist... scheinbar ursprünglich und unbedarft... doch dann trifft

tiefer Onyx auf unendlich klaren Jaspis - ein typisches Attribut der

Lestranges... es ist Rabastan... in einer Aufmachung, in der ihn wohl kaum ein

Todesser erkennen würde "Guten Abend, Severus... ich habe mir schon Sorgen

gemacht... die zwölfte Stunde ist bald vorüber..." erklärt er wie

selbstverständlich seine Besorgnis - und ist dabei selten aufrichtig. Nein,

derlei Offenheit würde er sich im Kreise seiner 'Kollegen' nie wagen... dort

muss er kalt sein, berechnend und schlau. Die Anteilnahme, die er hier jedoch

zeigt, ist aufrichtig. Näher kommend, funkelt an seiner Hand der Siegelring

seiner Familie und da sein Gast noch immer steht, lädt er ihn mit einer

Handbewegung ein, sich zu setzen "Nun sag... es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen.

Hast du nachgedacht und dich umentschieden?" und einmal mehr zeigt sich, wie

jung und zuweilen ungestüm er sein kann, wenn er seine Emotionen ein Stück

weit zulässt. Er fragt sofort nach dem, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte und es

ist offensichtlich, dass dort ein wenig Hoffnung mitklingt, dass sich der

Schwarzhaarige tatsächlich eines besinnen konnte.

Severus beobachtete das Wesen, das hier wohl eine Art Diener darstellte

fasziniert, aber dennoch war es nur mein Wissensdurst der das wissen will. Er

war unruhig und spürte das ich sich da etwas über seinem kopf zusammenbraute

was keiner ahnte, das ausmaß dessen was noch kommen würde.

Nachgiebig folge ich dem Deiner ins Haus, durch das Labyrinth an Gängen, die

ich mir nicht einmal merken kann...Auch wenn ich keinen Durst verspürte sondern

nur meinen Instinkt zu fliehen, nahm ich das angebotene Glas Wasser entgegen.

„Vielen Dank.", es ist ein Zeichen der Höflichkeit, und war Teil meiner

Erziehung gewesen, die meine Mutter, wenn auch nur Lückenhaft hatte mir

angedeihen lassen!

Und endlich höre ich deine Schritte auf dem Gang, ich erahne was du dir

erhoffst. Aber erfüllen kann ich deinen Wunsch nicht. „Es tut mir Leid

Rabastan, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich

bitte dich nun dass du den Brief seinem Empfänger übergibst. Es wäre mit

wichtig das dieser Brief, noch heute Nacht sein ziel erreicht. So schnell wie

möglich! Und nur an den Dunklen Lord, nicht an Lucius oder einem anderen

Todesser aus dem Inneren Kreis.", ermahne ich noch einmal eindringlich.

Ich sehe deinen flehenden Blick und muss lächeln, ein seltener Anblick. „Es

ist der richtige Weg Rabastan."

Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich dich nicht mehr erwartet... es ist nur wahr,

dass ich dir wohl weit mehr als jedem anderen unter den Todesser vertraue. Du

hast dich mehr als ein mal beweisen müssen; hast jedem, der zweifelte, klar

gemacht, dass du sowohl ein zuverlässiger Spion als auch Assassine bist. Und

wann immer wir uns einmal bei einer flüchtigen Gelegenheit außerhalb eines

Auftrages trafen, hast du mir bewiesen wie redegewandt, aufmerksam und doch auch

integer du bist. Ich habe dich nahezu als einen Freund schätzen gelernt.

Natürlich... muss ich all dies für mich behalten. Es wäre dir eine Last und

ich müsste mich vor meinem Bruder rechtfertigen... das würde ich: Würde es

etwas an deiner Entscheidung ändern oder sähe ich eine Möglichkeit, dass wir

auch zukünftig noch manch einnehmende Konversation halten könnten... ich

würde mich meinem Bruder und jedem anderen entgegen stellen, der meint, dir

noch immer misstrauen zu müssen.

Meine so legere Kleidung lässt mich etwas jünger wirken, als ich bin... so

wohl auch die Aufregung, die mich rasch zu dir geführt hat. Erwartungsvoll

öffne ich die Tür zu dem kleinen, gemütlichen Salon und dort stehst du...

still, wie ein nachtschwarzer Schatten inmitten von warmen Farben und der

Behaglichkeit des Raumes. Hoch aufragend, zurückhaltend und doch imposant. Du

bist ein besonnener Mann und wusstest dich dennoch stets in den reihen des

dunklen Lords zu behaupten - in allen Aspekten. Schon als Grünschnabel hatte

ich stets mehr als einen Grund, dich zu bewundern und als Vorbild zu sehen...

doch bin ich mir nicht mehr allzu sicher, ob dies das einzige ist, das mich im

Moment so tief bewegt, als ich dich betrachte...

Deine Augen sind auf die Flammen gerichtet und sie reflektieren das tiefe Gold

und einen Hauch violett, während ich näher trete. Dein Gesicht ist halb von

deinen schwarzen Strähnen bedeckt, bis du aufsiehst und verschlingender

Obsidian auf tiefen Jaspis trifft. Ich halte inne und du kannst spüren, wie

sehr ich hoffe, wie mühsam ich meine Zuversicht aufrecht zu halten suche... und

doch - in dem Augenblick, da ich dich sah, deine Haltung, deine Miene... da

wusste ich, dass du dich entschieden hast. Und dass es mir nicht gefallen wird.

Meine dunkelbraunen, von feinem Kupfer durchzogenen Brauen ziehen sich bei

deinen Worten zusammen und ich komme noch einen Schritt näher "Hör auf damit.

Du weißt, dass ich den Brief keinem anderen geben würde als dem eigentlichen

Empfänger. Aber... abgesehen davon... das kann nicht deine endgültige

Entscheidung sein, bitte... Severus..." ich hatte mir dies Ultimatum erbeten,

weil ich hoffte, du würdest einsehen, wie selbstzerstörerisch dein Vorhaben

sei... - ich traue dir zu, dass du es erkannt hast. Dennoch willst du, dass ich

deiner Bitte folge "... Severus... es sollte dir wirklich Leid tun. Aber nicht

meinetwegen, sondern allein wegen dir. Ich weiß nicht, was vorfiel und es sind

allein deine und die Belange des Lords, das ist mir klar... dennoch: Würde er

dir wahrhaft zürnen, hättest du es längst zu spüren bekommen. Es gibt noch

Hoffnung... was immer vorgefallen ist, es kann bereinigt werden. Ich werde für

dich sprechen, falls es nötig ist. Ich werde mich als dein Wächter melden,

falls du unter Arrest gestellt werden solltest. Du könntest hier bleiben, in

Lestrange-Manor... die Felder und Wiesen, der nahe Forst... es würde dir hier

gewiss gefallen und du könntest eine Weile Abstand von deinem Alltag nehmen. Es

wäre kein Arrest, sondern vielmehr ein... eine Art Freistellung. Ich bitte dich

nur... überstürze nichts. Du bist nicht allein, denn ich bin gewiss nicht der

einzige, der deine Fähigkeiten erkannt hat und zu schätzen weiß... nicht der

einzige, der dich zu schätzen weiß. Was immer die Konsequenz sein mag, die der

Lord aus diesem Akt ziehen wird... es wird verheerend sein. Wie... wie kannst du

ihn nur noch herausfordern, indem du ihm diesen Brief zukommen lassen willst? Er

wird toben, außer sich sein... er wird dich jagen und niederstrecken... - ganz

gleich, was der genaue Inhalt ist." damit mache ich auch klar, dass ich gewiss

nicht der Versuchung erlegen bin, einen Blick auf das Schriftstück zu werfen.

Zeit genug wäre gewesen, doch würdest du einen Diagnosezauber sprechen, so

würde er dir bestätigen, dass das Siegel absolut unberührt ist... auch von

sämtlicher Magie.

Mit einer Hand kämme ich meinen langen, schräg geschnittenen Pony zurück und

für einen Moment ist mein Gesicht ohne jenen Behang zu sehen: Ich sehe meinem

Bruder recht ähnlich... dieselben feinen Züge, gerade Nase, volle Lippen, hohe

Wangenknochen... doch nicht so hart wie bei Rudolphus, als würde die Ahnung

meiner Jugend noch weilen. Dazu die klaren Augen, deren rotbrauner Ton allen

Lestranges der Hauptlinie zu Eigen ist. Wenigen jedoch so intensiv wie bei

meinem Bruder und mir. Nur die tiefen Falten auf meiner Stirn passen nicht in

das Bild. Sie sind gewiss kein Zeichen des Alters... sie sind der Beweis, dass

der Dienst unter dem Lord jedem noch so unbescholtenen Wesen, die Bürden und

Mühsal des Lebens lehrt.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen schließe ich die kleine Distanz zwischen uns und

steht nun vor dir. Du musst etwas zu mir herab sehen, da ich deine Augenhöhe

nicht ganz erreiche. Unabhängig davon steht die Entschlossenheit in meinen

Kristallen, während ich deine Hand in die meine nehme "Du sagst, es sei der

richtige Weg und weißt dabei genau, dass du dies nur meinetwegen behauptest. Es

ist für niemanden der richtige Weg... nicht für dich, weil du dein Leben

verlierst, nicht für den Lord, weil er einen fähigen Diener verliert... nicht

für jene, die dich kennen und dir nahe stehen... - und auch nicht für mich,

weil ich dich nicht verlieren will. Die Vorstellung, dass der Lord mich oder

auch anderer beauftragt, dich zu jagen und niederzustrecken... ist

unerträglich. Mach mich bitte nicht zum Henker, der die Sense schwingt,

Severus... bitte - es muss einen anderen Weg geben, einen... einen, der

womöglich beschwerlich und steinig ist, den du aber lebend beschreitest.

Bitte..." das Spiel der Flammen lässt meine Kristalle noch feuriger wirken,

während goldene, orange und rote Reflexe sie immer wieder durchziehen. Dabei

halte ich deine Hand voller Zuversicht und doch will ich dir auch klar machen,

dass du keineswegs allein bist. So du mich akzeptieren willst, werde ich für

dich bist ein stolzer Mann und hast, solange ich mich erinnern

kann, nie Hilfe von anderen angenommen. Nicht von anderen Todessern und gewiss

nicht während eines Einsatzes. Es war bislang auch nie nötig. Womöglich

siehst du aber hier und jetzt in mir weder einen Todesser, noch den Bruder von

Rudolphus, noch den Erben einer alten, mächtigen Magierfamilie... sondern

einfach mich. Mich, Rabastan. Und vielleicht erkennst du, dass ich dir wirklich

helfen will; dass ich dich nicht als Freud und Vertrauten aufgeben will.

Ich weiß ich bin hier willkommen, den das zeigst du mir sofort mit aller

offenheit, und mit deinem Aussehen, wenn ich nicht solche Furcht hätte, würde

ich dir nachgeben, da bin ich mir sicher, den du bist wirklich sehr attraktiv.

Aber nun ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, so leid es mir tut, um dich, den ich

weiß das du mich nicht gerne gehen lässt.

„Er hat es mir schon gezürnt Rabastan, auf seine Art und Weise. Und es wird

hier nicht enden, ich habe eine sichere Zuflucht, sie ist wirklich sehr sehr

sehr sicher.", versuchte ich dem Anderen zu beruhigen. „Keine Angst du wirst

nicht mein henker werden, eher dein Bruder oder Greyback aber nicht du, keine

Sorge.", murmelte Severus und strich Rabastan über den Kopf, als wäre er

sein Schüler. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, ich bin zäh und ein guter

Spion, mich zu verbergen ist keine schwere Aufgabe.", mein blick sucht deinen

und strahlt eine ganz bestimmte zufriedenheit und ruhe aus. Woher diese kommt

kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich will dich in Sicherheit wiegen, dir deine Angst

nehmen. „Es ist wie es ist Rabastan. Ich trage die Verantwortung nicht nur

für mein Leben, sondern noch für zwei andere. DAS ist der Grund meines

handelns. Ginge es um mich währe es mir gleich was er mit mir vorhat, aber nun

muss ich handeln um das unschuldige Leben zu beschützen, sie vor IHM schützen.

Mehr kann ich dir nicht verraten, es wäre für dich und für mich zu

gefährlich, sollte der Dunkle lord auf die Idee kommen dich zu verhören, was

ich dir nicht wünsche, den es endet meist tödlich.", ich will dir zeigen das

alles was passiert einen grund hat, einen den wir nicht immer verstehen, aber

dennoch ist da ein Sinn hinter dem ganzen.

„Ich muss gehen, Rabastan, ich muss weiter, bevor er nach mir sucht. Ich habe

einen seinen Spione, in Tierform eingesperrt, mittlerweile dürfte er wissen was

ich getan habe. Verzeih das ich schon wieder abreisen muss. Bitte überstell den

Brief.", ich wende mich zum gehen, und streiche dir über die Wange, als wenn

ich dir so sagen will das es mir leid tut.

Die Wolken ziehen sich dichter zusammen über dem Manor und sie hängen tief,

fast drückend. Die leicht schwüle Luft des Abends wird nun drückend und

Kälte durchwirkt den letzten Sommerabend. Ein Blitz zuckt hell auf und taucht

den Raum, indem wir stehen und unser beider Silhouetten für den Bruchteil eines

Herzschlages in gleißend weißes Licht. Mein Blick liegt unverwandt auf dir,

ich blinzle nicht einmal, während meine Jaspise unablässig deine Obsidiane

erforschen. Du versicherst mir, das du ein Versteck hast, das dem Zorn des

dunklen Lords standhalten kann. Dass ich daran zweifle, kannst du mir am Gesicht

ablesen und so versucht du mich nur immer weiter zu beruhigen... und ja, das

meiste ergibt Sinn, auf seine Weise. Dennoch kann ich dich nicht so einfach

ziehen lassen. Es fällt schwer... so schwer. Und ich bedauere, dass ich erst

jetzt bemerke, was für einen wichtigen Platz du in meinem Leben einnimmst.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich gewiss noch vieles von dir lernen könnte; dass deine

Erfahrungen und die Jahre, die du mir voraus hast, auch eine Bereicherung für

mich sein könnten... würdest du mir schlicht und einfach fehlen. Als

Gesprächspartner, als Gegenpart bei Diskussionen, bei Treffen... und gerade

auch abseits der Zusammenkünfte der Todesser. So selten diese auch sein mögen,

ich habe die Zeit mit dir stets genossen. Insgeheim frage ich mich, wie es wohl

weiter gegangen wäre. Würdest du mein Angebot annehmen, würden sich die Wogen

zwischen dir und dem Lord glätten... wie wäre es wohl zwischen uns geworden?

Unser Kontakt wäre womöglich enger geworden, die Treffen häufiger... wir

hätten gemeinsam Zeit verbringen und die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen

genießen können. Es hätte mir wohl sehr gefallen... doch... du machst mir

klar, dass es nicht so sein wird.

Du nennst mir auch den Grund dafür und ich blicke mit einer Mischung aus

Fassungslosigkeit und Unglauben an "... Severus... heißt das... dass du... - du

hast... Kinder? Ist es das? Das unschuldige Leben, das du beschützen willst?"

es ist als würde eine feine, gläserne Oberfläche in meinem Inneren einen Riss

bekommen, der sich langsam verästelt und immer weiter ausbreite. Du hast eine

Frau... oder zumindest eine Geliebte, die dir Kinder schenkte? Oder sie

womöglich noch unter dem Herzen trägt? Aber... wer ist sie? Wieso weiß

niemand davon? Das... kommt so plötzlich, das ich meinen Verstand nicht sofort

wieder dazu bringen kann, zu funktionieren. Tief einatmend, schlägt ein neuer

Blitz nahe des Anwesens ein und taucht den Salon erneut in das blendend weiße

Licht. Mit meinen Fingern massiere ich kurz meinen Nasenrücken, ehe ich tief

einatme und dich erneut ansehe. Du scheinst... Glück zu empfinden, wenn du von

diesen wichtigen Geschöpfen in deinem Leben sprichst. Du willst sie beschützen

und dafür willst du kämpfen. Deine Entscheidung ist gefallen und ich spielte

dabei nie eine Rolle. Es ist... nicht ungewöhnlich. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Dort ist nur dieses leise, verräterische Stechen in meiner Brust, doch ich

kämpfe es nieder... ersticke es, ehe es sich in all seiner Hässlichkeit an die

Oberfläche kämpfen kann. Deine Hand loslassend, senke ich das Haupt und nicke

leicht, während sich meine Lider senken "... ich verstehe. Es ist unerwartet,

doch es macht Sinn. Du hast dir stets Familie gewünscht, nicht wahr? Es... es

freut mich, dass du eine Frau gefunden hast, mit der du diesen Traum erfüllen

kannst." entgegen ich etwas trocken und räuspere mich, ehe ich deine Onyxe

erneut einfange. Meine rotbraunen Edelsteine scheine etwas distanziert. Doch ist

es gewiss keine Ablehnung... es ist ein Schutz meines Unterbewusstseins... ein

Schutz davor, etwas unüberlegtes zu tun oder zu sagen. Wir sind Freunde,

Kollegen und Vertraute... ich sollte mich für dich freuen, dir Verständnis

entgegen bringen und genau das werde ich auch tun. Es ist meine Pflicht als

jemand, der sich dein Glück ebenso wünscht. Mit einem schweren Seufzen, senken

sich meine Schultern etwas und ich neige leicht den Kopf "Also schön... versteh

mich nicht falsch: Ich weiß, wie fähig und geschickt du bist... und wie

großartig du mit dem Zauberstab umgehen kannst. Du weißt dich zu verteidigen

und doch... dir ist genauso gut klar, dass Lord Voldemort nicht ruhen wird, ehe

er dich in dich erwischt hat. Daher wirst du mir meine Sorgen nicht nehmen

können, ganz gleich, was du sagst. Ich sah zu häufig, wie der Lord auch

fabelhafte, begnadete Hexen und Magier in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlags

tötete. Doch ich vertraue dir. Du wirst für dich und deine Familie zu sorgen

wissen." dies kann ich dir aufrichtig sagen und du erkennst es auch in meinen

Edelsteinen... dort ist eine Stärke hinter meinem Ausdruck, die mich stärkt -

und für mich ist es Freundschaft, die sie speist. Dass es mehr sein könnte,

schiebe ich unterbewusst weit fort. Es gehört nicht hierhin - nicht jetzt und

niemals. Und als du dich abwendest, folge ich dir in der Bewegung, lege dir eine

Hand auf die Schulter und bringe dich zum Innehalten "Warte. Du kannst nicht

ohne alles aufbrechen. Mit nichts als deinem Zauberstab wirst du nicht sehr weit

kommen, wenn du dein Versteck doch verlassen musst, um zu fliehen. Ich rede

nicht unbedingt von Proviant oder ähnlichem... obwohl ich dir damit auch dienen

kann. Wie du weißt, ist unsere Ernte dieses Jahr mehr als gelungen. Doch ich

spreche von Zaubern, Bannsprüchen und Waffen. Wenn du noch ein wenig wartest,

werde ich dir alles nötige zusammenstellen. Und du wirst den Kamin in meinem

Gemach benutzen, um abzureisen. Er wird deine Spur verwischen, sodass auch ich

nicht mehr erahne, wohin du gegangen sein wirst. Die Spur ist auch nicht durch

Magie aufzudecken." nein, ich werde nicht länger versuchen, dich aufzuhalten.

Stattdessen will ich dir so gut als möglich helfen. Dein Blick verrät, dass du

mit solch einer Reaktion wohl nicht gerechnet hast. Freilich sehe ich jünger

aus, als ich bin, nichtsdestotrotz bin ich auch Hausherr dieses Manors und weiß

einen Haushalt zu führen, mich um andere zu Kümmern, Verantwortung zu

übernehmen... und nicht zuletzt weiß ich, dass man manchmal loslassen muss,

wenn man das Glück eines Menschen bewahren will, der einem viel bedeutet...

Ich deute auf den Sessel nahe des Kamins und gehe an dir vorbei "Warte nur kurz

hier... ein paar Minuten, höchstes. Ich werde meinem Diener Bescheid geben,

dass er einiges zusammensuchen soll. Ich habe das ein der andere Utensil, das

ich dir ausleihen werde. Jedes wird dir von Nutzen sein... und ich will, dass du

sie mitnimmst. Dann hast du nämlich auch einen Grund, mir irgendwann einmal

wieder zu begegnen, um sie mir wiederzugeben." dabei liegt ein Lächeln auf

meinen Lippen, das nahezu schelmisch ist. Es zeigt dir meine Zuversicht und dass

ich an dich und deine Fähigkeiten glaube. Was immer ich mir wünschen mag oder

erhoffte, kann ich zum Wohle unserer Freundschaft tief in meinem Inneren

vergraben.

In dem Moment, da ich die Tür erreiche und meine Hände sich auf die Klinken

legen, kommt es mir nicht im entferntesten in den Sinn, dass es schon zu spät

sein könnte. Die hohen, schweren Flügel schwingen auf und ich wende mich nach

vorn... statt des verlassenen Korridors davor, blicke ich auf eine breite Brust,

die in ein schwarzes Hemd gekleidet ist... das mit Blut über und über befleckt

ist. Selbst auf dem dunklen Stoff und bei diesem Licht kann ich es erkennen.

Eine schwarze Lederjacke, deren Kragen mit dichtem Fell besetzt ist und die hier

und da bereits verschlissen ist, spannt sich über breiten Schultern. Die enge

Lederhose, die mit mehreren Gürtel umwunden ist und die schweren Stiefel, die

mit Schlamm und Blut ebenso verkrustet sind, erkenne ich ebenso... Metall...

überall sieht man es aufblitzen... Nieten an den Gürteln, Schnallen und manch

ein Symbol, ein Dolch und ein Kurzschwert, ein Lederhalfter für seinen

Zauberstab. Langsam hebe ich den Blick und es scheint, als würde die Zeit immer

langsamer vergehen. Er ist mehr als zwei Köpfe größer als ich und ich muss

den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um in seine orange schimmernden Feuertopase

zu blicken. Sein dichtes Haar steht in wilden Strähnen um seinen Kopf und der

Ausdruck in seinen animalischen, schönen Zügen spricht vom Triumph eines

Jägers. Das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern - Greyback.

Meine Augen weiten sich und ich wende mich um, will dir entgegen rufen, dass du

durch den Kamin des Salons verschwinden sollst... doch der Größere packt mich

im Nacken wie einen seiner Welpen und ich hisse leise auf... lässt er mich doch

die Krallen seiner verwandelten Hand spüren "Na Jungs... spielt ihr verstecken

und denkt der Papa bekommts nicht mit?" grollt er mit seiner dunklen Stimme und

zieht mich näher zu sich. Sein Arm umfängt mich wie ein Schraubstock und

presst mir die Luft aus den Lungen "Severus... lauf!" krächze ich erstickt,

während sich Fenrir zu mir neigt "Still jetzt... du machst es nur noch

schlimmer für dich." raunt er mir entgegen und ich blicke aus den Augenwinkeln

zu ihm "Bitte... Fen... nicht. Lass ihn laufen, ich werde mich verantworten."

flehe ich leise und ernte nur ein rumpelndes Lachen, das in meinem Rücken

leicht vibriert "Vergiss es Kleiner. Du weißt, dass ich meine Beute nie laufen

lasse. Besonders nicht, wenn mir eine hübsche Belohnung winkt. Also..." er

wendet sich an dich und ich folge seiner Bewegung, als er den Kopf hebt und dich

ansieht im Blick "Los Snape... komm her und lass dich mitnehmen. Du willst

sicher nicht riskieren, dass ich dem Kleinen versehentlich das Genick breche.

Falls doch... nur zu... dort ist der Kamin. Wir werden sehen, ob du schneller

bist, als ich..." es ist eine Drohung und eine Aufforderung zugleich. Er ist ein

großer Mann, stämmig gebaut, athletisch... durchtrainiert bis in die letzte

Faser seines Körpers... und er ist ein mächtiger Werwolf. Allein, dass er

einzelne Teile seines Körpers verändern kann, bezeugt dies. Seine Kraft,

Ausdauer und seine Brutalität sind legendär... als Magier, wie als

Rudelführer behauptet er sich schon seit vielen Jahren. Er ist ebenso jemand,

dem ich Bewunderung entgegne bringe. Mein Bruder und ich haben ihn häufig

eingeladen, wir sind... Freunde. Ja, so kann man es nennen. Allerdings habe ich

ihn wohl ein paar Mal häufiger eingeladen, als Rudolphus. Wie häufig habe ich

mich nicht an diese breite Brust geschmiegt und vertrauensvoll die Augen

geschlossen; seine einmalige Sanftheit genossen, zu der er wie wohl niemand

annehmen würde, fähig ist... und ich weiß nicht wieso: Irgendwie glaubte ich

wohl, dass er mich deshalb verschonen würde. Wieso treffen mich also seine

Worte nun? Er wird mir das Genick brechen und noch Schlimmeres. Alles im Namen

des Lords. Ganz gleich, was je zwischen uns war, er wird jedes Mittel nutzen, um

seinem Herrn zu dienen. Er ist ihm vollkommen loyal ergeben und ich schließe

bereits die Augen, mache mich bereit, den letzten Atemzug zu tun. Es tut mir

Leid, Severus... ich hätte dich nicht aufhalten dürfen... hätte dein Gehen

nicht noch um ein paar Minuten hinauszögern sollen, nur um meine egoistischen

Wünsche zu befriedigen "Geh... Severus... jetzt!" bringe ich leise hervor und

spüre, wie Fenrir die Muskeln in seinem Arm weiter anspannt.

Ich spüre deutlich deinen Blick aber auch das was sich über uns zusammenbraut,

und ich ahne bereits das es nichts gutes ist. Er muss bestimmt schon wissen was

ich getan habe, wahrscheinlich auch wo ich gerade bin und damit ist auch

Rabastan in Gefahr. Und genau DAS will ich verhindern, doch es scheint nicht in

meiner Macht zu liegen. „Ja…", mehr sage ich dazu nicht den mehr darf ich

dir nicht verraten, zu unserem beiderseitigen Schutz. „Sie haben es verdient

nicht so zu leiden wie wir es tun, nicht so.", murmelte er leise und sah ihn

etwas gehetzt an, den eigentlich wollte er schon längst weg sein. „Rabastan

nicht…ich kann nicht bleiben. ICH muss gehen! Wenn er weiß das ich hier bin

wird er mich umbringen und dich noch dazu, weil er denkst das du mir geholfen

hast, dabei hast du rein gar nichts mit der Situation zutun!", ich will dich

zur Besinnung bringen, aber du lässt dich nicht abbringen. Schnell sagst du mir

was du mir alles anbieten willst, Schutzzauber, Gegenstände und eine

Fluchtmöglichkeit die dir den Kopf kosten könnten, sollte man dich erwischen.

Wieso tust du das alles? Ich versteh dich nicht…du bist jung, gutaussehend,

und dein Aufstieg in seinen Reihen ist schon fast vorherzusehen, mit deinen

Fähigkeiten.

Und dann reizt die Flügeltüren auf und dort steht kein Diener, den dieses

wesen kenn ich ganz genau, denn es ist mein Hassobjekt Nummer eins! Und das seit

ich mich erinnern kann, seit dem ich Schüler in Hogwarts geworden bin….Und

dieser Hass schürt sich schnell in meinem Inneren, meine Augen färben sich

unmerklich wieder mehr violett als schwarz. Es scheint als wenn mein kleiner

Dämon in meinem Inneren auch seine Rache will, als wollte er sich entschuldigen

für die Jahre indem er mir nicht helfen konnte. In denen ich dem Werwolf

ausgesetzt war, ohne die Möglichkeit hatte mich zu wehren. Und es ist ja nun

nicht so als wenn ich mich nicht wehren konnte, falls Greyback auf die Idee kam

ihn anzugreifen. „Natürlich spielen wir miteinander, und DU warst nicht

eingeladen Greyback, nicht das dich irgendwer überhaupt FREIWILLIG einladen

würde IRGENDWAS mit dir zu tun!", es ist wahrer Ekel, gepaart mit Hass der

dir entgegenspielt. Und ich verberge nichts gegen dich, wirklich keine einzige

Emotion geht an dir vorbei ohne von dir gesehen zu werden. Ich ignoriere

Rabastan´s Worte, es ist indiskutabel das ich ihn nun hier alleine lasse, es

ist als wären wir noch immer ein Team. „Halt den mund Rabastan, du denkst

doch nicht etwa das er dich leben lässt? Nicht wenn er Lord Voldemort in den

Arsch kriechen kann oder wieder über Kinder herfallen kann, und seien es nur

Muggelstämmige!", gifte ich dem Werwolf entgegen. Es ist eine Art der

Ablenkungsstrategie, den ich will auch dein Leben bewahren, Rabastan, also bitte

funk mir jetzt nicht dazwischen. Ich brauche zum Glück keinen Zauberspruch um

einen zu wirken. Und durch die lange Robe verstecke ich auch meinen Zauberstab

den ich nun das erste mal für Rabastan. /cave Inimicum/, es ist ein alter

Schutzzauber der so wirkt das Fenrir Rabastan auf jeden Fall nicht ernsthaft

verletzen kann. Es ist mir ein Herzenswunsch das du da lebend rauskommt, und

wenn es sein muss, so wie ich es vermute, werde ich dich mitnehmen, den besser

als der Tod ist meine Gesellschaft alle male, so denke ich jedenfalls. Der

zweite Fluch den ich wirke, ist mein ganz eigener Zauber, ich habe ihn erfunden,

einst im hass gegen den Werwolf der mir nun gegenüber steht und nun endlich den

zauber zu spüren bekommt der mehr als unangenehm sein wird, den nur ein

einziger bestimmter Heilungssingsang ist dafür geeignet den zauber zu heilen.

Das wird der beste Moment meines Lebens werden, ich frohlocke dem ganzen

regelrecht entgegen. /Sectumsempra!/, das Geräusch das nun erklingt ist

unangenehm, den die Haut des Werwolfs platzt an vielen Stellen schmerzhaft auf,

und ich sehe Fenrirs verdutzte Augen. „Duck dich Rabastan!", zische ich ihm

zu während ich zwei weitere böse Zauber wirke. /Conjunctivvitis! Obsuro!/,

der erste Zauber bewirkte das Fenrir scharfsinnige Augen, sich entzündeten,

eine sehr schmerzhafte Angelegenheit bei magischen Wesen. Und der Zweite Zauber

wirkte so das sich eine unaufhebbare Augenbinde um die Augen legte, ihn

zusätzlich blind machte. „Komm her Rabastan!", ich hoffe darum das du zu

mir kommst, das du reagieren kannst, den ich will dich mitnehmen, aber im

ernstfall solltest du nicht reagieren, muss ich dich hier zurücklassen.

Ziemlich unerwartet, dass der Lord mich hierher beordert. Er weiß, das ich mich

mit meinem Rudel auf den Vollmond vorbereite... wär' aber keine gute Idee, ihm

das vorzuhalten. Wenn er nicht gerade in Geberlaune ist, mach ich lieber, was er

will. Mein Betawolf kommt auch ohne mich ein Weilchen aus... und nachdem mir

mein Herr gesagt hatte, worum es geht, hätte er mich nicht einmal mit einer

Silberkette festbinden und aufhalten können.

Dass es mich allerdings hierher verschlägt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich solle

dem Geruch folgen, den ich an der Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes wahrnehme... kein

Problem. Auch das Apparieren bringt mich nicht von der Fährte ab... aber dass

ich hier lande. Hätt' ich nicht gedacht. Mann kennt mich hier und trotzdem

wollen mich diese Zwischenmahlzeiten von Dienern nicht hinein lassen. Kein

Problem an sich... ich wusste schon immer mir Respekt und den Zugang zu allen

möglichen Häusern zu verschaffen - ein Blick genügt. Trotzdem stellt sich mir

so ein lebensmüdes Vogelvieh in den Weg. Eigentlich ein hübscher Bengel...

genau mein Geschmack. Doch der Kleine scheint mich mit einem harmlosen

Schoßhund zu verwechseln und stellt sich mir in den Weg... will mir sogar mit

Magie kommen. Ist ja niedlich. Ein Schwung meiner großen Hand stößt ihn hart

beiseite, sodass er sich nicht allzu schnell wieder aufrappelt. Gebrochen

dürfte er sich nichts haben... und selbst wenn... bei ihm dürfte das schnell

heilen.

Dem Duft folgend, der sich so deutlich in den Korridoren ausbreite, finde ich

schnell zu der Tür, hinter der ich die beiden wittere. Kurz schließe ich die

Augen, ehe sie in hellem Orange aufflammen... herrlich! Da sind so viele

Emotionen und ich kann sie fast schmecken... Wut, Enttäuschung, Hingabe

Verlangen... Angst und Hoffnung. Es stellt mir die Nackenhaare auf. Und da ist

Rabastans Duft... unverwechselbar. Der Kleine hat sich in den letzten Jahren

gemacht. Er ist stärker geworden, gewiefter... mächtiger. Seine Magie ist gut

ausgereift, aber er weiß so gut, wie ich, dass er keine Chance gegen mich hat.

Und dann dein Geruch... herber, dunkler... mit einer unbekannten Note. Ich komm

gar nicht erst dazu, die Tür aufzubrechen - sie öffnet sich von allein und

Rudolphus' kleiner Bruder rennt fast in mich. Sein Blick in diesem Moment... ein

wahrer Traum. Da ist der Drang, sich an mich zu schmiegen... ein erster Impuls,

ein Reflex... ja, den habe ich dir antrainiert, Bürschchen. So gelehrig, so

sinnlich... und ich habe nicht vergessen, wie du ganze Nächte hindurch meinen

Namen gerufen hast. Dafür ist jetzt aber keine Zeit. Sentimental zu sein, kann

einen den Kopf kosten, wenn man im Auftrag des Lords unterwegs ist. Endlich

reagiert auch Rabastan, erkennt mich und erfasst die Situation. Er wendet sich

um und begeht damit den denkbar größten Fehler. Was habe ich ihn stets

eingetrichtert: Wende einem Raubtier nie den Rücken zu.

Ihn im Genick packend, ziehe ich ihn zu mir und drücke die Luft aus seinen

Lungen und entlocke ihm ein Japsen, das mir direkt in die Eier schießt. Ich

rieche seine Angst, die aufsteigende Panik... aber er kämpft dagegen an,

versucht der Situation Herr zu werden. Dabei bleibt's aber auch. Als er Snape

warnen will, bringe ich ihn zum schweigen und dann diese Bitte... ich liebe es,

wenn er fehlt - und ginge es darum, ihn kommen zu lassen, dann würde ich ihm

mit Freuden nachgeben. Aber das hier ist geschäftlich... da verstehe ich keinen

Spaß. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es nun mutig von ihm ist oder schlicht dumm,

mich so etwas zu bitten. Und wie er überhaupt dazu kommt, der Fledermaus zu

helfen. Er weiß, dass ihn das den Kopf kostet. Er kann von Glück reden, wenn

der Lord ihn nicht weiter dazu befragt... und ich mich seiner annehme.

Andernfalls hat der Bengel verspielt.

Und dann höre ich diesen albernen Kommentar und sehe zu dir, atme tief ein,

sodass meine Feuertopase noch einmal hell schimmern "Kannst es wohl gar nicht

erwarten, meinen Prügel zu sehen, was Snape? Oder was sollen diese Reden? Als

ob ich nicht mit bekommen würde, wenn du den Kleinen fickst oder nicht. Das

kann ich riechen... und mein Duft klebt noch immer an ihm, wie am ersten Tag."

grinse ich verschlagen und lecke Rabastan provokant über die Wange. Er weiß,

dass ich gerne demonstriere, was mein Eigentum ist - und bislang hat er sich nie

beschwert. Jetzt windet er sich aber, will fort... und muss einsehen, dass es

ihm nicht gelingt. Meine Nackenwirbel knacken lassend, mustere ich dich, ehe ich

schnaube "Hab dich nicht so... den Kleinen hatte ich schon und du hast sicher

nicht zu entscheiden, wer hier mit wem spielt. Wenn der Lord dich erstmal

zwischen die Finger kriegt, ist sowieso Feierabend mit Fangen spielen,

Herzchen." erkläre ich und schnaube dann knapp "Hör auf mit den

Schauermärchen, Schwarzlöckchen. Wenn ich ich die Lügen erst aus dir

rausprügeln muss, wird's unangenehm für dich. Als ob ich darin einen

Unterschied machen würde, wer unter mir liegt..." Niedertracht lässt mein

Grinsen noch breiter werden und ich lasse meine Hand zwischen den Jungen und

mich wandern, knete seinen festen Hintern "Hast recht... mit in Ärsche Kriechen

kenne ich mich aus... schön tief und immer wieder. Hat bisher noch jedem

gefallen verlass dich drauf. Du wirst es vielleicht noch früh genug erleben.

Und jetzt Schluss mit lustig. Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen. Sofort." eine

schneidende Anweisung und ich nutze den Befehlston, mit dem ich auch mein Rudel

unter Kontrolle halte.

Aber eigentlich hätte ich mit deiner schreienden Dummheit rechnen müssen.

Deine Magie wallt auf, zunächst nur leicht... aber selbst da bekomme ich mit,

dass sie irgendwie verändert ist. Der nächste Bannspruch tritt mich jedoch

nicht unvorbereitet - trotzdem kenne ich ihn nicht... meine Haut reißt auf, an

manchen Stellen bis zu den Knochen und das dickflüssige Blut quillt hervor,

tropft auf den Boden und fließt über das schwarze Leder meiner Kluft. Ein

kurzes Zucken meiner Gesichtsmuskeln, mehr erntest du dafür nicht "Was soll

das, Snape? Ich bin ein verfluchter Werwolf! Denkst du, mit ein bisschen Schmerz

ist es getan?" grolle ich und jede Verspieltheit ist vorbei. Du willst ernst

machen? Dann nur zu... ich kann dich schon unter mir schreien hören und wenn es

soweit ist, wirst du deine eigenen Flüche zu kosten bekommen, verlass dich

drauf!

Du brüllst dem Bürschchen in meinem Arm zu, dass er sich ducken soll und

freilich... das würde er wohl, wenn er könnte. Mein Arm hat ihn so eng

umschlossen, dass er kaum Luft bekommt... ich bin weit größer als Rabastan,

schwerer, stärker... nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen würde er gegen

mich ankommen. Das gleiche gilt für dich. Dass du es trotzdem versucht, ehrt

dich... auch wenn es sinnlos ist. Doch wieso nicht ein bisschen mitspielen? Wenn

ich deine Hoffnungen schüre, macht es nochmal so viel Spaß, wenn sie dann

unter meinen Füßen zertrampelt werden.

Ich lockere meinen Griff, sodass Rabastan tatsächlich etwas tiefer rutscht...

die beiden nonverbalen Flüche treffen mich und ja... gerade der Augenzauber

schmerzt. Doch ich bin nicht so einfältig oder so lahm, dass ich nicht trotzdem

mitbekommen würde, was vor sich geht. Meine anderen Sinne sind noch immer um

ein Vielfaches schärfer, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich höre den Stoff, als

sich Rabastan bewegt, spüre die Bewegung in der Luft... und ich bringe ihn zu

Fall, indem ich ihm ein Bein stelle. So ein erbärmlicher Anfängerfehler. Er

landet hart auf dem Boden und in meinem Blut... und ich stelle meinen Fuß auf

seinen Rücken, höre das leise Ächzen und Keuchen, während ich mit meinem

Gewicht jede Luft aus seinen Lungen presse. Meine roten Augen aufreißend, sind

sie blutunterlaufen und die feinen Adern treten hervor... doch das intensive

Orange ist unverändert "Die Schonzeit ist vorbei... Herzchen." meine Stimme

klingt längst nicht mehr nur menschlich... ist eher ein tiefes Knurren. Mit

einem Tritt gegen Rabastans Schläfe blase ich ihm die Lichter aus und er bleibt

still liegen. Es reicht, um dich abzulenken... gerade genug, um die Wandlung

einzuleiten. Es geht so schnell, dass du nicht einmal reagieren kannst. Meine

Knochen verschieben sich, wachsen, verformen sich... brechen und fügen sich neu

zusammen. Die Haut über jedem sich dehnenden, verformenden Muskeln spannt und

Haare bedecken meinen Körper. Organe verändern sich, meine Kleidung scheint zu

verrauchen... und in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung setze ich zum Sprung

an... - und reiße dich zu Boden: Über dir, mit einer mächtigen Pranke auf

deinem Brustkorb, steht ein knapp 200 Pfund schwerer Wolf mit silbernem Fell und

tief orangen Augen. Keine Spur von der Binde, keine Entzündung... keine Wunden.

Aber messerscharfe Fänge und Klauen - und alles zermalmende Kiefer, die sich

geöffnet haben und bereit sind, um deine Kehle zu zu schnappen /Schön ruhig,

Herzchen... bleib liegen und hör mir jetzt aufmerksam zu. Ich hab Rabastan

einen Tritt verpasst, der ihn bald dahin bringt, wo ihm auch Voldemort nicht

mehr weh tun kann. Wenn du willst, dass er sich noch mal so niedlich um deine

Zuneigung bemüht, spurst du jetzt besser. Du weißt genau, dass du mir nicht

entkommen kannst - und selbst wenn: Du läufst eine Weile davon, bis dem Alten

der Kragen platz... und wenn er dich erst persönlich holt, wird es nicht so

sanft abgehen./ meine Stimme kratzt an deiner Hirnschale in deinem Schädel und

du spürst meinen heißen Atem auf deiner Kehle, während mein Fell durch den

Feuerschein golden glänzt.

Dir ist klar, dass es vorbei ist... es ist zwar meine Wolfsgestalt, in der ich

keine Magie anwenden kann - trotzdem bin ich ein Jäger und wenn ich meine, dass

du mir ans Bein pissen willst, hab ich keine Hemmungen, dich zusammen zu

stauchen.

/Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, mir noch so ein paar Flüche zu verpassen. Eine

Wandlung und alles ist wieder beim Alten... - nur werd' ich dann noch wütender

sein. Pass also auf, wenn du nicht willst, das ich dir deinen kleinen Arsch bis

zum Kinn aufreiße.../ grolle ich dir entgegen und hebe meinen großen Kopf.

Meine angelegten Ohren, die hochgezogenen Lefzen... sie zeigen dir, dass

wirklich nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, damit ich zu schnappe. Aber dann

stellen sich meine Ohren auf und ich mein Ausdruck entspannt sich... wird jedoch

aufmerksamer. Meine Nase schwebt kurz über deine Brust, entlang deines Halses

und zu deiner Wange, ehe ich dich noch einmal ansehe /Sieh an, sieh an... hast

wohl keine Hure gefunden, die deine Bälger austrägt - also hast du dir selbst

die Ehre gegeben?/ stelle ich fest und treffe dich damit unmittelbar in deiner

größten Angst: wenn ich es weiß und so spielend einfach herausgefunden

habe... wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis auch der Lord es weiß. Dass

ich mir dabei nicht einmal sicher bin, ob es nicht sogar von Voldemort

gewünscht war, spielt dabei keine Rolle.

Gerade will ich mich noch einmal zu dir beugen und dir ist klar, dass ich dich

nicht erneut mit meinen Fängen einschüchtern will. Es bereitet mir diebische

Freude, mit so einer Information ein kleines, sadistisches Spielchen zu beginnen

- doch uns wird dazwischen gefunkt: Das Rauschen von Flügeln und ein schrilles

Krächzen lassen mich aufblicken. Der verdammte Rabe... Scheiße! Missmutig

schnaube ich und er neigt den Kopf, während er auf der Lehne des Sessels hockt.

Für einen Moment geschieht nichts, ehe ich beiseite springe - gerade noch

rechtzeitig, um dem Käfig aus Knochen zu entkommen, der sich sofort um dich

legt. Du bist gefangen... und keiner deiner Zaubersprüche wird dich daraus

befreien. Nicht solange der Wille des Raben so stark auf dich gerichtet ist. Ich

wandle mich zurück und gehe hinüber zu dem Bengel, der noch immer reglos auf

dem Boden liegt. Ihn auf meine Arme hebend, ist da sogar eine gewisse

Behutsamkeit in meinen Gesten. Ich bette seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter und als

ich wieder aufsehe, hockt der Rabe vor dem Käfig - nun aber in Gestalt eines

jungen Mannes, mit schwarzem, kinnlangem Haar; Augen, die ebenso finster sind

und kein Weiß besitzen... schwarze Fingernägel und Kleidung. Er hockt wie der

Vogel von eben vor dir und starrt dich aus scheinbar reglosen Augen an. Seine

etwas abgehackten Bewegungen sind die eines beobachtenden Raben... und du

weißt, was das zu bedeuten hat: So wie du den Boten Voldemorts eingesperrt

hast, bist du nun gefangen.

In den schönen, ausdruckslosen Zügen steht scheinbar keine Emotion - nur die

Gewissheit, dass er Rache will... Sie wird subtil sein, nicht so plump wie bei

den meisten - das ist nicht seine Art. Aber auch dafür hab ich jetzt keine Zeit

"Nimm ihn mit. Ich trag' den Kleinen hier... wenn sein Bruder zurückkommt, will

ich fort sein. Das erkläre ich ihm lieber später." ein Rumpeln entkommt meinem

Brustkorb, fast wie ein Seufzen. Rudolphus wird nicht begeistert sein - und ich

werde ihn abhalten müssen, was Dämliches anzustellen, wenn er Wind von der

Sache bekommt. Sonst ist nicht nur sein kleiner Bruder dran...

Das finstere Wesen richtet sich auf, sieht mich kurz an, ehe es den Kopf auf

eine Seite legt... als würde es lauschen. Im nächsten Moment sind du und es

samt dem Käfig verschwunden und feiner, pudriger Staub fällt zu Boden. Ich

halte Rabastan an mich gedrückt und krame mit meiner anderen Hand in einer

Jackentasche... hole eine kleine Flasche hervor und ziehe den Korken mit meinen

Zähne raus. Das bittere Zeug in meinen Mund gießend, hebe ich das Gesicht des

Bengels etwas an und flöße ihm den Heiltrank ein. Für den Moment muss das

genügen. Eigentlich schade, dass ich so hart zu ihm sein musste. Aber ihm

hätte klar sei sollen, dass ich im eine Lektion erteile, wenn er sich gegen

mich auflehnt. Besonders vor einem anderen...

Ich verlasse das Haus, wie ich es betreten habe. Diesmal ungestört. Keiner

stellt sich mir in den Weg. Sie würden ihren 'jungen Herrn' freilich

verteidige... aber sie wissen, das es der Wunsch des Dunklen Lords ist. Und als

ich ein Stück gegangen bin, appariere ich auch mit dem Burschen auf meinen

Armen - nur um einen Herzschlag später in einer steinernen Halle zu erscheinen.

Sie ist weitestgehend leer. Ein schwarzer Teppich verläuft von einem halbrunden

Portal bis zu einem Podest auf der anderen Seite. Entlang der Wände sind

Kupferbecken an Dreibeinen aufgehangen, in denen Feuer die einzige Lichtquelle

sind. Meine Wolfsaugen sehen auch in diesem Zwielicht bestens... und so erkenne

ich den Käfig, der inmitten der Halle aufgestellt - oder Besser: Gut einen

Meter über dem Boden schwebt. Links und rechts davon sind die beiden Wächter -

der Rabe, den du zuvor in den Käfig gesperrt hattest und ein weiterer. Nur bei

genauem Hinsehen wird klar, dass derjenige, der eben in Lestrange-Manor war,

nicht derselbe wie in dem Käfig war. Selbst in Vogelgestalt unterscheiden sie

sich ein wenig. Ich unterscheide sie am Geruch... auch wenn der alles andere als

irdisch ist.

Sie stehen vollkommen reglos und außer uns ist die Halle verlassen. Rabastan

rührt sich immer noch nicht und das ist auch besser so. Vielleicht lässt der

Lord ihn ja so vom Haken. Nicht so viel Hoffnungen mach ich mir da aber für

dich. Das ist wirklich übel... keine Ahnung, was du angestellt hast, aber unser

Herr ist echt sauer. Ich bleibe ein bisschen abseits und warte auch... mir

wär's lieber, ich könnt den Kleinen fortschaffen. Das sollte ich mir aber

nicht einfallen lassen. Jetzt mag es hier noch ruhig sein - aber alle Anwesenden

wissen, auf wen wir warten... und dass es wirklich hässlich wird, was hier vor

sich geht...

Ich muss mit ansehen wie dieses Widerliche Tier die wehtut, und ich kann es

förmlich riechen wie es ihn erregt und es ist so widerlich, allein der Gedanke

das er und du…NEIN stopp ich will nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, nie

wieder…"Lieber würde ich ewig alleine bleiben als auch nur eine einzige

Sekunde meines Liebeslebens mit dir zu verbringen.", es ist ernst gemeint mit

jeder Silbe die ich zu dir sage, meine Stimme klingt dabei eiskalt. „Nur weil

du über Kinder und diejenigen Herfällst die sich nicht wehren können brauchst

du gar nicht erst den Macker raushängen zu lassen!", das ist meine Meinung

und meine Rache gegen dich, weil du Rabastan wie eine Hure behandelst, den das

hat der kleine nicht verdient, nicht von dir…"Woher willst du wissen das wir

nicht gerade dabei waren du Idiot? Du störst hier nämlich entscheidend! Den

dich zu übertreffen ist nicht gerade schwer, den dein Niveau liegt ja

dementsprechend tief.", oh heute ist nicht mein Tag, erst die verkorkste Sache

mit Harry und dann DAS. Ich führe mich ein kleines bisschen wie ein

eifersüchtiger Liebhaber auf, aber seihs drum, Rabastan ist ein wichtiger

Bestandteil meines Lebens, war es immer, wie ein Schüler ein Lehrling dem ich

alles beibringen will was ich weiß, was ich erforscht habe. „Woher willst du

wissen das ich einfach mit mir Fangen spielen lasse? Denkst du das ich magisch

nicht mit dir mithalten kann? Dann nimm dich lieber in Acht den wenn ich will,

kann auch ich dich umbringen!", meine Wut vernebelt meine Sinne. Ein

Gefährliches Spiel mit dem Feuer, wie ich hinterher sicher herausfinden werde.

„Glaub mir bevor du mich auch nur anrühren kannst, werde ich dich

eigenhändig kastrieren!", du merkst schnell das das keine leere Drohung ist,

den die Wahrheit in meinen leicht violett schimmernden Augen, eine Seltenheit

die man an mir noch nie zuvor so deutlich sah.

„Träum weiter Greyback, das ist mein Zauberstab, und niemand außer mir wird

ihn je in seiner Hand halten. Wen du ihn willst musst du mich schon umbringen.

Und ich kann erahnen das du das mit vorliebe tun wirst. Aber ich denke das das

nicht Voldemorts Anweisung ist, sonst hättest du mich schon längst getötet.

Aber ich denke ich bekomme meine Rache, auf die ein oder andere weise, für mich

und Remus, falls du dich noch an das ihn erinnerst. Er war erst vier als du ihn

zu einem Monster gemacht hast, DU hast sein Leben ruiniert und ich kann mit

Stolz sagen, das er deinem Ruf widerstanden hat, und so stark geworden ist.

Nicht auszudenken was aus diesem sanften, besorgten Mann geworden wäre, wäre

er Teil deines Rudels.", ich spuke dir vor die Füße um dir zu zeigen wie

sehr ich dich Hasse, dich verachte, wie tief mein groll dir gegenüber sitzt.

Das ich dir Schuld an dieser einen Schicksalhaften Nacht gebe, die mein Leben so

sehr geprägt hat. Ich sehe mit Genuss wie deine Wunden entstehen und das du den

Zauber nicht kennst, wie könntest du auch, es ist mein Zauber, ich habe ihn

geschrieben und erfunden, meine Schöpfung auf deiner haut wirken zu sehen, ist

einfach das größte was ich mir vorstellen kann. „Nein ich sehe dich nur

gerne Leiden, wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich dich dein Leben lang leiden

lassen! Und noch viel länger wenn es nach mir geht.", man sieht mir an das

ich genieße, dein blut zu sehen….wäre ich ein Vampir würde ich es als

Blutrausch bezeichnen! „Und ich dachte du machst nie ernst! Bist du dir sicher

das endlich deine Kindergartentage vorbei sind?", es ist eine Art Reiz die

den ich auf dir entlade, wie gerne würde ich dich verhexen, dich quälen und

dich foltern all meine Rache an dir auslassen, immer und immer wieder. Es waren

nur Sekunden die mich ablenken als ich sehe wie du ihn trittst, und nur mein

Schutzbahn hilft das du nicht schwerere Verletzungen abbekommst als diese. Und

dennoch sehe ich nur schemenhaft aus dem Augenwinkel wie du dich Verwandelst. Du

reizt mich mit voller Wucht zu Boden, und es tut weh, mehr als das, mein Rücken

fühlt sich an, als würde er entzwei brechen, und dennoch versuche ich mich zu

wehren, gegen dieses stinkende Wesen auf mir. Meine Wurt versprüht eine welle

der Magie, lässt dich erzittern.

„Du würdest mich kein zweites Mal finden. Glaub mir ich bin gut darin meine

Spur zu verwischen. Das heute war eine bedauerliche Ausnahme, da ich keine Zeit

hatte sie zu verwischen!", verteidige ich vor dir meine Ehre als Spion und

Killer. „Es geht dich absolute nichts an! Das ist meine Entscheidung und ich

muss mich vor niemanden rechtfertigen! Schon gar nicht vor dir. Du hast nicht

einen einzigen erben der deinem Blut entstand, und das ist auch gut so!", ich

bin sauer, den meine Schwangerschaft ist für mich schon schwer genug zu

begreifen und noch viel schwieriger zu handhaben, als das sich nun auch noch

fremde dritte darin einmischen dürfen und sollen. Ich ignoriere dein Drohen und

sehe den Raben bevor du ihn hörst. Er ist ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit wie ich

eines bin, den auch wenn wir uns zu hassen scheinen, so verbindet uns doch

dieses kleine Detail. Ich weis das es nicht nett war, dich einzusperren, aber

diese Minuten gehörten nun einmal Harry und mir, da hattest du einfach keinen

Platz mehr. Schnell schließt du mich in den Knochenkäfig ein, und ich hasse es

so eingesperrt und nutzlos zu sein, aber ich will das nicht hinnehmen und

versuche es wider guten Gewissens mit ein paar Zaubern, mein Gefängnis

loszuwerden. Und es klappt wider erwartend nicht….ich bin frustriert aber

alles ist besser als diesen Werwolf auf und um mich zu haben.

Mit einem ekligen Gefühl im bauch komme ich bei Voldemort an, und mir ist

speiübel ohnes gleichen, und alle beide rumoren in meinem Inneren als wollte

sie zusätzlich zeigen das sie diese Art zu reisen ihnen nicht sehr zusagte.

Deine vorlauten, wirren Sprüche gehen mir auf die Eier. Ich hasse es, wenn du

das tust. Da schaffst du es, vor dem Lord so gewählt zu reden... und nun?

Dieses nutzlose, sinnfreie Gequengel wie bei einem Balg, das seinen Willen nicht

bekommt. Du heulst mir was vor... von Remus und von deiner so schmerzlich

zerstörten Kindheit... - ich sollte schneller die Geduld verlieren, als ich es

tatsächlich tue. Anstatt aber wütend auf dich zu sein, bemitleide ich dich

einfach. Du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht, etwas mehr, als neue Gerüchte oder

Vorurteile über Werwölfe aufzuschnappen. Sicher, du weißt alles, was es zu

wissen gibt. Alles, was in Büchern steht. Und ganz offensichtlich hast du keine

Ahnung, was es wirklich mit meiner Art auf sich hat. Es interessiert dich auch

nicht und auch das ist mir im Grunde egal. Aber die Art und Weise, wie du dich

und diese missratenen missratene Mischung aus Chihuahua und Ratte als armes

Opfer darstellst, lässt sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellen "Halt endlich den

Rand, du armer Irrer. Wie kommst du dazu, hier große Reden zu schwingen, wenn

du nicht einmal einen Bruchteil von dem mitbekommen hast, was damals geschehen

ist. Du scheinst zwischenzeitlich häufiger mal was auf den Schädel bekommen zu

haben. Das würde auch dein schwammiges Gedächtnis erklären. Remus soll also

vier Jahre alt gewesen sein? Interessant... wie kommt es, dass er die

Schuluniform trug von Gryffindor trug, als ich ihn durch den Wald laufen sah?

Und wie erklärst du dir, dass es nicht seine Eltern allein waren, die ihn

fanden... sondern auch zwei der Professoren? Du weißt gar nichts. Nicht, was in

dieser Nacht geschah oder wie es überhaupt dazu kam... oder wieso dieser

verschissene Idiot sich gegen seinen Wolf wehrt und sich dabei mehr Schmerzen

zufügt als einen Nutzen zu erzielen." knurre ich dir entgegen und eigentlich

habe ich keine Ambitionen das Gespräch weiterzuführen. Dieser erbärmliche

Kriecher, der sich mir nun schon so viele Jahre widersetzt... ich bin nicht gut

auf ihn zu sprechen und ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso ich diesen ganzen Dreck mit

dir diskutieren sollte.

Aber wie gewöhnlich, schaffst du es nicht, einfach mal dein Maul zu halten und

abgesehen von deinen nervtötenden Zaubersprüchen, schleuderst du mir auch noch

ganz andere Vorwürfe an den Schädel. Und schließlich hast du es ja auch

geschafft, dass mein Geduldsfaden reißt und ich dich unter mir habe. Eleganz

und Kraft vereine sich in keinem Raubtier so vollkommen, wie in einem Wolf. Du

musst das auch erkennen - auf die denkbar unangenehmste Art und Weise. Mein

Gewicht hält dich in Schach und so nah, wie ich dir bin, würdest du dir nur

selbst schaden, wenn du jetzt einen Zauber anwendest. Und dann wieder...

belangloser Mist, den du einfach nicht für dich behalten kannst /Halt endlich

deinen frechen Schandrachen. Du kannst dir deine Kommentare sparen, denn am Ende

entscheidest nicht du, wer dich fickt oder schändet oder foltert... oder kalt

macht - sondern allein der Lord. Du kannst mich gern provozieren und bis aufs

Blut reizen... spätestens, wenn mein Herr nach einem freiwilligen Foltermeister

sucht, werd ich der erste in der Warteschlange sein, verlass dich drauf. Du

warst immer schon vorschnell mit deinen Urteilen zur Hand, darum mach ich mir

gar nicht erst die Mühe, dich und deine primitiven, starren Ansichten gerade zu

rücken. Du würdest die Wahrheit nicht mal erkennen, wenn sie dir in die Eier

beißt - und selbst wenn... du würdest es einfach nicht hinnehmen können. Es

passt nicht in deine kleine, heile Welt, in der alle eine Schuld an deinem

mistigen Leben haben, außer du selbst. Wimmer' und suhl' dich ruhig in deinem

Selbstmitleid, aber eins sage ich dir: selbst Remus hat sich besser geschlagen,

wenn es darum ging, sich aus der Scheiße zu graben und sein Leben in die Hand

zu nehmen, anstatt ständig darüber zu jammern. Und auch Rabastan ist ein

Meister darin, den ganzen Dreck, der ihn belastet und quält, für sich zu

behalten und seine Stärke daraus zu gewinnen./ grolle ich dir im Gedanken

dunkle entgegen und fixiere dich im Blick, während pure Niedertracht in meinen

Augen erscheint /... um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Hättest du den Kleinen

flachlegen wollen, hätte ich das gerochen. Er war scharf auf dich, ja... ein

bisschen zumindest. Aber du musst etwas gesagt oder getan haben, das ihm die

Lust nimmt. Wie üblich. Darin bist du auch ein Meister... wenigstens in etwas.

Glückwunsch./ den Kopf hebend, als sich der Rabe deiner annimmt, blicke ich

noch mal über meine Schulter zu dir /Du kannst deine Vermutungen für dich

behalten... besonders wenn sie so peinlich mies recherchiert sind. Du würdest

dich wundern, wer alles meinen Lenden entstammt.../ pure Niedertracht liegt in

meinem Unterton und dir ist klar, dass ich nicht bloß bluffe. Ich meine es

vollkommen ernst, aber was spielt das auch für eine Rolle? Du hast mit dem

Thema nicht begonnen, weil du wirkliches Interesse hast oder etwas Neues lernen

willst...du suchst nur immer neue Möglichkeiten, deinen unqualifiziertem

Geschrei neuen Stoff zu liefern. Ich kann es mir allmählich nicht mehr mit

anhören und bin dem Raben deshalb dankbar, als er dich endlich fortschafft und

ich mich um Rabastan kümmern kann.

Mag sein, dass ich dich in der Vergangenheit gern drangsaliert habe - doch nicht

über das Maß hinaus, wie ich es einem ungehorsamen Welpen angedeihen lassen

würde. Wieso du dich so daran aufschaukelst und bereitwillig jedes Märchen und

jede Spukgeschichte über mich aufschnappst, ist mir ein Rätsel. Wolltest du

was mit Lupin anfangen und habe ich dir die Möglichkeit genommen oder wieso

springst du jetzt derart in die Presche? Du weiß nicht mal, ob es dem

Abtrünnigen überhaupt Recht ist... - denn nichtsdestotrotz bin ich sein

Rudelführer. Und auch wenn er sich dagegen zu wehren sucht, so haben wir noch

immer ein besonderes Band, das keiner von uns verleugnen kann. Die

Gruppendynamik zwischen Werwölfen ist dir vollkommen fremd und ich will dich

auch nicht in ihre Feinheiten einweihen. Es ist etwas einzigartiges, etwas, das

sich nur einem wahren Wolf erschließt... etwas, womit du nicht das geringste zu

tun hast. Deine Ignoranz hat somit auch seine Vorteile...

Kurz sehe ich auf den Bengel in meinen Armen. Er ist genauso dumm, wie du...

oder zumindest ebenso einfältig. Ich habe gute Hoffnungen in ihn gesteckt. Er

ist ein gelehriger Schüler, aufmerksam, neugierig... lernwillig. Er hat so

viele Fragen gestellt und ich gab ihm die Möglichkeit, vieles selbst

herauszufinden. Er wird von meinem Rudel akzeptiert, ohne ein Teil davon zu sein

- ebenso wie Rudolphus. Und ich habe unsere kleinen Treffen immer genossen.

Jetzt wird er wohl eine Strafe für sein Vergehen erhalten. Und er kann sich

glücklich schätzen, wenn ich es sein werde - niemand kann so gezielt Schmerzen

bereiten, wie ich...und ich bin ach der einzige, der Rabastans Wunden hinterher

reinigen und heilen würde... und ihn den Schmerz durch Lust vergessen lässt.

Schließlich sind wir in jener steinernen Halle und ich hebe den Blick zur

Decke. Sie ist grob behauen und man sieht gut die Strukturen, aus der sie

geformt wurde. Die Wärme der Feuerbecken lässt auch Rabastan wohler fühlen

und ich halte ihn unablässig, während ich geduldig warte. Dir scheint es

schlecht zu gehen und das ist gut so. Vielleicht lernst du so ja etwas wie Demut

und den geeigneten Zeitpunkt, den Rand aufzumachen - auch wenn ich die Hoffnung

darauf schon lange aufgegeben habe. Die beiden Raben-Geschöpfe stehen unbewegt

wie Statuten links und rechts des Käfigs, der von magischen Ketten gehalten

wird. In jedem Glied sind mehrere Runen eingraviert und jede führt zu einem

schweren Metallring an einer der Seiten des Gewölbes. Und mit einem Mal...

verändert sich die gesamte Atmosphäre hier... die Luft wird kälter, nahezu

eisig und der Luftdruck fällt. Hätte ich weniger Selbstdisziplin würde ich

keuchen. Das Atmen fällt schwerer und wo ich es nur mit Mühe schaffe, mich

nicht zu regen, bleiben die beiden anderen Diener mühelos völlig unbewegt. Die

Schatten in jeder Ecke verformen sich, ballen sich zusammen und zerfließen

wieder... ehe sie sich wie Schlangen zu dem Podest und dem wuchtigen, schweren

Lehnstuhl kriechen... sich dort sammeln und immer weiter auftürmen. Bald erhebt

sich dort ein hoher, schmaler Hügel - ehe er zu schwarzem Rauch zu werden

scheint. Schicht um Schicht löst sich und zuletzt... steht dort Voldemort. Es

lässt mich jedes Mal erschaudern... seine Macht, seine Stärke, seine Kälte...

- herrlich.

Seine lichte, fast durchscheinende Haut, die durch seine Adern einen leicht

bläulichen Schimmer hat, wird nicht mal vom Spiel der Flammen erwä

fließendes, nachtschwarzes Gewand umhüllt ihn und trotzdem können meine

scharfen Augen seine delikate Silhouette ausmachen. Man kann mich für abartig

halten, aber es lässt meinen Schwanz hart werden, ihn so zu sehen. Das fast

starre, ausdruckslose und harte Gesicht, seine eisigen Augen, die noch von

seinen Lidern verborgen werden... selbst die Züge eines Reptils ziehen mich

an.

Als er seine Lider hebt und mich schneiden im Blick streift, senke ich den

meinen. Es ist ein Zeichen von Respekt, den ich ihm anstandslos anerkennen. Er

weiß, dass ich ihn will. Ich mache daraus auch kein Geheimnis. Bislang hat er

mir noch nicht nachgegeben... aber was wäre ich für ein Jäger, wenn ich nach

ein paar Fehlschlägen aufgeben würde? Hier und jetzt ist nicht die richtige

Zeit dafür und so halte ich mich auch im Hintergrund, während mein Herr

ungerührt auf dem Podest steht und sich schließlich elegant und mit

schlangenhafter Geschmeidigkeit niederlasst. Die beiden Rabendiener lösen sich

von ihren Positionen an deinem Käfig und kommen näher, steigen die zwei

flachen Stufen empor und beharren links und rechts neben dem schlichten Thron,

den sich Voldemort erwählte. Seine Hände mit ihren langen, schmalen Fingern

und den perlmuttenen Fingernägeln ruhen auf den Armlehnen, deren Enden mit

Schlangenköpfen geziert sind. Die Beine anmutig überschlagend, sieht er

unverwandt zu dir und als seine Stimme erklingt, sind seine Worte so leise, dass

sie fast sanft scheinen - doch kann es nicht über die Ahnung von still

brodelndem Zorn hinweg täuschen "... Severus... bist du also endlich zu mir

zurück gekehrt..." beginnt er und purer Hohn und Zynismus klingen aus seinem

Unterton. Seine Miene verrät nichts dergleichen. Auch wenn er die Inkarnation

der Bosheit ist, so zeigt er es nur subtil.

Den Kopf zur Seite neigend, wirkt er fast entspannt - und ich allein kann seine

Anspannung nahezu schmecken, seine zurückgehaltenen, verschlossenen Emotionen

beinahe riechen "... du wirst einsehen, das ich über deine unbedachten

Handlungen und Worte enttäuscht bin - mehr als das. Wie du dich vielleicht

erinnerst, habe ich dich gewarnt; mehr als einmal sogar. Offenbar hast du mich

aber nicht ernst genommen und das erklärt dann auch deine missliche Lage

durchaus schlüssig, denkst du nicht auch?" seine lichten, Jadeaugen fixieren

dich und seine Macht ist wie ein drückendes Gewicht auf deinen Schultern "Dir

wird die Möglichkeit gegeben, zu sprechen - hier und jetzt. Du wirst mir

antworten und womöglich die Gelegenheit bekommen, dein Versagen zu

rechtfertigen... Dabei wäre es ratsam, die Wahrheit zu sprechen - ich bin

keinesfalls gewillt, noch weitere Verfehlungen zu tolerieren." und jedem hier

sollte klar sein, dass der Lord ganz und gar nicht in Geberlaune ist...

ich habe nicht die Muse dir weiter zu antworten, nicht einem Wesen das mich

nicht als ebenbürdig anerkennt. Und so ziehe ich es vor zu schweigen vor allem

jetzt wo mir so schlecht ist, durch die Reiseart die Voldemorts Raben gewählt

haben. Ich sehe zu wie ER erscheint, theatralisch wie eh und je mit schwarzen

Rauch und allem anderen Tamtam, nicht das mich das nach zwanzig jahre noch

irgendeiner Weise interessiert oder gar beeindrucken würde. Aber ich denke das

kannst du dir denken, und es an meinen Augen ablesen die dich noch immer mit

verhaltener Wut ansehen. In der Hand halte ich das Figürchen von Hyperion, was

er mir damals schenkte, und bei Slytherins Bart ich hoffe, das du die Nachricht

verstehen wirst. Mir wird klar das ich keine Wahl habe, das ich etwas tun muss

wenn ich will das meine Erben leben. Gott was nützt mir meine

Dämonenabstammung wenn sie nicht da sind um mich zu beschützen? Nur dieses

eine Mal! Es ist eine art Mantra das ich immer und immer wiederhole! Und ich

hoffe das es etwas bringen wird. „Bei der NETTEN Einladung war es doch

unmöglich nicht zu kommen.", diesmal bist du es, mein Ehemaliger Herr der

meinen eiskalten Sarkasmus zu spüren bekommt. „Nicht ICH habe das band

zerbrochen das mich an dich band. Das warst alleine DU. Es waren deine Worte die

mich ablehnten, aus deinen Reihen. Ich brauche keinen Rückhalt der mich nur

braucht wenn es ihm passt. Bis zu diesem Abend hätte mich rein gar nichts von

der dunklen Seite abgebracht. Aber nun stehen die Karten anders. Ich erkläre

rein gar nichts, solange wir in dieser unangenehmen Gesellschaft sind!", er

mochte den Werwolf eben nicht, außerdem hatte er keine Erklärung auf das was

Tom hören wollte, nur das er Harry eben mochte und ihn schützen wollte. Immer

wieder wiederhole ich das Mantra in mir und schliesse dann die Augen, und

bekomme so auch nicht mit, wie sich ein zweiter Nebel langsam durch den Raum

schiebt.

Die Atmosphäre des hallenden Gewölbes drückt auf die Aura jedes sich regenden

Lebens. Sogar die Nerven des sonst so kaltblütigen und abgeklärten Werwolfs

sind bis aufs Äußerste gespannt. Es liegt nicht allein an der charismatischen

Wirkung seines Herrn, der soeben den Raum auf seine unvergleichliche Art und

Weise betreten hat… sondern auch an den zu erwartenden Ereignissen. Obwohl es

für den groß gewachsenen Todesser sonst das reinste Vergnügen und fast

ekstatische Lust bedeutet, wenn er dem Verhör und der Folterung eines anderen

beiwohnen darf. Insbesondere, wenn einer seiner weniger fähigen Mitstreiter

sich eine Verfehlung geleistet hat. Umso mehr erfreut er sich an dem Ungemach,

das sich nun für den Giftmischer in jenem Käfig ergibt. Dennoch… obwohl er

sich liebend gern als Assistent oder gar ausführender Foltermeister anbieten

würde, hält er nahezu vollkommen still und spricht – anders als sonst –

nicht ein einziges Wort. Er wird sich hüten dies oder etwas anderes ohne die

Erlaubnis seines Herrn zu wagen. Wo ihm sonst eine nicht zu leugnende

Narrenfreiheit gewährt wird, besteht heute kein Zweifel daran, dass der dunkle

Lord in keinster Weise zu irgendeiner Art von Spielen oder Herausforderungen

aufgelegt ist. Im Gegensatz… so deutlich wie selten spürt der Lykanthrop,

dass eine falsche Bewegung oder ein unbedachtes Wort diesmal wirklich seinen

Tod zur Konsequenz haben kann.

Dass es sich hier nicht bloß um eine reine Demonstration von Autorität

handelt, macht allein schon die Anwesenheit der beiden Rabenwesen deutlich.

Wenige wissen von ihrer Existenz als Boten des dunklen Lords. Sie sind in ihrer

Vogelgestalt überaus anpassungsfähig und unauffällig, da man ihresgleichen

überall auf der Welt antrifft. Die Form, in der sie nun aber den Thron

Voldemorts flankieren, kennt kaum jemand - auch nicht unter dem Gefolge des

Parselmunds. Sie stehen still wie zwei Statuen - zwei identische Existenzen und

doch sind sie äußerst präsent, auch wenn sie sich still in das Gesamtbild

einfügen. Mögen sie auch im Hintergrund harren, so besteht doch kein Zweifel,

dass sie jeden Moment blitzschnell reagieren können, wenn sie denn dazu

gezwungen werden. Natürlich ist es fraglich, ob es nötig ist einen der

größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu beschützen. Doch Hochmut hat schon

viele Regenten zu Fall gebracht.

Während der Schwarzhaarige mit fast gequältem Ausdruck halt auf den recht weit

auseinander stehenden Strebend es Knochenkäfigs sucht, macht sein Duft klar,

dass er sich nicht nur unwohl fühlt, sondern dass sich Stress und Schmerzen

auch auf sein Gemüt auswirken. Der Werwolf ahnt, was das bedeutet: Sein

einstiger Kollege wird etwas sagen, das die Schlinge um seinen Hass nur

zuschnüren wird. Nicht, dass er einschreiten würde - keinesfalls. Das einzige,

was noch törichter ist, als sich seinem Herrn zu widersetzen, ist... sich

zwischen ihn und seine Beute zu stellen. Stattdessen ergreift der

Rauchquarzäugige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Den schlafenden, jungen Mann auf seinen

Armen wispert er ein paar Worte zu - ein Zauber. Bald schrumpft die ohnehin

schmale Silhouette noch weiter in sich zusammen, verändert und verformt sich,

bis ein kleines, längliches Gebilde aus Fell in den Händen des stattlichen

Manns liegt: Ein Hermelin. Sein kastanienbraunes Fell und der weiße Unterbauch

sind gut zu erkennen und noch immer schläft der nun verwandelte

Lestrange-Erbe... sodass ihn der Ältere ungehindert in eine Innentasche seiner

schweren Lederjacke platzieren kann. Somit ist das kleine Geschöpf aus der

Schusslinie, sollte es doch unangenehm werden. Die Vorahnungen Greybacks haben

sich selten nicht bewahrheitet. Seine Intuition ist gut und so wie er den

Schwarzäugigen all die Jahre beobachten konnte und durch einzuschätzen gelernt

hat, werden ihn seine Instinkte auch heute nicht enttäuschen. Der Duft des

Eingesperrten schreit förmlich nach Konfrontation und als er den Mund aufmacht,

um zu sprechen, sieht sich der Lykanthrop in all seinen Vermutungen bestätigt.

Der Zorn die Erschöpfung und die Widerspenstigkeit sind dem Tränkemeister

deutlich anzusehen und so ist auch seine Wortwahl reichlich unbedacht.

Was jedoch weit beunruhigender ist, als jedes aufbrausen oder Toben

Voldemorts... ist, wenn dieser so vollkommen reglos und stumm dasitzt, wie in

diesem Moment. Seine lichten, jadegrünen Kristalle ruhen starr auf dem

Gefangenen und nicht ein Muskel seines sehnigen, schlanken Leibes regt sich. Er

lässt den anderen aussprechen und selbst dann scheint noch immer keine Reaktion

zu folgen. Es scheint als könne man jeden einzelnen Herzschlag in diesem Raum

hören... den des kleinen Pelztiers; den des Werwolfs, der den Takt bewusst

langsam und ruhig hält... und den des ehemaligen Professors. Doch darüber

hinaus scheint sich kein Lebend Herz in einer Brust zu regen. Weder die beiden

Wächter, noch Voldemort selbst lassen die geringste Ahnung aufkommen, dass sie

noch irdische Geschöpfe sind. Schließlich jedoch... neigt der dunkle Lord das

Haupt und das Feuer der umstehenden Kupferbecken lässt die feinen und feinsten

Äderchen unter seiner fast durchscheinenden Haut noch dunkler wirken "Eine

'Einladung' - so sehr verkennst du es also." entgegnet er trocken und lässt

diesen plumpen Versuch von Zynismus damit an sich abperlen "Du sprichst

ungefragt und du solltest wissen, dass hier und jetzt jedes deiner Worte auf die

Goldwaage gelegt wird. Einmal mehr... machst du durch dein unqualifiziertes und

vorschnelles Gerede jede Hoffnung zunichte, dass sich bei dir noch so etwas wie

Einsehen oder Vernunft einstellen könnten. Du sprichst von einem 'zerbrochenen

Band' - dir muss klar sein, dass ich und ich allein der einzige bin, der

darüber entscheidet, wann deine Dienerschaft für mich endet - und auf welche

Weise. Du hast dereinst mein Mal akzeptiert, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten;

und mit allen möglichen Konsequenzen. Hättest du meinen Worten wirkliche

Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, so wäre dir vielleicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass

du dich durch deinen Akt des Verrats und des Aufstands gegen mich, als Träger

des Mals unwürdig erwiesen hast. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch es ist

längst nicht so einfach, wie du glaubst. Du denkst, dass du wegen bestimmter

Vorkommnisse nun die Wahl hättest, welche regeln unter meinem Befehl du

gehorchst und welchen nicht. Du weißt, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sich des

dunklen Mals zu entledigen, der Tod ist. Du lebst... somit gehören deine

Existenz, deine Kräfte und dein Körper noch immer mir allein." seine Worte

sind so sacht und ruhig gesprochen, dass sie den Schwarzhaarigen kaum erreichen.

Das Knistern der zerfallenden Holzscheite in den Kupferbecken wird von der

umgebenden Architektur der Halle scheinbar geschluckt und doch... diese absolute

Stille, die auch das Innere des Slytherin-Erben erfüllt, verstärkt scheinbar

jedes noch so verschwindende Geräusch.

Die schmale Brust des Jadeäugigen hebt und senkt sich kaum merklich und nicht

einen Moment hat er sein Gegenüber hinter den knöchernen Gittern aus dem Blick

gelassen "Du sprichst von einem Rückhalt... Wie kommst du auf die

lächerliche Idee, das ich etwas derartiges je für dich dargestellt habe? Du

bist mein Diener - nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Alles an dir gehört mir...

dein Leben, dein Leib, deine Loyalität... - und magst du mir mit dem ein oder

anderem auch dienen, vieles ist doch nur schöner Schein. Du wählst selbst, was

du mir offenbarst - Ich spreche nicht von Dingen, die unbedeutend sind; die mein

Interesse nicht erwecken - ich meine jene Vorkommnisse, die mich direkt

beeinflussen, an meinem Sein zerren und es zerfetzen wollen. Und dennoch besitzt

du die Dreistigkeit, den Unwissenden zu mimen und mich hinters Licht führen zu

wollen. Du siehst dich also gern in der Opferrolle? Das ist der Grund, wieso du

nun auf diese Weise hier bist, anstatt auf deinen Knien zu meinem Füßen um

Vergebung zu kriechen." der zischende Tonfall macht deutlich, dass er seinen

Zorn nur mühsam unter Kontrolle hält und diese gleißende Wut steht wie ein

sprühendes Feuer in seinen Augen geschrieben. Alles um sie herum scheint

unbedeutend zu sein - so sehr fokussiert sich finstere Herrscher auf den

Delinquenten "Hier steht nicht zur Debatte, was du wünschst oder nicht

wünschst. Du akzeptierst, was ich anordne oder du bekommst die Folgen deiner

Narrheit unmittelbar zu spüren. Genauer gesagt... bekommt er sie zu spüren..."

ein Handwink zur Seite... die Wand zur Linken des Throns und genau gegenüber

der Stelle, an der der Lykanthrop steht, scheint sich die Steinwand des

Gemäuers zu verformen. Als sei sie flüssig, verformt sie sich, wellt sich und

aus ihr scheint etwas aufzutauchen... Umrisse werden erkennbar und bald kniet

vor der Mauer ein magisches Geschöpf. Seine Hände sind über seinem Kopf

zusammengenommen und werden von einer eisernen Manschette mit unzähligen Runen

gehalten. Tiefe Risse, Schnittwunden, Prellungen und andere Verletzungen sind

über seinen gesamten Körper verstreut; Sein rechtes Auge ist stark

angeschwollen, das spitze Ohr zerfetzt und sein Beinfell und sein Lendenschurz

sehen zerrupft aus... sind mit seinem eigenen Blut dick verkrustet. Etwas

scheint sich in den großen, offenen Wunden zu bewegen... Maden... sie fressen

sich durch sein lebendiges Fleisch, doch schon lange hat der Satyr keine Kraft

mehr, um seinem Schmerz noch durch Schreie Ausdruck zu verleihen. Stattdessen

hängt er regelrecht in der schweren Fessel, sodass sein Kopf weit nach vorn

gebeugt ist... seine dunklen Locken sein Gesicht weitestgehend verdecken. Seine

Augen sind geschlossen und sein Atem ist nur noch ein flaches Flattern... kaum

mehr wahrnehmbar. Es ist klar, dass er stundenlang mit Folterflüchen gepeinigt

wurde und Merlin weiß mit was für mentalen Schändungen. Selbst dem sonst so

brutalen und unbarmherzigen Werwolf raubt es für einen Moment den Atem, als er

die jämmerliche, halbtote Erscheinung sieht. Er erkennt ihn... ein Diener

seines Herrn, doch wahrlich kein Todesser. Ein Page oder ähnliches - ein

Unbeteiligter.

Was hat das zu bedeuten? Voldemort hat nie ein magisches Geschöpf grundlos

bedrängt oder ihm gar ein Leid zugefügt. Sie sind anders als Menschen und in

der Vorstellung des Slytherin-Erben offenbar von großem Wert. Ein jedes

behandelt er stets mit Respekt, solange ihm dieser ebenso gezollt wird. Er kennt

die Gesetze der höheren Sphären und doch... hat er diese so mächtige Kreatur

dem Tod so nahe gebracht. Wozu? Und wieso hängt es mit dem Halbblut zusammen?

Der fragende Ausdruck des Lykanthropen bleibt unbeantwortet. Denn gerade als der

dunkle Lord erneut etwas sagen will, regen sich die beiden Rabenwesen an seiner

Seite. Aus Schatten und Rauch formen sich zwei schwarze Sensen. Ihre langen

Stäbe werden fest von den geschickten Händen der Wächter umschlossen und sie

schwingen die gebogenen, riesigen Klingen als besäßen sie keinerlei Gewicht.

Der Jadeäugige rührt sich keinen Millimeter, während die beiden Waffen ihn in

eleganten, tödlichen Bogen umschließen. Doch ist es kein Angriff - keine

dieser Klingen wird ihn verletzen... das ist nicht die Absicht. Sie schützen

ihn: Schützen ihn vor dem pudirgen Schemen aus lichtem Staub, die sich immer

mehr in der Halle sammeln und materialisieren. Die Augen der Rabendiener liegen

kalt und unbewegt auf den beiden Erscheinungen, die dem Dunst entsteigen: Zwei

Geschöpfe, deren Ursprung nicht klar zu deuten ist. Magier könnten sie wohl

sein. Doch das würde nicht die Reaktion der Boten erklären. Zudem könnte

niemand, der der irdischen Welt nah steht, so einfach unbehelligt in diesen

Gewölben erscheinen. Nicht ohne Erlaubnis.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge sind denkbar unbeeindruckt von all diesen Umständen

oder der Reaktionen um sie herum. Anspannung, Ablehnung, Warnung... all das

scheint sie nicht zu interessieren. Der Blick des einen liegt für eine kurze

Weile auf dem gefangenen, ehe er zu Voldemort schweift. Dieser ist verhalten

aufmerksam und beobachtet, was vor sich geht. Die beiden Gestalten sind recht

unterschiedlich: Der eine ist ein junger Mann, schmal gebaut und hoch gewachsen;

sein blasses Gesicht ist von wallenden, schwarzen Locken umrahmt, die von

einzelnen, violetten Strähnen durchzogen sind. Seine Kleidung umfasst eine

schlichte Tunika, deren Saum bis zur Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel reicht,

wohingegen die Ärmel ab dem Ellenbogen ausladende, große Stoffbahnen werden.

Der reich bestickte V-förmige Kragen ist bis zu seiner Brust ausgeschnitten und

elegante Kordeln und feine Gürtel liegen um seine Taille. Silber und Saphire

schimmern hier und da. Eine enge Hose verschwindet in matt schimmernden, hohen

Schaftstiefeln - das komplette Ensemble ist mitternachtsschwarz. Abgesehen von

den feinen dunkelblauen Edelsteine, die hier und da in den Schmuck eingearbeitet

sind, den er trägt. Den Kurzmantel um seine Schultern hat er zurückgeschlagen

und langsam entledigt er sich der feinen Handschuhe, die ungewöhnliche Zeichen

tragen.

Der andere hingegen... ist offenbar ein Mann, der bereits viele Winter sah. Sein

Antlitz ist zeitlos, maskuline, volle Lippen, die sich unter einer scharf

gezogenen Nase wölben. Sein breiter Kiefer und die stoischen Gesichtszüge

lassen ihn streng wirken - doch auf fast atemberaubende Weise ist er ebenso

anziehend. Seine lichten, kirschfarbenen Augen passen perfekt zu dem lichten

Teint seiner goldenen Haut. Seine Robe trägt ein tiefes Mitternachtsblau; ihr

hoher Stehkragen mündet in eine reich bestickte und mit schnallen und Knöpfen

versehene Zierleiste, die bis zu seinem Becken reicht. Der obere Teil des

Gewandes kommt einer Uniform-Jacke gleich... ab der Hüfte jedoch wird der

Schnitt weiter, umspielt wie ein weiter, bodenlanger Gehrock die athletische

Figur des Älteren. Seine gerade geschnittene Hose, die durch den nach vorne

offenen Mantel zu erkennen ist, bedeckt seine Schuhe, sodass lediglich deren

blanke Spitzen hervorlugen. Die langen, weiten Ärmel seiner Robe reichen bis

zur Hälfte seiner Hände und ergänzen die silbrig schimmernden, etwas

längeren Fingernägel. Auch um seine Hüften liegen Gürtel - einer aus reinem

Silber, andere mit feinem Leder kombiniert. Zudem ist aber auch eine

Schwertscheide zu sehen. Der Griff der zweifellos exquisiten Waffe ist mit

schwarzen Diamanten besetzt und von edlem, weißen Leder umwunden,

Silberintarsien zeugen von höchster Handwerkskunst... genauso wie der Zierrat,

der im Schein der Flammen immer wieder aufblitzt. Das wohl schulterlange, blonde

Haar, das von silbrigen Strähnen durchwirkt ist, hat er in einem kunstvollen

Zopf und mit etlichen feinen Bögen im Nacken zusammengenommen - sodass seine

tropfenförmigen Ohren besser zur Geltung kommen. Der Hauch eines feinen

Rankenmusters ist auf seiner Haut zu erkennen, da wo sie aus dem kostbaren

Stoffen hervorblitzt. Ein Mal... eines, das ihn als Anführer seines Clans

ausweist. Doch weiß außer zwei weiteren Anwesenden - den Raben - in diesem

Raum niemand etwas mit diesem Zeichen anzufangen. Greyback ist bereit, seinen

Herrn ebenso zu beschützen, spannt jeden Muskeln seines Körpers - auch wenn er

die unerwarteten 'Besucher' nur schlecht einzuschätzen vermag. Auch Voldemort

kann nur raten, was sie hierher führt oder wer sie sind... ihre stille Präsenz

spricht nicht von Aggression, auch wenn sie die Vorgänge hier nicht gut zu

heißen scheinen.

Anstatt sich jedoch zu erklären oder vorzustellen - oder auch dem dunklen Lord

nur einen Funken Respekt zu zollen -, wenden sie beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu

dem Gefangenen in dem Käfig. Der Blonde mustert den Menschen mit einem

unlesbaren Blick, ehe der andere etwas näher kommt und die verschlingenden

Onyxe gefangen hält "Eine missliche Lage, in die du dich manövriert hast,

Kind. Du solltest lernen, deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, damit du sie anwenden

kannst... allein durch deinen Wunsch werden sie dir nicht dienlich sein." meint

er nonchalant, als würde dies alles erklären. Sie sind beide unermesslich

schön, scheinbar alterlos... und man kann spüren, dass der Atem der Gefahr sie

umweht. Doch wer oder was sie genau sind, bleibt noch zu entdecken. Allein, dass

sie machtvoll sind, steht außer Frage.

Auch ich spüre das sich etwas regt, dass etwas anders ist als vorher, und doch

lasse ich diese Innere Warnung verfliegen ohne sie zu beachten. Wahrscheinlich

werde ich hier sowieso nicht lebend herauskommen, dann will ich wenigstens

zeigen das ich bereit bin dir die Stirn zu bieten. „Ich verkenne es überhaupt

nicht. Ich weiß das es hier eher eine Gefangennahme meinerseits ist. Aber ich

gestehe das ihr in einem Recht hatte, ich wäre niemals Freiwillig hierher

gekommen, nicht einmal wenn ihr mich gerufen hättet. Was ihr ja mit Vorliebe

nicht getan habt! Wozu sollte ich also zu euch kommen? Wofür? Welchen Nutzen

bringt es euch? Ich tue nichts….dafür bin ich weder mein halbes Leben Spion

noch Assassine gewesen. Nicht dafür das gerade DU mich mit solcher Nichtachtung

strafst. Wegen dieser verdammten Nichtigkeit.", es ist eine Anklage, eine die

mir auf der Seele, und auf meinem Gewissen liegt, etwas das mich ansonsten noch

mein ganzes Leben verfolgen wird, sollte ich es hier nicht endlich bereinigen.

Sollte man sowieso, wenn man stirbt. Und ich bin bereit alles zu opfern. Alles

was ich besitze. Und wenn ich dafür einen pakt mit einen anderen Teufel

schließen muss so werde ich es tun und sei es nur dazu, um dir zu zeigen das

ich nie wieder zurückkehren werde. Das du nicht nur mich sondern auch meine

Fähigkeiten verloren hast, nie wieder wird jemand so gut im Giftmischen sein

wie ich, das sagtest du einst zu mir, als du mich in diese Dunkle Höhle gelockt

hast, mich unwissend und naiv den Pakt schwören ließest. Nun wirst du spüren

was es heißt wenn jemand Rache an dir verüben will, und es erfüllt mich mit

Befriedigung, innerlich wie Äußerlich. „Ich gehorchte und gehorche stehts

nur mir und meinem Instinkt und bisher hat es mich nie enttäuscht oder im Stich

gelassen, ich habe nie vor dir gekniet, oder bin gekrochen wie so viele vor

mir….Wenn du solche Unterwürfigkeiten sehen willst, dann ruf doch Wurmschwanz

oder Lucius wenn es dir so behagt Leute zu demütigen, den ICH werde es nicht

zulassen, ich bin ich. Du hast es nie geschafft mich zu brechen und du wirst es

auch nie schaffen. Den jetzt erkenne ich wieso du hier bist und nicht an der

Macht. Wer versucht so zu beherrschen, so zu unterdrücken wird sich niemals vom

Fleck weg bewegen.", diese Worte sind im Zorn, im Hass gesprochen, den ich

empfinde weil du mich einst so harsch von dir gewiesen hast, das du meine

Gefühle so sehr verletzt hast. Damals wäre sovieles anders gelaufen wenn du

auch nur ein Wort anders, geschickter Formulierter hättest, ich wäre dein

Diener gewesen, egal was du verlangt hättest. Ich denke ich wäre dir hörig

gewesen, aber so hast du dir meine Gefolgschaft verspielt, so einfach…so

schnell, ist mein halbes Leben nichts mehr Wert. „Wie du bereits bemerkt haben

solltest trage ich jede erdenkliche Folge meiner Worte. Du wirst weder

mich….", ich will weiter sprechen als ich DAS sehen, das was du gerade wie

durch Zauberhand erscheinen lässt. Mein Partner, mein Gefährte…und wie er

Aussieht, wie du ihn zugerichtet hast. Meine Pupillen weiten sich erschreckt,

und ich kann kaum fassen was ich sehe…mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich kaum

merklich, jedenfalls von meiner Seite. „Was hast du getan?", es klingt

leise, geschockt und ich kann es kaum fassen was nun vor sich geht. „Du bist

so krank…", wieder ein Vorwurf den ich dir so an den Kopf knalle. In meinem

Inneren fühlt es sich so an als wenn der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit, das ich in

mir getragen habe zerreißt wie ein maroder Strick, meine Magie…übernimmt die

Führung, die Kontrolle über meine überforderten Körper. In all dieser

Verzweiflung erscheinen zwei Neue Figuren auf der Bildfläche, sie sehen anders

aus, aber irgendetwas an dem älteren Mann, so will ich ihn einmal bezeichnen

kommt mir bekannt vor, ist so vertraut, und dennoch kommt nichts ausser einem

Blick bei mir an. Was habe ich den erhofft, das mir diese Fremden helfen werde?

Wieso sollten sie auch? Wahrscheinlich gehörten sie zu Tom und doch sehe ich

die Reaktion der Wächterraben und es scheint mir danach unwahrscheinlich das

sie zu ihm gehören. Ein bisschen sehen sie aus wie ich, wenn ich einen Teil

meines neuen Wesen sichtbar mache…Die Ohren, die Muster auf der Haut des

älteren….sind meinen so ähnlich die erscheinen wenn Hyperion und ich uns so

Nah sind, wenn wir intime Zweisamkeit teilen. Und dann wendet sich der jüngere

mir zu, kommt näher zu mir heran, spricht mit mir…ich weiß nicht was ich

erwidern soll, auf diese Aussage. „Vezeiht wenn ich nicht weiß wer ihr seid,

wo ihr herkommt, oder was ihr gedenkt zu tun…aber ich wusste vor 2 Tagen noch

nicht einmal was ich bin geschweige den welche Fähigkeiten ich besitzen soll.

Ich muss alles tun….um mein Geheimnis zu beschützen. Ich würde ALLES

tun…aber er…", Severus Blick streift Tom nur flüchtig. „…wird alles

tun um mich zu unterwerfen, sogar meinen Gefährten hat er gefoltert, zwingt

mich so zur Loyalität….ich kann ihm das nicht antun bitte…hilf mir..",

Severus ist am Ende, weiß nicht was er tun sollte, und die Magie drängt sich

wieder in den Vordergrund, übernimmt sein handeln, und gibt Dem ehemaligen

Todesser eine neue Form. Eine Tierform um genau zu sein, die eines

Panthers…langsam verändert sich die Menschliche Gestalt in die der Raubkatze,

die leuchtend violetten Augen strahlen wütend und so voller Hass auf Tom, auf

Fenrir, beide sind für Severus greifbar und seiner Rache ausgesetzt. Mit einem

Tatzenhieb zersplitterten die Knochen und vielen klappernd zu Boden. Mit einem

eleganten Satz landete er mit allen vier Pfoten auf dem Granitboden. Es ist

meine Magie die Hyperionens Runengefängnis sprengt und sich verteidigend vor

dem dem magischen Wesen in lauerstellung begibt, es ist ein Zeichen das ich

jeden Angreifen werde der es wagen wird dir zu nahe zu kommen. Ich bin bereit

meine kleine Familie mit allen Mitteln beschützen.

Was bist du doch für ein törichter Bengel. Du beschwerst dich über all die

Dinge, die du schon so lange Jahre hingenommen hast? Jetzt? Deine Dreistigkeit

und Ignoranz kennen offenbar keine Grenzen, doch egal was du sagst - es tangiert

mich kaum. Sicher... deine freche Zunge werde ich in ihre Schranken weisen,

ebenso wie dich selbst. Schon lange bevor ich diese Halle betreten habe, war

mein Inneres zu einer eisigen Einöde verkommen. Nichts regt sich mehr - nicht

mal mehr ein Herzschlag. Dort ist allenfalls ein verhaltenes Summen - doch es

rührt von dem sich ständig drehenden Strom aus Magie, der sich um den

steinernen Panzer um mein Herz bewegt. Stillstand - innerlich zumindest. Denn

obwohl ich nach außen hin ruhig bleibe, lässt dein Ungehorsam meine Laune

immer weiter sinken. Wie kann man nur so blind sein? Selbst Fenrir erkennt es

und hält sich zurück. Es war nie seine Stärke in den Hintergrund zu treten,

wo er mir doch selbst bei offiziellen Anlässen und Treffen stets seine barsche,

ungeschliffene Art demonstriert. Er ist brüsk, wann immer es ihm passt, auch

wenn nie eines seiner Worte unbedacht gesprochen ist. Allein, weil er

entsprechende Ergebnisse zeigt und ich seinem Gebaren zuweilen sogar etwas

Amusement abgewinne kann, lasse ich es ihm durchgehen. Jedoch weiß er, wann er

meine Aufmerksamkeit besser nicht auf sich lenkt. So harrt er am Rande meiner

Wahrnehmung, während ich dich in deinem Gefängnis sehe. Du scheinst dir nicht

im Klaren zu sein, womit du es verdient hast, hier zu sein. Ein Narr bist du

wahrlich - ein unwissender noch dazu. Du weißt nicht das geringste darüber,

was geschah, nachdem du meine Gemächer verlassen hast... oder was sich zu trug,

während du dich von meinem Diener besteigen ließest. Bittere Galle droht in

mir aufzusteigen, wenn ich daran denke - die Spuren... trage ich noch immer am

Körper, doch verhindern Siegelbänne, dass sie sich auf meinen Zustand

auswirken. Nein, allein deine Widerspenstigkeit und Uneinsicht echauffieren mich

ohne Gleichen und das lasse ich dich spüren. Ich schreie nicht, erhebe meine

Stimme kaum über ein Flüstern, das in der Stille des Raumes dennoch problemlos

zu dir getragen wird und mein Blick bohrt sich unerbittlich in den deinen,

während ich dir ersuche näher zu bringen, was deine Verfehlungen sind. Wie zu

erwarten... kannst du es nicht erfassen. Du wehrst dich gegen jedes meiner Worte

und mehr noch... du lässt es aussehen, als habe ich Schuld an deiner misslichen

Lage "Wieder einmal hast du deinen Blick nur auf die Oberfläche der Dinge

gerichtet und wagst es nicht, tiefer zu sehen. Es ist besser so, halte deinen

Geist und deinen Verstand auf dieser seichten Ebene und verrotte an deiner

Unwissenheit. Es ist mir gleich, was du denken magst oder welchen Nutzen du

darin siehst, dass ich dich hier festhalte. Es geht nicht darum, was ich

vorhabe, welchen Nutzen ich aus meinen Handlungen ziehe oder was du glaubst,

welche Rechte ich an deiner Person hätte - tatsächlich zählt rein gar nichts

von dem, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht. Ich stellte dich in meinen Dienst,

damit du gehorchst. Loyal, effizient, gnadenlos. Zuweilen hast du meinen

Erwartungen entsprochen und wann immer ich es für nötig hielt, habe ich mich

deiner Fähigkeiten bedient. Alles im Rahmen dessen, was dir bekannt war. Du

wusstest vom ersten tage an, welche Ansprüche ich an dich stelle und wage es

nicht, hier zu behaupten, dass ich dir keinerlei Anerkennung zukommen ließ.

Doch für Selbstverständlichkeiten spreche ich kein Lob aus... du bist kein

Knabe mehr, der sich nur Mühe gibt, wenn sein Lehrer ihm zusieht. Die

Erwartungen, die ich in dich gesteckt hatte... sind in dem Moment zerfallen, als

du mir dreist ins Gesicht gelogen hast - und das unmittelbar nachdem ich dir

Privilegien zugestand, für die andere, beim bloßen Gedanken daran, ihr Leben

durch unsagbare Qualen eingebüßt hätten. Du magst denen, dass du mir ebenso

etwas geboten hast - doch genau betrachtet, ist auch das nur ein weiterer Aspekt

deines Dienstes unter meiner Herrschaft. Du willst jede deiner Handlungen unter

meinem Kommando auf die Goldwaage legen und sie daran messen, wie viel

Zuwendungen ich dir für jeden Erfolg zukommen ließ? Deine Vermessenheit kennt

wahrlich keine Grenzen. Und du hast Recht: Ich habe im Grunde keinen Nutzen mehr

an deiner Existenz... doch hältst du es angesichts der Umstände für klug,

mich darauf auch noch hinzuweisen?" du machst mir jedoch deutlich, dass du kaum

noch Interesse daran hast, dein Leben zu verteidigen und es lässt mich leise

und voller Abscheu schnauben "So leicht gibst du also auf? Deinen Ehrgeiz hatte

ich anders in Erinnerung und doch - eine Erinnerung wird es bleiben. Du wagst es

dir vor meinem Antlitz Forderungen zu stellen und sogar Anklage zu erheben gegen

das, was ich dir 'antat'. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was du dir dadurch erhoffst.:

Dass ich nachgebe, dich freilasse, etwas Bestimmtes eingestehe? Was immer es

ist, es wird nicht eintreffen - denn falls es dir entgangen sein sollte... meine

einzige Verfehlung bestand darin, deinen der infantilen Verführung eines

vorwitzigen Bengels nachzugeben und ihn in meinem Lager willkommen zu heißen."

dir ist vollkommen klar, dass ich mit 'Bengel' keinesfalls Harry meinte. Nein,

ich spreche von dir. Und ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr ich bereue, mich

dir in so vielfältiger Weise geöffnet zu haben. Asche auf mein Haupt... ich

hätte es wissen sollen. Nie zuvor habe ich es anders kennen gelernt: Ich habe

dir Zugeständnisse gemacht und du hast dich dadurch offenbar allzu sicher

gefühlt, bist unvorsichtig und schließlich vermessen geworden. Nun machst du

mir Vorwürfe, weil ich mich dir gegenüber nicht anders verhalte als jedem

anderen, der sich mir widersetzt. Lachhaft... es wundert mich, was wohl in

deinem Kopf vor sich geht.

Meine Lider senken sich und ich neige den Kopf etwas vor, sodass meine hellen,

jadefarbenen Edelsteine eiskalt zu dir herüber blitzen "Du hast mich

hintergangen, Severus. Vergiss das bei all deinen Anklagen nicht. Du hast mir

verschwiegen, was mir solch unermessliche Pein bereitete und du hast vom ersten

Moment unseres Zusammenseins lieber gesprochen, bevor du deinen Verstand

eingeschaltet hast. Erneut positionierst du dich gern in der Opferrolle, doch

glaube nicht, dass das irgendeinen Effekt auf mich hat. Du sagtest es bereits

selbst: Du wirst die Konsequenzen deines Handelns eigenständig tragen. Du und

niemand sonst. Denn so wenig wie du auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge oder gar

Warnungen etwas gibst, wenn sie dir erteilt werden – so wenig kannst du nun

die Verantwortung für deine Handlungen einem anderen zuschreiben." du sagst

dich von mir los... Genau in diesen Momenten. Ich kann es sehen, kann es

fühlen... kann es nahezu schmecken. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers nehme ich

deinen Widerwillen und deine Ablehnung wahr und du drückst sie ebenso auch in

Worten aus, sodass mein Inneres noch weiter erkaltet. Dunkelheit umhüllt jeden

noch so fahlen Abglanz des Menschen, der ich einst war... der Mensch, der eine

unerklärliche und verbotene Affinität zu dir empfand. Der Mensch... der deiner

Einladung nachgab; es genoss, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, dich zu erforschen und

zu lieben... - der Mensch, der dazu fähig war, Emotionen zu empfinden. Alles

versinkt in zäher, undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit und es ist mir schon lange

gleichgültig, dass mir diese in mein Inneres geträufelt wurde und sich seit

meiner Kindheit wie ein Tintentropfen in einem Wasserglas verteilt.

Der Höhepunkt dieses verbalen Gefechts ist erreicht, als du mir entgegen

schmetterst, dass ich den Zenit meiner Macht, wie ich ihn vor knapp vierzehn

Jahren innehatte, nie wieder erreichen werde. Es lässt mich aufbrausen, mich

mit einer raschen Bewegung von meinem schweren, hölzernen Lehnstuhl erheben und

meine fahlen Juwelen entbrennen in tiefem Purpur ~Hüte deine Zunge,

nichtswürdiges Halbblut! Du meinst, meine Nachsicht ausnutzen und mich reizen

zu müssen? Dann lebe mit den Folgen oder ersticke an ihnen!~ speie ich dir in

Parsel entgegen und selbst wenn du die Sprache an sich nicht verstehst... die

Endgültigkeit meiner Worte ist nicht zu verleugnen.

Der brennende Hass in meinen blutroten Rubinen brennt sich regelrecht auf deine

Aura und für die Dauer etlicher Herzschläge hält diese Rage an... aber dort

ist etwas, eine subtile, unterschwellige Stimme, die mich mit süßem, lockendem

Wispern zur Geduld anhält. Der Moment der Vergeltung wird kommen - und ich

werde ihn genüsslich mit meiner gesamten Existenz trinken... wie lieblichen

Nektar. So glätten sich die tosenden Schichten meiner eigenen Aura und ich

nehme erneut Platz. Meine Absicht war es immerhin ein Exempel an dir zu

statuieren. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Gewiss werde ich mich jedoch nicht

auf solch plumpe Methoden wie direkte, körperliche Gewalt einlassen - nein...

es ist um so vieles einfacher und befriedigender, deinen leicht zu

durchschauenden Geist ins Chaos zu stürzen. Weniges genügt dazu... so zum

Beispiel der Anblick deines bis an den Rand des Todes getriebenen Geliebten.

Der Moment, als du ihn anblickst... die Erkenntnis in deinen Augen, der Schmerz

und das Mitgefühl in deinem Antlitz - perfekt! Es besänftigt mein Inneres und

ganz gleich, was du nun sagst... nichts ändert etwas an der Tatsache, das ich

dich im tiefsten Inneren schwer getroffen habe.

Was ich jedoch damit ebenfalls entfesselt habe, zeigt sich nicht

augenblicklich... ich spüre eine Veränderung im Äther, etwas, das sich

ändert. Nichts greifbares, nichts das eine Warnung sein könnte - mir ist klar,

dass etwas geschehen ist, aber nicht, was es sein kann. Mein Blick ist auf dich

gerichtet... forschend, fordernd... - doch im dem Moment, da sich die gesamte

Atmosphäre in dieser weiten, grob behaunen Halle verändert, verlierst du für

den Moment an Bedeutung.

Die Gestalten, die sich hier einfinden und wie selbstverständlich meine eigenen

Siegelbänne und die Schutzzauber über dem Anwesen durchschritten haben, zeigen

nicht im Mindesten Interesse an meiner Gegenwart. Entweder ist es ihnen gleich,

was es mit dieser Szenerie auf sich hat oder sie wissen schlicht und ergreifend

nicht, wen sie hier vor sich haben. Oh, ich habe sofort erkannt, dass sei

keinesfalls irdischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten unterworfen sind. Sie entstammen der

höheren Welt, auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann, welchem Volk sie

angehören. Dass sie mächtig sind, daran besteht kein Zweifel - doch das

hindert mich nicht daran, von meinem Hausrecht Gebrauch zu machen. Hätte ich

mich bei jeder Begegnung mit einem magischen Geschöpf einschüchtern lassen,

hätte ich niemals das Ansehen und Vertrauen in meine Person und meine

Leistungen gewonnen, das ich unter ihresgleichen innehalte - eben jener Respekt,

den mir die beiden Neuankömmlinge verweigern. Sie richten vom ersten Atemzug in

diesem Gewölbe ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dich und während ihre

machtvollen Präsenzen sich hier ausbreiten, wie Wellen auf einem See, in den

man einen Stein warf... wendet sich die dunklere der beiden Gestalten an dich.

Er lächelt kaum merklich bei deinen Worten und blickt kurz zu seinem Begleiter,

dann wieder zu dir "Sie nicht so töricht. Du versprichst allzu viel, wenn du

Angst hast. Und ich verspreche dir, dass du es noch bereuen wirst, wenn du

weiterhin so leichtfertig dein Wort gibst. Anstatt darum zu flehen, von uns

Hilfe zu erlangen, solltest du dir einen Hinweis erbitten, wie du dir selbst

helfen kannst." erwidert der Violettäugige in ruhigem Ton. Obwohl es eine milde

Maßregelung ist, ist seine Tonlage freundlich und er kommt etwas näher,

streicht über die Knochen des magischen Käfigs "Entsinne dich schlicht deiner

inneren Stärken und dir wird geholfen - durch dich selbst..." es scheint bloß

eine Phrase zu sein, doch tatsächlich scheinen die Worte in dir einen Staudamm

einzureißen. Das, was du seit deinem dritten Schuljahr nicht mehr versucht

hast,gelingt dir hier und jetzt im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags: Du nimmst

eine andere Form an... die deines Animagus. Sie ist ungewöhnlich - unerwartet:

Ein Panther. Zwar belastet das Gewicht einer so enormen Raubkatze dein

Gefängnis erheblich - was es jedoch sprengt, ist deine Magie. Sie berstet

regelrecht aus deinem Inneren hervor und umhüllt dich, sodass du geschmeidig

auf deinen Pranken landest.

Jene beiden ungeladenen Gäste stehen lediglich mit unlesbaren Mienen am Rande

der Ereignisse, die nun in fast irrealer Geschwindigkeit vonstatten gehen: Du

bewegst dich hinüber zu Hyperion und erneut wallt deine Energie auf... lässt

das mit Bannrunen versehene Metall schmelzen und doch kühl über die zerfetzten

Arme des Satyrs hinab rinnen. Er sackt in sich zusammen, sodass sein muskulöser

Leib nun nahezu leblos zu Boden geht und dort hart aufkommt. Das Klacken von

Horn auf Stein ist zu hören und ein ersticktes, dumpfes Seufzen... es soll ein

Schluchzen sein, doch dazu ist der Bockbeinige nicht länger imstande. Er bleibt

reglos am Boden liegen, während sich Dreck und unebene, harte Untergrund in

seine offenen Wunden graben. Einige der Maden winden sich um ihn verstreut und

zwei der dunklen Geschwulste auf seinem Kreuz und an seiner Seite sind

aufgeplatzt... sodass sich Eiter und Blut in rauen Mengen unter ihm verteilen.

Es ist ein Anblick, der jedem unbedarften Gemüt mehr als nur Übelkeit durch

die Knochen jagen lässt.

Mag mein einstiger Kammerdiener dem Tode in diesem Moment auch näher sein als

dem Leben, so machst du dich dennoch bereit, in gegen alles und jeden zu

verteidigen. Nicht grundlos. In dem Moment, da Greyback wahrgenommen hat, was

mit dir geschieht, hat er einer Trance gleich gehandelt: Indem er seine Jacke

abgestreift hat und den jungen Lestrange in seiner Tiergestalt damit von dem

unmittelbaren Gefahrenreich weitestgehend fernhält, ist er nur einen schritt

näher auf dich zugekommen. Ihr beobachtet den anderen von der jeweils

gegenüberliegenden Seite der weiten Halle und so rasch, wie du deine Form

gewandelt hast... so rasch vollzieht auch der Werwolf den Prozess. Er gewinnt an

Größe, Masse... Zähne, Klauen, Fell, Muskeln... animalische Kraft, Ausdauer

und Blutrünstigkeit. Sein Jagdgeheul hallt von den Wänden wider und indem er

sich duckt, sprengt er nach vorn und auf dich zu... sodass bald Fletschen,

Knurren, Fauchen... das Reißen von Haut und das schauerliche Kratzen von

Nägeln über Stein zu hören sind. Ein Kampf entbrennt zwischen euch beiden und

da du dem Lycanthropen in Größe und Gewicht kaum unterlegen bist, ist es ein

umso unerbittlicheres Duell...

Meine beiden Wächter sind bereit, mich gegen jede Ahnung eines auf mich

gerichteten Angriffs zu verteidigen... doch nichts derartiges ist zu erwarten.

All die Ablehnung und der Hass, die du für den Wolf empfindest, entladen sich

in einem unerbittlichen Kampf. Was mich jedoch wundert ist der Umstand, dass

jene beiden Besucher, die dir gegenüber so zugeneigt schienen, sich nicht im

Geringsten einmischen.

Ein sich wild umher wälzender und rollender Ball aus silbernem und schwarzem

Fell bewegt sich fetzend und beißen, schnappend und tretend über den Boden,

der nur auf dem schmalen Pfad zu dem Podest mit meinem Thron mit einem

schlichten, dunkelgrünen Teppich geziert ist. Die beiden Geschöpfe der

höheren Sphäre scheinen nur beizuwohnen und ihr Hiersein erklärt sich mir

nicht im geringsten - ebenso wenig wie diese gesamte, surreale Situation. Doch

wird es sogar noch abstrakter: Ein schrilles Jaulen ist zu hören und Greyback

landet schliddernd mit einem dumpfen, harten Aufprall an einer der Steinwände.

Du hast ihn schwer getroffen, doch er schüttelt lediglich den Kopf, als er sich

aus seinem benommenen Schock aufrappelt. Anstatt ihn aber einzuschüchtern,

schürt es nur seinen Kampfgeist und seine Entschlossenheit: Er will dich

bezwingen - koste es, was es wolle. Ihr seid beide so in die Absicht den jeweils

anderen zu töten, vertieft, dass ihr nicht bemerkt, dass noch ein weitere Gast

unaufgefordert und unangemeldet erscheint. Niemand hätte mit ihm gerechnet...

und so sehe ich mit einer Spur Unglauben zu ihm... während er fassungslos und

verängstigt seine zaghafte, brüchige Stimme erhebt "Professor?"

Harry:

Das Erwachen aus meinem Traum war quälend und erschreckend. Nie hätte ich

gedacht, das mein Unterbewusstsein zu solchen Bildern fähig ist... zu solcher

Brutalität. Es mag nur ein Traum gewesen sein, womöglich eine Reaktion auf all

das, was in so kurzer Folge nacheinander geschah... doch es hat mich zutiefst

verängstigt. Befürchtungen, was mit Ihnen geschehen sein könnte. Ängste,

dass ich alle zunichte gemacht und unwiederbringlich zerstört habe. Der

Gedanke, sie nicht nur dem Herzen nach zu verlieren sondern Sie... an den Tod

verlieren zu können, zerreißt mich innerlich regelrecht.

So schrecke ich steif von der Kälte und dem ungewöhnlichen Platz, an dem mich

die Erschöpfung niedergezwungen hat, auf und sehe mich verwirrt um. Tränen

rinnen noch immer - oder schon wieder - über meine Wangen und mein ganzes

Denken fokussiert sich allein auf Sie /Nein! Ihnen darf nichts zugestoßen

sein... bitte nicht! Es tut mir Leid - so schrecklich Leid, Professor.../ flehe

ich innerlich und lege meine Hände auf meine schmerzende Brust. Mein Herz

scheint sich zusammenzuziehen und es raubt mir den Atem, während sich mein

denken voller Verzweiflung auf Sie richtet. Da spüre ich ein sachtes Glühen

unter meinen Fingern... es wird stärker, erfasst auch meine Brust und ich sehe

fragend hinab... - etwas leuchtet unter meiner Hand: Es ist der Ring, den Sie

mir zuvor angesteckt hatten. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Fragend betrachte ich ihn

und dann ist da diese leise, fast betörende Stimme in meinem Geist }Du willst

ihn sehen, nicht wahr? Wieso auch nicht? Du bist ihm verfallen und du spürst,

dass er in Gefahr ist. Man sagst, du seist der Auserwählte... wann, wenn nicht

jetzt, ist also die Gelegenheit, das unter Beweis zu stellen? Finde ihn... finde

ihn und verteidige ihn.{ flüstert mir die körperlose Stimme entgegen und ich

starre blicklos geradeaus... nicke mir selbst zu und schließe dann die Augen.

Mein Bewusstsein konzentriert sich auf Sie und eine Lichtsäule schießt hinab,

umfängt mich... - ich weiß nicht, was für eine Art von Magie es ist... doch

im nächsten Moment finde ich mich ein einer weiten Halle wieder. So etwas

Ähnliches sah ich schon in einer der alten, gotischen Kathedralen in London...

ein ausladender Raum, hoch und nahezu leer - doch da sind Personen. Keiner kommt

mir auf den ersten Blick bekannt vor... und ich kann nicht lange genug

beobachten, um sicher zu sein... denn vor mir rollt sich ein gewaltiger Berg aus

Gliedern, Schweifen, Ohren und Zähnen umher. Zwei große Tiefe... eines

versucht das andere niederzudrücken und sie... scheinen sich wirklich bis aufs

Blut zu bekämpfen. Ist das gewollt? Ein Duell zur Belustigung? Ich bin mir

nicht sicher, aber... es scheint um mehr zu gehen. woher ich das weiß, ist mir

selbst nicht klar. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, eine Intuition... - das einzige, das

mir im Moment so etwas wie ein Hilfe ist. Ich stehe ansonsten vollkommen reglos

inmitten dieses Raums. Hinter mir ist ein Haufen langer, blanker Stäbe, die

unregelmäßige Formen haben. Was genau es sein könnte, vermag ich in diesem

Licht nicht zu sagen... aber es ist bedeutungslos: Ein helles Japsen

durchschneidet die Luft und eines der großen Raubtiere landet hart gegen eine

Wand. Es ist ein Wolf - ein riesiges Tier, dessen Anblick mich kalt schaudern

lässt. Das Fauchen seines gegenüber lenkt mich aber ab - das andere Wesen ist

ein großer Panther mit metallisch schimmerndem Fell. Jeder Muskel, der sich

unter dem kurzen, geschmeidigen Pelz spannt, spricht von seiner ungebändigten

Kraft und er macht sich zu einem neuen Angriff bereit - ebenso wie der Wolf, der

sich auch wieder aufgerappelt hat und sich keinesfalls geschlagen gibt.

Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Der Ring... er sollte mich doch zu Ihnen bringen?

Und nun? Ich stehe inmitten eines fremden Ortes, wo es viele unbekannte Männer

gibt und diese kämpfenden Bestien... wieso? Der Kampf bricht von Neuem los und

ich habe keine Zeit, mir länger über solche Nichtigkeiten Gedanken zu machen.

Der Wolf... er ist unerbittlich und gerät regelrecht in Raserei. Seine Attacken

sind gnadenlos und in seinem Rausch achtete er kaum mehr auf seine Umgebung. So

droht er auch mich in einer wilden Bewegung seines großen Kopfs zu erwischen...

zu Boden zu reißen... und womöglich noch mehr. Alles geschieht ganz schnell...

ich erhasche einen flüchtigen Blick in die Augen der schwarzen Raubkatze und es

lässt mein Herz stocken. Die Erkenntnis reißt mich fast so hart zu Boden, wie

der Tritt durch den Wolf... ich spreche aus, was mir als erstes in den Sinn

kommt "Professor?" - und nur Sekunden später sehe ich mich dem massigen Leib

des Jägers gegenüber, der mich zu zerquetschen droht. Die Lider fest

schließend und das Gesicht zu Seite wendend, hoffe ich, dass meine Magie mich

schützen kann... doch da ist ein scharfer Zischlaut zu hören - einer, den ich

sogar verstehe: Jemand befielt durchdringend in Parsel 'Halt!' - und dann höre

ich etwas anderes, einen Namen vielleicht ~Beschütze ihn, Deimos - sofort!~ der

Ruf macht keinen Sinn, aber ehe ich erschlagen werden kann, erscheint in einer

unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit ein hoch gewachsener Mann, der eine riesige Sense in

Händen hält. Der Jäger prallt erneut gegen eine Mauer... diesmal eine

unsichtbare - ein Schutzfeld vielleicht? Aber wieso? Warum für mich?

Verwirrt und unsicher sehe ich in die Richtung, aus der die Warnung und der

Befehl kamen... und über die kämpfenden Kreaturen hinweg... nehme ich eine

schmale Silhouette war, wallende, schwarze Stoffe... blasse Haut,

durchdringende, rote Augen... schlangenhafte Züge. Mein Herz sackt ab und mein

Atem setzt aus. Der Mann mit der Sense beschützt mich weiterhin und das Tosen,

Kämpfen und Knurren wird immer unerbittlicher. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nehme

ich einen Bewegung wahr. Ein anderer, blonder Mann wendet sich zu einem hoch

gewachsenen mit violetten Augen und wispert ihm etwas zu... ein Nicken

bestätigt die Suggestion und der große Schlanke hebt beide Hände... bewegt

die zueinander gerichteten Handflächen langsam auseinander. Ein Sog entsteht

und mitten im Raum öffnet sich ein Riss in... ja, in was eigentlich? In der

Luft. Schwärze - nichts weiter... und so schnell, dass man kaum weiß, was vor

sich geht, verschlingt der Abgrund die beiden kämpfenden Tiere, sowie etwas

anders, das ich nicht erkennen kann... etwas, das wohl auf dem Boden lag.

So bin ich nun allein mit meinem Beschützer, seinem identischen Gegenstück

neben dem Thron auf jenem Podest... und... Voldemort - denn er ist es, der

Parsel sprach und den Befehl, mich zu verteidigen... und der bislang noch nicht

die Gelegenheit ergriffen hat, mich zu töten.

Die beiden stillen Beobachter hingegen streifen ihn lediglich im Blick und der

Boden kommt etwas näher. Ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden, lauscht Voldemort

dem Flüstern des scheinbar älteren Mannes - und nickt lediglich leicht. Was es

wohl ist, dass er ihm sagt? Meine Neugier flammt kurz auf, doch dann... ist da

der Gedanke an meinen Professor - den Panther - und an all die bizarren Dinge,

die hier vorgehen. Meine Angst wallt in mir auf und ich bleibe reglos sitzen,

während mich die nun wieder grünen, lichten Kristalle mustern. Wo zuvor reine,

ursprüngliche Furcht um mein Leben eine instinktive Reaktion gewesen wäre...

kommt mir nun die Erinnerung an vorletzte Nacht in den Sinn. Meine Verwirrung

steigert sich ins Unermessliche und doch... dort ist Verständnislosigkeit, doch

keine wirkliche Panik und ich bin mir im Gegenteil sogar nahezu sicher, dass

mein Leben nicht in Gefahr ist. Nicht... nachdem mich mein eigentlicher Erzfeind

soeben gerettet hat.

Dass der Panther,der Werwolf und der schwer verletzer Satyr derweil durch einen

riss im Gefüge der Zeit von diesem Ort fortgebracht wurden, ahnen allein die

beiden unbekannte Geschöpfe, die sich des Tränkemeisters in seiner misslichen

Lage annahmen. Mag Greyback auch eher durch Zufall und unvermeidlich mit

verschwunden sein, so findet auch er sich nichtsdestotrotz bewusstlos wie die

beiden anderen inmitten eines Waldes, weit vom Ort des bisherigen Geschehens,

wieder. Der Kampf ist beendet - es gibt keinen Sieger. Beide großen Geschöpfe

liegen schwer atmend auf dem Boden und sinken in eine erholsame

Bewusstlosigkeit. Ihrer beider Wunden werden geheilt sein, sobald sie sich

erneut zurück verwandeln... weitestgehend zumindest. Doch auch der Geist des

Satyrs erbittet im Augenblick nichts weiter als Ruhe. So überzieht eine

erschöpfte Stille die kleine, moosige Lichtung und bewahrt den kurzen Frieden.

Das blonde Geschöpf und sein Begleiter haben all dem stumm beigewohnt - nun, da

das junge Halbblut und der Lycanthrop mitsamt dem Waldgeist in Sicherheit sind,

ist es an der Zeit, sich ihrem 'Gastgeber' zuzuwenden. Zwar hat sich eine neue

Situation fast nahtlos ergeben... das hält doch gerade die lichte Gestalt nicht

davon ab, sich Voldemorts anzunehmen "Wir werden sprechen - über all das, was

sich hier zu trug und du wirst dich erklären müssen, Hüter der Schlangen.

Sortiere deine Angelegenheiten... wir erwarten dich im Hause deines Ahnen."

erklärt der Mann mit den kirschfarbenen Augen schlicht und wendet sich ab...

zerfällt, wie auch sein Begleiter, in schwarzen Dunst und lässt den Knaben mit

den grünen Augen, die beiden Wächter und den Erben Slytherins in jener Halle

zurück...

Ich weiß das du mich wahrscheinlich für töricht hältst, für dumm, und

kindisch aber ich kann dir nicht nachhängen, ich darf meinen Emotionen nicht

nachgeben, auch wenn ich es gerne tun würde. Du bist mir nicht halb so egal wie

ich dir gerade beweisen will, den ein Teil meines Herzens schlägt für dich,

noch immer, und unbewusst, schlägt da noch ein zweites unter meinem Herzen. Es

ist dein Kind das in mir heranwächst, ohne das du es weißt, oder auch nur

erahnst…würdest du mich dann noch immer umbringen wollen? Oder gerade

deswegen umso mehr tot sehen? Wegen deinem und meinem Blutstatur? Es ist

bedauernswert das du unser gerade entdecktes Gefühl nicht vertiefen willst, es

mir so nachgrämst das ich deinen Diener dir, meinen Herrn vorgezogen habe. Es

ist müssig darüber nachzudenken und so verdränge ich den Gedanken aus meinem

objektiven Gedächtnis. „Ich bin es leid, den Grund in deinen Aussagen zu

suchen und zu erkennen, weil ich hier fertig bin. Mit dir, den Todessern, als

dein Spion an der Schule, von der ich übrigens gekündigt bin, als Spion im

Orden, als Tränkemeister und Assassine. Ich bin nicht mehr Teil des großen

ganzen. Ab jetzt wird mein Leben enden oder beginnen, nichts weiter. Aber stell

dich darauf ein, dass ich dir die Stirn bieten werden, in allen Optionen!",

ich muss dir zeigen das du von mir nichts mehr zu erwarten hast, auch keinen

Respekt. „Tja scheint als wenn der ach so Dunkle Lord ein klein wenig

beleidigt ist weil ich statt ihn seinen Diener wählte? Weil ich Dinge für mich

behalte, statt zu dir zu kommen und alles brühwarm weiterzugeben? Sieht dir

nicht ähnlich, Herr…", es klingt spöttisch, und ich degradiere dich

offensichtlich immer mehr. Es ist ein Teil meiner Abkapslungsphase, für uns

beide. „Und ich bereue es keinesfalls auch der ´BENGEL´ wird erwachsen. Und

wie du siehst ist der Verrat ein teil des Erwachsenwerdens, auch wenn es dir

nicht passt.", es klingt nur ein kleines bisschen patzig, auch wenn Severus

das unterdrücken wollte. Vielleicht verstehe ich nicht was du mir sagen willst,

weil ich kein Parsel verstehe, aber den Sinn der Sache verstehe ich dennoch sehr

genau! Aber diesmal weiche ich nicht zurück sondern biete dir das erste Mal die

Stirn.

„Bei Merlins Barte hört doch endlich auf mich zu Maßregeln! Von allen Seite

höre ich nur vorwürfe! Wieso seid ihr dann hier? Dann lasst doch zu das ER

mich umbringt!". Es ist ein teil Hilflosigkeit, mein Geist ist verwirrt, meine

Seele nur noch viel mehr. „ich werde nie wieder jemanden mein Wort geben, ich

will alleine mit meinem Gefährten leben, wir wollen…", ich kann nicht

aussprechen, das wir unsere Kinder in einem sicheren und harmonischen Haushalt

aufziehen wollen. Aber ich denke du weißt was ich sagen will, was ich empfinde,

das ich eigentlich am Ende bin, mit allem.

Mehr als eine Person, ist überrascht über meine Tierform, gerade ein Panther,

und das als ehemaliger Slytherinsschüler…Aber dennoch ist diese Form

sehr….gelenkig und kraftvoll. Ich muss stark sein, für Hyperion, für das was

unter meinem Herzen heranwächst…

Ich sehe Fenrir auf mich zustürmen und bin bereit ihm die Krallen zu zeigen,

was ich auch tue, mein Fauchen klingt warnend, bevor ich dich heftig mit der

Pranke erwische.

Schwer getroffen knallst du gegen die Steinwand, und rutscht daran entlang, auch

wenn du nicht liegen bleibst, sondern versuchst den Starken zu markieren, merke

ich deutlich

Wie sehr ich dich erwischt habe, und dennoch ist es eine gewissen Befriedigung

dich auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen.

Dann höre ich die Stimme meines ehemaligen Schülers, und kann kaum darauf

reagieren, aber Voldemort tut es indem einer seiner Wächterraben auf Harry

ansetzt. Und ich bin froh das ich mich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrieren kann.

Doch bevor ich den Kampf weiter führen kann, werden wir durch etwas

weggerissen, was mich mein Bewusstsein kostet….nur verschwommen sehe ich wie

wir in der Fremden Welt ankommen, und dann wird es alles Dunkel um mich

herum….

Meine Magie gibt meinen noch allzu menschlichen Körper wieder frei, so das ich

mich zurückverwandele, obwohl mein Bewusstsein noch so sehr getrübt ist….Und

dennoch kann ich die Geräusche meiner Umgebung langsam immer klarer wahrnehmen.

Mir tut alles weh, ich spüre jeden Knochen las ich versuche blinzelnd die Sicht

auf scharf zu bekommen. Undeutlich kann ich Hyperions Nähe ertasten, mit den

letzten Rest meiner Kraft, robbe ich über das frische Gras in deine Richtung.

Auch wenn es dir nicht gut geht, und deine Wunden schlimm aussehen, ich kann

nicht anders als mich an dich zu schmiegen, dir zu zeigen das ich da bin, hier

bei dir. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. WIR werden dich nicht so einfach

sterben lassen, niemals.

Was für ein verschissener Tag. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich Rabastan mit

hierher bringe. Jetzt bereue ich, dass ich es getan habe. Hätte ich ihn in in

mein Versteck gebracht oder vorerst in eines der Zimmer im Manor... - alles

wäre klüger gewesen, als das hier. Es ist jetzt egal. Meine einmal getroffene

Entscheidung kann ich nicht zurücknehmen, also mache ich das beste daraus.

Indem ich den Bengel mit einem Zauber belege, verwandelt er sich in einen

Hermelin. So kann ich ihn zumindest nah bei mir tragen und habe trotzdem eine

gewisse Bewegungsfreiheit. Was ich hier beobachte... wie sich Snape gegenüber

unserem Herrn aufführt, was er sich wagt... ich weiß nicht, ob ich Respekt vor

seinem Mut oder Mitleid wegen seines Schwachsinns haben soll. Er stellt sich

Voldemort so vehement entgegen, schleudert ihm Dinge an den Kopf, für die

andere weit mehr als einen Tod sterben würden - oder nein... ich kenne

niemanden, der so weit gehen könnte und es überlebt.

Freilich halte ich mich hier größtenteils heraus. Mein Herr wird mich

anweisen, wenn er mein Einschreiten wünscht. Wäre er ernsthaft in Gefahr,

würde ich ohne zu zögern eingreifen, aber es sieht nicht danach aus... - nur

steigert sich seine Wut immer mehr. Da ist dieses eisige Feuer in seinen Augen.

Es lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dich nie wieder seine Gunst spüren

lässt. Du bist also offensichtlich die längste Zeit Todesser gewesen. Aber es

will mir nicht recht in den Schädel: Wieso lebst du dann jetzt noch? Soweit ich

weiß, trägst du auch das Mal noch... - beides sollte unmöglich sein. Ich habe

Magier, Hexen und magische Kreaturen unter Voldemorts Zorn qualvoll krepieren

sehen nachdem sie vom Wahnsinn zerfressen waren, die ihn kaum im Blick gestreift

hatten. Wieso lässt er dir derart viel durchgehen? Wieso... lässt er sich von

dir so vorführen? Zwar vermute ich, dass er weit konsequenter wäre, wenn auch

die anderen Mitglieder des Inneren Rings anwesend wären... sicher bin ich mir

aber nicht. Es... ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. Und prinzipiell kann es mir auch

einerlei sein. Wenn mein Herr von mir verlangt, dass ich dich jage, foltere und

niederstrecke, nur damit er dich wieder zusammenflicken und das Spiel von Neuem

beginnen kann, soll es mir recht sein. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifle ich,

dass er selbst das anordnen würde...

Mein skeptischer Blick streift Voldemort nur kurz, während ein hasserfülltes

Wort auf das andere folgt. Keine Ahnung wohin das noch führen soll, aber dann

wird auch diese Frage nebensächlich. Es tauchen noch mehr 'Schaulustige' auf

und ich bin wirklich beeindruckt: Entweder wissen zu viele von diesem Versteck

oder aber der größte Schwarzmagier dieses Jahrtausends hat mehr Diener unter

sich, als ich dachte. Die beiden, die nun hinzugekommen sind, sind keinesfalls

Menschen. Ihr Duft erreicht mich selbst über die große Entfernung zwischen uns

und an ihnen haftet der Hauch der Ewigkeit. Sie versuchen es nicht so

offensichtlich zu zeigen, aber mich kann man nur schwer täuschen.

Mir passt es nicht, wie vertraut der eine von ihnen mit dir umgeht. Fast, als

würdet ihr euch kennen und die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie sich hier Zugang

verschafft haben, lässt mich an der Vorsicht meines Herrn zweifeln. Es scheint

nicht so, als sei deren Erscheinen hier gewollt - bislang habe ich aber nicht

das Gefühl, dass Voldemort wünscht, sie vertreiben zu lassen. Kurz beobachte

ich sie, will wissen, was genau sie sind und ich bleibe aufmerksam falls ich

schnell reagieren muss... - aber nicht lange: Mein Blick schnellt zu dir

herüber und ich fluche unter meinem Atem. Deine Magie entlädt sich mit einem

Mal und ich weiß nicht wieso ausgerechnet jetzt, aber das spielt keine Rolle.

Ich muss handeln, das weiß ich lange, bevor es dir gelingt, den Käfig zu

zerstören. Meine Jacke - mit Rabastan in seiner kompakten Form in einer meiner

Innentaschen - gleitet zu Boden und meine Verwandlung setzt augenblicklich ein.

Es geht so schnell und nahtlos, wie Atmen selbst. Während du hinüber zu dem

Satyr gehst, renken sich meine letzten Gelenke noch ein und ein Knacken meiner

Halswirbel beendet den Prozess. Meine zuvor dunkelbraunen Augen sind nun

leuchtend orange und mein dunkelsilbernes Fell schimmert im Feuerschein. Als ich

meine Muskeln zum Sprung ansetze, meine Lefzen hochziehe und Mark erschütternd

knurre, bist auch du schon längst bereit, den Bock zu verteidigen. Mir ist das

egal... ich habe noch nie eine Herausforderung abgelehnt und ich fange jetzt

nicht damit an. Es dauert nicht lang und wir haben uns beide in den Kampf

hineingesteigert. Wir sehen nur noch einander, wollen das Blut des jeweils

anderen schmecken und ich bin sogar am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung beeindruckt,

dass du mir sogar was entgegen zu setzen hast. Die Geräusche von reißendem

Fell und Fleisch, der Duft von Blut und das Gefühl, wenn sich meine Fänge in

dein Fleisch drücken... das alles genieße ich, will noch mehr... will dich um

dein Leben bettelnd unter mir sehen. Es macht mich richtig an. Immer, wenn du

aufhisst, mich anfauchst oder ich die Raserei in deinen Augen sehe, will ich

dich noch mehr leiden lassen. Du hältst dich gut und für ein paar Moment ist

nicht klar, wer von uns tatsächlich gewinnt - aber es kommt auch nicht zu einer

Entscheidung: Mit einem Mal sinkt der Luftdruck im Raum und ich fühle eine

Welle von Energie... sie schwappt über uns und lässt mein Nackenfell sich

aufstellen. Mein rumpelndes Knurren wird aber verschluckt. Von irgendwo her

kommt ein Sog, der uns erfasst... ich sträube mich dagegen, stemme meine

Pranken gegen den Steinboden, doch ich kann gar nicht schnell genug reagieren,

da sind du, der Satyr und auch ich verschwunden - hineingezogen in dieses Loch,

das aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist.

Schwärze umgibt uns und es ist, als würde man durch dicke, warme Luft

fallen... aber es ist etwas anderes. Ich weiß nicht, in welche Richtung wir uns

bewegen, aber meine Sinne werden von dieser Masse um uns betäubt... ich kriege

kaum den leichten Aufprall mit, als wir drei in einem weiten Kreis auf einer

Lichtung langen. Was immer das alles zu bedeuten hat, ich werde denjenigen, der

mich durch diesen Schlund geschickt hat, dafür büßen lassen. Mein Kopf

schwimmt und ich kann ihn nur mit Mühe anheben. Meine Augen versuchen sich auf

etwas in der Umgebung zu konzentrieren... da ist ein großer, umgestürzter

Baumstamm, der dicht überwuchert ist. Moos und Farne bedecken wie ein dicker

Teppich den Boden der Lichtung. Die anderen Bäume stehen eng beieinander rings

um diesen Platz... aber durch das Unterholz, die vielen Büsche ringsum und den

Nebel, der sich fast organisch zwischen den Stämmen bewegt, kann ich kaum mehr

erkennen. Es scheint ein halbwegs geschützter Platz zu sein - besser als am

Waldrand. Die Baumkronen bilden bis auf einen kleinen Kreis über uns eine hohe

Kuppel, die von keinem Wind bewegt wird. Um uns ist alles still... kein anderes

Tier, kein Geräusch - ein Wald ist nie vollkommen still. Das ist es, was mich

am meisten beunruhigt: Nicht meine momentane Benommenheit, nicht meine

Verletzungen... sondern diese unnatürliche Stille. Es macht keinen Unterschied

- mein Blick verschwimmt und ich kann ihn auch nicht noch einmal fokussieren. Es

ist, als würde sich der Schlaf gewaltsam auf mich legen und mich

niederdrücken. Nein, der Kampf hat mich nicht annähernd so viele Kräfte

gekostet, dass ich mich erschöpft niederlegen muss. Es ist etwas anderes;

etwas, das mir den Magen umdreht, wenn ich daran denke.

Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Als ich wieder soweit bei mir bin, dass ich mich

das fragen kann, spielt es auch schon keine Roll mehr. Egal, wie lang... wenn

uns in der Zwischenzeit jemand gefunden hat oder du mit dem Bock geflohen bist,

habe ich ein Problem. Egal, wer oder was uns in diesen seltsamen Wald gebracht

hat, wird mich dich sicher nicht einfach jagen oder zu Voldemort zurückbringen

lassen. Das hält mich nicht ab, aber ich muss mir was überlegen, wie ich

zuerst meinen eigenen Arsch rette - dann kann ich dich hierfür bezahlen lassen.

Als ich mich bewege, bemerke ich, dass ich flach auf dem Boden liege... auf dem

Rücken. Wölfe liegen nie auf dem Rücken. Nur langsam dämmert es mir, dass

ich wieder meine menschliche Gestalt habe und ich öffne die Augen; bin diesmal

fest entschlossen, mich aufzurappeln.

Es gelingt sogar ganz gut... ich brauche ein paar Momente, bis ich meine Sinne

wieder richtig zusammen habe, aber als ich mich umsehe, erkenne ich die Umgebung

klar und deutlich... fast zumindest. An dem dichten Nebel hat sich nichts

geändert und auch die Lichtung ist noch dieselbe Dass ich nicht gefesselt oder

mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch von einem Baum hänge, beweist, dass mich entweder

niemand gefunden hat, der mir ans Leder will oder dass du schlicht geflohen

bist. Aber auch das ist ein Irrtum. Nur etwa zwei, drei Meter von mir entfernt

liegen du und der andere nahe des umgefallenen Baumstamms. Du bist wieder Mensch

und liegst halb auf dem Verwundeten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich von all dem

halten soll. Nichts scheint sich verändert zu haben, niemand scheint uns einen

Besuch abgestattet zu haben. Ob das hier ein Test ist? Oder passiert wirklich

nichts mehr? Wieso fühlt es sich dann aber so... falsch an, hier zu sein? Diese

ganze Umgebung kommt mir irreal vor und ich schnaube kurz, fahre mir durch mein

Haar und setzte mich langsam auf. Immerhin funktioniert meine Magie nach wie

vor. Der spezielle Zauber, der meine Kleidung wieder erscheinen lässt, nachdem

ich mich zurückverwandelt habe, wirkt unbeeinflusst. Selbst meinen Zauberstab

habe ich noch bei mir. Egal, wie seltsam mir die ganze Situation vorkommt, ich

kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen. Du und der andere sind noch immer im Land

der Träume - die Gelegenheit, euch zurückzubringen. Meinem Herr wird das

sicher gefallen und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo genau wir sind, kann ich ohne

Probleme zurück apparieren.

Indem ich aufstehe, lasse ich unauffällig den Blick schweifen und meine Sinne

schärfen sich. Da ist tatsächlich niemand im Umkreis mehrere Kilometer - nicht

mal ein verfluchtes Eichhörnchen. Wieder sehe ich zu euch beiden und komme

näher, gehe auf ein Knie und fühle erst den Puls des Satyr, dann deinen. Alles

soweit in Ordnung. Gut, der Gehörnte sieht nicht so aus, aber er lebt. Dir geht

es deutlich besser, auch wenn deine Wunden nicht so gut verheilt sind, wie

meine: Die Narben sind noch immer hell und rosig zu erkennen und das Fleisch ist

sicher noch empfindsam... Prellungen und Blutergüsse schimmern noch immer

leicht durch deine Haut, aber im Großen und Ganzen scheint es nichts ernstes zu

sein - anders als dein kleiner Freund. Ich weiß nicht, was Voldemort mit dem

magischen Geschöpf geplant hat, aber wenn er jetzt stirbt, könnte das

problematisch werden. Also kann ich nicht sofort von hier verschwinden. Das

könnte dem Bock den letzten Rest geben.

Kurz betrachte ich dich - du bist ganz offensichtlich nicht daran gewöhnt deine

Form zu ändern, denn du hast keinen permanenten Zauber gewirkt, der deine

Kleidung wieder erscheinen lässt: Du liegst vollkommen nackt auf deinem Bauch

und halb auf der zerfleischten Brust des Satyrs. Sein flacher Atem wird dadurch

nicht unbedingt beeinträchtigt... trotzdem schiebe ich dich von ihm herunter,

sodass du neben ihm liegst. Der Untergrund ist weich, aber durch den Nebel ist

es nass und kalt. Schnaubend beuge ich mich näher zu dem Bochbeinigen und

untersuche seine Verletzungen. Leicht dagegen drückend und die klaffenden

Hautlappen beiseite schiebend, prüfe ich den Zustand des Gewebes und wie weit

sich die Maden in sein Fleisch gefressen haben. Einige Sehnen scheinen

durchtrennt und eure hat viel Blut verloren... - ich begreife auch nicht, wieso

seine Selbstheilungskräfte nicht wirken. Er ist ein Satyr oder vielleicht auch

ein Pan - er sollte nach einem Angriff innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wie neu

sein. Wie kommt das also? Und was hast du mit ihm zu tun?

Ein plötzliches Geräusch lenkt mich ab: es ist ein Knacken, das weit hallt und

ich wende blitzschnell den Kopf beiseite, sehe trotzdem nur eine Bewegung aus

den Augenwinkeln. Was immer es ist, ich werde mir die Gelegenheit nicht entgegen

lasse, zu erfahren, was hier vor sich geht. Meine Hände verwandeln sich

augenblicklich zu Klauen und ich spanne meine Beinmuskeln an - bereit zum

Sprint. Aber ich komme nicht weit: Als ich die Grenze der Lichtung erreiche,

pralle ich hart gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere und werde zurück geschleudert.

Kurz schüttle ich den Kopf - was zur Hölle war das? Ich bin kein

gottverfluchter Anfänger... es war kein Baum und nichts in der Art... der Weg

war frei... und auch jetzt nehme ich nichts wahr, was es gewesen sein könnte.

Meine Wut lässt meine Magie aufwallen und ich reiße mich hoch, versuche es

noch einmal - nichts. Wieder werde ich zurück geschleudert und fluche wild.

Mein Blick sucht umher /Verdammte Scheiße - sag nicht, wir sind hier

eingesperrt./ meine Augen leuchten in tiefem Orange auf und wieder ist es

vollkommen still um uns herum. Meine Faust schlägt hart auf den Boden und

hinterlässt einen Abdruck. Das war so verschissen klar! Es musste ein Haken an

dieser ganzen Sache sein - So still ist kein Wald. Das hier muss ein Gefängnis

sein oder was weiß ich was! Auf keinen Fall lasse ich mich von irgendjemanden

einsperren! Meine Magie wallt auf und sie mischt sich mit den Kräften meines

Wolfs. Wir werden sehen, wie lange dieser Drecksbarriere standhält!

Du fühlst die Wärme eins nahen Lagerfeuers, als auch du langsam wieder zu

Bewusstsein kommst. Es ist nicht sonderlich groß, doch der gewaltige,

umgefallene Baumstamm hinter dir bietet einen zusätzlichen Schutz für deinen

nackten Körper. Noch bist du nicht wieder Herr deiner Sinnen, aber zumindest

unterbewusst nimmst du die Gegenwart deines Geliebten wahr - aber auch noch eine

andere. Leise Geräusche sind zu hören... ein Murmeln, das wie ein Fluchen

klingt und der Duft von Kräutern legt sich auf deine Sinne.

Ich musste es doch aufgeben. Wie viele Stunden ich versucht habe, diesen Zauber

zu durchbrechen, weiß ich nicht. Aber abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht für Tage

wie ein Berserker kämpfen kann, wenn ich nicht all meine Energiereserven

aufbrauchen will, muss selbst der größte Idiot irgendwann einsehen, dass es

keinen Sinn hat. Dieser Wall ist nicht mit Magie zu durchbrechen du auch nicht

mit roher Gewalt. Was der wer genau uns hier festhält, ist mir ein Rätsel -

das heißt aber nicht, dass ich untätig bleiben muss. Nachdem ich eingesehen

habe, dass meine Bemühungen nichts bringen, habe ich so viel Holz auf dieser

kleine Lichtung gesammelt, wie möglich. Ein 'Incendio ' hat den Stapel

entzündet, den ich nahe des umgefallenen Baums zurecht gemacht und mit ein paar

Steinen umgeben habe. Viel bleibt für mich nicht zu tun: Von hier komme ich

nicht weg... ich habe die Grenze der Lichtung etliche Male untersucht, bin an

ihr entlang gegangen - keine Chance. Was soll ich also tun? Ich sehe zu, dass

ich meine Kräfte weitestgehend schone und mich bereit halte. Sobald sich eine

Gelegenheit ergibt, werde ich nicht zögern.

Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis das Feuer in Gang gekommen ist. Weil es dir

relativ gut geht, habe ich dich lediglich nahe des Baumstamms abgelegt, sodass

du nicht weiter auskühlst. Dann habe ich mich dem Satyr zugewandt. Meine Magie

scheint zu funktionieren - aber meine Heilmagie hat keine Wirkung auf den

anderen. Ich habe verschiedenes versucht, aber dem Bockbeinigen ging es immer

schlechter. Es musste schnell etwas geschehen, also habe ich in der Nähe nach

Kräutern gesucht... und sogar Erfolg gehabt. Wasser gibt es nicht in der Nähe,

aber ich habe den Nebel sich verdichten lassen und mit dem feinen Rinnsal die

tiefen Wunden ausgespült. Zumindest die Maden sind somit kein Thema mehr und

nachdem das viele, verkrustete Blut auch fort ist, sehe ich das ganze Ausmaß

der Folter. Mein Herr muss wirklich wütend gewesen sein... so hat er selten

jemanden zugerichtet. Oder er hätte es vielleicht, wenn irgendjemand dann noch

gelebt hätte. Es grenzt an ein wunder, dass der Satyr noch atmet. Damit das so

bleibt, müssen zumindest die tiefsten Wunden versorgt werden. Aus einer Tasche

an einem meiner vielen Gürtel um meine Hüften hole ich ein kleines Päckchen:

Darin ist ein aufgewickelter Faden aus feinem, getrockneten Darm -

strapazierfähig, dünn und stabil - und eine gebogene Nadel aus Silber. Ich

halte sie kurz in das Feuer, ehe ich den Faden durch die Öse fädle und mich

daran mache, zumindest die größte Verletzungen zu nähen. Nicht schön, aber

wirksam. Sein Glück, dass der Satyr bewusstlos ist. Es ist nicht ganz ohne, so

versorgt zu werden. Eigentlich ist es auch nicht nötig - Krankheiten und

Verletzungen lassen sich leicht heilen... wenn aber keine Magie wirkt, hat man

ein Problem. So wie jetzt.

Ich lasse mir Zeit, bin sogar ziemlich sorgfältig und schließlich zerkaue ich

ein paar der Kräuter, drücke die Masse in die übrigen Wunden und lege einige

größere Blätter der Heilpflanzen darüber, um sie zu bedecken. Schließlich

ist es geschafft und ich hebe den Bock auf meine Arme, trage auch ihn zum Feuer

hinüber. Er trägt nichts weiter, außer zwei halb zerfetzte Stoffbahnen um

seine Hüften. Ihm schadet das wohl nicht, normalerweise sollte ihm Kleidung

ohnehin fremd sein. Dir hingegen nicht. Ich sehe, dass du zitterst, auch wenn

die Wärme des Feuers dich gut erreicht. Es kann aber auch die Erschöpfung

sein.

Ohne einen Basis lässt sich nur schwer Materie erschaffen - so auch Kleidung.

Damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du durch Voldemorts Hand stirbst und nicht

durch eine lächerliche Muggel-Krankheit, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen. Ich

löse mit der flachen Seite meines Dolchs ein bisschen Moos vom Boden und kratze

die Erde ab – und vergrößere das Stück einfach. Die Wärme rings um die

Feuerstelle hat die Fasern trocknen lassen, sodass ich die improvisierte Decke

über dich legen kann. Es genügt für den Augenblick und dabei habe ich auch

kurz deinen Bauch gestreift...- auch dem, was da in dir wächst, geht es soweit

gut...

Weil es ansonsten nicht viel gibt, das ich tun kann, bleibe ich einfach nahe der

Flammen sitzen und beobachte sie - warte, dass sich etwas ändert oder sich die

Chance ergibt, von hier zu verschwinden.

Anders als Fenrir nehme ich die Magie an, dich mich schlafen lässt, ich wehre

mich nicht gegen sie. Sie fühlt sich sanft an, sie ist meiner Magie ähnlich

und das beruhigt mich sehr. Nachdem ich bei Hyperion angekommen bin, verliere

ich erneut das Bewusstsein, wenn auch nur vor Erschöpfung, und ein bisschen

weil ich spüre das du lebst…auch wenn Tom dir schreckliches angetan hat.

Dafür wird er büssen, meine Rache werde ich bekommen. Ich werde lernen meine

Dämonenkräfte besser zu beherrschen und sie werden tödlicher sein als ein

Avada! Und dann werden nicht einmal Toms Raben ihn schützen können, und sein

Werwolf schon gar nicht…Langsam heilen meine Wunden, mein Körper ist nicht

gewohnt aber dennoch wird er gute Arbeit leisten und alle Spuren der

Auseinandersetzung beseitigen. Langsam dringt die wärme des Lagerfeuers zu mir

durch und trotzdem zittern meine Muskeln, vor Erschöpfung und auch vor Kälte.

Den trotz des Feuers ist es sehr kühl. Langsam schwebt mein Bewusstsein wieder

an die Oberfläche, ich höre Geräusche, das knistern des Feuers, und Fenrirs

Bewegungen etwas entfernt von mir. Es wundert mich das Hyperion nicht bei mir

ist, obwohl meine Erinnerung daran wage ist, weiß ich das ich mich in deine

Nähe geschleppt habe. Und in meinem Inneren keimt Panik auf. Was ist mit dir?

Bitte sei nicht tot…Dieser Gedanke lässt mich wieder komplett wach werden,

und ich nehme meine Umgebung wieder klar war. Über mir liegt eine Moosdecke,

die mich einigermaßen wärmt. /Wo sind meine Kleider?/ Der Gedanke reicht

aus um meinen nackten Körper in schwarzen Rauch zu hüllen der schnell die Form

meiner üblichen zugeknöpften Kleidungsstücke annimmt. Ich bin überrascht

aber nicht negativ, denn nackt will ich hier nicht sein. Langsam setze ich mich

vor dem Feuer auf und sehe mich um. Wir sind zu dritt, mein Gefährte, der

Werwolf und ich. Was mich vielmehr wundert ist das Greyback noch hier ist.

„Was hast du mir ihm gemacht?", meine Stimme ist schneidend und hat einen

fauchenden Unterton was ein bisschen an mein Inneres Tier erinnert. Ich sehe die

Veränderung an meinem Gefährten. Sehe das Blätter und Kräuter die ich sofort

erkenne, auf den Wunden liegen. Ich kann mit meinen Sinnen die Magie erfühlen

die uns hier begrenzt, und eine Welle der Übelkeit überkommt mich.

Unhöflicherweise wende ich mich schnell von dir und bin blitzschnell am Rande

der Lichtung, übergebe dem Waldboden mein inneres. Mein atme ist schwer, und

mein Magen rebelliert nur noch. Unbewusst stütze ich mich an der Magieblockade

ab, die uns umgibt. Im Gegensatz zu Fenrir werde ich nicht abgestoßen, sondern

die eben noch blau erscheinende Wand verfärbt sich um meine hand violett, und

ich nutze die Magie des Erschaffers um meine rebellierende Magie zu

besänftigen. Und es hilft so langsam. Es scheint langsam mit der Übelkeit

loszugehen und lässt einen Gedanken auf die Entwicklung meines Nachwuchses

schließen. Sie scheinen so zeigen zu wollen das ihnen etwas fehlt das nicht mit

Magie zu besänftigen ist.

Freilich könnte ich mich fragen, wie ich hier landen konnte. Rein technisch

ist es mir vollkommen klar. Nach diesem verschissenen Tag sollte es mich

eigentlich auch nicht mehr überraschen. Nachdem ich Zeit hatte, meine

Erinnerungen Revue passieren zu lassen, ist mir manches Detail aufgefallen, das

mir zuvor entgangen ist. So auch, dass der schlanke Kerl, der zuvor so vertraut

mit Snape gesprochen hatte, seine Hände bewegt hat, bevor dieser... Strudel uns

erfasst hat. Er war es. Er ist schuld, dass wir nun hier sind. Also wird er es

auch sein, der über diese Barriere gebietet. Wundervoll. Selbst in meinen

Gedanken klingt jedes Wort voller Zynismus und ich bewege unwirsch den Kopf,

sehe noch einmal zu dem Bockbeinigen. Er liegt jetzt schon eine ganze Weile

vollkommen reglos da. Immer wieder habe ich seinen Puls gefühlt, mir seine

Wunden angeschaut... bislang ist alles unverändert. Das ist nicht übel. Es

heißt, dass es ihm auch nicht schlechter geht. Vielleicht überlebt er die

Nacht.

Und dann bist da noch du. Immer wieder schweift mein Blick zu dir, während der

Nebel um uns dichter wird. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, den Lord

herauszufordern und dann auch noch irgendwelche anderen Geschöpfe zu

involvieren. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie nur dort waren, um dir zu

helfen. Es ergibt keinen wirklichen Sinn, weil ich nicht verstehe, wieso sie

auch mich hierher gebracht habe Vielleicht war das nicht ihre Absicht, aber...

dann wäre es doch einfacher - und sicher für dich -, wenn sie mich einfach

gehen lassen würden. Immer wieder ziehen sich meine dunklen Augenbrauen über

diesen Überlegungen zusammen. Trotzdem kann ich nichts daran ändern. Es ist

wie es ist. Und es wundert mich allmählich auch nicht mehr. Du warst niemals

gut darin, dich von Ärger fernzuhalten. Das ist bei mir nicht anders,

allerdings kann ich meinen Kopf fast immer allein wieder aus der Schlinge

ziehen. Du machst dir keine Begriffe, was es bedeutet Voldemort als Feind gegen

sich zu haben. Und wozu das ganze? Wieder sehe ich kurz auf deine Körpermitte,

dann hinüber zu dem Satyr... und schüttle den Kopf. So dumm kannst nicht

einmal du sein - wenn du dem Lord den Rücken nur wegen der Parasiten in deinem

Bauch und diesem... Lakaien gekehrt hast, bist du ein noch größerer Idiot, als

ich dachte.

Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. Noch beim letzten Treffen der Todesser bist du

jedem seiner Worte aufmerksam gefolgt, hast sogar neue Ansichten und

Überlegungen mit eingebracht. Du hältst dich meist zurück, aber wenn du eine

Chance siehst, ein Problem zu lösen oder unserem Herrn dienlich zu sein, hast

du sie ergriffen. Ich wusste schon lange, dass es anders ist als bei Bellatrix

oder McNair, die sich bloß einschleimen wollen. Du wolltest ihm immer dienen -

um seinetwillen. Wieso hat sich das also plötzlich geändert? Mit einem

rumpelnden Laut aus meiner Brust, der ein Seufzen ist, streiche ich mir mit der

Handfläche über meine Stirn. Mir gefällt es hier nicht... die Stille, die

Leere in diesem Wald... - und dass sich bisher niemand gezeigt und seine

Absichten mit uns genannt hat. Wenn ich wüsste, was man von mir erwartet oder

verlangt oder was man mit mir vorhat, könnte ich auch handeln. Aber so... bin

ich einfach dazu verdammt, zu warten und zu sehen, was passiert.

Meine Beine habe ich vor mir etwas aufgestellt und lasse meine Arme locker über

meine Knie hängen. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, kann ich nur schätzen. Durch

den Nebel sieht man die Sonne nicht und es ist noch zu hell um Nacht zu sein.

Als ich aber eine Bewegung von Energieströmen bemerke, sehe ich zu dir... der

Nebel, der sich entlang der Barriere schiebt, ist irgendwie zu dir gelangt...

als hätte er einen eigenen Willen. Er verdichtet sich, wird dunkler - bis er

ganz schwarz ist und unter die Moosdecke kriecht. Kurze Zeit später, öffnest

du deine Augen und siehst dich um. Es dauert wohl einen Moment, bist du dich

erinnerst, was los war... als du aber aufstehst und das Moos herunter fällt,

hast du wieder deine übliche Robe an. Meine dunklen Augen liegen wieder auf dem

Feuer - du wirst genauso wenig wie ich fliehen können, also muss ich mich auch

nicht weiter um dich kümmern.

Da ist ein Luftschnappen zu hören - du hast den Satyr entdeckt. Und dann sehe

ich dich doch an - nämlich als du mir mit diesem frechen Ton ankommst "Ich habe

ihn zusammengeflickt, bevor er krepiert ist. Wenn's recht ist." mein barscher

Tonfall steht deinem in nichts nach und im Feuerschein funkeln meine Augen

wieder tieforange auf. Anstatt mich aber mit neuen bissigen Bemerkungen zu

belagern, wirst du blass um die Nase, rappelst dich ziemlich umständlich und

hastig hoch und schwankst mehr, als dass du gehst hinüber zum Rand der

Lichtung. Ich höre das unverkennbare Geräusch eines sich entleerenden Magens

und grinse niederträchtig in mich hinein. Geschieht dir recht. Erst das Maul

aufreißen und nun schwächeln, weil du mit dem Stress nicht gewachsen bist. Du

bist ja ein schöner Heiler.

Mein Blick liegt auf dir, während du dich an dem unsichtbaren Wall abstützt

und meine Pupillen verengen sich, als ich das schwache Leuchten sehe, da wo

deine Hand die Blockade berührt. Reagiert sie auf dich? Wird jetzt jemand

hierher kommen? Mich umsehend, stelle ich fest, das rein gar nichts geschieht.

Außer, dass du nicht mehr so bleich im Gesicht bist, aber was nützt uns das?

Schön... dann kann ich genauso gut nach dem Gehörten sehen. Die Umschläge

müssen sicher erneuert werden und ich will zusehen, dass ich mit dem

verdichtenden Nebel seine Wunden noch einmal ausspülen kann. Indem ich aufstehe

und mich wieder neben ihm auf ein Knie gehe, prüfe ich, ob er Fieber hat oder

ob sein Herzschlag unregelmäßig ist. Seine Temperatur ist erhöht, aber das

kann an den Entzündungen liegen, die sein Körper bekämpft. Meine Finger

gleiten über seinen Körper, untersuchen hie rund da eine Schwellung oder eine

Naht, ehe ich zu dir sehe "Wie lange willst du noch so nutzlos da herum stehen?

Sieh zu, dass du Holz sammelst oder Kräuter oder sonst was - wie's aussieht,

sind wir dank dir und deinen heroischen Rettern hier eingesperrt." weise ich

dich an und sehe wieder zu dem Schlafenden.

Ich hänge dort, und langsam beruhigt sich mein Inneres langsam und ich blitze

dich böse an. „Das ist weniger ein Gefängnis als ein Schutz du Idiot! Nur

wenn man wie du Blödmann versucht gegen den Schutz anzukämpfen ist es kein

Wunder das sie dir zeigt das du ein niemand bist, gegen diese Magie. Sie ist

uralt. Älter als du und deinesgleichen!", ich war sauer den ich hasse den

Werwolf mehr als alles andere. Langsam streiche ich über den Schutzbann, fast

schon zärtlich ohne Groll ohne Aggressivität und sie leuchtet goldfarben auf.

Ich kann nicht anders, meinen Lippen entkommt ein kleines kichern, den die

Reaktion des Schutzbannes lässt meine Kindliche Neugier höher schlagen. Es ist

wie ein Spiel, ein Spiel der höheren Mächte…Ich erinnere mich an die Worte

des Dunkelhaarigen fremden Mannes und versuchte einfach mein Glück, entweder es

tat sich was oder nicht. „Ad meam vitae elementum et sana me, ádjuva datum

vivere totamque in tenebris magicae!" (komm zu mir element des Lebens, und

hilf mir heilen, spende leben, hebe alle dunkle Zauber auf), meine Hand streicht

über den Bann und ahmt leicht die Fließbewegung des Wassers nach. Es ist keine

Bitte diesesmal, sondern eine beschwörung, es steckt der Wille dahinter den

gefährten zu beschützen ihn zu heilen, mit höherer Magie zu heilen, würde

wahrscheinlich mehr helfen als die natürliche Mittel die wir hier finden

werden. Und tatsächlich bewegt sich hinter dem nebel etwas, etwas

durchsichtiges, klares, und meine Augen weiten sich als sich tatsächlich auf

uns zubewegt, durch die Barriere hindurch und bildet am Rande der Lichtung einen

See, der genug Flüssigkeit trägt um auch als Getränk zu dienen. Ein einfacher

zauber reicht aus und das Wasser aus dem See schwebt zu Hyperion herüber, wo

sich Severus sanft neben ihn kniet. "Ich werde alles was er dir angetan hat,

heilen und rächen. Alles jede einzelne Wunde, jeden Fluch.", es ist keine

Drohung sondern ein Schwur den ich dir gebe..."Lass meine Heilung zu..", das

Wasser schwebt über deinen Körper verteilt sich auf deinen teilweise offenen

Wunden. "Sana sana omnes abyssi anima resinam omnes vendit Spiritus

revertimini ad me ..." (Heile alles, heile tief, sei balsam für die seele,

vertreibe alle geister, komm zurück zu mir...). ich hoffe darauf das du

reagierst, das dein Körper auf meine Magie reagiert.

Meine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen und das einzige, das mich davon abhält, zu

dir zu stürmen und dich zu Boden zu werfen, ist der Fakt, dass es mir dadurch

nur kurz besser gehen würde - danach hätte ich mich vor meinem Herrn zu

verantworten. Dir geht es offenbar schlecht... Übelkeit, die nur von dem Getier

in deinem Wanst herrührt - richtig so. Wer solchen Schwachsinn anstellt, hat es

nicht besser verdient - und wie zu erwarten... kaum dass deine letzte, halb

verdaute Mahlzeit deinen Mund nicht mehr füllt, nutzt du ihn, um mich an die

Grenzen meiner Geduld zu bringen "Oh, wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass du

über alles und jeden Bescheid weißt, du großer Magier? Verzeih meine

Unwissenheit..." der schneiden Zynismus ist nur der Anfang, ehe ich schroff

nachsetze "... - und jetzt setzt dich in Bewegung und mach dich nützlich." denk

bloß nicht, dass ich auf dich mehr Rücksicht nehmen würde, nur weil du dir

diesen Dreck angeschafft hast. Es war deine Entscheidung... vielleicht sogar ein

misslungenes Selbstexperiment - ich weiß es nicht und es interessiert mich auch

nicht. Fest steht, dass es deine eigene Schuld ist, in was für einer Lage du

bist. Egal, ob diese Biester in deinem Bauch oder gegenüber dem Lord - die

Konsequenzen überlasse ich allein dir. Jetzt will ich nur sicherstellen, dass

du mich nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringst "Nur, damit wir uns

verstehen, Snape - ich bin nicht für Spielchen aufgelegt. Stell dich quer und

sorge dafür, dass du mir nicht mehr ins Gehege kommst. Ich habe keine Ahnung ,

wer oder was uns hier festhält... aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, von

hier zu verschwinden, werde ich sie nutzen – und du und der Große hier werden

mit mir kommen." wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mich von deinem kläglichen

Versuch, souverän zu wirken, beeindrucken lassen würde. Dafür bist du zu

früh dran... sogar einige Jahrzehnte. Meinen Kopf leicht nach vorn neigend,

funkeln dich meine orangen Augen warnend an "... komm mir nicht auf die Tour. Du

hast nicht mal die Hälfte deines Lebens erreicht,also erzähl mir hier nichts

von alter Magie - ich kenne sie weit länger und weit intensiver, als du dir das

je erträumen kannst, Bengel." grolle ich dir dunklen entgegen und wende mich

dann wieder dem Satyr zu.

Doch dann höre ich deine Worte... wie einen Zauber und sehe auf. Du hast dich

nicht von der Barriere fortbewegt, legst deine Hand auf den Wall und sprichst

eine Formel... einen Zauber, den ich nicht kenne. Was auch immer du versuchst,

wird nur nichts helfen. Ich habe es mit allen Mitteln versucht... dass du

glaubst, dass es nur Gewalt war, ist klar. Du hast dich nie bemüht, mehr zu

sehen, als deine vorgefertigten Meinungen. Es ist mir egal... - ich will mich

wieder auf den schlafenden konzentrieren, als ich die Bewegung wahrnehme. Der

Nebel verdichtet sich rascher und in größerer Menge... er sammelt sich am

Rande der Lichtung in einer Senke und wird zu einer klaren Pfütze, bald zu

einem kleinen Teich. Ich sehe dem aufmerksam zu. Offenbar wird die Mulde durch

einen Quell aus der erde zusätzlich gespeist - zugegeben... das ist ziemlich

beeindruckend. Freilich lasse ich mir meine Gedanken nicht anmerken, aber

immerhin haben wir für die nächste Zeit ausreichend frisches Wasser. Zumindest

das beruhigt mich ein Stück weit.

Du kommst schließlich näher und ich weiß nicht recht, was ich in diesem

Moment von dir halten soll. Du hast gelächelt, sogar leise gelacht. Verlierst

du langsam den Verstand? Ist es ein Zauber oder hast du einen schlag gegen den

Kopf abgekommen? Was immer es ist, es kann uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn

du die Nerven verlierst. Jetzt bist du nahe des Gehörnten und kniest dich auch

hin... bewegst deine Finger und lässt durch einen Nonverbalis Wasser in einem

schmalen Strang zu uns herüber schweben, ehe es sich wie eine Schlange über

den Körper des Satyr bewegt. Schweiß, Eiter und Blutreste werden fortgespült

und er stöhnt leise auf... zittert, während sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft

verzieht. Ich sehe dem einfach still zu und lasse dich gewähren. Du scheinst

ihm nichts Schlechtes zu wollen - das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Trotzdem

bleibe ich aufmerksam, betrachte seine Züge. Du flüsterst Worte, wieder einen

Zauber und der Diener bewegt sich etwas, dreht den Kopf zur Seite und ich sehe,

wie eine Träne in seine dichten Locken fällt. Etwas bereitet ihm große

Schmerzen und ich bin nicht sicher, ob du ihm helfen kannst. Du bist ein Heiler

- aber so weit ich weiß, hast du selten etwas mit magischen Kreaturen zu tun.

Doch dann verändert sich etwas... erst nur leicht, dann immer stärker beginne

sich die Verletzungen zu schließen und die Haut zu erneuern. Mein Gesicht

verrät nichts, aber ich habe wirklich Respekt vor dir. Ich bin kein

vollkommener Schwachkopf - ich bin kein Heiler, aber ich weiß, wie man wunden

versorgt und den ein oder anderen Zauber anwendet. Es hätte mir gelingen

müssen - und es hätte diesem Satyr selbst gelingen sollen. Doch auch seine

Selbstheilungskräfte haben nicht angeschlagen. Was bedeutet das? Und wieso

gelingt es dir? Fragend sehe ich zu dir, studiere dein konzentriertes Gesicht

und will bereits etwas sagen - da bäumt sich der Oberkörper des Bockbeinigen

aber auf, verkrampft sich und er windet sich beiseite... hustet blutigen Auswurf

und die Wunden reißen wieder auf. Ich packe deine Schulter, lasse dich

innehalten und wir sehen dem zu: deine Magie hat geholfen... es sind nicht mehr

so viele Verletzungen und er war fast geheilt... aber jetzt verschlechtert sich

sein Zustand wieder. Meine Augen wandeln sich und ich sehe seine Aura... dort

ist ein goldenes Leuchten,das ihn umgibt. Normalerweise zumindest. Es ist...

schlammig und braun und das klare Farbton ist nur noch als Ahnung zu erkennen.

Um ihn liegen tausende kleine Fragmente... wie eine Schicht aus bröckelndem

Schlamm, die von ihm gefallen ist... jetzt bewegt sich die Masse aber wieder

zäh um den Satyr. Die Spuren deiner Magie sind als Violett zu erkennen, aber

als du es von Neuem versuchst und den Zauber sprichst, wallt die seltsame

Schicht über der Aura des Gehörnten auf und drückt uns beide von ihm fort. Um

seine Handgelenke und fesseln erscheinen rostige Eisenfesseln... darauf sind

Gravuren zu sehen und mein Gesicht wird härter, verschlossener. Du willst zu

dem Satyr und ich halte dich auf... bin mit nur wenigen Schritten bei dir

"nicht, es hat keinen Sinn. Er wehrt sich gegen deine Magie und deine Hilfe. Es

wird so nur noch schlimmer." freilich drückst du meine Hände von dir und ich

lasse es zu, beobachte nur, was vor sich geht. Wieder kniest du neben dem

anderen und siehst zu, wie ihn Krämpfe schütteln und das Fieber heftiger als

zuvor ausbricht.

Kurz gehe ich zum Rand der Lichtung, suche etwas umher... und komme nach ein

paar Momenten mit neuem Sternenkraut und anderen Pflanzen zurück - beginne sie

wieder zu zerkauen und in die neuen Wunden zu drücken. Ich arbeite ruhig

weiter, bemerke aber deinen Blick auf mir "Du musst mich gar nicht so ansehen.

Ich geb' ja zu, dass ich dir solche Kräfte nicht zugetraut habe - aber auch sie

werden nicht helfen, solange er es nicht will." du schweigst und scheint nicht

recht zu begreifen, was das heißt. In deine Augen sehend, heben sich meine

Augenbrauen "Er sollte in der Lage sein, seine Wunden selbst zu heilen. Aber

etwas verhindert das. Ich dachte erst, er sei einfach zu erschöpft. Das ist

aber unwahrscheinlich, weil seine Art ungeheure Energiereserven hat. Seine sind

aber beschnitten. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum... aber niemand kann das.

Niemand in dieser Welt. Außer, er hat es zugelassen." es ist ungeheuerlich und

es ergibt für mich auch nicht wirklich Sinn - ist aber die einzig plausible

Erklärung "Der Lord hat ihn so zugerichtet und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er

wusste, dass der Satyr sich nicht regenerieren kann. Vielleicht ist es auch ein

Bann... die Fesseln sind ein Zeichen dafür - aber ein Mensch könnte das nicht

fertig bringen. Nicht einmal Voldemort. Er hat dem Siegel also entweder

zugestimmt und ist mit unserem Herrn einen Pakt eingegangen... oder aber, er hat

seine Fähigkeiten selbst gebannt." erkläre ich und als wir zu dem

Dunkelhaarigen hinab sehen, verblassen die Arm- und Fußschellen, bis auch er

wieder fast bewegungslos da liegt.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit diesem Kerl los ist... aber es ist fast, als wenn

er das hier absichtlich macht. Er will leiden - nur bin ich mir nicht sicher,

wieso. Kurz sehe ich zu dir auf, dann wieder auf meine Hände, die die zerkaute

Kräutermasse in die offene Haut drücken "Gegen so pragmatische Behandlungen

wehrt er sich nicht. Liegt wohl daran, dass sie nur langsam wirken. Weißt du,

was ihn dazu bringen könnte?" frage ich ruhig und sehe dich auffordernd an.

Wenn du etwas weißt, sagst du es besser... vielleicht lässt sich ihm dann

besser helfen.

Ich kann dir förmlich ansehen was du denkst, was du über mich denkst, über

das was in mir heranwächst, und doch…ist es mir so sehr

gleichgültig…niemand außer mir muss sie lieben, niemand muss mich so

akzeptieren. Sollen sie mich doch für einen Dummkopf halten, für einen Narren

der es gewagt hat ihren Herrn und Meister herauszufordern, jemanden der in der

Mitte seines Lebens endlich begriffen hat was er will, was er bereit ist zu

opfern um endlich das Leben in und mit einer Familie zu führen. Du müsstest es

doch am besten verstehen, wo du doch angibst wie viele Bastarde du doch gezeugt

haben willst. Liebst du keines dieser Wesen? Ich könnte es mir auch nicht

vorstellen, jemand wie du ist nicht dazu fähig zu lieben, nicht auf so eine

tiefe und reine Art, nicht so wie ich es tue. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch

daran das wir, meine andere und ich einzigartig sind, indem WAS wir sind, in

dieser Mischung auf Mensch und unsterblichen Wesen denken wir anders, handeln

anders, empfinden anders. Eines habe ich schnell begriffen, Dämonen sind keine

Kuscheltiere, sie können durchaus aus Rache ganze landstriche vernichten.

„Mir scheint als wenn es dir missfällt das ich über diese banne mehr weiß

als du, das ich weiß wie zu benutzen sind? Tut mir leid wenn dich das stört.

Ich überlasse dir gerne das Feld und jede weitere Magische Option wird die

deine sein.", meine Stimme zeigt Hass, Abscheu und ein kleines bisschen Häme

mit jedem Wort das meine Lippen verlässt, sie schneiden wie ein scharfes Messer

das durch Papier geht. „Ich brauche keine Rücksicht, vor allem nicht von dir.

Ich weiß mit den Nebenwirkungen umzugehen, und wenn du keinen gesteigerten Wert

darauf legst noch einmal Bekanntschaft mit meinem tierischen ICH zu machen,

solltest du dir auf einem Territorium indem ich mehr vorteile habe als du,

aufpassen was du sagst, Werwolf, ich brauche dich. Du könntest schneller

sterben als dir lieb ist!", und das war eine Drohung, eine mit einem gewissen

Unterton in der Stimme der verriet das Severus nicht zögern würde, all das

wahrzumachen was er eben aufgeführt hatte. „Wenn wir gehen, Hyperion und ich,

wirst du unter garantie nicht mit uns kommen, wir legen keinen gesteigerten Wert

darauf, deine Gesellschaft ertragen zu müssen.", Dämonen sind ein lustiges

Völkchen, sie spielen nur zu gerne ihre Spiele mit anderen Wesen und Menschen.

Erschrocken stelle ich fest das etwas dunkles meine Magie abstößt, ein Teil

bist du es der mich ablehnt, ein Teil ist es eine Fremdartige Magie. Ich kann

nicht verstehen was hier vor sich geht, es ist nicht Toms Magie, diese Wallungen

wären mir vertraut wie meine eigenen, es ist etwas neues, etwas

bedrohliches…und ich kann nicht zulassen das sie dich umbringen ich habe keine

Wahl. „Fass mich nicht an!", harsch, gefaucht kommen diese Worte bei dir an,

und du lässt von mir ab. Außer Hyperion soll mich niemand berühren nicht so.

„verschwinde! Lass uns alleine.", ich will nicht das du die nachfolgenden

Wörter hörst, nicht den Schmerz und die Trauer in meinen Augen siehst, in

denen sich Tränen sammeln. „Wenn du mir ihm einen Pakt geschlossen hast, bei

Merlins Bart ich werde dich verlassen, ich schwöre es bei dem Leben meiner

Erben. Ich werde zu Tom gehen und ihm die Stirn bieten bis er mich umbringt.",

es sind leise Worte, Worte voller Emotionen, Trauer, Schmerz, Leid, die deine

Ohren erreichen sollen, die dir die Konsequenzen aufzeigen, falls du dich von

Tom hast brechen lassen, oder dich überreden lassen aufgrund deiner Jahrzehnte

langen Treue dieses eifersüchtigen Mannes gegenüber. Das würde ich dir nie

verzeihen aber das weißt du besser als ich. „Egal wer es war, er wird dafür

büßen, ich habe alles aufgegeben was ich hatte, meine Stellung, mein ansehen,

meinen Namen, um das hier zu bekommen. Um eine Familie zu haben, und derjenige

der dir dies antat, wird dafür büßen. Der Tod wir ihm eine Erlösung

sein.", immer wieder wispere ich dir diese Worte zu, und doch weiß ich nicht

einmal ob du sie wahrnimmst. „Du hast mir versprochen das alles gut wird, das

wir eine Familie sind. Und nun sie an, was daraus geworden ist. Ich hab dich

gewarnt, er wird es nicht zulassen, niemals…du kannst mich nicht alleine

lassen…"

Kurz schnaube ich - du führst dich auf wie ein unmündiger Welpe. Als wenn du

es darauf anlegst, mich zu reizen. Was soll der Scheiß? Noch vor ein paar Tagen

hast du verzweifelt versucht, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, wann immer du mich

gesehen hast. Selbst Aufträge, die uns irgendwie hätten zusammenbringen

können, hast du immer vermeiden. Nur, wenn dir Voldemort keine andere Wahl

gelassen hat. Jetzt speist du mir aber fast jedes Wort vor die Füße und ich

weiß nicht, was du im Gegenzug von mir erwartest. Soll ich dich wirklich für

deinen vorlauten Rand erwürgen oder willst du etwas anderes? Du willst nicht

mit mir sprechen, willst nicht mal in meiner Nähe sein und mich am liebsten

auch nicht ansehen. Mir kann das grundsätzlich egal sein. Aber selbst du

solltest einsehen, dass das in so einer Situation absoluter Schwachsinn ist

"Mich juckt es nicht, wie viel du über den Bannkreis weißt oder zu wissen

glaubst. Aber offenbar kannst du auch nichts wirklich produktives mit deinem

'Wissen' anstellen. Halte mich nicht für einen schnippischen Halbstarken, der

stur seinen eigenen Kopf durchsetzt - darin bist du so viel besser als ich. Nur

halte deine Zunge im Zaum, wenn du mich über alte Magie oder Wesen belehren

willst... dafür bist du etliche Jahrzehnte zu früh dran." knurre ich dir

entgegen und ich will dich und deine albernen Versuche, mich zu reizen gern

ausblenden. Nur wird das so nichts. Du lässt nicht locker und wo ich

normalerweise dein Maul einfach stopfen würde, habe ich jetzt nicht nur die

Anweisungen meines Herrn im Hinterkopf, sondern auch diese mistige Lage hier vor

Augen. Schön, du kannst mit diesem Bannfeld etwas anfangen. Aber dadurch

entkommen wir auch nicht. Langsam sehe ich zu dir und schnaube knapp "Hör auf,

mir mit deinem Animagus oder irgendwas anderem zu drohen. Dir ist es vielleicht

entgangen, aber wir sitzen gemeinsam hier fest. Du brauchst mich, so wenig, wie

ich dich... aber zu deiner Erinnerung: Deine Magie bringt hier auch nichts..."

ich deute auf den Satyr und sehe dich dann an "... anders als mein Nähzeug.

Während du deinen Schönheitsschlaf gehalten hast, habe ich den Bock

zusammengeflickt. Abgesehen von deinem Trick mit dem Wasser - das gestehe ich

dir zu - warst du bislang nutzlos. Behalt' deine spitze Zunge hinter deinen

Zähnen und wach endlich auf. Egal, was du glaubst, wer dich beschützen will...

du bist hier genauso eingesperrt, wie er und ich." gebe ich barsch zurück und

als ich wieder Abstand zwischen uns gebracht habe, beobachte ich kurz den

Schlafenden, ehe ich mich umwende und noch einmal Holz nachlege, sodass das

Lagerfeuer aufflammt. Ich hole die Decke, die du zuerst hattest und lege sie

über den Gehörnten. Du kannst mich anbrüllen so viel du willst - solange du

keinen Weg hier heraus findest, wird keiner von uns irgendwohin gehen. Darum

geht dein Geschrei und dein Wutausbruch auch an mir vorbei. Wenn ich mich jedes

Mal auf solche Kindereien einlassen würde, würde mich bald niemand in meinem

Rudel mehr ernst nehmen.

Ich könnte auf die andere Seite dieser Lichtung gehen und würde dich trotzdem

hören. Deinen Schwur und deine Emotionen... dir gelingt es nicht, es zu

verstecken. Aber was macht das für einen Unterschied? Du musst genauso hier

warten, wie auch ich. Am Ende wird auch nur der Satyr dir Antworten auf deine

Fragen geben können. Er allein weiß, was geschehen ist...

Eine Weile beobachte ich dich... euch. Ich habe mich ans Lagerfeuer gesetzt und

rolle das Bündel mit dem Nähzeug wieder zusammen. Doch du hörst nicht auf,

ihm irgendwelche Sachen zu sagen und verrätst dabei vieles, das du vielleicht

geheim halten solltest "Er war es also. Er ist der Vater der Kinder - einer

davon." es sind keine Fragen, sondern Feststellungen und ich sehe, wie sich der

Bockbeinige etwas bewegt, das Gesicht leicht verzieht "Lass ihn jetzt ruhen. Es

war anstrengend - die Reise hierher, die Folter... keine Ahnung, was der Lord

mit ihm gemacht hat, aber ich habe noch keinen gesehen, der mit solchen

Verletzungen überhaupt überlebt hätte." erkläre ich beiläufig und als du

dich noch immer nicht vom Fleck rührst, lege ich die Gürteltasche beiseite und

stehe auf, komme zu dir herüber. Deinen Unterarm kann ich mit meiner großen

Hand leicht umfassen und ich ziehe dich auf deine Beine "Es reicht. Er muss sich

ausruhen. Und du auch... wenn du schon dein Essen nicht in dir behalten kannst,

dann trink wenigstens was. Und spül' dir den Mund aus. Es kann dauern, bis sich

sowas wie Beute hierher verirrt... im Umkreis von etlichen Meilen ist rein gar

nichts. Also geh sparsam mit deinen Kräften um." meine Stimme klingt streng,

ganz die eines Rudelführes. Schön, du bist kein Teil meines Clans, aber du

verlierst noch die Nerven, wenn ich jetzt nicht die Zügel in die Hand nehme.

Zwar bin ich äußerlich ruhig, doch meine Autorität und Dominanz zeigen dir,

dass ich keine Widerrede dulde. So nah waren wir uns seit einigen Jahren

nicht... und ich weiß nicht, wann ich dich das letzte Mal so gesehen habe.

Sonst lässt du rein gar nichts nach außen dringen. Kein Gefühl, keine

Gedanken... du kamst mir immer zu unstet vor. Uneinschätzbar. Doppelzüngig. Du

warst ein Spion des Lords und er hat dir immer vertraut. Wenn man es so nennen

will, denn er vertraut niemandem - trotzdem hatte nie jemand einen Beweis, dass

du Voldemort wirklich loyal bist. Er hatte nie Zweifel. Vielleicht, weil dein

Leben ohnehin an ihn gebunden ist... oder war. Das spielt jetzt kaum mehr eine

Rolle... - ab jetzt bist du auf dich allein gestellt.

Im Widerschein der Flammen wirkt meine Statur noch größer, noch ausgefüllter.

Meine breiten Schulter, das weite Kreuz und meine Brust... sie gehen in gut

definierte Hüften und schließlich muskulöse Beine über. Meine großen Hände

und starken Arme, mein strenger Blick und die scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszüge

- alles spricht von meiner Position als Anführer. Dazu diese Aura von

animalischer Kraft und Ausdauer. Mein Aussehen... es ist alles andere als

ungepflegt. Eher ursprünglich und sicher nicht gestriegelt. Abgesehen von dem

wilden Haar, das mir halblang um den Kopf steht, ist mein Gesicht alterlos. Gut

aussehend würde man wohl sagen. Und während deine schwarzen Augen zu mir

aufsehen und für wenige Momente Stille zwischen uns herrscht, scheinst auch du

das zu erkennen. Oder zumindest siehst du weniger das Monster in mir, das du

sonst so gern sehen willst. Anders kann ich mir die leichte Veränderung in

deinem Ausdruck nicht erklären... dort ist fast etwas wie Erstaunen und so

bemerkst du zuerst auch nicht richtig, wie nah wir uns sind. Die Wärme, die von

meinem Körper ausgeht, bekommst du auch zu spüren. Dein Blick... ich weiß

einfach nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Was ich von dir halten soll. Diese

seltsame Spannung zwischen uns macht es nicht einfacher, mich zu konzentrieren.

Du machst mir schon seit Jahren Vorwürfe - nicht einmal konkrete - und hast

versucht mich mit all deinem Sein zu hassen. Und jetzt? Wieso siehst du mich so

an, als hätte ich dir etwas getan? Meine Brauen knittern sich und ich versuche

es zu verstehen... aber das ist aussichtslos, wie es scheint.

„meine Magie bringt hier sehr wohl etwas, aber im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich

einfach wann es jemand gut meint, das hier ist wie gesagt weniger Gefängnis als

Schutz.", es zeigt dir das ich gar nicht erst versuche den Zauber zu brechen,

den der Fremde, der gar nicht so Fremd erscheint, der so eine Verbundenheit

bedeutet, auf eine Weise die ich noch nicht verstehe. Ich erahne aber bereits

das sie Dämonen sind…vielleicht kennen sie ja meinen Erzeuger, vielleicht

wurden sie sogar geschickt, von eben diesem. Nein nein, das konnte nicht sein,

sein Vater war bestimmt auch nur ein Diener niemand von Stand, worum sollte auch

jemand Adliges etwas mit einer Menschenfrau anfangen? Und dann auch noch mit

einer so unattraktiven Frau wie seine Mutter? Niemand der bei klarem verstand

war.

Mein Gehör ist scharf und ich wende mich mit einer Schnelligkeit um die dich

überraschen dürfte. „Wag es ja nicht so etwas zu behaupten!", es ist

dieses Mal ein animalischer Laut der dich warnt. „ich habe in meinem Leben nur

mit zwei Männern das Bett geteilt, mit DEINEM Herrn, und mit Hyperion also wag

es nie wieder mir zu unterstellen ich wäre sprunghaft…", angeekelt sehe ich

dich an, als hätte ich nichts anderes von dir erwartet und wende mich wieder

meinem Gefährten zu. Ich bemerke gar nicht wie ich die ungestellte Frage des

Werwolfes damit beantworte, wer der zweite Vater meines Babys ist. Das einzige

was ich tue ist mir an der Quelle meinen Mund auszuspülen. „Du verstehst die

Magie hier einfach nicht. Egal was du brauchst was du willst, du musst darum

bitten, oder den passenden Spruch wissen. Nicht mehr nicht weniger.", es ist

dieses Mal kein Vorwurf, sondern einfach nur eine Detailerklärung. Eigentlich

würde ich auf deine Gegenwart reagieren, aber nicht wenn es meinem Gefährten

so schlecht geht. Ich kann mich nicht einfach auf einen anderen einlassen, nicht

auf DICH. Ich kann dich nicht leiden, du hast einen Teil meines Lebens ruiniert,

und das kannst du nie wieder gutmachen nie wieder…Ich mustere dich trotzdem

auch wenn sich mein Verlangen in Grenzen hält. Das einzige Verlangen das ich

habe ist nach Hyperionen, nach seinen Liebkosungen, Berührungen und seinen

Worten die meine Seele so sehr streicheln.

Mein Atem geht ruhig und ich bewege mich kaum, sehe dir zu, wie du bei dem Satyr

kniest. Du siehst verändert aus. Als wir gekämpft hatten und auch schon davor

kamst du mir irgendwie größer vor... jetzt siehst du aus wie der Bengel, den

ich vor 22 Jahren das erste mal getroffen habe. Hager und in sich gekehrt... du

hast schon damals versucht so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf dich zu

lenken. Jetzt wirkst du zwar nicht so unscheinbar, aber genauso jung. Als wärst

du fehl am Platz und wüsstest nicht, was du tun sollst oder kannst.

Hilflosigkeit... das kenne ich von dir nicht - aber sie steht dir.

Meine Hand streicht durch mein Haar und ich schüttle leicht den Kopf "Es macht

keinen Unterschied. Wir haben keine Wahl, als hier zu bleiben... das macht

diesen Schutz zu einem Gefängnis. Außerdem kann ich bestens auf mich selbst

aufpassen." gebe ich zurück und beobachte dann wieder die Flammen. Erst scheint

es, als würde ich nichts mehr sagen, aber während ich in das Feuer starre,

rede ich scheinbar mit mir selbst "Mir gefällt es hier nicht. Das ist kein Wald

- nichts hier ist natürlich... Ein echter Wald ist voller Leben, voller

Geräusche - es gibt keine Stille, nie. Man hört nachts Grillen und das

Rauschen der Bäume; sieht Motten im Mondlicht flattern und riecht all die

Wesen, die umher streifen. Das hier... ist bloß eine Attrappe."

Meine breiten Schultern straffen sich etwas und ich halte deinen Blick, als du

dich so schnell umwendest. Was du mir dann aber an den Kopf schleuderst, lässt

mich die Stirn runzeln und dich finster anblicken "Was soll das? Mit dem 'einer

davon' meinte ich dich." stelle ich klar und meine Augen verengen sich "Ich habe

nicht gesagt, dass du 'sprunghaft' bist. Du bist zu verklemmt, um deine Beine

für jeden breit zu machen." knurre ich dir entgegen und als ich bei dir bin,

dich von dem Satyr fortziehe und dir meine Anweisungen gebe - bin ich fast

überrascht, als du sogar tust, was ich dir sage. Zumindest trinkst du etwas und

machst dich sauber. Langsam verliere ich die Geduld. Mir ist es egal, wer deine

Brut gezeugt hat oder wer dich flachgelegt hat. Schön, ich habe nicht an den

Lord gedacht... und es kommt mir auch seltsam vor. Aber im Grunde muss es mich

nicht interessieren. Die Arme verschränkend, versuche ich mich zurückzuhalten

"Mach was du willst, mit wem du willst. Es ist mir egal. Ich verstehe nur nicht,

wie du es geschafft hast, den Lord so wütend zu machen. Hat es was damit zu

tun, dass du ihn rangelassen hast? Oder ist es wegen dem da?" mein Kopf nickt in

die Richtung des Schlafenden aber ich halte deinen Blick "Was du tust und sagst,

passt einfach nicht. Für ein Halbblut hast du es verdammt gut gehabt unter

Voldemort. Ein Crucio hin und wieder ist nichts schlechtes. Er lässt einen

aufmerksam bleiben. Aber er hätte dich genauso gut vom ersten Moment an kalt

machen können. Ich will dich nicht zu irgendwas überreden oder dir

Vorschriften machen. Aber ich will es verstehen." wieso soll ich um den heißen

Brei reden? Wenn dir meine direkte Art nicht passt, wirst du es mich schon

wissen lassen. Aber ich will endlich, dass du redest: Nicht über diesen

verschissenen Bannkreis. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, kommt mir das hier ganz

gelegen. Ich werde dich zu Voldemort zurückbringen und selbst wenn es

demjenigen, der uns hier gefangen hält, gelingt dich fliehen zu lassen - ich

werd' dich jagen und dem Lord präsentieren. Vorher will ich aber, dass du

endlich dein Maul aufmachst und mir sagst, was in deinem verwinkelten,

engstirnigen Hirn vor sich geht "ich werde hier um gar nichts bitten. Jeder

Wunsch wird hat einen preis. Solange ich nicht weiß, wie hoch der ist, werde

ich gar nichts machen. Und seit wann bist du so zutraulich? Du kannst dir nicht

sicher sein, was hier vor sich geht und trotzdem tust du, als könnte dir nichts

besseres passieren als hier festzusitzen." als wir uns so nah gegenüberstehen

und dein Blick über mich streift, halte ich vollkommen still. Was denkst du,

was geht hinter diesen schwarzen Augen vor sich? Der Moment hält an und ich

weiß, dass da irgendetwas zwischen uns passiert: Entweder springen wir uns

gleich gegenseitig an und bekämpfen uns wie zuvor... oder du spuckst endlich

aus, was los ist, anstatt mich so anzustarren. Aber nichts passiert und ziehe

die Brauen wieder zusammen, sehe dich unverständig an. Deinen Arm los lassend,

halte ich deinen Blick weiter "Du solltest dir wünschen, so schnell wie

möglich von hier zu verschwinden - schon weil deine Brut ein bisschen mehr

braucht als eine Lichtung und einen leeren Wald. Du kannst nicht ewig hier

bleiben - spätestens wenn die da groß genug sind, wirst du nach jemanden

schreien, der dir hilft, sie aus dir herauszubekommen." mein Finger berührt

deinen Bauch kurz und ich wende mich langsam um, zeige dir meinen Rücken - ein

Zeichen, dass ich mich sicher nicht von deinen Einschüchterungsversuchen und

Drohungen beeindrucken lasse. Schließlich sitze ich wieder nah beim Feuer,

während du unschlüssig bei dem Satyr stehst. Er schläft tief und das ist auch

gut so. Aber du weißt scheinbar nichts mit dir anzufangen "Setzt dich endlich

und sieh zu, dass du dir den bohrenden Blick aus dem Gesicht wischst. Das wird

dir nichts helfen. Entweder du sagst gerade heraus, was du wissen willst oder du

lässt es." es ist wieder ein tiefes Knurren und ich kann mir nicht mal sicher

sein, ob du überhaupt etwas fragen willst. Nur wieso siehst du mich sonst so

an? Und wieso tust du so, als könnte ich dir jeden Moment an die Gurgel

springen und dich beißen? freilich könnte ich. Aber wieso sollte ich? Du

wärst ein miserabler Werwolf und würdest mir sicher noch den letzten Nerv

rauben.

Mir ist nicht klar dass ich so jung und unerfahren wirke, und ich will nicht so

sein, doch meine Trauer um Hyperion lässt mich viele Dinge einfach ignorieren.

Und doch kann ich mir nun dein Gejammer nicht anhören das dir die Umgebung zu

still ist, also ziehe ich mir aus dem Nebel eine kleine Kugel, die zwischen

meinen Handflächen hin und herschwebt, bevor ich sie mit voller Wucht auf den

Boden knallen lasse. „Redi nobis sonat silvarum et fruamur sanas!" (Kommt

zurück zu uns, geräusche des waldes, lasst uns ihren klang genießen), und wir

hören das zirpen der Grillen, das Rauschen der Vogelschwingen, und wir sehen es

auch, wie unser ´Gefängnis´ anfängt zu leben, und auch mich beruhigt das

sehr. Den wir sind in einem Wald, in einem Echten, nur das wir auf diese

Lichtung begrenzt sind, sei es als Schutz oder als Gefängnis. "ich bin nun

einmal keine Hure, ich finde da nichts schlimmeres daran! Schon klar das du das

nicht verstehst, du bespringst alles was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist.",

und meinen Gefährten genauso, füge ich in gedanken hinzu, und mein blick zeigt

Wut und hass genau wegen dieser Sache aber ich will nicht sagen das es so ist,

es wäre ein zeichen von schwäche, von eifersucht auf dieses Tier. "Also wenn

du meine Meinung wissen willst, ist er schlicht und ergreifend Eifersüchtig. An

einem gewissen Punkt habe ich mich infach entschieden. Was nützt es mir wenn

ich ihm nachhängen und er mir zu verstehen gibt das es nichts besonderes

ist.", murmelte Severus. "Ich denke das ihn das nicht gepasst hat. Und das

ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, was zwischen hyperion und mir geschehen ist. Er hat

es GESEHEN, die Schwangerschaft, aber konnte es nicht deuten, was auch besser so

war. Er würde es eh nicht zulassen.", murmelte Seveus und seufzte. "Aber

hey was solls, du wirst es ihm sowieso sagen. Also was solls.", ich weiß das

du dem Dunklen Lord ohne Nachfragen hörig bist, aber solche Wesen muss es auch

geben, ich war auch einmal so das ich alles für Tom getan hätte. "Entweder

ich sterbe hier oder durch Tom´s Hand. Das ist für mich egal, ich lebe hier

und jetzt.", murmelte er leise sah Fenrir durchdringend an. "Ich weiß nicht

ob du es verstehen wirst aber Familie ist mir wichtig. Du hast ja gesagt du hast

Kinder, ich könnte nicht von ihnen getrennt sein. Vielleicht ist es Narrhaft

aber ich würde meine Kinder stehts beschützen egal vor wem.", du merkst das

ich es ernst meine, das meine kinder mir über alles gehen, das ich den Zirkus

hier für sie veranstalte. Ich muss lachen als du andeutest das ich bald

jemanden brauchen würde der mir hilft sie auf die Welt zu bringen. "Glaub mir

ich habe noch Zeit, eine Menge. ICH muss es ja am besten Wissen.", ein kleinew

Lächeln spielt sich auf meinen lippen wider. "Okay. Wenn du die Wahrheit

verträgst werwolf. Ich hasse Werwölfe allgemein, und ich hasse sie in meiner

Nähe noch viel mehr, jetzt verbascheue ich es wie nichts anderes.", du

solltest erkennen das es vorallem um meinen nachwuchs geht, den ich schützen

will. "Davon mal ab das du Remus gebissen hast, und damit meine schulzeit

runiert hast. Musstest du auch noch meinen Gefährten Flachlegen.", und mein

Blick ändert sich keineswegs, er wird nur noch anklagender.

Zwar sehe ich dir zu, wie du deinen Vorteil in diesem merkwürdigen Bannkreis

ausnutzt und die Nebel sich deinem Willen beugen - aber abgesehen davon, dass es

mich nicht wirklich beeindruckt, ist es auch wenig hilfreich. Schön, deine

Magie lässt die Laute hier ringsum zurückkehren - aber was weiter? Ich lasse

mich dadurch sicher nicht täuschen. Was immer das hier um uns ist: es ist nicht

natürlich. Ob du nun ein paar Geräusche oder Bewegungen durch eine Illusion

beschwörst oder nicht, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Es gehört weit mehr dazu...

es ist in der Luft, im Wasser, in der Erde. Es ist die Atmosphäre eines Waldes

zu jeder Jahreszeit. Dass du keine Ahnung davon hast, ist mir klar. Es ist nicht

mit Worten zu beschreiben, also wirst du es auch nicht verstehen können. Du

willst nur das wahrhaben und anerkennen, was du irgendwo aufgeschrieben

nachlesen kannst. So war es schon immer. Anstatt auf deine Instinkte zu

vertrauen, lehnst du zuerst alles ab, wühlst in deinen Erinnerungen, weil du

denkst, dein Wissen wäre mehr wert als die Realität. Ein Forst ist für dich

nichts weiter als ein Lager für deine Kräuter und ein Platz, an dem sich viele

magischen Kreaturen aufhalten. Es ist bemitleidenswert, wenn man genau darüber

nachdenkt. Du weißt nicht, wie sich das wahre Leben unter einem klaren

Sternenhimmel in einer Vollmondnacht anfühlt und du wirst es auch nie

verstehen...

Mein Blick liegt wieder auf den Flammen vor mir und ich ignoriere, was du da

versuchst. Tu dir keinen Zwang an mit deinen Spielereien, aber erwarte nicht,

dass ich darauf reagiere. Anders ist das, als du allen Ernstes mal etwas direkt

aussprichst. Mein Kopf hebt sich und ich sehe dich lange an "Keine Hure, eh?

Mich würd' ja interessieren, wie du das an sich definierst. Ich bin kein Idiot,

Snape... als ich dich traf war es dein Duft, den ich zuerst wahrgenommen habe -

vor allem anderen. Er sagte mir was von Büchern, von Kräutern, kaltem Stein,

Langeweile - und vor allem habe ich gerochen, dass du eine Jungfrau bist. In

jeder Hinsicht. Daran hat sich in all den Jahren nichts geändert und auch bei

unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen vor ein paar tagen. Und dann heute... ich

sehe dich, rieche dich... und da klebt nicht nur der Geruch von anderen Männern

an dir, sondern auch noch der von deiner Brut. Ich war beeindruckt, das gebe ich

zu. Eher überrascht. Du hast ja eine 180-Grad-Wende innerhalb von wenigen Tagen

gemacht. Und jetzt wird's spannend: Woher glaubst du, nimmst du dir jetzt das

Recht zu beurteilen, wer leicht zu haben ist und wer nicht? Wer eine 'Hure' ist

und wer nicht? Du hast deine seltsamen Vorstellungen von Liebe und Treue und was

weiß ich für Schwachsinn. Alle, die etwas anders wollen, liegen damit also

falsch, ja? Genau das höre ich aus deinem Unterton und sehe s in deinen Augen.

Aber hier male in paar Worte zur Wirklichkeit: Du hast sicher Sex gehabt und es

wundert mich ja, dass du nicht irgendeine niedliche, naive Hexe dazu überredet

hast, dir den Schwanz zu lutschen. Aber was auch immer du glaubst, vom Lord

bekommen zu haben: Es war Sex. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ist das alles? Das

ist der ganze Knackpunkt? Er hat dich flachgelegt und es war nicht das, was du

dir erhofft hast? Und weil du nicht bekommen hast, was du wolltest, hast du dich

gleich dem nächsten umgeschaut? Interessant. Es interessiert dich nicht, was

ich denke, ich weiß - trotzdem sage ich es dir: Es kommt nicht darauf an, mit

wie vielen man seinen Spaß hat oder was man mit ihnen anstellt - sondern, wie

schnell man sich dazu entschließt, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, wer einen

fickt." ich serviere dir gerade heraus meine Meinung, während du noch immer wie

bestellt und nicht abgeholt zwischen dem Lagerfeuer und dem Satyr liegst. Dein

Blick sagt mir, dass du mich ums Verrecken nicht ausstehen kannst, aber was

soll's? Du kannst daran genauso wenig ändern wie ich: Wir sitzen hier einfach

fest. Anstatt dich also wie eine Diva aufzuführen und mich für dein

verkorkstes Leben verantwortlich zu machen oder mir deine moralischen

Grundsätze vorzubeten, solltest du endlich die Augen aufmachen. Solange wir

hier gefangen sind, müssen wir irgendwie zusammenarbeiten.

Aber nein. Du hältst an deinem Hass fest und wieder brabbelst du irgendwas

unter deinem Atem, sprichst es nicht mal deutlich aus. Hätte ich nicht so ein

feines Gehör, würde ich das meiste einfach verpassen. Mit einem dunklen

Schnauben verdrehe ich die Augen und streiche mit einer Hand unwirsch mein Haar

zurück "Bei Slytherin, was soll der Scheiß? Musstest du dich wirklich erst von

ihm vögeln lassen, um das herauszufinden. Er ist dein Herr, verflucht nochmal!

Mir ist es ja ein Rätsel, wie er dich rumbekommen hat - oder wieso er es

überhaupt wollte... vielleicht hast du ihn auch gelockt. Aber das ändert doch

nichts daran, dass du sein verfluchter Diener bist. Du musst ihm sowieso jeden

Wunsch erfüllen, Und da erwartest du noch eine Gegenleistung? Du kannst dankbar

sein, wenn er es dir schön hart besorgt und dich kommen lassen hat. Alles

andere ist höchstens schöner Schein und auch das wird er nicht gemacht haben.

Oder hat er dir irgendwelche süßen Worte zugeflüstert? Sicher nicht. Er macht

keine Versprechungen, die er nicht vorhat zu halten, wieso beschwert du dich

dann jetzt also? Es ist nicht sein Problem, wenn du dir irgendwelche absurden

Wunschgebilde aufbaust." grolle ich schroff und so langsam verliere ich wirklich

die Geduld Ich reiße mich vom Boden hoch und es ist eine erstaunlich

geschmeidige Bewegung für meine Größe. Mir egal, ob du meine Wut siehst...

immerhin kann ich sie noch ganz gut unter Kontrolle halten "wieso kannst du

nicht einfach zufrieden damit sein, was du hast, verdammt? Er hat dich bisher

doch leben lassen und selbst vorhin als du in dem Käfig warst, hat es nicht so

ausgesehen, als wenn er dir wirklich ans Leder will. Er wollte Antworten und

selbst die hast du ihm verweigert. Wundert es dich da, dass er so reagiert? Bei

allen Geistern, du hast gesehen, wozu er fähig ist und dass er sonst nicht

zögert, jeden anderen aufzuschlitzen und die Antworten aus seinen Geweiden zu

lesen, während er das Blut aus einem verfluchten Silberkelch trinkt! Was

erwartest du noch? Wenn er nicht will, dass du deine Brut austrägst, dann ist

es eben so. Er wird seine Gründe haben. Und wenn er es dir doch durchgehen

lässt - wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit -, würde es dir doch sicher auch

nicht reichen, oder? Dann würden dir noch ein paar Dinge einfallen, die du

willst. Mach endlich deine verschissenen Augen auf, du Idiot: Du bist ein

Halbblut und solltest für ihn weniger Wert sein, als der Dreck unter seinen

Füßen. Aber er fragt dich nach deiner Meinung, hat dir sogar die Möglichkeit

gegeben, im Rang zu steigen... er hat dich am Leben gelassen, obwohl du ihm

entgegen gebrüllt hast, dass du kein Todesser mehr bist! Was willst du noch,

verflucht?" wieder komme ich zu dir, baue mich bedrohlich vor dir auf und sehe

zu dir herab. So nah beieinander fällt der Größenunterschied zwischen uns

deutlich auf und mein Blick bohrt sich unbarmherzig in deinen. ich kann viele

hinnehmen und mir ist klar, dass es nichts bringt,hier die Nerven zu verlieren

und sich anzuschreien, aber ich habe genug davon, wie du über den Lord sprichst

"Leute wie wir... Leute, die kein reines Blut haben, können dankbar sein für

jede Gunst, die er uns zugesteht. Wenn du so dämlich bist, noch mehr zu

verlangen, ist es deine eigenen Schuld. Er weiß nichts von deinem Zustand? Gut.

Er soll es selbst herausfinden. Er will es von dir hören, da werd' ich mich

nicht einmischen. Oder er geht sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und gibt dir noch

eine Chance - so wie das hier..." ich packe deinen linken Unterarm und zerre an

der Manschette, sodass einige der vielen Knöpfe abspringen. Den Stoff hoch

schiebend, sehen wir beide auf die sich träge windende, hellgraue Schlange

"Sieh es dir an! Er hat dich noch nicht ganz abgeschrieben. Das Mal ist noch

immer da und trotzdem willst tu es nicht begreifen!" dein Kinn packend, bringe

ich dich dazu, mich direkt anzusehen "Er hat dir bereits mehr erlaubt und mehr

Zugeständnisse gemacht als jedem anderen. Du bist ein solcher Schwachkopf, das

nicht zu erkennen. Und ich habe genug davon, mir dein Geheule anzuhören. Ich

werde meinen Herrn verteidigen. Nenn' es, wie du willst, aber es ist sicher

kein blinder Gehorsam. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, weil mir das, was mir der

Lord in Aussicht stellt, alles ist, was ich mir nur wünschen kann. Sicherheit

für mein Rudel und die Möglichkeit durch Leistungen Anerkennung zu bekommen.

Er schätzt uns für unsere Zuverlässigkeit, unsere Stärke, unser Wesen. Er

will uns nicht unterdrücken oder zu etwas machen, das wir nicht sind. Dafür

bin ich ihm dankbar... und das solltest du auch sein." mein Griff hält dich

eisern und unser Blickkontakt bricht keinen Moment, ehe mein Ausdruck fast

spöttisch wird "Komm mir jetzt nicht so. Deine Familie ist dir wichtig... - und

jetzt willst du über mich urteilen? Du hast keine Ahnung von meinem Leben oder

meinem Rudel. Du weißt nicht, was es bedeutet... der Zusammenhalt oder wie es

ist einem jungen Werwolf klar zu machen, wozu er fähig ist oder worauf er acht

geben muss. Und weißt nicht, was es heißt, gemeinsam zu jagen, zu verteidigen

und zu genießen, was die Nacht einem ermöglicht. Du denkst, nur weil du

gefickt wurdest und daraus etwas entstanden ist, bist du jetzt was besonderes?

Du beschützt diese Parasiten in dir und weiter? Das tue ich genauso: Ich trage

die Verantwortung für jeden in meinem Rudel - ob sie sich dazu bekennen oder

nicht. Ich riskiere mein Leben für jedes Mitglied - egal ob Welpe oder Betawolf

- und das schon lange vor deiner Geburt oder der deiner Großeltern. Also stell

dich nicht hierher, als seist du der einzige, der sich um seine Familie

kümmert. Meine Söhne leben nicht alle bei mir, das stimmt. Aber ihnen geht es

gut, für sie wird gesorgt oder sie stehen schon lange auf eigenen Beinen und

leben ihr eigenes Leben. Du kannst dir nicht mal sicher sein, ob deine Jungen

überhaupt einen Atemzug auf der Welt machen, wenn du dich weiter so stur

anstellst und dich dem Lord widersetzt!" mein Ton ist streng, meine Worte fast

schon hervorgepresst, weil ich versuche, nicht zu brüllen. Du machst mich so

wütend, dass ich dich liebend gern packen und zu Boden werfen würde, wie einen

meiner Welpen. Eine Demonstration von Autorität, die dir endlich den Kopf

gerade rückt. Dagegen könnte nicht mal der Lord etwas sagen.

Wie's aussieht, bin ich nicht der einzige, der innerlich kocht. Endlich machst

du dein Maul auf, und sagst, was du denkst. Ich halte dich noch immer fest, aber

für ein paar Momente bin ich ruhig, betrachte dich... bevor ich die Augen

verenge und meine Stimme leiser wird "Hör mir mal aufmerksam zu, Giftmischer.

Ich sage es ein einziges Mal, schön langsam und deutlich, damit es auch bei dir

ankommt: Ich habe Lupin gebissen. Ich habe ihn zu einem Teil meines Rudels

gemacht - aber du kannst schön deinen Rand halten. Du weißt nicht, was in der

Nacht geschehen ist... du warst nichts weiter, als eine kreischende Rotznase am

Rande des Waldes, die erst dazu gekommen ist, als alles schon vorbei war.

Erlaubst dir ein Urteil und weißt rein gar nichts... Lupin hat nie was

erzählt, oder? Er hat dir nicht viel gesagt, was damals passiert ist und wieso

er nicht in mein Rudel gekommen ist, oder? Hast du dich je gefragt, wieso? Oder

hast du es einfach hingenommen und aus seinem Schweigen deine eigenen kranken

Geschichten gebastelt." mein Grollen klingt wie ein weit entferntes Gewitter und

du kannst sehen, wie sich jeder meiner Muskeln im Feuerschein anspannt "Was auch

immer du dir für Mist ausdenkst, du solltest vorsichtig sein, wem du es an den

Kopf wirfst. Wie soll ich deine Schulzeit 'ruiniert' haben, hm? Auch wegen

Lupin? weil er dein kleiner Freund war und er dich dann doch nicht mehr

flachlegen konnte? Oder wolltest du ihn ficken? Du hattest sicher Angst, was?

Dass etwas passiert, wenn du den kleinen Werwolf ranlässt. Ist es das? Habe ich

dir die einzigartige Chance versaut, schon so früh geknallt zu werden? Oder was

habe ich sonst schreckliches getan, dass du mir noch nach so vielen Jahren mit

dem Mist kommst?" nur kurz sehe ich über deine Schulter und verziehe knapp das

Gesicht, bevor ich dich wieder ansehe "Und lass die Schauermärchen - ich habe

viele gefickt und auch ein paar von den Böcken... aber an den dort würde ich

mich erinnern." setzte ich noch nach und mache klar, wie lächerlich deine

Anschuldigung ist.

„Fragst du mich jetzt wirklich wie ich zu dieser Meinung komme? Es kann dir

egal sein, es ist mein Empfinden das ich die anderen so einschätze oder nicht.

Ich hatte Pech und hab nicht bei dem Mann das bekommen was ich mir erhofft habe.

Shit happens. Und bei all deinem Wissen um mich, was meine Sexpartner angeht

weißt du natürlich auch das es nicht die Lust nach eben dieser dazu trieb,

sondern etwas ganz besonderes, nicht wahr? Oh allwissender Werwolf?", der hohn

in meiner Stimme ist unverkennbar. „Außerdem kann man annehmen das in meinem

Alter zwei Partner nicht unbedingt als allzu viel angesehnen werden. Verglichen

mit dir zumindest.", ich kann es wohl nicht lassen zu beweisen das ich

durchaus in der Lage bin mich zu rechtfertigen. „Ja mittlerweile frage ich

mich das auch, so besonders ist er nicht, Lord hin oder Her.", du weißt das

ich es mehr als ernst meine und es ist einfach nur die Einschätzung die ich

getroffen habe. „Es ist so süß wie du versuchst ihn einschätzen das er der

ach so böse dunkle Lord ist, wenn er mit jemanden das Lager teilt. Das ist

nämlich nicht so, er hatte nicht einmal diese Gestalt die dir so vertraut zu

sein scheint. Nichts als schein und Trugwelt ist das was er tut. Und nicht ICH

wollte mehr als das eine Mal, ER wollte mehr, und ich habe ihm wie ein braver

Diener nur umso mehr gegeben. Nennst du das eine Verfehlung meinerseits? Ich

denke nicht..", es ist wie es ist, und nun einmal nicht Rückgängig zu

machen, nicht von meiner Seite jedenfalls.

„Weil ich nichts habe womit ich zufrieden sein kann! Ich stehe zwischen zwei

Stühlen muss immer befürchteten das entweder er oder Dumbledore sich meiner

leid sind, und was habe ich dann? NICHTS! Das hatte ich all die Jahre nicht. Es

gibt Dinge die ihn nichts angehen! Er hat nicht darüber zu bestimmen, wer mein

Bett mit mir teilt oder mit wem ich sonst wie viele Kinder habe! Es geht ihn

nichts an! Rein gar nichts!", und da ist sie wieder meine Wut, mein hass,

alles ist genauso wie in der Halle von eben. Ich entwinde mich aus deinem Griff

und meine Transformation ist schneller vollzogen als du mit einem

Wimpernaufschlag nachvollziehen kannst. Nun besitze ich erneut die Fähigkeiten

und den Körper einer Raubkatze, reize dich wie meine Beute Mühelos zu Boden,

der bann gibt mir mehr Magie, mehr handhabe über die Situation! /Ohh schlauer

Werwolf! Du willst wissen wieso er mich nicht tötet? Ich werde es dir sagen,

also hör gut zu! Ich bin kein Verdammtes Halbblut und er weiß das ganz genau.

Er hat meinen Gefährten fast umgebracht weil er sauer ist, weil er ANGST hat,

weil Hyperion meine ANDERE Seite erweckt hat, etwas das Tom nicht einmal

ansatzweise geschafft hat. Ich bin zur Hälfte ein Dämonen, nenn mich Mischblut

aber ich bin kein Halbblut, ich bin nicht weniger Wert als du oder Lucius./,

meine Stimme klingt in deinem Kopf wider, animalisch, fauchend, und meine

scharfen Pranken hindern dich daran dich auch nur ein paar Millimeter zu

bewegen. Nach einer kleinen Pause zwischen uns lasse ich dich aus meinem Griff

entfliehen und nehme wieder Menschliche Züge an, meine Robe ist wieder da, und

sie trotz deines Attentats auf meinen Ärmel wieder komplett. „Mach dir um

meine Kinder keine Sorge, ich werde dafür Sorgen das sie sicher sind, das sie

nichts und niemanden fürchten müssen. Es gibt Gesetze, Gesetze an die sich

auch Tom Riddle halten muss. Ich bin jetzt ein Teil dieser Gesetze und meine

Kinder sind es auch. Wenn er Krieg auf zwei Seiten riskieren will soll er es

versuchen, er weiß dass ich ihm nicht nachgeben werde. Nicht zu dem Preis den

er verlangt und auch wenn du mir anderes Unterstellst ich fordere nicht viel.

Nur meine Familie, und ihre Sicherheit. Nichts für mich. Nur für sie. Und ich

wer immer noch sein allzu gehorsamer Diener, aber er wird mir das niemals

zugestehen. Und das hätte ich wissen müssen seit er damals Potter Mutter

tötete, von der er wusste das ich sie…geliebt habe, als ersten Menschen

überhaupt weil sie nett zu mir war…", es ist eine kleine Erinnerung die vor

meinem inneren Auge abläuft und mit einem Kopfschütteln ist sie bereits wieder

verschwunden. Und dann diese Worte, die du mir an den Kopf wirfst, ich sei

scharf auf Remus gewesen, und das ich es bereut hätte ihn nicht bekommen zu

haben. HÖR ENDLICH AUF SO EINEN SCHEISS ZU REDEN DU WIDERLICHER KERL! ICH WAR

DAMALS ELF JAHRE ALT; ALS MICH REMUS FAST UMGEBRACHT HAT; WEIL ER KEINE

BEHERRSCHUNG ÜBER DEN WERWOLF HATTE. UND DAS IST ALLEINE DEINE SCHULD; WEIL DU

IHN ZU EINEM GEMACHT HAST. WIESST DU WIE ES SICH ANFÜHLT WENN MAN TAG FÜR TAG

ANGST HAT DAS ES DUNKLE WIRD? NEIN WOHL KAUM! ICH HAB DIESES VERDAMMTE TRAUMA

ERST IN EINEM ABSCHLUSSJAHR ÜBERWUNDEN UND BIN IN DIESES VERDAMMTEN DUNKLEN

KÜNSTEN VERSUNKEN. DESWEGEN WURDE ICH TODESSER; UM SOETWAS WIE EUCH ZU TÖTEN;

AUSZUROTTEN.", meine Brust hebt und senkt sich so schnell das mir die Raserei

fast anzusehen ist, an der ich Leide. Meine Augen sind violett und zeigen nicht

einen einzigen schwarzen Punkt mehr. „Komm mir zu nahe und ich bring dich

um.", nicht geschrien wie die Worte davor ist das eine Drohung die ernst zu

nehmen ist. Eine handbewegung, die aussieht als würde ich einen Vorhang

schließen, und der Nebel baut eine Barriere zwischen uns beeiden auf, trennt

die Kontrahenten voneinander. „es ist ein Magiefeld, greif es an und du

scheiterst wie am bann. Lass uns einfach in Ruhe, wir wollen deine Hilfe

nicht."

Mich regt es auf, dass du mir jedes Wort im Mund rumdrehst und mir dann auch

noch deine eigene Interpretation andichtest. Meine Arme vor der Brust

verschränkend, funkeln meine orangen Augen über das Lagerfeuer hinweg "Du

kannst dir deine Anspielungen schenken, Prinzessin. Mir ist es egal wie viele du

ran lässt... aber bevor du mit dem Finger auf andere zeigst und dich als

missverstandenes Opfer siehst, hör dir selbst zu: Du urteilst genauso wie jeder

andere!" mein Tonfall ist ein tiefes Knurren und ich fühle, wie mein Wolf in

mir regelrecht darum bettelt, dich endlich zurecht zu weisen. Es ist allein der

Befehl meines Herrn, der mich zurückhält. Zwar sollte ich auch an unsere

jetzige Situation denken, aber es macht eigentlich keinen Unterschied, ob ich

dir die Lichter ausblase oder du weiter hier dein Theater aufführst. Anstatt

dich mit mir zusammen zu tun und darüber nachzudenken, wie wir von hier

verschwinden können, hast du nichts anderes zu tun, als dich über dein so

unfaires Leben zu beschweren. Und mehr noch, ziehst du den Namen des Lords immer

wider in den Dreck "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht - wenn, dann hat er allen

falls etwas mit dir geplant. Oder bist du wirklich so naiv und glaubst, dass er

dich aus reiner Lust und Freude in sein Bett zitiert? Meinst du, er tut es, weil

er dich für was besonderes hält? Ich bitte dich..." ein knappes Schnaufen

entkommt mir und ich bewege meinen Kopf, lasse meine Nackenwirbel knacken. Wie

kannst du nur so unvernünftig sein? Du bringst mich noch dazu, dir an die Kehle

zuspringen und dann geht dieser verschissene Kampf von vorne los. Soll mir im

Grunde recht sein - aber nicht hier und nicht, wenn mein Herr mir nicht erlaubt

hat, dich kalt zu machen. Hinterher will ich mich nicht rechtfertigen müssen,

weil du bekommen hast, was du verdienst.

Aber du kommst mir zuvor. Für einen lausigen, zweitrangigen Magier bist du

verflucht schnell. Dein Animagus steht mir mit einem Mal gegenüber und setzt

zum Sprung an... reißt mich mit einem lauten Aufschlag zu Boden, der mir die

Luft aus den Lungen drückt. Meine Hände haben sich im selben Augenblick zu

Klauen geformt und ich stemme sie gegen deinen Brustkorb, halte dich so auf

Distanz. Ein tiefes Rumpeln entkommt meiner Brust, wird als Knurren hörbar und

meine tieforangen Augen blitzen zu dir hinauf - es reicht! Ich habe genug von

deinen Spielereien. Meine Beine unter deinen Körper ziehend, trete ich zu und

stoße dich von mir weg, während du mir deinen Vortrag hältst. Du landest auf

deinen Pfoten und verhandelst dich wieder zurück, während ich mich aufraffe

und ausspucke "Mistiges Drecksvieh!" zische ich und sehe dich mit steinernem

Gesichtsausdruck an "Für jemanden, der keinen Funken Ehre oder Loyalität im

Leib hat, nimmst du deinen Schandrachen ganz schön voll... Du willst ein Dämon

sein? Klar... und wenn? Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Unter Voldemorts

Regime wirst du ihm dienen müssen oder dich gegen ihn stellen. Du hast ja schon

bewiesen, dass man auf dein Wort nichts geben kann und so langsam hab ich auch

genug gehört. Du wehrst doch so sehr gegen deinen Herrn? Dann bitte... ich

werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich ihm nie wieder näherst, dass du ihm nicht

noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bereitest und er sich nicht mehr auf so ein

undankbares, nichtsnutziges Miststück konzentrieren muss. Du bildest dir

vielleicht etwas auf deine Herkunft ein, aber das macht dich auch nicht zu was

Besserem. Sieh nicht auf andere herab, weil du denkst, du könntest es dir

leisten. Und erwarte von mir bloß keinen Respekt - den muss man sich wie so

vieles andere verdienen. Dass du dazu nicht in der Lage bist, wundert mich

nicht." grolle ich und mir stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Deine Arroganz, die

Art, wie du den Geburtsnamen des Lords aussprichst... du hältst dich für so

viel besser und weiser als jeder andere der Todesser. Aber was nutzt dir das? Du

bist nicht länger einer von uns. Egal, ob du das Mal trägst... und wenn

nötig, werde ich den Lord davon überzeugen, dass er dich endlich fallen

lässt.

Meine Klauen werden wieder zu Händen und ich balle sie zu Fäusten "Du wagst

es, dem Lord offen zu drohen! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn

du dich gegen ihn stellst und ihm den Krieg erklärst, kannst du dich darauf

gefasst machen, dass ihm mehr als ein paar lausige Todesser zur Seite stehen. Du

glaubst, weil du ein Teil der Dunkelheit bist, hast du alle Trümpfe auf deiner

Seite? Vergiss es! Er hat schon Bündnisse geschlossen, als du dir noch nicht

mal die Spucke vom Kinn wischen konntest und diese Bündnisse werden sich auch

gegen dich richten! Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass dich jemand in deine Schranken

weist, wenn du glaubst für deinen hohlen Sturschädel mit einem Kampf

durchsetzen zu müssen!" und wieder fängst du mit dieser alten Geschichte von

Evans an. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du bis heute überlebt hast, wenn du über all

die Jahre nur in der Vergangenheit lebst. Denkst du, du bist der einzige, der

geliebte Wesen verloren hat? Wenn es so weiter geht, reißt mir wirklich bald

der Geduldsfaden. Teile meines Körpers verwandeln sich bereits... meine Hände;

aber auch mein Haar wird bereits im Nacken länger, wird zu der dichten Mähen,

die meinen Nacken als Wolf umgibt. Meine Ohren werden länger, spitzer und von

Fell überzogen, während ich dich keinen Moment aus den Augen lasse "Weil sie

nett zu dir war... - hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Das ist keine Liebe. Du

hast jemanden gesucht und gefunden, der Mitleid mit dir hat. Glückwunsch. Aber

sprich nicht von Liebe und bilde dir nicht so viel auf dich selbst ein, dass der

Lord sie kalt gemacht hätte, wegen dir. Sie stand ihm im Weg - das ist der

einzige Grund." meine dunkle Stimme klingt kaum mehr menschlich und ich als du

mit deinem Geschrei beginnst, lege ich bloß den Kopf zur Seite. Da habe ich

wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Großartig. Es beruhigt mich, dass du dich so

aufregst und die Nerven verlierst "Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie sich sowas

anfühlt. Ich habe keine Zeit damit verplempert, mich selbst zu bemitleiden oder

wimmern in einer Ecke zu verkriechen. Ich habe mein Leben lang gekämpft, bin

stärker geworden und habe mich gar nicht erst gefragt, ob ich vor irgendwas

angst habe! Wenn man seinen Instinkten folgt und sich auf sie verlässt, muss

man sich nicht fürchten. Du denkst, du bist der einzige, der Angst hatte...

hast du Lupin mal gefragt? Er wusste nicht, was er tut und er hatte auch

niemanden, der es ihm hätte erklären können, Weil das ignorante Pack, das

sich als seinen Beschützer aufspielt, genau dasselbe von mir und meiner Art

gedacht hat, wie du: Dass wir Monster sind! Glaub nicht, dass du der einzige

bist, der ein verschissenes Leben hat. Aber anders als du kommt nicht jeder auf

die Idee, den ganzen Mist lang und breit anderen vorzuheulen." ich sehe, wie du

dich veränderst... nicht so auffallend - deine Augen und deine Aura zeigen,

dass du nicht gelogen hast. Das habe ich also vorhin gerochen und gespürt. Das

hat trotzdem nichts zu sagen. Du bist und bleibst ein blinder, schwachsinniger

Bastard... verbohrt und größenwahnsinnig. Es wird sogar noch besser: Anstatt

mir einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, machst du schon wieder von deiner Magie

Gebrauch und ahmst jetzt auch noch die Barriere nach, die uns umgibt... schirmst

dich und den Satyr somit auch von dem Feuer ab. Mein ganzer Körper spannt sich

an und ich fühle meine Fänge wachsen. Es wäre so einfach... ich könnte dich

mit nur einem Biss kalt machen... du hast einen Animagus, schön für dich. Aber

du bist kein Jäger. Nur der Gedanke an meinen Lord lässt mich innehalten. Noch

stehe ich eine Weile vor der Barriere, dann drehe ich mich aber um und gehe zu

dem Feuer zurück. Wir werden sehen, wie gut du dich allein um den Bock kümmern

kannst...

Es sind nur wenige Meter, die sie von der Feuerstelle trennen, doch nichts der

Wärme kommt durch den Zauber mehr zu ihnen herüber. Allein die improvisierte

Decke aus Moos, die den Körper des Satyrs bedeckt, bietet ihm Schutz gegen die

unwirkliche, kalte Umgebung. Sein blasses Gesicht verzieht sich und er atmet

keuchend und leise; bewegt kaum einen seiner schmerzenden Muskeln. Eine ganze

Zeit vergeht, in der es ruhig ist innehaben des Bannfeldes. Doch irgendwann

dämmert der Waldgeist aus seinem Fieberdelirium empor und öffnet seine

schmerzenden Lider... bewegt seine trockenen Lippen und versucht seinen Blick zu

schärfen. Er erkennt kaum etwas, außer ein paar unklaren Umrissen, doch er

fühlt entfernt die Gegenwart eines anderen Wesens. Seine Stimme ist leise und

klingt wie vertrocknetes Laub, als er spricht "... Sev-... Severus?"

„Ich habe nie behauptet das ich ein Opfer bin Greyback, nur das man meine

Ziele missversteht. Du urteilst also nicht? Dann bist du ein Lügner, du hast

nie versucht zu sehen was ICH bin, was meine Person ausmacht, für dich war ich

nur der Günstling von Voldemort, das dreckige Halbblut. Du hast nie meine

Geschichte gesehen, also beschwer dich nicht ich würde über dich urteilen.",

ein kleine ansage die zeigt das du nicht besser bist als die anderen, du hast

nie gesehen was mich bewegt, wieso ich zum Dunklen Lord aufgesehen habe. Damals

schien es mir der richtige Weg zu sein, gegen diese Ängste anzukämpfen,

stärker zu werden, und allzu bereit hat der Dunkle Lord meine Wissbegierde

gestillt. Wenn man über all das Vergangene so nachdenkt würd einen schnell

klar das das alles berechnend war, alles…jedes Wort, jedes Buch, jeder Auftrag

hat mich dir gegenüber höriger werden lassen. Hat nie jemand daran gedacht ich

könnte aus dem Käfig ausbrechen und mich dir in den weg stellen? Nein

wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Ich werde ihm die Stirn bieten, ihm und allen anderen, die meine Familie

bedrohen. An seinen Aufgaben wächst man, hast du selber gesagt. Und wenn er

mich umbringt…so seih es drum, ich habs wenigstens versucht. Es gibt immer

Hoffnung. Eines der wenigen Dinge die ich Dumbledore immer abgenommen habe. So

war es doch bei mir auch. Ich hab um Hilfe gebeten in der Halle, und sie sind

gekommen. Ich werde lernen zu beherrschen was mir gegeben wurde, wie er es

verlangt hat. Und dann wird es ein zweites Treffen gebe. Nicht Voldemort, nicht

meine Familie, keiner wird dabei sein, keiner wird Befehle erteilen. Nur wir

beide. Und dann werden wir sehen, wie jung und dumm ich doch bin Greyback.",

in meinen violetten Augen steht etwas das man förmlich ablesen kann, die

Wahrheit die ich spreche, den Ernst, in meiner Tonlage lässt dich wissen das es

nur einen Sieger geben wird. Mit meinen Augen ist auch das Rankenmuster wieder

sichtbar geworden, und mit jedem Herzschlag wird es deutlich sichtbarer. Es

ähnelt dem des Blonden fremden Mannes, der einfach so in Tom´s Hallen mit

seinem Begleiter auftauchte. „Ich finde es ist nicht schlimm Mitleid zu

empfinden, oder zu bekommen. Wenn man sonst nichts hat, an das man sich klammern

kann. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran das ich nicht das Glück einer Familie

hatte. Für mich war das damals etwas besonderes. Es mag dir nichtig erscheinen

aber für mich war das wie ein Strohhalm.", mir scheint als wenn du das

sowieso nicht verstehen möchtest, aber das tun die wenigsten. Damals als

Jugendlicher war ich sehr wankelmütig, und emotional nicht sehr gefestigt. Erst

nach lilys tot bin ich so hart geworden wie mich die meisten kennen. „ich habe

Remus immer geholfen soweit es mir möglich war, ich hab seine Tränke gebraut,

und für ihn geforscht. Ich habe ihm verziehen auch wenn es eine Weile gedauert

hat. Den IHN sehe ich als Opfer an, den er wollte nie ein Werwolf sein.",

murmelte er leise und zog dann die Barriere nach oben. Natürlich merke ich das

es deutlich kühler wird, aber dein Feuer brauche ich nicht, ich mache mir eher

mein eigenes, aus getrockneten Ästen und ein bisschen Magie. In Gedanken

versunken starre ich vor mich hin, sitze ja vor dir auf dem Boden. Ich zucke

regelrecht zusammen als ich deine Stimme, mit meinem Namen höre.

„Shhh…nicht…schon deine Kräfte. Es ist alles in ordnung, du schaffst das.

Du bist stark.", es ist wie ein kleines Mantra das ich auf dich anwende.

„Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?", es ist eher eine Frage an mich selbst als

an dich.

Es reicht, dich anzusehen, um mich noch wütender zu machen. Du bleibst

schmetterst jedes meiner Worte ab und bleibst dabei auch noch so verschissen

ruhig, dass es mein Blut zum Kochen bringt "Nein, natürlich siehst du dich

nicht als Opfer! Deshalb beschwerst du dich auch andauernd, spielst den

unnahbaren, verschlossenen Märtyrer nach außen... aber ich habe in den wenigen

Stunden seit dich der Lord in diesem Käfig gehalten hat, mehr über dich

erfahren, als in den 22 Jahren seit wir uns begegnet sind. Du zeigst nach außen

hin nicht viel - versuchst es zumindest. Aber wenn es nicht läuft wie du

willst, schießt du deine Giftpfeile nach allen Seiten ab. Egal, wen du damit

triffst. Hätte ich früher gewusst, was du für ein verlogenes, starhalsiges

Stück bist, hätte ich mich schon eher von dir ferngehalten... oder den Lord

schon vor einer Ewigkeit gefragt, ob ich dir den Arsch bis zum Kinn aufreißen

darf." speie ich dir entgegen und ich merke selbst, wie schwer es mir fällt,

dich nicht anzuspringen. Meine Augen leuchten in tiefem Orange auf und ich

fühle wie mein Herzschlag immer lauter wird, das Blut in meinen Adern zu kochen

beginnt "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie du dich im Moment aufführst? Ich rieche es...

es kommt aus jeder deiner Poren: Du hast Angst. Wirkliche Angst. Tu nicht so,

als würde dich das alles hier einen Scheiß interessieren. Du hast Angst vor

Voldemort und das mit Recht. Er kann dir mehr als dein Leben nehmen und dazu hat

er alles Recht. Du hältst dich immer noch für den armen, hilflosen Jungen, der

von einem Monster dazu gebracht wurde, fürchterliche Dinge zu tun? Ich erinnere

dich gern daran, dass du viele Vorschläge und viele Folterungen selbst

angebracht hast. Du warst immer wie ein eifriger, bettelnder Welpe am Fuß

seines Throns... hast immer gewartet, dass ein Stück seiner Gunst wie ein

Fleischbrocken zu dir hinunter fällt. Schön, jetzt hast du's ja bekommen. Er

hat dich gefickt und es ist für dich nicht das geworden, was du dir vorgestellt

hast. Und jetzt rebellierst du? Ja, du bist genau das steige Vorbild, das ein

Jungtier braucht! Du bist so wechselhaft und so unausgereift... egal, in welcher

Hinsicht. Und deine Argumente zeigen es nur noch deutlicher. Von jedem nimmst du

nur so viel Rat oder Hinweise oder auch Warnungen an, wie du für richtig

hältst. Alles andere ist für dich nur ein Angriff, den du genauso

beantwortest. Du greifst an, bevor dich die Wahrheit in deinen engen Hintern

beißen kann. Du sagst, ich würde urteilen? Freilich, das ist einfach für

dich. Tatsächlich schätze ich aber ein. Der Unterschied würde dir nicht mal

auffallen, wenn man ihn dir wie das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel malt. Und ich

spreche aus, was ich denke und in anderen erkenne... daran änderst du mit

deiner kleinen, dramatischen Show auch nichts. Wenn du meinst, du seist bereit,

dich mir im Kampf zu stellen, dann los. Ich werde dich wie einen meiner Welpen

zu Boden drücken und dich lehren, dass du dich nicht mit jemanden anlegen

solltest, der so weit oben in der Nahrungskette steht!" wäre ja noch schöner,

wenn ich mich von einem kleinen Giftmischer einschüchtern lassen würde.

Irgendwann werden dir deine vorlauten Worte im Hals stecken bleiben... und wenn

es soweit ist, werd' ich zusehen, dass ich mir deinen Kopf als Trophäe über

meinem Kamin sichere.

Ich reiße meinen Kopf zur Seite und spucke aus, als hätte ich einen

widerlichen Geschmack im Mund, bevor ich dich wieder ansehe. Schön, du

veränderst dich und ich fühle auch deine Aura... sie ist dunkler, wirkt

imposanter - aber du hast hier keinen dreckigen Hauself vor dir. Ich bin ein

Werwolf verdammt nochmal "Reicht es dir immer noch nicht? Versuch ruhig dich ins

richtige Licht zu rücken... als der weise Tränkebrauer, der gute von

schlechten Ratschlägen unterschieden kann und somit auch viel mehr Einblick in

die Geheimnisse des Lebens hat als der dunkle Lord, Dumbledore oder jeder andere

Magier. Du kannst dich als Lupins Freund aufspielen und dir auf die Schulter

klopfen für das bisschen klimpern mit deinen Kräutergläsern... aber du warst

sicher nicht dabei, wenn es ihm die Haut verbrannt und den Schädel fast

gespalten hat, wann immer er den Ruf seines Rudel gehört hat und nicht wusste,

wie er es ignorieren soll. Er wollte es nicht und musste es doch. Damit er unter

Leuten leben kann, die ihn nicht mal als gleichwertig anerkennen. Damit er seine

schäbige Wohnung und einen miesen Job behalten konnte, nur um die Möglichkeit

zu haben, mit seinen 'normalen' Freundschaften aus der Vergangenheit zusammen zu

bleiben. Denkst du, das hat ihn erfüllt? Jeder hat ihm eingeredet, wie schlecht

es sei, wenn er zu seinem Rudel geht... wenn er sich unterordnet und seinen

Platz in der Gemeinschaft findet. Es sei falsch, mit uns zu jagen, in der Nacht

zu laufen und zu tun, was in seiner Natur liegt. Er quält sich nicht seit

seinem Welpenalter, weil er es hasst ein Werwolf zu sein - er quält sich, weil

er ein Werwolf ist und es nicht genießen DARF!" meine tiefe Stimme rumpelt und

erreicht dich kaum noch mit menschlichen Worten. Du kannst es noch verstehen

aber es macht auch keinen Unterschied - du wirst mir nicht glauben und auch

keinem anderen... und Lupin würde dir die Wahrheit nie ins Gesicht sagen.

Kurz schnaube ich und du siehst im Feuerschein bei einer Kopfbewegung meine

langen Reißzähne aufblitzen. Ich bin noch Mensch... aber es fehlt nicht mehr

viel, um meine Beherrschung ganz zu verlieren "Geh deinen Weg, wenn du meinst.

Du wirst sehen, wie weit er dich bring - dich oder deine Brut. Du denkst, weil

du dich in eine über große Katze verwandelst, würden sich dir die regeln und

Gesetze der höheren Welt eröffnen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Bevor du nicht

erkannt hast, wem du Respekt schuldest und was Begriffe wie Ehre bedeuten, musst

du dir keine Hoffnungen machen, irgendwo willkommen zu sein. Sture Kinder

findet man überall... aber wer sich dagegen wehrt, Einsicht zu zeigen, kommt

nicht viel weiter als in den nächsten Folterkerker. Dir scheint es egal zu

sein, dass du deine so heiß geliebte Familie und deinen Beschäler da auch mit

hinein ziehst. Schade drum... aber es wird dir eine Lehre sein. Du willst es

nicht auf dem einfachen Weg begreifen, also wirst du die ganze Härte unserer

Welt kennen lernen. Du denkst, ein bisschen Verwandlung reicht, um anerkannt zu

werden? Dann viel Glück, wenn du dem ersten magischen Geschöpf begegnest, das

deine Kindereien nicht mit so viel Geduld durchgehen lässt." du läufst vor

meinen Worten davon - ich habe schon damit gerechnet, so wie du dich bis jetzt

aufgeführt hast. Es ist kein Wunder. Bisher hat wohl niemand so mit dir

gesprochen. Es war nicht nötig. Du wirfst mir vor, mich nie mit deinem Leben

beschäftigt zu haben? Du hast mich wissen lassen, wie sehr du mich hasst - wenn

ich auch nicht wusste, wieso. Und jetzt erwartest du etwas von mir?

Lächerlich... - wenn du jeden Versuch, sich dir zu nähern, abschmetterst,

wieso hätte ich mich dir dann aufzwingen sollen? Ich habe es hingenommen, dass

du dich nicht für mich interessierst und so habe ich dich auch in Ruhe

gelassen. Dass du aber so ein verbohrter, sturer Mistkäfer bist und dich auch

noch gegen denjenigen stellst, der dir all die Jahre eine Zuflucht geboten

hat... du bist wirklich das Letzte. Es war vielleicht nicht die Erfüllung all

dessen, was du dir immer erhofft hast – aber was dir der Lord geboten hat, war

wenigstens aufrichtig. Das ist mehr als du von jedem anderen erwarten darfst.

Es reicht. Ich will nicht mehr über dich nachdenken oder über dein infantiles

Gehabe. Mich wieder nahe ans Feuer setzend, strecke ich die Beine aus und

verschränke meine Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Ich lehne gegen den umgefallen Baum

und sehe hinauf in den Himmel... grau und irgendwie unecht... - na wundervoll.

Derweil hat der schwer verletzte Satyr damit zu kämpfen, nicht bei jedem

Versuch, seinen Verstand zu klären, wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Es

dauert lange bis seine qualvoll zusammengezogenen Lungen, ihm genügend Luft

holen lassen, um wach zu bleiben. Er liegt ruhig, bewegt sich kaum, während er

die Geräusche um sich hört. Irgendetwas ist seltsam, doch kann es auch an

seiner verschwommenen Wahrnehmung liegen. Und dann ist da die Ahnung von

Wärme... es reicht nicht, um seinen großen Körper komfortabel fühlen zu

lassen, doch es beruhigt ihn etwas. Er ist nicht allein und das, so beschließt

er, ist ein gutes Zeichen.

Hyperion:

Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht darüber, was geschah und nicht

darüber, wie ich mich jetzt fühle. Es ist... gerechtfertigt. Ende. Mehr gibt

es darüber nicht zu sinnieren oder zu erklären. Es ist geschehen und es hat

seine Berechtigung. Trotzdem ist es befremdlich, dass ich nicht genau weiß, was

vorgefallen ist... zumindest nachdem ich kurze Zeit in dieser großen halle wach

war. Es war nur ein Moment... ich sah kämpfende Tiere oder etwas in der Art.

Vielleicht war es auch Einbildung. Nun denke ich aber, da sich Waldboden unter

mir fühle. Dort ist Moos - oder zumindest etwas, das so tut, als sei es Moos.

Was hier um mich ist, ist keine lebendige Natur. Es verstellt sich, will sich so

geben - doch es lebt nicht. Nicht die Erde, nicht die Luft... das Feuer, das ich

nach langer Zeit als solches erkenne und das neben mir in einem kleinen Kreis

brennt... das ist echt. Es dauert lange, bis ich bemerke, dass ich denjenigen

kenne, der dort neben mir sitzt. Meine Lider geben nur mühsam meine trockenen

Augen frei und ich atme zitternd aus, als ich sehe, dass es keine Einbildung

oder ein Wunschtraum war: Du bist hier. Wie das sein kann, weiß ich nicht oder

warum. Aber es spielt auch keine Rolle. Es tut gut, dir nah zu sein, egal was

zuvor passiert ist. Nein, es hat sich nichts an meiner Meinung geändert. Wenn

du Abstand wünschst, weil dich etwas an mir stört, so respektiere ich dies.

Trotzdem bin ich unendlich glücklich, als ich deinen Namen wispere und die Welt

um mich nicht wie ein Traum zerfällt, sondern bestehen bleibt. Du bewegst dich,

das nehme ich genau wahr... und dann höre ich deine leisen Worte. Die Augen

wieder schließend, braucht es eine Weile, bis ich mich gesammelt habe und meine

leise, etwas kratzige Stimme halbwegs verständlich erklingt "... stark...

vielleicht - doch das allein genügt nicht..." die Ahnung eines bitteren

Lächelns spielt über meine Züge und bewege vorsichtig zuerst meine Finger,

erprobe es dann mit meinem Arm und als ich fühle, dass der Schmerz halbwegs

erträglich ist, bewege ich meine Hand unter dem schützenden Überwurf hervor.

Hast du diese Decke für mich erschaffen? Sie besteht aus dem toten Moos, auf

dem ich auch liege... - so bizarr diese Umgebung ist, der Gedanke, dass du mich

so umsorgst, lässt mich lächeln. Du sitzt mir recht nah und so fasse ich

schwach nach dem Stoff deiner Robe... erwische sogar die Manschette deines

Handgelenks - weiter komme ich nicht, ohne dass meine brennenden Muskeln um

Gnade schreien. Wie gern würde ich deine Hand halten... wie gern würde ich

dich in meinen Armen halten - aber es geht nicht. Langsam bewege ich mein

Gesicht, sehe zu dir auf und fühle bei der Bewegung, wie sich etwas feuchtes

auf meiner Haut bewegt. Es hat wohl dort festgeklebt und löst sich jetzt ein

bisschen. Es ist nicht nur an einer Stelle meines Leibes... doch was ist es? Der

Duft von Kräutern steigt mir vage in die Nase und lässt mich erneut innerlich

lächeln. Wie kannst du dich nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe nur so sehr um

mich kümmern? Es sind Kräuterumschläge, nicht wahr? Du hast mich versorgt, so

gut es geht und das... nach allem, was wir sagten... Es brennt, als mir Tränen

in die Augen schießen und ich muss etliche Male schlucken, um sie herunter zu

kämpfen. Die Lider halte ich geschlossen und es dürfte nicht allzu sehr

auffallen - nur kurz... nur solange, bis ich mich gesammelt habe "... es tut mir

Leid..." flüstere ich und schlucke trocken, ehe ich deine Augen suche "... ich

wollte dir keinen Kummer bereiten und ich wollte dich nicht... allein lassen.

Ich dachte... es würde dir helfen, in Ruhe deine Gedanken zu sortieren - und

nun... nun bin ich dir eine Last... obwohl ich dir helfen sollte..." meine Worte

werden immer leiser, doch kämpfe ich darum, wach zu bleiben und dir nur noch

etwas näher zu sein. Meine Finger finden die deinen und ich versuche sie

ineinander zu verflechten, während meine geröteten Rauchquarze deine schwatzen

Gegenstücke suchen "... Severus... wie geht es dir... und den Kindern? Seid ihr

wohlauf?" mit keiner Silbe gehe ich darauf ein, was mir widerfahren ist. Es

ist... beschämend und ich wünschte, ich könnte es einfach ungeschehen machen,

dass du mich so siehst. Mir ist danach zumute, mich zu verstecken und doch... zu

wissen, dass du hier bist, fühlt sich so wundervoll an. Es ist zum Verzweifeln,

wie erbärmlich ich bin...

Ich ignoriere dich, den ich muss das, wir würden niemals auf einen grünen

Zweig kommen, wir sind zu verschieden, zu sehr. Und dennoch sobald ich meine

menschliche Gestalt verlasse, ist da etwas, etwas wovor ich tatsächlich Angst

macht, eine Anziehung die ich als fehl am Platze empfinde. Ich bin ein treuer

Mensch, ich will…nur diese zwei Männer in meinem Leben, und das sind Tom und

Hyperion. Keiner hat mich sonst so erregt wie diese beiden Männer die kaum

unterschiedlicher sein können. Ich schüttle sanft den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu

vertreiben, die mich beschäftigen.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Den das ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ich werde

To, gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen, niemals.", murmelte er leise und ich

meine jedes Wort erst, jedes das ich spreche, jedes das ich so voller Hoffnung

voller Liebe zu dir ausspreche. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, den ich

war sogar unfähig dich…zu verarzten, ich habs mit magie versucht, aber es

scheint….als wenn du meine Magie nicht wolltest…gerade Greyback musste dir

helfen. Den den ich am aller meisten hasse. Und er tut es nur damit Tom uns

beide umbringen kann.", meine Worte klingen deprimiert und ein klein wenig

pessimistisch. Ich umschließe deine Hand mit meiner, verflechte meine schlanken

Finger mit den meinen. „Du warst niemals eine Last, wenn du das denkst, liegst

du falsch. Du bist mein Partner, und damit das wichtigste das es für mich gibt,

das allerwichtigste.", beschwöre ich dich darauf ein was ich empfinde. „Und

wenn jemand sich entschuldigen sollte dann ich, ich hab Dinge gesagt die

ungerecht waren, die du nicht verdient hast…ich bin der Idiot und nicht

du.", ich gebe das erste mal nach und noch schlimmer, indirekt gestehe ich dir

sogar ein das ich unrecht hatte. Noch nie zuvor habe ich das getan, noch nie.

Aber dieses Opfer ist gering gegenüber dem was du mir geopfert hast. „Uns

geht es gut, wir haben indirekt Hilfe ersehnt und bekommen…irgendwie. Und

nach…dem Kampf mit Greyback sind wir hier gelandet…", kläre ich dich kurz

über alles auf was während deiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Auch wenn ich ein paar

Schrammen und blutige Striemen abbekommen habe, in meiner Tierform, so sind es

doch keine größeren Wunden. „Außerdem ist nur wichtig das du wieder gesund

wirst, und nicht mehr…"

Es ist still um uns. Was dich eben noch so in Rage brachte; der Grund, wieso du

Abscheu, Verwirrung und Hass empfindest und der sich hinter deiner magischen

Absperrung aus Nebel befindet... all das ist mir nicht bewusst. Ich fühle nur

deine Gegenwart so überdeutlich und sie ist... beruhigend. Wir teilen keinen

Bund - keinen, der vor den Mächten der Natur geschlossen wurde. Aber wir sind

uns doch auf einer mentalen Eben so ungemein nah... ich fühle, dass du

bedrückt bist, besorgt vielleicht... und dort ist der letzte schwelende Rest

von Aufgebrachtheit. Was diese begründet, kann ich nicht genau benennen. Das

ändert nichts an meinem Wunsch, dir beizustehen und zu helfen. So nehme ich

auch nicht gleich wahr, wie betrübt dein Geist ist und wie sehr er von den

jüngsten Ereignissen eingenommen ist. Für mich ist es jetzt wichtig zu wissen,

dass du und gerade auch unsere Kinder wohlauf sind.

Du wendest dich mir gleich zu, sobald du bemerkst, dass ich wach bin und deine

leisen Worte kann ich zwar mit etwas Verzögerung verstehen... aber bis mir

bewusst wird, was es bedeutet - für dich bedeutet - dauert es eine Weile.

Zuerst schweige ich, doch dann bewege ich den Kopf leicht zu einem Nein. Schwach

drücke ich deine Finger, nachdem du sie mit den meinen ganz verflochten hast

und will dir andeuten, dass es so nicht ist "Du hast... dir nichts vorzuwerfen,

mein Herz. Rein gar nichts. Was geschah... es war nicht geplant, das gebe ich

zu. Doch es... nun, es musste seinen Lauf nehmen. Du warst da, du hast dich...

und unsere Jungen verteidigt. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich, mein

Liebster." etwas schwer schluckend, halte ich den Blick in deine finsteren

Edelsteine und etwas nachdenkliches schimmert in meinen Rauchquarzen "... Mr.

Greyback ist also auch hier..." bemerke ich eher beiläufig und zu mir selbst,

ehe ich meinen Blick wieder auf dich fokussiere "Bitte gräme dich nicht. Dir

kann man keinen Vorwurf machen. Es gibt... sicher nicht viele magische

Geschöpfe, die du in... in so einem Zustand angetroffen hast. Die wenigsten

Menschen - und seien sie auch noch so gute Heiler - könnten... etwas

ausrichten. Du bist bei mir und das bedeutet mir... so unglaublich viel. Dich zu

sehen, mit dir zu sprechen... zu wissen, dass du überhaupt noch am Leben

bist..." meine Stimme bebt leicht und ich halte inne, schließe die Lider, ehe

sie brechen kann. Einige Male hebt sich meine Brust leicht unter dem

improvisierten Überwurf, ehe ich wieder zu dir aufsehe "... ich bin glücklich,

dir so nah sein zu dürfen und ich... bin Mr. Greyback dankbar, dass er dich in

dieser Lage nicht allein gelassen hat. Vielleicht war ich dir in der kurzen

Zeit, die wir uns kennen, keine Last... aber nun bin ich es. Und ich wünschte,

ich hätte mehr ausrichten können... ich hoffte... ich könnte seine Lordschaft

etwas besänftigen..." meine Worte verschwimmen immer mehr, werden leiser und

für einige Momente liege ich ganz still da. Dann rühre ich mich aber, diesmal

etwas mehr und ich hebe meinen Kopf an... drehe mich weiter zu dir, sodass ich

mein Haupt auf deinem Schoß betten kann. Ein fast ergebenes, zitterndes

Ausatmen ist zu hören und ich schmiege meine Wange an deinen Oberschenkel, atme

deinen so sehnlichst vermissten Duft ein "Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Das

musst du mir glauben. Was ich tat... ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich dir damit

wirklich helfen kann. Ich hatte es nur gehofft. Und so sehr... ich seine

Lordschaft hassen sollte; so sehr ich mich gegen ihn hätte wehren sollen... ich

konnte es nicht. Ich wollte... euch beiden eine Stütze und Hilfe sein und bin

kläglich gescheitert." flüstere ich gegen den dunklen Stoff, der dich umhüllt

und schlucke erneut ein paar Mal. Der blasse Schimmer meiner Haut wirkt noch

fahler in dem diffusen Zweilicht, das uns umgibt und schließlich sammle ich

mich wieder so weit, dass ich dich ansehen kann "Du hast ihn bekämpft. Viel

habe ich nicht mitbekommen, aber ich habe es gespürt. Es schien... alles wie

hinter einer dicken Wand zu geschehen und ich hatte keinen wirklichen Anteil an

den Dingen, die vorgingen. Aber du hast... für unsere Kinder gekämpft und auch

für mich. Nie hätte ich geglaubt... solches Glück empfinden zu dürfen. Ich

bin... dir unendlich dankbar... dir und... unseren Kleinen..." wispere ich kaum

noch hörbar und recke etwas das Gesicht... küsse deinen Bauch, der von dem

dichten, schwarzen Stoff verborgen ist. Wieder sinkt mein Kopf auf deinen Schoß

und ich höre still zu, was du mir über die Vorkommnisse zusammenfasst, nicke

dann leicht und schweige kurze Zeit. Als meine Stimme wieder erklingt, ist sie

etwas gefestigter und noch immer sehr ruhig "Gib dir nicht allein die Schuld.

Wie können wir nach nur wenigen Stunden, die wir uns kennen, schon alles

übereinander wissen? Ich habe gewiss auch vieles gesagt, das unüberlegt war

oder dich... verletzt hat. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Wir sind beide wie

unbeholfene Kinder, aber wir... uns kann es dennoch gelingen, einander einen

Halt zu bieten. Mit etwas Zeit und etwas Verständnis wird es uns gelingen, mein

Herz. Hab Vertrauen..." erkläre ich leise und du kannst sehne, dass sich ein

schmales Lächeln in mein Profil stiehlt. Für den Augenblick bin ich schlicht

und ergreifend froh, dich bei mir zu haben und zu wissen, dass du zumindest

weitestgehend wohlauf bist. Mag mir auch jeder Knochen und jeder Muskel im Leib

schmerzen so drehe ich mich wieder etwas, liege nun erneut auf dem rücken und

sehe zu dir auf. Der Kummer steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich hebe meine

andere Hand... streiche dir deine dunklen Strähnen aus der Stirn und betrachte

dich liebevoll "Du sagtest, du hättest um Hilfe gebeten und sie wäre dir

gewährt worden. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, meinst du nicht? Jetzt müssen wir

dafür sorgen, dass dieser Umstand anhält. Der Kampf ist sicher nicht spurlos

an dir vorbeigegangen? Hast du Verletzungen oder ist dir unwohl? Konntest du

eine Wasserstelle ausmachen? Und... wie ist es mit etwas zu Essen? Du brauchst

deine Kraftreserven und... und sie auch..." wieder kosen meine Finger behutsam

über deinen Bauch und meine Stirn legt sich in nachdenkliche Falten. Sicher

kannst du unsere Kinder auch durch einfache Nahrung versorgen. Es ist wie bei

menschlichen Frauen. Doch ihre Kraft und Magie beziehen sie nicht durch

einfaches Essen. Sie überleben... aber sie gewinnen nicht an Stärke. Es lässt

mich verzagen... der Gedanke, dass ich keinesfalls in der Lage bin, diesem

notwendigen Bedürfnis nachzukommen - und die Gewissheit, dass es auch niemand

anderen gibt -, dafür scheint es keine Lösung zu geben. Im Moment ist es

womöglich nicht so schlimm... ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele Stunden seit

unserem letzten Akt vergangen sind. Sind es vielleicht gar nicht so viele?

Womöglich haben wir noch etwas Zeit, in der ich mich regenerieren kann? Es

lässt mich schwer schlucken, doch selbst wenn ich in diesem Zustand weder

ansprechend aussehe, noch dir in irgendeiner Weise Befriedigung bereiten

könnte... spätestens, wenn du anfängst dich unwohl zu fühlen, müssen wir

handeln.

Dass du dich sogar bereits übergeben hast und dass dies leicht flaue Gefühl in

deiner Magengegend erste Anzeichen sind und du sie schon seit unserer Ankunft

auf dieser Lichtung erträgst, ahne ich nicht. Bislang hat dein hoher

Adrenalinspiegel und die reiche, dunkle Magie deiner zweiten Seite verhindert,

dass es dir bewusst wird. Doch nun ist es ruhig um uns; die Geschehnisse sickern

langsam in dein Bewusstsein... und abgesehen von dem Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit

und Nähe, spürst du auch, dass unsere Jungen schon viel zu lange nicht mehr

mit Energie versorgt wurden. Allein der Stress des Kampfes und auch die

Belastung für dich und deinen Körper haben auch an ihnen gezehrt. Lange wirst

du dich gegen die Erkenntnis nicht mehr wehren können. Doch was dann? Du hast

es selbst gesagt: es gibt nur zwei Geschöpfe in deinem Leben, die dir etwas

bedeuten. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass diese beiden Wesen - von denen ich

eines bin - auch die einzigen sind, die du als... 'Ernährer' für deine Kinder

akzeptieren würdest. Es ist zum Verzweifeln... und für jede denkbare Lösung,

für jeden Ansatz, um es zu realisieren... müsst ich weit besser genesen sein.

Was nun? Es scheint ausweglos...

„Ich habe genauso gut auch dich verteidigt. Ich habe niemanden angegriffen,

Greyback hat mich angefallen. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Und ich denke ich

hab ihm gezeigt das man mit mir nicht spasst, vor allem nicht wenn ich neues

Leben unter meinem Herzen trage.", ich mache dir klar das ich nicht aggressiv

war, obwohl ich ihn hasse. „Leider ja, aber ich lege keinen Wert auf seine

Anwesendheit, seine ewigen Parolen…ich bin es leid…", gestehe ich frei und

muss genervt seufzen. „Ich bin kein Todesser mehr, und ich werde es nie wieder

sein, wenn Tom mir nicht bei meiner einzigen Forderung entgegenkommt. Aber

dieses Biest will das nicht verstehen. Nun ja es sollte mich nicht wundern,

woher soll er auch wissen wie es sich anfühlt eine Familie zu haben, diese in

Sicherheit zu wissen.", einen kleinen Moment flammt Hass in mir auf, wenn ich

daran denke das dieses verfluchte Wesen, etwas mit dir hatte. Und das hat

klärungsbedarf. „Du missverstehst mich, er ist nicht unserer Freund,

jedenfalls nicht meiner. Ich weiß nicht wie das es bei ist. Es geht mich

eigentlich nichts an, aber ich hatte einen Traum, ähnlich einer Vision, sie

zeigte dich, so denke ich, und Greyback. Ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort von

dir. Gab es dieses Treffen zwischen euch? Ich bin nicht böse, den es geht mich

nichts an, was in deiner Vergangenheit vor sich ging.", murmelte ich leise und

spiele sanft vor Scham mit deinen Fingerspitzen. Ich lasse zu das du deinen Kopf

auf meinen Schoß bettest, so das ich dir durch die langen Locken streichen

kann. „Hör auf ihn in schutz zu nehmen! Er ist grausam, zu uns beiden, er hat

mich damit gequält was er mit dir getan hat, so was ist pervers..", murmelte

er leise und ich sehe zur Seite. „Ich werde ihn bekämpfen, mit allen Mitteln.

Für mich ist er ein Feind.", du weißt das diese Worte den Standpunkt

vertreten den ich ab nun haben werde. „Verzeih mir. Aber ich muss in erster

Linie an die Kinder denken, sie sollen nicht hier geboren werden, nicht hier

aufwachsen, nicht in Angst und Schrecken, mit dem Tod als gewissheit.", du

weißt das ich es nicht böse meine, es ist nur die Angst die ich um die beiden

kleinen und um dich habe. „ich weiß nicht einmal wer sie waren, sie waren

keine Menschen und ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, nachdem der eine uns

hierher geschickt hat. Ich weiß nicht was dann passierte. Ich weiß nur das ich

die Magie des Bannkreises nutzen kann um Wasser zu rufen, oder Holz für Feuer,

oder Feuer allgemein. Aber was nützt es uns, was nützt es mir wenn wir hier

nicht wegkommen?", ich klinge verzweifelt, leise und ich würde alles dafür

geben wenn ich es ändern könnte, wenn ich etwas tun könnte damit es dir

besser geht, du dich wohlfühlst. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, uns geht es gut.",

ich will dich nicht beunruhigen indem ich dir sage das ich mich bereits

übergeben habe. Das es mir schlecht geht, das ich dich brauche. Doch erst

einmal musst du gesund werden, das ist das allerwichtigste. „Alles wird wieder

gut, meine Barriere wird uns schützen, das ist alles was zählt."

Mein verschleierter Blick hebt sich dem deinen entgegen und ich atme einige

Male bemüht ruhig ein und wieder aus. Es fällt mir schwer, dich so aufgebracht

zu sehen, so... verletzt. Du bist stark, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Aber

vieles, was vorgefallen ist, hat dich sehr verletzt. Du bist dir auch nicht

sicher, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Ebenso wenig wie ich. Doch dort ist noch

weit mehr, was an dir nagt "Ich habe... nicht behauptet, du hättest den Kampf

provoziert. Doch du hast dich ihm gestellt. Ich weiß... wie stark Mr. Greyback

ist und wie... unerbittlich er ist, wenn er seine Lordschaft verteidigt."

erwidere ich leise. Mir ist klar, dass du wahrlich keinerlei Sympathien

gegenüber dem großen Werwolf hegst, doch wie kann ich dich an meinen Gedanken

teilhaben lassen, wenn ich nicht auch über ihn spreche? Ich will dich damit

nicht verletzen, sondern dir nur vermitteln, was in mir vorgeht. Es bereitet mir

Sorgen. Nachdem du zuletzt so ungemein heftig reagiert hast, bin ich mir nicht

sicher, ob wir derlei Themen jetzt bereden sollten. Doch wer weiß, wie viele

Gelegenheiten, wir tatsächlich noch haben werden? Du lässt auch nicht von

diesem Thema ab. Aus jedem deiner Worte höre ich den Hass gegenüber Mr.

Greyback und würde ich nicht bereits liegen, würde ich meine Schultern sinken

lassen. Würde ich dir jetzt widersprechen, so wären wir wieder an demselben

Punkt, wie vor unserer zeitweiligen Trennung. Das möchte ich nicht... aber...

wieso nur ist deine Meinung von ihm so schlecht? Indem ich vor mich hin starre,

halte ich meine Stimme leise und bin mir doch nicht sicher, ob es so klug ist,

auf deinen Vorwurf einzugehen "Sprich bitte nicht so. Auch Mr. Greyback kennt

die Sorgen, die man sich um seine Familie macht. Es ist... eine andere Art von

Gemeinschaft, doch er beschützt seinen Clan ebenso, wie auch du unsere Kinder."

kurz stocke ich. Nein, es wird nichts an deiner Meinung ändern. Ganz gleich

welchen Einwand ich anbringe oder wie behutsam ich dich vom Gegenteil zu

überzeugen versuche - es gibt wohl nichts, was deine Ansichten ändern kann.

Nun muss ich gestehen, dass ich nicht weiß, was dich zu diesem Urteil über ihn

veranlasste. Ich kann nicht wissen, was dir in der Vergangenheit widerfuhr; ob

er dir vielleicht wirklich etwas unaussprechliches antat... Zu dir aufsehen,

prüfe ich deine Züge. Sie sind steinern und deine Augen funkeln mit einem

eisigen Feuer. Sie sind nicht auf mich gerichtet und mag ich auch wissen, wem

deine Ablegung gilt, so könnte ich mich vor Scham winden. anstatt dich

bedingungslos zu unterstützen, finde ich immer wieder ein gutes Wort oder eine

Rechtfertigung für ihn. Vielleicht... hat er deinen Körper nicht geschändet -

das nehme ich zumindest an: Du sagtest und ich habe es auch gewittert, dass

seine Lordschaft der erste war, der dich beschlief. Aber was, wenn er etwas tat,

das deinen Geist nachhaltig verletzte? Nein, ich habe eher selten mit jenem

Werwolf zu schicken gehabt. Doch ich kenne seinen Jagdtrieb und seine

Grausamkeit aus Erzählungen. Nie kam es mir übertrieben vor. Er ist ein Jäger

und er folgt seiner Natur. Welchen Grund sollte er gehabt haben, bei dir wie bei

seiner Beute über die Stränge zu schlagen? Oder sich überhaupt an dir zu

vergreifen? Und was, wenn er es wirklich tat? Die Gedanken bereiten mir

Kopfschmerzen, sodass ich meine Lider wieder schließe und einige Male bebend

ein und wieder ausatme. Wieso zerbreche ich mir darüber nur den Kopf? Du bist

bei mir und es steht außer Frage, dass ich dir beistehe und für dich bereit

bin, mein Leben zu lassen. Alles andere ist nebensächlich... - ja, diese

Überlegungen beruhigen mein aufgewühltes Inneres und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht

etwas in deinem Schoß, atme deinen Duft und lausche den leisen Geräuschen um

uns. Bis... du erneut sprichst und diesmal... ist es, als würde mich jemand mit

eiskaltem Wasser übergießen. Meine schmerzenden Augen weiten sich und ich

fühle meinen Herzschlag aussetzen. Mag es auch noch so unüberlegt und töricht

sein, doch ich löse unsere ineinander verflochtenen Finger und wende mich um...

sodass ich mich auf meinen bebenden Armen etwas empor stemmen kann. Es ist

anstrengend und ich kann mich kaum halten... doch was immer dich auf diese

absurde Idee brachte, ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn ich sie dir ausrede

"Ich sehe... Mr. Greyback nicht als Freund. Nicht direkt. Wir sind uns nicht so

weit vertraut, als dass ich... mir erdreisten würde, ihn einfach so zu

betiteln. Doch er ist mir... stets respektvoll begegnet... nahezu freundlich.

Ich habe ihm denselben Respekt entgegen gebracht und weil wir... beide...

magische Geschöpfe sind, verbindet uns ein gewisses... Verständnis der Welt um

uns. Eine... besondere Sicht der Dinge - doch mehr nicht. Ich habe... zu keiner

Zeit..." meine bebenden Arme wollen mich kaum noch tragen und der kalte

Schweiß, der meinen Körper überzieht, wird immer mehr – doch ich halte

deinen Blick, will sichergehen, dass du mich verstehst "... Nie habe ich ihn in

meinem Lager willkommen geheißen. Oder in einer... anderen Art und Weise. Zu

keiner Zeit, an keinem Ort..." meine Stimme klingt rau und meine glasigen Augen

sprechen von dem hohen Fieber, das meinen Körper schüttelt... und ich kann

mich auch nicht länger halten. Erneut sinke ich zu Boden, sodass mein Haupt

wieder auf deinem Schoß liegt und ich konnte gerade noch genug Kraft

aufbringen, damit ich dir nicht wehtue. Wie kommst du nur auf diesen Gedanken?

Du sagst, du sahst mich in einem Traum mit ihm - nein, du glaubtest, ich sei es.

Es... wäre gelogen, würde ich behaupten, ich hätte nicht eine gewisse

Anziehung ihm gegenüber gespürt. Er besitzt Charisma und seine Stärke, seine

Wildheit... seine Dominanz. Ich weiß dies alles zu schätzen und nicht

zuletzt... sah ich ihn bereits in jeder unter Werwölfen so seltenen Form, die

die perfekte Verschmelzung aus Mensch und Wolf ist. Er war... wunderschön. Das

silberne Fell, das im Mondlicht metallisch schimmert; die rostorangen Augen;

seine Größe; seine Anmut... ein geborener Jäger. Nie hätte ich es mir

gewagt, ihm auf diese Weise zu begegnen. Es war eine stille Schwärmerei, kurz

nachdem er in die Reihen seiner Lordschaft trat. Mehr nicht.

Mein Herz Schmerz und ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mich derart schuldig fühle.

Ist es wirklich Verrat, was ich dir damit antat? Habe ich dich so sehr

enttäuscht? Und dann wirst du erneut laut und schelltest mich, weil ich für

seine Lordschaft spreche. Habe ich das? So kam es mir nicht vor... und doch...

"Nun... bist du es, der etwas missversteht. Es sieht ihm ähnlich, wenn er

meinen Zustand genutzt hat, um dich zu zermürben. Aber er ist nicht direkt...

hierfür verantwortlich..." ich schlucke hart und mein Hals fühlt sich

staubtrocken an. Den Blick abwendend, weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich es dir

sagen soll. Es ist... so intim und gewiss auch töricht. Etwas, das du nicht

erfahren solltest oder zumindest nicht so. Nicht, wenn ich so hilflos bin und

alles was ich sage, selbst in meinen Ohren wie Ausflüchte klingt.

Ein wenig flaut deine Aufgebrachtheit ab und ich fühle deine Finger, die durch

meine Locken gleiten. Ein so herrliches Gefühl... so viel Zärtlichkeit - wie

habe ich es vermisst. Nein, verdient habe ich es gewiss nicht. Weder deine

Nähe, noch deine Zuwendung und ich schließe die Augen, kneife sie fest

zusammen in der Hoffnung, dass sich alles geändert hat, wenn ich sie wieder

öffne. Doch so ist es nicht... alles ist noch, wie es war und anstatt etwas

bewirkt zu haben, fühle ich mich bloß noch machtloser, während ein einzelner,

klarer Tropfen aus meinem Augenwinkel hinab rinnt "Sie werden... nicht hier

geboren werden, mein Herz..." wispere ich und suche nun doch deine tiefschwarzen

Obsidiane "... ich bot es dir bereits an: Meine Heimat... sie wird auch dir eine

Zuflucht sein - eine, zu der selbst seine Lordschaft ungebeten keinen Zutritt

hat. Nur... wenn du es wünschst... natürlich..." ich wünschte mir selbst,

dass dies Angebot nicht wie eine Notlösung klingen würde. Wie gern hätte ich

dich ohne Druck, ohne Bedrohung und ohne angst um dein und das Leben unserer

Kinder dorthin mitgenommen. So hättest du in ruhe die Zeit deiner Trächtigkeit

begehen können; wärst umgeben von Natur und wissenden Heilern... wir wären zu

keiner Zeit getrennt und könnten uns gemeinsam in aller Ruhe auf das

bevorstehende Glück unserer Kinder vorbereiten. Doch nun... scheint es wie der

einzige Ausweg, der mir zu Bewusstsein kommt. Es wird nicht ohne Weiteres

möglich sein, dorthin zu gelangen. Dazu ist Magie notwendig und ich kann dich

kaum allein reisen lassen. Es wäre zu gefährlich... - dennoch müssten wir

dies Risiko wohl eingehen, wenn uns keine andere Wahl bleibt.

Meine schweren Gedanken wirken sich auch auf meinen Körper aus und mein Atem

wird flacher und ich fahre mir langsam mit der Zungenspitze über meine

trockenen Lippen "Wir werden einen Weg finden, von hier fort zu gehen. Irgendwie

wird es gelingen. Diese... Geschöpfe - jene, die dir halfen... vielleicht

kennen sie dich. Womöglich bist du ihnen schon einmal begegnet oder... oder

vielleicht haben sie sogar etwas mit dem Erwachsen... deiner anderen Seite zu

tun. Im besten Fall wirst du ihnen noch einmal begegnen und ihnen Fragen stellen

können. Nun, wenn sie sind, was ich vermute... - für den Moment muss dir wohl

die Gewissheit genügen, dass sie dir wohlgesonnen waren. So wohlgesonnen, dass

sie dir geholfen haben und sogar mir. Gib mir... nur noch etwas Zeit. Ich werde

mich anstrengen und schnell wieder... regenerieren. Dann werden wir einen Weg

finden, in meine Heimat zu gelangen..." meine Worte klingen immer matter und ich

habe mühen mich wach zu halten. Mag ich mich auch nicht viel bewegt haben, in

meinem Zustand ist es überaus anstrengend. Meine Lungen schmerzen und das

Brennen und Ziehen der vielen noch offenen Wunden macht mir ebenso zu schaffen.

Es war meine Entscheidung, ja... doch wenn ich dir nun so viel Kummer bereite

und dir letztendlich auch nicht helfen konnte, hat dieses 'Opfer' auch keinen

Sinn. Wieder werde ich von einem qualvollen Hustenkrampf geschüttelt und mir

gelingt es noch meine Hand zu heben, um meinen Mund zu bedecken... als ich sie

aber senke, schimmert in meiner Handfläche dunkles Blut. Als würde ich es

nicht bemerken, senke ich mein Haupt erneut auf deinen Beine, hoffe, das du es

zulässt... und indem ich meine Beine unter jener Moosdecke an meinen Körper

ziehe, mache ich mich etwas kleiner. Es gelingt mir nicht länger, wach zu

bleiben. Wenn ich aber aufwache, ist womöglich bereits alles besser... - es

bleibt mir zu hoffen "Ich werde mir immer Gedanken um euch machen - um dich und

um unsere Kleinen... weil ich euch... so sehr liebe..." wispere ich noch, ehe

ich in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf abdrifte.

„Ich habe ihn geschlagen, etwas mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat.", ein

kleines bisschen stolz klinge ich schon dabei das ich wenigstens in dieser

Misere nicht nachgegeben habe. Das ich für meine drei Lieblinge kämpfe, wenn

es sei muss bis zum Tod, auch wenn ich das nicht ausspreche. „Ich habe es

versucht, glaube nicht das ich so ignorant bin das ich nicht versuche andere zu

verstehen, auch wenn ich diese hasse. Aber er…hat mich beleidigt, er

hat…meine…unsere Kinder beleidigt. Er hat…", es fällt mir schwer weiter

zu sprechen, den es verletzt mich seine Worte zu wiederholen, den sie sind nicht

wahr. „…das was ich tue, das ich mich als Todesser zurückziehe, wegen der

Schwangerschaft, wegen der Familie, all das hat er beleidigt, als wäre es Dreck

unter seinen Schuhen. Ich kann mit so einem…ignoranten, nicht einsichtigen

Wesen nichts anfangen. Nicht solange er so von mir denkt und spricht. Das hat

nichts mit Respekt zu tun.", eigentlich wollte ich dir das nicht erzählen, es

gehört nun nicht hierher, du bist verletzt und schwach, ich sollte dich nicht

aufregen. „Aber es ist egal, wichtig ist das du gesund wirst, das ist alles

was ich mir wünsche.", du hörst das es mein innigster Wunsch ist, mit dir

mein Leben zu verbringen. „Reg dich nicht auf…", ich bette deinen Kopf

wieder auf meinen Schoß. „Es war ja nur ein Traum, es ….hatte keinerlei

bedeutung.", ich musste dich beruhigen und das tue ich auch, den ich bin

erleichtert das da nichts war, zwischen dir und IHM. Du gehörst zu mir…und

das ist alles was zählt.

„Wer war es dann? Sag es mir…ich muss wissen wer meine Zorn zu spüren

bekommen soll, wem ich die Stirn bieten soll.", es ist nicht nur Wut sondern

auch die Gewissheit das es vielleicht mehr als einen Feind gibt den ich

bekämpfen muss, auf den ich acht geben muss. „Ich dachte eher an die Welt da

draußen, unter der Bedrohung von Tom, er wird nicht zögern sie umzubringen,

aus Rache, aus Hass, oder einfach nur aus vergnügen. Er hat ein herz aus

Eis….", es klingt traurig, enttäuscht, den auch wenn es naiv ist das

anzunehmen, ich dachte das ich dir etwas bedeuten würde, als wir

so…leidenschaftlich das Lager teilten, es war ja nicht nur einmal, sondern

mehrmals, und das erste Mal fühlte ich mich begehrt von einem anderen. Es war

leicht Tom immer wieder zu verführen, jeden weiteren Akt zu genießen….Ein

sachte Kopfschütteln hilft diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Ich weiß das tom mich

niemals haben will, du ich habe Hyperion, ein Wesen das mich liebt, das mich

begehrt, den ich auch begehre, den ich auch zu lieben gelernt habe. „Es würde

mich freuen wenn wir dorthin gehen würde, und einfach nur zusammen sein

könnten, meine Schwangerschaft genießen, unsere Kinder großziehen

könnten…das wäre traumhaft.", meine Augen glänzen als ich daran denke das

wir dort sicher sein könnten, vor Tom und allen anderen. „Aber erst einmal

wirst du wieder gesund und dann gehen wir dorthin, einverstanden?", wieder

streiche ich dir durchs Haar, massiere dich ein wenig. „Lass doch zu das ich

dir helfe, das ich dich heilen kann, ich bitte dich..", meine Stimme wird

immer leiser, flehender, ich habe Angst um dich, mehr als um alles andere zuvor.

„ich hoffe so sehr das ich sie das fragen kann, der eine, der ältere von

ihnen, er schien wirklich alt und mächtig zu sein….blond, gut aussehend. Er

hatte ein ähnliche Muster auf seiner Haut, wie du es mir aufgezeichnet

hast…", erkläre ich bereitwillig was ich gesehen habe, woran ich mich

erinnere. „Aber ich denke nicht das ich die beiden schon einmal getroffen

habe, daran hätte ich mich erinnert.", ich habe wirklich mein Gedächtnis

durchstöbert aber bin auf kein Schluss gekommen. Ich sehe und ich spüre das du

müde bist. „Ruh dich aus und werde wieder gesund das ist alles was

zählt…", beschwöre ich dich und warte krampfhaft darauf das du

einschläft, den meine Tränen sollst du nicht sehen. Und die fließen nun meine

Wangen herab, zeigen meine Angst um dich, um uns, um unsere Kinder. Ich weiß

ehrlich gesagt nicht wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Ich will stark sein, für

dich, für unseren Nachwuchs… Ich hoffe nur das Greyback nichts davon

mitbekommt, durch die Barriere, den eben bin ich schwach, und niemand sollte

mich so sehen.

So vieles bewegt dich; so vieles beschwert dein Herz. Ich wünschte, ich könnte

dir diese Last von den Schultern nehmen, könnte dir... ein Lächeln schenken.

Du solltest dich nicht so grämen. Hier und jetzt solltest du voller Vorfreude

auf unsere Nachkommen sein; du solltest dir Gedanken darum machen, wie du ihr

und auch unser gemeinsames zukünftiges Leben gestalten willst. Wie gern würde

ich dir dabei assistieren, mit eben so viel Ratschlägen, wie ich aufbringen

kann und du anzunehmen bereit bist. Es sollte eine Zeit voll Harmonie und

stiller Erwartung sein - und kein Bangen, um die Konsequenzen des nächsten

Schritts oder gar um das Überleben derjenigen, die dir am Herzen liegen. Diese

Sorgen... vermag ich leider nicht von deinen Schultern zu heben. So Leid es mir

tut. Im Gegenteil habe ich dir noch mehr Kummer bereitet. Es ist zwar ein

schöner Gedanke, dass du mit Geist und Herz bei mir bist und dir mein

Wohlergehen so viel bedeutet... doch würde ich diesen Beweis nicht um so einen

hohen Preis fordern. Du solltest dich nun nicht aufrege und schon gleich gar

nicht um dein und das ungeborene Leben unter deinem Herzen kämpfen.

Die Augen geschlossen haltend, seufze ich in einem fast rostigen, leisen Ton

"Ja, ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen. Bitte sieh es mir nach... es liegt in

meiner Natur, Güte und Verständnis für alle Geschöpfe aufzubringen. Das

bedeutet aber nicht dass ich nicht auf deiner Seite bin... ich liebe dich - und

ich will ebenso wenig, dass irgendjemand schlecht von dir oder unseren Kindern

spricht. Verzeih, wenn du glauben musstest, ich würde nicht für euch

einstehen. Das tue ich... und doch: Es fällt mir nicht leicht, die Erfahrungen

der Vergangenheit einfach zu vergessen. So ergeht es dir auch, nicht wahr?"

wispere ich dir entgegen und spreche damit genau das aus, was auch dich

beschäftigt. Wir sind uns im Geiste so nah und wie gern würde ich auch deinen

Leib nahe spüren. Deine Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen, dein Atem auf meinem

Körper... doch vermag ich kaum mehr meine Augen offen zu halten und die Pein,

die mich durchpeitscht, wann immer ich mich ein wenig bewege, nimmt weiter zu.

So harre ich ruhig und fühle deine Gegenwart, versinke in dem stillen Klang

deiner Worte.

Dass du meiner Erklärung glauben schenkst und sie annimmst, beruhigt mich. Es

gab bereits viele Geschöpfe, mit denen ich das Lager teile, das ist wahr. Zum

einen schlicht, weil ich um vieles älter bin als du. Somit hatte ich bereits

viel Zeit, Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Zum anderen jedoch bin ich auch ein lustbares

Wesen. Der körperliche Akt, das Fühlen und Erleben eines anderen Leibes...

oder mehrerer... das ist für mich so selbstverständlich wie das Atmen selbst.

Ich genieße es und aus dieser Ursprünglichkeit, aus der Zuneigung und der Lust

schöpfe ich neue Kräfte. Es lässt mich etwas verzagen. Um uns herum ist

nichts Positives... dieser Wald ist nicht echt. Es ist keine lebendige Natur,

die mir bei dem Heilungsprozess helfen könnte - und ohne jeden Zweifel wird es

hier keine Energie geben, die meine Genesung unterstützt. Es würde mich nicht

so sehr stören, wüsste ich nicht unter welchem Zeitdruck wir eigentlich

stehen. Nur kurz hier zu rasten, ist wohl nicht weiter problematisch - doch wann

ist es zu lang? Wann haben wir uns zu lange Zeit zu sicher gefühlt und müssen

dafür bezahlen? Ich will und werde es nicht herausfinden. Meine Kraftreserven

sind so gut wie verbraucht, weshalb ich nicht anders kann, als noch etwas zu

ruhen. Doch sobald ich erneut erwache, müssen wir von hier fortgehen. In meiner

Heimat wird es leichter für mich sein, zu regenerieren. So hoffe ich

zumindest...

Eine Welle von Übelkeit überrollt mich, nachdem ich mich aufgestützt hatte

und wieder niedergesunken bin. Die Wunden dehnen sich, reißen neu auf, wo sie

von Blut und Eiter etwas verklebt waren und mein Leib fühlt sich unangenehm

an... von Wundflüssigkeit und Schweiß bedeckt. Der Geruch widert dich sicher

auch an und so ist die Moosdecke über mir ein wahrer Segen. Es lässt mich

selbst unwohl fühlen und mein Kopf schwimmt... Hitze erfasst mich in immer

neuen Schüben und dabei bemerke ich gar nicht, wie meine Haut immer mehr an

ihrem fast metallisch bronzenen Schimmer verliert. Mein Haar und Fell wirkt

stumpf und meine sonst so schönen Gesichtszüge sind eingefallen und aschgrau.

Ich drehe mein Gesicht deinem Schoß zu, versuche mich zu verbergen... und

berühre dennoch behutsam deine Hand von Neuem. Still lausche ich deinen Worten,

höre die Betrübnis über all das, was geschehen ist... - du vermisst seinen

Lordschaft, nicht wahr? Vermisst seine Nähe, die Leidenschaft, die ihr teiltet.

Ich kann es verstehen... und wahrlich, ich zürne es dir nicht. Er ist deine

erste, wahre Liebe, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Wie könnte ich dir

deshalb grollen? Nein, ich bedauere es ebenso. Nichts kann rückgängig gemacht

werden und nichts lässt sich ab diesem Punkt mehr wieder gut machen. Für dich

wünschte ich mir, dass es anders geschehen wäre. Womöglich... wenn seine

Lordschaft der Vater deiner Kinder wäre... womöglich würde er dann ebenso

erbittert kämpfen, aber mit dir an seiner Seite. Ihr könntet euch gegenseitig

eine Stütze sein - auch ihm würde ich es so sehr wünschen.

Eine Zeit lang schweige ich, ehe ich erneut meine schmerzenden Lungen dazu

bringe, sich zu füllen, ehe ich die Luft langsam entlasse "Du sagst, er habe

ein Herz aus Eis... - und es stimmt. Es gibt nichts, was man daran beschönigen

könnte. Er ist grausam und kalt... und... um seine Ziele zu erreichen, würde

er diese und die nächste Welt in Schutt und Asche legen. Das habe ich nun auch

erkannt..." kurz halte ich inne und spüre deine Finger in meinem Haar, schmiege

mich vertrauensvoll an dich und halte die Lider geschlossen "... doch es gab

einen, nein mehrere Gründe, wieso er wurde, wie er ist. Glaube bitte nicht, ich

wolle ihn in Schutz nehmen. Nichts entschuldigt seine Grausamkeit. Doch... ich

verstehe es. Ich kenne ihn schon so lange Jahre und ich weiß, dass er dereinst

auch ein unschuldiger Knabe war. Das ist... viele, viele Jahre her. Mir ist auch

ein wenig von der Zeit bekannt, als er seine Unschuld verlor. Eine Zeit, als

sein Herz von Gift angereichert und genährt wurde, wie ein Tintentropfen, der

sich in einem Glas klaren Wassers ausbreitet." meine leise Stimme lässt

erahnen, dass meine Gedanken einen Moment in eine blicklose Ferne abdriften, ehe

ich weiter spreche. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, da ich nicht ahnen kann, wie du

reagieren wirst, wenn ich dir mein törichtes Handeln erkläre. Mir bleibt zu

hoffen, dass du mich ein Stück weit verstehen kannst. So sammle ich mich

zuerst, ehe ich leise zu erklären beginne "Nachdem ich dich zurückgelassen

hatte, in deinen Gemächern... da kehrte ich in das Haus meines Herrn zurück.

Es war ein Versuch... ich wollte mit ihm sprechen, wollte mich ihm erklären...

und auch dich. Er hatte stets ein aufbrausendes Gemüt, doch ich wusste: Sobald

sich der erste Sturm gelegt hat, wäre er zugänglich. So war ich voller

Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Das Haus schien mir noch leerer und noch karger... und

ich folgte seiner Energiespur bis hinab in die Katakomben unterhalb des

Anwesens..." ich stocke und schlucke schwer, kneife meine Lider zusammen und

versuche die Bilder nicht erneut in mir aufsteigen zu lassen "... ich fand ihn.

Und er war in keinem Zustand, in dem er mir das hier hätte antun können. Bitte

glaube mir dies, es ist die Wahrheit. Er selbst... war furchtbar zugerichtet und

sein Foltermeister war noch nahe... ich lief ihm direkt in die Falle. Etwas

Genaues will und werde ich dir nicht sagen. Es würde dich in noch größere

Gefahr bringen... nur wisse, dass ich ein altes Versprechen einlöste: Um meinem

Herrn eine neue Chance zu geben, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und um den

Zorn seines... Scharfrichters zu besänftigen, nahm ich seine Wunden auf mich.

Es war ein Schwur, den ich vor langer Zeit gab. Ohne das wissen seiner

Lordschaft. Es war mein weg, ihm meine stille Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, denn eine

wirkliche Gegenleistung hatte er nie akzeptiert. Ich... ich schwor durch einen

Pakt, ihm in der Stunde großer Not beizustehen und sein Leben zu bewahren, wenn

er selbst die Unsterblichkeit noch nicht erlangt hätte. Der andere... er war

damit einverstanden - doch er selbst hatte seine Hand ebenso im Spiel und so...

band er meine Regenerationskräfte. Sollte ich durch Magie zu rasch geheilt

werden, so würden alle wunden wieder auf seine Lordschaft zurückfallen...

das... konnte ich nicht zulassen, deshalb... legte ich den Bann auf mich..."

meine Stimme bricht und ich schweige zunächst, bevor ich erneut leise an dich

wende und nun meine dunklen Rauchquarze zu dir aufsehen "Es klingt so töricht,

jetzt, da ich es ausspreche, aber... es schien mir das richtige zu sein. Ich

hatte gehofft, dass alles wieder vorbei wäre, sobald ich dich das nächste Mal

sehe, ich... wollte dir nicht solchen Kummer bereiten - verzeih." deine Finger

anhebend, küsse ich sie und bange um deine Reaktion. Verachtest du mich nun?

Siehst du die Schwäche in mir? Hältst du mich für einen Feigling, weil ich

meinem Herrn selbst jetzt noch treu bin? Gewiss... aber ich habe die

Entscheidung getroffen und ich werde sie weder rückgängig machen, noch

verleugnen.

Es ist beruhigend, dass du dir vorstellen kannst, mit mir in meine Heimat

zurück zu kehren und dort unsere Kinder zur Welt zu bringen. Doch werden wir

kaum warten können, bis ich genesen bin. Es muss so schnell wie möglich

geschehen... ein wenig Schlaf und womöglich gelingt es mir doch, aus diesem

toten Flecken Erde etwas Lebensenergie zu schöpfen. Solange bade ich in der

Gewissheit, dich bei mir zu haben. Du bist mir so nah und es hilft etwas... auch

wenn mein Körper scheinbar immer mehr an Kraft verliert. Meine Stimme ist kaum

mehr ein Hauchen und selbst wenn ich meine Lider hebe, kann ich kaum noch etwas

um uns erkennen. Dort ist nur Grau... und es ist kalt "... vielleicht...

erinnerst du dich nicht... - doch dass ihre Gesichter... dir nicht bekannt

vorkommen, hat nichts zu bedeuten. Die... äußere Hülle ist bloß ein

Gefäß... eine Illusion sogar nur. Manche können sie wandeln und manche legen

sie einfach ab. Du bist ihnen womöglich... noch nie in dieser Form begegnet -

doch vielleicht... waren sie dir schon lange nah, haben über dich... gewacht.

Womöglich... kennen sie deine Familie..." meine langsamen Worte werden immer

verschwommener und schließlich bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage, mich länger

wach zu halten. Der Schlaf, der mich umfängt, ist tief und traumlos und doch

fühle ich deine stille Verzweiflung. Es tut mir so sehr Leid - ich konnte weder

dich beschützen, noch unsere Kleinen... oder meinen Herrn. Ich wünschte, ich

hätte dich nicht so schändlich enttäuscht...

Fenrir:

Eigentlich bin ich schon so gut wie eingeschlafen. Ich vertraue auf meine

Instinkte. Wieso auch nicht? An denen hat sich nichts verändert. Sie sind noch

immer messerscharf und selbst, wenn ich schlafe, werden sie mich warnen, sobald

etwas vor sich geht. Was sollte ich jetzt auch anderes machen? Aus dieser

verschissene Barriere komme ich nicht heraus; etwas zu jagen gibt es hier auch

nicht... und der einzige, mit dem ich mich unterhalten und einen Ausweg finden

könnte, hat sich wie ein Taschenkrebs in sein eigenes Versteckt zurückgezogen.

Mir egal. Es war ein Versuch, miteinander auszukommen - aber es ist logisch:

Vorher hat uns immer nur der Befehl des Lords kooperieren lassen. Du hast dich

von ihm losgesagt, also musst du dich jetzt nicht mehr anstrengen, um mit mir

klar zu kommen. Wäre die ganze Geschichte nicht so vertrackt, könnte es mir

wirklich egal sein - aber im Grunde weiß ich, dass ich irgendwann hier raus

muss.

Bevor ich aber weiter darüber nachdenken kann, fliegen meine Augen auf. In

Sekundenschnelle habe ich mich von dem Baumstamm, an dem ich gelehnt habe,

abgestoßen und stehe vor dem Lagerfeuer. Zuerst starre ich nur auf die Flammen

und konzentriere mich... es ist ganz fein und unterschwellig, aber ich fühle,

dass eine Lebensenergie ganz rapide erlöscht. Zu der blickdichten Barriere

sehend, gehe ich mit straffen Schritten hinüber und schlage meine Faust

dagegen. Ein blasser Schimmer zieht sich über die Oberfläche und ich habe

keine Ahnung, ob du mich hörst - aber ich muss es versuchen "Snape... Snape,

hör mir zu! Du hasst mich, damit komme ich klar... aber lass deinen Freund

nicht darunter leiden. Du bist vielleicht ein guter Heiler, aber das hier ist zu

viel für dich... du hast nicht genug Erfahrungen mit magischen Geschöpfen. Er

wird immer schwächer... seine Kräfte sind fast ganz verbraucht - wir müssen

jetzt etwas unternehmen oder er stirbt!" meine dunkle Stimme wird zwar von dem

Bannfeld reflektiert, aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du mich hörst. Zur Not,

müsste ich in deinen Geist eindringen... das wird aber noch schwieriger, weil

du mich dort zuerst akzeptieren müsstest. Würde nicht mein Schwur gegenüber

Voldemort mit daran hängen, wäre es mir vielleicht auch egal, was mit dem

Satyr passiert. Oder nein... nicht ganz. Ich habe ihn in der Vergangenheit ein

paar Mal im Haus meines Herrn angetroffen. Er war mir nicht unsympathisch und

Voldemort scheint ihn zu schätzen. Jetzt hat sein Diener es sich wohl mit ihm

verscherzt, aber egal... der Befehl lautete, euch beide lebend zurückzubringen

- und dafür werde ich auch sorgen, verdammt! Meine Fäuste schlagen gegen die

Barriere und ich fühle, dass auch mein Wolf unruhig wird "Snape! Lass mich zu

ihm! Egal, was wir voneinander halten - er hat nichts damit zu tun!"

Du missverstehst die Lage mein Freund, aber ich wage es nicht diese Worte

auszusprechen, den ich bin bereit für dich zu sterben, wenn es sein muss. Wegen

dir habe ich eine Animagusgestalt bekommen, etwas das mir nie gelungen ist,

obwohl man mich von je her einen talentierten Magier nannte. Und du hast recht

ich habe keine Ahnung von magischen Geschöpfen, aber ich habe gesehen wie

wichtig dir die natur ist, wie wichtig ihre Magie für dich ist. Nd

wahrscheinlich werde ich auch meine letzten Reserven damit aufbrauchen, wenn ich

den trostlosen Zauber breche, der uns nur vorgaukelt das wir in einem Wald sind

ohne in einem zu sein, aber ich werde es tun, für dich, damit du wieder zu

Kräften kommst. Während du dich einen Moment ausruhst, nach den passenden

Worten suchst, schließe ich meine Augen konzentriere meine Kraft, und die den

Bannkreises auf diesen einen Wunsch, es ist keine große Veränderung aber sie

wird meinen Gefährten das Leben retten und das weiß ich. / Ohh bitte erfühl

nur dieses Trostlose Land mit leben, lass die Natur ihre arbeit tun, damit er

nicht stirbt. Ich bin bereit alles dafür zu opfern!/, und ich meine es so wie

ich es innerlich vor mir herbete, ich bin bereit für dich sterben, ich bin froh

das du mich nicht ansiehst, du würdest die einzelne Träne sehen die mein

Gesicht hinab läuft, als ich diesen Wunsch äußere. Du würdest nicht wollen

das ich das tue. Aber ich habe es getan, und damit auch meine Magiereserven

erschöpft. Ich war schon immer ein Dummkopf, und jetzt bin ich erst recht. Wenn

du wieder gesund bist, kannst du mich dafür ruhig schimpfen, aber jetzt, bist

du wirklich nicht in der Lage und der Position dafür, auch wenn du es sein

wolltest.

„Alte Gewohnheiten sind wie antike Sachen, man hasst sie, aber man wird sie

nie wieder los…", ich muss mich und auch dich ablenken, damit ich nicht auch

gleich neben dir liege, also versuche ich zu sein wie ich immer bin, während um

uns herum langsam etwas in Gang gesetzt wird, etwas das ich nicht verstehe. Ich

erahne das du weißt worüber ich nachdenke und ich kann es trotzdem nicht

aussprechen, wie könnte ich auch? Du bist mein Gefährte, mein Partner, da

spricht man nicht über nichtssagende Liebschaften, den selbst wenn ich ein Kind

von IHM erwarten würde, so würde er mich nur noch mehr verachten, auf Grund

des Blutstatueses des Kindes und des meinen. „Ja er hat ein herz aus Eis, aber

weißt du ich habe etwas das durchaus wirksam gegen Kälte sein kann….Feuer,

es ist absolute tödlich für Menschen, Wesen, Gegenstände Zauber und

dergleichen die meine Familie bedrohen, und es ist wärmend und freundlich allen

Freunden gegenüber.", es ist meine Art dir zu zeigen das ich durchaus in der

Lage bin mich selbst zu verteidigen. Voller Entsetzen höre ich mir deine

Geschichte an und ich weiß nicht ob ich weinen oder lachen soll über deine

Treue ihm gegenüber…"Du bist so ein Idiot! Es ist sein Leben nicht das

deine! Ich kann ihn nicht von diesem…Schatten befreien, meine Seele ist

ebenfalls so schwarz wie die Nacht, das ist Dumbledores Stärke die Seelen der

Menschen und Lebewesen zu erhellen!", es ist ein sanfter Tadel, oder

Abwertung, ohne Ekel. „Wir können es nicht rückgängig machen was passiert

ist, aber wir können das Beste draus machen. Ich brauche dich und du brauchst

mich, vergiss das niemals, zusammen werden wir alles schaffen, wenn du es nur

willst…", und ich zweifle nur kurz daran das du es nicht schaffen willst,

weil du Schmerzen hast, weil du dir Ruhe herbei sehnst, und doch weiß ich du

würdest mich nicht einfach so verlassen, nicht so einfach aus meinem Leben

verschwinden. Oder würdest du das?

„Beruhig dich…wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, noch können wir hierbleiben,

ohne das uns die Zeit davonläuft, hier sind wir sicher…", du musst deine

Kräfte schonen und ich versuche dich daran zu erinnern, denk einmal an dich und

nicht an mich oder die Kinder, ihnen geht es gut, jedenfalls lasse ich dich das

glauben, den meine Magie kann sie nicht mehr länger bei Kräften halten….aber

das ist nichts was dich nun Sorgen muss, mein Liebster, nichts von dem wirst du

erfahren, ich werde es zu regeln wissen. „ja vielleicht haben sie über mich

gewacht..", ich wiederhole deine Worte leise und sehe zu wie du in den Schlaf

abdriftest, wie du einschläfst, und ich ahne wie schlecht es dir gehen muss.

Meine Lider flackern mehrmals als der Werwolf anfühlt meine Barriere zu

bekämpfen und ich weiß das ich sie nicht aufrechterhalten kann ohne mich

umzubringen. Also gebe ich sie auf, bevor meine Sicht langsam undeutlich

Schemenhaft wird, und ich nur noch einen plötzlichen Schmerz in der Schulter

spüre und….Gras…es fühlt sich an wie Gras, es riecht wie Gras….über

dieses erstaunte Detail hinweg verliere ich das Bewusstsein. Nun kann ich nicht

mehr im Auge behalten was du mit uns vorhast.

Was da hinter der Barriere passiert, weiß ich nicht. Ich sehe nichts, höre

auch nichts - verflucht! Bekommst du überhaupt mit, was ich sage? Oder muss ich

mir wirklich erst einen Weg in deinen Geist kämpfen? Dass du versuchst, den

Satyr zu beruhigen, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen... ihm Zuversicht zu schenken -

das bekomme ich genauso wenig mit wie er. Zwar reagiert er nicht körperlich

oder auf eine andere sichtbare Weise auf deine Worte... aber während er immer

tiefer in den matten Schlaf abdriftet, erreicht deine Stimme immerhin sein

Unterbewusstsein. Es funktioniert anders als bei Menschen. Weil er unsterblich

ist, könnte sein Inneres nicht mit so einer einfachen Struktur wie bei einem

Menschen auskommen. Was unter der Oberfläche ruht, ist weit verzweigt und

geschaffen für die Ewigkeit. Ein Irrgarten, zu dem niemand Zutritt findet,

außer er selbst. Trotzdem spürt er deine Sorge, dein Mitgefühl... deine

Zuneigung. Das ist auch eine Verbindung zu der Welt um ihn herum - eine Brücke

zu der realen Welt, die er dringend benötigt. Wenn er je wieder aufwachen soll,

braucht er einen Grund: einen Anker, der ihn daran erinnert, was sein Dasein

erfüllt und es lebenswert macht.

Hätte ich nicht so feine Sinne, wüsste ich auch nicht, was alles vor sich

geht. Mein Einschlagen auf die Barriere hält kurz inne und ich bemerke die

Veränderungen im Energiefluss um mich. Zu den Seiten sehend, erkenne ich, dass

sich dieser graue Wald-Abklatsch verändert. So richtig verstehe ich es nicht.

Es wird etwas heller, aber nicht wesentlich. Der Nebel bleibt und hier und da

höre ich einige Geräusche, die mir vertraut vorkommen. Diesmal reicht die

Illusion weiter als vorhin. Diesmal könnte man fast meinen, man sei wirklich in

einem echten Wald - das hilft aber auch nicht viel, weil das Gefühl einfach

nicht das richtige ist. Was versuchst du damit zu erreichen? Mit

zusammengezogenen Brauen sehe ich auf die Barriere und atme einige Male tief ein

"Snape... sei vernünftig. Es wird auch dir nichts bringen, wenn du ihn sterben

lässt, nur um ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wir stehen auf

unterschiedlichen Seiten und wenn es dem Bock wieder gut geht, kannst du mich

auch gern weiter bis aufs Blut bekämpfen - aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige

Zeitpunkt dafür." wieder halte ich inne und es passiert nichts. Die zeit

streicht dahin und mein sowieso schon kurzer Geduldsfaden ist bald ausgereizt.

Ich bin bereit, mich in meine dritte Form zu verwandeln und alle Kräfte

aufzubringen, um diese verschissene Blockade einzureißen. Wenn es stimmt, was

du sagtest, wird es nicht leicht: Es wird schwer werden, wenn du wirklich

unterstützt wirst, weil du auch zu einem Teil ein Dämon bist.

Als ich mich aber zur Verwandlung bereit mache, erzittert der Wall vor mir. Kurz

warte ich, beobachte... er bebt wieder und wird durchscheinend... verblasst.

Ungefähr kann ich erkennen, was vor sich geht... und mir werden zwei Dinge

bewusst. Erstens, dass das Schutzfeld sich auflöst und ich zu euch gelangen

kann. Zweitens... dass du den Bann nicht bewusst aufgehoben hast und sicher

nicht wegen dem, was ich gesagt habe. Mein Magen flattert unruhig, als ich sehe,

dass du neben dem Satyr zusammengesunken bist. Jetzt wird mir auch klar, dass

ich nicht nur eine erlöschende Existenz gespürt habe. Verfluchte Scheiße! Mit

wenigen, großen Schritten bin ich bei euch und verschaffe mir einen kurzen

Überblick: Viele kleinere Wunden des Bocks sind wieder aufgegangen und einige

Nähte sind aus der Haut gerissen. Er hat sich zu viel bewegt... was seid ihr

beide für riesige Schwachköpfe? Er sollte ruhig liegen bleiben und du hättest

ihn dazu bringen müssen, wenn er nicht hören will! Wie kann man nur so

dämlich sein?

Ein Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Knurren und einem Schnauben entkommt mir und

ich gehe auf ein Knie, lege den Gehörnten wieder auf seinen Rücken und beginne

noch einmal mit der Prozedur: Nähe die aufgeplatzten Wunden und erneuere die

Kräuter-Verbände auf dem Rest seines Körpers. Er ist ganz verschwitzt und

verklebt von Eiter und Wundflüssigkeit. Du bist ein Heiler, Herrgott nochmal!

Wieso hast du dich nicht wenigstens um diese Kleinigkeiten gekümmert?

Den Kopf leicht schüttelnd, erreiche ich den Bock und hebe ihn dann auf meine

Arme... trage ihn hinüber zu dem größeren Feuer und suche dann in der Tasche

an meinem Gürtel nach etwas brauchbaren. Zumindest habe ich einen

Schmerzstiller... ein dickflüssiger Saft aus zerstoßenen Beeren. Als ich es

dem Satyr einflößen will, gelingt es nicht. Er ist zu schwach und der Trank zu

zäh "... wunderbar..." knurre ich unter meinem Atem und forme mit einem Zauber

ein Gefäß, das ich mit etwas Wasser aus dem nahen Gewässer fülle und dann

das Elixier dazugebe. Einen großen Schluck nehmend, beuge ich mich zu dem

Halbwesen und spalte seine Lippen... lasse es ihn behutsam schlucken bis nichts

mehr übrig ist. Seine Züge entspannen sich und das Zittern seines Körpers

lässt auch nah. Wieder erschaffe ich aus Moos und Farnen eine Unterlage, eine

Art Bett, auf das ich ihn drapiere. Das Fieber kann ich mit dem Trank etwas

senken und auch die Schmerzen sind dadurch gering. Aber alles andere muss er

allein schaffen. Die Kräuter ziehen die Entzündungen aus den Fleischwunden,

aber seine Kräfte sind fast verbraucht. Es gibt nicht allzu viel Hoffnung. Und

dann bist da noch du... zu dir sehen, komme ich wieder zu der kleinen Stelle, wo

du dich mit dem Bock niedergelassen hast. Du liegst reglos auf dem Boden und ich

schnaube abfällig - bevor ich mich zu dir beuge und auch dich auf meine Arme

hebe. Du bist unglaublich leicht. Bei deiner Größe hätte ich das nicht

gedacht. Dein Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter und dein flacher Atem ist kaum auf

meiner Haut zu spüren. Was hast du nur angestellt, du Idiot? das alles nur, um

ein hübsches Ambiente zu schaffen? Es ändert nichts... der Bock braucht

wirkliche, lebendige Natur. Das kann ihm keine noch so gute Illusion ersetzen.

Neben dem Feuer und nahe dem Gehörnten, setze ich mich hin. Es gelingt ohne

dich abzusetzen problemlos. Selbst im Schein der Flammen wirkst du blass und ich

betrachte dich kurz... versuche zu verstehen, was das hier für eine vertrackte

Situation ist und wieso ich mich trotzdem um dich kümmere, obwohl du so ein

ignoranter Schwachkopf bist. Dein Atem ist flach und als ich deine Aura abtaste,

bemerke ich, dass dir die Energie schneller als normal entzogen wird. Es liegt

nicht nur an diesem Zauber... etwas reißt regelrecht an deinen Kräften, als

wolle es sie mit aller Macht für sich beanspruchen. Meine Nase schwebt über

dein Haar und dein Gesicht und schließlich leuchten meine Augen orange auf -

natürlich! Deine Jungen... - selbst wenn du stirbst, versuchen sie zu

überleben.

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich aus irgendeinem Grund hart und ich sehe dich kurz

verunsichert an. Wieso nur stellst du dich so stur an? Du weißt genau, dass du

nicht nur für dich zu sorgen hast und veranstaltest trotzdem so ein Theater?

Unverantwortlich... aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern. Kurz sehe ich mich

um und nehme dann meinen Zauberstab lasse noch so ein Lager aus Moos nahe bei

dem Ziegenbeinigen entstehen und bringe dich dort hinüber. Die Wärme des

Feuers ist hier angenehm und als du liegst, beige ich mich zu dir und beginne

deine Robe zu öffnen. Du bist wirklich hoch geschlossen... von deinem

Stehkragen, bis zu deinem Bauch dauert es fast eine Ewigkeit, bis ich deine Haut

freigelegt habe. Offenbar willst du es 'Unbefugten' besonders schwer machen.

Darum ist es so schwierig und langwierig. Als ob es helfen würde... wer dir ans

Leder will, würde den Stoff einfach zerreißen. Wieso ich es nicht einfach tue,

weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Ich muss schlucken und sehe immer wieder zu deinen

Zügen auf. Es ist... einfach eine seltsame Situation. Nach allem, was wir

gesagt oder uns entgegen gebrüllt haben, kommt mir das hier irgendwie

lächerlich vor. Aber dann streiche ich schließlich die Stofflagen beiseite und

öffne meine eigenen Jacke - und lege mich neben dich. Seltsam hin oder her...

es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich muss deine Energiereserven auffüllen und

am schnellsten geht es auf diesem Weg. Wieso bin ich mir jetzt überhaupt so

unsicher? Das ist nicht meine Art... und es macht auch keinen Sinn. Ich bin es

gewohnt zu tun, was ich für richtig halte und mir zu nehmen, was ich will.

Warum zögere ich jetzt, wenn auch nur kurz? Ich umfange dich mit einem Arm und

drücke deinen schmalen Körper nah an meinen. Meine große Hand mit ihrer rauen

Innenfläche legt sich auf deine helle Brust und ich schließe meine Augen. Ein

leises, silbriges Glühen flammt kurz auf, bevor sich deine und meine

Energiestränge verbinden und der Austausch beginnt. Meine Magie pulsiert ruhig

um uns beide und ich schließe die Augen... es wird eine Zeit lang dauern.

Zeit, in der ich nachdenken könnte, wie bizarr das alles hier ist Aber es

gelingt mir nicht. Unter halb geöffneten Lidern betrachte ich dich. Dein Duft

ist irgendwie verändert... angenehmer. Liegt es an deiner Trächtigkeit? Oder

sind es die Tränen? Nein, nicht allein... ich bin mir nicht sicher. So nah sind

wir uns nie zuvor gewesen. Es fühlt sich... nicht unangenehm an. Deine Statur

ist für einen Menschen wohl normal, nicht so ausgefüllt und muskulös wie

meine. Du bist größer als die meisten, aber immer noch klein im Vergleich zu

mir. Gerade jetzt, wo du bewusstlos bist und so geschwächt, wirkst du...

zerbrechlich... schutzbedürftig... - anziehend. Woher dieser Gedanke kommt,

nachdem du mich derart heftig beschimpft hast, weiß ich nicht. Es stimmt, dass

ich auf harte, manchmal perverse Spiele stehe - aber das wäre übertrieben. Du

hasst mich wirklich. Und da mag vorhin ein mir vertrauter Glimmer in deinen

Augen gewesen sein, aber was auch immer es war, hatte nichts mit mir zu tun.

Meine Überlegungen werden abgelenkt, als du dich etwas bewegst. Ich kann meine

Energie nur langsam in dich strömen lassen, um deinen Organismus nicht zu

überfordern. Die Kraft eines Werwolfs würde jeden Menschen umhauen... und ich

weiß nicht, was es in deinem Zustand noch anrichten kann. Daher bin ich lieber

vorsichtig. Es macht mir nichts aus, meine Energie mit dir zu teilen... Dank

meines Wolfs habe ich reichlich davon. Ob ich es auch bei dem Satyr probieren

sollte? Vielleicht wehrt sich sein Körper ja nicht gegen diese Art Heilung? Ein

Versuch wäre es wert... und wieder reißt der Gedanke ab. Du schmiegst dich nah

an mich, legst deine Hände auf meine Brust und vergräbst dein Gesicht in

meiner Halsbeuge. Dein Atem streichelt über mein Schlüsselbein und mir

entkommt ein rauer, leiser Ton... - ein lauteres Ausatmen, aber man könnte es

mit einem leisen Stöhnen verwechseln. Scheiße... seit wann hast du bitte so

einen Sexappeal? Anders kann man das nicht nennen. Wie du dich bewegst; deine

Blicke; ja selbst dein Duft haben sich verändert und ich bleibe davon nicht

unbeeinflusst. Mein breiter Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich ein paar Mal und ich

fühle noch deutlicher deine weiche Haut, wo meine Hand auf ihr liegt. Dein

Herzschlag war eben noch so ruhig und gleichmäßig... doch jetzt wird er ebenso

schneller. Spürst du meine leichte Erregung? Sagen es dir deine Sinne als

Dämon? Oder ist es nur eine Reaktion auf die Energie, die ich dir zukommen

lasse? Dass als Nebeneffekt dieser Behandlung auch das Unwohlsein in deiner

Magengegend verschwindet, ahne ich nicht... auch deine Jungen profitieren von

meiner ursprünglichen, reinen Kraft und Magie und sie nehmen sie liebend gern

an. Auch deine Haut bekommt langsam wieder einen normalen Farbton – immer noch

hell, aber nicht mehr so fahl. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus streicht meine Zunge

langsam über meine Lippen und meine Augen schimmern wieder in ihrem satten,

tiefen Orange. Du bewegst dich erneut, drückst dich noch näher an mich, als

würdest du noch mehr Schutz und Wärme suchen. Mein Arm hält dich näher bei

mir und so berühren sich auch unsere Becken... und ich halte inne. Das habe ich

mir nicht eingebildet... langsam sehe ich zwischen uns hinab: Da zeichnet sich

nicht nur eine beachtliche Delle durch meine feste Lederhose ab... sondern auch

dein Körper zeigt deutliches Interesse. Meine Brauen heben sich und ich weiß

zunächst nicht, was das hier soll... das ist doch einfach zu verrückt, oder?

Dann studiere wieder deine entspannten Züge und deine leicht geöffneten

Lippen... und ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich lehne mich etwas vor und hauche

einen Kuss auf sie... lasse meine Zunge darüber gleiten. Anstatt sie zu

schließen, öffnest du dich mir weiter und ich vertiefe den Kuss, schließe die

Augen und genieße das Gefühl deiner feuchten, warmen Mundhöhle. Das ist...

einfach nicht zu glauben - aber es macht sowieso keinen Sinn darüber

nachdenken. Nicht, wenn meine Instinkte die Oberhand gewinnen. Auf sie konnte

ich mich immer verlassen - da werde ich jetzt sicher nicht zu zweifeln

anfangen...

ich bekomme nicht mit wie du durch die zuvor noch bestehende grenze trittst und

Hyperion verarztest, wie du dich um ihn bemühst. Aber ich würde er es niemals

verstehen, nicht nachdem du mich und meine Familie so schändlich beleidigt

hast, hast du dir alle Hoffnung verspielt, mit mir klar zu kommen. Lange spüre

ich nur schwärze um mich herum, und nehme nichts war, keine Bewegungen, keine

geräusche, bis ich diese silbrige Magie spüre die ich nicht kenne. Aber sie

gibt mir neue Kraft, sie gibt meinen Kindern neue Magie, damit sie sich weiter

entwickeln können, damit meine Magiereserven verschonen…und ich bin es nicht

der nun handelt, es ist mein Dämon….mein Dämon der dich mit diesem

einzigartigen Blick verführt, diese violett schimmernden Seelenspiegel die dich

faszinieren, weil du nie zuvor so etwas sahst…ich locke dich, den ich habe

keine Wahl. Die einzige die ich habe, ist dir die zeichnungen auf meinem Körper

zu zeigen, Hyperions Zeichen und auch die von Tom die er mir mit seiner Magie

hinterlassen hat. Zeichen die kein anderer auf seiner Haut trägt. Ich

überlasse also dem anderen ich die Führung in diesem Spiel, schmiege mich an

dich, reize dich, und heiße sogar deinen Kuss willkommen. Ich weiß wie das

hier enden wird, aber…mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Aber solange du mir

keine Gewalt antust, werde ich mich nicht wehren.

Das alles ist komplett verrückt. Dass wir hier sind; dass dieser Satyr - ein so

mächtiges Geschöpf - im Sterben liegt... dass du dich an mich schmiegst und

ich auf irgendeine verwirrende Art und Weise auf dich reagiere. Das alles ergibt

für mich keinen Sinn. Und je länger ich deinen Körper in meinen Armenhalte,

desto weniger will ich das ganze hinterfragen. Wozu auch? Die Erklärung hat

ganz simpel irgendwas mit deinen Jungen zu tun... und mit deinem Mangel an

Energie. Ich bin eine Kraftquelle. Mehr nicht. Dass du jetzt so... offensiv mein

Feuer schürst, muss etwas mit deiner anderen Hälfte zu tun haben. Das ist die

einzige Erklärung. War es das, was ich zuvor bei dir wahrgenommen habe? Das,

was mich so aufgeregt und in Rage gebracht hat? Normalerweise kann ich mich gut

zügeln. Ich musste es lerne, da es im Dienst des Lords dringend nötig ist.

Dass ich so die Beherrschung verloren habe... das war kein Zufall. Ich wollte

meinem Wolf die Kontrolle übergeben, wollte dich durch ihn beherrschen und

unterwerfen... wollte dich unter mir sehen. Das ist einfach... nicht zu fassen.

Das ist das ganze Geheimnis? Dass ich dich will? Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn

du unberührt wärst. Das ist etwas, womit man mich locken kann. Aber nicht nur,

dass dich bereits ein anderer hatte - du trägst auch seine Nachkommen in diesem

Moment. Was ist bitte mit mir los?

Ich stecke irgendwo zwischen Staunen und Verwirrung fest, aber meine Hand bleibt

nicht mehr ruhig. Je näher du mir rückst, desto stärker wird auch meine

Umarmung. Nah an mich gepresst, fühle ich deinen Herzschlag unter meinen

Fingern... und lasse meine Hand dann wandern. Erst nur zentimeterweise... zu

deinen Rippen, die ich unter deiner Haut ertaste; hin zu deinen Seiten und

wieder weiter nach vorn, sodass meine Finger über deinen Unterbauch kosen.

Deine Muskeln ziehen sich etwas zusammen unter der Berührung und ich wiederhole

sie. Es gefällt dir offenbar... Mein Blick haftet auf deinen schlafenden

Zügen, ehe ich hinab sehe. Du zitterst leicht, aber nicht länger vor

Erschöpfung... dein Atem wird schneller und tiefer... und selbst deine blassen

Wangen gewinnen an Farbe. Es ist... wie ein Spiel. Langsam erforsche und erkunde

ich, was mir sonst fremd ist. Wirst du gleich aufwachen? Dann wirst du mich

beschimpfen und von dir stoßen. Und wenn nicht? Wirst du mich wieder mit diesem

wilden, kalten Blick ansehen? Oder wird da dieses ruhlose Feuer sein...?

Es dauert nur kurze Zeit, bevor du mir deine Lippen ganz öffnest und... den

Kuss erwiderst? Zaghaft streichst du entlang meiner Zunge. Sie ist länger als

bei normalen Menschen, wendiger und etwas rauer. Sie umgarnt die deine und

schließlich entkommt dir ein sachter Laut... fast ein Stöhnen. Deine Brauen

ziehen sich etwas zusammen und ich löse mich von dir, lasse dich zu Atem kommen

und lecke langsam über deine Lippen. Der feuchte Schimmer und deine unruhigen

Bewegungen sind wirklich heiß. Nein, es spielt keine Rolle mehr wie es hierzu

kommen konnte; woher diese ganzen Gedanken kommen oder ob du gleich wach wirst.

Ich werde genießen, was ich hier und jetzt habe - wenn es fort ist, kann ich es

bereuen... nicht vorher.

Indem ich mich auf einen Ellenbogen aufstütze, drehe ich dich behutsam auf

deinen Rücken und neige mich über dich. Meine heißen Lippen legen sich auf

deinen Hals und knabbern und küssen die helle Haut bis auch hier rosige Male

entstehen. Ich lasse mir Zeit und nehme deinen Duft in mich auf... er ist etwas

herb, eben männlich, aber auf seine Weise süß und lockend. Genüsslich

schließen sich meine Augen und ich widme mich deinem Schlüsselbein... knabbere

sinnlich entlang des Knochens bis zu deiner Schulter. Dort streiche ich den

Stoff von der Wölbung und lasse meine Zunge darüber fahren. Du wirst immer

unruhiger, bewegst dich unter mir und ich verlagere mein Gewicht, umfange einen

einer flachen Nippel mit meinen Lippen. Ich sauge hart an dem weichen Fleisch

und lasse dich meine Zähne spüren - wieder ein Geräusch von dir... diesmal

ein wirkliches Stöhnen, auch wenn es leise ist. Ein Grinsen schleicht sich in

meine Züge und ich löse mich kurz von dir, befeuchte meine Finger und umspiele

deine Brustwarze, beiße zärtlich in die andere, bevor ich an ihr sauge. Sie

stellen sich schnell auf, recken sich mir entgegen und ich blase kühle Luft

über die feuchte Spur... Dein Oberkörper hebt sich mir leicht entgegen und ich

umschließe den kleinen Knoten wieder mit meinem Mund und lasse dich auch meine

etwas längeren Eckzähne fühlen. Gänsehaut breitet sich über deinen Körper

aus und du wendest dein Gesicht zur Seite, atmest hörbar aus. Meine Augen

glänzen vor Neugier, wie ein Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug gefunden hat.

Vielleicht ist es gerade das, was zuvor zwischen uns war... aber ich will dich.

Es erregt mich und ich fühle, wie mein Herzschlag immer schneller geht.

Meine Körpertemperatur steigt auch an. Sie ist bei einem Werwolfs sowieso

höher als bei einem Menschen... und sie überträgt sich jetzt auf dich, lässt

dich noch weiter entspannen. Ich stemme mich auf einem arm auf und lasse die

Umgebungsluft über deine Brust und die feuchten Stellen streicheln. Mein Blick

folgt der Linie deines Körpers, entlang deines Bauchs und zu deinem Schoß. Mit

meinen Fingern streiche ich den Weg hinab und neige mich dann zu deinem Bauch...

hauche verspielte Küsse darauf. Du ziehst deinen Buch ein, versuchst dich zu

entziehen und das weckt meinen Jagdtrieb. Meine Augen blitzen in tiefem Orange

auf und ich lasse meine Zunge in deinen Bauchnabel gleiten, während meine

Finger unter deine Oberrobe schlüpfen... und bald deinen Hosenbund finden. Hier

bin ich nicht so geduldig und lasse einfach einen meiner Fingernägel zur Kralle

werden. Die Fäden, die deine Knöpfe halten, sind schnell durchtrennt und ich

schiebe den Stoff etwas hinab... fühle die samtige Haut und die Hitze hier

unten. Es lässt mich wieder grinsen und noch hingebungsvoller deinen Bauch

küssen, ehe ich auch hier sacht an der empfindlichen Haut knabbere. Bald löse

ich mich aber und beuge mich wieder über dich, verbinde uns in einen neuen Kuss

und lasse meine Finger sich um deinen Schwanz schließen. Er ist schon hart und

ich mag das Gefühl der trockenen, weichen Haut. Erst bleibe ich nur ruhig,

fühle und entdecke. Bald drücke ich aber leicht zu und erobere dabei deine

Mundhöhle. Mein Finger streicht unter deine Vorhaut und um deine Eichel. Sie

wird immer feuchter und als ich meine Fingernagel sacht gegen die kleine

Öffnung drücke, zuckst du zusammen - ehe sich ein Tropfen bildet an deiner

Spitze bildet, du leise seufzt und mich zum Schmunzeln bringst "... gefällt es

dir, mein Welpe? Meine Hände sind rau, aber sie fühlen sich gut auf deinem

Körper an, nicht wahr?" raune ich dir in einem rauchigen, dunklen Ton entgegen

und beginne deinen Schaft zu massieren, während ich wieder deine Lippen

einfange.

Er wird nicht sterben, den er hat mir versprochen uns niemals alleine zu

lassen, uns keinen Kummer zu bereiten, er wird nicht sterben. Sollte er es

dennoch tun, hast du und Tom euer Ziel erreicht, dann bin ich bereit ihm zu

folgen, den hier wird mich nicht mehr halten. Er ist der einzige der mich soviel

bedeutet das ich mein Leben mit ihm teilen will. Und dennoch bin ich froh nun

nicht mehr denken zu müssen, mein Dämon tut das für mich, er handelt, indem

er dich denken lässt ich würde schlafen, doch ich bin hellwach seit du

angefangen hast mich auszuziehen. Ich war nie ein Mensch und kein Wesen das man

unterwerfen kann, ich gebe dir nur das was ich bereit bin dir zu offenbaren, es

ist meine Entscheidung nicht die deine, aber du wirst es so offensichtlich

niemals merken. Automatisch versuche ich unter deiner Berührung an meinem Bauch

wegzuzucken, es ist eine natürliche Reaktion auf die Schwangerschaft die meinen

Bauch empfindlich sein lässt, vor allem Fremden gegenüber. Als du unsere so

innige umarmung auflöst und auf den Rücken bettest, dich wieder über mich

beugst siehst du diesmal violett schimmernde Kristalle die dich mustern, mit

etwas in ihren Inneren, das du nicht zu deuten weißt, aber das dich trotz allen

anzieht. Und ich könnte Gott dafür hassen aber mein Körper reagiert auf deine

Spielereien…wölbt sich dir so willig entgegen, so das du dich bestätigt

siehst und weiter machst…und wieder ist es mein bauch der der dich faziniert,

mit einem kleinen warnenden Fauchen zeige ich dir das ich das nur bedingt

zulasse, trotz deines jagdfiebers das ich damit hervorrufe. Es ist der bereich

an meinem Körper den ich nun besonders schützen muss. Bei meiner Hose bist du

nicht halb so geduldig wie bei meiner Oberbekleidung, den auch wenn du versuchst

alles heile zu lassen, so benutzt du doch deine Animalischen Fähigkeiten sie zu

öffnen und hineinzulangen als würde es dir gehören, und das tut es freilich

für diese kurze Zeit dieser Übereinkunft. Du quälst mich auf deine eigene Art

und weise, was soll ich schon dagegen tun? Natürlich ist es auf eine Art

erregend, aber auf der anderen Weise, verabscheue ich die Sache an sich weil ich

treu bin, weil ich meinem Partner vorbehalten sein will, aber ich habe keine

Wahl, wenn die Kinder leben sollen muss ich mich auf diesen Pakt mit den Teufel

einlassen. „Treib es nicht zu weit, ich hab immer noch Krallen Greyback die

ich dich spüren lassen kann..", es ist ein fauchen mit einem gefährlichen

unterton das dir zeigt das du es nun nicht mehr nur mit Severus zu tun hast,

sondern mit einem Dämon.

Nein, bei allen Furien, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du wach bist. Deine

Augen waren bislang geschlossen... und nachdem ich dich so in dich

zusammengesunken gefunden hatte, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell

wieder zu dir kommst. Der Energieaustausch ist auch noch nicht abgeschlossen.

Liegt es an deiner anderen Hälfte? Sicher... aber wieso hat sie dich dann nicht

von vornherein davon abgehalten, so einen Unsinn anzustellen? Deine

Kraftreserven bis zum letzten Funken aufzubrauchen... das grenzt wirklich an

Schwachsinn. Mir kommt in den Sinn, wieso du das nicht schon früher erwähnt

hast. Dass du ein Dämon bist... hätte dich sicher auch in Voldemorts Ansehen

steigen lassen. Er sucht immer neue Partner für Bündnisse. Vielleicht weißt

du es aber auch noch nicht allzu lange. Dein veränderter Geruch ist mir

zumindest erst seit unserem Wiedersehen in Lestrange-Manor aufgefallen

Womöglich kannst du noch nicht richtig kontrollieren, was sich da in dir

verbirgt. Das würde vieles erklären.

Jetzt will ich nicht unbedingt darüber nachdenken, aber ich mache mir eine

gedankliche Notiz. Statt zu grübeln, wie du dich so verausgabt hast, widme ich

mich ganz deinem Körper. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so reagieren

könntest... Ich wusste schon immer, dass dich nie ein Mann oder eine Frau

angefasst haben. Wieso du so... abstinent gelebt hast, weiß ich nicht und es

ist im Grunde auch nicht interessant. Aber mit nur so wenig Erfahrung, so

anziehend zu sein, ist schon was. Womöglich ist es auch gerade das? Deine

Unerfahrenheit... ja, ich habe eine Schwäche dafür, keine Frage.

Meine flache Hand streichelt über deine Brust, zu deinem Bauch und wieder

empor. Wieder ist da so ein sinnlicher Laut, der mir direkt die Wirbelsäule

hinunter bis in die Lenden fährt. Wie weit dieses Spiel gehen wird? Es wird auf

jeden Fall ein Vergnügen, das herauszufinden. Als ich mich wieder deinem Bauch

zuwende und an der weichen Haut knabbere, sie küsse und mit meiner Zunge

darüber fahre, lässt du mich ein leises Fauchen hören. Kurz halte ich inne

und warte einen Moment... lasse meine Lippen auf deinem Unterbauch ruhen, ehe

ich eine lange Linie hinauf zu deiner Brust lecke. Meine Zungenspitze umkreist

deinen harten Nippel und schließlich begegne ich deinem Blick... tiefe

Amethyste, die mich still mustern. Du bist wach - und bist es auch nicht. Der,

dem ich da in die Augen sehe, ist sicher kein Mensch, kein Giftmischer und kein

Todesser. Du bist etwas völlig anderes... etwas, das mich ablehnt und trotzdem

begehrt. Da ist dieser ruhige Glanz in deinen Kristallen... wie ein kaltes

Feuer. Ich war so in mein Tun vertieft, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen habe,

dass du aufgewacht bist. Für eine kleine Weile sehen wir uns still an,

erforschen den Blick des anderen... doch dann streichelt meine flache Hand

wieder über deinen Bauch und ich neige mich zu dir, lasse meine Lippen über

deine geistern. Es gefällt dir nicht, wenn ich deinen Bauch anfasse - aber

gerade deswegen fahren meine Finger kosend darüber. Du sollst begreifen, dass

ich deinen Kindern nichts antun werde - und dir auch nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht

nachdem du mich so angesehen hast.

Mein Kuss ist zuerst nur langsam, fast flüchtig... wird dann aber intensiver.

Mein wendiger Muskel gleitet entlang deiner Schleimhäute, über deine Zähne

und zu deinem sensiblen Gaumen, bis ich dir wieder diese leisen Geräusche

entlocke und du dich mehr entspannst. Als wir uns voneinander lösen, küsse ich

entlang deiner Kieferlinie bis zu deinem Ohr und lasse dich auch hier meine

wendige Zunge spüren "... Nur zu. Ich steh drauf, wenn's rau und schmutzig

ist..." gebe ich zurück und zeige dir, dass ich mir von dir sicher nicht drohen

lasse. Dafür bist du ein paar Jahrzehnte zu früh dran. Aber es ist wahr: Wenn

ich an deine Krallen denke, die sich in meinen Rücken bohren, wird mein Schwanz

noch einmal härter. Wieder rutsche ich etwas hinunter und meine dunklen

Feuertopase funkeln zu dir hinauf - es erinnert dich an genau das, was du in

deinem Traum gesehen hast... diese... so genannte Vision von deinem Bock und

mir. Dass du jetzt an Stelle des Traum-Satyrs bist, hättest du dir nie

vorstellen können... aber so ist es. Wieso sich darüber Gedanken machen?

Genieße es einfach... du nimmst von mir und ich von dir, was wir jeweils

brauchen. Mein Wolf will dich fühlen, dir nah sein... dich erforschen. Und du

willst meine Kraft und Magie. Ein guter Handel, wenn du mich fragst. Vor allem,

weil ich dabei weit sanfter bin, als gewöhnlich. Ich liebe es hart und

schnell... wild, wie es meiner Natur eben entspricht. Aber ich habe nicht

vergessen, in was für einem Zustand du bist und schließlich werde ich nicht so

dumm sein, mir meine Chance zu verscherzen.

Langsam küsse ich mir einen Pfad an deinem Körper hinunter und lasse mir mehr

Zeit bei deinem Bauch. Deine Muskel zucken hier immer wieder und ich beobachte

wie sich deine helle Haut darüber spannt und dehnt. Mittlerweile liege ich

zwischen deinen Schenkeln und schiebe deine geöffnete Oberrobe weiter

auseinander und den Stoff deiner schwarzen Hose hinab. Dein Schaft springt

leicht auf und wippt kurz... verteilt dabei ein paar klare Tropfen auf deinem

Becken. Interessiert sehe ich dem zu und mein Blick wird hungrig... ehe ich noch

einmal zu dir hinauf sehe "Komm schon, Herzchen... ich will es ja gerade schön

weit treiben - so lange du willst und mithalten kannst." wieder grinse ich

verspielt und verlockend zugleich, bevor ich mit meinen Lippen deine Kuppe

berühre. Der salzig-süße Geschmack deiner Lusttropfen flutet meine Sinne und

ich lecke einmal genüsslich über deine Spitze, grolle dabei dunkel "...

wirklich gut..." es ist eher ein Knurren und kommt tief aus meiner Brust, aber

bevor du protestieren kannst, lasse ich deinen Schwanz tief in meinen Rachen

gleiten. Es ist, als hätte ich nie etwas anderes gemacht... bis zu deinem

Schamhaar nehme ich dich in mir auf und atme dort deinen Duft ein, während

meine Halsmuskeln dich massieren. Meine Hand packt deine Eier und drückt sie

leicht und ich hebe langsam meinen Kopf, sauge dabei hart an deinem Stamm. Meine

Augen funkeln und dir wird klar, dass ich hieran wirkliche Freude habe. Ich

mache mir keine Gedanken um mein Gewissen oder darum, was zuvor passiert ist. Es

spielt hier und jetzt einfach keine Rolle.

Du wirst immer härter und ich zupfe an der samtigen Haut deiner Bälle, nuckle

an deiner Eichel und schiebe meine Zungenspitze unter deine Vorhaut dringen.

Langsam schiebe ich sie zurück und du fühlst wie sich meine langen Eckzähne

gegen die feinen Falten drücken. Dass dir meine Fänge so nah sind, die Gefahr

dabei... sie fährt dir direkt in die Lenden und lässt dich erzittern - aber

dann ist da wieder meine raue Zunge, die dich leckt, sich um deinen Schwanz

windet und dich alles vergessen lässt. Mein Takt ist hart und schnell; mein

Kopf hebt und senkt sich in deinem Schoß, bis du von selbst deine Hüften hebst

und in mich stößt. Es ist geil das zu fühlen und zu sehen, denn ich suche

immer wieder deinen Blick und damit auch Bestätigung. Selbst jetzt versucht du

noch, mich wütend oder warnend anzufunklen... da sind aber auch dein leises

Stöhnen und dein Entgegenkommen, wann immer ich dich tief in meinen engen

Rachen gleiten lasse. Mein Speichel umhüllt dich und tropft auf deine Eier...

sammelt sich auch bald in deiner Spalte und ich halte mein Gewicht auf einem

Unterarm. Mit eben der Hand massiere ich auch weiter deine Bälle und fühle wie

sie sich immer mehr an deinen Körper ziehen. Meine andere Hand streichelt über

deinen Bauch und immer wieder auch hinauf zu deinen Brustwarzen. Ich liebe es,

wenn sich die kleinen Nippel aufstellen und ein wenig dunkler werden, als der

Rest deiner Haut. Die Farbe steht dir...genau wie dieser Schimmer in deinen

Augen - Lust... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das je bei dir gesehen zu haben.

Und es gefällt mir, dass dieser Blick jetzt auf mir liegt.

Es amüsiert mich, dass du nicht erkannt hast das ich bereit wach bin und das

zeige ich dir mit einen schmunzeln das du als solches erkennst, es ist nicht

direkt das ich mich über dich lustig mache, es amüsiert mich einfach nur.

„Dein Blick spricht gerade mehrere Bände, hast du gehofft ich würde NICHT

wach werden während du gewisse Dinge tust?", es ist eine Art Spiel das sich

gerade entwickelt, kein Streit, nur ein bisschen der Reiz den ich dich aussetzen

will. Ich nehme zur Kenntnisse das du nun eben für diesen Moment meine Warnung

akzeptierst und einen bogen um meinen bauch machst, es ist eben nur ein

natürlicher Instinkt, der mich handeln lässt. Ich erkenne sofort worauf dein

blick abziehlt und ein kurzes amüsiertes Lachen ist zu hören. „Sei froh das

ich es bin der hier ist. ER würde eher sterben als dich auch nur einen Meter an

sich heranzulassen. Für ihn gibt es nur zwei Männer die er so nah an sich

heran lässt und du bist keiner davon, deswegen bin ich hier.", es ist eine

kleine Erklärung am Rande damit du verstehst das das hier nur eine Notlösung

ist und Severus dich nur noch mehr hassen wird, wenn er davon erfährt. Und dann

musst du dein Glück wirklich herausfordern….du liebkost meinen Bauch und

erntest dafür in erster Linie ein Fauchen, und ein grummeln, selbst dieses ich

mag es nicht dort angefasst werden, aber wenn ich versuche mich dir zu

entziehen, damit du damit aufhörst, folgst du mir, als wolltest du mir etwas

beweisen…Dein verdammter Kuss ist sanft, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich will

mehr als das haben als zeigt dir die kleine Raukatze einmal wie spitze Zähne

sie hat, den in dem Kuss den du mir so schön aufdrängst, beiße ich dir auf

die Zunge nicht schmerzhaft aber spürbar.

„Du solltest nicht mit Feuer spielen das du nicht kennst Greyback. Man muss

nicht alt sein um Schaden anzurichten. Freu dich doch über seine

Krallenzeichnungen von euren Kampf sie werden dich ewig an deine Niederlage

erinnern. Willst du wirklich das ich dir meine Krallen zeige?", der letzte

Satz klingt so verspielt unschuldig das es dich trotz allem reize dürfte, du

kannst mich nur schwer einschätzen das kann ich an deinen verhalten, an deinen

Augen erkennen, und es bereitet mir Freude das es so ist. Es bleibt Spannend.

Für das Herzchen bin ich gewillt dir zu zeigen das ich es nicht mag wenn man

mich so nennt, so verniedlicht! Da du keinen Blick auf meine Hände hast,

rutscht sie schnell zu ihrem Bestimmungsort in deinen Nacken. Und du spürst

meine Krallen die bereits dabei sind dir ein bleibendes Mal auszudrücken. Ich

beuge mich leicht zu dir. „Nenn mich noch einmal Herzchen und ich muss dir

doch so wehtun das es dir nicht gefallen wird, Liebchen.", nun kommst du in

den Genuss eines solchen Kosenames meinerseits. Aber das alles hält dich nicht

davon ab das dein freches Mundwerk sich meinem allerheiligsten zuwendet, es

scheint als wenn es dir ´schmeckt´, den du gibst dem entsprechende Worte von

dir, und ich kann nur ein leise stöhnen von mir geben, es wäre gelogen wenn

ich sagen würde das es mir nicht gefallen würde. Aber so wäre mir dennoch

Hyperion lieber, weil er doch mein Gefährte ist. Und ob ich protestieren wollte

als du mich auch schon so tief in deinen Mund aufnimmst, mich so reizte, an

deinem Rachen, kann ich nicht anders als den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und zu

stöhnen, es ist wie ein Reflex den du in mir auslöst.

Ich spüre das zittern in mir, und weiß das ich einem Höhepunkt entgegen

steure und das obwohl wir noch gar nicht zur Sache gekommen sind, den ich hätte

vermutet das du dir nimmst was du willst, aber DAMIT habe ich nicht gerechnet,

das du rücksicht nimmst, auf meinen zustand. Und auch wenn ich wollte, ich kann

dem nicht mehr entgegenstehen, ein zucken verrät mich so sehr das ich in deinen

Mund kommen, alles in dir entlade was ich habe, mein ganzer Körper ist erst

angespannt und löst sich so schnell wieder aus dieser das ich leicht

zusammensacke.

Mein atem ist schwer, und meine Augen dieses Mal geschlossen, ich muss erst

verarbeiten was du mit mir getan hast.

Selbst deine Tonlage ist anders als bei Severus. Ein halbes Grinsen liegt auf

meinen Lippen und ich zucke kurz mit meinen breiten Schultern, während ich

deinen Blick halte "Was soll ich sagen? Der Mensch in dir hat sich bis zum

letzten Verausgabt... ich dachte mit dieser guten Tat helfe ich ihm wieder auf

die Beine." an Selbstbewusstsein mangelt es mir sicher nicht und das lasse ich

dich auch spüren. Dann wird das Orange in meinen Augen aber noch einmal tiefer

und meine Stimme nimmt einen samtigen Klang an "Aber jetzt, da du wach bist...

wird mir das hier noch mehr Spaß machen." man könnte es fast für ein

Kompliment halten, aber auf so was bin ich nicht angewiesen. Ich sage nur, was

ich denke und was mir gefällt. Dass du dich offenbar königlich amüsierst,

stört mich nicht. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einem Dämon wie dir

begegne... eigentlich schon. In einem menschlichen Körper habe ich noch keinen

angetroffen. Aber ich kenne ihre Art... viele unsterbliche Wesen haben einen

ziemlich schrägen Humor. Mich stört das nicht. Der Gedanke, dass es an dem

liegen könnte, daran was ich tue oder sage, kommt mir gar nicht. Ich nehme es

hin und lasse dich lieber weiter mit meinen Lippen fühle, was ich hiervon

halte. Wieder legen sie sich um deinen Nippel und ich drehe ihn geschickt mit

meiner Zunge, ehe ich ihn behutsam mit den Zähnen fasse und etwas lang ziehe...

bevor ich loslasse. Diesmal grinse ich anziehend und fast niederträchtig

zugleich. Du scheinst auch nichts dagegen zu haben, wenn es härter ist. Nicht

übermäßig, aber immerhin. Meine rauen Finger kreisen um deine andere

Brustwarze und ich küsse mir einen Pfad zu deinem Hals, lecke sinnlich darüber

und koste auch hier deinen Geschmack. Als ich mich löse, fährt meine flache

Hand einmal mehr von deiner Brust zu deinem Bauch und wieder hinauf, als sei es

selbstverständlich. Deine Warnung habe ich ernst genommen - aber das heißt

nicht, dass ich aufhöre, dir meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Du sollst

begreifen, dass es mir gefällt, was ich hier vor mir habe. Mein Blick wird aber

ernst und nein kurzes Schnauben entkommt mir "Freilich würde er das hier nicht

zulassen. Nicht freiwillig. Deshalb ist er ja so ein Schwachkopf. Wenn du deine

Familie um jeden Preis beschützen willst, musst du nun mal manchmal Scheiße

fressen. Er glaubt, dass ich mich nicht um meinen Clan kümmere, dabei weiß er

nicht mal, wie häufig ich schon meinen Stolz über Bord werfen musste... damit

sie leben können." gebe ich ruhig zurück und meine Hand streichelt über

deinen Unterbauch, umfasst wieder deinen harten Schwanz. Seine Form gefällt mir

und er schmiegt sich richtig in meine Hände. Die weiche Haut und die helle

Farbe sind ungewöhnlich, aber angenehm. Immer wieder sehe ich hinunter zu

deinem Schoß und fast schon aus Gewohnheit lecke ich mir über die Lippen.

Wieso sollte ich dich auch nicht wissen lassen, dass mir dein Anblick gefällt -

und dass du noch ein Stück weit unwillig bist, sagt mir genauso zu. Mein Daumen

reibt über deine Unterlippe und ich lehne mich wieder näher zu dir, verbinde

uns in einen langen, fordernden Kuss, in dem ich deine Mundhöhle erobere. Aber

so einfach machst du es mir dann auch nicht. Du lässt mich deine Zähne spüren

und ja... ich fühle, dass sie schärfer sind, als bei einem Menschen normal

wäre. Aber anstatt zurückzuweichen oder zu protestieren, neige ich den Kopf

und keuche dunkel in deinen Mund. Du denkst, du kannst mich mit ein bisschen

Schmerz vertrieben oder mir eine Lektion erteilen? Da bist du bei mir an der

falschen Adresse. Es macht mich an, wenn du dich zierst und mich dabei trotzdem

spüren lässt, dass du scharf bist. Mein Kuss wird tiefer und als Antwort auf

deinen Biss drücke ich deinen Stamm in meiner Hand noch einmal fester. Deine

Lusttropfen fließen schon an deiner Eichel herab und machen es mir leichter,

auf und ab zu fahren.

Wieder lecke ich mir über die Lippen, als ich mich von dir löse und dich

ansehe und jetzt bin ich es, der leise und attraktiv lacht "Feuer ist Feuer. Ob

bekannt oder nicht, ist egal. Es ist immer heiß und es brennt... ich fühle es

schon jetzt - da wird mich so ein bisschen Schmerz sicher nicht zurückschrecken

lassen. Keine Sorge..." langsam rutsche ich wieder an dir hinab und verteile

Küsse auf deinem Oberkörper, auf deinem Bauch... und knabbere kurz an einem

der Haut, die sich über deinen Hüftknochen spannt - aber meine funkelnden

Feuertopase lassen deine Gegenstücke keinen Moment los "Meinst du, für mich

war es eine Niederlage? Falsch. Es war ein guter Kampf und er hat mich

gefordert. Das ist es, was ich brauche und genieße. Es gab außerdem keine

klare Entscheidung... das Ende ist noch offen..." raune ich dir leise entgegen

und mein Atem streichelt deine feuchte Haut, ehe ich mich zwischen deine

geöffneten Schenkel lege deinen prallen Schwanz in meinen Mund nehme. Dir

gefällt es scheinbar nicht, wie ich dich anspreche. Du legst deine Hand in

meinen Nacken, stützt dich dabei mit deinem Unterarm und drückst deine langen

Fingernägel in mein Fleisch. Ich hisse leise auf, grolle dunkel und sauge dich

noch tiefer in meinen Rachen. Das kräftige Spiel meiner Muskeln dort zeigt dir,

dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du so direkt wirst. Als ich meinen Kopf hebe,

sauge ich hart an dir und mit einem leisen 'Plopp' gleitest du ganz aus meinem

Mund. Die kühlere Umgebungsluft kost deinen Stamm und ich grinse wieder

niederträchtig und verspielt, während ich deine Eier massiere "Schön langsam,

Kleiner... du wusstest doch von Anfang an, dass ich kein Schoßköter bin. Hör

endlich auf, große Reden zu schwingen und genieße, was ich dir biete. Mach dir

keine Gedanken, du wirst auf deine Kosten kommen... versprochen." auf den neuen

Titel, den du mir verpasst hast, gehe ich gar nicht weiter ein. Es ist eben

meine Art andere so zu nennen... meistens, um sie zu demütigen, das stimmt.

Doch im Bett ist es mir wirklich ernst. Es spielt keine Rolle... anstatt noch

großartig zu diskutieren, zeige ich dir lieber, wie ernst es mir im Moment ist.

Dein Schwanz gleitet bis zum Ansatz in meinen Rachen und sobald ich den Kopf

hebe, sauge ich hart an deinem Schaft. Das Pulsieren fühle ich auf meiner Zunge

und du schwillst immer mehr an, wirst hart und nicht nur durch meinen Speichel

immer feuchter. Worte haben jetzt nichts mehr hier zu suchen. Mein Kopf geht auf

und ab zwischen deinen Beinen und ich lasse dich die Vorteile einer so langen,

wendigen Zunge fühlen. Auch die Hitze in meinem Mund ist mehr als du sicher

gewohnt bist. Es ist, als würdest du in einen heißen, engen Kanal tauchen...

wieder und wieder. Dazu knete ich deine Eier, lasse die samtige Haut durch meine

Finger gleiten und hebe sie wieder an. Sie werden immer fester, ziehen sich

weiter an und ich fühle, wie du in mir zuckst und dich gegen meinen Gaumen

drückst. Ich grinse finster um deinen Schwanz und lecke dich weiter eifrig...

bis du kurz davor bist: Mein Gesicht drückt sich ganz auf dein Becken, sodass

meine Nase sich in deinem Schamhaar vergräbt und ich halte still. Ein tiefes,

rumpelndes Stöhnen vibriert um deinen Pfahl und das ist es, was dich über die

Klippe bringt. Dein Körper wölbt sich mir entgegen und dein heißer Saft

schießt in meinen Hals, wärmt bald schon meinen Magen. Ich melke dich mit

meinem Schluckreflex, bis du dich entspannst und wieder auf die Unterlage

sinkst. Erst jetzt löse ich mich von dir und lasse dich mir geräuschvoll

entgleiten. Du hast noch immer einen Halbmast und ich lasse ihn auch nicht

wieder schlaff werden... lecke dich sauber und küsse abschließend noch einmal

deine rosige Kuppe. Du bist noch nicht wieder ganz beisammen. Du atmest schwer

und blinzelst etliche Male. Kannst du nicht fassen, wie gut es war oder geht es

ums Prinzip? Freilich mache ich das nicht bei jedem... aber ich hatte eben Lust

dazu. Kann sein, dass es an dem Spielchen liegt - aber ich fand den Gedanken,

deinen Prügel in meinem Mund zu haben schlichtweg heiß. Wieso also nicht?

Ich richte mich auf, knie zwischen deinen Schnellen und sehe dir zu, wie du dich

langsam wieder erholst. Deine Brust hebt und senkt sich noch immer schnell und

ich sehe zu, dass ich meine Klamotten los werde. Meine Jacke fällt zu Boden und

ich streife mir mein schwarzes Hemd über den Kopf, achte gar nicht mehr darauf,

wo es landet. Nur meine Hose habe ich noch an, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr

warten, will dich endlich wieder fühlen. Während ich sitze, zeichnet sich mein

muskulöser Oberkörper im Widerschein des Feuers ab und du bekommst eine

deutliche Ahnung, was es bedeutet, viele Jahrzehnte Anführer eines Wolfsrudels

zu sein. Rennen, Jagen, Kämpfen... das alles hat meinen Körper gestählt und

meine Sinne und meinen Verstand geschärft. Ich lehne mich weit über dich,

küsse dich hingebungsvoll und dominant und lasse dich dabei auch deinen eigenen

Geschmack kosten. Mir gefällt er... männlich, leicht herb... aber angenehm.

Dabei lege ich mich hinter dich, sodass dein Rücken sich gegen meine breite

Brust schmiegt. Meinen Arm lege ich über deine Seite und meine flache Hand

streichelt wieder über deinen Bauch. Meine Lippen kosen deine Halslinie und ich

schiebe den dunklen Stoff immer mehr von deinem Körper. Deine Oberrobe ist

schnell verschwunden, genau wie das weiße Hemd darunter. Noch einmal löse ich

mich dir und bald bist du auch deine Schuhe, Socken und deine Hose los. Dabei

streichle ich dich immer wieder, küsse dein Ohr, deinen Nacken, deine Schulter

"Es ist eine Schande, dass sich Snape so lange versteckt hat... sein Körper ist

eine Sensation. Er fühlt sich gut an... du... fühlst dich gut an." raune ich

dir zu und sehe wie meine Stimmlage dir eine Gänsehaut beschert. Mit einem

Unterarm stütze ich mich auf und sehe an dir hinab. Deine helle Haut hebt sich

deutlich von meinem dunklen Teint ab und ich sehe fast schon gespannt zu, als

meine Hand über deinen oberen Schenkel fährt, bevor ich ihn etwas nach vorn

schiebe. So hast du einen besseren Halt... und ich kann wieder deine weichen

Eier massieren "Mir gefällt auch deine glatte Haut... aber hier ist so ein

weicher Flaum. Man sieht ihn gar nicht, dabei dachte ich, er ist schwarz wie

deine Haare. Ganz hell und weich... wie der Rest deines Körpers..." es ist eine

Feststellung, eine Beschreibung von dem, was ich sehe. Darin liegt nichts

Negatives... keine Demütigung, keine Reizung... ich lasse dich einfach wissen,

was ich entdeckt habe und was mir zusagt.

Von hinten packt meine Hand noch einmal deinen feuchten Stamm und ich nehme ein

bisschen von deinem Saft und meinem Speichel auf und lasse meine Finger

zunächst einfach deinen Spalt entlang fahren. Auch hier fühlst du dich

großartig an... das sanfte Reiben scheint dir zu gefallen, denn du atmest

zittrig und ich küsse wieder deinen Hals, knabbere sacht an deiner Schulter und

beuge mich näher, sodass wir uns noch einmal küssen. Es ist ein fast träges,

sinnliches Zungenduell und ich grolle erregt, schlinge meinen anderen Arm um

deine Brust und ziehe dich näher zu mir. Mein eigener Schaft ist steinhart und

drückt gegen deinen Unterrücken, aber ich habe Geduld... sogar reichlich

davon. Mit meiner anderen Hand reize und drehe ich deine Nippel abwechselnd und

als ich dein Kinn noch einmal zu mir drehe und dich hungrig küsse... drücke

ich auch zum ersten Mal einen Finger leicht gegen deine Rosette. Der kleine,

enge Muskel zuckt und ich umkreise ihn wieder sanft mit dem Finger, reibe dein

Sekret und meinen Speichel ein und nutze beides als Gleitmittel. Es wird lange

dauern, bis ich dich vorbereitet habe... oder ich lege selbst Hand an mich,

damit ich schon mal etwas Druck ablasse.

Immer wieder drücke ich probeweise gegen deinen Eingang und bald wirst du

weicher... und meine Fingerkuppe taucht in dich "Mhhmmm... so schön heiß und

eng. Ein Inkubus bist du nicht, sonst hättest du Snape wohl schon früher dazu

gebracht aktiv zu werden, hm? Aber so ist es umso besser..." langsam beige ich

meinen Finger und drehe ihn, streichle deine Innenwände entlang und dringe

weiter vor. Meine Fingernägel sind durch die vielen Verwandlungen länger als

gewöhnlich, aber ich passe auf... lasse sie aber ganz bewusst über die

empfindlichen Schleimhäute schaben und genieße deinen Anblick als du so tief

erschauderst und mich wieder deine Stimme hören lässt. Ich genieße das hier

wirklich... und das lasse ich dich wissen und spüren.

„Wie selbstlos von dir, nachdem Sev dir so nett Paroli geboten hat nachdem

ich ihm mein Tier zur Verfügung gestellt habe….also pass auf böses großer

Werwolf, für Sv ist er ungewohnt, aber bei mir ist mein Kätzchen Gewohnheit

und kann ein bisschen mehr als nur Krallenzeigen..", es ist ein weiterer teil

des Spiels zwischen dem Dämon und dem Werwolf. „Ich komme wenn er mich

braucht, und scheue mich nicht alles zu tun was den Menschen in mir schützt,

ich töte ausgesprochen gerne, Blut ist ein hübscher Anblick…", auch ich

besitze Selbstbewusstsein, schliesslich bin ich Dämon und nicht irgendwer. Du

scheinst nicht genug von diesen Körper vor sich zu bekommen, und du zeigst es

mir indem du mich berührst, meine empfindlichen Knospen zwirbelst und dann

wieder mit deinem mund verwöhnst. „er ist nun einmal etwas eigen, er will nur

mit seiner Familie in Frieden leben. Und du und deines gleichen sind ihm öfter

über den Weg gelaufen als ihm lieb ist. Deine Art ist es die ihm missfällt,

deine Art zu leben, zu jagen, und deine Art andere zu lieben. Urteile nicht so

hart über ihn, den ein wenig bin auch ich er.", natürlich verteidige ich

Severus, er ist ein Teil von mir, wie ein Zwilling. Du drückst mir diesen Kuss

auf, den ich dir mit den Biss auf die Zunge quittiere, aber er soll dir nicht

unbedingt wehtun, sondern einfach nur ein bisschen reizen, dir zeigen das du dir

nicht alles erlauben kannst was du willst. „Hngh..", ich muss stöhnen als

du nur umso stärker an mir saugst. „Selber schuld wenn du nicht auf meine

Warnung hörst.", ich muss schmunzeln. „Böses Wölfchen!", und wieder

kann es mein Dämon nicht lassen dich zu reizen, er will wohl etwas bestimmtes

erreichen. „er hatte seine gründe, er hat auf den einen gewartet, und auf ein

bestimmtes Ereignis. Er hat beides bekommen, das ist Grund genug manchmal zu

widerstehen.", vertraue ich dir ein wenig an, was Severus dachte, was seinen

Glauben angeht, das er kein leichter Junge ist den jeder haben kann. Gott wieso

musst du mich immer so reizen? Mein Körper reagiert auf dich, auch wenn ich das

nicht will. Ich finde es gut wie du Rücksicht nimmst, und deswegen umso

vorsichtiger umso sanfter zu mir bist. Aber gerade jetzt ist es mir nicht

danach, wenn du mein Feuer schon weckst solltest du es auch am leben erhalten

können. Und das tust du nicht mit solchen Kinderreien. „Du solltest aufhören

Kinderspiele mit mir zu spielen, sondern zur Sache kommen..", es ist betörend

wie ich mit dir spreche, wie meine Stimme dich reizt und zum Narren hält.

Ich sehe, du verstehst meinen Humor und ich hebe eine Augenbraue, nicke leicht

"Natürlich. Man kennt mich nicht als Retter der Witwen und Waisen...aber was

ich gut kann, damit bin ich gern freigiebig." kurz vergrabe ich meine Nase in

deinen dunklen Strähnen und atme deinen Duft ein "Mhmmm... schon gut. Ich habe

verstanden, dass ich dir lieber nicht auf die Eier gehe. Das hast du auch im

Kampf gezeigt... jetzt ist dafür sowieso nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber es

hat dir doch trotzdem gefallen, dass ich an deinen Eiern lutsche, richtig?"

grolle ich dir entgegen und grinse wieder. Rudolphus hat mich immer angehauen,

weil meine Sprache zu vulgär in seinen Ohren klingt. Aber du scheinst das

genauso zu mögen, wie Rabastan. Es reizt euch beide nur noch mehr, deshalb muss

ich mich auch nicht verstellen - das würde ich sowieso nicht... für niemanden.

Du erzählst auch ein bisschen über deine andere Hälfte und zuerst sieht es so

aus, als würde ich nichts weiter dazu sagen. Ich verliere mich ganz darin, dir

einen zu blasen und deinen Körper zu erkunden. Dabei hat mein Verstand sowieso

Sendepause. Als ich aber so dicht an dich geschmiegt liege und dich in meinen

armen halte, brumme ich kurz und küsse wieder deine Schulter, suche deine

Amethyste "Du bist also auch ein Jäger. Aber du bist noch nicht lange bei

Snape... er hätte dich sicher in der Vergangenheit brauchen können. Aber wenn

er dir mal gestattet, in seinen Erinnerungen zu kramen, wirst du sehen, dass ich

ihm nicht halb so viel Leid zugefügt habe, wie seine eigenen Artgenossen. Kann

schon sein, dass ich ihm die glückliche Zukunft mit Lupin verbaut habe... doch

was weiter? Das ist ein Kiesel am Sandstrand... Er muss mich nicht mögen oder

das, was ich so mache. Und ich weiß selber, dass er nicht verkehrt ist... er

kann Zaubern wie die Hölle und hat ein verflucht scharfes Gedächtnis. Na ja...

wenn es um Bücher geht. Was sein eigenes Leben angeht, blendet er gern mal das

ein oder andere aus. Wie dem auch sei... ich kenne sein Temperament, auch wenn

er sich vor dem Lord immer gezügelt hat. Aber irgendwie... ich weiß nicht...

ich hätte von ihm erwartet, dass er mit mir spricht. Spätestens, als er

gemerkt hat, dass wir beide unter Voldemort dienen, hätte er zu mir kommen und

mit mir reden können. Gut... hätte ich vielleicht auch. Wir hatten einfach

einen miesen Start und es ist nicht besser geworden. Mir ist schon klar, was er

sich wünscht. Das ist bei mir angekommen... aber muss doch langsam verstanden

haben, dass man in dieser Welt eben nicht so einfach in Frieden leben kann. Man

muss kämpfen. Ob man will oder nicht. Tag für Tag. Einfach aufgeben oder sich

verstecken, hilft nicht. Und man wird auch nicht einfach zufrieden gelassen,

weil man irgendetwas nicht akzeptiert oder will. Er musste doch schon häufig

genug die Stiefel eines anderen lecken, um das nicht zu wissen... manchmal ist

es zum verzweifeln..." meine ruhigen Worte streicheln über deine Haut und meine

Finger haben die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal ruhig gehalten. Langsam fahren

sie deine Körperlinien entlang, über deinen Arm, deinen Oberschenkel, nach

vorn über deinen Unterbauch... an deinem halb harten Schwanz vorbei und wieder

hinauf zu deiner Brust. Immer wieder berühren dich meine Lippen und allmählich

wird dir klar, was an mir Rabastan so angezogen hat. Da ist weit mehr als Gewalt

und Brutalität in mir. Ich bin unbarmherzig und grausam, wenn ich es sein muss.

Ein Anführer darf nun mal keine Schwäche zeigen. Aber wem sollte ich hier

etwas beweisen müssen? Hier zählen nur wir beide. Dasselbe gilt auch, wenn ich

mit Rabastan zusammen bin. Bei ihm kann auch ich mal etwas abspannen und zur

Ruhe kommen. und er ist dankbar für jede Minute, die ich mir für ihn Zeit

nehme.

Geschickt bahne ich mir einen Weg über deine Schulter zu deinem Schlüsselbein

und küsse lockend deinen Hals hinauf, bevor sich unsere Lippen wieder

verbinden. Ich schmecke dich gern und mag es dich so nah zu fühlen. Deine

Neckerein gefallen mir auch und dass du es mir nicht leicht machst, zeigt mir

nur, dass du das Spiel genauso zu lenken verstehst. Unsere Blicke begegne sich

noch einmal, als du mir ein bisschen mehr von Snape verrätst. Kurz halte ich

meine Hände ruhig und lege den Kopf beiseite, als würde ich nachdenken; dann

nicke ich langsam "Ja... ja, das macht Sinn. Wenn man die Wahl hat und selbst

entschieden kann, sollte man das nutzen. Aber mal im Ernst... er hat kein

glückliches Händchen bei der Wahl, wen er für den 'richtigen' hält. Es war

Voldemort, oder? Sein Erster, meine ich... das ist ziemlich heftig. Ein Wunder,

dass sich Snape keinen Gefrierbrand dabei geholt hat. er hätte sich zumindest

jemanden suchen sollen, der so was wie ein Herz hat..." erkläre ich meine

Gedanken und diesmal sind sie nicht beleidigend oder so etwas... es sind

schlicht meine Ansichten und ich denke, du stimmst mir dabei zu. Es wäre besser

für deinen Menschen, wenn er sich einen anderen gesucht hätte. Jetzt ist das

nicht mehr zu ändern, aber man muss kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass das

in einer Katastrophe enden muss.

Die ganzen Überlegungen schiebe ich erstmal beiseite. Nachdenken fällt mir

jetzt sowieso schwer... dein Duft und dein Körper lenken mich zu sehr ab und

ich will dich auch endlich um mich fühlen. Mein Schwanz pulsiert schon in

deinem Rücken und ich schiebe mein Becken immer wieder leicht nach vorn... das

macht's aber auch nicht besser. Als ich zart an deiner Schulter knabbere und

meine Finger deine Nippel reizen, höre ich deine Worte und sehe dich kurz an.

Da ist wieder dieses schmutzige, attraktive Lächeln in meinem Gesicht und ich

mache genauso langsam weiter wie zuvor... jetzt aber bewusst. Mein anderer

Finger kreist schon um deine Rosette und mein Daumen fährt in deiner Spalte auf

und ab, während ich mich zu dir beuge "Mal schön langsam, Süßer... jetzt

unterschätzt du mich. Wenn ich dir weh tue, hab ich ein echtes Problem... dann

wollen nicht nur du selbst, sondern auch dein Mensch und der Satyr ans Leder...

wenn der die Nacht überlebt. Also... schön langsam und lass mich machen. Du

bist nicht das erste, enge Loch, das meinen Prachtprügel zu kosten bekommt.

Damit meiner auch nicht der letzte ist, nehm' ich mir jetzt Zeit. Aber du

fühlst es doch, oder? Ich bin heiß und hart und kann's gar nicht erwarten,

dich zu ficken..." raune ich dir zu und lecke über deine Ohrmuschel, knabbere

sacht an dem zarten Hautläppchen und drücke dabei meinen Finger bis zum ersten

Gelenk in dich. Kurz streife ich diesen kleinen, unscheinbaren Punkt in dir und

freue mich diebisch über deine Reaktion. Doch dann ziehe ich den Finger aus dir

und bevor du murren kannst, streicht er über deine Lippen "Du weißt, was ich

will... wenn es schneller gehen soll, dann mach sie schön feucht. So bekommen

wir beide, was wir wollen." diesmal tauchen glich zwei Finger in deinen Mund und

du kannst dich selbst schmecken... ungewohnt aber geil. Sinnlich streichle ich

deinen empfindlichen Gaumen und du stöhnst wieder auf, zeigst mir, dass dich

das anmacht. Mein Becken presst sich gegen deinen Hintern und mein Schwanz

schiebt sich zwischen deine festen Backen. Er reibt rau deine Spalte auf und ab

und du fühlst wie heiß er ist. Meine Lusttropfen machen das Gleiten

einfacher... trotzdem reicht es noch nicht.

Als meine Finger ausreichend nass sind, entziehe ich sie dir und drücke gleich

zwei in dich. Du bist schon weicher hier unten, aber du hast es selbst gefühlt:

Ich bin mehr als gut bestückt und es braucht somit auch mehr als nur zwei der

drei Finger, um dich vorzubereiten. Ich winde mir meinen Weg in deinen engen

Kanal und fahre über die Innenwände, stöhne leise auf und drücke dich noch

näher an mich "Du bist eine verfluchte Sünde, Kleiner... mein Wolf läuft bald

Amok... sonst kommt er nie zum Spielen raus - er hat 'nen anderen Geschmack als

ich... aber dich will er genauso wie ich..." mein Ton ist fast ein Knurren, aber

es vibriert erregend an deinem Ohr, während ich wieder deine Keule packe und

langsam massiere. Wenn ich erst in dir bin, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass der

Ritt lange dauert... aber dass du kommst habe ich dir versprochen - und dafür

werde ich sorgen.

Noch ein Finger rutscht in dich und ich drehe sie, spreize sie in dir und mache

dein Loch immer weiter. Indem ich mich etwas zurück lehne und dein oberes Bein

über mein eigenes lege, steht dein Schwanz hart auf... und meiner drückt sich

von unten gegen deinen. Ich sehe über deine Schulter und reibe noch einmal

über deine Kuppe, grinse dabei niederträchtig "Sieh ihn dir an... mein Schwanz

ist dank dir so prall und hart... aber deiner steht auch schon wieder wie eine

Eins. Das wird ein Festmahl für deine Welpen..." raune ich dir dunkel zu und

als sich auch der vierte Finger in dir windet und immer wieder deinen Lustpunkt

reizt, windest du dich und drückst dich mir entgegen. Ich drehe dein Gesicht zu

mir und küsse dich hart und verlangend und dabei verschwindet auch meine Hand

zwischen uns... du fühlst die Luft, die in dich strömt und ich packe meinen

Prügel, schiebe ihn einmal an deiner feuchten Spalte entlang und drücke dann

gegen deinen Eingang. Meine dicke Kuppe gleitet von ganz allein ein Stück in

dich... aber ihre dickste Stelle ist nicht ohne. Meine Zunge plündert deinen

Mund und lenkt dich ab, genau wie meine andere Hand an deinem Schaft, die dich

jetzt fester massiert. Mit einem kurzen Ruck ist das Schlimmste überstanden und

mein langer Stamm gleitet bis zum letzten Millimeter in dich. Er ist... anders

als bei normalen Menschen. Dicker am Ansatz und die samtige Vorhaut bildet ein

Bett aus Falten wo sie sich gegen deine Rosette drückt "... du bist so

verschissen eng und geil..." meine Stimme ist ein tiefes Rumpeln aus meinem

Brustkorb und klingt wie ein entferntes Gewitter. Noch einmal lecke ich über

deine Lippen und ziehe mich dann ein Stück aus dir, stoße langsam wieder in

dich... und reibe dabei auch kurz über deinen Nervenknubbel.

Was wir beide nicht bemerken, ist der Zustand des Satyr: Es liegt definitiv

nicht an den Kräutern... auch wenn sie ein bisschen helfen - er sieht bereits

besser aus... seine Haut ist nicht mehr so fahl und sein schwerer Atem ist auch

ruhiger geworden. Es scheint, dass es ihm besser geht, seit wir mit unserem

Spielchen begonnen haben, Und es ist klar, wenn man ein bisschen über seine Art

kennt. Er braucht die Energie der Natur... aber die findet sich eben auch in

allen Lebewesen. wenn sich zwei Geschöpfe verbinden, setzen sie ungeheure

Energie frei. Sie vereinen ihre Körper, ihre Kraft und steigern sie um ein

Vielfaches. Dieser Wald um uns kann dem Satyr nicht helfen; wir schon. Mit dem,

was wir her tun, verstärken sich unsere Auren und davon kann auch der Bock

zehren...

„Ach ja du bist freigiebig? Davon merke ich aber rein gar nichts…", es

eine Art wie Dämonen spielen, sie reizen in erster Linie und profitieren dann

von dem Ergebnis. „Ja vielleicht, auch wenn ich noch ein bisschen

vergleichsmaterial brauche, wäre ich fies würd ich behaupten das jeder Körper

auf einen solchen Reiz reagiert, mein Lieber.", ich finde es amüsant wie ich

dich aufziehen kann, wie ich an deinem Worten zweifeln kann ohne das du

besondere Konsequenzen ziehst. Ich ziehe es vor still zu betrachten und zu

genießen.

Bei deiner aussage das ich müsste Severus fragen wenn ich etwas sehen will muss

ich amüsiere lachen, es klingt tief aber nicht so wie bei dir, nicht so

männlich, ich punkte mit anderen sachen. „Er ist ich, und ich bin er

Greyback, ich kenne seine Gedanken, seine Erinnerungen, alles. Ich weiß was

seine Wut begründet, und das was du denkst ist vollkommen falsch. Er hatte nie

ein sexuelles Interesse an Lupin, er hat sich vielmehr selber erkannt in ihm.

Gefangen, gezwungen bestimmten Gesetzen zu gehorchen obwohl man sich nur nach

Freiheit sehnt.", erkläre ich dir sachte während ich dieses mal an der reihe

bin und dir ein paar weitere bleibende male verpasse, deine Schulter wird

Schauplatz eines großen Males.

„ich denke nicht das du Voldemort so kennst wie es Severus tut, sonst würdest

du nicht vermuten das er eiskalt wäre. Ich denke es wird Zeit dich an einer

Erinnerung teilhaben zu lassen, aber sei nicht überrascht.", ich schmunzle

als meine Hände sich an deine Schläfen legen und ich dir für diese eine

Erinnerung Zugang gewähre, dir zeige zu was dein Lord in der Lage ist. Wie

Leidenschaftlich er Severus geliebt habt, wie oft er sich neu verführen ließ,

und das alles ohne dass er seine Dämonenkräfte benutzt hat.

„Also ich nenne das HEIß aber nicht eiskalt mein lieber…und es war Tom der

Severus genauso wollte…ihr ewiges Spiel hatte in dieser Nacht ihren

Höhepunkt.", es klingt etwas mystisch und ich überlasse dir wieder die

Führung in diesem Spiel. Obwohl ich dir gesagt habe was ich will, was ich

bereit bin auszuhalten machst du nicht weiter sondern quälst mich mit diesen

langsamen Bewegungen. Ein fauchen zeigt dir das es mir zwar gefällt aber ich

mehr will…schneller mehr will. „So etwas Greyback nennt man notgeil sein. Du

solltest vielleicht öfter mal nach hause zurückkehren und dein Rudel

beglücken findest du nicht?", es ist eine böse Anspielung darauf das Fenrir

wohl sein Glück meistens außerhalb dessen sucht. „Außerdem wird dich mein

Mensch sowieso umbringen, ist es dann so wichtig wieso?", schelmisch und frech

sehe ich dich an, weiß das es dich wenigstens ein bisschen ärgert wenn ich so

was sage. Du benutzt nun meine Worte um mich auszuspielen, aber gut ich bin

bereit meinen Teil dazu zu tun um endlich mehr zu bekommen. Meine wendige Zunge

sorgt für deine Finger für die nötige Feuchtigkeit. Du entziehst sie mir um

kaum Sekunden später in mich einzudringen, aber es ist nicht unangenehm, es ist

eher so das ich es kaum erwarten kann, da sich dir entgegen komme. „Weißt du,

das ist eine Angewohnheit die wir nie loswerden…wir faszinieren nun einmal

magische Wesen vor allem Werwölfe. Mit ihnen spielt es sich gut, hat die

Vergangenheit gezeigt. Sie mögen uns so sehr…das sie sogar meistens die

Zwischengestalt annehmen.", es ist ein Hinweis, auf was sich stehe, was mich

erregt, ich würde dich in jede der drei Gestalten die du haben kannst nehmen,

sei es deine Wolfsform, deine Menschenform oder die Mischform aus beiden, wir

sind magische Wesen, wir wollen das beste was wir bekommen können. Du weißt

das du in diesem Moment nur Mittel zum Zweck bist, das ich dein Sperma brauche

um meine Kinder zu ernähren, das ich dich nur deswegen verführe.

Du verwöhnst mich weiter, dehnst mich, um mich auf deinen harten, großen

Schwanz vorzubereiten, auch wenn ich es gewohnt bin, weil ich schließlich auch

den meines Gefährten gespürt habe, der deinen in nichts nachsteht. Die

Position die du ausgewählt hast ist bequem und bietet Luft und Raum um sich zu

bewegen, wenn wir es wünschen. Ich spüre wie du deine Finger aus mir ziehst,

und deine feuchte Kuppe ansetzt, sie gleitet fast augenblicklich in mich hinein.

Ich stöhne erregt auf, bewege mein Becken dir entgegen als du den ersten teil

der Erregung in mich hineindrückst. Der Kuss den du mir aufdrückst erwidere

ich, wieder bekommst du meine netten Neckereien zu spüren. Ich beiße dich,

weiß aber das es dich nur noch mehr anmacht. Ich merke schnell das es die

falsche 0Position ist um wirklich befriedigend zu sein, also dirigiere ich dich

nach meinen Wünsche. Es mag eine alte ausgediente Stellung sein, wie ich da vor

dir liege, auf dem Rücke, und du über mir, aber ich will das du es mir richtig

besorgst, meine Lust zu stillen bereit bist, und dazu musst du dich besser

bewegen können, als eben der Fall war. „beweis das du kein Versager

bist…", es appelliert an dein Ehrgefühl.

Grinsend lasse ich deine Versuche mich zu reizen über mich ergehen. Wieso auch

nicht? Du bist gerade erst erwacht, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du

sollst dich ruhig austesten und ausprobieren... wenn nötig werde ich dich schon

in deine Schranken weisen. Jetzt ist das Geplänkel aber noch angenehm und

während du deine spitze Zunge wetzt, lasse ich dich meine geschickten Finger an

deinen harten Nippeln fühlen "Dann sieh mal zu, wie du Snape dazu überreden

willst, noch ein bisschen mehr 'Vergleichsmaterial' auszutesten. Er hat sich ja

scheinbar schon auf zwei Favoriten festgelegt... und ich zähle nicht - ich bin

bloß ein Futterspender." damit mach eich auch deutlich, dass ich freilich

weiß, für was du mich brauchst. Aber wieso sollte mich das stören? Wir ziehen

beide einen Nutzen daraus... wieso also lange lamentieren, ob es moralisch

richtig ist oder nicht? Ich fordere nur das, was ich will... und du bist bereit

es mir zu geben. Ende der Geschichte.

Ich richte mich ein Stück auf, stütze mich auf einen Arm und sehe dich an, als

du mir erklärst, was es mit Lupin und Snape auf sich hat. Wieder schnaube ich,

aber diesmal klingt es nicht so abwehrend "Schön, dann wollte er den räudigen

Köter eben nicht ficken - und andersherum womöglich auch nicht. Darüber will

ich nicht urteilen. Aber fest steht, dass Snape sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht

hatte und dass er dann enttäuscht war, weil das Schicksal es doch nicht so gut

mit ihm meinte. Obwohl das auch Schwachsinn ist. Nur weil Lupin zum Werwolf

wurde, ist weder sein, noch Snapes Leben irgendwie 'zerstört' worden. Hätte

ich die Gelegenheit gehabt, Lupin zu einem Teil meines Rudels zu machen; ihn zu

lehren, was es heißt..." ich breche im Satz ab und streiche mir mein langes,

gewelltes Haar mit einer Hand zurück, bevor ich dich resignierend ansehe

"Snape... ist vielleicht verletzt und hat auch ein Recht darauf. Aber er muss

langsam begreifen, dass nicht alles Schlechte, was im Leben passiert, nur darauf

abzielt ihn fertig zu machen. Das, was ihm so weh getan hat und noch tut...

passiert einfach. Will er dafür jemanden verantwortlich machen, dann kann er

mit dem Finger auf die ganze verschissenen Welt zeigen." dass wir wirklich noch

zu so tiefgründigen Unterhaltungen fähig sind, grenzt an ein Wunder. Du bist

alles andere als unbeeindruckt von meinen Zuwendungen und ich merke auch immer

deutlicher, dass ich mehr als ein freundliches Gespräch brauche. Meine Hose

habe ich geöffnet, sodass das derbe Leder mich nicht mehr so sehr einkerkert...

trotzdem pulsiert mein Schwanz steinhart und sehnt sich nach Zuwendung. Du hast

deinen Oberkörper weiter nach hinten gedreht und lässt mich jetzt deine

Krallen auf meinem Rücken fühlen... streichelst dann fast versöhnlich meine

Seiten entlang und entlockst mir ein kehliges Stöhnen, bevor meine dunklen

Feuertopase dich wieder betrachten. Bevor ich deine vom Küssen geschwollenen

Lippen noch einmal einfangen kann, legst du deine langen, eleganten Finger an

meine Schläfe und ich lasse ohne Zögern zu, was du da anbahnst. Du willst mir

eine Erinnerung von deinem Menschen zeigen und ich halte vollkommen still, als

mir die Bilder von eben der Nacht vor zwei Tagen durch den Geist jagen. Es sind

schnell aufeinanderfolgende Momentaufnahmen... gespickt mit Gedankenfetzen und

Gefühlen, die Snape in dem Moment hatte. Kurz halte ich sogar meinen Atem an...

das ist Voldemort? Und auch der kleine Giftmischer sieht so verändert aus. Wie

sie sich gegeneinander und miteinander bewegen, ist wirklich einmalig... heiß

und geschmeidig... scharf. Mein Prügel schwillt noch einmal an und als das

Fragment zu Ende ist, winsel ich leise, bevor sich meine Augen öffnen. Ich

suche deine Gegenstücke und halte trotzdem die Hand, die du an mein Gesicht

gelegt hast. Meinen Kopf drehend, küsse ich deine Innenfläche und murre unter

meinem Atem "Schön... das ist ja auch wissen, womit man nicht hausieren geht.

Lass den Lord nie erfahren, was du mir gezeigt hast... sonst hängt er dich

kopfüber an deinen Eiern auf - und das wird dir definitiv nicht gefallen,

Kleiner..." es ist eine ernstzunehmende Warnung, aber nach allem, was ich bisher

von dir weiß, pfeifst du darauf. Vielleicht zurecht... dabei darfst du aber

nicht vergessen, dass dein Mensch nur wenig gegen den Zorn des Lords ausrichten

kann.

Dann liege ich aber hinter dir und widme mich wieder deinem Körper und wie ich

ihn am ehesten für meinen harten Stamm vorbereiten kann. Du bringst mich wieder

dazu leise und rumpelnd zu lachen, sodass der Ton in deinem Gehör vibriert "Als

ob das ein Geheimnis wäre. Ich vögle gern und häufig... aber nur selten in

meinem Rudel. Wäre ja auch schön dämlich, wenn die Bengel dann nicht mehr

ordentlich jagen könnten. Du weißt nicht viel über Werwölfe, oder? Ich meine

abgesehen von dem, was in Büchern steht. Wie Snape auch. Vielleicht nehme ich

dich mal mit zu ihnen... dann kannst du aus erster Hand erfahren, dass wir ein

bisschen mehr sind als ein wild zusammengewürfelter Haufen von Halunken. Es

würde dir sicher gefallen... und weil du nach heute Nacht meinen Geruch tragen

wirst, wird dich auch niemand schief angucken." raune ich dir entgegen und ich

lecke noch einmal lang über deinen schön geschwungenen Hals, knabbere wieder

an deinem Ohr "Es macht einen Unterschied - zumindest für mich. Ich will dich

schön heiß und hart ficken... aber du sollst es genießen. Das macht es für

mich auch besser... So langsam solltest du mit den Sticheleien aufhören,

Schätzchen. Du bist es, der jetzt mit dem Feuer spielt und nicht weiß, was

daraus werden kann..." grolle ich dir dunkel zu und drücke deinen Stamm fester,

während du etwas nach hinten an mich gelehnt bist "Schieb' das nicht auf

Dämonen allgemein... du bist es, der hier bei mir ist und mich so anmacht..."

meine Stimme ist schon lange nicht mehr nur menschlich und dir wird klar, dass

es einiges an Beherrschung kostet, mich zusammenreißen. Dann sehe ich aber

ziemlich erstaunt in dein Profil, studiere kurz deinen Ausdruck. Hast du das

eben ernst gemeint? Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Du würdest mir sowas nicht

einfach so erzählen. Du würdest also auch meinen Wolf akzeptieren? Der Gedanke

fährt mir sofort in die Eier und ich stöhne dunkel auf, drücke meinen

muskulösen Körper noch näher an deinen "Du willst wirklich, dass mir die

Nüsse platzen, noch bevor der Spaß richtig losgeht, oder?" es ist nur eine

rhetorische Frage, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir der Gedanke trotzdem

gefällt. Damit es aber gar nicht erst soweit kommt, löse ich endlich meine

Finger aus dir und ersetze sie doch meinen Knüppel. Er gleitet in dich, als

wärst du dafür gemacht... und deine Innenwände klammern sich herrlich an

mich, massieren mich sogar schon zaghaft. Ich erschaudere tief und lecke mir

über die Lippen, bevor wir wieder ein harsche Zungenduell austragen und du mich

schon wieder deine Zähne spüren lässt. Diesmal knurre ich fast aggressiv und

ramme mich einmal hart in dich, drücke deinen Schwanz dabei und bringe dich

diesmal zum Stöhnen.

Dann windest du dich aber unter mir und ich bringe etwas Abstand zwischen uns -

ohne meinen Stamm aus dir zu ziehen, dirigierst du mich in eine andere Stellung.

Jetzt knie ich wieder zwischen deinen Beinen, die du über meine Oberschenkel

gelegt hast und ich sehe zu dir hinab... dein heller Körper windet sich

geschmeidig und du siehst mich aus funkelnden Amethysten an. Ein hauch Farbe

liegt auf deinem Körper und da sind überall helle, rosige Stellen... wie

Blütenblätter... an deinem Hals, um deine Nippel... an deinem Bauch und selbst

zwischen deinen Schenkeln. Allein bei dem Anblick schwelle ich noch einmal an

und schlucke hart, während sich mein breiter Brustkorb ausdehnt und wieder

fällt. Mein Atem ist heiß und ich lecke mir wieder über die Lippen, bekomme

einen hungrigen Glanz in den Augen. Dort steht reine Lust, pures Verlangen...

Schluss mit Spielchen. Auf deine letzte Stichelei erwidere ich nichts weiter.

Meine Pupillen werden weiter und ich beuge mich weit nach vorn, küsse dich hart

und fordernd und meine lange Zunge plündert heiß und geschickt deine

Mundhöhle. Du hast es wirklich geschafft... schon deine Andeutung hat meinen

Wolf wild gemacht... mal sehen wie dir das gefällt, was jetzt folgt.

Als die Verwundung beginnt, lasse ich sie einfach zu. Ich kontrolliere nicht,

wie oder in was ich mich ändere... es passiert einfach. Mein Schwanz ist noch

in dir und ich knie weiter zwischen deinen Beinen... aber du kannst hautnah

fühlen, wie meine Knochen unter meiner Haut brechen, sich biegen und wachsen...

sich neu zusammenfügen; genau wie meine Muskeln, Sehnen, mein Gewebe... alles

streckt sich, wächst... wird noch massiger... noch größer... noch

einschüchternder. Ein silbriger, kurzer Pelz überzieht meinen Körper und eine

lange Rute streichelt über deine Beine, während sich enorme Pranken bilden,

zweifach geknickte Sprunggelenke. Meine Hüfte wirkt im Vergleich zu meinem

wuchtigen Oberkörper schmaler. Mein Kopfhaar wird länger und bildet eine

silber-weiße Mähne, die in meinem Nacken besonders dicht ist und um meinen

Hals reicht. Meine breiten Schultern und kraftvollen Arme spanne sich in einem

Bogen über dir und mein Kuss endet selbst dann nicht, als sich mein Kiefer

bricht, länger wird... flaumiges Fell entsteht und meine Reißzähne spürbar

werden. Meine Augen sind dieselben, als ich endlich von dir ablasse und du

schwer atmend und mit glasigem Blick zu mir aufsiehst. Meine Größe ist nicht

nur vom ersten Eindruck her überwältigend... auch mein Schwanz ist jetzt weit

größer, auch wenn die Form etwa dieselbe ist. Meine Eier sind von einem

weichen Flaum bedeckt, der länger ist als bei einem Menschen und er streichelt

deinen Hintern... ich halte still, während du so heftig gedehnt bist und meine

riesige Pranke, die irgendwo zwischen Mensch und Wolf zu sein scheint, packt

deine Keule. Sie ist halb erschlafft, während ich mich verwandelt habe und ich

sehe zu, dass sie jetzt wieder schön hart wird. Du fühlst meine Hitze in dir

und ich stütze mich mit meiner freien Hand neben deiner Seite ab, fange so mein

Gewicht ab. Mein Pelz streichelt dich, so es dich berührt und du legst deinen

arm an meinen, suchst Halt, weil das ganze doch nicht ohne ist. Diese Form ist

ideal: So haben der Wolf und der Mensch in mir was von dieser Begegnung. Niemand

hat meine Verwandlung zuvor so intensiv und hautnah miterlebt... und auch das

Gefühl so sehr gedehnt zu sein, ist nicht alltäglich für dich.

Meine rauen Ballen reiben über deinen Schwanz und er wird schnell wieder fest,

richtet sich auf und ich reibe über die Spitze, lecke dann kurz meinen Daumen

ab und grolle genüsslich. Meine lange Wolfszunge leckt etwas rau und feucht

über deine Brust und nachdem du dich etwas beruhigt hattest von der

Anstrengung, wird dein Atem jetzt wieder schneller vor Verlangen. Meine Hüften

halten nicht ruhig... immer wieder kreisen sie leicht, rucken kaum merklich nach

vorn... aber jedes Mal presst sich mein Prügel gegen die kleine Delle in deinem

Kanal. Deine Geräusche klingen bald wieder so sinnlich wie zuvor und ich hake

einen meiner Arme unter deine Kniekehle und ziehe sie weiter rauf, stütze mich

mit der Hand neben dir ab und kann so noch tiefer in dich stoßen. Langsam

bewege ich mich, schiebe meinen dicken Schwanz wieder und wieder in dich und du

hörst wie feucht es ist; fühlst wie heiß es in dir ist... Meine lange Zunge

gleitet über dein Schlüsselbein und ich knabbere an deiner Schulter...

ermutige dich, deine Hände in meinem Fell zu vergraben und ficke dich zuerst

noch langsam und genüsslich.

„Lass ihn seine Favoriten, manche Wesen mögen nun einmal gerne bei einem

bleiben, monogam eben. Und manchmal ist es besser so das musst du zugeben. Vor

allem wenn kinder im Spiel sind.", das sollte selbst dich überzeugen. „Also

ich bin ja schon enttäuscht das du ihn dir nicht einfach geholt hast, du bist

doch sein Leitwolf, zur Not wird er im Genick zum Rudel geschleift. Das ist es

was ich von Werwölfen kenne, oder hat sich da etwa etwas dran verändert? Es

kann aber auch sein das du den überblick über dein Rudel verloren hast…",

es ist nur eine Neckerei die ich dir schenke und vielleicht ist dein Rudel ja

wirklich zu groß, genauer kann ich ohne besichtigung dessen nicht sagen. Ich

muss lächeln als ich sehe wie du auf die Erinnerung meines Menschen reagierst,

und ich lasse zu wie du meine Hand sachte küsst. „Er wird es überleben glaub

mir, er sollte mehr treffen solcher Art haben vielleicht wäre er dann etwas

entspannter..", wir Dämonen sind frech und ungezügelt, in unserem verhalten

wir wollen alles herausholen was man uns bietet und am besten noch mehr. Ich

spüre allzu deutlich was meine Äußerung über dein Aussehen in dir

ausrichtet, ich kann deinen Wolf spüren, der begierig darauf wartet, zum zug zu

kommen, und mehr habe ich von Anfang an nicht gewollt. Dein Wolf wird mir geben

was ich will, er wird seinem Instinkt gehorchen und mich nehmen, schnell und

hart, auch wenn ich schwanger bin, ohne meine ungeborenen zu gefährden.

„natürlich, auch wenn es für uns beide nicht förderlich wäre, wenn du

deinen Spaß hattest bevor meiner begonnen hat, findest du nicht?", es ist

wieder rum meine rhetorische Frage die ich an dich stelle.

Ich spüre wie du dich verwandelst, den in unserem erbarmungslosen Kuss kann ich

hautnah jedes Stadium deiner Verwandlung mitbekommen. Und Gott es erregt mich,

dein Wolf macht mich noch viel heißer als es dein menschlicher Part je tun

könnte. Andere mögen es pervers nennen aber ich will nun einmal den stärksten

Partner haben und das ist dein Wolf und nicht du, er hat den größeren Schwanz,

mehr Sperma, bessere Bewegungsfreiheit, alles an ihn ist für einen jungen

Dämonen wie mich begehrenswert. Wir haben oft Liebschaften mit Wölfen oder mit

Menschen die einen Hund oder ähnliches als Animagus beherrschen der uns richtig

hart ran nehmen kann, den wir sind keine Softies, wie wollen eine harte starke

Hand. Ich gewöhne mich schnell an die neue Größe in mir, und meine Hände

finden halt in deinem Fell, ich schnurre zufrieden wie ein gieriges Kätzchen

und komme dir entgegen, presse mein Becken fest gegen deinen Schwanz. Ich will

mehr, und as zeige ich dir, und das sage ich dir noch viel deutlicher. „Komm

schon besorgs mir, ich brauche das…zeig mir das was dein Mensch niemals

geschafft hätte….allein dein Schwanz fühlt sich soviel geiler an als seiner.

Folge deinem instink und fick mich…", ich stachle den Wolf über mir an,

presse ihn mein Becken entgegen, spreize mehr als willig meine Beine, damit er

mehr Platz hat sich zu bewegen. „Nicht so sanft bitte…ich brauche einen

harten Liebhaber…solange mein Zustand es noch zulässt…", es deutet das an

was auch du vermutet hast, bald werde ich nicht mehr so hart ficken können weil

die Schwangerschaft zu weit fort geschritten ist, und mich daran hindern wird.

„Also zeig mir das du deinen Mann stehen kannst…"

Der kleine Schlagabtausch zwischen uns ist amüsant, aber ich nehme ihn trotzdem

ernst "Nicht unbedingt. Wenn man viele Partner hat und auf jeden vertrauen kann,

können sie zusammen auch besser auf Jungtiere aufpassen. Das ist ja der Sinn

eines Rudels - unter anderem. Was nicht heißt, dass ich jeden in meinem Rudel

schon gefickt habe." du genießt es, dass ich so zärtlich bin, aber auch, wenn

ich deine Nippel zwicke oder deinen Schwanz fester packe. Doch bringst du mich

wieder leise zum Schnauben "Vorsicht, Bürschchen. Ich habe nicht den Überblick

verloren... mein Rudel ist stark, aber nicht übermäßig groß. Und du hast

Recht: Es wäre mein verfluchtes Recht gewesen, mir Lupin zu holen... und das

habe ich auch etliche Male probiert. Du siehst aber schon ein, dass man keinen

Krieg anzettelt. Als der Kleine noch ein Welpe war, hätte er meine Anleitung

und das Rudel gebraucht. Seine so genannten Eltern und einige andere Zauberer

haben aber beschlossen, dass sie ihn nicht hergeben wollen. Sie haben ihn lieber

eingesperrt, als ihn bei Vollmond frei zu lassen... - und dieser tattrige, alte

Drecksack in seiner Schule hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn mir nicht holen

kann..." mein Knurren klingt diesmal brutal und harsch und ich reiße unwirsch

den Kopf beiseite, funkle dich an "Genug jetzt. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich

dich über ein paar sentimentale Erinnerungen versehentlich in Stücke reiße,

lässt du die Geschichten jetzt einfach. Wir haben hier sowieso Wichtigeres zu

tun. Ich will dir endlich zeigen, dass mein Schwanz selbst dann noch hart ist,

wenn ich schon zwei oder drei Mal gekommen bin..." grolle ich dir dunkel zu und

als ich meinem Wolf endlich die Zügel in die Hand gebe und die Verwandlung

beginnt, fühle ich deinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf mir. Da ist keine Angst oder

etwas in der Richtung in deinem Duft... nur Faszination und Erregung. Es ist

schon ungewohnt für mich. Nicht, dass ich nicht schon viele in dieser Gestalt

genommen habe. Aber wenige waren von Anfang an so entspannt dabei. Selbst in

Rabastans Augen habe ich beim ersten Mal angst aufflammen sehen... und da habe

ich nicht bis zum Anschlag in ihm gesteckt. Aber er hatte sich auch schnell

wieder beruhigt und bald eher besorgt drein geschaut, obwohl mir die Wandlung

schon lange keine Schmerzen mehr bereitet. Und anders als bei dir, habe ich in

seinen Augen noch etwas anderes gelesen... etwas, das viel tiefer reicht, als

reine Lust.

Hier und jetzt ist das aber uninteressant. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf dich

und wie sich dein Kanal heiß und seidig an meine Keule schmiegt. Schon als ich

in dich getaucht bin, haben meine Lusttropfen es leichter gemacht... jetzt

wittere ich aber noch was anderes und richte mich kurz auf, sehe zwischen uns.

Mein rauer Fingerballen streicht über dein gedehntes Loch und unsere

Verbindungsstelle und ich drücke leicht dagegen... an den Seiten quillt ein

helles, violettes Sekret und ich grinse wölfisch, lecke auch hier meine Finger

wieder ab /Sieht so aus, als würde dein Körper mich willkommen heißen,

Herzchen... du bist schon herrlich feucht für mich. Nette Zugabe, wirklich.../

raune ich dir in Gedanken zu, bevor ich dein Bein einhake und weiter anhebe,

mich langsam in dir zu bewegen beginne. Meine großen Eier drücken sich immer

wieder gegen deinen festen Hintern und winsle und jaule leise sobald du dich um

mich verengst. Es dauert nicht lange bis du dich an mich gewöhnst und was du

mir da zuflüsterst, während du deine Hände in meiner Mähne vergräbst,

lässt meine Säcke zucken und meinen Prügel nochmal anschwellen. Ich beuge

mich weit über dich, plündere mit meiner wendigen Zunge deinen Mund und

diesmal hast du dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Immer wieder stoße ich mit dem

langen Muskel und meinem Schwanz in dich; ficke deinen Mund und dein Loch und du

fühlst meine Kraft, ahnst meine Ausdauer.

Mein Takt wird schneller und ich versenke jeden Stoß hart bis zum Anschlag in

dich, vergesse bald die übermäßige Vorsicht und ramme meine Hüften wieder

und wieder gegen deinen festen Arsch. Meine lange Schnauze geistert über deine

Lippen, zu deinem Hals, an dem ich entlang lecke und ich knabbere immer wieder

an deiner hellen Haut, koste deinen Geruch und atme jeden Herzschlag. Meine

Muskeln spannen sich bei jeder Bewegung unter meinem seidigen Fell und der

dichte Kranz um meinen Stamm kitzelt deine Backen immer wieder. Deine Nippel

ragen auf und ich knabbere abwechselnd an ihnen, beiße auch fühlbar zu... und

ritze deine Haut sogar an. Sinnlich lecke ich den kleinen Tropfen Blut auf und

wieder entkommt mir dieses tiefe Rumpeln aus meinem Brustkorb... zufrieden und

geil. Der Ton verändert sich aber, je mehr du von dir gibst. Bald funkeln meine

tief orangen Augen zu dir auf und ich knurre bedrohlich. Du kannst gar nicht so

schnell schauen, wie ich mich ganz aus dir gezogen habe. Mein praller Schwanz

pulsiert in der kühleren Abendluft und er schimmert nass im Feuerschein. Meine

großen Hände dirigieren dich, dich umzudrehen, sodass du auf dem Bauch liegst

- aber nicht lang. Ich packe deine Hüften, ziehe sie nach oben, sodass du mit

deiner unteren Hälfte kniest, während deine Brust sich gegen den weichen

Untergrund drückt. Mit einem harten, langen Stoß ramme ich mich wieder in dich

und lehne ich weit über deinen schmalen Rücken. Wieder knabbere ich an deiner

Schulter, wandere zu deinem Nacken und beginne einen neuen, härteren Rhythmus

/Hör endlich auf, meinen Menschen zu beleidigen. Er ist genauso ein Teil von

mir, wie dein Mensch von dir. Und er fickt dich hier genauso... auch wenn er mir

die Führung im Moment überlässt.../ warne ich dich gedanklich und selbst in

deinem Kopf klingt meine animalische Stimme rau und samtig. Als ich mich wieder

aufrichte, halte ich deine Hüfte mit einer meiner Prankenhände und die andere

schlüpft nach vorn, umfasst deine Keule und beginnt sie im Rhythmus zu pumpen.

Du fickst meine Hand, während ich deinen engen Kanal ficke und ich lasse keinen

Moment nach, treibe mich wieder und wieder kraftvoll in dich und bearbeite dabei

gnadenlos deinen Lustpunkt

„Er ist eben anders Fenrir.", das erste Mal benutze ich bewusst deinen

Vornamen. „Du magst viele Partner haben und es ist eben so, du bist ein

Werwolf. Er ist ein Mensch, und die sind meistens Monogam. Vor allem wenn Kinder

im Spiel sind, es gibt wenige Wesen die einen Partner an ihrer Seite

akzeptieren, wenn Nachkommen eines anderen Mannes da sind. Viele würde sie

umbringen, Eifersucht ist eine schreckliche Tugend. Stell dir doch mal vor, ein

anderer Junge aus deinem Rudel würde sozusagen unter deiner Fuchtel mit deinem

Favoriten einen Welpen zeugen würde. Nur mal angenommen. Da wärst du auch

nicht begeistert oder? Und das bei dem Gefährten…einen Satyr, er wird niemals

Monogam sein, und ich sehe es kommen, dass es da noch viel Streit geben wird.

Vor allem wenn mein Mensch kugelrund sein wird, kurz vor der Geburt….aber

reden wir nicht mehr davon…", ich will dich einfach nicht damit belasten, es

ist etwas zwischen mir und meinem Menschen, und auch du wirst mir bei der

Lösung nicht helfen können.

„Also ich sehe du hängst an deinem Jungwolf…aber das ist gut oder nicht?

Irgendwann wirst du ihn dir holen können, und dann holst du eben alles

nach.", es ist sanft gemeint, und wenn ich dir helfen kann werde ich es tun,

ich für meinen Teil bin dafür das jedes wesen in seine Familie oder in sein

Rudel gehört, anders als mein Mensch. Fasziniert sehe ich dir bei deiner

Verwandlung zu, und du hast Recht, es erregt mich zutiefst, alles in mir zittert

vor Erwartung, den ich will mehr von deinem Wolf spüren. „Hmmm nichts was

nicht jeder andere auch bekommen würde. Aber wenn es dir hilft..", ich bin

frech und meine Antwort ist es auch, aber es zeugt doch von meiner Lust dir

gegenüber.

Meine Worte zeigen Wirkung, du beugst dich weit über mich, nimmst mich mit

harten Stößen, während du mich so geil küsst.

„hngh…ah…..ahhhh…", trotz des Kusses lasse ich dich hören was ich

empfinde, wie geil es sich anfühlt. Mein Becken presst sich fest gegen deine

Männlichkeit. „Ich habe deinen Menschen nicht beleidigt, ich habe nur die

Anmerkung gemacht, das du in dieser gestalt ein weit besserer Liebhaber sein

kannst.", keuche ich erregte, und lasse zu da du mich nun von hinten

besteigst, und es ist so geil. „Gott….hngh..jaaaa…besorgs mir..", ich

bin so heiß ich brauche einen Orgasmus der mein Blut erst einmal wieder

abkühlen lässt, bevor meine Hitze erneut aufflammt. Nur gut das ich bereits in

anderen Umständen bin den sonst hätte ich auch von dir empfangen können. Ob

du das ahnst?

Ich muss meine Augen schließe, weil ich sie vor Lust so sehr verdrehe, spürst

du das? Meinen erneuten Orgasmus? Meine krallen suchen halt auf dem boden und

sie funktionieren wie die deinen, auch in der menschlichen gestalt kann ich sie

benutzen.

Mir wäre schon danach, dir noch ein, zwei Takte zu dem Thema zu sagen. Aber so

langsam hat auch mein Wolf genug vom Reden. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort

und sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt... nicht, wenn ich deinen heißen

Schwanz in der Hand halte und fühle wie er pulsiert. Mir geht es genauso... ich

könnte gleich hier meine Ladung verschießen. Dein Blick reicht eigentlich

schon: Diese Glühen in deinen violetten Augen; dein Duft, der immer intensiver

wird; da ist... diese Herausforderung in jeder deiner Bewegungen. Du bist mehr

als eine Sünde - du bist mein Tod, wenn ich dir ganz nachgebe. Du bist der

gottverfluchte Inbegriff von Versuchung.

Aber du hast auch ein Einsehen und belässt es dabei. Es ist schon irgendwer

krank, wenn man drüber nachdenkt: Ich will jetzt nicht über diesen missratenen

Straßenköter reden - und sicher auch nicht über Snape und seine Beziehung zu

Lupin. Und da bist du. Du bist Snape... grundsätzlich jedenfalls. Trotzdem

ganz anders. Das ist zu verwirrend, wenn man genau drüber nachdenkt Deshalb

lasse ich es. Ich will dich endlich fühlen, will dich kosten... da kann ich mit

solchen Gedanken nichts anfangen. Sie lenken mich ab und das wäre zu schade

drum.

Du genießt es, wenn ich dich erst meine Zähne spüren lasse und deine helle

Haut mit leichten, rosigen Bissspuren überziehe, ehe du meine samtige Zunge

fühlst. Sie ist noch etwas wendiger, als in meiner menschlichen Form und sie

ist in erster Linie weit länger /Zu schade... ich hätte dir meine Zunge gern

tief in deinen engen, heißen Arsch geschoben, bevor ich dich ficke. Dann wärst

du noch mal so feucht und du wärst noch ein zweites Mal gekommen, bevor ich

dein geiles Loch mit meinem Prügel stopfe.../ meine Stimme klingt wie

Schleifpapier... rau und etwas trocken - ganz anders, als meine Bewegungen sich

anfühlen. Jeder Stoß folgt dem anderen geschmeidig. Alles ist eine einzige,

fließende Bewegung, in der ich dich hart nehme und du trotzdem immer wieder

aufstöhnst. Mein Stamm ist prall und der Umfang ist nicht ohne... ich lasse

meine Prankenhand zwischen uns schlüpfen und reibe mit zwei Fingern über

deinen gedehnten Muskel. Du zuckst selbst hier und ich fühle es noch heftiger

in dir. Du zitterst am ganzen Körper und dein Stöhnen verrät mir, dass es

sicher nicht am Schmerz liegt. Es sticht sicher... du bist fast zu weit

geöffnet. Aber mit jedem Stoß reibe ich auch rau über deinen Lustpunkt und

lasse dir gar keine Wahl, außer es zu lieben.

Mein heißer Muskel gleitet über deinen schmalen Rücken und ich knabbere an

der Haut über deinem Schulterblatt. Du drückst dich mir immer wieder entgegen

und eigentlich sollte man ein feuchtes Klatschen hören... aber der silberne,

dichte Pelz auf meinen Hüften fängt dich immer wieder ab. Trotzdem dringt das

leise Glitschen von meiner Keule an dein Gehör, sobald ich wieder tief in dich

tauche. Es ist einfach geil... ich habe selten erlebt, dass mich jemand so

komplett annimmt. Langsam glaube ich, dass dich die Vorstellung von einem wahren

Werwolf bestiegen zu werden, noch schärfer gemacht hat. Mir soll's recht sein.

Ich lecke mir über meine Schnauze und dann über deine Schulter, lasse dich

wieder meine langen Reißzähne fühlen. Du weißt was sie bedeuten können -

nicht jeder Biss macht einen Mensch zum Werwolf... aber du fühlst die Gefahr

und ich kriege im Gegenzug den Druck in deinem kleinen Loch zu spüren.

Großartig! Und es wird noch besser. Mit jedem Mal, das ich mich tief in dich

ramme, treibe ich dich deinem Höhepunkt entgegen. Du ziehst dich rhythmisch um

mich zusammen und ich grinse wölfisch, während ich meine breite Brust noch

einmal an deinen Rücken schmiege /Kein Wort mehr... nimm einfach hin, was dir

geboten wird und gut. Mir ist auch ohne dein Gerede klar, dass du mich willst...

ich fühle es hier.../ dabei drücke ich deinen tropfenden Schwanz in meiner

Hand und streichle dann fast zärtlich über dein gedehntes Loch /... und

hier.../ meine lange Zunge taucht in dein Ohr und ich richte mich auf, stelle

ein Bein auf und stemme mich gegen den Untergrund, bevor ich eine Reihe

unerbittlicher, harter Stöße folgen lasse. Meine harten, großen Eier schlagen

immer wieder gegen deinen festen Hintern und ich grolle leise und rauchig,

winsle immer wieder auf, wenn du mich besonders fest einkerkerst /Komm für

mich, du geiles, kleines Stück... damit ich es dir noch ein paar Mal besorgen

kann./ knurre ich dir in Gedanken entgegen und pumpe deinen Prügel im Takt. Und

als ich spüre, dass du dich eisern um mich verengst und am ganzen Körper

bebst, lass auch ich endlich los... mein heißer Saft spritzt tief und reichlich

in deinen willigen Arsch - bei jedem anderen wäre es längst heraus gequollen.

Niemand kann eigentlich so viel in sich aufnehmen... nicht so bei dir: Ich

fühle etwas, das mich den Kopf in den Nacken und lang und gedämpft heulen

lässt. Du saugst mich regelrecht in dich, sodass meine heiße Länge bis zum

Letzten in dir ist... sondern auch der dicke, fleischige Knoten, der die ganze

Zeit unter meiner Vorhaut verborgen war. Das... ist wirklich was Besonderes. Er

ist noch einmal dicker als meine Kuppe, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich packe

deine Hüften und presse dich nah an mich, sodass sich dieser Knoten auch in

dich gedrückt wird - und uns für eine ganze Zeit untrennbar verbindet. Du hast

mich bis zum letzten Millimeter in dir aufgenommen und bevor du in dir

zusammensackst, umfange ich deinen Brustkorb und ziehe dich nah an mich, setze

mich auf meine Hinterläufe, sodass du auf meinem Schoß sitzt. Indem ich dein

Gesicht zu mir drehe, küsse ich dich hungrig... ein animalisches Spiel aus

Zunge, Zähne und feinen, feuchten Häuten. Meine orangen Augen funkeln wild auf

und ich streichle über deinen Bauch hinunter /Na, schmeckt es ihnen? Die

Kleinen werden heute noch ein richtiges Festmahl bekommen, das kannst du wissen.

Erste Güteklasse, schön nahrhaft und voller Magie... wenn sie mit Wolfsohren

zur Welt kommen, darfst du dich aber nicht beschweren, Herzchen.../ raune ich

dir zu und lege meine große Hand wieder um deinen Schwanz, pumpe ihn

genüsslich und lasse ihn gar nicht erst schlaff werden /Wie sieht's aus? Bereit

für die nächste Runde?/ frage ich, aber ich warte nicht wirklich auf eine

Antwort. Ein neuer Kuss beginnt und ich lege dich dabei zurück auf das

Moosbett, sodass deine Beine seitlich liegen. Dabei verhindert die dicke Basis

an meinem Stamm, dass ich aus dir gleite. Mein Umfang ist nur unwesentlich

kleiner geworden und es spielt keine Rolle, wie du dich bewegst: Auf die Art

drücke ich immer wieder gegen deinen süßen Punkt. Ich hebe dein oberes Bein

an und lege es über meine muskulöse Schulter, küsse deine Wade, dann dein

Knie... und beginne schon wieder mein Becken leicht rucken zu lassen. Meine

große Prankenhand hebt deine Eier und knetet sie, bevor ich deine feuchte

Länge mit deinem eigenen Samen geschmeidig auf und ab fahre.

Ich weiß das du noch etwas sagen willst, wie sehr dir ein paar Dinge auf der

Zunge brennen, doch dein Wolf will seinen Spaß und du wirst ihm den nicht

vorenthalten. Ich ahne nicht wie ich auf dich wirke, das ich dir so nah bin, das

du mich so unbedingt willst, es ist wohl Teil meiner Dämonenart zu umgarnen,

und an mich zu binden, und sei es nur für eine Nacht, aber ich weiß wohl dich

geschickt an mich zu binden.

Ich kann an deinen Augen erahnen das du darüber nachdenkst das ich auch das

Wesen vor dir Snape ist, der Mann den zu verklemmt hälst als sich mit dir

einzulassen. Es ist amüsant das du dir das so offen ansehen lässt. „Als ob

ich auf deinen kleinen dreckigen Spiele angewiesen wäre um zu kommen.", eine

kleine freche Antwort auf deine vulgäre Sprache mir gegenüber, ich weiß das

du mich scharf machen willst, und ich lasse es zu, wenn auch nur bedingt, den

ich als Dämon liebe die schmutzige Seite der Liebe, die erregenden Worte, deren

Taten und die Stellungen, es ist es etwas indem ich mich wohlfühle, indem ich

aufgehe, im Gegensatz zu meinem Menschen. Ich finde es schade nicht das

rhythmische klatschen auf meiner Haut spüren das ich so liebe, sondern dieser

wunderbare laut wird durch dein Fell soweit gedämpft das es für meine Ohren

nicht mehr hörbar wird. Natürlich versuche ich nicht die Enttäuschung

darüber zu verstecken, es ist etwas das mir gefällt, wieso sollte ich also

nicht zeigen das es mir bei dieser Vereinigung fehlt? Es wäre dumm, es ist

meine Natur dir zu zeigen das es mich enttäuscht. Ohh wie recht du doch mit

deiner Annahme hast, es macht mich an, von dir in dieser gestalt bestiegen zu

werden, ich habe es dir bereits mit Worten mitgeteilt das nichts mich heißer

macht als das.

„Sicher das du das aushälst Wölfchen?", erwidere ich mit rauer, erregter

Stimme während ich mich fest gegen dich bewege, mich anlehne und spüre das der

Orgasmus so nah ist wie noch nie zuvor. Dann endlich springe ich über die

Klippe und spüre deinen Saft, wie er in mich hineinspritzt, so heiß….das

habe ich so lange ersehnt, das ich von meinem Gefährten getrennt war, war nicht

von Vorteil, so das ich mich nun dir zuwende. Und schon wie bei IHM, bleibt das

Sperma des Werwolfes in mir, nährt meinen Nachwuchs, der sich darüber umso

mehr freut, auch wenn sie keinerlei Eigenschaften daraus entnehmen, nur ihre

Magievorräte auffüllen und wachsen. Ich kann förmlich spüren wie sie an

Größe gewinnen, wären wir Muggel könnten wir sie bestimmten auf einem

Ultraschallbild erkennen. Ich wüsste zu gern ob ich Jungs oder Mädchen oder

vielleicht jeweils eins bekomme, es ist ein Neugier die meinen Menschen und mich

verbindet, wir beide Sorgen uns um den nachwuchs. „Sie wachsen. Und keine

Angst, auch wenn Wolfsohren süß sind, sie nutzen nur deine magie, nicht deine

Eigenschaften.", erkläre ich dir mit rauer, ausgelaugter Stimme, die aber

nichts an ihrer Frechheit verloren hat. „Würdest du den ein nein akzeptieren

Wölfchen?", du weißt das es noch lange nicht vorbei ist, solange mein Charme

auf dich wirkt ist auch mein kleiner Dämon nicht befriedigt, aber alleine weil

ich bereit bin ein Spiel zu spielen lohnt es sich. „Oder kannst du nicht

mehr?"

Es juckt mich herzlich wenig, wie viel du aus meinem Ausdruck oder Verhalten

erkennst. Da ist schließlich nichts, das ich verstecken müsste. Ich lebe eben

aus, was mir gefällt und was mir meine Instinkte sagen. Wieso auch nicht? Ich

bin nicht der Typ dafür, irgendetwas zurück zu halten. Egal ob es meine

Meinung ist oder meine Triebe... ich habe mich noch nie für irgendwen

verstellt. Nur beim Lord reiße ich mich öfter zusammen, aber meistens lässt

er mich sowieso sein, wie ich bin. So bin ich ihm am Nützlichsten.

Du kommst mir nicht nur mit deinem Körper entgegen und ergänzt meinen harten

Rhythmus, sondern auch mit deiner spritzen Zunge. Meine dunklen Kristalle

leuchten immer wieder im Zweilicht um uns auf und ich grinse wölfisch bei

deinem Kommentar /Wieso sollte ich es nicht aushalten? Bisher hast du mir ja

noch keinen Anlass gegeben, mich wirklich anzustrengen.../ kontere ich und lasse

dich die Kraft meiner Lenden fühlen. Die Härte, mit der ich in dich stoße

lässt nicht nach... aber auch nicht mein Reiben an deinem harten Stamm. Du

tropfst lange bevor du kommst und machst es mir leichter, auf und ab zu gleiten.

Immer wieder siehst du auch kurz über deine Schulter oder an dir selbst herab.

Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, dass dich irgendwas stört. Aber

das ist unwahrscheinlich... ich kann es riechen, fühlen, sehen und sogar

schmecken, dass du hieran genauso viel Gefallen findest wie ich. Dein Stöhnen

klingt schmelzend und reizt mich nur noch mehr: Natürlich gebe ich dir, worum

du fast schon bettelst. Mein Becken hämmert immer wieder gegen deinen hellen,

festen Hintern und ich fahre mit dem Daumen immer wieder deinen gestreckten

Ringmuskel entlang, ziehe dann aber auch deine Arschbacken auseinander, um noch

tiefer in dich zu tauchen. Meine Zunge gleitet über meine Schnauze und ich

lehne mich zu dir, streiche mit meiner feuchten Nase über deine heiße Haut.

Dein Zittern, kurz bevor du kommst, macht mich fast wahnsinnig, genau wie dein

enger Kanal, der sich so heftig an mich klammert. Ich keuche grollend und

genieße jeden Tropfen, den du bei unserem Orgasmus aus mir melkst. Es ist

schwierig Partner zu finden, die mit meiner Ausdauer und Kraft mithalten

können. Das letzte Mal, das mir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist, war mit Rabastan.

Der Bengel ist echt eine Nummer für sich. Er sieht ziemlich fragil aus es hat

mich schon früher gewundert, wie er es in den Inneren Ring unter Voldemort

geschafft hat. Aber an dem Kleinen ist mehr dran, als man auf den ersten Blick

glaubt. Natürlich hat er sich übernommen, als er mich in einer der drei

Vollmondnächte vor ein paar Monaten ran gelassen hat. Bei mir und vielen

älteren Werwölfen ist es anders, als bei Lupin zum Beispiel. Sie können sich

nicht kontrollieren und fallen schnell in einen Rausch durch die Verwandlung.

Sie sind dann nicht klar im Kopf. Aber ich brauche so was wie einen Trank

nicht... ich bin selbst bei Vollmond ganz ich selbst - abgesehen von meinem

Hunger... dem Jagdtrieb und meiner Lust. Rabastan ist kein Anfänger, aber nach

der Nacht hatte ich ihn wirklich übel zugerichtet. Er wollte es zwar und es hat

ihn genauso geil gemacht... aber es war am Ende doch zu viel für ihn.

Schon witzig, dass ich gerade jetzt an den Burschen denke. Eigentlich habe ich

hier den sündigen Himmel unter mir und bei dir kann ich mir auch sicher sein,

dass du notfalls die ganze Nacht mit mir mithältst. Trotzdem denke ich an den

Jungen. Ich habe hin in der Lederjacke in der Halle zurück gelassen. Bei dem

Lord und diesen beiden anderen Spinnern. Wenn ich daran denke, sinkt meine Laune

und meine Bewegungen werden abgehackter, härter... und mein Knurren klingt

wirklich bedrohlich. Ich muss diese Gedanken los werden! Das bringt jetzt

sowieso nichts! Wenn wir hier raus sind, sehe ich zu, dass ich den Kleinen

aufsammle... was dann aus dir oder dem Satyr wird, liegt ohnehin nicht in meiner

Hand. Das bestimmt der Lord... ich folge nur seinen Anweisungen. Dass ich hier

und jetzt Druck bei dir ablasse, hat schließlich nichts mit meiner Loyalität

meinem Herrn gegenüber zu tun.

Und da ist noch was, dass mich eigentlich stören oder überraschen sollte.

Obwohl du die Brut von einem anderen trägst, will ich dich. Es macht mich

irgendwie sogar noch mehr an, dass ich es schaffe, deine Jungen zu füttern,

wenn der eigentliche Erzeuger es nicht kann. Das ist purer Balsam für mein Ego

- auch wenn du schon die ganze Zeit versucht genau das anzukratzen. Ist ja nicht

so, als würde es mich wirklich tangieren. Im Gegenteil finde ich die

Sticheleien eigentlich ganz amüsant... aber die Grenze zwischen Neckerei und

Respektlosigkeit ist dünn. Du solltest dir besser nicht einfallen lassen, sie

zu überschreiten. Das wird dir nicht bekommen. Werwolf oder nicht, wenn du zu

weit gehst, werde ich dich das spüren lassen, wie jeden anderen meiner Welpen

im Rudel.

Du lässt dich aber ganz brav von mir umdrehen und neu positionieren. Dabei

drücke ich auch dein Bein über meiner Schulter weit nach oben, aber du bist

unerwartet gelenkig – ich meine, dafür dass es eigentlich Snapes Körper

ist... Mein dicker Penisansatz rotiert ein Stück in deinem engen Hintern und

ich grolle dunkel und genüsslich, küsse mit meiner weichen Schnauze deinen

Unterschenkel und halte deinen Blick /Die Frage ist nicht, ob ich ein 'Nein'

akzeptiere... sondern ob du und deine Jungen es aushalten, wenn ich jetzt

aufhöre./ grinse ich dir entgegen und meine Augen funkeln wieder auf, zeigen

dir, dass ich schon wieder bereit bin. Nicht nur meine Kraft ist in dieser Form

jedem Menschen weit überlegen... auch meine Regenerationsphase. Ich genieße,

was mir hier geboten wird und lasse mir die Gelegenheit sicher nicht entgegen.

Meine Hand um deinen Schwanz löst sich kurz und ich reibe über deinen Bauch,

fühle über die leichte Wölbung und knurre wohlig, während ich mich weit

über dich beuge und dir einen tiefen, animalischen Kuss raube /Mmmhhhmmm... du

bist schon dicker geworden. Sicher von meinem Saft. Meine Ladung hat dich schön

gefüllt und du fühlst sie noch in dir, oder? Heiß und feucht in deinem engen

Kanal... aber ich denke, deine Brut ist auch schon größer geworden. Muss ihnen

geschmeckt haben./ raune ich dir in Gedanken zu und verteile auch deinen eigenen

Erguss auf deiner Haut. Du hast dich ziemlich bekleckert und da ist so ein

leichtes Glühen... als ich zischen uns zu deinem Bauch sehe, hebt sich meine

Braue - oder zumindest die Stelle, wo sie bei einem menschlichen Gesicht sitzen

würde. Dort sind leicht glühende Ranken und Zeichnungen auf deiner Haut... sie

schimmern golden und kurz fällt mein Blick auch auf den Satyr, der uns

gegenüber zwischen dem umgefallenen Baumstamm und dem Lagerfeuer liegt. Er

sieht... wirklich weit besser aus, als zuvor. Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr so

eingefallen, seine Haut nicht mehr so blass... sein Atem geht ruhig und

gleichmäßig und ich ich bin mir nicht allzu sicher... aber an ein paar

stellen, von denen ich sicher bin, dass ich zuvor Kräuterwickel drauf gelegt

habe, fehlen die jetzt - und die Haut dort ist wieder geschlossen. Das bilde ich

mir nicht ein... also stimmt es: Seine Art zieht Energie daraus, wenn andere

sich gegenseitig flachlegen. Interessant... und ziemlich praktisch. Wenn hier

ringsum schon nichts ist, das ihm hilft... dann eben so. Umso besser.

Meine Zunge gleitet wieder über deine Brust und ich lasse dich meine scharfen

Fänge an einem deiner harten Nippel fühlen /Eigentlich wollte ich dir eine

Pause gönnen, Süßer - oder denen Jungen in dir. Lass sie mal in Ruhe essen...

du kommst noch auf deine Kosten, das habe ich dir schließlich versprochen.../

ich lasse deine Keule los und umfasse dein Handgelenk, küsse deine Handfläche,

dann deinen Unterarm, auf dem sich die Schlange des Dunklen Mals windet... zu

deiner Armbeuge und schließlich gleitet meine Zunge entlang deiner

Achselhöhle. Du hast hier nicht mal richtiges Haar. Nur so ein heller, kurzer

Flaum, der irgendwie nicht zu deinem schwarzen Schopf passt. Aber dein Schweiß

schmeckt süß und intensiv, lässt mich tief stöhnen. ich lege deinen Arm um

meinen muskulösen Nacken, zeige dir, dass du dich ruhig an mir festhalten

sollst und beginne schon wieder leicht in dich zu stoßen. Weit kann ich mich

dir nicht entziehen. Der knoten, der uns verbindet, verhindert das. Aber das

kann ich mit meiner Technik ausgleichen. Ich weiß genau, wie ich mich bewegen

muss, um permanent über deinen süßen Punkt zu streifen. Wenn ich mein Becken

in einem bestimmten Winkel kippe, drücke ich auch harsch über diese Stelle und

massiere dabei deinen feuchten Prügel /Du bist ja schon wieder hart... oder

immer noch? Egal... mir gefällt's, wenn er dir steht. Er passt gut in meine

Pranke, genau wie deine Eier... und dein enges Loch passt mir wie'n

Handschuh.../ klingt vielleicht nicht so, aber ich denke, du hast langsam

rausbekommen, wann ich dir ein Kompliment mache. Langsam lecke ich über deinen

Hals und dann hörst du ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch, wie ein Keuchen - mein

Lachen als Werwolf. Ich bringe dich dazu, zu deinem Schwanz zu sehen, als gerade

mein fleischiger Finger mit seinem feinen, silbernen Fell über deine Eichel

streicht. Du siehst meine Klaue im Feuerschein schimmern und ich drücke die

stumpfe Spitze gegen die kleine Öffnung an deiner Kuppe... lasse sie eindringen

/Sieh mal... ich ficke nicht nur deinen Arsch, sondern auch deinen Schwanz.

Gefällt dir das? Ich bin auch schön vorsichtig, keine Angst, Schätzchen.../

grolle ich dunkel und stoße wieder kurz und knackig in dich, fahre dabei rau

über deinen Lustpunkt.

Ich mag es in dir zu lesen wie in einem Buch, und du hast nichts dagegen. Ich

habe keine Ahnung was mein Mensch gegen deinen Wolf einzuwenden hat, ich für

meinen Teil mag ihn gerne um mich haben, auch wenn er Voldemorts Anhänger ist.

„Dann sollte ich dafür sorgen das du dich mal anstrengst oder nachher bist du

derjenige der nicht mehr standhaft sein kann.", es hat wenig mit Respekt zu

tun, ich will nur spielen, deine animalische Lust genießen, wie du dich mit mir

vergnügst, dich um mich bemühst. „Das einigste was fehlt ist das

rhythmische, geile klatschen von haut aufeinander…aber ich denke ich kann

damit leben!", ich will es dir sagen, was mir fehlt, auch wenn es dich

wahrscheinlich nicht interessiert, du folgst deinem Trieb, deinem tierischen

Trieb. Du erkundest meinen Körper und ich seufze wohlig auf, schmiege mich an

dich, selbst als du unsere Stellung so derart änderst. „Ich spüre…wenig

mein Freund. Mein Nachwuchs hat sich deiner leider sehr schnell bedient, ich

glaube du musst es einfach noch mal wiederholen. So lange bis ich es

spüre..", es ist eine dezente Aufforderung mich noch mehr als einmal zu

lieben, so zu lieben wie Hyperion es tat, den du bist nur ein Ersatz meines

Gefährten. Auch ich spüre das es ihm besser geht, und ich bin bereit, das du

mich benutzt, solange es ihm besser geht. „Es ist nicht gerade nett von dir

mich Dick zu nennen!", und damit hast du meinen emofindlichen Nerv getroffen,

ich will sexy sein, begehrenswert, erregend und du nennst mich dick, das ist

fast als würdest du mir sagen ich wäre fett und unansehnlich. Es ist deine

Schnauze die mich meinen Körper erkundet, selbst meine Achseln lässt du nicht

aus, und es scheint dir zu gefallen was ich zu bieten habe. Besonders

empfindlich bin ich an meinem Unterarm, da wo sich noch immer mein dunkles Mal

blass abzeichnet, und als du die Stelle liebkost, gebe ich dir ein Stöhnen zu

hören. Auch wenn du weißt das ich nicht zurückkommen werde, den gerade ich,

als Dämon unterwerfe mich nur schwerlich einem anderen, dazu bin ich zu stur.

Und du kommst immer wieder auf neue Ideen, als du uns eine kleine Pause gönnst.

Das was du mit meiner Erregung anstellst, ist so erregend, ich muss mich

zusammenreißen das ich nur erzitterte, und eine Gänsehaut bekomme. „Was

denkst du den wie es anfühlt?", bekommst du statt einer direkter antwort von

mir.

Du schwelgst noch in dem Nachglühen deines Orgasmus und bist ein bisschen

handzahmer als zuvor. Zumindest dein Körper wird ganz weich unter meinen

Berührungen, auch wenn du deine spitze Zunge weiter wetzt /Entscheide dich,

Herzchen... entweder mein nackter Mensch, der dich flachlegt oder ich... - wenn

du Zeit hast, um über solche Nebensächlichkeiten nachzudenken, warst du nicht

genug bei der Sache.../ grolle ich dir zu und lasse meine Pranke unter deinem

Kinn lang fahren, küsse dich wieder, soweit es meine Wolfsschnauze eben

zulässt. Ob es dir seltsam vorkommt? Das lange Maul, die spitzen Zähne... die

wendige Zunge, die deinen Mund immer wieder gierig plündert. Hast du schon mal

etwas ähnliches gespürt? Sicher nicht. Snape würde sich vermutlich eher die

eigenen Eier abschneiden.

Du lässt es aber vollkommen zu, dass ich dich berühre, streichle und vor allem

weiter in dir stecke. Mein praller Schwanz wird noch immer leicht eingekerkert,

wenn du dich bewegst... als würdest du ihn mit deinen Innenwänden neugierig

betasten. Das Gefühl ist großartig... seidig, heiß und feucht. Meine große

Hand streichelt über deine Brust und deinen Bauch und du fühlst die rauen

Ballen und die stumpfen Krallen. Selbst meine Finger sind muskulös. Mein ganzer

Körper zeigt dir, dass ich ein Anführer bin und das schon seit vielen

Jahrzehnten. An der Spitze so eines Rudels zu laufen, hinterlässt seine Spuren.

Es hat meinen Charakter ein Stück weit geformt und meinen Körper sowieso...

das fühlst du und siehst du. Mein Fell schimmert silbern und fast weiß im

Feuerschein und es spannt sich über jeden Muskel und jede Sehne. Meine Zunge

gleitet langsam über deinen Hals und ich beuge mich weiter hinab, lecke über

deinen Nippel und grolle dunkle. Du kommst mir selbst jetzt entgegen und fängst

sogar meine leichten Stöße auf. Wieder rutscht meine Hand zwischen uns,

streichelt deinen festen Arsch und knetete ihn etwas. Mit einem Finger reibe ich

deine Spalte hinauf und wieder hinab, fahre an deinem gedehnten Ringmuskel

entlang. Mein Blick gleitet über deine Vorderseite zu deinen Schenkeln und

deinem Schoß... und als ich meine Hand hebe, sehe ich das violette,

durchscheinende Sekret daran schimmern. Interessiert drehe ich meine Pranke im

Licht und lecke sie dann ab /Mmmhhhmmm... ziemlich gut. Du machst das, oder? Es

macht es auch leichter, dich zu vögeln... macht dich weich und feucht.../ raune

ich dir zu und habe schon gemerkt, dass ich bei dir nicht so sehr auf meine

Worte achten muss. Du magst es, wenn ich dreckig mit dir rede und je mehr, desto

besser. Und dir gefällt es, wie ich mit dir umgehe, dich erkunde und koste. Mit

einem niederträchtigen Grinsen streiche ich etwas von der Masse auf deine

Lippen, lecke es ab und vertiefe den Kuss dann noch einmal. Dabei drücke ich

mich ein paar Mal gegen dich, streife ruppig über deinen Lustpunkt und bringe

dich zum Stöhnen... genau wie mit den Küssen auf deinem Unterarm.

ich fange deinen Blick ein und du siehst den Spieltrieb darin... aber auch den

Ausdruck eines Jägers /Gut so... wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du jeden

Knochen in deinem notgeilen, engen Körper spüren, das verspreche ich dir... du

bist wirklich ein geiler Fick, Herzchen... da lasse ich mich nicht zwei Mal

bitten./ grolle ich dir entgegen und packe wieder deinen Prügel, massiere ihn

schon - aber dann höre ich deinen Protest und sehe dich an. Was soll das jetzt?

Meine Ohren stellen sich auf und ich ziehe die Stellen im Gesicht zusammen, wo

beim Mensch die Augenbrauen sind /Was soll das heißen? Wenn du dich beschweren

willst, dann wende dich an die schlafende Schönheit da drüben. Der hat dich

schließlich dick gemacht. Oder nicht? Wo liegt das Problem...?/ ich beobachte

dich ein paar Augenblicke, bevor es bei mir klick macht. Mein dunkles Lachen

rumpelt in meiner breiten Brust und ich umfasse dein Kinn, bringe dich dazu,

mich anzusehen /Sag bloß, es stört dich 'dick' genannt zu werden? Du machst

dir über solchen Scheiß wirklich Gedanken? Was juckt es dich, was andere über

dich denken, hm? ein Wanst voll mit Jungen, mit Nachwuchs... schön prall und

warm... da macht dein Loch auch noch enger, je größer sie werden. Das ist

verschissen geil - und du denkst darüber nach, wie du aussiehst? Stell dich

nicht an wie eine Pussy... du weißt verflucht genau, was für ein scharfes

Stück du bist. Mit einem Bauch voll Jungtiere und auch ohne... also lass das

Gejammer./ raune ich dir zu und streichle zur Bestätigung mit der lachen Pranke

über deinen Bauch /Ich werde dich noch viel dicker machen... wenn deine Kleinen

erstmal satt sind, füllt dich mein Saft bis es wieder aus dir rausspritzt...

fühl' mal.../ ich nehme deine Hand und lege sie auf deinen Unterbauch, lege

meine Hand darauf und beginne mich in dir zu bewegen. Du fühlst sogar, wie sich

mein großer Schwanz in dir bewegt und dabei fahre ich immer wieder über deinen

Lustpunkt /... dich werden noch häufig pralle Keulen füllen, damit deine Brut

gefüttert wird. Sie werden wachsen und stärker werden und es wird gut zu sehen

sein... alle werden wissen, was du getan hast: Dass dich ein geiler Bock

gevögelt hat und dass ihr zusammen Kinder haben werdet. Sei gefälligst stolz

darauf und pfeif' auf alles andere.../ es klingt ruppig, aber so langsam

solltest du merken, wie ich darauf stehe, dich so zu sehen und es zu wissen. Wie

du überhaupt auf so seltsame Gedanken kommst, ist mir ein Rätsel... aber

schön, liegt vielleicht an deinen Hormonen. Davon habe ich zumindest schon mal

gehört...

Ich ziehe meinen Prügel so weit wie möglich aus dir und der fleischige Knoten,

der noch in dir ist, drückt von innen gegen deinen Ringmuskel. Das Gefühl

zieht dir bis in die Lenden, bevor ich mich wieder ganz in dich ramme und

unerbittlich über deinen Nervenknoten schramme. Dabei teste ich aus, wie viel

du erträgst, ohne dass unsere Verbindung sich löst... und ich wiederhole es,

sehe wie du erschauderst /Mir gefällt die Vorstellung... jeder, den ich

aussuche und beiße, zum Werwolf mache... ist mein Welpe... aber ich habe auch

ein paar geborene Nachkommen. Es waren bisher immer Frauen, die meine Brut

ausgetragen haben. Aber wenn ich so überlege, dass ein Bengel von mir einen

schönen dicken Bauch hat und meinen Schwanz immer wieder in sich will, um die

Welpen zu füttern... ich sag's dir, ich könnt' sofort abspritzen, wenn ich nur

daran denke. Dein Böckchen da drüben ist ein verflucht glücklicher Bastard./

damit dürften auch deine letzten Zweifel fort gewischt sein und ich stemme mich

auf einem Arm auf, bewege mich schneller in dir und so weit es eben geht. Mein

Körper spannt sich über dir an und ich treffe jedes Mal gezielt deinen süßen

Punkt, keuche und winsle selbst, als du dich wieder um mich zusammenziehst.

Meine orangen Augen funkeln hungrig und ich knabbere an deinem Schlüsselbein,

als ich dich ansehe /Was ich denke? Ich weiß, dass es sich verschissen

großartig anfühlt... in dein kleines Loch an deinem Schwanz passt nur meine

Kralle... aber ich habe schon eine Zunge bei mir genießen können... ich bin so

heftig gekommen, dass ich sein Gesicht komplett vollgespritzt habe - und wir

haben meinen Saft gemeinsam abgeleckt... einfach geil... - genau wie das hier./

wieder stoße ich hart in dich und packe deine Eier, knete sie und drücke auf

die Stelle zwischen ihnen und deinem Penisansatz. Dir jagt ein Blitzschlag durch

den ganzen Leib und ich grinse wölfisch, massiere deinen Stamm hart. Du lässt

mich bald hören, wie sehr du mich willst und ich halte kurz inne, drehe dich

ganz auf den Rücken und lege deine Arme um meinen Nacken. Indem ich dich nah an

mich drücke, richte ich uns beide auf, sodass du auf meinem Schoß kniest und

ich dich gierig küsse. Meine großen Pranken halten deine Hüften und drücken

dich immer wieder auf meinen Prügel hinunter. Deine Eichel reibt sich an meinen

steinharten Bauchmuskeln und wird dabei von dem weichen Pelz gestreichelt. Mein

Winseln und Stöhne vibriert dunkel an deinem Ohr und ich knabbere noch einmal

an deiner Halsbeuge, lecke immer wieder über deine leicht salzige, weiche Haut

/... verdammte Scheiße... du fühlst dich großartig an.../

Derweil schwebt eine sehende Sphäre in einem fast vollkommen stillen Raum

zwischen zwei hohen, wuchtigen Ohrensesseln. Der Salon ist nicht sonderlich

groß... gerahmt von Bücherregalen, in denen Werke aller möglicher Epochen und

von allen möglichen Autoren zu finden sind. Dunkles Holz dominiert das Zimmer,

lässt es gemütlich wirken, maskulin... und doch passt es nicht zum Rest des

Anwesens. Für gewöhnlich sieht er auch nicht derart gepflegt aus... das

schwere Leder der Polstermöbel schimmert mit rötlichen und goldenen Reflexen,

die durch das Spiel der Flammen in dem mannshohen Kamin entstehen. Dunkler

Marmor schmückt die Feuerstelle, ebenso wie die marmorne Tischplatte eines

nahen Sekretärs nahe der Fensterfront. Hier sind drei große Fenster in der

Mitte der Wand auszumachen, die sich fast bis zur Decke erstrecken. In bequemer

Sitzhöhe befinden sich jedoch breite Fensterbänke, die gepolstert und mit

gemütlichen Kissen ausgestattet sind und zum Verweilen einladen. Diese kleinen

Ruhepole verbergen sich hinter schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen aus kostbarem

Brokat. Ein edler, handgeknüpfter Teppich auf dem Boden setzt sich von dem

dunklen Parkett ab und in einer gedimmt beleuchteten Vitrine nahe der Tür sind

einige Artefakte zu erkennen. Auf den ersten Blick sind sie unscheinbar... doch

Kenner wissen, welchen Wert sie haben. Auf dem Beistelltisch zwischen den beiden

schweren Sesseln steht eine Karaffe mit Wasser, ein Decanter mit goldenem Cognac

und drei Gläser. Denn auch wenn es nur zwei Sitzgelegenheiten gibt, so sind

doch drei Personen hier anwesend.

Nein, der Hausherr ist nicht sonderlich von seinem unerwarteten Besuch angetan,

noch von ihrer Manier, schlichtweg einen Raum seines Hauses nach ihrem Gusto

umzugestalten. Der Sinn dahinter erschließt sich dem Magier nicht... doch

offenbar fühlen sich die beiden Geschöpfe so wohler. Während der scheinbar

erfahrenere der beiden in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber sitzt, steht sein junger

Gefährte still und dezent nahe des Sitzmöbels, bereit Anweisungen zu empfangen

oder sich mit dem Blonden zu beraten. Dessen wissende, uralte Augen ruhen auf

der schwebenden Sphäre, die die sich liebenden Geschöpfe und den verwundeten

Satyr zeigt. Auch der Grünäugige verfolgt mit zunehmend finstererer Laune das

Geschehen und versucht sich dennoch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er weiß genau,

dass ihm Emotionen in dieser Situation nur im Wege stehen... so wie auch sonst

in seinem Leben. Überhaupt hat ihn der Umstand, dass er erneut etwas empfunden

hat - wenn auch nur kurz - erst in diese Lage gebracht. Doch nun ist es nicht

mehr zu ändern... genauso wenig wie die Anwesenheit der beiden Dämonen. Denn

als diese erkennt er sie durchaus.

Der junge Schwarzhaarige mit seinen violetten Augen atmet etwas tiefer ein und

lenkt den Blick der lichten Jade auf sich. Die schlangenhaften Züge Voldemorts

verraten nichts von seinen Gedanken und das ist auch nicht nötig. Sie sind

unerheblich, denn ganz offensichtlich sind die beiden Besucher nicht in erster

Linie seinetwegen hier. Schließlich hebt der Violettäugige seinen Kopf und die

Sphäre schwebt ein wenig auf und ab,kreist in einer Umlaufbahn träge um die

beiden Sessel "Nun, junger Meister Riddle... ihr seht, dass wir für

unsersgleichen zu sorgen wissen. Der Bann in der Zwischenwelt verhindert, dass

ihnen ein Leid widerfährt und offenbar will es der Zufall, dass das Bannfeld

unserem Schützling die Möglichkeit gibt, seine Jungen zu versorgen und seinen

Gefährten Heilung widerfahren zu lassen. Trotz eurer Bemühungen ihm das Leben

zu nehmen. Nun, selbst wenn ihr um den Umstand seines wahren Erbe nicht wusstet,

bedeutet es dennoch schwerwiegende Konsequenzen, dass ihr versucht habt, ihn zu

töten. Als einfachen Menschen hätten wir dem Schauspiel wohl sogar

beigewohnt... doch er ist einer von uns und somit habt ihr euch eines schweren

Vergehens schuldig gemacht." seine ruhige Stimme verrät keine Emotion und er

scheint tatsächlich weder Wut noch Abscheu zu empfinden. Es sind schlichte

Fakten, die er mir vorträgt, während der Ältere ruhig zuhört und mich mit

seinen kühlen Kristallen unaufdringlich mustert. Der Jünger von beiden neigt

anmutig den Kopf und der Feuerschein setzt royalblaue Akzente in sein sonst

nachtschwarzes, halblanges Haar "Es war Zufall, dass er uns rufen konnte, da er

vor kurzem erst erwacht ist. Der Umstand, dass er bereits einige der besonderen

Fähigkeiten unserer Art empirisch entdecken musste, erfreut seine Majestät

ganz und gar nicht. Es kommt selten vor, dass ein Kind, gezeugt zwischen einem

Dämon und einem Sterblichen, überlebt... doch dieser Knabe war offenbar stark

genug. Wir wissen, dass er schon seit seiner Zeit als Jüngling in eurem Dienst

steht. Es ist wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass ihr ihn nicht als unseresgleichen

erkannt habt, solange seine dämonische Seite schlief... doch spätestens, als

ihr seinen Leib entweiht habt, hätte es euch doch bewusst werden müssen..."

sein Unterton ist keineswegs anklagend... er erinnert eher an eine kühle Brise

in einer Sommernacht. Wahrlich... unter anderen Umständen hätte Voldemort die

Gesellschaft dieser beiden wirklich genossen. Ihr Wissen, ihre unterschwellige

Macht, ihr Wesen, das dem seinen sogar entspricht.

Einige Momente herrscht Stille in dem kleinen Salon. Der dunkle Lord lehnt sich

in seinem Sessel zurück, überschlägt elegant seine Beine unter der langen,

fließenden Robe und verflicht seine Finger ineinander, lässt sie in seinem

Schoß ruhen "Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Vergehen. Eine Ahnung

hätte mich beschleichen sollen, da habt ihr Recht. Es ist kein Argument, dass

ich im Rausch der Sinne gefangen war... es... es hätte von Anfang an nicht

geschehen dürfen. Allerdings kannte ich seinen Vater - oder jenen Muggel, der

es bislang vorgab zu sein - und ebenso seine Mutter. Ich habe sein gesamtes

Leben observiert, zurück- und mitverfolgt... dort war nichts: nicht das

geringste Anzeichen, das ich hätte deuten können. Was er mir in der

Vergangenheit gab... geschah freiwillig. In jüngster Zeit bin ich mir dessen

nicht mehr so sicher. Allein die Vision, die mich überkam, hat mich

misstrauisch werden lassen." gibt er zurück und wieder ist es der

Dunkelhaarige, der das Wort aufgreift "Ah, gewiss... eure dunkle Gabe. Sie ist

wahrlich ein Geschenk, das unserer Welt entstammt. Kein Sterblicher sollte sie

ein Eigen nennen dürfen. Sie ist Fluch und Segen zugleich, doch scheint euch

der Wahnsinn über sie noch nicht ereilt zu haben... er nagt bislang lediglich

an euch. Es muss unangenehm sein, den eigenen Tod so kurz nach einem so

intensiven Akt vor Augen geführt zu bekommen. Man erzählt sich, dass ihr

durchaus ein hitziges Temperament habt. Doch auch das ist kaum eine angemessene

Rechtfertigung. Nun freilich... wir haben ebenso die Entwicklung unseres

Schützlings beobachtet. Er ist nicht sonderlich geschickt auf dem

gesellschaftlichen Parkett und zuweilen drückt er sich ungeschickt aus. Doch

seine Wünsche waren recht simpel - und akzeptabel, aus unserer Sicht. Er wollte

seine Freiheit und Sicherheit für seine Nachkommen. Verständlich in meinen

Augen..." erklärt er und blickt knapp zu dem Blonden. Der Kahlköpfige

schließt hingegen seine Augen, atmet einige Male durch die schmalen

Nasenschlitze ein und wieder aus, ehe sich seine ausdruckslosen, hellgrünen

Augen öffnen "Verständlich mögen seine Wünsche gewesen sein - doch weder

sein besonderer Zustand, noch der Umstand, dass er eurem Volk angehört,

entbindet ihn von der Loyalität, die er mir freiwillig schwor. Wenn er schon

nicht an mich und an sein Wort gebunden sein soll... so ist er doch aber sicher

an seine Ehre gebunden." die leisen Worte werden nicht sofort beantwortet.

Stattdessen sehen sich die beiden Dämonen kurz an und fast könnte man meinen,

dass sie ihre Ansichten gedanklich austauschen.

Das gerade du mich als Handzahm beschreibst ist irgendwie süß, den ich habe

tatsächlich für diesen Moment meine Krallen eingefahren, um das zu genießen

was gerade abglüht, es fühlt sich prickelnd an auf meiner Haut. "Es ist mir

nur aufgefallen Wölfchen, es war kein Thema über da sich die ganze Zeit

nachgedacht habe. Und jeder von euren beiden Formen hat ihre Vorteile und

Nachteile. Vielleicht arrangiert ihr euch ja miteinander was meine kleine

Vorliebe angeht?", und wieder ist da dieses betörende Lächeln auf meinen

Lippen, das dich verführen will. Deine Pranke fährt unter mein Kinn entlang,

und ich strecke meinen Hals, weil ich willig dir gegenüber bin, erwidere ich

den Kuss, und du weißt das ich deine Form, deines Wesens, so wirklich geil

finde. Mehr als in deiner komplett Menschlichen Gestalt. „Es ist eine

Art…Hilfe damit mein Liebhaber mir nicht wehtut, nicht in diesem Zustand.

Außerdem flutscht es so besser oder? So kann Man(n) sich auf die wichtigen

Dinge konzentrieren. Mich zu ficken zum Beispiel?", ich benutze wie du

dreckige vulgäre Worte um zu beschreiben was du wissen willst. Ich genieße

deine Berührungen, deine rauen Ballen auf meiner Haut, die mir mehr als einmal

erschaudern inklusive einer Gänsehaut beschert. „Verspreche mir nichts, was

du nicht halten kannst Liebchen. Ich nehme dich nämlich beim Wort,

Wölfchen..", meine Stimme schnurrt förmlich bei diesen Worten, zeigt dir den

Sex den ich will, auf den ich mich einlassen bereit bin.

„Nenn mich einfach nicht dick okay? Ich mag dieses Wort einfach nicht, es

zeigt dass ich nicht mehr begehrenswert bin. Du sagst selber dass du mich heiß

findest. Zerstör mir diesen Moment nicht mit einem solchen Wort.

Ich lasse es zu das du meine hand führst, sie ist sehr viel kleiner, zierlicher

als deine große Pranke die auf mir liegt. Ich kann es tatsächlich spüren wie

du dich bewegst, und es ist geil, erregend, dich auf diese Art zu spüren.

„Ich bin stolz darauf seine Erben zu tragen! Unterstell mir das nicht! Ich hab

nur Sorgen, du weißt was er ist, wieso sollte er mich so…attraktiv finden

wenn er andere Wesen haben kann die nicht in anderen Umständen sind…", es

ist kompliziert ein schwangeres Wesen, egal ob Frau oder Mann zu verstehen. Wir

wollen unsere Partner nicht verlieren, ihn an uns binden, und ihn nicht

vergraulen. „Oh ja er ist glücklich und wenn du es willst, such dir einen

Jungen aus deinem Rudel den du beglücken willst, ich denke du wirst ein süßer

Daddy sein. Und dein nachwuchs wird sicher nie hungrig sein, auch wenn es mit

der Zeit immer schwerer sein wird, dich auszutoben. Du müsstest Rücksicht

nehmen, auf deinen Partner.", aber du hörst sehr wohl heraus das ich dir

durchaus zutraue dich um deine Familie zu kümmern, solltest du in Erwägung

ziehen einen Jungen zu schwängern. „Du bist doch der Boss in deinem Rudel,

also tue es wenn es dich geil macht. Du sorgst für Nachwuchs und befriedigst

deine Wünsche. Ich finde das perfekt. Und ich liebe Wolfsbabys. Sei froh das

ich bereits Hyperions erben trage, sonst würde ich dir gegenüber glatt schwach

werden.", es ist meine Art dich zu necken, aber er ist keine Lüge die ich dir

offenbare. Ich würde auch deine jungen tragen wenn ich nicht bereits schwanger

wäre. Und sanft änderst du die Stellung erneut, so dass ich auf dir hocke,

mein Becken selber bewegen kann, den Takt bestimmen kann indem ich dich reite.

„Hngh…jaaa…ich glaube diese Stellung gefällt mir…", in diesem Moment

presse ich mich fester an dich, lasse mich fallen, so das du umso tiefer in mir

zu spüren bist. Es ist als würde ich träumen als wäre ich zuschauer an einem

fremden ort.

Zum Glück ahne ich nicht was dort außerhalb der Sphäre besprochen wird, was

Tom fordert, das er mich nicht gehen lassen will. Wieso? Was bezweckt er damit?

Ich habe keinen Wert mehr für dich, nicht in diesem Zustand, in der Erwartung

von nachwuchs, von deinem ehemaligen Diener. Diese Schmach wirst du mir nie

vergeben, und ich vergebe dir diesen feige Anschlag auf meinen Liebsten niemals.

Und wenn du mich ewig für ehrlos halten willst, meine Tage unter dir, als Herr

und Meister sind vorbei, du hast dir mein Vertrauen in dich verspielt. Und

selbst wenn ich dir wieder vertrauen würde, so misstraust du doch mir am

meisten. Wie kannst du da auf meine Anwesenheit bestehen? Auf meine

Dienerschaft…bedeutet dir meine Demütigung soviel?

Woher weiß ich um was es geht? Eingebung? Oder ahne ich was dort oben

besprochen wird, außerhalb der schützenden Sphäre? Ich hoffe nur das ihr

Hyperion und mich nicht im Stich lasst, das ihr uns beschützt, jedenfalls

soweit das unser Nachwuchs sicher auf die Welt kommen kann.

Du bist schon ein ziemlich schräger Kerl. Ich meine, das ist Severus auch.

Wieso sollte es bei dir anders sein. Deine ganze Art ist irgendwie... na, vieles

passt nicht so richtig in das Bild, das ich von dem miesen, kleinen Giftmischer

bisher hatte. Und ich meine nicht oberflächliche Scheiße, die er sonst

abzieht. Schließlich bin ich auch nicht irgendein Idiot, der ihm den Mist

abkauft. Ich habe ihn oft genug verfolgt, habe aus meinen vielen Verstecken

zugeschaut, was er so treibt und wie... er hat's nie bemerkt. Und da habe ich

schon manches gesehen, was mich gewundert hat. Du wiederum bist noch mal ganz

anders - nicht schlecht... aber auf die Dauer anstrengend. Du kannst mich mit

einem Blick ziemlich aus dem Konzept bringen und schaffst es sogar, dass ich

einen Moment darüber nachdenke, meine Form so weit zu wandeln, dass es dir

gefällt. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Ich kann mich gerade so zusammenreißen

und gebe nur ein knappes Schnaufen als Antwort. Kaum zu glauben, dass du selbst

jetzt noch Ansprüche stellst, dabei willst du nur für deine Bälger gefickt

werden, damit die was zu Fressen bekommen. Kann schon sein, dass ich selten

einen geileren Fick hatte - mit Ausnahme von Rabastan -, aber bisher hat sich

auch niemand so viel beschwert. Anstatt dass du einfach die Hitze des

Augenblicks genießt, suchst du immer wieder irgendwas, um abzulenken oder zu

beweisen, wie spitzzüngig du bist. Es ist ermüdend, aber was soll's? Ich komme

dazu noch ein paar Mal abzuspritzen und muss mich dafür nicht mal großartig

anstrengen...

Du reckst mir deine Kehle entgegen, als ich darüber streichle und ich

übersähe deine Haut mit tierischen Küssen und Kosungen. Natürlich willst du

mich wieder anstacheln und mich bei meiner Ehre packen, aber ich gehe nicht mehr

darauf ein. Lieber zeige ich dir, was ich zu bieten habe, bevor ich mich mit

endlosen Diskussionen aufhalte.

Doch du kannst es einfach nicht lassen - fängst schon wieder mit diesem Dreck

an, von wegen, 'dick' sein und das alles. Was kümmert dich so ein verschissenes

Wort, bei allen Harpyien? Es ist nur ein Wort und was schert es dich überhaupt?

Du bist kein verfluchtes Weibsbild /Lass endlich dein Gejammer. Am Ende muss ich

noch nachsehen, ob du nicht doch noch 'ne Pussy hast. Wäre nicht schlecht, dann

hätte ich zwei Löcher zum ficken. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst... du bist dick, wie

du Junge trägst. Das ist nicht dasselbe... und wenn du dir schon über so einen

Bullshit Gedanken machst, während ich dich vögle, dann vergiss mal lieber

nicht, dass du bald noch runder wirst. Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen, weil

bei dir sicher irgendwas nicht stimmt... aber es gibt kein magisches Wesen, das

einen Wanst voll mit Jungen nicht anziehend findet - besonders dein geiler Bock

da drüben. Also hör auf rumzumaulen und konzentrier' dich hierauf.../ dabei

stoße ich noch mal in dich und zeige dir, was für mich in diesem Moment

zählt. Du machst dir Sorgen darum, dass du deinen Partner mit deinem Aussehen

abstößt? Witzlos... wenn du deine Anwandlungen in den abartigsten Momenten so

einen Mist zu erzählen, nicht sein lässt, wird das der einzige Grund sein,

wieso dich der Bock im Stich lässt.

Du kommst meiner Anweisung nach und lässt dich auf meinem Becken nieder, sodass

ich dein Zusammenziehen um mich noch deutlicher fühle. Ein leises Grollen geht

immer mehr in ein helles Winseln über und ich lecke deine Kieferlinie entlang

und über deine Kehle bis zu deiner Halsbeuge. Langsam schaben meine Fänge

über deine helle Haut und ich blinzle kurz zu dir auf, schließe dann aber

wieder meine Augen und lasse dich meine wendige Zunge fühlen. Deine Arme lege

ich um meinen breiten Nacken und mit meiner anderen Pranke streichle ich deinen

Schwanz, der gegen meinen samtigen Bauch drückt /Red' keinen Scheiß. Snape

würde die Welpen aus sich rausschneiden, bevor ich gucken kann. Und dass ich in

meinem Rudel das Sagen habe, heißt nicht, dass ich irgendeinen von meinen

Leuten mit Tränen verändere. Wir haben unsere eigenen Wege, die Dinge zu

regeln... und manchmal ist es auch nicht schlecht, eine feuchte Pussy zu nehmen.

Mach dir mal keine Sorgen darum, ob ich zu selten zum Zug komme - das ist nicht

der Fall. Ich ficke wen ich will, wann ich will, so oft ich will. Dazu muss ich

keinen der Jäger dick machen und für mehrere Wochen außer Gefecht setzten.../

grolle ich dir dunkel in deinen Gedanken zu und lasse meine große Prankenhand

über deinen schmalen Rücken streicheln. Deinen Steiß massierend, pumpe ich

deinen harten Prügel immer wieder und sehe dich dann an /... gefällt dir

also... dann freu' dich, es wird noch besser.../ meine ich knapp und ziehe dich

in eine hitzige Umarmung, küsse dich hungrig und plündere dabei deinen Mund.

Meine lange Zunge leckt über deinen Gaumen, lässt dich schaudern... und

stößt immer wieder in dich. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, ändere ich schon wieder

die Stellung. Diesmal lehne ich mich zurück, sodass ich meine Beine lang machen

kann und schließlich bin ich es, der sich mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch

auf den moosigen Untergrund fallen lässt, sodass du mit gespreizten Schenkeln

auf meinem Becken sitzt. Deine Hände liegen auf meiner breiten Brust und ich

streichle weiter dein Kreuz, lasse einen Finger immer wieder über deinen

Ringmuskel fahren. Du zuckst dort unten und klemmst meine fette Keule noch

härter ein, sodass ich den Kuss doch lösen muss. Meine orangen Kristalle sehen

fordernd zu dir auf und ich drücke meine Hand gegen deinen Steiß, stoße hart

nach oben und bringe dich wieder zum Keuchen /Reite mich, Herzchen... komm...

schön langsam, dann schneller... lass deine Hüften kreisen und hier.../ ich

umfasse deinen Stamm und reibe über die rosige Eichel, lecke dann meine Finger

ab /... reib' dich im Takt... ich will sehen wie du's dir selbst machst.../

raune ich dir dunkel zu und lege meine Tatzen an deine Taille... beginne langsam

in dich zu stoßen und streife dabei immer wieder deinen Lustpunkt.

Je mehr wir es treiben, desto besser geht es dem Satyr. Die meisten seiner

Wunden sind geschlossen und je hitziger wir uns gegeneinander bewegen, desto

mehr werden die rosa Narben zu silbernen Ahnungen auf seinem Körper. Sein

Schlaf ist ruhig, genauso wie sein gleichmäßiger Atem. Nein, gegen diese Kraft

kann auch sein verdammter Blutpakt nichts ausrichten. Es kommt aus ihm selbst...

diese Macht, Energie daraus zu schöpfen, wenn andere ficken... das ist was

Besonderes.

Unterdessen sieht sich der junge Lord einem äußerst unangenehmen Situation

gegenüber. Sein Schweigen wird nichts ändern... nicht zum Besseren, nicht zum

Schlechteren... und doch kann es so nicht weitergehen. Er senkt die Lider und

blickt nur kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu der schwebenden Sphäre, die einen

Einblick in die verborgenen reiche der Zwischenwelt gewährt.

Langsam hebt er seinen Blick und das lichte, blasse Jadegrün ist von rötlichen

Strahlen durchzogen "Wie also soll ich nun verfahren? Mir sind die Gesetze der

Höheren Welt bekannt. Ich habe... durch das Triumvirat eine Anerkennung eurer

Reiche erhalten. Da ich nicht bloß Nutznießer der Rechte sein will, war ich

bereit, auch ihre Pflichten zu akzeptieren. Manches entfällt für mich, da mir

ohnehin bloß die Möglichkeiten eines Menschen gegeben sind. Doch im Rahmen

meiner Möglichkeiten und... manches auch darüber hinaus, werde ich Buße tun.

Was ich zu sühnen imstande bin, werde ich leisten... und ich werde mich in

jedem Fall der Verantwortung stellen. Selbst wenn Severus kein Dämon wäre, so

wäre ich für ihn verantwortlich. Daran hat sich nichts geändert." der stille

Ausdruck von Grimm in seinen Augen verrät, dass ihn die Gedanken an die

möglichen Konsequenzen nicht davon abhalten seinem Ehrgefühl zu folgen. Schon

als er noch sehr jung war, wusste er, dass er nicht in die Welt der Menschen -

der Muggel - gehörte. Nachdem er einen alten Mann mit großen Plänen und

wundervollen Zukunftsvisionen traf, der ihm eine neue Welt - die Welt der Magier

- zeigte, hoffte er, dort ein Zuhause zu finden. Doch auch das blieb ihm

verwehrt... schließlich nach vielen Jahrzehnten der Wanderschaft, des Forschens

und sich Entdeckens hatte er die Welt gefunden, die seinem Wesen am ehesten

entsprach. Die überirdische Welt. Er fand dort Einlass, wo für gewöhnlich

kein Sterblicher geduldet wird; fand Respekt und Anerkennung und immer wieder

auch Herausforderungen. Es war ein Kampf, den zu bestreiten es sich lohnte - und

noch immer hat sich an dem Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit nichts geändert. Das und

nur das ist der Grund, wieso es sich nun diesen beiden stellt. Noch ist ihm

nicht ganz klar, wen er da eigentlich vor sich hat, doch auch das ist nur ein

weitere Geheimnis, das er zu ergründen gedenkt "Versteht mich recht... ich will

geben, was zu geben ich imstande bin. Aber mich interessiert nichtsdestotrotz,

wie es hierzu kommen konnte. Ich meine jenen Teil des Wandteppichs der Zeit, der

den Fanden zwischen Severus' und meinem Schicksal hält. Womöglich kann ich im

Nachhinein nicht viel mit der Information anfangen, doch womöglich lässt sie

mich leichter ertragen, was mir bevorsteht..." erklärt er recht nüchtern und

noch immer in demselben ruhigen und respektvollen Tonfall, den auch der

schwarzhaarige Dämon ihm bislang entgegen brachte. Seine beiden Gäste teilen

kurz einen undeutbaren Blick, ehe der Jüngere der beiden langsam einatmet und

sich einer stillen Zustimmung des Blonden folgend auf die Armlehne des Sessels

neben ihm niederlässt "Es ist euer recht zu erfahren was vor sich ging.

Zunächst... nun... was man euch vorwerfen kann, ist - abgesehen von eurer

Unwissenheit - einzig, dass ihr einen Dämon bandet. Das ist ein Verbrechen, das

schon seit vielen, vielen Genrationen mit dem Tod gestraft wird..." erklärt er

und mag sich der junge Lord auch nicht ganz sicher sein, so hofft er inständig,

dass sein Gegenüber nicht bemerkt, wie er einige Nuancen blasser geworden ist

"... es ist bereits ein Frevel ohne Gleichen einen Dämon zu bannen. Die

Vergangenheit hat gezeigt, dass es nur wenige gibt, die unsere Macht überhaupt

konzentrieren und halten können... sie verenden so oder so an den gewaltigen

Kräften, die sie als 'Meister' unweigerlich erleben. Doch abgesehen davon, ist

jener Junge - Severus - nicht irgendein Dämon..." langsam fokussieren sich

lichte Jadekristalle auf den Violettäugigen und ihm schwant Übles. Natürlich

scheint der Tod als Strafe etwas mehr als Endgültiges. Doch nicht in der Welt,

der er sich so lange schon zugehörig fühlt. Und das weiß Voldemort sehr

genau... es gibt Dinge... die weit, weit schlimmer sind als der Tod. Doch was

kann ihm solche ein Urteil noch einbringen? Der Schwarzhaarige neigt etwas den

Kopf, sieht zu seinem Gefährten mit einer Art... liebevollen Blick? Kann das

sein? Nun, womöglich... es wäre nicht allzu erstaunlich und es ist nichts, das

die Aufmerksamkeit des Magiers jetzt ablenken könnte "Seht, junger Riddle...

wir sind Alptraumdämonen... - Nachtmahre. Oh, ihr kennt uns, habt zumindest

viel von uns gehört. Doch freilich zeigen wir uns höchst selten Menschen oder

bestimmten anderen Wesen. Wir sind so verlockend wie ein süßer Traum und

anders als man zuerst meint, bringen wir nicht nur schlechte Träume. Wir

spinnen Gebilde, fördern Ambitionen, verbinden uns mit den Musen, um Großes zu

schaffen... und wir können Wahnsinn und Verzweiflung in nur einem Herzschlag in

einen schlafenden Geist keimen lassen. Unser Volk ist in Kasten aufgeteilt -

jede Kaste wiederum besteht aus mehreren Clans. Es ist sogar eurem

Gesellschaftsgefüge recht ähnlich. So, wie es Anführer unter euch gibt...

Anführer einer gewissen Gruppierung oder Familie... gibt es die

Clanoberhäupter bei uns. Sie haben eine Stimme in unserem Gremium und manche

von ihnen gelten als Könige. Sie sind die Stärksten, die Weisesten, die

Finstersten... sie haben sich durch unzählige Verdienste den Respekt und die

Anerkennung ihrer Gefolgsleute erworben. Dies Patriarchat baut auf strengen

Hierarchien auf - und auf bestimmen Sitten und Traditionen. Seine Hoheit..."

dabei deutet er auf den Blonden neben sich, der noch immer still den Blick auf

den Menschen ihm gegenüber hält "... stellt einen solchen Kriegsfürst dar. Er

ist das Oberhaupt des Clans der Lith-Celon. Wir sind die Hüter des Flusses der

Asche. Der Strom der kontinuierlich dem Ende allen Seins entgegen fließt und an

dessen Ende, alles Sein neu erstehen wird." wenig verrät das Erstaunen und die

Ehrfurcht des Menschen nach außen und das ist auch nicht nötig. Er weiß, dass

diese Geschöpfe problemlos in seinem Wesen und seiner Aura lesen können und

mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, bedeutet er, dass er die Gegenwart des Königs

sehr wohl anerkennt. Der Violettäugige neigt erneut das Haupt und sein

halblanges Haar fällt seidig über seine Schulter "Niemand erwartet von euch,

dass ihr seine Majestät kennt oder bereits von ihm gehört habt Insofern ist es

wohl unhöflich, dass wir uns bislang nicht vorgestellt haben - wenn ihr

erlaubt, werde ich das sogleich nachholen." er gleitet elegant von der

gepolsterten Lehne und verneigt sich elegant, ehe er mit einer anmutigen

Handbewegung zu dem Blonden deutet "Dies ist König Kaleyl Raleingh Amasa í

Salënion, Achtes Oberhaupt der Dynastie der Lith-Celon." sich wieder

aufrichtend, sieht er erneut mit diesem milden, fast fürsorglichen und doch

dezenten Blick zu dem Blonden, der lediglich etwas die Lider gesenkt hat, ehe er

sich erneut niederlässt "Mein Name ist Faleyth - ich bin der Prinzgemahl seiner

Majestät und sein höchster Berater." es gibt vieles im Leben des

Grünäugigen, an das er sich im Laufe der Zeit gewöhnt hat: Schrecken und

Wunder, die andere Menschen auf der Stelle ihr Leben kosten würden. Doch selbst

nachdem er so viel gesehen und erlebt hat, ist es nahezu unfassbar, dass ihm

tatsächlich einer der Regenten der höheren Sphären gegenüber sitzt. Auch den

Prinzgemahl erkennt er mit einem ruhigen Nicken an und mehr ist es auch nicht,

dass diese beiden erwarten - andernfalls hätten sie ihn längst ihre Autorität

auf andere Weise spüren lassen. Obwohl sich Voldemort nahezu dazu gedrängt

fühlt, mehr zu sagen, zu tun, zu beweisen, begnügt er sich damit, den Blick

des Violettäugigen zu halten und seine Stimme möglichst unbeteiligt klingen zu

lassen "Habt Dank für diesen gewiss selten gewährten Einblick in den Aufbau

eurer hierarchischen Gesellschaft - doch fällt es mir nicht eben leicht, den

Zusammenhang zwischen euch und meinem Diener zu sehen. Er ist also teil eures

Clans?" die letzte Frage klingt fast behutsam und bittet darum, mit mehr als

einem einfachen Zustimmen beantwortet zu werden. Kurz tauschen die beiden einen

neuen Blick, doch diesmal ist es der Blonde, der sich etwas entspannter in dem

großen Ohrensessel zurück lehnt. Seine Stimme klingt wie Balsam... tief,

dunkel... doch gleichsam lieblich wie ein Sommernachtstraum - oder wie das

süßeste Gift "... jener junge Mann, Severus, wie ihr ihn nennt... er ist mein

Sohn und der dritte Prinz meines Reiches; an vierter Stelle in der

Thronfolge..." und diese Offenbarung... ist wahrlich nichts, womit der dunkle

Lord gerechnet hat...

Schade das ich keine Gedanken lesen kann, ich würde gerne wissen was du gerade

denkst, was du über mich nachgrübelst, oder eben welche Dinge dir wegen mir

durch den Kopf gehen.

Natürlich ahne ich nicht das du mir oft nachgeschlichen bist, mich beobachtet

hast, ich würde dir auch ein paar Takte dazu erzählen wenn ich es gewusst

hätte. Ich würde lächeln wenn ich wüsste wie sehr dich mein Blick, mein

kleiner Flirt mit dir, dich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, soweit das du Dinge

tust, die du niemals sonst tust, du nimmst Rücksicht auf das was ich will. Na

ja fast, bevor du es tust, reist du dich am Riemen und tust es wieder nicht, es

würde deinen Ruf, deinen Charakter schaden, so denkst du jedenfalls. Ich

schweige dazu den ich spüre das du nicht willst, das wir allzu viel

Kommunizieren, es ist nicht deine Art zu reden, wenn du jemanden flach legen

kannst. Ich würde diesen Irrtum auflösen, den auch wenn mein Nachwuchs diese

Kontakt braucht, und auch Hyperion dessen wunden und Verletzungen heilen, so tue

ich es weil meine natur es will, weil ICH als Dämon das brauche, die Nähe, das

wissen das du mich willst, heiß findest, obwohl ich in anderen Umständen bin.

Das jedenfalls scheint dich nicht zu stören. Und so kann ich mit einer Tat,

diese Liebelei zwischen uns meine Kinder ernähren, meinen Gefährten heilen und

befriedige meine Lust, besser geht es doch gar nicht. Genießerisch schließe

ich die Augen als du meinen Hals so liebkost, dort bin ich besonders empfindlich

und es macht mich nur wieder so richtig heiß. Ohne es zu wollen hast du einen

meiner Erogenen Punkte gefunden, aber ich schweige, du sollst es selber

herausfinden, oder an deinem Schwanz in mir spüren, wie ich freudig erregt

zucke.

„Keine Angst, ich habe keine Pussy aber es gibt Wesen die nicht so…abwertend

denken wie du, denen ihr auftreten wichtig ist. Erinnere mich nicht daran das es

bald noch mehr wird…lass uns dieses Thema beenden, sonst hab ich nachher gar

keine Lust mehr auf dich, und das sollte nicht in deinem Sinne sein oder?", es

ist kein Vorwurf in meiner Stimme, dieses mal nicht, ich möchte nur dieses für

uns beide unangenehme Thema beenden. Es ist nun einmal teil meines Komplexes,

das ich nicht ´dick´ sein will, weil es für mich eben unattraktiv wirkt. Aber

du wirst sicher recht haben, Hyperion wird mich begehren wie er es immer tat,

von Anfang an. „Ich sage nichts dagegen, es ist wie gesagt dein Rudel, deine

Entscheidung, du hast nur angedeutet das du es erregend finden würdest, wäre

es einer deiner Wölfe.", entkommt es mir sanft, den ich kann mir vorstellen

wie sehr du dich um deine Welpen sorgst, sie beschützt, und das du willst das

es ihnen gut geht. Nicht das ich erwarte das du das offen zugibst oder gar in

Anwesenheit eines Fremden zeigst. Aber ich ahne es und das ist alles was zählt.

Für mich ist mein Nachwuchs das allerwichtigste, für sie gibt mein Mensch

alles auf. Auch die liebe zu seinem Meister, das scheint für ihn das größte

Opfer zu sein das man aufbringen kann. Jahrelang ist er ihm gefolgt,

bedenkenlos, hat alles getan was dieser verlangt hat. Aber nun geht die

Sicherheit der kleinen vor allem anderen, selbst vor den Gefühlen des werdenen

Vaters. Aus meinen Gedanken werde ich gerissen als du meinen Steiß sachte

massierst, und ich bekomme sofort eine Gänsehaut vor Erregung, ein weitere

Erogener Punkt den du dir da ausgesucht hast, um mich erneut heiß zu machen,

und fürwahr du hast es geschafft das ich mich wieder voll dir widme.

Als du mir dann auch noch diesen Kuss aufdrückst den ich so heiß und innig

erwidere, wie ich kann, während meine Stimme dir mehr als deutlich zeigt da

sich es genieße, und das ich mehr will als einen Kuss, das ich mehr davon will,

noch viel mehr.

Der Stellungswechsel kommt genauso plötzlich wie die davor und doch finde ich

es mehr als reizend. Ich sitze auf dir, mit sexy gespreizten Beinen, sehe dich

mit einem Blick an den du vorher noch nicht an mir wahrgenommen hast. Ein Blick

der dir mehr zeigt als Lust, er zeigt dir abgründe auf die so tief sind das du

dich in ihnen verlierst. Natürlich ahne ich nicht das diese Art der Fähigkeit

etwas mit meiner Abstammung zu tun hat, das wir so Lust verbreiten, den Kopf

verdrehen und durchaus in der Lage sind Wahnsinn zu sähen. Langsam bewege ich

mich auf dir, lasse dich in aller deutlichkeit spüren das ich es genieße,

während meine Hüften kreisen, ich mich leicht vor und zurück bewege.

Genießerisch sind meine Augen geschlossen und mehr als ein seufzen verlässt

meine leicht geschwollen Lippen. „Bist du dir sicher das du das willst? Willst

du es nicht lieber selbst machen?", ich flirte dich sanft an und komme dem

dann doch nach, berühre mich selber, streiche mir über den leichten

Bauchansatz den habe, und doch nicht so schlecht finde, bevor meine Hand tiefer

rutscht und meine harte Erregung umfasst. Sie gekonnt auf und ab reibt, als

hätte ich noch nie etwas anderes an mir getan. Und so unrecht hast du da nicht,

all die Jahre habe ich mir so die Lust erleichtert, wenn ich an unseren Lord

gedacht habe, mich diesen unzüchtigen Gedanken hingegeben habe, und nun kann

ich sie endlich in real ausleben, jedenfalls solange wie Severus, mein Mensch

schläft.

Du hörst mehr schnauben und dunkles Grollen von mir, als irgendwelche Worte.

Freilich liegt es zum Großteil an deinem heißen Kanal, der mich immer noch

fest wie ein Händedruck einkerkert. Aber ich bin auch kein Idiot. So was hab

ich schon öfter erlebt... es gibt Leute, die sich in ein Thema bis zur

Besessenheit hineinsteigern und dann einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Wäre ich so

blöd, da auch noch mitzumachen und irgendwas drauf zu sagen, würde ich mir den

ganzen Spaß hier verderben. Mein Stöhnen und das leise Jaulen hin und wieder

sind nicht gespielt... aber es stimmt schon, dass ich mich ziemlich

zusammenreißen muss, nichts zu sagen. Du bist ein verbohrter, sturer Sack...

aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der dir das unter die Nase reiben muss. Entweder

du merkst es selbst und willst was daran ändern oder nicht. Liegt bei dir

allein...

Kann schon sein, dass ich nichts weiter zu diesem ganzen Bullshit sage, aber du

gehst sogar so weit und gibst mir 'ne Antwort auf 'ne Frage, die du mal lieber

nicht beantwortet hättest. Mein rauer Fingerballen drückt sich hart gegen die

Stelle, zwischen deinen Eiern und deinem Schwanzansatz und ich grinse als ich

sehe, wie du dich unter mir windest. Dir gefällt das - freilich, wem nicht? Und

da ist diese Spur Schmerz, die dir sagt, dass es noch vieles gibt, das du lernen

solltest. Es wundert mich schon... ein Dämon also, huh? Na schön... aber wieso

bist du dann nicht wie die anderen? Ich kenne nicht viele, das gebe ich zu und

freilich ist keiner wieder andere... aber sie alle haben etwas – irgend sowas

unterschwelliges, das ich nicht genau benennen kann. Dir scheint das irgendwie

zu fehlen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du keiner bist. Das habe ich schon

erkannt... es sind deine Bewegungen, es sind diese feinen silbernen

Rankenmuster, die um deine Oberschenkel und deinen Stamm golden sind... und

deine dunklen Fingernägel... rauchgrau und leicht schimmernd - und deine Augen.

Viele Male habe ich deine Augen erforscht, erkundet und nie habe ich so eine

Farbe darin gesehen. Oder - verdammte Scheiße nicht mal so einen Ausdruck. Du

siehst mich an, als wäre ich der größte Stecher auf der ganzen verschissenen

Welt. Bin ich auch, das weiß ich... ich wäre kein Rudelführer, wenn ich das

nicht wüsste und jedem demonstrieren würde. Aber du... ich weiß auch nicht,

was das zu bedeuten hat.

Dabei bin ich keine Betty, die sich irgendwelche Illusionen macht. Ich glaube

nicht an dieses sagenhafte Wunder, dass zwei Wesen zusammenführt in Zeiten der

Not und dass daraus dann so ein Dreck wie Liebe entsteht. Nicht zwischen uns...

Schon merkwürdig genug, dass ich daran überhaupt denke. Aber was soll ich

machen? Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich liebe... zum Beispiel in

Vollmondnächten durch die Wälder zu rennen, auf der Fährte eines flüchtenden

Beutetiers; oder zu sehen, wie junge Wölfe das Revier erkunden und begreifen

lernen, das ich schon seit Jahrzehnten bewache und verteidige; oder wenn mir ein

halbstarker Bengel aus meinem Rudel anbietet, in der Neumondnacht mein Lager zu

wärmen. Aber zwischen uns... nein, da gibt es so ein Gefühl nicht. Du bist

gut, tust meinem Ego gut - die meiste Zeit zumindest - und sicher könnte ich

bedenkenlos damit prahlen, dich flachgelegt zu haben. Aber irgendwie ist es

nicht das, was ich wirklich will. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob wir hier je

wieder rauskommen. Aber selbst wenn... was auch immer hier noch passieren wird -

mit uns oder zwischen uns -, bleibt auch hier drin. Es wäre trotzdem verdammt

schade drum. Mir ist noch lange nicht in den Sinn gekommen, meinen Rang

abzutreten; und wenn es auch wenige gibt, die ich wirklich mag... einige werde

ich sicher vermissen. Komisch, dass ich als erstes ausgerechnet an Rabastan

denke. Ob der Kleine allein zurecht kommt? Er ist erwachsen und ein verschissen

guter Zauberer. Aber das meine ich auch nicht. Nein, hinter den Kulissen. Ob er

da zurechtkommt, wenn seine wahnsinnige Schwägerin wieder das ganze Haus

auseinander nimmt und ihm Flüche auf den Hals hetzt, wenn er ihr geduldig zu

helfen versucht? Wird er sich weiter von Rudolphus aus Mitleid und zum

Frustabbau ficken lassen, wenn er mal Zeit für seinen kleinen Bruder findet

oder einfach Stress hat?

Meine Augen schließen sich für Momente und ich sehe kurz zur Seite, atme

einmal tief ein, sodass sich mein breiter Brustkorb hebt. Sowas... hat hier

nichts zu suchen. Ich schiebe das alles beiseite - nicht nur, weil ich im Moment

nichts dran ändern kann. Nein, wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, will ich

sofort von hier weg und krepiere wahrscheinlich beim Versuch. Ich habe es mir

schon zuvor geschworen: Ich warte auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und dann werde ich

von hier verschwinden. Dann kehre ich zurück zu Rabastan, hole ihn aus dieser

komischen Halle und egal was noch passiert... ich werde in keinem Fall

aufgeben!

Meine orangen Kristalle funkeln zu dir auf, als ich mich zurück gelegt habe und

ich halte deine Seiten, fahre mit meinen flachen Pranken langsam auf und ab.

Bevor wir weiter über Dinge reden, von denen wir beide keine Ahnung haben,

konzentrier' ich mich lieber hierauf... wenn ich von was Ahnung habe, dann vom

Ficken. Darin bin ich sozusagen selbst Professor. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass

du darauf stehst, wenn ich dich an bestimmten Körperstellen berühre... und je

zärtlicher, desto lieber. An anderen stellen magst du es gern hart... in deinem

engen Eingang oder wenn ich deinen Mund mit meiner Zunge ficke. Kurz suche ich

deine Augen, als du mich das fragst... diesmal kannst du nichts in meinem

Ausdruck lesen - nur Lust. Und die ist im Moment allein auf dich gerichtet. Ich

sehe dir zu, wie du deine Brut streichelst, wo deine harten Nippel aufragen...

über deinen leicht gewölbten Bauch, auf dem die silbernen Ranken dezent

aufleuchten... und schließlich legst du deine schlanken Finger um diesen

hellen, tropfenden Schaft, massierst ihn langsam und genüsslich, während ich

dir zusehe. Du bewegst dich selbst auf mir und ich lasse es zu... beobachte für

den Augenblick und sehe wie deine samtige Vorhaut sich wieder und wieder über

deine rosige Eichel schiebt. Du stöhnst hingerissen und mit jeder

Vorwärtsbewegung deiner Hand nimmst du etwas von deinen Lusttropfen auf, macht

das Gleiten leichter. Ich lecke mir über die Schnauze und du siehst wie meine

schwarze Nase aufgeregt zuckt. Dein Duft... erfüllt die Luft um uns und ich

lege die Ohren an, grolle tief, bevor es in ein kehliges Winseln übergeht.

Meine große Pranke legt sich schließlich auf deine Hand um deine Keule... wir

massieren sie gemeinsam, immer wieder, auf und ab... - verdammt, ich kann

fühlen, wie du dort pulsierst, kann es sogar wittern. Kurz schlucke ich, bevor

ich meine Hand löse und deine Eier knete. Sie ziehen sich immer mehr an deinen

Körper und mir wird klar, dass ich langsam mitspielen sollte, sonst legst du

ohne mich los. Du ziehst dich hart um mich zusammen, lässt deinen Hintern

kreisen... vor uns zurück und ich knurre heiß, lege meine Tatzen an deine

Hüften und stoße wieder und wieder hinauf in deinen heißen, willigen Leib.

Ich muss nur ein bisschen mein Becken anwinkeln und schon treffe ich immer

wieder diesen winzigen Nervenknoten, der ein Feuerwerk in dir entfacht. Indem

ich meine Hinterläufe aufstelle und gegen den Boden stemme, kann ich mich noch

kraftvoller wieder und wieder in dir versenken – soweit es die Geschwulst an

meinem Penisansatz eben erlaubt. Meine Nüsse sind so verschissen hart, als

würden sie gleich explodieren... aber ich will dich vorher schön hart und

sauber zum Schluss kommen lassen. Diesmal wirst du Sterne vor Augen sehen, das

schwöre ich dir.

Nichts ist nach außen zu erkennen. Keine Regung des Gesichts, kein Zucken eines

Muskels... selbst sein Atem ist flach, als wäre er kaum vorhanden. Einzig das

Feuer in den jadegrünen Seelenspiegeln macht klar, dass diese scheinbar leere

Hülle noch Leben birgt. Wie konnte alles auf diese Weise geschehen? Wieso

musste eine einzelne, so verlockende Liebschaft für eine Nacht derartige

Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen? Alles wird in Scherben liegen...das wird ihm

gerade bewusst... alles: Seine Macht; seine Zukunft als Regent einer neuen

Ära... all das Wissen; all die Bündnisse; all das, was er sich erhoffte und

wünschte... ganz gleich, wie tief er es in seinem Herzen zu verbergen suchte.

Es wird in Chaos und Blut gestürzt vergehen. Bei dem Gedanken setzt sein Herz

ein paar Mal aus, ehe sich seine Brust schmerzhaft verkrampft. Doch noch immer

regt sich der junge Lord nicht.

Der schwarzhaarige beobachtet ihn einen Moment, ehe er sich langsam über die

Lippen leckt und kurz genüsslich die Augen verdreht und sie schließt. Er badet

in diesen Augenblicken voll Schrecken, Angst, Verzweiflung... dem Tode so nah,

doch nicht genug, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Noch ein Aussetzer des

Herzens... noch ein Schauer, der durch den schönen Dämonenleib jagt. Er sieht

erneut zu dem Zauberer mit den schlagenhaften Zügen und lächelt still, ehe er

seine Fassung wieder gewinnt "Freilich... damit konntet ihr nicht rechnen.

Niemand konnte das. Doch wie schon gesagt, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Zumindest

sterben die Kinder, die durch Dämonen gezeugt und von Menschen auf die Welt

gebracht werden. Sie können in dieser Welt nicht überleben, weil ihre so

genannten Eltern nicht erkennen was sie sind... ihnen nicht geben, was sie

brauchen. Einige überleben dennoch... und einige wenige unter diesen, haben von

vornherein einen so starken Lebenswillen, dass sie trotz der erbärmlichen

Umstände, in denen sie ihr Dasein fristen, weiter existieren. Nun ist es schön

zu wissen, dass es jener junge Severus geschafft hat..." ein Aber schwingt in

der Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen mit und der Blonde senkt seinen Blick, zeigt aber

sonst ebenso wenig eine Regung. Der Violettäugige seufzt leise und dort ist

keine Spur von Theatralik oder gar Süffisanz... es ist aufrichtig und das macht

es noch erschreckender "... der junge Prinz ist im Grunde ein geborener Dämon,

gezeugt von zwei Dämonen: Mir und seiner Majestät. Er ist reinen Geblüts und

eben das macht euren Frevel noch unerhörter." erklärt er, doch meint es nur

als Randnotiz und nicht als Anklage "Doch leider gab es Krieg, bevor der Knabe

geboren werden konnte. Wir hatten keine Wahl und entschieden uns, die Stärke

unseres Sohnes weit vor seiner Geburt zu erproben, indem wir ihn als fremde Saat

in den Körper einer Frau gaben... um zu gedeihen. Nun... wir kannten leider

bloß ihre Träume - und diese waren mehr als vielversprechend. Sie waren voll

Liebe, Geborgenheit und sie hießen ein ungeborenes Kind willkommen, das sie

sich sehr wünschte. Die Realität... nun, wir hätten uns anders entschieden,

hätten wir ihre Welt außerhalb des Königreichs des Schlafs gekannt." dort

steht etwas in den dunklen Amethysten, das mehr als Hass oder simple Rachsucht

ist. Es ist eine Abscheu, ein Schmerz, die so tief reichen, das sie nichts

auszulöschen vermag. Es ist eine Ablehnung gegenüber einer ganzen Rasse - den

Menschen. Doch nichts, dem er jetzt schon freien Lauf lassen würde. Die Zeit

ist noch nicht reif und wann es so weit sein wird, ist allein jenen bekannt, die

die höheren Sphären bewohnen. Dort kann der Erbe Slytherins jedoch auch eine

Ahnung von Trauer... Mitgefühl erkennen, die ihn aus seiner Trance reißt. Es

geht hier nicht allein darum, dass das Königspaar einen Nachkommen verlor...

sondern darum, dass Eltern eine schwere Entscheidung für das Leben ihres Kindes

treffen mussten - und dass eben diese Entscheidung eine schwere Bürde auf die

im Grunde viel zu schwachen Schultern geladen hatte.

Langsam richtet sich der kahlköpfige Mann auf und streckt seine Hand dem

kleinen Beistelltisch entgegen - statt des Wassers bevorzugt er nun den

bernsteinfarbenen Cognac. In einer solchen Situation wohl ein adäquater Wunsch.

Doch mehr als seine Lippen zu befeuchten, will er nicht zulassen "Wie... konnte

es geschehen, dass er nun erwacht?" fragt er in ruhiger, doch etwas trockener

Tonlage. Der Hellhaarige ihm gegenüber bedenkt ihn mit einem knappen Blick, als

würde er diese Frage wertschätzen... aber es ist erneut der Violettäugige,

der antwortet "Das lässt sich nicht genau sagen. Nachdem er zwar durch eine

Menschenfrau ausgetragen wurde und leider auch einige ihrer Erbanlagen mit sich

nahm, ist es ungewiss ab wann er nach unseren Gesetzen als erwachsen gilt. Es

gibt Rituale, Aufnahmezeremonien in den Stand der Erwachsenen, die er allesamt

nicht durchlaufen hat. Er wäre in unserer Welt nichts weiter als ein

unmündiger Knabe. Doch... die jüngsten Ereignisse dürften einiges damit zu

tun haben. Der Umstand, das er das erste Mal der Verlockung des Fleisches

nachgab; womöglich auch sein törichtes Herz - zumindest der Teil der

menschlich ist - und das ihn sich nach etwas Unerreichbaren sehen ließ..."

helle Jade trifft auf tiefen Amethyst und die Luft um sie herum ist in diesen

kurzen Augenblicken bis zum Zerreißen gespannt "... oder die Kinder, die er

unter seinem Herzen trägt." und einmal mehr ist dort vollkommener Stillstand.

Sowohl im Geist, als auch im Herzen des Menschen. Doch diesmal bleibt sein

Äußeres nicht unberührt davon... die Hülle Voldemorts erzittert, wie eine

Glasfläche, gegen die eine Stimmgabel gehalten wird. Die Schwingung bringt die

Oberfläche zum Vibrieren; die Gestalt erbebt und zerspringt dann wie brüchiger

Gips. Zurück bleibt ein Jüngling... kaum dem Knabenalter entwachsen mit

tiefen, immergrünen Juwelenaugen und rabenschwarzem Haar. Seine delikaten

Hände liegen auf den wuchtigen Armlehnen des großen Sessels und sein schmaler

Leib ist von einer wallenden, doch sehr schlichten Robe umhüllt. Seine fast

durchscheinende Elfenbeinhaut wird nicht mal durch das Spiel der Flammen mit

einem Hauch Farbe bedacht... und eben jene so alten, wissenden Augen blicken nun

aus einem so betörenden, jungen Gesicht zu dem schwarzhaarigen Dämon ihm

gegenüber "... Kinder... sie sind... die meinen..." und es ist nicht klar, ob

es eine Frage oder eine Feststellung ist - denn auch wenn der junge Erbe

Slytherins sehr wohl weiß, dass diese Gäste gewiss nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt

sind... so will er diese unfassbare und grausame Möglichkeit nicht

wahrhaben...

Ja ich weiß das ich manchmal unerfahren bin doch wenn mir keiner, egal in

welcher gestalt ich mich befinde, die Möglichkeit gibt neues zu erlernen, meine

Meinung zu ändern, meine Erfahrungen zu machen. Ich bin eben einzigartig und

ich bin froh das dein Blick das anerkennt, ich weiß schließlich nicht was

genau ich bin, woher ich stamme, ob ich Familie habe oder nicht….nichts weiß

ich über mich und die Fähigkeiten die noch tief in mir schlummern. Auch

scheint es das meine Flirtversuche, meine Verführungen dir gegenüber

scheitern, den so wie du mich ansiehst, bewirke ich nicht das was ich gerne

hervorrufen will. Natürlich ist es keine Liebe im eigentlichen Sinne, es ist im

weitesten Sinne Lust, Erregung, Anziehung, und dennoch schmerzt es mich in

meiner Ehre, in meinem Ego das ich nicht bekomme was ich will. Es macht mich

fasst rasend vor Wut, mir das einzugestehen. Wenigstens bist du so aufmerksam

und merkst dir die stellen an denen ich empfindlich zucke und leicht stöhnen,

auch dort wo ich es härter mag, und dich nur noch fester in mich einkerkere um

es dir zu zeigen. Das deine Gedanken nicht bei mir sind, bei dem was wir tun,

sehe ich dir an den nasenspitze an. Aber ich beschwere mich nicht, ich kann dich

nicht zwinge an mich zu denken nur weil wir es hier tun, das ist nicht mein

Recht. Nun sind es wir beide die mich streicheln, erregen und die Auswirkungen

dessen genießen. Deine Stöße werden endlich wieder gezielter gegen meinen

süßen Punkt, und meine Stimme ist klar vor Lust, meine Augen geschlossen,

während ich dich noch immer reite. Diese Stellung wirst du nicht so schnell

wieder ändern weil es einfach nur heiß ist, dich so in mir zu spüren, so nah

am Höhepunkt. Langsam schaukeln wir uns hoch, und auch du merkst dass ich bald

soweit bin, einem erneuten Orgasmus zu begegnen. Ich bin gespannt ob du es

schaffst den ersten Höhepunkt zu übertreffen, aber ich bin sicher das du das

schaffst. Und nun sind es meine Gedanken die weit weg schweifen, zu Hyperion und

vor allem zu Tom, an unserer heiße Nacht, in der er mich so willig geliebt habt

und indem ich ihm nachgegeben habe.


End file.
